El Encuentro de dos Mundos
by sephihart
Summary: Es necesario que hayan leido el fic El enviado del mal y la prueba decisiva para entender este fic lo pueden encontrar aqui, todo es felicidad para Sakura y Shaoran pero la aparición de un misterioso personaje y extraños sucesos amenazan la tranquilidad
1. La felicidad está a pedir de boca

CAP I: LA FELICIDAD ESTÁ A PEDIR DE BOCA

Un nuevo amanecer se cernía sobre la tranquila y apacible ciudad de Tomoeda… gran parte de la población se encontraban aún en sus casas, en la mayoría de los casos aun durmiendo, otros alistándose para ir al trabajo… aunque se podía ver algunas personas en la calle practicando un poco de footing para tener el cuerpo saludable y en forma.

Rápidamente el astro rey se impuso sobre el cielo y comenzó a alumbrar a la ciudad que salía de a pocos de las penumbras… los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a hacerse presentes por todos lados… unos cuantos hicieron su ingreso a la habitación de una muchacha por su ventana.

Nada evitó que los penetrantes rayos solares se encontraran directamente con el rostro de la bella muchacha de piel pálida, no pasó mucho para que ella reaccionara, lentamente abrió sus ojos y sus pupilas verdes reflejaron los rayos del sol con gran intensidad… los culpables de haberla levantado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la muchacha levantó su mano con el fin de protegerse de la luz que cegaba sus ojos, al darse cuenta ya se encontraba lo suficiente despierta así que se sentó sobre su cama y sin habérselo propuesto dirigió su mirada hacia su mesita de noche, en ella descansaba un viejo osito de felpa negro que la muchacha adoraba con todas sus fuerzas, ese osito de felpa tenía un significado muy especial… representaba todo lo que ella tuvo que esperar durante ocho largos años pero ahora todo era diferente, él había regresado y ahora estaban más cerca que nunca y solo eso le importaba.

La maestra de las cartas tuvo el impulso de estrujar entre sus brazos el osito, así que sin más se levantó de su cama de un brinco y estiró ambos brazos para luego dar un enorme bostezo con el fin de quitarse el sueño, tomó el osito de felpa y lo llevó a su pecho… se acercó a su ventana y observó la calle que comenzaba a ser invadida por las personas que se dirigían a sus centros de trabajo, la muchacha escuchó el trinar de los pájaros, no había ninguna duda que era un hermoso día.

Muy indiferente a los pensamientos de la muchacha, uno de los cajones de su cómoda comenzó a abrirse lentamente para luego dejarse ver un pequeño muñeco de felpa que se sobaba los ojos, señal clara que aún tenía mucho sueño… el guardián se había levantado al escuchar sonidos en el cuarto de su dueña… sin poder evitarlo bostezó llamando la atención de su amiga que giró rápidamente y dirigió su mirada a su pequeño amigo.

Buenos días Kero, ¿Cómo has dormido? Espero que bien… ya que no puedes seguir durmiendo en un día tan hermoso como éste – indicó la muchacha con una enorme sonrisa mientras miraba atentamente como su pequeño amigo alisaba sus alas tratando de desperezarse pero en vez de eso daba la impresión que trataba de limpiar sus pequeñas alas, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la repentina gracia de su amigo.

El guardián tardó unos segundos para despertarse del todo, cuando al fin había logrado quitarse todo el sueño que traía encima pudo ver incrédulo como su vieja amiga lo miraba con suma alegría… no había nada de raro que en esos días su amiga se levantara de tan buen humor… pero esta vez era distinto… notaba algo raro en ella.

¿Sakura? ¿cómo?… ¿tú despierta a estas horas? – atinó a preguntar atónito el antiguo guardián de las cartas Clow que no podía esconder su sorpresa… en casi 9 años que vivía con ella nunca se había levantado tan temprano y encima sola, lo que le hacía suponer que había un motivo de fuerza mayor que le había obligado a hacerlo… quizás algo que celebrar… pero la pregunta era ¿Qué?

Ay Kero… ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que puedo seguir durmiendo en un día como éste? no te das cuenta que es un día hermoso y sería un error desperdiciarlo en la cama - respondió con una sonrisa la antigua card captor que dejó el osito negro en su sitio y sin demora se acercó hacia donde estaba flotando su guardián y sin previo aviso lo tomó por los brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas con él como cuando era una niña… mientras lo hacía ella no pudo evitar pensar en él y preguntarse si ya estaría despierto…

Hoy día sí que te has levantado bastante alegre… me alegra mucho verte así aunque desconozca el motivo de tanta felicidad - indicó la bestia guardiana de las cartas Sakura que se recuperaba de manera lenta del mareo provocado por dar vueltas en la habitación, de cierta forma el guardián conocía que de una u otra forma el sujeto chino tenía que ver con toda esa alegría… aunque no le agradaba para nada esa idea, ver a su amiga tan feliz le hacía olvidar sus rencillas con el muchacho chino, por lo menos en ese momento.

¡Ay Kero! si supieras… - susurró sin darse cuenta la antigua card captor, la muchacha no se había percatado de lo que había dicho e indiferente a la mirada inquisidora de su guardián se volvió a echar de un salto en su cama mientras lanzaba un suspiro y recordaba las dulces palabras que le había dicho él la noche anterior.

La falsa identidad de Kerberos se encontraba en shock, a pesar de que su dueña había hablado muy despacio logró escuchar lo suficiente para ponerse en ese estado… definitivamente algo había pasado la noche anterior… ahora entendía bien el motivo por el cual cuando se despertó encontró a la muchacha de pupilas verdes aferrada al viejo oso de felpa, si hace años hubiera sabido que ese tipo chino le había regalado eso antes de regresar a Hong Kong, de seguro ya se habría deshecho de eso… miró nuevamente a su dueña, toda esa felicidad era demasiado sospechosa… era cierto que ella últimamente andaba con ese humor, pero esta vez era diferente al resto de días, era como si algún acontecimiento se fuera a dar… lo peor de todo era que ese sujeto tenía que ver en todo eso, lo que hacía que las cosas empeoraran.

Sakura, dime a ¿qué te refieres con eso de que si yo supiera?, ¿acaso estás ocultando algo a tu viejo amigo? - preguntó el pequeño guardián que se mostró serio y tajante, debía demostrarse de esa forma para que su amiga se diera cuenta que él hablaba muy en serio y exigía una explicación a su comentario.

La muchacha reaccionó de golpe, sin darse cuenta había cometido una indiscreción y ahora tenía encima a su siempre celoso guardián y era un hecho que tenía que responderle algo, pues él no se quedaría con la duda… fuera lo que fuera él estaba preparado para todo o bueno casi todo.

Ay Kero tranquilízate… solo lo decía de forma figurada, no sé porque te pones así, tan desconfiado conmigo...- repuso la muchacha de ojos verdes con una gran gota en su cabeza, tratando de mostrarse lo más serena posible, por la reacción que tomó su guardián le confirmó lo que pensaba, aun no era momento de que él supiera acerca de su futuro matrimonio… sin poder evitarlo pensó en cual sería la reacción de su hermano, la sola idea la aterraba, si solo cuando se enteró de que eran novios casi mata a su novio, ahora no dudaría en hacerlo si es que supiera que él le había pedido matrimonio tan solo el día anterior.

La muchacha de ojos verdes se perdió en sus pensamientos ante la sorpresa de su guardián que observaba atentamente como la mirada de ella se perdía mirando el vacío… en eso notó que el rostro de la muchacha perdía su color, cosa que le preocupó de sobremanera…

¡Sakura! ¿te pasa algo? Te has puesta pálida – exclamó repentinamente la falsa identidad de la bestia guardiana del sello que miraba con preocupación a su dueña que por unos segundos no reaccionaba, las palabras de su amigo hicieron que la muchacha regresara a la realidad, sin haberse dado cuenta se había dejado arrastrar por sus miedos…

No me pasa nada Kero, solo estuve recordando algo sin importancia… nada de qué preocuparse, así que tranquilo - repuso inmediatamente la estudiante de arqueología que no dejaba de pensar en su hermano y en lo terrible que sería para ella y para su novio que su hermano mayor se enterara acerca de su futuro matrimonio, tendría que pensar más detenidamente acerca de eso…

El guardián miraba a su vieja amiga, ese día había sido muy extraño… no estaba muy convencido de todo lo que ella le había dicho, pero por el momento lo dejaría ese asunto hasta ahí… además había cosas más urgentes que atender.

No quiero ser aguafiestas Sakura, reconozco que te has levantado temprano por tu propia cuenta y eso es bueno, pero al paso que vamos vas a llegar nuevamente tarde a tus clases - indicó la falsa identidad de la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados que conocía a la perfección los horarios de clase de su dueña… la muchacha no pudo evitar emitir un quejido al ver la hora… a pesar de todo volvería a llegar tarde a su clase.

No puede pasarme esto… por conversar contigo se me olvidó que tenía clase… ay, voy a llegar tarde otra vez - expresó la hija menor de Fujitaka que nuevamente salía de su cama de un salto, la muchacha con apuro corrió hacia su ropero en busca de algo que ponerse… sin demora la ropa comenzó a volar por todo el cuarto de un lugar a otro, ella corrió rápidamente hacia el baño y cinco minutos después salió ya vestida, recogió su bolso y algunos cuadernos y una vez lista se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir de su cuarto, volteó a ver a su amigo de felpa.

Nos vemos Kero y deja de jugar tan cerca del televisor que te hace daño – expresó la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda que le mostró una sonrisa al guardián del sello, sin demora la muchacha se dirigió a la primera planta, bajó las escaleras a toda prisa para luego dirigirse a la cocina en donde le esperaba su padre que ya había empezado a desayunar.

Buenos días papá, disculpa la demora – atinó a decir en voz baja la maestra de la cartas que miro a su progenitor, él se veía igual que todos los días, sin embargo se había demorado más de lo normal y el pobre ya no pudo seguir esperándola para desayunar… de seguro tendría que dictar clase ese día.

Buenos días pequeña Sakura, no tienes que disculparte… más bien me perdonaras que haya empezado sin ti, pero tengo una reunión en el rectorado acerca del proyecto que te comenté ayer – indicó con su acostumbrada sonrisa el decano que ya había terminado de desayunar y se disponía a levantarse de la mesa.

Ya veo, de seguro todo te irá bien – dijo la maestra de las cartas que comenzó a tomar su desayuno a toda prisa, su padre simplemente hizo un ademán agradeciendo el comentario de su hija menor y se dirigió al fregadero con su servicio con la finalidad de lavarlo.

La muchacha mientras tomaba sus alimentos miró involuntariamente una parte de la mesa en donde se encontraba una silla vacía, no pudo evitar pensar en su hermano, de seguro él todavía seguía en el hospital, recordó la sensación que tuvo cuando él la abrazó… su hermano podía ser tan tierno cuando se lo proponía, pero también podía convertirse en una fiera, la idea de ver a su hermano enfrentado con su novio la aterraba… quería a ambos y lo que menos deseaba era verlos pelear…

¿Sucede algo Sakura? – preguntó el patriarca de la familia Kinomoto al ver como su hija se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos… desde ayer en la noche la notaba un poco misteriosa… como si ocultara algo, había llegado en la noche sumamente alegre… más de lo normal y ahora aunque seguía con esa alegría se le notaba de cierta forma preocupada, Fujitaka siempre había respetado la privacidad de sus dos hijos sin embargo no podía mantenerse alejado de ellos y menos si algo les preocupaba.

La pregunta de su padre le hizo regresar a la realidad, la muchacha pudo ver el rostro de preocupación de su progenitor, lo que le hizo recordar la expresión de su guardián… nuevamente se había perdido entre sus pensamientos lo que hacía que el resto se preocupara y peor aun sospecharan que ocultaba algo, tendría que ser más cuidadosa, por el momento nadie podía enterarse de su próximo matrimonio.

Ah… no es nada papá, solo estaba pensando sobre una tarea de la universidad, nada de qué preocuparse… y hablando de eso, ya es demasiado tarde, es mejor que me apresure – expresó la estudiante de arqueología que mostró una falsa sonrisa para tranquilizar a su padre, a la vez que se levantaba de su silla y dejaba su servicio en el fregadero.

No te preocupes hija, yo lavó todo el servicio, no quiero que llegues tarde a tus clases, es mejor que te apures en irte – se apresuró a decir el profesor universitario al ver que su hija se disponía a lavar, él no estaba muy convencido de que no le pasara nada a su hija, sin embargo no quería presionarla, de seguro ella misma le contaría cuando fuera el momento adecuado, era cuestión de darle tiempo.

Muchas gracias papá, entonces me voy volando a la universidad, adiós papá – se apresuró a decir la antigua card captor que abrazó a su padre para segundos después dirigirse a la puerta principal de la residencia llevando sus cosas.

Adiós hija y anda con cuidado - respondió Fujitaka que se había colocado su delantal y se disponía a lavar el servicio mientras que a su mente llegaban recuerdos de su hija cuando era una niña… ahora ella toda una mujer… cuanto le hubiera gustado que Nadeshiko la pudiera ver ahora…

Si papá, no te preocupes - se escuchó una voz desde la calle y luego solo el sonido de la puerta cerrándose se escuchó en la casa de la familia Kinomoto.

La muchacha corría a toda prisa en busca de un paraje solitario, era consciente que ya no existía forma de llegar a tiempo sin tener que usar "un poco de ayuda", sabía a la perfección que no era adecuado usarlo de esa forma… pero era una situación que lo ameritaba y pensando en eso la muchacha se perdió de vista entre las calles…

--0--

El amanecer en Tomoeda no le fue indiferente a un muchacho de ojos color miel… se había levantado más temprano de lo normal pues tenía tantos motivos para estar feliz y vivo que era un desperdicio permanecer tanto tiempo en la cama, a la par que los primeros rayos del astro rey entraban por su ventana, el muchacho estiraba sus brazos para quitarse los últimos estragos de sueño…

Sin mucha prisa abandonó su cama y no pudo evitar acercarse a la ventana, el paisaje era tan hermoso que no pudo resistir contemplarlo… un cielo despejado pronosticaba que ese día era perfecto para hacer un poco de ejercicio, con todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza había descuidado mucho ese aspecto… si hubiera estado en Hong Kong su madre no se lo hubiera permitido y con justa razón.

Muy indiferente a todo, en ese día él sentía que tenía fuerzas y ganas para hacer cualquier cosa… fuera lo que fuera y como no tener toda esa energía si se sentía feliz, al fin había conseguido lo que había soñado años atrás, estaba al lado de la mujer que amaba y para completar su felicidad le había pedido a ella que fuera su esposa, su eterna compañera, la madre de sus hijos; y sabía que con ella nunca se equivocaría, la amaba desde que era un niño y ahora iba ser su mujer y nunca cometería la estupidez de dejarla tantos años por la simple tontería de anteponer sus responsabilidades a sus sentimientos… gracias a ella había madurado finalmente.

El descendiente de Clow se dirigió a su ropero, mientras caminaba comenzó a venirle a su mente los rostros de muchas personas conocidas a quienes les debía su felicidad… estaba seguro que en algún momento de su vida encontraría la forma de retribuirles todo su apoyo y su tolerancia… el muchacho se encontraba frente al ropero y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sacó algo de ropa y la tiró a la cama mientras él ingresaba al baño, ya lo tenía decidido… era momento de concentrarse en su condición física que estaba tan descuidada en esos días.

"Bueno ya es momento de dejar de holgazanear, haré un poco de footing para luego ir con algo más duro… además es un hermoso día para desperdiciarlo estando metido en la casa" – se dijo así mismo el jefe del clan Li que no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que estaba hablando como su madre, sin demora el muchacho se dirigió al lavado para echarse un poco de agua en la cara, al poco rato salió del baño y comenzó a cambiarse, se colocó un buzo y luego una playera.

Una vez cambiado el muchacho se dirigió a la salida de su casa, en el trayecto logró escuchar el timbre de la puerta, en ese momento el muchacho se preguntó quién podría ser a esas horas… al poco tiempo se escuchó los pasos del mayordomo que ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta para ver quién era la visita, el venerable anciano se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

Buenos días Señorita Meiling es un gusto verla, vaya que sorpresa me he llevado, pase por favor, el joven Shaoran se pondrá muy contento de verla - inquirió con una dulce sonrisa el mayordomo de la familia Li que hizo un ademán con la mano para que la muchacha pasara a la casa.

Un gusto también verte Wei, quise pasar por acá para visitar a ese ingrato que tengo por primo… y ¿se encontrará por aquí ese ingrato? - preguntó la muchacha china que le mostró al anciano una sonrisa muy dulce a la vez que entraba a la casa con suma tranquilidad.

El antiguo mayordomo observó como la muchacha entraba a la casa con una gran sonrisa como si todo estuviera bien… Wei sentía un especial cariño por ella, pues la había visto desde niña… aunque no de la misma forma que al jefe del clan Li, pero desde niña se había ganado su aprecio y ahora se encontraba orgullosa de ella, ya que la prima del Jefe del Clan Li había mostrado mucha madurez al aceptar la relación de su primo con una de sus mejores amigas, pues en eso se había convertido la maestra de las cartas.

A pesar de la reciente relación de la antigua card captor con el joven Li, había acrecentado el lazo amical entre ellas… y es que Sakura siempre había sido una persona muy simpática y servicial pero sobre todo muy dulce que se ganaba el cariño de cualquiera, y así se formó una gran amistad entre ellas y aunque Meiling la seguía llamando por su apellido, a pesar que varias veces la muchacha de ojos verdes le había dicho que dejara de llamarla así y que la llamara como todos por su nombre, pero le era algo difícil a Meiling por cosas que no venían al caso.

Pues claro que sí señorita Meiling, el joven se encuentra despierto… espéreme aquí un momento que le aviso al joven - indicó el anciano mientras acompañaba a la muchacha hacia la sala de espera.

Gracias Wei – atinó a decir la muchacha china que se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras veía como se perdía de su vista el mayordomo para luego segundos más tarde volviera a aparecer pero ya no solo, a su lado se encontraba el hechicero oriental, el anciano sabía muy bien que ellos tratarían de reconciliarse luego de lo que pasó ese día en que ella abofeteó a su primo.

Los dos primos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos… ambos recordaron inevitablemente la vez que discutieron… fue en ese mismo lugar en donde la muchacha china había liberado todo su malestar y aunque los dos conocían en la actualidad conocían perfectamente los motivos de cada uno… no se podía borrar de sus mentes ese hecho, lo que entendió a la perfección el amable anciano al ver que los dos se quedaron en silencio…

Bueno acá ya no tengo nada más que hacer, así que con el permiso de ambos me retiro… fue un gusto verla señorita – expresó el viejo Wei que hacía una reverencia para luego darse media vuelta y dirigirse a la cocina para continuar con sus quehaceres.

Mei, gracias por venir a visitarme – indicó después de unos segundos el jefe del clan Li… era tonto seguir pensando en cosas pasadas, ahora su felicidad era completa y ya no tenía nada que temer, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a su prima y la abrazó con fuerza, a ella le debía tanto que lo menos que podía hacer era mostrarle su cariño y agradecimiento.

Yo también me alegro de verte Shaoran, tenía deseos de verte y viendo que si no vengo a verte, tú no eres capaz de moverte, ni siquiera porque estoy en casa de Daidouji, entonces decidí venir - contestó la muchacha china algo molesta con su primo a la vez que se separaban, a veces él podía ser tan insensible… la muchacha tenía la misma dificultad de llamar por su nombre a su amiga de ojos azulados a pesar que ella le había dado la confianza para tutearse.

Si, tienes toda la razón, a veces me comportó como un cabezadura, te pido disculpas por eso y aunque sé que no es excusa… para serte franco en estos días no he tenido cabeza para nada más que no fuera de lo que tú ya sabes - respondió el muchacho chino un poco acongojado al ver que le faltaba cambiar aún muchas cosas, con un poco de desgano el muchacho se sentó en un sillón a la par que su prima hacía lo mismo y tomaba asiento a su lado.

Te refieres a lo del matrimonio, entonces quiero creer que ya se lo pediste ¿verdad?, no me digas que aun sigues dudando, porque la verdad a eso paso yo me hago abuela y tú nada - indicó sarcásticamente Meiling que no pudo evitar sonreír y es que en cuanto a unas cosas su primo era aun muy, pero muy lento y esa era una de esas cosas.

No me parece nada gracioso lo que dices, es más es una exageración de tu parte, reconozco que en algunas cosas me tomo mi tiempo pero esta vez… - el líder del comité de magos de oriente dudó por unos instantes en seguir hablando, era consciente que era tímido para muchas cosas, sin embargo en esta ocasión era diferente… su determinación había superado su timidez.

¿Te tomas tu tiempo? Que gracioso sonó eso… no solo te tomas tu tiempo sino que también el tiempo del resto de las personas… esta vez no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo, y peor aun… no solo eres lento sino que te encanta complicar las cosas… eres único Shaoran - agregó la muchacha de ojos castaños que no pudo ocultar su sonrisa pues comenzaron a llegar recuerdos a su mente del comportamiento de su primo cuando era un niño…

A ese paso solo vas a lograr que me avergüence… además esta vez estás totalmente equivocado pues yo ya le… - por unos momentos el descendiente de Clow dudo en decirle a su prima lo que había hecho y no era porque no le tuviera confianza era todo lo contrario pues confiaba totalmente en ella, el motivo por el cual se frenó fue la promesa que había hecho con su novia de mantener por el momento en secreto lo de su futuro matrimonio, el motivo era que querían que las cosas en la casa de su novia se tranquilizaran un poco, en especial con el hermano de ella que era todo un problema.

Uy, al parecer mi querido primo está tratando de ocultarme algo… me preguntó que habrás hecho, ya no trates de ocultarlo que sé muy bien que ibas a decir algo… no creo que seas capaz de guardar secretos a tu prima favorita… - indicó con un gesto malévolo la muchacha china que ya no podía controlarse… la idea de que su siempre tan correcto hubiera hecho algo fuera de lo normal le enloquecía… la curiosidad comenzaba a carcomer todo su ser.

Lo que sucede Meiling es que anoche le pedí a Sakura que se casara conmigo… - dijo finalmente el jefe del Clan Li después de unos segundos de meditar la situación… era consciente de su promesa sin embargo no quería ocultárselo a su prima, le debía tanto que no era justo que no le dijera nada, además estaba casi seguro que ella de una manera o de otra lo iba a descubrir y lo mejor era que lo supiera de su propia boca.

La prima de Shaoran se quedó pasmada por unos segundos… había escuchado con suma atención lo que le dijo su primo, pero aun no podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado, pues ella no se esperaba una noticia de ese tipo, por lo menos no en esos días bueno en realidad en esos meses pues conocía como era su primo, pero su reciente confesión la había tomado por sorpresa.

Sí que me has tomado por sorpresa, podía esperar cualquier otra noticia, pero lo tuyo si me tomó con la defensa baja, aunque déjame decirte que estoy molesta contigo… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Si no vengo a verte de seguro no me entero de nada… - reprochó la muchacha cuando al fin asimiló la noticia que le dio su primo, la muchacha le miró con resentimiento… últimamente las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado drásticamente… antes compartían todo, pero desde que llegaron a Japón, su primo hacía las cosas sin consultarle y mucho menos comentarle el motivo de sus acciones… cosa que le hizo sentirse poco útil, sentimiento que de cierta forma la deprimió.

Lo siento de verdad Meiling, no es nada personal… lo que pasa es que quedamos con Sakura mantenerlo en secreto por su hermano, tú ya sabes cómo es ese tipo y lo que menos quiere Sakura es tener problemas con él por culpa de sus celos enfermizos – trató de excusarse el muchacho de ojos color miel que bajó la mirada, en cierta forma se sentía avergonzado, su prima tenía toda la razón de increparle pues ella era una de las causante de su actual felicidad y lo menos que le debía era no ocultarle nada.

La muchacha observó como su primo había bajado la mirada, entendió a la perfección que él realmente se sentía apenado por eso, aunque realmente no debería él sentirse así pues no tenía ninguna obligación de contarle todo lo que hacía, tal vez ella se había malacostumbrado a eso, sería algo que tendría que meditarlo a solas pues era momento de dejar a su primo seguir su propio camino y dedicarse más a ella misma.

No me hagas caso Shaoran, eso ya no tiene importancia… lo único que realmente importa es que al fin te decidiste, me alegro mucho por ti aunque aún no sé si felicitarte o no, aún no me has dicho que te respondió – se apresuró a decir Meiling que le sonrió a su primo mientras esperaba que le respondiera a su interrogante, sin darse cuenta clavó su mirada en la de su primo que había levantado el rostro, la muchacha no podía dejar de sentir que a cada segundo que pasaba su corazón latía con más fuerzas… la emoción había llegado a un punto crítico…

Bueno ella me dio una respuesta, pero como se lo propuse de forma inesperada, ella… - el muchacho de ojos color miel no pudo evitar hacer una pausa, a pesar de todo quería darle un poco de emoción al momento, pero de esa forma no fue interpretada por su prima que no le dejó terminar y le interrumpió abruptamente…

Ay Shaoran no me digas que te dijo que no, eres un caso perdido, no puedo creer que no seas capaz de hacer algo tan simple… en fin, no te preocupes yo hablaré con ella y trataré de arreglar las cosas – se apresuró a decir Meiling que había sacado sus conclusiones, en cierta forma no le sorprendía que su primo hubiera arruinado eso… para algunas cosas él era bastante torpe… la muchacha comenzó a pensar en las cosas que le diría a la novia de su primo para arreglar esa situación mientras tanto la cara de horror de su primo era evidente, las cosas se habían salido de control.

Espera Mei ni siquiera se te ocurra hacer eso, no es necesario que hables con ella pues la respuesta que me dio… - el muchacho estuvo a punto de decirle a su prima la respuesta de su novia, pero nuevamente una cierta incertidumbre se apoderó de todo su ser…

No sé en qué estarás pensando Shaoran pero yo estoy segura de que puedo hacerle cambiar de opinión… son cosas de mujeres que tú no entiendes… - repuso la muchacha china mirando a su primo incrédula, ¿Qué le estaba pasando últimamente? Hacía que las cosas más simples se complicaran de una manera caótica.

Déjame terminar Meiling… hace un buen rato que trató de decirte que ¡Sakura me dijo que si quería casarse conmigo! - exclamó en casi un grito el estudiante de arqueología que respiraba con dificultad y es que a veces su prima hacia una tragedia de algo que ni siquiera había pasado y que no pasaría aunque de cierta forma él tenía algo de culpa por dar tantas vueltas al asunto y no ir directo al grano.

Oh... Shaoran, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un comienzo? Hiciste que me preocupara innecesariamente, pero bueno ya no importa… me alegro mucho por ti – indicó la muchacha que se levantó del sofá junto a su primo para luego abrazarlo fuertemente como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, se sentía feliz por él y por su amiga sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse algo triste, aunque en el fondo era consciente de que su tristeza no tenía sentido alguno por lo menos no ahora, ellos eran felices y eso era más que suficiente razón como para que ella lo fuera, el resto solo eran tonterías suyas.

Los primos siguieron abrazados por unos minutos, durante ese tiempo los dos no se percataron de la repentina aparición de Wei que sin habérselo propuesto escuchó la conversación de los primos, la noticia también alegró al anciano mayordomo que no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas de la emoción… con sumo cuidado salió de la habitación sin llamar la atención de los muchachos que ni se habían dado cuenta que él había entrado, Wei no quiso arruinar el momento, ya habría otro momento de felicitar al muchacho chino…

El mayordomo se había acercado a la sala de espera para preguntarles si les apetecía un poco de té, pero al llegar se dio con la sorpresa de que los primos se habían exaltado más de lo normal y prácticamente gritaban en vez de hablar… así fue como escuchó la noticia de que su joven amo al fin le había pedido matrimonio a su novia y aunque el buen Wei sabía a la perfección que ese día iba a llegar pues el muchacho le había pedido consejo, no se imaginaba que fuera tan pronto… se encontraba tan feliz por él, había cuidado del jefe del clan Li desde niño, el anciano quería al muchacho como si fuera su hijo…

Minutos después que el mayordomo abandonó la habitación, los primos se separaron y ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros tomaron nuevamente asiento en el sofá, la muchacha china aun tenía que preguntarle algunos detalles a su siempre despistado primo.

Y bien Shaoran ¿para cuándo es el gran momento?, ¿por qué imagino que ya lo decidieron? - preguntó Meiling que miró incrédula como su primo le mostraba una cara de sorpresa, como si no supiera de lo que le estaba hablando, cosa que le demostró casi al instante de que el muy tonto ni siquiera lo había decidido y para peor ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en eso, ¿por qué siempre tenía que hacer las cosas de esa forma? Esa manera suya de complicar las cosas a veces la sacaba de quicio.

Aun no hay fecha Mei… la verdad pensé que no era necesario apurar las cosas, por lo menos no por el momento – atinó a contestar el líder del comité de magos de oriente que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir, ¿cómo podía ser tan distraído? ni siquiera se la había pasado por la mente lo de la fecha, ahora entendía porque su prima le decía que era un lento, el muchacho se resignó a recibir el sermón del día, un sermón bien merecido…

La muchacha escuchó la respuesta de su primo y no supo que hacer, si reírse o enojarse con él, hubiera esperado cualquier otra excusa, pero ésa… su primo si que era todo un caso, pero lo mejor sería seguirle la corriente, el pobre ya tenía suficiente problemas para cargarle otros más.

¿Cómo que no es necesario apurarse? ¿Qué cosas dices Shaoran? Tú sabes muy bien que si mi tía supiera que ya tienes prometida, ella te casa mañana mismo… porque estoy completamente segura que no le has dicho nada aun, ¿verdad Shaoran? - preguntó algo molesta la prima del hechicero oriental que no entendía porque había optado por esa posición, si él sabía muy bien las obligaciones que tenía con el clan y sobretodo con su madre.

Si ya sé que mi madre quiere verme casado aunque no entiendo porque está tan empecinada con eso… hasta hay momentos que pienso que oculta algo tras todo eso de mi matrimonio – expresó un poco dubitativo el estudiante arqueología que no entendía del todo la actitud de su madre, había momentos que le daba la impresión que lo iba a forzar a casarse de ser necesario… cosa que le hizo pensar si su madre se imaginaba el motivo por él cual había decidido quedarse en Japón más tiempo de lo debido, aunque hasta la fecha había sabido dar según él una excusa razonable, comenzaba a sospechar que su madre no le estaba creyendo…

Bueno no te niego Shaoran que a mí también me sorprende un poco la insistencia de mi tía con respecto a ese tema, aunque también tienes que considerar que el hecho que seas el único hijo varón te da una responsabilidad que no puedes eludir, ya que si no dejas un heredero varón harías que contigo se terminara la dinastía Li – repuso con suma seriedad la muchacha china que vio como su primo desviaba la mirada… de cierta forma comprendía que le molestara todo ese asunto de sus obligaciones con el clan, sin embargo era algo que se escapaba de sus manos, no dependía de ellos… era un deber mantener la descendencia del famoso mago Clow Reed y sus enseñanzas.

No es necesario que me hagas acordar todas esas cosas que me las sé ya de memoria, lo único que deseo es no presionar a Sakura con esas cosas, ella aun no sabe acerca de las responsabilidades que tengo con el clan… - atinó a decir con bastante desgano el muchacho de ojos color miel que tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo… conocía a la perfección ese asunto del heredero, no obstante no entendía el motivo por el cual su madre lo apuraba con tanta insistencia…

En fin Shaoran creo que no ganamos nada pensando en esas cosas pues al final de una u otra forma tendrás que decirle a mi tía de tu relación… aunque… - Meiling se detuvo abruptamente para que dejara salir una gran carcajada que dejó confundido a su primo que no entendía el motivo de su risa, cosa que interpretó rápidamente la muchacha.

Discúlpame Shaoran, no pude aguantarme… la sola idea me volvió loca, me imaginé como sería cuando le digas a tus hermanas de tu futuro matrimonio, eso de seguro va a ser todo un suceso – indicó entre carcajadas la muchacha que se imaginaba las diferentes reacciones de las hermanas de su primo… sus primas sí que eran harina de otro costal por así decirlo.

Ni lo digas Mei, si mis hermanas se enteran de esto no dejaran a Sakura en paz ni un momento, algo tendré que hacer para alargar lo más posible eso, no sé como lo haré pero ya algo se me ocurrirá… aunque la verdad no quiero pensar en esas cosas, solo me importa que Sakura y yo al fin estamos juntos y nada nos podrá separar - indicó el descendiente del mago Clow al comienzo algo fastidiado pero al final le mostró una enorme sonrisa… el solo pensar que ya no habría ningún obstáculo que lo separara de la mujer que amaba lo hacía enormemente feliz.

Vaya esto si no lo esperaba, el serio jefe del Clan Li y líder del Comité de magos de oriente se ha convertido en un romántico soñador sin control, ¿quién lo diría? si lo contara en Hong Kong nadie lo creería… - expresó Meiling que volvió a sonreír, era un hecho que su primo estaba enamorado hasta la saciedad de esa muchacha de ojos verdes que le robó el corazón hace ocho largos años, el muchacho miró a su prima y comenzó a sonrojarse, en cierta forma ella tenía razón, en ese momento las responsabilidades con los demás estaban en un segundo plano, inesperadamente el sonido del timbre llamó la atención de los dos primos…

--0--

La mañana transcurría como de costumbre en la preparatoria Seijyu, los alumnos se encontraban en sus respectivos salones recibiendo las clases del día por parte de sus maestros… por los pasillos de la preparatoria caminaba uno de los nuevos miembros recién adheridos a la preparatoria… era un joven profesor de unos 26 años que tenía la peculiaridad de siempre mostrar una sonrisa ante cualquier cosa.

El profesor caminaba con dirección a su casillero en el salón de profesores, tenía que guardar unos libros de historia que llevaba consigo, era una cantidad bastante alarmante y más si pensaba leerlos en tan poco tiempo pues los había sacado de la biblioteca y solo los había pedido prestado por algunos días, sin embargo para él no era ningún problema, mientras más se acercaba a su casillero, el docente se preguntó si esta vez encontraría nuevamente cartas de amor… cosa que se había vuelto una rutina diaria, pues nadie podía negar que él gozaba de popularidad entre las muchachas de la preparatoria ya que no había un día en la que su casillero no estuviera atestado de cartas de sus muy ilusionadas alumnas, además sus alumnos le tenían mucha estima y aprecio, no había duda que el profesor Tsukishiro se ganó el cariño del alumnado desde el momento que pisó la preparatoria.

Todo el alumnado y plana de docentes conocían bien una de las características más representativas del docente de historia, para nadie era novedad que el maestro era muy amante del buen comer ya que con sus aperitivos podían dar basto a dos personas sin ningún problema, cosa que extrañaba a todo el mundo en la preparatoria pues con semejantes cantidades de comida el maestro no engordaba… ese hecho se había vuelto un misterio en la preparatoria Seijyu.

Después de un rato de caminar al fin el profesor de preparatoria llegó a su casillero que se le había asignado cuando ingresó a trabajar, unos segundos antes de abrir el casillero el maestro se preguntó si esta vez las cosas serían diferentes… esa pregunta siempre se hacía cuando se disponía a abrir el casillero, sin demora el docente se dispuso a abrirlo, ni bien había terminado de abrirlo cuando una gran cantidad de papeles le cayeron encima… nuevamente se había equivocado… las cosas seguían iguales; resignado se agachó y comenzó a recoger todas las cartas con tranquilidad… lo único que podía hacer era mostrar una buena cara ante la ocurrencia del alumnado, la falsa identidad de Yue regresó a la realidad cuando una sonrisita leve llamó su atención, sin demora el muchacho se levantó y dirigió su mirada hacia donde creía haber escuchado la risa y su mirada chocó con la figura de una hermosa mujer no mayor que él, ella lo miraba fijamente con una gran sonrisa.

Lo veo muy ocupado profesor Tsukishiro, veo que el día de hoy no ha sido la excepción y nuevamente se le ve agobiado por tanta correspondencia… - indicó la mujer que no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa sarcástica al ver al profesor en el suelo recogiendo papeles.

Buenos días señorita Ogai, tan solo son algunas… ¿Cómo decirlo?... muestras de simpatía del alumnado – atinó a responder con una sonrisa el mejor amigo del doctor Kinomoto, era consciente que sonaba muy infantil su respuesta, pero qué más podía decir… Yukito trató de no darle mucha importancia al respecto y regresó a seguir recogiendo las cartas que ahora estaban regadas por todos lados.

Veo que mis muchachas de literatura están haciendo trabajos extra… y no necesariamente por una nota – expresó nuevamente entre risas Kasumi Ogai, ella al igual que Yukito era profesora de la preparatoria Seijyu, pero ella estaba especialidad en la rama de la literatura, Kasumi era un muchacha de 26 años de sedoso cabello azabache que acostumbraba amarrar con un listón celeste y que tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes muy parecidos a los de la antigua card captor, ella fue una de las primeras personas con quien la falsa identidad del juez de las cartas habló al llegar a la preparatoria Seijyu, era muy alegre y espontánea pero sobre todo amaba leer, escribir era su pasión y tenía el sueño de que algún día sería una gran novelista reconocida por todos.

El docente de historia solo atinó a sonreír ante el comentario de su colega, la verdad él no le veía algo muy grave el recibir misivas cuyo contenido mostraba el afecto del alumnado a su profesor, aunque claro todo era cuestión de ver de qué punto de vista veías el asunto…

A ver permítame ayudarle, es lo menos que puedo hacer por un amigo… - indicó Kasumi mientras se agachaba para ayudar a su colega que recogía las misivas con suma paciencia para no maltratarlas.

Muchas gracias, realmente necesito un poco de ayuda - dijo Yukito que aun se encontraba sobre un gran mar de cartas, durante un breve tiempo ambos colegas estuvieron recogiendo una gran cantidad de cartas en silencio, pero al cabo de una rato terminaron de recogerlas todas.

Siempre me he preguntado ¿Qué hace profesor Tsukishiro con todas las cartas que le llegan? - preguntó repentinamente la profesora de literatura que acomodaba todas las cartas con suma delicadeza y paciencia, hace días que había visto a su colega en la misma rutina de recoger las cartas y se preguntaba que hacía con toda la correspondencia que le llegaba.

Oh… por favor ya no llame Tsukishiro, dígame como todo el resto de mis amigos simplemente Yukito, tanto formalismo me hace sentir viejo y creo que aun me falta bastante para serlo - contestó el docente de preparatoria con una sonrisa a la vez que metía todas las misivas y cerraba finalmente su casillero.

Entonces Yukito te pido lo mismo… llámame por mi nombre… me sentiría más cómoda si ambos nos tuteamos y haber si ahora me contestas mi pregunta - recalcó con persistencia la mujer de cabello azabache que sonreía, la curiosidad comenzaba a ser más fuerte que ella.

Encantado Kasumi, la verdad es que pienso llevarlas a mi casa y guardarlas hasta que pueda leerlas todas aunque me tomara algo de tiempo pues ya en casa tengo varios lotes como éste - respondió con una gota en la nuca el profesor de preparatoria al recordar la gran cantidad de cartas que le aguardaban en su casa y con la cantidad de trabajo que tenía se preguntaba en qué momento las leería.

Me imagino que si te va a tomar un buen tiempo incluso más de lo que piensas - dijo la muchacha que tomó asiento en uno de las muebles que había en la sala de profesores, estar tanto rato en cuclillas la había cansado más de lo que se había imaginado, la próxima vez lo pensaría dos veces antes de ofrecer su ayuda tan desinteresadamente, pensar en eso le hizo sonreír…

Mientras ambos colegas se tomaban un merecido descanso, hizo su aparición en la habitación un hombre de cerca de 30 años, tenía un rostro implacable que dejaba ver que su carácter era de una persona muy seria, el hombre vestía un traje oscuro además tenía el cabello completamente negro al igual que sus ojos, los cuales los cubría con unas gafas muy finas que le daban un aspecto de temer.

Buenos días profesor Tsukishiro – atinó a decir el hombre al ver sentado a su colega, en la voz del profesor se sintió cierto cinismo que no había sido intencional, simplemente así era su forma de hablar, pero ese hecho le había ocasionado algunos impases en el pasado, lo que habían generado un gran impacto en su forma de tratar a la gente.

Buenos días profesor Tange - contestó Yukito con una sonrisa, a diferencia del resto de profesores, el docente de historia no tomaba mucha importancia a la forma de ser de su colega, el docente siempre trataba de ser cordial con todos los que lo rodean.

Tange miró de reojo a su joven colega, en cierta forma le molestaba esa actitud risueña de su colega, tal vez porque él no podía ser así… Kenzo Tange era profesor de Matemática y Física de la preparatoria Seijyu, entre el alumnado era el profesor menos apreciado por lo duro que era con los alumnos a la hora de calificar, sin embargo nadie discutía que era un excelente profesor aunque sí muy antipático.

Buenos días profesora Ogai - indicó Kenzo después de unos segundos al percatarse de la presencia de su colega de literatura, sin embargo la profesora se tomó su tiempo para responder el saludo.

Buenos días profesor - respondió fríamente la aludida, la colega de Yukito no podía disimular el desagrado que sentía por el profesor de matemáticas… a diferencia de la falsa identidad de Yue, ella ya conocía hace buen tiempo a Kenzo y no lo soportaba pues le parecía odioso y prepotente porque siempre miraba a todo el mundo por encima del hombro como si fuera superior o algo así y ese tipo de gente no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Al parecer aun sigue recibiendo cartas muy expresivas profesor Tsukishiro… tendría que hacer algo al respecto, ya como juego fue muy lejos… ya es momento que le ponga un alto a todo eso, no es ético que un profesor reciba misivas de amor de sus alumnas - repuso Kenzo que había recogido una de las cartas que había volado lejos de la vista de Yukito y Kasumi, el profesor Tange miró detenidamente la misiva y luego extendió la mano para entregársela al profesor de historia, el hombre de 30 años dirigió su mirada con deleite, sin darse cuenta se había vuelto algo muy personal el desagrado que tenía por la forma de ser de su colega de historia, muchos pensaban que era celos… pero para Tange simplemente era una especie de rivalidad por lo que no desperdiciaba ninguna oportunidad para tratar de hacer quedar mal al profesor de historia ya sea frente a sus colegas o sus alumnos.

Que puedo decirle profesor Tange, mis alumnas le gusta demostrar su simpatía de una manera muy peculiar, pero usted tiene razón, veré que hago para que no se repita… - contestó la falsa identidad de Yue mientras cogía la carta y la guardaba con cuidado en su casillero para que el resto de las misivas no volvieran a salir de allí por lo menos no frente al profesor de física y matemática.

Me da la impresión que hay algo de celos profesor Tange, espero que sean solo ideas mías – dijo la profesora de literatura que rompió el silencio que se había formado segundos antes, el aludido miró con gran asombro a su colega, se encontraba sorprendida del repentino comentario… entre ellos nunca había habido algún impase y ahora solo por defender a Yukito se había atrevido a hablarle de esa forma… ese hecho hizo que el docente de 30 años sintiera más rencor a su colega de historia.

Bueno, nos disculpara profesor Tange pero se me hace tarde para mi clase… ¿vámonos por ahí Yukito? - preguntó la muchacha a la falsa identidad del juez al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la salida sin mirar a Tange que se encontraba ahí parado sin decir nada, el hombre solo se encontraba aguantando su humillación.

Por supuesto que sí Kasumi, así que con su permiso profesor Tange nos vemos después - expresó el maestro de historia que aun se aguantaba la risa… el desplante de su amiga había tomado por sorpresa al profesor de matemática que solo se había quedado en silencio tragándose su vergüenza, sin demora Yukito salió detrás de su amiga y colega dejando a un boquiabierto Kenzo Tange parado en medio del cuarto.

"¿Yukito?, ¿Kasumi?, desde cuando ese sujeto se ganó la confianza de la profesora Ogai como para tutearse" - pensó confundido el docente de matemática que pronto sintió como la cólera y la ira comenzaban a recorrer cada una de sus venas…

--0--

El día avanzaba con calma, era el mediodía cuando en una de las tantas cafeterías de la universidad de Tomoeda se encontraba un grupo de cuatro personas que conversaban amenamente… cada integrante del grupo comentaba sobre sus futuros planes y proyectos hasta que la noticia de uno de los integrantes tomó por sorpresa al resto y como reacción una de ellos se levantó de golpe llamando la atención del resto de mesas que miraron extrañados por la repentina reacción.

¿No creen que se están apurando demasiado?, personalmente pensé que un mes era bastante pronto… lo que nos acaban de decir es para volverse locos, no puedo creer que se van a casar en cuestión de días… - indicó Rika exaltada que volvía a tomar asiento, aun no comprendía porque sus amigos tenían la necesidad de apurar las cosas… ¿acaso había algo que esconder? Por un momento la mente de la estudiante de administración comenzó a llenarse de posibles situaciones…

Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Rika, ¿están seguros de esa decisión? ¿o están ocultando algo? - preguntó la estudiante de literatura que aún no se recuperaba de la impresión, esa noticia realmente la había tomado por sorpresa, la muchacha clavó su mirada inquisidora hacia la pareja de novios que solo sonreían sin ningún sentido… no entendía cómo podían sonreír en una situación como esa…

Entiendo su posición chicas… si fuera el caso de alguna de ustedes de seguro habría optado la misma posición en que están ustedes ahora, pero en mi caso las cosas son diferentes… han sucedido algunas cosas que han cambiado nuestro planes… ya no podemos dilatar más el tiempo… Takashi y yo nos tenemos que casar en la semana que se viene ya que mis padres van a venir a Tomoeda dentro de unos días, tienen pensando quedarse unos días para luego volver a viajar sin fecha de retorno… si no nos casamos ahora no sé hasta cuando tendremos otra oportunidad para casarnos… - exclamó Chiharu que imprimió en su voz un tono suplicante… esperaba convencer a sus amigas, ellas conocían a la perfección sus sentimientos y que amaba con todas sus fuerzas a su novio, se querían desde niños por lo que no era tan descabellada la idea de casarse en días…

Ya veo, al parecer las circunstancias se han prestado para que se acelere aún más las cosas, si lo pones de esa forma creo que no hay más vueltas que darle... tendremos una boda en menos de una semana – respondió la estudiante de literatura con su peculiar seriedad, sin embargo la muchacha sentía que algo no se había considerado en toda esa historia, sin embargo no lograba dar qué era eso…

Como dice Naoko no hay más vuelta que darle… me alegro por ambos, me imagino la sorpresa que se debieron llevar tus padres cuando se lo dijiste - expresó Rika entre sonrisas que se dejó llevar por su imaginación, sin embargo la estudiante de administración vio la cara de preocupación de su amiga de trenzas… lo que provocó que dejara de sonreír.

Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver que la novia de Yamazaki se había quedado en silencio ante el comentario de su amiga, por un momento la situación se volvió un poco tensa sin nadie que se atrevía preguntar lo que era obvio…

La verdad muchachos ese es un "detallito" que me había olvidado mencionar, lo que sucede que cuando ellos me llamaron tenía toda la intención de decirles que me iba a casar, pero luego pensé que sería mejor darles una sorpresa… además es una noticia que se tiene que dar en persona ¿no lo creen? – preguntó en voz baja la muchacha de trenzas que mostró una sonrisita nerviosa mientras a todos le salía una gran gota en la cabeza, ¿Cómo podía decir tan suelta de huesos que se había olvidado de ese "detallito"?

¿Por qué no me dijistes eso antes Chiharu?, ¿ellos no se molestaran, verdad? , ¿no son violentos, verdad? – preguntó rápidamente el estudiante de derecho que comenzaba a imaginarse lo peor, en ese momento sintió un escalofrió que le recorría la espalda, la idea de que sus futuros suegros se pusieran violentos al ver que su única hija se casaba con un desconocido para ellos le preocupaba de sobremanera…

Este… no tienes que preocuparte por esas cosas Takashi, mis padres no son ningún tipo de ogros, tal vez les sorprenda al comienzo pero estoy segura que no se opondrán - respondió Chiharu que abrazó a su futuro esposo con todas sus fuerzas para animarlo y quitarle ese nerviosismo que se apoderaba de él a cada segundo que pasaba.

En fin al parecer ya nada se puede hacer… solo es cuestión de esperar, pero asumo Yamazaki que ya has encontrado un lugar en donde quedarte o por lo menos estás buscando ¿verdad? - preguntó la muchacha de anteojos que vio como el rostro de su amigo mostraba que no entendía el motivo de su preguntaba… lo que le dejó claro que el tonto no había pensado en eso…

Pues la verdad ni siquiera he pensado en eso, ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? O ¿ya no me quieren con ustedes? – preguntó Yamazaki sin entender la pregunta de su amiga de gafas… no entendía el motivo de mudarse si dentro de poco sería el esposo de su querida Chiharu y vivieron juntos… las muchachas al escuchar a su amigo solo movieron su cabeza de un lado a otro… no sabían si se hacía el tonto o si realmente lo era…

¿Cómo preguntas eso Takashi?, ¿aun recuerdas que no estamos casados, verdad?- ¿Qué crees que piensen mis padres cuando sepan que vivimos juntos? - indicó Chiharu que soltó la mano de su novio de golpe, a veces él lograba enloquecerla… por un instante tuvo el impulso de tomar su cuello con sus dos manos y apretarle con "cariño" como lo hacía cuando era una niña.

El estudiante de derecho se quedó pálido por un instante, las palabras de su novia era tan ciertas que se preguntaba como no lo había pensado antes… era momento de tomar decisiones drásticas.

No sé en que ando pensando… mañana mismo empezaré a buscar donde quedarme – expresó apenado el muchacho que comenzó a pensar en algún lugar en donde quedarse… aunque ya tenía en mente el lugar idóneo, solo esperaba que esa persona le pudiera ayudar.

Bueno chicas es mejor irnos a ver a Sakura, ya se está haciendo un poco tarde – indicó Chiharu tratando de socorrer a su novio que se le veía aun bastante avergonzado… las amigas de los novios asintieron con la cabeza en afirmación a lo dicho por la joven de trenzas.

Vayan ustedes, yo tengo que ir hacer un asunto… - se apresuró a decir el joven Yamazaki que mantenía la vista en el piso.

Bueno entonces nos vemos - dijeron las muchachas mientras Chiharu se despedía de su novio con un dulce beso y luego se perdían entre las calles de Tomoeda con dirección a la casa de su amiga…

--0--

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Bueno ya estoy de regreso entregándoles esta nueva historia, este el primer capítulo de varios, así que espero que me tengan paciencia que esto irá mejorando poco a poco, ya saben que siempre estoy dispuesto a recibir nuevas ideas, como se puede observar a diferencia de la historia pasada, el capítulo es mucho más largo en contenido y en conversaciones, para dejar más claras las cosas, además como saben esté fic es la continuación del fic "El enviado del mal y la prueba decisiva", si hablamos cronológicamente les puedo decir que este fic continua al día siguiente de lo que se quedo el primer fic, es decir solo ha transcurrido un día entre el fin del primer fic con éste… bueno recapitulando un poco vemos a nuestros protagonistas disfrutan de su día como el mismo título del capítulo lo dice la felicidad está a pedir de boca ¿pero será cierto?, Sakura casi la malogra con su guardián que sospecha algo, pero una cosa es sospechar y otra que te la confirmen… quien sabe como reaccionara cuando sepa que su dueña se va a casar con ese tipo que odia tanto y peor aun la reacción de Touya si es de temer… y ya que hablamos de matrimonio Meiling se entera que su siempre lento primo al fin se armó de valor y dijo lo que tenía que decir, así que el secreto ya tan secreto no es… y al fin Yukito trabaja como profesor pues como sabrán en el fic pasado se lo pasaba en el hospital, y al parecer ya se ganó un enemigo como también una buena amiga…¿Cómo acabará todo eso? Y como si fuera poco, al parecer que en este fic el tema de los matrimonios suena con fuerza… Yamazaki y Chiharu se traen una bomba con que se van a casar en menos de una semana… ¿Cuál será la reacción de los padres de Chiharu cuando sepa que se casa? ¿Por cuánto tiempo más el matrimonio de Sakura y Shaoran será un secreto? ¿Cuál será la reacción de Touya cuando se entere? ¿Alguien más se casara en este fic? Todas estas respuestas serán respondidas probablemente en los siguientes capítulos así que atentos.

Criticas, ideas, bombas cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Pues se vienen los preparativos de una boda, además nuestro siempre sufrido Shaoran tendrá una conversación que le dejara con bastante dudas, pero si de problemas hablamos quien los va a tener ahora será Eriol con la aparición de alguien que puede complicarle todo al joven inglés, esta son las cosas que veremos en el siguiente capítulo, así que los invito a acompáñame al segundo capítulo de esta historia _El secreto de Sakura y los preparativos de una boda._


	2. El secreto de Sakura y los preparativos ...

CAP II: EL SECRETO DE SAKURA Y LOS PREPARATIVOS DE UNA BODA

El sol se encontraba en su mayor apogeo del día dando ese calorcito que alegraba el día, pero todo esto era indiferente en el hospital de Tomoeda en donde las cosas seguían con su misma rutina de siempre y justamente eso era lo que le tenía de tan mal humor al siempre colérico Touya Kinomoto que por enésima vez hacía su recorrido por el hospital visitando a sus pacientes… además no solo eso le molestaba… no podía ser indiferente a las miradas indiscretas que el personal femenino casi siempre le lanzaba y que ni siquiera tenían la delicadeza de disimularlo y aunque era muy conocido su mal genio y sus ataques de ira, nadie podía negar que era un excelente cirujano… sin duda uno de los mejores cirujanos con los que contaba el hospital.

En toda su rutina de visitas, el momento que realmente disfrutaba el médico era cuando llegaba el momento de ir a la sala de pediatría, la simple explicación era que tenía una gran fascinación por los niños, sabía que ellos desde cualquier punto de vista era nobles y sobre todo sinceros, esa pureza que solo en la niñez puedes encontrar era lo que más le gustaba al médico, a su mente vino el recuerda de su hermana cuando era una niña y siempre le hacia enojar… sin demora el doctor se acercó a una de las camas donde ya lo esperaba con una sonrisa uno de sus más fervientes admiradores…

Hola Taro y ¿Cómo has amanecido el día de hoy? – preguntó el doctor Kinomoto que le devolvió la sonrisa al niño, el niño sintió como esa sonrisa le animaba a no rendirse a pesar de estar en cama, el niño con sumo cuidado pero rebosante de alegría hizo lo posible de sentarse para poder conversar con su médico.

Muy bien doctor Kinomoto, con muchos deseos de regresar a casa para jugar futbol - respondió rápidamente el niño que no podía contener su alegría… la idea de volver a salir de ese lugar tan aburrido y volver a jugar lo entusiasmaba de sobremanera, el nombre del niño era Taro Kanzaki y tenía 11 años, hacia muy pocos días había sufrido de un ataque de hepatitis severo por lo que lo tuvieron que internar en el hospital, pero ahora ya había recuperado su color normal y ya no vomitaba.

Me imagino Taro, debe ser sumamente aburrido estar todo el día metido en este hospital, pero no te preocupes se nota a simple vista que has mejorado mucho, aunque estás un poco deshidratado pero creo que con el suero y la comida será suficiente para que te recuperes totalmente – indicó con una sonrisa el hijo mayor de Fujitaka que mientras hablaba con el niño miraba su historial clínico con atención, en ese momento sintió que unos brazos le rodearon el cuello y que comenzaban a apretarlo con fuerza.

Mi querido Touya, te he extrañado mucho – indicó una voz femenina con suma ternura, segundos después el hijo de Fujitaka comenzó a sentir que no tenía las fuerzas para seguir aguantando el constante balanceo de una hermosa muchacha que colgaba sobre su cuello, el paciente del médico miraba atónito como su doctor perdía el equilibrio ante sus ojos.

¡Nakuru! ya te he dicho que no me… - el doctor ya no pudo continuar hablando cuando su cólera le nubló por un momento el juicio… sin haberse dado cuenta había dirigido su mirada hacia a la salida de la sala de pediatría y pudo observar a un buen número de enfermeras que le dirigían una mirada de odio a su novia y hasta podía jurar que había visto que de sus ojos salían pequeñas lenguas de fuego… eso ya había sobrepasado todo límite.

Doctor Kinomoto su novia es muy linda, ¡qué suerte tiene! - expresó Taro sin conocimiento del actual carácter de su médico, las palabras del niño sacaron de sus pensamientos a Touya que sin darse cuenta se estaba poniendo de color azul por la falta de aire.

Vaya que niño más simpático, me hubieras dicho Touya que había niños tan buenos internados en el hospital - indicó la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon a su novio mientras lo soltaba y le sonreía al niño que tenían enfrente suyo, con un amable gesto la muchacha pasó su mano sobre los cabellos del niño y con ternura movió su mano frotándola con la cabeza de Taro.

Hola pequeño me llamo Nakuru Akizuki y ¿tú cómo te llamas? – preguntó la guardiana de la reencarnación de Clow con sumo interés en el niño, ahora entendía porque su novio le encantaba tanto estar en la sala de pediatría… ese niño se ganaba el agrado de uno sin problemas.

Buenos días señorita Akizuki es un gusto conocerla, me llamo Taro Kanzaki - respondió el niño con una pequeña reverencia pero sin quitarle la mirada a la hermosa muchacha.

Me gustaría seguir conversando contigo Taro, pero tengo que dejarte un momento, tengo que arreglo un asunto y ni bien me desocupe regreso – atinó a decir el doctor que tenía su mente en cualquier otra parte que en ese sitio… no entendía como podía soportar toda esas cosas, ¿Quiénes se creían para mirar de esa forma?... tendría que optar por medidas drásticas para resolver ese asunto… luego de despedirse de su paciente el primogénito de Fujitaka tomó la mano de su novia y sin decirle nada comenzó a llevarla hacia fuera del lugar.

No se preocupe por mi doctor Kinomoto, no pienso moverme de aquí - contestó el niño de 11 años que trató de hacer sonreír al médico, sin embargo el doctor Kinomoto no tomó mucha atención a su broma, en su cabeza no había otra cosa que no fuera cólera, sorprendida al igual que Taro, la prima de Eriol solo atinó a despedirse moviendo su mano libre mientras que con la otra era jalada por su novio.

A los pocos segundos la pareja se encontraba ya fuera de la sala de pediatría… al fin tendría un poco de privacidad, era momento de tratar algunos temas que por el momento se habían dejado de lado, pero tal vez ya era momento de tratarlos.

El joven doctor amaba sobre todas las cosas a esa mujer pero esos abrazos suyos lo estaban sacando de quicio, es más no sabía de que manera decirle o explicarle que dejara esa mala manía… claro que estaba el detalle de qué si no era lo suficientemente sutil podía herir a su novia y eso era lo que menos deseaba, luego de haberlo meditado por unos minutos, Touya decidió simplemente decirlo… de seguro ella comprendería.

Nakuru no es la primera vez que te menciono que no está bien que me abraces de esa forma y mucho menos en el hospital, tú sabes muy bien que eso me trae muchos problemas… - indicó incómodo el hijo mayor de Fujitaka que recordó otras oportunidades en la que gracias a los efusivos abrazos de su novia se llevó una llamada de atención de sus superiores… aunque los abrazos era solo una pequeña parte de su molestia, lo que realmente le había molestado fue las miradas nada discretas de sus compañeras de trabajo…

Lo sé Touya, pero cuando te tengo frente a mí no puedo resistirlo… es una forma de demostrarte cuanto te amo y no puedo controlarlo… - atinó a decir la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon que sin pensarlo dos veces colocó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, ante el inesperado gesto el joven médico olvidó su cólera en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, esa muchacha a veces podía llegar a ser tan dulce, que de seguro podía conquistar a cualquiera, por un momento Touya se olvidó de todo hasta que una voz grave le regresó a la realidad.

Por favor doctor Kinomoto, esto no es ningún parque… así que si fuera tan amable de dejar sus relaciones sentimentales fuera del hospital - increpó el doctor Jubei que sin querer había pasado por ese pasillo, sin embargo al ver la situación no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad de dejar mal parado a su colega.

Si claro, vamos Nakuru acompáñame – atinó a decir el doctor Kinomoto que ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a los ojos a su colega, si lo hacía de seguro vería esa risa hipócrita que normalmente mostraba el doctor Jubei y no sería capaz de contenerse de golpear a ese tipo.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos, el médico tomó nuevamente de la mano a su novia y comenzaba a llevarla a cualquier sitio que estuviera lo suficiente lejos de donde rondaba ese sujeto, nuevamente no pudo contener la cólera que sentía… ¿Qué diablos se había creído ese tipo para darle clases de moralidad?

Al poco tiempo la pareja llegó al cuarto de residentes, se pusieron uno frente al otro y se miraron fijamente… el hijo mayor de Fujitaka contempló a su novia… no podía negar lo obvio, ella se veía en ese día hermosísima, ¿Cómo podría molestarse con ella cuando solo trata de demostrarle cuanto lo quiere?, el médico se tomó unos segundos para ordenar sus ideas y tratar de ser lo más sutil posible.

Entiendo muy bien que esa es tu forma de mostrarme tu cariño, te lo agradezco de veras… pero eso ya no puede seguir así, como te has podido dar cuenta no quiero darle motivos a ese idiota para que esté hablando estupideces porque sino… - el doctor Kinomoto sintió que en ese momento su sangre comenzaba a hervirle por la culpa de su metiche colega, el solo imaginarse que Jubei tal vez estaría disfrutando el haberle humillado lo desquiciaba.

Te entiendo Touya, lo que menos quiero es ocasionarte problemas – respondió después de unos segundos la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon que volvió una vez más a abrazar a su novio pero esta vez por la cintura, el doctor sintió el calor que su novia le transmitía y sonrió para sus adentros… esa muchacha era más especial de lo que él se hubiera imaginado antes…

Nakuru levantó la mirada y se acercó lentamente a los labios de su novio dándole un suave beso mientras cerraba los ojos y luego lo soltaba y le sonreía con su natural alegría, dicho cambio tomó por sorpresa a su novio.

Bien Touya, te veo después que termines de hacer guardia, hasta entonces – atinó a decir la muchacha que en cuestión de segundos había salido de la habitación para luego salir corriendo por los pasillos en dirección a la salida del hospital.

Espera Nakuru, aun no termino... no hay remedio Nakuru siempre será Nakuru, pero no la cambiaría por ninguna otra… - se dijo en voz alta el hijo de Fujitaka mientras caminaba lentamente de regreso a sus labores.

--0--

Con el pasar de las horas el color del astro rey comenzaba a tornarse de un color naranja volviéndose un hermoso atardecer en la ciudad de Tomoeda, todo parecía mantener la acostumbrada tranquilidad, en las calles los transeúntes caminaban plácidamente conversando acerca de diferentes temas… sin embargo en uno de los tantos vecindarios un grito sacudió la tranquilidad de la vivienda de donde procedía… algunas personas miraron preocupados el lugar, sin pensar que ese grito había sido ocasionado por una simple noticia…

La tranquilidad de la residencia Kinomoto había sido roto por el inesperado grito que dio la hija menor del matrimonio Kinomoto y ¿Cómo más iba a reaccionar después de semejante noticia? Casi hace una hora sus amigas habían ido a visitarla y le dieron la gran noticia, noticia que no esperaba por lo menos no en esos días, en realidad no se lo esperaba sino en algunos meses.

La muchacha de ojos verdes había lanzado un simple "¿Queeeé?" pero con tal fuerza que se había logrado escuchar en la calle… debido a la sorpresa la muchacha se había levantado del sillón de un salto muy agitada, esa reacción no era para menos… su amiga se casaba en cuestión de días cuando ella lo había planificado mínimo para un mes o hasta más.

Sus amigas miraron sorprendidas la repentina reacción de su amiga, a pesar de que esperaban alguna reacción de parte de ella, el repentino grito las tomó por sorpresa… definitivamente no le había sentado bien la noticia.

Tranquilízate un poco Sakura… no es para ponerse así, es como lo has escuchado… Takashi y yo hemos decido casarnos la semana próxima – indicó al fin la muchacha de trenzas que mostraba una gran sonrisa y no era para menos, la idea de ser la esposa de su querido Takashi la enloquecía, al final de cuentas ese siempre había sido su sueño, pasar el resto de su vida con él y ahora al fin sería realidad.

La muchacha de ojos verdes buscó el apoyo de parte de sus otras dos amigas, sin embargo cuando las miró pudo ver su rostro de resignación.

No hay nada que se pueda hacer o decir Sakura… solo nos queda hacernos a la idea, a nosotras se nos hizo algo difícil al comienzo como a ti pero bueno ahora ya no lo es tanto como antes – atinó a decir después de unos segundos Naoko que miró el rostro de su amiga de ojos verdes… era claro que ella aun no entendía bien las cosas.

¿Por qué el apuro? es decir te entiendo a la perfección Chiharu que quieras mucho a Yamazaki pero casarse de un momento a otro no es que digamos que sea muy romántico o algo por el estilo - insistió de golpe la maestra de las cartas que no quería dar el brazo a torcer… ella estimaba mucho a sus amigas y lo que menos quería era que cometieran algún error.

Todo se debe a que los padres de Chiharu vendrán en esta semana a visitarla y se quedaran algunos unos días en Tomoeda, luego viajaran por varios meses por lo que de ahí no sobran cuando podrán casarse – se apresuró a contestar la estudiante de administración que tomaba un sorbo de la taza de té que su amiga antes les había traído, ella aún no había procesado del todo el matrimonio tan apurado de su amiga, sin embargo de acuerdo a las circunstancias ya no había otra opción.

Es como lo ha dicho Rika, Sakura; ese el motivo principal por el cual Takashi y yo hemos tenido que adelantar la fecha del matrimonio lo más rápido posible… es una pena que Tomoyo y Meiling no hayan podido venir hoy día, yo deseaba que ellas también compartieran mi felicidad - expresó con un poco de nostalgia la muchacha de trenzas, en ese momento ella solo pensaba en compartir su felicidad con todos sus seres queridos, entre ellos sus inseparables amigas de infancia.

De seguro tuvieron algo importante que hacer, pero no te preocupes Chiharu tú sabes que siempre puedes contar con todas para lo que necesites - respondió la antigua card captor que le mostró una enorme sonrisa… no le había mentido en ningún momento… su mejor amiga había tenido que hacer "algo muy importante" para ella, en ese instante vinieron a la mente de la muchacha lo que sucedió horas antes cuando ellas salieron de clase, en realidad la única clase que compartían juntas…

Dos muchachas caminaban una al lado de la otra en silencio… sin darse cuenta a su paso dejaban a muchos jóvenes boquiabiertos pues no era una novedad que ellas dejaran esa impresión pues eran mujeres atractivas y que llamaban la atención del sexo opuesto… ambas salían de una de las pocas clases que llevaban juntas, sin previo aviso la muchacha de ojos con tonos azulados se detuvo en seco y miró a su prima con sumo interés.

Sakura al fin terminé lo que me faltaba para poder grabarte y mostrarte ante el mundo entero en todo tu esplendor – indicó inesperadamente la muchacha que mostró como sus ojos tomaban un brillo inusitado ante la sorpresa de su mejor amiga que sintió en ese momento que una gigantesca gota caía sobre su nuca, no cabía duda de que su amiga era única, siempre sabía cómo sacarle una sonrisa en el momento menos esperado.

¡¡Ay Tomoyo!!, tú no cambiaras, siempre con tus ocurrencias - le respondió la muchacha de ojos verdes con resignación y lanzando un suspiro al aire, como era posible que a su amiga se le ocurriera una idea como esa, es más hasta ese momento se preguntaba de dónde sacaba su mejor amiga la imaginación para crearle sus atuendos cuando era card captor.

Se nota Sakura que no llevas el artista adentro… con lo que he aprendido de edición podré filmarte en el momento más feliz de tu vida, tu boda con Li será recordada por siempre con los efectos y todo lo que pienso hacerle… tengo tantas ideas… - agregó la muchacha de ojos negros azulados con una sonrisa, al recordar como su mejor amiga no había dejado de hablar de Shaoran... la muchacha de larga cabellera azabache se encontraba muy feliz tanto por su amiga como por Li, sabía que ambos serían muy felices y nadie le sacaría esa idea de la cabeza ya que se lo merecían después de luchar contra tantas adversidades, sin darse cuenta dejó que su mente volara… comenzó a imaginarse a su prima con su vestido de novia, al jefe del clan Li con su ropa de etiqueta…

¡Pero qué cosas dices Tomoyo! Yo... - susurró la maestra de la cartas que no pudo terminar, pronto empezó a sentir que las mejillas le ardían… había momentos que se preguntaba ¿Por qué era tan directa? Su prima era consciente de todo el amor que ella sentía por el joven chino, pero la idea de que los grabara y editara dicha grabación para mostrarle a cualquiera le daba vergüenza solo de imaginarlo…

¿A quién quieres engañar Sakura? Si se te ve en la cara que te mueres por él, estoy segura que lo que más quieres es casarte con Li lo más pronto posible, sería una pena que no puedes recordar ese momento las veces que quisieras… por eso te voy a hacer una súper edición de tu matrimonio así podrías verlo todas las veces que se antoje junto a él y a tus hijos - indicó la muchacha de cabello azabache con una sonrisa muy picara y maliciosa, la hija de Fujitaka al escuchar la palabra hijos no pudo evitar ponerse colorada de una manera escandalosa… ante la sonrisa de su amiga…

¿Hijos? pero Tomoyo si ni siquiera estamos casados y tú ya estas pensando en hijos, yo ni siquiera lo había pensado - repuso la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow que miró desconcertada a su amiga, la muchacha de largo cabello azabache ya estaba haciendo castillos en el aire cuando aun ella ni siquiera había puesto la primera piedra.

Ay Sakura… ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando estés casada? Espero que no estés imaginando en pasar las noches jugando ludo o viendo la televisión… - se apresuró a responder la estudiante de periodismo que movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, a veces su vieja amiga pecaba de demasiado inocente.

La estudiante de arqueología se quedó en silencio avergonzada y más sonrojada que al principio… su prima solo sonrió y tomó de su mano para luego comenzar a caminar, ya se había divertido lo suficiente haciendo pasar apuros a su amiga de ojos verdes que permanecía en silencio.

Mientras las dos muchachas caminaban con dirección a la salida de la universidad pudieron distinguir la silueta de una persona que esperaba… cuando se encontraban a pocos metros se podía distinguir claramente a un muchacho que se acomodaba sus anteojos con parsimonia, daba la impresión que había estado esperando desde hace un buen rato.

Quisiera seguir conversando contigo Sakura, pero yo…- la muchacha de largo cabello azabache sintió que las mejillas le ardían y levemente se tornaban de un rojo pálido, y esta vez fue la muchacha de ojos verdes que vio la oportunidad de cobrar su venganza, así que se dispuso a disfrutar del momento.

Al parecer amiga mía me tendrás que dar una clases de edición súper intensivas para poder filmarte en tu boda con el "señor Eriol Hiiragizawa"- dijo rápidamente la dueña de Kerberos que sonreía con malicia, era pocas las veces que ella había visto a su prima sonrojarse de esa manera… así que no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad…

Yo… yo… - trató de responder entre balbuceos la muchacha de ojos negro azulados que desvió la mirada, a cada segundo se estaba sonrojado más y más y lo que menos quería en ese momento era que él la viera en ese estado…

No te preocupes hermanita, yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas en mi casa pero espero que después me cuentes como va eso, me gustaría que me dieras una buena noticia - expresó la estudiante de arqueología a la vez que sonreía y abrazaba a su amiga, la muchacha de armoniosa voz se acercó al oído de su prima para decirle algo.

¡Está bien señora Sakura Kinomoto de Li! - susurró la muchacha de largo cabello azabache para luego salir alejarse de su amiga caminando lentamente hacia donde se encontraba un muchacho que la estaba esperando.

Nos vemos más tarde señora Tomoyo Daidouji de Hiiragizawa – se apresuró a decir la muchacha de ojos verdes mientras se despedía de su amiga y de su amigo inglés con un ademán de su mano.

"Espero que esos dos se den cuentan lo mucho que se quieren y que solo están dilatando el tiempo, ambos se quieren mucho y eso es lo único que importa…" - reflexionó la hija menor de Fujitaka a la vez que comenzaba a caminar con dirección a su casa mientras a su mente venía la palabra matrimonio…

¡Sakura!, ¡llamando a Sakura! - exclamó sarcásticamente Chiharu al ver que su amiga no respondía y miraba fijamente hacia el vacío…

Ah... ¿qué? ¿cómo? así si, muchachas disculpen… estuve pensando en otras cosas - se excusó con una sonrisa la maestra de las cartas que salió de golpe de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que se dejó llevar por sus recuerdos… en ese momento las miradas de sus amigas se centraban en ella.

Al parecer nuestra amiga se encuentra en las nubes… no será que piensa seguir los pasos de Chiharu – atinó a decir Naoko que vio como su amiga reaccionaba de golpe y se sonrojaba de manera escandalosa.

¿¿Qué?? ¿¿de qué... hablas Chiharu?... Shaoran y yo aun no hemos hablado de eso… - contestó muy nerviosa la muchacha de verdes pupilas que comenzó a ruborizarse a cada segundo más ante la risa de todas las muchachas, era consciente que estaba mintiendo a sus amigas, pero aun no era momento de que el resto lo supiera… tanto ella como su novio tenían que arreglar algunos asuntos antes de hacer público su matrimonio.

Creo que has dado en el clavo Naoko, para mí que si hay algo por ahí ¿o no Sakura? - preguntó muy divertida Rika que no dejaba de reírse ante la ocurrencia de su amiga de ojos verdes, lo más seguro era que ella ni siquiera hubiera hablado con su novio acerca de eso, pero de hecho que lo tenía en mente, eso explicaría el sonrojo de su amiga.

La dueña de las cartas Sakura se quedó en silencio, no sabía que hacer y mucho menos que decir… era consciente que no podía comentar acerca de su matrimonio pues realmente nadie lo sabía aunque ahora que lo pensaba un poco mejor de seguro Meiling ya sabría o por lo menos algo al respecto… sin embargo no quería seguir engañando a sus amigas, no sabría que decir si ellas insistían en el tema.

Muchachas ya es bastante tarde… es mejor que nos vayamos, déjame decirte Sakura que hace mucho tiempo que no me reía así, hoy ha sido un día muy divertido, gracias por todo Sakura - indicó Chiharu que se le levantó del sillón al igual que sus amigas… ya no quería ver a su amiga en más apuros, todas se juntaron y se abrazaron, no había duda que todas ellas estaban disfrutando de la felicidad de su amiga de trenzas.

Sin demora las muchachas comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida de la residencia Kinomoto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las amigas de Sakura se encontraba en la calle y la hija de Fujitaka las despedía desde la puerta de su casa.

No te vayas a olvidar que tenemos que reunirnos más tarde para preparar todo lo de la boda y no te preocupes yo me encargo de avisarle a Tomoyo y a Meiling apenas llegue a casa de Chiharu… estoy segura que Tomoyo no tendrá problemas para que la reunión se haga en su casa, nos vemos en la noche Sakura – susurró Naoko que se había acercado hacia su amiga de ojos verdes para que no escuchara Chiharu, ellas ya se habían despedido pero Naoko quiso asegurarse que su amiga no se olvidara de lo que tenían que hacer más tarde.

Sin demora la estudiante de literatura dio alcance a sus otras amigas, luego la maestra de las cartas vio como sus amigas se perdían de su vista entre las calles de Tomoeda, aun en la puerta la maestra de las cartas miró como la ciudad lentamente cambiaba a un color azul marino oscuro, no había duda que esos días serían muy agitados para ella…

--0--

La pareja de jóvenes caminaban lentamente por las calles de Tomoeda, hace un buen rato que estaban caminando… durante el trayecto habían conversado de muchos temas distintos, hasta que dado un momento ambos se quedaron en silencio y solo caminaban… daba la impresión que los dos querían decir algo, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir algo.

Repentinamente el muchacho miró tiernamente a la muchacha que lo acompañaba logrando provocar que ella se sonrojara levemente, no sabía como explicar ese extraño sentimiento que nacía cuando se encontraba a su lado ese muchacho y en especial cuando la miraba de esa forma como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, era un sentimiento confuso… comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa y no podía evitarlo y mucho menos explicarlo…

¿Sucede algo Eriol?, ¿acaso fue algo que dije o hice? - preguntó dulcemente la muchacha de ojos negros azulados desviando su mirada hacia un lado para evitar ruborizarse aun más, ya no podía seguir viendo directamente a esos ojos que la inquietaban tanto.

No es nada Tomoyo, no pudo resistirme de verte por un momento y contemplar tu bella figura, a veces no lo puedo evitar… discúlpame si te incomodé - contestó algo apenado la reencarnación de Clow Reed, a veces los deseos de tener a esa muchacha entre sus brazos eran más fuertes que su propia voluntad y a veces sus intenciones se hacían tan obvias que se apenaba un poco.

No hay nada que tenga que disculparte, todo está bien… - fue lo único que atinó a decir la muchacha de voz dulce que bajaba aun más la mirada, todo eso le daba mucha pena, pero eso no era nada en comparación a como se sentiría si su acompañante se diera cuenta que ella se sonrojaba cuando él la miraba de esa forma… ahí si desearía que la tierra se la tragase.

Ambos muchachos retomaron su caminata en silencio… ninguno de los dos atinaba a decir algo, simplemente caminaban, de rato en rato uno miraba de reojo al otro pero no se atrevía a decir nada… había momentos en que se cruzaban sus miradas y lo único que hacían era desviar su mirada, el muchacho de gafas era consciente que pronto llegarían a su destino y si no decía nada tal vez perdería esa oportunidad…

Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría decir y más hacer pero a veces no estoy seguro de que sea lo correcto y que lo mejor sería regresar a donde todos me esperan… - exclamó de repente el muchacho inglés que dirigió su mirada al vacío, hace varios días que había pensado en esa posibilidad, comenzaba a creer que no era posible que naciera una relación entre ellos y que ya era momento de aceptar ese hecho y seguir su vida hacia adelante.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó con cierta inquietud la muchacha de cabello azabache que reaccionó de golpe, en el fondo de su corazón sintió una extraña sensación de temor, temor de perderlo, hasta ese momento no había pensado sobre esa posible situación, la idea de no verlo más le hacía sentir una enorme soledad… ahora ya estaba más que seguro que se había enamorado de él y no podía hacerse a la idea de que se fuera.

Al parecer ya no hay nada que amenace al planeta, hace semanas respiro una gran tranquilidad… al fin las cosas han seguido el curso que debieron seguir desde el comienzo y la gente comienza a valorar más las cosas que tienen, los días que he estado aquí han sido los mejores en toda mi vida y todo eso te lo debo a que en esos momentos siempre has estado tú – respondió el hechicero occidental que miraba el suelo… sabía de antemano que era una jugada muy arriesgada pero ya no podía soportar la situación… solo pensaba en abrazarla, sentía que era su última oportunidad para estar con ella, si esta vez lo rechazaban se iba a resignar a perderla.

Yo también he pasado momentos muy agradables contigo, por eso yo… - la muchacha de cabello azabache no pudo terminar de hablar… no encontraba las palabras exactas para decir lo que sentía en ese momento, pronto sintió que sus mejillas se volvían a encender, ella tenía presente que podía perderlo y eso era lo que menos deseaba… a los pocos segundos ambos muchachos se detuvieron frente a un portón, ambos sabían que había llegado de hablar sobre lo que dejaron pendiente semanas anteriores.

Tomoyo yo quería decirte que… - trató de decir el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra pero sintió como se formaba un nudo en su garganta, él se encontraba dispuesto a decir todo lo que sentía sin guardarse nada, ya no podía soportar la idea de no tenerla aunque sea un momento, era algo asfixiante… en ese instante el muchacho sintió una sensación muy rara, como si alguien los estuviera viendo, de seguro eran sus nervios que le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

Yo también quiero decirte algo muy importante para mí… - la muchacha de ojos negro azulados se detuvo, necesitaba reunir un poco más de valor para confesarle que ella también estaba enamorada de él y que solo deseaba abrazarlo, el momento llegó a su clímax… ambos se miraban fijamente, se habían tomado de la mano y con lentitud se acercaban…

En ese preciso instante sin previo aviso una mujer salió corriendo de la mansión Daidouji al encuentro de los recién llegados, esta repentina aparición tomó por sorpresa a los dos jóvenes que se alejaron y mantuvieron su distancia ambos sonrojados, la mujer lo primero que hizo cuando estuvo junto a la muchacha la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas como si no lo hubiera hecho en siglos… ante la mirada sorprendida de Eriol.

La mujer que había aparecido inesperadamente no era otra que Sonomi Daidouji, la madre de la estudiante de periodismo que recién había regresado a Japón después de un largo viaje que la hizo ausentarse por una buena temporada, la mujer no había cambiado mucho en realidad se podía decir que era la misma de siempre hasta incluso parecía que los años no le habían afectado, en su mente lo único en que pensaba era estar al lado de su querida y única hija.

Al fin regresaste Tomoyo, te estuve esperando desde hace un buen rato, te he extrañado mucho durante todo este tiempo, pero te prometo que me voy a tomar unas largas vacaciones para estar contigo y recuperar el tiempo perdido - expresó Sonomi que seguía aferrada al cuerpo de su hija que aun no se recuperaba de la impresión, lo que menos se hubiera imaginado era encontrarse con su madre en esos días pues se suponía que regresaría en un par de meses.

La muchacha de ojos azulados no podía esconder su felicidad, al fin tenía de nuevo a su madre que había viajado meses atrás por razones de trabajo, pero al fin estaba de vuelta, había tantas cosas de que hablar… la muchacha sintió que al fin su felicidad era completa, ya nada podría interponerse en su felicidad o por lo menos eso pensaba.

Sonomi en ningún momento se había percatado de la presencia del muchacho inglés que solo se encontraba expectante, el muchacho lo que menos quería era interrumpir la escena, se notaba la gran unión que había entre madre e hija, la mujer fijó su mirada en el muchacho que estaba frente a su hija, por un instante le dio la impresión que había interrumpido algo cuando llegó, de seguro eran ideas suyas.

Disculpe joven… ¿usted es…? – preguntó la progenitora de la muchacha después de haber mirado fijamente al muchacho… la mujer sentía una extraña sensación acerca de ese muchacho… el hechicero occidental solo atinó a sonreír, no sabía nada acerca de la madre de Tomoyo, no había esperado encontrarse con ella en ese momento y no sabía que decirle para caerle bien.

¡Buenos tardes señora!, es un gusto conocerla – atinó a decir el muchacho de gafas que mostraba una sonrisa notoriamente falsa, en ese momento solo trataba de mantenerse en calma pues la mirada tan fría que le dirigía la mujer lo ponía excesivamente nervioso, daba la impresión que ella esperaba que el cometiera algún error…

Buenas tardes – respondió después de unos segundos la mujer que no comprendía aun bien las cosas, miles de ideas comenzaron a revolotear por su mente…

"¿Quién es este sujeto? ¿Qué hace tan cerca de mi hija? ¿Es algo más que un amigo? eso ni pensarlo... ¿mi hija con ese sujeto?, eso será sobre mi cadáver, si ella no tiene ni veinte años, ni pensarlo…" - reflexionó Sonomi mientras una gran vena le comenzaba a latir en su frente, estaría muy loco ese tipo si pensaba alejar a su hija de su lado, no lo iba a permitir de ninguna manera…

Vaya que descuidada, discúlpenme… mamá él es mi amigo Eriol Hiiragizawa, él es de Inglaterra - indicó la muchacha de ojos negros azulados que no fue indiferente a la forma como su madre devoraba con la vista al muchacho inglés, nunca antes había visto a su madre así… bueno por lo menos no con otro que no sea el señor Fujitaka Kinomoto

"¿para qué habrá venido ese sujeto? Espero que no tenga la tonta idea de llevarse a Tomoyo porque es mejor se ahorre el tiempo y se vaya regresando a su Inglaterra porque no la alejara de mi lado, eso nunca o dejo de llamarme Sonomi"- se dijo la mujer que seguía observando fijamente al muchacho hasta que al fin miró a otro lado aliviando la angustia del muchacho.

Bueno veo que tienen muchas cosas de que conversar y no quiero ser una molestia para ustedes así que me retiro, con su permiso señora hasta luego... hasta luego Tomoyo - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a la reencarnación de Clow para salir del apuro, era un hecho que en ese momento estaba sobrando… ya tendría más tiempo para pensar como actuar frente a esta nueva eventualidad, sin demora el muchacho comenzó a perderse entre las calles de Tomoeda.

Es la primera vez que lo veo, pero por lo visto se tienen mucha confianza ¿verdad? – preguntó con cierta molestia la mujer de negocios que no podía ocultar su enfado con el muchacho inglés, ¿Quién se creía para tutear a su hija en frente suyo? Era un descarado y no le iba a permitir ese tipo de confianzas.

El hecho que no lo conozcas no significa que no pueda ser un gran amigo mío, además le tengo mucho aprecio y cariño - dijo la muchacha de cabello azabache mientras veía la cara de su madre, no había duda que ella tenía la peor impresión de su amigo inglés, pero no entendía ¿Por qué no le caía? Si él se mostró muy educado con ella a pesar de las semejantes miradas que le hacía que de haber sido cualquier otro hubiera salido corriendo.

Se hubiera quedado mejor en Inglaterra en vez de venir a molestar acá – atinó a decir Sonomi indiferente y molesta ante la cara atónita de su hija.

¡Mamá!- la voz de Tomoyo demostraba claramente la sorpresa que sintió al escuchar las palabras de su progenitora, no entendía la postura que había optado, ¿Qué le molestaba tanto de Eriol?

Discúlpame hija, es mejor que pasemos… ya tendremos más tiempo para conversar y que me cuentes de tu "amigo" – indicó la mujer que miraba como su hija se sonrojaba levemente… como lo había sospechado su hija sentía más que amistad por ese sujeto inglés… pero no iba a permitir que ese muchacho alejara a su hija de su lado, al parecer sus vacaciones tendrían que alargarse más de lo que había pensado para poder afrontar esta nueva amenaza como ella lo consideraba, sin demora ambas entraron a la mansión Daidouji…

--0--

La noche había cubierto a toda la ciudad con su manto de oscuridad y las estrellas se veían en todo el firmamento… era todo un espectáculo para los peatones, las parejas miraban como la luna llena se mostraba firme e imponente en el cielo… sin embargo toda esta belleza le era indiferente a un muchacho que se encontraba totalmente cansado, sin demora abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo primero que vio fue su cama, sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró en ella de un salto…

No solo el cansancio lo tenía con ese desgano, tenía tantas cosas que pensar… el muchacho cerró sus ojos e hizo el esfuerzo de ordenar sus ideas… necesitaba pensar con toda la calma posible, la llamada que había recibido horas atrás lo había dejado muy inquieto… rápidamente los recuerdos de esa conversación comenzaban a acosarlo nuevamente…

Los primos se encontraban conversando amenamente acerca del futuro de uno de ellos cuando el repentino sonar del timbre del teléfono de la casa llamó la atención de ambos, sin demora el mayordomo de la familia Li levantó la bocina del teléfono, para luego de unos segundos aparecerse frente a los primos.

Disculpe que le moleste joven Shaoran pero tiene una llamada muy importante, es de la señora - indicó Wei seriamente que pudo observar la confusión que había ocasionado la llamada de la matriarca de la familia Li en los dos primos que se miraron entre sí.

¡¿Mi madre?! – atinó a decir el jefe del clan Li que lanzó un suspiro de resignación, ya se había quedado sin argumentos para poder seguir mintiendo a su madre con respecto a su permanencia en Japón, lo más seguro le llamaba para insistirle que regrese a Hong Kong.

Al parecer la oportunidad de contarle a mi tía acerca de Kinomoto se ha adelantado más de lo esperado, al parecer este no va ser tu día – expresó entre sonrisas la muchacha china que observó como el humor de su querido primo cambiaba drásticamente.

No me digas esas cosas Mei, lo que menos quiero es que mi madre sepa de mi compromiso con Sakura… - el muchacho no pudo termina de hablar al ver la expresión en el rostro de su prima, ella tenía toda la razón, no podía seguir dilatando más ese tema, de una u otra forma tendría que decirle… resignado el muchacho asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar con dirección al teléfono, mientras caminaba comenzó a preparar cada una de las palabras que iba decir, a pocos metros y decidido cogió la bocina sin titubeos y tomando un poco de aire contestó resuelto y con serenidad.

Alo… ¿madre? – indicó lo más sereno posible el muchacho chino, no quería mostrar ningún tipo de duda.

Me alegro de escucharte Shaoran, por un momento se me vino a la mente que algo malo te había pasado hijo mío - respondió la voz de su madre desde el otro lado de la bocina, el muchacho se encontraba bastante desconcertado… no esperaba escuchar a su madre de esa manera tan cariñosa… esperaba escuchar a su madre molesta o algo por el estilo… hasta le daba la impresión que ella se encontraba realmente preocupada por él.

Discúlpeme madre por preocuparla, no era mi intención, yo también me alegro escucharla tan sana como siempre – atinó a responder el hechicero oriental que trató también de ser amable con su madre… si ella se comportaba de esa manera tan apacible lo menos que podía hacer era comportarse de esa misma forma… tal vez tenía razón su prima, esa era el mejor momento para hablar sobre su compromiso con su novia, tenía que aprovechar el repentino buen humor de su madre, pues tal vez no se le volvería a presentar una oportunidad tan buena como ésa.

No crees que ya es momento de que regreses hijo, las cosas en Hong Kong están un poco difíciles para serte franca, sobre todo con el comité… hay momentos en que me es imposible tenerlos controlados, cada día que pasa la disconformidad del comité aumenta… ya te había explicado en veces anteriores que todos los miembros del comité exigen tu presencia en Hong Kong pues ellos argumentan que ya no tienes nada que hacer en Japón pues la profecía del fin de los tiempos ha sido detenida, sinceramente comienzo a pensar que hay algo que te detiene en ese lugar, espero que no hayas pensado que había creído esas excusas tan infantiles que me distes ¿verdad? – preguntó Ye Lang Li que cambió rápidamente su forma de hablar… el muchacho pudo sentir como su madre había cambiado drásticamente de una voz dulce y hasta cómplice, a su voz recta y seria que siempre acostumbraba tener.

Tiene toda la razón madre, le agradezco las veces que ha tenido que encubrirme con el comité y aunque ellos están en lo cierto al exigir mi presencia, esta vez lamento contradecirla madre… no pienso irme de Japón aunque usted me lo pida, esta vez no dejaré que mis responsabilidades se antepongan a mis sentimientos – exclamó con firmeza el jefe del comité de hechiceros oriente que era consciente que el momento de decir toda la verdad había llegado…

¿Qué estás hablando Shaoran? Tú crees que las cosas se mueven de acuerdo a tus caprichos… no puedes decir simplemente no voy a ir y esperar que las cosas se arreglen por si solas, exijo que me des una buena explicación a todo esto… no pienso escuchar una de esas tontas excusas tuyas… quiero la verdad de una buena vez – reprochó de manera inmediata la madre del muchacho de ojos color miel que no entendía las palabras de su hijo… ¿Qué sucedía con él? Había tratado de ser más comprensiva con él sin embargo no había dado ningún resultado, esta vez no se iba a quedar tranquila hasta saber sus verdaderos motivos… no fue una sorpresa ver como su madre comenzaba a sonar a cada momento más fría…

Sé a la perfección lo que me dices madre, pero esta vez es diferente… esto lo había decidido antes de venir a Japón… el verdadero motivo por el cual decidí seguir el entrenamiento para postular al jefe del comité es el motivo que todos desconocen… tú misma me lo dijiste en esa oportunidad, si quería venir de nuevo a Japón era siendo el líder del comité para detener a la profecía… pero mi deseo de regresar era una mujer a la que le prometí volver hace ocho años y ahora que estamos al fin juntos no pienso dejarla ni por el comité ni por nada, eso ya lo tengo muy bien decidido, soy consciente de los problemas que atraen mi decisión pero estoy preparado para recibir lo que venga - indicó con suma seriedad el descendiente de Clow, su madre estaba realmente sorprendida… era la primera vez que su hijo le hablaba de esa forma tan decidida… realmente esa persona debía ser muy importante para su hijo…

Si no me equivoco hace 8 años te envié a Japón para que reunieras las cartas Clow pero la elegida por Kerberos fue quien se convirtió en la maestra de las cartas y convirtió las cartas Clow… eso quiere decir que ella es la persona a quien le prometiste volver ¿verdad? – preguntó la señora Li que no dejaba su sorpresa, su hijo realmente amaba a esa mujer, su hijo no solo estaba retándola a ella sino que a todo el comité solo por ella… por unos instantes su hijo le recordó a su esposo… tan parecidos en el carácter y en el corazón…

Así es madre, a ella le jure regresar pasara lo que pasara y ahora que estoy junto a ella una vez más, no pienso dejarla además yo le he pedido que… - el muchacho de ojos color miel no pudo continuar, no estaba seguro si hacía lo correcto diciéndole sobre su matrimonio a su madre… quizás debía dejar que ella primero procesara su relación con su novia…

Ya veo Shaoran, me doy cuenta que diga lo que diga te mantendrás firme en tu decisión y aunque no comprenda del todo tu actuar debo respetarla pues al fin al cabo eres el jefe de toda la familia, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para calmar las cosas en el comité, te dejo hijo, adiós… - atinó a responder Ye Lang que no pudo ocultar su alegría, le gustó mucho que su hijo peleara por lo que consideraba justo tan igual como lo había hecho su padre…

Madre yo tengo que decirte… - el líder del comité de magos de oriente no pudo terminar de hablar, solo se escuchaba el ulular del teléfono a través de la bocina, nuevamente la voz de su madre había cambiado a ser una muy comprensiva y hasta cierto punto cariñosa, definitivamente todos esos cambios lo confundían… para él era todo un reto saber que era lo que pensaba su madre… normalmente era muy recta con él, pero había momentos que podía ser tan tierna que lo confundían constantemente…

El muchacho dejó que su mente regresara a la realidad, sin darse cuenta se había quedado mirando fijamente la luz que proyectaba el foco que se encontraba en el techo de su habitación, tenía tantas dudas… era consciente que existía la posibilidad de que su madre viniera a Japón a conocer a la maestra de las cartas… aunque pensándolo bien esa posibilidad estaba casi descartada pues ella tenía que controlar al comité… solo ella podría mantener en raya a todos esos ancianos molestos que conformaban al comité… de seguro estarían buscando cualquier excusa para destituirlo pues consideraban que él era muy joven para un cargo tan importante… sin embargo él contaba con el apoyo del antiguo líder, su madre; ella había recibido el puesto después de la repentina muerte de su esposo, el padre de Shaoran… sabía a la perfección que ella de una u otra forma manejaría la situación… inesperadamente el muchacho se levantó de golpe de su cama, la idea le había venido a la mente de manera inusitada… el solo pensar en esa posibilidad le ponía sumamente nervioso… si su madre no podía venir personalmente a Japón, era casi un hecho que mandaría a alguien más… fue en esa conclusión que le llevó a pensar que ese alguien podía ser sus hermanas… esa posibilidad si le aterraba…

El muchacho se volvió acostar en su cama, sabía a la perfección que preocuparse por algo que él suponía no le iba a llevar a nada, quizás estaba exagerando un poco las cosas, el muchacho se dio la vuelta en su cama, descansar un poco le haría muy bien… sin proponérselo dirigió su mirada en donde se encontraba una habitación que hace pocas horas estaba desocupada… de seguro su mejor amigo estaría ya descansando, después de larga conversación que tuvieron…

El estudiante de derecho había ido a visitar a su amigo de infancia para contarle de su próximo matrimonio, noticia que trajo un sobresalto al hechicero oriental como era de esperarse, pero después de escuchar los motivos para el apurado matrimonio el muchacho solo le quedó resignarse y felicitar a su amigo, además de eso le había comentado de su difícil situación con respecto a su repentina mudanza, al escuchar el problema su amigo de infancia se apresuró en ofrecerle su casa y así continuó la conversación…

Así es Li, no te puedo mentir, me siento algo nervioso por la idea de casarme la otra semana, no es que esté pensando en retractarme… yo sé muy bien que amó a Chiharu, solo que… ¿tú me entiendes verdad? – dijo Takashi que en ese momento jugaba con sus manos clara evidencia de los nervios del cual era presa.

Claro que te entiendo amigo, es lo más normal del mundo, pero lo mejor es no pensar mucho en eso… trata de relajarte y disfruta de tus últimos días de soltero y ya verás como todo pasa cuando ya estés casada con ella – respondió el jefe del clan Li que le mostró una sonrisa a su amigo, el estudiante de arqueología se levantó de su sillón y se acercó a su amigo para luego colocarle su mano en el hombro.

Gracias amigo, tengo tantas cosas que agradecerte… no solo has aceptado ser mi padrino, sino que también me has acogido en tu casa para quedarme durante esta semana, en verdad eres muy buen amigo, te estoy eternamente agradecido, si alguna vez necesitas algo no dudes en ningún momento en decírmelo – expresó Yamazaki que tenía su mirada en el piso, se sentía tan afortunado de que su vida hubiera dado ese cambio…

No hay nada que agradecer Yamazaki, es lo menos que puedo hacer por un viejo amigo… además para mí es un gran honor el que me hayas considerado ser tu padrino y por lo de la casa ni te preocupes, como te lo había dicho antes, acá hay habitaciones que sobran, además me va a encantar tu compañía, desde que Meiling vive con Daidouji me siento algo solo – respondió el joven líder del comité de oriente dándole unas palmaditas con su mano en el hombro de su amigo de infancia, el estudiante de derecho levantó su vista y le mostró una sonrisa a su amigo…

El jefe del clan Li regresó su mirada al foco de su habitación, aunque era bastante temprano, sentía que no tenía las fuerzas para mantenerse despierto, sin demora se levantó de su cama, se dirigió al interruptor de la luz y a los pocos segundos su habitación se encontraba en total oscuridad, el muchacho se tiró en la cama y cerró sus ojos, en ese momento solo deseaba dormir…

--0--

La noche se hacía a cada segundo más densa y la oscuridad cubría las solitarias calles de la ciudad de Tomoeda que eran alumbradas con el leve reflejo de la luna llena, sin embargo en la mansión Daidouji se respiraba un aire festivo, un grupo de muchachas planeaban todo los preparativos para la boda de una de sus mejores amigas, tenían tantos planes que no sabían si les iba a alcanzar el tiempo para realizar todo lo que se habían propuesto.

¡Tiene que ser algo inolvidable para Chiharu!, ¡todo tiene que salir perfecto! - exclamó en voz alta la maestra de las cartas que tenía en sus manos un catálogo que había estado ojeando minutos antes.

Esa es la idea Sakura, pero como se pueden dar cuenta el tiempo es cortísimo, por lo que tenemos que ponernos las pilas muchachas… - se apresuró a decir la estudiante de administración con suma seriedad, habían estado debatiendo tantas ideas que de solo pensarlas era cansado…

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Rika, repasemos por última vez las asignaciones que les ha tocado a cada una; haber empecemos con Sakura y Meiling que son las encargadas de las invitaciones, no hay problema ¿verdad? - indicó con seriedad Naoko a la vez que se acomodaba la montura de sus anteojos, la muchacha se había encargado de distribuir todo para la recepción y se había tomado muy en serio su papel de organizadora de los preparativos y demás.

¡No hay ningún problema!, todo quedara perfecto… les prometemos que estarán dignas de admirar – respondió la muchacha china con una gran sonrisa mientras que la antigua card captor asentía con la cabeza en afirmación a lo dicho por su amiga.

No lo dudo chicas… bueno ahora con respecto al vestido, tú te encargaras de eso, ¿verdad Tomoyo? – volvió a preguntar la estudiante de literatura pero esta vez dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba sentada su amiga de ojos azulados, mientras esperaba la respuesta de su amiga, la muchacha tomaba nuevamente un sorbo de té, eso de preparar una boda le daba mucha sed.

Si claro, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi amiga Chiharu, me hubiera gustado confeccionarlo yo misma pero ni modo como la boda es de un momento para otro no me da el suficiente tiempo para hacerlo - indicó la muchacha de dulce voz que imprimió en su voz un tono triste… hubiera deseado tanto confeccionarle el vestido a su amiga, pero las circunstancias no se prestaron.

¿Tú confeccionas vestido Tomoyo? – preguntó repentinamente la estudiante de administración sumamente sorprendida al enterarse que su amiga, futura periodista; supiera diseñar vestidos que era algo bastante alejado de lo que aprendía en la universidad.

Bueno digamos que es como un hobbie, aunque cuando estaba en la preparatoria llevé un curso acerca de diseño y para serles franca me sale bien… - contestó con su habitual sonrisa la muchacha de cabello azabache mientras que a su prima una gran gota se resbalaba por su nuca al recordar todo los trajes que utilizó cuando era niña para darle gusto a su "hermanita".

Pero muchachas de algo que si estoy segura es que confeccionaré un hermoso vestido de novia para Sakura, les juro que estará divino - recalcó la estudiante de periodismo con la mirada perdida en el vacío, en ese momento sus ojos tomaron un extraño brillo, la idea de ver a su amiga con su vestido de novia caminando por la iglesia al lado de Li era algo inimaginable.

La antigua card captor se quedó en silencio… el repentino comentario de su prima le había tomado por sorpresa, rápidamente sintió las miradas inquisidoras de todas sus amigas… en ese momento ella se había convertido el centro de atención.

No pongas esa cara Sakura que no te queda, mejor cuéntanos cuando te nos casas con Shaoran – se apresuró a decir con ensañamiento la prima del jefe del clan Li que se había acercado hacia su amiga de ojos verdes para darle unos golpes muy suaves con su codo… al fin la muchacha china se había acostumbrado a llamar a su amiga por su nombre.

¿Casarme yo…? ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas Meiling? – preguntó la hija menor de Fujitaka tratando de mantenerse lo más calmada posible, casi instintivamente la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda bajó la vista por un momento, pensando las cosas con detenimiento lo más seguro era que su novio le hubiera comentado acerca de su matrimonio a su siempre extrovertida prima china y por eso ella se encontraba tan insistente con ese tema.

¡Muchachas! No se distraigan… recuerden que el tiempo apremia… ya luego planearemos el matrimonio de Sakura, cuando ella se anime a darnos la noticia, solo espero que nos des más tiempo para hacer todo… bien, ¿cómo íbamos? Ah sí… con respecto al local para la fiesta las encargadas de encontrar un lugar para después de la ceremonia somos Rika y yo – indicó la estudiante de literatura que había intervenido al ver como su amiga de ojos verdes comenzaba a sonrojarse sin control.

Con respecto al local creo que eso lo puedo solucionar yo, asumo que no habrá ningún problema si lo hacemos acá en mi casa, espacio sobra y si lo arreglamos sería un lugar perfecto, si a todas ustedes le parece bien – sugirió la muchacha de armoniosa voz al ver la cara de nostalgia de su amiga que se encontraba preocupada por conseguir local en ese lapso tan pequeño de tiempo.

Todas las muchachas miraron a la heredera de la familia Daidouji, luego se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron ante la buena noticia.

Por nosotras estaría excelente, sino hubiera ningún contratiempo con el permiso de tu casa Tomoyo entonces ya todo quedaría listo, recuerden a la perfección que ni Chiharu ni Yamazaki deben saber acerca de estos preparativos, ellos están suponiendo que le estamos organizando algo sencillo, vaya que sorpresa se van a llevar –hizo énfasis Naoko a la vez que se levantaba del sillón con el resto de muchachas… sin darse cuenta el tiempo había volado y era bastante tarde…

Ya es bastante tarde es mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero que Chiharu sospeche nada, más bien Tomoyo si hubiera algún problema con tu casa avísanos lo más pronto posible para buscar otro lugar – recordó la estudiante de administración mientras todas las muchachas caminaban hacia la salida de la mansión Daidouji, al poco tiempo se encontraba en la salida despidiendo a sus dos amigas y viéndolas perderse entre las calles.

Bueno muchachas yo también me tengo que ir, es algo tarde y no quiero preocupar a mi papá que está en casa, luego quedamos Meiling para ver lo de las tarjetas – indicó la maestra de las cartas que se despedía de sus dos amigas con un abrazo a cada una, la muchacha china asintió con la cabeza en señal de conformidad, sin demora la estudiante de arqueología comenzó a alejarse de la casa, mientras caminaba no pudo evitar en pensar como sería su matrimonio con su novio…

Después de un largo trecho la muchacha había llegado a su casa, en donde su padre lo esperaba sentado en la cocina, sin demora la muchacha abordó a su padre y ambos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y comenzaron a conversar acerca del próximo matrimonio de Chiharu, la muchacha con todo el apuro se había olvidado de comentarle los últimos detalles a su progenitor.

Estoy segura que si le ponemos mucho empeño a pesar del poco tiempo que tenemos las cosas van a salir muy bien, será algo que Chiharu jamás olvidará… - indicó con sumo entusiasmo la maestra de las cartas que dejó volar su imaginación y vio a sus amigos frente al altar tomados de la mano.

Estoy seguro que así será hija, estoy bastante orgulloso de ti y de tus amigas… el hecho de que le organicen el matrimonio a su amiga es un gesto por el cual ella siempre estará agradecida con tosa ustedes – expresó con una gran sonrisa el decano universitario al ver la alegría de su hija… por un momento el buen hombre se imaginó a su hija con un vestido de novia… se veía tan hermosa como su madre…

Si, ya hemos planeado todo para la boda – se apresuró a decir la antigua card captor que no pudo terminar de hablar pues un fuerte ruido ocasionado por la intempestiva llegada del doctor Kinomoto que había hecho su ingreso en la casa y había logrado escuchar lo último que dijo su hermana.

¿Quéeeeee...? ¡repite lo que has dicho Sakura…! – exigió el médico que se encontraba parado frente a su hermana con los ojos echando chispas, el doctor se veía como una feria hambrienta en espera de su presa… su hermana se quedó sin habla a causa del nerviosismo.

¿Por qué no lo repites de nuevo? Vamos dímelo ahora en mi cara que piensas casarte con ese tipo bueno para nada - exclamó el hijo de Fujitaka con una gran vena en la frente, sentía que todo su cuerpo ardía como si le hubiesen prendido fuego… la idea de que su hermana se casara con ese mocoso lo ponía de esa forma…

Hermano tranquilízate, tú no entiendes no soy yo, trata de escucharme… - trató de responder la muchacha que comenzó a mover sus brazos con desesperación de un lado a otro para llamar la atención a su hermano pero él a cada segundo que pasaba escuchaba menos de lo que decía, se había dejado llevar por la cólera y ya no entendía razones.

¿Acaso crees que soy idiota o qué? Escuché muy bien que hablabas de boda con mi papá… por cierto papá di algo… espero que Sakura no te haya convencido para que consientas semejante tontería – replicó el médico que miró a su padre pero éste simplemente se cruzó de brazos esperando el mejor momento para hablar con su hijo, al parecer tendría que darle el sermón de siempre… por unos segundos el profesor sonrió… su hijo hacía una tempestad sobre un vaso de agua sobre algo que aun no pasaba, por lo menos no ahora… era cuestión de tiempo, pero ya era momento que aceptara esa situación.

Hermano, por favor tranquilízate… no es lo que piensas, déjame explicarte - indicó entre balbuceos la muchacha de ojos verdes que veía como su hermano apretaba sus puños y miraba fijamente a su papá que se limitaba a sonreír, la muchacha estaba hasta cierto punto atemorizada ante la repentina actitud que había optado su hermano mayor, era irreconocible.

¿Tranquilizarme?, no me pidas imposible Sakura… no me puedo tranquilizar sabiendo que piensas desperdiciar tu vida con ese tipo, no creo que haya que explicar nada… las cosas están muy claras para mí, ya va a ver ese odioso chiquillo cuando le ponga las manos encima, ni su madre lo va reconocer… ¡lo juro! - gritó esta vez con todas sus fuerzas Touya mientras golpeaba la mesa con sus puños, en la calle los transeúntes miraban asombrados hacia la residencia Kinomoto…

--0--

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Y la historia continua, como el mismo nombre del capítulo dice todo se resume en los preparativos para el matrimonio de Yamazaki y Chiharu, en este episodio hemos visto dos facetas del doctor Kinomoto, como puede ser tan tierno en algunas ocasiones como en otras convertirse en un energúmeno… pero comentaremos esto después… Sakura trata de todas las formas de evitar el tema de matrimonio pues como hemos visto justo por el detalle de la reacción de su hermano, la muchacha ha sabido con bastante suerte salir del apuro sin tener que decir nada, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo más le durará el secreto? Y ya que hablamos de parejas como olvidar a Eriol y a Tomoyo que al fin hace su aparición en este nuevo fic, al parecer esos chicos ya están jugando tiempo extra y cuando estuvieron a punto de confesarse lo que sintió hizo su aparición Sonomi, personaje que no apareció en la historia anterior y al parecer el muchacho inglés la tendrá difícil con su futura suegra que no piensa darle tregua ¿podrá ganarse Eriol la simpatía de Sonomi?, pero no solo él tiene problemas también Shaoran lleva su propia cruz, después de la conversación telefónica con su madre, interesante el carácter de su madre… da la impresión que su forma de ser con su hijo es por algo, sin embargo lo que realmente teme Shaoran es la aparición de sus hermanas ¿se cumplirán sus peores temores? y al final cerramos con broche de oro este capítulo con el show que armó Touya… confirmando que no está preparado para saber que en verdad su hermana se va a casar con Shaoran… haciendo todo un caos de algo que aún no sucede ¿Cómo terminará ese malentendido? ¿Touya pedirá disculpas? ¿Qué le dirá Fujitaka a su hijo? ¿Cuándo se enterara el médico del matrimonio de su hermana? ¿Eriol y Tomoyo llegaran a algo más que amigos? ¿Sonomi podrá regresar a Eriol a Inglaterra? ¿moverá sus influencias para lograrlo? ¿se casaran Yamazaki y Chiharu? ¿habrá algo de acción en este fic o solo serán puras bodas? Bueno estas preguntas probablemente serán respondidas en los siguientes capítulos.

Criticas, ideas, bombas cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Al fin todos los preparativos para la boda están listos y al fin la boda de Yamazaki y Chiharu se llevará a cabo, pero habrá ciertos contratiempos que de seguro no se imaginan… esta son las cosas que veremos en el siguiente capítulo, así que los invito a acompáñame al tercer capítulo de esta historia _Campanas nupciales._


	3. Campanas Nupciales

CAP III: CAMPANAS NUPCIALES

El transcurrir de los días de la última semana para que se diera el matrimonio de Chiharu y Yamazaki fue una de las semanas más agitadas que había vivido la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda y no solo de ella, sino también del resto de sus amigas que en esos días tuvieron mucho trabajo que hacer, tanto que había momentos que pensaron que no iban a lograrlo…

La buena organización que realizó la estudiante de literatura fue fundamental para que las cosas salieran de acuerdo a lo planificado, las muchachas tuvieron que estar corriendo de lugar en lugar, de tienda en tienda en busca de lo necesario para la boda, cada una de las chicas realizó a la perfección sus respectivas tareas.

En el caso de la muchacha china y la maestra de las cartas estuvieron corriendo de una imprenta a otra con el fin de encontrar la invitación perfecta además que se ajustara al presupuesto que Rika había establecido para cada cosa… luego de un par de días de búsqueda encontraron justo lo que necesitaban… pero su trabajo no había terminado ahí, las dos amigas tenían que ir a repartir las invitaciones a todos sus amigos y conocidos por toda la ciudad, tarea que las tuvo bastante ocupadas por el gran trayecto que tuvieron que abarcar.

Por su parte la muchacha de cabello azabache con ojos negro azulados estuvo los últimos dos días al lado de su amiga de trenzas visitando de tienda en tienda buscando el mejor vestido de novia, tarea que no fue realmente fácil pues todos los vestidos que se probaba la muchacha siempre tenían algo que no terminaba de convencerlas, después de una exhaustiva búsqueda dieron por fin con lo que buscaban, un conjunto sumamente hermoso y de un blanco marfil muy pálido casi comparable con la palidez de la luna.

El problema del lugar para celebrar la fiesta ya había sido resuelto pues la muchacha de armoniosa voz confirmó que en su casa no había ningún problema en que se realizara ya que contaba con el consentimiento de su madre, al estar resuelto ese inconveniente entonces Naoko y Rika decidieron encargarse de buscar en qué iglesia se realizaría la boda por lo que tuvieron que visitar varias iglesias de la ciudad, después de una larga búsqueda encontraron un excelente lugar… ahora quedaba el problema mayor que era decorar la casa de la heredera de la familia Daidouji, ante tal percance todas las muchachas decidieron ayudar para no dejar toda esa responsabilidad a sus dos amigas… a excepción de Tomoyo que estuvo con Chiharu viendo lo de los vestidos, para lo cual le dio el suficiente tiempo a sus otras amigas para que se tomaran esos dos días para hacer los respectivos arreglos a su casa.

Con tantas cosas las muchachas no tuvieron descanso y trabajaron como nunca, sin embargo ellas lo hacían felices de la vida, pues al final todo era por la felicidad de su entrañable amiga y así los días pasaron rápidamente, como si el tiempo se hubiera ensañado en apresurar aun más las cosas, como si deseara que todo pasara rápido, y así un nuevo día comenzó en Tomoeda con el cielo despejado y lleno de luz, pero este día no era uno cualquiera por lo menos no para Chiharu y Yamazaki…

La semana había pasado y ya todo estaba listo para el acontecimiento más importante de las vidas de Chiharu y Yamazaki, ése era su gran día, por el cual habían esperado varios años pero al fin se daba, en ese día ambos iban a contraer nupcias y era de esperar que el nerviosismo había abordado a ambos novios.

Rika y Naoko se habían mudado hacia un par de días de la casa de Chiharu tanto por respeto a sus padres como a la privacidad de su amiga, ahora se encontraban en un pequeño departamento muy cerca a la universidad, ambas muchachas estaban que se probaban uno que otro vestido pues ese día era el matrimonio de su amiga y no podían llevar cualquier vestido, tenía que ser uno que realmente estuviera de acuerdo a la ocasión.

¿Qué te parece este vestido Naoko? Creo que está perfecto para la boda - preguntó la estudiante de administración a su amiga a la vez que alzaba un vestido negro que tenía en las manos, la muchacha había pensado mucho para seleccionar ese vestido, según ella cumplía los requisitos para tan importante ocasión.

Personalmente Rika pienso que ese vestido no deberías llevar, deja muy poco a la imaginación… te recomiendo que te lleves el otro vestido, hace juego con tu color de piel, se te verá divino - contestó la estudiante de literatura que se encontraba en el baño tratando de colocarse un vestido verde esmeralda con pequeños encajes, por lo que solo sacó su cabeza por la puerta para observar el vestido de su amiga y así darle su sugerencia.

¿Tú crees eso Naoko? La verdad no lo veo tan atrevido como tú insinúas, ¿estás segura? – preguntó nuevamente Rika que miraba con cierta pena el vestido, realmente quería llevarlo pero sabía que los consejos de su amiga de anteojos siempre eran acertados.

Hazme caso Rika, yo sé porque te lo digo, ya veras que luego me lo vas agradecer… y ahora dame tu sincera opinión ¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó la muchacha después que había salido del baño con el vestido puesto y en espera de la respuesta de su amiga.

Pues te ves impactante Naoko, te ves divina con ese vestido, yo quiero verme como tú pero no estoy segura de lograrlo con el vestido que me recomiendas – respondió algo dubitativa la muchacha que no estaba aun muy convencida de dejar el vestido negro, no entendía el motivo pero se había encariñado con ese vestido.

Vamos Rika, deja de torturarte con eso, ya te dije que ese te queda muy bien ya no le des más vueltas… vaya si que se ha hecho tarde, es mejor que dejemos de parlotear tanto y nos apuremos, recuerda que nosotras somos las damas de honor y tenemos que llegar antes que la novia – se apresuró a decir la estudiante de literatura que sin dudarlo le arrebato el vestido negro a su amiga y ante la mirada atónita de ella lo lanzó al cesto de ropa sucia…

Indiferente al dilema de Rika con los vestidos, en la mansión Daidouji se encontraban dos muchachas, una parada con un enorme vestido de novia y otra en cuclillas, la hermosa novia se encontraba frente a un gran espejo observándose en una habitación de las tantas que había en la mansión Daidouji, el vestido blanquísimo de novia le ceñía bien el cuerpo, mientras que la muchacha de ojos negro azulados se encontraba dando los últimos ajustes al vestido debido a que para su gusto éste tenía algo que no le agradaba, era hermoso; de eso no había ninguna duda, pero no como ella quisiera o hubiera deseado.

¿Tú crees qué es normal que me sienta un poco nerviosa Tomoyo?, es decir yo… ¿tú me entiendes verdad? – preguntó repentinamente la muchacha de trenzas que ya no podía esconder más su temor y preocupación que comenzaban a embargarla rápidamente.

¿Cómo dices Chiharu? – atinó a responder la estudiante de periodismo que en ese momento su mente estaba concentrada en ceñir un poco más el vestido por lo que tenía un alfiler en su boca y no había prestado mucha atención a lo que había preguntado su amiga

Bueno… lo que sucede es que… bueno yo te preguntaba si es normal sentir un poco... de… miedo... ¿tú me entiendes verdad Tomoyo?- volvió a preguntar entre balbuceos la futura esposa de Yamazaki a la vez que miraba a su amiga que se había detenido y la muchacha de ojos azulados pudo ver el rostro de preocupación y hasta cierto punto de terror de su amiga.

Sin demora la muchacha de larga cabellera azabache colocó el alfiler que llevaba en su boca en el alfiletero y lo dejó a un costado, se levantó para luego tomar de las manos a su amiga, entendía muy bien como se sentía, no era la primera vez que ella asistía a una novia por lo que conocía muy bien ese sentimiento de miedo…

Escúchame atentamente Chiharu, lo que sientes no es miedo… son tus nervios que se han puesto un poco fastidiosos pero déjame decirte que es algo natural, te sientes nerviosa porque éste es tu gran día, a partir de ahora empieza un nuevo viaje para ti pero de ahora en adelante ya no vas a estar sola, lo tendrás a él siempre a tu lado sin importar las circunstancias… él siempre te acompañará, así que ya no te preocupes mujer y relájate que no eres ni la primera ni la última que tienes los famosos miedos prenupciales - respondió con una sonrisa Tomoyo que sujetó con mayor fuerza las manos de su amiga para animarla, la muchacha de trenzas después de unos segundos le devolvió la sonrisa mucho más tranquila… al ver que su amiga se había tranquilizado la muchacha de armoniosa voz no perdió ni un segundo y sacó del alfiletero un alfiler y siguió buscando desperfectos como decía ella…

Chiharu nuevamente fijó su mirada en el espejo que tenía enfrente suyo, ella sabía que no tenía motivos para dudar, era consciente que su felicidad solo podría ser completa si permanecía al lado de su querido Takashi, sin poder evitarlo la muchacha esbozó una sonrisa cuando recordó el momento que presentó a su futuro esposo a sus padres… ¿Cómo olvidarlo?...

¿¿Quéeeee?? - atinaron a preguntar al mismo tiempo los padres de Chiharu que se quedaron atónitos después de escuchar la noticia que les había dado su única hija, podían haber esperado cualquier otra cosa pero eso era demasiado… se escapaba de toda imaginación.

No han escuchado mal, me voy a casar… y aquí a mi lado se encuentra el hombre de mi vida, mi futuro esposo – volvió a decir con bastante entusiasmo la muchacha de trenzas a la vez que empujaba a su novio hacia adelante para que sus padres pudieran verlo aunque en ese momento el matrimonio Mihara tenía su cabeza en otro lado.

El estudiante de derecho a duras penas pudo pararse firmemente ante los ojos de sus futuros suegros que comenzaron a observarlo desde los pies hasta la cabeza, situación que puso más nervioso al muchacho.

Señores me da mucho gusto conocerlos, permítanme presentarme… me llamo Takashi Yamazaki – atinó a decir después de unos segundos de silencio el muchacho que trataba no tartamudear, los nervios comenzaban a inquietarlo de sobremanera.

El padre de Chiharu examinaba detenidamente al muchacho hasta el momento que escuchó su nombre, en ese instante la expresión del rostro del señora Mihara cambió completamente… ante la sorpresa del muchacho el padre de su novia cambió su forma de mirarlo a una forma más amigable mientras que su esposa mostraba en su rostro una gran alegría.

Ahora entiendo mejor las cosas, ¡vaya que sorpresa! Debí esperar que serías tú quien terminaría casándose con mi hija, ella me habló tanto de ti desde que era una niña y mucho más durante el tiempo que estuvimos los tres juntos de viaje… - indicó la señora Mihara que abrazó intempestivamente a su futuro yerno a la vez que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

El muchacho no sabía exactamente que decir y mucho menos que hacer ante semejante situación así que solo se dejó abrazar por su futura suegra aunque el muchacho pudo sentir una gran alegría al saber que su novia siempre lo tuvo presente aunque estuvieron distanciados…

¿Estás segura de casarte hija? Pienso que aun eres muy joven para pensar en matrimonio y mucho menos en formar una familia, no crees que deberías tomarte las cosas con más calma y disfrutar un poco más de tu juventud, recuerda que casarte un compromiso muy fuerte – dijo después de un buen rato de silencio el señor Mihara que dirigió su mirada hacia su hija, conocía a la perfección la historia del novio de su hija y de cierta manera sabía que era una buena persona, sin embargo él no estaba seguro si era lo mejor para su hija, como es tan joven a lo mejor se está dejando llevar por la ilusión y lo que menos deseaba era que ella sufriera innecesariamente.

Estoy totalmente segura de este paso papá, sé a la perfección que el matrimonio es un compromiso muy serio y que se tiene que respetar, yo quiero con todas mis fuerzas a Takashi y no me imagino mi vida sin él, espero que ustedes me comprendan y me apoyen en esto, porque los necesito a mi lado ahora más que nunca – repuso Chiharu con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras que su madre le extendía sus brazos y ella sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó hacia su madre.

Tranquila hijita mía, tú sabes muy bien que nosotros siempre te vamos apoyar y respetamos tu decisión y si este muchacho es tu felicidad ni tu padre ni yo somos nadie para oponernos- respondió finalmente con una sonrisa la madre de la muchacha de trenzas que comenzaba a acariciar la cabeza de su hija como cuando era una niña.

Les agradezco de todo corazón que me den la oportunidad de formar parte de su familia, si algo les puedo asegurar es que jamás haré sufrir a Chiharu y que siempre la respetaré sobre todas las cosas pero sobre todo la amaré con todas mis fuerzas como si fuera la primera vez, nuevamente gracias por todo su apoyo – dijo finalmente Yamazaki después de haber permanecido callado por un buen rato, el muchacho no había meditado en lo que había dicho simplemente dejó que su corazón hablara…

Lo sé muchacho, lo sé… bienvenido a la familia – atinó a responder el padre de Chiharu que abrazó a su yerno por el hombro mientras que madre e hija no podían evitar que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas…

"En pocas horas me convertiré en la señora de Yamazaki, no sé si seré capaz de contener la gran felicidad que llevó en todo mi ser" – reflexionó la muchacha de trenzas que había regresado al presente y se seguía viendo a través del enorme espejo que tenía enfrente suyo.

Sé que ya les dije antes, pero no puedo dejar de repetirles lo agradecida que estoy contigo y con todas las chicas por todas las cosas que han hecho por mí, no me esperaba semejantes sorpresas… mil gracias amiga, jamás olvidare este bello gesto que han tenido conmigo - dijo repentinamente Chiharu llamando la atención de su amiga de ojos azulados que se veía bastante satisfecha, al fin su amiga había pasado su crisis de nerviosismo.

No tienes nada que agradecer Chiharu, tú eres nuestra amiga y era lo menos que podíamos que hacer por ti… bueno al fin termine con tu vestido, ahora si quedó perfecto, ahora necesito que me des unos minutos para terminar de arreglarme, solo me tomará unos minutos, ya vuelvo… - indicó la muchacha de dulce voz que salió de la habitación con dirección a su dormitorio…

--0--

El matrimonio de Chiharu y Yamazaki estaba causando ajetreos por diferentes partes de la ciudad de Tomoeda por lo cual en la residencia Kinomoto había un gran bullicio ocasionado por una muchacha que corría desesperadamente de un lugar a otro dentro de su habitación mientras la ropa volaba por todos lados… todo ese alboroto se debía a que a la muchacha se le había hecho tarde otra vez y no tenía tiempo para desperdiciar, luego de varios minutos de búsqueda al fin encontró lo que tanto buscaba, sin demora lo sacó del ropero con delicadeza y lo contempló por algunos segundos, era un hermoso vestido rosa pálido que presentaba un discreto escote y que hacía juego con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

¿Qué te parece mi vestido Kero?, a mí me gusta mucho y estoy segura de que se me verá muy bien – se apresuró a preguntar la antigua card captor muy contenta al mismo tiempo que le mostraba su vestido a su inseparable amigo y guardián de ojos dorados que bostezaba de aburrimiento… hace buen rato que estuvo observando como su amiga se desesperaba por buscar ese bendito vestido.

Yo no veo la diferencia con los demás vestidos, a mí me parece que todos son iguales… - respondió tajantemente la falsa identidad de la bestia guardiana con suma indiferencia, el guardián no comprendía el motivo de todo ese alboroto que había armado su amiga por un simple vestido…

"Sakura se ha pasado todo el tiempo buscando ese vestido que para variar se la ha hecho de nuevo tarde… hay cosas que jamás entenderé de los humanos y más de las mujeres…" - se dijo la falsa identidad de Kerberos que desvió su mirada hacia otro lado mientras volaba a su cajón, tal vez dormir le haría bien para matar el aburrimiento.

Debí suponer que era una mala idea preguntarte eso a ti que no sabes nada de vestidos y yo que pensaba traerte un buen pedazo de torta de bodas con harta crema… - indicó un poco molesta la muchacha que miró como su guardián salió disparado de su cajón y comenzó a mover sus bracitos para llamar su atención sin embargo la muchacha empezó a disfrutar el momento e ignoró a su pequeño amigo mientras seguía mirando el vestido, sabía a la perfección que los postres eran la mayor debilidad de su guardián.

El muñeco de felpa comenzó a desesperarse al ver que su amiga no le prestaba atención… se había olvidado por completo que su dueña iba a asistir a un matrimonio y que ahí daban toda clase de postres… el guardián sabía que tenía que actuar rápido de lo contrario perdería su oportunidad…

Ay Sakurita que cosas dices, claro que si sé de vestidos, solo que tú no me has entendido bien, yo quise decir que cualquier cosa que te pongas te quedara muy bien así que al final todos los vestidos van a ser iguales… ninguno opacará tu belleza así que no te preocupes por ver que te pones - expresó el antiguo guardián del sello de las cartas Clow tratando de ganar puntos con su dueña y amiga, aunque en ningún momento había mentido pues a su amiga le quedaba bien cualquier cosa que se pusiera… no quedaba ninguna duda de que tenía la figura de su fallecida madre que había sido modelo.

Me has sorprendido Kero, muchas gracias por tu comentario, cuando te lo propones puedes ser tan caballero… aunque ahora que examino el vestido con detenimiento me parece que este vestido no es el más adecuado para ir a la boda de Chiharu, mejor me pongo a buscar otro por si acaso cambio de parecer - agregó la hija menor de Fujitaka que volvió hacia su ropero y una vez más la ropa salió volando por toda la habitación hasta que al fin salió con un vestido negro con algunos encajes dorados.

Sinceramente creo Sakura que ya es bastante tarde para que sigas perdiendo el tiempo viendo que vestido ponerte, deberías decidirte de una buena vez… - sugirió el muñequito de felpa amarillo que se sentó sobre la cama mientras cruzaba sus bracitos.

Tienes toda la razón Kero, con todas estas cosas he perdido la noción del tiempo, en cualquier momento viene Shaoran y no quiero hacerle esperar- exclamó la hija menor de Fujitaka que volvió a correr por su habitación mientras escogía uno de los dos vestidos y se iba al baño.

Al escuchar el nombre del jefe del clan Li el humor del pequeño guardián cambió drásticamente… a pesar de todas las veces que había hablado con su dueña acerca de ese tema, él no toleraba la idea de que ella estuviera de novia con ese tipo, aunque sabía muy bien que por el momento lo único que podía hacer era mantener la calma hasta encontrar el momento adecuado para hacer algo pero todo eso era originado por el miedo que tenía a que ese odioso mocoso alejará de su lado a su dueña…

La muchacha de ojos verdes ajena a los pensamientos de su pequeño guardián había salido del baño con el vestido puesto y ahora estaba buscando unos zapatos que hicieran juego con el vestido, por un momento se detuvo y suspiró al recordar la escenita que su hermano le hizo la noche pasada cuando ella le contaba a su papá de la boda de su amiga…

El doctor Kinomoto aun seguía bramando ante la mirada de cierto temor de parte de su hermana que no sabía como hacer que él comprendiera que todo había sido un mal entendido, el decano había estado solo observando pacientemente la situación, pero las cosas estaban empeorando y era momento de hacer algo al respecto.

Hijo trata de tranquilizarte, estás haciendo un escándalo de algo que no ha pasado, todo esto es un malentendido, has escuchado mal - indicó Fujitaka con suma tranquilidad mientras veía que su hijo seguía con su ira y no entendía razones… al parecer tendría la misma conversación de siempre con él.

¿Un malentendido papá? ¿Cómo me puedes decir eso?, ¿me crees tan tonto para no darme cuenta de las cosas? De seguro Sakura ya te convenció para que aceptes toda esa estupidez, tú como siempre consintiéndola pero esta vez no me quedaré de brazos cruzados… ese chiquillo me va a tener que rendir cuentas, nadie va a alejar a Sakura de mi lado y menos ese bueno para nada - exclamó aun más furioso el médico que de cierta forma se encontraba decepcionado de su padre, ¿Cómo podía creerle a ese idiota?, sin embargo mientras estuviera él cuidaría de su hermana aunque ella no lo entendiera.

La muchacha de ojos color esmeralda se quedó atónita por unos segundos, todo eso era una tremenda escena de celos… en cierta forma se sentía bien de saber que su hermano la quería de esa forma, exagerada tal vez pero de todas maneras se sintió protegida… la muchacha sacudió su cabeza, ¿Cómo podía pensar en esas cosas? Tendría que estar molesta con él, sin darse cuenta bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

Estoy perdiendo tiempo aquí, ahora mismo me voy a ver ese tipo y me va a tener que escuchar aunque no quiera… - agregó Touya que dio la espalda a su familia con la intención de salir a la calle, su padre se levantó de su silla con la intención de detenerlo cuando un grito llamó la atención de ambos.

¡Hermano, cuantas veces quieres que te diga que yo no me voy a casar! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas la maestra de las cartas haciendo que su hermano se detuviera y volteara a verla, en ese momento el profesor universitario sabía que tenía que acabar con todo eso que ya se había salido de control.

Es mejor que te tranquilices de una vez Touya y escuches lo que te decimos… la amiga de tu hermana es quien se va a casar y Sakura es la madrina de su matrimonio – se apresuró a decir Fujitaka que miró fijamente a los ojos de su hijo mayor que se quedó parado… el profesor se acercó y tomó por los hombros a su hijos mientras el doctor miraba estupefacto la estupidez que probablemente había ocasionado.

Pero papá... si yo escuché… no puede ser cierto… dime que solo lo estás diciendo eso para que no le dé una lección a ese tipo – atinó a decir el hijo de Fujitaka que imprimió en su voz un tono suplicante, toda su ira había sido reemplazado rápidamente por un enorme sentimiento de vergüenza.

Hijo ya jamás mentiría con algo de esa índole, realmente pensé que ya habíamos hablado de eso y que habías comprendido las cosas, estuve esperando que reaccionaras por ti mismo pero veo que todo lo que hemos hablado ha sido en vano, en fin… aquí vamos otra vez… - suspiró resignado Fujitaka y hasta cierto punto decepcionado con su hijo, el médico se sentó sin decir nada… se sentía tan avergonzado que no atinaba a hacer nada…

Por favor Sakura anda descansa, ya es algo tarde y debes estar cansada además tienes que recuperar energía pues tienes muchas cosas que hacer mañana, buenas noches - indicó Fujitaka a la vez que se sentaba al lado de su hijo mayor, probablemente esa conversación sería larga…

Si claro papá, buenas noches - fue lo único que atinó a decir la muchacha de ojos verdes mientras salía molesta de la cocina, a veces su hermano se pasaba de la raya y llegaba a ser un convulsivo sin remedio que incluso le hacia perder la paciencia…

La estudiante de arqueología desde ese día no le dirigía la palabra a su hermano… la manera infantil de actuar de él la estaba volviendo loca, no podía negar que se alegraba mucho que él la quisiera tanto sin embargo a veces exageraba con su forma de cuidarla… de improviso la muchacha verdes ojos sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidar esa escena y comenzó otra vez a buscar los zapatos pero al fin se rindió, así que se tiró de un salto en su cama y miró el techo mientras sus pensamientos volaban

"Es algo definitivo, mi hermano sabrá de mi matrimonio con Shaoran, pero una semana después de que me haya casado con él" - pensó la antigua card captor mientras lanzaba un suspiro de resignación…

--0--

En otra parte de la ciudad, en la casa que ocupaba el jefe del clan Li, se podía sentir el nerviosismo en el ambiente… un joven vestido de etiqueta se encontraba caminando de ida y vuelta en la pequeña salita mientras sus manos sudaban, clara señal que sus nervios lo traicionaban y no solo eso, se le veía en algunos momentos tembloroso y no era para menos, ese día no era cualquiera, era el día en que se casaba con la mujer de sus sueños, por la que había esperado seis años, pero la idea de matrimonio en ese momento lo aterraba, no sabía como explicarlo solo sentía pavor y un nerviosismo que no comprendía…

Sus dos amigos de infancia se encontraban a su lado conversando de distintos temas para tratar de tener la mente del novio en otro lado, no obstante el estudiante de derecho se perdía entre sus pensamientos…

Li, Hiiragizawa, ¿creen qué he tomado la mejor decisión?, ¿ustedes creen que seré un buen esposo para Chiharu? Pues lo que menos quiero es hacerla infeliz, me entienden ¿verdad? – preguntó nuevamente Yamazaki que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios llamando la atención de sus dos amigos que observaban como su amigo los miraba suplicante en espera de sus respuestas.

Es la décima vez que nos preguntas lo mismo Yamazaki, tranquilízate… todo va a salir bien no tienes porque seguir martirizándote con eso, lo que sientes es el famoso pavor prenupcial pero ya veras que cuando estés frente a tu novia todo ese miedo te pasará- contestó la reencarnación de Clow algo sorprendido de ver al siempre alegre Takashi en esa faceta… definitivamente no era él mismo… al muchacho de gafas le tomó por sorpresa saber que su amigo de infancia se casaba en cuestión de días pero lo asimiló más rápido que su amigo chino que fue a visitarlo a su nueva casa para darle la noticia, pues como Eriol había decidido quedarse en Japón por una buena temporada decidió abandonar el hotel donde se hospedaba para comprar una bonita residencia…

¿Qué este tranquilo? eso es fácil para ti Hiiragizawa, como tú no eres quien se va a casar, tendrías que estar en mi pellejo para saber lo que se siente - repuso Yamazaki de cierta forma contrariado por el comentario de su amigo, pero todo ese sentir fue reemplazado rápidamente por el nerviosismo que se había apoderado nuevamente de todo su ser.

Claro que te entendemos amigo, pero si te lo decimos es por tu bien, no ganas nada a estas alturas preguntarte esas cosas, mientras estés seguro que la amas con todas tus fuerzas no tienes porque preocuparte por el resto - indicó el muchacho de ojos color miel con una sonrisa que puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su amigo para darle ánimos.

Li tiene razón Yamazaki, debes intentar serenarte y dejar de pensar tanto, solo cree en lo que tu corazón te dice, solo ten presente que hoy día la harás la mujer más feliz del mundo y el resto depende de ambos, además recuerda que cuando uno se casa es de muy mala suerte estar preocupándose antes de tiempo - indicó el muchacho de gafas que se acercó a su amigo y lo miró a la cara con una sonrisa, gesto que comprendió casi al instante el muchacho y sin demora se apresuró a contestar.

Claro, en la antigua Roma era una costumbre que el novio siempre estuviera tranquilo antes de celebrase la boda si no tenía que hacer un sacrificio para complacer a sus dioses – se apresuró a decir el estudiante de derecho que poco a poco se tranquilizaba.

Y por supuesto que las cosas no quedaban ahí, de no hacer el sacrificio la boda jamás se realizaba y ambos novios tendrían que soportar desgracias toda su vida, como castigo - repuso el muchacho inglés con una sonrisa mientras miraba de reojo a su cómplice que también sonría.

Vaya, eso no lo sabía - contestó sumamente preocupado el muchacho chino, quien se imaginaba en la misma situación que su amigo, de seguro su boda con su novia de ojos verdes iba a ser todo un desastre, ya se veía así mismo sufriendo una y mil desgracias.

Los pensamientos del joven líder del comité de hechiceros de oriente fueron interrumpidos por las carcajadas de sus amigos que no pudieron aguantarse la risa al ver a su amigo chino preocuparse y cambiar la expresión de su cara.

No has cambiado nada Li, sigues igual de crédulo que de niño - sonrió el estudiante de derecho junto al hechicero de occidente que no aguantaban la risa y comenzaron a carcajearse sin control, ante la cara de fastidio de el muchacho chino que se sentía burlado de la manera más vulgar, cuando se juntaban esos dos para mentir inventaban toda una maraña de mentiras que él siempre creía.

Seguro que ya te sientes mejor después de haberte burlado de mí, ¿verdad Yamazaki? – preguntó un poco fastidiado el muchacho que trataba de desviarle la mirada a sus amigos para no darles el gusto de verlo avergonzado.

Para serte franco me ha servido de mucho, aunque lo que en este momento me da curiosidad saber es cuando te casas con Kinomoto pues para serte franco nos tienen a todos con la intriga yo incluso he apostado con Chiharu a que lo harás en menos de un mes aunque ella dice que te tomará cerca de un año, te pido amigo que no me hagas perder - respondió Yamazaki con una sonrisa al ver como su amigo se sonrojaba sin control y trataba de responder entre balbuceos…

Bueno… yo… no sé… como explicarlo… - trataba de decir el estudiante de arqueología pero las palabras se trataban con su lengua y poco podía decir para tratar de hilvanar una oración completa.

Como era de esperarse Li no ha dado aún el gran paso, espero Li que te apures pues Sakura es una chica muy hermosa y no vaya ser que se te adelante alguien más, eso si sería una pena – indicó divertido el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que pudo ver como las facciones del rostro de su amigo cambiaban drásticamente, la idea de pensar que su novia saliera con otro comenzaba a enloquecerlo…

Pues lo mismo digo Hiiragizawa, ¿Cuándo piensas declararte a Daidouji? A ese paso vaya a aparecer otro galán y te tengas que regresar a Inglaterra a la mala - dijo esta vez con una sonrisa maliciosa el jefe del clan Li que pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de su amigo, en ese instante el muchacho chino sintió en su boca ese saborcito de la venganza que era tan dulce…

El muchacho de gafas se quedó de una sola pieza, no se esperaba un comentario como ése… el muchacho se quedó helado y solo atinó a quedarse en silencio ante la mirada de incredulidad de el estudiante de derecho que no sabía nada al respecto.

Eso si que es toda una sorpresa, no sabía que te gustaba Daidouji; Hiiragizawa, al fin tenemos al cazador, cazado - expresó con una sonrisa Yamazaki al ver la cara de su amigo de infancia, era la primera vez que lo veía sonrojarse aunque fuera levemente.

Bueno… hubo una oportunidad, pero una repentina interrupción malogró el momento así que decidí dejarlo ahí hasta encontrar un mejor momento - respondió el muchacho inglés tratando de excusarte al mismo tiempo que limpiaba su gafas tratando de disimular el repentino nerviosismo que se había apoderado de él.

Bueno si tú lo dices habrá que creerte, vaya como ha pasado el tiempo… alégrate Yamazaki solo falta una hora para que te cases - exclamó con sarcasmo el jefe del clan Li que vio como su amigo de un momento a otro se ponía pálido y poco a poco era presa del nerviosismo una vez más.

¿Sólo falta una hora? - fue lo último que alcanzó a decir el estudiante de derecho que se encontraba al borde de un colapso nervioso mientras su amigo venido de Hong Kong comenzó a disfrutar de la dulce venganza, en ese instante el nerviosismo del novio se hizo mayor y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación, ante tal suceso el hechicero occidental sabía que solo quedaba un camino…

Creo que ya no queda otro remedio, bueno… no pensé usar esto pero ni modo... Yamazaki es mejor que tomes esto, te hará sentir un poco mejor, bueno eso espero - indicó el muchacho de gafas a la vez que sacaba de su chaqueta una pequeña botella de whisky irlandés.

¿Whisky?, ¿en qué estás pensando Hiiragizawa?, este no es momento para beber whisky - repuso algo contrariado el muchacho de ojos color miel que miraba como la reencarnación de Clow Reed empezaba acercarse a la mesita con la botella y un vaso, pero el aviso llegó muy tarde debido a que el futuro esposo de Chiharu cogió la botella y ya estaba decidido, no iba a llegar en ese estado a su boda.

Hiiragizawa no crees... - trató de decir el muchacho chino que se quedó mirando a su amigo que tomaba sin control.

No creo que pase nada malo… o por lo menos eso espero por nuestro bien - respondió rápidamente el muchacho inglés a su amigo mientras ambos muchachos observaban como el estudiante de derecho tomaba de una forma desesperada la botella de licor…

--0--

Una reluciente mansión era ocupada por un grupo de individuos venidos de Inglaterra, los vecinos se preguntaban el motivo por el cual el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra había optado comprar una casa en una ciudad como Tomoeda y no era ninguna sorpresa que muchos curiosos y periodistas iban en búsqueda de algunas explicaciones a sus dudas pero siempre inexplicablemente regresaban sin recordar porque perdían el interés sin haber averiguado nada.

En la mansión Hiiragizawa se encontraba una persona que caminaba de un lado a otro sin poder tranquilizarse, no podía evitar sentirse de cierta forma inquieto, el tema de las bodas se había vuelto para él un suplicio y sobre todo le daba una muy mala espina en especial esa boda en particular…

El doctor Kinomoto trató de serenarse y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones que había en el lugar, era consciente que poniéndose así solo empeoraba las cosas, además no podía hacer nada más que esperar que su novia terminara de alistarse, aunque la espera estaba comenzando a matar a sus pobres nervios y si fuera poco tenía que soportar el hecho de estar vestido de etiqueta, cosa que le disgustaba de sobre manera por lo que él normalmente nunca vestía tan formal pues le parecía una verdadera tontería, pero en ese momento no tenía otra opción…

Los pensamientos del médico fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de unas pisadas que se acercaban a la sala en donde él esperaba, a los pocos segundos apareció su novia que se veía radiante vistiendo un hermoso pero muy provocativo vestido rojo… el joven doctor solo atinó a levantarse de un salto del sillón mientras mantenía su mirada fija en su novia… ella simplemente caminaba a paso lento mientras esbozaba una sonrisa ante la mirada embobada de su novio.

"Sin duda está ha sido la espera más recompensada que he tenido en toda mi vida, Nakuru se ve hermosísima" – se dijo el hijo mayor de Fujitaka que no podía quitar su mirada de la figura de su novia a la vez que ella se acercaba y sin perder la sonrisa le tapaba la boca con satisfacción… había logrado la impresión que buscaba… su elección con el vestido no había sido errada.

Tomaré como un halago el hecho que no dejes de mirarme… mírate esa corbata, si que eres todo un desastre vistiendo de etiqueta, haber déjame arreglar ese nudo - indicó la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon que se colocó al frente del joven doctor y comenzaba a acomodar el nudo de la corbata de su novio, ella también estaba sorprendido de lo elegante que se veía él, era un real desperdicio que no vistiera más seguido así…

Discúlpame Nakuru, ya te había comentado que detesto vestir así y no sabes cuánto me molesta estar vestido de etiqueta, sinceramente daría cualquier cosa por no tener que ir, pero… - refunfuñó el doctor Kinomoto que no pudo terminar de hablar al ver una ligera sonrisa en su novia… él sabía a la perfección el motivo de esa sonrisa…

Aunque la muchacha trataba de mantenerse indiferente al reciente comentario de su novio no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro ya que a duras penas podía aguantar la risa que le ocasionaba recordar el malentendido que tuvo su novio con su hermana pues ella fue la primera persona quién el médico contó ese relato.

El médico simplemente apretó los puños de impotencia de recordar ese bendito día, de seguro para su novia le era muy gracioso todo eso, pero para él sí que fue un día para jamás recordarlo, sin embargo no podía sacar de su mente la vergüenza que pasó ese día, lo que hacía que su peculiar mal genio fuera peor en esos últimos días y ¿cómo no estar molesto?, sentía que había hecho la peor estupidez de su vida… ¿cómo pudo descontrolarse así? y por nada, lo peor de todo que lo hizo frente a su padre para empeorar aún más las cosas…

El joven médico frunció el ceño al recordar las carcajadas que provocó su historia a su mejor amigo, el profesor de la preparatoria Seijyu después de escuchar lo sucedido simplemente se puso a reír en frente de él… así como lo había hecho su novia a quien le había contado primero, esos recuerdos hicieron que el humor del médico cambiara rápidamente, recordar el ridículo que paso frente a su padre y a su hermana, la cual aun seguía molesta con él y no le dirigía la palabra y si no fuera poco después de eso vino el sermón de su progenitor… como olvidar esa conversación, parecía como si hubiera sido ayer…

Se habían quedado los dos solos, el muchacho tenía la mirada fija en la mesa mientras que su padre trataba de buscar las palabras correctas para iniciar la conversación, era consciente que esta vez tendría que ser diferente, tenía que hacer entender a su hijo… una situación como esa tenía que evitarse pues de una u otra forma su hija se iba a casar con su novio y nada podría evitar eso.

El doctor Kinomoto sentía toda la frustración, vergüenza y cólera que recorrían todo su cuerpo, ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota para confundir las cosas? Si tan solo hubiera llegado unos segundos antes hubiera escuchado que la boda era de otra persona… se había dejado llevar… no tenía el valor de ver a su padre a los ojos, de seguro lo había decepcionado…

Pensé que podrías asimilar las cosas por tu propia cuenta hijo, pero veo que te es difícil aceptar las cosas tal como lo son – dijo finalmente Fujitaka con suma seriedad que vio como su hijo levantaba la vista para responderle.

Las cosas no son así papá, tú no entiendes… - atinó a responder el médico que desvió su mirada a otra parte, no estaba tan seguro de lo que iba a decir… sabía bien que en cierta forma él exageraba en muchas cosas, pero solo quería lo mejor para su hermana…

¿Ah no? Entonces me gustaría mucho que tú me hicieras entender esas cosas que solo tú puedes ver – repuso el decano universitario que clavó su mirada en su hijo, era consciente que todo esa escena había sido causada por celos de hermano sobre protector y que su hijo trataba de evadir esa realidad.

Son muchas cosas papá que en realidad no vienen al caso, lo único que sé muy bien que ese tipo no merece ni siquiera una gota del cariño que le tiene Sakura, eso te lo aseguro – dijo con firmeza el ex capitán de futbol de la preparatoria Seijyu que recordó la escena en que conoció por primera vez al novio de su hermana.

¿Es eso hijo? O simplemente son los celos de un hermano que sobreprotege de manera excesiva a su única hermana – preguntó el docente universitario que dejó estupefacto a su hijo, el médico no esperaba que su padre le dijera eso… en cierta parte tenía que reconocer que había algo de eso, no quería que nadie le alejara lo más valioso para él, pero también era cierto que había muchas cosas que no podía perdonar al jefe del clan Li.

El señor Fujitaka entendió a la perfección el silencio de su hijo mayor, también era consciente que había un tipo de rencilla entre el novio de su hija y su hijo, el motivo no lo sabía pero eso era un tema aparte… el problema que tuvieran ellos dos no tenía que ser un impedimento en la felicidad de la maestra de cartas y eso quería que entendiera el médico…

Quiero que me escuches muy atentamente Touya, yo soy fiel testigo de lo mucho que quieres a tu hermana y lo mucho que la cuidas y que te preocupas por ella desde que eras un niño y también sé a la perfección que eso aumentó cuando falleció Nadeshiko y sin tu ayuda no me imagino cómo me las arreglaría para cuidar de Sakura siendo tan pequeña, si ella es como es en gran parte te lo debe a ti hijo y ella lo sabe muy bien y ten la seguridad que ella estará agradecida contigo toda su vida, eso no lo dudes, pero también es muy cierto que ella hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ser esa niña que protegíamos, ella ya es una mujer hecha y derecha y tiene sus propias decisiones, decisiones que debemos respetar o a más aconsejarle pero ella es finalmente quien decide… - expresó Fujitaka con cierta nostalgia a la vez que colocaba su mano en el hombro de su hijo, el médico entendió a la perfección el mensaje y sintió de cierta forma la tristeza de su padre…

Sé muy bien todo eso papá, yo sé que ella es una excelente persona y por eso quiero que sea feliz no sabes cuánto me alegraría que ella lo fuera, sin embargo sé que ese tipo es el menos indicado, después de las cosas que sufrió por culpa de ése o ahora me vas a decir que no te dabas cuenta que la tristeza de Sakura era por culpa de ese tipo - expresó Touya con resentimiento, el médico tenía la esperanza que su nuevo argumento convencería a su padre de que ese tipo chino no era el indicado para su hermana.

Yo sé muy bien que ella ha sufrido mucho, soy su padre y sé muy bien cuando está triste, el problema que hayan tenido ellos dos es de ellos, nosotros no podemos inmiscuirnos en la vida de tu hermana y si al final se han reconciliado es la decisión de Sakura, ella es la única que puede decidir, además tú crees que yo permitiría que Li se burlara de mi pequeña Sakura, entiende hijo yo sé que él la quiere mucho, ten fe en mí por favor - agregó sin inmutarse el profesor que no bajaba su mano del hombro de su hijo que miró a su padre…

Sé que tú no permitirías que nadie le hiciera daño a Sakura pero es que… - intentó decir el galeno pero ya no pudo continuar, sabía que por enésima vez su padre tenía razón, él también era consciente del inmenso amor que le tenía ese tipo a su hermana, pero ¿Cómo perdonarle todo lo que le hizo sufrir?

Ya no te preocupes más hijo, verás como las cosas salen bien, es mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, ya es bastante tarde… - indicó el maestro de la universidad de Tomoeda a la vez que se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía a la segunda planta acompañado de su hijo mayor que tenía tantas ideas en su cabeza…

¿Touya? ¿sucede algo? ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó con cierta preocupación la guardiana de Eriol al ver que su novio se había quedado con la mirada pérdida, tal vez había hecho que se sintiera incomodo, ya que viéndolo con detenimiento debía ser una situación difícil para su novio el estar peleado con su hermana por una tontería como la que pasó.

No es nada Nakuru, solo estuve recordando algunas cosas… realmente no quisiera ir a esa tontería, pero Sakura es la madrina y ya no quiero tener más problemas con ella – dijo finalmente el doctor Kinomoto que trató de aflojarse un poco el cuello de la corbata pues sentía que le faltaba el aire.

Tú sabes a la perfección que a ella le gustaría mucho que fueras y que le entristecería si no estuvieras ahí, aunque trates de disimularlo, dentro de ti existe un ser extremadamente sensible y amable, por eso te quiero tanto - afirmó la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon que estiró sus brazos y atenazó a su novio por el cuello mientras este trataba de no perder el equilibrio, el médico simplemente lanzó un suspiro de resignación… ya no había forma de hacerle entender a su novia que no le gustaba que lo abrazara de esa forma.

Es mejor que vayamos a la iglesia Nakuru, ya se está haciendo tarde… - se apresuró a decir el doctor Kinomoto que tomó la mano de su novia y se dirigieron a la salida de la mansión para luego abordar el auto del médico y así dirigirse a la iglesia en donde contraerían nupcias Yamazaki y Chiharu.

--0--

El día transcurría con su curso normal en Tomoeda, aparentemente todo parecía tranquilidad y daba la impresión que nada fuera de lo común iba a suceder… algo que tal vez iba a quedar solo en un desesperado deseo… después de unos minutos corriendo en las calles un auto se estacionó frente a la entrada de una casa, pronto del vehículo se abrió la puerta delantera para luego dejar ver a un muchacho que descendía del carro, el rostro del muchacho denotaba cierta preocupación e incluso nerviosismo como si tuviera alguna culpa o algo por el estilo…

Con parsimonia el muchacho se acercó a la puerta principal de la residencia y aunque un poco dubitativo optó por tocar el timbre, era consciente que las cosas ya no podían salir peor y no era para menos… los segundos que pasaban se le hacían una eternidad hasta que al final la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a una hermosa muchacha de ojos verdes como la esmeralda que llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido rosa pálido que hacía que la muchacha se viera radiante… el muchacho se quedó embobado mirando a su novia logrando que ella se sonrojara levemente al darse cuenta.

Hola Shaoran, llegaste justo a tiempo… por un momento pensé que había pasado algo – se apresuró a decir la maestra de las cartas tratando de llamar la atención de su novio para que dejara de verla de esa forma que hacía que se sonrojara.

Te vez bellísima Sakura - expresó el joven líder del comité de magos de oriente que aun la observaba algo atontado a su novia, en ese instante todo lo que le preocupaba había pasado a segundo plano… solo le importaba que ella estaba a su lado…

Muchas gracias Shaoran, tú también te vez muy bien aunque esa corbata… se nota que no hubo quien te ayudara, en fin… déjame que te arregle ese nudo – indicó la muchacha que se acercó a su novio para tomar su corbata y arreglar el nudo dándole forma lentamente.

Ahora sí todo está bien, es mejor darnos prisa que aun tenemos que recoger a Chiharu, Tomoyo y Meiling – dijo la antigua card captor que cerró la puerta de su casa y tomaba la mano de su novio para dirigirse al vehículo que estaba estacionado al frente de su casa.

Gracias preciosa… - atinó a decir el hechicero oriental que sintió un gran escalofrío cuando su novia le mencionó a la futura señora de Yamazaki, en ese momento intempestivamente las facciones de su rostro cambiaron, hecho que no le fue indiferente a su novia sin embargo no dijo nada, tal vez eran ideas suyas y simplemente caminaron al auto de su novio, auto que había adquirido hace algo de dos semanas pues eso de caminar quitaba mucho tiempo según él.

En poco tiempo el motor del automóvil arrancó y comenzó su viaje hacia la mansión Daidouji, el jefe del clan Li trataba de mostrar serenidad y tranquilidad aunque en sus adentros era todo lo contrario… aun no podía creer las cosas que habían pasado, la situación se iba a convertir en toda una catástrofe… todo se les había escapado de las manos a él y a su amigo inglés, ahora solo les quedaba rezar que las cosas no salieran peor de lo que ya estaban.

Dime Shaoran, ¿cómo está Yamazaki?, ¿se encuentra tranquilo? - preguntó repentinamente la estudiante de arqueología que notó como la expresión del rostro de su novio cambiaba…

Ah… Yamazaki… si todo está bien, se lo ha "tomado" con mucha tranquilidad, no hay nada de qué preocuparse… - respondió con cierto temor el muchacho de ojos color miel que desvió su mirada… sin darse cuenta se puso más nervioso de lo normal cosa que notó su novia que comenzaba a sospechar que algo le ocultaba…

¿Sucede algo Shaoran? Te noto algo intranquilo - volvió a preguntar la antigua card captor que miró a su novio que nuevamente le desvió la mirada… no le agradaba en lo más mínimo mentirle, pero no le quedaba otro opción… por unos segundos el muchacho se quedó en silencio, cosa que hizo que su novia comenzara a creer que realmente algo ocultaba y de seguro era algo malo.

Son ideas tuyas Sakura, todo está bien… ¿Qué podría estar mal?... mira ya llegamos - contestó el hechicero oriental que sintió que el alma se le devolvía al cuerpo, su novia lo miraba aun no muy convencida pero en ese momento lo importante era apurarse en llegar a la iglesia así que optó por posponer ese tema…

A los pocos segundos se encontraba el auto estacionado enfrente del gran portón de la mansión Daidouji y una pareja de enamorados esperaban pacientemente que salieran sus amigas, después de unos minutos hicieron su aparición tres preciosas muchachas, dos vestían unos vestidos muy elegantes mientras la otra vestía un bellísimo vestido de novia y en una mano sostenía un ramo de novia.

Al fin chicas, se tomaron su tiempo… estamos ya tarde – expresó la hija de Fujitaka que se encontraba muy impaciente, sentía que cada segundo que pasaba podría suceder algo inesperado que malograra el gran día de su amiga.

Discúlpenos, tuvimos algunos contratiempos pero ya está todo bien – respondió la estudiante de periodismo que sostenía de una mano a su amiga de trenzas que sonreía radiante.

Bueno pero tampoco es tan tarde podríamos hacer las cosas con calma – indicó tímidamente el descendiente de Clow Reed sin embargo al ver como todas sus amigas y su novia lo miraban con cierto recelo optó por quedarse callado, ya no había forma de ganar más tiempo.

Solo a ti se te puede ocurrir esas cosas Shaoran, no vez que es ya tarde… vámonos de una buena vez – increpó de cierta forma molesta la muchacha china que no entendía como su primo podía sugerir cosas tan tontas…

Después de lo dicho por Meiling el grupo se apresuró a abordar el vehículo y se acomodaron de la siguiente manera: Chiharu, Meiling y Tomoyo iban en la parte trasera mientras que Sakura iba al lado de su novio quien trataba de calmarse pensando en lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante… lo único que sabía era que solo un milagro lo salvaría de una reprimenda por parte de su querida novia, después de tomar un poco de aire el muchacho apretó el acelerador y el auto comenzó a correr perdiéndose entre las calles con dirección a la iglesia.

En otra dirección se encontraba un automóvil que recorría las calles de Tomoeda de una manera peculiar, daba la impresión que el conductor tenía algún tipo de problema o le gustaba mucho jugar con el timón pues de rato en rato el carro dejaba de seguir en recto para irse a un costado…

El propietario del auto realmente lo estaba pasando muy mal, no solo tenía que lidiar con el tránsito sino también con su amigo que no se quedaba tranquilo y le hacía en algunos instantes perder el control del vehículo… era consciente que en cierta forma tenía un poco de culpa con todo lo que estaba pasando pero definitivamente no era justo que tuviera que lidiar con eso él solo.

El muchacho inglés no sabía cómo decirle a su amigo de infancia que se quedara sentado y tranquilo y que se tomara de una buena vez ese café que estaba en el termo que tuvieron que improvisar para tratar de solucionar un poco el problema etílico en el cual estaba metido su amigo.

Yamazaki trata de tomarte un poco café, en ese estado no puedes llegar a la iglesia… además ya hemos llegado a la casa de las muchachas, si te ven así nos mataran a ambos - indicó la reencarnación de Clow que detenía el auto en la calle y por enésima vez le alcanzaba el termo a su amigo que nuevamente lo rechazó con un ademán de su mano… el hechicero occidental solo le quedó calmarse y aunque estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia simplemente decidió salir del auto…

Espera Hiiragizawa… yo… voy contigo… quiero… estar con… Chiharu… ella es… mi vida - agregó entre balbuceos el estudiante de derecho que bajó del auto con bastante dificultad, tambaleándose en todo momento.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la puerta, pronto el muchacho inglés tocó el timbre y se apoyó en el muro en espera de sus amigas mientras miraba a su amigo cómo se había desplomado sobre un costado de la puerta, realmente las cosas se habían salido fuera de su control… en su vida se hubiera imaginado que su amigo se tomaría toda la botella y aunque quisieron quitarle la bebida ya era muy tarde… los pensamientos del muchacho fueron interrumpidos con el sonido de la puerta que se abría dejando ver a dos muchachas muy bien arregladas.

Al fin Hiiragizawa, se tardaron mucho eh… y ¿dónde está Yamazaki? - preguntaron l unísono las dos muchachas que solo veían a su amigo inglés, casi al instante dirigieron su mirada hacia donde se encontraba su otro amigo que a duras penas trataba de ponerse en pie con ayuda de la pared… sus amigas se quedaron estupefactas de verlo en ese estado.

Hola muchachas... están... bellísimas… yo creo que ya... debemos irnos… - exclamó Takashi que se encontraba casi al borde de la inconsciencia con los ojos desorbitados y que a duras penas se mantenía en pie.

¿Qué has hecho Takashi? ¿Cómo se te ocurre emborracharte a unos minutos de tu boda? ¿en qué estás pensando? ¿Qué ha sucedido Hiiragizawa? ¿por qué está así? – preguntó continuamente la estudiante de literatura que no oculto su molestia, no comprendía lo que había sucedido al igual que su otra amiga que solo estaba en silencio y que miraba a su ebrio amigo.

Fue algo inesperado, realmente no pensé que llegaría hasta extremo pero en fin… él se encontraba muy nervioso y no había forma de calmarlo así que le propuse que tomará una copa de whisky pero él no solo tomó una copa, tomó muchas que cuando tratamos de quitarle la bebida ya era un caso perdido y así fue como sucedió… - dijo algo avergonzado el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que bajó la mirada incapaz de ver a los ojos a sus dos amigas que no podían creer como habían sucedido las cosas… sin embargo con enojarse no ganaban nada, tenían que hacer algo pero rápido…

Bueno ya conversaremos de esto después, ahora lo único que importa es quitarle la borrachera o por lo menos disimularla lo más que se pueda, ayúdale a entrar Hiiragizawa – repuso la estudiante de administración que señalaba a su amigo ebrio, sin demora el muchacho de gafas colocó el brazo de su amigo en su hombro y lo llevó adentro del apartamento para luego depositarlo en una silla de la cocina.

Sin demora el muchacho inglés les alcanzó el termo con café que había traído de la casa de Shaoran y vaciaron el contenido en una taza, sin demora las dos muchachas se acercaron a Yamazaki y comenzaron a conversarle con la intención de que tomara lo más pronto el café y así poder ir a la iglesia, mientras tanto la reencarnación de Clow estaba a un lado sin decir palabra alguna, solo guardaba silencio mientras los minutos pasaban rápidamente…

Los minutos corrían rápidamente acercándose cada vez más a la hora para que la boda empezara, como se lo había imaginado las cosas en vez de mejorar empeoraban con cada minuto que pasaba, la situación se había vuelto muy escabrosa para él que era atosigado con preguntas que tenían una simple respuesta pero no podía decirla pues de seguro lo matarían… el auto se encontraba estacionado a unas cuadras de la iglesia y la tensión crecía…

¿Dónde está Yamazaki? ¿Qué le hicieron Shaoran? Es cuestión de unos minutos para que empiece la boda y no hay señales de él – preguntó entre susurros la muchacha de ojos verdes al oído de su novio para evitar que su amiga se alarmara…

No le he hecho nada… te lo juro… - contestó agitado el jefe del clan Li en voz baja, realmente él no se sentía culpable de lo sucedido… fueron las circunstancias y las ideas descabelladas de su amigo inglés, sin embargo su novia no le creía y el muchacho comenzó a sudar a borbotones…

Mejor será dar unas vueltas por la zona Li – se apresuró a decir la muchacha de armoniosa voz que vio como su amigo de infancia estaba hecho un manojo de nervios… no sabía qué cosa podía haber pasado pero de seguro algo tenía que ver… pero por el momento lo único que importaba era que su amiga de trenzas no se pusiera nerviosa.

La muchacha china asintió con la cabeza, su amiga tenía mucha razón… eso era lo único que podían hacer, luego arreglaría cuentas con su primo que de seguro había metido la pata… la estudiante de arqueología le indicó a su novio por donde iba a ir y el motor nuevamente comenzó a funcionar y el auto se alejó de la iglesia.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó un automóvil que se estacionó frente a la iglesia, sin demora salió el flamante novio que tambaleaba y se apoyaba sobre su amigo que intentaba de todas las maneras sonreír, atrás de ellos salieron dos molestas muchachas que no hacían el menor esfuerzo de ocultar su molestia, pronto todos los invitados comenzaron a celebrar la llegada del novio pero la algarabía duro muy poco pues todos se quedaron mirando al nada peculiar novio, los padres de Chiharu se quedaron atónitos al ver a su futuro yerno ebrio el día de su boda, sin embargo la aparición de un nuevo vehículo llamó la atención de todo el público presente… el señor Mihara se acercó al auto para ayudar a su hija salir, el resto de pasajeros salían del auto por su propia cuenta.

Hija la verdad no estoy seguro de que debas casarte, no has a visto a tu novio aun ¿verdad? – preguntó en voz baja el señor Mihara que ayudaba a su hija a salir del vehículo.

¿Ha sucedido algo malo papá? – preguntó sumamente preocupada la muchacha de trenzas que no se imaginaba que cosa tan terrible podía haber pasado a su novio para que no se casen.

No exactamente hija… bueno… ya lo veras y entonces me darás la razón - fue lo único que respondió el señor mientras llevaba del brazo a su hija entre los aplausos de todos los asistentes que por un momento se olvidaron de la condición de Takashi.

El jefe del clan Li se adelantó hacia el altar para ayudar a su amigo a llegar ahí, una vez que estuvo lo suficiente cerca de su amigo disimuladamente le entregó varias pastillas para el mal aliento pues el aliento de su amigo era insufrible.

Pronto Chiharu comenzó a acercase hacia el altar tomado del brazo de su padre, en el altar ya se encontraban el novio y los padrinos que la esperaban sin embargo el estudiante de derecho se encontraba apoyado sobre su amigo algo mareado y tratando de sonreír…

"¿... será eso lo que mi papá me advirtió?, no; seguro era otra cosa"- se dijo la futura esposa de Yamazaki que a cada paso que se acercaba a su futuro esposo podía sentir unos deseos enormes de ahorcarlo… a pesar de la distancia podía percibir ese olorcito a alcohol que emanaba Takashi, cosa que le desagrado completamente.

Más atrás se encontraba la muchacha de ojos negros azulados que observaba todo atentamente por medio de su filmadora personal… estaba dispuesta a grabar toda la ceremonia, no pensaba perderse ningún momento del matrimonio de su amiga y sobretodo si su entrañable prima era la madrina con más razón para no perderse ningún detalle.

Indiferente a los pensamientos de la estudiante de periodismo se encontraba muy cerca a ella la reencarnación de Clow Reed que tenía toda la intención de iniciar un diálogo con la muchacha pero pronto sintió la mirada inquisidora de la progenitora de la muchacha… la mujer de pocos se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba su hija, ante tal circunstancia el muchacho inglés no le quedó otra que resignarse y mantener su distancia.

El transcurso de la ceremonia se llevó sin ningún contratiempo, a pesar que el olor a alcohol era evidente todo el mundo ignoró ese detalle, por su parte Chiharu solo trataba de no pensar que su novio estaba borracho y menos que el mejor amigo de él había sido el causante de esa situación, al igual que la maestra de las cartas que ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada a su novio que sentía que las cosas estaban peor que nunca.

Después de un rato el padre dio por finalizada la ceremonia y Yamazaki se acercó a su novia y le levantó el velo para besarla, la muchacha en ese momento sintió todo el olor a licor que su queridísimo y flamante esposo traía encima pero igual lo besó, lo amaba demasiado para dejar que algo de esa índole malograra un momento tan especial para ella…

A paso lento los recientes desposados se alejaron del altar y caminaron entre los aplausos de los asistentes, Rika y Naoko lloraban tomadas de las manos mientras veían a su amiga sonreír y tratando de sujetar a su esposo que a la justas podía caminar sin tropezarse y que la agarraba fuertemente de la mano para no caerse.

Un poco más alejado de ese lugar se encontraba otra pareja, la muchacha en ese día se había vuelto más cariñosa de lo normal, cosa que tenía de cierta forma preocupado al doctor Kinomoto que no lograba entender el motivo de su actuar pero conociendo a su novia de seguro algo se traía en manos.

Los padres de Chiharu salían de la iglesia con ciertas dudas del reciente matrimonio de su hija, su nuevo yerno había hecho su show y estuvo a punto de arruinar el día más importante de su hija, el señor Mihara comenzaban a pensar que haber consentido ese matrimonio había sido el peor error de su vida.

Realmente espero no haberme equivocado aceptando a ese muchacho, pero si se atreve a hacer sufrir a mi querida Chiharu ya sabrá de mí – expresó molesto el señor Mihara que trataba mantenerse tranquilo y reprimir el sentimiento de golpear al esposo de su hija.

A pesar de todo creo que no nos hemos equivocado con él, dale tiempo… ya verás que no demostrará que es una persona especial, de lo contrario Chiharu no lo hubiera escogido – se apresuró a decir la señora Mihara que trató calmar a su marido que estaba sumamente furioso, ella sabía de sobra lo que ese chico sentía por su hija así que a pesar de la escena de hoy quería seguir creyendo en él…

Los novios salieron de la iglesia y entraron al automóvil que conducía Eriol que se encontraba listo para llevarlos a dar algunas vueltas por la ciudad convencido que no tendría ningún tipo de problema a diferencia de su amigo chino que veía como su novia lo ignoraba… en silencio abordaron el auto junto con Tomoyo y Meiling que también se encontraban en silencio… el muchacho no le quedó de otra que pisar el acelerador y dirigirse hacia la mansión Daidouji mientras esperaba los respectivos reclamos por el camino…

--0--

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Al fin llegó el día en que se celebra el matrimonio de Chiharu y Yamazaki y como era de esperarse las cosas no podían salir del todo bien pues siempre aparece el miedo prenupcial que puede complicar un poco las cosas como en este caso aunque si de algo les puedo asegurar que nadie olvidará este día, pues bueno todo este capítulo ha consistido en la antesala al matrimonio y pues como lo vivieron cada uno de los personajes desde su punto de vista… interesante el sermón que Fujitaka le dijo a su hijo ¿lo habrá convencido? Realmente Touya hizo todo un show pero por lo menos ya sabemos a que atenernos cuando se entere del matrimonio de su hermana, eso si va a ser todo un suceso que les recomiendo no perderse… ambos novios tuvieron miedo horas antes de casarse pero claro que cado uno de distinta forma, Chiharu con un buen consejo supo quitarse todo ese pavor pero no pasó lo mismo con Yamazaki, por lo que su amigo inglés optó por una salida más fácil pero que solo complicó las cosas llevando a Yamazaki ebrio a su boda… hecho que no le gustó a nadie como era de esperarse y sobretodo generando problemas a Shaoran que realmente no tuvo culpa en todo eso, pero a pesar de todo los novios se casaron y ahora serán felices como perdices… ah tengo que mencionar que durante el fic menciono una expresión muy popular acá en Perú que es meter la pata que en palabras simples significa que cometió un error, por cierto a los que no saben que significa galeno es como un sinónimo a médico. ¿Qué pasará con Shaoran? ¿Seguirán culpándolo de todo lo sucedido? ¿Eriol seguirá bien librado de todo? ¿Touya aceptara la relación y futuro matrimonio de su hermano? ¿Qué pasará con Yamazaki? ¿Habrá algo de acción al fin? ¿Alguien más se casará? Son preguntas que probablemente sean contestadas en el siguiente capítulo.

Criticas, ideas, bombas cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Si la boda parecía una catástrofe lo que sucederá en la recepción es de no olvidar… alguien más acompañara a Yamazaki en sus andanzas y un secreto será revelado de la manera menos esperada y al fin un poco de misterio en esta historia que nos dejará con varias dudas, esto son las cosas que veremos en el siguiente capítulo, así que los invito a acompáñame al cuarto capítulo de esta historia _El muchacho que cayó del cielo._


	4. El muchacho que cayó del cielo

CAP IV: EL MUCHACHO QUE CAYÓ DEL CIELO

No había ninguna duda que el matrimonio de Chiharu y Yamazaki estaría en boca de la gente de Tomoeda por bastante tiempo, pues no había sido una boda común y corriente, habían sucedido cosas que ni el mejor adivino hubiera podido predecir… sin embargo a pesar de todo, los asistentes disfrutaron de la ceremonia y se dirigían a donde se realizaría la recepción y fiesta…

La gente comenzó a llegar en diferentes grupos a la mansión Daidouji que estaba delicadamente decorada que muchos invitados se preguntaban cuanto debían haber pagado por tan hermosa decoración y los minutos pasaron hasta que al fin el auto del hijo del embajador de Inglaterra llegó a la mansión, a los pocos segundos ingresaron al gran salón los flamantes esposos tomados de la mano ante la algarabía de todos los presentes que no dejaban de aplaudir y con la llegada de los esposos dio comienzo a la fiesta.

La gente sacaba a sus parejas y bailaban en el centro de la pista de baile mientras otros optaban por quedarse sentados en sus respectivas mesas que estaban decoradas con flores en el centro y solo conversaban de infinidad de temas… en la mesa principal se encontraba Chiharu conversando con todas sus amigas, ella a pesar de todo mostraba su sonrisa, cosa que aún no entendían sus amigas pues después de las cosas que le hizo pasar su esposo en la iglesia debería estar molesta… sin embargo ella estaba feliz porque a pesar de todo amaba profundamente a Takashi Yamazaki.

¿Estás segura de lo que dices Chiharu? Entiendo que lo ames pero de eso a que le perdones tan fácilmente el papelón que te hizo pasar en la iglesia ya es demasiado… - volvió a preguntar sumamente perturbada la estudiante de literatura que aún no comprendía como su amiga podía estar tan tranquila después del tremendo show que se mandó su esposo.

Ya te lo había dicho Naoko, por más que quiera molestarme no puedo… este día es tan esperado por mí que nada podría malograrlo, desde niños Takashi y yo habíamos soñado con esto y al fin se ha hecho realidad y todo se lo debo a ustedes chicas, sin su apoyo nada de esto hubiera sido posible… jamás olvidaré todas las cosas que han hecho por mí… mil gracias a todas – respondió entre lágrimas la muchacha de trenzas mientras sus demás amigas se levantaban de sus sillas y la abrazaban para tranquilizarla un poco.

No te pongas así amiga, esas lágrimas solo opacan tu alegría, aunque tu flamante esposo no esté tan consciente para disfrutar de este día, tú debes hacerlo por los dos, así que sécate esas lágrimas y muéstranos una de tus más grandes sonrisas que queremos verte feliz – indicó la estudiante de administración que le sonrió a su amiga, el resto de muchachas ya habían tomado de nuevo su asiento… Chiharu siguió el consejo de su amiga y se secó las lágrimas que habían salido de la emoción y le sonrió a todas sus amigas.

Pero de todas maneras Chiharu hablaré seriamente con Shaoran acerca de todo esto pues no me creo las excusas que me ha dado, ya habrá un mejor momento para esclarecer todo este asunto porque de que tiene algo que ver con lo que ha sucedido es un hecho – se apresuró a decir la antigua card captor que no ocultó su molestia con su novio, a pesar que durante el trayecto a la casa de su prima su novio le dijo de todas las formas que él no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, no podía creerle del todo… la muchacha china solo asintió con su cabeza aprobando lo dicho por su amiga, definitivamente ahora su primo tendría que reconocer su error sino le iba a ir peor.

No seas tan dura con él Sakura, estoy casi segura que Eriol tuvo mucho que ver en todo este asunto, más de lo que aparenta y hasta me atrevería a decir que él es el único responsable, más tarde hablaré con él y le pediré algunas explicaciones porque hasta ahora ha salido muy bien librado de todo este embrollo – indicó la muchacha de ojos azulados que conocía bien a su amigo inglés y que tenía a pesar de los años que habían pasado una cierta manía por controlar las cosas a su antojo como cuando era niño.

Algo de eso comentó Shaoran, pero realmente no le creo mucho… a estas alturas es capaz de decir cualquier cosa para salir bien librado de todo esto, aunque no descartó la posibilidad que haya buscado un cómplice para hacer sus tonterías - recriminó Meiling algo fastidiada con todo ese asunto, ella conocía a la perfección a su primo y jamás hubiera esperado que hiciera algo como lo que le hizo a Takashi, estaba realmente decepcionada de él.

Ya que mencionan eso, según la versión de Hiiragizawa ninguno de los dos tuvo la culpa, fue algo que simplemente se dio ¿verdad Rika? – expresó la muchacha de gafas que observaba como el humor de sus amigas había cambiado de un momento a otro, ya no había razones para seguir molestos con ellos desde su punto de vista.

Es cierto Naoko, él nos dijo que la idea era que tomara un solo vaso de Whisky para quitarse todo esos nervios que lo consumían en ese momento, sin embargo Takashi no lo tomó así y empezó a tomar sin control y para cuando ellos reaccionaron ya era muy tarde… - agregó la estudiante de administración que pudo observar que sus amigas no estaban aún convencidas del todo de la aparente inocencia de los dos hechiceros.

Sea como sea muchachas, Takashi se casó conmigo y cumplió la promesa que me hizo hace varios años y realmente eso es lo importante y el resto, bueno… son cosas que ya no deberían interesar – indicó la muchacha de trenzas que dejó atónitas a todas sus amigas, definitivamente ella era sumamente feliz y nada podía opacar esa felicidad ni siquiera la condición actual de su reciente esposo.

Ante el comentario de su amiga, el resto del grupo solo sonrió y miraron con sorpresa a su amiga, no cabía duda que amaba con todas sus fuerzas a su esposo y a pesar de todo le había perdonado el impase de la ceremonia, las muchachas siguieron conversando de diferentes temas cuando de pronto se acercó a la mesa la madre de Chiharu, todas las muchachas se pusieron de pie para saludar a la amable señora, su hija sin demora se acercó a su madre y se tomaron de las manos.

Hija estoy muy feliz por ti, aun no me acostumbro a verte casada, te deseo lo mejor en este nuevo camino… de ahora en adelante formaras un nuevo hogar y una nueva familia pero nunca te olvides de visitar a tus padres que te quieren sobre todas las cosas – exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos la señora Mihara que no podía contener toda la emoción que tenía en el corazón, su hija la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Jamás me olvidaré de ustedes, no lo dudes… los quiero - indicó la señora Yamazaki mientras unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, sus amigas solo se quedaron en silencio viendo el tierno momento que vivían madre e hija.

En un lugar muy apartado de la mesa principal se encontraba una mesa con tres personas de las cuales solo dos estaban sentadas, esa mesa se había colocado en última instancia para mantener alejado del resto de invitados al estudiante de derecho que seguía teniendo en su cuerpo un cierto grado de alcohol que le hacía no controlar sus acciones y ya suficiente espectáculo había dado en la iglesia para que seguiría haciéndolo ahí.

Sus acompañantes fueron elegidos sin reclamo a objeción pues fuera como fuera ellos dos tenían la culpa del actual estado de Yamazaki, ahora no solo tenían que perderse la diversión de la fiesta sino tenían que lidiar con el comportamiento hasta cierto punto infantil de su amigo.

Por favor querido amigo… hazlo por mí, no te puedes negar, ya veras que no te arrepentirás – expresó por tercera vez Yamazaki que en esta oportunidad imprimió en su voz un tono suplicante con la intención de persuadir a su viejo amigo, el muchacho en ese momento tuvo que tomar asiento pues ya no podía mantenerse en pie, a pesar de todo había seguido tomando y eso había empeorado su ya problemática situación.

No insistas con eso Yamazaki, ya te he dicho que no me gusta, además mírate… ya deberías dejar de beber que ya no estás en condiciones de seguir así – repuso algo fastidiado el joven líder del comité de oriente que ya se había cansado de decirle de todas las formas posibles a su amigo que no quería beber, él nunca había bebido en su vida pero realmente no por eso lo hacía, en ese momento solo se sentía preocupado y trataba de pensar qué hacer para conseguir el perdón de su novia.

¿Cómo me dices esas cosas Li?, eres uno de mis mejores amigos… y te rechazas a tomar una copa conmigo, en mi boda… tú que eres mi padrino, mi mejor amigo – exclamó con cierto resentimiento el estudiante de derecho que no comprendía el motivo de la negativa de su amigo.

No lo tomes de esa forma Yamazaki, sabes que te aprecio mucho, pero… - trató de excusarse el descendiente de Clow pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas, él era consciente que había sido algo rudo con su amigo, había dejado que sus problemas con su novia nublaran su juicio, el muchacho chino miró a la mesa principal en donde se encontraba su novia, después encontraría alguna forma de pedirle perdón…

Hiiragizawa si que es un verdadero amigo, él si celebra mi felicidad con una buena copa de vino pero en cambio quien se supone que es mi mejor amigo ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de hacer un brindis conmigo – agregó el esposo de Chiharu que regresó a la realidad a su amigo de infancia, el estudiante de arqueología se había quedado sin ninguna buena excusa y solo guardó silencio.

No hay nada de malo Li con que tomes un poco, vamos dale el gusto a Yamazaki… no seas aguafiestas y demos un brindis por el futuro de los recién casados - repuso el muchacho de gafas con una sonrisa, había estado casi todo el rato en silencio pues últimamente sus acciones tenían serias consecuencias y no quería meterse en más problemas pero aparentemente esta vez no había nada de que preocuparse, ¿Qué podía pasar con una simple copa de vino?

Bueno creo que tienen razón los dos, no creo que haya nada malo hacer un brindis por la felicidad de mi buen amigo – respondió finalmente el jefe del clan Li que ni bien había terminado de hablar su amigo de primaria se levantó como un rayo y a pesar de estar aún mareado hizo malabares para acercarse a un mozo y hacer que traiga tres copas de vino en una bandeja, cada uno cogió su respectiva copa, levantaron al unísono las copas y después de decir ¡viva los novios! comenzaron a tomar el vino ante la sorpresa de Eriol que vio como su amigo chino tomaba todo el vino de la copa de un solo trago.

"No creo que pase nada fuera de lo normal, unas cuantas copas no pueden hacerle efecto… o eso espero porque de lo contrario Yamazaki tendrá compañía en sus andadas" – se dijo el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que observaba como sus dos amigos habían ido por más vino…

Los minutos pasaban rápidamente y las cosas en la mansión Daidouji seguían de lo más normal aunque a un lado del gran salón las cosas nuevamente habían salido fuera de control y se avecinaba un nuevo espectáculo pero esta vez sería en dúo… el siempre correcto jefe del clan Li se encontraba en un total estado de embriaguez, el muchacho había tomado mucho más que una sola copa de vino, era la primera vez que había tomado vino en su vida, el sabor del vino dulce hizo que el muchacho no pudiera resistirse a tomar más de uno y cuando se dieron cuenta el muchacho de ojos color miel estaba embriagado y ahora conversaba acerca de sus vidas con su amigo de infancia mientras seguían tomando a un costado de ellos se encontraba el hechicero occidental que no sabía que hacer para mantenerlo tranquilos y sobre todo que el resto no se diera cuenta, pero en sus adentros el muchacho inglés se estaba matando de risa… jamás hubiera esperado que su amigo chino no supiera beber para emborracharse con unas cuantas copas de vino.

Mientras conversaban los dos buenos amigos abrazados comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro del salón ante la mirada atónita de su amigo inglés que de todas las formas trató de persuadirlos pero ellos siguieron hacia delante, a los pocos segundos ellos dos eran el centro de atención de todos los asistentes que los miraban sin entender que pretendían… en la mesa principal la incertidumbre crecía… ¿Qué pretendían?

"¿Qué están haciendo ahí? Se supone que Shaoran estaría con Yamazaki cuidando que no haga tonterías y ahora está junto a él, aunque… pareciera que él no se sintiera bien, lo veo medio mareado" – pensó la maestra de las cartas que miraba detenidamente a la distancia a su novio que con dificultad se mantenían firme, sin previo aviso los dos muchachos comenzaron a cantar a viva voz…

Ima anatano koega kikoeru Puedo escuchar tu voz

Kokoni oideto diciéndome ven aquí

Samashisani makesouna cada vez que la tristeza

Watashini se apodera de mí

Ima anatano sugataga mieru Ahora veo tu figura caminando

Aruite kuru hacia mí

Mewo tojite matteiru mientras te espero

Watashini con los ojos cerrados

Kinoumade namidadekumotteta Hasta que el ayer se vuelva ahora

Kokorowa ima... mi corazón se inunda de lágrimas

Oboete imasuka ¿Recuerdas aquel momento cuando nuestros

Me to me ga atta tokiwo ojos se encontraron por primera vez?

Oboete imasuka ¿Recuerdas aquel momento cuando nuestras

Te to te gafureatta toki manos se tocaron por primera vez?

Sorewa hajimeteno Fue el primer destello

Ai no tobidachi deshita de amor entre nosotros

I love you so Te amo tanto

Ima anatano shisenkanjiru Ahora puedo ver tus ojos

Hanaretetemo aunque estemos separados

Karada yuuga atatakaku naruno haciendo que mi cuerpo arda

Ima anatano ai shinjimasu Ahora yo creo en tu amor

Douzo watashiwo no importa que tan lejos estés

Touku kara mimamotte kudasai por favor protégeme

Kinoumade namidade kumotteta Hasta ayer, mi mundo estaba

Seikaiwa ima... nublado de lágrimas

Oboete imasuka ¿Recuerdas aquel momento cuando nuestros

Me to me ga atta tokiwo ojos se encontraron por primera vez?

Oboete imasuka ¿Recuerdas aquel momento cuando nuestras

Te to te gafureatta toki manos se tocaron por primera vez?

Sorewa hajimeteno Fue el primer destello

Ai no tobidachi deshita de amor entre nosotros

I love you so Te amo tanto

Mou hitori bochijanai Nunca más estaré solo,

Anataga irukara porque tú estas aquí

Oboete imasuka ¿Recuerdas aquel momento cuando nuestros

Me to me ga atta tokiwo ojos se encontraron por primera vez?

Oboete imasuka ¿Recuerdas aquel momento cuando nuestras

Te to te gafureatta toki manos se tocaron por primera vez?

Sorewa hajimeteno Fue el primer destello

Ai no tobidachi deshita de amor entre nosotros

I love you so Te amo tanto

Mou hitori bochijanai Nunca más estaré solo,

Anataga irukara... Aaah... porque tú estas aquí

Los invitados se quedaron totalmente perplejos ante el repentino número artístico que habían ofrecido ambos amigos, aunque nadie se esperaba algo así no podían decir que fue algo desagradable, habían cantado una bella canción y no lo habían hecho tan mal, por lo que no se hizo esperar los aplausos de todos los oyentes que asumieron que había sido algo planeado…

En la mesa principal se mantuvo en total silencio, las muchachas sabían a la perfección que eso no había sido nada preparado y que solo había una explicación a todo eso… el hechicero oriental había sucumbido ante el vino y estaba tan embriagado como su amigo de infancia… Meiling no podía dar crédito a lo que había visto, su siempre correcto primo se había dado el lujo de emborracharse y no contento con eso se puso a cantar frente a toda la gente como si eso fuera una cantina… pero quien se llevó la mayor impresión fue sin duda su novia que se había quedado muda y no atinaba a hacer nada… solo tenía la mirada perdida.

El dúo se disponía a cantar una nueva canción cuando se les acercó la reencarnación de Clow que ya no podía mantenerse al margen, tenía que actuar y muy rápido de lo contrario sus amigos no correrían la misma suerte y la gente se daría cuenta que solo estaban haciendo el ridículo.

Muchachos, vengan conmigo que están haciendo el ridículo por favor - susurró en voz baja el muchacho de gafas que se veía preocupado y miraba a todos lados tratando de buscar ayuda… era consciente que todos los miraban, sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó a sus dos amigos cada uno con un brazo y se dirigió a su mesa con suma rapidez.

¿El ridículo Hiiragizawa…? ¿acaso cantamos… tan mal?, ¿eso piensas? – preguntó con insistencia el estudiante de derecho antes que su amigo inglés lo depositara en una de las sillas de su mesa.

No, bueno en realidad no lo hacen tan mal, pero creo que si no dejas de cantar Mihara va a quedar viuda muy pronto – respondió con sarcasmo el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que pudo observar como un grupo de muchachas se acercaban hacia donde estaban ellos… las cosas no se podían poner peor…

Mejor regresemos… y haber si te nos unes Hiiragizawa… de seguro seríamos un trío que dará… mucho que hablar - indicó el descendiente de Clow Reed que se había resistido a sentarse y se mantenía en pie aunque sentía como todo daba vueltas alrededor de su cabeza y que comenzaba a perder el equilibrio.

Li deja de hablar sandeces y tranquilízate, en este momento se está acercando Sakura y de seguro no le va agradar en lo más mínimo el estado en que te encuentras… por lo menos has el intento de disimular - indicó el joven inglés pero su advertencia llegó muy tarde porque pronto toda la muchachas se encontraban en su mesa mientras que él trataba de todas las formas de escaparse…

Por unos segundos el silencio reinó en la mesa, nadie se atrevía a decir algo, Sakura miraba con cara de pocos amigos a su novio que hacía grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse parado mientras que Yamazaki a duras penas se podía mantener despierto, poco a poco el sueño le ganaba y de rato en rato se dormía sentado.

Esto ha sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso, ahora no sólo Yamazaki está ebrio sino también Li, tenían que ser amigos - dijo muy desconcertada la estudiante de literatura que aun no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… ni en su mejor fantasía hubiera esperado ver eso.

Es un hecho que Yamazaki ya no puede seguir en la fiesta, es mejor que lo lleven a una habitación para que descanse, a las justas se mantiene despierto – se apresuró a decir la muchacha de armoniosa voz al ver que la situación se ponía escabrosa para su amigo chino, su prima se veía bastante molesta…

Es una excelente idea, no se preocupen por nada, yo me encargaré de llevarlo… - repuso rápidamente el muchacho inglés que aprovechó la oportunidad de salir del apuro, sin demora el muchacho ayudó a su amigo a levantarse, luego pasó el brazo de Takashi sobre su hombro y cuando se disponía a irse sintió que una mano cogía su hombro libre.

No es necesario que te molestes Hiiragizawa, te agradezco mucho pero hacer esto me corresponde a mí como su esposa - repuso de improviso la muchacha de trenzas con una voz sumamente seria que dejó atónitos a todo el grupo, el joven de gafas no tuvo otra opción que entregarle a su esposo, sin demora Chiharu ayudaba a su esposo a caminar con dirección a uno de los dormitorios de la mansión Daidouji ante la sorpresa de todos en especial de Eriol que ya se veía librado de toda culpa, en ese momento sintió que todas las miradas se centraban en él.

Ahora si nos gustaría saber ¿Cómo pasó todo esto Hiiragizawa? Podía esperar cualquier cosa pero esta ya es demasiado – preguntó Rika cuando pudo ver que su amiga de trenzas estaba lo suficientemente lejos a la vez que miraba con seriedad a su amigo que nuevamente se veía en apuros sin saber que decir.

La verdad dudo mucho que Hiiragizawa tenga algo que ver con todo esto, fue la decisión de Shaoran… no hay más culpable que él, así que me gustaría mucho que nos explicaras Shaoran que pretendes haciendo esas tonterías – preguntó la muchacha china que se encontraba furiosa con su primo y no era para menos después del papelón que les estaba haciendo pasar a todos.

Yo no hecho nada preciosa… yo solo sé… que te amo… - contestó de forma casi inmediata el jefe del clan Li que poco podía ver pues sentía como las cosas daban vuelta en su cabeza y en un movimiento inesperado se lanzó a los brazos de su prima que tuvo que cogerlo para que no se cayera dejando boquiabiertas a todos en especial su prima que no sabía que decir.

Shaoran… yo no soy Sakura… me estás confundiendo…- exclamó sumamente agitada la muchacha china que intentaba zafarse de los brazos de su primo sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó ante la mirada de todas sus amigas, el muchacho de gafas se acercó a su amiga china para sacarle encima al muchacho pero inesperadamente se reincorporó alejándose de su prima e intento buscar con la mirada a su novia pero su visión no era muy clara pues todo lo veía triple…

No tienes ni que decirlo… ya lo sabía… mi corazón no puede... engañarme, yo sé que… Sakura… es ella – expresó de manera repentina el joven líder del comité de hechiceros de oriente que se tiró a los brazos de su amigo inglés y por un momento todos estuvieron a punto de romper en carcajadas por la confusión del muchacho chino, pero luego todos voltearon a ver a la dueña de Kerberos que solo miraba con seriedad a su novio…

Todos los presentes no sabían que pensar al respecto, no se le veía ni molesta pero tampoco alegre… el muchacho de gafas trató de sacar de su encima a su amigo, pero repentinamente el muchacho se volvió a reincorporar y nuevamente comenzó a buscar a su novia, cuando al fin dio con ella o por lo menos eso esperaba se lanzó a sus brazos, siendo esta vez la persona correcta.

Sakura, mi amor por fin te encontré, me has tenido toda la noche abandonado… tú sabes a la perfección que… yo no puedo vivir sin ti… yo jamás podré amar a otra… persona, tú eres la única mujer de mi vida - indicó entre balbuceos el muchacho de ojos color miel que no dudo ni un minuto en abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a su novia que solo permanecía parada ante la mirada expectante de todos sus amigos que esperaban ansiosos el desenlace.

La tensión se hizo más evidente cuando todos optaron por guardar silencio en espera de la respuesta de su amiga de ojos verdes, su novio seguía aferrado a ella mientras que la muchacha solo permanecía parada… inesperadamente la antigua card captor abrazó con ternura a su novio ante la sorpresa de todos que no comprendían aun nada.

"Asumo que Li tendrá muchas cosas que explicar… es una suerte que yo no tengo que pasar por lo mismo" – se dijo el muchacho inglés que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, a pesar de todo se había divertido con las borracheras de sus dos amigos, solo ellos podían entretenerlo de esa forma… sin embargo una hermosa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Eriol me harías el favor de acompañarme al balcón, necesito que me expliques "algunas cosas" que hasta ahora no entiendo y estoy segura que tú tienes las respuestas - la voz de la muchacha de ojos negro azulados provocó que el aludido se pusiera pálido por unos segundos, sin demora recobró su compostura, tenía que mostrar inocencia hasta el final.

Encantado Tomoyo, espero serte de ayuda - respondió el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que fingió una sonrisa mientras que en su cabeza la idea de haber cantado victoria muy pronto lo atosigaba, pronto ambos muchachos comenzaron a caminar en silencio…

Después que se perdieron de vista los dos muchachos, la estudiante de literatura se dio cuenta que en ese momento ellos estaban de sobra y lo mejor era dejar a la pareja para que pudieran hablar y así arreglar sus problemas además le preocupaba de sobremanera lo que pudiera pasarle a Yamazaki que corría peligro en los brazos de su esposa.

Muchachas creo que debería ir a ver cómo están Takashi y Chiharu tal vez se les ofrezca algo, que les parece si me acompañan Meiling y Rika - indicó Naoko que miró a las dos aludidas para luego hacerles señas para que le siguieran la corriente, pero recién después de unos segundos Rika entendió el mensaje.

Tienes razón Naoko, no queremos que nuestra buena amiga se quede viuda en su primer día de casada - expresó la estudiante de administración que se imaginó que a esas horas era muy posible que su buena amiga estuviera ahorcando a su esposo como cuando eran niños.

No se preocupen amigas, yo me quedaré con Shaoran, aún tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas – contestó finalmente la muchacha de ojos verdes con suma tranquilidad que hizo dudar a sus amigas de si estaba molesta con su novio… sin demora las tres muchachas se alejaron con dirección a la habitación donde se encontraban los recientes esposos.

La muchacha esperó a que sus amigas se alejaran lo suficiente para tratar de conversar con su novio aunque él aún la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, cuando la muchacha bajó su mirada para poder hablar con su novio sintió una suave sensación de ternura y amor por lo que se acercó a su oído.

¿Te sientes bien Shaoran? – preguntó en voz baja la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow que no pudo evitar acariciar el cabello de su novio con ternura... no sabía como explicarlo pero se sentía tan bien estando a su lado que ya poco le importaba que estuviera ebrio.

Creo que si… lo único que me fastidia… es que me da vueltas la cabeza… preciosa - contestó el jefe del clan Li que trataba de centrar su mirada en su novia pero sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas e incluso le inundó un enorme deseo de vomitar que comenzó a preocuparle.

Ya veo, lo mejor será que te lleve a tu casa, en esa condición ya no puedes seguir en la fiesta - indicó la muchacha mirando hacia la salida de la mansión Daidouji, esa era la única forma de evitar que él siguiera haciendo espectáculos.

Lo que tú digas preciosa… yo hago lo que tú quieras… porque mi motivo de vivir es hacerte feliz… y amarte con todas mis fuerzas… - agregó el muchacho que sentía que no existiera nada en este mundo que pudiera detenerle decir lo que sentía por ella sin darse el cuenta el licor le había quitado ese sentimiento de reserva que siempre llevaba consigo mismo y que siempre le decía que se contuviera… ahora era todo diferente, solo quería decirle a todo el mundo que la amaba…

La maestra de las cartas no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario de su novio, se había vuelto tan dulce que ya ni se acordaba que tenía que mostrarse seria y hasta cierto punto molesta con él, con sumo cuidado ayudó a su novio a caminar y dirigirse hacia la salida de la mansión Daidouji.

Ambos muchachos se encontraban en la calle esperando la llegada de un taxi, ya que no podían usar el automóvil del jefe del clan Li pues el muchacho no estaba en condiciones de manejar y ella ni tenía la más remota idea de cómo manejar, todo parecía tranquilo cuando en un descuido se escurrió Shaoran del brazo de su novia y cayó pesadamente al suelo, había estado pensándolo en hacerlo y ahora ya no habría nada que lo detuviera… quería que todos lo supieran… sin pensarlo más el muchacho se paró y se alejó un poco de su novia que no se imaginaba que iba a hacer su novio.

¡Escúchenme todos! Salgan, ¡tengo algo muy importante que decirles! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas el muchacho chino que se alejó más de su novia pero casi cae nuevamente por lo que se apoyó sobre una de la rejas del portón, no se hizo esperar que los curiosos transeúntes que pasaban comenzaron a rodearlo junto con los invitados que salían por el alboroto.

Shaoran, mírame... tranquilo y por favor ven conmigo sin hacer escándalo - expresó en voz muy baja la antigua card captor que se acercó a su novio y le habló al oído de su novio al mismo tiempo que lo tomó de la mano, sin embargo el líder del comité de magos de oriente soltó la mano de su novia, esta vez no se quedaría callado, estaba cansado de ocultar lo que sentía…

"Esta vez no voy a quedarme callado" – se dijo el muchacho de ojos color miel que tomó un poco de aire y se relajaba un poco para reunir el valor necesario para decir todo lo que sentía, una vez tomada la decisión se dispuso a volver a gritar.

Miren todos acá, la mujer que está a mi lado, es la persona más dulce y tierna que haya conocido alguien y por eso estoy locamente enamorado de ella – indicó con todas sus fuerzas el estudiante de arqueología a la vez que señalaba a su novia que solo atinó a sonrojarse, el muchacho se había esforzado para no balbucear y mucho menos titubear… pero no pudo evitar hacer una pausa, ahora vendría su secreto…

Yo sé que no podré amar a otra mujer como ella, ella es mi vida y ya nada puede cambiar eso, por eso le he pedido que se case conmigo y la respuesta que me ha dado me ha convertido en el hombre más feliz del mundo, porque ¡se va a casar conmigo!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas el jefe del clan Li y líder del comité de magos de oriente ante mirada atónita de su novia, por unos segundos nadie hizo nada, pero luego se pudieron escuchar algunos aplausos que comenzaron a sonar por todos lados… una algarabía de aplausos se pudo escuchar en las afueras de la mansión Daidouji haciendo que más curiosos se unieran al "espectáculo", inesperadamente el muchacho chino se acercó hacia un invitado de la fiesta y lo señaló con el dedo.

No contigo… - indicó el muchacho que sin demora se dirigió hacia otra persona y también lo señalo dejando pasmado al infortunado por la inesperada reacción del muchacho.

Ni contigo… ni con nadie… solo conmigo… ¿verdad preciosa? porque yo te amo Sakura - dijo levantando la voz el hechicero oriental que ya no pudo más y se derrumbó en los brazos de su novia que se sonrojó aun más mientras el resto de invitados que se había unido a última hora miraba con cara de desprecio el acto del muchacho.

Si amor… solo contigo, pero vámonos… con permiso por favor - dijo la muchacha de ojos verdes mientras se abría paso entre la gente y tomaba un taxi que para suerte suya pasaba en ese instante…

Rika, Naoko, Meiling y Chiharu salieron en ese momento de una habitación con dirección a la calle al ver que todos los invitados estaban parados en el portón, pronto las chicas llegaron y la estudiante de literatura preguntó a una muchacha que pasó por su lado pues regresaba a la fiesta al igual que la mayoría de gente.

Disculpa ¿que cosa ha pasado? ¿Qué fue todo ese alboroto? - atinó a preguntar Naoko que no entendía que podía haber pasado para que todos los invitados salieron de la fiesta, ¿algún accidente o algo por el estilo podía haber pasado?

Ah eso… pues el chico que se puso a cantar en la fiesta se puso a gritar como loco que se iban a casar y no sé cuántas cosas más, yo de su novia realmente pensaría dos veces en casarme con un sujeto así - contestó la muchacha mientras regresaba a la fiesta y dejaba perpleja a todas las amigas de Sakura que se miraban entre si sin comprender las cosas… en ese momento apareció una amiga de la muchacha que había hablado y escuchó lo que le había dicho a Naoko, ahora ella daría su punto de vista.

Ay Kagura tú dices eso porque no estuviste desde el principio, si hubieras escuchado las cosas tan lindas que dijo de su novia Sakura, de seguro pensarías distinto… ese muchacho se nota que está locamente enamorado de ella, si que tienen suerte algunas – agregó la recién llegada que vio como su amiga refunfuñaba y caminaban juntas hacia la mansión Daidouji.

Las amigas de Sakura se quedaron perplejas ante todo lo sucedido, en sus vidas se hubieran imaginado el semejante espectáculo que organizó, dirigió y ejecutó el jefe del clan Li y mucho menos que esa parejita se iba a casar… lo habían ocultado hasta incluso de ellas mismas, pero ese instante las miradas de Rika, Naoko y Chiharu se centraron en su amiga china que no se veía nada sorprendida, es más se le notaba decepcionada y así era… Meiling no podía creer que su primo fuera tan tonto para hacer esas cosas, ahora ya no sería la única que sabía su secreto, aunque claro Tomoyo sabía de sobra acerca de la boda pero claro, ella era más discreta…

Tú sabías de esto ¿verdad Meiling? – preguntaron al unísono las tres muchachas que miraron con resentimiento a su amiga china, que regresó a la realidad de golpe y se puso nerviosa al ver que se había delatado y ya no sabía como excusarse ante sus amigas.

Bueno yo… como explicarles… es mejor que entremos o Yamazaki puede levantarse y seguir con su show y ya es suficiente de shows por un día – se apresuró a decir la muchacha china que sin dar tiempo de que le dijeran algo se encaminó hacia la mansión Daidouji.

Espera Meiling, aun tienes que explicarnos muchas cosas - gritaron las muchachas a lo lejos que comenzaban a seguir a su amiga apurando el paso…

Más lejos de la mansión Daidouji, un taxi se estacionó frente a la casa del jefe del clan de Li, del automóvil salió una hermosa muchacha de ojos color esmeralda acompañando al dueño de casa que abrazaba a su novia para no caerse, rápidamente el motor del auto se volvió a encender y los dos novios se quedaron solos en medio de la solitaria calle.

Shaoran al fin llegamos – indicó la muchacha que podía sentirse tranquila, estando ahí las posibilidades de que su novio volviera hacer otro escándalo era casi remoto…

Ah que bueno… pero ¿a dónde hemos llegado Sakura…? - preguntó el muchacho chino mientras intentaba reconocer el lugar donde se encontraban pero nuevamente su visión le jugó una mala pasada y comenzó a ver de nuevo triple y las ganas de vomitar aumentaron.

A tu casa tontito, esperemos que Wei nos escuche y nos pueda abrir la puerta - comentó Sakura que comenzaba a caminar junto a su tambaleante novio hacia la puerta de la casa.

¿Wei? ¿Qué Wei, amor? Ah… Wei, no yo... le di permiso... para que se tomara el día libre - expresó de repente el líder del comité de magos de oriente que en ese momento se sentó sobre la acera pues no podía seguir parado.

Ante el comentario de su novio la estudiante de arqueología se acercó hacia él y comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Shaoran que en ese momento cabeceaba entre estar despierto y dormido, después de un rato de búsqueda encontró lo que buscaba y se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la casa para luego ayudar a su novio a entrar y dirigirse a la habitación del jefe del clan Li, lentamente la muchacha de ojos verdes soltó al descendiente de Clow dejándolo sentado en la orilla de la cama mientras ella se sentaba a su lado.

Ahora sí, por fin estamos solos… ahora dime Shaoran ¿por qué tomaste? Pues hasta donde yo sé tú no tienes esa costumbre - preguntó después de reflexionar un poco la maestra de las cartas, ella era consciente que su novio tal vez no le contestaría pues estaba casi al borde de dormirse sin embargo se sentía con el derecho de recibir explicaciones.

Es cierto, pero preciosa... ten en cuenta… era la boda... de uno de mis mejores amigos... además yo soy su padrino ¿cómo podía fallarle?, él quería que brindara para celebrar y no pude negarme - trató de explicarse el jefe del clan Li que cabeceaba de un lado a otro y hacía grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse despierto…

Digamos que puedo comprender eso, pero ¿tomar hasta quedar cómo estás ahora? Fue un exceso y encima hiciste todo un alboroto en la fiesta, ¿cómo se te corrió cantar en medio de la sala enfrente de todos los invitados? Fue una suerte que nadie se diera cuenta - recalcó la muchacha algo avergonzada al recordar como su novio se puso a cantar ante todo el público.

Tuve la necesidad de hacerlo… canté pensando en ti en todo momento… no creo que haya cantado mal… - respondió el muchacho que bajó la mirada, ahora se daba cuenta que solo había ocasionado avergonzar a su novia en vez de alegrarla como él esperaba.

Bueno si me gusto pero ese no es el punto… - respondió la muchacha que en ese instante sacudió su cabeza, ese no era el momento como para ponerse sentimental sin embargo no lo podía evitar, cuando se lo proponía él podía ser tan dulce que le hacía olvidar todo.

Hasta ahí quizás estaba todo pasable, pero lo que hiciste en la calle no tiene ninguna excusa, ¿Cómo pudiste gritar como un demente en la calle? No sabes la vergüenza que pasé cuando la gente me miraba y me señalaba - agregó con un tono bastante duro y serio la dueña de Kerberos que trató de mirar a su novio pero él le desvió la mirada… ella solo trataba de aparentar estar molesta con él, pero realmente le había sorprendido y hasta cierto punto le había gustado lo que hizo su novio en la calle.

Tienes razón, quizás me precipité e hice las cosas sin pensarlo… pero yo solo quise decir lo mucho que te amo… quería que todo el mundo supiera de que eres la mujer más dulce y tierna… y que nos vamos a casar… y que nada ni nadie nos va a separar, eso es lo único que pretendía preciosa, créeme por favor - respondió de forma casi inmediata el hechicero oriental que había levantado la mirada y miraba con fijezas esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

La muchacha no supo que decir ante lo dicho por su novio, no sabía que decirle… le daba la impresión que cada uno de las palabras de su novio la dejaban si ninguna defensa y que la derretían… su vacilación no fue indiferente a su novio que colocó su dedo en la boca de ella.

No digas nada preciosa, ahora me toca hablar a mí… lo único que quiero que sepas y que jamás olvides es que te amo con todas mis fuerzas… soy muy feliz con cada día que paso a tu lado y no quiero que nos separemos nunca, ahora te diré muchas cosas que tengo acá dentro y no me he atrevido a decir… - expresó con decisión el jefe del clan Li que mantenía su mirada fija en los ojos de su novia, quería que ella se diera cuenta que en lo que iba a decir no había mentira alguna… después de unos segundos de pausa para reunir todo el valor que necesitaba se dispuso a hablar…

Soy consciente que he cometido muchos errores en mi vida, en especial contigo Sakura he cometido errores imperdonables, no sé cómo disculparme contigo por todas la veces que te hice llorar durante todo este tiempo, he sido un estúpido al pensar primero en mis responsabilidades antes que en ti… esos dos años que no supe nada de ti solo el deseo de verte me hacía no retractarme y cuando al fin te pude ver hice la peor estupidez de mi vida, tratarte de esa forma aunque me consumía por dentro, fui un egoísta y un idiota, nunca pensé en lo mucho que te haría sufrir, tú eres tan buena… yo soy consciente que no me merezco tu perdón y mucho menos merezco estar con una mujer como tú Sakura - expresó finalmente el joven hechicero oriental que había colocado su cabeza en el hombro de su novia, en el fondo se sentía en cierta forma culpable de todo eso, él no podía perdonarse todo lo que hizo por más que ella le hubiera dicho que todo estaba bien.

Ya veo… no comprendo porque te sigues atormentando con eso Shaoran, eso ya quedó en el pasado, a mí solo me importa el presente y el futuro… y sé muy bien que yo te amo con todas mis fuerzas… yo no tengo nada que perdonarte pues tus intenciones nunca fueron malas, hiciste todo eso porque pensabas que era lo correcto y yo respeto mucho eso Shaoran - dijo al fin la muchacha rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación mientras acariciaba el cabello de su novio, que seguía con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro.

Mírame por favor… - indicó la muchacha de ojos verdes que levantó el rostro del muchacho con su mano, cuando pudo observarlo del todo se percató que dos pesadas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, la maestra de la cartas lo miró con dulzura… era la primera vez que veía a ese muchacho de ojos color miel llorando.

Con mucho cuidado la muchacha levantó suavemente sus manos y limpió los ojos de su novio que se quedó mirándola por unos momentos, sentía en el fondo unas ganas enormes de besarla y estar con ella por siempre, se sentía tan afortunado de tener a su lado a una mujer tan grandiosa como ella que a veces pensaba que no se la merecía después de las cosas que habían pasado.

Te amo Sakura Kinomoto y jamás me cansaré de decírtelo – dijo el muchacho que se había acercado al oído de su novia, dicho esto el muchacho se acercó lentamente hacia la muchacha que se encontraba muy sonrojada, sin pensarlo dos veces la besó suavemente mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

La muchacha de ojos color esmeralda no supo qué hacer ante ese sorpresivo beso, pero al poco tiempo sólo se dejó llevar ya no importaba el resto… en ese instante sólo importaba que ellos dos estaban juntos y que no se iban a separar, ahora más que nunca estaban unidos y ya no habría nada que los separara, la antigua cazadora de cartas deseaba quedarse con él, solos... pronto sintió como el muchacho chino la besaba con más vehemencia, con mucho más amor, suavemente su besos comenzaron a rozar con ímpetu sus labios, Sakura cerró los ojos dejándose envolver, dejándose amar… una extraña sensación comenzó a adueñarse de ella y comenzó a sentirse en las nubes pero unos extraños sonidos la volvieron a la realidad.

"Esto no puede ser cierto... no ahora Shaoran" - se dijo la muchacha atónita al ver a su novio que se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos.

"¿Cómo es posible Shaoran que te quedes dormido en este momento tan maravilloso… cuando eras tan dulce y tierno conmigo?" - se preguntó la estudiante de arqueología que aun no podía entender cómo era de caprichoso el destino.

Sin otra alternativa la antigua card captor colocó a su novio en su cama y le sacó tanto el saco como los zapatos para luego arroparlo... finalmente se inclinó y le dio un beso para después dirigirse hacia la salida de la habitación.

A los pocos segundos la muchacha se encontraba en la salida de la casa de su novio mientras pensaba en lo que pudo haber pasado si su novio no se hubiera quedado dormido…

--0--

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana de una habitación anunciando que un nuevo día había empezado, los rayos solares cayeron en plena cara del dueño de la habitación que hizo esfuerzos en vano por sacarse esa luz de la cara, lentamente se sentó al filo de su cama con la intención de levantarse pero ni bien abrió completamente los ojos el muchacho sintió un inmenso dolor que hizo que se cogiera de manera instintiva su cabeza…

"Es un dolor intenso, siento como si me estuvieran martillando la cabeza, en definitiva nunca más volveré a tomar ni un solo sorbo de licor, eso es un hecho" – se dijo el descendiente de Clow Reed que sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos, lentamente el dolor de cabeza se hacía más intenso al mismo tiempo que una sensación de vértigo lo atacaba, pronto sintió como el cuarto daba vueltas sin cesar…

Realmente los efectos de la resaca no le preocupaban en lo más mínimo, es más, lo estaba viendo como una penitencia por la tontería que hizo, sin embargo si había algo que lo tenía sumamente tenso, era el hecho que no recordaba nada de lo que sucedió esa noche… por más esfuerzos que hacía no podía recordar nada, desde el momento que estuvo brindando con su amigo para adelante su mente se encontraba en blanco, el muchacho comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar en donde se encontraba, le parecía sumamente familiar…

"Si mi mente no me está jugando una mala pasado podría apostar a que me encuentro en mi casa, pero ¿cómo habré llegado? Realmente no creo que haya sido capaz de venirme solo… aunque quien sabe, pude haber usado magia" – reflexionó el muchacho que el pensar acerca de esa posibilidad le preocupó de sobremanera… el haber usado magia podía implicar que se haya delatado ante la gente ordinaria o más aún podía haber causado daño a alguien… en ese instante la imagen de una bella muchacha de ojos verdes interrumpió todos sus pensamientos…

"¡Dios…! ¿Qué tonterías habré hecho? Espero no haber hecho nada que no pueda solucionar… pero lo que si es seguro es que Sakura debe estar sumamente furiosa conmigo y que más podía esperar después de arruinar las cosas de esa forma"- se increpó con pesar el líder del comité de magos de oriente, ese día realmente se sentía bastante desganado… no tenía muchos deseos de levantarse, solo quería quedarse ahí y quitarse ese bendito dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a desquiciarlo… sin embargo él sabía que tenía muchas cosas por hacer y que no podía dar esos lujos.

Sin pensarlo el muchacho dirigió su mirada hacia su mesita en donde se encontraba un reloj, tal vez aún era temprano y podía quedarse más tiempo en cama, tomada la decisión el muchacho se acercó su cara hacia donde se encontraba el reloj y cuando miró la hora que marcaba el aparato sus ojos se hicieron mucho más grandes de lo normal por la impresión que se llevó.

¿¿Qué…?? ¡Ya va ser el mediodía! Yo pensé que no sería más de las nueve – exclamó el muchacho chino bastante exaltado, él no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban, el hechicero oriental trató de levantarse pero sintió que el piso se movía a sus pies y perdió el equilibrio cayendo pesadamente en su cama y se quedó ahí rendido.

El muchacho se puso a pensar todas las formas posibles de cómo disculparse con su novia, pero ninguna de sus posibles teorías le satisfacía… el gran problema era el hecho de no recordar que cosas hizo y sin eso no sabía como armar una "buena defensa", sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con un sonido proveniente de su puerta, con bastante desánimo el muchacho dio aprobación para que abrieran la misma, en ese momento hizo su aparición un amable anciano que traía en sus manos una bandeja con una taza con alguna bebida caliente.

Buenos días joven Shaoran - expresó Wei con suma tranquila a la vez que el muchacho se volvía a levantar y se sentaba al filo de su cama, el anciano se acercó hacia él y le alcanzó la taza.

Buenos días pero ¿para qué es esto Wei? – preguntó rápidamente el estudiante de arqueología que recibía la taza y la examinaba para luego darse con la sorpresa que se trataba de café, el muchacho miró a su antiguo mayordomo y lo miró con cierta desconfianza y sin entender el motivo del café.

Este café hará que se sienta mucho mejor joven Shaoran se lo aseguro – respondió sumamente confiado el mayordomo de la familia Li que pudo ver la cara de confusión de su joven amo, el muchacho no lograba comprender en que podría ayudarle el dichoso café en el estado en que se encontraba…

Muchas gracias Wei por tu intención pero realmente dudo que me pueda ayudar en algo - agregó el jefe del clan Li que le regresó la taza de café a su mayordomo, el anciano al ver esto simplemente atinó a sonreír ante la mirada de desconcierto del muchacho que no entendía nada y simplemente se quedó con la taza en su mano… el mayordomo sabía a la perfección que esa taza le iba a ayudar en mucho, no era la primera vez que él trataba con un problema como ése…

Como le dije antes joven Shaoran, este café le va ayudar mucho con ese "dolor de cabeza" que debe tener, así que bébalo por favor, le aseguro que le calmará ese malestar – repuso el anciano que sabía muy bien que su joven amo era presa de la resaca a causa de su primera borrachera, no fue difícil deducirlo… él jamás se había quedado dormido hasta tan tarde además cuando fue a ver si todo estaba bien ni siquiera había abierto la puerta pero ya se podía sentir el enorme olor a licor que emanaba desde su habitación…

El muchacho chino se quedó boquiabierta por un instante, no podía creer que su mayordomo se hubiera dado cuenta que había llegado totalmente ebrio a su casa, realmente sintió vergüenza al imaginarse lo que su amigo estaría pensando de él, sin chistar el muchacho de ojos color miel miró con resignación la taza y empezó a tomar rápidamente la bebida caliente para luego entregarle la taza vacía a su mayordomo que aun se mantenía a su lado.

Supongo que la fiesta a la que usted fue invitado estuvo muy divertida, ¿verdad joven Shaoran? - preguntó de improviso Wei que intentaba ocultar su sonrisa al ver la cara de espanto de su joven amo que movía sus brazos histéricamente, desde el momento que se dio cuenta que su joven amo había llegado borracho a su casa, el mayordomo había estado esperando pacientemente que él se despertara para asistirlo de la misma forma que una vez había hecho con el difunto padre de Shaoran.

En realidad no fue tan divertida para mí como crees Wei pero debo admitir que en el fondo si estuvo muy agradable y todos se lo pasaron de lo mejor - respondió el muchacho que no ocultó su vergüenza al imaginarse las mil cosas que pudo haber hecho mientras estuvo con excesiva cantidad de alcohol en su cuerpo.

Ah ya veo… ah por cierto joven quería preguntarle por el auto, como no lo encontré en el garaje asumo que lo dejó en el lugar de la fiesta y que alguien muy amablemente lo ha acompañado hasta acá, usted si que tiene amigos muy valiosos… en fin si gusta puedo ir a recogerlo - indicó de forma repentina Wei que vio nuevamente como su joven amo se ponía pálido… en ese momento el muchacho chino hacía un esfuerzo intentando recordar quien lo había llevado a su casa pero pronto le comenzó a doler nuevamente la cabeza dándose por vencido…

Ah… este… si pues me hicieron el favor de acompañarme, esto… con respecto al auto no te preocupes Wei yo mismo iré a recogerlo, gracias de todas maneras - fue lo único que atinó a decir el descendiente de Clow Reed que se derrumbó nuevamente en su cama y empezó a mirar el techo de su dormitorio… ya no quería saber nada más acerca de la fiesta del día anterior…

Bueno como usted desee joven, sino se le ofrece nada más joven Shaoran paso a retirarme - indico Wei que en ese momento hizo una reverencia con la cabeza para después comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta del cuarto pero antes de salir del dormitorio se dio la vuelta y miró al muchacho que estaba tendido en la cama.

Le recomiendo que se tomé una ducha con agua muy fría y verá que el dolor de cabeza le pasará más rápido - agregó con una sonrisa el mayordomo que le mostró una sonrisa para luego retomar su camino.

El jefe del clan Li se quedó mirando por un momento como su buen mayordomo cerraba la puerta de su cuarto, el muchacho dejó que sus pensamientos volaron por unos segundos… no cabía duda que debía haber cometido una gran tontería, no sabía cómo explicarlo, sólo sentía la seguridad de que había hecho algo por lo cual se iba arrepentir por un buen tiempo… aunque su imaginación distaba mucho de la realidad.

"A Wei debe parecerle muy gracioso todo esto y no se lo reprocho debe serlo… fue una tontería que espero no cometer nunca más en mi vida, ahora tendré que hacerme tiempo para ir a recoger el auto, asumo que Hiiragizawa habrá tenido la decencia de por lo menos dejarme en mi casa porque todo esto al final ha sido culpa suya" – reflexionó el estudiante de arqueología que no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de su novia reprochándole lo que hizo.

"Tengo que ir a ver Sakura y pedirle perdón por mi comportamiento, estoy casi seguro que debe encontrarse muy molesta conmigo y no es para menos, solo espero que Kerberos y su hermano no se enteren de lo de anoche porque estoy seguro que tendrán otro motivo más para odiarme y no dejarme verla" - pensó nuevamente el jefe del clan Li que se imaginaba a la bestia guardiana y al médico burlándose de él y evitando de todas las formas posibles que viera a su novia con la excusa de que es un "ebrio bueno para nada".

El muchacho dejó que sus pensamientos volaran cuando de pronto toda esa armonía se truncó de golpe, pronto el cuerpo de Shaoran fue invadido por unos irrefrenables deseos de vomitar, sin necesidad de pensarlo el muchacho de un salto dejó su cama para luego salir corriendo de su cuarto con dirección al baño…

--0--

El sol brillaba con más intensidad como queriendo demostrar toda su fuerza antes de la inevitable llegada del invierno… conforme se acercaba el mediodía la intensidad del brillo solar aumentaba, aunque indiferente a esto la gente caminaba por las calles sin sentirse abatidos por el calor, la situación era la misma dentro de la universidad de Tomoeda en donde cuatro chicas acompañadas por un apuesto muchacho se encontraban saliendo de la facultad de Arqueología.

El grupo se encontraba conversando acerca de su día hasta que en un momento dado de la conversación una de las muchachas se exaltó ante el reciente comentario de su amiga acerca de su clase.

Solo a ti te ha parecido entretenida la clase Isumi, no cabe duda que eres única – exclamó un poco alterada Hotaru que no podía entender como a su amiga podía parecerle interesante esa clase tan aburrida, ella desde el momento que habían salido del salón de clase estuvo quejándose de lo mismo… y ahora resulta que a su amiga le parecía entretenida, era algo inconcebible… pero ahora necesitaba demostrarle a su amiga que estaba equivocada.

Mejor hay que escuchar otra opinión, ¿Cómo te pareció la clase de lenguas antiguas Hikari? ¿te pareció "entretenida"? – preguntó con un enorme sarcasmo Hotaru que intentaba encontrar en su amiga una respuesta que le satisficiera escuchar y que apoyara su teoría y así demostrarle a su amiga que no siempre tiene la razón.

Ah… te refieres a la clase de hoy, pues la verdad no lo sé, tenía tanto sueño que me quedé dormida y no escuché nada - fue la sincera respuesta de Hikari que hizo que sus amigas le creciera una gran gota en su cabeza, no cabía duda que su amiga era incorregible, entre sonrisas Isumi fijó su mirada en su amiga de ojos verdes que se encontraba muy callada además de pensativa… realmente lo raro no era eso pues ya hace buen tiempo que se había acostumbrado a ver a su amiga así, sin embargo esta vez parecía diferente pues no era normal que su amiga se quedara pensando durante toda la clase… ya era momento de hacer que ella reaccionara.

Cuando no Hikari haciendo de las tuyas, pero estoy segura que a Sakura si le pareció interesante la clase, ¿verdad Sakura? - preguntó de forma imprevista Isumi dejando al grupo un poco sorprendido por su pregunta mientras dirigían su mirada hacia la aludida que seguía perdida en sus pensamientos sin percatarse que todos esperaban su respuesta.

¿Me estás escuchando Sakura? ¡¡Sakuraaaaaa…!! - el grito que dio su amiga hizo reaccionar repentinamente a la antigua card captor haciéndole dar un pequeño salto para luego observar como todos estaban mirándola sin entender en que estaba pensando…

Ah… este… ¿me decías Isumi? – atinó a preguntar la dueña de las cartas Sakura que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaban hablando sus amigas y mucho menos que le habían preguntado, Hikari sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su amiga e involuntariamente volteó su mirada hacia donde se encontraba su amigo y grande fue su sorpresa al verlo callado y hasta cierto punto daba la impresión que estaba deprimido… verlo de esa forma realmente le hizo sentir pena por él… para ninguna de ellas era novedad que el capitán de baloncesto estaba más que perdido de amor por su amiga de ojos verdes pero después de que ella presentó a su novio, él optó con seguir con ellas como si no pasara nada, cosa que aparentemente no era tan cierto y le dolía de sobremanera haberla perdido…

¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Sakura? parece que estuvieras en otro lugar – preguntó de cierta manera molesta Hikari que fijó su mirada en los ojos verdes de su amiga que no sabía que decir, no lograba hilvanar una buena excusa para salir del apuro pero entonces interrumpió Isumi con un comentario que sorprendió a todos.

Muchachas pero si es casi obvio, ¿no se dan cuenta? De seguro ella está preocupada porque no está Li afuera esperándola como siempre… - interrumpió la muchacha que le imprimió a sus palabras el sarcasmo necesario que hizo reaccionar al muchacho que caminaba junto a ellas, pronto el capitán del equipo de baloncesto sintió como si le metieran un puñal en la espalda al escuchar cada una de las palabras que pronunciara su amiga.

Todo el grupo se quedó sorprendido por el repentino comentario de su amiga pues ella normalmente no era de expresarse de esa forma, es más… normalmente quien hablaba con sarcasmo era la siempre extrovertida Hikari pero esta vez había sido Isumi quien había desatado la intranquilidad de la muchacha de ojos verdes que no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras buscaba alguna forma de responderle a su amiga.

No, no muchachas, no me pasa nada… estoy bien solo estaba pensando un poco y con respecto a Shaoran no ha podido venir pues ha tenido un percance, pero todo esta bien… gracias por ser tan observadora Isumi - respondió la muchacha que hacía el mayor esfuerzo por no trabarse al hablar y mostrar una sonrisa que convenciera a sus amigas pues la miraban con cara de que no le creían.

¿Algún percance…? - atinó a decir muy confundida Hotaru al igual que sus otras amigas que les parecía muy extraño que algo le impidiera al novio de su amiga ir a verla después de clases, casi ya se había vuelto cosa de rutina verlo a él parado frente a la facultad esperándola… Hotaru se había dado cuenta a la perfección que ambos estaban locamente enamorados uno del otro así que todo eso parecía un poco raro.

El capitán de baloncesto por un momento pensó que las cosas entre la pareja estaban mal y por unos segundos sintió un haz de esperanza, pero grande fue su decepción después de escuchar a su amiga de ojos verdes… realmente esa situación lo estaba desquiciando, pensó al comienzo que podía manejarlo pero ahora recién se daba cuenta que no podía reprimir de esa forma sus sentimientos, en ese instante levantó su mirada y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar que Hikari le estaba viendo desde hace rato y le sonreía…

Me disculpan mucho pero tengo algo que hacer en la facultad de periodismo, así que nos vemos después - indicó de repente la maestra de las cartas después de ver la hora en su reloj de pulsera, había quedado con sus amigas de infancia en conversar de algo muy serio, la verdad no se imaginaba de que se trataba pero era le excelente excusa para evitar que sus amigas de universidad siguieran preguntando por su novio.

Es una lástima Sakura, pero bueno… nos vemos en la clase de mañana - respondieron Isumi y Hotaru que se quedaron con las ganas de seguir hablando con su amiga acerca de su novio…

Adiós Sakura – se apresuraron a decir tanto Hikari como Takeda, Hikari movió su mano de un lado a otro para despedir a su amiga mientras que el muchacho solo bajaba la vista indignado por las cosas que le sucedían… no comprendía que tenía ese extranjero que lo hacía tan especial para la hija de Fujitaka, es más si hace poco que se conocían, era algo inexplicable para él…

Lentamente la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda comenzó a alejarse de sus amigos de universidad perdiéndose de vista, mientras caminaba con dirección a la cafetería de la facultad de periodismo no pudo evitar pensar en su novio… ya se imaginaba como debería estar en ese momento con la semejante noche que se mandó el día anterior, era probable que ni siquiera pudiera moverse.

"Shaoran eres un verdadero tonto… sin embargo eres un tonto adorable, debería estar molesta por el ridículo que me hiciste pasar frente a esa gente, pero me gusto tanto lo que dijiste…" - pensó la maestra de las cartas que aún no podía entender como era capaz de estar feliz con él en vez de estar molesta… sin pensarlo lanzó un suspiro y siguió su marcha acelerando un poco el paso, a lo lejos las hojas de cerezo caían al suelo y se dejaban llevar por el viento que las mecía suavemente…

--0--

El día parecía de lo más tranquilo como era de costumbre sin embargo un extraño suceso amenazaba con arrebatar toda esa paz… a las afueras de la ciudad de Tomoeda comenzó a producirse un extraño fenómeno que rodeó de manera extraña el lugar, el cielo comenzó a resquebrajarse como si se fuera a caer en la tierra, pronto una parte del cielo se precipitó al suelo originando un gran resplandor que cubrió una zona de 100 metros de diámetro… pronto el ambiente se llenó de rayos eléctricos que empezaron a golpear el suelo con fuerza hasta que poco a poco comenzó a cesar los rayos y a disiparse la luz…

A cada segundo que pasaba se podía ver la silueta de una persona que se encontraba tendida en el suelo, cuando todo regresó a la normalidad la figura de un muchacho era visible, con suma paciencia el joven levantó su mano tratando de protegerse de los rayos solares que incidían sobre sus ojos y que le molestaban la vista, de repente sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a reaccionar lentamente para luego reincorporarse, todo había sido tan inesperado…

Rápidamente el muchacho comenzó a mirar a todos lados tratando de ubicarse y reconocer donde estaba pero todo se veía tan extraño y confuso que aun no entendía nada… pero sobre todo buscaba algo con incidencia como si hubiera perdido algo o alguien…

"¿Dónde demonios me encuentro? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Además no la veo por ninguna parte" – se dijo sumamente irritado el muchacho que empezó a caminar rápidamente sin ningún sentido, solo se dejó llevar por sus instintos… solo de algo estaba seguro ya no se encontraba en casa… al poco tiempo llegó a un parque en donde se detuvo.

"Esto parece ser un parque o algo por el estilo, pero ¿que significa esa estatua de ese animal tan raro?" - se preguntó el muchacho mientras levantaba la vista y miraba la estatua de una ave que no era otra que la figura del Rey Pingüino, él se encontraba sumamente confundido, todo había pasado tan rápido que no entendía cómo había pasado y para empeorar las cosas no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de donde se encontraba; este lugar era tan raro para él, tan distinto pero sobre todo extraño…

"Definitivamente si me quedó aquí sin hacer no encontraré ninguna respuesta, no me queda otra opción que preguntar a la gente de acá, lo primero que debo saber es donde me encuentro, luego de eso ya veré que hacer" – reflexionó el muchacho que comenzó a caminar guiado nuevamente por su instinto…

Al poco tiempo el joven se encontró en las calles de Tomoeda y empezó mirar hacia todos lados, era muy rara la arquitectura de ese lugar… muy, pero muy extraña para él, a pesar de todo no podía dejar de estar preocupado por esa persona, aunque él sabía a la perfección que podía cuidarse sin problemas, sin embargo eso no era suficiente para calmar su preocupación, de improviso el muchacho vio aun niño que corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia él, "el muchacho caído del cielo" se acercó hacia el niño y lo miró con detenimiento, el niño vestía ropas muy extrañas para él pero no le tomó mucha importancia, casi al instante se arrodilló para poder hablar con el niño, tenía la confianza de conseguir alguna respuesta que le satisficiera.

Hola pequeño, necesito que me ayudes con unas preguntas… necesito saber dónde me encuentro… te agradecería mucho si me contestas, es algo que necesito saber urgentemente – indicó el muchacho que trató de ser lo más gentil con el niño… el pequeño solo lo miró desconcertado… la mirada del niño estaba dirigida hacia el objeto que portaba en la espalda el muchacho que seguía esperando una respuesta.

El niño tenía como la mirada perdida cuando de pronto de la nada hizo su aparición una mujer que cogió al pequeño de un brazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras lo zarandeaba de una lado a otro y le gritaba con voz muy fuerte y sobretodo con ira.

¿Cuántas veces te he dicho Shinji de que no te acerques a desconocidos? y menos a vagabundos como este sujeto - increpó la mujer que regañó al pequeño que se encontraba aún confundido pero con la mirada fija en el muchacho caído del cielo, la mujer miró detenidamente al muchacho de extrañas ropas que se veía tan solo y perdido, de seguro era un loco más, pero no iba a permitir que le hiciera algo al niño…

Espere señora, las cosas no son así, yo solo quería… - intentó decir en su defensa el muchacho pero poco pudo hacer pues tanto la mujer y el niño comenzaron a alejarse rápidamente ante la mirada atónita del muchacho que no entendía la actitud de la mujer…

El muchacho cabizbajo reanudó una vez más su paso y siguió sin rumbo aparente caminando por las calles guiándose solo por lo que sus instintos le decían, con el pasar de los minutos se dio cuenta que la gente hacía lo posible de alejarse de él como si tuviera alguna enfermedad súper contagiosa o algo por el estilo, cosa que le preocupó de sobremanera pues él quería mezclarse con la gente y así poder conseguir algunas respuestas pero con todo eso le iba a ser imposible…

"No entiendo por qué todos se alejan de mí, me da la impresión que tengo algo que les hace temerme o algo así… pero ¿Qué cosa será?"- se preguntó el muchacho que seguía caminando a través de las calles, los rumores de la gente comenzaron a ser más seguidos y cada vez menos disimulados llegando a los oídos del mismo muchacho que escuchaba sin entender…

¡Mira a ese loco! – indicó una mujer a su compañera señalando descaradamente al muchacho que solo seguía caminando en búsqueda de respuestas, la compañera de caminata de la primera mujer asintió con la cabeza después de escuchar el comentario de su amiga.

Tienes toda la razón, se nota que es un loco pues no encuentro otra explicación - atinó a responder la otra mujer mirando detenidamente al muchacho y convencerse que ella tenía la razón…

Mira nada más esa forma de vestirse… solo un loco podría llevar puesto ese tipo de ropa que parece sacado de una película – volvió a decir la primera mujer que se alejó lo que más podía del aludido.

Eso si, no hay duda que es un demente por lo que debemos tener cuidado, puede ser peligroso y violento - agregó la segunda mujer que junto a su amiga sin pensarlo dos veces se dieron media vuelta y se alejaron lo que más podían, el muchacho simplemente se quedó parado en plena calle mirando sorprendido a toda la gente que murmuraba y se alejaban de él sin ningún disimulo, todo esas aptitudes no las entendía, ¿Qué le sucedía a la gente?

"¿Por qué se me quedan viendo de esa forma? ¿acaso tengo 4 brazos o 3 piernas para que me vean de esa forma?"- se volvió a preguntar sumamente irritado el muchacho que bajó la mirada, tal vez era momento de mostrar de que estaba hecho, ya se estaba hartando de ser llamado loco o cosas así… el muchacho en su cólera cruzó la pista sin mirar y por poco un ómnibus lo atropella originando la molestia del chofer.

Oye idiota, ¿Qué pretendes quedándote parado allí en plena calle? ¿acaso quieres que te pase el auto por encima? – preguntó sumamente furioso el chofer que movía las manos en señal de reprimenda, el muchacho optó por no prestar atención a los gritos del hombre y sin más siguió caminando dejando que el chofer siguiera vociferando.

Con razón hay tantos accidentes… con gente como tú se puede esperar todo - fue lo último que dijo el conductor mientras ponía en marcha otra vez su automóvil que empezó a alejarse lentamente, suficiente problema tenía con el trabajo para pelear con un tipo como ése…

"No cabe duda que estoy muy lejos de casa… ahora debo encontrar la forma de regresar pero para eso necesito saber primero donde estoy, pero no voy a conseguir nada si la gente me sigue evadiendo…" - meditó el joven que seguía caminando a paso lento pero se detuvo en seco, repentinamente comenzaba a comprender mejor las cosas… se fijó detenidamente en la ropa que vestían las personas que caminaban por las calles, lo más probable era que ahí residía el gran problema, su ropa era sumamente distinta a la de ellos…

"Creo que al fin di con el problema, el motivo por el cual se me quedan mirando es por la ropa que llevo puesta, lo mejor será que me oculte, mientras use esta ropa nadie podrá darme ninguna pista de donde estoy y solo llamaré la atención"- se dijo el muchacho mientras comenzaba a correr buscando un lugar donde podía quedarse mientras la gente que lo veía se asustaba aun más pues pensaban que trataba de atacarles o algo por el estilo.

Es mejor que llamemos a la policía, puede ser peligroso - expresó un transeúnte a su amigo cuando vio que el muchacho corría en dirección hacia ellos… por un momento tuvo pavor pero el muchacho caído del cielo dobló en una esquina perdiéndose de vista.

No seas exagerado, ya viste que no paso nada, ya se fue… estoy seguro que es solo un tipo extravagante que le gusta llamar la atención… conozco muy bien a ese tipo de personas - respondió el amigo que le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo para que se tranquilizara.

¿Extravagante? Has visto lo que lleva en la espalda… yo no lo llamaría extravagante sino un loco muy peligroso capaz de hacer daño – volvió a responder el primer transeúnte que sin más comenzó a acelerar el paso en dirección contraria a la que había tomado el muchacho caído del cielo.

Si lo he visto… es enorme, bueno con respecto a eso si tienes razón, tal vez sea algo peligroso, es mejor alejarnos de este lugar… siempre hay que pensar en nuestra seguridad solo porsiacaso – indicó el amigo que siguió a su acompañante a toda prisa… mientras lentamente caían hojas de cerezo.

--0--

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Cosas de locos lo que pasó en la fiesta… quién hubiera esperado que el siempre serio y centrado Shaoran hiciera esas locuras de amor, claro que con una pequeña ayuda de sus amigos el muchacho quedó completamente alcoholizado y no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que ponerse a cantar junto a Yamazaki que estaba más mareado que al comienzo de la boda… ya que hablamos de la canción, el nombre es: "Ai Oboete Imasuka" de la película Macross interpretada por Mari Ijima, esa película la recomiendo para lo seguidores de Macross e incluso los que han visto Robotech… por lo menos a mí me gusto, con respecto a la letra me parece que fue la indicada para el momento aunque claro hay que tener en cuenta que lo canta una mujer, por eso en esta parte: Mou hitori bochijanai se traduce como "Nunca más estaré sola" pero como lo están cantando hombres pues por eso lo cambié por "Nunca más estaré solo" con esa salvedad el resto de la traducción esta igual a como lo encontré, bueno cuando parecía que la cosa no podía ser peor a Shaoran no se le ocurrió mejor idea que decir a los cuatros vientos que se iba a casar con Sakura con un espectáculo digno de un borracho novato, pero a pesar de todas las cosas su novia no se enoja con él y más bien casi pasa algo "raro" ahí en la casa de él, creo que la situación es sumamente obvia así que me reservaré mis comentarios… Shaoran amanece con los típicos síntomas de hombre con resaca y solo se lamenta no recordar nada de lo que hizo… y el misterio del capítulo viene con la aparición extraña de un joven que prácticamente cayó del cielo, da la impresión que es de otro sitio ¿pero de dónde? ¿a quién busca? ¿Qué lleva en la espalda? ¿Él será una amenaza? ¿Shaoran se enterara de lo que "casi" pasa en su casa? ¿Eriol seguirá bien librado de todo el asunto de la boda? ¿Cuándo se enterará Touya del matrimonio de su hermana? Esta son una de las preguntas que tal vez sean respondidas en los siguientes capítulos.

Criticas, ideas, bombas cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Al fin sabremos si Eriol salió bien librado de el asunto de la boda o tuvo la misma suerte que su amigo chino, además veremos un día cotidiano en la preparatoria Seijyu en la clase de Yukito, además les adelanto que al fin veremos un poco de acción… quizás el encuentro de dos personas destinadas a convertirse en los peores enemigos o quizás en los mejores aliados… esto son las cosas que veremos en el siguiente capítulo, así que los invito a acompáñame al quinto capítulo de esta historia _La batalla de dos grandes._


	5. La batalla de dos grandes

CAP V: LA BATALLA DE DOS GRANDES

Los rayos solares lucían en ese momento su mayor intensidad como queriendo demostrar que aun no era momento para que se ocultara… los penetrantes haces de luz entraban por todas las ventanas que habían en una residencia que más parecía una mansión… hace poco el dueño había adquirido el inmueble pues ya se había aburrido de vivir en un hotel y quería sentirse más cómodo, no le fue difícil adquirirla, realmente tuvo bastante suerte… el muchacho de gafas se encontraba sentado en su sillón favorito, el mismo que tanto le gustaba al que en vida fue el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, el mismo sillón en el cual el gran hechicero dio su último suspiro y como era su favorita era imposible dejarla en Inglaterra, apenas compró la casa mandó por el sillón… claro que tuvo necesidad de usar "su peculiar forma de persuadir a las personas" con el fin que nadie hiciera preguntas…

El muchacho se encontraba meditando sobre algunos acontecimientos recientes que habían afectado en cierta forma su peculiar manera de vivir… últimamente las cosas se le salían fuera de control, aunque no podía negar que se seguía divirtiendo como cuando era niño aunque en estas oportunidades él no preparaba nada, simplemente sucedían porque tenían que suceder…

"Aunque sé muy bien que no soy culpable de nada, no puedo evitar pensar que pudo evitar todo lo que pasó con Yamazaki y Li… realmente no pensé que las cosas terminaran de esa forma… pero me divirtieron mucho, ellos si saben como hacer una boda memorable"- reflexionó el muchacho de gafas al recordar como ambos se la pasaron cantando, en su vida se hubiera imaginando que eso iba a suceder… pero fue realmente gracioso… el recordar el momento cuando los dos cantaba hizo que el hechicero sonriera…

"Ayer si fue un día de sorpresas… y pensar que con cantar era suficiente para un día, lo que hizo Li si fue lo mejor… me hubiera gustado mucho verlo, era un hecho que fue todo un espectáculo… sin embargo no me esperaba que ellos ya habían decidido casarse, si justo hablé con él acerca de eso y se hizo el loco, ambos se lo tenían bien guardadito, me pregunto ¿por qué?" - meditó el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra creando una serie de hipótesis hasta que en su mente se formó la figura de un médico… no habría otra explicación, nuevamente el muchacho esbozó una sonrisa…

Eriol se levantó del sillón y se dirigió al balcón de la residencia, el muchacho contempló por varios segundos el paisaje, inevitablemente vinieron recuerdos de su niñez al lado de todos ellos, las tantas veces en las que su amigo chino se sonrojaba y salía corriendo como una bala, la cara ingenua de la card captor al verlo sonrojarse y la sonrisa de Tomoyo, su Tomoyo que siempre fue su cómplice de ambos, incluso hasta ahora…

"Y ahora que pienso de sorpresas, definitivamente la mayor de todas para mí fue cuando Tomoyo me pidió explicaciones, si que tenía su carácter… pero no me asusta para nada, es más ahora estoy más perdido por ella que nunca… "- se dijo la reencarnación de Clow que sin darse cuenta un leve sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas, el muchacho no pudo evitar recordar la conversación que tuvo con la estudiante de periodismo después de que sus amigos hicieron su show…

Los dos se encontraban en el balcón de la mansión Daidouji… durante el trayecto hacia ese lugar ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a su destino, por unos segundos el silencio se mantuvo hasta que al fin la muchacha de armoniosa voz dio por terminado todo ese silencio.

Bueno ya es momento que me hables con la verdad y me digas lo que realmente pasó y qué tanto tuviste que ver con todo eso, espero que no hayas pensado que me iba a creer que no tuviste nada que ver – reprochó con suma seriedad la muchacha que miraba fijamente al muchacho que tenía en frente mientras que el aludido se sorprendía por la faceta que le mostraba su amiga… era difícil imaginársela molesta como en ese momento.

Yo siempre te he hablado con la verdad Tomoyo, sería incapaz de mentirte… por lo menos no a ti, admito que solo te pude decir a grandes rasgos lo que pasó pero no he mentido en nada – afirmó con suma seguridad el hechicero occidental que sabía que realmente no había provocado nada simplemente las cosas se dieron de acuerdo a las circunstancias…

¿Ah si? Haber que te parece si recapitulamos las preguntas a ver si tienes una buena respuesta a todo, ¿Cómo fue que Yamazaki se emborrachó? ¿No pudiste hacer algo para evitarlo? Y ahora lo mismo sucedió con Li y para casualidad de la vida estaba en compañía tuya… que quieres que piense si los hechos te acusan, además con esa manía que tienes de manejar las cosas me hace pensar que no me estás siendo sincero - agregó la muchacha de cabello azabache que se vio confundida, pero sobre todo sorprendida ante la reacción del muchacho chino, nunca hubiera imaginado que pudiera hacer todas esas cosas, cosa que reafirmaba que Eriol tenía mucho que ver con la condición de su amigo chino…

Bien, comencemos por el principio, con referente a tu primera pregunta pues digamos que si en algo tengo culpa fue en tratar de ayudar a un amigo, Yamazaki estaba demasiado nervioso, hasta llegue a pensar que él no se iba a presentar en la iglesia, así que le ofrecí un vaso de whisky para calmar sus nervios, en ningún momento pensé que él no tenía costumbre de beber bebidas alcohólicas y cuando tratamos con Li de detenerlo ya era tarde, Yamazaki estaba lo suficiente ebrio para darnos cuenta que ya no podíamos hacer nada, fue allí cuando descubrimos con Li que hay muchas cosas que la magia no puede resolver… referente a lo sucedido con Li ahí si quiero que quedé en claro mi total inocencia en ese asunto, si Li tomó fue por obra y gracia de la insistencia de Yamazaki que estuvo dándole y dándole todo el rato, a lo más que hice fue decirle que solo tomara un poco para darle el gusto, de ahí para adelante fue responsabilidad del propio Li… - repuso la reencarnación de Clow Reed que acomodaba la montura de sus gafas, esperaba ser lo suficiente convincente para dejar al fin zanjado ese tema, además esos dos eran lo suficientemente grandecitos para cuidarse solos… ni que él fuera su niñera…

Excelente discurso joven Hiiragizawa, si fuera otra persona te lo hubiera creído todo, en serio… pero te conozco bien, reconozco que nada fue premeditado pero por lo menos admite que aunque no fuiste quien originó todo eso, ni siquiera hiciste el menor esfuerzo por evitarlo pues querías divertirte un rato con ellos ¿verdad? – preguntó la muchacha que mantenía su postura seria ante el asombro del muchacho que no esperaba que su amiga le dijera algo así… muy en el fondo él sabía que ella tenía toda la razón pero le sorprendía que ella hubiera llegado a conocerlo tan bien.

Bueno realmente no fue tanto así… si traté de hacer algo pero ya era muy tarde, además… - el muchacho hizo una pausa a la vez que le mostraba una sonrisa a la muchacha que tenía en frente… era momento de llevar esa conversación a algo más productivo, ya estaba hasta cierto punto aburrido de conversar sobre lo mismo.

… Tomoyo las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen – se apresuró a decir el muchacho que fijó su mirada en los ojos azulados de su amiga que se quedó sorprendida por el repentino comentario de su amigo, había momentos que no podía entender las palabras de su amigo inglés que le fascinaba hablar con metáforas…

¿Qué quieres decir con eso Eriol? – preguntó la estudiante de periodismo que no podía ocultar su sorpresa, en ese momento el muchacho la miró con suma ternura haciendo que ella se sonrojara levemente… instintivamente la muchacha desvió su mirada hacia el suelo… no quería que él se diera cuenta que ella se sonrojaba cuando la miraba de esa forma.

En anteriores oportunidades te lo había dicho… las cosas no se dan por simple casualidad, sino que son cosas inevitables, ten siempre presente eso… - respondió el muchacho inglés que sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó más a ella y tomó su mano, la muchacha solo atinó a sonrojarse mucho más.

Yo… - trató de decir algo la muchacha pero la cercanía de Eriol hacía que se pusiera más nerviosa y no le permitiría hilvanar una oración completa y solo balbuceaba ante la cercanía de su acompañante, hecho que no fue indiferente para el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que se dio cuenta que era el momento propicia para hablar acerca de su relación.

Tomoyo tú sabes muy bien por qué no he regresado a Inglaterra, tú sabes a la perfección el único motivo por el cual permanezco en Japón en continua espera de que mi corazón sea colmado con la alegría que solo una respuesta de la persona adecuada puede originar en mí… - las palabras del muchacho hipnotizaron a la muchacha de armoniosa voz que solo se dejaba llevar por él, el muchacho inglés lentamente se acercó aun más a la muchacha que tenía al frente sin soltar en ningún momento las manos de la muchacha que las tenía sujetas a las suyas con sumo cuidado y ternura.

Lo sé muy bien Eriol, es algo que siempre tengo presente y por eso yo… - trató de decir la muchacha de cabello azabache que titubeó en continuar, no sabía que decir ni que contestar al muchacho que tenía al frente suyo y durante breves instantes el silencio reinó, los dos jóvenes se miraban fijamente con ternura, era obvio que ambos estaban enamorados pero ninguno de los dos se sentía con el suficiente valor para dar el siguiente paso, la reencarnación de Clow era consciente que no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa, así que tomó un poco de aire y se alistó a confesar nuevamente sus sentimientos.

Han pasado los días, semanas y hasta meses desde la última vez que hablé contigo acerca de mis sentimientos… y quiero decirte hoy que mis sentimientos han cambiado… ahora te quiero mucho más que antes y ese sentimiento de amor solo una mujer puede despertarlo en mí y esa eres tú Tomoyo, sé bien que no podré querer a nadie como a ti – dijo finalmente el muchacho de gafas rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre los dos, sin titubear más el muchacho se acercó más a la muchacha hasta estar uno al lado del otro… el hechicero tomó la cintura de la muchacha que hizo lo mismo, él pudo sentir su respiración, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, frente a él estaba la mujer que amaba y por la cual esperaría sin saber que ella ya le correspondía.

Eriol, yo también siento que te… - intentó responder la muchacha ojos negro azulados muy sonrojada que no podía quitar su mirada del muchacho que amaba, buscaba en su mente las palabras correctas para decirle que ella sentía lo mismo que él y que cada día lo quería más… pero en ese momento su mente solo podía ver el rostro del muchacho… quizás era mejor mostrar sus sentimientos por medio de hechos en vez de palabras por lo que se dejó envolver por la situación, lentamente ambos comenzaron acercar sus rostros tanto así que podían sentir la respiración del otro.

El momento parecía que no iba a tener final… ambos se acercaban a cada segundo más hasta que inesperadamente y de golpe ingresó al balcón una sumamente agitada mujer que llamó la atención de los dos jóvenes que se sobresaltaron con la imprevista llegada que hizo que se separaran, Sonomi respiraba muy agitadamente pero se sentía satisfecha pues había logrado llegar justo a tiempo para interrumpirlos… si hubiera reaccionado un poco más tarde tal vez no hubiera evitado que su querida hija se enredara con ese tipo inglés… felizmente se le dio por buscarla de lo contrario otra sería la historia.

Hija al fin te encuentro… por un momento pensé que algo malo te había pasado, te estuve buscando y como no te encontré con tus amigas ni con Sakura se me pasó por la mente que algo te había pasado… me alegro de haberte encontrado, no sabes lo preocupada que estuve mientras te buscaba - expresó la mujer de negocios que abrazó a su hija después de terminar de hablar, sin poder evitarlo la mujer le lanzó una mirada de muy pocos amigos al muchacho que acompañaba a su hija.

Es un "gusto" volverme a encontrar con usted joven, "le agradezco" que estuviera acompañando a mi hija, espero que no haya sido alguna molestia para usted - agregó Sonomi que trató expresarse lo más gentil posible, sin embargo no podía controlar un sentimiento que la impulsaba a tirar una patada a ese condenado inglés para botarlo por el balcón.

No tiene nada que agradecer señora, es más fue un placer conversar con ella que no me importaría volver a hacerlo - respondió el muchacho de gafas que miró con picardía a la estudiante de periodismo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada atónita de su madre.

Me alegro… - atinó a decir la madre de Tomoyo que en ese momento fingió una sonrisa, ya le era muy difícil controlar ese deseo que tenía por ahorcar a ese tipo, ¿Quién se creía? ¿Cómo se atrevía a mandarle ese tipo de miradas a su hija? Y por último no tenía ni siquiera la decencia de hacerlo con disimulo, lo hacía con un descaro que ni siquiera le importaba que ella estuviera en frente de ellos, el pensar en eso hizo que la mujer apretara sus puños con furia…

Bueno señora ya es un poco tarde, es mejor que pase a retirarme, con su permiso, adiós Tomoyo - indicó la reencarnación de Clow que se despidió con un ademán… pero antes de irse miró con suma ternura a su "casi novia" que solo atinó a mover su mano de un lado a otro mientras se sonrojaba nuevamente… la madre de la muchacha se quedó perpleja al ver a su hija nuevamente sonrojarse… a estas alturas a ella ya no le quedaba ninguna duda, su hija estaba enamorada de ese tipo…

Adiós joven Hiiragizawa - respondió finalmente Sonomi que aun no podía creer que su hija estuviera enamorada de ese tipo inglés, ¿Qué le habría visto? ¿Cómo había sucedido? En cierta forma se sentía culpable de todo eso pues si hubiera estado más tiempo con su hija esto no sucedería, pero definitivamente no iba a permitir que ese sujeto se quedara con su hija… por lo menos daría la lucha, no iba a consentir que se repitiera lo que sucedió con Nadeshiko, esta vez si pelearía por defender lo que quería sin importar nada… el muchacho de gafas abandonó el balcón para dirigirse a la salida de la mansión en donde se enteraría de la gran hazaña de su amigo chino…

El muchacho de gafas sintió como una suave brisa lo regresaba a la realidad, no había ninguna duda que las cosas con la estudiante de periodismo se iban a complicar más de lo esperado con la presencia de su madre pero definitivamente no se iba a dar por vencido a menos que ella le dijera que no lo amaba, hasta entonces él seguiría firme en su espera… pensando en eso el muchacho volvió a entrar a su casa…

--0--

El día avanzaba lentamente en Tomoeda y en la preparatoria Seijyu un joven profesor de historia se encontraba de espaldas escribiendo en el pizarrón lo último que acababa de explicar hacia un momento, ya no faltaba mucho tiempo para que la clase terminara por eso muchos alumnos se dieron la libertad de conversar mientras su profesor escribía, sin embargo al fondo del salón de clases se escuchaba un murmullo muy peculiar… eran dos muchachas que hablaban entre susurros acerca de un tema que se había vuelto muy popular en la preparatoria, en especial entre las alumnas de Yukito…

Sus compañeros escuchaban con cierta algarabía lo que ellas comentaban… les parecía hasta cierto punto ridículo lo que se decían, aunque de cierta forma ya se estaban acostumbrando pues parecía ya una rutina escuchar esas conversaciones entre el alumnado femenino…

Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, he averiguado por ahí que el profesor Tsukishiro vive solo y quien me lo ha dicho es una fuente de confianza – se apresuró a decir una de las muchachas a su otra compañera que había estirado su cuerpo hacia la carpeta de su compañera para escuchar mejor.

Yo también he escuchado eso… aunque últimamente también se habla mucho de la cercanía que tiene nuestro profesor con la profesora Ogai, yo no lo creía al comienzo pero últimamente los he visto andar por todos lados juntos y ya no sé que pensar… ah y lo último que escuché es que el profesor Tange le tiene envidia al profesor Tsukishiro porque anda siempre con la profesora Ogai - contestó la otra muchacha al mismo tiempo que copiaba los apuntes que colocaba en la pizarra la falsa identidad de Yue.

Si es así me alegro mucho… no sabes como me cae de antipático ese profesor, aunque si fuera así realmente sería una pena, la profesora Ogai tendría mucha suerte… sinceramente de pensarlo me da mucha envidia y no me digas que a ti no, pues estoy segura que a ti también te parece que es un encanto - agregó con un leve suspiro la muchacha mientras le dirigía una mirada de cariño a su joven profesor

Bueno para que negarlo es un encanto incluso con el profesor Tange… - contestó la muchacha con cierta ilusión dejando volar sus pensamientos que solo fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su añorado profesor que comenzó a dirigirse a todo su alumnado.

Muy bien como les estaba diciendo muchachos, la caída del imperio nazi empezó el 6 de junio de 1944 con el desembarco de las fuerzas aliadas en Normandía, este día es conocido como el "día D", bien… las fuerzas aliadas al mando de Eisenhower avanzaron rápidamente, liberando París y Roma además se conquistaron Grecia, Hungría y Checoslovaquia, esto originó que los alemanes se fueran replegando y en un intento desesperado por recuperarse lanzaron una ofensiva en Ardenas, pero fue un fracaso rotundo y finalmente Berlín cayó en manos de los aliados el 2 de mayo de 1945 poniendo fin al afán de Hitler de conquistar el mundo… bien así acabó una de las guerras más desastrosas para el ser humano – finalizó su exposición el docente de preparatoria que miró a todo su alumnado en espera de alguna pregunta, a los pocos segundos una mano se levantó pidiendo la palabra, permiso que fue concebido sin ninguna objeción por el maestro.

Pero profesor ¿qué fue de Hitler?, es decir los aliados tomaron Berlín pero ¿que hicieron con él? - preguntó con curiosidad uno de los alumnos, el muchacho que levantó la mano era un de los alumnos preferidos de Yukito ya que en cierta forma le recordaba a su viejo amigo de preparatoria, él no era muy social y se podía decir que no tenía ningún amigo, sin embargo el maestro siempre trata de estar pendiente de él hasta se podría decir que el profesor de historia se había vuelto su amigo.

No le hicieron nada Haneda porque simplemente no pudieron - contestó la falsa identidad del juez de las cartas ante la mirada atónita de todos sus alumnos que no esperaban una respuesta como esa.

¿Nada? después de todo lo que él hizo ¿y no le hicieron nada? - preguntó sumamente confundido Kentaro Haneda, muchacho de 16 años alto de ojos color negro y miembro del equipo de baloncesto, el adolescente no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba…

Bueno alumno Haneda, los aliados no pudieron hacer nada contra Hitler, pues cuando ellos tomaron Berlín, este personaje decidió quitarse la vida antes de darle el gusto a sus enemigos de verlo rendido y humillado – respondió con una sonrisa Yukito gustoso de ver el entusiasmo y la curiosidad que ese chico demostraba en su curso, en ese momento el timbre sonó dando por finalizada la clase de historia, rápidamente se pudo escuchar como los alumnos se levantaban de sus pupitres y se estiraban un poco.

Buenos muchachos, continuaremos la próxima semana con el tratado de París y el nuevo mapa de Europa después de la guerra - dijo finalmente el docente de historia mientras arreglaba sus cosas dentro de su pequeño y modesto maletín.

Al poco tiempo los alumnos comenzaron a salir del aula a disfrutar su recreo… a los pocos minutos el aula solo había quedado el profesor pero también dos muchachas que habían hecho todo lo posible para quedarse hasta el final, eran las dos mismas muchachas que antes habían estado murmurando en el fondo del salón de clases, una vez tomada la decisión ambas adolescentes se acercaron a su maestro, el joven docente las miró extrañado sin entender que se les ofrecía pues ninguna de las dos se atrevía a decir algo, solo estaban las dos paradas hasta que al fin una de ellas se puso unos pasos delante de la otra.

Profesor Tsukishiro disculpe que lo molestemos pero sería tan amable de concedernos unos minutos, necesitamos decirle algo – indicó la muchacha que por unos momentos se trabó ante la sorpresa de su maestro que no se imaginaba que cosa podrían decirle esas dos jovencitas.

No se preocupen señoritas no es ninguna molestia, las escucho - contestó la falsa identidad del guardián con figura de ángel que en ese momento limpiaba sus gafas pues les había caído polvo de tiza.

Nosotras queríamos saber si usted esta saliendo con alguien - preguntó Mari Lijima muy sonrojada ante la sorpresa tanto de su amiga y del profesor que se quedó por unos segundos sin habla, su amiga se quedó pasmada ante la pregunta, se suponía que iban a preguntar otra cosa pero eso… a veces a su compañera de clases le gustaba ser muy directa.

Vaya señorita Lijima en verdad me ha dejado sorprendido, no entiendo el motivo de una pregunta como esa – contestó después de unos segundos el profesor que realmente no lo tomó a mal la pregunta, incluso le había divertido por lo cual mostró una sonrisa que solo hizo que la alumna se sonrojara aún más.

No piense mal de Mari profesor Tsukishiro lo que realmente queríamos saber si usted vive sólo, esa es nuestra simple curiosidad – se apresuró a decir Akane Misaki en rescate de su amiga que se había quedado muda… la muchacha no encontró mejor cosa que decir para salir del apuro.

Bueno señoritas la verdad es que yo vivo solo en mi apartamento - respondió el profesor que les mostró nuevamente una sonrisa a sus alumnas para luego dirigirse a su maletín para continuar arreglando unos papeles importantes.

Profesor me han comentado que usted y la profesora Ogai son "muy buenos" amigos ¿es cierto? - preguntó nuevamente Mari que ya no quería guardarse nada… ya había llegado lo suficientemente lejos para retractarse… aunque se sentía algo cohibida ante la respuesta que podría darle su profesor.

Pues si es cierto… ambos hemos llegado a congeniar y somos excelentes amigos, pero solo eso hasta donde yo sé - contestó algo sorprendido Yukito que no se imaginaba que le estaban buscando un romance a él en la preparatoria con una de las profesoras, ¿acaso Tange tenía algo que ver en eso?

Ah ya profesor, usted sabe como son las habladurías… y no es bueno dejar que sigan circulando y más cuando son falsas… por cierto profesor asumo que usted con las clases y el resto de deberes que tiene a lo mejor no le alcanza el tiempo para la limpieza de su departamento - interrogó Akane con una sonrisa tratando de buscar una respuesta afirmativa para luego continuar con lo que en verdad habían quedado con su amiga pues lo anterior había sido improvisado por decirlo de una manera.

Para serles franco señoritas aunque normalmente me hago de tiempo para hacer todas mis cosas, hay días en que descuido la limpieza… - contestó Yukito con una gota en la cabeza al recordar como estaría su departamento en ese momento pero sobretodo muy entretenido con el repentino interrogatorio al cual estaba sometido por sus alumnas… a esas alturas ya no sabía que pregunta esperar por parte de ellas.

Ya veo profesor… estaba casi segura que una persona como usted tan ocupada no tendría tiempo para hacer cosas tan simples, pero si gusta tanto Akane como yo podemos ayudarle con la limpieza, realmente lo haríamos sumamente gustosas de poder ayudarle en algo - indico tímidamente Mari quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente.

Muchas gracias señoritas por su amable gesto pero no tienen porque preocuparse, yo siempre me las ingenio para hacer todos los deberes, pero nuevamente les agradezco la gentileza - respondió el profesor de la preparatoria Seijyu que miró a sus alumnas con cierta gracia, a veces no entendía a todas esas muchachas que le pedían limpiar su casa ¿acaso era una epidemia o algo por el estilo?

Muy bien profesor Tsukishiro ya no le quitamos más tiempo, nos pasamos a retirar pero por favor no se olvide de nuestra propuesta solo tiene que hacernos saber y nosotros estaremos ahí - repuso Akane con una sonrisa mientras jalaba de una mano a su amiga que se había quedado parada allí en medio del salón cabizbaja, por un momento creyó que iban a recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

Hasta luego profesor Tsukishiro – dijeron al unísonos las adolescentes que se dirigieron hacia la salida del aula, cuando ya habían abandonado el aula pudieron observar como una hermosa profesora entraba a paso lento al aula que ellas habían salido segundos antes, la llegada inesperada de la profesora Ogai dejó atónitas a ambas muchachas que solo se quedaron mirándola, cosa que extrañó un poco a la maestra que las observó de reojo.

Oye Akane, ¿no que no eran nada? – refunfuñó en voz baja Mari al ver entrar a la profesora… eso de su proclamada amistad ya le parecía raro, definitivamente ellos tenían algo pero lo estaban ocultando, eso tenía que ser…

Ay Mari, olvídate de eso y vámonos que ya es tarde - contestó fastidiada Akane que seguía jalando a su amiga de la mano, ella estaba segura que su buen profesor jamás les mentiría y por más obvias que fueran las cosas ella seguiría creyendo en él…

Muy lejanos a los pensamientos de las dos alumnas, Kasumi ya se encontraba frente a su colega que le saludaba con un ademán de mano y con su acostumbrada sonrisa, la docente le devolvió una sonrisa maliciosa cosa que no esperaba Yukito que no comprendía el motivo de esa sonrisa, ¿había algo de que avergonzarse?

Veo Yukito que sigues teniendo el mismo encanto de siempre y ahora las señoritas Misaki y Lijima no se pudieron resistir ¿verdad?, o me vas a decir que vinieron a preguntarte de tu clase - preguntó con sarcasmo la maestra de literatura que no pudo evitar soltar una tenue carcajada al imaginarse las cosas que esas chicas le habrían dicho a su amigo.

¿Encantos Kasumi? Realmente yo no diría eso, simplemente esas dos muchachas se ofrecieron a ayudarme con la limpieza de mi casa, fue un gesto muy amable pero no podía aceptar, no se vería bien que trabajaran sin recibir algún sueldo por eso – respondió sumamente confundido la falsa identidad del juez de las cartas que aún no comprendía el motivo de la ironía de su amiga, en ese momento el docente se percató que su relación con la profesora había crecido mucho por eso se habían vuelto muy amigos y tal vez por eso la gente interpretaba mal las cosas…

Si tienes toda la razón pero si ellas sabían eso no creo que tuviera nada de malo, en fin… por lo menos a ti te proponen eso, a mí ni siquiera en mis sueños… ¡Qué suerte tienen algunos! ¿no crees? – atinó a responder la muchacha que una vez más le añadió un tono sumamente sarcástico a su voz con lo cual su colega al fin entendió a lo que se refería, a Yukito le creció una gota en la nuca… a veces pecaba de ingenuo…

Bueno que te puedo decir Kasumi, mis alumnas siempre son muy expresivas… - respondió el profesor de preparatoria que cogía su maletín y se preparaba a abandonar el aula, su amiga simplemente sonrió ante la respuesta de su colega… esa era la respuesta que siempre acostumbraba a decir cuando una de esas adolescentes enamoradas hacían locuras por él, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de admiración… no cabía duda que era un gran profesor y mas aun una excelente persona de buenos sentimientos, sin darse cuenta se quedó mirándolo sin poder apartar su vista de él.

¿Sucede algo Kasumi? Seguro tienes hambre, vamos a comer algo que yo invito - indicó el profesor de la preparatoria Seijyu que tomó de la mano a su amiga para que reaccionara.

Este… si claro, gracias por la invitación, vámonos – respondió después de unos segundos la docente de literatura que al fin había reaccionado, sin demora ambos colegas salieron del aula y caminaron por los pasillos de la preparatoria con dirección al cafetín…

--0--

El día avanzaba y las cosas parecían que se ponían peor a cada minuto que pasaba… en toda su vida había sentido tanto dolor de cabeza ni siquiera cuando se pasaba días sin probar bocado alguno, lentamente el jefe del clan Li salió del baño con bastante desánimo… había seguido el consejo de su mayordomo y había tomado una ducha fría… realmente había ayudado en mucho sin embargo el persistente dolor aún estaba presente, aunque el dolor podía resistirlo lo que realmente le molestaba era esas náuseas que le habían llevado varias veces al baño, aunque con la ducha eso se había calmado bastante, aunque comenzaba a sentir una extraña sensación de cansancio, sin pensarlo se tiró en su cama mientras se estiraba tratando de botar la pereza que sentía en ese momento.

Unos minutos el muchacho pasó echado en su cama solo mirando a su techo, se sentía bastante fastidiado con todo lo que había pasado, además tenía que soportar esos malestares que estaban desquiciándolo, el muchacho se dio cuenta que seguir ahí sin hacer nada solo empeoraba su humor en vez de ayudar en algo.

"Lo mejor será salir de aquí un rato, aunque sea para tomar un poco de aire, cualquier cosa va a hacer mejor que quedarme aquí encerrado y quejándome" – se dijo el líder del comité de magos de oriente que ya sin titubear se levantó de su cama de un salto para luego colocarse las tenis y dirigirse a la salida de su habitación.

Con suma parsimonia el muchacho chino bajó las escaleras debido a que aun sentía algunos mareos, el muchacho trató de olvidarse del asunto porque había llegado a la conclusión que todo eso era por simple sugestión… el muchacho antes de salir de su casa tuvo que pasar por la cocina en donde encontró a su fiel amigo que se encontraba preparando el almuerzo.

Wei voy a salir un rato, tal vez un poco de aire me quite el malestar… regreso de un rato - indicó el muchacho que hizo un ademán con la mano para despedirse de su mayordomo.

Me parece una buena idea joven Shaoran, pero haga todo lo posible de no demorar porque el almuerzo ya va a estar casi listo - respondió el mayordomo de la familia Li que siguió con lo que estaba preparando mientras el joven hechicero de oriente salía de su residencia.

El muchacho comenzó a caminar por las calles que en ese momento se encontraban extrañamente desiertas pero el muchacho estaba tan abstraído con sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de todo eso, en su cabeza mil y un ideas surcaban en un ir y venir que lo atormentaban…

"Tengo que hablar con Sakura, tal vez si le explico todo tal y como sucedió ella me pueda perdonar, aunque claro seguro me va tomar mucho tiempo, pero en fin la cosa es que me perdone" - meditó resignado el estudiante de arqueología que sin haberlo pensado mucho se dirigía a la universidad… tal vez tendría la oportunidad de hablar con su novia… el muchacho agitó su cabeza y sacó de su mente las malas ideas que llegaban y decidió pensar en otra cosa, algo que lo animara un poco más para variar.

"Espero que Yamazaki y Mihara estén pasándola bien en el Caribe, espero no haberme equivocado con el lugar… yo creo que es un excelente lugar para ir de luna de miel aunque realmente me sorprendió el regalo que les dio Hiiragizawa, debo aceptar que él no escatimó en gastos con la casa que les regaló" - pensó el jefe del clan Li que se imaginaba a su amigo de la infancia y a su flamante esposa felices en las islas del Caribe y sonrió para sí, pero pronto esa sonrisa se esfumó cuando en su mente apareció la imagen de una dulce muchacha de ojos verdes que le miraba con un rostro de reproche.

"Ojalá que no haya cometido ninguna ridiculez o se me haya ocurrido hacer algo bochornoso porque de ser así seguro Sakura no me querrá ver ni en un pintura y realmente no la culparía"- se dijo el muchacho sin saber que tan verdaderas eran sus palabras, el muchacho siguió caminando hasta que cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en un descampado… le parecía bastante raro pues era la primera vez que lo veía.

"Que raro, este descampado nunca antes lo había visto, aunque claro tal vez como he ido tan distraído he ido por otro camino aunque eso no deja que sea sumamente extraño"- reflexionó el hechicero oriental que sin pensarlo dos veces se introdujo más adentro del paraje al poco tiempo se acercó a un cerezo que crecía en el medio de ese lugar… cosa que le extraño mucho más pues era el único árbol que había en ese sitio.

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron bloqueados por una voz que lo retornó a la realidad, casi al instante regresó su mirada, frente a él estaba un extraño que lo miraba fijamente, no sabía como explicarlo, los ojos de esa persona denotaba sufrimiento y conflicto de emociones pera también mucho rencor.

Realmente me encuentro sorprendido… no pensé que en este lugar existiera una persona con esos dotes para la magia, realmente estaba esperando este momento… al fin podré soltarme - expresó de improviso el extraño sujeto que en ningún momento dejó de mirar al muchacho que tenía en frente, lo revisó de pies a cabeza para asegurarse de no equivocarse, mientras que le jefe del clan Li no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

"¿Como sabe todas esas cosas? La única explicación que puede ver es que él posee poderes mágicos muy avanzados y puede sentir mi presencia con facilidad aunque no esté usando ni una gota de magia, pero ¿Por qué vestirá de esa forma?- reflexionó el líder del comité de magos que no pudo evitar sentirse de cierta forma amedrentado por la extraña aparición, el muchacho trató de concentrarse para ver que hacer.

¿Quién eres? – preguntó finalmente el muchacho chino que se había tomado varios segundos para decidir encarar a ese sujeto, el muchacho de ojos color miel miraba con serenidad al muchacho que tenía frente suyo, era alto de cabello rubio y ojos celestes como el agua, poseía guantes de cuero y pesadas botas, su vestimenta era la de un guerrero antiguo pero lo más llamativo y sobre saltante de él era su espada, la cual era gigantesca e imponente…

¿En verdad quieres saberlo? No encuentro un buen motivo para decirte quien soy - contestó el muchacho rubio con una mueca junto a un ademán que hacía con su mano moviéndola de un lado a otro… en cierta forma esperaba que ese muchacho le pudiera ayudar con las preguntas que tenían sin embargo no podía evitar los deseos de comprobar que tan fuerte era su acompañante…

Parece que disfrutas de esto ¿no? Pero déjame decirte que yo no estoy para tus juegos, dime de una vez ¿quién eres? - recriminó con firmeza el descendiente de Clow perdiendo su paciencia, trataba de ser cuidadoso porque sabía a la perfección que esa persona tenía unos poderes extraordinarios y si no era precavido podría salir realmente muy mal parado de todo eso.

Vaya, vaya no sé porque tendría que confiar en ti, hasta ahora solo te has mostrado agresivo ¿Por qué confiar en ti? - preguntó el muchacho de ojos celestes que bajó la mirada mientras recordaba todas las cosas que le habían dicho al llegar… desde demente hasta esquizofrénico…

Vamos déjate de rodeos y responde de una buena vez, sé a la perfección que posees poderes mágicos y si no me dices quien eres asumiré que eres una amenaza que tengo que combatir - contestó el jefe del clan Li con seriedad, ese tipo trataba de burlarse de él y no se lo iba a permitir, si tenía que luchar contra él lo haría…

Veo que al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo, espero que estés listo, te recomiendo que contemples este día que será para ti el último - expresó el muchacho rubio que en ese momento desenfundó su espada, el muchacho caído del cielo se colocó en postura de ataque, ante tal reacción el joven jefe del clan Li retrocedió a una distancia prudencial.

Al fin has dejado ver tus verdaderas intenciones, no sé que buscas pero realmente ya no me interesa… al fin y al cabo todo acabara aquí mismo - exclamó el descendiente de Clow Reed que junto sus palmas y una pequeño haz de luz salió, el muchacho alejó sus manos manteniendo su postura y a pocos se podía observar como aparecía una espada.

Bien, bien, se ve que se va a poner interesante la cosa, solo espero que sepas usarla como es debido y no solo la uses para usar magia pues sería realmente un gran desperdicio de tiempo – atinó a decir con sarcasmo el muchacho de ojos celestes que se notaba más confiado de lo normal… parecía que hasta cierto punto disfrutaba de todo eso.

Por lo visto estás muy confiado, espero que seas tan bueno como dices… ahora mismo te enseñaré mis habilidades – exclamó el jefe del clan Li al mismo tiempo que corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia el muchacho caído del cielo que lo estaba esperando pacientemente, sin demora ambas espadas chocaron produciéndose un salpicadura de chispas que iluminó brevemente el rostro de ambos luchadores que se miraban fijamente dispuestos a no retroceder.

Con la ayuda de su muñeca, el jefe del clan Li dio un giro a su espada buscando el vientre de su contrincante quien a duras penas logró rechazar el ataque y dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, el muchacho de ojos celestes se quedó sumamente sorprendido por la habilidad de su contrincante, tal vez lo había subestimado, tendría que ser más cuidadoso de lo contrario perdería ante él.

No lo haces nada mal principiante... esta bien te daré el gusto de darte de mi nombre, soy Cloud Strife, y eso será lo último que escuches, así que prepárate - gritó el muchacho rubio que con ambas manos empuñó aun con más fuerza su espada, tenía que mostrarse seguro ante él, no podía dejar que observara que ya no tenía la misma confianza del comienzo.

Perfecto, veamos que tan bueno eres y esta vez prepárate porque también yo voy a pelear en serio… no me haré responsable por lo que pueda pasar - increpó el líder del comité de magos de oriente al mismo tiempo que su contrincante arremetía con todas sus fuerzas contra él produciéndose otra vez una gran salpicadura de chispas...

Más allá del lugar en donde batallaban ambos jóvenes, en una de las tantas cafeterías que se podían encontrar en la universidad se encontraba un grupo de muchachas que conversaban alegremente sobre la boda de su amiga al mismo tiempo que degustaban de unas bebidas.

Hay que aceptar que la boda estuvo muy linda a pesar de que Yamazaki se la paso totalmente ebrio durante toda la ceremonia – dijo la estudiante de administración que no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro al aire que denotaba su decepción a la vez que tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

Si que fue todo un suceso pero les aseguro que los responsables ya recibieron su respectiva reprimenda - contestó la muchacha de armoniosa voz que trató de no mostrar su nerviosismo al recordar la escena del balcón… a esas alturas ya no sabía en donde iba a terminar todo eso.

Tienes toda la razón Tomoyo, de seguro Sakura le habrás dado un buen escarmiento a ese cabeza dura de Shaoran ¿verdad que tengo razón? – afirmó la muchacha china que cada vez que recordaba a su primo cantando en la fiesta le daba unos deseos de ahorcarlo…

Bueno Meiling yo hablé con Shaoran y bueno… - trató de decir la muchacha de ojos verdes pero a su mente llegó intempestivamente imágenes de cuando estuvo a solas con su novio, los besos que le dio que le hizo olvidar lo que iba a decir…

Y ya que tocaron el tema de Sakura y de Li, dime amiga ¿cuándo pensabas contarnos de tu boda? – interrumpió repentinamente la muchacha de anteojos que miró con suma seriedad demostrando un ligero resentimiento hacia su amiga de ojos verdes por haberle ocultado algo tan importante como lo era su futuro matrimonio, la antigua card captor se quedó de una pieza cuando su amiga le habló sobre eso… en ese instante sintió la mirada inquisidora de su otra amiga de infancia.

Tienes toda la razón Naoko, ¿Por qué nos lo ocultaste Sakura? ¿acaso ya no confías en Naoko ni en mí? – agregó rápidamente la estudiante de administración que miró a su amiga que solo atinaba a mover sus manos histéricamente con el fin de llamar la atención de sus dos amigas.

Esperen muchachas, las cosas no son así… por favor déjenme explicarles – respondió después de unos segundos la muchacha que trataba de buscar en su mente un buen fundamento para explicar todo ese embrollo, sin embargo miró a su mejor amiga y a la prima de su novio, no comprendía porque ellas habían hablado acerca de eso, pues la única forma de que sus otras amigas se enteraran era por medio de ellas.

No nos mires de esa forma Sakura que nosotras no tuvimos nada que ver en ese asunto, el único culpable de todo esto es el mismo Shaoran cuando salió a gritar como loco en la calle - indicó Meiling que se percató que su amiga la estaba viendo desde hace unos segundos… la estudiante de periodismo simplemente asintió moviendo su cabeza de abajo hacia arriba confirmado lo que había dicho su amiga china.

Meiling dice la verdad Sakura, nos enteramos del escándalo que protagonizó Li y ahí supimos de su matrimonio – se apresuró a decir Naoko al ver a sus dos amigas en apuros… durante unos segundos la mesa se quedó en silencio, la maestra de las cartas había bajado la cabeza avergonzada por todo lo sucedido.

Que les puedo decir muchachas, solo puedo pedirles disculpas por haberles ocultado… es algo complicado, realmente nadie lo sabe, yo le conté a Tomoyo y Shaoran le contó a Meiling luego nadie más sabe, claro ahora ustedes también… nadie de mi familia sabe al respecto y bueno por el momento habíamos quedado con Shaoran en no decir nada pues tenemos unos asuntos que arreglar antes de poder hacer público lo de la boda, sinceramente les pido disculpas amigas - se excusó la muchacha de ojos verdes que miraba suplicante a sus dos amigas, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por evitar ese momento, lo que menos quería era que sus amigas de infancia se molestaran con ella…

Bueno si lo pones desde ese punto de vista, te entiendo Sakura pero a todo esto solo algo me gustaría que hicieras por nosotras… ¿nos dejarías organizar lo de tu boda por favor?- repuso Naoko que imprimió en su voz un tono suplicante, ante la pregunta la aludida simplemente asintió afirmativamente y con una sonrisa.

¿En verdad lo permitirás Sakura? Nos haría tan feliz poder organizar tu matrimonio… - indicó la estudiante de administración que dejó que su imaginación volara, de la emoción la muchacha cogió de las manos a su amiga de ojos verdes que solo sonreía.

Claro que si amigas, no tienen ni que pedirlo, solo a ustedes les pediría eso además… - la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow no pudo continuar hablando, en ese momento se vio dentro de un lugar muy oscuro… no entendía nada, en ese momento vio a su novio luchando con alguien… la pelea era muy reñida pero el contrincante de su novio era muy bueno y en cualquier momento podía dañarlo de gravedad… en eso su mente vio un paraje… antes había pasado por ahí, no estaba muy lejos de la universidad…

¡Sakura! ¡¡Sakura!! ¿qué tienes? – preguntó bastante preocupada la muchacha de cabello azabache que abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su prima y la miraba directamente a los ojos buscando imperiosamente alguna respuesta… ella estaba pálida y solamente miraba al vacío.

Es Shaoran…, alguien trata de hacerle daño - susurró la estudiante de arqueología a su mejor amiga que no comprendía nada, sin demora la muchacha se levantó de su silla… no estaba segura de que tan cierto era lo que había visto, pero no podía correr el riesgo de ignorarlo pues podría ser cierto.

Lo siento mucho chicas tengo algo que hacer muy urgente, nos vemos después – y sin más la muchacha se alejó de la mesa y sin perder tiempo la muchacha apuró el paso hacia donde ella había visto que se estaba librando la batalla mientras que sus amigas miraban extrañadas la repentina actitud de la hija de Fujitaka a excepción de Tomoyo que sabía a la perfección de la habilidad de su amiga…

Muy aparte de los pensamientos de Sakura, la batalla de ambos jóvenes a cada segundo se hacía más intensa, el muchacho chino intentaba con todas sus fuerzas lograr dominar a su enemigo, pero este era muy ágil y veloz para él, por su parte el muchacho rubio a cada momento se sorprendía de las habilidades de su contrincante, era consciente que si se descuidaba podía perder ese encuentro…

Ambos muchachos eran conscientes que ya no había forma de retractarse… esa batalla solo podía terminar con la victoria de uno de ellos, se habían separado a una distancia prudencial… Shaoran solo podía ver a Cloud y Cloud solo podía ver a Shaoran, ambos estaban listos a dar el todo, de forma repentina ambos corrieron el uno hacia el otro cuando de manera improvisa el muchacho de ojos celestes lanzaba un corte con todas sus fuerzas que el joven hechicero de oriente retuvo a duras penas, a causa de la fuerza que le imprimió su oponente hizo que el muchacho chino retrocediera varios pasos.

En ese momento el muchacho caído del cielo se percató que su oponente no era tan bueno defendiéndose de ataques directos y menos si eran con fuerza… teniendo esa ventaja de su lado el muchacho lanzó un nuevo corte con fuerza pero esta vez hacia la cabeza de su oponente cortando con violencia el aire mientras que su oponente a gran velocidad lo esquivaba pero no pudo evitar que un mechón de su cabello fuera cortado, es más una leve gota de sangre recorrió su mejilla ante la sorpresa de Cloud que no esperaba que él tuviera las suficientes energías para esquivar un ataque como ése.

"Es demasiado bueno… si las cosas siguen así en cualquier momento me terminará matando" – se dijo bastante preocupado el jefe del clan Li que respiraba con dificultad, mientras más tiempo se dilataba la batalla sentía más cansancio a diferencia de su contrincante que caminaba con suma tranquilidad, el muchacho chino comenzaba a ver que las cosas iban empeorando a cada segundo.

Tengo que admitir que eres mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, sin embargo para tu mala suerte con esas habilidades no son suficiente para vencerme… tendrás que esforzarte más si quieres lograr hacer algo - expresó el muchacho caído del cielo que tomó una posición defensiva en espera de una nueva acometida del joven chino.

Digo lo mismo de ti, ya verás que no será tan fácil ganarme… así que te recomiendo que luches en serio o quien terminará vencido serás tú - respondió el hechicero oriental que no podía ocultar su cansancio, a cada segundo se quedaba sin aliento, cosa que no paso inadvertida por su acompañante que cambió rápidamente de postura… era momento de ponerse más agresivo.

Casi sin pensarlo el muchacho rubio corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el líder del comité de magos de oriente y a escasos metros de él dio un salto para imprimirle aun más intensidad a su golpe cayendo con gran fuerza sobre el descendiente de Clow que solo atinó a levantar su espada con rapidez para amortiguar el corte, la violencia del ataque le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó sobre sus rodillas perdiendo su espada quedando indefenso, oportunidad que no desperdició su oponente que inmediatamente colocó su espada en el cuello del joven hechicero que se encontraba completamente desarmado y sin ninguna posibilidad de contraatacar ni siquiera con magia.

Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es resignarte a tu derrota y esperar pacientemente tu muerte, tú tienes la culpa por provocarme - indicó el muchacho rubio que no ocultaba su mirada de satisfacción, tenía que reconocerlo le había sido muy difícil vencerlo pero al fin lo había logrado.

"Estoy perdido, no puedo moverme para alcanzar mi espada y mucho menos puedo intentar hacer algo de magia… este sujeto es demasiado fuerte y ni siquiera le hice esforzarse"- se dijo sumamente humillado el jefe del clan Li que sintió en ese momento el frió filo de la espada del muchacho de ojos celestes que se movía alrededor de su cuello.

Veo que ya no tienes el valor de seguir confrontándome… ¿dónde quedaron esos deseos de pelear…? - preguntó decepcionado el muchacho rubio que buscaba la mirada del muchacho que estaba arrodillado con la mirada fija en el suelo, el extranjero entendía a la perfección como se sentía, él en algún momento de su vida había sentido esa humillación de ser derrotado…

Antes que termines conmigo respóndeme una cosa… ¿Quién eres? Tú no eres de aquí, estoy totalmente seguro de eso - se apresuró a preguntar el muchacho de ojos color miel que levantó su rostro y miró directamente a su enemigo… por unos segundos el muchacho caído se quedó helado por unos segundos… esa mirada de decisión y no permitir que nada lo venciera le recordaba tanto a él…

El estudiante de arqueología no entendía lo que sucedía a su enemigo pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de librarse y retomar la batalla, era consciente que ese personaje era sumamente poderoso y que era una potencial amenaza, así que tenía que acabar con él… le hubiera gustado averiguar más de él pero no podía darse ese lujo, tenía que acabarlo de una buena vez de lo contrario el muchacho rubio acabaría con él.

El joven jefe del clan Li se reincorporó cuando vio que Cloud había bajado su espada, en un rápido movimiento se acercó hacia su espada y se alejó lo más posible de su enemigo con la finalidad de escapar a una posible arremetida de él, sin embargo su enemigo seguía con la mirada perdida… cuando al fin reaccionó se dio cuenta que Shaoran se disponía a atacarle con todas sus fuerzas, la reacción del muchacho de ojos celeste fue oportuna pero no lo suficiente pues a duras penas logró rechazar la estocada pero le obligó a descuidar su defensa, fue allí donde el hechicero oriental aprovechó para darle una patada circular en el vientre y sacarlo volando unos metros de distancia.

Lentamente Cloud se reincorporó, inesperadamente el muchacho escupió sangre… el golpe había sido más fuerte de lo que parecía y realmente le había afectado, el muchacho miró sorprendido la determinación de su contrincante… a pesar de haber estado segundos a punto de ser liquidado, ahora se encontraba deseoso de seguir peleando y no dejarse vencer…

Vamos levántate de una buena vez, ese golpe no pudo causarte mucho daño… es momento de continuar con nuestro combate - expresó con decisión el jefe del clan Li que esperaba ansioso el contraataque de Cloud… sabía a la perfección que su golpe no debía haber significado nada para su enemigo.

Me alegra que hayas recuperado el deseo de pelear… esto hará más interesante nuestra pelea, pero te tengo que decir que ya se terminaron las gentilezas… te demostraré que yo seré quien gane esta batalla – contestó el muchacho ojos celestes que se levantó de un salto y se colocaba en posición de ataque… esta vez si acabaría con él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el estudiante de arqueología corrió nuevamente hacia el muchacho rubio que lo esperaba parado y pronto el sonido del choque del acero de las espadas produjo un rechinido agudo que inundó el lugar, en ese momento Cloud hizo un movimiento circular tratando de herir a su oponente quien con un movimiento de su muñeca giró la espada con gran rapidez evitando el corte, sin embargo el muchacho caído del cielo esperaba que hiciera justo eso, fue así que el muchacho de ojos celestes arremetió nuevamente contra su enemigo para darle un certero tajo en el pecho sin embargo nuevamente el muchacho chino logró retirar su cuerpo justo a tiempo dejando casi boquiabierto a su enemigo que no esperaba que lograra reaccionar a tiempo, aprovechando el descuido de su contrincante el hechicero oriental lanzó una patada circular que alcanzó en pleno rostro a Cloud, sacándolo por los aires y cayendo estrepitosamente a unos metros de distancia llenando de polvo a toda su ropa.

¡Bueno esto ya es suficiente! ¡esto se acaba ahora mismo! - gritó el muchacho de ojos celestes que se reincorporó de un salto, si las cosas seguían de esa manera había grandes posibilidades de que pudiera perder… ese muchacho era sumamente difícil de vencer… ahora usaría todo su potencial sin ninguna contemplación… en ese momento ya no podía darse el lujo de darle alguna ventaja de lo contrario perdería irremediablemente… tomada la decisión Cloud corrió con todas sus fuerzas y en un rápido movimiento lanzó un certero golpe a su enemigo que lo esperaba.

El muchacho chino levantó su espada lo más rápido que pudo, pero en ese momento sintió como la espada de su enemigo cambia de dirección en el último instante dirigiéndose hacia su estómago, él con gran esfuerzo logró rechazar el ataque con un movimiento de su espada pero el peligro no había terminado, su oponente estaba decidido a acabar con él a toda costa y nuevamente volvió a arremeter con más fuerza una, dos, tres y hasta diez veces pero cada vez que arremetía lo hacía con más fuerza que ya no podía seguir el ritmo del muchacho rubio que seguía atacando… Shaoran ya no pudo controlar su espada y en un momento dado perdió el control de su espada que se escapó de su mano para caer al suelo.

"Creo que esto es el fin… ya no tengo las fuerzas para continuar… pero no me puedo dejar vencer de esta forma" – se dijo el muchacho que se colocó en posición de ataque… sabía que sus habilidades en artes marciales no le podrían ayudar contra una espada pero era eso o dejarse matar y definitivamente prefería mil veces morir peleando.

Me alegra saber que no has perdido el espíritu, algo digno de admirar pero lamentablemente con eso no me vas a ganar… prepárate - indicó el muchacho rubio que tenía la decisión de acabar con la vida del jefe del clan Li… sin dudarlo ni un segundo más se lanzó tras la cabeza de su oponente que lo esperaba con su posición de ataque pero en ese momento la voz de alguien llamó la atención de ambos combatientes.

¡¡Espada…!! – de la nada una hermosa muchacha de ojos verdes apareció frente a Cloud sosteniendo una espada con ambas manos y mostrándose sumamente determinada a enfrentarse al muchacho rubio que hasta ese momento se había quedado perplejo… esa mirada, era tan parecida a la de ella… ¿sería posible?

Antes de tratar lastimar a Shaoran tendrás que pasar por encima mío - expresó con completa decisión la maestra de las cartas, nunca iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño a su novio… no después de todo lo que habían sufrido y vivido para estar juntos, jamás permitiría que volvieran a separarlo de su lado… mientras ella pudiera hacer algo no se rendiría.

Vete de aquí Sakura… este sujeto es sumamente peligroso - repuso casi de inmediato el muchacho de ojos color miel que en un rápido movimiento recogió su espada y se colocaba enfrente de su novia para protegerla… sabía bien de lo que era capaz ese sujeto… la muchacha miró a su novio sin entender… ¿acaso no le tenía confianza? O realmente esa persona era tan poderosa, muy lejano a las preocupaciones de la pareja, el muchacho de ojos celestes estaba parado frente a ellos sin hacer nada… no podía evitar mirar a la muchacha de ojos verdes… le hacía recordar tanto a ella…

Estoy sorprendido, veo realmente que eres un hombre afortunado… deberías dar gracias a que esta bella mujer ha salido a defenderte y sus poderes tampoco son nada despreciables sin embargo no puedo pelear con ella, está en contra de todos mis principios pelear en contra de una mujer - repuso el muchacho de ojos celestes que seguía teniendo su mirada fija en la muchacha, tenía mostrarse seguro, no podía dejar que se dieran cuenta de sus vacilaciones.

¿Qué dijiste? Entonces continuaremos con lo que dejamos… - interrumpió rápidamente el descendiente de Clow que en ese momento extendía su brazo para alejar a su novia lo más que podía… ese sujeto no se iba a burla de esa forma de él si es que podía evitarlo.

Ya no sigas Shaoran, si vas a luchar yo te ayudaré – atinó a decir la muchacha que se veía sumamente preocupada por su novio, recién se dio cuenta del gran poder que emanaba el muchacho que los enfrentaba… aunque si pelean juntos de seguro tendría más posibilidades.

Es muy peligroso Sakura, no te preocupes ya verás que le ganaré – contestó resuelto el muchacho, no sabía como, pero solo una cosa estaba muy clara en su mente… no se iba a dejar ganar por ese sujeto… además ya comenzaba a molestarle de sobremanera la forma como miraba a su novia… como si la conociera de algún lado.

Ya veo… tú nombre es Shaoran y el de ella Sakura… interesante, serán nombres que no olvidaré por el momento - indicó el muchacho caído del cielo que sin dar explicación enfundó su espada… él era consciente que con el conflicto de emociones del cual era preso, sería muy fácil que su oponente le ganara… no le iba a dar el gusto de ganarle, ya habría otro momento… ahora solo pensaba en irse y aclarar su confundida mente que era atosigada de recuerdos.

¿Crees que te voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente? Esto aún no ha terminado – expresó severamente el muchacho de ojos color miel que se alistaba a atacar… sabía a la perfección que ese sujeto era una amenaza para todo el mundo, tenía que detenerlo en ese momento, de lo contrario las consecuencias podían ser catastróficas.

Realmente para mí ya terminó el calentamiento, ya no tengo más motivos para seguir luchando pues ustedes no representan ninguna amenaza para mí - contestó el muchacho de ojos celestes que en ese momento les dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse.

Maldición… no te dejaré ir así, en este momento pondré fin a todo esto – replicó el descendiente de Clow Reed que se apresuraba a embestirlo cuando sintió que su brazo era detenido por su novia.

Espera Shaoran es mejor que lo dejes ir..., por favor - suplicó la antigua card captor que seguía aferrada al brazo de su novio con la finalidad de que desistiera de sus intenciones de seguir al muchacho de ojos celestes.

Pero Sakura… - trató de continuar hablando el jefe del clan Li pero cuando giró su mirada para ver a su novia, se encontró con los ojos verdes de su novia que derraman algunas lágrimas… verla tan afligida por él le hizo sentir que era muy egoísta y no pensaba en ella, con eso fue suficiente para que él desistiera de seguir a Cloud.

Esta bien Sakura, no haré nada - respondió finalmente el muchacho resignado aunque en el fondo tenía unas inmensas ganas de continuar su batalla y no conformarse, aunque gran parte de su deseo de pelear era por su roto orgullo también le preocupaba que una persona con esos dones anduviera sin control por la ciudad… solo esperaba que su decisión fuera la más correcta.

No te preocupes Shaoran, te aseguró que la próxima vez que nos veamos acabaremos con esto, solo ten en cuenta que ya no será un calentamiento – dijo Cloud que seguía caminando en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba la pareja y al poco tiempo se perdió de vista, el aludido simplemente bajó su espada que desapareció… el muchacho bajó la vista al suelo y no pudo evitar apretar sus puños lleno de ira e impotencia hacia si mismo, no solo había perdido sino que además había sido humillado de manera escandalosa, le dolía en el orgullo haber sido derrotado de esa forma y más no haber podido nada por detener a ese sujeto… si algo malo ocasionaba seria culpa de él, de su incapacidad…

Shaoran tranquilízate, lo que paso no significa nada… no para mí - susurró la muchacha al oído de su novio tratando de consolarlo mientras tomaba sus manos con fuerza

¿No significa nada Sakura?, ¿estás segura de lo que dices? Admito que ha pisoteado mi orgullo pero ese sujeto es peligroso, no puedo dejarlo andar tan tranquilamente… - respondió herido en su orgullo el hechicero, él era consciente de el potencial que tenía… sin embargo el hecho de encontrar a alguien que lo tratara como un niño fue un enorme shock para él que su novia no podía comprender.

Pero Shaoran, a mí eso no me importa… mejor vámonos de este lugar ¿sí? - agregó la dueña de las cartas Clow que tomó aun con más fuerza las manos de su novio tratando de darle su respaldo y confianza.

Si claro, per antes debo agradecerte el que hayas venido… quien sabe que hubiera pasado sino hubieras llegado, gracias - indicó el líder del comité en voz muy baja y con la mirada fija en el suelo muy en sus adentros tenía la pesadumbre de haber sido derrotado de manera humillante.

No hay nada que agradecer Shaoran, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí, es más tú ya diste tu vida por mí y eso jamás lo olvidaré - contestó la hija de Fujitaka con una sonrisa y sin más ambos comenzaron a alejarse del lugar.

Mientras caminaban muchas interrogantes rondaban la mente de la muchacha… quería preguntarle a su novio pero sabía que hacerle recordar eso sería peor para su ya lastimado orgullo.

"Me pregunto el motivo por el cual peleaba Shaoran con ese muchacho… reconozco que el poder que emanaba era bastante alto, ¿Por qué se habrá ido así de fácil? si podía ganarnos fácilmente" - meditó la dueña de las cartas Clow cabizbaja tratando de buscar alguna razón para todo.

Ambos seguían caminando sin decir nada… la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda se encontraba muy pensativa… había tantas preguntas por hacer y no tenía ninguna respuesta sin embargo había algo que no la tenía muy convencida… no sabía como explicarlo pero sintió en el atacante de su novio un sentimiento de gran pesar y que sufría pero que trataba de ocultarlo… no podía explicarlo pero eso pudo sentir…

Hay que ir a ver a Hiiragizawa, tal vez él sepa algo más de todo esto… ese tipo es peligroso y con ese poder puede causar mucho daño, debemos detenerle – indicó el joven hechicero un poco más tranquilo, en ese momento ya no podía seguir dejándose llevar por sus emociones… tenía que preocuparse por la seguridad del resto de personas.

Muy buena idea Shaoran… quizás Eriol sepa algo de esa persona – contestó la muchacha que le mostró una sonrisa a su novio, no quería que siguiera martirizándose con el hecho de haber perdido…

Por cierto hay algo que quiero preguntarte Sakura… ¿Cómo supiste como encontrarnos? Pues no hemos usado magia así que dudo mucho que hayas podido sentir nuestra presencia - preguntó de repente el estudiante de arqueología que había tenido esa duda desde el momento que su novia había aparecido pero con las cosas que pasaron se había olvidado de preguntarle hasta ese momento.

Pues la verdad no lo sé muy bien… estaba conversando con las muchachas cuando de repente mis ojos se cerraron y pude verte a ti y a ese muchacho peleando en ese lugar… al comienzo no sabía que hacer pero no quise correr el riesgo y me fui a buscarte, realmente tuve mucho miedo… - contestó la dueña de las cartas Clow que realmente no sabía bien como había sucedido eso, aunque claro no era la primera vez que le sucedía eso…

El líder del comité de magos de orientes se quedó sumamente pensativo, sabía a la perfección que era eso… su novia tenía el don de ver premoniciones… un don sumamente codiciado entre los hechiceros más poderosos, don que ni siquiera él poseía a pesar de saber tanto de magia como el mismo mago Clow… y aunque parecía que el famoso hechicero adquirió ese don, para Shaoran ese don lo tuvo desde su nacimiento, solo que lo reveló cuando era un adulto… ahora comprendía un poco mejor porque escogió a su novia… ella también tenía ese grandioso don desde nacimiento… los pensamientos del muchacho fueron interrumpidos por su novia.

Shaoran prométeme que no te expondrás al peligro… si volvemos a encontrarnos con ese sujeto no lo enfrentaras solo ¿esta bien? – preguntó la muchacha de ojos verdes que imprimió en su voz un tono suplicante a la vez que no podía evitar derramar unas lágrimas de miedo.

Te lo prometo Sakura – contestó el muchacho aun no muy convencido de hacer lo correcto, pero no quería preocuparla más además tenía que encontrar una forma de enfrentarse a ese sujeto de lo contrario quizás no tuviera la misma suerte que está vez.

En ese momento la muchacha acercó sus labios a los del joven chino y lo besó aun con lágrimas en los ojos, sintió como le daban una seguridad tan grande el sentir sus brazos que la rodeaban con ternura y calidez, lentamente comenzaron a venir a su mente imágenes de la escena de la noche anterior donde él fue tan o más dulce que ahora y es que no podía olvidar la forma tan vehemente en la que la besó su novio... ya que cada beso que le daba él la hacían derretirse e incluso olvidar todo a su alrededor pero claro, ese sería su secreto.

Al poco tiempo reanudaron su paso con dirección a la casa de la reencarnación de Clow pensando como podía afectar la aparición de ese extraño muchacho en la tranquilidad de Tomoeda pero entonces se tomaron de las manos y miraron el lento caer de las hojas de cerezo junto con la leve garúa, indicio de la llegada del invierno.

--0--

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Al fin parece que la cosa se pone interesante ya le estaba haciendo falta un poco de acción a este fic… no fue mucho pero creo que estuvo interesante el enfrentamiento… pues bueno revisando el capítulo para disgusto de seguro de muchos lectores Eriol terminó saliéndose con la suya aunque de cierta forma le reprendieron supo llevar la conversación hacia su propio beneficio, no cabe duda que sabe como persuadir a las personas y cuando parecía que todo le estaba saliendo a pedir de boca aparece su futura suegra y malogró el momento… bueno ahora es cuestión de tiempo para que Eriol y Tomoyo terminen juntos… pero ¿Cuál será la reacción de Sonomi? Y hablando de sorpresas por fin tenemos la dicha de ver a Yukito trabajando pues el fic anterior se lo pasaba en el hospital, la clase habla de la segunda guerra mundial, hice lo mejor que pude si me equivoque en algún hecho histórico o nombre pido de antemano las disculpas del caso y como era de esperarse el profesor es todo un rompe corazones ya que sus alumnas se mueren por él, al parecer puede ver algo más que amistad con la profesora Kasumi, no me sorprendería que terminaran juntos aunque quien sabe en este fic todo puede pasar… pero la acción del capítulo estuvo a cargo de Shaoran que se encontró con Cloud que no tuvieron mejor idea de pelear pero Cloud demostró tener un mejor dominio con la espada venciendo en dos oportunidades a Shaoran aunque hay que tener en cuenta que Shaoran no estaba a su 100 por los malestares de la resaca pues de seguro hubiera sido una pelea muy pareja, al final Cloud decidió irse sin terminar su batalla confundidos con recuerdos y todo… quiero hacer recordar un detalle que en Japón la gente es sumamente respetuosa y cuando no hay mucha confianza se hablan por apellidos, pero como verán Cloud llamó a Shaoran por su nombre, esto da entender que en definitiva Cloud no es de Japón… y ya que habló de él quiero decir que ese nombre lo he sacado del juego Final Fantasy VII así que su nombre y descripción le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y solo se usa su nombre en este fic para diversión… ¿Quién es Cloud? ¿De dónde viene? ¿A quién le hizo recordar Sakura? ¿Por qué no acabó con ellos? ¿Qué hará Shaoran? ¿Cloud será una amenaza? ¿Eriol lo conocerá? ¿Cloud es el nuevo enemigo? Esto son algunas preguntas que serán resueltas en el siguiente capítulo…

Criticas, ideas, bombas cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **La aparición de Cloud pondrá en sobre aviso a los protagonistas que tratan de averiguar quién es este extraño personaje, Yukito tendrá una tranquila conversación con su mejor amigo y parece que se nos viene una confesión de amor y Cloud tendrá ciertos problemas emocionales… esto son las cosas que veremos en el siguiente capítulo, así que los invito a acompáñame al sexto capítulo de esta historia _Extraños presentimientos._


	6. Extraños presentimientos

CAP VI: EXTRAÑOS PRESENTIMIENTOS

Las horas transcurrían aparentemente sin ninguna novedad sin embargo las cosas eran totalmente diferentes para un grupo de jóvenes que estuvieron un buen tiempo conversando sobre un tema bastante escabroso… tema que era de preocupación y tenía que ser resuelto de cualquier forma pues las consecuencias podrían ser catastróficas…

Se encontraba caminando en círculos dentro de su sala… el muchacho se encontraba totalmente confundido con las cosas que habían sucedido… desde hace un buen rato que ha estado escuchando atentamente todo lo que sus amigos le habían comentado sobre lo que había ocurrido horas atrás… y al fin habían terminado de relatar su historia… ahora simplemente guardó silencio, necesitaba unos minutos para procesar todo lo que había escuchado y así poder ordenar sus ideas, había cosas que no encajaban para su parecer… no encontraba explicación para que el atacante de la pareja dejara las cosas así por así sin explicación lógica… y si fuera poco el nombre de ese muchacho no le daba mucha información por no decir que no tenía ni la más remota idea de quien era ese extraño personaje.

Ya veo… al parecer la tuvieron difícil con ese chico… dijiste que se llamaba Cloud Strife ¿verdad Li? - preguntó el muchacho de gafas que no podía ocultar su desconcierto con todo lo que había pasado, las cosas nuevamente se habían complicado y lo peor de todo era que no se le ocurría ninguna idea productiva…

Es como tú lo has dicho Hiiragizawa, él mismo me dijo que se llamaba así - respondió el jefe del clan Li que a pesar de todo se mantenía en cierta forma tranquilo, el muchacho tenía la esperanza que su amigo inglés conociera a ese sujeto y así poder tomar una decisión al respecto.

Tú lo conoces ¿verdad Eriol? O por lo menos sabes con quien estamos tratando - preguntó la muchachas de pupilas verdes quien tomó la mano de su novio por la angustia… podía ver en el rostro de su amigo que tenía algo que les ayudara a revelar el secreto del enemigo de su novio o por lo menos eso aparentaba, pero no sabía que era todo lo contrario.

Para serles sinceros no tengo ni la menor idea de quien pueda ser… - indicó sumamente tranquilo el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que en ese momento se encogió de hombros… por más que había tratado en encontrar una solución para todo eso, no se le ocurría nada.

Lo que nos faltaba… parece que no te has dado cuenta de la situación, Hiiragizawa no es momento para bromear, ese tipo es muy poderoso y no podemos jugar con algo así - replicó sumamente molesto el descendiente de Clow que miró a su amigo con reproche, le molestaba que su amigo estuviera tan tranquilo con semejante problema… el muchacho chino tenía que reconocer que había momentos en los cuales envidiaba la perfecta tranquilidad y flemática postura que poseía su amigo inglés ante los problemas.

Shaoran tiene razón Eriol, no es momento para bromear con esas cosas, ese muchacho podría ser peligroso y mucha gente inocente puede estar en peligro - afirmó la maestra de las cartas que sospechaba al igual que su novio que su amigo les estaba jugando una broma como acostumbraba.

Cuanto me gustaría que esto fuera una broma, pero la realidad es otra… en verdad no conozco a esa persona, es la primera vez que escucho su nombre y es más, apostaría cualquier cosa a que no es de Japón, nunca he escuchado que mencionen a alguien con esas características lo que me hace pensar que sea un nómada – volvió a responder la reencarnación de Clow Reed pero esta vez demostró su preocupación pues él entendía a la perfección el peligro que representaba ese muchacho con todo ese poder que sus amigos describieron.

Esperaba que tu pudieras darnos alguna pista o cualquier cosa… en fin, lo único que me queda es pedir información acerca de ese chico en el comité, tal vez alguien de allá lo conozca o me pueda dar una información que nos sirva… estoy seguro que Zagato me podrá hacer ese favor - agregó cabizbajo el jefe del Clan Li que se sentó en uno de los sillones intentando organizar sus ideas, había olvidado por completo la pequeña desavenencia que tuvo con su madre la última vez que hablaron, en ese momento no tenía cabeza para pensar en las diferencias con su madre, solo esperaba no meter en problemas a su camarada de Hong Kong en pedirle esa información sin que se entere su madre…

La antigua card captor tomó asiento al lado de su novio que se había quedado en un sepulcral silencio, la muchacha miró detenidamente a su novio… sin demora notó la impotencia que sentía el muchacho, no cabía duda que el ser derrotado de esa forma fue excesivamente humillante… más de lo que él podía soportar.

"Shaoran aun no puede superarlo… no entiendo porque tiene esa obsesión de ser mejor que los demás, siempre trata de exigirse más de lo que puede dar… solo espero que eso no le nuble su juicio y vaya a buscar a ese muchacho"- se dijo sumamente preocupada la hija de Fujitaka que podía ver como su novio apretaba con fuerza los puños, cosa que no pasó inadvertido por su amigo inglés…

A todo esto, tengo una gran duda y que de seguro solo tú Li me puedes explicar porque realmente no lo entiendo, es más no le encuentro lógica - interrumpió el muchacho inglés que sacó de sus pensamientos al jefe del Clan Li que levantó de golpe su vista.

Ah… si claro, si tengo la respuesta te lo diré sin ningún problema – atinó a responder el muchacho de ojos color miel algo distraído que aun tenía algo perdida la mirada.

¿Por qué no usaste magia? ¿Por qué simplemente lucharon utilizando armas? estoy seguro de que las cosas hubieran cambiado si hubieras luchado con todo tu potencial - expresó la reencarnación de Clow que se mostró seguro en sus apreciaciones, sabía muy bien que el potencial mágico que poseía el líder del Comité de magos de Oriente era muy superior a la de cualquier hechicero existente y que tal vez hubiera superado los poderes de quien en un tiempo fue considerado el mago más poderoso, por ende también podía haber superado los suyos…

Si lo hubiera hecho, él y yo hubiéramos acabado con todo el lugar, hasta posiblemente me hubiera derrotado también en eso, además estábamos muy cerca de la ciudad y alguien podría haber salido lastimado y eso jamás me lo hubiera perdonado - contestó el estudiante de arqueología que no ocultaba su malestar, su fastidio… todo ese asunto le molestaba y sobretodo el no haber podido detenerle….

Tomate las cosas con tranquilidad Li, no sé que tan fuerte puede ser ese muchacho pero de algo que si puedo dar fe es en tus habilidades y dotes mágicos… es necesario que dejes de pensar en esas cosas pues te necesitamos en el mejor estado si tenemos que enfrentar a ese sujeto, ya verás que la próxima vez le mostraras tu verdadero potencial, déjate de martirizarte con ese asunto que con eso no conseguirás nada - afirmó el muchacho de gafas al ver como su amigo se sumía en una conflicto consigo mismo…

Eriol tiene toda la razón Shaoran además el jefe del Clan Li no es alguien que se deje vencer por tan poca cosa, porque el Shaoran que yo conozco nunca se da por vencido y siempre trata de mejorar y superarse - indicó Sakura que tomó la mano de su novio que temblaba de impotencia.

El muchacho levantó la mirada y observó la tierna mirada de su novia que lo confortaba, ellos dos tenían mucha razón, seguir flagelándose no iba a resolver ninguno de sus problemas… lo único que importaba en ese instante era averiguar quien era ese personaje y que estaba tramando en Tomoeda.

Ya que retomamos el tema de Cloud de todo lo que me contaron, hay algo que me dejó confundido… ¿Cuál es el propósito de ese tipo? Pues es casi un hecho que matarlos no lo era, tampoco te estuvo buscando para atacarte Li pues como me lo dijeron él ni siquiera sabía tu nombre y para serte franco es muy difícil que alguien que tenga que ver con la magia no conozca el nombre del líder del comité de oriente lo que nos deja más dudas - meditó Eriol que se levantó de su sillón y comenzó a caminar por la habitación tratando de buscar alguna razón para que el muchacho rubio los atacara, el pensar que no era un encargado para atentar contra la vida de su amigo chino reforzaba la teoría de que el muchacho de ojos celestes estaba perdido en Tomoeda y por las extrañas vestimentas que llevaba lo más probable era que un extranjero de un lugar bastante alejado de Japón.

Tal vez sólo quiso divertirse con nosotros - agregó el joven hechicero oriental con desánimo al ver como su amigo hacía conjeturas acerca de todo ese problema… no le sorprendería que fuera una de esas personas que solo buscan la gloria personal…

No lo creo Shaoran, él no proyectaba ninguna maldad es más sentí que había sufrido mucho en el pasado, no sé como explicarlo pero esa impresión me dio - interrumpió la estudiante de arqueología al escuchar el comentario de su novio, sabía a la perfección que quizás su apreciación era demasiado optimista pero tenía que decir lo que a ella le pareció por más descabellado que pareciera.

¿Qué cosas dices Sakura? Te has olvidado que casi nos mata a los dos a sangre fría - replicó el joven chino contrariado, no lograba comprender como ellos podían considerar que ese sujeto era una persona de quien podían confiar.

Espera Li, da la impresión que lo que te decimos es algo incoherente pero poco a poco comienza a tener algo de sentido, si el tal Cloud era un asesino, ten por seguro que hubiera acabado con los dos sin ninguna contemplación, aunque claro cabe la posibilidad de haberse visto superado si trataba de enfrentar a los dos, aunque dudo mucho eso pues en ese caso hubiera hecho cualquier treta para salirse con la suya… hay algo en toda esta historia que me hace pensar que Cloud no es quien aparenta ser… - dijo finalmente el hechicero occidental después de haber sacado varias conclusiones… en ese momento tenía tantos deseos de conocer al muchacho caído del cielo… de seguro si trataban de conversar a buenas maneras llegarían a algo más productivo.

El jefe del clan Li optó por mantenerse callado, aunque detestaba decirlo… tenía que reconocer que las conclusiones de su amigo y de su novia se podría decir que tenían algo de lógica sin embargo eso no era suficiente para él, para Shaoran ese muchacho seguía siendo una gran peligro para todos y mientras no se demostrara lo contrario estaría pendiente de él.

Cambien esas caras, no ganamos nada preocupándonos antes de tiempo, sea lo que sea que haya querido hacer, no lo pudo terminar y con eso tendremos que contentarnos por el momento; yo intentaré buscar información sobre ese Cloud Strife, tengo algunos amigos importantes así que no creo que sea muy difícil dar con algo que nos sirva - intervino de repente el muchacho de gafas que sonrió por primera vez desde que comenzó esa conversación, tenía la confianza que daría con algún dato de Cloud, sabía a quien tenía que recurrir… solo si no fuera de este mundo no lograría encontrar algo de él.

Creo que eso es todo por el momento Hiiragizawa, es mejor que nos vayamos, Sakura te acompañaré hasta tu casa, no me perdonaría si te pasara algo - indicó el muchacho de ojos color miel que se levantó del mueble en donde estaba sentado seguido de su novia que hacía lo mismo.

¿Tú crees que intentara atacarme? - preguntó con cierta preocupación la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda que no había meditado acerca de esa posibilidad.

Personalmente creo que Li tiene toda la razón, no sabemos a ciencia cierta que es lo que pretende ese muchacho pero es mejor se precavidos, es más… creo que lo mejor es que los dos no se separen por mucho tiempo, en todo caso Li si consigues algo por le comité házmelo saber por favor – sugirió la reencarnación de Clow Reed que imprimió en su voz un tono muy serio, la situación no era para confiarse.

No te preocupes Hiiragizawa, cualquier novedad que tenga te lo haré saber… más bien te pido el mismo favor… cualquier cosa que sepas me lo informas – repuso el muchacho chino con el mismo tono de serio que su amigo, el muchacho de gafas asintió con la cabeza en conformidad, pronto los tres jóvenes salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia la salida de la mansión.

Una vez llegaron a la salida, los muchachos se despidieron… por unos segundos el joven inglés se quedó en la entrada de la mansión observando como sus amigos se perdían de vista… al rato el muchacho cerró su puerta y comenzó a caminar al interior de su casa… tenía tantas cosas en que pensar…

"Parece que la cosas van a cambiar mucho por aquí"- se dijo pensativo el hechicero occidental que ingresaba a la sala y tomaba asiento en su sillón, siempre que necesitaba pensar en algo, su sillón era su mejor herramienta para llevar a cabo eso, una vez sentado el muchacho se acomodó la montura de sus gafas y dejó que su mente volara.

Ajeno a todo sus pensamientos un pequeño muñeco negro hizo su aparición en la habitación… él sabía bien que los amigos de su dueño no le debían haber traído buenas noticias pues cuando su dueño se sentaba en el sillón sin razón aparente era porque algo le preocupaba.

¿Ya se marcharon tus visitas Eriol? - preguntó un pequeño muñeco negro que miró a su creador, normalmente no le interrumpía cuando él estaba meditando, pero esta vez no se pudo aguantar la curiosidad de saber que cosa sucedía que tenía preocupado a su creador.

Así es Spinel, acaban recién de salir - contestó Eriol secamente que seguía con la mirada perdida, no sabía que hacer con los últimos acontecimientos sin embargo algo iba a suceder y dependía de él de que eso fuera algo que estuviera bajo control.

Veo que te han traído malas noticias, ¿verdad Eriol? – preguntó nuevamente el guardián al ver que el muchacho se comportaba distinto a como acostumbraba ser…

Por así decirlo amigo… por así decirlo… - fue lo único que atinó a responder su creador, el guardián comprendió que el muchacho inglés no diría nada más al respecto así que dejó el interrogatorio para otro momento…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

Pasaban las horas y poco a poco el astro rey comenzaba a esconderse por el oeste, el color naranja característico se hizo presente… no cabía duda que la tarde comenzaba a hacerse dueña de Tomoeda, pero para un joven profesor de historia eso no era ningún problema… le era muy indiferente la hora que fuera, lo único que tenía en mente era el deseo de ver y poder conversar con su viejo amigo como cuando eran jóvenes… pues después del holocausto que casi originó el enviado del mal ellos dos se habían dedicado a realizar sus cosas y poco habían conversado pero esa tarde las cosas iban a cambiar…

Pensando en tantas cosas así como recuerdos imborrables de su juventud el profesor seguía caminando con su habitual sonrisa, al poco tiempo se dio con la sorpresa que se encontraba frente a la entrada del hospital de Tomoeda en donde laburaba su mejor amigo, se quedó por unos segundos mirando atentamente el hospital… recordaba a la perfección que buen tiempo lo pasó ahí y que por poco no lo cuenta pero felizmente no pasó a ser más que un gran susto y todo eso gracias al empeño de su amigo de preparatoria, sin el doctor Kinomoto tal vez él no estaría ahí, sin demora el docente sacudió su cabeza… no era momento de pensar en esas cosas.

Sin demora la falsa identidad de Yue entró al hospital y lo primero que vio al entrar fue como el hall estaba repleto de gente sin embargo poco le importó y con suma rapidez atravesó el tumulto aunque con mucha dificultad pero al final llegó hasta una enfermera que se encontraba de recepcionista.

Buenas tardes señorita, me gustaría saber si el doctor Kinomoto se encuentra en el hospital - preguntó el profesor de preparatoria en espera de una respuesta afirmativa, era consciente que había una gran posibilidad de que su amigo no se encontrara, pues no le había dicho nada que iba ir a visitarlo, es más quería que fuera una sorpresa pero quizás él terminaría siendo el sorprendido.

¿El doctor Kinomoto?... haber déjeme ver… pues si señor, el doctor se encuentra en el hospital pero en estos momentos se encuentra haciendo su inspección en el área de pediatría, si gusta puede esperarlo en la sala de espera, no debe demorar mucho pues dentro de algunos minutos le toca su relevo - respondió la enfermera que se tomó unos segundos para contestar pues busco en los registros de los médicos que estaban trabajando en ese momento… la mujer le mostró una sonrisa al visitante a la vez que le señalaba una habitación en donde se encontraba más personas sentadas.

Si es así entonces lo esperaré, muchas gracias señorita pero antes un favor más… apenas terminé su turno hágale presente que lo estoy esperando, gracias nuevamente - respondió la falsa identidad del guardián con forma de ángel que vio como la enfermera asentía en conformidad a su pedido, con parsimonia el docente se dirigió hacia la sala para esperar a su amigo.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y poco a poco la gente que se encontraba en la sala comenzaron a salir hasta que en un momento dado el maestro se había quedado completamente solo en la habitación, luego de un rato más hizo su aparición el médico que esperaba Yukito que no pudo ocultar su alegría de ver a su amigo, el profesor de la preparatoria Seijyu se levantó y con un fuerte abrazo se saludaron los buenos amigos.

Vaya si que es toda una sorpresa encontrarte aquí amigo, me alegro mucho que al fin te has dado un tiempo para visitarme y ahora que lo pienso ya lleva un buen tiempo que no te vemos por la casa – indicó el hijo de Fujitaka que señaló a su amigo en forma de reproche por su desinterés aunque ambos sabían que ellos siempre se decían las cosas como eran.

Disculpa amigo, sé que hace buen tiempo que no los visito pero con la preparatoria, mi apartamento y todo lo demás, el tiempo se me queda bastante corto además no quería incomodarlos con mis problemas - contestó el guardián de las cartas Clow con una sonrisa pues recordó en ese momento el ofrecimiento de sus alumnas… por un instante consideró esa posibilidad pero el rostro de su colega de literatura llegó intempestivamente a su mente lo que le hizo recordar que eso era una posibilidad que no debía elegir.

¿Qué pasa amigo? No te acuerdas que tú eres parte de nuestra familia y tú nunca incomodaras, es más seríamos felices de poder ayudarte amigo… ya varias veces te había dicho que te mudes a la casa Yuki, no hay ningún problema por eso – indicó el galeno que en ese momento colocaba su mano en el hombro de su amigo, ambos sonrieron y tomaron asiento en sus respectivas sillas.

Gracias nuevamente Touya por tu oferta, espero que no me lo tomes a mal amigo pero tú sabes muy bien que estoy acostumbrado a vivir solo y bueno, lo que si te prometo es hacer más tiempo para visitarlos aunque claro siempre están abiertas las puertas de la preparatoria para que me visites y de paso que recordemos viejos momentos – respondió el profesor con su habitual sonrisa que recordó el tiempo en que era estudiante y las cosas que vivió…

Si tienes razón Yuki, he sido un ingrato… pero de seguro la próxima vez que nos veamos será allá, me dará gusto ver la preparatoria y ver cuanto ha cambiado, será mil veces mejor que estar en la casa y tener que verle la cara a ese mocoso chino – expresó el médico que no pudo terminar de hablar sin sentir un sabor amargo en el paladar, recordar a ese tipo siempre le hacía cambiar de humor… si le daba cáncer al hígado sería por culpa de ese chiquillo.

¡Como ha cambiado tu humor Touya! Si te vieras de seguro hasta tú mismo te asustarías… aun no logro comprender el motivo que te hace odiar de esa forma a Li, él te ha demostrado en más de mil formas cuanto quiere a Sakura y ella es completamente feliz junto a él, ¿no crees que deberías aceptarlo y dejarlos que sean finalmente felices? – se apresuró a preguntar la falsa identidad del antiguo juez de las cartas Clow que miró con cierta diversión como las facciones del rostro de su amigo cambiaban bruscamente.

¿Aceptarlo? ¿Qué sean finalmente felices? ¿Qué cosas dices Yuki? Ese bueno para nada no puede hacer feliz a Sakura, lo único que sabe hacer bien es hacerla sufrir con sus tonterías… detesto a ese sujeto porque trata de apartar de mi lado lo que he protegido con todas mis fuerzas – contestó al comienzo exaltado el médico pero mientras terminaba de hablar comenzó a apagarse y solo apretaba con fuerza los puños.

Ya veo, eso me dijiste varios años atrás cuando estábamos en el festival que se realizó en templo Tsukimine, en ese momento no lo entendí pero ahora al fin veo que tú siempre lo supiste, es por eso que nunca te simpatizó desde que era un niño, te entiendo que quieras a tu hermana pero no crees que debes dejar que ella decida – repuso el docente de preparatoria que miró a su mejor amigo como se veía de cierta forma desconsolado.

No puedo confiarme de ese tipo, Sakura peca muchas veces de demasiado confiada y lo único que trato es de protegerla como siempre lo hecho ¿no lo vez Yuki? – volvió a preguntar el joven médico que no quería dar su brazo a torcer… era muy consciente de todo lo que había hecho el novio de su hermana por ella, sin embargo no quería aceptarlo.

Entiendo tu punto de vista amigo pero trato de ser imparcial, no puedes pasarte toda la vida cuidando de ella como si fuera una niña pues hace años que dejó de serlo y ahora ella tiene que tomar sus propias decisiones, para bien o para mal… aunque en este caso no creo que ella esté equivocada además algún día Sakura tendrá que casarse ¿no lo crees? - dijo el profesor de historia que se quedó algo asustado al ver como los ojos de su amigo de preparatoria se desorbitan después de haber escuchado la palabra casarse.

¿Casarse? Ni pensarlo… no me digas que ese tipo… esta vez si que ha sobrepasado cualquier cosa, ese bendito chiquillo va saber muy bien de lo que soy capaz de hacer… - vociferó sumamente histérico el galeno que ya no podía controlarse y estaba al borde de un colapso, por unos segundos tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo del hospital y buscar a ese tipo… estaba harto que todos apoyaran el matrimonio de esos dos… su papá, su mejor amigo y su novia eran lo más fervientes defensores de eso… la sola idea lo sacaba de quicio…

Trata de tranquilizarte Touya, yo no he afirmado nada en ningún momento, solo lo dije como una posibilidad que esperaba que hubieras considerado pero por lo visto no lo has hecho – se excusó el profesor de historia que ya no sabía que hacer para controlar el mal genio de su amigo, por un momento temió que los sacaran del hospital por escandalosos.

Mejor guárdate tus posibilidades Yuki, eso es algo que no va a pasar, eso te lo puedo asegurar… por lo visto todo el mundo está obstinado en casar a ese odioso tipejo con mi hermana, no me sorprendería que esto fuera un complot en contra mío y como siempre ustedes consienten a Sakura les ha convencido para que todos se pongan en mi contra - indicó el doctor Kinomoto que sacaba apresuradamente sus conclusiones.

No entiendo como puedes pensar todas esas cosas, nadie está en contra de ti y mucho menos hay algún complot en contra tuya, realmente comienzo a pensar que esa obsesión que tienes por tu hermana te está haciendo daño - dijo Yukito que a duras penas podía resistir la risa, ver a su amigo ponerse de esa forma por algo que no había aun.

¿Ah no? Todavía tienes el descaro de negarlo… tú, mi papá, Nakuru siempre están apañando a esos dos, e incluso todas "las amiguitas" de Sakura que se creen Cupido casando a uno con otro - respondió el galeno que aun no se podía controlar y sentía como sus nervios estaban a punto de colapsar.

Touya tienes que tratar tranquilizarte… no olvides que estamos en un hospital, además deberías recordar lo que le prometiste a tu papá, no hay razón para que actúes de esa forma, si tú sabes muy bien lo feliz que es Sakura, pensé que eso era lo que querías para ella – indicó en un tono bastante serio el maestro de la preparatoria Seijyu que miró como su amigo se iba quedando sin argumentos… dejando solo a un hermano sobre protector.

Como era de esperarse te has puesto del lado de Sakura al igual que mi papá y que Nakuru, ¿acaso soy el único que se da cuenta que ese chiquillo no le conviene para nada a mi hermana? – preguntó muy resentido el hijo mayor de Fujitaka que sentía totalmente solo en todo eso, ahora incluso no contaba ni con su mejor amigo para evitar esa boda… poco a poco se comenzaba a quedar sin opciones y pronto la resignación de no poder hacer nada se hacía más fuerte…

No digas cosas que sabes a la perfección que no es cierto, ante todo somos amigos y nada va a cambiar eso, pero también es muy cierto que estimo muchísimo a Sakura y por eso yo quiero que ella sea muy feliz y sé bien que al lado de Li lo es, tú también sabes que él la ama con todas sus fuerzas y lo demostró en la batalla contra el enviado del mal, no entiendo porque sigues obstinado en hacerles la guerra, reconoce de una buena vez amigo que todo lo haces porque no quieres separarte de Sakura – indicó con suma calma el profesor que miró como su amigo se quedaba por unos segundos en silencio… por un instante le dio la impresión que él al fin había entendido las cosas…

Sabes Yuki, estoy realmente cansado de hablar de este tema siempre que nos vemos… dejemos esto hasta aquí, ya no quiero hablar más de ese tema Yuki, lo único que consigo es malograrme el hígado, que te parece mejor si vamos a mi casa yo te invito a comer, sé que a mi papá y a Sakura les agradará mucho que nos acompañes – respondió el médico que se sacaba en ese momento la bata que llevaba puesta, el galeno sabía a la perfección lo que el novio de su hermana podía hacer por ella, pero no quería admitirlo… como siempre su mejor amigo tenía la razón pero no le daría el gusto de que lo supiera.

Gracias por la invitación amigo, claro que iré encantado… aunque tienes que prometer que vas a pensar lo que te he dicho – expresó con una sonrisa el profesor Tsukishiro que observó como el humor de su amigo cambiaba nuevamente… no había duda que su amigo no cambiaría, ahora solo dependía del muchacho chino saber llegar a él.

Está bien, esta bien… lo que tú quieres Yuki, pero ya vámonos… - se apresuró a decir el joven doctor malhumorado, sin demora ambos jóvenes salían de la sala de espera, para después dirigirse a la salida del hospital y así poder ir a la residencia Kinomoto.

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

Una pareja caminaba lentamente por las calles de Tomoeda… ninguno de los dos hablaba, simplemente caminaban en silencio… cada uno tenía dudas y muchas cosas que pensar, ambos estaban preocupados por el bienestar del otro, sin embargo aún había un tema que tenían que conversar y que ya no podían posponerlo más tiempo…

El joven líder del comité se encontraba sumamente preocupado, el encuentro que tuvo con el muchacho de ojos celestes le demostró que no era lo suficiente bueno como el resto pensaba, eso solo significaba que sus capacidades podrían ser ineficientes para proteger a su novia de un ataque de su enemigo, tendría que ver la forma de cómo mejorar, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que algo le pasara por culpa de su incapacidad, aunque le había prometido no arriesgarse estaba consciente que rompería su promesa si con eso lograba protegerla, al final lo único que le importaba era que ella viviera… los pensamientos del muchacho fueron interrumpidos cuando al fin la muchacha de verdes pupilas rompió el silencio que su novio estaba guardando con ella.

¿Sabes Shaoran? Necesitamos hablar, ¿te parece si nos dirigimos al parque del Rey Pingüino? – preguntó la muchacha que se encontraba un poco dubitativa pues no sabía si era correcto hablar con su novio acerca de eso después de lo que había pasado, el muchacho se quedó sorprendido por unos segundos ante la pregunta de su novia, con toda las cosas que habían pasado se había olvidado por completo que tenían que hablar acerca de lo que había pasado el día anterior, sin ninguna otra opción el muchacho asintió con la cabeza y la pareja se dirigió al parque ya mencionado…

A los pocos minutos la pareja se encontraba en el parque del Rey Pingüino, un lugar muy personal para los dos, lugar en donde ellos descubrieron el sentir del otro, lugar en donde se enfrentaron al ser más tenebroso y consiguieron la victoria, lugar en donde él le había pedido matrimonio y ella había aceptado… no había ninguna duda que ese lugar era sumamente especial para ellos.

Sin demora los dos muchachos tomaron asiento en unos columpios, era sorprendente ver como había cambiado el lugar desde la última vez que vinieron… ya poco se podía apreciar de los desastres que había dejado el enviado del mal… una vez sentados, nuevamente los dos permanecieron en silencio… hasta que después de unos segundos el jefe del clan Li se dispuso a hablar, ahora lo único que importaba era recibir su perdón.

La verdad no sé que decirte, me siento tan avergonzado… - atinó a decir en voz baja el muchacho que en ese momento bajó la mirada, sentía que no tenía la suficientes fuerzas para ver la cara de su novia, la vergüenza le consumía y sobre todo el sentimiento de terror de saber que ella no lo perdonaría… esa posibilidad comenzaba a aterrarlo.

La verdad Shaoran quiero decirte que… - intentó decir la muchacha pero no sabía que decir exactamente, ella sabía a la perfección que debería estar sumamente resentida con él, si había hecho muchos méritos para estarlo, no solo se había puesto a cantar en plena reunión sino que para colmar todo se puso a gritar como loco que se iban a casar cuando ellos habían quedado que por el momento sería un secreto en especial por su hermano de ella y hasta ahora era una suerte que no hubieran llegado a los oídos del doctor Kinomoto acerca de su matrimonio, con todo eso era suficiente para no hablarle por lo menos por un mes sin embargo lo que sucedió en su casa… lo dulce y tierno que fue con ella y aparte lo que sucedió esa mañana, le hizo ver que en verdad no podía estar enojada con él, lo amaba demasiado como para enojarse por algo tan insignificante pues con esa nueva amenaza debían permanecer más juntos…

Perdóname Sakura, sé que fui un idiota y no merezco ni una pizca de tu bondad, sé a la perfección que me comporté como un chiquillo al dejarme convencer por Yamazaki, también sé que el único responsable de eso soy yo y nadie más… no pensé en las consecuencias… no recuerdo lo que hice pero de seguro fueron puras tonterías así que te pido perdón por todo - exclamó de repente el muchacho chino que se veía nervioso y bastante avergonzado, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Después de todas las estupideces que debía haber hecho cuando no era consciente de lo que hacía… pero eso no era excusa.

La muchacha se quedó perpleja al escuchar a su novio, por un momento pensó que él iba a recordar algunas de las cosas que pasaron esa noche, pero fue toda una sorpresa para ella saber que él no recordaba para nada lo que hizo y mucho menos lo que casi sucedió… en cierta forma sintió un gran alivio aunque había la posibilidad de que él decía eso solo para conseguir su perdón.

¿En serio no recuerdas nada Shaoran? - preguntó tímidamente la muchacha que no estaba segura de que las cosas así fueran… aunque haciendo un poco de memoria, su novio estaba tan borracho que ni podía caminar y hasta no podía distinguir bien las cosas, de lo contrario no hubiera hecho el ridículo frente a sus amigos cuando trataba de encontrarla.

Es la verdad Sakura… ni siquiera recuerdo como llegué a mi casa, aunque Wei me dijo que el auto no estaba en la cochera así que asumo que alguien me trajo… ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿dije algo malo? - preguntó algo atemorizado el descendiente de Clow Reed al ver como su novia lo miraba pero entonces ella comenzó a sonrojarse de manera inusitada lo que le hizo pensar lo peor…

"No entiendo porque Sakura se ha sonrojado, a menos que… maldición lo último que faltaba para terminar de malograrlo todo, de seguro ayer traté de sobrepasarme con ella, de seguro Sakura debe estar pensando que soy un pervertido" – se dijo muy avergonzado consigo mismo el hechicero que no comprendía hasta que punto podía haber llegado su estupidez, en ese momento hizo el esfuerzo de mirar a su novia pero rápidamente ella le desvió la mirada hacia otro lado…

Este… no te preocupes Shaoran… no fue nada… nada malo, la única tontería que cometiste esa noche fue que junto a Yamazaki se diriegieron al centro del salón y se pusieron a cantar sin vergüenza alguna, pero eso nada más… - contestó luego de un breve silencio la antigua card captor todavía bastante sonrojada al recordar el momento que tuvieran su novio y ella en la casa de él… sabía bien que estaba mal que le ocultara las cosas pero si le contaba del escándalo que él protagonizó en la calle tendría que decirle que ella fue quien lo llevó a su casa y por consiguiente tendría que mencionar que lo dejó en su cama y bueno… definitivamente no podía contarle eso…

¡Qué alivio! – exclamó el muchacho que no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro al aire… sentía que el alma le había regresado al cuerpo, aunque aún no entendía porque su novia se había sonrojado, por lo menos se sentía mejor de saber que no había intentado hacer algo indecoroso…

Aunque eso no quita el hecho que te hice pasar un mal momento, lo siento de verdad Sakura por la vergüenza que te hice pasar y no te culparía si estuvieras molesta, lo único que te puedo decir es que jamás va a volver a suceder - indicó el muchacho que en ese momento bajó la mirada, era consciente que probablemente ella ni siquiera le dirigiera la palabra y lo peor de todo era que lo comprendía…

No estoy molesta Shaoran, aunque debería… pero no lo estoy, para mí todo eso quedó en el olvido desde el momento que te vi peleando con ese muchacho, en verdad pensé que te iba a perder… nació un gran temor en mí a perderte, yo no sé que haría sin ti… y… - la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda trató de continuar hablando pero le fue imposible, sintió como su corazón se afligía y no le permitía seguir hablando… pronto sintió como dos pesadas lágrimas recorrían rápidamente sus mejillas, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que el enfrentamiento que tuvo su novio con ese extraño personaje la había asustado de sobremanera…

El muchacho de ojos color miel se quedó en silencio… no comprendía como había terminado así las cosas, quien debería estar llorando debería ser para que lo perdonaran… pero al contrario su novia estaba llorando debido a su preocupación… había sido tan egoísta al pensar en volver a pelear con el muchacho rubio sin pensar que con esa actitud dañaba a las personas que amaba… sin pensarlo dos veces tomó con sus brazos a su novia y la colocó sobre su pecho mientras comenzaba a acariciar sus cabellos con una mano mientras que con la otra la abrazaba con suma ternura.

No mereces derramar ni una de tus lágrimas por mí Sakura, no merezco ninguna de ellas porque soy un idiota… a veces pienso que tu hermano tiene la razón y para lo único que sirvo es para hacerte sufrir – atinó a decir en voz baja el muchacho chino que se sentía decepcionado de si mismo… a pesar de todo lo que había vivido y las cosas que había aprendido, aun no podía estar a la altura de su novia.

Por unos segundos el silencio reinó en el parque del Rey Pingüino, solo se podían escuchar los sollozos de una muchacha, el jefe del clan Li sabía que el momento de decir todo lo que tenía guardado desde hace varios años había llegado, era consciente que eso podía cambiar todas las cosas y los planes que tenían juntos, pero debía serle sincero y decirle las cosas como fueron… aunque probablemente empeoraría su situación pero ya no podía seguir así… no con ese sentimiento… que lo torturaba a cada momento, la muchacha se había secado las lágrimas y miró con detenimiento a su novio… su mirada chocó directamente con los ojos de él, esos ojos color miel que le fascinaban y con los cuales había soñado…

Hay algo que debí decirte hace mucho Sakura, siempre hemos tratado de eludir este tema, sin embargo ha llegado el momento de explicarte algunas cosas, pero quiero que tengas presente que te amó con todas mis fuerzas y todo lo que he hecho es por ti, por nadie más… - el muchacho se detuvo… necesita reunir las palabras exactas para explicar los motivos de su desinterés en esos años y explicar porque desapareció de su vida durante dos años… esta vez diría las cosas tal como fueron…

No digas más Shaoran, para mí ya no es importante lo que pasó antes… solo me importa el ahora y nuestro futuro juntos, yo te voy amar pasen 2, 4 o 8 años… así que deja de culparte por cosas que no estuvieron bajo tu control… - interrumpió la muchacha que evitó que su novio siguiera hablando pues ella ya había escuchado eso por su propia boca aunque él no lo recordará además no iba a permitir que él volviera a sentir ese dolor de haber cometido errores que desde su punto de vista de ella eran justos aunque ambos tuvieron que sufrir pero eso ya no importaba, todo ese dolor era reemplazado con su gran amor…

El descendiente de Clow Reed no sabía que hacer ni menos que decir… no esperaba que su novia le dijera eso, es más hasta le dio la impresión que ella ya supiera lo que iba a decir… de seguro eran ideas suyas, era imposible que ella supiera esas cosas, por un momento el muchacho se quedó dubitativo pensando en que hacer al respecto pero pronto vio el rostro de su novia y como esbozaba una sonrisa, así que ya no tuvo que pensar más y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Por un rato jóvenes estuvieron abrazados mientras en la mente de cada uno la idea de que eran afortunados de haber encontrado a una persona como lo era su pareja era constante sin embargo el estudiante de arqueología aún tenía una gran duda que comenzó a carcomerle, sin previo aviso soltó a su novia para observarla y así poder preguntarle lo que necesitaba saber…

Como te dije hace un rato, bueno… yo no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó en la fiesta desde el momento que estuve tomando con Yamazaki y pues… bueno… - el joven líder del comité no encontraba las palabras exactas para preguntarle a su novia… se sentía muy apenado y no era para menos… no sabía como preguntar quien le había traído a su casa, después de la pausa que se tomó, inhaló un poco de aire para tranquilarse y poder continuar hablando.

Solo quería... saber quien me llevó a mi casa y bueno no sé si tú...podrías decírmelo Sakura - preguntó con suma timidez el joven hechicero que se sorprendió muchísimo al ver como su novia se sonrojaba escandalosamente… el color de su rostro se había vuelto tan rojo como un tomate… pero esta vez ¿qué había dicho para ponerla así?

Este… eso ya no importa… mejor hablemos de nuestra… bueno tú sabes… - intentó decir Sakura que se encontraba aún sonrojada, la idea de que se iba a casar con él la tenía ilusionada pero decirle que fue ella quien lo llevó a su casa y lo que pudo pasar no era algo que debería decirle, por lo menos no hasta que estuvieran casados…

Ah… nuestra… pero no sé… si tú… - los balbuceos del líder del comité de magos de oriente no se hicieron esperar… en su vida se hubiera esperado que su novia le mencionara el tema de su boda… mientras más lo pensaba ahora al fin comprendía porque su prima le decía lento y torpe… era el colmo que ella tuviera que hablar de ese tema cuando la iniciativa debería haber partido de él, poco a poco el muchacho comenzó a sonrojarse, la pareja se sumió nuevamente en el silencio… al parecer Sakura había logrado lo que se proponía, su novio se había olvidado por completo acerca de su duda…

Es mejor que regreses a tu casa Shaoran, aun te veo cansado y no quiero que te fatigues por mi culpa, anda tal vez Wei esté preocupado por ti – dijo al fin la muchacha rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos, las cosas no podían seguir así, de lo contrario se vería nuevamente en un apuro y ya había tenido suficientes emociones para un solo día.

Pero… pero Sakura… yo creo que… - el muchacho de ojos color miel no sabía que estaba pasando, todo era tan rápido que no lograba comprender bien las cosas, hasta ese momento no se había percatado como el tema de conversación había cambiado tan bruscamente… primero estuvieron hablando sobre lo que pasó anoche… luego pasaron al tema de la boda, tema que habían dejado un poco rezagado y ahora tenía que irse para evitar que se fatigara… todo eso era tan incomprensible… aunque también era cierto que su mayordomo podría estar preocupado pues había demorado mucho más de lo esperado…

No tienes porque preocuparte Shaoran, ya estoy muy cerca de mi casa, no creo que por caminar unos minutos sola me vaya a pasar algo, si llegara a pasar algo te aseguro que al primero que voy a acudir es a ti, así que anda tranquilo - indicó la antigua card captor que dejó a su novio con sus ideas revueltas sin que pudiera articular ni una sola palabra sin embargo no estaba del todo seguro que era lo correcto dejarla ir sola además tenían algunas cosas que hablar…

Shaoran hazme caso por favor, mañana tendremos todo el día para conversar y concluiremos esta conversación, así que anda tranquilo, pero eso sí antes que te vayas necesito que me prometas que te vas a cuidar mucho y que no te vas arriesgar, si no me lo prometes no podré dormir tranquila – agregó la muchacha de ojos verdes que miró a su novio suplicante que al fin había reaccionado del todo, después de todas las cosas que había pasado y lo comprensiva que había sido ella con todo el asunto del alcohol lo que menos podía hacer por ella era prometerlo eso aunque realmente no estuviera muy convencido pero si con eso ella era feliz, no le iba a negar esa tranquilidad.

No tienes que preocuparte por nada preciosa, te prometo que no haré nada que te preocupe a ti, tienes mi palabra – respondió finalmente el estudiante de arqueología que ese día había vivido muchas emociones y que de cierta forma lo tenían confundido, pero dejó todas sus dudas y confusiones de lado cuando sintió como los brazos de su novia se enrollaban en su cuerpo en un tierno abrazo, la muchacha se acercó a su oído, tenía algo muy importante que decirle solo a él.

Te amo Shaoran Li – susurró la dueña de las cartas Sakura en el oído de su novio para luego mirarlo directamente a los ojos y lentamente unieron sus labios en un tierno y largo beso que la llevó hacia las nubes, durante ese pequeño lapsus de tiempos ambos se olvidaron de sus problemas y temores… la idea de tener al otro era suficiente para reemplazar todo lo malo…

Es mejor que me vaya Shaoran, por favor cuídate – indicó la muchacha que soltó a su novio pero en un movimiento rápido el jefe del clan Li tomó la mano de su querida prometida.

¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe? No creo que por un poco que camine de más me fatigue demasiado – preguntó el muchacho que aún no estaba seguro del todo de dejar a su novia sola y ahora mucho menos que no conocían las intenciones de ese sujeto que los atacó.

Si estoy segura amor, anda a descansar que mañana hay varias cosas por hacer… cuídate mucho y que descanses bien Shaoran - respondió la muchacha que comenzaba a alejarse aunque seguía sujetada por la mano de su prometido.

Adiós Sakura y recuerda que te amo - alcanzó a decir con una sonrisa el jefe del clan Li que al fin soltó la mano de su novia y sin más comenzó a alejarse en dirección contraria a la que iba la muchacha de ojos verdes, al poco tiempo ambos jóvenes se perdieron por las calles de Tomoeda mientras que en la cabeza de la maestra de las cartas estaba presente el recuerdo de lo que sucedió en la casa de Shaoran y lo que hubiera pasado si él no se hubiera quedado dormido… lentamente la noche comenzaba a tomar control de toda la ciudad…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

Las horas habían pasado y el cielo de Tomoeda estaba cubierto por el manto de la oscuridad, las calles eran iluminadas por las luces que emitían los postes de luz que habían por ambos lados de la calles, en una de las zonas más pudiente de Tomoeda se encontraba una mansión que le pertenecía a una exitosa empresaria, dentro de la misma se encontraba dos muchachas muy simpáticas que conversaban en una de las tantas habitaciones de la residencia, a pesar que vivían en el mismo lugar a veces no coincidían en todo el día y en la noche era el único momento en que podían platicar a gusto de todo, aunque ese día el tema principal de esa noche era la maestra de las cartas…

Por más que lo he pensado en todo el día, no puedo dar con la respuesta que explique el extraño comportamiento de Sakura, el irse de esa forma tan repentina y sin explicación, no lo sé… me ha dejado algo preocupada – indicó la muchacha china que había estado meditando todo el día al respecto y no había conseguido dar con una explicación lógica… era la primera vez que veía comportarse de esa forma a su amiga, esa actitud no era normal… era casi un hecho que algo le había pasado pero la pregunta era ¿Qué?

La muchacha de armoniosa voz solo escuchaba con atención a su amiga china, ella no estaba muy segura de lo que había pasado con su mejor amiga, ella antes de irse del cafetín solo le mencionó algo sobre el jefe del clan Li, que él se encontraba en un peligro y que alguien lo atacaba pero solo eso… la muchacha no estaba segura de contarle a su amigo lo poco que sabía pues tal vez podía asustarla innecesariamente…

Comienzo a creer que nosotras tuvimos la culpa de todo, tal vez dijimos algo acerca de Shaoran o sobre que ese tonto gritó a los 4 vientos que se iban a casar y eso puso así a Sakura aunque no creo que sea eso, es una tonta idea mía, no creo que Sakura reaccionara así por eso ¿verdad? – preguntó Meiling que ya no sabía que pensar pero en ese momento pudo observar a su amiga que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, ¿acaso ella sabía algo? En ese momento la estudiante de periodismo se percató que su amiga la miraba con fijeza, fue ahí cuando decidió que era mejor que le dijera lo que sabía, lo menos que se merecía su amiga era que no le ocultara las cosas por más preocupantes que fueran.

Bueno… escúchame atentamente Meiling, yo realmente no estoy segura de lo que le pasó a Sakura, lo único que sé es lo que me dijo antes de irse… no le entendí bien lo que me quiso decir, por eso necesito que recuerdas que hay muchas posibilidades que me equivoque con lo que voy a decir – decidió por decir la muchacha de ojos azulados que miró a su amiga que se veía algo confundida por la forma como le habló… la muchacha china simplemente atinó a asentir con la cabeza en conformidad con la petición de su amiga.

Cuando trataba de hacerla reaccionar, ella repentinamente me dijo que Li estaba en peligro que alguien trataba de hacerle daño y sin más se fue, no me dio la oportunidad de preguntarle algo más - respondió al fin sin rodeos la muchacha de larga cabellera azabache dejando pálida a su oyente, la muchacha no pensaba que se trataba de algo tan serio.

¡Por Dios! ¡Shaoran! Debemos hacer algo, no puedo quedarme tranquila aquí esperando noticias, debo salir a buscarlo… - se exaltó la muchacha que se levantó del sillón sin saber que decir, la idea de que su primo pudiera estar en peligro la aterraba… en ese momento todo su mundo se centró en la idea de que algo podía sucederle a él…

No quería preocuparte por eso no sabía si era buena idea decírtelo, como te dije antes es probable que me haya confundido pues Sakura me lo dijo en voz muy baja y a la vez agitada que casi no le escuché bien – se apresuró a decir la estudiante de periodismo que trataba de todas las formas de tranquilizar a su amiga pero parecía que nada en este mundo podría con eso, ella se había puesto sumamente nerviosa.

Es algo muy grave Tomoyo, era que me dijeras desde un principio, pero ya no hay tiempo para pensar en eso… tal vez si insistes de nuevo en llamar a la casa de Sakura… a lo mejor ya llegó - insistió la muchacha que se encontraba muy preocupada por la situación de su primo, a diferencia de su amiga ella era consciente que su primo ocupaba un cargo muy importante en el mundo mágico y que había muchas posibilidades que quisieran atentar en contra de su vida, es más no le sería raro pues la ambición había en todos lados.

Tranquilízate Meiling y piensa un poco mejor las cosas, no han pasado ni 2 minutos desde la última vez que hemos llamado a la casa de Sakura, no te preocupes tanto… no creo que Li sea incapaz de defenderse por si solo, recuerda que es uno de los hechiceros más poderosos y además si estuviera en problemas está junto a Sakura y yo sé muy bien que no hay nada que ellos dos no puedan solucionar, así que ya no te preocupes más – indicó con suma serenidad la muchacha de ojos azulados que pudo ver que sus palabras tranquilizaban a su exaltada amiga que tomó nuevamente asiento, la muchacha estaba segura que si en verdad algo malo estaba pasando, la pareja lograría solucionar ese problema, tenía fe en eso además quería ser optimista.

La muchacha china se quedó en silencio, no encontraba algo que refutar a lo dicho por su amiga, ella tenía toda la razón… su primo no era cualquier hechicero, era uno de los más poderosos por no decir que era el más poderoso de todos, además si la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow estaba junto a él no había de que temer, ellos formaban una combinación imparable, sin embargo en ese momento sintió que sus sentimientos hacia su primo habían retomado mayor fuerza en ese instante, sacudió su cabeza… tenía que sacarse esas ideas de su mente que no le hacían nada bien, ella había aceptado la felicidad de su primo con su amiga, no había razón para seguir pensando en esas cosas…

Me alegro que te hayas calmado amiga, como ya te dije todo debe estar bien… de seguro solo fue un susto y ahora están Sakura y Li paseando de lo más contentos aunque claro pueden estar conversando de las cosas que hizo él anoche, fuera como fuera estoy segura que si algo malo hubiera pasado Eriol ya me hubiera avisado… - inquirió la muchacha de cabellos azabaches que regresó a la realidad a su amiga… justo en ese momento la muchacha china se había percatado de la gran "amistad" que había entre su amiga y el muchacho venido de Inglaterra… hasta donde ella sabía no eran más conocidos pero así de la nada comenzaron a frecuentarse muy seguido, al comienzo no lo tomó mucha importancia pues andaba ocupada controlando sus conflictos emocionales… sin embargo en ese momento se percató que había algo en todo eso.

Me da la impresión que hay algo más ahí que una simple y bella amistad ¿verdad? – indicó Meiling que no pudo evitar imprimir en su voz un poco de sarcasmo que hizo que su amiga se pusiera rápidamente nerviosa ante su comentario, sin poder controlarlo la muchacha de larga cabellera comenzó a sonrojarse.

No sé… que quieres decir con eso… yo… y él… solo somos… amigos - respondió la muchacha que estaba sumamente nerviosa, sin darse cuenta había caído en el juego de su amiga y ahora podía ver su mirada inquisidora que esperaba una respuesta mucho más convincente que eso…

¿Ah si? Pues no lo parece pues basta solo verte para ver que tú sientes más que amistad por él de lo contrario no estarías tan sonrojada por mi pregunta… ¿estás enamorado de él, verdad? – preguntó nuevamente la muchacha china que pudo ver como su amiga se encendía como una pequeña llama… su rostro estaba completamente rojo y trataba de esquivarle la mirada, al parecer la pregunta de la muchacha había dado en el clavo… como siempre ella decía, es mejor ir directo al grano que dar tanto rodeo.

La estudiante de periodismo se quedó muda por unos segundos, no sabia que responderle a su amiga, ella sabía que sus sentimientos hacia la reencarnación de Clow habían crecido mucho en el tiempo que habían estado juntos pero no estaba tan segura que eso era amor… se sentía tan rara que no sabía explicar sus sentimientos.

Eh… este… yo… ¿acaso es tan notorio? – dijo entre balbuceos la muchacha de dulce voz que bajó la mirada apenada por haber confesado sus sentimientos más íntimos… ella confiaba en su amiga china muchísimo, solo que no quería incomodarla con sus cosas pues sabía que a pesar de todo lo que ella decía, Meiling aun sufría por el amor perdido…

Ya te diste cuenta que no es tan difícil decir lo que sientes, pero levanta esa cara amiga… estar enamorada no es para avergonzarse al contrario es para estar rebosante de alegría… - respondió de forma casi inmediata la prima del jefe del clan Li que no podía ocultar su alegría por enterarse de esa noticia, ella estaba contenta que su amiga encontrara al fin a alguien con quien compartir sus sentimientos y a quien amar… eso era lo más bello del mundo, sin previo aviso la muchacha china abrazó a su amiga como cuando eran niñas.

Bueno sé que tienes razón pero la verdad es que me siento sumamente extraña, es la primera vez que me pasa y a veces no sé que hacer con este sentimiento – terminó diciendo Tomoyo que estaba sumamente agradecida con su amiga por brindarle su apoyo, la amistad que había entre ellas había crecido enormemente desde que vivían juntas…

Te entiendo pero ya te irás acostumbrando… pero dime ¿Qué siente él? No me digas que él no te corresponde… - se apresuró a decir la muchacha china que comenzó a sacar sus conclusiones rápidamente, pues para ella eso sería la única razón para que esos dos no anduvieran como pareja, sin embargo había algo que no encajaba en esa teoría…

Pues la verdad es que él siente lo mismo que yo… me dijo lo que sentía por mí el día en que nos reunimos en el cafetín de periodismo con las chicas fue por eso que estuve tan distraída ese día, saber lo que sentía por mí me dejó muy impresionada y por eso no pude responderle nada en ese momento – expresó la muchacha que nuevamente se sonrojo al recordar la vez que el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra le declaró su amor, pero continuó hablando.

Sinceramente me sentía muy confundida y no sabía que decirle, solo quería pensar pero gracias a Sakura me hizo ver que él significaba más de lo que yo pensaba por eso fui a verle ese mismo día en la noche aunque no sabía exactamente que iba a decirle pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que él pensaba regresar a Inglaterra… y que todo dependía de lo que iba a decir… en ese momento no esta segura de lo que sentía por eso le dije que me gustaría conocernos mejor y bueno él aceptó… - terminó de hablar la muchacha que se quedó en silencio con la mirada fija en el suelo… recordar que por poco lo pierde por no estar segura de sus sentimientos y que si no hubiera sido por su mejor amiga no tendría la dicha de sentir ese bello sentimiento.

La muchacha china había escuchado atentamente todo el relato de su amiga… estaba atónita por todo lo que había pasado frente a sus narices y ella ni cuenta se había dado, al fin todo encajaba, ahora comprendía porque su amiga estuvo ese día tan despistada y el motivo por el cual salió esa misma noche sin dar razón alguna… y claro desde ese día se le veía más seguido al muchacho de gafas por la mansión, pero ella ni se había dado cuenta de todo eso por culpa de sus conflictos sentimentales.

Vaya que historia, deberían escribir un libro de eso eh… pero hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto… si él te ama y tú lo amas ¿Por qué no están juntos? – preguntó sumamente desconcertada la muchacha china que no comprendía ese detalle si ambos se querían que esperaban para estar juntos… por un momento le hizo recordar cuando su primo y la niña de ojos verdes se la pasaron desperdiciando el tiempo en decirse lo que sentían en las fechas que se dio a conocer la carta vacío.

Pues es algo complicado de explicar Meiling… cuando nos disponemos a hablar del tema siempre terminamos siendo interrumpidos que hasta comienzo a pensar que es a propósito - respondió sumamente resignada la estudiante de periodismo al recordar que en las dos oportunidades que estuvo a punto de decirle a él lo que sentía aparecía de manera mágica su querida madre y ahí quedaba la conversación, aunque claro conociendo como era su madre podía considerar la posibilidad que esas interrupciones eran planeadas…

¿Interrupciones? Mmm… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Tomoyo? - preguntó Meiling que estaba totalmente confundida, no lograba entender del todo las palabras de su amiga… ¿a qué tipo de interrupciones se refería?

Olvídalo mejor Meiling, son divagaciones mías… mejor no me hagas caso – atinó a decir la muchacha sumamente resignada que lanzó un suspiro, por un momento la actitud de su madre le hizo recordar al hermano de su mejor amiga… pensar en eso le hizo esbozar una sonrisa… tenían un gran parecido.

Bueno dejando de lado eso, no crees Tomoyo que ya es momento que le des un cambio a toda esta historia… sean cual sean los inconvenientes que hayan pasado no creo que eso sea excusa para seguir negando su felicidad… si ambos se quieren no hay razón para que estén juntos… ya es momento amiga que tomes el toro por las astas… búscalo y dile lo que tú sientes – indicó la muchacha china muy segura de lo que decía… ella no comprendía porque les gustaba complicar tanto las cosas, si se querían era una perdida de tiempo el seguir siendo amigos, ya era hora de que fueran una sólida pareja.

Yo… no creo… que sea conveniente Meiling, yo no… creo ser… capaz de decir… - respondió entre tartamudeos la estudiante de periodismo que no esperaba que su amiga le dijera eso, ella conocía a la perfección como pensaba su amiga china… siempre al grano y sin dar tantas vueltas pero ella no podía ser así, en cierta forma sabía que su amiga tenía la razón pero por otro lado… no estaba segura de que eso fuera lo correcto, sin darse cuenta un poco de su orgullo había salido a flote.

Tomoyo lo único que te puedo decir es que hagas lo que tu corazón te dice, piénsalo bien no me gustaría ver como se escapa tu felicidad por estar dudando tanto… me voy a descansar, nos vemos mañana, espero que decidas lo correcto… buenas noches – indicó Meiling al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del sofá donde estaba sentada y caminaba con dirección a su cuarto mientras dejaba pensativa a su amiga.

Buenas noches - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Tomoyo al ver como su amiga se retiraba de la sala donde se encontraban conversando, ella se quedó ahí sentada sola dejando que sus pensamientos comenzaron a volar pero en la cabeza de la muchacha de dulce voz solo un pensamiento recorría su mente… "Hacer lo que mi corazón me dice"…

---------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

La noche se hacía a cada hora más densa cubriéndolo todo de oscuridad bajo un hermoso firmamento delicadamente decorado por hermosas estrellas que brillaban con toda su intensidad pero misteriosamente este día la luna se había ocultado totalmente, no pudiendo distinguirse desde ninguna perspectiva dando a pensar que era una señal de mal augurio aunque para una persona eso ni siquiera pasaba por su mente…

En una de las zonas de Tomoeda más desoladas por donde era difícil pensar que alguien anduviera por ese lugar pues ahí solo había un descampado deshabitado que se encontraba ligeramente cerca de donde estaba edificado la universidad de Tomoeda… lo más raro de todo eso era que en el lugar había plantado muy erguido y vigoroso un árbol de cerezo que a pesar de que nadie cuidaba ese lugar el majestuoso árbol se mantenía en pie… a parte de eso la oscuridad en ese lugar era total… no había ninguna señal de luz lo que lo convertía en un excelente lugar para esconderse…

Una persona desconocía todo estas cosas sobre ese descampado pero eso poco le importaba, mientras le sirviera de escondite estaría satisfecho… él se encontraba descansando debajo del árbol de cerezo, el muchacho estaba sentado en el suelo apoyando su espalda en el gran tronco del árbol… a pesar que se sentía cansado no lograba conciliar el sueño, tenía tantas cosas en su mente… en especial el rostro de una persona que recién había conocido aparecía intempestivamente a su mente constantemente…

"¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en esa muchacha? No puedo negar que esos ojos… son idénticos a los de… ella, su mirada… por un momento pensé que era… ¿acaso está es una segunda oportunidad que se me da?" – se preguntó sumamente confundido el muchacho rubio que se sentía abatido… recordar a esa persona le hacia recordar que era incapaz de proteger lo que quería… a pesar del tiempo aún no podía perdonarse no haberla protegido como le había prometido… intempestivamente vinieron imágenes de ella a su mente… imágenes que siempre le recordaban que nunca era suficiente desear algo sino tenías el poder suficiente para llevarlo a cabo…

"No es solo su mirada sino también su forma de ser… tan idéntica… el valor que demostró al plantarse frente a mí sin importarle nada aunque era consciente que podía perder contra mí, no le importó mientras pudiera salvarlo…" – meditó con nostalgia el muchacho de ojos celestes al recordar lo que había sucedido en la mañana… no esperaba que algo así sucediera y mucho menos conocer a alguien así que llegara a confundirlo tanto… se sentía tan afligido que se había olvidado por completo del resto de sus problemas.

"Salvarlo a él… todo ese valor fue para proteger a ese tal Shaoran… un sujeto extraordinario sin duda, han pasado un año desde que me enfrenté con un sujeto con esa misma fortaleza… no puedo decir que me sienta satisfecho por el resultado de la pelea…" - continuó pensando el muchacho caído del cielo que en ese momento levantó su mano y la pasó por la mejilla donde un moretón había nacido y sintió un ligero dolor originado por la fuerte contusión que tenía en la espalda, realmente no esperaba encontrar a alguien con esas habilidades para hacerle tanto daño y no lo decía por vanidoso, él conocía bien sus límites y que existía una sola persona capaz de derrotarlo humillantemente…

"No entiendo a que jugaba… tal vez me estaba probando y por eso no usó su magia, soy consciente que Shaoran tiene un enorme potencial mágico… más de lo que yo mismo esperaría de alguien… la verdad no podría asegurar el resultado de esa pelea si hubiéramos usado magia… no descarto la posibilidad de que su poder mágico supere al mío pero definitivamente no alcanza el poder ilimitado de "él"… " - el muchacho no pudo evitar sentir un gran escalofrío al recordar a esa persona que había marcado tanto su vida… la responsable de muchas cosas que había vivido… pasara el tiempo que pasara, él jamás podría vivir tranquilo mientras no borrara su imagen de su mente…

"Maldición no puedo dejar que estas cosas me alejen de lo que realmente importa… aun no tengo ninguna información sobre donde demonios estoy y menos he tenido la suerte de encontrarla… con sujetos con esos poderes me preocupa mucho que ella ande vagando por ahí…" - se dijo Cloud que ya se había cansado de autocompadecerse y se disponía a levantarse… ya no podía seguir ahí sin hacer nada, iría a buscarla sin importar las consecuencias pero en ese instante pudo distinguir la silueta de alguien que se acercaba lentamente… lo raro era que era una silueta muy pequeña para pertenecerle a algún adulto…

Pasaron unos segundos para que la silueta llegara frente a donde se encontraba recostado el muchacho rubio… por unos instantes Cloud se quedó sentado mirando la cara del infante que se encontraba frente a él… le parecía muy raro que un niño anduviera por ahí en un lugar tan desolado y más aun si estaba solo… sin embargo notó algo en él que le parecía familiar… sin demora el muchacho recordó que ese niño era el mismo de la mañana.... el mismo al cual su madre jaló para alejarlo de él.

Dígame por favor señor ¿quien es usted?- preguntó con suma inocencia el pequeño que se encontraba a unos metros del muchacho… que lo miraba sin entender aún nada.

Soy un amigo pequeño, pero ¿qué haces tú acá a estas horas de la noche? - preguntó Cloud algo extrañado y mirando a todos lados… no parecía normal que un niño anduviera solo y más en ese lugar que podría considerarse peligroso.

Yo vivo muy cerca de acá y en la tarde te vi entrar a este lugar y por eso vine a ver si aun te encontraba, me llamo Shinji y ¿tú como te llamas? - preguntó una vez más el niño que miraba fijamente a su acompañante… tenía tanta curiosidad por saber más de él

Bueno si lo pones así, es un gusto conocerte Shinji, me llamo Cloud - contestó con un sonrisa el muchacho caído del cielo algo contrariado por el comentario del niño, si ese niño había sido capaz de encontrarlo entonces cualquiera podía hacerlo… tendría que ser más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante.

¿Cloud? Es un nombre muy raro... bueno aunque mi nombre también lo es, por lo menos para mí... pero dime ¿que haces acá tan solo? ¿acaso vives aquí? ¿eres un vagabundo como dice mi mamá? – volvió a preguntar Shinji que comenzaba a tomar más confianza con el muchacho de ojos celeste que sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó al lado del muchacho apoyado del árbol.

No nada de eso, solo estoy acá contemplando las estrellas y pensando un poco ¿no crees que son bellas las estrellas? – respondió el muchacho caído del cielo que dirigía su mirada al cielo… por un momento dejó que sus preocupaciones se fueran… estaba disfrutando la conversación con ese niño… le recordaba tanto a como era en casa…

Ah si, las estrellas son muy bonitas... tú eres un guerrero y es por eso que tienes esa espada tan grande en tu espalda, ¿verdad? - preguntó nuevamente el niño sumido en una verdadera confusión… aunque ya no tenía miedo como al comienzo… de seguro su mamá estaba equivocada, él no podía ser una persona mala…

Tú lo has dicho Shinji soy un guerrero y no es por ser vanidoso pero soy de los mejores- contestó Cloud con una sonrisa sin dejar de ver el rostro del pequeño niño que lo miraba con fascinación… ese rostro le hizo recordar mucho a los niños que iban a verlo en la vieja iglesia… iglesia donde la conoció…

Vaya… dime que mi mamá está equivocada, ella asegura que eres alguien que viene hacernos daño, eso no es cierto ¿verdad Cloud? – volvió a preguntar Shinji que hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas… esa pregunta se la quiso hacer desde el comienzo pero temía por la respuesta…

¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa Shinji? Por supuesto que no tengo la intención de hacer daño a nadie, mucho menos a un niño tan inteligente como tú, tu madre como el resto de personas solo se dejan llevar por la apariencia… no cometas ese mismo error Shinji – aseveró el muchacho rubio que colocó su mano en la cabeza del niño para sobarle tiernamente los cabellos y mostrarle que no había ningún tipo de mentira en sus palabras.

Me alegro mucho Cloud, estaba seguro que mi mamá se había equivocado contigo… - se apresuró a decir el niño que sonrió por primera vez en toda la conversación… el niño no podía ocultar su fascinación por el muchacho que miraba con suma atención.

Tú no eres de aquí ¿verdad? ¿de donde eres? ¿vienes de alguna de esas estrellas? - preguntó rápidamente Shinji sumamente interesado por saber más sobre el muchacho rubio… la pregunta del niño dejó por unos segundos helados al aludido que no pudo responderle… en ese momento se pudo escuchar la voz de una mujer que gritaba el nombre del niño, el aludido de un salto se levantó.

Ya me tengo que ir, mi mamá me está buscando y no quiero que se entere que he estado aquí, luego vengo a visitarte… además me debes una respuesta… nos vemos amigo – indicó el niño para luego salir corriendo a toda prisa perdiéndose entre la oscuridad del lugar sin darle opción a Cloud a decir algo al respecto… solo lo vio perderse de su vista.

"Amigo… es una palabra que hace mucho tiempo no escucho…" - el muchacho caído del cielo se quedó pensando en las palabras del niño… realmente necesitaba saber donde se encontraba, encontrarla a ella y buscar una manera de regresar… había muchas cosas por hacer y cada vez sentía que las cosas se ponían peor… comenzaba a pensar que su suerte no podía empeorar…

El muchacho de ojos celeste comenzó a sentirse cansado, tal vez el sueño comenzaba a ganarle la batalla aunque aún tenía muchas cosas que pensar sin embargo dormir un poco no le haría nada mal, así que Cloud se dejó llevar por el manto de Morfeo el dios del sueño y cerró sus ojos para descansar… todo parecía normal pero después de unos segundos el muchacho se levantó sumamente agitado, el muchacho estaba bañado en sudor… no estaba consciente cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se había quedado dormido aunque realmente no importaba… la situación se había complicado de manera excesiva… de nuevo él… no era posible…

Esto no es cierto… esto es solo una ilusión… yo mismo presencie tu derrota, no puede ser que mi mayor temor se cumpla… - se dijo en voz alta el muchacho de ojos celestes que se cogía la cabeza sin poder evitar que más imágenes mezcladas abordaran su mente… todo era incomprensible… pero sintió que fue tan real, de ser cierto, solo le quedaba ver la destrucción de toda la vida de ese lugar… nuevamente la frustración le invadió… ahora más que nunca tenía que encontrarla… el muchacho apretó sus puños en el frío suelo indignado… no iba a permitir que la historia se repetiría… no esta vez… y un grito se pudo escuchar rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en la ciudad, era tan desgarrador y triste que quien lo escuchara se daría cuenta que le pertenecía a alguien que se sentía impotente…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Vaya si que ha sido un capítulo algo ajetreado, conversación por acá… conversación por allá, aunque en este capítulo no hemos visto acción, creo que la historia comienza a encaminarse por buen camino y además ya era hora que participaran un poco más el resto de personajes que se estaban quedando un poco… en fin, después del enfrentamiento de Shaoran con Cloud, deciden ir a buscar la ayuda de Eriol quien con su gran conocimiento parecía la única opción para averiguar algo sobre Cloud pero grande fue su sorpresa al saber que él tampoco sabía nada de él… y dudo mucho que logre averiguar algo de Cloud, aunque aprovecharon para levantarle el ánimo a Shaoran que ya lo tenía por los suelos… el buen Yukito tuvo una conversación con su siempre buen amigo Touya Kinomoto y como siempre terminaron hablando de su hermana y de la terquedad del médico en no dejar en paz a Shaoran… por enésima vez Touya se convence que no tiene la razón pero él no piensa dar el brazo torcer… la cosa será cuando sepa sobre el matrimonio… ¿Alguien le contará a Touya sobre la boda de su hermana? Y ya que hablamos de esos dos tuvieron una larga conversación… y como era de esperarse hubo más de un sonrojo en esa inocente conversación que por poco termina con los nervios de Sakura… sin embargo ahora los dos están más unido que nunca, esto gracias a un lector que me pidió encarecidamente que dejará de hacer sufrir al pobre de Shaoran… Shaoran te lo agradece querido lector en serio y ya que hablamos de amores al parecer se acerca el esperado momento para que salga otra parejita… pero quien sabe como termine eso, esperemos que los consejos de Meiling sean acertados y que finalmente Tomoyo decida hablar con Eriol pues con su madre encima esperar el momento va ser imposible… por cierto la expresión que usa Meiling que tomé el toro por las astas es muy usada aquí en Perú y bueno quiere decir que haga las cosas de una buena vez y que no lo piense tanto, nuevamente en este capítulo tenemos a nuestro extraño forastero meditando acerca de lo que sucedió en esa mañana… interesantes sus comentarios sobre Shaoran, pero creo más interesante la conversación que tuvo con el niño pero haciendo que nos confundamos un poco más ¿es amigo o enemigo?... para los conocedores de la historia del juego Final Fantasy VII de seguro ya saben de sobra la historia de Cloud pero para quienes no saben no se preocupen con el transcurrir de los capítulos todos estos secretos saldrán a la luz pero recuerden que no me voy a pegar 100% a la historia original del juego así que no crean que ya saben todo jejee y bueno ¿a quién teme tanto Cloud? ¿A quién le hace recordar Sakura? ¿A quién está buscando? ¿Tomoyo le confesara sus sentimientos a Eriol? ¿Cuándo Touya se enterará de la boda de su hermana? ¿Cuál será la reacción de Kero cuando sepa que Sakura se casa? ¿Alguien más se casara? Estás son algunas de las preguntas que tal vez sean respondidas en los siguientes capítulos.

Criticas, ideas, bombas cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Nos trasladaremos fuera de Japón para escuchar una interesante conversación que puede decidir el destino de la familia Li, un nuevo personaje hace su aparición y tendrá una conversación sumamente extraña con Meiling que de seguro no se entenderá y al parecer la suerte de Shaoran no mejora y recibirá una tremenda sorpresa y finalmente se anuncia el inicio de una nueva relación es decir una nueva parejita en este fic… esto son las cosas que veremos en el siguiente capítulo, así que los invito a acompáñame al septimo capítulo de esta historia _Unas visitas inesperadas._


	7. Unas visitas inesperadas

CAP VII: UNAS VISITAS INESPERADAS

En un país cercano a Japón, lugar muy conocido por sus tradiciones y sus antiguas leyendas que hablaban de magia y de seres capaces de reducir las cosas a solo cenizas con solo pensarlo… se encontraba una de las familias más antiguas del país, era una de las familias más respetada de todo el país no solo por su poder económico sino también eran dueños de un linaje que procedía de siglos atrás… linaje que en el mundo mágico era sumamente respetado…

Este país era el único que podía jactarse de tener la mayor concentración de magia de todo el mundo… pues para alguien que tuviera que tener algo relacionado con la magia no le era indiferente que en Hong Kong estaba la cede del Comité de Hechicería de Oriente, lugar en donde se encontraban los magos más poderosos del mundo entero… claro que la mayor parte por no decir casi todos eran de oriente pues en el hemisferio occidental la gente había perdido ese misticismo que se necesitaba para creer en la magia…

El hecho que prácticamente ya no se contaba con el hemisferio occidental del planeta había tenido serios estragos en el mundo mágico pues cada vez la cantidad de hechiceros disminuía alarmantemente y más con la hecatombe que originó la llegada del enviado del mal en donde perecieron muchos hechiceros tratando de salvar vidas humanas… poco a poco el grupo mágico se hacía más pequeño llevando a una situación de suma emergencia que amenazaba con la extinción de la magia de este mundo…

Todos estos problemas eran atendidos por el comité que estaba conformado por un grupo de magos que eran los más respetables en el mundo pero la mayoría eran personas ancianas por lo que el mismo comité peligraba su existencia… y realmente todo estos problemas eran ajenos al líder del comité que ni siquiera estaba enterado… quien ahora se estaba encargando de ver todos esos asuntos era su sustituto… su madre…

A pesar que era bastante entrada la noche, Ye Lang se encontraba en una especie de oficina escribiendo algunos papeles con suma rapidez… las cosas se habían puesto cada vez más complicadas en el comité y tenía que actuar rápido… muchas cosas peligraban, hace escasos minutos estuvieron unos miembros del comité exigiéndole que haga regresar a su hijo lo más pronto posible o que en todo caso rescindiera su puesto de líder del comité… la mujer por enésima vez logró convencerlos que era cuestión de un poco tiempo para que él retomara sus deberes, aunque no muy contentos los ancianos dejaron el despacho de la señora Li aunque se podían escuchar sus murmullos de insatisfacción…

La matriarca de la familia Li después de unos minutos terminó de escribir y se recostó en su lujosa silla y dejó volar sus pensamientos… había tantas cosas por hacer y probablemente poco tiempo para cumplirlas… era momento de actuar y dejar de ser un simple observador… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido que se hacía del otro lado de la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar, permiso que fue concedido por la señora…

Buenos días líder del comité, he venido a informarle que ya se envió al personal hacia los lugares escogidos en busca de los nuevos sucesores – indicó después de un reverencia un hombre de cabellos oscuros y de ojos negros, tenía un cuerpo fornido y con una mirada apacible.

Me alegro escuchar esa noticia, por un momento pensé que los demás miembros del comité se opondrían un poco más, es bueno saber que ya se está avanzando… pero no me hables tan formalmente Zagato, tú sabes a la perfección que eres como un miembro más de nuestra familia – respondió la mujer que miró tranquilamente al aludido que solo atinó a sonreír.

Le agradezco lo gentil que es usted señora Li, no soy digno de tanta amabilidad vuestra… - atinó a responder Zagato que nuevamente hizo una reverencia ante lo dicho por su acompañante.

Ha llegado el momento de dejar la arrogancia de nuestros antepasados y buscar en todo el mundo personas con capacidades para la magia y traerlas a Hong Kong para que puedan ser formados debidamente… de no hacerlo tal vez todo lo que conocemos se pierda… fue un esplendida sugerencia la tuya Zagato - indicó la señora Li que se había levantado de su silla y se dirigió hacia una ventana para observar el firmamento… sino actuaban de una manera radical las cosas solo iban a empeorar…

Favor que me hace señora Li, solo fue una inspiración que llegó a mí y creí conveniente decirle, la decisión lo ha tomado usted mi señora… yo soy solo su simple asistente – respondió el hombre que tenía la mirada hacia el suelo… mostraba un gran respeto por la mujer que tenía en frente.

Tu humildad solo se puede comparar con tu gran inteligencia Zagato… tu amistad le ha ayudado mucho a mi hijo y eso siempre te estaré agradecida… es cierto mi hijo… Zagato haga el favor de llamar a mis hijas… me es urgente hablar con ellas en este instante – expresó Ye Lang que no había apartado ni un segundo su mirada de la ventana…

No se preocupe señora Li, ahora mismo voy a avisarle a las señoras… con su permiso – respondió el hombre de ojos negros que nuevamente hizo una reverencia para luego abandonar la habitación, dejando sola con sus pensamientos a la matriarca de la familia Li… ella sabía que las cosas se iban a complicar más de lo esperaba y que el tiempo a su parecer se terminaba…

Los segundos pasaban mientras Ye Lang seguía en espera de sus hijas… había esperado ya un tiempo prudencial y no tenía ninguna noticia de Japón, algo debería estar pasando allá y su hijo no le decía… de lo contrario no hubiera mandado que su asistente le enviara esa información a Japón, no tuvo la necesidad de dejar la descubierto a su buen asistente pues estaba casi segura que lo estaba haciendo como un favor personal hacia su hijo… los pensamientos de la mujer fueron nuevamente interrumpidos por el sonido que se producía porque del otro lado de la habitación tocaban la puerta… sin demora dio permiso para entrar y se pudo ver cuatro mujeres muy hermosas que entraban a la habitación.

Zagato nos dijo que nos habías llamado y hemos venido lo más rápido que se pudo, por la hora que es debe ser algo bastante importante así que ¿en qué te podemos servir mamá? – preguntó una de las cuatro mujeres que se miraban algo confundidas… no entendían el motivo por el cual había sido llamada las cuatro.

Como siempre tu intuición me sorprende Fan Len… no esperaba menos de mi hija mayor, pues si necesito que hagan algo por mí y espero que comprendan que esto solo puede quedar en esta habitación – respondió con su peculiar seriedad la madre del muchacho chino que clavó su mirada en sus hijas pero en especial en la menor de todas.

No me mires así mamá, te prometo que de mi boca no va a salir palabra alguna… créeme por favor – se apresuró a decir la menor de todas las hermanas que podía observar que todas la miraban a ella, pues no podía negar que gracias a ella varios secretos de familia se habían infiltrado por todo Hong Kong sin embargo esta vez sentía que esto era algo mucho más importante que cualquier otro secreto que había contado.

Eso espero Fuu Tie pues es algo que solo puedo encomendarles a ustedes, nadie más puede hacer este encargo – volvió a decir Ye Lang que tomó asiento en su silla mientras sus hijas la observaban detenidamente.

Debe ser algo muy personal para que lo pongas así mamá, no me imagino que pueda ser eso que ni siquiera tu siempre leal Zagato pueda saberlo – expresó la más risueña de todas las hermanas que observó como su madre hizo una mueca ante su comentario, personalmente a la hermana del muchacho chino no le agradaba mucho el siempre servicial Zagato, sentía que tras de toda esa amabilidad ocultaba algo… no sabía qué pero de seguro algún día lo descubriría.

Espero que dejes esas tonterías Fei Mei… en esta conversación no tiene nada que ver Zagato, ya les dije antes solo con ustedes puedo contar… así que necesito su total apoyo, así que escuchen lo que tienen que hacer, necesito que viajen ahora mismo si es posible hacia Japón o en el peor de los casos mañana a primera hora – repuso de manera rápida y tajante la señora Li dejando casi boquiabiertas a todas sus hijas que no comprendían el motivo de ese repentino viaje.

¿Viajar a Japón? Así por así mamá, pero no entiendo ¿Qué tenemos que hacer en Japón? ¿Cómo vamos a explicar nuestra ausencia a nuestros esposos? – se apresuró a preguntar She Fa sumamente confundida como el resto de sus hermanas, podían haber esperado cualquier otra cosa, pero viajar a Japón sin razón aparente…

Todo eso lo arreglaré yo She Fa, no tienes porque preocuparte… yo misma hablaré con sus esposos y trataré de explicarles lo más discretamente posible de su encargo, no tienes nada de que preocuparte… ahora lo único que importa… - Ye Lang notó la cara de preocupación de su hija mayor por lo que dejó de hablar… seguro había entendido el motivo de su viaje.

¿Le ha sucedido algo a Shaoran, mamá? No me digas que han tratado de hacerle daño por allá – preguntó Fan Len al ver que su madre se había quedado en silencio, su rostro de confusión había sido reemplazado por una de preocupación… sabía a la perfección que su hermano menor se encontraba en ese país y la única explicación para que ellas viajaran hacia allá era para ver algo referido a él.

No, no le ha pasado nada a Shaoran, no tienes de que preocuparte hija… pero como siempre te has dado cuenta que el motivo de su viaje tiene mucho que ver con tu hermano – respondió la matriarca de la familia Li que nuevamente sorprendió a sus hijas que se miraron unas a otras sin entender a donde quería llegar su madre.

Bueno hijas es momento que sepan los motivos verdaderos de su hermano para quedarse en Japón, lamento haberles tenido que engañar a ustedes también pero la mejor forma de que las excusas que les daba al comité fueran más creíbles era que ustedes también las creyeran – la mujer nuevamente se levantó de su asiento… incluso ella no se encontraba tan segura de lo que iba a decir pues le parecía un poco difícil de creer, pero no podía perder más tiempo… si las cosas estaban así era mucho mejor pues le facilitaba más las cosas.

El verdadero motivo que Shaoran siga en Japón es una mujer… mujer que aparentemente ha atrapado por completo a su hermano, al punto de hacerle olvidar sus responsabilidades y que hasta donde sé le corresponde con la misma intensidad – agregó la señora Li dejando boquiabiertas a sus hijas… si el viajar a Japón les sorprendió de sobremanera, el hacerse a la idea que su pequeño hermano menor tenía una novia era todo una locura…

¿El enano con novia? No, eso no puede ser… mamá no deberías jugar con esas cosas… y en Japón, ¿Cómo? Definitivamente eso no es posible… no sé quien te ha dicho eso mamá pero de seguro te han jugado una broma – aseveró firmemente Fei Mei que no podía dar crédito a lo que le había dicho su madre, era imposible que su siempre serio y antisocial hermano consiguiera novia y peor aún en Japón en donde no conocía a nadie.

Vaya eso si es una sorpresa, quien diría que el siempre serio y responsable Shaoran Li perdería la cordura por una mujer… al final no dejó de ser hombre y siguió a sus instintos, esto sería una bomba si lo supieran en casa… - indicó Fuu Tie que percibió como su madre y hermanas le clavaban su mirada de reproche, rápidamente entendió el mensaje…

Para serte sincera Fei Mei al comienzo me pareció sumamente ilógico, pues Shaoran no conoce a nadie en ese lugar pero luego él mismo explico que se trataba de una persona que conocemos todas… - nuevamente la señora Li hizo una pausa al ver la cara de su hija… realmente no se esperaba una noticia como esa.

¿Nosotras la conocemos…? Pero mamá la única persona que hemos conocido de Japón fue a la niña que se convirtió en la maestra de las cartas y… espera no me querrás decir que ella… - She Fa no pudo continuar hablando al darse cuenta de quien se trataba no era otra que la antigua card captor, estaba casi segura que ella era… de lo contrario su madre no estaría tan tranquila… no podía ser su amiga pues ella no poseía poderes mágicos y su madre jamás hubiera permitido que el jefe del clan Li estuviera con alguien sin poderes a excepción de Meiling.

Hijas ustedes bien saben que Shaoran tiene el deber como el jefe del clan dejar un heredero y es imperante que él se casé con esa muchacha, al estar Meiling allá asumo que está de acuerdo con la relación de Shaoran con la maestra de las cartas así que su compromiso con ella está roto, así que ya no hay motivos por el cual esos dos no contraigan nupcias… ahora ustedes tienen que ir a Japón y preparar a la novia de su hermano para que pueda estar de acuerdo a la altura que tendrá siendo la esposa no solo del jefe de nuestro clan sino como la esposa del líder del comité, personalmente me gustaría hacerlo yo misma pero las circunstancias no me lo permiten por eso solo a ustedes, mis hijas, puedo encargarles tan importante encomienda – concluyó Ye Lang Li que miró la cara de sorpresa de sus hijas, eran muchas sorpresas para un solo día de seguro, pero era necesario que lo hicieran… tal vez la dinastía del clan peligraba…

Entiendo mamá, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, ya verás como nosotras convertimos a Sakura en una esposa digna para la talla del líder del comité, déjalo todo en nuestras manos – indicó Fuu Tie sumamente emocionada que recordó el nombre de la niña que hace algo de 8 años había visitado Hong Kong traída por la magia de la Hechicera de las Aguas.

Al enano se va a sorprender mucho cuando nos vea… de seguro se va "alegrar mucho" – atinó a agregar Fei Mei sumamente divertida que se imaginó la reacción de su hermano cuando las viera en Japón… la sola idea de ver su rostro de nerviosismo y de ofuscación valían cualquier viaje, por unos segundos la habitación se quedó en silencio hasta que una de las hermanas de Shaoran decidió hacer una de las preguntas más serias de toda la conversación.

Usted sabe mamá que nosotras cumpliremos nuestro encargo de la mejor manera, solo tengo una duda a todo esto, ¿está segura que ella es la indicada para  
Shaoran? – preguntó sumamente seria la hija mayor de la familia Li apagando rápidamente la algarabía del resto de sus hermanas, ninguna se había puesto a pensar en eso.

Quiero serles franca a ustedes… yo conocí a esa niña, pude ver por unos segundos su corazón y era algo hermoso… una sensación que te daba una gran paz, tal vez suene algo cursi venido de alguien como yo, pero es la verdad… también en esa oportunidad sentí el enorme potencial que ella poseía… por lo que entendí a la perfección porque nuestro ancestro Clow la eligió como su sucesora… una persona así es difícil encontrar y por eso entiendo en cierta forma los sentimientos de su hermano… tal vez me esté equivocando aunque lo dudo, pero de todas maneras ustedes irán a confirmar eso también – respondió Ye Lang que se sentó nuevamente… recordó la vez que se quedó en su casa y pudo sentir como la acechaba una presencia… evocó un conjuro que no solo le permitió ver el contenido de sus sueños sino también su corazón… por eso no pudo evitar darle ánimos… estaba segura que ella podría con ese problema.

Las cosas más claras no pueden estar… es mejor que regresemos a nuestros cuartos a alistar nuestras cosas para el viaje, lo mejor será viajar mañana a primera hora, es muy tarde para conseguir algún vuelo, buenas noches mamá – indicó She Fa que hizo un ademán para despedirse de su madre, sus hermanas se apresuraron a imitarla… ahora tenían que llenar sus maletas de cosas para su viaje que probablemente duraría un tiempo considerable.

Se los encargo mucho hijas, no olviden discreción completa con este asunto… buenas noches – atinó a decir la esposa del difunto Hien Li que vio como sus hijas salían de la habitación para dejarla sola nuevamente… la mujer se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana de la habitación para ver el estrellado cielo… inevitablemente la mujer no pudo evitar en pensar en su difunto esposo, la falta que le hacia y cuanto le hubiera gustado que su hijo conociera a su padre.

"Espero no haberme equivocado en nada con Shaoran, he hecho todo lo que me pediste Hien, solo espero no haberte fallado ni a ti ni a él, de lo contrario espero que me llegues a perdonar estés donde estés mi querido Hien" – meditó la mujer mientras tenía su mirada en el firmamento, en la oscuridad de la habitación se pudo observar como una pequeña gota resbala por la mejilla de la siempre seria mujer…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

Un nuevo día se cernía en Tomoeda sin embargo este día ya no estaba rebosante de calor ni nada por el estilo es más en este amanecer casi no se había podido distinguir la presencia del astro rey que no se dejó ver… ya no había ninguna duda que el otoño se había apoderado de la apacible ciudad, pronto se pudo sentir las fuertes brisas que flagelaban a las debilitadas hojas que caían sin remedio de los distintos tipos de árboles que había en toda la ciudad…

A pesar del clima, la gente salía de sus casas ya con ropas adecuadas para la reciente estación… en algunos casos ya se podían ver abrigos, casacas, chompas pues para la sorpresa de muchos era uno de los otoños más fríos que había tenido Tomoeda y esto preocupaba de cierta manera a los científicos que no podían dar una explicación convincente al respecto.

Entre la gente que caminaba con dirección a sus centros de labores o centros de estudio, una muchacha caminaba sin rumbo, solo quería caminar… necesitaba pensar tantas cosas, cosas que no le habían permitido dormir la noche pasada, a pesar de que se había propuesto no tomarle importancia, no podía… solo pensaba en eso… sin darse cuenta un sentimiento de soledad comenzó a apoderarse de ella y unas delgadas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

La muchacha se secó rápidamente las lágrimas, se sentía tan tonta al llorar por algo que no tenía sentido desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo no podía engañarse a si misma, ella todavía sentía algo muy fuerte por su primo y eso lo había comprobando cuando le dijeron que él podía estar en peligro fue en ese momento que sus reprimidos sentimientos salieron a flote…

"Soy una tonta… yo hace tiempo que renuncie al amor de Shaoran, no entiendo por qué me siento de está forma si sé a la perfección que él ama con todas sus fuerzas a Sakura y yo ya no pinto nada en ese entierro" – se dijo sumamente acongojada la muchacha que por más trataba de contener sus lágrimas más brotaban de sus ojos.

La muchacha seguía caminando sin rumbo… solo quería estar sola, había salido temprano de la mansión Daidouji porque no quería que su amiga la viera en ese estado, ella ya tenía asuntos que atender en su vida amorosa para cargar encima con los suyos, no era justo… ya era momento que ella superara esa tristeza pero por si sola, de lo contrario nunca podría madurar…

Mientras caminaba los recuerdos de su niñez vinieron violentamente a su mente… recordó cuando conoció a la maestra de las cartas y como trataba de demostrarle que ella junto a su primo iban a conseguir las cartas Clow… pero poco a poco la niña de ojos verdes se ganó su aprecio tanto así que llegó a ser una de sus mejores amigas… pero grande fue la sorpresa cuando recibió una carta de su primo diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con ella… recordaba aún cada palabra escrita en la corta pero concisa carta que le envió su primo hace algo de 8 años…

"Hola Meiling, espero que las cosas por allá estén bien pues por acá siguen sucediendo extraños sucesos que al parecer tienen algo que ver con el mago Clow, no lo sé muy bien pero da la impresión que él tuviera algo que ver, parece algo ilógico porque el mago Clow hace mucho tiempo que murió pero eso es lo único que sabemos… al parecer terminé hablando de otras cosas menos de lo que quería decirte, bueno Meiling hay algo muy importante que tengo que hablar contigo cuando regrese a Hong Kong espero que me puedas escuchar, cuídate mucho y no dejes que mis hermanas te atormenten con sus ideas…" – Esas palabras regresaron a la mente de la muchacha china que seguía caminando sin rumbo, sin destino aparente solo caminaba porque quería mantener su mente alejada de todos esos pensamientos que le hacían daño pero no podía…

Realmente la muchacha parecía perdida y la gente la miraba extrañada y hasta cierto punto preocupada pues se le veía llorosa… la muchacha se quedó apoyada sobre un poste… sentía que sus piernas no podían moverse… necesitaba tomar un poco de aire sin embargo la depresión se apoderaba más y más de ella.

¿Se encuentra bien señorita? ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? – preguntó un transeúnte que pasaba al lado del poste donde se encontraba apoyada Meiling, al verla tan triste decidió detenerse y preguntarle si necesitaba algo, era raro que una muchacha tan linda estuviera llorando como si tuviera una pena de amor.

No me pasa nada, solo déjeme sola – atinó a responder entre sollozos la muchacha que ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a la persona que le hablaba, en ese momento no le importaba ser maleducada o no; solo quería estar sola para poder desahogarse y poder desechar toda esa tristeza que había invadido su corazón.

Eso me pasa por preocuparme por extraños, que muchacha para más grosera – expresó sumamente molesto el hombre que retomó su camino mientras seguía murmurando acerca de su suerte y lo maleducada que había sido Meiling pero en ese momento a ella muy poco le importaba lo que pensaba ese hombre…

A los pocos segundos la muchacha retomó su caminata, a esas alturas ya no sabía realmente por donde estaba, era la primera vez que estaba por esa zona, sin darse cuenta había terminado perdiéndose, aunque había casas; el lugar se veía bastante solitario pues no había ninguna persona a la vista, lo que le pareció perfecto, después se preocuparía por regresar…

La muchacha china buscó con la mirada algún lugar donde poder sentarse y a lo lejos divisó una banca, sin tener que pensarlo la muchacha se dirigió hacia allá y a los pocos segundos se encontraba sentada, la muchacha clavó su mirada hacia el suelo mientras cruzaba sus manos… necesitaba tanto pensar…

"Detesto sentirme así, sentirme sola… al parecer todos están encontrando a su pareja ideal mientras yo sigo sufriendo por la persona que ya es feliz… quisiera hacer lo que tú me dijiste Tomoyo pero me es tan difícil enterrar este sentimiento por Shaoran" – se dijo la muchacha china que nuevamente comenzó a llorar pero esta vez no se contuvo… necesitaba desahogarse, tal vez con eso el dolor disminuiría aunque sea un poco.

Por varios minutos en el lugar se escuchó el triste sufrimiento de una muchacha que lloraba por un amor perdido, a ella solo la acompañaba las brisas otoñales y algunas avecillas que por momentos se posaban en los árboles cercanos hasta que la voz de una persona rompió todo ese misticismo.

Debes estar sufriendo mucho para que llores sola, una chica tan bonita no debería llorar por alguien que no lo merece – indicó la voz de una persona que le alcanzaba un pañuelo a Meiling que se había quedado sorprendida por la repentina intervención, la muchacha levantó su cara llorosa y pudo ver a un joven de gabardina que tenía una mano extendida tratando de entregarle un pañuelo.

Ese no es tu problema, además porque asumes que lloró por alguien – contestó algo fastidiada la muchacha que no esperaba encontrarse en ese lugar a alguien, comenzó a secarse las lágrimas con sus propias manos por lo cual el joven bajó su brazo, había entendido a la perfección que había sido desairado.

Pues solo el amor es capaz de causarnos un dolor tan grande que hace derramar lágrimas incluso a quien nunca ha llorado… solo recuerda que el amor no solo es él que se tiene a la pareja, también a un familiar, a un amigo… es un sentimiento bastante nocivo para el ser humano cuando el destino se lo propone pero también puede ser la mayor bendición que una persona puede recibir – respondió el muchacho de gabardina que se sentó al lado de Meiling ante la sorpresa de la muchacha que no comprendía que se proponía ese sujeto hablándole de esas cosas… es más ni siquiera había pedido su consejo.

Estuvo bonito tu discurso pero no te he pedido que me consueles, es mejor que me vaya al parecer no se puede tener privacidad – indicó furiosa la muchacha china que en ese momento se olvidó de sus penas y todo, en su mente solo estaba la idea de golpear a esa persona, ¿Qué se había creído? No era nadie para decirle ese tipo de cosas… la muchacha sin demora se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se disponía a caminar cuando la voz del muchacho nuevamente llamó su atención.

Discúlpame, no fue mi intención meterme en tus asuntos… te vi tan afligida y sola que pensé que tal vez necesitabas hablar con alguien, no busques la soledad que es la peor compañía, te lo dice una persona que ha vivido con ella toda su vida y constantemente se arrepiente de la elección que escogió – indicó el muchacho que tenía la mirada clavada en el piso, en ese momento la muchacha pudo observar que su cabellera era de color castaño… pero sobre todo se le escuchó tan triste que por un momento se quedó solo parada sin decir nada.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio entre los dos, la muchacha volvió a sentarse, no se explicaba por qué se había quedado pero en ese momento solo tenía el deseo de saber más del muchacho de cabello castaño que seguía con la mirada en el suelo sin decir nada, se le veía tan sólo, como ella…

Discúlpame por lo grosera que fui contigo, la verdad no sé que me pasa… siento que voy a reventar si sigo así… no es mi intención ser así pero solo quería estar sola – se excusó la muchacha china que se sentía de cierta forma avergonzada por su actitud, se había dejado llevar por sus emociones sin darse cuenta que el muchacho simplemente quería ayudarla.

No te preocupes, sé muy bien como te sientes… pero no te alejes de tus amigos ni de tu familia, solo ellos pueden ayudarte con sus buenos deseos y su interés en ti, tenlo siempre presente – indicó el muchacho que levantó la vista y miró directamente a la muchacha que pudo observar que los ojos del muchacho eran de color café, el muchacho era simpático y de contextura ideal pero sobre todo tenía una mirada triste.

Da la impresión que tú sufres por lo mismo que yo – atinó a decir Meiling cada vez más sorprendida por las palabras que decía la persona que acaba de conocer, poco a poco su interés por él crecía…

No exactamente… eres una chica muy linda y verás que superaras ese dolor cuando encuentres al indicado… mi historia es diferente… no recuerdo haber llorado y mucho menos haber amado a alguien, son sentimientos que realmente desconozco por experiencia propia pero lo he visto en mucha gente – respondió el muchacho de ojos café que dejó nuevamente sorprendida a su oyente, realmente era muy extraño… por unos instantes su mente le dijo que tenía que irse, ese chico de seguro era un loco sin embargo no se movió… no sabía como explicarlo, simplemente quería escucharlo.

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si el destino traza el objetivo de tu vida? – preguntó repentinamente el muchacho de gabardina que miró tiernamente a su acompañante que se quedó helada por unos segundos… esa mirada hizo que se le movieran todas las fibras de su ser… no entendía porque esa persona le hacía sentir así.

Es una pregunta rara la verdad, creo que uno mismo se traza objetivos en su vida pues siempre hay más de uno y al final la decisión de uno hace que se logre o no – respondió la muchacha china algo confundida por la pregunta pues era la primera vez que se la habían planteado… hasta ese momento no entendía hacia donde iba a llevar toda esa conversación.

Se puede decir que el amor de pareja tiene algún parecido a lo que tú has dicho, tú te enamoras de alguien y tratas de ser feliz con esa persona pero no siempre se logra pero esa no es razón para cerrar tu corazón, más bien debes abrirlo para recibir a esa nueva persona que es probable que sea el que has estado buscando – respondió el muchacho de cabello castaño mirando a su acompañante que por unos segundos guardó silencio…

Pero si esa persona te vuelve a lastimar te sentirías peor que antes… - repuso después de unos segundos la muchacha que estaba segura de lo que decía… quizás él tenía razón en muchas cosas pero no podría tener respuesta a todo.

Es muy cierto, a veces terminas siendo más lastimado pero nadie dijo que la vida fuera fácil, si por temor vas a cerrar la oportunidad de que seas realmente feliz entonces no eres tan valiente como me pareciste cuando te vi por primera vez – atinó a responder el muchacho que desvió su mirada hacia otro lado…

No tienes derecho a decirme eso, ni siquiera me conoces… no trates de juzgarme, tú no sabes lo que yo siento y lo que he tenido que sufrir, no sé porque tengo que quedarme a escucharme estas tonterías – contestó molesta la muchacha china que se levantó nuevamente de la banca, se sentía tonta… no tenía porque escuchar a un completo extraño y peor aun que la juzgue sin conocerla, él no conocía todo lo que había sufrido… él simplemente hablaba porque tenía boca…

Tienes razón, no soy nadie para decirte esas cosas, solo sentí el impulso de decirlo… pensé que tal vez tú podrías ayudarme a encontrar el verdadero significado de mi vida, el motivo de mi existencia, el motivo de estar aquí tan lejos de donde provengo… - indicó el muchacho que dejó atónita a la muchacha que no comprendió nada de lo que le dijo… sin duda era una persona muy extraña, sin embargo había algo en él que le hacía sentirse en paz.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó la muchacha sumamente confundida… no comprendía a que venía todo eso.

No te preocupes, no es nada, nuevamente te pido disculpas por haberte metido en tus problemas, solo espero que encuentres la felicidad que buscas, ya verás que te llegará el indicado cuando menos lo esperes… - indicó el muchacho que se levantó de la banca y comenzó a caminar con dirección opuesta a donde pensaba ir Meiling que se quedó por unos segundos paralizada…

El muchacho comenzó a alejarse de ella y se perdía entre las calles… la muchacha china no sabía que hacer exactamente… simplemente hizo lo que su corazón le decía y comenzó a correr tras el joven que a hace pocos minutos le había hablado mientras que el viento comenzaba a soplar con suma fuerza haciendo que muchas hojas cayeran ante la implacable fuerza de la naturaleza…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

La mañana en Tomoeda no tuvo más contratiempos, al parecer las cosas se estaban encausando aunque aún estaba la presencia del muchacho rubio que lo tenía sumamente preocupado… la información que había solicitado no le había ayudado en mucho por no decir nada, ese muchacho no se encontraba por ningún sitio, en ningún registro se tenía el nombre de Cloud Strife lo que le hacía sospechar que ese tipo no traía nada bueno y que probablemente había borrado todo rastro de él…

El joven jefe del clan Li caminaba sumamente pensativo, tenía tantas cosas que hacer… tanto así que no había prestado mucha atención a la clase de ese día por lo que consideró que mejor no hubiera ido a la universidad pues solo perdió el tiempo…

"Vaya ya estoy hablando como mi madre" – se dijo el muchacho un poco contrariado al recordar la negativa de su madre para que estudiara, para ella el ir a la universidad era una perdida de tiempo, pero para él no era así, realmente le gustaba mucho su carrera y había aprendido muchas cosas, sin embargo su madre solo quería que se concentrara en la magia y en el comité…

"¿Cómo estarán las cosas en el Comité? Espero que mi madre pueda con todo eso… aunque ya es momento que regrese… " – reflexionó el muchacho de ojos color miel que recordó acerca de sus responsabilidades como el líder del comité, era algo que no podía simplemente olvidarse… todo el mundo mágico dependía de sus decisiones y no era justo dejarle toda esa responsabilidad a su madre, ya que por muchos años ella tomó ese lugar tras la trágica muerte de su esposo…

"No puedo pensar en dejar a Sakura, ahora menos que nunca cuando ha aparecido este tipo Strife, no quiero arriesgarme a que algo malo le pase… tal vez si nos casamos podamos ir juntos a Hong Kong, pero no estoy seguro si ella estará lista a dejarlo todo para acompañarme a un lugar que no conoce" – meditó cabizbajo el muchacho… no sabía exactamente que hacer, sabía a la perfección que no dejaría a su novia por nada del mundo pero tampoco podía rehuir a sus responsabilidades como el líder del comité de magos de oriente.

El descendiente de Clow se detuvo en una de las bancas que había en el campus universitario y dejó que sus pensamientos volaran para buscar alguna solución a los recientes problemas que le aquejaban… mientras pensaba veía el ir y venir de los universitarios… sabía que su novia no tenía clase ese día y de seguro estaría en su casa, se moría por ir a verla pero si iba en ese estado solo haría que se preocupara y la idea no era esa… así que simplemente se quedó sentado pensando mientras los minutos comenzaron a pasar para convertirse en horas y cuando el muchacho se dio cuenta del paso de tiempo el cielo poco a poco oscurecía dando ver que no faltaba mucho para que la noche cayera en Tomoeda, con sumo desánimo se levantó y tomó su camino en dirección a la salida de la universidad para de ahí dirigirse hacia su casa…

A los pocos minutos el muchacho se encontraba en las calles caminando, tal vez sería una buena idea preguntarle a su siempre incondicional mayordomo si le podía ayudar a encontrar una solución, él de seguro le ayudaría con mejores ideas pues hasta el momento en todo ese tiempo que llevaba reflexionando sobre el asunto no había encontrado nada que lo satisficiera…

El pensar en esa posibilidad hizo que el muchacho recuperara su ánimo y se dirigió con mayor rapidez con dirección a su casa, así que en cuestión de algunos minutos, el muchacho ya se encontraba frente a la puerta principal de su residencia, buscó entre sus bolsillos de su chaqueta las llaves, al rato desistió de su búsqueda… no las encontraba en ningún sitio, lo que quería decir que se las había olvidado en casa o tal vez se le habían caído mientras caminaba… sin muchas opciones no le quedó otra que llamar a la puerta…

No tuvo que esperar mucho para escuchar unos pasos que anunciaban que una persona se acercaba a abrir la puerta… en ese momento el muchacho dio la espalda para recoger algunos papeles que habían dejado arrojados en el suelo, a los pocos segundos la perilla de la puerta giró para que luego la puerta se abriera y se dejara ver una persona…

Buenas noches, ¿en que puedo servirle? – preguntó una voz femenina que miró con sorpresa al recién llegado que seguía de espaldas y agachado… le pareció raro, daba la impresión que estuviera limpiando…

El muchacho se quedó perplejo al escuchar la voz, era la voz de una mujer y definitivamente esa no le pertenecía a su prima ni a su novia… ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Se habría equivocado de casa? Pues era lo único lógico en ese momento.

Discúlpeme, me he equivocado de casa… - dijo el muchacho que se reincorporó de un salto y se dio media vuelta para excusarse como era debido pero cuando la mirada de él y de ella se cruzaron entonces ambos se quedaron atónitos… más el joven chino que se puso pálido en un instante… no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Tú… tú… ¿qué haces…? Esto… es… una… broma – comenzó a decir entre balbuceos el hechicero oriental que no podía tranquilizarse, lo que veía era más de lo que podía soportar… lo que más temía se había hecho realidad… justo ahora para empeorar aun más las cosas que ya de por si eran bastante complicadas…

Ay enano cuando dejarás de tartamudear cuando estás nervioso, es una vergüenza para la familia Li que el jefe de la familia se ponga a balbucear como si fuera un niño pequeño – se apresuró a decir la mujer que se había apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta mientras observaba con satisfacción como el muchacho comenzaba a ofuscarse ante su comentario.

Deja de decirme así Fei Mei, cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que no me llames así, ¿Qué se supone que haces acá en Japón? – preguntó sumamente contrariado el muchacho de ojos color miel que no entendía la manía de su hermana de llamarle enano, cuando era un hecho que él era más alto que ella, pero sobretodo lo que le tenía sumamente preocupado era el motivo por el cual ella estaba ahí… ¿sería que su madre tenía algo que ver con todo eso? Sin embargo una voz desde adentro llamó la atención al muchacho.

¿Quién es Fei Mei? Apúrate que tenemos mucho que hacer aún… - gritó desde dentro de la casa la voz de otra mujer que llamaba a la hermana del jefe del clan Li, el muchacho reconoció la voz al instante… se quedó nuevamente pálido… no solo tenía que soportar a su hermana sino también a su otra hermana, a cada momento la cosa se ponía peor.

Te vas a sorprender mucho con esta visita Fuu Tie, más bien dile a todas que vengan a recibir a nuestra insigne visita – indicó con bastante sarcasmo la mujer que miró como su hermano se ponía blanco ante su último comentario y no se aguantaba la risa mientras que el muchacho comenzaba a sudar frío… las cosas estaban mucho peor de lo que pudo esperar… sus cuatro hermanas estaban en Japón y solo podía haber una sola explicación para su presencia ahí…

Sin demora aparecieron tres bellas mujeres que miraron con sorpresa a su hermano menor, realmente esperaban darle un mejor recibimiento pero al parecer las cosas no habían salido como la habían pensado…

Vaya si acá tenemos al líder del comité de oriente en un día normal y cotidiano – dijo entre sonrisas She Fa que miró divertida la expresión de horror que tenía su hermano menor, daba la impresión que hubiera visto el demonio en persona… de seguro eran ideas suyas.

Bueno, bueno chicas, dejemos que Shaoran descanse un poco, debe venir cansado de donde sea que venga – expresó con tranquilidad la hermana mayor de toda la familia Li que tomó del brazo a su hermano que no atinaba a decir ni hacer nada y solo se dejaba llevar hacia adentro mientras cerraban la puerta tras ellos y las cuatro hermanas caminaban junto a su único hermano que seguía algo pálido.

¿Descansar? ¿De qué hablas Fan Len? Hay muchas cosas que celebrar y lo que menos podemos hacer es descansar, además recuerda que tenemos poco tiempo para hacer nuestra encomienda – indicó indiscretamente Fuu Tie que lo dijo de la manera más suelta sin reparar en las circunstancias… en ese momento sus hermanas la miraron con cara de pocos amigos, ¿Cuándo aprendería a ser más discreta con las cosas?… en ese instante el muchacho reaccionó de golpe… había escuchado bien, ellas habían venido a Japón no como visita como él esperaba sino venían por algo específico.

¿Qué encomienda? ¿a qué han venido? Mi madre las ha mandado ¿verdad? – preguntó furioso el líder del comité que clavaba una mirada fulminante a sus hermanas en espera que una de ellas le respondiera algo que le convenciera… en ese instante hizo su aparición en la sala un anciano que sonreía ante el algarabío que se había formado.

Buenas noches joven Shaoran por lo que veo ya se encontró con sus hermanas, me hubiera gustado avisarle con tiempo pero ellas también me dieron la sorpresa en la mañana mientras usted estaba en clase – se excusó el mayordomo de la familia Li que se adelantó a la pregunta de su joven amo, a él también la llegada de las extrovertidas hermanas lo tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo no le desagradaba para nada su presencia, es más le daba un poco más de vida a esa silenciosa casa.

Ya veo… pero aún no han contestado mis preguntas ¿a qué han venido? – volvió a preguntar el muchacho de ojos color miel que estaba decidido a ir directo al grano y aunque estaba casi seguro el motivo de su presencia en Japón, quería que se lo dijeran en su cara, no iba a permitir que ellas hicieran lo que quisieran y menos su madre… ya no podía permitir que se metieran más en su vida.

Las cuatro hermanas se miraron viendo si alguna de ellas se le ocurría algo que decir al respecto, en ese instante las miradas de las tres se dirigió hacia su hermana mayor… ella siempre tenía alguna respuesta a cada situación y este era el momento perfecto para que demostrará esa extraña habilidad.

Bueno Shaoran, nosotras hemos venido a ver todos los preparativos para tu boda y preparar a tu futura esposa para que esté a la altura de la posición que va a tomar en el mundo mágico cuando sea tu esposa – expresó con suma tranquilidad Fan Len dejando boquiabiertos a todos incluso a sus propias hermanas que no se esperaban esa respuesta… a veces su hermana se podía volver tan impredecible que se podía esperar cualquier cosa de ella…

¿¿¿¿¿Queeeeé????? ¿Quién diablos se creen para hacer eso? ¿con el permiso de quién intentan meterse en mi vida? – preguntó furioso el muchacho que comenzó a perder rápidamente la paciencia ante la situación, no era posible que ellas vinieran tan alegremente a hacer lo que se les viniera en gana, no iba a permitir eso de ninguna manera.

No te pongas de esa forma enano, mira que nuestra mamá no los encargó con mucho cariño, así que no esperaras que la defraudemos ¿verdad? – respondió Fei Mei que miró como el rostro de su hermano menor cambiaba de expresión… conocía a la perfección la extraña relación de madre e hijo que habían entablado Ye Lang con Shaoran… ella sabía que a pesar que no lo demostrara mucho su madre se preocupaba de sobremanera por el bienestar de su hermano menor.

¿Mi madre? – atinó a preguntar muy confundido el estudiante de arqueología que a pesar que esperaba esa respuesta le era muy difícil asimilarla, podía entender que su madre quisiera que se casara como sea, pero de eso a enviar a todas sus hermanas a hacer todo esas cosas, era algo muy diferente… realmente lo hacía porque se preocupaba o lo hacía solo para fastidiarle su vida, la verdad no podía responderse eso hasta ahora.

Así es Shaoran, aunque no lo creas ella está preocupada por ti y solo quiere verte feliz y casado como Dios manda, sino fuera así ya hubiera venido para hacerte regresar a Hong Kong incluso a empujones si era necesario, con los problemas que está afrontando en el comité, problemas que por cierto deberías estar atendiendo tú y no ella – respondió algo contrariada She Fa que no comprendía como él no podía darse cuenta que su mamá se preocupaba por él y no era justo que siempre estuviera a la ofensiva.

Lo sé… sé muy bien de mis responsabilidades, pero yo… no puedo… - el muchacho no podía continuar hablando, sintió como un nudo en la garganta le impedía pronunciar palabra alguna… era irónico como era la vida, justo en la mañana estaba pensando en que hacer al respecto y justo cuando regresaba a consultarlo con su mayordomo aparecen sus hermanas y de cierta forma le increpan el hecho de no regresar.

No tienes nada que decir Shaoran, estoy segura que She Fa no tenía la intención de hacerte sentir culpable o algo por el estilo, solo queremos que comprendas que si estamos aquí es para ayudarte y que mamá quiere lo mejor para ti – se apresuró a decir Fan Len al ver como su hermano había bajado la mirada demostrando que de alguna forma se sentía avergonzado, ella sabía a la perfección muchas cosas que el resto ignoraba pero no era el momento, comprendía a la perfección los sentimientos de su madre y de su hermano sin embargo aún no era el momento…

Aunque no tienes que preocuparte mucho enano, tú sabes que siempre está con ella su fiel "limpia botas" de Zagato así que no te preocupes que ella podrá manejar cualquier contratiempo, ahora lo importante es tu boda – indicó con cierta ironía Fei Mei que a pesar de lo que había hablado con su progenitora no podía pasar del todo al ayudante de su madre, había algo en él que le hacía desconfiar… no creía que era sincera con ellos.

Así es Shaoran, ¿Quién iba a pensar que nuestro hermanito se casaría? Y menos que sería con la niña que llevó una vez a nuestra casa y que luego se convirtió en la maestra de las cartas, recuerdo bien que era una niña muy bonita, asumo que sigue siéndolo ¿verdad? – preguntó Fuu Tie que recordaba perfectamente a la antigua card captor, la pregunta de la mujer hizo que el muchacho comenzara a balbucear sin saber que decir y sin demora comenzó a sonrojarse ante la algarabía de sus hermanas que no podían controlar la emoción de ver a su hermano tan enamorado.

No seas tímido enano, lo único que queremos es lo mejor para ti y por eso nos aseguraremos de preparar debidamente a tu prometida para que pueda asumir su lugar en el comité y en la familia, además tú sabes muy bien tu deber de dejar un heredero que continué la dinastía Li, estoy segura que ella entendió esa responsabilidad ¿verdad? – preguntó Fei Mei que miró como su hermano se puso tan rojo como una sirena de ambulancia… detestaba que su hermana fuera tan directa en asuntos tan íntimos y sobretodo que no le incumbían.

No le he dicho nada a Sakura con respecto a las responsabilidades y todo eso, pensé que no era buena idea atormentarla con todas esas cosas – respondió aun muy sonrojado el jefe del clan Li que tenía la mirada en el piso, ya suficiente vergüenza tenía con los comentarios de sus hermanas para que además se burlen de sus reacciones.

¡Hay Shaoran! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?! Eso era lo primero que tenías que haberle dicho, no cualquiera puede ser tu esposa con todos los cargos que te llevas encima, pero en fin… ya hablaremos con ella en su debido tiempo, ahora dinos para cuando han decido casarse, quiero suponer que ya le pediste matrimonio pues es lo mínimo que debes haber hecho, también nos gustaría conocer a sus padres – exclamó algo decepcionada Fan Len de recordar lo lento que podía llegar a ser su hermano menor…

Espera Fan Len, esto es asunto mío no tienen porque meterse en mi vida, además para que sepas ella ya aceptado casarse conmigo pero aún no hemos fijado fecha pues nadie sabe de nuestro compromiso nupcial por algunos detalles que debemos coordinar – indicó el estudiante de arqueología que no pudo evitar que una gota naciera en su nuca al imaginarse la reacción que tendría el hermano de su novia.

Tienes suerte que hayamos venido nosotras y no nuestra mamá, no me quiero imaginar las cosas que pasarían en esta casa, en fin ya es momento de poner las cosas en orden… lo primero que hay que hacer, mejor dicho que tú tienes que hacer es ir a pedir la mano de tu novia a su padre – expresó con suma seriedad She Fa mientras el resto de sus hermanas asentían con la cabeza en conformidad a lo dicho por ella.

Están locas si piensan que voy a hacer lo que les venga en gana, no pienso hacer lo que ustedes quieran – respondió malhumorado el muchacho chino que se cruzó de brazos y les frunció el ceño, no podía permitir que ellas vinieran y lo trataran como si aun fuera un niño pequeño, ya era momento que comenzaran a respetarlo como se lo merecía.

La cara del muchacho cambió rápidamente cuando vio que sus hermanas se acercaban a él sin razón aparente, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar fue sujetado por los brazos por sus hermanas que comenzaron a arrastrarlo con dirección a la salida de la residencia ante la sonrisa de Wei que no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la inesperada reacción de las hermanas de su amo, aunque Shaoran hacía todo lo que podía soltarse le era casi imposible… tenía que reconocer que sus hermanas estaban muy bien entrenadas y que le era imposible liberarse, el muchacho resignado dejó de poner resistencia y fue conducido hasta la salida de la casa en donde sus hermanos lo depositaron, el muchacho se quedó parado en la calle mientras ellas lo miraban desde la puerta.

Discúlpanos Shaoran pero esto lo hacemos por el bien del clan, así que no regreses hasta que hayas conseguido una respuesta positiva por parte del padre de tu prometida, no sé porque medio lo consigas pero debes traerlo de lo contrario no te dejaremos entrar… hasta luego Shaoran y que tengas suerte – indicó Fuu Tie a la vez que todas las hermanas hacían un ademán con la mano para despedirlo y sin demora cerraron la puerta dejando al muchacho en la calle atónito por lo que había sucedido mientras que la noche comenzaba a apoderarse de toda la ciudad y el viento resoplaba con más violencia…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

La noche recién empezaba pero el frío que se podía sentir era casi como el de una fría noche de invierno, este cambio climático había confundido a los científicos que no podían dar una explicación lógica a este cambio tan brusco del clima, cosa que también preocupaba a un muchacho que había estado mirando la televisión en su cuarto… él tampoco encontraba una explicación a todo eso…

La idea de que el muchacho rubio tuviera algo que ver con el cambio de clima estaba perenne en su mente pues como él siempre dice no existe la casualidad, las cosas suceden porque están destinadas a suceder… puedes cambiar ese destino pero nada en este mundo se da por casualidad, era casi una ley para él…

"Me pregunto si ese chico Strife tendrá algo que ver con el extraño frío que cubre a Tomoeda…" – se dijo el muchacho de gafas que se encontraba sumamente pensativo… las cosas habían vuelto a cambiar de una forma que él ya no sabía en que iba a acabar todo, lo peor de todo era que no había logrado encontrar nada referido a Cloud Strife ni nada por el estilo… es como si ese chico nunca hubiera existido, saber eso le tenía bastante inquieto.

"Espero que Li haya tenido más suerte que yo pues de lo contrario tendré que asumir que nos estamos enfrentando a algo que quizás desconozcamos y esta vez no habrá ser divino que nos ayude" – reflexionó el muchacho que salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia su sala en donde se encontraba su sillón preferido… siempre que necesitaba pensar ese lugar era el más indicado para hacerlo…

Con suma paciencia el muchacho tomó asiento mientras dejaba volar sus pensamientos… no podía darse el lujo de dejarse ganar por su pesimismo, al fin tenía un motivo por el cual luchar y no darse por vencido, aunque ellos aún no eran nada, estaba seguro que con un poco de paciencia y de atención llegaría a ganarse el corazón de la muchacha que adoraba, no sabía como podía afirmarlo pero lo podía sentir cuando estaba a su lado, era una sensación muy extraña pero que le trasmitía mucha tranquilidad, además con la carta que había recibido de Inglaterra de su vieja amiga le había dado tantos ánimos…

Hola Eriol, ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien… bueno te escribí para preguntar como te iba todo por allá y también contarte algunas de las cosas que me pediste averiguar, con respecto a esa persona llamada Cloud Strife pues lamento decirte que todos nuestros contactos han fracasado en encontrar a alguien con ese nombre y también no se ha encontrado en ningún registro a alguien con las características que me dijistes, cabe la posibilidad que se haya cambiado de nombre y de apariencia, no descarto eso Eriol por eso pedí a los contactos que sigan buscando hasta encontrar alguna pista para dar con esa persona, no te preocupes ya verás que tendremos algo que te pueda servir… por cierto tus padres te envían saludos y me han dicho que esperan que te estés divirtiendo por allá y que esperan tu pronta visita y claro que les presentes a esa linda señorita que te ha robado el corazón, realmente me alegro mucho saber que a tus padres si le dijiste el verdadero motivo de tu estancia en Tomoeda y para serte franca me sorprendió mucho y ya que hablamos de eso ¿Cómo va la relación con ella? Espero que cuando me respondas me des la buena nueva de que ya son novios, me alegraría mucho verte feliz Eriol, ya no quiero que te sigas atormentando con tu obstinación de recordarte que solo eres la reencarnación de Clow Reed, eres Eriol Hiiragizawa y solo eso debe importarte, el resto son cosas que no deberías recordar… y hablando de los recuerdos ¿aun tienes esos extraños sueños? … - el muchacho no pudo continuar recordando el contenido de la carta porque escuchó una voz muy aguda que le hablaba y le regresaba a la realidad.

Disculpe Eriol, no quise molestarlo cuando descansaba solo que no pudo evitar preguntarle si había conseguido algo sobre ese tal Strife – indicó con una voz baja el pequeño guardián que miró a su creador que abría los ojos para mirarlo… el guardián pudo ver en la mirada del muchacho cierta preocupación que le hizo ver que las cosas se podían poner complicadas.

No te preocupes Spy, es normal que te sientas angustiado después de que te conté acerca del enfrentamiento de Li con esa persona, al igual que yo sabes del potencial de nuestro amigo chino y que si existe una persona con las habilidades de someterlo es un adversario de peligro, más de lo que yo mismo esperaba… en fin, solo tengo malas noticias para ti amigo, hace poco me llegó la respuesta de Kaho y me dijo que no han encontrado nada acerca de Strife, da la impresión que esa persona nunca hubiera existido aunque yo sé que eso es imposible, sin embargo a estas alturas cualquier hipótesis es válida – respondió con su habitual serenidad el muchacho inglés que se acomodó la montura de sus gafas, aunque trataba de mostrar tranquilidad el saber que ese chico tenía esa potencial y que no existía información alguna acerca de él comenzaba a preocuparle…

Ya veo Eriol, entonces hay que estar preparados si esa persona decide atacar de nuevo, no podemos dejarnos sorprender por segunda vez ¿verdad? – preguntó el guardián con forma de gato negro que buscó la mirada de su amo que simplemente le mostró su sonrisa.

Pues si Spy, no podemos dejar que gane más terreno, apenas de muestra de señal de vida tenemos que acorralarle para que nos diga ¿Quién es realmente? Y ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones? Aunque sea un fuerte adversario no creo que pueda luchar contra todos nosotros al mismo tiempo o por lo menos eso espero – respondió el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que era consciente que solo había hecho una estimación del poder total de Cloud, había muchas posibilidades que ese muchacho tuviera más poder de lo que él mismo imaginaba…

Indiferente a las preocupaciones del hechicero occidental, una muchacha se encontraba frente al portón de la entrada principal de una gran residencia, no estaba convencida del todo que esa era la forma más correcta, pero si algo le había servido la conversación con su amiga era definir claramente sus sentimientos y ya no le quedaba ninguna duda, el problema realmente radicaba que ella esperaba que fuera él que abordara el tema sin embargo con los últimos acontecimientos daba la impresión que jamás se daría una oportunidad como esa por lo que siempre regresaban al inicio convirtiéndose en un bucle desquiciante, por eso ahora dependía de ella para que las cosas funcionaran o que simplemente siguieran siendo amigos…

La muchacha se dispuso a llamar a la puerta sin embargo nuevamente la duda se apoderó de ella y en el último segundo desistió y nuevamente se quedó sin hacer nada en la calle… la muchacha observó el estrellado cielo, se veía tan tranquila la noche a pesar del frío que hacía, la estudiante de periodismo sacudió su cabeza, no era momento de pensar en esas cosas, tenía que decidirse de una buena vez porque de lo contrario el frío terminaría por enfermarla… nuevamente estiró su dedo para tocar el timbre, a cada segundo se acercaba más su dedo al interruptor cuando de pronto sintió que alguien le tocaba la espalda lo que hizo que la muchacha diera un brinco del susto… con cierto temor giró despacio para ver quien era la persona que estaba detrás de ella y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un rostro familiar que sonreía a más no poder.

¿Señorita Daidouji? ¿Qué sorpresa tenerla por acá? – atinó a decir la guardiana que se encontró con la aludida, la muchacha se veía más alegre de lo normal, estaba rebosante de alegría y aunque ella siempre era así esta vez era un poco distinto daba la impresión que emanaba alegría por cada uno de sus poros… ¿Qué podía tener tan feliz a la siempre impredecible Nakuru?

Buenas noches señorita Akizuki – saludó tímidamente la muchacha de larga caballera azabache que bajó la mirada, no se hubiera esperado esa situación ni en su peor pesadilla, ahora que explicación le daría a la prima de su amigo, de seguro ella debería estar riéndose de la tonta que se veía tratando de tocar el timbre, al pensar en eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la vergüenza.

¡No me diga que sigue mal el timbre! ¡Vaya con estos técnicos! Si justo hoy día han venido a revisarlo y nos dijeron que ya estaba bien… ni modo tendremos que mandar que nuevamente lo revisen, pero por favor pase… pobre de usted aquí parada en el frío, entre con confianza – se apresuró a decir la guardiana que no dio tiempo a la muchacha de ojos azulados decir nada y simplemente fue arrastrada hacia dentro de la residencia.

Bueno, yo quisiera… - la muchacha de dulce voz no sabía que decir exactamente, las cosas a cada momento eran más diferentes a lo que ella había planeado hacer, sin darse cuenta se encontraba en el recibidor de la residencia y ya no había forma de salir… sin embargo antes que ella pudiera continuar hablando fue interrumpida una vez más por su anfitriona.

De seguro ha venido a ver a Eriol, estoy segura que él va a estar feliz por su visita, acompáñeme a la sala yo misma iré a avisarle – interrumpió una vez más la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon que tomó de la mano de la aludida que sin opción a decir no fue llevada hacia el lugar sin embargo la prima de Eriol escuchó voces procedentes de la sala así que se detuvo.

Espere unos segundos señorita Daidouji, ahora mismo despejo todo para que ustedes puedan hablar cómodamente – expresó la novia del doctor Kinomoto que en ese momento le guiñó a su acompañante que solo la miró sorprendida, sin demora la muchacha entró sin decir más… Tomoyo simplemente se quedó parada sin decir nada, ¿acaso ella sabía el motivo por el cual estaba ahí? ¿o qué quería decir con eso? Por unos segundos la muchacha tuvo el impulso de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo de ahí, pero sabía que esa no era la solución…

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos por la repentina aparición de la muchacha que sonreía de oreja a oreja, el muchacho inglés sonrió para si mismo, solo podía existir una cosa que podía poner tan feliz a su guardiana, tal vez podía equivocarse pero estaba casi seguro que "ese" era el motivo.

Veo que al fin conseguiste lo que más añoraste Nakuru, me alegro mucho – dijo el muchacho de gafas a la vez que la aludida cogía al pequeño guardián que no sabía que hacer ante la reacción de la muchacha.

Me conoces muy bien Eriol… no te puedo negar que soy feliz, te prometo contarte los pormenores pero más tarde, ahorita tienes que atender una visita que está esperando pasar, me llevaré a Spy para que no esté chismoseando – se apresuró a decir la muchacha que sin más se despidió de su primo con la mano y se dirigió hacia la segunda planta ante la protestas del otro guardián que trataba de zafarse de sus manos.

¿Visita? Pero Nakuru espera… - el muchacho no pudo continuar hablando pues su guardiana ya se había ido y fue entonces cuando regresó su mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación y la vio parada… tenía la mirada fija en el piso y jugaba con sus manos… no estaba seguro de que hacía ella en ese momento pero de seguro tendrían de hablar de algo que podía decidir su futuro…

Hola Eriol – fue lo único que pudo decir la muchacha que aún tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, hasta ese momento no sabía que iba a decirle exactamente… ella había pensando en muchas para decirle pero con las cosas que sucedieron y su nerviosismo se olvidó de todo lo que había preparado…

¿Tomoyo? ¡Qué sorpresa! No esperaba que me visitaras a estas horas, pero por favor toma asiento – indicó el muchacho que trató de no mostrarse de cierta forma preocupado, él sabía que ella venía a decirle algo importante… quizás la respuesta por la que había esperado todo ese tiempo…

No te preocupes Eriol, así estoy bien… - atinó a responder la muchacha que se acercó a su amigo inglés a paso lento, a esas alturas no estaba muy segura de lo que iba a decir… es más no se le ocurría nada para tocar el tema, ya de por si sentía demasiado nerviosa para contestarle algo…

El silencio reinó en la habitación, los dos jóvenes solo se encontraban parados uno en frente del otro sin decir nada, el muchacho de gafas trató de iniciar una conversación pero rápidamente se amedrentó al pensar que ella le iba a decir que no podía sentir lo mismo que él sentía por ella, esa idea comenzó a apoderarse de todo su ser y comenzó a sentir una gran nostalgia…

Eriol… bueno yo… quería hablarte de tú y yo… de nosotros… - dijo al fin la muchacha que aún sentía como sus piernas temblaban y su corazón palpitaba a una velocidad alarmante como si quisiera salirse de su pecho… la mirada del muchacho cambió drásticamente, al parecer el momento decisivo había llegado… al fin escucharía la respuesta por la cual había esperado semanas…

Te escucho Tomoyo… - atinó a decir la reencarnación de Clow que miró a la muchacha con suma ternura, tal vez sería la última vez que la viera y quería guardar para siempre su recuerdo.

Ya ha pasado un tiempo de que hablamos de esto, en ese momento yo no estaba segura de lo que sentía pero ahora bueno… espero que me comprendas – indicó la muchacha que se trababa con sus palabras pues no encontraba las palabras adecuadas que explicaran lo que ella sentía en ese momento… sabía que lo amaba pero no entendía porque le era tan difícil decírselo.

No te preocupes Tomoyo, no es necesario que me digas más… entiendo a la perfección que tus sentimientos hacia mí no pueden llegar a ser más que amigos, la verdad temía este día pero al final ha llegado, en verdad pensé que las cosas podían haber funcionado entre nosotros… - el muchacho inglés no pudo continuar hablando pues su voz se quebró, le dolía de sobremanera saber que ella no le correspondía… sin embargo no se arrepentía en nada el haberlo intentado… los días que había pasado con ella habían sido los mejores de su vida y jamás los olvidaría…

Espera… no quise decir eso… yo… - nuevamente la estudiante de periodismo no pudo continuar hablando, sintió como se había formado un nudo en la garganta y le impedía articular palabra alguna, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo si seguía así las cosas en verdad lo perdería.

En serio no te preocupes, ya entendí que no me amas, no creo que haya más que decir sobre el asunto… podemos seguir siendo amigos pero dame un poco de tiempo… me es difícil asimilar esta realidad y la verdad necesito estar a solas para meditar las cosas – se apresuró a decir el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que se encontraba cabizbajo y le daba la espalda a su acompañante, no tenía las fuerzas para verla directo a los ojos…

Por favor Eriol déjame terminar de hablar, yo en ningún momento quise decir eso – repuso algo agitada la muchacha que ya no entendía la manía de él de adelantarse a las cosas, por una vez le gustaría que él dejara que las cosas no siempre estuvieran bajo su control, no todo podía girar de acuerdo a sus deseos.

¿entonces qué quisiste decir? Para mí ha estado muy claro y… - el hechicero occidental no pudo terminar de hablar al ver como su amiga se ofuscaba de sobremanera y lanzaba un grito, grito que jamás olvidaría en su vida… recordaría ese momento como el más especial de su vida, el día en que ella le dijo…

¡¡Yo te amo!! – gritó la muchacha con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir en ese momento, estaba cansada de que él sacara conclusiones anticipadas de las cosas, sin darse cuenta había hablado con tal fuerza que su grito se escuchó por la habitación de una hermosa muchacha que no pudo evitar escuchar el ajetreo y se había asomado a ver el desenlace de esa historia.

El muchacho inglés se había quedado de una pieza… no esperaba que ella le dijera eso cuando él ya pensaba que la había perdido… el momento fue tan confuso para ambos, pues a los segundos del grito la muchacha de armoniosa voz reaccionó y solo atinó a sonrojarse como un tomate mientras que su acompañante simplemente la mirada sin hacer nada.

Los segundos comenzaron a pasar mientras ambos solo se miraban… en ese instante Eriol al fin reaccionó y con dulzura se acercó hacia donde estaba ella, Tomoyo solo miraba con mucho amor al muchacho que se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, sin demora el muchacho la tomó por la cintura mientras ella rodeaba el cuello de él con sus brazos… se miraron por unos segundos… cada uno buscaba en la mirada del otro que le dijera que eso no era un sueño y que era una realidad.

Tomoyo no sabes cuan feliz me has hecho el día de hoy – indicó la reencarnación de Clow que con su mano acarició con sumo cuidado el rostro de su pareja que solo lo contemplaba.

No es cierto Eriol, tú me has hecho feliz el día de hoy teniéndome entre tus brazos, yo siento que estoy protegida y que a tu lado no tengo que temerle a nada, nunca más estaré sola ¿verdad? – preguntó la muchacha que tenía firme su mirada en esos ojos que eran tan parecido a los suyos y que la hacían sentirse como en las nubes… ahora entendía porque su prima sufría tanto por su novio, ahora que ella también tenía a Eriol el solo pensar que él se alejara de ella le hacía sentirse vacía e incompleta… no podía concebir su vida sin él.

Mientras viva yo siempre estaré contigo y jamás dejaré que algo te pase, te lo prometo – indicó el muchacho que le sonrió mientras lentamente se acercaba al rostro de ella, por su parte la muchacha comenzó a estirarse hacia arriba para acercar sus labios con los suyos… por unos segundos el silencio reinó, en la habitación la pareja de jóvenes solo estaban abrazados mientras sus labios se unían en un dulce beso…

Algo apartado del lugar la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon que llevaba en sus brazos al otro guardián miraba encantada la escena, era la primera vez que veía a su dueño tan contento, tan lleno de vida como en ese momento… al fin había logrado recibir ese sentimiento que hace tanto tiempo había buscado en Inglaterra y jamás lo consiguió en ninguna mujer occidental… era un poco irónico como se habían dado las cosas… si hace dos meses le hubieran dicho que iban a suceder toda esas cosas de seguro se hubiera reído…

La muchacha sonrió para si misma y volvió a subir dejando de nuevo solos a la pareja mientras que el gato negro no entendía nada… simplemente quería zafarse de los brazos de la muchacha que comenzaban a asfixiarlo…

Indiferentes a todo la pareja se encontraban mirando el paisaje desde la ventana de la sala, abrazados contemplaban las estrellas que en ese día parecía que brillaban más que nunca como pronosticando que las cosas podían mejorar, la estudiante de periodismo apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio mientras él la abrazaba con un poco más de fuerza… al fin veía el muchacho de gafas que su vida era más que ser la reencarnación de Clow Reed, al fin su vida como Eriol Hiiragizawa tenía un verdadero significado, un verdadero motivo para no rendirse… ahora más que nunca tenía que encontrar algo sobre ese sujeto extraño… su presencia ponía en peligro a todos incluso a su novia… de ahora en adelante la protegería de quien fuere… sin importarle el costo a pagar, el pensar en eso le hizo entender los sentimientos de su amigo chino, sin embargo tenía que ser precavido con sus acciones de ahora en adelante pues su vida ahora no solo le pertenecía a él sino también le pertenecía a ella… el muchacho alejó esos pensamientos por el momento de su cabeza y solo se dedicó a disfrutar del momento junto a la persona que amaba…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Pues la historia continua y las cosas comienzan a encaminarse con relación a nuestros protagonistas aunque aun sigue habiendo muchos cabos sueltos que los protagonistas tendrán que ir resolviendo en el transcurso de la historia… interesante la conversación que tuvo la madre de Shaoran con sus hijas, da la impresión que la señora Li sabe algo que el resto desconoce aunque al parecer su hija mayor sabe algo también… por lo visto los secretos en este fic continúan pues Meiling se encuentra con una persona sumamente extraña… lamentable fue la pena que siente Meiling al darse cuenta que aún amaba a su primo… pues tantos años de amor no se puede borrar así no más, aunque la aparición de este misterioso muchacho puede cambiar el rumbo de esta historia, ¿Quién sabe? Lo que si les puedo asegurar es que no será lo último que sabrán de este enigmático joven… la pesadilla de Shaoran se hace realidad como si el pobre ya no tuviera suficientes problemas con todas las cosas que se le han juntado, sus hermanas no están dispuesta a ceder ni un poco y ya empezaron con los preparativos… ¿Cómo será la reacción de Sakura cuando hable con sus cuñaditas? y si eso no fuera suficiente Shaoran tendrá que ir a pedir la mano de su novia a Fujitaka sin opción a decir no y cada vez se acerca más el momento en que se entere Touya del futuro matrimonio de su hermana… como terminara todo esto, de seguro nada favorable a nuestro protagonista chino o quien sabe tal vez él termine siendo el sorprendido, hay que recordar que las hermanas de Shaoran son personajes que son de propiedad de sus respectivos creadores y si se usan sus nombre en este humilde fic es solo para diversión sin ningún tipo de lucro y bueno… la parte dulce del capítulo se lo lleva la nueva parejita de este fic… si que se tomaron su tiempo y por un momento estuvieron por arruinarlo… por su lado Eriol por adelantarse a los hechos y Tomoyo por no ir directamente al punto y dar tantas vueltas al asunto y recordando un poco la carta que Kaho escribió a Eriol… solo nos deja más dudas… ¿Qué sueños tiene Eriol?¿Encontraran alguna información de Cloud? ¿Shaoran regresara a su casa? ¿Fujitaka aceptara la boda de su hija? Por enésima vez ¿Cuál será la reacción de Touya cuando sepa del matrimonio de su hermana? ¿Habrá alguna nueva pareja? ¿Alguien más se casara? ¿No existe otro tema que no sea bodas? ¿Qué pasará con Cloud? Estas son las preguntas que tal vez sean contestadas en los siguientes capítulos.

Criticas, ideas, bombas cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Los tormentos de Cloud no le permitirán estar tranquilo aunque encontrara al fin lo que tanto buscaba, además habrá muchas peticiones con resultados totalmente diferentes y una súper sorpresa se anunciara que de seguro dejará a más de uno con la boca abierta incluyéndome… esto son las cosas que veremos en el siguiente capítulo, así que los invito a acompáñame al octavo capítulo de esta historia _Un sorpresivo anuncio._


	8. Un sorpresivo anuncio

CAP VIII: UN SORPRESIVO ANUNCIO

La oscuridad de la noche lo cubría de las miradas indiscretas que él levantaba mientras caminaba por las calles, era consciente que ya era el momento de encontrar soluciones a todos sus problemas pues los días pasaban y las cosas cada vez se complicaban más… el muchacho se escondía entre los árboles y avanzaba discretamente… al poco tiempo desistió de su búsqueda, estaba cansado… cansado de no poder hacer nada.

Ya había pasado un día desde la última vez que había dormido, hasta cierto punto tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos… las imágenes que había visto la noche pasada aun estaba presente en su mente… esa confusión de pensamientos lo atormentaban a cada minuto… no era algo fácil de olvidar…

El muchacho de ojos celestes se reincorporó rápidamente, no era momento para ponerse a pensar en esas cosas, tenía que seguir con lo suyo… nuevamente comenzó con su búsqueda mientras caminaba entre los árboles y a cada minuto se paraba para observar en todas las direcciones si alguien lo seguía, había aprendido que él llamaba mucho la atención y en las actuales condiciones tenía que evitar cualquier enfrentamiento innecesario.

"¿Dónde puede estar? He buscado por todo los lugares posibles y no logro encontrarla… ¿le habrá sucedido algo? O simplemente no estará acá" – se preguntó el muchacho rubio que se encontraba agotado y más que todo desanimado, por más que se esforzaba en buscar no lograba encontrarla… nuevamente comenzó a sentir la frustración de no poder ser lo suficiente capaz de proteger lo que quería…

Nuevamente imágenes abordaron al muchacho… se agarró la cabeza mientras caía de rodillas en el suelo… el muchacho dejó escapar un agudo grito de desesperación de no poder sacarse esas imágenes de su mente… con el pasar de las horas esos recuerdos eran más seguidos y solo lo atormentaban…

"Maldición, no puedo sacarme esto de la cabeza… " – expresó el muchacho que no pudo evitar volver a ver las imágenes que lo atormentaban…

Una hermosa joven se encontraba en cuclillas con las manos sujetadas entre ellas, parecía que se encontraba orando o rezando… Cloud se acercaba lentamente pero con la decisión de acabar con su vida… él no quería hacerlo pero algo le obligaba a hacerlo… ella no hacía nada para protegerse simplemente seguía con su rezo, el muchacho rubio levantó su espada pero cuando se disponía a darle un certero golpe reaccionó… se detuvo, no entendía como fue capaz de intentar matarla… pero su sorpresa no terminaría ahí, en ese momento un hombre de larga cabellera blanca cayó del cielo mientras le clavaba su espada en el indefenso cuerpo de la muchacha que no tuvo opción de defenderse y simplemente cayó al suelo sin vida ante la cara atónita del muchacho de ojos celestes que estaba helado…

Te das cuenta Cloud, no importa lo que hagas o lo que digas, tú jamás podrás vencerme y mientras te des cuenta de eso te iré arrebatando todas las cosas de tu vida, primero fue ella de ahí seguirá la persona que te conoce desde niño… no olvides mis palabras querido Cloud – indicó el hombre que sacó su espada del cuerpo inerte de la mujer mientras reía a carcajadas ante las lágrimas del muchacho que apretaba con todas sus fuerzas sus puños que comenzaron a sangrar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Cloud tomó su espada y corrió tras el asesino de la muchacha que solo reía complacido de haberla matado, el muchacho rubio lanzó un certero golpe al cuerpo de su enemigo pero solo logró cortar el aire pues el hombre desvaneció como si de humo se tratara, en ese instante las imágenes comenzaron a moverse como si estuvieran dentro de un torbellino hasta desaparecer por completo para que después una nueva escena apareciera.

Él corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde se encontraba su amigo y el asesino de la villa, era consciente que sus habilidades eran ínfimas con respecto a ellos pero tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarse esperando con los brazos cruzados… además tenía que cumplir su promesa…

Mientras llegaba a su destino pudo escuchar el sonido del acero que rechinaba cuando se golpean las espadas de dos combatientes, a los pocos segundos vio salir volando a su amigo que terminó estrellándose sobre una pared quedando incrustado y semiconsciente… saliendo victorioso el hombre de cabellos blancos que se quedó mirando algo que no lograba ver, sin embargo se había quedado desprotegido… era una oportunidad única, sin pensarlo dos veces cogió la espada de su amigo y la clavó en el pecho de su enemigo que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

¡Yo te respetaba…! ¡Y hasta te admiraba! – exclamó el muchacho de ojos celestes que seguía aferrado a la espada, no le iba a perdonar nunca todo el daño que había ocasionado…

¡Maldito! – exclamó sumamente debilitado el hombre de larga cabellera que escupió un poco sangre cuando Cloud retiró la espada de su interior, sin poder evitarlo el enemigo de Cloud cayó de rodillas a causa de la herida que le habían ocasionado, el muchacho rubio se veía agotado, había hecho un enorme esfuerzo pero en ese momento su mente estaba en la seguridad de una persona que estaba herida y a la que le había hecho una promesa, sin más regresó a donde estaba ella a unos metros de donde estaba su amigo malherido.

El muchacho de ojos celestes la tomó con sus brazos y la cargó a un lugar un poco más cómodo mientras trataba de reanimarla pues había perdido el conocimiento, fue solo necesario pasar su mano por su rostro para hacerla reaccionar.

Cloud… viniste por mí… mantuviste tu promesa, en verdad veniste cuando estaba en peligro – exclamó sumamente emocionada la muchacha que miraba con mucho agradecimiento a la persona que le acababa de salvar la vida a la vez que Cloud asentía con la cabeza afirmando lo que ella decía.

El muchacho se sentía apenado por haber demorado en llegar pero ella movió su cabeza dándole a entender que no pasaba nada, por un momento los dos muchachos se miraron cuando de pronto un estruendo llamó la atención de los dos, el muchacho rubio fue a ver que sucedía y grande fue sorpresa al ver que su oponente estaba de nuevo en pie y listo para acabar con su vida.

Cloud… ¡acaba… con él! – expresó débilmente el amigo de Cloud que estaba casi al borde de la inconsciencia, el muchacho de ojos celestes era consciente que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de enfrentarse con él de una manera directa a pesar de estar herido, pero no había otra opción así que tomó impulso y salió corriendo en dirección a su enemigo para darle el golpe de gracia sin embargo en un rápido movimiento su oponente esquivó su ataque a la vez que clavaba su espada en el cuerpo de Cloud para luego sacarlo por los aires y estrellarse después en el suelo con una gran herida…

Nuevamente el hombre de cabellera larga clavó su espada en el muchacho rubio para luego alzarlo y así darle el último golpe sin embargo en ese instante Cloud sacó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y cogió la espada y lo sacó volando ante la sorpresa de su enemigo que no esperaba que tuviera las suficientes energías para lograr semejante hazaña… en ese momento notó que los ojos de Cloud se habían vuelto de color verde como los suyos…

Ya veo tú eres como yo, ambos vivimos con odio y con el deseo de vengarnos… pronto entenderás que nuestro destino es enfrentarnos hasta que uno borre la existencia del otro, pero tú jamás me podrás eliminar porque no eres capaz de matar a sangre fría, cosa que yo si… por el momento te dejaré pero estoy seguro que nos veremos muchas veces más hasta que al fin terminé con tu miserable existencia, por ahora disfruta del terror de la vida, sombra de Soldier – indicó el hombre que miró con suma satisfacción al agonizante muchacho de ojos celestes que a duras penas se podía mantener en pie, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar el hombre se lanzó hacia un precipicio mientras reía a carcajadas… nuevamente el lugar comenzó a dar vueltas hasta desvanecerse y comenzaban a aparecer nuevas imágenes.

El muchacho se encontraba nuevamente peleando con el sujeto de cabellera larga, aunque él se esforzaba al máximo daba la impresión que a su oponente todo eso le parecía una simple diversión… solo reía mientras que él atacaba con todas sus fuerzas… sin embargo tenía que reconocer que sus habilidades no eran las mismas que la última vez que se enfrentaron, en ese momento sintió un enorme dolor que le hizo regresar a la realidad… el dolor venía de su brazo… nuevamente el miedo se apoderó de él… no era posible, había pasado un año desde esa vez…

"No puede ser que esta pesadilla se vuelva a repetir, hace un año puse punto final a todo eso" – se dijo el muchacho que sin pensarlo dos veces se rasgó la manga del brazo que sentía adolorido… miró el brazo con suma atención, estaba tan normal como cualquier otro brazo sin embargo él sabía que ese dolor era el mismo que había tenido hace más de un año… dolor que desapareció cuando lo había derrotado nuevamente… sin demora sintió un dolor agudo en la cabeza que anunciaban el regreso de las imágenes a su mente…

Se encontraba en un mundo oscuro y vacío en donde se podían ver solo dos personas, una de las personas era él y la otra persona era nuevamente el hombre de cabellera blanca, el enemigo de Cloud miraba con malicia la desesperación del muchacho que no atinaba a hacer nada.

Te lo dije Cloud puedes vencerme todas las veces que quieras pero jamás podrás borrar mi existencia, yo siempre estaré listo para arrebatarte la próxima vez lo que más quieres, esto aún no ha acabado… te prometo que no tendrás tanta suerte, junto con el poder de mi madre acabaré al fin con tu estúpida existencia y así podrás reunirte con ellos – indicó el hombre que extendió sus brazos y de la oscuridad comenzaron a emerger la imagen de un muchacho y de una muchacha que eran personas que Cloud conocía… mientras más clara era sus imágenes, la imagen del hombre de cabellos blancos se desvanecía… el muchacho caído del cielo miró a esas dos personas de su pasado… le daba tanta nostalgia volverlos a ver pero había algo que estaba mal en todo eso, sus miradas eran tan distintas.

No te perdonaré nunca que hayas tratado de matarme pero fuiste tan cobarde que no lo pudiste hacer y dejaste que él me matara… eres un maldito inútil y cobarde… espero que mueras de la peor manera – expresó con suma rubia la muchacha que miró con desprecio al muchacho rubio que se quedó sorprendido ante lo dicho por ella, sintió una enorme tristeza de no poder decir nada al respecto… sabía que ella tenía la razón, no fue lo suficiente fuerte para protegerla… por lo que el muchacho de ojos celestes solo se quedó en silencio.

¡Qué decepción! Y pensar que di mi vida por salvar la tuya, de saber que ibas a desperdiciarla de esa manera, siendo un maldito cobarde y sin proteger a una de las personas más importantes para mí te hubiera dejado matar, realmente me arrepiento de haberte dejado vivir, debí dejarte en el laboratorio para que murieras como lo que eres, una maldita rata – indicó con mucha amargura el muchacho que miraba con odio a Cloud, el muchacho rubio solo bajó su mirada de impotencia no tenía las fuerzas para refutar lo que le habían dicho, sin embargo el muchacho tomó un poco de aire y trató de excusarse pero de su boca no salía ningún sonido, tenía la garganta cerrada… comenzó a desesperarse al no poder decir nada.

¿No piensas defenderte? Típico de la gente de tu calaña, eres un maldito Cloud, espero que ardas en el infierno donde te estábamos esperando… - expresaron al unísono las dos personas mientras que nuevamente las imágenes comenzaban a girar a una velocidad sorprendente para que segundos después Cloud se encontrara en la realidad, sudando frío y tendido en el suelo… el muchacho respiraba agitadamente… esas imágenes estaban enloqueciéndolo y de seguir así perdería la cordura…

El muchacho comenzaba a reincorporarse lentamente, se encontraba sumamente agotado y hasta cierto punto debilitado… era consciente que en ese estado era presa fácil para cualquier enemigo, en ese instante se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente como si estuviera corriendo, el muchacho con mucho esfuerzo logró arrastrarse hasta un árbol en donde pudo ocultarse, a los pocos segundos pudo observar una silueta que se acercaba, había desacelerado la velocidad de sus pasos hasta terminar caminando a paso lento… esa persona comenzaba a mirar en todas direcciones como si buscara algo…

Sin mucha demora la imagen de la persona se hizo totalmente visible para el muchacho caído del cielo que no podía dar crédito a lo que veía… en cierta forma esa persona se veía como perdida y hasta cierto punto confundida, el muchacho rubio sonrió de satisfacción… al fin las cosas comenzaban a mejorar para él, sin demora tomó de la mano a la persona que se había quedado parada justo adelante del árbol en donde él se escondía y de un jalón la trajo hacia su escondite.

Pero ¿qué…? – logro decir una voz femenina sorprendida por lo que le había sucedido pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que una persona muy conocida para ella que la miraba con suma alegría, en ese momento la muchacha no pudo evitar quebrarse y unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos, la muchacha no podía contener la emoción de volver a verlo.

¡Cloud…! – exclamó la muchacha sumamente emocionada que se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo y no pudo evitar romper en llanto… no podía decir en palabras lo que sentía en ese momento solo dejó que sus lágrimas desahogaran un poco su afligido corazón.

Tranquila Tifa, ya no tienes nada de que preocuparte, no permitiré que nos separemos nuevamente – indicó con serenidad el muchacho rubio que comenzó a acariciar el largo cabello color café de la muchacha que aun seguía llorando en sus brazos.

Pensé que no te iba a volver a ver Cloud, no sé como pero terminé en este lugar tan extraño – indicó Tifa que se reincorporó mucho más tranquila para luego secarse las lágrimas, hace mucho tiempo que no lloraba… la última vez que lo hizo fue él quien la consoló…

Lo sé Tifa, definitivamente estamos en un sitio muy lejos de Migdar, tampoco entiendo como llegué a este lugar… te llevo días buscándote, ¿por dónde habías estado? – preguntó el muchacho rubio que miró seriamente a su amiga, tenía que reconocer que se había sentido feliz de al fin encontrarla, pero en ese momento había otras cosas que atender… cuando regresaran a su lugar de origen tendrían tiempo de celebrar…

¿Días? No puede ser, no habrá pasado más de un par de horas que he recobrado el conocimiento… es imposible que haya estado tanto tiempo inconsciente – expresó sumamente confundida la muchacha que no entendía que pasaba, ahora comprendía la preocupación de su amigo, algo estaba pasando y era casi un hecho de que nada bueno se trataba.

Esto no puede ser… si nosotros estábamos juntos en el momento en que pasaron esas cosas… ¡maldición! ¿Qué esta pasando acá? – preguntó el muchacho con impotencia al ver que ninguna de sus dudas se despejaba y para empeorar las cosas ahora tenía más incógnitas…

Tenemos que regresar como sea Cloud, los niños deben estar muy preocupados por nosotros – dijo la muchacha que mostró seguridad en sus palabras, no podía debilitarse ante una situación como esa, de seguro su amigo necesitaba todo el apoyo que ella pudiera ofrecerla, era lo mínimo que ella podía hacer para mostrarle lo agradecida que estaba con él…

Tienes razón Tifa, por el momento es mejor regresar… debes estar cansada y de seguro hambrienta… tengo un lugar donde me estoy escondiendo, hay algo de comida y encontraré algo cómodo para que descanses, ya luego pensaremos en algo – indicó el muchacho caído del cielo que esbozó nuevamente en su rostro una sonrisa, por lo menos ahora ya no se sentiría solo… de una u otra forma ella siempre lograba sacar lo mejor de él.

Gracias Cloud, entonces ¡vamos de una vez! – exclamó la muchacha que sin pensarlo dos veces se aferró del brazo de su amigo y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, se sentía tan protegida… sin demora comenzaron a caminar en dirección al escondite del muchacho de ojos celestes, él sin darse cuenta se sentía con más deseos de continuar, sin rendirse… ese sentimiento siempre le inspiraba cuando estaba junto con Tifa, incluso desde que eran unos niños… en ese instante se recordó las imágenes, en donde le decían que iba a matar a alguien que lo conocía de niño, la única persona era Tifa… ahora ya no podía descartar del todo que eso fuera una sola imaginación, aunque realmente eso ya no era importante, fuera como fuera no iba a permitir que ninguno de sus seres queridos sufriera… y menos ella, la protegería con su vida de ser necesario…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

La noche recién empezaba y se podía ver a las parejas caminando por las calles de la ciudad, otras haciendo compras por las distintas tiendas mientras que otras solo simplemente tomaban algo en un café a la vez que hablaban de los sucesos del día… sin embargo el malhumor que llevaba por dentro le impedía apreciar la alegría del resto de personas…

El muchacho caminaba sumamente molesto, no entendía porque siempre terminaba haciendo lo que ellas querían… era el colmo que ellas jamás lo respetaran como se debía… incluso con los cargos que tenía encima no eran suficientes para ganarse su respeto y siempre lo trataban como un niño… era algo bastante frustrante pero no tenía otra opción… ya no quedaba otro camino que ese pues él sabía que de no hacer lo que ellas le pedían era casi seguro que su madre se presentaría y eso era peor a cualquier cosa.

El pensar en su madre hizo que el muchacho nuevamente se sumergiera en sus pensamientos, las cosas entre ellos nunca fueron tan buenas, muchas veces había escuchado rumores que no parecían madre e hijo, cosa que en un instante de su vida consideró pero luego desestimó esa hipótesis después de una conversación con su mayordomo que le relató la felicidad que fue su nacimiento, el único varón de la familia…

El jefe del clan Li sacudió su cabeza, no era momento para pensar en esas cosas, ahora tenía que estar concentrado en lo que iba a decir… ese noche podría convertirse en una de las más importantes de su vida y tenía que mantenerse sereno y calmado… solo esperaba que el hermano de su prometida no se encontrara en casa… pensar en esa posibilidad le hizo poner los pelos de punta…

Los minutos comenzaron a transcurrir hasta que al fin el muchacho se encontraba frente a la residencia Kinomoto, hubiera deseado contarle algo al respecto a su prometida pero las circunstancias no lo permitieron además tendría que contarle sobre la visita de sus hermanas y eso era algo que quería evitar lo más posible, ya pensaría la forma de deshacerse de sus latosas hermanas…

Sin demora se acercó a la entrada principal de la casa, por unos segundos se quedó parado ahí frente a la puerta sin hacer nada, sin darse cuenta el muchacho comenzó a sentir un poco de miedo, había tantas cosas que podían pasar… el padre de su novia podría decir que era muy pronto para casarse o quizás el médico lo convenciera de que no le permitiera casarse con su hija… las dudas comenzaron a invadirlo… se pudo imaginar las caras burlonas de sus hermanas diciéndole que era un bueno para nada…

El muchacho recobró la entereza, no podía dejar que unos tontos miedos le hicieran dudar, la parte más importante de todo eso era conseguir que su novia aceptara y eso ya lo había logrado, convencer a su siempre gentil padre podría resultar realmente fácil, tenía que pensar optimistamente… sin demora el muchacho empujó su dedo en el interruptor del timbre y un sonido se escuchó por toda la casa…

El profesor Fujitaka y su hija menor habían terminado de cenar y justo la maestra de las cartas había empezado a limpiar el servicio, había colocado todos los platos en el fregadero y se disponía a lavarlos cuando el timbre llamó su atención… ella no esperaba la visita de nadie y aunque no era muy tarde no se imaginaba quien podría ser.

No te preocupes Sakura, yo iré a ver quién toca la puerta – se apresuró a decir Fujitaka al ver que su hija se iba a sacar el delantal para atender a la puerta, sin demora el decano salió de la cocina para luego dirigirse hacia la entrada de la casa para luego abrir la puerta y darse con la sorpresa que el novio de su hija se encontraba parado frente a él.

Buenas noches joven Li, ¡qué sorpresa verlo! Pero pasé por favor – indicó con un ademán el profesor universitario a la vez que el muchacho hacía una reverencia para responder el saludo de su futuro suegro, Fujitaka cerró la puerta una vez que había entrado el inesperado invitado… ambos se dirigieron a la salita, por un momento se imaginó que lo llevaría a la cocina para conversar…

Espéreme un segundo joven Li, ahora mismo le pasaré la voz a Sakura que has venido a verla – indicó con su habitual sonrisa el docente universitario que se disponía irse hacia la cocina cuando de repente la voz de su invitado llamó su atención.

Este… la verdad es que a quien he venido a ver esta noche no es a Sakura sino a usted señor Kinomoto – se apresuró a decir el joven líder del comité de oriente que a duras penas pudo terminar su oración sin tartamudear, el maestro volteó su mirada hacia el novio de su hija sorprendido.

¿Conmigo?... – atinó a preguntar el maestro de universidad que no se imaginaba que podría decirle en ese momento el muchacho que estaba en su sala, por unos segundos el silencio se apoderó de toda la habitación… el joven chino había bajado la vista y se quedó así unos segundos hasta que al fin respondió.

Así es señor Kinomoto… espero no incomodarle… sé que debí haberle llamado antes… y no llegar de esta forma tan imprevista… pero… no creo haber podido hacerlo… si lo pensaba mucho – respondió el muchacho que no pudo evitar hacer pausas mientras hablaba, sentía que cuando hablaba su garganta se secaba y las palabras se quedaban ahí estancadas.

No te preocupes, siempre estoy disponible para conversar… así que te escucho joven Li – indicó el decano que tomó asiento frente al muchacho… estar sentado ahí con él le hizo recordar la vez que él le había pedido permiso para salir con su hija, tenía el mismo nerviosismo que ahora e incluso ahora se le veía más intranquilo que aquella vez lo que le hizo suponer que él venía a pedir lo que el profesor de cierta forma temía…

Nuevamente el silencio reinó en la habitación, el muchacho chino apretaba sus manos sin saber que decir… ni siquiera se había preparado para eso, solo había sucedido y ahora ya no había marcha atrás, tenía que ser sincero con el padre de su novia, decirle lo que sentía y los deseos enormes que tenía de compartir su vida para siempre con su hija… de seguro él comprendería…

Bueno… señor Kinomoto… yo he venido bueno a pedirle… - las palabras comenzaron a trabarse en la garganta del muchacho, no podía articular ninguna palabra y sin razón aparente comenzó a sonrojarse ante la sorpresa de su oyente que no comprendía bien las cosas, por unos segundos el muchacho de ojos color miel se quedó en silencio…

Dímelo con toda confianza joven Li, no creo que sea algo malo para que te pongas tan nervioso ¿verdad? – atinó a decir le señor Fujitaka que solo logró poner más nervioso al hechicero oriental que sentía que su pulso estaba acelerado y que su corazón palpita con fuerza como si quisiera salirse de su tórax… sabía que tenía que decirlo sin pensarlo de lo contrario no iba a ser capaz de decirlo.

Bueno… yo quería pedirle… - nuevamente hizo una pausa el muchacho, no se sentía con el suficiente valor para decirlo, a veces se preguntaba porque era tan vergonzoso para algunas cosas, sin embargo era consciente que no tenía otra opción… tomó un poco de aire ante la cara de sorpresa de Fujitaka que no entendía bien las cosas…

Quiero pedirle… un libro de lenguas muertas – dijo finalmente el muchacho con un poco de fuerza que tomó por sorpresa a su oyente que no pudo evitar dar un brinco de la impresión, él hubiera esperado cualquier cosa pero eso… realmente lo descuadró un poco, aunque comprendía al muchacho… debía ser difícil tomar ese paso tan importante sin saber si su padre estaría de acuerdo… ese pensamiento le hizo recordar el pasado y a su difunta esposa…

Ah… era eso, bueno… la verdad me he sorprendido pero no te preocupes, justo me ha llegado un nuevo ejemplar a mis manos y hasta donde lo he revisado puedo decir que es un buen libro, permíteme un momento para traerlo – indicó el docente que reaccionó de golpe, sin demora se levantó del mueble y comenzó a caminar con dirección a su mini biblioteca, mientras caminaba el arqueólogo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa… sería bueno demorarse un poco para que el muchacho pensara mejor lo que iba a decir y así se armara de valor para decir lo que en verdad quería decir…

El descendiente de Clow observó como su futuro suegro se perdía de vista y cuando al fin dejó de verlo lanzó un suspiro y sintió como su alma regresaba a su cuerpo, en ese momento se percató que sus manos sudaban a borbotones… se sentía avergonzado por haber dicho esa tontería pero no fue capaz de decirle que quería pedir la mano de Sakura y salió con lo del libro, por lo menos había ganado un poco de tiempo.

Los segundos pasaban y el muchacho chino practicaba la mejor forma de pedir la mano de su novia, realmente cuando lo practicaba parecía muy fácil pero de seguro apenas tuviera en frente al decano de seguro nuevamente le entraría su habitual nerviosismo y todo se complicaría, por lo menos ya tenía algo que decir y dejar de improvisar, en ese momento los pasos de alguien que se acercaba lo pusieron alerta.

¿Quién era papá? – escuchó el muchacho antes de ver la figura de una hermosa muchacha que entraba a la sala y lo miraba sorprendida, no esperaba que su novio estuviera ahí y le sorprendió aun más el hecho que su padre no le hubiere avisado que había llegado y por último ¿Dónde se encontraba su padre?

¿Shaoran? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está mi papá? – preguntó la muchacha sumamente confundida al ver a su novio sentado y hasta le dio la impresión que le había asustado el verla ahí… ¿estaría ocultando algo?

Hola Sakura… - atinó a responder el muchacho que no esperaba que su novia lo encontrara, es más pensaba que ella estaba en su habitación, ahora las cosas se complicaban más de lo que ya estaban, en ese momento se escuchó nuevamente pasos que se acercaban a la sala para después de unos segundos se dejara ver Fujitaka con un libro en las manos.

Disculpa joven Li la demora… ah Sakura, pensé que seguías en la cocina – expresó algo resignado el maestro al ver a su hija, de seguro el muchacho con la presencia de ella no tendría las fuerzas para decirle el verdadero motivo de su visita… en todo caso ya sería para otra oportunidad.

Papá, ¿Por qué no me avisaste que había venido Shaoran? – preguntó repentinamente la muchacha de ojos verdes que no entendía nada, ¿Por qué había tanto misterio? Podía sentir que los dos tenían una complicidad en algo, pero no lograba imaginarse que asunto podía juntar a ellos dos.

Bueno Sakura, lo que sucede es que el joven Li vino a pedirme un libro – atinó a responder con una sonrisa el decano que se sentía de cierta forma divertido con la ocurrencia del muchacho, lo más seguro que su respuesta no convenciera a su hija como era lo más lógico.

¿Un libro? – preguntó sumamente confundida la muchacha que no entendía nada, todo eso era por un simple libro… no, de seguro algo le estaban ocultando… bueno de su novio no le sorprendería pero de su siempre correcto papá… todo eso comenzaba a preocuparle.

No… discúlpeme señor Fujitaka, discúlpame Sakura… esto no tenía que ser así, como siempre he complicado las cosas, bueno yo venía a decir algo pero no he tenido el valor para decirlo – indicó el muchacho que se había puesto de pie ante la sorpresa de la familia Kinomoto que no se esperaban esa reacción del muchacho de ojos color miel.

Shaoran… - la muchacha no pudo decir nada, por un momento a su mente vino la palabra matrimonio, no… solo se estaba imaginando cosas, no era posible que él viniera para eso, ya habían quedado que todo se iba a mantener en secreto hasta que encontraran una forma civilizada de darle la noticia a su hermano.

Señor Kinomoto, yo siempre he sido sincero con usted y ahora no quiero dejarlo de serlo… realmente no vine por un libro, vine a pedirle algo más importante para mí… algo por lo cual he esperado muchos años… - expresó el descendiente de Clow Reed que cambió su mirada… el decano pudo ver la decisión en sus ojos… al fin había reunido el valor que necesitaba, en ese momento el maestro estaba más que seguro que ese muchacho era el indicado para su hija… no había equivocación alguna.

La muchacha de ojos verdes se quedó muda… no entendía que le había pasado a su novio… a pesar que ella era muy despistada podía ver las cosas claramente, si era casi obvio que él había ido a pedir el consentimiento de su padre para casarse… por eso él había venido a hablar con su padre y ni siquiera había preguntado por ella… ¿Cómo se le había ocurría hacer eso? ¿y su promesa?

En ningún momento he dudado en su sinceridad joven Li, así como tampoco he dudado sobre los sentimientos que unen a usted con mi Sakura – contestó el buen profesor que le sonrió a su futuro yerno para animarlo a que dijera lo que tenía guardado.

Papá… Shaoran… - la antigua card captor no encontraba palabras para describir lo que estaba pasando ahí, todo parecía tan repentino, no había ninguna duda que ellos dos se llevaban muy bien, ambos se decían las cosas tal como lo pensaban… sin ningún reparo.

Señor Fujitaka yo soy consciente de todo el sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar Sakura… sufrimiento que fue ocasionado por mi obstinación a mis responsabilidades, sé muy bien que son errores que nunca podré reparar, pero lo único que en verdad puedo prometerle frente a su hija es que yo de ahora en adelante estaré siempre con ella, estaré siempre para protegerla y jamás permitiré que nada malo le pase, mis sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos que hace 8 años… estoy sumamente convencido que ella es la mujer de mi vida, la única mujer que podré amar de verdad y la única con quien podré ser feliz, por eso yo… - el muchacho hizo una pausa, realmente ese no era el discurso que había estado practicando es más nunca estuvo planeado decirle acerca de sus culpas y todo eso sin embargo cuando estaba hablando sintió la necesidad de ser sincero con el padre de su novia, se había portado tan bien con él que era lo mínimo que se merecía.

Fujitaka espera aun que el muchacho terminara de hablar, no le era sorpresa que la causa de los días de tristeza de su hija fuera por amor… y aunque sospechaba que el novio de su hija tenía algo que ver, era totalmente diferente saber que él era el causante… ahora entendía porque su hijo mayor se oponía rotundamente a ese compromiso, aunque claro esa era la excusa que su hijo siempre decía… sus celos eran el principal factor que hacía tener enemistad con el joven chino.

El líder del comité de magos de oriente se había quedado en silencio, sentía que había cometido el peor error de su vida, cuando estaba a punto de desistir sintió como un brazo tomaba el suyo, fue ahí cuando miró el rostro sonriente de su prometida que le daba todo su apoyo y le animaba a continuar… ya no tenía porque dudar más, era el momento de decidir su destino…

… yo quiero… pedirle la mano de Sakura… quiero casarme con ella… - exclamó algo agitado el estudiante de arqueología que miró la reacción del decano que permaneció inmutable ante lo que había dicho… los segundos pasaron pero el profesor universitario permanecía en silencio, la pareja de novios se quedaron a la expectativa de alguna señal que les dijera que había decidido algo…

Yo soy fiel testigo de lo que sufrió mi hija, siempre traté de apoyarla y aunque nunca pude sustituir del todo a su madre hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para aliviar en algo esa pena, yo no soy nadie para juzgarte joven Li pero lo que si puedo decirte es que el día de hoy me has demostrado que eres un hombre hecho y derecho… es fácil criticar a otra persona pero solo las personas realmente maduras e íntegras pueden criticarse a uno mismo así como me lo has hecho el día de hoy… - hizo una pausa el profesor que pudo ver la sorpresa de ambos jóvenes, la expectativa de su respuesta se hacía cada vez más intensa… por un segundo se le pasó por la mente a la muchacha de ojos verdes hablar por su novio para convencer a su padre, pero nuevamente su padre tomó la palabra.

Desde el día en que tú entraste en la vida de mi hija, la he visto más feliz que nunca… tú dijiste que hay errores que no se pueden reparar, bueno hasta cierto punto… algunos no se pueden reparar pero se puede compensar el daño ocasionado con alegría y felicidad… es por eso que tienes mi aprobación para casarte con Sakura salvo una condición… - por un instante la pareja estuvo a punto de saltar de emoción, sin embargo cuando escucharon acerca de la condición se quedaron helados y confundidos, ¿Qué condición podría ser?... los segundos pasaban y la pareja enloquecía por escuchar la condición.

La condición es que siempre hagas feliz a Sakura y que nunca permitas que ella sufra nuevamente, sé que lo harás… - indicó el decano con una sonrisa mientras el aludido asentía con la cabeza y su novia se aferraba con más fuerzas a su brazo a la vez que unas delgadas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

Joven Li te entregaré uno de mis mayores tesoros, cuida de ella siempre, espero que sean felices juntos y bienvenido a la familia "hijo" – expresó sumamente emocionado el decano que hizo un grande esfuerzo para no quebrarse y romper en llanto mientras abrazaba a su futuro yerno con cariño, luego su hija abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su padre mientras lloraba de alegría… estaba segura que su padre jamás se opondría a su felicidad.

Gracias señor Kinomoto, le prometo que siempre cuidaré de ella y que le haré feliz todos los días de mi vida – indicó el muchacho que miraba el tierno abrazo entre padre e hija… al final las cosas habían salido mucho mejor de lo que había esperado… tal vez había desperdiciado mucho tiempo con sus dudas… quizás pensar mucho las cosas no era tan buena idea…

Te creo muchacho, te creo – atinó a responder el profesor universitario que aún abrazaba a su hija y ella aún lloraba de alegría en su pecho… indiferente a todo esto un pequeño guardián había bajado sigilosamente desde la habitación de su dueña hasta la primera planta, no entendía el motivo de tanta algarabía… sin embargo algo malo tenía que ser para que ese odioso sujeto estuviera ahí… con todo ese alboroto era mejor regresar a esconderse pues podría ser visto y su dueña se molestaría mucho con él, así que el guardián malhumorado no le quedó de otra que subir al dormitorio de su vieja amiga ya tendría tiempo para averiguar que había pasado…

Gracias papá por aceptar mi matrimonio con Shaoran, el día de hoy me has hecho sumamente feliz – expresó muy emocionada la estudiante de arqueología que aún tenía lagrimosos sus ojos… su padre la miró con sumo cariño mientras con su mano le secaba las lágrimas que opacaban el bello rostro de la muchacha.

No hay nada que agradecer mi pequeña, lo único que quiero es que seas muy feliz, si tú has decidido que tú felicidad es pasar el resto de tus días al lado del joven Li entonces yo no soy nadie para oponerme… yo jamás estaría en contra de tu felicidad hija – dijo el decano que por unos segundos se le pudo observar como una ligera lágrima recorría rápidamente su rostro… de manera improvisa el señor Kinomoto se acercó hacia su hija y le dio un beso en la frente como cuando era una niña…

El jefe del líder del comité solo se quedó observando la escena, sin darse cuenta nació en él un sentimiento algo parecido a la envidia, cuanto le hubiera gustado que su relación con su madre se pareciera aunque sea un poco a la relación que tenían el decano con su hija… hasta donde él recordaba, nunca había visto un acto de cariño por parte de su madre hacia él, de ella solo conocía exigencia, responsabilidad, deber… definitivamente él jamás se arrepentiría de haber venido a Japón, el muchacho dejó que sus pensamientos volaran en su mente mientras un brillo de felicidad a cada momento crecía en su corazón, al parecer las cosas iban mejor que nunca…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

En otro lado de la ciudad, en una de las zonas más pudiente de todo Tomoeda, se encontraba un muchacho sentado en uno de los lujosos muebles que estaba dentro de la sala de recepción de una enorme residencia, más que residencia era una mansión con jardines, un mini hibernadero y un centenar de habitaciones hacían ver a esta residencia como si fuera un palacio…

El muchacho se encontraba pensativo, era consciente que la situación se podía poner sumamente escabrosa dentro de unos minutos y no era para menos, a diferencia de su novia, él sabía a la perfección que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo a la madre de ella y aunque su novia le había insistido de que eran ideas suyas… no podía dejar de preocuparse…

En ese momento dejó todas sus preocupaciones al venirle a su mente el rostro sonriente de su novia, era tan feliz como no lo había sido en años… después de todo su vieja amiga siempre tuvo razón y fue muy acertado haber seguido sus consejos pues otra hubiera sido la historia si él hubiera decidido regresar a su tierra natal sin decir nada… definitivamente Kaho Mizuki era única y siempre tendría su eterno agradecimiento.

Sin haberse dado cuenta el muchacho comenzó a evocar recuerdos de cuando era el famoso mago Clow y la Hechicera de las Aguas, la última vez que se vieron…

¿Por qué te vas Clow? Así tan de repente, no lo entiendo – preguntó hasta cierto punto molesta la hechicera que trataba de ocultar de todas formas su angustia de ver como se alejaba de su vida… ahora que al fin comprendía sus sentimientos no podía permitir que se fuera de esa forma…

Ya te lo dije Yuuko tengo que hacer un viaje necesario a Japón, es indispensable que vaya hacia ese lugar – respondió con un tono algo afligido el poderoso mago que trataba de todas las formas no mirarla a los ojos, sabía que en ese momento necesitaba pensar y estar a solas…

Sé muy bien lo que dijiste Clow pero no me has explicado el motivo de tu viaje, ¿Cuánto tiempo te mantendrás lejos? – preguntó nuevamente la mujer que no comprendía ese repentino deseo del mago por irse de Hong Kong, entendía el dolor que debería estar sintiendo después de lo que había sucedido pero esa no era la forma de reaccionar…

No me quiero engañar y menos a ti Yuuko, lo más seguro es que no regrese – respondió después de unos segundos el hechicero que en ese momento bajó la mirada… sabía que era egoísta y que probablemente ella no entendiera su sentir… pero era su decisión y nada le haría cambiar de opinión.

La hechicera se quedó helada después de escuchar las palabras de su acompañante… no podía creer que él se fuera así por así, tal vez era una de sus bromas que acostumbraba hacerle… sin embargo ella sabía muy adentro de sí que esa no era ninguna de sus bromas… es más estaba casi segura que esa era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar tan seriamente al mago.

¿No piensas regresas? Y ¿el comité? Vas a dejarlo así de simple después de todo lo que tuviste que pasar para tener el cargo de líder de todo el comité – preguntó desconcertada la hechicera de las aguas que no comprendía esa manera de pensar de su acompañante… tanto dolor le había ocasionado ese suceso.

Ya he previsto todo eso, el comité se queda bajó el cargo de uno de las mejores personas… estoy seguro que el comité de oriente estará mucho mejor sin mí, tú sabes que realmente no estaba del todo convencido de tomar ese cargo – indicó desanimado Clow Reed que seguía con la mirada en el suelo, sabía que quería decirle algo a ella pero en ese momento no se encontraba en condiciones de querer a nadie…

Así que piensas dejar todo por lo que has luchado, todo lo que has conseguido, solo por algo que no fue tu culpa, piensas marcharte como si fueras un cobarde… quién pensaría que el tan aclamado mago Clow no era más que un cobarde que huye de sus problemas en vez de enfrentarlos – recriminó con severidad y a la vez molesta Yuuko que buscó la mirada de su acompañante pero en ese momento el hechicero se reincorporó de improviso y miró a la mujer que estaba en frente suyo…

Tú no sabes como me siento, tal vez para ti sea fácil juzgarme pero tú no estuviste ahí, no has experimentado lo que yo vi… ¿Cómo puedes decir que no fue mi culpa? Tú sabes que si lo es, yo pude evitar que todo eso sucediera pero mi obstinada forma de ver las cosas con pasividad… - en ese momento Clow apretó sus puños lo más fuerte que pudo, no pudo evitar sentir la impotencia que en ese instante le consumía… sabía que él pudo hacer mucho más… que las cosas pudieron haber terminado de otra forma… pero su falta de criterio solo logró que otros fueran quienes pagaran por sus errores.

La hechicera se quedó mirando al mago, se veía tan débil, tan afligido que le hubiera gustado tanto consolarlo, decirle que ella le entendía y que quería acompañarle hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario, sin embargo ella sabía que él debía superar eso por si solo, de lo contrario no volvería a ser el Clow de siempre.

Nunca quise decir eso Clow, discúlpame si te hice pensar otra cosa, entiendo bien como te sientes, solo quiero que no tomes decisiones apuradas y que medites mejor las cosas, yo solo quiero eso – repuso después de unos segundos la mujer que se levantó de donde se encontraba sentada a la vez que le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda al hombre.

Te lo agradezco Yuuko, no esperaba esta reacción de ti, por un momento me pareció que realmente estabas preocupada por mí – se apresuró a decir el hechicero que por primera vez sonrió durante toda la conversación, realmente se sentía tan bien cuando estaba a su lado que le gustaría tanto decirle que quería que no se separaran nunca, pero sabía que en ese momento él era la persona menos indicada para ella y en especial para la seguridad de su amada, él solo llevaba desastre…

No confundas las cosas Clow, no somos amigos ni mucho menos, recuerda que somos competencia, no me gustaría ver a alguien que era casi tan bueno como yo que desperdicie su vida de una manera insensata pero por lo visto no hay forma de que desistas, así que te deseo un buen viaje – indicó la hechicera que se había sonrojado levemente ante el comentario de Clow y había bajado la mirada, luego de terminar de hablar la mujer simplemente extendió la mano para despedirse de su acompañante… sabía que el momento de despedirse había llegado, mejor era así… quizás decirle sobre sus sentimientos solo lo confundiría aunque también había algo de orgullo propio…

Sin previo aviso el hechicero de todos los tiempos se acercó hacia ella y la abrazó ante la mirada helada de la mujer que se quedó aun con el brazo extendido sin saber que hacer, por primera vez pudo sentir todo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, era una sensación tan cálida…

Toma esto para que me recuerdes Yuuko, espero que nos volvamos a ver… - indicó el mago después que la soltó y dejó caer en la mano de la mujer un gancho de pelo, sin más el hechicero comenzó a alejarse sin darle opción a su acompañante a decirle algo, en la cabeza del mago había tantas ideas… pero era momento de actuar, tenía que dejar todas las cosas listas para la persona que se haría cargo de todo por lo que él había luchado… y solo lo podía hacer en Japón…

El muchacho de gafas reaccionó de golpe… estaba algo aturdido después de todo lo que había visto, era la primera vez que tenía ese recuerdo, claro si es que se le podía llamar así, pues a esas alturas ya no estaba muy seguro que todo lo que veía en sus sueños fuera recuerdos o invenciones… de todas formas lo que había visto era demasiado claro y había algunos aspectos que en verdad habían sucedido como el viaje a Japón, el gancho de pelo que le regaló a la hechicera de las aguas…

Considerando que eso fuera un recuerdo de su vida pasada entonces porque era la primera vez que lo veía, ¿acaso algo tendría que ver su reciente relación con Tomoyo? Aunque claro eso era lo que menos le preocupaba, había algo que le afligía a Clow y que la hechicera sabía… ¿Qué fue lo que había pasado? ¿Por qué Clow tenía esos sentimientos de culpa? Repentinamente la voz de una muchacha sacó de sus pensamientos al joven inglés.

Eriol llegó el momento… ¿estás seguro de querer hacerlo? – volvió a preguntar la muchacha de armoniosa voz que aun no estaba del todo convencida de que eso era lo correcto, aunque claro de una u otra forma se iba a enterar pero quizás aun no era momento… aunque el gran problema de todo era que ¿Cuándo sería un buen momento para decirlo?

Es la sexta vez que me lo preguntas Tomoyo, a ese paso creo que me vas a terminar convenciendo… pero por el momento aún me sigo manteniendo firme en esto – respondió el muchacho de gafas con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el rostro de su novia, entendía los temores de ella pero eso era inevitable, era mejor que se enterara por sus propias bocas que por otras…

Ya veo, bueno solo quiero que ustedes se lleven bien pero conociéndola como la conozco no creo que eso sea posible por el momento, solo espero que no arme un escándalo – expresó con resignación la estudiante de periodismo que ya se había cansado de tratar de persuadir a su novio, al parecer él estaba decidido a hacerlo dijera lo que dijera.

Por mi bien espero que así sea Tomoyo… - indicó el muchacho que se levantó del mueble donde segundos antes estaba sentado y tomó la mano de su novia para que ella lo condujera a donde se encontraba una importante y ocupadísima mujer de negocios…

La empresaria se encontraba tomando un respiro después de una larga videoconferencia con el gerente general de una empresa de occidente que tenía serios problemas con un lote de juguetes que se habían enviado de Japón, tras varias horas de discusiones y aclaraciones la mujer había logrado persuadir a su comprador de no entablar una demanda judicial bajo la condición de reenviar un nuevo lote… eso significa una sustancial perdida de tiempo y de recursos… cosa que iba a cobrarles a los fabricantes… no iba a permitir que la dejaran mal ante sus clientes, tendrían que pagar el mal rato que había pasado.

El humor de la mujer de negocios estaba a cada minuto de mal en peor, realmente le había estresado esa conversación con el empresario occidental, lo único que quería era descansar y despejar su cabeza de los problemas… tal vez sería bueno salir de esa bendita oficina y buscar a su hija para conversar y relajarse un poco, de paso podría averiguar un poco más de ese tipo inglés.

La idea le parecía formidable, así que se dispuso a salir de la habitación cuando de repente escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, Sonomi dio permiso para que pasaran y cuando se abrió la puerta vio entrar a su hija lo que le alegró mucho, era como si ella le hubiera leído la mente.

Justo a la personita que más quería ver, me parece que me hubieras leído la mente hija, justo ahora pensaba ir a buscarte para charlar contigo… pero ¿Por qué tienes esa carita?... – la empresaria japonesa no comprendía porque su hija tenía la mirada en el piso como si tratara de esconderle algo pero fue mayor su sorpresa cuando vio entrar después de unos segundos al muchacho que cortejaba a su hija… ¿Qué demonios hacía él ahí?

Mamá… Eriol y yo queríamos hablar contigo, tienes unos minutos para escucharnos – expresó con una voz tenue la muchacha de cabellera larga que aún mantenía la mirada en el suelo mientras que su novio trataba de todas las formas de mantenerse tranquilo y sereno… era la primera vez que él se sentía de alguna forma nervioso… comenzaba a pensar que había sido una mala idea todo eso pero a esas alturas era imposible retractarse.

¿Hablar conmigo? Bueno no hay problema pero espero que no demoren mucho, estoy algo cansada además no me gustaría que se le hiciera tarde a tu amigo para que regrese a su casa – respondió después de unos segundos de silencio la mujer que se encontraba algo fastidiada, ya se estaba aburriendo de ver a ese tipo inglés a cada rato, tendría que hacer algo seriamente para quitárselo de encima… ya tendría tiempo para aconsejar como era debido a su inocente hija.

Muchas gracias por preocuparse por mí señora Daidouji pero no es necesario además lo que le pienso decir es algo muy importante, tan importante que no puede esperar para mañana… realmente es algo muy especial para mí y espero que usted comprenda eso – dijo el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra convencido de lo que decía mientras su novia se sonrojaba levemente ante la cara atónita de Sonomi que se había quedado desconcertada… esas palabras, todo parecía que al fin su inocente hija había caído presa de las redes de ese tipejo… no, de seguro eran ideas suyas, ella no podía ser tan ingenua para ceder…

Bueno entonces lo escucho atentamente joven – se apresuró a decir la progenitora de Tomoyo que quería mostrarte en todo momento segura de sí misma, no podía dejar que él viera sus miedos y vacilaciones, eso ni pensarlo… antes muerta que darle ese gusto.

Señora quiero ser sincero con usted, tal vez le parezca sumamente atrevido de mi parte venir así a su casa sin avisar previamente pero esto es muy importante tanto para mí como para Tomoyo… nosotros dos compartimos un sentimiento especial que no puede ser descrito… sentimiento que la gente resume con una simple palabra pero que tiene un gran significado… "amor" – el muchacho hizo una pausa al ver la cara de horror que puso la madre de su novia, por el momento las cosas iban mejor de lo que él había esperado, sería bueno aprovechar para continuar hablando mientras la mujer seguía en shock.

Lo que quiero decirle señora es que Tomoyo y yo nos amamos y he venido como es debido a pedir su consentimiento para salir con ella en plan de enamorados – dijo sin titubear el hechicero de occidente que dejó atónita a su oyente que no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba… al fin su mayor miedo se había cumplido, la mujer se quedó sin palabra alguna solo permanecía en silencio.

¿Te sientes bien mamá? – preguntó tímidamente la muchacha de ojos azulados al ver que su madre no reaccionaba y solo se había quedado con la mirada en el vacío, sin embargo su madre no contestaba mientras que el joven de gafas celebraba por anticipada su aparente victoria.

"Al parecer las cosas han salido mucho mejor de lo que yo mismo esperaba, cuando la señora reaccione de seguro que no le quedara de otra que aceptarme" – se dijo sumamente convencido la reencarnación de Clow que esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro sin embargo no sabía lo muy equivocado que estaba.

Si te interesa saber Tomoyo, me siento mal, muy mal después de escuchar el semejante disparate que ha dicho este tipo, ¿Quién diablos eres para hablarme de esas cosas a mí? – repuso furiosa la mujer que se encendía como si fuera una antorcha ante la sorpresa de la pareja que de cierta forma no se esperaban una reacción de ese tipo, por lo menos no de esa intensidad.

Mamá tranquilízate, déjame explicarte como han sido las cosas – se apresuró a decir la muchacha que trataba de calmar la creciente ira de su madre sin embargo ella muy poco caso le hacía, en ese momento en la mente de Sonomi solo había un pensamiento que era estrangular al muchacho que estaba su frente.

No te metas en esto Tomoyo, luego hablaremos sobre tu repentino gusto por lo extranjero… debo admitir que me causó mucha gracia todo ese discurso que me diste, ahora entiendo como pudiste embelesar a mi hija pero conmigo te has equivocado, no vas a poder enredarme con tus palabras – indicó la mujer que comía con la vista al muchacho que a pesar de todo permanecía tranquilo, el verlo así tan normal le daba más cólera, ¿acaso estaba tratando de burlarse de ella?

¿No tienes nada que decir muchacho? ¿Dónde se quedó tu discurso? ¿no piensas convencerme? ¡Di algo! – exclamó algo histérica la mujer de negocios al ver que el novio de su hija no decía nada solo la miraba con una sonrisa, ¿Qué pretendía ese tipo? Todo eso comenzaba a colmarle la paciencia.

Por lo visto hay dos cosas en que nos parecemos mucho señora, ambos queremos lo mejor para Tomoyo, usted por su parte piensa que lo peor que puede hacer es estar conmigo pues no estoy a su altura mientras que yo quiero darle todo lo que tengo de mí para hacerla feliz, si ambos buscamos lo mismo ¿Por qué tenemos que discutir entre nosotros? No creo que sería mejor que me diera la oportunidad de mostrarle que voy en serio con ella, de no serlo no estaría exponiéndole mis sentimientos frente a usted a pesar de que sabía de antemano que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo – expresó con serenidad el muchacho que pudo ver la sorpresa de madre e hija que no supieron que decir mucho menos Sonomi que no se esperaba que el muchacho le dijera algo así… ahora entendía el motivo por el cual su hija se quedó hipnotizada por él.

La señora Daidouji no sabía que decir exactamente, sentía que estaba entre la espada y la pared, por más que tratara de convencerse de que él era una repudiable persona no podía hacerlo, tenía que reconocerle el valor de haberse colocado ante de ella y decirle todo eso que le había dicho a sabiendas que él no le caía en lo más mínimo aunque claro podía ser una tetra de ese tipo…

Lindas tus palabras chico, tengo que reconocer que sabes hablar muy bien pero no me vas a engañar con esa pinta de chico bueno, conozco muy bien la gente de tu calaña, jamás permitiría que mi hija se enredara con alguien como tú – indicó molesta la empresaria que ya no sabía realmente como actuar… ¿podría estar equivocada con respecto a él?

¿Cómo puedes decir eso de Eriol? Si no lo conoces lo suficiente como yo… no es justo lo que haces mamá pero sabes una cosa, yo ya no soy una niña… puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, estoy segura que Eriol es una muy buena persona y que me quiere y para que lo sepas lo quiero mucho y sin importar lo que tú opines de él yo seguiré viéndolo te guste o no – aseveró con firmeza la estudiante de periodismo ante la sorpresa de los presentes que no se esperaban la repentina reacción de la muchacha… había cambiado de ser la siempre dulce y tierna muchacha a una mujer madura y decidida que no se alejaba de lo que quería sin importar los obstáculos que se opusieran…

La progenitora de Tomoyo se quedó en silencio y hasta cierto punto aterrada, todo esas palabras le hicieron recordar a su ya difunta prima… fueron casi las mismas palabras que ella dijo esa vez cuando oficializó su matrimonio con el profesor Kinomoto, fue allí el momento en que ella por culpa de los prejuicios de su familia se alejó de todos ellos y fue a vivir junto al humilde profesor universitario… al parecer la historia se repetía, no podía imaginarse no ver nunca más a su hija, eso ni pensarlo… además todos se equivocaron con respecto a Fujitaka, él era un buen hombre y mucho mejor padre aunque eso jamás le diría…

La empresaria se levantó de su silla y dio la espalda a la pareja, era consciente que oponerse de esa forma solo lograría alejar a su querida hija, ya habría otras formas de deshacerse de ese tipo… además no sería mala idea ponerle a prueba para que muestre su valía.

Ahora me siento muy cansada, quisiera descansar un poco… déjenme sola… y con respecto a lo de ustedes… muchacho espero que te mantengas firmes en tus convicciones porque ahora quiero verlas convertidas en hechos y no solo en palabras – indicó tajantemente Sonomi ante la mirada sorprendida de la pareja, al parecer ella había dado su consentimiento después de todo aunque claro a su manera pero eso ya era algo, por lo menos un avance… el resto dependería exclusivamente de ellos.

No se preocupe señora, disculpe todo este percance… buenas noches – dijo finalmente el muchacho inglés que hizo un ademán para despedirse para luego dirigirse hacia la salida de la habitación acompañada de su novia que solo le siguió sin decir nada… realmente no sabía que pensar… la mujer se quedó mirando las estrellas mientras dos pesadas lágrimas resbalaban de su rostro y caían en el frío suelo…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

Un nuevo día se cernía sobre Tomoeda pero al igual que el día anterior traía un color grisáceo que solo denotaba que iba a ser otro día más de frío… sin demora comenzó a caer una ligera llovizna que tomó por sorpresa a muchas personas que caminaban por las calles, esto provocó que muchos tuvieran que correr para protegerse de la lluvia…

A pesar de los problemas que presentaba el clima, las personas tenían que seguir con sus cosas y dirigirse a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo aunque un médico había tenido la suerte de ese día no tener turno en el hospital así que aprovechó para tomar el desayuno junto a su familia pues hace varios días que no había tenido tiempo…

Las cosas en la residencia Kinomoto eran más tranquila de lo normal, cosa que era muy extraño pues el día había empezado sin la acostumbrada discusión de los hermanos Kinomoto, es más el médico se veía en ese día sumamente taciturno y extremadamente callado…

La maestra de las cartas de rato en rato miraba de reojo a su hermano, ella sabía a la perfección como era de reservado él con sus cosas sin embargo verlo tan callado y hasta distante de cierta forma le preocupaba mucho, por un momento pensó que tenía un problema… con todo eso a ella se le había olvidado por completo que estaba molesta con él y que se suponía que no le debía hablar.

¿Sucede algo hermano? – preguntó repentinamente la muchacha que miró de reojo a su hermano que seguía con su mirada fija en su plato que se encontraba lleno pues no había comido ni una pizca.

No sucede nada Sakura, solo estaba pensando un poco – respondió tajantemente el médico que no dijo nada más mientras regresaba su mirada hacia su plato de comida y con cierta pereza comenzaba a comer el contenido.

¿Y como van las clases Sakura? – preguntó sin previo aviso Fujitaka que comprendió la situación y trató de persuadir a su hija de seguir atosigando de preguntas a su hermano, de seguro si algo le preocupara él les diría en el momento que considerará que era el más adecuado.

Bueno papá no me quejo, le estoy poniendo mucho entusiasmo y con un poco esfuerzo todo saldrá bien en este ciclo, además Shaoran me está apoyando muchísimo con los estudios – respondió la antigua card captor que sonrió al recordar la noche anterior y el pequeño festejo que tuvieron los tres celebrando el futuro matrimonio.

Ya tenían que mencionar a ese mocoso bueno para nada – susurró levemente el doctor mientras seguía tomando sus alimentos ante la miraba furiosa de su hermana que logró escucharle… que fascinación tenía su hermano por molestar a su novio, no lo entendía…

¡Hermanooo…! Deja de llamarle así a Shaoran – exclamó algo exaltada la muchacha de ojos verdes que sintió que una gran vena crecía en su frente… ella hecha una tonta preocupándose por él… definitivamente no había nada que le preocupara solo era bueno para molestarla…

Parecía raro que el monstruo no saliera a defender a capa y a espada a ese chiquillo bueno para nada, al parecer hay cosas que no han cambiado y que no cambiaran – expresó con una mueca de desánimo el hijo mayor de Fujitaka que seguía con la mirada perdida… a la vez que su hermana empeoraba su ánimo sin embargo el decano notó algo extrañó en su hijo… no sabía como explicarlo pero había algo que no le dejaba tranquilo.

Tú mismo lo has dicho hijo, hay cosas que no cambiaran pero hay otras como si… es la regla de la vida, pero de vez en cuando sería bueno que trataras de no molestar a tu hermana – se apresuró a decir Fujitaka al ver como su hija perdía la paciencia ante los comentarios de su hermano que ni le prestaba la mínima atención…

Si claro papá aunque realmente no estoy molestándola, solo estoy diciendo la verdad que ella se niega a ver – respondió después de unos segundos el galeno que esquivó en un rápido movimiento la patada que le propinaba su hermana por debajo de la mesa, ya había caído muchas veces en eso y ya se encontraba preparado para los ataques de ira de su hermana menor…

Bueno, bueno… mejor cuéntanos hijo ¿Cómo te va en el hospital? – preguntó el profesor universitario que le sorprendió un poco el ver a su hija con los ojos un poco llorosos… de seguro era un problema de su vista, con la edad sus ojos veían otras cosas y de seguro eran cosas suyas.

Pues la verdad no me puedo quejar papá, en el hospital ha descendido en un gran porcentaje la entrada de pacientes por lo que hay menos trabajo, tanto así que estoy considerando tomarme unas vacaciones… - en ese momento el médico se quedó en silencio, era como si él hubiera dicho algo que no debía decir aunque sus familiares no entendieron para nada ese repentino cambio de aptitud.

Ya veo hermano, eso es una buena noticia… después de ese fatídico día al parecer las cosas han ido mejorando – comentó la estudiante de arqueología que no pudo ocultar su alegría al ver que las cosas habían mejorado desde el día que fue derrotado el enviado del mal, era tal como lo había dicho el mensajero del cielo… las cosas iban a mejorar…

Inesperadamente comenzaron a venir una infinidad de imágenes a la cabeza de Fujitaka, eran tantas y pasaban tan rápido que no lograba comprenderlas… eran las mismas que tenía cuando dormía por las noches, todo era tan raro que el hombre no pudo evitar tambalear un poco en su silla, cosa que alarmó de sobremanera a sus hijos que no se explicaron que le pasaba.

¿Te sientes bien papá? – preguntó rápidamente la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda al ver como su padre se desplomaba de su asiento que fue cogido en un rápido movimiento por parte del joven médico que lo contuvo en sus brazos ante la mirada angustiada de su hermana.

¿Qué te pasa papá? – preguntó también el médico que sacudió levemente a su progenitor para hacerlo reaccionar, era muy raro que él tuviera algo así… en ese momento el señor Fujitaka reaccionó y se reincorporó rápidamente, no sabía exactamente que le había pasado… solo había visto imágenes confusas y luego todo se volvió oscuro…

No pasa nada hijos, solo fue un mareo… no hay nada que preocuparse – mintió el decano que no quiso preocupar innecesariamente a sus hijos, de seguro eran efectos de esa extraña amnesia que tuvo hace meses, no era nada para inquietarse…

Tal vez sea bueno que te de una chequeada papá – insistió el joven doctor que se encontraba preocupado por la salud de su padre… aunque él dijera lo contrario podía sentir que algo malo pasaba, no sabía como explicar era una rara sensación… sensación que por unos segundos le hizo recordar al enviado del mal…

No creo que sea necesario hijo, no se preocupen, en serio estoy bien – repuso el profesor universitario que observó el rostro de preocupación de sus hijos, realmente los había preocupado aunque no estaba del todo convencido que todo esa preocupación era movida por su desmayo, le daba la impresión que había algo más.

Es mejor que hagas caso papá, mi hermano sabe porque te lo dice – reprendió la muchacha japonesa que miró con seriedad a su padre, él tenía que cuidarse más pues ya no era ningún jovencito…

Bueno, bueno, haré lo que ustedes quieran chicos pero dejémoslo para después… es un excelente momento para pasarlo en familia como no lo hacíamos en días, ¿no lo creen? – respondió desde cierto punto de vista resignado el profesor al ver la insistencia de sus hijos, además no quería abandonar esa oportunidad de hablar con su hijo sobre el matrimonio de su hermana, era el momento propicio.

La verdad es que hace tiempo que no nos sentamos en la mesa los tres – atinó a decir el médico que nuevamente se puso taciturno y miró al vacío, había tantas cosas por pensar… su padre tenía razón hace buen tiempo que no tenían la oportunidad de conversar de esa manera.

Tienes razón papá, no es mala idea… la verdad extrañaba pasarla así con ustedes como ahora, en familia – indicó la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow que se acercó a la silla de su padre y lo abrazó por el cuello mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la foto de una bella mujer que estaba dentro de un marco en el medio de la mesa.

Estoy seguro de que si su madre pudiera verlos estaría sumamente orgullosa de ustedes dos, ambos se han convertido en grandes personas… y ya saben que siempre tendrán mi apoyo en todo - expresó algo emocionado Fujitaka que miró con ternura a sus dos hijos, por quienes había dado lo mejor de sí… le era tan difícil hacerse a la idea de que su hija pronto formaría su propia familia que aún no encontraba las palabras exactas para decirle a su hijo la enhorabuena.

Lo sabemos papá, no tienes ni que decirlo… siempre hemos sabido que podemos contar contigo para todo, estoy segura que mamá está también muy orgullosa de ti, somos lo que somos exclusivamente porque siempre estuviste pendiente de nosotros, así que no te quites méritos papá – exclamó firmemente convencida de lo que decía la dueña de Kerberos que abrazó con más fuerza a su padre que solo sonrió ante el comentario de su hija, necesitaba tanto escuchar eso…

Lejano a toda la algarabía entre padre e hija, un dilema se cernía sobre la residencia Kinomoto en donde el protagonista del acto final era el hijo mayor de Fujitaka, aún tenía muchas dudas de que su decisión fuera la correcta… realmente él jamás se hubiera imaginado en ese situación… pero las cosas se dieron tan rápido…

Comenzaron a llegar miles de hipotéticas posibilidades de cómo iba a terminar sus días… cada una era peor a la anterior… no entendía bien porque dudaba tanto… era consciente que era una decisión muy importante…

Bueno aprovechando que estamos los tres juntos, sería una excelente idea hablar sobre un tema que es de interés para los tres – indicó el profesor con una sonrisa sin embargo sintió como su hija lo soltaba… la muchacha se puso pálida rápidamente… no se esperaba para nada que a su padre se le ocurriría hablar de su matrimonio, la sola idea le aterraba… no se encontraba preparada para afrontar algo así…

Papá yo creo que… - la muchacha no pudo continuar pues su voz se cortó y solo el nerviosismo se apoderó de todo su ser… ya no había forma de detener lo inevitable…

Tranquila Sakura, todo estará bien – susurró levemente el decano con el fin de tranquilizar en algo a su hija que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios… tanto así que ni siquiera se había percatado que su hermano no le estaba prestando mucha atención, es más seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Bueno Touya quería decirte que… - el señor Fujitaka no pudo continuar al ver que su hijo le interrumpía intempestivamente… al parecer él tenía también una noticia que dar…

Discúlpame papá por interrumpirte pero necesito decirles algo – se apresuró a decir el galeno que aun tenía la mirada esquiva mientras que en su interior buscaba las palabras exactas para decirlo… era algo complicado.

La familia Kinomoto miró con sorpresa al joven doctor que se quedó nuevamente en silencio, ¿Qué podría ser eso que tenía de esa forma al médico?... por unos segundos el silencio se apoderó de la habitación sin embargo Touya sabía que no podía seguir así, tenía que decirlo de lo contrario se volvería loco…

Me voy a casar… - indicó con firmeza el doctor Kinomoto que desvió su mirada hacia un costado mientras que su hermana y progenitor se quedaron con la boca abierta… no podían dar crédito a lo que habían escuchado… el silencio se apoderó de toda la casa mientras que afuera poco a poco la lluvia cedía…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Y la historia continua y aun no se revelan muchas interrogantes es más a cada momento aparecen una más tras otra… esto se pone cada vez más confuso, pero no desesperen que todo llegara a su debido momento… nuevamente en este capítulo tenemos la participación de Cloud que nos muestra un poco de su pasado… bueno para los que no han jugado el juego de Final Fantasy VII ni han visto Advent Children de seguro no entenderán mucho y los que si han tenido la dicha de jugarlo y haber visto se darán cuenta que hay partes que son partes de la historia pero no todo, los últimos diálogos son creación exclusiva de este fic… a ver para quienes no han jugado Final Fantasy VII la primera escena pertenece al juego, bueno eso explicaré con más detalle más adelante no desesperen… la segunda escena pertenece al ova Final Fantasy VII Last Order y al igual que la anterior escena el último dialogo es inventado por mí… y la penúltima escena esta referida a lo que sucedió en Advent Children… la última escena es completamente inventada para el fic… como siempre digo los personajes y material le corresponde a sus respectivos creadores, nombres y descripciones de personajes le corresponde a sus dueños a que se usan con el fin de entretener en ningún momento busco el lucro… en fin, al parecer Cloud encontró a la persona que buscaba por el momento su nombre Tifa, luego tendremos una mejor explicación acerca de ella… y regresando a los protagonistas de este fic tenemos a Shaoran que va a pedir la mano de Sakura, daba la impresión que era como un cordero que iba al matadero pero después de algunos impases y cositas así, el muchacho se nos mandó un semejante discurso que terminó de convencer a Fujitaka quien aceptó el compromiso… al parecer están felices pero se han olvidado de Cloud… sin embargo su amigo inglés no tuvo tanta suerte como él, decidió pedir el consentimiento de Sonomi pero las cosas no salieron como él lo esperaba y por poco se salvó de que la señora lo linchara, sin embargo logró persuadirla… gracias a la ayuda de Tomoyo que tuvo mucho que ver en todo eso, ahora la escena entre Clow y la hechiceras de las aguas a quién he llamado Yuuko pues no encontré un nombre para ella y me pareció que era bueno ese nombre, bueno… esa escena ha sido creado para este fic… es una conversación que deja algunas dudas… y llegamos a la parte bomba del todo el fic… cuando parecía que la conversación en la residencia Kinomoto se iba a convertir en un verdadero campo de batalla, Touya fulmina todo con una sorpresiva bomba que de seguro a más de uno sorprendió… ¿Se casará Touya? ¿Habrá algo más de acción? ¿Alguien más se casará? ¿Eriol se ganará el respeto de Sonomi? ¿Cuándo se enterara Touya de la boda de su hermana? ¿Algun misterio será resuelto? ¿Habrá más enigmas? Bueno estas son algunas de las preguntas que pueden ser respuesta en los siguientes capítulos.

Criticas, ideas, bombas cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **El encuentro que más temía Shaoran se hará realidad de la forma menos inesperada y nada podrá hacer para evitarlo, Eriol y Shaoran comenzaran a armar hipótesis y soluciones de cómo enfrentar la aparente amenaza de Cloud y finalmente el mal se hace presente en este fic… esto son las cosas que veremos en el siguiente capítulo, así que los invito a acompáñame al noveno capítulo de esta historia _El mal tiene una nueva cara._


	9. El mal tiene una nueva cara

CAP IX: EL MAL TIENE UNA NUEVA CARA

Esa maЯana el clima era uno de las peores que habМa tenido la ciudad de Tomoeda en su historia, muy temprano comenzС con una constante garЗa pero cuando dio la impresiСn que con el pasar de las horas la garЗa cedМa, la lluvia recobrС mayor fuerza que antes hasta convertirse en un dМa sumamente gris y acompaЯado con la incesante lluvia que habМa cubierto a toda la ciudad de agua hasta el punto de que en algunas calles se podМan ya ver los clАsicos charcos de agua┘

A esas horas del dМa y con el reciente clima era muy difМcil poder divisar alguna persona caminando por las ya solitarias calles de Tomoeda, sin embargo a lo lejos se pudo divisar un paraguas que era sostenido por una persona┘

La muchacha caminaba sin estar muy segura si era buena idea ir a ver a su novio pues corrМa el riesgo de no encontrarlo y que toda la caminata fuera en vano pues no habМan quedado en verse, es mАs ese dМa era imposible verse pues ella tenМa una incursiСn a una zona arqueolСgica pero debido al clima se habМa suspendido dicho viaje por lo que ese dМa habМa quedado libre para ella, tenМa muchas cosas en la cabeza y lo mАs seguro que hablando con Иl podrМa despejarse un poco.

Una vez tomada la decisiСn la muchacha de ojos verdes se dispuso a caminar mАs rАpido con direcciСn a la casa de su prometido, con ese clima era muy difМcil que Иl no estuviera en su casa, esa idea reforzС mАs su decisiСn y siguiС hacia dicho lugar.

Mientras caminaba la muchacha no pudo evitar que regresaran a su mente los sucesos que acontecieron mАs temprano┘ la tremenda noticia que su hermano les dio a ella y a su progenitor los tomС totalmente por sorpresa, en ese momento se hubieran podido esperar cualquier otra cosa pero lo que les dijo su hermano les parecМa hasta cierto punto inimaginable┘

-Me voy a casar┘ - dijo finalmente el doctor Kinomoto despuИs de pensarlo detenidamente┘ no habМa razСn alguna para dudarlo, ademАs Иl estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia su novia┘ era consciente que no iba a encontrar otra mujer que lograra comprenderlo como ella lo hacМa┘ ademАs a Иl de cierta forma le gustaba la idea de pasar el resto de sus dМas al lado de ella.

El nerviosismo del cual era presa la antigua card captor fue cambiado rАpidamente por una sensaciСn de sorpresa que desplazС por completo a cualquier otro sentimiento┘ aun no se recuperaba del shock, ©habrМa escuchado bien? De seguro se lo habМa imaginado, era imposible que su hermano se fuera a casar┘ conociИndolo como era, esa idea parecМa tan lejana┘

El seЯor Fujitaka miraba un poco sorprendido a su hijo que se veМa imperturbable, daba la impresiСn que habМa dicho algo sin significancia pero era todo lo contrario, ahora no solo su hija sino tambiИn su otro hijo iba a formar su propia familia┘ al fin sus hijos iban a volar del nido para seguir progresando┘

-©Acaso no van a decir nada? √ preguntС repentinamente el joven mИdico que mirС con cierta molestia las caras de sorpresa de su familia┘ ©acaso era tan impensable que Иl quisiera casarse? Aunque realmente la idea de casarse no era algo que lo tuviera sЗper emocionado pero tampoco le desagradaba┘

-©EstАs hablando en serio hermano? √ preguntС tМmidamente la muchacha japonesa que miraba con incredulidad a su hermano que tenМa la mirada fija en el vacМo┘ ella no se podМa imaginar a su hermano casado┘ era como pensar que se puede mezclar el agua con el aceite.

-Claro que si monstruo, ©QuИ ganarМa yo mintiendo con algo asМ? √ respondiС tajantemente el joven doctor para luego dirigir su mirada hacia su padre que aun permanecМa en silencio, para el galeno era importante saber que era lo que pensaba su padre, sabМa a la perfecciСn los sabios que resultaban siendo sus consejos.

-Me has tomado por sorpresa hijo, para serte franco esto si no me lo esperaba┘ si tЗ crees que es buen momento para casarte y que ella es la mujer indicada para ti, entonces solo me queda felicitarte hijo mМo √ indicС finalmente despuИs de unos segundos el decano que le sonriС a su hijo, de cierta forma era irСnico como habМan sucedido las cosas, Иl que estaba a punto de darle una sorpresa a su hijo y al final Иl fue quien terminС sorprendido.

Sin mАs, los dos varones de la familia Kinomoto se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y se abrazaron, uno estaba feliz porque el otro habМa encontrado la felicidad y el otro porque era feliz de saber que su padre le apoyaba en esa decisiСn, por un momento pensС que su padre le iba a decir que lo pensara mАs detenidamente o que tal vez serМa bueno darse mАs tiempo pero no, desde el comienzo Fujitaka le dio todo su apoyo y comprensiСn┘

Hasta ese momento la dueЯa de las cartas Sakura no habМa podido asimilar la idea pero cuando vio a su padre y hermano abrazarse por fin entendiС que todo eso era una realidad y no producto de su imaginaciСn, la muchacha sin habИrselo propuesto comenzС a llorar sin poder contenerlo┘

-©QuИ sucede Sakura? ©Por quИ lloras? √ preguntС el hijo mayor Fujitaka que hasta cierto punto se veМa preocupado, no entendМa el motivo de las lАgrimas de su hermana, ©acaso no estaba de acuerdo a su decisiСn?

-Lloro porque estoy muy feliz por ti hermano, sinceramente no pensИ ver este dМa pero estoy sumamente contenta por ti, estoy segura que serАs feliz √ dijo entre sollozos la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda que abrazС a su hermano que ya se habМa soltado de su padre y comenzС a sollozar en su pecho ante la sorpresa del galeno que no se lo esperaba.

-Muchas gracias Sakura, gracias por tus buenos deseos┘ - atinС a decir sumamente conmovido el mИdico que acariciaba los cabellos de su hermana┘ no esperaba ese gesto por parte de ella┘ a pesar de todas las discusiones que tenМan ambos se estimaban muchМsimo┘

Fujitaka se quedС observando a los hermanos, en ese momento ya habМa desistido de hablar del matrimonio de su hija pues solo malograrМa el momento, ya encontrarМa otra oportunidad para comunicАrselo a su hijo┘ por ahora era mejor dejar que los lazos entre los hermanos se hicieran mАs estrecha┘

Sin darse cuenta la muchacha de ojos verdes se encontraba frente a la puerta de la residencia de su novio, al parecer habМa dejado que sus pensamientos la abstrajeran de la realidad misma┘ despuИs de sacudir su cabeza para sacarse todos esos recuerdos, se dispuso a tocar el timbre sin saber lo que le esperaba ahМ dentro.

La muchacha pudo escuchar la voz de una mujer que hablaba desde adentro de la casa que avisaba que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Tocan a la puerta, yo voy a ver √ escuchС decir la estudiante de arqueologМa que le sorprendiС escuchar una voz femenina en la casa de su novio pues definitivamente esa no era la voz de su amiga china, entonces ©QuiИn podrМa ser? Al parecer el muchacho de ojos color miel tendrМa que explicar muchas cosas.

A los pocos segundos pudo escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban rАpidamente para que segundos mАs tardes se abriera para dejarse ver a una mujer hermosa que miraba con cierta confusiСn a la visitante┘ apenas la vio tuvo la sensaciСn de que la conocМa de algЗn lado pero no la recordaba.

-Buenos dМas seЯorita, ©en que puedo servirle? √ preguntС la mujer que miraba con curiosidad a la linda muchacha que tenМa en frente, sentМa que la habМa visto de algЗn lugar pero no lo recordaba┘ habМa algo en ella que le era sumamente familiar.

-Buenos dМas, estoy buscando a Shaoran Li ©se encontrarА? √ atinС a responder la dueЯa de la bestia del sello algo cohibida por la presencia de la mujer, aunque se veМa que era mayor a ella podМa ver que era una mujer atractiva lo que le hacМa dudar de cierta forma el motivo de su estancia en la casa de su novio.

-©Buscas a Shaoran? Pues Иl ha salido hace un rato pero si gustas puedes pasar a esperarlo, no creo que demore √ indicС la mujer que seguМa mirando al detalle a la muchacha, no comprendМa el motivo por el cual buscaba a su hermano sin embargo tenМa que reconocer que era muy bonita ademАs esos ojos verdes┘ en ese instante Fuu Tie reaccionС de golpe┘ al fin la habМa recordado, ahora se daba cuenta porque le parecМa conocida┘ como pudo haber olvidado esos ojos verdes tan caracterМsticos de ella┘

-No se preocupe, no quiero incomodarle, ya en otro momento vendrИ a verle, hasta luego √ expresС algo desanimada la muchacha que realmente esperaba encontrarlo, en fin ahora no le quedaba de otra que regresar a su casa aunque tenМa unas enormes ganas de preguntarle a esa persona quien era pero era consciente que no era cortИs hacer eso┘

-Espera┘ por favor no te vayas, necesitamos hablarte, no me esperaba que las cosas se dieran asМ pero en fin┘ no sabes cuantos deseos tenМa de verte maestra de las cartas √ se apresurС a decir la hija menor de todas las hermanas de la familia Li que mirС con sumo agrado a la muchacha, ahora entendМa porque su hermano habМa enloquecido por ella┘

La hija de Fujitaka volteС la mirada perpleja┘ ©QuiИn era esa persona? Como sabМa quien era┘ pues para ella era la primera vez que veМa esa persona, como era capaz de reconocerla, ademАs no podМa sentir ninguna presencia mАgica por lo que podМa asumir que no tenМa ningЗn poder mАgico entonces como sabМa que ella era la elegida por Clow para hacerse cargo de las cartas del famoso mago┘

-No me mires tan desconfiada maestra de las cartas, tengo que admitir que los aЯos no pasan en vano pero que mal que no me recuerdes √ indicС la mujer al ver la cara de confusiСn y de total desconfianza por parte de la muchacha que tenМa en frente┘ las palabras de Fuu Tie solo confundieron aЗn mАs a la antigua card captor que no entendМa nada y menos recordaba a esa persona┘

-©Nos conocemos? ©Hace aЯos? √ atinС a preguntar la muchacha de ojos verdes que por mАs que trataba de hacer memoria no lograba recordar de donde conocМa a esa persona┘

-AsМ es, me parece que serМa mejor si entras a la casa y hablamos mАs tranquilas┘ asМ podrИ refrescarte la memoria un poco ademАs estoy segura que mis hermanas estarАn contentas de verte, pasa por favor √ respondiС Fuu Tie que hizo un ademАn para que la muchacha entrara a la casa┘ aunque con un poco de dudas la muchacha japonesa entrС, realmente la curiosidad de saber la identidad de esa persona comenzС a carcomerla por dentro y solo se calmarМa hasta que supiera quien era┘

Sin demora las dos personas entraron a la casa mientras una conducМa a la otra hacia la sala┘ mientras caminaban se podМa escuchar un ajetreo por las habitaciones, se escuchaban pisadas de personas que corrМan y algunos gritos que no se hicieron falta┘ todo eso en verdad comenzС a preocuparle a Sakura, ©QuИ habМa sucedido con la siempre tranquila casa de su novio? Al poco tiempo llegaron a la sala y Fuu Tie le indicС a su invitada que tomara asiento en uno de los muebles lo que la aludida hizo sin falta.

-Hermanas vengan acА, hemos tenido la dicha de tener en nuestra casa a una de las personas mАs destacadas del mundo mАgico┘ - exclamС con un poco de fuerza la menor de las hermanas de la familia Li que hizo por unos segundos que la aludida se sonrojara┘ realmente no pensaba que ella fuera alguien muy importante por lo menos en comparaciСn con su novio┘

Ni bien habМa terminado de hablar la mujer, se pudo escuchar como si una estampida de bЗfalos vinieran a toda carrera hacia la sala, a los pocos segundos se hicieron presentes tres mujeres que inspeccionaban al detalle a su invitada┘ por mАs que la miraban no la recordaban┘ luego de un rato las tres hermanas miraron a Fuu Tie┘ en bЗsqueda de explicaciones.

-Como les dije hermanas, la persona que tenemos delante de nosotras es una de las personas mАs destacadas en el mundo mАgico, me sorprende que el ComitИ no haya hecho nada por llevarla a Hong Kong pero en fin, tengo el gusto de presentarles a la maestra de las cartas Clow √ dijo firmemente la mujer ante la sorpresa de sus hermanas que no se esperaban que la novia de su hermano se presentara asМ de improviso┘ justo no estaba el jefe del clan Li lo que hacМa que la situaciСn fuera perfecta┘

La estudiante de arqueologМa observaba a las mujeres que la miraban de pies a cabeza, ella no lograba entender nada┘ ©QuiИnes eran ellas? ©Por quИ la miraban de esa forma como si la conocieran? Y finalmente ©QuИ hacМan todas ellas en la casa de su novio? Esas y mАs dudas comenzaron a llegar a la mente de la muchacha que no sabМa que hacer┘

-Esto si que ha sido toda una sorpresa, es un honor conocerla┘ en Hong Kong se habla mucho de usted aunque esos ancianos del comitИ no quieren reconocer su potencial pero estoy segura que las cosas cambiaran pronto┘ - indicС la mayor de todas las hermanas que se habМa acercado mАs a la muchacha para luego hacerle una reverencia.

-Bueno┘ gracias┘ la verdad no sabМa que era conocida por allА┘ - atinС a decir la muchacha de ojos verdes algo sonrojada por los comentarios vertidos por la hermana de su novio, nunca se habМa sentido tan especial como la mujer lo ponМa, es mАs habМa momentos que pensaba que su poder mАgico era irrisible┘

-DiscЗlpanos por nuestra falta de tacto, seguro te estarАs preguntando quienes somos, despuИs de tanto tiempo no me sorprende que no nos reconozcas┘ para serte franca nosotras tampoco te reconocimos a excepciСn de mi hermana menor, nos conocimos hace un poco mАs de 8 aЯos en Hong Kong, nosotras somos las hermanas de Shaoran √ indicС She Fa que mirС la cara de sorpresa de su invitada que mirС a las cuatro hermanas┘ en ese momento la estudiante de arqueologМa recordС su visita a Hong Kong, cuando conociС la casa de su novio y a sus extrovertidas hermanas┘ como se habМa podido olvidar eso, fue allМ en donde encontrС a la Hechiceras de las Aguas y conociС tambiИn a la madre de su novio que le ayudС mucho a detener a la hechicera┘

La muchacha se quedС en silencio, no se esperaba esa noticia┘ mirС detenidamente a sus futuras cuЯadas, ahora que las veМa mАs detenidamente no habМan cambiado mucho, hasta parecМa que los aЯos no hubieran pasado por ellas┘ se veМan tan jСvenes y bellas que cualquiera las confundirМa como jСvenes universitarias┘

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo Sakura aunque claro esta vez la situaciСn es muy distinta a la de 8 aЯos √ expresС muy suelta de hueso Fei Mei que le sonriС a la dueЯa de las antiguas cartas Clow que solo atinС a mirarla algo extraЯada por su comentario, el resto de hermanas miraron enfadadas por lo dicho Fei Mei┘ ella como siempre tan confianzuda con la gente.

-Por favor discЗlpela, Fei Mei no tuvo la intenciСn de tutearla┘ tiene la mala costumbre de ser algo confianzuda √ indicС algo apenada Fan Len que mirС de reojo a su hermana molesta┘ aunque ella fuera la prometida de su hermano tenМan que recordar que era la elegida por su antecesor para continuar con su legado mАgico, debМan guardar el respeto merecido┘

-No, no┘ esta bien, llАmenme por mi nombre┘ realmente me siento un poco rara cuando me llaman maestra de las cartas, ademАs serМa un inconveniente que me llamen asМ ante el resto de gente pues ellos no saben sobre la magia √ se apresurС a decir la muchacha que tratС de sonreМr┘ no se imaginaba que explicaciСn podrМa darle a sus amigos si ellas la llamaban de esa forma en pЗblico, de seguro se armarМa todo un enredo.

-No lo sabМamos┘ no era nuestra intenciСn incomodarla √ indicС She Fa algo sorprendida de saber que el entorno de su cuЯada fuera entre personas sin magia, no cabМa duda que su potencial deberМa estar desperdiciАndose de esa forma, con suerte pronto llegarМa una nueva reforma y no tenМa ninguna duda que la maestra de las cartas fuera una de las primeras convocadas┘

-Ahora que ya entramos un poco de confianza┘ hay algunas cosas que necesitamos hablar contigo Sakura √ Fuu Tie se sentС al lado de la muchacha que mirС nuevamente sorprendida a las hermanas, daba la impresiСn que tenМan algo entre manos┘ el resto de hermanas se sentaron en los asientos disponibles mientras todas esperaban que su hermana mayor tomara la palabra.

-Bueno seЯorita Sakura no soy mucho de dar rodeos asМ que le explicarИ las cosas como estАn, espero que sepas comprender y que comprendas que todo lo que hacemos es por el bien de nuestro clan y por supuesto de nuestro hermano┘ nosotras sabemos a la perfecciСn que tЗ y Shaoran han decidido casarse √ indicС con suma calma Fan Len dejando atСnita a la muchacha japonesa que no se esperaba eso┘ simplemente esperaba que le dijeran que ya sabМan que estaban saliendo pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes┘

-Nosotras hemos sido enviadas por nuestra madre para prepararte para que seas la esposa de Shaoran pues como bien sabes, mi hermano no es una simple persona┘ tiene cargos muy importantes y la persona que va a compartir su vida al lado de Иl debe estar lo suficiente preparada para poder ocupar todos esos cargos si Иl estuviera indispuesto √ agregС Fan Len que dejС sorprendidas a todas con lo Зltimo que dijo┘ ni siquiera sus hermanas sabМan acerca de esa parte┘ ©acaso Fan Len sabМa algo que ellas no?

-Si sИ que Shaoran tiene cargos muy importantes pero no sabМa que yo tenМa que ser preparada para eso √ indicС tМmidamente Sakura que no entendМa a que se referМan con eso de que tenМan que prepararla┘ ©QuИ tendrМa que aprender?

-Realmente no es una obligaciСn pero hay que tener en cuenta que tЗ no has vivido en Hong Kong y desconoces muchas de nuestras costumbres, ceremonias, entre otras cosas┘ poco a poco iras aprendiendo cosas que sabemos que necesitas saber┘ estoy segura que tЗ lograras todo con Иxito┘ - expresС nuevamente Fan Len que miraba detenidamente a la novia de su hermano┘ realmente era bella y se notaba que era de un corazСn transparente, ahora entendМa porque su hermano terminС enamorado de ella.

-La verdad no lo habМa pensado pero si creen que con eso podrИ apoyar a Shaoran, no duden que pondrИ el mayor empeЯo y todo mi esfuerzo por convertirme en una digna esposa para Иl √ exclamС muy convencida la antigua card captor ante la algarabМa de las hermanas de su novio que aplaudieron ante lo dicho por la muchacha.

-Ese es el Аnimo que se necesita Sakura, estoy convencida que lo serАs┘ solo es cuestiСn de algo de tiempo pero sigue asМ que con estas profesoras no tienes pierde √ repuso entre sonrisas Fei Mei que sin razСn alguna abrazС a la muchacha ante la sorpresa de todas las presentes.

-Bueno mientras esperas a Shaoran podemos ir conversando un poco e ir conociИndonos un poco mАs pues vamos a ser familia y es necesario que nos vayamos conociendo mejor ©verdad? √ indicС She Fa mientras que todas asentМa con la cabeza┘ la muchacha de ojos verdes mirС a todas ellas, no sabМa exactamente que tendrМa que aprender pero si con eso ayudaba a su prometido lo harМa sin duda┘ ademАs las hermanas de su novio se veМan de confianza, ya tendrМa tiempo para hablar con Иl acerca de ellas┘ ademАs ahora aparentemente le esperaba una larga conversaciСn┘

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

Aunque el clima de ese dМa era bastante desalentador para cualquiera, Иl era consciente que ya no podМa seguir posponiendo ese asunto┘ realmente era algo que desearМa mil veces no tener que recordar pero a esas alturas no podМa darse esos lujos pues las cosas tendМan a complicarse cada vez mАs┘

Sin muchas ganas caminaba por las lluviosas calles de Tomoeda┘ aunque por un momento parecМa que las cosas le estaban saliendo de maravilla aun quedaba tratar ese espinoso tema┘ Иl sabМa que le habМa prometido no arriesgarse sin embargo no podМa quedarse de brazos cruzados┘ tenМa que hacer algo al respecto, de lo contrario muchas personas podМan salir lastimadas e incluso ella y eso definitivamente no lo iba a permitir┘

Los pensamientos del joven continuaban mientras caminaba┘ aunque la noche pasada habМa sido una de las mАs maravillosas de su vida no podМa seguir ignorando el peligro latente┘ ese sujeto era capaz de hacer muchas cosas y hasta no saber sus verdaderos objetivos tendrМan que estar preparados para cualquier cosa.

El pensar que no habМa encontrada nada acerca de ese misterioso muchacho le hacМa preocuparse mАs┘ ni siquiera con toda la informaciСn que le enviС desde Hong Kong el asistente de su madre logrС encontrar algo que le sirviera, ahora solo dependМa de su amigo inglИs que haya conseguido algo que les fuera de utilidad para saber a que se estaban enfrentando┘

Lentamente el muchacho chino llegС a su destino, por unos segundos se quedС simplemente parado sobre la lluvia, era consciente que ese dМa podrМa recibir solo malas noticias, esa idea le desalentaba de sobremanera y claro que aЗn estaba el tema de sus hermanas┘ no sabМa que hacer con ellas, lo estaban volviendo loco┘ si esa noche que regresС a su casa lo atosigaron de preguntas┘ y prАcticamente estuvo sometido a su interrogatorio por mАs de una hora┘

El muchacho no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de resignaciСn, comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de tener que aguantarlas┘ ahora el problema era como explicarle a su prometida la presencia de ellas, aЗn no querМa agobiarla con las responsabilidades y deberes que Иl tiene con el clan y con el comitИ┘ sin mАs el muchacho se dispuso a tocar el timbre de la mansiСn que tenМa en frente┘ ya tendrМa tiempo para pensar con mАs calma ese asunto, por el momento el tema de Cloud era mАs importante.

A unos centМmetros de que su dedo tocara el interruptor del timbre inesperadamente las rejas de la entrada de la residencia se abrieron sin explicaciСn alguna┘ el joven hechicero simplemente sonriС, aparentemente su amigo se habМa levantado de muy buen humor y estaba gustoso de jugar un poco┘

-⌠Vaya al parecer Hiiragizawa quiere jugar un poco, bueno veremos de que se trata todo eso■ √ se dijo el jefe del clan Li que caminС hacia dentro de la mansiСn mientras que tras de Иl nuevamente las grandes rejas se movМan para cerrarse por si solas┘

El muchacho comenzС a caminar por la casa de su amigo inglИs y las puertas estaban totalmente cerradas sin embargo una de todas ellas se abriС por si sola, por lo que Иl muchacho intuyС que su amigo lo estaba conduciendo hacia donde Иl se encontraba y asМ fue pues al poco tiempo el muchacho se encontraba en la sala y en el medio de toda la habitaciСn se encontraba un sillСn en donde se podМa ver a alguien que estaba sentado en Иl.

-Vaya Hiiragizawa al parecer estАs de muy buen humor, espero que eso signifique que me tienes buenas noticias √ indicС el estudiante de arqueologМa cuando estaba al frente de su amigo inglИs que simplemente se mantenМa en silencio┘ por unos segundos el muchacho no respondiС┘

-Me gustarМa decirte que si Li pero lamentablemente no tengo ni una buena noticia que darte┘ esto fue solo un juego para no perder la costumbre┘ - atinС a decir el muchacho de gafas que hizo girar su sillСn para poder ver mejor a su amigo, por lo visto Иl tampoco habМa conseguido nada┘ esa situaciСn cada vez se ponМa mas preocupante.

-Esto no me lo esperaba┘ en verdad tenМa la esperanza de que hubieras encontrado algo que nos sirviera √ expresС el muchacho chino un poco agobiado┘ todo ese misterio que envolvМa al muchacho rubio le hacМa pensar lo peor, no podМa dejar de lado su preocupaciСn que de manera automАtica tomС asiento en un mueble cercano.

-Te podrМa decir lo mismo pero la verdad es que supuse que si yo no encontrИ nada referido a Cloud Strife, era mАs difМcil que el comitИ tuviera alguna informaciСn de dicho personaje┘ - indicС el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que trataba de encontrar una explicaciСn a todo ese suceso┘ incluso habМa optado por tratar de evocar los recuerdos de su yo anterior pero por mАs que lo intentaba no podМa┘ aunque claro era la primera vez que lo intentaba pero no perdМa nada intentАndolo┘

-Esto en verdad comienza a preocuparme┘ da la impresiСn que ese tal Strife nunca hubiera existido┘ por un momento considerИ que se haya cambiado el nombre pero ahora no estoy muy seguro de eso┘ - dijo el muchacho de ojos color miel que trataba de sacar alguna conclusiСn de sus posibles hipСtesis que se habМa formulado durante todo ese tiempo.

-PensИ lo mismo Li, realmente eso serМa la Зnica explicaciСn por la cual no encontramos ninguna informaciСn acerca de Иl┘ en este momento estoy movilizando a gente muy influyente y discreta acerca de este tema┘ estoy seguro que ellos encontraran algo acerca de nuestro enigmАtico Cloud √ aseverС con una sonrisa la reencarnaciСn de Clow Reed, tenМa que mostrarse seguro para asМ tranquilizar un poco a su amigo aunque a esas alturas el muchacho inglИs tenМa sus dudas acerca de la procedencia del muchacho caМdo del cielo.

-Eso espero Hiiragizawa┘ pero has considerado que vamos a hacer si no conseguimos nada acerca de Иl, ademАs el tiempo pasa y no sabemos que estarА haciendo o tramando √ preguntС repentinamente el lМder del comitИ de hechiceros de oriente que no podМa ocultar su preocupaciСn al respecto y pues Иl conocМa a la perfecciСn las habilidades del muchacho de ojos celestes y de ser un enemigo serМa uno muy difМcil de tratar.

-Para serte sincero Li no lo habМa considerado┘ aunque tienes toda la razСn, debemos ponernos en todos los casos posibles, aunque estos parezcan improbables siguen siendo posibilidades muy latentes┘ asumo que tЗ si has pensado algo al respecto √ respondiС algo conmocionado el muchacho de gafas que podМa imaginarse lo que su amigo iba a responderle, era como si le pudiera leer la mente e incluso su amigo chino parecМa que lo sabМa pues solo bajС la cabeza.

El hechicero occidental se levantС de su sillСn┘ aunque no parecМa, Иl comprendМa el sentir de su amigo y hasta cierto punto era justificado, su orgullo habМa sido pisoteado de la peor manera aunque esa vez Иl tratС de hacerle entender que no habМa sido asМ al parecer no lo habМan convencido del todo.

-Soy consciente que ese plan tuyo es descabellado y hasta ilСgico pero lo comprendo┘ pero debemos tratar de arreglar estas cosas tratando de evitar que alguien salga herido, tratemos de encontrar una soluciСn pacМfica┘ - atinС a decir el muchacho de gafas que mirС a su amigo, Иl aun permanecМa con la mirada fija en el suelo┘ estaba sorprendido de cСmo su amigo inglИs habМa intuido lo que Иl pensaba hacer┘

-Lo sИ Hiiragizawa, sИ muy bien que esa opciСn es muy peligrosa pero estoy seguro que no habrА otro camino y aunque le prometМ a Sakura no arriesgarme, no puedo hacerlo┘ tiene el poder suficiente para acabar con todos √ se apresurС a decir el jefe del clan Li afligido por no saber que hacer exactamente┘ querМa confiar que su amigo encontrara alguna informaciСn que les sirviera pero con el pasar de los dМas su enemigo podrМa hacer cualquier cosa.  
-Te entiendo Li, yo tambiИn he pesando en esa posibilidad┘ incluso he pensado que Иl puede llegar a ser mАs fuerte que tЗ o yo, tampoco hemos visto todo su potencial pero dИjame decirte algo, esta vez no iras solo┘ yo te acompaЯare y veras que de una u otra forma arreglaremos este problema, por el momento las cosas estАn tranquilas y hay que tratar de disfrutarlas al mАximo √ respondiС finalmente Eriol despuИs de unos segundos que se tomС para pensar bien lo que le iba a decir a su amigo, Иl sabМa que si ya sobrevivieron al holocausto ocasionado por el enviado del mal, podrМan afrontar cualquier adversidad que se les presentase.

-Si tienes razСn, no voy a ganar nada preocupando por eso┘ aunque me cueste tengo que aceptar que las cosas estАn fueran de mis manos y solo me queda esperar √ dijo con cierto pesimismo el muchacho chino que a pesar de todo no podМa imaginarse que las cosas fueran a mejorar con respecto a Cloud, aunque tenМa unos inmensos deseos de pelear nuevamente con Иl, aun tenМa muchas dudas de su comportamiento que le hacМa pensar que tal vez no era tan malo como Иl pensaba.

-Cambia esa cara Li, mejor cuИntame ©CuАndo te vas a casar con Sakura? Pues supongo que ya tendrАn fecha ©no? √ preguntС repentinamente el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra con una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo que su amigo reaccionara de golpe y le mirara sin saber que decir┘ ©CСmo Иl sabМa acerca de su boda?

-©QuИ cosas dices Hiiragizawa? Por lo visto estАs con la imaginaciСn muy vivaz, ©De dСnde sacas esas cosas? ©Casarme yo? √ atinС a responder sumamente nervioso el estudiante de arqueologМa que tratС disimular que no sabМa nada acerca de lo que su amigo le hablaba.

El muchacho inglИs mirС con cierta confusiСn a su amigo, ©QuИ le sucedМa? ©Por quИ negaba algo que todo el mundo ya sabМa? A veces era tan complejo de entender a su amigo chino┘

-©QuiИn te entiende Li?, no sИ que buscas negando algo que ya todo el mundo lo sabe por obra y gracia tuya┘ me parece que no es educado que bromees con ese tipo de cosas amigo √ respondiС algo contrariado el hechicero occidental que no entendМa el motivo por el cual su amigo fingМa desconocer del tema siendo Иl mismo el culpable de que todos lo supieran.

-©Todo el mundo ya lo sabe? No sИ de dСnde has sacado todo eso Hiiragizawa pero bueno no te voy a mentir┘ si me voy a casar con ella pero hasta ahora hemos tratado de esconderlo para evitar que su hermano se enterara, la verdad no sИ como te has enterado pero en fin que quede entre nosotros √ dijo algo preocupado el jefe del clan Li al ver que aparentemente su secreto se estaba esparciendo┘

-©En quИ mundo vives Li? ©no me has escuchado lo que te he dicho? Todos los saben gracias a ti, tЗ fuiste quien le dijo a todo el mundo que te ibas a casar con Sakura √ respondiС el hechicero occidental que no entendМa porque su amigo insistМa en no saber nada┘ o realmente no se acordaba de lo que sucediС┘

-©QuИ yo hice que? Imposible┘ yo no serМa capaz de┘ - en ese momento el lМder del comitИ se quedС en silencio, no sabМa si lo estaba recordando o si era un simple presentimiento pero comenzС a pensar que el dМa del matrimonio de su amigo no solo se habМa puesto a cantar como su novia le habМa dicho.

-Tal vez no lo recuerdes que serМa lo mАs lСgico despuИs de cСmo estuviste ese dМa, aunque personalmente no vi el espectАculo que armaste pero me contaron que saliste a la calle y comenzaste a gritar como loco que amabas a Sakura y que te ibas a casar con ella, luego ella te sacС de ahМ y te llevС a tu casa asumo √ indicС la reencarnaciСn de Clow un poco divertido al imaginarse nuevamente como debiС ser ese momento pero luego un pensamiento le sembrС una duda┘ ©acaso Sakura no le habМa dicho nada sobre eso? ©Por quИ ocultarlo?

El descendiente de Clow escuchС en silencio, no tenМa ninguna palabra que pudiera describir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, se sentМa sumamente avergonzado, ©CСmo habМa podido perder los papeles de esa forma? Aunque al igual que su amigo inglИs la misma duda habМa nacido en Иl┘

-No puedo creer que haya hecho eso┘ la verdad no entiendo como Sakura me ha podido perdonar, de seguro no me lo ha dicho para no mortificarme┘ no cabe duda que Sakura es un Аngel┘ la verdad pensИ Hiiragizawa que fuiste tЗ quien me llevС a mi casa √ indicС el jefe del clan Li que se quedС meditando por unos segundos acerca del respeto┘ sin habИrselo propuesto recordС el momento en que le preguntС acerca de eso a su prometida y ella repentinamente se habМa sonrojado┘

La cara del muchacho se habМa puesto roja sin controlarlo ante la sorpresa de su amigo que no entendМa que le pasaba y como no ponerse asМ despuИs de la idea que habМa surcado su mente, era muy probable que sus miedos se hubieran hecho realidad, tal vez Иl se habrМa querido sobrepasar con ella cuando le dejС en su casa, eso explicarМa porque no quiso hablar del asunto y solo se sonrojo┘ esa idea comenzС a atormentarlo.

-©Te sucede algo Li? √ preguntС el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra al ver como su amigo se habМa puesto rojo sin razСn aparente┘ tal vez habМa recordado algo bochornoso┘

-Esto┘ no, no es nada Hiiragizawa, es solo que me sorprende las tonterМas que habМa hecho ese dМa, solo fue eso √ atinС a decir despuИs de unos segundos el jefe del clan Li que reaccionС ante la pregunta de su amigo┘ tal vez se estaba adelantando a los hechos┘ podМa haber hecho cualquier cosa pero propasarse con su novia definitivamente no┘ era mejor dejar de torturarse con esas ideas y olvidar ese asunto┘ fuera como fuera ya no podrМa hacer nada┘

-Si tЗ lo dices Li pero bueno finalmente no me has respondido mi pregunta acerca de la fecha √ repuso Eriol que se encontraba divertido con el tema, tal vez con un poco de insistencia lograrМa sacarle un poco de informaciСn a su amigo pues no le habМa creМdo nada┘ tal vez algo habМa pasado a la joven pareja que serМa interesante descubrir.

-Ah┘ pues bueno, la verdad es que aЗn no hemos pensado en eso┘ justo ayer formalice la cosa pidiendo su mano a su padre √ respondiС algo sonrojado el hechicero oriental al recordar la noche pasada y los momentos tensos que tuvo que pasar aunque claro que despuИs vino la compensaciСn┘ ahora solo faltaba decirle al hermano de su prometida, de seguro con el apoyo del decano serМa mАs fАcil o por lo menos eso esperaba.

-©QuИ si? Por lo visto la cosa ya no tiene marcha atrАs, me alegro pues Li que al fin te hayas decidido ya era hora, por lo menos le hiciste ganar la apuesta a Yamazaki┘ ahora que lo pienso es una coincidencia┘ ayer en la noche tambiИn estaba en una situaciСn muy parecida a la tuya┘ - expresС con una gota en la nuca el muchacho de gafas al recordar la amable conversaciСn que tuvo con la madre de su novia┘ aparentemente tendrМa que hacer muchos mИritos para ganarse a la empresaria pero con algo de paciencia de seguro lo lograrМa.

-©QuИ quieres decir con eso Hiiragizawa? √ preguntС confundido el muchacho de ojos color miel que no comprendМa a que se referМa su amigo con lo que habМa dicho┘ no se imaginaba de que forma podМa parecer su situaciСn con algo referido al enigmАtico inglИs.

-Pues la verdad no veo la necesidad de ocultАrtelo pues lo mАs seguro es que Sakura ya lo sepa y ella terminara contАndotelo, asМ que sin mАs rodeos┘ ayer me fui a pedir el consentimiento de la madre de Tomoyo para salir con ella en plan de pareja √ indicС el muchacho occidental que desviС su mirada por unos segundos pues estaba seguro que de lo contrario su amigo se darМa cuenta de su leve sonrojo.

El descendiente de Clow se quedС atСnito despuИs de escuchar a su amigo, esa noticia realmente no se la esperaba en esos dМas aunque segЗn las cosas que le comentaba su prometida era solo cuestiСn de tiempo que esos dos terminaran juntos y al parecer al fin se habМa dado lo que ya se esperaba.  
-Pues me has tomado por sorpresa amigo pero definitivamente es bueno saber que al fin ustedes dos ya estАn juntos, te felicito Hiiragizawa┘ ahora espero que no me salgas que tambiИn piensas casarte┘ - dijo con cierta malicia Shaoran tratando de poner nervioso a su amigo que simplemente sonriС ante la cara de sorpresa de su amigo que no esperaba una reacciСn como esa.

-La verdad no sИ que decirte Li, ahora no pienso en esas cosas pero quien sabe que en un futuro cercano┘ es mejor no dejar volar mucho la imaginaciСn porque despuИs las cosas no salen como uno quisieran y la decepciСn es mayor, es mejor dejar que las cosas caigan por su propio peso √ afirmС con seguridad el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que no pudo evitar imaginarse a Иl y a su novia saliendo de la iglesia cada uno vestido de acuerdo a la ocasiСn┘ la idea en ese momento no le desagrado pero tampoco lo ilusionaba┘ era mejor no pensar en esas cosas, las cosas solas vendrМan┘

-Como siempre tЗ tienes una respuesta a cualquier pregunta, me apiado de la pobre de Daidouji que tendrА que soportar esa manМa tuya todo el dМa √ indicС entre risas el jefe del clan Li mientras que el aludido sonreМa junto a Иl, reconocМa ese defecto suyo┘

-DejАndonos ya de bromas, creo que por el momento hay que dejar el tema de Cloud Strife entre nosotros┘ es mejor que ni Sakura ni Tomoyo sepan sobre nuestras investigaciones, es mАs si se olvidan del tema serМa mejor, me entiendes ©verdad Li? √ preguntС despuИs de un rato de risas y con la seriedad acostumbrada Eriol que mirС a su amigo chino en bЗsqueda de una respuesta afirmativa.

-Tienes razСn, es mejor que ellas se encuentren al margen de todo esto, no quisiera que algo le pasara a Sakura, tal vez tengamos que enfrentarlo y si podemos evitar que Sakura intervenga me sentirМa mАs tranquilo √ respondiС el jefe del comitИ que comprendМa a su amigo, ellos sabМan en cierta forma si ellos eran vencidos tal vez la Зnica oportunidad de salvaciСn que quedarА estarМa en manos de la maestra de las cartas que en la batalla anterior habМa demostrado su enorme potencial.

-OjalА no tengamos que llegar a esos extremos Li, sin embargo tampoco podemos confiarnos┘ es mejor estudiar bien la situaciСn antes de actuar┘ espero que encuentren algo acerca de Иl que nos ayude a entender un poco mАs su forma de actuar √ dijo finalmente la reencarnaciСn de Clow que se sumergiС en sus pensamientos sentado en su sillСn favorito.

-Espero lo mismo Hiiragizawa, espero lo mismo √ atinС a decir el estudiante de arqueologМa que comenzС a imaginarse lo peligroso serМa enfrentarse nuevamente al muchacho caМdo del cielo┘ no estaba aЗn del todo seguro de que sus poderes mАgicos fueran suficiente para contenerlo pero junto con su amigo de infancia las cosas tendrМan que ser diferentes┘ entre los dos estaba casi seguro que serМa suficiente para contenerle┘ mientras ambos muchachos dejaban que sus pensamientos volaran en las calles de Tomoeda al fin la lluvia cedМa┘

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

Las calles mostraban aЗn los estragos de lo que habМa sucedido horas antes, se podМan ver pequeЯos riachuelos que se desplazaban como delgados hilos por las calles hasta encontrar alguna desembocadura mientras que en otras zonas se podМa ver grandes charcos de agua┘

A pesar que normalmente a esas horas las calles de Tomoeda era muy concurridas en esta ocasiСn era totalmente diferente, el cielo estaba totalmente nublado y tenМa ese color caracterМstico gris que hacМa que el dМa fuera uno de los peores que hubiera tenido Tomoeda.

Por las solitarias calles una muchacha caminaba con direcciСn a su casa┘ realmente lo que le habМa pasado no se lo esperaba en lo mАs mМnimo, aunque claro eso conllevaba a muchas dudas mАs y en especial no lograba comprender del todo la forma de actuar de su novio el dМa de ayer aunque claro ahora entendМa un poco mejor las cosas┘ aunque lo que le habМan dicho le habМan dejado tan desconcertada┘

Aunque una parte de sus ser se sentМa sumamente triste por las cosas que le contaron ellas habМa una parte que se sentМa completamente felizmente porque sabМa que en todo esos aЯos sin verse Иl nunca se habМa olvidado de ella┘ siempre estuvo pendiente de ella┘ aunque claro siempre trataba de protegerla sin importar que Иl se viera afectado┘

AdemАs sus hermanas tenМan razСn┘ era su forma de ser y pues de una u otra forma no podМa con su genio, ahora ella podМa simplemente ignorar ese hecho o hacerle ver que era lo suficientemente capaz para afrontar lo que tuviera que suceder┘ y asМ demostrarle que ella era mucho mАs fuerte de lo que Иl pensaba.

Sin poder evitarlo la maestra de las cartas comenzС a evocar la conversaciСn que tuvo con sus futuras cuЯadas y sobre todas las cosas que ellas le dijeron acerca de lo que viviС su novio en Hong Kong┘

-Ya veo, mira que coincidencia┘ hasta estudian la misma carrera, no cabe duda que ustedes dos son el uno para el otro √ expresС entusiasmada She Fa que no pudo evitar pensar en lo afortunado que era su hermano, aunque reciИn estaba tratando con la novia de Иl, le daba la impresiСn que la conocМa de siempre┘ se hacМa estimar fАcilmente.

-©Coincidencia? ©QuИ cosas dices Fuu Tie? TЗ sabes muy bien que eso no existe┘ es el destino tanto de Shaoran y de Sakura┘ al parecer sus vidas estАn mАs unidas de lo que yo esperaba┘ - indicС Fan Len sorprendida al enterarse que la novia de su hermano compartМa mucho de sus gustos, ahora entendМa mejor las palabras de su progenitora┘ esa muchacha era especial┘ y era idСnea para su hermano.

La antigua card captor no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante los comentarios de las hermanas de su prometido┘ ella sabМa lo mucho lo que querМa a su novio pero hasta ese momento no se habМa dado cuenta de las muchas cosas que tenМan en comЗn, si no fuera por ellas tal vez nunca se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Por lo visto has tenido una vida tranquila desde que sellaste a la carta vacМo, a diferencia de Shaoran┘ - Fuu Tie no pudo continuar de hablar porque observС como sus hermanas la miraban con cierto enfado, se suponМa que esas cosas no tenМan porque comentarlas┘ pero como siempre ella no pudo contener su forma de ser, en ese instante la dueЯa de las antiguas cartas Clow tambiИn la mirС para terminar de escuchar lo que iba a decir pero solo recibiС como respuesta el silencio de la mujer┘ la muchacha buscС respuesta en las otras mujeres pero la respuesta fue la misma.

-Yo┘ bueno, nunca quise preguntarle a Shaoran por las cosas que tuvo que pasar en Hong Kong ni tampoco el motivo por el cual desapareciС por dos aЯos, no quise traerle malos recuerdos pero┘ yo quisiera saber por lo que tuvo que pasar┘ quiero saberlo sin importar las consecuencias┘ - dijo despuИs de un rato de silencio la muchacha de ojos color verde que mirС a todas las presentes que le habМan desviado la mirada┘ en ese momento Fei Mei se puso de pie y se arrodillС al lado de su futura cuЯada mientras sus hermanas la miraba desconcertadas.

-Mira Sakura, tal vez mis hermanas piensen que estА mal decМrtelo pero entiendo como te sientes y es mejor que sepas algunas cosas que de seguro el enano no te ha contado pues┘ bueno Иl tendrА sus razones, pero antes de empezar a decМrtelas quiero que recuerdes que no importa lo que te diga┘ yo soy fiel testigo que durante todo este tiempo Иl era infeliz y ahora entiendo que el motivo de eso era porque estaba lejos de ti┘ - la mujer hizo una pausa a la vez que mirС directamente a los ojos a la muchacha que tenМa en frente, sin pensarlo mucho Sakura asintiС con la cabeza.

-DespuИs de que el enano regresara a Hong Kong, mi mamА le dijo que ya no tenМa ningЗn motivo por el cual regresar a JapСn y que era momento de que se preparara para tomar el lugar que le correspondМa como el jefe del clan pues nuestro papА muriС cuando Shaoran era un bebИ y desde ese dМa Иl se convirtiС en el lМder del clan┘ mis hermanas son conscientes que desde muy pequeЯo ha estado bajo mucha presiСn y con infinidades de responsabilidades que particularmente a mМ me parecieron excesivas para un niЯo aunque supongo que no soy nadie para objetar las decisiones de Ye Lang Li √ nuevamente hizo una pausa Fei Mei mientras que todas solo se quedaban en silencio┘ el resto de hermanas no podМan contradecir lo que Fei Mei habМa dicho pues en el fondo ellas pensaban lo mismo┘ a su hermano menor siempre se le exigiС mАs de lo que se podМa esperar de un niЯo┘ ellas sabМan que su madre era muy sabia y aunque habМa momentos que parecМa que no estimara a su hijo en verdad lo querМa mucho┘

-Durante varios aЯos Shaoran estuvo en constante entrenamiento┘ cada dМa mi mamА le exigМa mАs pero para Иl le parecМa bien, a pesar de las duras pruebas no claudicС en ningЗn momento y siguiС hacia delante┘ al final tuvo un entrenamiento especial con las personas mАs poderosas del comitИ incluyendo nuestra madre, fue el entrenamiento mАs duro que tuvo en ese tiempo, sin embargo cuando regresaba a casa se le veМa feliz como si tuviera acА en la casa algo que lo motivaba a seguir a pesar de todo┘ - Fei Mei hizo una pausa al ver como en la muchacha japonesa se habМa quedado sin habla┘ era casi explМcito el motivo por el cual el muchacho chino era feliz cuando regresaba a su casa pues era en ese momento en que aprovechaba para conversar con ella.

En ese momento se acercС Fan Len, ya era momento de contar la parte un poco triste de toda la historia y era mejor que ella lo hiciera┘ tal vez su hermana menor se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos y perdiera la objetividad de la historia┘ Fei Mei entendiС la indirecta y se levantС para luego sentarse con el resto de sus hermanas mientras ahora la hermana mayor se arrodillaba para despuИs acariciar el rostro de Sakura para hacerla reaccionar┘

-Shaoran despuИs de ese tiempo se ganС el derecho de ser el jefe del clan, pero el tener ese derecho obtuvo tambiИn las obligaciones que ese cargo tiene consigo┘ como es de asegurarse la descendencia de nuestra sangre┘ por tal motivo nuestra madre le exigiС a Shaoran a casarse┘ ante la negativa de Иl y con los rumores que nuestra prima sentМa algo por Иl, se concertС un matrimonio entre ellos dos y aunque los dos se opusieron lo Зnico que lograron fue alargar el tiempo pero en Hong Kong mi prima Meiling y Shaoran estАn comprometidos √ Fan Len pudo ver como su oyente se habМa puesto pАlida ante lo que habМa dicho┘ era de esperarse, pero era mejor que lo supiera de una vez, aunque claro ya no habМa nada que preocuparse pues ahora que ya existМa alguien con quien en verdad su hermano querМa casarse entonces el anterior compromiso ya no iba mАs┘

-©Meiling? ©enamorada de Shaoran? √ la hija de Fujitaka se encontraba perpleja┘ ella sabМa que su amiga china estimaba mucho al lМder del comitИ pero eso era cuando eran niЯos┘ sin embargo enterarse que ese sentimiento permaneciС intacto o incluso se acrecentС con los aЯos le hiso sentirse mal┘ tal vez habМa interferido en la felicidad de su amiga┘

-Es cierto, ahora que lo mencionas Meiling estudio junto con Shaoran por ende tЗ tienes que haberle conocido┘ mira Sakura, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, ese compromiso no significС nada, yo sИ que mi prima estima mucho a Shaoran pero eso a quererlo pues┘ lo veo improbable, no tienes que preocuparte por eso Sakura┘ recuerda que Иl te ama a ti y a nadie mАs y aunque fuera el caso en que ella estuviera enamorada de Иl, no serМa ni culpa tuya ni de Иl ni de Meiling, el amor es asМ y solo nos queda aceptarlo √ indicС la hija mayor de la familia Li que colocС sus manos en los hombros de la maestra de las cartas para darle Аnimos y no se pusiera triste, si que era una chica extraordinaria┘ se habМa entristecido por saber que tal vez fuera la causa de tristeza de otra persona┘

-Mencionaste acerca de que Shaoran dejС de comunicarse contigo por dos aЯos, pues bueno eso fue porque Shaoran aceptС el entrenamiento para convertirse en el lМder del comitИ por lo que se le exigМa que estuviera dos aЯos enclaustrado en una de las habitaciones en donde entrenaba nuestro ancestro el mago Clow, ni siquiera nosotras podМamos verlo┘ le dejaban su comida, solo eso┘ en ese mismo lugar se encontraban todos los secretos que nuestro ancestro habМa usado e incluso la forma de crear la cartas que ahora tЗ posees┘ muchos lo habМan intentado con anterioridad pero no soportaban esa soledad e incluso algunos llegaban a perder la cordura pero Shaoran logrС conseguirlo sin embargo su mayor reto era que tenМa que derrotar al lМder del comitИ actual que era nuestra madre┘ fue un enfrentamiento del cual se hablara por un buen tiempo en Hong Kong y a pesar de todo era su mamА┘ le fue muy difМcil a mi hermano enfrentarla pero finalmente Shaoran saliС victorioso pues su deseo de venir a JapСn era mАs fuerte que cualquier cosa y esa era la Зnica forma┘ - todas se quedaron en silencio cuando vieron que comenzaron a nacer pesadas lАgrimas de los ojos de la novia de su hermano┘ pronto comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas mientras mАs nacМan┘ inesperadamente Fan Len la abrazС y le dejС que se desahogara en sus brazos mientras el resto simplemente miraban la escena.

-Yo no lo sabМa┘ yo pensИ que solo yo sufrМa┘ pero Иl tambiИn lo hacМa┘ nunca me interese por saber lo que Иl habМa sufrido┘ he sido una egoМsta┘ he pensado solo en mМ √ dijo entre sollozos la maestra de las cartas que se sentМa fatal en ese momento┘ su novio habМa sufrido incluso mАs que ella┘ su vida habМa estaba llena de tristeza y de sacrificio en cambia ella habМa vivido tranquila en Tomoeda con su familia┘ que duro debiС haber sido enfrentar a su madre┘ ahora entendМa porque su novio se vio muy fuerte y decisivo en la confrontaciСn con el enviado del mal┘ las cosas que Иl le decМa de seguro se lo habМa dicho a Иl mismo la vez que se enfrentС a su madre para obtener el cargo de lМder del comitИ.

-Todo lo que te han dicho Fei Mei y Fan Len no es para que te culpes o te sientas mal por Shaoran┘ ellas solo querМan que supieras que Иl te ama con todas sus fuerzas y que siempre tengas presente eso, sИ que no somos nadie para decirte esas cosas pero solo queremos que nuestro hermano sea feliz y ahora sabemos que solo contigo podrА serlo, hazlo feliz por favor √ exclamС She Fa que mirС con dulzura a la muchacha que ya se habМa calmado y miraba a todas las hermanas que le habМan hecho una reverencia para pedirle el favor.

-No se preocupen┘ yo tambiИn lo amo y solo quiero que Иl sea feliz √ atinС a responder la muchacha que se secaba las lАgrimas con un paЯuelo que le habМa alcanzado Fan Len.

-Te lo agradecemos Sakura, tЗ debes saber mАs que nadie que Shaoran no es de la personas que retroceden ni que reparan en nada si con eso cumple con proteger lo que Иl quiere┘ esa es su forma de ser y aunque es bastante lindo y tierno me preocupaba que eso mismo sea su perdiciСn┘ - aseverС con cierto temor Fuu Tie que no desaprovechС el momento de comentarle esa preocupaciСn que tenМa desde hace un buen tiempo, si habМa alguien que podМa hacerle cambiar esa actitud a su hermano era ella.

-SИ muy bien a lo que te refieres, a mМ tambiИn me preocupa eso pero estoy segura que Иl no se arriesgara┘ - Sakura no continuС hablando┘ por un instante estuvo a punto de decirles acerca del muchacho de ojos celestes pero con todas las cosas que le habМan dicho era mejor no preocuparlas innecesariamente┘ lo mАs seguro era que ese muchacho no fuera peligroso┘

-Ese es un buen comienzo Sakura, como te dijimos antes el ser la esposa de Shaoran no va ser fАcil, nuestro hermano aun no comprende que no puede estar arriesgАndose┘ Иl tiene una responsabilidad con mucha gente que depende de sus decisiones┘ pero ese cabeza dura de seguro no nos harА caso pero por eso ahora contamos contigo Sakura para que hagas entrar en razСn siempre que sea necesario al enano, a veces es testarudo y se deja llevar mucho por sus sentimientos pero siempre se olvida que es el lМder del comitИ de hechiceros de oriente┘ - afirmС algo contrariada Fei Mei al recordar las miles de discusiones que habМa tenido durante toda su vida con su hermano menor┘ Иl siempre se irritaba por cualquier insignificancia mientras que ella se divertМa haciИndolo rabiar┘

-Lo que dice Fei Mei es muy cierto Sakura, no es que no confiemos en mi hermano pero nosotras lo conocemos┘ de seguro a ti si te escuchara┘ pero eso serА una de las cosas que tendrАs que hacer como su esposa, aparte de eso tienes que aprender muchas cosas empezando por una tradiciСn de familia que son las artes marciales┘ algunas costumbres que han pasado por generaciones por las mujeres Li y tambiИn es necesario que estudies un poco nuestra historia y que aprendes unos nombres que no debes olvidar┘ - indicС con suma seriedad Fan Len tratando de recordar todas las cosas que su progenitora conocМa┘ eran tantas cosas que le era difМcil recordarlas todas.

La muchacha japonesa miraba asustadas a sus futuras cuЯadas┘ tendrМa que aprender tantas cosas aunque eso no era un problema┘ con esfuerzo y empeЯo lo iba a conseguir de eso no tenМa ninguna duda, pero estudiar┘ eso si le aterraba, ya suficiente tenМa con la universidad para que ahora tuviera que estudiar otras cosas┘

-No te preocupes Sakura, ya verАs que no es tan difМcil ni complicado como lo ha hecho sonar mi hermana, ademАs con estas bellas e inteligentes maestras no tendrАs ningЗn problema √ expresС con una gran sonrisa Fuu Tie mientras el resto de sus hermanas solo sonreМa tМmidamente.

-Gracias por todo lo que van a hacer por mМ, les prometo que voy a poner todo mi esfuerzo para no defraudarlas √ atinС a decir la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda que aЗn no se hacМa a la idea de todo lo que tendrМa que hacer pero si con eso ayudaba a su novio, lo harМa gustosa.

-Esos son los Аnimos que queremos┘ pero hasta ahora no nos has dicho en que fecha han quedado con Shaoran para la boda, tenemos que saberlo para poder planificar todo de lo contrario puede que no nos alcance el tiempo √ se apresurС a decir She Fa que desde hace buen rato querМa preguntar eso pero por una cosa u otra se le iba su oportunidad de preguntar acerca de ese tema.

-Este┘ pues verАn┘ - la estudiante de arqueologМa se quedС en silencio pues no se le ocurrМa que decir┘ con toda la algarabМa de la noche anterior ni a ella ni a su padre se les habМa ocurrido preguntarle al joven chino si tenМa una fecha o por lo menos si tenМa alguna idea sobre en cuanto tiempo se casarМan┘ las hermanas del jefe del clan Li vieron como su futura cuЯada no decМa nada asМ que intuyeron lo mАs lСgico que su silencio representaba.

-Este enano sigue siendo el mismo lento de siempre┘ me alegro de haberle obligado a ir a pedir tu mano sino Иl jamАs se hubiera atrevido┘ - dijo alterada Fei Mei que dejС escapar un suspiro de resignaciСn┘ su hermano podrМa ser muchas cosas y saber muchas mАs pero lo que nunca dejarМa de ser era ser un lento y torpe para cosas del amor.

-Este┘ bueno Fei Mei, la culpa no es solo de Shaoran┘ pues la verdad es que┘ pues yo tambiИn no pensИ en eso┘ la verdad me llevИ una gran sorpresa ayer cuando vi a Shaoran en mi casa √ atinС a decir la muchacha que no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar las palabras de su prometido cuando pidiС el consentimiento de su padre para casarse con ella┘

-No te preocupes Sakura, ya no importa de quien fue la culpa┘ las cosas ya estАn hechas aunque┘ ahora que lo pienso detenidamente es mejor en cierta forma no tener una fecha, nos da la libertad de tomarnos el tiempo necesario para tu preparaciСn Sakura┘ como siempre digo hay que verle siempre el lado positivo a las cosas √ indicС con su siempre acostumbrado optimismo Fuu Tie que comenzС a imaginarse las cosas que tendrМan que hacer para adaptar a su prСximamente cuЯada a la agitada vida de la familia Li.

Todas las presentes sonrieron ante lo dicho por la hermana menor de las hermanas Li, al fin la antigua card captor entendiС la inesperada visita de su novio la noche anterior┘ aunque tuvieron tiempo de sobra para conversar y Иl no mencionС para nada la visitas de sus hermanas┘ eso serМa una de las primeras cosas que le preguntarМa cuando lo viera┘

La muchacha sonriС al recordar lo bien que le habМa hecho hablar con las hermanas de su novio mАs temprano┘ aunque aЗn le no se acostumbraba del todo a la idea de su preparaciСn y de las responsabilidades que iba adquirir siendo la esposa de Shaoran, no se asustaba en lo mАs mМnimo pues sabМa a la perfecciСn que no existМa nada en este mundo que fuera capaz de separarla del joven chino┘ pensando en esas cosas la muchacha agilizС su paso para llegar mАs pronto a su casa┘

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

Poco a poco comenzС a caer un manto estrellado para cubrir toda la ciudad┘ la oscuridad comenzС a opacar las calles hasta dejarlas en penumbra dando paso a la noche que en ese dМa habМa empezado mucho mАs temprano de lo normal como si el planeta quisiera decir que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar┘

ExtraЯamente la oscuridad se habМa concentrado en una de las zonas mАs desИrticas de las afueras de la ciudad┘ un lugar muy conocido para un joven de ojos celestes pues en ese mismo lugar habМa recuperado la consciencia y fue donde tuvo su primera experiencia con las personas de Tomoeda┘

Ahora el lugar nuevamente se habМa quedado desolado y solo el silencio era el Зnico gobernante de dicho lugar┘ daba la impresiСn que ya nada podrМa interrumpir ese silencio sin embargo un nuevo suceso anunciaba un gran peligro para todos los habitantes de Tomoeda┘

El cielo negro parecМa apacible y que nada podrМa interrumpir esa tranquilidad pero repentinamente el cielo comenzС a estremecerse y sonidos raros e incomprensibles comenzaron a escucharse por toda esa zona┘ poco a poco los sonidos comenzaron a aumentar hasta que se comenzС a escuchar un sonido muy agudo.

Poco a poco comenzС el cielo a rasgarse como si una espada divina tratara de dividir el infinito cielo oscuro en dos┘ en cuestiСn de algunos segundos se podМa divisar como el cielo tenМa un corte que comenzС a ensancharse mientras que en esa zona era consumida por los rayos y un fuerte viento que comenzС a levantar una gran cantidad de polvo┘

Todo esto era indiferente a las personas de Tomoeda que raramente no prestaba atenciСn a lo que pasaba muy cerca de ellos┘ era como si algo estuviera manipulАndolos a su antojo para que no interrumpieran el cuidadoso trabajo que se estaba llevando a cabo en las afueras de la ciudad┘

DespuИs de unos minutos se habМa formado una gran grieta en el cielo que dejaba ver un fondo oscuro y sin fin┘ de solo mirarlo te perdМas en su infinito┘ repentinamente comenzС a aparecer una especie de gran esfera opaca que comenzС a entrar a nuestro mundo aunque rАpidamente la grieta comenzaba a cerrarse┘

La esfera estaba casi al 75% ya en nuestro firmamento cuando la grieta comenzС a consumirla┘ en un tremendo esfuerzo la esfera logrС salir a toda prisa antes que la grieta se terminara de cerrar por completo y devorara parte de ella┘ el cielo comenzС a tranquilizarse mientras que la esfera rodeada de rayos rojos comenzС a descender lentamente hacia el suelo┘

Unos segundos mАs tardes la esfera opaca se encontraba al nivel del suelo y comenzС a disiparse para dejar ver el valioso contenido que llevaba dentro y que habМa estado protegiendo a toda costa┘ el polvo que se habМa levantado con la llegada de la esfera comenzС tambiИn a desvanecerse.

Pronto se podМan divisar unas sombras que comenzaban a obtener mayor forma┘ a simple vista se lograba ver que tenМan una similitud con la forma humana┘ poco a poco la esfera se desvanecМa hasta llegado un momento la esfera desapareciС por completo dejando ni un rastro de su existencia y solo dejando a su valioso contenido┘

Las sombras estuvieron unos segundos sin reaccionar┘ al parecer aЗn no se recuperaban de la conmociСn de su ajetreada llegada┘ luego cada uno comenzС a dirigirse a un sitio distinto pero en un perМmetro no mayor de 10 metros┘ cada uno buscС un lugar en donde mejor se acomodara┘ inesperadamente comenzaron a reМr sin razСn aparente┘

-Pues al fin estamos aquМ √ indicС una de las sombras que aЗn seguМa riИndose mientras miraba a diferentes sitios como si tratara de reconocer a algo.

-Por un momento pensИ que no lograrМamos pasar┘ me hubiera tragado a mМ sin remedio┘ - vociferС otra sombra con molestia al recordar el mal momento que se habМa llevado cuando salМan de la grieta en el cielo.

-No te quejes┘ lo que importa que ya estamos acА┘ ademАs tЗ sabes que siempre lo tiene todo frМamente calculado, no deberМas ni siquiera dudar de su brillantez √ se apresurС a decir una tercera sombra reprochando la actitud de su camarada al escucharle quejarse.

-Es fАcil para ti hablar estЗpido, cСmo no fuiste tЗ quien estuvo en mi pellejo┘ deja de hablar tonterМas o quieres lamentarlo √ respondiС sumamente amenazante el aludido que mirС con rencor a la tercera sombra que solo atinС a sonreМr ante lo dicho.

-©Lo voy a lamentar? Vaya no sabМa que supieras decir tan buenas bromas┘ dИjate de hablar tanta fanfarronada o en verdad lo vas a lamentar┘ - la tercera sombra simplemente comenzС a reМrse mientras que la ira del aludido se acrecentaba hasta el punto de levantarse de su sitio para confrontarlo.

-EstЗpido animal┘ te atreves a ofenderme, te demostrarИ que no son fanfarronadas cuando te haya hecho pedazos, prepАrate de una vez┘ - la sombra estaba totalmente enfurecida y fuera de control, no permitirМa que nadie se burlara de Иl y quedara vivo┘ eso ni pensarlo.

-Ustedes dos no se dan cuenta que pelear entre nosotros simplemente es perder el tiempo┘ - indicС otra sombra que estaba sentada sobre un tronco muerto de un Аrbol de cerezo que llamС la atenciСn de las dos sombras que lo miraron sorprendidas por su interrupciСn.

-©Y tЗ quiИn diablos te crees para decirnos eso? ©acaso quieres pelear antes conmigo? Pues yo estoy gustoso de demostrarle lo poderoso que soy┘ - recriminС amenazante la segunda sombra que estaba harto que todo el mundo le dijera lo que tenМa que hacer┘ ese era el momento perfecto para mostrarles su verdadero poder.

-║Ya basta! Ya me hartИ de toda esta estЗpida conversaciСn┘ al parecer ustedes ya se olvidaron el motivo por el cual estamos en este horrible lugar┘ si no se tranquilizan de una maldita vez, les jurС que me desharИ de todos ustedes y yo solo me encargarИ de nuestra misiСn, ©entienden? √ preguntС con firmeza una quinta sombra que habМa estado escuchando todo y esperaba que dejaran de discutir por ellos solos pero al ver que la situaciСn iba de mal en peor tuvo que actuar┘

El silencio reinС rАpidamente en todo el lugar┘ todos sabМan que podМan hacer cualquier cosa pero que jamАs le ganarМan a Иl┘ podМan discutir entre ellos pero era imposible ir en contra de su voluntad, por algo era el lМder del grupo y por ende era el mАs fuerte de todos ellos y su palabra era ley para todos.

-DiscЗlpeme, no fue mi intenciСn desviar nuestra atenciСn a nuestro propСsito solo que┘ - la segunda sombra no pudo terminar de hablar pues sabМa que toda la culpa de ese jaleo era de Иl y que si hacМa un mal movimiento en ese instante serМa lo Зltimo que harМa en ⌠su nueva vida■.

-No quiero que se repita de nuevo algo como esto, pues les jurС que no serИ tan benevolente como ahora┘ - atinС a responder el lМder de las sombras que hizo un gesto para que su subordinado se sentara en su respectivo sitio.

-Entonces ©ahora mismo vamos por lo que hemos venido a buscar? √ preguntС repentinamente la sombra que estaba en mАs silencio y que se habМa mantenido al margen de la discusiСn inicial entre sus camaradas.

-No, no aun┘ aunque ustedes no se den cuenta no estamos en condiciones de enfrentarnos a nadie┘ es la primera vez que experimentamos algo asМ y tenemos que recuperar nuestras fuerzas┘ soy consciente que el primero objetivo no tendrМa que ser ningun problema┘ pero el segundo┘ - el lМder de las sombras se quedС en silencio, sabМa a la perfecciСn que las cosas se complicarМan cuando lo encontrasen┘ habМa una enorme posibilidad que ni siquiera Иl pudiera contener ese poder┘ tendrМan que pensar en una buena estrategia.

En ese momento todos guardaron silencio┘ sabМan que su trabajo no serМa tan fАcil con ese sujeto ahМ┘ tendrМa que ser cuidadosos de lo contrario podrМan terminar siendo derrotados y fallarle era mucho peor que la misma muerte┘

-Sin importar la forma encontraremos la forma de vencerle┘ no existe nada que no podamos manejar┘ ademАs ahora es diferente┘ me muero por las ansias por verle de nuevo┘ - indicС una de las sombras que se habМa levantado en ese momento de su sitio y se habМa acercado a su lМder que seguМa en silencio mientras meditaba la situaciСn.

-Es cierto┘ es ahora cuando podrИ cobrar mi venganza┘ le harИ pagar con creces lo que me hizo┘ - expresС con mucho rencor la tercera sombra que habМa originado el pleito anterior┘ en su mente solo existМa la idea de vengarse de Иl por la humillaciСn que le habМa hecho pasar tiempo atrАs.

-Todos los que estamos aquМ queremos cobrar venganza pero esto va mАs allА que algo tan trivial como eso┘ saben perfectamente las consecuencias si fallamos┘ - la voz de la cuarta sombra dejС en silencio a las dos sombras anteriores que simplemente atinaron a callarse.

-Deja de decir esas tonterМas┘ claro que sabemos lo que estamos afrontando pero eso no quita nuestro deseos de venganza┘ jamАs le perdonarИ lo que me hizo┘ y estoy seguro que todos ustedes estАn de acuerdo conmigo┘ - preguntС repentinamente la segunda sombra que mirС a su alrededor en bЗsqueda de alguna reacciСn de sus acompaЯantes sin embargo ninguno hizo nada para contradecir lo que Иl habМa dicho.

-Ya he escuchado suficiente┘ no importa lo que nosotros queramos┘ acА se hace lo que se nos ha mandado hacer y no hay mАs que hablar acerca del asunto┘ - dijo finalmente el lМder del grupo que mirС con fiereza a todos los que estaban con Иl┘ se estaba hartando de esa actitud tan infantil de todos ellos.

La segundo sombra tuvo deseos de responder algo┘ sin embargo sabМa que hacer eso serМa decidir su propia muerte┘ simplemente se quedС mirando imponente a su lМder que no era indiferente a su impotencia.

-Bien┘ bien┘ por lo visto estАs con unos inmensos de pelear, realmente serМa una gran perdida de tiempo si me rebajara a tu nivel┘ sin embargo ambos sabemos que yo no serИ tu oponente┘ en este asqueroso lugar se encuentra nuestro primer objetivo y tendrАs la suerte de confrontarlo┘ - agregС inesperadamente el lМder mientras que escuchaba las protestas del resto de sombras ante su repentina decisiСn.

-©иl? Debes estar bromeando┘ dИjame a mМ a hacerlo √ se apresurС a decir la tercera sombra que no podМa aceptar que el incompetente de su acompaЯante se llevara la mejor parte de su misiСn┘ desde su punto de vista no era nada justo, Иl lo merecМa mАs que cualquiera.

-Ya he decidido┘ no entiendo su maldita manМa de tratar de contradecirme┘ ya asigne quien se encargarА de la primera parte de nuestra misiСn, el resto nos dedicaremos a pensar como llevaremos a cabo la segunda parte┘ creo que no hay mАs explicaciones que debas darle┘ - repuso con firmeza el lМder de las sombras que habМa decidido que por el momento eso era la mejor forma de actuar┘ de seguro se irМan a presentar inconvenientes pero de seguro no serМan mАs que insignificancias.

-No se preocupe┘ gracias por el voto de confianza┘ le prometo que me harИ cargo de mi encomienda┘ no habrА nada que se interponga en mi camino┘ ademАs ahora estА solo, no habrА problema √ indicС la segunda sombra que comenzС a reМrse a carcajadas┘ al fin tendrМa lo que tanto habМa aЯorado, no tenМa tiempo de perder era momento de ir a buscarlo┘ se dispuso a dejar su improvisado refugiado cuando la voz de su lМder lo detuvo.

-║©QuИ pretendes hacer imbИcil?! ║©acaso no les dije que no se movieran?! En esas condiciones solo darМas una batalla vergonzosa┘ deja de hacer estupideces y quИdate tranquilo┘ eso va para todos ustedes √ exclamС con severidad el lМder que seЯalС al resto de sus subordinados con la mano para darles a entender que estaba hablando muy en serio y que si era necesario Иl mismo los matarМa si insistМan en desobedecerlo.

A la sombra no le quedС de otra que regresar a su sitio sin poder decir mАs┘ aunque lamentaba el no poder ir en ese momento┘ era cuestiСn de tiempo asМ que solo tendrМa que tener un poco mАs de paciencia ya luego les demostrarМa su verdadero poder y les harМa comerse sus palabras.

-Por el momento nos quedaremos en este lugar, es lo mАs apartado que podemos estar de nuestro objetivo┘ aunque tendremos que hacer algunos retoques para evitar a los ⌠curiosos■ √ volviС a decir la sombra lМder mientras que el resto simplemente asentМan a lo dicho por Иl┘ por un momento todos se quedaron sin atinar a hacer algo simplemente se habМan quedado ahМ quietos al mismo tiempo el mal humor de la sombra lМder aumentaba┘

-║EstЗpidos! ║©QuИ les acabo de decir?! PСnganse a trabajar criaturas patИticas┘ que tenemos que mantenernos lo mАs oculto posible┘ no podemos permitir que nadie se interponga en nuestra misiСn┘ - recriminС el lМder mientras que el resto de sombras comenzaron a mover y colocarse en posiciones estratИgicas y comenzaron a conjurar extraЯos hechizos┘

El lМder se quedС al medio de todo y solo dirigiС su mirada hacia el cielo┘ aЗn no estaba seguro del todo que las cosas fueran a salir tan fАcil como parecМa pero al final no importaba si ellos morМan┘ eso era lo menos, mientras que Иl consiguiera su objetivo serМa mАs que suficiente, el resto no importaba┘ eran reemplazables.

-⌠Ya verАs que esta vez acabarИ contigo definitivamente┘ no tendrАs la misma suerte que antes, no sИ porque pero presiento que pronto nos volveremos a ver┘ asМ que prepАrate maldito insecto■ √ pensС la sombra lМder mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puЯos┘ la idea de vengarse era muy fuerte en su mente pero a pesar de eso no perdМa su objetividad ya que sabМa que en ese momento su venganza estaba en segundo plano, despuИs de conseguir lo que habМan venido a buscar tendrМa todo el tiempo suficiente para vengarse┘

La noche comenzС a hacerse mАs densa y el frМo aumentaba con las horas┘ pronto en las afueras de la ciudad se pudo visualizar una gran luz a la vez que una gran parte de un descampado desaparecМa sin explicaciСn alguna┘

------------------------------------------------------------0-  
FIN DEL CAPмTULO

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Al parecer la situaciСn se estА volviendo realmente problemАtica┘ los que si les prometo que es reciИn el comienzo┘ y si parecМa que en el capМtulo anterior Sakura se llevС una enorme sorpresa, en este capМtulo sus sorpresas no terminaron y vinieron una tras otra┘ aunque claro nada podrМa sorprenderla mАs que el repentino matrimonio de su hermano y eso creo que nadie se lo esperaba┘ pero eso es un hecho y ahora todos tenemos que hacernos a la idea e incluso Sakura┘ aunque claro que ella siguiС teniendo mАs sorpresas pues ante todo pronСstico y con la ayuda del clima Sakura se encuentra con las hermanas de Shaoran y claro despuИs de una breve introducciСn y presentaciСn le hacen saber muchas cosas que desconocМa┘ claro que hay varios puntos que se sobreentienden por lo que no se escribieron┘ algo importante de esta conversaciСn es el momento en que hablan del pasado del joven chino┘ era un excelente momento para que Sakura supiera lo que tuvo que sufrir Shaoran en Hong Kong y las cosas que tuvo que hacer para poder estar con ella┘ como mismo lo dijeron sus hermanas, la idea no es martirizarlo simplemente que supiera lo mucho que la ama y que nunca olvide eso┘ pero ahora Sakura ya sabe de las responsabilidades que va adquirir cuando se case con Shaoran y ahora se viene su preparaciСn┘ ©QuИ cosas tendrА que hacer Sakura para ser una digna esposa de Shaoran? Por otro lado Shaoran y Eriol conversaron sobre el asunto de Cloud y siguen sin nada que les ayude a determinar cual es el objetivo del muchacho rubio┘ hay muchas cosas incСgnitas que no pueden aun responderse sin embargo tienen presente una posible confrontaciСn con Иl si fuera necesario┘ ©tendrА una revancha Shaoran? Y finalmente una nueva apariciСn hace pensar que esta vez la batalla serА mАs terrible que la vez anterior ©es posible eso? Ahora se trata de cinco sombras que tienen una misiСn a cumplir┘ y aparentemente no se detendrАn ante nada para cumplirla ©QuiИn son esas 5 sombras? ©De donde vienen? ©CuАl es su misiСn? ©QuИ harА Shaoran cuando sepa que Sakura sabe todo de sus hermanas? ©QuИ pasara con la boda de Touya? ©VolverА a aparecer Cloud? Estas son algunas de las preguntas que podrМan ser respondidas en el siguiente capМtulo.

Criticas, ideas, bombas cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

AVANCES DEL PRсXIMO CAPмTULO: Pues el siguiente capМtulo estА dedicado en especial al muЯequito de felpa que serА el protagonista en todo el capМtulo, no se lo pierdan┘ veremos a Kero en lo que quizАs sea el mayor dilema de su vida┘ en el siguiente capМtulo, asМ que los invito a acompАЯame al dИcimo capМtulo de esta historia La decisiСn de la bestia guardiana. 


	10. La decisión de la bestia guardiana

CAP X: LA DECISIÓN DE LA BESTIA GUARDIANA

Un nuevo amanecer empezaba en la ciudad de Tomoeda y aunque el clima seguía siendo nublado y con un frío atemorizante ya no se presentaron las lloviznas del día anterior por lo que se pudo ver en este día a más gente caminando por las calles… la gente vestía ropas gruesas para protegerse de la fría brisa que soplaba de oeste a este y llegaba a todos los rincones de la ciudad.

En una de las tantas residencias de la ciudad de Tomoeda… las cosas habían cambiado aparentemente… sin saber que iba a cambiar mucho más y que las decisiones de unos tendrían que lastimar a otras personas… aunque claro nada era intencional, era cosa de circunstancias…

En la residencia Kinomoto las cosas habían salido de la rutina desde muy temprano pues el hijo mayor de la familia había tenido que abandonar su hogar en la madrugada debido a una llamada de emergencia del hospital… una persona se encontraba muy grave aparentemente había sido un asalto…

Mientras que el doctor Kinomoto abandonaba su residencia para dirigirse a auto y de ahí embarcarse al hospital sintió un escalofrío… no sabía como explicarlo pero sentía que algo malo iba a pasar o peor aún estaba pasando… aunque había recuperado sus poderes después del enfrentamiento con el enviado del mal y del poder que tuvo que entregarle en más de una oportunidad a su amigo para salvarle su vida, ya no eran los mismos… no había querido preocupar a nadie pero tenía la sensación que poco a poco sus poderes menguaban…

El señor Fujitaka se había levantado como de costumbre… aunque estuvo algunas horas antes despierto pero había preferido quedarse en cama para ver si de repente de nuevo le daba sueño pero no pasó nada… repentinamente había perdido el sueño y ya no necesitaba dormir la misma cantidad de horas que antes… aunque realmente eso no tenía que ser algo malo, a el profesor universitario esa situación le preocupaba un poco pues sabía que no era nada normal.

Dejando sus preocupaciones de lado el profesor se vistió rápidamente para luego descender a la primera planta… no estaba muy seguro si su hija tenía clase el día de hoy pero era mejor no arriesgarse, además sería una buena oportunidad para hablar con ella sobre un asunto pendiente.

Fujitaka se colocó su acostumbrado delantal rosa y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno tratando de sacarse de su mente las extrañas imágenes que aún venían a su mente en los momentos menos esperados… quizás eran motivados por el estrés y era mejor no darles tanta importancia…

En uno de los dormitorios de la residencia Kinomoto una hermosa muchacha de ojos verdes dormía sin ninguna preocupación… al fin tenía todo lo que había soñado y no existía nada en este mundo que pudiera empañar toda esa felicidad o por lo menos eso creía ella…

Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos… como suponía ese día iba ser igual de triste que el día anterior… no había señas en su dormitorio de la presencia del astro rey, aparentemente el problema del clima seguiría siendo un misterio para todos… con suma pereza la muchacha hizo un esfuerzo para sentarse en la cama… a pesar de todo sus ojos aún le pesaban mucho y se resistían del todo a abrirse.

Con esfuerzo llevó su mirada hacia donde se encontraba una pequeña mesa en la cual tenía en su encima un reloj despertador… la muchacha observó la hora y con desgano se volvió a tirar en su cama, aún era muy temprano para levantarse, se arropó lo mejor que pudo y trató de conciliar nuevamente el sueño…

¿Qué pasa joven Li…? No me digas que este es todo el poder que presenta el último descendiente de Clow… de haber sabido que así era de insignificante tu poder no me hubiera molestado en presentarme aquí – exclamó sumamente divertido la voz de un hombre que se mantenía en las sombras y que sin razón comenzó a reírse a carcajadas… le divertía toda esa situación.

Maldición… no te burles de mí… - gritó con exaltación el jefe del clan Li que no podía contener su impotencia de ver como esa persona lo estaba humillando de una manera escandalosa y sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto, sin embargo aunque pareciera imposible no se daría por vencido.

Tomada la decisión el muchacho comenzó a concentrar todo su poder en su espada… estaba consciente que eso sería su último ataque pero era eso o dejarse matar y la segunda posibilidad estaba descartada de plano, la muchacha de ojos verdes no entendía nada… se podía ver así misma al lado de su prometido… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Ella quería decirle que se detenga pero las palabras no le salían, parecía que su boca estuviera sellada por una especie de magia o algo por el estilo… en ese momento pudo ver que su otro yo estaba tendida en el suelo y que de su cuerpo emanaba una gran cantidad de sangre…

Oh… vaya, que mediocre del jefe del comité el abandonar todo deseo de vivir solo para ganarme… ridículo, típico de los que siguen el legado de Clow… - volvió a decir el hombre que miraba con cierto rencor al muchacho de ojos color miel que seguía concentrado más poder… en ese momento Sakura pudo ver que el cuerpo de su novio estaba bañado en sangre… ¿acaso él estaba pensando en…?

Te lo dije desde el comienzo… no importa si muero pero me voy a asegurar de llevarte conmigo al otro mundo para que les pidas disculpas – vociferó sumamente decidido el estudiante de arqueología que comenzaba a sentir que las fuerzas le abandonaban… de seguir las cosas así no podría terminar de concentrar todo su poder.

Eres igual que Clow… esos estúpidos sentimientos te hacen débil, en verdad me gustaría decirte que deseo darte otra oportunidad con la condición de que me sirvas pero sé que es por demás pues no la vas a aceptar… pues bien joven Li, hagas lo que hagas jamás me vencerás, caerás a mis pies al igual que él – respondió burlonamente el hombre que seguía con la mirada fija en su oponente, él sabía que no podía ser derrotado, no permitiría que nuevamente interrumpieran sus sueños… esta vez no.

Morirás acá mismo, pagaras por la vida de todos las personas que arrebataste… yo no tengo nada que perder, no tengo nada más en este mundo… me arrebataste lo que más quería… - el muchacho no pudo terminar de hablar pues comenzaron a caer lágrimas en sus ojos mientras miraba el cuerpo inerte de su novia, el dolor que sentía su alma era mucho mayor al dolor de sus heridas.

Pagaras por la vida de Sakura y de mi hijo… - agregó el muchacho aún con lágrimas en los ojos… la antigua card captor se quedó estupefacta después de escuchar lo que había dicho su prometido… ¿Estaba muerta? ¿Su hijo? ¿Qué esta pasando ahí? En ese momento se percató que su novio tenía en su mano su espada y en la otra su báculo junto con una carta… la carta Esperanza.

Te mostraré el verdadero poder… uno que jamás alcanzaras… ¡muere! – gritó el descendiente de Clow Reed ante la mirada atónita de su oponente que miraba el enorme poder que expulsaba el hechicero oriental de su cuerpo, poder combinado con su energía vital comenzó arrasar todo lo que se interponía a su paso.

¡Perdóname Sakura…! no pude salvarte pero por lo menos nos reuniremos en el más allá… - gritó el muchacho chino mientras una inmensa luz inundaba todo y la muchacha de ojos color verde como la esmeralda perdía la visión…

Sakura abrió nuevamente sus ojos completamente asustada de ver lo que era más lógico pero grande fue su sorpresa de ver su habitación… aterrada aún por lo que había visto se levantó de un salto de su cama… estaba asustada, miró sus manos que estaban empapadas de sudor y que temblaban… ¿Qué había sido eso?

Sin poder contenerlo comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos sin entender aún porque lloraba… ¿había sido un sueño? Era lo más probable pero se había visto tan real que le hacía dudar… la muchacha se secó rápidamente las lágrimas, no era momento para ponerse a llorar tenía que averiguar que era todo eso… en ese instante escuchó un sonido agudo que venía de la primera planta… el sonido de que algo se rompía…

La maestra de las cartas no lo pensó dos veces… se puso la bata y salió disparada de su cuarto con dirección a la primera planta… ese sonido que había escuchado le pertenecía a alguna vajilla que se había roto por lo tanto el sonido tenía que venir necesariamente de la cocina… a esas horas solo una persona podía estar en ese lugar…

A los pocos segundos la muchacha se encontraba en frente de la cocina… en ese instante sintió un enorme temor de que algo le hubiera pasado… pero no podía ponerse a dudar, tenía que asegurarse primero de que todo anduviera bien.

La muchacha tomó un poco de aire y entró en la habitación… el escenario no era como lo que ella se había imaginado, pero para su suerte era mejor así… en el piso se encontraba un plato hecho pedazos mientras que su padre se encontraba sentado en el piso con las manos cogiendo su cabeza… la muchacha se acercó hacia su papá para ayudarle a levantarse.

¿Te sientes bien papá? ¿Algo te duele? – preguntó rápidamente la muchacha de ojos verdes que había colocado el brazo de su padre sobre su hombro para que se apoyara en ella y pudiera levantarse…

Si Sakura, no te preocupes ha sido un mareo – atinó a responder Fujitaka que a duras penas podía mantenerse a pie, lentamente comenzaron a desplazarse hasta una silla en donde la dueña de Kerberos depositó a su padre con sumo cuidado mientras lo hacía la muchacha miraba preocupada a su progenitor… esos repentinos mareos de él ya comenzaban a preocuparle.

Otra vez un mareo papá, ya comienza a preocuparme todo eso… es mejor que llame a mi hermano – indicó la estudiante de arqueología que no podía ocultar su preocupación y se alistaba a dejar la habitación para despertar a su hermano que de seguro seguiría durmiendo.

Espera Sakura, no es nada… ya me pasó, además tu hermano no se encuentra en casa, tuvo que ir al hospital por una emergencia mucho más temprano… ha dejado una nota en la mesa – se apresuró a decir el decano de la universidad de Tomoeda al ver que su hija tenía todas las intenciones de buscar a su hijo mayor… la muchacha hasta cierto un poco incrédula con lo que le había dicho su padre miró la mesa y había una nota que había escrito su hermano.

La muchacha se acercó a la mesa y leyó rápidamente el escrito que había dejado su hermano… algo resignada se sentó al frente de su padre, ella realmente no sabía que hacer en un momento como ese sin embargo cuando levantó su mirada para ver a su padre, él la miraba con la misma cara sonriente de siempre.

Gracias por preocuparte tanto hija mía pero ya te dije que no es nada… - atinó a decir el maestro universitario al ver como su hija seguía teniendo ese semblante de preocupación.

¿Qué pasó exactamente papá? – preguntó la muchacha que no sabía que pensar de todo eso, su hermano ya había revisado a su padre y después de eso le había dicho que realmente no tenía nada que explicara esos repentinos mareos… por lo que su hermano mayor trató de no darle tanta importancia pues al final podría ser cosas de la misma edad o del estrés del trabajo.

Bueno estaba preparando el desayuno y justo cuando cogí el plato para servirte el desayuno me vino ese mareo y pues lo solté y perdí un poco el equilibrio por eso me senté – respondió el señor Kinomoto tratando en todo momento mostrarse tranquilo y sonriente aunque en el fondo no quería mentirle a su hija pero no se sentía capaz de decirle el motivo de ese mareo…

Ya veo… es la primera vez que te da uno de esos mareos tan temprano… no me digas que se están haciendo más continuos – volvió a preguntar la muchacha de ojos verdes que comenzó a imaginarse que la condición de su padre en vez de mejorar comenzaba a empeorar… ese pensamiento fue intuido por su progenitor que nuevamente tuvo que mentirle para evitarle alguna preocupación.

Pues no Sakura, ya no me había pasado… raramente me ha dado de nuevo, a lo mejor como no he dormido mucho… claro eso debe ser, hoy no he podido dormir bien y quizás ese mareo ha sido originado por mi cansancio – aseveró con seguridad el docente que miró a su hija que no estaba muy convencida de lo que escuchaba, era necesario que ella le creyera, aún no se sentía capaz de decirle lo que en verdad estaba pasando…

El profesor Kinomoto no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando pero sabía que algo había pasado ese día y que eso tendría que averiguarlo por si solo pues estaba seguro que sus hijos no le hablarían de eso, es más solo los pondrían en sobre aviso y solo los preocuparía más… esos "mareos" se hacían más continuos con el pasar de los días… pero esta vez fue un poco más perturbador y sobre todo pudo al fin distinguir esas raras siluetas que siempre veía en sueños…

La muchacha japonesa pudo ver como su progenitor se perdía en sus pensamientos… ¿estaría diciéndole la verdad? Realmente no encontraba motivos que le indicaran que su padre le mintiera… además él nunca le había mentido, así que no era necesario desconfiar de él… seguro su hermano tenía razón y se estaba preocupando innecesariamente… sin darse cuenta la muchacha se había olvidado por completo lo que había visto en sueños… su atención en ese momento se había centrado exclusivamente en su papá.

A lo mejor tienes razón y solo es cansancio, la verdad me asusté bastante… pensé que algo malo pasaba en la casa – expresó mucho más aliviada la muchacha que le sonrió a su padre, mientras se dirigía a la cocina, no pudo evitar imaginarse que tal vez el muchacho de ojos celestes estaba buscándola y que había encontrado su casa y al encontrarse con su padre lo primero que había optado por hacer es herirlo… se alegraba de saber que se había equivocado en esta oportunidad.

Discúlpame hija por asustarte de esa forma… pero ya que estás aquí podemos aprovechar para desayunar ¿no lo crees? – preguntó el profesor que le sonrió nuevamente a su hija, al fin le había convencido… ya luego tendría tiempo de reflexionar detenidamente lo que había visto, además había un tema del que quería conversar con su hija.

La verdad que quería cambiarme primero pero bueno por un día no creo que pase nada, de paso que aprovechamos para romper la rutina – expresó la antigua card captor que sacó de su mente todo los pensamientos negativos, tenía razón su padre, no había razón para preocuparse… el patriarca de la familia Kinomoto asintió con la cabeza afirmando lo que había dicho con la cabeza mientras iba por una escoba y recogedor para limpiar el desastre.

Después de unos minutos ya había recogido todos los pedazos de plato que habían salido dispersos por toda la cocina mientras que su hija había cogido nuevos platos y había servido el desayuno dentro de ellos para luego colocarlos en la mesa en el lugar respectivo en donde ellos se iban sentar… una vez acabado los dos se sentaron uno frente al otro y comenzaron a degustar de la comida…

¿Has visto al joven Li, Sakura? – preguntó repentinamente el decano que miró como su hija se sonrojaba en las mejillas ante su inesperada pregunta… no había duda que los sentimientos que unían a la pareja eran muy fuertes… más de lo que él mismo hubiera esperado.

Este… pues la verdad no, ayer fui a verlo pero no lo encontré… - la muchacha no terminó de decir lo que había pensado decir, en ese momento le entró la duda de decirle a su padre acerca de las hermanas de su prometido, no era que fuera algo malo eso solo que aun no había pensado como decirle a su padre acerca de la magia y los cargos de su futuro esposo… por lo que sería difícil hablarle sobre su preparación y todo eso… por el momento sería mejor que no supiera nada… tendría que hablar con el joven chino para ver que podían hacer.

Ya veo hija… pero hay algo que quería preguntarle pero a lo mejor tú lo sabes y me puedes ayudar… - indicó después de unos segundos de silencio el decano que dejó un poco confundida a su hija con lo que le había dicho… ¿Qué cosa quería preguntarle su padre a su novio?

¿Por qué pones esa cara hija? No es nada malo… solo quería preguntarle acerca de la boda… - atinó a decir el patriarca de la familia Li al ver la cara de confusión de su hija, seguro ella estaba pensando otra cosa… la muchacha simplemente atinó a sonrojarse, aún no se acostumbraba del todo a hablar con su padre de su matrimonio…

Sin embargo la palabra boda no tenía el mismo significado para todos los habitantes de la residencia Kinomoto, no por lo menos para él… se había quedado pasmado cuando escuchó al profesor universitario sobre la boda… entonces al final su temor se había cumplido… ese tipejo se había atrevido… no, eso era demasiado, mucho más de lo que podía soportar…

No sabía como explicarlo pero muy para sus adentros sabía que el matrimonio de la maestra de las cartas con el joven chino era cuestión de tiempo, pero eso a escucharlo había una gran diferencia… si hubiera sabido que al levantarse iba a escuchar tremenda noticia hubiera preferido mil veces quedarse en cama…

Desde esa noche sabía que algo importante había pasado… todo el ajetreo que armaron esa vez era por algo y aunque tenía sus sospechas, la triste realidad le daba la espalda… ese tipejo al fin se había salido con la suya… ¿en que pensaba Sakura?

El guardián bajó la mirada… en ese momento sentía un enorme vacío, tenía la sensación que le acababan de arrancar lo más preciado… él era consciente que estimaba de sobremanera a su dueña pero era la primera vez que comprobaba dicho sentimiento… en ese instante comenzó a maldecir el haberse levantado, se hubiera quedado en cama mejor… pero la curiosidad fue más que cualquier cosa, además como ignorar el escándalo que armó su dueña al levantarse.

Una pequeña lágrima salió de uno de sus diminutos ojos, no quería aceptarlo pero esta vez ya no había vuelta para atrás… había muchas cosas que pensar y muchas más que decidir, con lentitud el pequeño muñeco de felpa subió nuevamente al dormitorio de su dueña en donde la ventana se encontraba abierta.

Ah eso… pues la verdad tampoco lo sé papá y para serte sincera con Shaoran no hemos hablado respecto a la fecha – indicó aun ruborizada la estudiante de arqueología que a pesar de todo le da algo de vergüenza hablar de esas cosas con su papá y no era que no le tuviera confianza… simplemente que le era difícil hablar esas cosas con él.

Ya veo hija pero en todo caso no crees que ya sería bueno pensar en una – sugirió el señor Fujitaka que miraba las vacilaciones de su hija, no le extrañaba que ella se apenara de hablar de esas cosas con él… sin embargo tenía que preguntarle pues era la única forma de estar enterado de todo.

Tienes razón papá aunque creo que aún no hay mucho apuro pero de todas maneras te prometo hablarlo con Shaoran – respondió la muchacha un poco más tranquila, ya era momento de que se hiciera a la idea ya que pronto se haría más que público su boda así que solo le quedaba acostumbrarse.

Me parece bien hija, por cierto ¿No tienes clase el día de hoy hija? Pues ya es algo tarde… - preguntó Fujitaka que recogía todo el servicio que se encontraba en la mesa para colocarlo en el fregadero para poder lavarlo.

¡Es cierto! Me había olvidado por completo… ¡otra vez voy a llegar tarde! – exclamó alterada la muchacha de ojos verdes que hizo un ademán para agradecer la comida a su padre y salió corriendo con dirección a su dormitorio… con todo lo que había pasado se había olvidado por completo de su clase…

En pocos segundos se encontraba en su habitación, después de cerrar la puerta se metió de lleno en el armario para escoger la ropa que iba a usar ese día, pronto comenzó a volar la ropa por todos lados a la vez que la muchacha se cambiaba y buscaba unos zapatos que hicieran juego con su ropa.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse la muchacha se dispuso a salir de la habitación cuando de improviso se percató que no había visto a su pequeño amigo… era algo raro pues a esas horas normalmente ya se encontraba despierto… con sigilo se acercó al cajón donde dormía su amigo y grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo ahí.

"¿A dónde se habrá ido Kero tan temprano?" – se preguntó la muchacha algo extrañada por la repentina desaparición de su viejo amigo… normalmente él no salía de su casa a menos que le dijera a donde iba, sin embargo esta vez no había dejado ni una nota, nada; simplemente se había ido.

"Ya verá Kero cuando lo vea, le daré una reprimenda por salirse así no más… es peligroso que ande por las calles, cualquiera lo puede ver" – se dijo finalmente la muchacha algo molesta con el comportamiento irresponsable de su guardián, ya hablarían más tarde con él acerca de eso… sin demora la muchacha salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la universidad, con un poco de suerte llegaría a tiempo o en el peor de los casos tendría que utilizar "un poco de ayuda"…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

A pesar que en ese día no se había presentado lluvia alguna, no dejaba de ser otro triste día… y a pesar del clima las cosas tenían que seguir su curso, eso siempre se decía el profesor de historia de la preparatoria Seijyu cuando se levantaba de su cama… como siempre se levantaba a la misma hora, se alistaba lo más rápido que podía… pues trataba de concentrar todo su tiempo en una de las cosas que más disfrutaba… comer.

El docente Tsukishiro como todas las mañanas estaba alistándose para ir a su trabajo… aunque ese día se había levantado mucho más temprano de lo normal… por lo que esta vez se alistaba con paciencia… tenía tiempo de sobra por lo que dejó que su mente simplemente volara…

El maestro no pudo evitar pensar acerca del inesperado matrimonio de su mejor amigo… esta vez si que lo había sorprendido de sobremanera, podía haber esperado cualquier cosa… realmente cualquiera y no se hubiera sorprendido tanto como esta vez… se había quedado sin palabras, hasta el punto de pensar que todo era una broma, inevitablemente el joven profesor se vio sumergido en sus recuerdos…

El maestro de historia caminaba junto a su colega de literatura con dirección a la salida de la preparatoria, habían tenido ambos un día cargado de trabajo… gran parte del día estuvieron dictando clase y en los ratos libres estuvieron revisando exámenes, se podría decir que al fin se habían dado un tiempo para conversar.

… eso fue lo que escuché de la profesora Ino – terminó diciendo la docente de la literatura algo desconcertada al recordar lo que su colega le había contado sobre el incidente en su hora de clase y las miles de cosas que tuvieron que hacer para contrarrestar el pequeño incendio que había provocado el pequeño experimento en el laboratorio de química.

Eso debió ser peligroso… es bueno saber que nadie salió lastimado – respondió Yukito con su habitual tranquilidad… aunque trató de mostrarse sorprendido después de haber escuchado lo que le había dicho su amiga, aunque era todo lo contrario… él sabía a la perfección lo que había pasado y las graves consecuencias que eso pudo haber traído de no haber estado ahí…

La falsa identidad del juez de las cartas se percató del incidente en el laboratorio y sabía que si no hacía nada para detener ese fuego era probable que se hubiera desencadenado en una mayor proporción haciendo que todo empeorara… sin embargo el problema era que no podía convertirse en Yue, en su desesperación por hacer algo al respecto pudo liberar la magia necesaria para poder contener las llamas y salvar la situación…

Al profesor todo ese suceso le tenía algo confundido… aparte que era la primera vez que le pasaba, lo que le extrañaba era como había sido capaz de expulsar magia sin haberse convertido en el guardián… quizás sería una buena idea preguntarle al muchacho que era la reencarnación de Clow al respecto… aunque la relación con su otro yo en ese último mes se había vuelto tan estrecha que tal vez eso tendría que ver con lo que había pasado o por lo menos eso pensaba…

Kasumi hablaba de varias cosas cuando de repente se percató que su amigo se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos… por un momento le disgusto el hecho que ella se estaba matando hablando para que él ni siquiera le prestara atención pero también sabía que su colega no era de ese tipo de personas que ignoraban… lo más seguro era que algo le estaba pasando y quizás necesitaba hablarlo con alguien…

¿Te sucede algo Yukito? Desde hace un buen rato te veo muy distraído – preguntó la profesora después de unos segundos de meditarlo, sabía que últimamente su relación con su colega se había vuelto desde cierto punto de vista "muy cercana" y ese tipo de situaciones podían complicar aun más las cosas.

Ah… disculpa Kasumi, me quedé pensando un poco, no es nada, gracias por tu preocupación – respondió lo más rápido que pudo el profesor de preparatoria cuando reaccionó, sin darse cuenta se había olvidado por completo que estaba con su amiga, dejó que su repentina inquietud le absorbiera de la realidad.

Si hay algo en que pueda ayudarte, házmelo saber… si necesitas hablar con alguien… - la mujer no pudo terminar de hablar… sintió un nudo en la garganta, sabía muy bien que las cosas entre ellos estaba por decirlo algo revueltas y que en ese momento se podía interpretar cualquier cosa y se exponía a caer pesada e incluso entrometida.

La falsa identidad de Yue observó como su colega se había quedado de repente en silencio… aún no sabía exactamente que tan cierto eran esos rumores en la preparatoria sobre el supuesto romance que ellos tenían pero ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente cualquiera podría pensar eso, realmente nunca se había puesto a pensar en ese tipo de cosas y mucho menos en la relación que tenía con su amiga que ya de por si era algo rara…

El docente en ese momento no supo decirle… él sabía que no podía contarle acerca de su reciente duda pero tampoco quería mentirle, se sentía en un gran dilema… en ese momento escuchó una voz dentro de él que le decía que no tuviera miedo… ¿miedo a qué? Podría ser a su secreto… de seguro su otro yo trataba de decir algo pero como siempre no le gustaba dejarlo todo fácil sino que lo pensaras.

Gracias por hacérmelo saber Kasumi, me alegro mucho saber que puedo contar contigo… ¿sabes? Qué te parece si vamos a tomarnos algo en la fuente de soda nueva que han abierto cerca a mi departamento – preguntó después de unos segundos el docente de historia que aún no tenía muy claro lo que le estaba pasando pero sería mejor no preocuparse tanto por eso… además ahora solo pensaba en relajarse y estaba seguro que junto a su amiga se olvidaría de todos esos problemas.

Este… claro que si Yukito, por mí no hay ningún problema – atinó a responder algo sorprendida la colega de Yukito que no se esperaba esa repentina invitación… en ese instante sintió un pequeño ardor a la altura de sus mejillas que rápidamente trató de esconder… aún no sabía porque se había sonrojado pero sería mejor que su amigo no se diera cuenta.

Ambos colegas se encontraban a unos metros de la salida de la preparatoria cuando ambos distinguieron la silueta de una persona que estaba esperando… daba la impresión que había estado parado hace un buen rato.

Grande fue la sorpresa del profesor de preparatoria al estar más cerca de la salida que la persona que se encontraba ahí era una muy conocida para él… cuando el doctor Kinomoto logró alcanzar a ver a su mejor amigo atinó a llamarlo con la mano ante la confusión de Kasumi que no entendía nada.

¡Qué gusto verte Touya! – exclamó emocionado el profesor al ver a su amigo… aunque estaba seguro que si había ido a verlo era porque necesitaba con urgencia hablar con él…

Pues si… te debía una visita, no te acuerdas – indicó el joven doctor que dirigió la mirada a la persona que acompañaba a su amigo… era la primera vez que la veía pero aparentemente tenía mucha confianza con su amigo de preparatoria.

Ah vaya, que descortesía la mía… no los he presentado, ella es la profesora Kasumi Ogai… y él es mi mejor amigo el doctor Touya Kinomoto – se apresuró a decir el docente al ver que las dos aludidos se veían sin entender que hacía el otro en ese lugar…

Supongo que tienen cosas de que hablar… así que mejor me paso a retirarme – expresó algo entristecida la maestra que se había hecho la idea de pasar un buen rato con su amigo.

Ambos amigos se vieron por unos segundos… no supieron que decir en ese momento, el silencio reinó por unos segundos… silencio que el doctor interpretó perfectamente… vaya que sorpresa que se había llevado ese día… sin previo aviso la falsa identidad de Yue se acercó a su amiga y le habló al oído.

Discúlpame de nuevo Kasumi, te prometo que mañana sin falta quedamos… es una promesa - susurró el profesor a su colega que lo miró por un segundo desconcertada… luego la mujer simplemente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, se despidió de su amigo y del médico con un gesto con su mano, a los pocos segundos la profesora se perdió de vista…

Los amigos de preparatoria comenzaron a caminar en silencio… aparentemente ambos tenían algo que contar pero ninguno de los dos daba el primer paso… hasta que el médico decidió hablar por su amigo.

Simpática "tu amiga", Yuki – atinó a decir de manera algo sarcástica el joven médico que miró como su amigo lo miraba algo confundido como si no supiera de lo que le estaba hablando.

Así es, aunque aún no comprendo porque lo dices con ese tonito… - respondió algo incómodo el profesor que no se esperaba que su amigo también le estuviera buscando un romance con su colega… hasta daba la impresión que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo… pensar en eso le hizo sonreír, ya estaba hablando como su mejor amigo.

Yo no he dicho nada Yuki, de seguro tu consciencia te hace ver cosas que no son… - volvió a decir el médico que sonrió nuevamente, eran contadas las oportunidades en que podía poner en apuros a su amigo y aparentemente ese era una de esos temas y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Tal vez te creyera si no te conociera tan bien Touya Kinomoto – indicó algo resignado el maestro al ver que su amigo seguiría con el tema… aunque no entendía la obstinación de todos de tratar de involucrarlo con su amiga, ¿o acaso en verdad había algo? Y él era tan tonto que no se daba cuenta.

El doctor pudo ver como nuevamente su amigo se había quedado en silencio, al parecer sus sospechas no eran tan infundamentadas como parecía… pero quizás era mejor que su amigo descubriera eso por si solo pues tratar de forzarlo a ver lo que parecía obvio solo empeoraría las cosas… él lo decía por experiencia propia.

Bueno pero estoy seguro que si has venido a verme sin avisar debe ser porque realmente necesitas hablar conmigo de algo urgente – dijo Yukito después de varios segundos de silencio… el maestro decidió dejar zanjado ese asunto, ya le estaba dando demasiado vueltas a algo que no podía ser cierto y simplemente se estaba dejando llevar por lo que decía el resto.

No cabe duda que me conoces a la perfección Yuki pues si… quería hablarte de algo – el médico aún no estaba acostumbrado a la idea de casarse, hasta de cierta forma le parecía algo raro… y no era que no quisiera a su novia, solo que nunca se había puesto a pensar en la idea de casarse y formar una familia, eso nunca estuvieron en sus planes.

No me digas que al fin se van a casar Sakura con Li – se apresuró a decir el maestro con toda la intención de poner de mal humor a su amigo, ya le tocaba su turno de molestarle un poco con el tema que más le dolía… el talón de Aquiles del hijo mayor de Fujitaka era sin duda la futura boda de su hermana menor.

Ya tengo suficiente castigo soportando a ese chiquillo para que me digas eso… aunque tengo que admitir que vengo hablarte acerca de una boda – dijo finalmente el médico que en ese momento miró hacia otro lado dejando confundido a su amigo de preparatoria… ¿de qué boda hablaba?

¿Ah si? Pues no me imagino quién más se puede casar aparte de ellos – atinó a decir el maestro que no comprendía bien las cosas pero por la repentina actitud que había tomado su amigo tenía que ser algo serio.

La mía… - atinó a responder el doctor dejando boquiabierto a su amigo que se quedó de una sola pieza… sus ojos se abrieron de golpe por la impresión… eso era mucho más de lo que podía esperar… ¿su amigo casado? No cabía en ninguna lógica…

Eh… ¿estás hablando en serio? – preguntó después de un largo silencio el maestro que aún no podía concebir la idea de ver a su amigo casado… tenía que ser una broma… él conocía a su mejor amigo y sabía que casarse no era una de sus metas trazadas en su vida.

Así es Yukito… algo difícil de creer ¿no? – respondió el hijo de Fujitaka que miró el rostro de sorpresa de su amigo, personalmente le entendía, hasta el mismo todavía seguía algo sorprendido con el repentino giro que había dado su vida, aunque si había algo claro para él, era que quería pasar el resto de días al lado de Nakuru.

Me has dejado anonadado para serte franco, supongo que has pensado mucho antes de tomar esta decisión tan importante así que no me queda más que felicitarte Touya – indicó un poco más tranquilo el profesor de preparatoria que abrazó a su mejor amigo… conociéndolo de seguro lo había pensado detenidamente y había decidido lo mejor para ambos.

Gracias Yukito pero para serte sincero no lo pensé mucho, Nakuru me lo propuso hace unos días cuando fue a verme al hospital y pues le dije que si, no lo he comentado antes porque quería estar seguro de no arrepentirme – expresó calmadamente el galeno que observó nuevamente como su amigo se sorprendía con lo que le decía… existían muchas cosas en su vida que jamás pensó tener y ya era momento de dejar atrás los malos recuerdos y pensar en su presente y futuro y él estaba seguro que en ambos tenía que estar su novia.

Bueno sea como sea ya has dado el primer gran paso… ahora te espera toda una nueva vida Touya, ¿ya lo comunicaste en tu casa? Espero que lo hayas hecho porque de seguro tu papá y Sakura se alegraran muchísimo – indicó sumamente convencido de lo que decía la falsa identidad de Yue, esa era una noticia con la cual se podía celebrar a gusto.

Si ya les dije y ha sucedido justo como acabas de decirlo… ellos se alegraron mucho con la noticia, hasta creo que se alegraron más que yo mismo – expresó el médico que recordó el momento en que le dijo a su familia acerca de su boda… ellos habían tomado la noticia excesivamente bien.

El profesor simplemente se rió ante la ocurrencia de su amigo… aunque no lo demostraba exteriormente él se sentía bastante feliz, podía notarlo por sus expresiones y sus gestos… por unos segundos dejó volar su mente y se imaginó a su amigo y su prometida en el altar…

Por cierto Yuki hay algo que quiero pedirte – indicó el galeno repentinamente que hizo que su amigo regresara a la realidad.

Si claro dime no más – atinó a decir el docente algo distraído… por un momento en su imaginación se vio a si mismo vestido de etiqueta y junto a su lado una bella mujer de ojos verdes con un vestido de novia blanco y muy largo… rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esas ideas… con tanta cosas le decían ya comenzaba a imaginarse cosas…

Bueno Yuki quería pedirte que fueras mi padrino de bodas, estoy seguro que Nakuru no tendrá ningún inconveniente con que lo seas tú – expresó el médico que miró a su amigo en espera de su respuesta… para él significaba mucho que su amigo de toda la vida aceptara ser su padrino.

Pues claro que sí Touya, es más me siento halagado porque me has considerado para ser tu padrino… va ser todo un honor para mí – exclamó sumamente emocionado por la propuesta de su amigo, en verdad se sentía halagado por el gesto del médico.

Gracias Yukito, sabía que podía contar contigo amigo – después de terminar de hablar ambos buenos amigos se dieron nuevamente un abrazo… la falsa identidad del juez estaba muy contento por su amigo, aunque no se hubiera imaginado nunca que el médico se casara antes que su hermana menor.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar sin dirigirse a ningún lado en especial, solo caminaban abrazados mientras contaban lo que les había sucedido en el día aunque Yukito omitió el accidente de la preparatoria… no era adecuado preocupar a su amigo con esas cosas… ahora él tenía que tener solo cabeza para su matrimonio…

La falsa identidad del juez de las cartas Sakura se encontraba ya listo para irse a la preparatoria pero antes tenía que tomar su nada abundante desayuno que ya se encontraba listo, el docente se sentó a la mesa y cuando se disponía a empezar escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

El maestro se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió a la puerta a ver de quién se trataba pero ya de por si era un gran misterio… a esas horas no esperaba a nadie y menos se podía imaginar quien venía a buscarlo a esas horas, era probable que se hubiera equivocado de apartamento… grande fue su sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta y vio a su colega de la preparatoria frente suyo.

Buenos días Kasumi, ¡qué sorpresa! – atinó a decir el docente de historia que no podía imaginarse el motivo por el cual su amiga se presentaba en su casa a esas horas de la mañana.

Buenos días Yukito, disculpa que te moleste a estas horas pero necesitaba saber tu opinión sobre esto – indicó la joven de ojos verdes que le alcanzó un sobre a su amigo que sin demora lo abrió… realmente se encontraba ansioso por saber que pasaba… con rapidez leyó el contenido del mismo y fue grande la sorpresa que se llevó…

¿Ya has desayunado Kasumi? – preguntó de improviso Yukito que aun no se recuperaba de la impresión… aún no estaba seguro lo que él tenía que hacer sabiendo lo que decía el contenido del sobre…

La verdad no, pensaba hacerlo en la preparatoria – respondió algo desolada la profesora de literatura, esperaba algo diferente a esa pregunta… ¿acaso él solo podía pensar en comer?

Te parece si tomamos desayuno juntos mientras conversamos más detenidamente acerca de esto – sugirió el profesor que trató de sonreír pero no pudo, su amiga simplemente atinó a asentir con la cabeza mientras pasaba adentro del departamento al mismo tiempo que el profesor de la preparatoria Seijyu cerraba la puerta… tal vez también sería bueno pedir un permiso para faltar porque lo más seguro que tendrían una larga conversación…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y poco a poco el cielo se oscurecía para dar comienzo a una noche más en la ciudad de Tomoeda… una noche que ocultaba muchas cosas siniestras… siniestras pues la gente caminaba con cierto temor por los recientes rumores que se había escuchado que había un acechador que se ocultaba en las sombras…

Esta información no era indiferente para el muchacho que era la reencarnación del mago más famoso de todos los tiempos, aunque no tenía un fundamento sólido para su hipótesis era la más lógica por lo que le comunicó a su amigo chino sobre asunto, después de eso el muchacho chino decidió acompañar a su novia el mayor tiempo posible… lo más seguro era que el muchacho caído del cielo era ese acechador y tal vez estaba buscando algo y era mejor que no los tomara por sorpresa… por lo que esa noche no era la excepción y ambos caminaban por las calles tomados de la mano hablando de varias cosas.

El jefe del clan Li trató de alejar de su mente todos esos pensamientos negativos, de lo contrario no podría ocultar su preocupación y su prometida sospecharía que le ocultaba algo y no era recomendable que ella se involucrara en todo ese problema mientras la pudiera mantener al margen de todo sería mejor.

Aunque las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente de rumbo cuando su novia le comentó algo que a él le puso sumamente nervioso… nuevamente las cosas se salían de su control y ahora ya no podría hacer nada para remediar las cosas, aparentemente su suerte seguía siendo la misma…

Tengo que ser sincera contigo, la pase muy bien conversando con ellas… - concluyó finalmente la muchacha de ojos verdes con una sonrisa al recordar las cosas de que hablaron y lo bien que le había hecho saber cosas de su novio… ahora lo quería más que nunca…

No tienes que decir eso para quedar bien conmigo Sakura, no me sorprendería que mis hermanas te hubieran incomodado con sus cosas, pero hasta ahora no me has contado de que tanto hablaron – preguntó de repente el joven chino… todo ese tema de sus hermanas le cambiaba el ánimo… no podía explicarse como el destino se había encaprichado con hacerle todo difícil, cuando él ya estaba pensando en como deshacerse de sus latosas hermanas ahora ya era todo inútil…

Ah, muchas cosas… pero lo fundamental fue sobre mi preparación para ocupar mi lugar como la esposa del líder del comité de hechiceros de oriente y jefe del clan Li – indicó firmemente la estudiante de arqueología que ya se podía imaginar la reacción de su novio pero no quería ocultarle eso pues al fin y al cabo se iba a enterar de todas maneras.

¿¿¿¿Queeeé???? Mis hermanas como siempre metiéndose en donde no las llaman, no te preocupes por eso Sakura, no tienes que hacer nada que mis alocadas hermanas te digan… hablaré seriamente con ellas… me estoy cansando de ese jueguito, ya han llegado muy lejos con eso – expresó alterado el muchacho de ojos color miel que estaba furioso… estaba harto que sus hermanas hicieran las cosas como les diera la gana, ni siquiera tenían la amabilidad de decirle lo que hacían a él.

La muchacha miró a su novio como perdía el control de si mismo, por lo menos se lo había tomado más calmado de lo que ella esperaba, ahora comprendía mejor las cosas que le contaron las hermanas de su novio…

No te preocupes por nada Shaoran, ellas también me contaron sobre las responsabilidades que tienes con el comité y con tu clan, en cierta forma te tengo que agradecerte el hecho que no me hayas contado para no agobiarme con eso pero por otra parte me gustaría que confiaras más en mí… no soy tan débil como crees, soy capaz de afrontar cualquier cosa si con eso te puedo ayudar – indicó después de unos segundos la muchacha japonesa que miró con determinación a su acompañante que se había quedado en silencio y había bajado la cabeza de vergüenza.

El descendiente de Clow Reed trató de decir algo pero sabía a la perfección que su prometida tenía mucha razón… él siempre trataba de protegerla de todo pero esa no era la forma correcta de hacer las cosas, tenía que confiar más en ella pero no podía sentir miedo…

Discúlpame Sakura, sé que tienes razón pero… - el muchacho se quedó nuevamente en silencio, el sabía a la perfección el motivo de actuar así sin embargo le costaba tanto admitirlo, pero si no era completamente sincero con ella las cosas no podrían resultar bien.

Yo tengo miedo… mucho miedo a perderte Sakura, yo no sé que haría si no te tuviera a ti, tú eres una de las pocas cosas que me hacen feliz en mi vida y el solo pensar que no te pudiera ver más me aterra… sin ti mi vida perdería total significado, tú eres la razón de mi existencia – expresó finalmente el muchacho que tenía la mirada en el piso y sin poder evitarlo unas gotas se precipitaron de sus ojos para estrellarse al suelo ante la sorpresa de su novia.

El muchacho se detuvo en medio de la vereda y se quedó simplemente parado sin atinar a hacer nada, la maestra de las cartas aún no se recuperaba de todo de la impresión… ella no esperaba que él se sintiera así aunque ahora entendía lo que le habían dicho las hermanas de él, su vida había sido hasta cierto punto solitaria y había sufrido mucho pero eso estaba cambiando, de ahora en adelante ella viviría solo para hacerlo feliz.

Shaoran no debes tener miedo a nada, a mí nada me va a pasar… yo te amo y tampoco me imagino la vida sin ti, pero no pensemos en esas cosas, no hay nada que nos pueda separar y solo eso debe importarnos, mientras estemos juntos nada podrá salir mal – indicó la antigua card captor después de meditar un poco la situación, entendía el sentir de su novio pero tenía que entender que no podía estar protegiéndola siempre… la muchacha se puso delante de él, tomó su cara con sus dos manos lo miró directamente a los ojos y luego le dio un tierno beso para darle ánimos, después de eso el muchacho simplemente asintió con la cabeza…

Lo siento Sakura, lamento mucho que tengas que ver lo inmaduro que soy – dijo finalmente el jefe del clan Li aun algo cabizbajo, sinceramente deseaba no sentirse así pero no lo podía evitar… ella era lo único que en verdad le importaba y por nada quería perderla.

No tienes que lamentar nada Shaoran, me siento feliz de saber que yo soy tan importante para ti, y quiero que sepas que tú también eres una de las cosas más valiosa que tengo en mi vida, de ahora en adelante hay que confiar un poco más en el otro, porque "pase lo que pase todo estará bien" mientras estemos juntos – expresó con una sonrisa la muchacha que le devolvió el animó a su novio… que equivocado estaba sobre ella, era mucho más fuerte de lo que había pensado… incluso más que él mismo…

Gracias Sakura por tus palabras, tengo la sensación que me acabo de quitar un gran peso de encima – se apresuró a decir el muchacho que sentía un gran alivio, sin demora tomó la mano de su prometida y retomaron su caminata con dirección a la casa de ella.

Después de unos minutos de caminar, la pareja se encontraba frente a la puerta principal de la residencia Kinomoto que se veía igual como hace ocho años… la pareja se despidió con un beso para luego separarse, él se alejó hasta perderse de la vista de su novia que entró a su casa en donde una sorpresa le esperaba.

La muchacha comenzó a buscar a su padre por la cocina y luego por su habitación pero no estaba, comenzó a buscar por toda la casa pero no había señales de su padre, era muy raro que él saliera a esas horas… seguro tuvo que salir por algo urgente pues ni siquiera había dejado una nota… aunque podía haberle pasado cualquier cosa.

La estudiante de arqueología sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esas ideas de su cabeza, de seguro su padre se le había olvidado escribir algo antes de salir, últimamente se había vuelto un poco paranoica con todo… ya sin más que hacer la muchacha se dirigió a su habitación para descansar aunque era temprano se sentía algo cansada.

Ni bien abrió la puerta la muchacha pudo observar que encima de su cama se encontraba su pequeño amigo que estaba con los bracitos cruzados, daba la impresión que había estado esperando desde hace un buen rato pues ni bien había terminado de abrir la puerta, el guardián había clavado su mirada en dirección a la puerta y ahora miraba fijamente a su dueña… esto le extrañó de sobremanera a la muchacha japonesa que no se esperaba ese tipo de recibimiento.

¿Kero? ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo ahí? – preguntó algo extrañada la muchacha que no podía quitarse de encima la mirada de su guardián… tenía la sensación que él estaba enfadada con ella por alguna razón pero no lograba recordar que podía haberle hecho…

Quisiera hablar contigo Sakura – fue lo único que respondió el guardián de ojos dorados que se mantenía firme en su postura… su amiga lo miró más extrañada aún, eran muy pocas veces en la que su pequeño amigo se comportaba de esa forma tan seria… ¿Qué podría estar pasando por su cabecita? Justo en ese momento recordó que él se había ido en la mañana sin decir nada, era un buen momento para llamarle la atención… después de todo ella tendría que estar molesta y no él.

Me parece perfecto Kero porque yo también quiero hablar contigo, voy a dejar mis cosas y enseguida estoy contigo – expresó después de unos segundos de pensar detenidamente la situación, la muchacha al instante fue a dejar sus cosas y a ponerse una ropa más cómoda, a los pocos minutos la muchacha se sentó en una esquina de la cama y ambos amigos quedaron frente a frente, mirándose pero sin decirse nada.

La falsa identidad de Kerberos no sabía como comenzar… sabía que era la mejor para todos pero era una decisión muy difícil para él… solo el pensarlo se le hacía tan difícil… sin embargo ya no había otra forma…

Viendo que no piensas decir nada pues entonces empezaré yo, se puede saber ¿Dónde has estado temprano? Te has ido sin decir nada – reprochó la muchacha de ojos verdes que estaba en cierta forma molesta por esa actitud de él, no se daba cuenta que verdaderamente le preocupaba que se fuera sin decirle nada, ya que en la calle le podía pasar cualquier cosa como la vez que se pelearon y que se salió de su casa y terminó parando en otra casa…

En ese momento el pequeño muñeco de felpa no estaba prestando atención a lo que su vieja amiga le decía, él simplemente tenía en su mente la idea de su boda con ese tipo odioso… solo eso existía para él y saber que ese tipo al final se había salido con la suya le desquiciaba…

Ni siquiera me dejaste una nota ni nada, simplemente te fuiste sin importarte que me preocupara por ti, no crees que me merezco aunque sea una disculpa por parte tuya… - agregó rápidamente la muchacha japonesa que esperaba una respuesta de su amigo que simplemente permanecía en silencio… fue en ese instante que ella se percató que él ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención y que prácticamente le estaba ignorando por completo… eso le molesto mucho, ella que le estaba hablando que se preocupó por él y él ni siquiera la escuchaba, eso era el colmo.

Esto es el colmo Kero, yo me estoy matando hablando contigo y tú ni siquiera me prestas atención… no sé que te pasa el día de hoy pero tengo que decirte que no me esperaba esto de ti – volvió a decir la antigua card captor que se sentía en parte decepcionada por el actual comportamiento de su amigo pero también algo preocupada porque sabía que él no era así y que algo le estaba pasando… algo que tal vez cambiara todo…

¿Estás decepcionada, verdad? Pues déjame decirte que no eres la única que está decepcionada de mí, yo también lo estoy de mi mismo… - atinó a responder la falsa identidad de la bestia guardiana del sello dejando callada a su amiga que no supo decir ante el repentino comentario de su guardián… no entendía muy bien que quería decir con eso.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso Kero? – preguntó algo temblorosa la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow, como se imaginaba algo malo le estaba pasando a su amiguito y al fin sabría que era aunque no sabía como explicarlo pero tenía un gran miedo, pero no sabía a qué.

Estoy decepcionado porque no pude detener lo que más temía… pensé que podría hacer algo al respecto pero al final todo era una mentira que me quise creer, desde un comienzo yo era incapaz de hacer algo al respecto, solo era una pieza más en el juego del destino – respondió el pequeño guardián que bajó su cabeza, lo que iba a decir era una de las cosas más difíciles para él pero ya era inevitable, no podía concebir la idea de verlo…

La hija menor de Fujitaka trató decir algo pero realmente no entendía nada de lo que decía su guardián, normalmente él no era tan enigmático pero esta vez no solo estaba actuando así sino que podía sentir un gran pesar en él, le daba la impresión que él estaba llevando una gran tristeza por dentro.

Hace algo más de 8 años nos conocimos, recuerdo que eras una niña muy decidida y aunque al comienzo no aceptabas tu destino, poco a poco comenzaste a reunir las cartas Clow aunque nunca tuviste un entrenamiento mágico ni nada por el estilo… no lo necesitabas pues lo tuyo era algo innato… esos días fueron inolvidables, a pesar de la adversidad la pase muy bien junto a ti aunque de vez en cuando discutíamos pero siempre nos reconciliamos… en ese tiempo las cosas eran mucho más fáciles – dijo el guardián que aún mantenía su mirada fija hacia abajo… sentía que no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos, estuvo superaba cualquier dificultad que había enfrentado antes pero tenía que continuar, no podía darse el lujo de retractarse…

Los últimos años he visto como has crecido y como has madurado en muchos aspectos, todo ese tiempo que he pasado a tu lado será un lindo recuerdo que jamás olvidaré, eso te lo aseguro Sakura – agregó la falsa identidad del guardián de ojos dorados que dejó muy sorprendida a su dueña que no comprendía lo que quería decir con todo eso.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso Kero? – preguntó algo preocupada la muchacha que sentía un enorme miedo… en ese momento su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, era una sensación muy extraña como si fuera a perder algo muy importante para ella, algo valioso…

¿Por qué no me dijiste que te vas a casar con el mocoso? – preguntó repentinamente el pequeño muñeco de felpa dejando atónita a la estudiante de arqueología que se quedó helada por unos segundos… no se esperaba que su amigo supiera acerca de su boda pero ¿Cómo se había enterado? La única forma que podía explicar como se había enterado era que hubiera recurrido a sus viejas mañas…

No te esfuerces en negarlo Sakura que sé muy bien que es cierto… hoy te escuché hablando con tu papá sobre tu boda – atinó a decir Kero al ver que su vieja amiga trataba decir algo pero no lograba articular ni una palabra, la muchacha al fin comprendía todo… ahora entendía porque se había desaparecido sin decir nada, como ella esperaba la noticia le había afectado a su siempre celoso amigo.

Es la segunda vez que me ocultas algo tan importante y en esta ocasión también tiene que estar involucrado ese mocoso – agregó el guardián que se mostró molesto aunque solo era apariencia… realmente sentía un gran vacío en todo su ser… toda la culpa la tenía ese tipo, si no existiera todas las cosas estarían bien… a la hora que tuvo que regresar.

No Kero, Shaoran no tiene la culpa de nada esto, fui yo quien decidió no decirte nada, justo porque temía tu reacción… no me gusta ocultarte las cosas pero estaba esperando encontrar el mejor momento para decírtelo – se apresuró a decir la dueña de Yue que se sentía en parte avergonzada con su amigo, en cierta forma tenía razón… era la segunda vez que le ocultaba algo, la primera vez fue cuando se hizo novia de Shaoran pero claro eso no se podía comparar con lo de ahora, en ese momento se olvidó por completo que tenía que llamarle la atención por haber estado escuchado conversaciones ajenas…

No trates de defender lo indefendible Sakura, ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Cuándo ya estuvieras casada? Al final no entiendo para qué tratas de disculparte conmigo si al final lo único que te importa es estar bien con ese chiquillo – exclamó algo exaltado el muñeco de felpa que no pudo evitar quebrar su voz… en verdad le dolía tanto saber que ella prefería más a ese ingrato tipo que a él, le dolía desde lo más profundo de su ser.

No digas esas cosas que no son ciertas Kero, hace mucho tiempo te lo vengo diciendo pero tú siempre sales con lo mismo… yo a ti te quiero mucho, eres alguien muy especial para mí, lo que siento por Shaoran es diferente al cariño que tengo por ti por lo que no tienes que competir con Shaoran, son dos cosas muy distintas, para mí los dos son especiales – expresó la muchacha muy convencida de lo que decía por lo que hizo dudar a su guardián por unos segundos, tal vez ella tenía razón y no había razón para competir con el novio de su mejor amiga… por unos segundos ambos sonrieron, aparentemente al fin habían logrado entenderse…

La muchacha de ojos color esmeralda sin previo aviso extendió sus brazos para que su amigo se acercara hacia ella, sin dudarlo dos veces el pequeño muñeco de felpa se acercó y la muchacha la abrazó para luego llevarlo a su regazo para luego acariciarlo con cariño…

Tontito, ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que no te estimaba? Tú eres muy importante en mi vida Kero, si no hubiera sido por tu apoyo en todo este tiempo, la verdad no sé que sería de mi vida… - indicó con ternura la muchacha que seguía mimando a su amiguito que se sentía en su gloria, él había aprendido a quererla desde el primer momento que se conocieron… incluso la estimaba mucho más de lo que estimó a su creador.

Lo bueno de todo es que ya no te vas a casar con ese chiquillo bueno para nada ¿verdad Sakurita? – preguntó inocentemente el guardián con mucha ilusión, ilusión que duró muy poco pues su amiga dejó de acariciarlo y solo se quedó en silencio… su respuesta era más que obvia, su silencio lo decía como si lo gritara con todas sus fuerzas…

La maestra de las cartas no tuvo el valor para responderle… por un momento pensó que él había comprendido todo lo que le había dicho pero simplemente había confundido sus palabras y había interpretado otra cosa por lo que prácticamente les hacía regresar al inicio de toda su conversación sin embargo ella no se esperaría lo que iba a suceder después.

Tu silencio solo confirma que diga lo que diga, tú no cambiaras de opinión y te mantendrás firme en tu decisión – indicó con nostalgia el guardián que se levantó del regazo de su dueña y voló hacia cerca de la ventana, aún le era difícil hacerlo pero ya no había otro camino.

Kero no te pongas así… solo trata de entenderme, yo amo a Shaoran y quiero pasar el resto de mis días con él, pero eso no significa que no me importe lo que tú sientas – repuso la muchacha que ya no sabía que decir para hacer entrar en razón a su amigo amarillo que tenía en ese momento una mirada de pena.

No te preocupes por eso Sakura, no estoy diciendo que no lo hagas… lo único que trató de decir es que yo no puedo pertenecer a ese futuro que tú has decidido tener junto a ese tipo – expresó el muñeco de felpa que esta vez no pudo contener que por sus pequeños ojos brotaran una pesadas lágrimas que comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas con rapidez.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso Kero? ¿tú estás pensando…? – la muchacha ya no pudo decir nada más… solo dejó que sus lágrimas hablaran por ella… con un gran esfuerzo se levantó de la cama y trató de acercarse a él pero sus piernas no se movían… él había decidido dejarla…

Eso es Sakura, yo ya no estaré más contigo… ya no te soy necesario, con el mocoso tienes todo lo que necesitas, ya ni siquiera tendré que protegerte porque aunque no quiero reconocerlo ese chiquillo tiene un gran poder que mi poder no puede compararse con la de él… tú ya decidiste y no hay más vuelta que darle… en verdad te deseo feliz en tu nuevo vida, aunque me duele el pensar que ya no pertenecerse más a ella… - el guardián se quedó en silencio mientras rompía en llanto… la muchacha también lloró junto a él… era la primera vez que le veía a su siempre alegre amigo llorar… no comprendía como las cosas habían llegado a ese punto, tal vez él tenía razón y había sido muy indiferente con él y su misma indiferencia le había obligado a tomar esa decisión.

Por favor no digas eso Kero, no puedes estar hablando en serio… no me puedes dejar así… nuestra amistad no puede terminar así, de esta forma – exclamó la muchacha que no quería pensar en no verlo más a su amigo, a su cómplice en mil aventuras… tenía que ser un mal sueño…

No te preocupes Sakura que esto no significa que ya no nos volvamos a ver pues yo ante todo sigo siendo tu guardián y mi deber es protegerte ante cualquier peligro, siempre que requieras mi ayuda te aseguro que estaré aunque dudo mucho que ahora me necesites, al final de todo el mocoso logró ganarme… es algo triste pero estoy seguro que es lo mejor, cuídate mucho Sakura… sé feliz – dijo con mucha nostalgia el pequeño guardián que ya no lloraba pero tenía una gran pena en su cuerpo… sin más comenzó a volar con dirección hacia la ventana para así dirigirse a la calle.

Espera Kero, por favor no te vayas… - exclamó la muchacha que trató de alcanzar a su amigo pero ya era tarde, él ya había llegado por la ventana y se encontraba fuera del alcance de su amiga.

Cuídate mucho Sakurita, te aprecio mucho, tú si supiste tratar como se debe a la bestia del sello aunque me olvidé que no eras como Clow quien dedicó toda su vida a mí y a Yue, sé que esto suena egoísta pero eso es lo que pensaba… me olvidé que tú eras una persona que tenía derecho a vivir con los suyos y hacer tu propia vida… no te preocupes por mí que yo trataré de encontrar mi propio camino – dijo finalmente la bestia guardiana del sello que trató de sonreír pero no pudo, miró por unos segundos la casa en donde había vivido más de ocho años, sentía una enorme nostalgia dejarlo… y así el guardián comenzó a alejarse.

¡Kero! ¡no te vayas por favor! – gritó la muchacha pero todo fue en vano pues el guardián no volteó solo siguió su camino hasta perderse de la vista de la maestra de las cartas que no sabía que hacer… solo sus lágrimas caían mientras miraba el firmamento sin hacer nada… hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta sobre los sentimientos de su amigo, él no había sido egoísta sino ella… ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en él, siempre pensó que el hecho que no aceptara a su novio era por celos… pero la verdad detrás de todo eso era que él se sentía tan solo y temía por su futuro… a diferencia de Yue que vivía dentro del cuerpo de Yukito que tenía una vida normal, el muñeco de felpa solo dependía de ella y ahora ella le había dado la espalda… la muchacha simplemente se quedó mirando la noche y dejó que sus lágrimas hablaran por ella…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

La oscuridad de la noche había cubierto toda la ciudad de Tomoeda… a esas horas ya no había ninguna persona andando por las calles, lo que le pareció perfecto a él pues al fin podría moverse libremente y buscar un lugar más adecuado para descansar aunque a esas alturas eso era en lo que menos podía pensar.

En la noche apareció la silueta de una pequeña criatura voladora que avanzaba por las solitarias calles… el guardián se sentía devastado, le había costado tanto separarse de ella pero estaba seguro que era lo mejor… ni en sus peores pesadillas se hubiera imaginado pasar el resto de sus días lejos de su mejor amiga, se había acostumbrado a vivir con ella que todo eso le parecía nuevo.

Durante varios minutos el muñeco de felpa comenzó a deambular sin rumbo alguno… sin darse cuenta se dejó llevar por los recuerdos, recuerdos de cuando las cosas eran más fáciles y no eran tan complicadas como ahora… él no se dio cuenta que su dueña había crecido y peor aún, no había tomado en cuenta que ella no siempre sería una niña… ahora ella era toda una mujer y tenía sus propias prioridades…

El guardián después de un buen rato se percató que se había perdido y que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba, era la primera vez que veía esa zona de Tomoeda, podía sentir bastante soledad en ese lugar y el panorama solo confirmaba lo que sentía… era un gran descampado.

La falsa identidad de Kerberos comenzó a buscar un lugar en donde podría esconderse pues así como estaba era muy fácil que lo vieran aunque no parecía muy posible eso pero de todas maneras tenía que ir con cuidado… al poco tiempo confirmó su primera impresión… todo lo que veía era un gran campo de arena… con desesperación comenzó a volar en círculos en búsqueda de algún lugar que le sirviera, después de unos minutos pudo divisar a lo lejos un solitario árbol de cerezo, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia allá.

El muñequito amarillo se subió por las ramas y se ocultó entre las hojas del majestuoso árbol… el guardián se recostó en una de las tantas ramas y trató de conciliar el sueño aunque en ese momento lo que menos podía era dormir… tenía una gran nostalgia que le consumía de a pocos.

Nuevamente los recuerdos comenzaron a inundar su ya afligida mente…vinieron a su cabeza imágenes cuando su amiga era aún una niña y estaba en búsqueda de las cartas Clow, ella siempre acudía a él para saber la mejor estrategia para sellar a las siempre inquietas cartas Clow que hacían de las suyas…

Recordó también como ella rivalizaba con el odioso sujeto chino, ambos deseaban capturar las cartas Clow aunque claro ella había sido escogida por la bestia guardiana como lo había decidido hace mucho tiempo Clow Reed en cambio el tipo chino fue enviado a recolectarlas solo porque eran descendiente del mago Clow y se sentía en la obligación de hacerlo.

No pudo evitar preguntarse en qué momento su dueña y el mocoso chino habían comenzado a tenerse más confianza… si al comienzo ese tipo simplemente la menospreciaba y la ignoraba, ¿en qué momento se gustaron? ¿Cómo pasó? Esas dudas comenzaron a intrigarlo e intentó hacer un poco de memoria… tal vez algo lograría encontrar…

Comenzó a recordar varias escenas en qué ambos luchaban juntos para confrontar el poder de una carta Clow, cuando esos dos se juntaban formaban un gran equipo y eso aunque le doliera tenía que admitirlo… pero eso no explicaba lo que había sucedido, tal vez había sucedido cosas que él desconocía… lo más seguro era que la prima de su dueña supiera más al respecto pues al final siempre fue la cómplice de esos dos…

Repentinamente vino a su mente la escena cuando la carta Regreso atrapó con su magia a su amiga… la forma como el niño chino hizo su esfuerzo por rescatarla y a pesar que ella había desaparecido dentro del árbol de cerezo, él no se había rendido… siguió buscando una manera de rescatarla, incluso arriesgo su propia vida al usar la carta Tiempo, carta que era peligrosa si quien convocaba su poder estaba cansado… quizás desde ese momento la relación de ambos cambió a ser más que rivales, pasó a ser de compañeros… pero el guardián en ese momento solo pensaba en el juez Yue por lo que no le había prestado atención a eso, algo parecido sucedió el día que se enfrentaron a la carta sueño… él hizo todo lo posible por ayudarla, sin importarle su propia seguridad volvió a utilizar la carta Tiempo y usó casi todos sus poderes para ayudarle…

Otro recuerdo imborrable era el día del juicio final, era algo que no se podía olvidar, en ese día fue cuando Yukito reveló su verdadera forma sorprendiendo a todos, nadie se hubiera imaginado que él era la falsa identidad que había adoptado Yue, claro a excepción del doctor Kinomoto y Kaho quienes siempre supieron que el profesor de historia no era un ser humano… ese día tanto Sakura como Shaoran trataron de ayudarse el uno al otro y aunque al fin salieron victoriosos pudo darse cuenta que la relación de ambos había dejado de ser de compañeros, ahora ya eran amigos que se preocupaban por el otro… pero nuevamente la falsa identidad de Kerberos no prestó atención a ese hecho, él se encontraba contento porque su amiga había logrado pasar la prueba de Yue y ahora estaba la preocupación de cómo decirle que tenía que esforzarse mucho para evitar que Yue desapareciera.

Lo que si fue un cambio drástico en toda esa historia fue lo que sucedió el día que fueron a una exposición de osos de felpa… nunca supo que pasó exactamente cuando se quedaron encerrados en el ascensor pero definitivamente fue algo que cambió la vida de esos dos y no le sorprendería en lo más mínimo que el niño de gafas tuviera algo que ver, pero desde ese día la relación de ellos se volvió mucho más unida, eran más que simples amigos… desde ahí comenzaron a llamarse por su nombre…

Como olvidar el día en que el niño inglés decidió revelarse como la reencarnación de Clow Reed y los puso en apuros… pero nuevamente el niño de Hong Kong estuvo allí para ayudarle y a pesar de estar muy débil hizo lo que podía para protegerle aunque eso era tremendamente peligroso ya que en esas condiciones tendría que usar parte de su energía vital… eso sería un misterio para el guardián, nunca llegaría a saber si Shaoran sabía que usar su magia en esas condiciones involucraba usar su energía vital y prácticamente ganarse un pasaje sin regreso al otro mundo… aunque claro que el día siguiente a todo eso fue cuando todo llegó al clímax, fue ahí cuando la vio a su dueña tan triste sin entender el motivo… y después se enteró que era por culpa de ese tipo, incluso fue a despedirle al aeropuerto, pero se el muñeco de felpa se enteró muy tarde, quizás se hubiera puesto más interés en averiguar que le pasaba hubiera sabido a tiempo que ese mocoso la estaba haciendo sufrir y hubiera hecho lo imposible para sacárselo de la mente pero al final todo quedó como un simple deseo…

Al poco tiempo de eso hizo su aparición la carta sellada, Vacío comenzó a desaparecer todas las cosas en Tomoeda y nuevamente tuvieron que enfrentarse a otra de las cartas que creó Clow pero fue más que eso… esa carta hizo que terminaran uniendo sus destinos tanto su dueña como el mocoso… ella misma le comentó que fue en esa batalla cuando al fin le confesó sus sentimientos… pero como era de esperarse él se enteró muy después de lo sucedido…

El guardián dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de resignación, no sabía si a ciencia cierta el haber conocido esos hechos a tiempo hubiera cambiado en algo el destino de ellos dos, lo más probable que a lo más hubiera retrasado lo inevitable, aunque trataba de convencerse de lo contrario, él sabía a la perfección que esos dos eran el uno para el otro…

El pequeño muñeco agitó su cabeza… no ganaba nada pensando esas cosas… eso ya estaba en el pasado y ya nada podía hacer para evitar que las cosas cambiaran… ella ya había elegido al sujeto chino… en ese caso él sobraba en su vida por lo que era mejor buscarse un nuevo camino…

El guardián mientras estuvo deambulando por las calles tuvo el impulso de ir a ver al muchacho que era la reencarnación de su creador pero abandonó su idea cuando recordó que había escuchado una conversación de su dueña y su prima vía telefónica en donde ella le decía a la maestra de las cartas que estaba de novia del muchacho inglés… hasta su estimada amiga Tomoyo había sucumbido ante ese sentimiento que él no comprendía del todo…

Sin ánimos de hacer nada la falsa identidad de la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados simplemente trató de conciliar el sueño sin embargo le era tan difícil cerrar sus ojos y saber que al abrirlos ya no la vería como todas las mañanas…

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar rápidamente y sin darse cuenta el pequeño guardián comenzaba a ser abatido por el cansancio y a cada segundo sus parpados se hacían más pesados y ya no tenía fuerzas para tenerlos abiertos y en poco tiempo el guardián cayó preso del poder de Morfeo…

Las horas pasaron y lentamente la ciudad comenzaba a aclararse debido a que la oscuridad disminuía para dar comienzo a un nuevo día… aunque en ese día había aparecido una densa neblina que no dejaba ver mucho… y eso era perfecto para ellos… era justo lo que necesitaban para ocultarse…

Entre la neblina las siluetas de dos personas se podía ver muy borrosamente… ambos surcaban las calles a prisa pero con cautela… tenían que aprovechar que el clima estaba de su lado y escurrirse lo más pronto a su escondite pues en ese momento ellos eran presas fáciles.

Mientras corrían el muchacho pensaba si toda esa búsqueda servía para algo, poco a poco había comenzado a perder las esperanzas de regresar… quizás algo tenía que hacer en este lugar, su destino lo había traído aquí y quizás sería mejor buscar el motivo por el cual estaba ahí en vez de buscar una forma de regresar pues hasta el momento no había encontrado ni la más mínima pista.

A su lado corría una bella muchacha que tenía una larga cabellera negra que aún no había perdido la esperanza de regresar… aunque las cosas parecían cada vez más adversas y había momentos que pensaba realmente que todo estaba perdido, su amigo siempre la animaba y le hacía recordar que había gente que los esperaban, por lo que no se podían dar por vencido aún…

Después de unos minutos de correr por las calles al fin la pareja de amigos llegaron a su destino… aunque ahora se veía totalmente diferente debido a la neblina que lo tapaba todo, daba la impresión que se encontraba en un vacío sin fin…

¿Estás seguro que es este el lugar? – preguntó la muchacha que no se encontraba totalmente convencida que hubieran llegado a su destino, se veía tan diferente aunque claro con la neblina casi no se podía ver nada.

Confía en mí Tifa, haber… sino me equivoco el árbol debe estar por aquí – respondió el muchacho rubio que trató de orientarse entre toda esa neblina para ubicar su escondite… él sabía que era lo menos que podía hacer pues al final todo lo que había pasado era su culpa.

En la noche del día anterior habían estado buscando alguna información en periódicos que se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo pero no lograba comprender del todo lo que decía ahí así que poco pudieron averiguar… hasta que sintió una extraña presencia que le hizo adentrarse en una de las zonas que no habían estado nunca… después de correr un trecho llegaron a un lugar que parecía un templo… ahí se encontraba un imponente árbol… ahí comprendió que ese árbol no era ordinario y que al final todo había sido una perdida de tiempo pero ya era muy tarde para lamentarse así que tuvieron que quedarse a pasar la noche en ese lugar y peor aún que no sabían muy bien como regresar.

Después de unos minutos de concentración el muchacho señaló hacia un lado y le hizo un gesto a su amiga para que le siguiera, ambos jóvenes caminaron con cuidado en dirección hacia donde había señalado el muchacho… a los pocos segundos ambos se encontraron con el árbol que habían estado buscando.

La llegada de la pareja de amigos al árbol despertó de golpe al guardián de las cartas Sakura que se había quedado dormido por varias horas… miró a los recién llegados, tenían una apariencia muy distinta a cualquier persona que él había visto en toda su vista y no solo eso, podía sentir algo especial en ellos sobretodo en el muchacho de cabellos rubios.

Uff… al fin llegamos Cloud, discúlpame por desconfiar de ti pero con toda esa neblina pensé que tal vez te habías equivocado – indicó la muchacha que se sentó al pie del árbol algo cansada… desde temprano habían estado caminando para aprovechar la neblina y lo poco que quedaba de oscuridad de la madrugada, en ese momento le mostró una sonrisa a su amigo que simplemente permaneció tranquilo…

La falsa identidad de Kerberos escuchó el nombre del muchacho… era un nombre tan raro pero sobretodo le hacía recordar algo… por unos segundos trató de hacer memoria para recordar donde había escuchado ese extraño nombre, en ese instante el guardián abrió sus ojos de golpe, lo había recordado… ese era el nombre de la persona que peleó con el jefe del clan Li…

Su mejor amiga le había hablado sobre ese asunto pero él no le había prestado mucha importancia al asunto, pensó que todo eso era una invención de ella para hacerle ver que el muchacho chino tenía problemas, él supuso que todo eso era para llamar la atención, no se había imaginado que toda esa historia era verdad… entonces su dueña estaba en un constante peligro… era necesario avisarles que los había encontrado pero tenía que ser cuidadoso o podría ser descubierto.

No te preocupes Tifa, después de todo esto ha sido mi culpa, mi equivocación nos llevó a perdernos – dijo con desánimo el muchacho de ojos celestes que se sentó algo alejado de su amiga… todo esa situación le preocupaba y sobre todo esos extraños sueños que tenía que cada vez parecían más reales y el dolor en el brazo cuando se despertaba le hacían pensar lo peor.

No digas eso Cloud, tú solo seguiste lo que pensaste que era una pista… quizás no hayamos tenido suerte esta vez pero ya verás que la próxima vez tendremos mejor suerte – se apresuró a decir Tifa que veía con asombro como su amigo comenzaba a perder todo tipo de esperanza y comenzaba a conformarse de su suerte… aparentemente los roles se habían cambiado y ahora ella tenía que animarlo para que no se diera por vencido.

Lo sé Tifa pero últimamente comienzo a sentir que todo esto es inútil y que existe algo detrás de esto y que si no logramos encontrar alguna respuesta será muy tarde para poder hacer algo – expresó con pesadumbre el muchacho caído del cielo que comenzaba a desesperarse por su actual situación, en días no habían logrado conseguir nada que les fuera de utilidad.

Entiendo tu preocupación Cloud, yo también estoy preocupada pero estoy segura que vamos a poder solucionarlo, con desesperarnos no vamos a lograr nada… a menos que sepas algo que yo no… - la muchacha miró a su amigo que repentinamente le evadió la mirada, aunque él no se diera cuenta ella lo conocía muy bien… ella casi siempre sabía cuando él trataba de ocultarle algo o mentirle y lo más probable era que eso estaba haciendo ahora.

El muchacho de ojos celestes no supo que contestarle… a veces le sorprendía la forma como su amiga manejaba las cosas… siempre sabía cuando tenía que ser suspicaz como en esta situación… él no sabía si ella tenía un sexto sentido que le indicaba cuando él le mentía o si él era demasiado obvio.

¿Qué cosas dices Tifa? Yo no tengo que ocultarte nada, ahora es cuando más necesitamos estar juntos y tratar de solucionar este problema ¿Cómo crees que te ocultaría algo? – indicó algo nervioso el muchacho rubio que trató de mostrarse seguro, no quería decirle nada sobre esas imágenes y sueños que tenía, tal vez la preocuparía innecesariamente… ahora tenían que concentrarse en regresar…

Tienes razón, a lo mejor son solo ideas mías… estoy algo nerviosa con todo esto que ya comienzo a imaginar cosas… mejor no me hagas caso Cloud- dijo finalmente Tifa que trató de no darle importancia a sus sospechas aunque ella sabía perfectamente que su amigo algo estaba ocultando pero por el momento dejaría esa conversación hasta ahí, cuando regresaran tendría tiempo de sobra para preguntarle.

Pero hay algo de lo que si estoy completamente seguro Tifa – expresó repentinamente el muchacho caído del cielo que dirigió su mirada al vacío mientras que su amiga lo miraba completamente confundida… no se imaginaba que podría decirle en un momento como ese y mucho menos se podía imaginar a que conclusión podía haber llegado.

No sé dónde estamos pero estoy seguro que este no es nuestro planeta, este no es nuestro mundo – concluyó Cloud que seguía mirando al firmamento al mismo tiempo que su acompañante se quedaba pasmada ante su repentino comentario… era algo imposible de creer pero no solo ella se había quedado atónita con lo que había escuchado sino también un pequeño muñeco de felpa se había quedado helado después de haber escuchado al joven rubio, esto solo podía significar más problemas mientras que por las calles de Tomoeda las cosas seguían su rutina de siempre…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Nuevamente el misterio se apodera del fic y solo nos deja más dudas que al comienzo, como se había dicho en el capítulo anterior, este capítulo ha tenido como mayor protagonista al muñeco de felpa que ha tenido que sufrir durante todo el capítulo… al fin el muñequito se entera del matrimonio de Sakura al escuchar la conversación de ella con su padre… aunque no hay que olvidar el sueño de Sakura ¿habrá tenido algún significado? o solo fue uno de esos sueños que nos dan sin razón aparente… pero continuemos con el capítulo y las sorpresas, aparentemente no solo el guardián de ojos dorados se encontraba en un enorme dilema… también tenemos por otra lado a Yukito que está más que confundido con lo que siente y las constantes ideas que le meten en la cabeza referido al tema de Kasumi, esperemos que finalmente aclare sus ideas y decida lo mejor para los dos… sin embargo la repentina aparición de Kasumi en el departamento de Yukito hace que todo se ponga más misterioso… interesante el momento en que Shaoran confiesa sus temores a Sakura... al fin demuestra el muchacho que como cualquier persona tiene temores y dudas... pero lo que se ha llevado toda la atención porque es una de las escenas que nadie se esperaba... quien se hubiera imaginado la separación de Kero y Sakura, como el título del capítulo… Kero tomó su decisión, luego sabremos que consecuencias tendrá esta decisión del guardián y lo que me ha gustado del capítulo es como Kero examina todo lo sucedido en Card Captor Sakura desde su punto de vista… analiza la evolución de la relación de Sakura y Shaoran para luego llegar a la conclusión que creo que todos los que han leído este fic y el anterior han llegado a la misma conclusión, ellos son el uno para el otro y que no quede duda… sin embargo las cosas no han quedado ahí, por azares del destino Kero se ha encontrado con el escurridizo Cloud y una tremenda noticia hace que todas las cosas se pongan peor y más escabrosas… ¿Qué pasara con Kero? ¿Cloud es de otro mundo? ¿Qué mundo es ese? ¿Qué hará Sakura sin Kero? ¿Cuál es el contenido de los papeles que le entregó a Kasumi a Yukito? ¿Qué realmente siente Yukito por Kasumi? ¿Cuándo aparecerán los enemigos? ¿Cuándo se casara Touya? ¿alguien más se irá a casar? Estas son algunas de las preguntas que probablemente serán contestadas en el siguiente capítulo.

Criticas, ideas, bombas cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** La tristeza aflige a Sakura así que decide recurrir a los consejos de su novio pero las cosas no saldrán como ella espera y se meterá en más de un apuro… por otra parte Eriol pasa un mal rato que no es comparado con lo que pasar después ya que al fin el juego ha comenzado y el lado oscuro hará su primera jugada… así que les invito a acompáñame al onceavo capítulo de esta historia _Tomoeda nuevamente se convierte en un campo de batalla._


	11. Tomoeda nuevamente se convierte

CAP XI: TOMOEDA NUEVAMENTE SE CONVIERTE EN UN CAMPO DE BATALLA

El amanecer de ese mañana en Tomoeda había sido tan sombrío que se había hecho presente una densa neblina que cubrió las calles, ese repentino cambio del clima había alertado de sobremanera a la población que comenzaba a temer que volviera suceder el tremendo holocausto que casi arrasó con el planeta, pero a diferencia de esa vez estos extraños fenómenos aparentemente solo estaba afectando a Tomoeda.

A pesar del frío y de la neblina, la ciudadanía de Tomoeda salía de sus casas para dirigirse a realizar sus deberes como todos los días, entre ellos se encontraba una muchacha que estaba cubierta hasta su rostro con la capucha de su casaca pero a pesar de eso se podían ver sus hermosos ojos verdes que sobresalían…

La antigua card captor caminaba con la mirada fija en el suelo, esa mañana era una de las peores mañanas de su vida, a pesar de que se había levantado temprano ya nada era lo mismo… ella casi no había podido dormir en toda la noche esperando que su amigo regresara a su casa pero por más que lo espero él nunca regresó y el sueño fue más fuerte que ella y en el momento menos esperado se encontraba dormida en su cama…

Mientras dormía pudo ver entre sueños imágenes confusas… hasta que logró ver la imagen de su amigo inglés que estaba de rodillas en el suelo y por su cuerpo emanaba grandes cantidades de sangre y al frente a él se encontraba él mismo pero su mirada era fría y podía sentir que de ese Eriol solo emanaba odio.

Nuevamente aparecieron infinidad de imágenes que comenzaron a confundir a la muchacha que no entendía nada de lo que veía… solo eran mezclas de imágenes pero podían oler un profundo aroma excesivamente penetrante pero no podía dar con lo que era hasta que después de un tiempo dio con lo que era… olor a sangre… sin darse cuenta la maestra de las cartas se había despertado y aún era temprano…

Con rapidez se reincorporó… todo había sido una terrible pesadilla, entonces todo estaba bien… no había nada porque preocuparse, sin demora se acercó al cajón donde dormía su amiguito, seguro el pobre debería estar cansado así que la muchacha que sumo cuidado abrió el cajón que hace años se había convertido en la recamara de su incondicional guardián pero grande fue su pena al confrontar la dura realidad…

La muchacha japonesa no pudo evitar derramar sus lágrimas al ver que el cajón que le pertenecía a su viejo amigo estaba totalmente vacío, su pequeña cama estaba tendida como la había dejado el día anterior… lo que confirmaba que él no había regresado en ningún momento y que lo más probable era que no tenía la intensión de regresar…

La estudiante de arqueología se sacó su pijama para colocarse un polo acompañada de una casaca y de un buzo, decidió que salir a caminar un poco era mucho mejor que quedarse en su cuarto donde solo podía recordar a su amiguito y la tristeza de saber que tal vez no lo volvería a ver…

Aunque ese día tenía clases no se sentía con ganas de ir, es más no tenía ganas de hacer nada… con rapidez se dirigió a la cocina donde su progenitor se alistaba a preparar el desayuno de ambos pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su hija despierta y con su ropa deportiva.

Buenos días Sakura, hoy te has levantado muy temprano – atinó a decir el maestro universitario que no se sobreponía del todo de la sorpresa que le había causado el ver a su hija despierta a esas horas.

Buenos días papá, hoy quiero salir a hacer un poco de ejercicio… tal vez demore, así que no te preocupes en esperarme – expresó secamente la muchacha que trataba de todas las formas mantenerse serena y no romper en llanto… no se había imaginado lo tanto que le había afectado el haberse separado de su guardián.

Fujitaka miró fijamente a su hija, algo le había sucedido… no era normal que ella estuviera así y mucho menos que hablara de esa forma… sin vida, además su rostro se veía algo demacrado, como si no hubiera dormido mucho y sus ojos se le veían algo rojizos como si hubiera estado llorando…

¿Todo va bien con Li, Sakura? – preguntó repentinamente el decano al ver tan afligida a su hija menor, ahora que él sabía que el muchacho chino había sido la causa de la tristeza de su hija por tanto tiempo, tal vez nuevamente había pasado algo entre ellos… de seguro era otra cosa, no podía imaginarse que ese muchacho hiciera algo malo, no podía haberse equivocado tanto con él…

La estudiante de arqueología se quedó sorprendida por la pregunta de su padre, tal vez había notado que estaba triste y había intuido que tenía algún problema con su prometido, él la conocía demasiado bien y no podía engañarlo pero esta vez no podía contarle aunque quisiera… tendría que tratar de persuadirlo.

Si papá, con Shaoran todo va de maravilla… es más, quería aprovechar que me he levantado temprano para ir a verlo haber si se anima a ejercitar un poco conmigo – indicó la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow que hizo un enorme esfuerzo para sonreírle a su padre que solo la miraba… de seguro era un problema que solo ella podía solucionar y tendría que confiar en ella.

Me parece una excelente idea Sakura, espero que el joven Li se encuentre con las mismas ganas que tú – exclamó Fujitaka que le sonrió a su hija, lo único que podía hacer por ella era darle ánimos y su comprensión… ella era más fuerte de lo que todos pensaban y él lo sabía por eso confiaba que iba a sobreponerse de esa tristeza por si sola.

Bueno entonces me voy papá, nos vemos después – atinó a decir la muchacha que sin demora salió de la casa y se dirigió a las calles nublosas de Tomoeda para perderse entre ellas…

Había pasado varios minutos y simplemente caminaba sin saber por qué o para qué, solo caminaba… hasta que dado un momento se paró en la calle, la idea de ver a su novio era perfecta, solo con él podía contar para desahogarse… había pensado primero en su prima pero ella ya tenía su propia felicidad y no podía seguir arrastrándola con su problemas… era ya momento dejar vivir su propia vida…

Sin demora la muchacha comenzó a correr con todas su fuerzas con dirección a la residencia que ocupaba en Tomoeda su prometido, no demoró mucho tiempo en llegar a su destino y a los pocos segundos se encontraba llamando a la puerta sin embargo la dueña de Yue no había considerado "un pequeño detalle" que tal vez cambiaría su humor ese día…

No pasó ni un minuto cuando la puerta de la residencia Li se abrió para dejar ver a una mujer que miraba con sorpresa a su reciente visita, aparentemente el destino se había confabulado con ellas para que les saliera las cosas a pedir de boca.

Buenos días She Fa – atinó a decir la muchacha de ojos verdes que con todo lo que tenía en su cabeza se había olvidado por completo de las hermanas de su prometido, sin embargo le preocupaba más el hecho que ella la miraba con satisfacción… ¿Qué podrían estar tramando?

Buenos días Sakura, me alegro mucho de verte… pasa por favor – indicó algo agitada la mujer que hizo un ademán para que su invitada pasara hacia adentro de la casa mientras que la aludida hacia una reverencia para luego entrar en la casa.

Una vez que cerró la puerta la mujer abrazó emotivamente a la novia de su hermano ante la sorpresa de Sakura que no se esperaba esa repentina muestra de afecto aunque hizo un poco de memoria y recordó la vez que fue a Hong Kong, ellas siempre se habían mostrado muy cariñosas… así que tal vez no debería sorprenderle tanto.

Me alegro que hayas venido… parece que te hubiéramos traído con la mente – expresó She Fa después de soltar a su cuñada, la mujer sonrió dejando solo confundida a la aludida que no comprendía a que se refería.

Justo estábamos pensando en ti, justo habíamos decidido en ir a verte pero al parecer ya nos ahorraste el tiempo, eso es bueno… nos da más tiempo – agregó rápidamente la hermana del jefe del clan Li que observó la cara de confusión de la muchacha de ojos verdes pero estaba segura que todo eso iba a cambiar después de un rato…

Ya veo… y por cierto ¿se encontrara Shaoran?, quisiera hablar con él – atinó a preguntar tímidamente la muchacha que no sabía por qué pero tenía la sensación de que algo iba a suceder ahí, por lo que esperaba que su novio pudiera sacarla lo más rápido de ahí, en ese momento no tenía muchos deseos de hablar de otras cosas que no fueran de su amigo amarillo.

Al parecer no pueden estar ni un rato separados… eso es un buen síntoma, pero lamentablemente tu príncipe azul no se encuentra, salió a hacer un poco de ejercicio pero eso es excelente porque nos da la oportunidad de empezar… - indicó She Fa que hizo todo lo posible para que su acompañante no la viere reírse al recordar el motivo por el cual su hermano se encontraba en la calle… habían estado molestando hasta el punto que el pobre muchacho no le quedó otra que salir de su casa para evitar que siguieran torturándolo con sus alocadas ideas.

La estudiante de arqueología miró extrañada a su acompañante, desde hace rato andaba mencionando que era momento de empezar algo pero hasta el momento no le había dicho que era lo que iban a empezar a realizar y ya comenzaba a intrigarle pues según lo que le había contado su novio, cualquier cosa se podía esperar de ellas.

No me mires con esa cara Sakura, que ya deberías saber… ya es hora de empezar con tu preparación – dijo la hermana de Shaoran al ver la cara de confusión de la muchacha de ojos verdes… al parecer ella también era tan lenta como su hermano menor, bueno pero eso la hacía más adorable aun…

¿Preparación? – preguntó confundida la hija menor de Fujitaka que no entendía muy bien a que se refería con eso de la preparación… recordaba bien que le hablaron sobre eso pero nunca le dijeron exactamente cuando iban a empezar y mucho menos que iban a ser tan repentinamente.

Tu preparación pues Sakura, aún recuerdas que te vas a casar con Shaoran ¿no? Pues ya es momento de comenzar a instruirte para que te conviertas en la perfecta esposa… así que no hay tiempo que perder… - ni bien terminó de hablar la mujer, tomó de la mano a su futura cuñada y casi a jalones la llevó hacia donde se encontraba el resto de sus hermanas, todas miraron con agrado la llegada de su hermana pero más con la llegada de su visita.

La antigua card captor observó que las mujeres se encontraban sentadas en los distintos muebles de la sala de la casa Li y tenían unos cuadernos en sus manos juntos a lapiceros… daba la impresión que hubieran estado escribiendo algo… y lo más probable que eso tendría algo que ver con su supuesta preparación.

Hola Sakura… es bueno verte – dijeron al unísono las tres hermanas que se levantaron de los muebles y se acercaron a dar la bienvenida a la novia de su hermano, por unos segundos la muchacha japonesa sintió que se iba asfixiar a causa de las muestras de afectos de las mujeres chinas que la abrazaron con mucho ímpetu.

Bueno siéntate acá, junto a mi lado Sakura – atinó a decir Fei Mei mientras llamaba con la mano a su cuñada y ambas se sentaban una al lado de la otra, la dueña de Kerberos miró todo con resignación… ya no podía hacer nada para salir de ahí, solo le quedaba escuchar atentamente a las hermanas de su novio que le tenían preparada una sorpresa.

Bien Sakura, no puedes haber llegado en mejor momento, desde muy temprano cada una ha estado elaborando una pregunta que tendrás que responder, es necesario que nos respondas sinceramente y sin evasivas, con esto damos comienzo con tu preparación, así que espero tu colaboración – se apresuró a decir Fan Len que tenía en sus manos una especie de cuaderno en donde parecía que había escrito algo…

Claro que si, no se preocupen por eso – atinó a responder la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda que no estaba tan segura de estar haciendo lo correcto, tal vez debería esperar a que su novio regresara pero en ese momento se sentía tan abrumada que realmente le tomó poca importancia a las "inocentes" preguntas que le harían sus futuras cuñadas.

Bien, si es así no hay más vuelta que darle… así que comienza el "cuestionario de la sinceridad"… escucha con atención lo que te vamos a preguntar para que puedas responder sin duda alguna… si Shaoran decide que no puede esperar más tiempo para casarse contigo y te pide que se casan mañana mismo, ¿Qué le responderías Sakura? – preguntó repentinamente She Fa que le dio el toque adecuado de seriedad que hizo dudar a la maestra de las cartas si eso era pregunta hipotética o una realidad.

Es una pregunta hipotética o realmente Shaoran está pensando… - la muchacha japonesa no pudo continuar hablando, dejó que su imaginación volara… la idea de pensar en casarse al día siguiente era algo que no se hubiera esperado ni en sueños…

Sakura las preguntas que te hacemos son solo supuestos, pero queremos saber tus respuestas a hipotéticas situaciones, así que por favor responde a la pregunta de She Fa – aseveró con seriedad Fan Len, aunque sus hermanas se tomaron hasta cierto punto a la broma la elaboración de esas preguntas, ella si le había puesto la seriedad merecida y en verdad quería conocer sus respuestas…

Si ese fuera el caso yo no dudaría en casarme con él mañana mismo, aunque es verdad que hay muchas cosas aun por hacer pero mientras los dos estemos juntos estoy segura que podemos solucionarlo sin ningún problema – respondió finalmente la antigua card captor después de unos segundos de pensarlo, a esas horas a ella solo le importaba estar al lado del muchacho chino porque era su felicidad, el resto de cosas solo era un complemento que podía obviarse.

La hermana mayor de la familia Li escuchó con sorpresa la respuesta de su futura cuñada, no se esperaba una respuesta como esa, lo más lógico que le hubiera parecido era que le pusiera unos cuantos peros antes de aceptar en el mejor de los casos… pero la respuesta de Sakura la descuadró un poco, esa muchacha en verdad amaba a su hermano sinceramente…

El jefe del clan Li abrió lentamente la puerta de su casa con la intención de no llamar la atención de sus siempre fastidiosas hermanas que ese día le habían dado la impresión que se habían puesto más latosas de lo normal por lo que no había demorado mucho en regresar pues de seguro algo estaban tramando…

Cuando estaba a punto de subir hacia donde se encontraba su dormitorio pudo escuchar un barullo en la sala, de seguro ahí estaban sus hermanas… algo tendrían que estar tramando pero fue allí cuando escuchó algo que le llamó la atención… con suma cautela se acercó hacia la puerta en donde se podía escuchar a la perfección lo que se hablaba en la sala.

Interesante Sakura, bueno entonces pasemos a la siguiente pregunta que creo que ya no es tan hipotética como la otra pero bueno… - Fuu Tie hizo una pausa… esa pregunta le causaba mucha gracia pero tenía que mostrarse seria de lo contrario su hermana mayor se molestaría con ella… tomó un poco de aire y se alistó a hacer su pregunta ante la expectativa de la aludida y de su novio que aún no comprendía muy bien que estaba pasando.

Escucha con atención el escenario que te voy a poner… sería mejor si tratas de imaginártelo para que tu respuesta sea la más sincera… tú y Shaoran se encuentran ya casados y están en su primera noche como esposos… en ese momento ¿tú tomarías la iniciativa? o ¿no? – preguntó sin titubeos Fuu Tie que hizo que la muchacha de ojos verdes se pusiera roja como un tomate y solo balbuceaba sin poder decir nada.

En ese preciso momento irrumpió en la habitación el líder del comité de hechiceros de oriente que entró hecho una fiera… no podía concebir la locura de sus hermanas para someter a su novia a ese tipo de preguntas… eso era el colmo.

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Fuu Tie? ¿En qué demonios están pensando ustedes para preguntarles eso a Sakura? – preguntó sumamente furioso el jefe del clan Li que no podía imaginarse como era posible que ellas trataran de esa forma a su prometida.

Vaya el enano ha venido antes de tiempo, en fin… en este momento hemos comenzado con la preparación de Sakura así que se te está prohibido interferir – se apresuró a decir Fei Mei al ver a su hermano que estaba lleno de cólera frente ellas… sin embargo su novia se había puesto más roja al verlo ahí, ahora se había quedado en silencio con la mirada en el piso… cosa que no pasó desapercibido por las hermanas Li por lo que decidieron actuar.

¿Qué tonterías hablas Fei Mei? ¿Cómo se les ocurre molestar a Sakura con sus tonterías? ¿Cómo esperan que les responda algo tan personal? – vociferó molesto el jefe del clan Li que se dio cuenta que su presencia en ese momento estaba empeorando la ya precaria situación, pero en ese instante apareció su hermana atrás de su espalda tomándolo por sorpresa y en un rápido movimiento lo cogió de su brazo y lo inmovilizó sin darle opción a hacer algo.

Discúlpanos Shaoran pero ya te dijo Fei Mei que no puedes interferir en esto, tu presencia aquí solo incomoda más a Sakura así que vendrás conmigo para que así Sakura pueda responder sin tener que verte – indicó con firmeza She Fa que comenzó a arrastrar a su hermano menor ante la protestas de él que sabía que en esa condición poco podía hacer… si sus hermanas en algo eran buenas era en complicarle la vida pero también eran muy buenas en las artes marciales… incluso eran mejores que él.

Lamento la interrupción de antes Sakura pero Shaoran ya no va a estar por aquí así que puedes responder con la mayor tranquilidad que él no sabrá nada de lo que hablemos de ahora en adelante – indicó Fan Len apenas vio que su hermano había salido de la habitación, entendía que ella se sintiera de cierta forma comprometida si él permanecía ahí y la idea era que fuera simplemente sincera.

Pues… yo… - la muchacha no sabía que responder, en su vida se hubiera imaginado que le preguntarían ese tipo de cosas… además nunca se había puesto a pensar esas supuestas situaciones hipotéticas pero sabía que tenía que responderles con la mayor franqueza aunque eso le apenara mucho.

No creo ser capaz de tomar la iniciativa… - atinó a decir muy despacio la muchacha que aún continuaba muy sonrojada mientras que las tres hermanas solo se miraron sin decir nada por unos segundos.

Eso esta bien, entonces sigamos con la siguiente pregunta – expresó Fan Len que le dio un vistazo rápido al cuaderno que tenía en sus manos, como si estuviera buscando algo… eso solo significaba que ella iba a hacer otras de esas incomodas preguntas como las dos hermanas anteriores… Sakura ya no quería ni imaginarse lo que le iba a preguntar.

Esto no es ningún caso hipotético… a diferencia de las preguntas de mis hermanas… está es muy importante, por lo que requiero tu mayor sinceridad… ¿Cuántos hijos has pensado tener con Shaoran? – preguntó finalmente la mayor de todas las hermanas Li que miró con fijeza a la aludida que se sobresalto de inmediato después de escuchar la pregunta.

El silencio se apoderó de toda la habitación… aunque esta pregunta no era tan vergonzosa como la anterior era un tema más delicado y que no podía darse el lujo de responder sin pensarlo bien… en ese instante irrumpió nuevamente en la habitación el descendiente de Clow Reed que estaba hecho una fiera y que miraba con bravura a sus tres hermanas… se estaban pasando de la raya…

¿Tú también Fan Len? Por un momento pensé que tú eras la más cuerda de todas pero veo que eres igual… ¿Cómo le preguntas eso a Sakura? Eso es algo personal entre nosotros y ustedes no tienen derecho a inmiscuirse… - exclamó sumamente enfadado el hechicero oriental que apretaba los puños de cólera… no podía perdonarse el momento bochornoso que debería estar pasando su prometida por culpa de su incapacidad para controlar a sus hermanas.

¿No has entendido qué no puedes interferir Shaoran? El hecho que tú no entiendas el significado de todo esto no quiere decir que sea inútil, nosotras sabemos por qué lo hacemos – respondió tranquilamente Fan Len que dirigió su mirada hacia la hermana menor de todas ellas que comprendió la indirecta y se levantó de su sitio… en ese preciso momento hizo su aparición en la habitación She Fa con signos de cansancio.

Discúlpenme… se me escapó pero prometo que no volverá a pasar – indicó algo agitada She Fa por el esfuerzo que había tenido que usar para controlar a su hermano pero finalmente el cansancio le había ganado… Shaoran en un rápido movimiento esquivó la llave que su hermana estuvo a punto de aplicarle pero Fuu Tie apareció a su detrás y lo atrapó y junto a She Fa se lo sacaron de la habitación ante los incesantes esfuerzos de su hermano por liberarse.

La dueña de la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados miró con espanto la repentina pelea que tuvieron los hermanos y realmente le pareció que esa situación había llegado a un punto intratable… se había convertido en algo peligroso y no quería ser ella la causante que los hermanos pelearan…

Nuevamente te pido disculpas por la interrupción pero sobre todo por la bochornosa escena que has tenido que presenciar… tal vez pienses que estamos siendo demasiado extremistas… pero todo tiene su razón de ser – expresó Fan Len mientras que su otra hermana asentía en afirmación a lo dicho por ella… la antigua card captor no estaba totalmente segura de que hacer pero sentía que ellas no le mentían.

Para serles sincera no me había puesto en eso pero creo que con 2 hijos será suficiente – respondió finalmente la hija de Fujitaka que no pudo evitar imaginarse a ella junto con dos niños… una pequeña Sakura y un pequeño Shaoran correteando por un hermoso jardín mientras Shaoran padre se encontraba recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezo leyendo un libro… pensar que su vida podía ser así de tranquilidad le hacía tan feliz…

Fan Len miró detenidamente a la muchacha, ella en verdad pensaba que con dos hijos sería suficiente… realmente no se imaginaba esa idea, hasta cierto punto le parecía ilógico pues ambos eran tan jóvenes y podían tener varios pues la solvencia económica no era ningún problema para su familia además a ella le encantaría que la descendencia de su hermano fuera grande como lo fue la de su padre.

Ya veo, piensas que con dos es suficiente… esa respuesta no me lo esperaba y ¿Qué piensas hacer en la noche Sakura? ¿Ver televisión? - preguntó de manera sarcástica Fei Mei que miró como la cara de la aludida se llenaba de signos de interrogación lo que le hizo ver que ni siquiera había entendido su sarcasmo… hasta en eso se parecía a su hermano, era muy inocente…

Ahora que lo pienso tú no sabes acerca de la descendencia Li… por lo que entiendo un poco mejor tu respuesta - indicó la hija mayor de la familia Li que miró como nuevamente en el rostro de la aludida se veía toda la confusión del cual era presa… tenían tanto que enseñarle.

Como sabrás nosotros somos descendientes directos del aclamado mago Clow por lo que nuestra familia proviene de muchos años atrás y nos hemos convertido en toda una dinastía y por lo cual es indispensable que no se termine y solo se puede continuar por medio de los hijos varones… esa es la única forma en que nuestro apellido no desaparezca… - agregó después de unos segundos la mujer que miró nuevamente como el rostro de la muchacha que tenía en frente mostraba sorpresa… solo esperaba que ella entendiera la indirecta pues de lo contrario tendría que ser más directa.

La estudiante de arqueología se encontraba sorprendida después de haber escuchado lo que había dicho la hermana mayor de su prometido… aparentemente la familia de su novio tenía muchas costumbres que ella ni siquiera se imaginaba, aunque ahora comprendía mejor porque eran cuatro hermanas y un único varón… entonces eso le hacía pensar que estuvieron en búsqueda del hijo varón… en ese instante una idea comenzó a apoderarse de su mente… eso significaba que ella…

Entonces si yo llegara a tener solo dos hijas… - la muchacha se quedó sin palabras al relacionar del todo… la idea le hizo sonrojarse a la vez que sus ojos se abrían de golpe…

Pues de ser así Sakura, vas a tener que trabajar mucho… - indicó entre sonrisas Fei Mei que pudo ver la cara de horror que puso su futura cuñada al imaginarse rodeada de un montón de niñas y un solo hijo, la idea de convertirse en una máquina de elaboración de niños no le gustaba del todo, tendría que haber otra forma…

Ambas hermanas sonrieron al ver como la muchacha se perdía en sus pensamientos, de seguro le habían hecho pensar mucho con respecto a las responsabilidades y deberes que iba a tener que someterse cuando se casara con el muchacho chino.

Antes de continuar Sakura, quiero saber ahora que conoces esta prioridad que hay en mi familia, a pesar de eso ¿aun estás dispuesta a casarte con Shaoran? – preguntó después de una pausa Fan Len dejando sorprendida tanto a la aludida como a su hermana… Fei Mei no entendía el motivo por el cual había preguntado eso… definitivamente eso no estaba dentro de lo que habían acordado… no lograba entender qué se proponía haciendo una pregunta como esa o en verdad no estaba convencida de que la maestra de las cartas fuera la indicada para su hermano.

La muchacha de ojos color verde esmeralda se quedó paralizada ante la pregunta, no se esperaba que ella le hiciera una pregunta como esa, la muchacha comenzó a pensar que todas esas preguntas eran para tratar de persuadirla para que no se casara con su novio, por lo menos con esa última pregunta le hacía pensar eso.

Pensé que ya les había explicado cómo era mis sentimientos hacia Shaoran… yo lo amo y no existe nada en este mundo que pueda separarme de él, la respuesta es un rotundo si – afirmó con seguridad la estudiante de arqueología que no tuvo que pensar mucho para responder, simplemente dejó que su corazón hablara por ella, las dos mujeres escucharon con satisfacción la respuesta que había dado su futura cuñada… si Fan Len tenía alguna duda pues con esa respuesta se le habían ido todas.

Me alegro mucho que aún sigamos siendo cuñadas Sakura, no le hagas caso a mi hermana mayor… ella solo quiere tratar de asustarte, no creo que compartas la misma suerte que nuestra madre así que no te preocupes por ese tipo de cosas – indicó Fei Mei al ver que la situación seguía aun algo tensa, sin demora comenzó a reír para llamar la atención de sus oyentes que solo sonrieron ante su repentino comentario.

No sé cuantas veces me he disculpado contigo el día de hoy Sakura, pero tengo que pedírtelo de nuevo, mi intención no es hacerte dudar sobre tus sentimientos ni nada por el estilo… solo quiero que te des cuenta que ser la esposa de mi hermano no es tan sencillo y quizás haya cosas que tendrás que hacer que no te gusten y sé que eso solo lleva a la infelicidad y me caes muy bien por lo que no quiero que vayas hacia un futuro infeliz y de reproches pero es un alivio para mí el saber que apoyaras a Shaoran en todo y que esto no sea un obstáculo para tu felicidad con él… - expresó Fan Len que hizo una reverencia para disculparse con la novia de su hermano, normalmente ella hacía siempre el papel de la hermana fría y no era que le gustara pero ella tenía la completa confianza de su madre y ambas sabían lo importante que era todo eso.

No es necesario que te disculpes, sé que solo quieres lo mejor para él, así que todo está bien – atinó a responder la estudiante de arqueología con una sonrisa mientras miraba como la mujer se acomodaba nuevamente en el sofá, para su mala suerte todavía no habían terminado las preguntas pues ahora vio como Fei Mei sonreía…

Bueno, bueno… ahora me toca hacer la última pregunta, así que alístate Sakura – se apresuró a decir la hermana de Shaoran que sonreía con picardía… estaba segura que su pregunta sacaría de cuadro a su futura cuñada y con un poco suerte su hermano entraría rabiando, eso sería digno de recordar.

La antigua card captor miró con desconsuelo como la mujer la miraba con malicia, aunque no tenía mucho tiempo conociendo a las hermanas de su novio sabía que si había alguien que podía desquiciar a su novio con una palabra era Fei Mei, así que de ella se podía esperar cualquier cosa por consiguiente cualquier pregunta.

"Cómo puedo decirle para que no suene muy brusco" – se preguntó Fei Mei mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas y buscaba la mejor forma de formular su pregunta para no generarle un colapso nervioso a Sakura que ya de por si se veía algo nerviosa en espera de su pregunta.

Veamos… dime Sakura, tú y Shaoran ya han "estado a solas" – preguntó repentinamente Fei Mei que trató de enfatizar la última parte para que se entendiera… la cara de sorpresa de su hermana mayor no se hizo esperar, ni siquiera ella se esperaba que hiciera una pregunta como esa… no cabía duda que ella jamás cambiaría su forma de ser… ya podía imaginarse el escándalo que se iba a armar cuando su hermano se enterara…

La antigua card captor miró confundida a Fei Mei… realmente no entendía la razón de esa pregunta tan simple… comenzó a buscar algo encerrado en el significado en la pregunta pero no le vio nada de raro cosa que la extrañó un poco pero ya que no era nada malo simplemente decidió contestar.

Pues si… es lo normal en una pareja ¿no crees? – respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo la muchacha ante las caras atónitas de las dos hermanas que se habían quedado perplejas ante la confesión… habían esperado una reacción de nerviosismo… un sonrojo intenso entre otras cosas más pero esto si que les descuadró completamente…

¿Estás hablando en serio Sakura? – preguntó a un desconcertada Fan Len que no se esperaba que respondiera tan a la ligera la pregunta tan indiscreta de su hermana, sin embargo en ese momento Fei Mei estaba en un estado casi de shock y no lograba reincorporarse de la impresión, las cosas no habían salido como ella lo había pensado y al final le salió el tiro por la culata…

Claro que sí, ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? – respondió nuevamente la muchacha que no comprendía la reacción de sus acompañantes… comenzaba a sospechar que algo había que ella no se daba cuenta.

Bueno la verdad no tiene nada de malo, solo que no me esperaba esto… si que me ha sorprendido, hasta da la impresión que lo hacen normalmente – atinó a decir Fei Mei que al fin había reaccionado… no se esperaba algo así, quien pensaría que la inocente Sakura era tan suelta para otras cosas… definitivamente se había llevado una enorme sorpresa.

No normalmente pero siempre tratamos de aprovechar la oportunidades pues no son muchas, por eso en las veces que se pueden pasamos horas y horas juntos aunque normalmente es poco el tiempo que tenemos pero tratamos de pasarlo lo mejor posible – respondió ingenuamente Sakura que hasta el momento no comprendía el sentido con el cual lo habían tomado sus cuñadas… ella había entendido "el estar a solas" en el sentido estricto de la palabra…

Las dos hermanas se miraron sorprendidas… esto si que era toda una revelación, quien pensaría que esos dos que se les veía tan tímidos eran unos amantes ardientes que siempre trataban de estar a solas para dar rienda suelta a su amor y no solo eso además la maestra de las cartas lo dijera como si no fuera nada de que sentirse apenada…

Dios… todo esto es demasiado fuerte hasta para mí… esto sobrepasa todos mis límites – atinó a decir Fei Mei que ya no sabía que pensar al respecto, esto era demasiado para poder procesarlo de un solo golpe, la mujer se desparramó en el mueble algo cansada, mientras que su hermana mayor miró detenidamente a la novia de su hermano, comenzaba a sospechar que por alguna razón todo eso era un gran malentendido.

Ya veo Sakura es bueno saber que tú y mi hermano se comunican mucho, eso es bueno en toda relación aunque asumo que no todo será conversación habrá algunos cuantos mimos ¿verdad? – preguntó la mujer que hizo por unos segundos sonrojar a la muchacha confirmando sus sospechas, ella no se había dado cuenta de que su hermana hablaba de estar a solas en otro sentido…

Bueno… yo… - la muchacha simplemente no pudo decir nada solo se sonrojo un poco, ni bien se dio cuenta Fei Mei se reincorporó de un salto, entonces todo había sido un malentendido…

Espera Sakura, dime exactamente que has entendido con "estar a solas" – dijo agitadamente Fei Mei que no podía creer que se había conmocionado por nada… podía sentir como su hermana mayor se burlaba de ella a escondidas…

¿Lo que he entendido? No creo que haya otra cosa que entender Fei Mei, cuando estoy a solas con Shaoran es cuando salimos de clase o cuando viene a verme a mi casa y también cuando paseamos – respondió confundida la hija menor de Fujitaka que no comprendía el motivo de la histeria de su cuñada, ¿acaso había otra cosa que entender?

Esta vez si que caí como una tonta… - atinó a decir Fei Mei avergonzada a la vez que su hermana mayor no podía aguantarse la risa ante el jocoso suceso mientras que Sakura no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

¿Qué está pasando Fan Len? – preguntó muy confundida la hija menor de Fujitaka que no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando… ¿Por qué las risas? ¿Por qué la frustración de Fei Mei? Todo eso no tenía sentido por lo menos para la muchacha de ojos verdes.

Lo que sucede Sakura es que tú no has entendido a que se refería mi hermana con lo de "estar a solas" – respondió aun muy sonriente Fan Len al ver el papelón en el que había quedado su hermana sin habérselo propuesto, era una de las pocas veces que le había visto tan avergonzada.

¿Se refiere a otra cosa? – atinó a preguntar mucho más confundida que antes la maestra de las cartas que ahora si no entendía nada de nada… ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

Es como lo ha dicho mi hermana, Sakura… yo me refería si es que habías tenido relaciones íntimas con mi hermano pero tú te lo tomaste al pie de la letra – dijo entre sonrisas Fei Mei que solo le quedaba reírse ante lo ocurrido… pero en ese momento se pudo escuchar un grito desde detrás de la puerta…

¡¡¿Qué dijiste Fei Mei?!! ¡¡¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso?!! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas el jefe del clan Li que a pesar de que era contenido por sus dos hermanas logró escuchar lo que había dicho Fei Mei, estaba completamente irritado… eso había sido la gota que derramó el vaso… ya habían colmado toda su paciencia.

El rostro de la antigua card captor se encendió al rojo vivo en cuestión de segundos… sentía que su rostro ardía como si tuviera fuego encima… ¿Cómo se les ocurría preguntar algo tan íntimo?

No es necesario que contestes esa pregunta Sakura que ya no es necesario que nos digas nada, la respuesta es más que obvia… y disculpa la falta de tacto de mi hermana – Fan Len nuevamente hizo una reverencia para conseguir las disculpas de la novia de su hermano… tendría que hablar con su hermana, esa pregunta estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar… hasta llegó a ser ofensiva.

Fan Len como siempre tan aburrida pero bueno Sakura tengo que felicitarte… tus respuestas han sido muy correctas aunque claro aún está el detalle de los hijos pero bueno no es algo de que preocuparse – indicó Fei Mei que se acercó a la muchacha que aún seguía roja y que aún no se recuperaba del todo y sin previo aviso la abrazó…

Lo que dice Fei Mei es cierto Sakura, ahora sabemos que tienes lo necesario para empezar tu preparación… tus respuestas han sido idóneas y la idea era que fueran de improviso para tener la seguridad de tu sinceridad, ahora puedo decir con seguridad que ya nada impedirá que seamos familia – indicó la mayor de las hermanas Li que sonrió de alegría… ella era la mujer ideal para su hermano, había sido una gran suerte que se hayan enamorado, definitivamente él sería feliz con ella…

Me alegro mucho de eso, pondré todo mi esfuerzo – atinó a decir la muchacha de ojos verdes que al fin había reaccionado y sonreía, aunque no comprendía del todo la forma de actuar de ellas, podía ver que todo lo hacían por su hermano… aunque siempre decían que era por el clan, la realidad era que solo les preocupaba el bienestar de su único hermano.

Una cosa más Sakura, sé que es abusar de tu amabilidad pero solo tú puedes ayudarnos… estoy segura que She Fa y Fuu Tie no podrán contener por más tiempo a Shaoran y si él se libera de seguro nos va a matar, podrías sacarlo por un rato de la casa, por lo menos hasta que se le pase la cólera… te lo pido por favor – indicó algo temblorosa Fan Len que imprimió en su voz un tono muy suplicante, aunque ella no lo decía, conocía a su hermano y sabía que esta vez estaba totalmente enfadado como nunca… solo su novia podría tranquilizarlo, en ese momento las dos mujeres se tiraron al suelo y le pidieron de rodillas que le hiciera el favor.

Por favor no hagan eso… no es necesario… desde un inicio quería hablar de algo con Shaoran… no se preocupen, ahora mismo voy a verlo – respondió ya más tranquila la estudiante de arqueología que vio como las mujeres respiraban más serenas y se relajaban un poco, a paso lento las tres se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la otra habitación en donde a duras penas She Fa y Fuu Tie contenían a su molesto hermano…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

La neblina se disipaba rápidamente a tal punto que en cuestión de minutos las calles de Tomoeda se encontraba despejadas… daba la impresión que la niebla ya había cumplido su propósito o por lo menos eso pensaba un muchacho de gafas que se dirigía a la residencia en donde habitaba su reciente novia.

Estaba convencido que esa supuesta niebla había sido ocasionado por algo y no había sido por causa natural como el común de la gente pensaba… algo malo estaba pasando, no sabía como explicarlo pero tenía que estar alerta en todo momento, sentía una sensación muy abrumadora que le estremecía de pies a cabeza, se podría decir que tenía un mal presentimiento…

A su mente vino la idea de que el muchacho de ojos celestes tenía algo que ver con esa repentina neblina, pues no se le ocurría algo más que pudiera explicar ese extraño suceso y eso cada vez se afianzaba más con la última carta de Inglaterra informándole solo más malas noticias…

Su amiga de Inglaterra le había vuelto a escribir diciéndole que los esfuerzos por conseguir algo acerca de Cloud Strife comenzaban a ser infructuoso… no existía ningún dato que pudiera ayudar a saber algo sobre ese muchacho, realmente parecía que esa persona nunca había existido en nuestro mundo… el pensar eso hizo que se estremeciera nuevamente…

Ya estaba a pocos pasos de la mansión Daidouji pero en ese momento él comenzaba a considerar que era un tremendo peligro salir con su novia… no tenía la más mínima idea de que estaba pasando o de lo que estaría tramando el muchacho caído del cielo, por lo que era un peligro latente para su novia andar con él pues podría tratar atacarlo… aunque realmente lo consideraba no muy posible, seguía siendo una posibilidad…

El muchacho había levantado ya su mano para tocar el timbre pero se detuvo, quizás era mejor dejarlo para otro día… por unos segundos el muchacho se quedó ahí parado con la mano levantada, él estaba preocupado por su bienestar y temía que algo le pasara… sin embargo también tenía que considerar que él podía atacar a quien sea y tal vez sería mejor que su novia estuviera con él pues la protegería con su vida si fuera necesario… viéndolo desde ese punto de vista era lo más correcto…

El muchacho sacudió su cabeza, se había dejado llevar por sus pensamientos e incluso comenzaba a comportarse como su amigo chino, ahora entendía mucho mejor su forma de actuar pero él no era así… ya sin dudas el muchacho tocó el timbre de la residencia para que luego de unos segundos una voz hablara por el intercomunicador…

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el gran portón se abriera para dejar ver a una mujer que trabajaba en la mansión que miró sonriente al muchacho.

Buenos días joven Hiiragizawa, pase por favor… la señorita Daidouji no demorará en salir – expresó con una reverencia la sirvienta de la mansión que hizo un ademán para que el muchacho entrara, el muchacho inglés dudó por unos segundos si era buena idea pasar… había la posibilidad que la madre de su novia rondara por ahí y no se sentía con ganas de escuchar sus comentarios.

Buenos días, muchas gracias – atinó a decir después de unos segundos el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que sabía que no podía despreciar la invitación pues sería una descortesía hacerlo y seguro la empresaria tendría una excusa más para que no saliera con su hija.

La mujer comenzó a conducir al muchacho por la mansión hacia una de las habitaciones que se encontraba en la primera planta, él estaba seguro que esa no era la sala de espera pero no le tomó mucha importancia… al poco tiempo el muchacho se encontraba sentado en uno de los lujosos muebles esperando por su novia.

No se preocupe joven, la señorita no demorará… le apetece que le traiga algo de tomar o de comer – preguntó la mujer con un tono sumamente servicial que miró al muchacho mientras esperaba su respuesta.

No se moleste, muchas gracias… más bien quería preguntarle algo, claro si no es molestia – respondió el muchacho de gafas que no estaba tan seguro que era una buena idea hacer eso pero la verdad quería estar preparado y no terminar siendo sorprendido.

No hay ningún inconveniente joven, si puedo ayudarle lo haré encantada – respondió la mujer que miró fijamente al muchacho, se notaba que era sumamente educado y hasta refinado… no entendía entonces el motivo de que lo odiara tanto…

Bueno… verá, quería saber si se encuentra en casa la señora Daidouji – preguntó la reencarnación de Clow Reed que trató de mostrarse lo más sereno posible, casi era imposible verle perder el temple pero cuando tenía que ver con la madre de su novia era otra cosa… desde la vez que vino a pedir su consentimiento para salir con su hija las cosas entre ellos habían ido de mal en peor…

La sirvienta de la mansión Daidouji miró por unos segundos al muchacho, por más que trataba de aparentar estar sereno se le veía algo nervioso, realmente no comprendía por que a la empresaria no le caía ese muchacho en cambio a ella ese muchacho le simpatizó desde la primera vez que piso la mansión…

La mujer miró a todos lados con discreción y luego de confirmar que nadie andaba cerca, lentamente se agachó para poder responderle al muchacho en voz baja.

La señora nos ha dado órdenes precisas de hacer todo lo posible para no dejarte pasar hasta que ella regrese de su reunión en Tokio… para serte sincera nadie sabe que estás aquí a excepción de mi y de la señorita es por eso que te he traído aquí para que no te vean – dijo entre susurros la sirvienta que ni bien había terminado de hablar se había parado y le sonreía al muchacho… ella se había convertido en la cómplice de su joven ama.

El hechicero occidental se quedó impresionado al saber a los extremos que había llegado la mujer de negocios con tal de separarlos… había puesto a todos los empleados de la residencia en su contra aunque felizmente no logró hacerlo con todos… la situación se había vuelto más complicada de lo que se había imaginado…

Muchas gracias por todo Saname, sé bien que estás arriesgando tu trabajo por ayudarnos, te lo agradezco en serio pero no quisiera que perdieras tu trabajo a causa mía, no sería justo – indicó el muchacho que se levantó de dónde estaba sentado y miró con agradecimiento a la persona que tenía en frente.

No hay nada que agradecer joven, yo estimo mucho a la señorita y nunca la había visto tan feliz como ahora… eso es gracias a usted así que pierda cuidado, más bien es mejor que regrese a hacer mis deberes o de lo contrario podrían sospechar – indicó la mujer que nuevamente hizo una reverencia para despedirse del muchacho y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación.

Gracias por todo Saname – indicó el muchacho que miró como la mujer salía de la habitación, el muchacho nuevamente tomó asiento… ahora solo tenía que ser cuidadoso y no dejarse ver además era cuestión de tiempo para que su novia fuera a verlo… el muchacho sonrió para si mismo al darse cuenta en el tipo de situación en que se encontraba, años atrás nunca hubiera creído que estaría así…

El muchacho se recostó en el mueble, se sentía algo cansado… últimamente no había podido conciliar muy bien el sueño… siempre se levantaba con un sobresalto pero no recordaba el motivo y mucho menos recordaba que es lo que soñaba pues en las últimas noches no podía recordar lo que soñaba…

Él estaba casi seguro que soñaba algo pero cada vez que se levantaba no lo recordaba, por más esfuerzos que hacía para evocarlos no lo lograba… este extraño suceso se había vuelto constante en los últimos días pero a pesar de eso no lo había comentado con nadie, quizás eran ideas suyas y ya había suficiente problemas para que él diera más…

Poco a poco el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de él, sus ojos se cerraban paulatinamente sin que él pudiera controlarlo hasta el punto que se cerraron completamente y comenzó a perder la conciencia para dar paso a sus sueños…

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y una gran gota de sudor comenzó a recorrer su rostro… no estaba seguro lo que pasaba… solo lo había sentido, no tenía noción de cuanto tiempo había pasado… sin demora se levantó de un salto del mueble…

El muchacho estaba asustado había sentido un enorme poder muy cerca de ahí, era tan grande ese poder que era capaz de envolver a todo Tomoeda sin demora… lo peor de todo era que lo había sentido muy cerca de ahí, no sabía como explicarlo por unos segundos ese enorme poder se manifestó como si fuera un estallido pero de la misma forma desapareció…

El muchacho de gafas sabía que no era correcto pero no podía dejar algo así sin averiguar… sin más salió de la habitación y comenzó a recorrer la mansión con cautela para no ser visto… aunque había sido por un instante estaba casi seguro que había sentido un enorme poder…

Fue en habitación en habitación pero poco a poco comenzaba a perder la esperanza de encontrar algo, a esas alturas solo arriesgaba a ser descubierto y traerle problemas a la sirvienta de su novia… aunque aún no muy convencido de que hubiera sido una imaginación regresó a la habitación en donde la sirvienta lo había dejado.

A pesar de haber abandonado su búsqueda el hechicero trataba de concentrarse para poder percibir nuevamente el inmenso poder que había sentido e incluso había liberado su báculo para poder concentrase mejor pero todos sus esfuerzos eran infructuosos… el gran poder había desaparecido tan repentinamente como había aparecido… lo que le hizo dudar si en verdad había existido semejante poder, a lo mejor había sido una mala jugada de su mente.

La reencarnación del mago de todos los tiempos al fin se resignó y guardó su báculo con la insignia del sol… sabía que un poder como ése era muy difícil esconder… además era casi imposible que una persona pudiera tener tanto poder… seguro había sido uno de esos extraños sueños…

"Tengo que tranquilizarme… debo habérmelo imaginado o tal vez lo he confundido con un sueño, es humanamente imposible que alguien tenga esa poder" – se dijo el muchacho que nuevamente tomó asiento en el sofá, era mejor sacarse esas ideas pues solo preocuparían al resto sin embargo no era tan fácil, con la situación actual cualquier cosa podía pasar y tenían que estar preparados…

En ese preciso momento hizo su aparición en la habitación una hermosa muchacha de ojos azulados que se veía radiante en esa mañana y como no estarlo si al fin podría pasar un buen rato con su novio pues su sobre protectora madre no se encontraba en la ciudad y podían pasear de lo más tranquilos.

Toda la alegría con que había entrado la muchacha se esfumó en cuestión de segundos al ver tan pensativo a su novio… ella sabía que era muy pocas las cosas que preocupaban a su novio pues normalmente él siempre tenía una manera positiva de ver todas la vida por eso verlo preocupado era bastante raro pero sobre todo alarmante.

"Algo debe preocupar realmente a Eriol que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que he entrado, solo está ahí sentado con la mirada en el vacío y sin hacer nada" – reflexionó la estudiante de periodismo que seguía acercándose a donde estaba su novio mientras que él seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

La muchacha llegó a estar a unos cuantos metros de él pero su novio seguía con su mirada perdida… en impulso por llamar su atención, la muchacha le besó en la mejilla lo que hizo que él reaccionara de golpe.

Ehh… ¿Tomoyo? – atinó a decir el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que se sorprendió de verla frente suyo… ¿en qué momento había entrado? Él había estado tan distraído que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ella estaba ahí… de seguro ahora tendría que dar alguna explicación.

Aun recuerdas que vivo acá, ¿verdad? ¿te sucede algo Eriol? –interrogó repentinamente la muchacha de armoniosa voz que se encontraba algo preocupada por su novio… el aludido comenzó a pensar en algo que le ayudara a salir del apuro, lo que menos quería era preocuparle por algo que podía ser solo una equivocación.

Ah… bueno lo siento Tomoyo, solo estaba algo inquieto pensando que en cualquier momento podría entrar tu madre – se excusó el muchacho que se levantó de un salto del mueble y ahora se encontraba frente a su novia que lo miraba no muy convencida de lo que él había dicho.

La reencarnación de Clow Reed sabía que no iba a convencer tan fácilmente a su novia, tendría que actuar rápidamente… la única forma de terminar con esa conversación era hacer otra cosa que llamara su atención…

Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó por la cintura a su novia y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar junto sus labios con los suyos en un tierno beso que dejó desconcertada a la muchacha que no se esperaba algo así y solo se dejó llevar por el momento.

Con eso ya estás disculpado por no haberte fijado cuando llegué – expresó con una sonrisa la muchacha que miró a los ojos de su novio que eran tan parecido a los suyos… él realmente pensaba que con algo así iba a cambiarle el tema, aparentemente la estaba subestimando demasiado…

El muchacho inglés sonrió para sus adentros… aparentemente había conseguido que su novia se olvidara de su pregunta, era mejor así… no quería alarmarla innecesariamente aunque aún no estaba seguro si realmente era una falsa alarma…

Así que estás preocupado por encontrarte con mi mamá pues para que me beses con el riesgo de que ella pudiera vernos me hace pensar que no estás tan preocupado como dices – indicó la muchacha de larga caballera ante la sorpresa de su novio que no había pensado en ese detalle… no pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso, las cosas se ponían dificultosas.

Bueno Tomoyo lo que sucede es que no puedo resistirme cuando estoy tan cerca a ti, es más fuerte que cualquier cosa – respondió algo nervioso el muchacho que hacía esfuerzos por mostrarse sereno y no cometer algo que delatara que estaba mintiendo.

La única hija de Sonomi miró fijamente a su novio… no sabía si su novio había perdido el toque para engañar a la gente o ella se había vuelto mucho más incrédula de lo normal pero lo que era un hecho que no le creía nada de lo que decía… sin embargo había algo que también sabía y eso era que había cosas que su novio siempre ocultaba porque su forma de ser era así… forzarlo a hablar no era el camino, la idea era que él mismo le contara…

¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué tan cerca debo estar para que ya no puedas controlarte? – preguntó la muchacha que decidió dejar de interrogarlo, de ser algo importante de seguro él mismo le diría cuando fuera el momento adecuado.

Pues desde ahí es más que suficiente – respondió el muchacho que nuevamente abrazó a la muchacha, ella por su parte lo tomó por la cintura… después del holocausto que originó el enviado del mal ya era momento que ellos pudieran vivir como personas normales, así que decidió disfrutar lo más que podía del momento…

De ahora en adelante no me responsabilizó por mis futuras acciones – dijo finalmente el muchacho de gafas que sonreía mientras se acercaba para besar nuevamente a su novia que hacía lo mismo por su lado, cuando llegaron a juntar sus labios nuevamente la muchacha se sintió como si estuviera flotando sobre una nube… era una sensación tan bella que no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Después del beso la pareja se tomó de la mano mientras sonreían, ambos sabían que era momento de salir ahí pues corrían el riesgo de que los descubrieran…

Con bastante cautela salieron afuera de la habitación en donde ya les esperaba Saname que les hizo señas para que avanzaran hacia donde estaba ella, luego se puso delante de ellos y comenzó a guiarlos por la casa hasta que después de dar varias vueltas se encontraban al lado del gran portón de la mansión Daidouji.

Gracias por todo Saname – indicó la estudiante de periodismo que en ese momento abrazó a su sirviente con emotividad, desde hace buen tiempo la mujer había dejado de ser una simple persona que trabajaba en su casa, para ella se había convertido en su confidente y amiga.

No me agradezca señorita, lo hago encantada de la vida… es mejor que se apuren que alguien puede llegar a verlos – expresó la empleada después de que se separó de su joven ama, los dos muchachos sonrieron entre si y comenzaron a alejarse mientras se despedían con la mano de Saname que los perdía de vista…

Apenas se alejaron una buen trecho de la mansión Daidouji, los jóvenes se tomaron de la mano y continuaron caminando, el viento comenzó a resoplar con fuerza que las hojas caían abatidas por la fiereza del viento a la vez que el frío se hacía más intenso por lo que él muchacho abrazó a su novia para darle un poco de calor… no sabía por qué pero todo eso le daba una muy mala espina…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

Él aún no se sobreponía a lo que había escuchado… era algo tan difícil de entender, por más que trataba de procesar la idea se le hacía tan inverosímil, era hasta ilógico… pero sabía que no importaba si lo creía o no, esa información era sumamente valiosa y tenía que informarle a su dueña.

Había pasado un buen rato pero el guardián no encontraba el momento propicio para escabullirse y regresar a la residencia Kinomoto, de hacer un mal movimiento todo podía terminar para él…

Comienzo a creer lo mismo Cloud, este lugar es tan distinto de donde venimos que solo ratifica lo que has dicho – exclamó abrumada la muchacha de larga cabellera negra que se sentó sobre el árbol de cerezo… aunque se había resistido por un buen rato a creer en la hipótesis de su amigo ya no sabía que más pensar de su actual situación.

Para mí también es algo difícil de aceptar pero con cada día que pasa me convenzo más de lo que estoy afirmando – atinó a responder el muchacho de ojos celestes que mantenía un porte reflexivo… si era cierto lo que él decía entonces como explicaban el hecho que hayan llegado a otro mundo.

El muchacho rubio dejó volar sus pensamientos… tenía que encontrar una forma de regresar pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo, la impotencia comenzaba a atosigarlo de pensamientos negativos…

El muñeco de felpa comenzó a moverse sigilosamente al ver que ambas personas se encontraban sumamente distraídas, era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar de ese lugar sin ser visto.

Sin previo aviso el muchacho de ojos color celeste se acercó a su amiga y agachó su cabeza a la altura del oído de ella para decirle algo.

Ten cuidado Tifa, hay alguien encima de nosotros… mantente alerta – susurró Cloud que se levantó y miró con fijeza la copa del árbol que estaba en frente suyo… no entendía muy bien como no se había dado cuenta antes de su presencia… pero definitivamente quien estaba en el árbol emanaba magia por todo su ser, lo que significaba una amenaza para ellos.

¡No sabías que es de muy mal gusto escuchar conversaciones ajenas! – exclamó el muchacho caído del cielo que clavó su mirada en la copa del árbol a la vez que el pequeño guardián se quedaba paralizado al verse descubierto… si buscaba seguir ocultándose tal vez esa persona destruiría todo a su paso con tal de encontrarlo… ya no había otra opción.

¡Vamos! ¡Sal de una buena vez! O ¡¿prefieres que destruya todo el lugar?! – volvió a decir con fuerza el muchacho que por un momento llevó su mano a la empuñadura de su arma que descansaba en su funda detrás de su espalda pero en ese momento una mano lo detuvo… su amiga le hizo un gesto indicándole que esa no era la forma de proceder.

Por favor sal de ahí, me gustaría hablar contigo – exclamó la muchacha que al igual que su amigo había podido sentir la presencia mágica que había desplegado el guardián en su fallido intento de escaparse.

Sin otra opción Kero salió de su escondite y se dejó ver ante los dos jóvenes que se quedaron algo sorprendidos por la apariencia del guardián… realmente esperaban algo más espectacular que un muñeco de felpa.

Esto debe ser una broma… no puede ser posible que tú seas quien desplegó ese cuantioso poder mágico – expresó sarcásticamente el muchacho de ojos celestes que no podía creer que un ser tan diminuto fuera poseedor del poder que él había percibido.

Disculpa a Cloud, cuando se lo propone puede ser muy grosero – se apresuró a decir Tifa que miró con reproche a su amigo que simplemente se encogió de hombros y dejó que su amiga se hiciera cargo.

La falsa identidad de Kerberos miró a ambos muchachos… ellos fueron capaces de sentir su presencia sin necesidad de que él usara sus poderes… una habilidad sorprendente y a la vez misteriosa, a esas alturas podía esperar cualquier cosa así que decidió seguirles la corriente.

No te preocupes… en ningún momento quise escuchar su conversación pero yo llegué mucho antes que ustedes – respondió el guardián que hacía un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse sereno…

Ya no se puede hacer nada al respecto… ahora que tienes conocimiento de nosotros y ya que tú también posees poderes entonces asumo que entiendes nuestra posición ¿crees que podrías ayudarnos? – preguntó finalmente Tifa ante la cara de sorpresa de su amigo que no esperaba que dijera eso…

"¿En qué está pensando Tifa? ¿Cómo se le ocurre pedirle ayuda a un desconocido?" – pensó el muchacho de ojos celeste que estuvo a punto de intervenir cuando nuevamente su amiga habló.

Sé muy bien lo que estás pensando Cloud pero si él hubiera querido hacernos daño lo hubiera hecho hace un buen rato… si no empezamos a buscar ayuda jamás regresaremos – daba la impresión que Tifa había leído la mente de su amigo y le había respondido… en cierta forma Cloud sabía que tenía toda la razón pero por otra parte… le era tan difícil creer en alguien…

Entonces si es cierto que no son de este mundo – dijo Kero que aún no podía asimilar la idea y había considerado que ellos dijeron eso porque sabían que él estaba observándolos y querían confundirlo.

No estoy cien por ciento seguro… pero a cada momento me convenzo que así es además… – el muchacho rubio no dijo más… por un momento su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir una presencia que era conocida para él… al igual que su amiga que estaba petrificada…

El guardián del sello de las cartas Sakura sintió una presencia maligna que comenzaba a envolver el lugar… había aparecido alguien más a aparte de ellos… era la primera vez que sentía un poder como ése, no parecía que fuera de este mundo.

Esto no puede estar pasando… él debe estar muerto, ¿Qué diablos hace aquí? – se dijo en voz alta Cloud que trató de encontrar con la vista a su enemigo a la vez que había desenfundado su espada mientras que Tifa se colocaba en posición defensiva y se colocaba a la espalda de su amigo para cubrirle la retaguardia.

Es mejor que te vayas… esto puede resultar peligroso – expresó con cierta preocupación la muchacha que a pesar de que aparentaba estar serena, el guardián podía sentir su nerviosismo e incluso algo de temor… por un instante ese muchacha le hizo recordar a su vieja amiga… entonces tomó una decisión…

Pienso ayudarles… - indicó el guardián que ante la sorpresa de los dos jóvenes unas enormes alas blancas envolvieron al muñeco de felpa para que segundos más tarde hiciera presencia la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados… la nueva apariencia del guardián sorprendió a ambos muchachos que no se esperaban este cambio, ahora entendía Cloud de donde provenía esos poderes…

De un salto Kerberos se colocó a un lado de los dos jóvenes que seguían tratando de encontrar la ubicación del dueño de la presencia maligna… el guardián no estaba del todo seguro que estuviera haciendo lo correcto pero esa chica se notaba tan sincera y quería creer en ella.

Inesperadamente apareció frente a ellos un ser infernal que sonría complacido de haber encontrado a su presa… al fin había conseguido encontrarlos y esta vez acabaría con su existencia sin ninguna contemplación.

Al fin nos volvemos a ver Cloud… ah tú también estás aquí Tifa, que conveniente podré enviarlos juntos al infierno… - el ser maligno miró con sorpresa al gran felino que los acompañaba… definitivamente a él nunca lo había visto ¿Quién demonios era esa criatura?

Estaba seguro que eras tú Quizbel, pude sentir tu nauseabunda presencia… pero no me explico como es que aún vives y menos que estés en este lugar – exclamó con firmeza el muchacho de ojos celeste que se mostró seguro en todo momento ante la risa de su enemigo que se mostraba más que complacido con la confusión del muchacho.

Quizbel era criatura con forma humanoide que poseía dos orejas puntiagudas y sus ojos eran distintos, uno era más pequeño que el otro y ambos se movían independientemente del otro… tenían unos brazos sumamente largos que llegaba casi a la altura del suelo en vez de dientes tenía colmillos muy afilados y un pelaje nunca visto en ninguna especie de la Tierra.

Wow… veo que estás molesto Cloud, no has cambiado en nada… sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre pero bueno vamos demuéstrame esa gran confianza tuya… verás que ahora es diferente – exclamó con malicia Quizbel que empezó a reírse a carcajadas ante la indignación del joven rubio que comenzó a temblar de la ira…

Este idiota te mató hace tiempo y lo volverá hacer… - gritó Cloud que corrió con todas sus fuerzas rompiendo la formación que había formado con su amiga, el muchacho había caído en las provocaciones del enemigo y ya sin pensar en nada atacó directamente el cuerpo de Quizbel con un corte directo…

El potente golpe hizo que la criatura se dividiera en dos sin que pudiera hacer algo para defenderse… Kerberos ahora entendía porque el muchacho chino no había podido ganarle… el dominio de la espada de ese joven era extremadamente avanzado… era la primera vez que veía a alguien hacer un ataque de esa índole…

Ahora me gustaría que siguieras riendo… - el muchacho no pudo continuar hablando al ver que repentinamente las dos partes de Quizbel se volvía a juntar ante sus ojos… eso era imposible, tendría que estar muerto a esas alturas… lo había atacado con todas sus fuerzas y aparentemente no le había hecho nada.

Jajaja… ¿qué pasa sombra de soldier?, no me digas que esto es todo tu poder… pensé que me ibas a divertir un poco más – exclamó muy desilusionado Quizbel que mostró una mueca burlona al ver la cara de espanto del muchacho caído del cielo.

La bestia guardiana de ojos dorados sabía muy bien que si el ataque anterior no había funcionado era muy probable que sus ataques no fueran hacerle nada pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, tenía que atacar de lo contrario iban a matarlos sin ninguna dificultad.

El guardián comenzó a correr con dirección a la criatura que estaba entretenida burlándose de Cloud, tal vez sería la única oportunidad de tomarlo por sorpresa así que no podía desaprovecharla así que sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió para atacarlo, a unos metros de su enemigo el gran felino lanzó de sus fauces una gran llamarada que envolvió a Quizbel que no tuvo tiempo de defenderse…

No sé quién eres pero es mejor que no te metas en esto de lo contrario te aplastaré – indicó molesto Quizbel que tenía gran parte del cuerpo con heridas de quemadura, ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes su piel comenzó a regenerarse hasta el punto de no dejar ni un rastro del ataque del felino.

El muchacho rubio nuevamente arremetió contra su enemigo pero esta vez fue repelido por el enorme brazo de Quizbel que lo golpeó directamente en el pecho y lo sacó volando hasta estrellarse con el piso con violencia.

Sin reparar en las consecuencias Tifa corrió tras la criatura que iba a terminar con la vida de su amigo, con movimientos muy sofisticados se colocó delante de Quizbel que no tuvo opción a moverse y comenzó a recibir infinidad de golpes de la muchacha que golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas ya sea con sus manos o pies… hasta que al final con un movimiento de gimnasia rítmica tomó altura y lanzó una violenta patada que sacó volando varios metros hacia atrás a Quizbel que cayó pesadamente.

La muchacha se acercó a su amigo y le ayudó a reincorporarse a la vez que su enemigo hacía lo mismo por su lado… no se había imaginado que ella decidiera atacarlo de esa manera… fue un simple descuido que no iba a volver a suceder.

Ya fue suficiente de juegos… ahora acabaré con ustedes dos de una buena vez, es mejor que se resignen a su miserable destino – exclamó Quizbel que concentró una gran cantidad de energía en cada una de sus manos, pronto dos esferas de energía eran visibles, sin demora lanzó el poder que comenzó a dirigirse a toda prisa a los dos desprotegidos muchachos.

A unos escasos centímetros de que el ataque impactara con la pareja de amigos una especie de barrera se interpuso frente a ellos protegiéndoles del peligro ante la sorpresa de ellos… el guardián reconoció a la perfección a quien pertenecía ese poder mágico…

¿Se encuentran bien? – preguntó una muchacha de ojos azulados que se acercó a la pareja de amigos que aún no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando y mucho menos quienes eran esas personas que les habían ayudado.

Si… gracias a ustedes – atinó a decir Tifa que ayudaba a Cloud a ponerse de pie, aparentemente el golpe que había recibido le había lastimado más de lo que hubiera esperado… no pensaba que Quizbel tuviera tanto poder como el que estaba mostrando.

"¿Quién es ese sujeto? Detuvo mi poder con suma facilidad… esto puede complicarse más de lo necesario… además más gente piensa unirse a la fiesta, esto no estaba dentro de mis planes… es mejor que regrese a informar" – se dijo Quizbel que no comprendía quien eran esas personas que ayudaban a Cloud y no solo eso, eran poseedoras de grandes poderes… no esperaba encontrarse con sujetos así…

Vaya acaba de aparecer otro insecto más… espero que no tengas la estúpida idea de enfrentarme para proteger al miserable de Cloud – indicó Quizbel que se cruzó de brazos, no podía darse el lujo de mostrarse inseguro… era consciente que podía acabar con ellos pero como su líder le había pronosticado aún no estaba completamente restablecido… la mejor sería dejarlo por el momento.

La verdad no tengo humor de enfrentarme a tanta basura, goza de tus últimos momentos sombra de soldier que el día de hoy has tenido mucha suerte… pero la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte – indicó Quizbel que dio la espalda a sus enemigos, era mejor irse de una vez antes que llegaran las otras dos personas que ya estaban cerca del lugar.

Sé muy bien que eres un ser maligno y sin importar el motivo no puedo dejarte seguir haciendo lo que quieras… no te dejaré escapar, aquí termina todo – expresó la reencarnación de Clow Reed que concentró en su báculo una pequeña esfera de fuego que en poco segundos ganó tamaño, sin demora le lanzó el ataque a Quizbel que no hizo ni el más mínimo intento de esquivar el ataque.

¡Qué sujeto más persistente! Ya te dije que no tengo ganas de matarlos aún, pero vas a tener que pagar el haberme atacado insecto… - repuso la criatura que comenzó a reír a carcajadas al mismo tiempo que las heridas causadas por el ataque de Eriol se sanaban en cuestión de segundos… la bestia concentró nuevamente energía en sus manos y sin demora lo lanzó a todos lados levantando una enorme cortina de humo…

A los pocos segundos el polvo comenzó a disiparse y se podía visualizar las siluetas de dos personas que se acercaban a ellos, el muchacho de ojos celestes trató de buscar la presencia de su enemigo pero él había desaparecido todo rastro de él y simplemente había abandonado el lugar…

"Se escapó frente a mis ojos… ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Cómo es posible que siga vivo? ¿en qué momento consiguió ese poder?" – se preguntó Cloud que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando… todo era confuso pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sus ojos le mostraron la imagen de una persona que últimamente le había quitado el sueño…

¿Se encuentran bien Tomoyo, Eriol?... ¿Kero? – la muchacha se encontraba preocupada por sus amigos pero el ver a su guardián ahí hizo que una gran mezcla de sentimientos se apoderaran de ella por lo que simplemente se quedó parada sin saber que hacer.

Si estamos bien Sakura… - atinó a decir la estudiante de periodismo que miró la reacción de su amiga y la de su amigo de felpa… aparentemente algo había pasado entre los dos, eso explicaría porque el guardián se encontraba en ese lugar sin su dueña.

El muchacho caído del cielo miró al descendiente de Clow… nuevamente el destino los volvía a juntar, quizás su destino era enfrentarse hasta que uno de los dos quedara en pie… sin embargo el ver a la muchacha de ojos verdes le hacía desconcentrarse totalmente…

¡Tú de nuevo! ¿ahora atacas a mis amigos? Al fin dejas ver tu verdadero rostro… esta vez no correrás con tanta suerte – indicó sumamente amenazante el jefe del clan Li que no se esperaba encontrar con él sin embargo ahora podría mostrarle toda su fuerza, al fin y al cabo él tenía razón y era un peligro pues estaba atacando al muchacho inglés… sin demora sacó su espada mágica y se preparaba a atacar con todas sus fuerzas.

Aparentemente no has aprendido la lección que te di… entonces esta vez no seré tan complaciente, vaya si que eres ingenuo al pensar que puedes ganarme – indicó el muchacho rubio que se colocaba delante de su amiga y empuñaba con fuerza su gran espada.

El lugar se volvió sumamente tenso con dos muchachos dispuestos a pelear hasta ver al otro derrotado… la maestra de las cartas trataba de detener a su novio pero ella sabía muy bien que tendrían que enfrentarlo pues había tratado de atacar a sus amigos, por otro lado Tifa no comprendía de donde su amigo conocía a esas personas y muchos menos el motivo por el cual iban a pelear…

Ya basta ustedes dos… no ven que con ese comportamiento no vamos a llegar a ningún lado, todo esto es un malentendido y ya viene siendo momento que aclaremos las cosas como adultos – se apresuró a decir el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que se había colocado al medio de los dos… él entendía a la perfección que había algo mucho más personal que los hacía rivalizar pero no era momento para esas cosas, esa criatura si era en verdad una amenaza y tendrían que actuar rápido sino querían que algo realmente malo pasara y como si las cosas no pudieran empeorar más empezó a caer unos copos de nieve…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Las cosas se complican cada vez más y más que cualquier cosa puede pasar en este fic… nuestra protagonista se encuentra llena de nostalgia por la huída de su amigo de felpa y piensa que hablar con su novio es una excelente forma de desahogarse… grave error pues en vez de encontrar a su prometido, encuentra a sus cuñadas quienes la someten al "cuestionario de la sinceridad"… un nombre bastante expresivo para las preguntas que se vertieron y que pusieron en apuros a la muchacha de ojos verdes que ya no sabía que decir ante la insistencia de sus cuñadas que se divirtieron con el nerviosismo natural de Sakura y por supuesto del repentino ataque de histeria que se apoderó del muchacho chino al saber sobre las preguntas y la disque preparación de su prometida… y claro como olvidar la pequeña confusión que originó la pregunta de Fei Mei que de no ser por Fan Len quien sabe como iba a terminar eso… ahora me pregunto si Shaoran matará a sus hermanas cuando las cosas se tranquilicen un poco… pero como se dice la vida continua y a pesar de sus dudas Eriol decide continuar con una vida normal y cotidiana… aunque dudó mucho al fin decidió que preocuparse mucho no le conduciría a nada… además ahora tiene problemas de otra índole con su amada futura suegra que no lo puede ver ni en pintura… pero con un poco de ayuda el muchacho logra ver a su novia aunque antes una sensación muy extraña le hizo sentir una enorme preocupación ¿Qué podrá haber sido eso? y pues al fin el mal da su primer ataque, al fin hace la aparición de una de las cinco peligrosas sombras que llegaron a Tomoeda, su nombre es Quizbel… por cierto es inventado pero en el caso de que ya existiera es solo una coincidencia, este ser conoce a Cloud y le ha llamado sombra de Soldier, en uno de los recuerdos que Cloud tuvo en un capítulo también le dijeron así… bueno los que han visto Final Fantasy Advent Children de seguro entenderán y los que no pues ya se enteraran no desesperen… lo más confuso de todo es que parece que Quizbel debería estar muerto… y ningún ataque funciona en contra de él sin embargo escapa sin razón aparente y solo deja confusión y una nueva posible pelea… ¿Eriol podrá detener a Cloud y Shaoran? ¿Cloud y Shaoran volverán a pelear? ¿De dónde son Cloud y Tifa? ¿Qué fue el poder que sintió Eriol? ¿Cómo derrotaran a Quizbel? ¿Shaoran matará a sus hermanas? Están son unas de las preguntas que probablemente serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo.

Criticas, ideas, bombas cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** Veremos nuevamente en su respectivo dilema al profesor de historia que no sabe bien que hacer… y después de una mañana agitada al fin Cloud da a conocer todo acerca de él y algunos misterios serán esclarecidos mientras que otros más aparecerán… y para cerrar con broche de oro una bomba se detona en la residencia Kinomoto así que no se lo pueden perder… cualquier cosa puede pasar… así que les invito a acompáñame al doceavo capítulo de esta historia _La historia de Septerra._


	12. La historia de Septerra

CAP XII: LA HISTORIA DE SEPTERRA

La mañana en su centro de trabajo había empezado como de costumbre… había llegado a tiempo para darse un relajo en la sala de profesores que en ese instante se encontraba desolada… tenía tantas cosas en la mente que no sabía que hacer exactamente… en su vida se hubiera imaginado que algún día se iba a sentir así…

El profesor de historia de la preparatoria Seijyu se encontraba mirando el paisaje desde una de las ventanas de la sala de profesores… se veía sumamente tranquilo aunque la verdad era otra… su mente en ese momento era un torbellino de preguntas…

A ciencia cierta no sabía que tenía que decir o hacer al respecto… es más no comprendía el motivo por el cual su amiga le había entregado ese sobre… ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Su aprobación o qué? Realmente él no lo sabía…

Por enésima vez se encontró pensando en su colega de literatura y no podía evitarlo… desde ese día no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Kasumi Ogai y hasta había llegado al extremo de preguntarle a su otro yo ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Pero como siempre el guardián no hacía que la cosa fuera fácil…

¿Por qué me preguntas ese tipo de cosas Yukito? Si tú sabes muy bien las respuestas – contestó el guardián de alas de ángel desde el interior del profesor a la vez que el aludido simplemente sonreía ante la respuesta…

Pensé que me ibas a dar una mano con este problema – atinó a decir en voz alta el docente que en ese instante una enorme gota recorrió su nuca… aparentemente no había sido una buena idea haberle pedido algún consejo a su otro yo… tenía una forma de decir las cosas que solo las complicaba…

Lo sé… puedo sentir tu confusión aunque realmente no la entiendo del todo, desde mi punto de vista todo se resume a que examines qué es lo que en verdad sientes y con eso podrás aclarar cualquier duda que tengas – se escuchó de nuevo la voz del guardián desde dentro de Yukito, la voz se notaba muy confiada y segura de lo que afirmaba.

Entiendo lo que quieres decirme pero por eso justo te lo pregunto, estoy seguro que tú sabes lo que yo estoy sintiendo… nadie más que tú puede aclararme toda esta confusión – el maestro de la preparatoria Seijyu comenzaba a dejarse invadir por la desesperación de saber que le estaba pasando… era un sentimiento muy raro para él que lo confundía de sobremanera…

Es muy cierto que nuestra convivencia ha mejorado notablemente pero eso no significa que seamos uno solo… pensé que Sakura te lo había dejado muy en claro hace varios años atrás… tú eres Yukito y yo soy… aunque compartamos el mismo cuerpo no somos la misma esencia, solo a ti te corresponde responder esas interrogantes… - esta vez la voz del antiguo juez de las cartas Clow se hizo más firme que antes, su intención era hacer entender al profesor que ya era momento que dejara de pensar que sus decisiones dependían de lo que pensara el guardián...

Si lo recuerdo… solo que a veces… - la voz del profesor de historia se apagó de manera inmediata… era la primera vez en toda su vida que se sentía tan confundido por algo que realmente no entendía del todo.

Veo que eres muy bueno aconsejando Yukito pero no puedes aconsejarte a ti mismo… si tus dudas sobre todo este asunto es debido a mi existencia… ya sabes muy bien que eso es lo que menos debes preocuparte, tú deberías hacerte a la idea de que tienes tu propia vida y que mi existencia solo es para proteger a Sakura… no te aflijas por mí – se apresuró a decir el juez de las cartas Sakura al percatarse del malestar del profesor… hace tiempo habían conversado de lo mismo pero aparentemente al ex estudiante de la preparatoria Seijyu no lo había asimilado del todo.

El docente de preparatoria esta vez no contestó simplemente se quedó en silencio mientras dejaba que sus pensamientos volaran… tal vez su otro yo tenía toda la razón y estaba dejando que sus preocupaciones y dudas no le dejaran pensar correctamente… lo mejor sería que las cosas se dieran de manera natural y no pensarlas tanto…

El mejor amigo del doctor Kinomoto dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj de pared que se encontraba frente suyo, grande fue su sorpresa que no había pasado ni cinco minutos sin embargo para él le había parecido una eternidad, aún era temprano para dirigirse al salón donde le tocaba dictar clase, así que nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana.

El profesor no pudo evitar recordar la mañana del día de ayer… desde ese momento sintió que las cosas en su vida habían dado un vuelco tan grande que nunca se lo hubiera esperado… normalmente él siempre encontraba una forma de manejar las cosas pero esta vez fue tan diferente… no se lo esperaba.

Él había cerrado la puerta una vez que su visita había entrado al departamento… aún no estaba seguro porque la había hecho pasar… simplemente había dejado que su instinto hablara por él, en su mano se encontraba el sobre vacío mientras que en la otra mano tenía un documento escrito que hace segundos había leído.

Su colega se veía cabizbaja y taciturna como si hubiera algo que le entristeciera… realmente el profesor de historia no sabía que decir o que hacer para animarla, es más hasta no estaba del todo seguro sobre que le hacía sentir a su amiga de esa manera… era algo difícil de explicar.

La muchacha se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban alrededor de la mesa en donde se encontraba el desayuno ya servido del profesor de la preparatoria Seijyu.

En verdad no quisiera incomodarte Yukito, yo solo quería mostrarte eso… solo eso – atinó a decir la mujer algo apenada y hasta cierto punto avergonzada por encontrarse ahí sin saber que hacer y menos que decir.

No te preocupes Kasumi, no eres para nada una molestia… déjame prepararte un poco de café – indicó el profesor que trató de mostrarle una sonrisa a su amiga pero no pudo, no entendía porque no podía sonreír… pues él no estaba triste o ¿si?

Mientras Yukito preparaba el café, ambos colegas permanecieron en completo silencio… ninguno se atrevía a decir algo… el profesor de historia se concentró en preparar el café de tal forma que parecía que su vida dependiera de eso al mismo tiempo Kasumi simplemente dejaba que sus ideas volaran por su mente.

Al rato el profesor de historia le alcanzó una taza de café a su colega a la vez que se sentaba frente a ella, aparentemente el momento de hablar había llegado y ya nada podía evitar ese momento… la muchacha aceptó cortésmente la taza pero rápidamente se perdió en sus pensamientos nuevamente.

Ambos se sentían incómodos… no sabían como explicar el remolino de sentimientos encontrados pero de algo era seguro… que las cosas no podían quedarse así, era necesario que hablaran de eso…

En verdad me ha dado mucho gusto que me hayas venido a ver Kasumi – dijo al fin el docente de historia que miró a su amiga que simplemente bajó la cabeza y permaneció en silencio.

Me ha sorprendido mucho leer el contenido del sobre… no sabía nada al respecto – agregó la falsa identidad de Yue que aún no estaba seguro de lo que quería decir o a donde quería llegar con lo que estaba hablando, solo estaba hablando por inercia…

Lo siento… no hubiera querido ocultártelo, la verdad es que no me esperaba que se diera por eso no te lo había comentado – respondió la profesora de literatura que a pesar de todo seguía con la mirada hacia abajo.

Pero ¿Por qué estamos tan nostálgicos? Es una gran oportunidad que se te ha presentado – atinó a decir el maestro que en verdad quería creer eso pero sabía muy bien lo que significaba esa gran oportunidad… solo una cosa iba a suceder y era algo aparentemente inevitable.

Lo sé Yukito, realmente debería estar feliz por lo afortunada que soy… solo que… - Kasumi no pudo continuar hablando, sintió como un nudo se le había formado en la garganta y le impedía decir algo más, ella exactamente no sabía que esperaba escuchar de su amigo… simplemente tuvo el impulso de contarle y eso hizo, de ahora en adelante lo que sucediera dependería de la reacción de su colega.

¿Para cuándo es? – preguntó repentinamente la falsa identidad del juez de las cartas Sakura que trató de buscar la mirada de su amiga pero no logró su cometido ella seguía con la mirada fija en la mesa y no se atrevía a levantar el rostro… aún estaba indecisa con todo ese asunto.

Pues aún tengo unos meses para presentar mis documentos y tramitar todo lo necesario – atinó a responder la maestra de literatura de la preparatoria Seijyu que al fin levantó la mirada y cruzó su mirada con la de su colega, se veía tan tranquilo y hasta cierto punto parecía contento…

Ya veo… me alegro que hayas conseguido esa beca para estudiar una maestría en occidente, de seguro te irá muy bien por allá y con algo de suerte terminas quedándote por allá… - el profesor no pudo continuar hablando… su garganta se había quedado seca y le era difícil poder pronunciar palabra alguna, no estaba seguro de dónde había sacado esa descabellada idea.

La profesora miró a su amigo, realmente esperaba que le dijera otra cosa… exactamente no sabía que cosa pero definitivamente lo que le había dicho su colega solo le dejaba ver una cosa que se había resistido a considerar.

Gracias por tus ánimos Yukito, tal vez tengas razón y mi futuro se encuentre allá… para serte sincera tenía mis dudas acerca de viajar por eso vine a verte… necesitaba un consejo de un buen amigo y ahora creo que estoy segura de lo que tengo que hacer – indicó con tranquilidad la maestra que hizo un enorme esfuerzo para sonreírle a su amigo que se había quedado sorprendido, no se esperaba que le dijera eso.

Kasumi… yo… - en ese instante el profesor sintió que su garganta se tapaba… no podía decir nada al respecto solo se quedó en silencio, en cierta forma se sentía un completo tonto por haberle dicho eso… él sabía que lo más seguro era que no se volverían a ver y realmente él no quería que eso pasara pero no podía ser egoísta, era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar.

Vaya ya es bastante tarde Yukito, me gustaría ir contigo a la preparatoria pero tengo que ir a hacer unos papeles para enviarlos a la embajada, luego hablamos… - se apresuró a decir la profesora de ojos verdes que se levantó a toda prisa de la silla donde estaba sentada y se dirigió a la salida del departamento mientras que su colega permanecía en su sito sin decir nada… solo la vio salir de su departamento mientras él permanecía sentado sin hacer nada…

La falsa identidad de Yue aun permanecía con la mirada perdida, la noche anterior no había podido conciliar del todo el sueño, era mentirse si decía que no sentía algo especial por su colega… él sabía a la perfección que se habían vuelto muy amigos y que habían congeniado muy bien pero eso era mucha diferencia con "ser algo más" además él guardaba en su interior un gran secreto que aparentemente era una gran barrera que jamás nadie podría pasar.

A pesar de que su otro yo le había dicho lo contrario él no podía concebir esa idea… desde que supo que él era una falsa identidad se había hecho a la idea de que iba a terminar solo pero después de los últimos acontecimientos se encontró por primera vez cuestionando lo que él había decidido desde un principio…

El docente tomó un poco de aire… tal vez se había dejado llevar por las habladurías de la gente de la preparatoria y simplemente se estaba confundiendo… solo eran buenos amigos y nada más… ya era momento de dejar de pensar en tantas cosas, como su amigo tenía que apoyarla en su decisión aunque realmente no quisiera que ella se fuera…

La puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió de improviso e hizo su ingreso uno de los profesores menos apreciados entre el alumnado de la preparatoria… su rostro demostraba su seriedad y de su rudeza.

Buenos días profesor Tsukishiro, ¿mirando el paisaje? – preguntó el profesor de matemáticas que miró como su colega volteaba a mirarlo algo sorprendido por su repentina aparición.

Buenos días profesor Tange… - atinó a responder Yukito que había dirigido su mirada hacia su colega y después de saludarlo regresó su mirada hacia la ventana, en ese momento no tenía ganas de escuchar las indirectas de su compañero de trabajo… se sentía de pésimo humor para soportarlo.

Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué pasó con sus modales Tsukishiro? – volvió a preguntar Kenzo que esperaba una respuesta por parte de su colega, pero él no volteó la mirada y simplemente ignoró al profesor de matemáticas que no podía contener su ira ante la reacción de Yukito.

Antes que el profesor Tange pudiera decir algo, la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir para dejar entrar a otra persona que se veía de cierta forma nostálgica…

Buenos días profesora Ogai – se apresuró a decir el profesor de matemáticas que se olvidó por completo del mal rato que había pasado por culpa de su colega de historia… Yukito en ese momento tuvo un sobresalto, no se esperaba encontrarse con su amiga pues pensó que estaría ocupada con sus trámites…

Buenos días profesor Tange, buenos días Yukito – saludó de una manera tajante la profesora que entró a la habitación y se dirigió al casillero que le correspondía a la vez que la falsa identidad de Yue dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga.

Buenos días Kasumi – atinó a responder Yukito que no sabía explicarse porque ella estaba así, tan distante si aparentemente ayer todo estaba bien o quizás había algo que él no había logrado comprender.

Me disculpan, solo he venido a dejar estos documentos pues tengo a mi clase esperando… así que con su permiso – la profesora hizo un ademán y sin decir más se retiro de la habitación ante la sorpresa de los dos profesores que no supieron que decir y simplemente la vieron abandonar la sala de profesores.

"Algo debe haber pasado entre esos dos… no sé que exactamente pero tengo que averiguarlo…" – se dijo el profesor Tange que simplemente tomó asiento lejos de su colega que había retomado su mirada al paisaje mientras que el profesor de matemáticas continuaban armando posibles hipótesis…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

La nieve comenzó a caer con más intensidad y comenzaba a cubrir todo el firmamento con su capa de frío pero todo este suceso les era indiferente a un grupo de jóvenes que aún no se recuperaban de la impresión que les había causado el reciente suceso.

Dos muchachos del grupo estaban listos para retomar su rencilla y determinar al fin quien era el mejor… en medio de ellos se encontraba otro muchacho que se mostraba serio e indignado con el actuar de los dos jóvenes… ahora menos que nunca podían estar perdiendo el tiempo en rencillas estúpidas.

Ya basta ustedes dos… no ven que con ese comportamiento no vamos a llegar a ningún lado, todo esto es un malentendido y ya viene siendo momento que aclaremos las cosas como adultos – dijo lo más rápido el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que se encontraba en el medio de los dos combatientes… no podía permitir que desperdiciaran su energía de una manera tan infantil, era momento de aclarar las cosas…

El joven chino bajó su espada… era la primera vez que escuchaba a su amigo inglés expresarse de esa manera tan molesta y seria, él realmente estaba hablando muy en serio, aunque no le gustaba para nada la idea quería creer en el criterio de su viejo amigo de infancia.

¿Quién diablos te crees para decirme lo que debo hacer? no me digas que tienes la tonta idea de pelear en contra mía – atinó a decir en tono desafiante el muchacho de ojos rubios que se colocó en posición de ataque, ya comenzaba a hartarse que las cosas no salieron como él deseaba… estaba seguro que no podía confiar en ninguna de esas personas entonces solo podía verlos como sus enemigos.

Apártate Hiiragizawa, este sujeto te va a atacar… - exclamó el jefe del clan Li al ver que Cloud tenía todas las intenciones de atacar al muchacho de gafas que a pesar de todo permanecía tranquilo y no se inmutaba por la actitud del muchacho de ojos celestes.

Por favor Li, déjame manejar este asunto – se apresuró a decir el muchacho inglés al ver que su amigo de infancia se preparaba a defenderlo, lo más seguro era que su amigo chino no comprendiera como se sentía Cloud… era solo cuestión de tratar de entender su posición.

Joven Strife no era mi intención ofenderle con mis palabras, solo trataba de detener que tuvieras un enfrentamiento inútil con mi amigo… estoy seguro que tú no tienes la intención de hacernos daño – agregó la reencarnación de Clow que permanecía tranquilo mientras que el resto solo escuchaba… Tifa aún no comprendía que estaba pasando pero estaba casi segura que esas personas no tenían la intención de hacerles ningún daño de lo contrario para qué ayudarles si no era su problema…

El hecho que me hayas ayudado no significa que te deba algo a lo mucho tienes mi gratitud pero no esperes más que eso - contestó secamente el muchacho caído del cielo, sabía que le debía las gracias al muchacho que tenía en frente sin embargo eso no significaba que tenía que hacerle caso aunque tenía que admitir que el poder de él era muy grande, si era cierto que era amigo de su oponente y se juntaban para pelear juntos en verdad estaría en serios problemas.

Lo sé, nuestra intención tampoco es obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras… solo deseamos saber más de ti, la criatura que te atacó hace un rato tiene una relación contigo y queremos saberlo porque es una amenaza también para nosotros… quiero que entiendas que nosotros no somos tus enemigos – agregó el hechicero occidental mirando fijamente al muchacho que tenía en frente, estaba totalmente seguro que esa persona no era una persona maligna, de lo contrario ya los hubiera atacado…

No necesito hablar con ustedes de nada, solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo con ustedes – indicó el muchacho de ojos celestes que se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar pero en ese instante sintió que una mano le cogía por el brazo para detenerlo.

Los presentes se quedaron sin habla después del repentino movimiento de la muchacha que acompañaba a Cloud Strife, en cuestión de segundos había aparecido detrás de él y lo sujetaba con firmeza del brazo.

Espera Cloud, ¿Qué te está sucediendo? Pensé que ya habías dejado esa actitud… no te das cuenta que estás personas solo tratan de ayudarnos… ¿Por qué siempre tienes que alejarte cuando se extiende una mano amiga para ayudarte? No lo entiendo – expresó Tifa que se mostraba hasta cierto punto decepcionada de su amigo, ¿Por qué tenía que siempre actuar así? ¿acaso no podía aceptar la ayuda de alguien? La muchacha comenzaba a pensar que a él le gustaba la soledad en que vivía.

Tifa… yo… discúlpame, tienes razón… en este momento debería pensar en regresar y no dejarme llevar por… - el muchacho no dijo más miró a su amiga a los ojos y le sonrió, era tan afortunado que ella estuviera ahí, de seguro a estas alturas él habría perdido todo deseo de continuar… era un gran alivio saber que siempre podía contar con ella…

El muchacho rubio volteó y miró al grupo de jóvenes que estaban a varios metros de distancia de él… de las cuatro personas solo una de ellos no poseía poderes mágicos, eso quería decir que estaba en desventaja aunque su amiga le ayudara… tal vez ella tenía la razón y en verdad querían ayudarle.

Por favor créanos joven Strife, no tenemos la intención de hacerles ningún daño… estoy segura que si conversamos con calma podremos ayudarnos mutuamente, créanos por favor - indicó la maestra de las cartas que se había puesto delante de todos sus amigos… al igual que su amigo inglés, ella creía fervientemente que ese muchacho no era ningún enemigo, solo estaba un poco confundido y hasta temeroso de equivocarse… en ese instante la muchacha dirigió su mirada hacia su guardián pero él le esquivó la mirada.

El muchacho caído del cielo se quedó petrificado al ver la repentina participación de la muchacha de ojos verdes, realmente no sabía que hacer… sabía que su decisión iba a ser fundamental no solo para su futuro sino también en el futuro de su amiga de niñez, así que tenía que tomar la adecuada…su mirada se encontró con los ojos de la estudiante de arqueología, ojos que eran tan parecidos… entonces fue allí cuando supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Tifa cree en ustedes y yo creo en ella, así que haremos las cosas a su modo… por el momento – dijo finalmente el muchacho caído del cielo que no pudo evitar mirar los ojos verdes de la antigua card captor que lo tenían tan confundido… no sabía como explicarlo pero podía ver en ella un gran parecido a una persona de su pasado…

La estudiante de arqueología sonrió al escuchar la respuesta del muchacho, al fin podrían solucionar sus diferencias, estaba segura que él no era una persona malvada… la alegría de la muchacha no duró mucho cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mirada de su pequeño amigo amarillo, toda la alegría se esfumó en cuestión de un segundo…

Me alegro escuchar tu decisión Strife – indicó el muchacho de gafas que se acercó un poco más al aludido para luego extenderle su mano en símbolo de que podrían llegar a ser amigos…

El muchacho de ojos celestes no supo que hacer y simplemente se quedó parado sin hacer nada, en ese momento dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga que le hizo un gesto para que aceptara la muestra de amabilidad por parte del inglés, ya sin dudarlo el muchacho estiró su mano y apretó la mano del muchacho de gafas.

Desde hace un rato he escuchado que me llaman Strife… realmente suena bastante raro para mí, solo llámenme Cloud – expresó el muchacho rubio que miró a todos los presentes… lo más seguro era que su amiga tuviera la razón, no era necesario desconfiar de ellos…

Entiendo, debe ser al igual que en occidente, allí la gente se llama simplemente por su nombre… bueno no hay problema por eso y creo que hablo por todos – indicó el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que miró a su novia y amigos en busca de alguna refutación en especial por su amigo chino pero para su sorpresa todos asintieron en conformidad a lo dicho por él.

Bueno viendo que ya no hay ningún inconveniente es mejor darnos prisa… el tiempo apremia… vamos todos a mi casa, ahí podremos conversar tranquilamente sin que nadie interrumpa – agregó rápidamente el hechicero occidental mientras comenzaba a caminar acompañado de su novia y junto a ellos el guardián que había vuelto a su falsa identidad.

Tras de ellos iban caminando la muchacha de ojos verdes acompañada de su novio, ambos iban a abrazados… sin embargo ella se veía nostálgica y cabizbaja, la tristeza de la muchacha no pasó desapercibida por su prometido que en ese momento trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas para reconfortarla.

Él sabía a la perfección el motivo por el cual ella se encontraba tan afligida y aunque él era consciente que no tenía nada que ver, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por la tristeza de su novia, al final siempre la terminaba lastimando… fuera de manera directa o indirecta, el resultado siempre terminaba con las lágrimas de ella.

No pudo evitar recordar las lágrimas de ella cuando le dijo acerca de la decisión de su pequeño amigo…

La muchacha no pudo contener las lágrimas… a pesar de todo lo que pasó en la casa de su novio no pudieron apartarla de toda la tristeza en que se encontraba sumergida, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta lo tanto que quería a su guardián, se había convertido como alguien más de su familia y saber que ella era la causante de su tristeza le causaba tanto dolor…

El líder del comité de hechiceros de oriente la tomó por la cintura y ella inclinó su cabeza sobre su pecho y continuó llorando a la vez que su novio comenzaba acariciar su cabeza con dulzura, en ese instante el muchacho no pudo evitar sentir ira por el guardián, ¿Cómo se atrevía a causarle tanta tristeza a ella? Sin embargo entendía sus razones… al fin y al cabo él siempre era el problema y el guardián tenía toda la razón para odiarlo por todas las veces que la lastimó…

Me dejó Shaoran… - indicó entre sollozos la muchacha que se aferró con mayor fuerza al pecho de su novio, quería sentir su calor para mitigar aunque sea un poco su dolor.

No te preocupes Sakura, él te estima demasiado… dale algo de tiempo para que medite acerca de todo esto, ya veras que todo se solucionara – atinó a decir el muchacho chino mientras besaba con sumo cariño la cabeza de su novia para animarla un poco.

¿Tú lo crees Shaoran? – preguntó la hija de Fujitaka que miró a su prometido, ella realmente quería creer en las palabras del descendiente de Clow… pues no podía hacerse a la idea de no ver de nuevo a su amiguito.

No lo creo, lo afirmo Sakura… ahora solo tranquilízate y no pienses más en eso, verás que cuando menos te lo esperes aparecerá el muñequito en tu cuarto – respondió con una sonrisa el muchacho de ojos color miel que miró con ternura a su novia… lo único que podía hacer por ella era darle ánimo y todo su apoyo, de seguro el muñeco de felpa entraría en razón…

Después de secarse las lágrimas la muchacha abrazó a su novio a la vez que él hacía lo mismo y comenzaron a caminar lentamente por las calles…

El hechicero oriental caminaba en silencio al lado de su novia que se veía perdida en sus pensamientos, él sabía el impacto emocional que debía haberle provocado el hecho de encontrarse con su guardián en ese momento… de todas formas tenía que hacer algo para quitarle esa tristeza.

Ya no estés triste Sakura, yo hablaré con él y veras como las cosas se arreglan y volverán a ser como antes – indicó en voz baja el muchacho chino con seguridad… la estudiante de arqueología volteó la mirada hacia su novio, se encontraba perpleja por lo que había dicho su novio… ¿estaba hablando en serio? En verdad haría eso por ella…

¿Estás hablando en serio Shaoran? – atinó a preguntar la muchacha que no se imaginaba que su novio hiciera eso por ella, pues sabía bien que su novio no soportaba la forma tan caprichosa del guardián que llegaba momentos a comportarse de manera tan infantil que se volvía insoportable pero si eso fuera poco ambos no se podían ver… ¿no empeoraría así las cosas?

Así es Sakura… no me mires así que no pienso usar la fuerza para convencerle, estate tranquila que eso no va a suceder – se apresuró a decir el muchacho al ver la cara de preocupación de su prometida… realmente no estaba seguro cómo iba a hacer para convencerle pero algo se le tendría que ocurrir.

¿Lo prometes Shaoran? Yo no quiero que discutan y mucho menos que las cosas empeoren entre ustedes dos – expresó angustiada la muchacha al ver la decisión en el rostro de su prometido, sabía que él iba a hacerlo de todas maneras y lo único que podía hacer era pedirle que tratara de tolerar a su guardián.

Te lo prometo Sakura, de mi parte no tienes ni por qué preocuparte, ahora no sé si él esté tan comprensivo pero igual no te preocupes que no pasara nada – aseveró el muchacho de ojos color miel que abrazó a su novia para tranquilizarla, de una u otra forma le haría entender a la falsa identidad de Kerberos que su actuar solo la entristecía.

Unos metros más lejos de la pareja se encontraban dos amigos caminando, ellos se encontraban en silencio en especial el muchacho de ojos celestes que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada para ver a la antigua card captor que caminaba abrazada a su novio.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando? No entiendo este sentimiento tan extraño… ¿Por qué ella despierta este sentimiento en mí? ¿Por qué esos ojos me hacen recordarla…?" – esas preguntas venían a cada momento a la mente del muchacho caído del cielo que no sabía que pensar… se sentía tan confundido que no lograba hilvanar ninguna buena idea…

El hijo del embajador de Inglaterra tenía otras cosas en su cabeza, toda esa situación se había vuelto muy problemática… ahora no solo era la presencia de Cloud sino también de esa criatura que tenía un extraño poder y que aparentemente ninguno de sus ataques le afectaba…

Pronto todo el grupo de jóvenes se encontraban frente de la gran residencia Hiiragizawa, tanto Cloud como Tifa se sorprendieron de sobremanera por la majestuosidad de la casa y sobretodo por su enorme tamaño.

En cuestión de minutos todos los presentes ingresaron a la residencia para luego dirigirse a un gran salón en donde se disponía de diversos lujosos muebles en donde cada persona tomó asiento, al mismo tiempo se hizo presente un pequeño gato negro que miraba con confusión a los visitantes y no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

En ese instante la reencarnación de Clow Reed tomó asiento en el sillón que le había pertenecido al fallecido mago al mismo tiempo que su guardián se colocaba a su lado, con una rápida explicación el muchacho inglés puso al tanto de todo al guardián y con eso todo estaba listo para empezar una conversación que podía decidir el futuro no solo de ellos sino de todos los seres humanos.

Empecemos por el inicio… sería bueno que nos presentemos de una mejor manera para poder conversar mejor… a mi lado se encuentra mi novia Tomoyo Daidouji y mi guardián Spinel Sun… en el otro mueble pues bueno a ellos ya los conoces pero en fin… ella es Sakura Kinomoto y él es Shaoran Li, al otro extremo el guardián de Sakura, Kerberos – indicó el muchacho inglés que señalaba a cada uno al momento de decir su nombre para que sus invitados supieran de quien hablaba.

Mi nombre es Cloud Strife y de ella es Tifa Lockheart ambos somos amigos desde niños – expresó de manera rápida el muchacho caído del cielo que cuando mencionó el nombre de su amiga, ella hizo una reverencia para saludar a todos los presentes, gesto que fue correspondido por todos.

Ahora que ya nos presentamos, vayamos por lo importante – se apresuró a decir el jefe del clan Li que al final no estaba muy convencido de cómo habían quedado las cosas, realmente quería volver a pelear con ese raro sujeto pero aparentemente esa oportunidad ya no se iba a presentar.

El muchacho rubio miró de cierta forma molesto al muchacho chino pues había logrado entender la ironía que acaba de hacer… y aunque estuvo a punto de decir algo al respecto fue detenido por su amiga, ella sabía que lo menos que necesitaban era pelearse entre ellos.

El muchacho de gafas miró a su amigo chino y con la mirada fue suficiente para reprenderlo por su infantil comentario, el jefe del clan Li simplemente atinó a quedarse en silencio, era consciente que había sido imprudente…

Después de los días que hemos pasado en este lugar, hemos llegado a la conclusión junto a Cloud que nosotros no pertenecemos aquí… este es otro planeta – dijo finalmente la muchacha de larga cabellera negra dejando sorprendido a todos los presentes a excepción de la falsa identidad de la bestia guardiana que ya había escuchado esa conclusión…

Esta sospecha lo hemos confirmado el día de ayer cuando escuchamos a unas personas referirse a este planeta como Tierra… y nuestro planeta tiene otro nombre… nosotros venimos de Septerra – agregó el muchacho de ojos celestes que miró la sorpresa de todos los presentes, aparentemente ellos no tenían ni la más mínima idea acerca de su planeta lo que complicaba las cosas.

¿Dijiste Septerra? ¿Qué planeta es ese? ¿está en esta galaxia? – preguntó después de unos segundos el muchacho inglés que no lograba entender lo que había dicho su visita, aunque él no era especialista en astronomía… sabía muy bien los planetas y algunas galaxias y nunca había escuchado el nombre de un planeta como ése aunque claro podía ser que ellos le habían puesto otro nombre…

Para serles franco Septerra siempre se ha encontrado aquí… pertenece a esta galaxia y este sistema solar… en otras palabras Septerra debería ser la Tierra – expresó finalmente Cloud dejando aún más sorprendido con su conclusión que antes, incluso para él era difícil de entender la actual situación pero estaba firmemente convencido de lo que decía… había encontrado patrones muy similares en este planeta con el suyo…

Todos se quedaron perplejos después de haber escuchado al muchacho de Septerra, era una locura pensar lo que él estaba planteando… tenía que haber una explicación mucho más lógica a todo eso.

Disculpa que te lo diga, pero lo que afirmas no tiene ninguna lógica… como puedes decir que la Tierra no existe y el planeta del cual dices que perteneces si existe cuando justo ahora te encuentras en la Tierra, ¿no estarás confundiendo las cosas? – preguntó la estudiante de periodismo que comenzaba a pensar que tal vez el muchacho tenía algún problema mental como amnesia o algo parecido y estaba imaginándose cosas.

Si tratas de insinuar que estoy loco pues te diré que no es así… además si fuera el caso entonces Tifa también tendría que estar loca ¿no lo crees? – atinó a responder de una manera algo tosca Cloud dejando sin palabras a la muchacha de ojos azulados.

Por más extraño que parezca, Cloud dice la verdad… no sabemos que está pasando pero eso es lo que podemos decirles – indicó Tifa que miró como su amigo rubio se hundía en sus pensamientos.

Si nos basamos en lo que nos acaban de decir, existe un planeta llamado Septerra que se supone tendría que ser la Tierra pero sabemos muy bien que son dos lugares distintos… es algo bastante complicado de entender – expresó muy confundido el jefe del clan Li que no lograba comprender la actual situación… si lo comentara en el comité de seguro lo tildarían de loco.

Lo sé Shaoran… he estado varios días tratando de comprender este extraño fenómeno… he comprobado con mis propios ojos que hay varias cosas con los cuales coincidimos mi planeta con el de ustedes – dijo el muchacho caído del cielo ante la sorpresa del joven chino que no se esperaba este cambio de actitud hacia su persona… incluso no le pareció raro que le llamara por su nombre pues como lo había dicho su amigo inglés, en su cultura se acostumbraban a llamarse simplemente por sus nombres ya si tanto formalismos.

Interesante lo que acabas de decir Cloud, esto afirmaría tus sospechas además de darnos a ver que existe alguna conexión entre ambos planetas porque si de algo podemos estar todos seguros es que son dos planetas totalmente distintos – exclamó muy pensativo el hechicero occidental que trataba de encontrar alguna relación entre la Tierra y Septerra… el hecho que tuvieran algunas semejanzas era la clave para entender un poco todo ese misterio.

Por unos minutos la habitación se quedó completamente en silencio… todos los presentes se concentraron en pensar alguna respuesta que pudiera responder el misterio que se había formado por la existencia de Septerra… el estudiante de arqueología comenzó a recordar que con toda la información que había pedido de Hong Kong para averiguar algo sobre Cloud le llegó a sus manos uno de los libros escritos por el mago de todos los tiempos, era la primera vez que lo veía… a pesar que él había leído en su mayoría los libros que habían en la biblioteca de su casa, ese libro jamás lo había visto pero en ese momento no le tomó mucha importancia.

Fue en ese momento cuando el descendiente de Clow logró ver una luz a todo ese misterio que ya de por si era una locura, era obvio que la respuesta tenía que ser tan ilógica como el presente problema y la respuesta se encontraba en la información que había encontrado en ese libro pero en ese momento le pareció tan ridícula que no le prestó atención…

Escuchen todos, aunque parezca algo increíble e incluso ridículo lo que les voy a decir es lo único que podría responder a todo esto… hace poco recibí un libro que escribió el mago Clow Reed en donde se encontraba muchos escritos que hablaban sobre… otras dimensiones – el muchacho tomó una pausa mientras el resto se quedaba perplejo por lo que había dicho sin embargo permanecían callados para dejarlo continuar.

Me imagino lo que están pensando pero eso fue lo que leí… el mago Clow hablaba que estaba casi seguro que nosotros nos encontramos en una dimensión pero que no era la única y que existen otras dimensiones en donde probablemente exista otra Tierra e incluso no descartaba la idea de que nosotros de esta dimensión podríamos también existir en una de estas dimensiones pero quizás con una alma distinta o nuestra alma en otro cuerpo – indicó el muchacho chino que no pudo ocultar su confusión pues a pesar de que lo había leído tampoco lo entendía del todo aparte de ser por sí algo muy difícil de creer.

La cara de confusión de todos los presentes no se hizo esperar en especial en el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que por unos segundos se puso pálido… no sabía porque pero nuevamente a su mente vinieron imágenes incomprensibles que le apartaron por unos segundos de la realidad… ¿Por qué no recordaba haber escrito eso?

Espera un momento… estás tratando de insinuar que la Tierra y Septerra existen pero en dimensiones distintas… en otras palabras Septerra viene a ser como la Tierra pero en otra dimensión – dijo la falsa identidad de la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados reflexionando acerca de lo que había dicho el novia de su dueña, en ese preciso momento su mirada se encontró con su mejor amiga… podía sentir la tristeza que ella tenía pero no podía arrepentirse de su decisión, el guardián simplemente bajó la mirada nostálgicamente.

Para serles sincero yo aún no puedo creer del todo lo que les acabo de decir pero esa es la única información con la que cuento y por más inverosímil que parezca es una de las pocas hipótesis que explicarían el hecho de que Septerra y la Tierra existan… - reafirmó el muchacho de ojos color miel que no sabía porque estaba tan convencido acerca de lo que afirmaba… solo lo sabía.

Nuevamente se sumió en un profundo silencio en la habitación… cada uno buscaba una posible explicación a todo eso pero por más que lo pensaban, más se hacía creíble la idea que había lanzado el jefe del clan Li, por más descabellado que parecía aparentemente esa era la respuesta a su gran duda.

En pocas palabras podemos decir que la Tierra y Septerra son mundos paralelos… - atinó a decir el muchacho de ojos celestes que a esas alturas podía esperar cualquier cosa… de ser cierto lo que dijo el estudiante de arqueología entonces había dejado su dimensión… la gran pregunta era ¿Cómo? Y ¿Qué podía hacer para regresar?

Hasta el momento es con lo único que contamos… así que tendremos que asumir por el momento que estamos en lo correcto – dijo finalmente la reencarnación de Clow Reed que al fin se había sacado de la mente esas extrañas imágenes y se metía de lleno en la conversación.

Aunque la muchacha de ojos verdes no podía concentrarse del todo pues constantemente dirigía su mirada hacia su amigo amarillo que solo atinaba a esquivar su mirada, sabía que tenía que dejar por un rato su tristeza y tratar de ser útil pues era algo muy delicado lo que estaban tratando.

Me gustaría mucho saber como es su mundo… claro si a ustedes no es molestia contarnos acerca de Septerra – expresó tímidamente la antigua card captor observando a los dos habitantes de Septerra, ante la pregunta los dos amigos se miraron por unos segundos hasta que al final decidió Tifa contestar la petición de Sakura.

No es ninguna molestia… pero no puedo evitar sentir nostalgia al recordar todo lo que tuvo que sufrir el planeta a causa de la ambición de algunos… - la muchacha hizo una pausa al recordar todo el sufrimiento que se padeció y las cantidades de vidas que se tuvieron que perder para obtener un poco de paz…

Nuestro planeta está rodeado por el Lifestream que no viene a ser más que el flujo de vida que circula en el planeta, es la fuente de vida del mundo y toda la vida que hay en él por lo que es tan importante como el planeta mismo… sin embargo también en nuestro mundo existía una compañía que era el centro de todo en Septerra, me refiero a la compañía Shinra que fue una de las causantes de todo el desastre que casi nos llevó a la aniquilación total – agregó rápidamente la muchacha de cabellera larga negra que miró como todos los presentes escuchaban atentamente su relato.

La compañía Shinra encontró una manera de sacar el Lifestream y usarlo como una fuente de energía, a causa de eso nuestras vidas se hicieron mucho más fáciles, pero, al hacerlo, le quitaban la vida al planeta por lo que comenzó una etapa en que el planeta comenzaba a sufrir las consecuencias de este gran pecado y no se hicieron esperar enfermedades mientras que los poderosos de la compañía se enriquecían con el sufrimiento de la población a causa de sus ansias de poder – agregó el muchacho de ojos azulados al ver que su amiga no había podido continuar al recordar las escenas de hace algo siete años…

Por lo visto la situación de Septerra es muy diferente a la de la Tierra – aseveró el guardián del muchacho de gafas al ver que el otro planeta sufría de males ocasionados por los mismo gobernantes… era triste solo imaginarse tanta gente sufriendo solo por la ambición de algunos poderosos.

Es triste escuchar los problemas que tiene su planeta, pero ¿aún sigue esa situación? ¿han tratado de hacer algo para remediar todo ese error? – preguntó la estudiante de periodismo que había escuchado atentamente lo que había hablado el muchacho rubio… si era tan fuerte como su novio le había comentado, lo más normal sería que tratara de remediar esa situación.

Al comienzo muy poco se pudo hacer… pero poco a poco mucho más personas comenzaron a pensar que lo que hacia Shinra era destruir el planeta sin embargo Shinra utilizó la fuerza contra aquellos que trataron de oponerse a ellos por lo que creó una fuerza especial llamada Soldier… fue allí cuando surgió un grupo de personas decididas en detener a Shinra sin importarles si sacrificaban sus vidas en el intento, Avalanche hizo todo lo posible para detener a Shinra… yo pertenecí a este grupo – indicó Tifa que había retomado la conversación después de unos segundos de silencio, recordó a sus amigos de Avalanche que dieron su vida por detener a Shinra.

Yo pertenecí al ejército de Shinra, yo quería volverme muy fuerte para pertenecer a Soldier pero… sucedió algo que hizo que mi destino cambiara drásticamente y terminara como una persona que vendía su espada al mejor postor y así fue como me encontré con Avalanche y eventualmente me reencontré con Tifa y sin darme cuenta termine involucrado en salvar al planeta de un peligro que yo desconocía completamente – expresó algo nostálgico al recordar a dos personas muy importantes de su pasado, aunque él había pensado que hace un año se había perdonado lo que les había sucedido, no podía… era incapaz de perdonarse el no haber podido salvarles y en vez de eso haber sido solo un estorbo…

¿Entonces lograron arreglar todos esos problemas? ¿ahora todo está bien, verdad? – preguntó repentinamente la maestra de las cartas al ver que el muchacho caído del cielo había bajado la mirada, él levanto su mirada y vio la cara de preocupación de la muchacha… no entendía por qué se preocupaba por algo que no le afectaba en nada.

No solo eso, descubrimos muchas cosas más y encontramos al verdadero enemigo del planeta… - respondió el muchacho rubio que apretó sus puños de impotencia al recordar el último enfrentamiento y las palabras que le dijo antes de desaparecer de su vista…

Era el Soldier perfecto, averiguamos que él había sido un experimento creado en base de células de un ente extraterrestre que hace cientos de años trató destruir el planeta pero fue combatido por los primeros habitantes de Septerra, sin embargo Shinra encontró sus restos y comenzó a experimentar con ellos y así fue como creó un ejército sobrehumano… Soldier, sin embargo Él era la máxima expresión de Soldier, incomparable en poder y destreza, admirado por todos sus subordinados por su poder terminó enloqueciendo al saber que él era un experimento por lo que decidió que debía destruir el planeta con el poder de su "madre"… siendo el causante del "Día del Destino", día en que el planeta se vio enfrentado a la amenaza de Meteor, una magia ancestral que llamaba a un enorme meteoro desde el espacio para borrar la existencia del planeta, esta magia fue convocada por Él – Tifa hizo una pausa, podía ver los rostros de sorpresa e incluso de horror al escuchar su historia, aparentemente la vida en La Tierra era totalmente diferente a lo que ellos vivieron.

Pero al final el planeta decidió jugar su papel y decidió que merecíamos otra oportunidad y con ayuda del Lifestream que se convirtió en una arma para el planeta repelieron a Meteor a la vez que nosotros derrotamos al causante de este daño – agregó finalmente la muchacha de larga cabellera que dejó escapar un suspiro al recordar los momentos duros que pasó junto a su amigo pero felizmente habían quedado atrás.

Después de eso, aparecieron las consecuencias del encuentro de Meteor y del Lifestream… muchas personas terminaron contaminadas y enfermaron debido a esto lo que ocasionaba distintos dolores en la persona afectada y así pasó dos años cuando volvió a aparecer Él… lo combatí hasta el final y logré vencerle y gracias a eso encontré la forma de curar a los infectados y las cosas mejoraron un poco – concluyó Cloud tratando de mostrarse seguro de lo que decía, a esas alturas no estaba seguro si todo había terminado y más ahora con la aparición de su antiguo enemigo.

Sin embargo eso no explica la aparición de esa criatura en la Tierra y de ustedes tampoco – se apresuró a decir el muchacho de gafas que seguía meditando al respecto, aunque ahora sabía acerca de su historia, eso hasta el momento no los ayudaba en resolver el problema de Quizbel.

Tienes razón… no entiendo cómo es posible que Quizbel esté acá pues se supone que él murió hace varios años cuando tratamos de detener a Shinra, yo mismo vi su cadáver después de nuestro enfrentamiento pero ahora… - nuevamente el muchacho caído del cielo apretó sus puños de impotencia, no sabía que estaba pasando… Quizbel tenía que estar muerto y antes no tenía esos poderes, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Eso complica más las cosas, entonces ¿ustedes no saben como llegaron aquí? – preguntó el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que muy adentro tenía la esperanza que ellos le pudieran decir algo que en verdad les pudiera servir en algo pues hasta el momento todo era suposiciones, no había ningún hecho real.

Pues la verdad no tenemos la mínima idea de cómo llegamos aquí, lo último que recordamos era que nos encontrábamos fuera de la ciudad y de repente una gran luz se apoderó de todo el lugar y me cegó por completo y eso es lo único que recuerda pues cuando volví abrir los ojos me encontraba en su planeta – indicó el muchacho caído del cielo haciendo memoria de lo que sucedió el día en que desapareció de Septerra y terminó apareciendo en la Tierra.

Ahora que lo mencionas… recuerdo muy bien la primera vez que nos vimos… - el descendiente de Clow hizo una ligera pausa al ver que todos los presentes dirigieron sus miradas hacia él… daba la impresión que acababa de cometer nuevamente una indiscreción pero él realmente tenía una duda y no tenía nada que ver con su rivalidad con el muchacho de Septerra.

Recuerdo muy bien que estabas solo, dudo que de haber estado con tu amiga la hubieras dejado sola… pero si tú dices que los dos estuvieron en el mismo lugar cuando apareció esa luz entonces podrías explicarnos acerca sobre eso – el hechicero oriental se veía firme en su pregunta, era consciente que esa pregunta era importante pues tal vez podría encontrarse con algunas mentiras por parte de los dos jóvenes de Septerra.

Entiendo tu desconfianza… hasta la comprendo por lo que no te pediré que me creas, aunque parezca una excusa muy tonta, la verdad es que yo aparecí primero que Tifa… no me preguntes cómo sucedió eso pues no tengo la más mínima idea de lo sucedido – contestó después de unos segundos Cloud, a cada momento que pasa se convencía que eran buenas personas y que se preocupaban por los suyos sin embargo no estaba convencido de confiar en ellos…

Interesante… ahora que pienso esto de las dimensiones que mencionó Li, de ser cierto, probablemente el transcurrir del tiempo no sea el mismo en ambas dimensiones… vaya con tantas cosas ya no sé lo que estoy diciendo, es mejor que no hagan caso a mis disparates – indicó el muchacho inglés con una sonrisa… no quería preocuparlos con sus extraños pensamientos pero esa idea le vino a su mente de la nada… y él sabía que las cosas pasaban por algo… incluso podría ser un recuerdo…

A estas alturas Eriol cualquier idea es aceptable – atinó a decir el guardián de alas de mariposa aún muy sorprendido con todo lo que había escuchado… realmente era algo muy increíble de creer.

Pues tienes razón Spy… y bueno ahora que piensan hacer Cloud y Tifa – preguntó repentinamente la reencarnación de Clow que miró a los aludidos que lo miraron sorprendidos por su pregunta… ambos amigos se miraron, no sabían exactamente que hacer pero tenían que seguir su camino…

Pues tenemos que seguir buscando la forma de regresar a Septerra pero antes tenemos que acabar con Quizbel de la forma que sea… al fin y al cabo es nuestra responsabilidad que esté acá pues él nos busca a nosotros dos – indicó tranquilamente el muchacho caído del cielo que sabía que esta vez las cosas se le iban a dificultar, no solo se encontraba a merced de su enemigo sino que estaba en un lugar desconocido…

Ya veo, pero por lo visto nuestros caminos se volverán a juntar… esa bestia es una constante amenaza para la ciudad y no podemos dejarle que haga lo que quiera… que te parece si trabajamos juntos, sé que mutuamente podremos ayudarnos, verás que encontraremos la forma de regresarles a su hogar – expresó el muchacho inglés que observó la cara de sorpresa de Cloud que puso después de haber escuchado su proposición… lo más seguro era que él no estuviera acostumbrado a recibir ayuda de otras personas.

No es necesario que hagan nada, ya les dije antes… Quizbel es nuestra responsabilidad y no permitiremos que haga ningún daño en este planeta, no es asunto de ustedes por lo que no es necesario que se involucren… - respondió finalmente el muchacho rubio que sabía por qué decía todo eso, las constantes imágenes que venían a su mente le habían hecho recordar que él solo traía desgracias a la gente que lo rodeaba…

Aunque tú digas que no es nuestro asunto, desde el momento que nosotros decidimos ayudarte se volvió también nuestro problema y no pensamos dejarte todo el problema a ti solo… así que igual te ayudaremos con o sin tu consentimiento – expresó firmemente el guardián de las cartas Sakura que por lo poco que había hablado con el muchacho sabía solo quería protegerlos… después de todo era una buena persona.

En ese preciso momento todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza en señal de apoyo a lo dicho por el guardián… Cloud miró a su amiga en busca de su ayuda pero ella solo le sonrió… aparentemente ya no habría otra opción.

No tienes nada de que preocuparte, nosotros somos ahora tus amigos – indicó con una sonrisa la muchacha de ojos azulados ante lo cual el muchacho caído del cielo ya no pudo objetar nada.

Creo que confiar un poco no me hará ningún daño… además ustedes son los únicos que pueden ayudarme a regresar, así que de ahora en adelante pelearemos juntos – expresó al fin el muchacho rubio a la vez que se acercó a Eriol para extender su mano y luego darse un apretón de manos sellando su alianza.

Me alegro que hayas aceptado Cloud, asumo que ustedes no tienen donde quedarse, pero eso ya no es problema ya que Tifa y tú pueden quedarse en mi casa… no se preocupen por nada que acá hay espacio de sobra – se apresuró a decir el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra pues se imaginaba que ellos no tenían a donde ir.

Muchas gracias Eriol, estoy segura que con su ayuda podremos arreglar todas las cosas – exclamó entusiasmada Tifa que por primera vez podía sentirse tranquila y un poco más reconfortada con una luz de esperanza que ese grupo de jóvenes le habían obsequiado.

Regresar… si alguien puede decirnos como pueden regresar es esa criatura Quizbel, él debe saber que ha pasado y la forma de regresarlos – atinó a decir en voz alta el muchacho chino que había dejado volar sus meditaciones, en ese momento la algarabía fue reemplazado por un silencio sepulcral… todos comenzaron a meditar acerca de la hipótesis de Shaoran y sobre todo comenzaron a pensar la forma de cómo podrían vencer a su oponente que aparentemente había demostrado ser intocable…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

Las horas comenzaron a pasar y sin darse cuenta la noche ya se había apoderado de toda la ciudad, a pesar de eso el muchacho de ojos color miel estaba regresando a la mansión Hiiragizawa donde su prometida lo esperaba… realmente no le traía buenas noticias pero hizo todo lo posible… ya no podía hacer más.

A los pocos minutos ambos jóvenes se despidieron de su amigo inglés y comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Tomoeda… la muchacha no tuvo ni siquiera que preguntar acerca del resultado pues el silencio de su novio era una respuesta más que clara de cómo había terminado esa conversación…

El estudiante de arqueología realmente quería decir algo pero era consciente que lo más probable era que había empeorado la situación… pero no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo, ese bendito muñeco de felpa cuando se lo proponía podía ser tan irritante que no había paciencia humana que lo aguantara.

Sin poder evitarlo el muchacho de ojos color miel comenzó a recordar lo que sucedió hace algo de dos horas antes, la conversación que tuvo con el guardián de su prometida no fue nada agradable…

Hace un rato que había terminado la conversación con los visitantes de Septerra y ya no había necesidad de quedarse, fue en ese instante que el muchacho chino decidió que era el mejor momento para hablar con la falsa identidad de Kerberos, hasta ese momento no sabía que iba a decirle pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo de una manera u otra…

Con grandes esfuerzos y con algo de ayuda de su amigo inglés lograron persuadir al guardián de ir a un parque cercano, ahora todo dependería de la capacidad de convencimiento que tuviera el líder del comité de magos de oriente.

El guardián de ojos dorados se encontraba sentado sobre una banca que había en el parque, no comprendía que era lo que quería conversar el muchacho de gafas con él en privado pero tal vez eso era mejor, de seguir adentro de la casa se iba a volver loco… no podía seguir viendo sufrir a su amiga.

A los pocos minutos hizo su aparición una persona, para la mala suerte de Kero no era quién él esperaba sino una de las personas que en la actualidad era a quien menos quería ver, ni siquiera en pintura y mucho menos hablar, es más se podría decir que hasta llegaba a odiarlo en algunos momentos.

"¿Qué demonios hace este sujeto aquí? Seguro algo que tiene que ver Clow en todo esto" – se dijo molesto el guardián al ver que el muchacho de ojos color miel se acercaba a cada segundo más hacia él… el solo verlo lo enfurecía lo suficiente como para cambiarle su humor.

¿Qué demonios quieres acá mocoso? No tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo contigo – preguntó con fastidio el muñeco de felpa apenas el muchacho se detuvo frente a él, esto definitivamente no era una casualidad ni nada por el estilo, era casi un hecho que el muchacho de gafas había armado todo eso, ¡cómo le gustaba meterse en dónde no lo llamaban!

Necesito hablar contigo Kerberos – atinó a responder el muchacho que apretó con fuerza sus puños para no explotar de cólera después de cómo lo recibió el guardián de su futura esposa, le había prometido no pelear con él y mantendría su palabra lo más posible.

¿Quieres hablar conmigo? Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo mocoso – volvió a responder malhumorado el muñeco amarillo que sabía muy bien a que había venido el muchacho, sin embargo no tenía deseos de hablar de eso con él, era un tonto si pensaba que podía hacerle desistir de su decisión.

Si tenemos algo de que hablar… necesito que hablemos de Sakura – indicó serenamente el hechicero de oriente que a pesar de todo se mantenía tranquilo no cayendo en las provocaciones que le mandaba el guardián, no iba a pelear con él aunque le insultara… se lo había prometido.

¿De Sakura? Tú eres el menos indicado para hablar de ella, tú tienes la culpa que ella y yo… mejor déjame solo – de un momento a otro la voz del guardián pasó de tener un tono agresivo a un tono nostálgico.

Sé bien que la aprecias por eso he venido para convencerte que dejes esta postura que has tomado – se apresuró a decir el muchacho que comenzó a improvisar, ese momento era perfecto para tratar de persuadirlo… podía sentir la tristeza que llevaba por dentro Kero, podría caerle pésimo y muchas cosas más pero siempre le estaría agradecido por haber cuidado de la maestra de las cartas por tanto tiempo…

No hay nada que tengas que convencerme mocoso, ambos sabemos que esto era inevitable… no podemos vivir bajo el mismo techo por lo que simplemente me he adelantado a los hechos, esto iba a terminar así de todos modos y es mejor ahora que después – expresó la falsa identidad de Kerberos que cruzó sus bracitos con cierta intriga, por un instante había decidido marcharse pero quería saber que cosa pensaba decirle el muchacho… muy en sus adentros tenía que reconocerle el coraje de hablar con él después de todos los impases que habían tenido.

Las cosas no tienen por qué terminar de esta forma Kerberos… tú crees que Sakura te dejaría así por así, estoy seguro que ella jamás se separaría de ti ni siquiera si yo se lo pidiera… mira sé que no nos llevamos bien, tú me odias con justa razón y no trato de convencerte de lo contrario solo quiero llevar la fiesta en paz – exclamó con más fuerza el descendiente de Clow que buscó la mirada del guardián que se veía muy pensativo, tal vez había una posibilidad de lograr convencerlo.

La falsa identidad de la bestia guardiana se quedó pensativo después de haber escuchado al muchacho, realmente no se había esperado que le dijera esas cosas… por un momento trató de creer lo que le decía, cerró sus ojos y trató de imaginarse su vida junto a su dueña y al muchacho que tenía en frente… a los pocos segundos agitó su cabeza, eso era absurdo, no podían vivir bajo el mismo techo… era impensable.

Eres capaz de decir cualquier tipo de mentira con tal de quedar bien ante los ojos de Sakura ¿verdad mocoso? Pero a mí no me engañas, conozco de la calaña que eres… por más que traté de convencer a Sakura no logré apartarla de tu lado… así que guárdate tus mentiras para algún ingenuo que te crea – expresó molesto el guardián que quería convencerse de lo que decía, no podía pensar que ese tipo realmente era sincero con él, tenía que haber algo oculto bajo ese supuesto manto de sinceridad.

¿De qué mentiras hablas Kerberos? Yo no te estoy mintiendo… realmente quiero que las cosas mejoren entre nosotros por qué sé muy bien que eres muy importante para Sakura y sería incapaz de separarte de ella… no te estoy pidiendo que seamos amigos, solo quiero que aprendamos a tolerarnos y evitar pelearnos por cualquier cosa – respondió el muchacho que no sabía qué argumento podría convencer a su oyente, estaba completamente empecinado a no entender razones y solo se dejaba llevar por sus celos.

Nada de lo que digas mocoso me hará cambiar de opinión… tú siempre serás el odioso sujeto que se interpuso entre Sakura y yo, ya no hay nada más de lo que tengamos que hablar – atinó a decir el muñeco de felpa amarillo que en ese momento le dio la espalda al muchacho que no pudo evitar apretar con furia sus puños al ver que por más que trataba de convencerle se ponía más terco, el guardián sabía que no podía dar su brazo a torcer… estaba seguro que su decisión era la correcta, no podía haber error alguno.

Por favor Kerberos, escucha lo que te estoy diciendo, sé razonable – exclamó algo desesperado Shaoran que a esas alturas no sabía que hacer y menos que decir para hacer entrar en razón al guardián, realmente comenzaba a exasperarlo todo esa situación.

¿Qué yo sea razonable? Escucha las cosas que dices mocoso, no te das cuenta que quién debería ser razonable deberías ser tú… - la falsa identidad de Kerberos observó la cara de sorpresa del muchacho, ahora era momento que él le dijera algunas cuantas verdades.

¿Qué quieres decir? – atinó a preguntar el muchacho chino que ya no comprendía nada, definitivamente algo trataba de decirle el guardián de su prometida con eso pero no lograba adivinar qué.

¿No lo adivinas? Vaya si que eres más tonto de lo que pareces, no te das cuentan que es un gran error el que Sakura se haya fijado en un bueno para nada como tú, no te la mereces en lo más mínimo – respondió con fiereza la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados al recordar todos los momentos que tuvo que consolar a su vieja amiga por culpa de ese idiota que tenía en frente.

¿Tu crees que no sé eso? no hay día que no me lo cuestione… pero yo por lo menos trato de hacerla feliz en cambio tú, en vez de apoyarla… lo primero que haces es hacerla sufrir ¿acaso no te importa ella? – preguntó furioso el muchacho de ojos color miel que ya no podía contener su cólera… no podía seguir tratándolo como si fuera una víctima, simplemente era un caprichoso que no se daba cuenta que su actitud solo entristecía a su novia.

¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no me importa Sakura? ¿No eres nadie para decirme eso? Sakurita es la persona más importante en mi vida, la quiero como mi mejor amiga, así que no te permito que hables de lo que no sabes… por lo visto no te das cuenta que aquí quien sobra eres tú, solo tú eres la causa de todas las tristezas de Sakura porque ya sea de manera directa o indirecta ella termina sufriendo por tu culpa, si entendieras eso te alejarías de ella y las cosas estarían mejor – una gran vena creció en la frente del guardián, eso era el colmo… con un gran descaro ese tipejo se atrevía a juzgarlo de esa manera cuando él era el menos indicado para hablar de eso.

Ya te lo dije, reconozco a la perfección lo que ha sufrido Sakura por mi culpa pero también te dije que ahora trató de hacer todo lo posible por verle sonreír, es por eso que estoy aquí… le prometí a Sakura que no iba a pelear contigo, pero veo que no vas a cambiar de opinión diga lo que te diga… ya no me queda otra opción… - el muchacho se veía más tranquilo y en su mirada se veía su decisión de convencer al guardián como fuere… por unos segundos Kero sintió un fuerte escalofrió, nunca lo había visto tan serio como ahora.

Al fin muestras tu verdadera cara mocoso, pero ni creas que con eso me vas a asustar… sabía que no le convenías a Sakura, yo estoy listo para pelear, no te tengo miedo chiquillo – sin previo aviso el guardián se levantó de la banca y mientras flotaba hicieron aparición dos grandes alas que lo envolvieron por unos segundos para después volverse a abrir y dejar ver a la bestia guardiana del sello de las cartas pero apenas abrió sus ojos una grande sorpresa se llevó el enorme felino.

Por favor Kerberos regresa al lado de Sakura, ya no quiero verla llorar más… no te pido que lo hagas por mí, hazlo por ella, realmente te necesita a su lado… yo sé lo mucho que le haces falta – indicó el joven chino que le imprimió un tono suplicante a su voz, el guardián aún no se recuperaba de la impresión… en su delante se encontraba el novio de su dueña arrodillado en el suelo y con la cabeza hacia abajo, esto era más de lo que él se hubiera imaginado.

Las dudas comenzaron a abordar todo el ser de la bestia guardiana de las cartas Sakura, tenía que reconocer que el muchacho haría cualquier cosa por su dueña, sin importarle nada… al fin entendía porque todo el mundo andaba de parte de él sin embargo no quería aceptarlo… definitivamente no podía dar su brazo a torcer y mucho menos dejar que él viera sus vacilaciones.

¿Qué nueva estrategia es ésta mocoso? Ojala no esperes que me crea tu repentino arrepentimiento – atinó a decir Kerberos que solo no daba su brazo a torcer debido a su tonto orgullo, no quería reconocer que lo más seguro era que se había equivocado con el novio de su amiga, eso nunca… el guardián sin demora regresó a su falsa identidad no había motivos de seguir convertido.

El jefe del clan Li no contestó, por unos segundos solo se quedó en silencio mientras apretaba con fuerza sus manos con el suelo… ese sujeto se estaba pasando de la raya, había tratado de hablarle con respeto, no le dijo nada a pesar de sus insultos y recriminaciones e incluso se humilló con tal de que recapacitara pero todo había sido inútil… a esas alturas no entendía que le veía su prometida a ese caprichudo y egoísta, no obstante él ya no iba a ser más amable, ya estaba harto de todo eso.

¡Maldición! ¡Tú si sabes cómo hacer perder la paciencia a alguien! ¡Estúpido muñeco, no te das cuenta que con tus celos solo lastimas a Sakura! ¡Compréndelo de una buena vez y deja de jugar al ofendido! – exclamó con fuerza Shaoran que de un salto se levantó del suelo y miró con fijeza al guardián, ya estaba cansado de toda esa tontería… ya no pensaba aguantarle ni un insulto más, sin embargo el guardián no dijo nada más, simplemente se quedó en silencio… el joven jefe del clan Li entendió eso como que nunca iban a ponerse de acuerdo así que sin demora se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del parque… al final solo fue una perdida de tiempo…

El muchacho de ojos color miel dirigió su mirada hacia su novia que se veía tan pensativa pero él sabía que era más que eso… ella se encontraba acongojada por el problema con su guardián y aunque él no comprendía como podía estimar tanto a ese caprichudo, solo podía animarla, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

Discúlpame Sakura, me hubiera gustado poder hacer algo más pero la verdad es que no pude… Kerberos es demasiado testarudo – atinó a decir el muchacho venido de Hong Kong avergonzado por no haber cumplido la promesa a su novia, por un momento en verdad pensó que podía convencerlo pero fue un grave equivocación.

No te preocupes Shaoran, sé que hiciste lo que pudiste, te agradezco mucho todo lo que haces por mí, sino estuviera a tu lado no sabría que hacer… - atinó a decir la muchacha que abrazó a su prometido mientras seguía caminando por las calles de Tomoeda.

No hay nada que agradecer Sakura, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti preciosa – indicó el muchacho que le sonrió a su novia para darle ánimos, luego la muchacha japonesa le devolvió la sonrisa…

Ya estamos cerca de mi casa Shaoran, fue un lindo detalle de mi papá invitarte a cenar ¿no lo crees? – preguntó la muchacha entusiasmada mientras se acercaban a la entrada de la residencia Kinomoto, era mejor olvidar ese tema por el momento, no era bueno preocupar al resto con sus problemas.

Pues la verdad que sí, solo espero no tener que encontrarme con tu hermano, ya he tenido suficientes "conversaciones" para un solo día – atinó a decir el muchacho que comenzaba a imaginarse el encontrarse con el hermano de su prometida, con eso de hecho cerraba con broche de oro el día, eso completaría su agotador día.

No lo creo que lo veas Shaoran, últimamente mi hermano anda algo ocupado con su boda con Nakuru así que fácil o no lo encontramos o ya está descansando – se apresuró a decir la muchacha al ver la cara de resignación de su novio, fue en ese momento que ella se dio cuenta todas las cosas que él tenía que pasar por estar con ella.

Justo antes de abrir la puerta la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda se acercó hacia el joven chino y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar le dio un beso, el jefe del clan Li no pudo evitar la sensación tan dulce que le provocaban los labios de su novia que hizo que se tomaran su tiempo…

Sin demora los dos muchachos se tomaron de la mano e hicieron su ingreso a la residencia Kinomoto… no dieron ni unos cuantos pasos cuando salió a recibirlos Fujitaka que daba la impresión que había estado esperando hace un buen rato.

Al fin llegaron muchachos, pensé que algo les había pasado – se apresuró a decir el decano que miró como los dos muchachos bajaron la mirada de cierta forma avergonzados pues habían demorado más de lo necesario y eso había preocupado al señor Fujitaka.

Discúlpeme señor Fujitaka, tuve algo que hacer de improviso y me tomó más tiempo de lo que había pensado – se excusó el muchacho de ojos color miel que no podía evitar sentirse de cierta forma culpable, pues no solo no había logrado convencer al guardián de su novio sino que había preocupado al señor Kinomoto innecesariamente.

Bueno, bueno… no se preocupe joven Li, no ha pasado nada y eso es lo único que importa, es mejor que pasemos a la sala donde ya nos están esperando – indicó con una sonrisa el profesor universitario que se adelantó a su hija que iba a hablar a favor de su novio, no era necesario que se disculparan pero la verdad es que el profesor se sentía algo nervioso con todo lo que iba a pasar y trataba de no demostrarlo.

Tanto Shaoran como Sakura se quedaron confundidos después de escuchar a Fujitaka, ¿Quiénes los estaban esperando? ¿No se suponía que iba a ser una cena? Entonces ¿Por qué tenían que ir a la sala? Todo eso se ponía cada vez más confuso pero ya sin otra opción comenzaron a caminar al lado del docente con dirección de la sala donde se encontraban unas personas esperándolos.

Cuando entraron a la habitación grande fue la sorpresa que se llevaron la pareja de novios al encontrar sentados en los muebles al profesor de historia, al doctor Kinomoto y Nakuru que al verlos sonrieron a excepción del joven médico que solo hizo una mueca de disgusto…

Con más dudas que antes la pareja de novios tomó asiento en uno de los muebles mientras se preguntaban ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Qué hacían todos ahí? Definitivamente algo iba a pasar ahí pero no se podían imaginar que cosa podría ser, aunque Fujitaka se veía muy sonriente, tenía que ser algo bueno.

Pues al fin todos estamos reunidos, es increíble pensar como ha crecido mi familia… no es necesario decir que Yukito hace mucho tiempo que es un miembro más de esta casa y pronto la señorita Nakuru se casara con Touya convirtiéndose en otro miembro más… - los aludidos asintieron con la cabeza y dieron un gracias por el gesto del patriarca de la familia Kinomoto por considerarlos como parte de su familia.

He reunido a toda mi familia porque tengo que dar una noticia muy importante para todos nosotros, estoy seguro que todos seremos felices con esta noticia al igual como lo estoy yo – agregó rápidamente el maestro universitario al ver que los gestos de su hijo mayor cambiaba drásticamente… realmente se estaba esmerando por hacer que esa noticia fuera espectacular y que siempre se recordara…

A diferencia del rostro alegre de Fujitaka, los rostros de Sakura y Shaoran parecían unas frías lápidas… estaban helados y a poco en entrar en shock, ahora entendía todo eso, ya no les cabía ninguna duda que el señor Fujitaka pensaba al fin anunciar su boda, eso explicaría un poco mejor la presencia de Nakuru y Yukito… quizás ellos serían la única posibilidad que tuviera el joven chino para escapar con vida de la residencia Kinomoto.

Papá si pudieras ir de frente al punto te lo agradecería… en verdad me estoy muriendo de hambre por culpa de este parcito ya es bastante tarde – exclamó malhumorado el doctor Kinomoto que no podía ocultar su fastidio por la presencia del joven jefe del clan Li, pero sobre todo no entendía que hacía ese sujeto ahí si él no pertenecía a su familia a menos que… no, eso no podía ser posible…

Tienes razón hijo, bueno ya no le daré tanta vueltas al asunto… Yukito, Nakuru y Touya quiero anunciarles que tendremos un nuevo integrante en nuestra familia, así es… el joven Li pronto se volverá un miembro de la familia Kinomoto, pues él y Sakura se van a casar muy pronto – el decano no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa debido a la felicidad que sentía, felicidad que fue compartida por un instante por Yukito y Nakuru pero sabían que no era coherente demostrarlo, por lo menos mientras "él" estuviera ahí…

Después de la noticia, la residencia Kinomoto se enfrascó en un profundo silencio sepulcral… nadie decía nada y por unos segundos nadie optó por hacer algo, después de unos segundos todas las miradas se centraron en el hijo mayor de la familia Kinomoto, el médico estaba pálido y con la mirada perdida.

El joven médico seguía petrificado por la noticia y no atinaba a hacer nada, solo esta ahí sentado, aun era incapaz de procesar la noticia que le habían dado… su hermana se iba a casar y todavía con ese chiquillo… tenía que ser una broma, pero esta vez no había confusión, esta vez si era una verdad… ese mocoso endemoniado pensaba alejarla para siempre de su lado… no se lo iba a permitir…

¿Qué has dicho papá? ¿Sakura se va a casar? ¿y con ese bueno para nada? – preguntó con violencia el joven doctor que a cada segundo su rostro se volvió rojo de la ira contenida y que comenzaba a expulsarla… eso era demasiado, más de lo que podía soportar, en ese momento antes que pudiera hacer algo fue detenido por el brazo de su novia que se aferró al de él.

Yo jamás mentiría con eso Touya, ¿no estás alegre por tu hermana? – preguntó con suma tranquilidad el maestro universitario ante la cara de sorpresa del resto de presentes que aún no se explicaban como era posible que Touya fuera hijo de él, cuando Fujitaka es tan amable en cambio su hijo era otro cantar…

¿Estar alegre? ¿Cómo me pides eso papá? ¿acaso no te das cuenta que Sakura es aún una niña? ¿Cómo se va a casar con ese tipo? Tienes que recapacitar papá, déjame mostrarte cómo es en realidad este sujeto – dijo furioso el doctor Kinomoto que por unos segundos estuvo a punto de lanzarse encima del joven chino que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio pero que estaba dispuesto a afrontar cualquier cosa, en ese instante el médico fue detenido por su novia y su mejor amigo que lo sujetaron con fuerza para contener la ira de Touya.

La maestra de las cartas aun no se recuperaba del shock de la noticia y mucho menos de la reacción violenta de su hermano mayor pero a pesar de que se sentía asustada tenía que hacer algo… de lo contrario eso podía terminar muy mal.

Espera hermano, yo quiero decirte… - la muchacha se encontraba tan nerviosa y asustada que no podía hilvanar ninguna oración, su lengua se había quedado trabada y no le permitía pronunciar ni una palabra al mismo tiempo que observaba la mirada furiosa de su hermano.

¿Qué te sucede Sakura? ¿acaso no te das cuenta que es un error casarte con ese mocoso? O ya te olvidaste todo lo que sufriste por ese bueno para nada… si en algo es bueno es ese sujeto chino es en hacerte sufrir, date cuenta de eso – exclamó con exaltación el doctor Kinomoto, él sabía muy bien que se estaba jugando su última carta para convencer a su hermana para que desistiera de casarse con ese tipo.

Se ve que se tienen mucho aprecio – atinó a decir Fujitaka mientras todos miraban sorprendidos al profesor después de escuchar su comentario… en la calle la gente pasaba por la residencia Kinomoto preocupados por el gran escándalo que se había formado… daba la impresión que había dado inicio a una batalla campal… a la vez que la noche se hacía más densa y ocultaba a la ciudad en su penumbra…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Bueno y las cosas aparentemente comienzan a tener un poco más de sentido, solo digo un poco porque realmente aún no se explica mucho pero bueno… al fin sabemos que contenía el sobre que le entregó Kasumi a Yukito, ahora el profesor se encuentra en el mayor dilema de su vida, por un lado siente algo especial por su colega pero precisamente no lo definiría como amor o por lo menos eso piensa… ahora ella ya se hizo a la idea de irse a estudiar… ¿se acabará la historia de esos dos? Y regresando a los protagonistas y después de algunos ligeros pleitos se dan una tregua y deciden conversar acerca de lo sucedido… interesante a la conclusión que llega el grupo acerca de las dimensiones y de los mundos paralelos… ¿será acertada esa conclusión? Y al fin conocemos un poco de la historia de Cloud y de su planeta Septerra… cabe resaltar que esa parte le he extraído del mundo Final Fantasy VII al igual que el personaje Tifa Lockheart así que ya saben los personajes les pertenecen a sus creadores y solo se usan en este fic sin ninguna finalidad de lucro solo para divertir… ah claro el nombre de Septerra me lo invente pero la historia es del mundo sobre el cual se basa Final Fantasy VII… regresando a la historia del fic al fin Cloud se une al grupo y ahora solo les queda averiguar como derrotar a su reciente enemigo… y si eso no fuera poco el pobre Shaoran tiene un día que de seguro nadie le envidiaría… primero trata de convencer a Kero que regrese al lado de Sakura pero después de tanto hablar desiste y decide irse antes de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba… y si eso parecía poco una bomba estalla en la residencia Kinomoto… al fin anuncian el matrimonio de Sakura a Shaoran y eso no le hace ni una gracia a Touya Kinomoto que decide hacer algo y arma tremendo ajetreo pero de seguro habrá mucho más… ¿Cuál es la debilidad de Quizbel? ¿Cómo regresaran a Cloud y a Tifa? ¿Qué pasara con Touya? ¿Shaoran saldrá vivo de la residencia Kinomoto? ¿Por qué Cloud está confuso con respecto a Sakura? ¿Habrá algo de acción en el siguiente capítulo? Estas son unas de las preguntas que probablemente en el siguiente capítulo sean contestadas.

Criticas, ideas, bombas cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** Veremos las consecuencias que dejó después de estallar la bomba que se lanzó en la residencia Kinomoto y conoceremos un poco más del pasado de Cloud para quienes no han jugado el juego Final Fantasy VII y no estén tan perdidos… finalmente la pelea con Quizbel se hará realidad y todo puede pasar… así que les invito a acompáñame al treceavo capítulo de esta historia _Es solo el inicio._


	13. Es solo el inicio

CAP XIII: ES SOLO EL INICIO

Un nuevo día se cierne sobre la ciudad de Tomoeda y al igual que los días que le precedieron el frío se hace presente y esta vez acompañado de una considerable cantidad de copos de nieve que desde muy temprano comenzaron a precipitarse hacia el suelo de la tranquilidad ciudad.

Con desgano una bella muchacha comenzó a abrir sus parpados para dejar ver dos hermosos ojos verdes que se resistían a ver… en esos dos últimos días no había podido conciliar del todo el sueño por lo que terminaba levantándose mucho más temprano de lo normal.

Con suma parsimonia la muchacha se sentó sobre la cabecera de la cama a la vez que se frotaba los ojos con sus manos para poder despertarse del todo, después de unos segundos estiró sus brazos lo más que pudo para terminar de eliminar toda rastro de cansancio que llevaba encima.

La muchacha sin poder evitarlo fijó su mirada en uno de los cajones de su cómoda… por unos instantes tuvo un gran deseo de llorar pero lo contuvo, no podía pasarse toda la vida llorando, tendría que hacer algo más efectivo, seguiría el consejo de su prometido… le daría un tiempo a su amigo amarillo para que comprenda la situación y luego le iría a buscar para aclarar las cosas.

La maestra de las cartas se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al cajón que se había convertido en el dormitorio de su guardián, todo estaba tan igual como él lo dejó el día que se fue… cuánto necesitaba que su amiguito estuviera con ella, ayer lo necesito más que nunca… después de todo lo sucedido le hubiera gustado que su amigo le aconsejara como siempre lo hacía.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza, no era el momento para pensar en cosas como ésas… en ese instante tenía un mayor problema que le hacía sentirse tan triste como cuando su guardián partió… la postura de su hermano con respecto a su matrimonio le había dolido tanto que ya a estas alturas no se podía imaginar algo que pudiera empeorara más su actual situación.

La muchacha se dirigió al baño para lavarse y arreglarse, aunque no tenía muchos deseos de asistir a clase no podía desatender sus responsabilidades en la universidad, además había quedado con su prometido para que él viniera a recogerla y no sería justo hacerle venir por las puras.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando al fin la muchacha abandonó el baño para rápidamente dirigirse hacia su ropero, en donde comenzó a buscar algo de ropa para ponerse ese día… mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar recordar lo que sucedió la noche pasada, una de las cuales jamás olvidaría pasara lo que pasara…

¿Qué te sucede Sakura? ¿acaso no te das cuenta que es un error casarte con ese mocoso? O ya te olvidaste todo lo que sufriste por ese bueno para nada… si en algo es bueno es ese sujeto chino es en hacerte sufrir, date cuenta de eso – exclamó con exaltación el doctor Kinomoto que no comprendía como su hermana era tan ingenua para dejarse embaucar por ese farsante, ¿acaso solo él podía ver quién realmente era?

Se ve que se tienen mucho aprecio – atinó a decir Fujitaka mientras todos miraban sorprendidos al profesor después de escuchar su comentario… no entendía si el profesor no se daba cuenta de la actual situación o se estaba haciendo el desentendido.

Papá no hables tonterías… ¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso? no te das cuenta que este sujeto no le conviene a Sakura, realmente pensé que eras más sensato – vociferó nuevamente molesto el médico que ya no podía controlar su ira, ya ni se daba cuenta que estaba hablando con su padre… en ese momento solo tenía algo en su mente… tenía que matar a ese mocoso.

Touya debes tranquilizarte, esa no es manera de hablarle al señor Fujitaka – recriminó la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon al escuchar la forma como se expresó su futuro esposo hacia su progenitor, podía entender que estuviera molesto y todo pero eso no era excusa para faltarle el respeto a su padre.

En ese instante el doctor reaccionó… sin darse cuenta se había dejado llevar por su mal genio, ya no estaba pensando coherentemente… había dejado que su ira tomara control de él y ya no pensaba con claridad, fue justo ahí cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraba sujetado por su mejor amigo y su novia que lo miraban de cierta forma indignados por su reciente comportamiento.

Yo… discúlpame papá, no fue mi intención hablarte así – se excusó después de unos segundos de silencio el hijo mayor de Fujitaka, se sentía avergonzado por su forma de actuar pero de todas maneras no podía dejar que su hermana cometiera ese grave error, eso ni pensarlo.

Fujitaka solo lo miró detenidamente a su hijo, había esperado una reacción como esa pero esta vez quizás se había excedido más de lo normal y estaba casi seguro que esas explosiones de ira no iban a terminar aún.

Tranquilo Touya, estoy seguro que tu papá te entiende pero deja de ser tanto escándalo, en vez de ponerte de esa forma deberías estar feliz por Sakura como lo estamos todos – indicó el profesor de historia de la preparatoria Seijyu reprendiendo la actitud de su mejor amigo sin embargo eso fue nuevamente el detonante de la bomba Kinomoto.

¿Tú también Yukito? ¡Cómo siempre el cómplice de ese par! Y de seguro Nakuru también debe estar apoyando esta tontería… esto es el colmo, vamos mocoso di algo, ¿o piensas esconderte siempre atrás de las espaldas del resto? – preguntó con sarcasmo el joven médico que nuevamente se descontroló, su novia y su amigo simplemente movieron su cabeza en señal de desaprobación de lo que él estaba haciendo…

El jefe del clan Li apretó sus puños con todas sus fuerzas… tenía tantos deseos de responderle pero sabía que solo caería en sus provocaciones y le daría el gusto de descontrolarlo pues de seguro eso era su objetivo pero no iba a permitirle que se saliera con la suya.

Ya vez papá, el chiquillo no objeta nada porque sabe muy bien que estoy diciendo la verdad, él solo hace sufrir a mi hermana… es para lo único que es bueno y aún así piensas permitir esa tontería del matrimonio – aseveró el primogénito de Fujitaka que comenzaba a tranquilizarse un poco, aparentemente comenzaba a ganar terreno.

El silencio nuevamente se apoderó de toda la habitación mientras que soltaban a Touya, el médico se había tranquilizado lo suficiente como para soltarlo… sin embargo el decano se mantenía sereno sin decir palabra alguna, esta actitud comenzaba a desquiciar a su hijo que no sabía que pensar… pero en ese instante una voz llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

¿Por qué hermano? ¿Por qué te opones a mi felicidad? ¿acaso no me quieres ni siquiera un poco? – preguntó entre sollozos la antigua card captor ante la sorpresa de todos en especial de su hermano mayor que se había quedado atónito… en su vida se hubiera imaginado hacer llorar a su hermana… el médico no pudo pronunciar alguna palabra solo balbuceaba el nombre de su hermana…

¡Maldición! ¡ya te diste cuenta de lo que has logrado con tu manera infantil de comportarte! Constantemente me restriegas en mi cara que hago sufrir a Sakura pero según veo quien la hace sufrir eres tú – exclamó furioso el muchacho chino que al fin había hablado, sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó a su novia que lloraba sin poder evitarlo… ante este repentino giro de las cosas el patriarca de la familia Kinomoto sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer…

Esto ya no puede continuar así… no voy a permitir que nadie haga llorar a mi pequeña frente a mí, si ustedes dos tienen problemas entonces soluciónenlos como dos personas adultas… ahora quiero que vayan a la cocina y se digan lo que se tenga que decir y arreglen de una buena vez sus diferencias… Touya espero que te comportes como un adulto y dejes esa inmadura forma de actuar… joven Li espero que esta confrontación de ustedes termine aquí – expresó con seriedad y hasta cierto punto algo de enfado el profesor universitario, todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio… era la primera vez que habían escuchado hablar con ese tono al señor Fujitaka, lo que denotaba que él estaba hablando muy en serio… tanto como Touya y Shaoran bajaron las cabezas avergonzados… Sakura miró a su novio quien le indicó con la mirada que se fuera con su padre, luego de eso y ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos, el médico y el joven chino caminaron hacia la cocina…

La muchacha de ojos verdes vio cerrarse tras ello la puerta de la cocina, su futura cuñada y el profesor de historia se sentaron de nuevo en el sofá a respirar un poco de aire… lo mismo hicieron Sakura y su padre, después de unos minutos de silencios los presentes trataron de olvidar que en la cocina tal vez se estuviera librando una batalla campal, en ese momento solo querían felicitar como era debido a la estudiante de arqueología que por primera vez en toda la conversación sonrió…

La dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow comenzó a bajar hacia la primera planta donde se debería encontrar su padre y tal vez con su hermano también, a ciencia cierta no sabía como comportarse o que decirle cuando estuviera frente a él, en ese instante sacudió su cabeza, era mejor dejar que las cosas se dieran naturalmente y no pensar tanto…

No pasó mucho tiempo y la muchacha se encontraba frente a la puerta de la cocina, se tomó unos segundos para serenarse del todo y después de tomar un poco de aire fresco hizo su entrada en la habitación… ahí se encontraba su padre que estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno y en la mesa sentado en una de las sillas se encontraba su hermano mayor.

Buenos días – atinó a decir tímidamente la muchacha que en ese momento no sabía que decirle a su hermano, después de todo ella lo quería muchísimo y le entristecía saber que él no era feliz con su decisión y se oponía a su matrimonio con el joven chino.

Buenos días pequeña Sakura – respondió el docente universitario que volteaba su mirada hacia donde se encontraba su hija y le mostraba su acostumbrada sonrisa, sabía bien que su hija estaba pasando un momento sumamente desagradable por culpa de su hermano pero lo único que podía hacer por ella era darle ánimos…

El joven doctor no respondió nada simplemente permaneció en silencio mientras continuaba tomando sus alimentos… después de todo lo que había escuchado la noche pasada no tenía deseos de hablar con nadie, solo quería pensar y ya no hablar más de ese tema… aunque nadie le comprendiera él estaba sufriendo con eso y esa era su forma de demostrarlo.

Acá tienes tu desayuno hija, ya es algo tarde y es mejor que te apures o llegaras tarde a clase – aseveró el decano a la vez que le alcanzaba un plato a su hija que se había quedado parada sin hacer nada, en verdad le dolía la indiferencia que había optado su hermano.

Sumamente desanimada la muchacha se dispuso a sentarse en la mesa, miró un asiento frente a su hermano pero sabía a la perfección que no podría ver como la ignoraba así que decidió sentarse a un costado… justo en ese momento Fujitaka abandonó la cocina con algo de prisa dejando a los hermanos solos.

El saber que se encontraba a solas con su hermano hizo que la dueña de Kerberos se pusiera nerviosa e intranquila, no se había esperado estar en esa situación tan pronto, fue allí cuando se dio cuenta que tenían que hablar acerca de lo sucedido pues las cosas no podían quedarse así.

Hermano yo quisiera decirte… bueno, acerca de ayer… pues yo… - la muchacha japonesa se esforzaba en serenarse para poder decir algo coherente pero le era muy difícil, podía sentir la indiferencia y frialdad por parte de su hermano mayor que ni siquiera se veía interesado en lo que le decía.

Por unos segundos el silencio reinó en la cocina de la residencia Kinomoto, la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda se había quedado en silencio sin poder decir nada mientras que el doctor Kinomoto simplemente seguía tomando su desayuno… a los pocos minutos el médico había terminado de comer y se dispuso a levantarse pero antes decidió decir algo…

No tienes nada que explicarme Sakura, tú ya has tomado tu decisión y diga lo que diga no me harás caso, así que es en vano seguir hablando del tema, solo espero no tener que verte quejándote de ese mocoso, de ahora en adelante asume la responsabilidad de compartir tu vida con ese bueno para nada – indicó tajantemente el joven médico que sin más se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cocina dejando con las palabras en la boca a su hermana que no supo que decirle, simplemente lo vio salir…

La muchacha fijó su mirada en su plato de comida y se quedó ahí sin hacer nada, solo se quedó sentada, ella conocía bien como podía ser de inexpresivo su hermano pero esta vez era totalmente diferente… y saber eso le dolía tanto, realmente comenzaba a creer que las cosas no podían ser peor…

El profesor universitario entró en la cocina con su siempre acostumbrada sonrisa pero todo ese sentimiento de alegría fue reemplazado por una enorme preocupación al encontrar a su hija tan deprimida, sumergida en sus pensamientos… su hijo ya no se encontraba lo que le daba a entender que él se había ido sin dirigirle la palabra o peor aún le había dicho algo que había deprimido a su hermana.

Con suma cautela el maestro se acercó hacia ella para luego sentarse a su lado sin embargo estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había percatado que su padre se había sentado a su lado.

Deberías comer antes que se enfrié tu desayuno Sakura – sugirió el profesor Kinomoto haciendo regresar a la realidad a su hija que mostró su cara de sorpresa al ver que su padre estaba a su lado sonriéndole… no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había llegado.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a tomar su desayuno y aunque todo parecía normal, no podía engañar a su progenitor, a pesar que ella comía tenía la mirada tan nostálgica que hizo que su padre se entristeciera… era una pena ver que sus hijos se distanciaran por algo así.

No deberías estar triste hija… ya verás como las cosas mejoran, dale un poco de tiempo a tu hermano… él te quiere demasiado y tiene miedo que sufras, ya veras que las cosas regresaran a ser como antes sin que te des cuenta – indicó el patriarca de la familia Kinomoto que le mostró su siempre amable sonrisa a su hija que había alejado su mirada de su plato y había dejado su mirada fija en su progenitor.

¿En serio lo crees papá? – atinó a preguntar la muchacha que en ese momento ya no sabía que pensar, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que ya no sabía como manejar todo esa situación pues ahora no solo era su guardián sino también su hermano se oponía a su matrimonio, por un instante le hicieron dudar pero alejó esa idea rápidamente de su cabeza.

Claro que sí Sakura, recuerda que ustedes son mis hijos y los conozco mejor que nadie, así que levanta ese ánimo hija, ya no debe demorar el joven Li y no te va a encontrar lista – respondió con seguridad el señor Kinomoto al mismo tiempo que si hija le sonreía y asentía para luego comenzar a comer su desayuno con mucho más ímpetu que al comienzo…

Afuera de la residencia Kinomoto sonaba el motor de un auto que se encontraba estacionado frente a la casa, a los pocos minutos el carro comenzó a moverse para que segundos después se alejara por completo de la residencia de la familia Kinomoto.

Dentro del automóvil se encontraba un joven médico que tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que con dificultad podía manejar su vehículo, las cosas se habían complicado a tal punto que se encontraba atado de manos, ya no podía hacer nada para evitar que su hermana desperdiciara su vida al lado de ese tipo.

Para su mala suerte los problemas no terminaban, si el matrimonio de su hermana no era suficiente calvario ahora su propio matrimonio peligraba, después de la semejante escena que armó la noche pasada no se sorprendía para nada que su novia estuviera enojada con él…

Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo realmente el problema con su novia le estaba preocupando de sobremanera… pues en ningún momento había considerado la posibilidad que por su idiotez podía perder a una de las pocas personas que realmente quería.

Por un instante el médico se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos y su visión se nubló haciendo que por poco chocara con otro vehículo que venía en dirección contraria… de pura suerte el médico logró mover lo suficiente el auto para esquivar el otro y así evitar una catástrofe… luego de eso el médico tenía claro que seguir conduciendo sería un peligro para todos.

El hijo mayor de Fujitaka no le quedó de otra que estacionarse en un parque cercano, necesitaba relajarse un poco de lo contrario no podría llegar vivo al hospital, con seguridad tomar un poco de aire fresco le despejaría la mente y podría continuar con su rutina diaria.

Una vez estacionado el médico salió del vehículo y se dispuso a sentarse en una banca que esta cerca de su carro, por el momento eso era lo único que podía hacer… una vez sentado el médico dejo volar su imaginación a la vez que venían recuerdos de la conversación con su novia a la hora que salían de la casa del médico…

Espera Nakuru, yo te voy a llevar a tu casa… no te puedes ir sola – expresó el médico que prácticamente tenía correr tras su novia que caminaba a paso acelerado por las calles de Tomoeda, ambos habían abandonado la residencia Kinomoto hace escasos minutos.

A pesar que Touya le repetía lo mismo la joven mujer no detenía su paso, es más a cada segundo aceleraba más su ritmo por lo que obligó al médico a correr para poder darle el alcance, cuando al fin logró estar a su lado tomó su mano para detenerla y en ese momento la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon al fin se detuvo.

¿Qué pasa Nakuru? Hace un buen rato que te estoy diciendo que te detengas pero ni caso me has hecho – preguntó el médico que hasta el momento no entendía que le pasaba a su prometida, aparentemente parecía molesta pero realmente no entendía el motivo de su molestia.

No te has puesto a pensar Touya que tal vez prefiero regresar a mi casa sola, en vez de ir mal acompañada – respondió fríamente la prima del muchacho inglés que evitó que su mirada se cruzara con la de su novio… era el colmo que no se diera cuenta que estaba molesta con él y como no estarlo después de todo lo que había hecho…

¿Qué quieres insinuar con eso Nakuru? No sé porque pero estoy casi seguro que estás enojada conmigo, así que me gustaría por lo menos saber que he hecho – preguntó el doctor que estaba desde cierto punto intrigado con todo eso pues era la primera vez que veía a su novia molesta por lo tanto era su primera discusión como pareja.

Y tienes el descaro de preguntarlo tan frescamente… te parece poco el mal rato que has hecho pasar a todos en tu casa… inclusive hiciste llorar a Sakura justo el día que se suponía tenía que haber recibido solo felicitaciones y el apoyo de sus seres queridos en especial de su único hermano pero que hiciste tú, solo empeorar las cosas – exclamó furiosa la falsa identidad de la guardiana de alas de mariposa que había dejado salir todo su cólera… mientras que su novio se había quedado perplejo con cada una de sus palabras… él no lo había visto desde ese punto de vista pero por más que quisiera no podía permitir que su hermana se enredara con ese tipo.

Es fácil para ti decirlo Nakuru, pues tú no estás en mis zapatos… yo solo estoy haciendo lo que creo es mejor para Sakura, aunque ustedes digan lo contrario, ese chiquillo jamás me convencerá – respondió malhumorado el doctor Kinomoto que ya comenzaba a aburrirse que todo el mundo apoyara al joven chino, ¿acaso todos eran ciegos o qué?

Vaya… don perfecto acaba de hablar, ¿Quién no tiene defectos? Es normal que una persona cometa errores pero tú sabes muy bien como yo lo que es capaz de hacer Li por Sakura y aún así no te parece suficiente… ¿hablas en serio? O simplemente es una excusa para no reconocer que te has equivocado con él – volvió a preguntar Nakuru que miró desafiante a su futuro esposo que en ese momento se quedó callado, esta vez no encontraba cómo refutarle… era consciente que algo de cierto tenía lo que había dicho su novia.

Por lo visto no puedes decir nada… como dicen "el que calla otorga", realmente me siento muy decepcionada de ti Touya, no esperaba que te comportaras de esta forma… y para serte franca no estoy segura si quiera compartir mi vida con alguien tan egoísta, porque eso es lo que eres… un egoísta… - la cara de impotencia del médico cambió a una de sorpresa al ver como nacían de los ojos de su novia lágrimas que comenzaron a recorrer con rapidez sus mejillas y antes que pudiera hacer algo ella se convirtió en Ruby Moon y se elevó para desaparecer en el oscuro cielo mientras que Touya se quedaba sin hacer nada y solo mirando el firmamento…

Después de un buen rato el doctor Kinomoto regresó a su automóvil, sabía muy bien que no podía dejar que las cosas con Nakuru terminaran de esa forma, no iba a dejarla ir así de fácil, la quería demasiado para renunciar a ella, ahora iría al hospital a cumplir su rutina y después iría a verla sin falta y con lo referido a su hermana, tal vez su novia tenía razón… estaba siendo egoísta, por el momento dejaría a un lado ese tema y se enfocaría en disculparse con su prometida y una vez decidido pisó el acelerador para que el vehículo comenzara a moverse y se perdiera por las calles de Tomoeda.

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

Desde temprano un muchacho se encontraba tendido sobre una cama y aunque ya no se encontraba dormido se sentía tan cómodo que no le daba por levantarse y era comprensible esa actitud pues hace varios días que venía durmiendo bajo los pies de un enorme árbol de cerezo y era sumamente incómodo para él dormir sentado.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y el muchacho de ojos celestes dirigió su mirada hacia el techo de la habitación que ocupaba, hasta ese momento no había pensado como las cosas habían cambiado desde que había llegado a este planeta… para empezar ese extraño sentimiento que le inspiraba la maestra de las cartas, realmente comenzaba a enloquecerlo, luego la aparente rivalidad con el joven chino… y ahora sin habérselo propuesto eran aliados, a estas alturas cualquier cosa podía pasar.

No pudo evitar recordar a la criatura que le amenazó el otro día, sus poderes eran tan diferentes a la primera vez que se enfrentaron que pensar en eso realmente le preocupaba, lo más seguro era que aún no había mostrado todo su potencial por lo que era incierto el resultado si se confrontaban.

El muchacho rubio sacudió su cabeza, no era momento de pensar en esas cosas… era el colmo que se pusiera a admirar a su enemigo, tenía que buscar una forma de detenerle pues ahora era más peligroso que nunca, sus ataques no le hacían nada… sin demora el muchacho se levantó de un salto de su cama y después de lavarse y colocarse su ya rara ropa se dirigió hacia la sala de visitas de la mansión.

Como si hubiera podido leer la mente del joven inglés, él se encontraba sentado en un gran sillón y daba la impresión que lo había estado esperando desde hace un buen rato, esto tomó por sorpresa al muchacho que no se esperaba encontrarlo ahí.

Buenos días Eriol, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí – atinó a decir el muchacho caído del cielo que se acercó al sillón donde estaba sentado su camarada, justo en ese momento se percató que el muchacho inglés tenía su mirada fija hacia el patio, como si estuviera viendo algo.

Buenos días Cloud – respondió el muchacho de gafas que mantenía aún su mirada fija en el patio que se encontraba frente a él, se veía de cierta forma preocupado… fue ahí cuando el aludido se dio cuenta que se encontraba su amiga de infancia sentada en una banca conversando con una mujer que él no conocía… era hermosa pero definitivamente nunca la había visto.

La sorpresa del muchacho de Septerra no pasó desapercibida por el inglés que al fin reaccionó, se había olvidado por completo que él no la conocía y que tal vez pensara que era un peligro o algo por el estilo.

No te preocupes Cloud, la persona que esta conversando con Tifa es una amiga mía muy querida… ella es la única que no sabe quienes son realmente y la verdad quisiera que eso siguiera así – indicó la reencarnación de Clow que seguía con su mirada fija en el exterior de su mansión, era una de las pocas veces en que Eriol se mostraba tan inexpresivo.

Ya veo, asumo que tendrás tus propias razones… y no pienso pedírtelas, entonces ¿De qué está hablando con Tifa? – preguntó algo extrañado Cloud que no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, si esa persona no sabía quienes eran ellos entonces que tendría que conversar con su amiga…

Bueno están hablando de cosas de mujeres… le he dicho que ustedes son unos parientes lejanos que se están quedando en la casa, ella ya tiene suficiente problemas para inmiscuirla en todo esto… no le cuentes nada de lo que está pasando, es lo único que te pido – pidió con un tono suplicante el muchacho que se veía algo nostálgico, Cloud no entendió bien lo que estaba pasando pero no veía nada de malo en el favor que le pedían.

No te preocupes Eriol, de mi boca no saldrá nada – atinó a responder el muchacho rubio que a pesar de no comprender lo que estaba pasando dio su palabra… el muchacho de gafas le agradeció con una sonrisa… él sabía que en ese momento su guardiana no estaba emocionalmente estable, era la primera vez que la veía tan triste, el pensar que ya la había perdido una vez por culpa del enviado del mal le hizo meditar al respecto y decidió que no era justo para ella, era momento que hiciera su vida y que fuera feliz, no era necesario que siguiera arriesgando su vida para protegerlo… era una suerte que Tifa estuviera, seguro con su ayuda logrará arreglar su problema amoroso porque fuera como fuera, ella era feliz con el doctor Kinomoto y el médico lo era con ella.

El muchacho de ojos celestes miró como su acompañante se perdía en sus pensamientos, no sabía porque pero ese muchacho le inspiraba mucha confianza hasta el punto que pensaba contarle algunas cosas de él, cosas que no le podía contar a su amiga… pero debido a la reciente situación tal vez no era tan buena idea.

Si necesitas hablar con alguien, yo encantado estaré en escucharte… quizás entre los dos podamos encontrar solución a lo que te aqueje – expresó inesperadamente el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra tomando por sorpresa a su acompañante que no se esperaba que le dijera eso por lo que estuvo varios segundos en silencio sin saber que decir.

Solo estoy un poco preocupado por las cosas que están pasando… primero mi repentina aparición en este planeta y luego la aparición de Quizbel, la verdad ya no sé que pensar – dijo algo confundido el muchacho rubio que a pesar de haberlo meditado por un buen rato no encontraba ninguna explicación alguna… en ese momento ingresó a la habitación un pequeño gato negro alado que se dejó reposar cerca de su creador.

Ya veo, definitivamente algo debe haber pasado aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿esa criatura no pertenecía a Soldier? – preguntó la reencarnación de Clow Reed al recordar la historia que contó su acompañante y realmente no habían hablado mucho de la criatura y era bueno conocer todos los por menores para poder sacar una conclusión más exacta.

No… él no tiene nada que ver con Soldier, como lo mencione antes… Soldier era el ejército especializado de Shinra y estaba formado por un grupo de personas privilegiadas – respondió el muchacho de ojos celestes a la vez que su mirada se volvía nostálgica al recordar el tiempo en que anhelaba ser un Soldier e inevitablemente lo recordó también a él… su inspiración…

¿Y tú querías formar parte de ellos verdad? – preguntó la falsa identidad de Spinel Sun sin ninguna mala intención pero al escuchar su pregunta Cloud se puso de inmediato pálido para luego apretar con furia sus puños… mostrando en ese momento la impotencia que sentía.

Discúlpalo Cloud… te aseguro que lo ha dicho sin darse cuenta… - se apresuró a decir el muchacho de gafas al ver como reaccionó su acompañante ante la pregunta del guardián… el gato negro no comprendía cuál había sido lo malo de su pregunta pero igual hizo una reverencia para disculparse.

Está bien… aunque es algo que no me orgullece, es la verdad… yo quería pertenecer a Soldier… era una promesa que le hice de niño a Tifa, le prometí que la próxima vez que regresara a nuestra aldea yo sería un miembro de Soldier de primera clase pero no pude… - el muchacho seguía apretando sus puños con fiereza mientras sus acompañantes lo miraban sorprendidos por la reciente confesión… ¿si Cloud tenía semejante poder y no podía pertenecer a esa élite… entonces que tan poderoso podría ser un miembro de Soldier?

Aunque me esforzaba por mejorar cada día no pudo llegar muy lejos y terminé siendo un soldado de baja clase pero fue en ese momento cuando me usaron como conejillo de indias y experimentaron conmigo… al inicio había sido muy débil y a pesar de ese experimento las cosas no cambiaron y me mantuve como un simple soldado hasta que conocí a Zack… quien al poco tiempo se llegó a convertir en mi mejor amigo, Zack era un Soldier de primera clase y era realmente poderoso… pero todo nuestro destino cambió gracias a la locura del Soldier Perfecto… - Cloud volvió a hacer una pausa, en ese momento tanto Eriol como Spy estaban sorprendidos de escuchar la historia de Cloud, se notaba que había pasado por muchas cosas penosas y que su vida no había sido nada fácil, siempre tratando de superarse.

Era una misión muy simple pero les habían asignado a los dos mejores Soldier de todos para ir, uno de ellos era Zack… el lugar que iban a ir era mi ciudad natal por lo que Zack insistió en que fuera con él y después de algunos trámites se me asignó ir con ellos dos sin embargo yo tenía mucha vergüenza mostrarme a Tifa como un simple soldado por lo que me mantuve bajo mi casco todo el tiempo que estuvimos en mi ciudad – Eriol pudo observar como comenzaba a caer unas finas gotas de sangre al piso que venían de las manos lastimados del muchacho rubio que a pesar de las heridas seguía apretando con fuerza.

"El Soldier perfecto" enloqueció al saber que era un experimento y entonces decidió destruirlo todo y rescatar a su "madre" que era el ente extraterrestre que estaba encerrado en las montañas cercanas a la aldea, arrasó con la villa dejando destrucción y arrebatando vidas humanas… Tifa trató de vengar a su padre pero fue inútil y cayó vencida… Zack por su parte se sentía responsable por lo sucedido y decidió poner punto final y luchó contra "Él" con todas sus fuerzas pero a pesar de ser un Soldier de primera clase no pudo vencerle y cayó también derrotado… cuando llegué al lugar aproveche un descuido para atacarle venciéndolo aparentemente pero no fue suficiente y terminé siendo derrotado también… - después de esta pausa el muchacho de ojos celestes dejó de apretar sus puños y su mirada se volvió triste y taciturna… se podía sentir que el muchacho llevaba por dentro una gran pena.

A pesar de todo logre herirle y terminó huyendo del lugar… pero nosotros a excepción de Tifa fuimos llevados al laboratorio de Shinra para que experimentaran de nuevo conmigo y con Zack, sin embargo Zack logró escapar llevándome consigo y después de una larga persecución logramos escapar para dirigirnos a Migdar y empezar una nueva vida sin embargo… - una gran sorpresa se llevaron tanto el muchacho de gafas como su guardián cuando vieron una lágrima recorrer el rostro de su acompañante.

Dispararon a lo lejos hacia mí y Zack se interpuso para salvarme mi vida… yo logré sobrevivir mientras que él murió protegiéndome, desde ahí sin darme cuenta me apoderé de su identidad y de sus habilidades, los experimentos que me hicieron lograron hacerme tan fuerte como Zack, aunque jamás llegué a pertenecer a Soldier por eso Quizbel me llama sombra de Soldier – el muchacho caído del cielo bajó su mirada hacia el suelo… sin darse cuenta les había contado una parte de su vida que había tratado de olvidar pero con los últimos acontecimientos le hicieron recordar todo ese dolor y frustración que comenzaba a agobiarlo…

Llevas una enorme carga sobre tus hombros Cloud, ¿Tifa sabe esto? – preguntó el hechicero occidental que había escuchado atentamente todo el relato de su amigo y ahora entendía un poco su forma de ser, cargaba constantemente con una enorme culpa que no le dejaba mirar hacia adelante.

Ella sabe la historia y aunque siempre ha tratado de apoyarme no logra comprender mis sentimientos – atinó a responder el muchacho de Septerra que mantenían la mirada aún en el suelo.

Dudo que ella no te comprenda, aunque es poco lo que he podido conversar con ella se nota que se preocupa mucho por ti, estoy seguro que solo quiere que olvides esa parte de tu vida – indicó tímidamente el guardián de alas de mariposa que hizo que el aludido levantara la mirada y lo viera… por un instante tuvo la impresión que le iba a atacar o algo por el estilo pero fue todo lo contrario el muchacho hizo una mueca de satisfacción…

Se nota que conoces a Tifa, ella siempre me ha pedido que haga eso… y para serles sincero sé que en parte tiene razón pero… - el muchacho no pudo terminar de hablar, realmente no tenía una buena excusa para justificar sus sentimientos de culpa… solo los sentía y no podía evitarlo.

¿Tú crees que Zack desearía que tú te dedicaras tu vida a culparte por su muerte? ¿no crees que esa actitud solo lo entristecería? – preguntó repentinamente el muchacho inglés que dejó atónito a su nuevo amigo que no supo que responderle… jamás se había puesto a pensar eso… era justo pagar el sacrificio de su amigo de esa forma, él tenía que seguir viviendo no solo por él sino también por Zack…

El muchacho de ojos celestes por primera vez sonrió… había sido una excelente idea haber hablado con ellos, le habían ayudado entender algo sobre lo cual hace dos años había pensado que lo había resuelto pero con los recientes eventos había revivido… ahora procuraría hacer honor al sacrificio de su amigo.

¿Y era muy poderoso ese Soldier perfecto? – preguntó Spy algo intrigado al ver que las cosas ya habían mejorado y habían entrado un poco más en confianza, el guardián tenía cierta curiosidad en saber que tan poderoso era ese sujeto que hacía que el muchacho temblara…

Vaya que pregunta Spinel, poderoso era poco… era un ser incomparable, él mismo se proclamaba como dios, era perfecto en todo y no tenía comparación con nadie existente en Septerra – explicó el muchacho de ojos celestes recordando lo duro que tuvieron que pelear todos sus amigos junto a él para vencer a ese ser tan poderoso.

Pero tú nos dijiste que lo derrotaste la segunda vez que se encontraron… entonces tú también tendrías que ser invencible ¿no crees? – preguntó nuevamente el guardián que no comprendía del todo, si era cierto que ese sujeto era tan increíble entonces como el muchacho rubio había logrado derrotarlo, Eriol sonrió al ver la perspicacia de su guardián, él ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en eso… era una muy buena pregunta.

Para serles sincero, no lo sé… la última vez que lo enfrenté no me mostró los increíbles poderes que la primera vez, aunque claro que su regreso fue algo extraño y que hasta el momento no lo comprendo del todo, pero así fue como sucedieron las cosas… usé todo mi fuerza y logré vencerlo y durante un año todo iba tranquilo hasta… bueno ustedes saben, llegué aquí – respondió el muchacho caído del cielo que a ciencia cierta no sabía como explicar lo que sucedió en su último combate, le daba la impresión que no tenía la misma fuerza que antes como si algo le detuviera…

Interesante todo lo que nos has contado, bueno asumo que fue una suerte que hayas podido vencerle – atinó a decir el muchacho inglés que a pesar de su sonrisa no se sentía del todo convencido que hubiera sido normal que ese ser tan poderoso haya sido vencido de esa forma… por lo que había escuchado de Cloud era un ser tan poderoso que pensar en vencerlo parecía algo difícil de imaginarse.

El escuchar a Cloud hablar de este ser tan perfecto me hizo recordar al Enviado del Mal – atinó a decir la falsa identidad de Spinel Sun que no pudo evitar recordar los momentos difíciles que tuvieron que vivir en la batalla final con el enviado del mal que amenazaba con destruirlo todo.

Pues ahora que lo mencionas Spy, lo que vivieron en Septerra es muy parecido a lo que sucedió en la Tierra… claro que la diferencia es que ellos mismos pudieron vencer a este ser tan poderoso en cambio nosotros fuimos salvados por el mensajero del cielo – se apresuró a agregar el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que se veía pensativo… últimamente su pequeño amigo hacía unos comentarios sumamente interesantes.

¿El enviado del mal? ¿el mensajero del cielo? – atinó a preguntar sumamente confundido el muchacho caído del cielo que no entendía de lo que hablaban y menos quienes eran esas personas con esos nombres tan raros…

Ah… es cierto, tú no sabes nada de eso… pues mira, al igual que Septerra fue amenazada, la Tierra no se quedó atrás… hace mucho tiempo existía una profecía que hablaba del fin del mundo a manos de un ser divino que vendría a ejecutar el castigo a la humanidad… y así fue, ese ser divino era el enviado del mal y a pesar que peleamos con todas nuestras fuerzas no pudimos hacer nada contra él, prácticamente era una lucha perdida – indicó el muchacho de gafas un poco entristecido al recordar que en esa batalla por unos minutos perdió a su prima y guardiana.

Así es pero cuando parecía que todo había sido perdido y que la humanidad iba a ser exterminada hizo su aparición el mensajero del cielo que era otro ser divino con la misión de evitar la destrucción del planeta si comprobaba que la humanidad merecía otro oportunidad, con el poder del mensajero del cielo que tomó por unos minutos el cuerpo de Sakura se pudo derrotar al enviado del mal – agregó el pequeño gato negro mientras que el muchacho rubio quedaba algo sorprendido al escuchar la historia que habían contado.

Por lo visto las cosas acá tampoco han sido fáciles… y ahora con la aparición de Quizbel se pondrán algo complicadas – indicó el muchacho de ojos celestes que se veía preocupado, sabía bien que su enemigo ya no era el mismo que antes y eso lo hacía más peligroso.

Es cierto, pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo, estoy seguro que si nos mantenemos unidos no podrá contra nosotros… - indicó el muchacho de gafas muy convencido de lo que decía… estaba seguro que a pesar de todo ellos encontraría la forma de derrotarle.

Supongo que tienes razón Eriol pero no hay que confiarnos mucho, Quizbel ya no es el mismo que antes… ahora tiene un poder muy superior a la primera vez que lo enfrenté y eso me preocupa, claro si no contamos el hecho que debería estar muerto – expresó algo contrariado el muchacho caído del cielo que aún no se explicaba todo lo que había sucedido.

Me había olvidado por completo de ese detalle, pues viéndolo desde esa forma es algo preocupante pues podemos asumir que al igual que él probablemente más criaturas hayan venido acompañándolo, ¿no lo creen? – preguntó la reencarnación de Reed que comenzó a sacar sus propias conclusiones… si esa criatura había revivido entonces había una enorme posibilidad que no fuera la única criatura revivida.

Por unos segundos todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, la idea de Eriol era bastante razonable y lógica sin embargo nadie había pensado eso antes… pensar que lo que decía su amigo inglés podía ser cierto por unos instantes el joven rubio se aterrorizó, "él" de nuevo…

Espero por el bien de nosotros y de la Tierra que no sea así como dices Eriol pues de ser así entonces no les puedo asegurar nada… - atinó a decir el muchacho de ojos celestes que no pudo evitar apretar sus manos de impotencia, aunque a costa de su vida no permitiría que nadie preciado para él sufriera por su incapacidad, ya no vería a nadie más morir ante sus ojos.

Espero lo mismo amigo mío… - respondió el hechicero occidental que dejó que sus pensamientos volaran y que la imagen de una bella muchacha de ojos azulados se formara en su mente… la protegería con su propia vida de ser necesario…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

Una pareja de enamorados caminaba con lentitud por las calles de Tomoeda, parecía que nada podía interrumpir la pasividad con que se estaban tomando las cosas… pero la verdad era que ambos caminaban sin decirse nada, ambos tenían muchas cosas que pensar pero ese silencio comenzaba a agobiarlos.

El joven chino se encontraba sumergido en sus recuerdos… tenía tanto en que pensar que no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche pero a pesar de eso no se sentía cansado… al contrario se sentía de cierta forma relajado… sentía que se había quitado un enorme peso de encima.

El muchacho de ojos color miel era consciente que a pesar de todo, no había logrado eliminar asperezas con el hermano de su novia pero por lo menos se habían dicho lo que hace buen tiempo tenían que decirse… claro que lo más seguro era que eso debía haber terminado en un pelea pero ambos se controlaron por respeto al señor Kinomoto que esperaba con ansiedad que todas sus diferencias terminaran.

"¿Por qué no será como su padre…? Las cosas serían diferente si de vez en cuando usara la cabeza en vez de los puños" – se dijo el jefe del clan Li que sin darse se cuenta se había mordido la lengua, eso le hizo recordar que él era el menos indicado para criticarle pues años atrás él hacía lo mismo.

Desde niño había pensado que la mayoría de problemas se resolvía por medio de la fuerza y que el más fuerte era quien gobernaba a los más débiles, manera de pensar que según él era la impuesta por su madre sin embargo cuando vino a Japón todo eso cambió drásticamente…

Cuando el niño chino regresó a Hong Kong después que las cartas Clow fueron convertidas en cartas Sakura, su familia se percató de su cambio… en especial su madre que en ese momento no hizo ni comento nada al respecto simplemente se mantuvo indiferente al cambio lo que originó cierta sorpresas en sus hijas a excepción de Fan Len que simplemente lo tomaba las cosas siempre con calma.

El líder del comité de magos de oriente dirigió su mirada hacia a su novia que caminaba con la mirada perdida, realmente le tenía muchas cosas que agradecer aunque no solo a ella, habían muchas más personas que eran las responsables de su cambio y de su actual felicidad… como olvidar a su amiga de ojos azulados, la persona quien constantemente le animaba a confesar sus sentimientos… como olvidar a su prima que gracias a su madurez en esas cosas le apoyaron y por último el niño inglés que supo en todo momento acerca de sus sentimientos…

La muchacha de ojos verdes se encontraba aferrada de la mano de su novio que seguía aun en silencio… ella en ese instante solo pensaba en encontrar una forma de solucionar sus recientes problemas, ahora no solo su guardián sino también su hermano se habían distanciado de ella… pero todos tenían razón, de seguro solo necesitaban un poco de tiempo para que asimilaran todo eso…

La muchacha desvió a su mirada a su novio que caminaba al igual que ella en silencio… de seguro también se sentía incómodo por la actual situación… eso le hizo recordar que después de que salieron él y su hermano de la cocina las cosas parecían muchas más calmadas, incluso no pudo observar ni una mirada de desprecio… es más ambos se miraban con cierto respeto, por lo que se moría de curiosidad de saber de que habían hablado ellos…

En ese instante la muchacha de ojos verdes se percató en el cuello de su prometido, sobre la chaqueta envolviendo todo el cuello del muchacho se podía observar una bufanda color verde que le protegía del frío… por unos segundos la muchacha lo miró con insistencia pues había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención, después de unos cuantos segundos la muchacha abrió completamente los ojos de la sorpresa, ahora lo recordaba… en verdad no esperaba verla después de tantos años, sin proponérselo la muchacha recordó un pasaje de su niñez…

Un niño caminaba junto a una niña por las calles de Tomoeda en dirección al templo Tsukimine en donde se iba a realizar un festival, la niña llevaba en sus manos un pequeño bolso en donde se encontraba un regalo para el niño que la acompañaba, era una humilde muestra de gratitud por haberle escuchado cuando estaba triste.

Ambos habían caminando un buen rato sin decir nada, el niño chino sabía que tenía que decir algo pero en ese momento no se le ocurría nada inteligente para comenzar una conversación, a las justas podía mantenerse sereno y sin ruborizarse pues era la primera vez que caminaban los dos solos en una especie de mini cita.

Mmmm… ¿de verdad te encuentras bien? ¿se te quitó el sueño? – preguntó finalmente el niño chino que desvió su mirada pues si cruzaba su mirada con la de ella de seguro terminaba sonrojándose.

¡Si! Me encuentro bien, hice todo lo posible por terminarla… - respondió con entusiasmo la niña de ojos verdes que sonrió en ese momento, pudo imaginarse el rostro de su acompañante cuando recibiera su regalo.

¿Para terminarla? – atinó a preguntar el niño de ojos color miel que no entendía a que se refería, en ese instante se detuvo al mismo tiempo que la niña sonreía y se ponía en frente suyo y metía su mano dentro del bolsa que traía consigo para extraer dos objetos.

Sin demora Sakura le alcanzó con su mano una bufanda verde y encima de ella se encontraba el pañuelo que él le había entregado para que se secara sus lágrimas cuando lloró por el rechazo de la falsa identidad de Yue, en ese momento su acompañante que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Toma… es la primera vez que hago una, espero te guste – indicó la niña que no pudo evitar sonrojarse en las mejillas mientras le acercaba con su mano el valioso regalo.

¿Es para mí? – volvió a preguntar el niño que aun no se recuperaba de la sorpresa, su acompañante asintió con la cabeza respondiendo afirmativamente a su pregunta, a esas alturas la card captor no estaba segura si él iba a recibirlo o no, pero de todas maneras tenía que intentarlo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él después de haberle ayudado en uno de los momentos más tristes de su vida.

¿Tú misma la tejiste? – volvió a preguntar el niño de Hong Kong que a esas alturas ya no podía ocultar su sonrojo e incluso había bajado un poco la mirada, la niña miraba algo confundida sus reacciones, tal vez no quería el regalo aunque eso no explicaba su repentino sonrojo… ¿Qué le estaría pasando a su amigo? Pero de todas maneras tenía que contestarle así que la niña simplemente volvió a asentir con la cabeza respondiendo afirmativamente la pregunta de su amigo.

Creo que no la quieres ¿verdad? – preguntó al fin la niña japonesa al ver que su acompañante no decía nada y simplemente se había quedado parado mientras pasaban los minutos, a lo mejor no le gustaban ese tipo de regalos o algo por el estilo.

No espera… - en un rápido movimiento el niño chino tomó la bufanda de la mano de su acompañante y se la colocó en su cuello en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya lo tenía puesta, todo esto ante la sorpresa de Sakura que hasta el momento se preguntaba que estaría pasando por la mente de su amigo, al comienzo parecía que no quería pero ahora parecía todo lo contrario, daba la impresión que no existiera algo más importante que esa bufanda para su amigo.

Gracias… - atinó a decir Shaoran después de mirarla y verle sonreír… se veía tan feliz… y con eso era para él suficiente, el resto quedaba en segundo plano, ya había recuperado su ánimo.

Yo soy quién debería darte las gracias, te agradezco mucho por haberme escuchado, creo que tu apoyo Shaoran hizo que recuperara mi ánimo – expresó con alegría la card captor que en verdad sentía de todo corazón un enorme agradecimiento por su amigo, tal vez si no le hubiera escuchado ese día, las cosas en ese momento serían diferentes… luego ambos retomaron su camino con dirección al templo Tsukimine…

Ese recuerdo le hizo darse cuenta a la muchacha que siempre tuvo suerte que él estuviera a su lado, la muchacha dejó caer una tímida lágrima por su rostro, se sentía tan feliz… ahora más que nunca sabía que lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, sin darle tiempo de decir algo lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas ante la sorpresa de su novio que no se esperaba en ese instante una muestra de afecto como esa.

Soy tan feliz que estés acá conmigo Shaoran, gracias por estar a mi lado – se apresuró a decir la estudiante de arqueología que se aferró con fuerza al pecho de su novio, ya no importaba los malos momentos que tuvieron que pasar a causa del enviado del mal, lo único que importaba era que estaban juntos y que pronto iban a casarse para no separarse nunca más.

Yo también soy feliz estando a tu lado Sakura y yo me siento feliz cuando sé que tú lo eres, pero también me pongo triste cuando sé que tú lo estás y no puede hacer nada para aliviar esa tristeza – atinó a decir aún algo confundido el descendiente de Clow Reed que simplemente sonrió, no importaba que hubiera sido el causante de la alegría de su novia, lo bueno era que su ánimo era mucho mejor que antes y era solo lo que le importaba.

Después de escuchar las palabras de su novio, la muchacha comprendió mejor lo que le había dicho su padre hace un rato, al entristecerse ella hacía que él se pusiera también triste y no era justo, ahora tendría que ser más fuerte de lo contrario no se convertiría en una buena esposa…

Discúlpame por todo Shaoran, te prometo que seré más fuerte – expresó sumamente decidida en cumplir su promesa la muchacha de ojos verdes que miró a su novio, él simplemente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza en aprobación a lo dicho por ella.

Poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse a la universidad de Tomoeda y ahora caminaban abrazados, el hechicero oriental sonrió para sus adentros, en verdad estaba contento que al fin ella hubiera decidido dejar su tristeza por culpa de dos inmaduros que no se daban cuenta que solo la hacían sufrir…

Aunque el muchacho era consciente que él también le había hecho sufrir… incluso desde el primer día en que se conocieron, realmente se había comportado como un patán pero en ese momento solo le interesaba adquirir más poder mágico y para eso necesitaba adquirir el poder de las cartas Clow…

La pareja apuró el paso pues ya se estaba siendo un poco tarde para su clase pero mientras más se acercaban a su facultad, menos deseos tenían de entrar… ninguno de los dos tenía muchos deseos de escuchar clase, sin embargo sabían a la perfección que era una clase importante y de la cual no podían faltar y sin contar que era una de las pocas clases que compartían juntos.

Al poco tiempo la pareja llegó al salón de clase… antes de entrar al salón la muchacha de ojos verdes no pudo evitar recordar lo que había sucedido hace un tiempo en el mismo lugar…

Ella se encontraba sentada en ese mismo salón de clases, había estado llorando toda la noche y no había podido dormir nada… no comprendía qué le había pasado, si todo ese tiempo había esperado por él y ahora se comportaba de esa forma tan fría con ella, pensar esas cosas solo hacían que la muchacha se llenara de tristeza.

A su lado de se encontraban sus amigas que conversaban de distintos temas pero ella ni siquiera les prestaba atención, sabía que era muy descortés con ellas pero en ese momento no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera en el muchacho chino que le había roto el corazón… de vez en cuando sonreía para no dejar en evidencia su sufrimiento, hasta que giró su mirada…

No sabía por qué o qué le impulsó a dirigir su mirada con dirección a la puerta, hasta podía decirse que fue su instinto que llevó sus ojos a ver en esa dirección, pero lo peor de todo era que él se encontraba ahí…

La persona que más amaba y que la había tratado con frialdad la vez que se vieron se encontraba tan cerca a ella pero lo sentía tan distante, aparentemente él también se había sorprendido de verla en ese lugar… ¿acaso trataba de atormentarla aun más? No, él no era así… seguro solo había sido una coincidencia.

No pasó más de medio minuto para que él saliera del salón a toda prisa sin decir nada, solo lo vio correr a toda prisa con dirección a la salida del salón y de ahí ya no vio más de él… sin poder evitarlo dejó caer unas lágrimas ante la sorpresa de sus amigas que se preocuparon de inmediato…

El jefe del clan Li se quedó algo confundido al ver como el rostro de su prometida cambiaba drásticamente, aparentemente algo le había perturbado sin embargo no se podía imaginar qué podría ser.

¿Te sucede algo Sakura? – preguntó el muchacho que no ocultó su preocupación, pues no lograba comprender qué le estaba pasando ya que hasta un momento estaba tan contenta pero ahora se le veía tan pensativa hasta cierto punto algo triste.

No lo recuerdas ¿verdad? – atinó a responder la maestra de las cartas que miró la cara de confusión de su novio ante su pregunta, aunque realmente no sabía que quería ganar recordando ese mal recuerdo, solo dejó que las cosas continuaran su curso…

El estudiante de arqueología comenzó a ser memoria, sin embargo no recordaba nada en especial en ese momento… pues realmente nada de ese lugar le traía algún recuerdo… el muchacho se disponía a decir que no recordaba nada cuando en ese instante se percató del número de salón…

La antigua card captor pudo ver el rostro de sorpresa y hasta de cierto terror por parte de su futuro esposo lo que le hizo saber que él había recordado lo que había sucedido en ese salón…

Este es el lugar… en donde nos vimos… - atinó a decir la muchacha para confirmar lo que su novio había recordado, por unos instantes su mirada se volvió triste… no pudo evitar que una gran nostalgia se apoderara de ella, a pesar de que eso había quedado en el pasado el estar ahí le hizo sentir así… era un sentimiento muy extraño que no sabía como explicarlo.

El hechicero oriental de cierta forma entendía lo que ella estaba sintiendo, a pesar de todo era un pasado triste y recordarlo justo ahora cuando ella se sentía afligida por otras cosas la hacían más vulnerable a ese tipo de situaciones… sin embargo no dijo nada hasta que se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

No tengo ninguna excusa que justifique mi comportamiento… por más que diga que lo hice por ti, soy consciente de eso, pero como me dijo tu papá… eso ya no podré remediarlo sin embargo puedo tratar de subsanarlo haciéndote la mujer más feliz… - respondió el muchacho cuando al fin se encontraban sentados la pareja… la muchacha se quedó sorprendida ante lo dicho por su novio pero le duró poco pues el muchacho tomó el mentón de su novia con su mano y se acercó a ella para darle un tierno beso.

La dueña de las cartas Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el beso de su prometido, era la primera vez que lo hacían en un salón de clase en donde se encontraban alumnos sin embargo a lo lejos se encontraba una persona que los había estado observando desde el momento que ingresaron al salón y estaba echando chispas en ese instante…

"Maldición, ese sujeto se está pasando de la raya… ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer eso en frente de todos? Con la carita de mosca muerta que se maneja… ¡Qué odioso sujeto!" – pensó el muchacho que se encontraba en el fondo del salón y que observaba a la pareja desde hace un buen rato… por un instante tuvo el impulso de acercarse a ellos y darle unos buenos golpes a ese tipo pero felizmente entró rápidamente en razón.

La persona que estaba a punto de estallar en cólera no era otro que el capitán del equipo de futbol de la universidad, que había llegado más temprano de lo normal sin embargo en ese instante solo se encontraba maldiciendo su suerte…

A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, aún no podía entender cómo era posible que ese tipo lograra ganarse el corazón de la mujer de sus sueños… él había insistido por un buen tiempo pero no había logrado nada… era algo incomprensible, ¿Qué tenía ese extranjero que él no tenía?

Esa duda había empezado atormentado desde el momento en que se enteró que la muchacha de ojos verdes salían con el recién llegado de Hong Kong… por más que lo pensaba no lograba comprenderlo y menos aún con la cólera que le provocaban las recientes mimos que se estaban haciendo la pareja…

"Ese maldito extranjero… si no hubiera venido estoy seguro que ella me hubiera dado una oportunidad" – reflexionó Takeda bastante molesto pero en ese momento todo ese sentimiento fue reemplazado por otro… comenzó a atar cabos sueltos… ese muchacho era extranjero pero había estado antes en Japón, eso quiere decir que había regresado… entonces…

"No puede ser… entonces ese tipo es… es esa persona de la que me habló Sakura…" – se dijo el muchacho que recordó un pasaje de su vida… un momento que debió haberse convertido uno de los más importantes de su vida pero por azares de la vida no fue así…

El joven Takeda se encontraba a solas con una muchacha de fina figura y con unos bellos ojos verdes… él se había enamorado de ella desde el primer momento que la había visto y ya no podía contener ese sentimiento por ningún minuto más… había hecho todo lo posible para poder verse a solas y al fin lo había conseguido… sin embargo no se esperaba el resultado de su confesión.

Desde el primer día en que te vi he quedado prendado de ti… estoy seguro que no podré querer a nadie como a ti – dijo con firmeza el capitán del equipo de futbol de la universidad, estaba casi seguro que ella sentía algo especial por él, éste tenía que ser su día.

La muchacha se quedó sorprendida ante la declaración de su amigo… no se había esperado algo de ese tipo, ella pensaba que él solo buscaba su amistad, no se había imaginado que él sentía algo más por ella y aunque era un chico muy tierno y sensible no podía corresponderle…

Te estoy muy agradecida por el lindo sentimiento que tienes por mí Takeda, pero lamento no poder corresponderte… yo tengo a quien querer y esa persona también me corresponde y aunque él no esté aquí, él me prometió volver y yo creo en su palabra así que lo esperaré… - respondió después de unos segundos de silencio la muchacha de ojos verdes que tuvo que contener las lágrimas al recordar que su amado se encontraba lejos y que de manera inesperada había roto toda comunicación con ella.

El muchacho se quedó en silencio y simplemente bajó la mirada, las cosas no habían salido como él las había pensado… después de decirle a su amiga que no se preocupara que las cosas entre ellos no tendrían que cambiar y que podían seguir ser amigos, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del lugar… no sabía quien era persona pero de seguro tenía que ser alguien excepcional…

El recordar eso hizo que por unos segundos el capitán del equipo de baloncesto se estremeciera… esa sería la única explicación a todo eso, entonces ese tal Li tenía que ser la persona que tanto había esperado la muchacha de ojos verdes… eso significaba que él ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí… era momento de hacerse a la idea y continuar su vida, era momento de olvidar a Sakura y verla de ahora en adelante como su amiga y nada más, era momento de borrar toda esperanza con ella…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

Ya era pasado del mediodía y dos jóvenes caminaban por los alrededores de un descampado en busca de alguna pista que los condujera a encontrar a su enemigo o algo que les sirviera pues era una constante amenaza el no saber por donde aparecería…

El clima frío no ayudaba en mucho en su búsqueda, daba la impresión que la madre naturaleza se había empecinado en dificultarles el trabajo pues repentinamente comenzó a correr una fuerte brisa que hizo que el polvo se levantaran nublando la vista de los dos muchachos.

No puedo creer que esto se vuelva tan complicado – atinó a decir el muchacho rubio que se cubría su rostro con su mano para evitar que el polvo entrara en sus ojos, pronto la brisa comenzó a hacerse más violenta al punto que a cada segundo que pasaba su fuerza destructora se hacía más fuerte…

Esto no es normal… tengo el presentimiento que algo va a pasar Cloud, hay que estar atentos, puede ser un truco de Quizbel – se apresuró a decir el muchacho de gafas que a esas alturas podía esperar cualquier cosa, desde hace varios días que tenía sus sospechas acerca del clima, lo que le hacía pensar que ese repentino cambio podía haber sido provocado por algo ajeno a la madre naturaleza.

A pesar de la fuerte corriente ambos muchachos no abandonaron su búsqueda, por lo que a los pocos minutos el viento comenzó a tranquilizarse ante la sorpresa de los dos amigos que ahora estaban más que convencidos que algo trataba de alejarlos de ahí… en ese mismo instante se comenzó a sentir una presencia maligna que comenzó a inundar todo el lugar con su energía negativa…

Esta energía maligna no pasó desapercibida para el jefe del clan Li que en ese momento se encontraba acompañado por su novia, ambos se dirigían a la casa de él pues su novia tenía que ir a ver a sus cuñadas y él pensaba que era mejor estar presente para evitar que las locas de sus hermanas le hicieran pasar un mal rato a su prometida.

Shaoran… esa presencia… - la muchacha enmudeció al percibir esa energía tan oscura y maligna… se podía sentir el deseo de destrucción que traía consigo, definitivamente era un peligro para todo Tomoeda y tendrían que combatirlo hasta acabar con todo esa destrucción.

Lo sé Sakura, no es muy lejos de aquí… hay que darnos prisa, lo más seguro que alguien se va a enfrentar a esa criatura y de seguro necesitaran nuestra ayuda – se apresuró en decir el muchacho mientras que su novia asentía apoyando lo dicho por él, sin demora comenzaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas, aunque no pudieron evitar pensar que alguno de sus amigos podía correr peligro…

Al otro extremo de donde se encontraba la pareja de novios, se encontraban dos profesores que caminaban lentamente, hace un rato que habían dejado la preparatoria pero ninguno de los dos había podido comenzar la conversación, simplemente caminaban en silencio… sin embargo el maestro de historia sabía que tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa…

Me alegra mucho que hayas tenido un poco de tiempo para caminar un poco como antes ¿no lo crees Kasumi? – atinó a decir el docente de historia que sonrió como siempre, a pesar de todo había decidido que iba a dejar de torturarse con esas ideas que lo confundían tanto y simplemente iba a reanudar la amistad con su amiga, era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y dejar de pensar en supuestos…

Así es Yukito, la verdad he estado bastante ocupada de un sitio para otro… bueno tú ya sabes, creo que el director no tardará mucho en hacer oficial mi partida al extranjero… - respondió Kasumi mucho más tranquila que los días anteriores, aparentemente ya había dejado de torturarse con su futuro y ahora solo esperaba que las cosas se dieran de manera natural, ya no haría nada para forzar las cosas…

Es cierto… tu viaje… y ¿Cuándo…? – el profesor de la preparatoria Seijyu no pudo continuar, acaba de sentir una enorme presencia maligna muy cerca de ese lugar, no sabía que era o de quién era esa presencia, solo sabía que era algo muy peligroso y que tenía que ir a ver, sin embargo tendría que dejar su conversación con su amiga para otro momento, en ese instante detener ese poder era más urgente.

Disculpa Kasumi, recordé que tengo algo urgente que atender… luego te iré a ver a tu casa… - sin habérselo propuesto el docente se acercó y besó la mejilla de su amiga provocando que ella se sonrojara, sin dar tiempo a dar alguna explicación el docente se alejó a toda carrera…

Ante la sorpresa de Eriol y Cloud hizo su aparición el ser siniestro que los había atacado la vez anterior, se le veía más confiado que la primera vez que se enfrentaron, sin poder evitarlo Quizbel comenzó a reírse a carcajadas ante la indignación del muchacho de ojos celestes.

No me mires así sombra de Soldier, aún no vamos a empezar el juego… hay algunas moscas más que se van a unir a nuestro juego – indicó la criatura que se cruzó de brazos ante la sorpresa de sus acompañantes que pudieron sentir la presencia mágica de tres seres que se acercaban a toda prisa.

Al poco tiempo llegó el líder del comité de oriente acompañado de la maestra de cartas así como también hizo su aparición por los cielos el juez de las cartas Sakura que aún no comprendía bien lo que estaba pasando pero de algo estaba seguro, que esa criatura era su enemigo.

Vaya, vaya… si que se han tomado su tiempo en aparecer, espero que el tiempo que me han hecho perder valga la pena y por lo menos me entretenga aunque sea un rato – atinó a decir aun con un gran sonrisa en su rostro Quizbel que podía ver como todos los presentes le miraban con indignación… era un buen comienzo, pronto haría que cambien por un rostro de terror.

Ya veremos Quizbel, te prometo algo… regresaras al mundo de los muertos de donde nunca tuviste que salir – exclamó con fuerza el muchacho de ojos celestes que desenvainó su espada y se colocaba en posición de ataque, lo mismo hacía el joven chino que hizo aparecer su espada, tanto la maestra de las cartas como el joven inglés liberaron el poder de sus respectivos báculos y se preparaban a combatir…

Sin ningún aviso el muchacho caído del cielo se dirigió hacia su enemigo a toda prisa, iba a aprovechar el impulso de su corrida para imprimirle mayor fuerza a su ataque, en cuestión de segundos Cloud lanzó una gran estocada al cuerpo de Quizbel que permanecía quieto y solo sonreía… el ataque fue directo y una gran herida se dejo ver en su enemigo sin embargo como en la vez anterior la herida comenzó a curarse automáticamente ante la sorpresa de Cloud.

Con ese tipo de ataques jamás me ganaras Cloud, necesito que me entregues la Buster Sword, si lo haces tal vez tu muerte no sea tan dolorosa – indicó Quizbel que seguía riéndose a carcajadas ante la cara de sorpresa del aludido que no comprendía para qué necesitaba su espada.

Antes que la criatura pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo sintió como una fuerte corriente eléctrica pasaba por todo su cuerpo a la vez que de la tierra salía unas grandes amarras que lo sujetaron con una increíble fuerza que inmovilizaron todos sus movimientos.

Ahora Sakura usa fuego – gritó el jefe del clan Li que había hecho uso de su magia elemental de electricidad combinándolo con la magia elemental de tierra que había liberado el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra.

La antigua card captor asintió con la cabeza y lanzó una carta al aire, pronto su báculo chocó con la carta y la muchacha liberó el poder de la carta, sin demora el poder de Fuego se abalanzó frente a un indefenso Quizbel que aulló de dolor… luego de eso se hizo presente una pequeña explosión que levantó una ligera cortina de humo…

Ya les había dicho que sus trucos no van a funcionar conmigo, ¿acaso no lo entienden?... por lo visto están ansiosos de morir, bueno les daré el gusto… - Quizbel apareció después de que el humo se había esparcido ante la sorpresa de todos las quemaduras causadas por el último ataque se estaban sanando rápidamente… la criatura sonrió con satisfacción a la vez que comenzaba concentrar una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos… de seguro con este ataque acabaría con todos esos molestos insectos.

Maldición… ese ataque… hay que hacer algo – expresó sumamente preocupado el muchacho de gafas que pudo sentir la enorme cantidad de energía que concentraba en sus manos su enemigo, si ese impactó les llegaba alcanzar sería el fin de todo… pues era un ataque de un porte explosivo, lo peligroso era la explosión que iba a liberar cuando alcanzara su objetivo.

En ese instante Quizbel lanzó su enorme poder que se dirigió como un misil en dirección al grupo de muchachos… la reencarnación de Clow sabía lo que tenía que hacer aunque para detener un ataque de esa tipo tendría que usar mucho de su poder mágico, no habría otra opción, dejaría el resto en manos de su amigo chino… el muchacho se colocó delante de todos y comenzó a concentrar en su báculo una gran cantidad de energía… en pocos segundos comenzó a formarse una barrera que comenzó a cubrir a todos, sin embargo esa barrera era muy diferente a las normales… en el momento en que impactó el ataque de la criatura con la barrera, el poder destructivo fue consumido por la barrera por lo que no hubo ningún tipo de explosión o algo por el estilo…

¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a mi ataque?... maldito chiquillo me vas a pagar – expresó furioso la bestia que aún no podía creer como su ataque había sido detenido… sin dudarlo comenzó a concentrar nuevamente la energía en sus manos sin embargo antes que pudiera hacer algo apareció frente a él, Cloud que atacó con todos sus fuerzas haciendo un movimiento con su espada liberando su poder haciendo que Quizbel quedara divido en tres.

Bien hecho Cloud, con eso ya se habrá terminado todo… - dijo algo agotado el muchacho inglés que había caído de rodillas y era atendido en ese momento por el antiguo juez de las cartas Clow sin embargo su alegría duraría poco pues ante la risa de su enemigo sus partes comenzaban a unirse…

¿Qué insensatos son? ¿acaso no entienden qué no pueden vencerme?, en un momento tenía considerado matarte de una manera rápida pero por lo visto tendré que hacerte sufrir Cloud – indicó sumamente furioso Quizbel que ya se estaba hartando de ese juego y se disponía a lanzarle una enorme bola de energía a un petrificado muchacho rubio que no sabía que hacer…

A unos segundos antes que el enemigo lanzará su ataque a un desprotegido Cloud, se pudo escuchar un fuerte aullido por parte de Quizbel, todo había sido muy rápido, en un veloz movimiento, Yue se había elevado a los cielos y había lanzado su flecha de luz a su oponente lastimándolo… una pequeña grieta se podía ver en el cuerpo de la criatura por donde emanaba un líquido que debería ser su sangre.

Maldito, ¿Cómo te has atrevido a atacarme? tú sufrirás el peor de los castigos… te convertirás en mi ángel de la destrucción… - atinó a decir la criatura al ver como el guardián se lanzaba en dirección a él para acabar con su vida, el guardián concentraba en sus manos una gran cantidad de energía para liberar en el momento adecuado todo el poder de sus cristales…

No sé quién eres, pero con esto acabaré contigo… - exclamó el guardián de alas de ángel que a una corta distancia de su enemigo lanzó todo el poder de sus cristales que impactaron de lleno el cuerpo de la criatura que comenzó a convulsionar debido a las incontables heridas que le provocaba el ataque de cristales… fue en ese instante que el juez bajó la guardia…

Ante la incredulidad de todos, Quizbel atrapó con sus brazos a Yue que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, en cuestión de segundos la criatura lo acercó frente a él y comenzó a verle con fijeza en sus ojos… Yue se quedó inmóvil y solo podía ver esos ojos tenebrosos de su enemigo… y a pesar de resistirse comenzó a perder su propia voluntad…

No lastimes a Yue… ¡Agua!, ¡Viento! – gritó la muchacha de ojos verdes que se había acercado para ir en apoyo de su guardián, sin embargo antes que los poderes de las cartas Sakura alcanzaran su objetivo una gran cantidad de cristales se formaron como un escudo protegiendo a Quizbel ante la sorpresa de todos…

En ese instante el guardián se dio media vuelta y se mostraba amenazante… sus ojos se había vuelto de un color rojo sangre y emanaba una aura perversa… la mirada del guardián había cambiado drásticamente… ahora miraba a sus amigos con desprecio y odio… y sin previo aviso sacó un arco de luz para luego apuntar en dirección de su dueña que aún no se recuperaba de la impresión.

Acaba con todos pero déjame a Cloud, yo tengo algunos asuntos pendientes con él – se apresuró a decir Quizbel a la vez que desaparecía y volvía aparecer frente a Cloud que había retrocedido un poco para pensar en una mejor estrategia por lo que no se esperaba la aparición de su enemigo.

Antes de poder hacer algo, el juez lanzó su flecha de luz en dirección del corazón de su actual dueña que se quedó inmóvil, sin embargo una gran ráfaga de viento la envolvió y la alejó del lugar dejando pasar la flecha de luz que se perdió de vista…

¿Qué te sucede Yue? ¿Por qué has atacado a Sakura? Tienes que reaccionar… – preguntó el muchacho de ojos color miel que en ese momento se plantaba frente al juez que no respondió nada y simplemente comenzó a concentrar energía en sus manos para realizar su siguiente ataque.

Es inútil que le hables, ahora no es más que mi simple marioneta… él solo escucha lo que yo le digo, así que no pierdas el tiempo hablando con él, es mejor que pelees con seriedad porque mi marioneta te matará sin ninguna contemplación – indicó Quizbel mientras reía a carcajadas y a la vez que esquivaba un ataque que le había lanzado su enemigo rubio.

La sombra de Soldier comenzó a atacar con todas sus fuerzas pero su enemigo simplemente recibía todos sus ataques y sin recibir ningún daño, ese hecho hizo que el joven de ojos celestes comenzara a atacar desesperadamente y sin ningún sentido haciendo que sus ataques fueran inefectivos y predecibles…

Con esos ataques tan estúpidos solo logras aburrirme Cloud, realmente esperé una mejor pelea de parte de ti… me he llevado una gran decepción, en fin… te mataré aquí mismo y me llevaré la Buster Sword – expresó nuevamente entre carcajadas Quizbel al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un manotazo al aludido sacándolo volando a unos metros de distancia de Quizbel en donde cayó pesadamente de espalda.

Por otro lado el muchacho chino hacía todo lo posible por defenderse de los incesantes ataques del guardián de su novia que buscaban darle en una parte vital… el muchacho comenzaba a sentir cansancio… definitivamente el guardián no era alguien fácil de detener… nuevamente el guardián alistó su arco para lanzar su flecha de luz pero justo en ese instante su cuerpo se quedó inmovilizado, ante la sorpresa de Shaoran pero pronto entiendo lo que estaba pasando.

Shaoran yo detendré a Yue, tú anda ayuda a Cloud, se encuentra en problemas y no podrá solo contra esa criatura, de seguro solo derrotándole podrá Yue regresar a ser el de antes – expresó la hija menor de Fujitaka que había liberado el poder de la carta Viento para detener los movimientos de su guardián, sin embargo poco a poco el poder de la carta cedía a la fuerza del juez.

El muchacho estuvo a punto de decirle que no iba a dejarla sola pero en ese instante el poder de Viento se vio reforzado logrando contener nuevamente al guardián, fue en ese momento que el jefe del clan Li observó a su amigo inglés que se había recuperado y se encontraba al lado de su novia… al verlo ahí sabía muy bien que él ayudaría a Sakura sin importar lo que pasara, el muchacho simplemente miró a su amigo que asintió con la cabeza como diciéndole que no se preocupara que él cuidaría a la estudiante de arqueología, ya sin dudas el líder del comité de oriente corrió tras Quizbel que en ese momento se disponía a darle un golpe certero a Cloud.

Llegó el momento Cloud, ahora tomaré tu miserable vida como debió haber sido años atrás, ¡muere! – exclamó la criatura que lanzó su garra en dirección al corazón del muchacho rubio que en ese instante se encontraba tendido en el suelo indefenso…

Todo fue muy rápido, a unos centímetros de Cloud se encontraba una espada que se había interpuesto entre Quizbel y el corazón del muchacho de ojos celeste, a duras penas el muchacho chino podía contener la fuerza de su enemigo… a los pocos segundos Quizbel abandonó su ataque y se alejó un poco de ellos dos…

Maldito entrometido, por lo visto tú deseas morir antes que el odioso Cloud, pues bueno si es así, no te preocupes que te daré el gusto… a veces me sorprendo de lo piadoso que puedo llegar a ser – exclamó Quizbel que nuevamente comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía en sus dos manos pero esta vez las juntaba para formar una sola bola de energía…

El descendiente de Clow Reed sabía bien que el ataque que iba a lanzar su enemigo por más extraordinario que parecía era algo de lo cual podía encargarse con facilidad… realmente no era muy poderoso, su mayor ventaja era la inmunidad que tenía ante todo tipo de ataque pero fue allí cuando dirigió su mirada a una pequeña herida que había en el cuerpo de Quizbel… fue en ese instante que comprendió la forma de derrotarle… no estaba seguro de que tan cierto era, pero era la única alternativa que tenían… pero para llevarlo a cabo tenía que tener la ayuda de la sombra de Soldier.

Estoy seguro que ese ataque no es gran cosa para ti Cloud, necesito que detengas su ataque y le ataques con el mejor ataque que tengas con tu espada, si es posible córtale la cabeza… - se apresuró a decir el hechicero oriental que se había colocado al lado del muchacho rubio.

¿Qué lograría con eso? Ya has visto que aunque lo corte se vuelve a unir… - respondió algo confundido el muchacho que no comprendía que trataba de hacer el joven chino…

Creo que sé la manera de derrotarlo, pero necesito que confíes en mí, Cloud; ¿podrás hacerlo? – preguntó el muchacho de ojos color miel que se preparaba a detener el ataque que al fin había lanzado su oponente… el muchacho caído del cielo aún no sabía que estaba tratando de hacer pero quería creer en él así que después de asentir con la cabeza se lanzó contra el ataque de su enemigo que lo desbarató de un solo golpe ante la cara atónita de Quizbel que no comprendía como había destruido uno de sus mejores ataques…

Mientras Cloud se acercaba con intención de atacar a su enemigo, Shaoran concentraba todo su poder en su espada… este ataque tenía que ser preciso… no estaba del todo seguro si su plan saldría como él esperaba pero esa era la única oportunidad que tenían para vencerle…

El portador de la Buster Sword atacó con todas sus fuerzas a un desprotegido Quizbel que simplemente se había quedado en su sitio muy confiado de que el ataque de su enemigo resultaría como los anteriores… Cloud movió su espada con tanta fuerza que liberó unas ráfagas de viento tan fuertes como el acero que en cuestión de segundos desmembraron a Quizbel sin embargo la criatura simplemente sonreía…

Esto se termina aquí maldita criatura, ¡Dios del trueno! – gritó el descendiente de Clow liberando su poder mágico haciendo aparecer un dragón chino que despedía por todo su cuerpo potentes descargas eléctricas que en cuestión de segundos envolvió todas las partes de la criatura ante la cara de horror de Quizbel y fue en ese instante que grandes descargas eléctricas se soltaron del cuerpo del dragón que hicieron que las partes de Quizbel se convirtieran en polvo…

¡Maldición! Esto no debió haber pasado… pero no canten victoria aún que esto recién ha comenzado… ya pagaran con creces lo que me han hecho – indicó la cabeza desmembrada de Quizbel antes de volverse polvo como el resto del cuerpo… el viento comenzó a llevarse el polvo negro en que se había convertido el cuerpo del Quizbel mientras que caían de rodillas tanto Shaoran como Cloud agotados por el esfuerzo, pronto comenzó a caer unas gotas de agua anunciando la aparición de la lluvia…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Las cosas se pusieron bastantes agitadas en este capítulo… si no hubiera sido ya suficiente con la bomba que estalló en la residencia Kinomoto, al fin se concretó el enfrentamiento con Quizbel que aparentemente ha dejado con un mal de sabor a todos los protagonistas… pero bueno repasemos lo que sucedió en este capítulo, al día siguiente de la explosión del doctor Kinomoto, las cosas parecen más tranquilas de lo que debería estar, a pesar de todo lo sucedido Touya aún no acepta el matrimonio de su hermana aunque da la impresión que la relación con el joven chino ha cambiado un poco ¿Qué habrán hablado en privado esos dos? Aunque al médico los problemas no terminan pues ahora Nakuru esta sumamente decepcionada de él y aparentemente podría no haber boda… cualquier cosa puede pasar en este fic… y al fin conocemos un poco más de la historia de Cloud, como había mencionado antes… Cloud es personaje que le pertenece a sus creadores y acá simplemente se hace uso con el fin de divertir sin ningún interés de lucro… la historia de Cloud es un extracto sumamente condensado de la historia que se cuenta de él en el juego Final Fantasy VII, en la película Final Fantasy VII Advent Children y en el ova Last Order así que para quienes no han visto o jugado los ya mencionado pues ahora entenderán un poco más, tengo que resaltar que la historia que se relata en este fic no es al pie de la letra a la real de sus creadores, algunas cositas habré agregado como otras habré quitado… solo con el fin de poder adaptarlo a este fic, no tengo otro interés… y los protagonistas principales se llevan nuevamente una escena completa ellos dos en donde todo se basa en recuerdos… el primer recuerdo de Sakura es sacado del anime Card Captor Sakura para ser más específicos del capítulo 67 así que saben… el segundo recuerdo le pertenece a su humilde servidor… proviene del fic anterior es decir al fic: El enviado del mal y la prueba decisiva para ser más exactos el capítulo 9, con la salvedad que esta parte se ve desde el punto de vista de Sakura y no del punto de vista de Shaoran como en el fic anterior… y el último recuerdo de Takeda obviamente es inventada para este fic, pobre muchacho al fin ya se resignó a la idea de que Sakura jamás le hará caso… y finalmente el enfrentamiento con Quizbel se lleva a cabo, a pesar de que ninguno de los ataques de nuestros protagonistas le hacían algún efecto y que por último había controlado la voluntad de Yue e hizo que atacara a sus amigos, con una rápida estrategia de Shaoran logran finalmente vencerle aunque sus últimas palabras dejan mucho que pensar… ¿Cómo Shaoran descubrió la forma de derrotar a Quizbel? ¿Quién más atacará a Cloud? ¿Por qué quieren la espada de Cloud? ¿Qué sucederá con la boda de Touya? ¿Yue regresará a ser el mismo? ¿Qué sucederá con Yukito y Kasumi? Estás son unas de las preguntas que serán contestadas en el siguiente capítulo.

Criticas, ideas, bombas cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** La batalla con Quizbel ha terminado y nuestros protagonistas se tomaran un poco de tiempo para analizar la actual situación, además también sabremos si la boda de Touya se realizara o simplemente se quedará en el recuerdo, Tomoyo hablara con Sakura acerca de un reciente problema que aparentemente no tiene explicación y la muerte de Quizbel traerá consecuencias entre sus camaradas… esto son las cosas que veremos en el siguiente capítulo así que les invito a acompáñame al catorceavo capítulo de esta historia _El amor en el peligro._


	14. El amor en el peligro

CAP XIV: EL AMOR EN EL PELIGRO

Pronto comenzaron a precipitarse al suelo con violencia unas grandes gotas de agua que comenzaron a empapar rápidamente a toda la ciudad… la lluvia había tomado desprevenido a toda la población que se apresuraron para conseguir un refugio pues daba la impresión que la lluvia se tomaría su tiempo.

Sin embargo la intensidad de la lluvia cedió muy rápido y en cuestión de minutos se había convertido en una inocente garúa que a pesar de ser casi insignificante se negaba a desaparecer… aunque en un descampado de la ciudad el problema que tenía un grupo de jóvenes no tenía nada que ver con la extraña lluvia…

Un polvo negro se dispersó por todo el lugar gracias a una fuerte corriente de aire que en cuestión de segundos hizo desaparecer cualquier rastro que hubiera podido dejar el polvo ante la cara de sorpresa de un grupo de jóvenes…

La muchacha de ojos verdes aún tenía toda su concentración en el poder de la carta que había liberado sin embargo su guardián todavía hacía intentos por librarse de las ataduras que había liberado la carta Viento y que ahora aprisionaban al guardián.

"Esto no está funcionando… no sé por cuánto tiempo más vamos poder contener a Yue" – pensó la reencarnación de Clow Reed que comenzaba a preocuparse por su actual situación… fue en ese instante que se percató que la presencia de su enemigo había desaparecido por completo…

El muchacho con esperanza dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba su amigo chino y grande fue su alegría al ver que su enemigo ya no estaba más y en su reemplazo solo había un montón de polvo que era esparcido por el viento… lo más seguro que tanto Cloud como Shaoran habían conseguido vencerle de alguna forma.

"Si ya derrotaron a Quizbel, ¿Por qué Yue no regresa a ser el mismo?... esto quiere decir que no podremos recuperarlo" – se preguntó preocupado el muchacho que concentraba su poder en fortalecer las ataduras de Viento, de ser así entonces no les quedaría de otra que darle muerte al guardián… pensar en eso entristeció mucho al muchacho…

¡Yue reacciona… ya todo terminó! – gritó repentinamente la estudiante de arqueología que estaba sumamente preocupada por ver que su guardián aun se esmeraba por liberarse y atacarles… ella misma había visto que su novio junto con el joven rubio habían derrotado a Quizbel pero entonces por qué su guardián no reaccionaba… ¿acaso se había equivocado y ya no podrían recuperar a su guardián y amigo?

Lentamente comenzaron a acercarse tanto el jefe del clan Li como la sombra de Soldier hacia donde se encontraba la maestra de las cartas que aún se esforzaba por mantener el poder de su carta… el hechicero oriental sabía a la perfección que si el guardián no reaccionaba no les quedaría otra opción…

¡¡¡¡Yue…!!!! ¡¡¡reacciona…!!! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas la muchacha de ojos color verde como la esmeralda que soltó su poder y liberó al guardián que al verse libre se lanzó con dirección a su dueña con toda la intención de atacarla… los ojos del guardián aun seguían siendo de un color rojo intenso.

¡¡Sakura aléjate…!! – exclamó exaltado el joven chino que comenzó a correr en dirección de su prometida, pero se encontraba de cierta forma cansado y sin darse cuenta terminó tropezando en una roca cayendo pesadamente en el suelo, sin embargo hizo un gran esfuerzo para volver a levantarse pero era tarde, Yue se encontraba a unos centímetros de liberar sus cristales frente a su dueña que simplemente había decidido recibir el ataque… ella no estaría dispuesta a hacerle daño a Yukito – Yue.

El juez de las cartas Sakura se dispuso a lanzar sus cristales pero en ese instante sus ojos se encontraron con la de su dueña… en ese instante detuvo su ataque y simplemente se quedó parado mirándola… ante la sorpresa de todos que no se esperaban que él se detuviera…

Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar recuerdos a la mente de Yue, recuerdos que había compartido con su nueva dueña y no solo como Yue sino también recuerdos como Yukito…

Sakura… - atinó a decir el antiguo juez de las cartas Clow cuando al fin pudo recordar quién era y a quién estaba tratando de atacar… paulatinamente los ojos del guardián comenzaron a aclararse hasta volver al color normal de sus ojos… Yue por unos segundos permaneció quieto sin mover ni un músculo.

¿Te encuentras bien Yue? – preguntó rápidamente la antigua card captor que miró muy preocupada a su guardián que se había quedado quieto… mientras tanto el resto del grupo se acercaba a donde se encontraban ellos.

Creo que si, ¿Qué ha sucedido Sakura? – preguntó confundido el guardián, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero en ese instante la muchacha abrazó a su guardián sin darle tiempo a decir algo más.

Me alegro mucho Yue, pensé que no volverías a hacer tú mismo – respondió la muchacha mientras soltaba al guardián con forma de ángel y se secaba unas lágrimas que habían nacido en sus ojos por el susto que había sentido al pensar que había perdido a su amigo.

En ese momento los rodearon Eriol, Cloud y Shaoran, éste último se encontraba más cansado que el resto por lo que el joven de ojos celeste le ayudaba a caminar haciendo que el joven chino se apoyara en su hombro… una vez cerca de su prometida el joven líder del comité de hechiceros de oriente se separó de Cloud y abrazó a su novia, se había llevado un gran susto… por un momento pensó que Yue iba a lastimarla, era una suerte que regresara a la normalidad justo a tiempo.

Me alegro que estés bien Sakura – indicó con cansancio el muchacho, no sabía exactamente porque se sentía tan cansado si no había usado mucha magia y tampoco se había esforzado demasiado…

¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó la muchacha que podía ver que el muchacho de ojos color miel se le veía algo agitado… más de lo normal, cosa que comenzó a preocuparle.

No te preocupes por él Sakura, estoy seguro que esto no ha significado nada para él, solo estamos algo cansado… - atinó a responder el muchacho caído del cielo que sorprendió a la pareja en especial a Shaoran que no esperaba un elogio por parte de él.

El muchacho de gafas pudo ver el rostro de confusión del guardián de alas de ángel así que se acercó a él con la intención de hablarle en voz baja, después de todo el tenía derecho de saberlo por más doloroso que fuera.

Yue fuiste controlado por el enemigo, no sé como lo hizo pero tomó posesión de tu voluntad e hizo que nos atacaras con todas tus fuerzas – susurró el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra con algo de malestar por decirle eso a Yue sin embargo era la verdad y era mejor que lo supiera.

El guardián se quedó pasmado al escuchar al muchacho, entonces lo que había visto mientras estaba supuestamente dormido no era un sueño, realmente estaba atacándolos…

La cara de indignación del guardián no pasó desapercibida por el descendiente de Clow que comprendió que su amigo inglés le había contado lo que había pasado… entendía como se sentía pero era algo que no se pudo prever y mucho menos detener.

No te preocupes Yue, no fue tu culpa… nadie podía imaginar que ese criatura podía hacer algo así, podía haber sido cualquiera de nosotros… además sin tu ayuda jamás hubiéramos podido vencerle – expresó el estudiante de arqueología que le sonrió al guardián al mismo tiempo que le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda, entendía bien como se sentía… incluso él hubiera sentido lo mismo de haber estado en su lugar.

Gracias por sus palabras descendiente de Clow, aunque dudo mucho que les haya ayudado en algo, solo he sido un estorbo – atinó a decir algo deprimido el guardián que sentía como su ego estaba por los suelos, Quizbel había jugado con él como si fuera un principiante.

No digas esas cosas Yue, tú siempre me has ayudado en los peores momentos… deja de decir esas cosas que no son ciertas… sé que siempre puedo confiar contigo y que nunca me decepcionaras – se apresuró a decir la hija menor de Fujitaka que le sonrió a su guardián, cuando era una niña el antiguo juez de las cartas Clow la había sacado de un montón de problemas.

Es mejor que ya no pienses en eso, lo importante es que Quizbel ya no existe más, aunque lo que no entiendo es cómo Shaoran logró encontrar la debilidad de Quizbel, por más que lo pienso no me lo puedo explicar – expresó el portador de la Buster Sword que miró al descendiente de Clow en espera de su respuesta, en verdad le interesaba saber como había descubierto cómo vencer a su enemigo pues ni siquiera él había logrado darse cuenta.

Ah… entonces fue la idea de Li quien nos sacó de este apuro… hasta donde yo logré ver, ninguno de nuestros ataque surtían efectos, ¿Cómo lo lograste Li? – preguntó el muchacho inglés que hasta ese momento no se había preguntado acerca de la derrota de su enemigo pues durante todo ese tiempo él estuvo más preocupado por buscar alguna forma de regresar a Yue a ser el de siempre.

En cuestión de segundos todas las miradas se encontraban centradas en el muchacho de ojos color miel que simplemente se tomó unos cuantos segundos para responder… no había nada de malo dejar que el resto lo admirara aunque sea por un ratito, por lo menos eso le servía para levantar un poco más de lo normal su autoestima…

Como les dije anteriormente, no habría logrado encontrar la debilidad de Quizbel sino hubiera sido por la enorme ayuda de Yue… él me dio la clave de nuestra victoria – el muchacho hizo una pausa para buscar las palabras correctas para poder explicar con suma claridad como llegó a encontrar la debilidad de su enemigo.

Recuerdan el momento en que Cloud atacó a Quizbel y lo partió en tres… bueno de ahí el comenzó a regenerarse juntando sus partes sin embargo no esperó que nadie lo atacaría y fue ahí cuando Yue le lanzó su flecha de luz tomándolo por sorpresa – todos los presentes se centraron en la escena que había citado el joven chino tratando de buscar algo que les permitiera encontrar la debilidad de su enemigo pero hasta ahí no parecía que existiera algo fuera de lo normal.

Recuerdo todo eso Li, me acuerdo que el ataque de Yue no logró detener a esa criatura, hasta no le hizo nada… - se apresuró a decir el hechicero occidental que no comprendía a dónde quería llegar su amigo chino con eso… hasta donde él lo observaba no había nada en especial.

Pues cuando fui a ayudar a Cloud después que controló a Yue me percaté que la herida ocasionada por la flecha de Yue aún seguía en su cuerpo, es decir que no se había sanado… - indicó el jefe del clan Li al recordar el momento en que se percató que la herida ocasionado por el ataque del juez no había sido curado.

En ese momento todos se quedaron muy pensativos, nadie se había percatado de ese detalle, es más ni siquiera Cloud que estaba peleando frente a él se había fijado en eso… lo más seguro era que Shaoran había estado buscando algo que le ayudara a encontrar la debilidad de su enemigo… darse cuenta de eso hizo que Cloud reconociera las habilidades del muchacho que en un momento fue su enemigo.

Al ver la herida comencé a pensar el motivo por el cual no se había curado y recordé que primero Cloud lo atacó pero Yue no le dio tiempo de recuperarse por completo… además los daños eran de dos tipos diferentes… es decir el primero era un ataque físico y el otro era un ataque mágico… - dijo finalmente el jefe del clan Li que esbozó una ligera sonrisa al recordar como llegó a esa conclusión en tan poco tiempo y que felizmente era la correcta y le permitió derrotar a Quizbel.

Si he entendido bien entonces su propia habilidad de regenerarse era su debilidad pues desde un comienzo me di cuenta que esa criatura era excesivamente confiada y ni siquiera se dignaba a esquivar nuestros ataques, de seguro jamás se hubiera imaginado que descubrieras ese punto flojo en su habilidad de regenerarse, aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor tiene bastante sentido… por más que se regenere si no le das tiempo de hacerlo entonces la cosa no funcionaría – expresó la reencarnación de Clow después de haber escuchado a su amigo chino, había sido una maniobra bastante inteligente que tal vez ni siquiera él hubiera podido lograr en una situación como esa.

¡Eres sorpréndete Shaoran! – atinó a decir la prometida del aludido que lo abrazó sin pensarlo dos veces, realmente le sorprendía lo bueno que se había vuelto en eso su novio, de seguro esa habilidad de análisis debió haberla aprendido durante su entrenamiento para ser el líder del comité.

Bueno creo que hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hablar y si seguimos acá podemos levantar sospechas – se apresuró a decir el muchacho rubio que trató de ocultar su admiración por el joven chino, realmente no esperaba encontrarse con alguien tan hábil.

Es cierto, yo hasta ahora no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando – indicó el guardián que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio y simplemente había escuchado la conversación para lograr comprender algo sin embargo hasta el momento no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando… ni siquiera sabía quién les había atacado y mucho menos quién era el joven rubio que los acompañaba…

Es cierto Yue, tú no sabes nada… es mejor que todos vayamos a mi casa para conversar con más detenimiento y tranquilidad – sugirió el muchacho inglés que desaparecía su báculo, no estaba seguro por qué pero tenía el presentimiento que eso no había terminado…

Bueno me gustaría ir, pero… bueno tengo un compromiso – indicó la muchacha de ojos verdes que no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente pero su sonrojo fue borrado por una gota en la nuca al ver la cara de ofuscación de su prometido… ambos sabían a la perfección cuál era ese compromiso.

Pues Yukito también tiene algo que hacer… - indicó el guardián a la vez que sus dos alas lo cubrían y debajo de sus pies aparecía el símbolo del sol y la luna para que segundos después apareciera el maestro de historia.

Es cierto, tengo unos asuntos que debo atender en la preparatoria aunque me gustaría mucho saber qué es lo que está pasando – indicó el docente de historia que miró a todos los presentes con su acostumbrada sonrisa mientras que Cloud se quedaba boquiabierta ante lo que había pasado… no entendía lo que está pasando.

Luego te explicaré Cloud – susurró el muchacho de gafas a su amigo de Septerra al darse cuenta que se encontraba sorprendido por la conversión de Yue en Yukito… poniéndose en su lugar se veía bastante extraño por lo que entendía su confusión.

Bueno Yukito te puedo contar todo mientras caminamos, te diré las cosas más puntuales para que entiendas un poco mejor las cosas – indicó la dueña de las cartas Sakura que se acercó al maestro y éste asintió con la cabeza aceptando la idea de la muchacha.

Entonces no hay nada más que decir, es momento de salir de este lugar – expresó el muchacho de gafas al mismo tiempo que todos asentían con la cabeza y comenzaban a caminar para salir del descampado.

Mientras caminaban la mente del muchacho caído del cielo era atormentada por las palabras de su enemigo… lo que le había dicho le preocupaba de sobremanera… una cosa le quedaba casi claro, esto solo el inicio de todo y que tendría que estar preparado para afrontar lo que se venga.

Más atrás de Cloud, la pareja de novios caminaban al lado de Yukito al mismo tiempo que la antigua card captor le comentaba todo lo que sabían acerca del ataque su enemigo y de la aparición del muchacho rubio, mientras el docente más se enteraba de la situación… más sorprendido se encontraba…

¿Mundos paralelos? ¿Otra dimensión? Eso es demasiado para mí Sakura – atinó a decir el profesor de preparatoria que había escuchado atentamente lo que decía su amiga pero aún no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, realmente era algo difícil de creer.

Yo aún no lo entiendo por completo pero parece que eso es lo único que podría explicar todo lo que está pasando – respondió la muchacha japonesa que se veía algo confundida pues todo eso de las dimensiones no lo había comprendido del todo…

Así es Yukito, Sakura te ha sintetizado todo lo que hablamos la vez que nos reunimos después del primer ataque de Quizbel – agregó el joven chino que había estado en silencio para que su prometida pudiera contarle todo al profesor… en ese momento se sentía algo preocupado por las últimas palabras que había dicho Quizbel antes de morir…

El grupo siguió caminando hasta que al fin salieron del descampado y fue allí cuando todo el grupo se detuvo, era momento de separar sus caminos.

Bueno de aquí me separo de ustedes, manténganme informado de cualquier cosa… - indicó el profesor de historia que después de eso se despidió de todos con un movimiento de su mano y comenzó a acelerar el paso en dirección a la casa de una colega.

Yo también me despido… tengo que asistir a mi compromiso… - la muchacha pudo observar como el rostro de su prometido cambió de un momento a otro, era casi un hecho que él aun no había perdonado a sus hermanas por lo que le hicieron la última vez… la muchacha besó tiernamente los labios de su novio para despedirse de él y del resto lo hizo con un movimiento de su mano pero antes de irse le susurró algo en el oído de su prometido.

No te preocupes Shaoran, todo va a estar bien… no va a pasar nada malo así que quédate tranquilo – luego de eso la muchacha comenzó a alejarse de los tres muchachos que la vieron perderse entre las calles de Tomoeda.

Bueno entonces nosotros también tenemos que irnos… estoy seguro que está conversación va ser muy fundamental para lo sucesivo… – expresó con cierta preocupación el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra al mismo tiempo que sus dos amigos asentían con la cabeza y se ponían en marcha con dirección a la residencia del inglés.

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

Las cosas en el hospital de Tomoeda se habían puesto bastante complicadas debido al último accidente en la zona que había traído consigo una gran cantidad de personas accidentadas con diferentes grados de heridas… desde personas que abandonaron el hospital después de un par horas hasta otras que se encontraban aún en cirugía luchando por sus vidas.

El accidente se había originado por un repentino temblor que provocó que se resquebrajara una de las pistas por donde circulaban dos grandes vehículos que transportaban turistas haciendo que ambos perdieran el control y terminaran impactándose el uno contra el otro produciéndose un enorme choque que fue tan repentino que muchos autos particulares se vieron involucrados en el accidente pues terminaron impactados uno tras de otro provocando un accidente en escala.

El hospital se había vuelto un caos con tantos pacientes con necesidad de ser atendidos tanto así que daba la impresión que el personal del centro médico no era suficiente para satisfacer la creciente demanda por lo que no era sorpresa ver salir a un médico de una operación para minutos después verle preparándose para otra operación.

Las noticias informaban que el temblor que se había sentido cerca del centro de la ciudad hasta el momento no se conocían sus causantes pero aunque la mayoría de especialistas aseguraban que eso no pasaría del susto pues según los últimos informes del departamento de geología, no había ninguna posibilidad de ningún terremoto por la zona… lo que hacía más misteriosa la causa del solitario temblor.

Durante muchas horas el hospital de Tomoeda estuvo en alerta máxima pues los accidentados no paraban de llegar… además el hospital no se encontraba preparado para atender una crisis como ésa así que los pacientes menos graves fueron trasladados a los hospitales de Tokio para poder dar mayor atención a los pacientes que requerían atención inmediata.

Casi muy cerca al anochecer las cosas en el centro médico principal de Tomoeda al fin se normalizaron por lo que no era raro encontrar en ese momento a la mayoría de médicos aglomerados en la sala común para residentes con el fin de tomar un poco de aire y relajarse un poco después del arduo trabajo del día.

Sin embargo entre los pocos que no se encontraban en la sala común era el reconocido médico Kinomoto que a pesar de ser uno de los más jóvenes de los médicos del lugar era uno de los mejores sin contar que era el más popular y solicitado por el personal femenino aunque a él eso le importara poco.

El hijo mayor de Fujitaka se encontraba en la azotea del hospital, aunque estaba casi todo oscuro afuera, él quería contemplar el paisaje y tomar un poco de aire fresco… tenía tantas cosas que pensar que estaba seguro que con todo el bullicio de sus colegas le sería imposible, además tendría que aguantar ver la cara de ese tipo y justo ese día no se sentía de humor para pelear con su colega… ya tenía suficientes problemas para darle el gusto a ese tipo de ponerle de malas.

El viento comenzó a resoplar con algo de violencia pero a pesar de eso el doctor se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, en ese instante su mente se encontraba en otra parte… estaba sumergida en recuerdos y pensamientos que desde anoche atormentaban al joven médico...

Tantas cosas habían cambiado en su vida que si le hubieran dichos unos cuantos meses atrás jamás lo habría creído… lo primero fue descubrir que su padre era el receptáculo de un ser que estaba dispuesto a destruir a toda la raza humana y que por poco casi lo logra… luego se daría cuenta que se había enamorado de la persona menos esperada para él, aunque claro eso no era un mal recuerdo… lo que si fue un momento muy desagradable para Touya fue enterarse que su hermana menor se había enredado con el tipejo chino de hace ocho años… como le gustaba fastidiar a ese tipo… y si fuera poco al chiquillo se le ocurrió proponerle matrimonio a su hermana y como era de esperarse ella aceptó y todos están de su parte… eso si fue lo último que podía tolerar…

El joven doctor seguía con la mirada perdida… a pesar que no soportaba a ese tipo chino, tenía que reconocer que tenía coraje y que en verdad quería con todas sus fuerzas a su hermana aunque claro eso jamás le diría pues al fin y al cabo ambos no podían soportarse pues eran totalmente incompatibles aunque ambos buscaban la felicidad de la misma persona pero de diferente manera, pensar en eso le hizo recordar la conversación que tuvieron a solas después de que el señor Fujitaka anunciara la boda de su hija menor…

Ambos caminaban en silencio con dirección a la cocina de la casa, aunque ninguno decía nada, sus ojos decían mil cosas y obviamente no era nada bueno con respecto al otro… la tensión entre los presentes se elevó por unos segundos al máximo cuando se cerró la puerta de la cocina…

Ninguno de los dos atinó a sentarse, solo se movieron para quedar frente a frente, a cada instante sus miradas se cruzaban pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a comenzar… o tal vez estaban buscando sus mejores argumentos para acusar al otro, era difícil adivinar que es lo que pasaba por la mente de ellos dos.

Ahora solo somos tú y yo, si tienes algo que decirme… dímelo de una buena vez – recriminó con seriedad el muchacho de ojos color miel que miró con fijeza a su acompañante como si le estuviera retando.

¿Con esas chiquillo? Pues tienes razón, hay algunas cosas que tendría haberte dicho hace tiempo pero no tuviste el valor de regresar hasta ahora – el joven doctor hizo una pausa, al fin le diría a ese tipo todo lo que pensaba acerca de él y como lo detestaba.

¿Sabes cuántas veces vi a mi hermana sufrir por tu culpa? ¿te has preguntado cuántas lágrimas ha derramado por ti? – preguntó molesto el médico que apretó su puño con furia al recordar los años pasados en los cuales su hermana siempre se le veía triste, apagada como si no tuviera ninguna razón para sonreír de verdad y claro toda era por culpa de ese tipo.

¿Tú crees que no lo sé? Yo soy consciente de todo lo que debió haber sufrido Sakura y siempre cargaré con esa culpa por el resto de mi vida – respondió el muchacho chino que en ese momento desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, aunque su novia le había dicho que eso se había quedado en el pasado, no podía ser indiferente a eso.

Y a pesar de eso tienes el descaro de presentarte en mi casa y decir que te vas a casar con ella después de todo lo que le has hecho… aunque le hayas ayudado cuando eran niños no te da el derecho de venir acá y hacer lo que se te plazca, deberías tener aunque sea un poco de consideración con mi hermana - volvió a decir con fastidio el doctor Kinomoto que a pesar de su mal humor se le veía más tranquilo de lo normal.

¿Tú qué sabes? ¿acaso sabes lo que tuve pasar todo este tiempo? Tú solo eres bueno para juzgarme pero ni siquiera has tratado de ponerte en mi lugar, yo también me he sentido vacío sin ella, yo en verdad la amo y aunque sé que no es excusa, todo lo que hago lo hago solo por ella – el estudiante de arqueología ahora miraba fijamente a su futuro cuñado, él sabía sus errores pero no era justo que ese sujeto siempre lo viera como el malo de la película, simplemente cometía errores como cualquier persona.

¿Ahora vas a jugar a ser la víctima, mocoso? Tú no me engañas, sé muy bien que harás sufrir a mi hermana tal como lo hiciste cuando volviste a aparecer ¿o ya te olvidaste? – por unos segundos el primogénito de la familia Kinomoto sonrió al ver como el muchacho que tenía en frente había desviado su mirada, de seguro era de la vergüenza de reconocer que él tenía razón sin embargo su sonrisa se borró cuando vio el rostro de tristeza del muchacho…

Sé que eso fue la peor estupidez que hice, en ese tiempo lastimé a muchas personas e incluso hubo un momento en que me odié a mi mismo pero ya no puedo remediar el pasado, ahora solo trató de compensar toda la tristeza que he ocasionado con mis decisiones – en la voz del jefe del clan Li se podía sentir toda la tristeza y melancolía que le traía el recordar esa parte del pasado, el médico no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de él, más bien esperaba que comenzara una pelea verbal.

Yo por lo menos estoy tratando de hacerla feliz pero en cambio tú… ya te diste cuenta lo que ocasionaste hace un rato, ¿acaso no puede pasar por tu cabeza aunque sea por un segundo que en verdad la quiero? – preguntó el descendiente de Clow Reed que estaba vez se veía decidido, realmente quería terminar con la rivalidad que tenía con el hermano de su prometida.

¿Acaso crees que me gusta verla llorar? Recuerda que soy su hermano idiota, yo siempre he cuidado de Sakura… desde que murió mamá me prometí a mi mismo que la protegería de lo que sea sin importar las consecuencias – aseveró el hijo mayor de Fujitaka que ahora se le veía algo apesadumbrado… por unos segundos quiso imaginarse como hubiera sido las cosas si su madre siguiera viva… de seguro su hermana sería más feliz.

Aunque no lo creas, soy consciente de lo mucho que la quieres… aunque no esté de acuerdo contigo con la forma en que la proteges pero la cosa es que ambos buscamos lo mismo, buscamos que Sakura sea feliz, entonces porque tenemos que estar peleando siempre, ¿no crees que es algo absurdo? – el líder del comité de hechiceros de oriente había cambiado su tono de voz, ahora se le escuchaba más amigable… el médico se quedó sorprendido después de escuchar al muchacho en frente… no se esperaba que le dijera algo así… daba la impresión que los dos jóvenes comenzaban a comprenderse.

Realmente tú no me caes mocoso, desde que eras un niño supe que serías tú quien se llevaría a Sakura de mi lado, he tratado todo el tiempo de evitarlo pero tal vez desde un principio ambos estuvieron destinados a estar juntos… - el médico desvió su mirada hacia otro lado al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda a su acompañante.

Soy consciente de lo que hiciste por mi hermana la vez que enfrentamos al enviado del mal, es algo que no olvidaré aunque quisiera pero es un hecho… - Touya se quedó en silencio… le era bastante difícil reconocer que el novio de su hermana era una buena persona pero le era mucho más difícil reconocer que se había equivocado… el jefe del clan Li estaba parado sin saber que hacer, era la primera vez que escuchaba al médico que le hablara hasta cierto punto con gratitud.

No me mal interpretes mocoso, aún no me he olvidado la primera vez que nos conocimos… tú tratabas de lastimar a mi hermana… asumo que a pesar de lo que suceda jamás me caerás bien – dijo después de unos segundos el doctor Kinomoto que dejó por unos segundos al muchacho chino en silencio…

El jefe del clan Li bajó la mirada por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento… claro que él tampoco había olvidado el día en que se conoció con el médico… quizás fue en ese instante en que su enemistad empezó y era hasta cierto punto comprensible, después de todo él estaba agrediendo a su hermana menor.

Recordaba a la perfección ese pasaje de su niñez… él había pedido a la maestra de las cartas conversar a solas y apenas confirmó que ella tenía algunas cartas Clow y que su nivel mágico era muy inferior al suyo entonces había decidido arrebatarle las cartas Clow que poseía sin embargo la niña japonesa no se había dejado fue en ese momento en que hizo su aparición Touya, llegado a ese punto la situación se puso más tensa que nunca… ambos se habían colocado en posición de ataque… estaban listos para pelear sin importar nada… aunque esa pelea nunca se llevó a cabo por la repentina aparición de Yukito, el resto era historia una larga…

Lo sé… ya te dije que soy consciente de todos mis errores pero eso ha quedado en el pasado, ahora solo quiero que Sakura sea feliz… por qué no dejamos de una vez este pleito y hacemos una tregua… no te digo que lo hagas por mí, hazlo por ella que es la más perjudicada con todo esto – sugirió el hechicero oriental que imprimió un tono suplicante en su tono voz, el doctor se dio media vuelta y lo miró fijamente a los ojos…

Sea como sea, yo no podré consentir que te cases con mi hermana, así que no esperes que acepte eso, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es evitar vernos así no tendremos que soportar el uno al otro y todo será paz – indicó el doctor Kinomoto que se mostró muy seguro de lo que decía además no tenía intención de cambiar de opinión.

Entonces todo lo que hablamos ha sido en vano, ¿eso quieres decir? – preguntó el muchacho de ojos color miel que en ese momento no sabía que pensar exactamente, le era tan difícil comprender lo que pensaba el hermano de su prometida…

La verdad no lo sé, pero ya te dije lo que pienso… nunca me gustaras para mi hermana, esa es la única verdad – atinó a responder el hijo mayor de Fujitaka que en ese momento hizo una mueca de disgusto, ya comenzaba a aburrirse de ese tema y en especial de tener que hablarlo con ese sujeto.

Al final no importa lo que haga ¿verdad? Jamás te caeré… pues para serte franco tú tampoco eres señor simpatía, con esa manera de actuar no sé como te soporta la señorita Akizuki – expresó con fastidio el descendiente de Clow que también ya se había aburrido de hablar con una persona tan obstinada y odiosa.

Ese no es tu problema chiquillo, yo también me he preguntado miles de veces que te ve mi hermana, si eres un bueno para nada – atinó a decir de mal humor el médico, en ese instante ambos se miraron con fijeza en espera que el otro hiciera algo para poder responder, después de todo ellos jamás se comprenderían.

Sin decirse nada los dos comenzaron a caminar con dirección a la puerta de la cocina, sin tener que decirse nada ambos sabían que ya no tenían nada de que conversar, al final nunca llegarían a aceptarse, pasara lo que pasara…

El doctor Kinomoto realmente no sabía que pensar después de esa conversación… después de todo el mocoso no era tan insoportable como parecía aunque claro jamás le diría eso… sin embargo los pensamientos del médico fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que una mano palmeaba su espalda, sin demora Touya volteó su mirada y grande fue su sorpresa al verla…

Hola Touya… - atinó a decir una muchacha que tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y que jugaba como una niña con sus pies, ella sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer pero aún le era algo complicado asimilarlo.

¿Nakuru…? ¿tú…? ¿pero cómo? – fue lo único que pudo decir el joven doctor que no se recuperaba de su asombro, no se hubiera esperado que su novia fuera a verlo al hospital después de la discusión que tuvieran el día anterior… el verla ahí le hizo sentir un enorme escalofrío…

Como no te encontraba y nadie sabía dónde estabas, supuse que estarías aquí tomando un poco de aire, asumo que tienes muchas cosas que pensar ¿verdad? – preguntó la muchacha que levantó al fin su mirada y así pudo observar el rostro confundido de su novio… realmente no sabía como iban a terminar las cosas pero después de todo tendría que seguir el consejo que le dieron.

El doctor Kinomoto tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso por lo que no sabía que hacer, ella se encontraba parada frente a él pero no tenía la misma sonrisa de siempre… quizás ella venía a decirle que todo había acabado… el pensar en eso le hizo sentir un enorme vacío, realmente no quería que eso pasara.

Bueno Touya si he venido hasta acá era porque quería hablar contigo de algo… - la muchacha hizo una pausa, quería tomarse su tiempo para decir lo que quería decirle a su novio sin embargo su pausa se hizo una larga espera para el médico que no pudo evitar interrumpirla.

Antes que digas cualquier cosa Nakuru déjame decirte unas cosas, después de escucharme puedes decir lo que quieras pero antes escúchame – exclamó algo agitado el doctor Kinomoto que en ese momento la idea de perderla venía a cada instante a su mente y no podía permitirlo…

La reacción de su novio sorprendió a la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon por lo que le tomó unos segundos reaccionar… luego la muchacha solo movió su cabeza de abajo hacia arriba en señal que aceptaba la petición del doctor que hasta ese momento no había pensado que decir… así que optó por improvisar…

Sé muy bien que soy muy testarudo en muchas cosas, que me comporto como un cavernícola en algunas ocasiones y que debería pensar un poco antes de actuar, quisiera decirte que cambiaré pero me conozco bien y sé que así es mi forma de ser, lo único que puedo prometerte es que pondré mi mayor esfuerzo para cambiar pero todo eso solo tiene sentido si tú estás a mi lado así que te pido que me perdones que sin ti ya deja de tener sentido muchas cosas en mi vida… eres la única que ha llenado ese gran vacío en que se había convertido mi vida, te amo y no quiero perderte… - el doctor mientras hablaba se acercó a su novia se agachó y se arrodilló a la vez que tomó la mano de su novia con sus dos manos, era la primera vez que hacía eso en su vida pero en verdad pensaba que valía la pena, aunque claro que no lo volvería a repetir nunca, el muchacho se estaba jugando el todo por el todo.

La prima de la reencarnación de Clow se había quedado boquiabierta, todo eso le había tomado por sorpresa… realmente no se esperaba que su novio hiciera eso… al final el consejo de Tifa tenía mucho de cierto…

¡Qué tierno eres Touya! ¡Yo también te amo! ¡No nos separemos nunca! ¿de acuerdo? – expresó la muchacha con una enorme sonrisa que sin demora levantó de un solo tirón a su novio para luego abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas por el cuello hasta el extremo de ponerle un poco azul…

Lo sabía Touya, sabía que me querías tanto como te quiero… esto solo confirma lo que siempre he sabido, tú eres el indicado… ahora no queda ninguna duda que nuestro matrimonio sea en esta semana – expresó Nakuru que al fin había soltado a su convaleciente prometido que poco a poco recuperaba el aire pero cuando escuchó acerca de la fecha de su próximo matrimonio no pudo mantenerse tranquilo… ¿acaso su novia había enloquecido?

Espera Nakuru… ¿Cómo que nos casamos en una semana? ¿acaso estamos compitiendo con alguien? – preguntó algo ofuscado el médico que no comprendía de dónde había sacado ese disparate su futura esposa… hasta hace un minuto las cosas parecían perfectas pero como siempre ella tenía que salir con unas de sus ideas…

¿Por qué te extraña tanto Touya? Hace unos segundos me acabas de decir que me amas y que no quieres que nos separemos… entonces para que esperar más ¿o acaso mentiste? – la muchacha en ese momento se puso bastante seria, su prometido simplemente no pudo objetar nada… esta vez le había dejado sin ninguna defensa y simplemente atinó a resignarse al mismo tiempo que la muchacha saltaba de un brinco a sus brazos.

Además Touya no creo que se vea bien que tu hermana menor se case antes que tú – atinó a decir algo jocosa Nakuru pero la expresión del rostro de Touya hizo que se arrepintiera de su comentario.

No me hagas acordar eso… - bramó molesto el médico que en ese momento todo su mal humor se manifestó… aunque muy dentro de él, una gran nostalgia también había aparecido…

No tienes que engañarme Touya, sé muy bien que ese enfado tuyo solo es para aparentar esa tristeza que te llena el saber que Sakura ya no es esa niña que tú siempre protegías, pero no deberías sentirte así… es más debería estar orgulloso por la excelente mujer en que se ha convertido – se apresuró a decir la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon que miró con ternura a su novio que se había quedado en silencio, no se esperaba que ella se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Es verdad Nakuru, a ti no puedo engañarte, estoy muy orgulloso de ella y aunque no quiera reconocerlo ese sujeto chino no es tan mala persona como parece… aunque eso no signifique que me caiga bien, sin embargo… - el médico no pudo decir nada más pues en ese momento su prometida había colocado uno de sus dedos en sus labios.

Por un momento olvidémonos de todos y simplemente pensemos en nosotros dos… ya es momento que solo pensemos en nuestra boda Touya, seremos felices juntos pero primero debes dejar de pensar en tantas cosas, ahora solo somos tú y yo – indicó Nakuru que sin darle tiempo a decir otra cosa más acercó sus labios a los suyos para darse un beso apasionado mientras que el viento resoplaba con un poco más de fuerza…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

Las horas habían pasado y ahora el cielo de Tomoeda se encontraba cubierto por la oscuridad… motivo por el cual podía verse a la luna que se mostraba más brillante de lo normal, acompañando al cuerpo celeste se encontraban un centenar de estrellas que hacían que el manto de la noche se viera más hermoso aún.

En una residencia de Tomoeda las cosas se habían vuelto algo agitadas con el griterío de unas mujeres que celebraban el excitante enfrentamiento…

Vaya… no cabe duda que Sakura es muy buena en esto – exclamó emocionada Fuu Tie que se encontraba sentada en el delicado pasto del jardín acompañada de su otra hermana.

Eso si es cierto, en cuestión de horas ha podido seguir el ritmo de nuestra hermana… de seguir así no dudo que podrá enfrentarse de igual a Fan Len – aseveró She Fa que miró por unos segundos a su hermana y luego dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraban tres mujeres con ropas ligeras y dos de ellas se encontraban en una pose de ataque.

Sin previo aviso corrió a toda prisa Fei Mei hacia donde se encontraba la novia de su hermano, gracias a un salto que dio en el último segundo ganó mayor impulso para lanzar una patada que a duras pena fue bloqueado por la maestra de las cartas que tuvo que usar sus brazos para protegerse de lo contrario el golpe le hubiera caído de lleno en la base del estómago…

A pesar de haber sido rechazado su ataque, la mujer comenzó a lanzar todo tipo de golpes tanto con las manos como con los pies lo que dificultaba el ataque de Sakura que hasta el momento solo se defendía que poco a poco comenzaba a retroceder hasta topar con la pared que estaba detrás de ella.

Yo sé muy bien que esto no es todo lo que puedes hacer Sakura… es mejor que lo hagas con seriedad que no pienso contenerme – expresó Fei Mei que había detenido su ataque al ver arrinconada a su futura cuñada, sabía a la perfección que esa muchacha era capaz de hacerlo mejor pero se estaba conteniendo… estaba casi segura que ella podría llegar a pelear con su hermana mayor y plantarle una buena pelea…

Lo que dice Fei Mei es cierto Sakura, te dijimos desde el inicio que este entrenamiento es muy serio y no hay necesidad de que te contengas, estoy segura que te será bastante complicado acertarle a Fei Mei así que por eso no te preocupes – afirmó con tranquilidad la hija mayor de la familia Li que se encontraba parada y observaba la pelea entre su hermana y su futura cuñada, estaba bastante sorprendida por el rápido avance de la estudiante de arqueología, realmente era buena en eso.

Esta bien Fei Mei, Fan Len; me esforzaré lo máximo… - la muchacha hizo una reverencia de duelo y se colocó en posición de ataque al mismo tiempo que Fei Mei se colocaba en defensa… por unos segundos las dos mujeres se vieron y un segundo después Sakura se lanzó a correr al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a lanzar patadas circulares a Fei Mei que comenzó a esquivarles con una sorprendente agilidad.

A pesar que todos sus ataques eran esquivados con suma maestría por su cuñada, la antigua card captor no desistía de su ataque y comenzó a dar volantines en el aire para acercarse aun más a Fei Mei que no se esperaba que ella pudiera hacer movimientos tan complicados haciendo que ya no pudiera esquivarlos así que tuvo que hacer uso de sus manos para bloquear los constantes golpes.

Sin demora Fei Mei comenzó a golpear con sus manos a la muchacha de ojos verdes sin embargo ella comenzó a esquivar los golpes con rápidos saltos hacia atrás para luego acercarse de nuevo para lanzar un nuevo golpe… la excitación del resto de hermanas se hizo mayor al ver el combate, sin darse cuenta Fei Mei se vio forzada a usar todo su potencial… era algo sorprendente pero la hija de Fujitaka se había vuelto muy buena en las artes marciales.

La excitación cumbre de toda la batalla llegó cuando Fei Mei logró aplicarle una llave a Sakura sin embargo en el momento en que la mujer china liberó su llave para lanzar a su contrincante, la muchacha japonesa logró lanzar una patada que impactó en el costado izquierdo del torso de Fei Mei que le hizo arrodillarse mientras que Sakura impactaba con el suelo unos metros hacia atrás.

¡El entrenamiento ya terminó…! ¡Fuu Tie y She Fa traigan los medicamentos! – exclamó agitada Fan Len que sin pensarlo se dirigió a su futura cuñada que yacía en el suelo y aún no podía reincorporarse, su hermana seguía de rodillas con una mano apoyada en el suelo y la otra en el lugar en donde había impactado el golpe de la dueña de las cartas Sakura.

Sin demora She Fa Y Fuu Tie abandonaron el jardín para dirigirse hacia adentro de la casa para buscar lo que su hermana les había pedido, a los pocos minutos encontraron lo que estaban buscando… como era de esperarse de su hermana mayor había previsto cualquier tipo de situación y había preparado sus potajes medicinales que solo ella conocía la receta…

¿Te encuentras bien Sakura? – preguntó angustiada Fan Len al ver el rostro de dolor de la muchacha que tenía los ojos semi cerrados, lo más seguro que tuviera algún fuerte golpe en la espalda.

Si… no te preocupes Fan Len, pero ¿Cómo está Fei Mei? – respondió la muchacha de ojos verdes que en ese instante con la ayuda de la mujer china logró reincorporarse hasta quedar sentada en el suelo al mismo tiempo que Fan Len revisaba su cuerpo en busca de alguna contusión que tuviera.

Ni te preocupes por mi hermana Sakura, no es la primera vez que recibe algún golpe en un entrenamiento, a lo más tendrá el orgullo algo golpeado pero nada de que preocuparse pero déjame decirte que me has sorprendido, no me imaginaba que llegaras a ser tan buena en tan poco tiempo – indicó la mujer china que le sonrió a su cuñada, realmente le había sorprendido la habilidad que había demostrado la muchacha, en esas condiciones tan difíciles lograr golpear a alguien era algo que tal vez ni siquiera ella hubiera podido conseguir, por lo que no le sorprendía que su hermana jamás hubiera esperado un golpe por lo que había soltado su defensa…

¿En verdad lo crees Fan Len? – preguntó tímidamente la hija menor de Fujitaka que no pudo ocultar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, se sentía sumamente halagada de que la hermana de su novio hablara bien de sus habilidades.

Fan Len no exagera en nada Sakura, eres realmente muy buena en esto, estoy segura que con un poco de dedicación podrás ser una digna representante de las artes marciales de la familia Li – aseveró Fei Mei que se había acercado a la aludida junta con sus dos hermanas que traían en sus manos los menjunjes que su hermana mayor les había pedido minutos antes.

¿En serio lo crees Fei Mei? – volvió a preguntar la muchacha de verdes pupilas que en ese instante se encontraba bastante contenta… no se esperaba recibir tantos elogios por parte de sus futuras cuñadas… la aludida simplemente asintió con la cabeza dando su respuesta positiva a la pregunta de la muchacha japonesa.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la antigua card captor pero pronto fue cambiada por una mueca de dolor, Fan Len le estaba frotando una especie de crema sobre su espalda, obviamente era una crema para las contusiones con el fin de evitar el dolor y posibles moretones.

Esto te dolerá un poco al comienzo Sakura pero ya veras que para mañana solo quedará el recuerdo de estos golpes – aseveró la hermana mayor de todas las hermanas Li, la aludida simplemente atinó a sonreír… en verdad esperaba eso pues comenzó a sentir que las zonas que habían sido untadas con la extraña crema comenzaban a arder…

Con ayuda de todas las hermanas, la estudiante de arqueología fue conducida a la sala para que descansara un poco de paso que recuperara un poco de energía pues por más que trataba de aparentarlo se le veía bastante cansada.

Nos has sorprendido mucho Sakura, no cabe duda que tu entrenamiento en artes marciales no nos tomará mucho tiempo – dijeron al unísono Fuu Tie y She Fa que se acercaron a la aludida a la vez que le daban palmaditas en la espalda mientras que la antigua card captor solo sonreía.

Muchas gracias por sus palabras, me siento contenta de estar dentro de sus expectativas – atinó a decir la muchacha de ojos verdes que no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante los comentarios de sus cuñadas que no pudieron evitarlo y abrazaron a la muchacha.

Creo que ya ha sido suficiente por el día de hoy, así que doy por terminado el entrenamiento – indicó con su acostumbrada seriedad Fan Len mientras que el resto de las hermanas hacían un gesto de fastidio, como siempre su hermana mayor era una aguafiestas…

Ahora que me doy cuenta ya es algo tarde, es mejor que regrese a mi casa – expresó la dueña de Kerberos que en ese momento fue conducida hacia una de las habitaciones de la residencia Li para que pudiera cambiarse, al poco tiempo la muchacha se encontraba vestida con la ropa con qué había llegado.

Sin mucha demora Sakura fue acompañada por sus futuras cuñadas hacia la salida de la casa, al poco tiempo ella ya se encontraba en la calle mientras que todas las hermanas de su novio la despedían desde la puerta, en cuestión de segundo ella ya se encontraba lo suficiente lejos de la casa de su prometido.

La estudiante de arqueología comenzó a caminar a paso lento con dirección a su casa, aunque daba la impresión que era muy entrada la noche la verdad era que no era tan tarde como parecía, en ese momento la muchacha se tocó la espalda y se dio cuenta que casi no sentía dolor.

"Es sorprendente, Fan Len tenía toda la razón… ya casi no siento dolor… es como si nunca me hubiera golpeado, me pregunto qué fue lo que me echó, fuera lo que fuera es una excelente medicina" – se dijo la muchacha al darse cuenta que el dolor había disminuido de una manera tan repentina que ni siquiera se acordaba desde que momento comenzó a disminuir el dolor.

"Hace días que no he conversado con Tomoyo… puedo aprovechar que aún no es tan tarde para ir a visitarla un rato, lo más seguro que se encuentre en su casa" – pensó la antigua card captor que en ese momento revisó la hora en el reloj que llevaba en su brazo, luego de pensarlo unos segundos se decidió y cambió de dirección…

Pasaron varios minutos para que la muchacha de ojos verdes llegara a su destino, ahora ella se encontraba frente al gran portón que era la entrada a la mansión Daidouji, la muchacha japonesa era consciente que había una posibilidad de que haya caminado en vano pues quizás su mejor amiga no se encontrase.

Sin demora la muchacha tocó el timbre y una voz femenina le contestó, al poco tiempo el gran portón se abrió al mismo tiempo que una mujer vestida de sirvienta hizo pasar a la maestra de las cartas, la mujer condujo a la visitante por la mansión hasta una habitación en donde una persona muy conocida para la hija de Fujitaka la esperaba, sin embargo durante el trayecto pudo observar a una gran cantidad de agentes de seguridad que estaban por toda la casa… todo eso le sorprendió a la muchacha de ojos verdes pues no comprendía el motivo de tanta seguridad.

La señorita se encuentra dentro de la habitación, con su permiso me retiro a hacer mis deberes – la sirvienta hizo un ademán para luego darse media vuelta y caminar con dirección a otro lado mientras que la muchacha simplemente atinaba a abrir la puerta en dónde su mejor amiga se encontraba, una vez que entró su prima le sonrió para luego abrazarla…

¡Qué gusto verte Sakura! – expresó entusiasmada la estudiante de periodismo mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga, le daba la impresión que había traído a su prima con la mente, justo en ese momento necesitaba tanto hablar con ella…

A mí también me alegra mucho de verte Tomoyo… - la dueña de la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados no pudo decir nada más al ver que su amiga se veía de cierta forma algo triste hasta le dio la impresión que estaba a punto de llorar… tal vez eran ideas suyas pero definitivamente algo le estaba pasando a su mejor amiga.

¿Sucede algo Tomoyo? – preguntó después de unos segundos la muchacha de ojos verdes que levantó el mentón de su amiga con sus manos para verla directamente a los ojos, era un hecho que algo le estaba preocupando pues los ojos de su amiga le mostraban eso, la pregunta era ¿qué?

La verdad sí Sakura… me preocupa mucho Meiling… hace algunos días comenzó a actuar raramente… realmente ya no sé que hacer… tengo miedo de que algo malo le esté sucediendo – atinó a decir con voz entre cortada la muchacha de armoniosa voz que no pudo ocultar su preocupación y temor por su amiga china, ella apreciaba de sobremanera a la muchacha china ya que se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas.

¿Actúa raramente? ¿Cómo así Tomoyo? – preguntó la maestra de las cartas al mismo tiempo que ambas amigas se sentaban en uno de los muebles para poder conversar mejor, Sakura en verdad no sabía que podía pasarle a su siempre alegre amiga china.

Pues verás, últimamente anda la mayor parte del tiempo en la calle, a veces ni siquiera viene a almorzar y cuando sale en las tardes siempre regresa muy de noche, casi a hurtadillas… tal vez yo tengo la culpa por haberle entregado un juego de llaves pero nunca pensé que haría de eso un hábito – indicó la muchacha de larga cabellera azabache que recordó la vez que su amiga le pidió el juego de llaves para entrar en la casa pues según ella no quería levantar a nadie para que le abrieran la puerta, en primer instancia a Tomoyo le pareció un lindo gesto pero con el pasar de los días comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle dado las llaves y aunque en más de una ocasión le había pedido que no llegara tan tarde, su amiga terminaba llegando muy de noche.

Eso es muy raro… que yo recuerde Meiling no es de comportarse así, pero has tratado de averiguar que tanto hace en la calle, ¿has podido hablar con ella sobre eso? – preguntó la estudiante de arqueología que no comprendía muy bien lo que le sucedía a su amiga china, por un instante le vino a la mente lo que le dijeron las hermanas de su novio, acerca de los sentimientos de la joven china hacia el jefe del clan Li… fue en ese momento que comenzó a sentirse culpable, tal vez todo lo que le estaba pasando a su amiga era por su matrimonio con Shaoran… pensar en eso le hizo sentir una enorme nostalgia.

Ayer hablé con ella, me quedé hasta tarde despierta sin embargo no me dijo mucho, simplemente me dijo que estaba ayudando a alguien a entenderse, la verdad no le entendí bien pero… - la muchacha de ojos azulados se quedó confundida al ver el rostro triste de su mejor amiga, no entendía bien a que se debía si hasta hace unos segundos se le veía bien.

¿Sabías que Meiling se iba a convertir en la esposa de Shaoran en Hong Kong?, su compromiso ya estaba concretado y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se casaran… - la voz de Sakura era tan débil que casi no se escuchaba, la cara de sorpresa de su mejor amiga no se hizo esperar… estaba segura que el descendiente de Clow sería incapaz de haberle contado eso pero entonces… ¿Cómo ella lo sabía…?

¿Quién te dijo eso Sakura? – atinó a preguntar la muchacha de ojos azulados que por más que pensaba no lograba imaginarse quién le habría dicho eso… obviamente era imposible que la misma Meiling le dijera…

Me lo dijeron las hermanas de Shaoran hace unos días… la idea de que Meiling esté sufriendo por mi culpa… - la mirada de la dueña de las cartas Sakura se dirigió al piso, pensar que era la causante de la tristeza de su amiga le causaba tanta nostalgia.

No pienses eso Sakura… déjame decirte que Meiling ha superado toda esa situación… ella me contó acerca de sus sentimientos pero desde hace mucho tiempo que ella entendió que Li solo podía quererte a ti – se apresuró a decir Tomoyo que tomó las manos de su prima mientras levantaba su mirada, en los ojos de la muchacha se podía notar que comenzaban a nacer unas pesadas lágrimas.

¿Tú lo sabías Tomoyo? Pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – la antigua card captor miró con sorpresa a su mejor amiga, no se hubiera imaginado que ella le ocultara algo de esa magnitud… no sabía que pensar al respecto, realmente era algo que nunca se hubiera esperado.

Lo siento Sakura, tú sabes muy bien que entre nosotras no hay ningún tipo de secreto sin embargo esta vez no pude contártelo por dos grandes razones… la primera era que esto me lo contó Meiling y no quise faltar a su confianza, por eso no le conté a nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Li sabe acerca de eso y la segunda razón era justo la que tengo enfrente a mí… sabía bien que si tú sabías acerca de los sentimientos de Meiling sufrirías por ser la causante de ese dolor y eso no era cierto, en el amor nadie manda Sakura, tú no puedes pedirle a tu corazón que se enamore de alguien, simplemente se da… además Meiling ya lo ha superado, tomó con madurez tu relación con Li – expresó la muchacha de armoniosa voz que le imprimió en su voz un tono suplicante, no se hubiera esperado que su amiga se enterara de esas cosas pero después de todo algún día tendría que haberse enterado…

Lo mismo me dijeron las hermanas de Shaoran… ¿me aseguras qué mi relación de Shaoran no es la causante de la rara forma de actuar de Meiling? – preguntó la muchacha de ojos verdes que miró a su prima en espera de una respuesta, Tomoyo simplemente asintió con la cabeza para que luego fuera abrazada por su mejor amiga.

Gracias Tomoyo, me acabas de sacar un enorme peso de encima… para serte sincera no me sentía bien conmigo mismo desde el día que lo supe, pero ahora que sé que Meiling ya no sufre por eso, me siento mucho mejor… - respondió la estudiante de arqueología que le sonrió a su amiga, realmente sentía un gran alivio en el alma.

Para eso somos las mejores amigas Sakura… - atinó a responder la muchacha de armoniosa voz que le devolvió la sonrisa a su prima, sabía que su mejor amiga necesitaba en ese momento que le dieran ánimos.

Lo sé hermanita, por cierto a la hora que entré a tu casa me di cuenta que había una gran cantidad de vigilancia… ¿ha sucedido algo malo? – preguntó repentinamente la estudiante de arqueología que se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver que su mejor amiga se había sonrojado sin razón alguna…

La muchacha de ojos azulados se levantó de su asiento y le dio la espalda a su prima, realmente se sentía apenada por lo que iba a decir pero no podía ocultarle eso a su querida amiga…

Pues todo esa seguridad la ha puesto mi mamá para saber si Eriol viene a la casa – atinó a decir con su voz baja la muchacha de larga cabellera ante la sorpresa de su amiga que no se esperaba algo así.

Eso quiere decir que los problemas de tu mamá con Eriol aún siguen… pensé que ya se había hecho a la idea – expresó algo sorprendida la antigua card captor que de cierta forma entendía a su amiga, de seguro si su hermano tuviera los medios económicos necesarios haría lo mismo con ella.

Así es Sakura, la verdad ya no sé cómo manejar esta situación – indicó algo angustiada la estudiante de periodismo que ya no sabía qué hacer para solucionar sus problemas con su madre… su prima sin demora se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

No te preocupes Tomoyo, ya verás que todo irá bien… solo tienes que darle tiempo, es lo mismo que yo estoy haciendo con Kero y mi hermano… estoy segura que todo se arreglara… - respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro la muchacha de verdes pupilas, realmente quería creer en sus propias palabras pues de lo contrario sería un gran pesar.

Tienes razón Sakura además pase lo que pase todo estará bien… - exclamó Tomoyo a la vez que las dos primas sonrieron y se acercaron a una de las ventanas de la habitación para poder contemplar el cielo estrellado…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

Ya era muy entrada en la noche y la oscuridad había cubierto por completo toda la ciudad… a esas horas todos los habitantes de Tomoeda dormía plácidamente sin sospechar que entre las sombras seres extraños al planeta buscaban una forma de resolver el reciente problema que se había suscitado… tendrían que tomar medidas drásticas.

Señor debe tratar de tranquilizarse… no cree que ya hemos llamado excesivamente la atención – indicó una sombra que hace escasos segundos se encontraba sentado y ahora se había puesto de pie y se había acercado a su líder con la finalidad de calmarlo un poco.

El aludido simplemente hizo un gesto que atemorizó a su camarada que sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó encima de una roca y a pesar de eso no pudo ocultar su temor, conocía de sobra lo perverso que podía ser su líder y que no dudaría ni un segundo en matarlo si le placía.

Entiendo su frustración señor, pero si seguimos actuando de esta manera no podremos lograr nuestros objetivos – aclaró otra sombra que permanecía de pie y daba la impresión que se encontraba cruzado de manos, a diferencia de la anterior sombra su voz no era temerosa era más bien firme y decidida.

Lo sé, no necesito que ninguno de ustedes me diga las cosas… solo que no puedo tolerar la incompetencia – expresó con fastidio el líder de todas las sombras que se tranquilizó… en parte sabía que sus subordinados tenían razón y que desesperándose no lograría nada sin embargo no lograba entender cómo era posible que su súbdito hubiera sido vencido tan rápido…

Además señor ya se desquitó muy bien con la muerte de Quizbel, asumo que muchos de los seres que habitan este planeta habrán muerte después de su arranque de cólera – se apresuró a decir una tercera sombra que mientras hablaba reía… la idea de imaginarse como gente inocente moría le fascinaba, lo que más le gustaba era ver el dolor ajeno…

¡Oh si! Aunque no fue planeado espero que hayan muerto muchos de esos insectos… era lo menos que se merecían después de haber tenido la osadía de matar a Quizbel, por más estúpido que fuera, él estaba a mi cargo y su muerte me deshonra – vociferó con molestia el líder de las sombras pero al poco rato comenzó a reír a la vez que el resto de sombras reían junto a él…

Todos las sombras comenzaron a reír a carcajadas al recordar que en el momento en que su líder se dio cuenta que su compañero había sido muerto, desató su furia y lanzó un palmazo al suelo provocando un movimiento acelerado de las enormes rocas subterráneas por lo que sacudió el lugar causando desastres en zonas cercanas como el accidente de dos vehículos de transporte de turistas en donde murieron algunas personas…

Realmente fue fabuloso señor, sin embargo eso pudo habernos puesto en evidencia y usted sabe que aún no podemos darnos el lujo que descubran nuestros planes – expresó con suma tranquilidad la sombra que estaba parada, las otras dos sombras se pusieron nerviosas después de escuchar el comentario de su camarada, conocían a la perfección el genio de su líder y en verdad consideraban que era una insolencia su forma de hablarle.

¿Acaso me crees estúpido o qué? Sé muy bien en la situación que nos encontramos… ya es momento que recuerdes que yo soy el líder o de lo contrario voy a tener que prescindir de tus servicios – expresó furioso la sombra líder que hizo que todos sus subordinados temblaran de temor por unos segundos para que segundos después la sombra aludida se arrodillara en reverencia a su líder.

Mis disculpas mi señor, mi intención no era ofenderlo… - en la voz de la sombra se podía sentir un gran temor, el resto de sombras simplemente se mantuvieron en silencio sin decir nada, pues conocían a la perfección las consecuencias de desobedecerle.

Daré por olvidado este asunto… además en este momento no tengo cabeza para nada… la muerte del estúpido de Quizbel me tiene mortificado… no puedo entender cómo fui tan tonto para considerarlo dentro de nuestro grupo – el líder gruñó y golpeó con fuerza una roca con su mano haciéndola estallar para que luego sus fragmentos salieron dispersos en diversas direcciones.

Sabemos que la muerte de ese inútil solo lo avergüenza señor, pero no debe preocuparse… nosotros no somos como ese incompetente – se apresuró a decir la sombra que estaba sentada en una roca mientras que el resto de sombras asintieron con la cabeza corroborando lo dicho por su camarada.

¿Ah si? Espero que así me lo demuestren pues hasta el momento no hemos conseguido nada… primero tenemos que conseguir la Buster Sword y luego tendremos que ir por nuestro otro objetivo, pero eso será difícil – dijo la sombra líder que comenzó a caminar en círculos… era consciente que su trabajo en ese planeta se estaba complicado más de lo que había esperado…

Déjeme encargarme de todo esto, le prometo que saldré triunfante de todos nuestros problemas… no soy tan estúpido para dejarme matar como Quizbel, denme la oportunidad de demostrarle lo poderoso que soy ahora – exclamó casi en tono de suplica la primera sombra que había hablado al inicio, en verdad estaba deseoso de cobrarse una vieja revancha además de demostrar a todos su verdadera fuerza.

Vaya, vaya… por lo visto estás sumamente motivado, no estoy seguro que puedas con toda la misión pero creo que puedes encargarte de traerme la Buster Sword… si lo consigues, te estaré muy agradecido… y todos ustedes saben cómo demuestro mi gratitud – indicó con un tono burlón el líder de las sombras mientras que el resto de sus subordinados simplemente guardaban silencio… con lo impredecible que era el humor de su jefe era mejor mantenerse callados.

Gracias por darme la oportunidad, al fin podré arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes con el odioso de Cloud – indicó el aludido que comenzó a saborear la idea de vengarse de la persona que le había arrebatado su vida en el pasado, pero esta vez las cosas serían totalmente diferentes… ya no era el mismo que antes, su poder se había incrementado.

Interesante… por lo visto tu deseo de venganza está nublando tu perspectiva, ¿ya te olvidaste qué Cloud no está solo? No me parece sensato menospreciar a la compañía de la sombra de Soldier – se apresuró a decir la sombra que se encontraba parada y con los brazos cruzados… aparentemente era el más centrado de todo el grupo.

¿Quieres que me preocupe por esas basuras? No significan nada para mí… les demostraré que traeré sin problemas la Buster Sword además de las cabezas de todos esos estúpidos entrometidos – exclamó fastidiado la bestia que miró con desprecio a su compañero que simplemente movió su cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de resignación, estaba casi seguro que su exceso de confianza sería su perdición.

Bueno ya es suficiente de toda esta tontería, anda de una buena vez Basilics… no quiero ningún tipo de error, sabes a la perfección lo que sucederá si fallas… te espera algo peor que la muerte – indicó con severidad el líder mientras que el resto del grupo guardó silencio… sabían bien que lo que decía su líder no era ninguna exageración.

No es necesario que me lo diga, sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer y no tengo pensado perder ante esos sujetos… ya verán todos ustedes como acabaré con esos sujetos – la sombra hizo una reverencia arrodillándose para luego en cuestión de segundos desaparecer del lugar.

Por unos minutos el grupo de sombras permanecieron en silencio… cada uno pensaba algo distinto pero todos sus pensamientos estaban relacionados con su misión, misión que tenían que cumplir sin importar los costos, de lo contrario les pesaría mucho si no cumplían…

¿Tú crees que Basilics lo consiga? – preguntó la sombra que estaba sentada en la roca a su camarada que se encontraba parado, conocía bien las habilidades de la criatura que respondía al nombre de Basilics pero eso sería suficiente para lograr vencer a todos ellos…

Realmente no importa si lo logra o no, en el peor de los casos su experiencia servirá para nosotros, de la misma manera que la inútil vida de Quizbel nos sirvió para enseñarnos un poco la forma de cómo pelean esos sujetos – respondió la sombra que tenía los brazos cruzados… estaba casi seguro que su líder pensaba igual que él y que finalmente ellos solo les estaban sirviendo como conocimiento a él…

No puedo quedarme aquí sentado simplemente esperando… señor denos la orden para ir por el otro objetivo – se apresuró a decir la sombra que se encontraba sentada en una roca, no se iba a quedar ahí esperando… además no tenía pensado ser simplemente un juguete para su líder, le demostraría que estaban subestimándolo… a su lado su compañero simple movió su cabeza en señal de desaprobación…

Ya les dije con anterioridad que no ganamos nada apurándonos… ¿en verdad crees que puedes ir tú solo en busca de nuestro segundo objetivo? No seas ridículo y usa para algo la cabeza que tienes… - contestó el líder que dio un fuerte golpe en una roca cercana haciendo volar sus fragmentos por todos lados… a él también comenzaba aburrirle estar solamente esperando…

Pero señor podemos ir los tres, estoy seguro que así no tendrá ninguna posibilidad de ganar, no se esperará un ataque de esa magnitud – volvió a decir la sombra que estaba convencido que no era necesario esperar, estaba seguro que un ataque sorpresa era la única opción que tenían para conseguir su ansiado trofeo…

No seas estúpido, ese tipo de cosas no funcionarían… deja de hablar tantas idioteces… o realmente me conocerás – expresó con odio el líder de las sombras que en ese momento fijó su mirada en la roca en dónde se sentaba su subordinado y en cuestión de un segundo la roca estalló haciendo que la sombra cayera de bruces en el frío suelo.

A la sombra no le quedó de otra que guardarse sus comentarios y su cólera… mientras que la sombra que estaba parada volvió a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro…

Espero que con eso escarmientes y dejes de hablar estupideces… a pesar de todo no estoy de tan mal humor como pensaba de lo contrario ya estarías muerto – indicó el líder que en ese momento se dio media vuelta mientras observaba el firmamento lleno de estrellas.

Discúlpeme… - fue lo único que atinó a decir la bestia que con lentitud comenzó a levantarse, aunque por dentro deseaba decirle un par de cosas, era consciente que no tenía ni una posibilidad en contra de él…

Primero necesitamos la legendaria Buster Sword… eso es lo primero, luego tendremos que buscar la forma de conseguirle… de ser cierto lo que sé, nos será casi imposible ganarle no obstante debe haber una forma – pensó en voz alta el líder de las sombras que en ese momento varias posibilidades llegaban a su mente… estaba seguro que de una u otra forma conseguirían la espada pero el problema era su otro objetivo…

¿Realmente es tan difícil…? Tanto es la diferencia que hasta usted mismo le teme – atinó a decir la sombra que estuvo sentada en la roca, desde un inicio tenía esa incógnita y pues quería aclararla de una vez pues hasta el momento no sabía a que tipo de fuerza se iba a enfrentar.

El líder comenzó a reír a carcajadas ante la cara de asombro de la sombra que no se esperaba esa reacción de su líder, era justo en esos momentos cuando menos lo entendía…

Esa pregunta es realmente tonta, de ser fácil no hubiera habido la necesidad de que nos hayan reunido… nosotros somos los mejores y los únicos que tienen alguna posibilidad, ya te habían dicho que ese poder es tan grande que queda pequeño en tu imaginación… sin embargo no puede ser perfecto, es por eso que debemos encontrar un punto débil… es la única forma – se apresuró a decir la sombra que estaba parada, él conocía a la perfección cuál era su situación por lo que debían ser cautelosos, estaban tratando con fuerzas que probablemente estaban fuera de su comprensión.

Sin embargo ese no es el único problema, la sombra de Soldier se ha vuelto muy fuerte… más de lo que esperaba… y si no fuera poco ahora está rodeado de sujetos con un gran poder, tal vez las cosas no resulten tan fáciles como pensaba Basilics – indicó el líder de las sombras que dejó volar sus pensamientos, tendría que comenzar a pensar en qué hacer en el caso de que su subordinado muriera como Quizbel.

De seguro aún no nos han mostrado todo su potencial, lo que hace que las cosas aún sean inciertas para nosotros pero estoy casi seguro que Basilics por lo menos nos dará mucha más información que el inútil de Quizbel – indicó algo malhumorado la sombra que se encontraba parada al mismo tiempo que se recostaba en un árbol cercano.

No me hagas recordar a ese inepto, no solo ha sido inútil su vida sino que también nos ha quitado la ventaja, estoy casi seguro que estarán más atentos por lo que Basilics ya no cuenta con el factor sorpresa – indicó la tercera sombra que realmente no sabía que pensar con todo lo que estaba pasando, si su camarada también era derrotado significaba que no estaban tratando con sujetos ordinarios…

Al fin dices algo que en verdad vale la pena, estoy seguro que Basilics también debe saber eso así que ya pensará en algo sumamente conveniente para su ataque, realmente quería acabar con mis propias manos a la sombra de Soldier pero a estas alturas ya no me interesa quien lo mate… solo quiero cumplir con nuestro dos objetivos – expresó la sombra líder que comenzó a caminar en círculos, era consciente que lo más probable era que él mismo tuviera que hacerse cargo de todo.

En el peor de los casos yo tendré que encargarme personalmente de todos esos sujetos, por lo menos espero que Basilics nos proporcione alguna información interesante – dijo la sombra que estaba apoyada en un árbol que dejó ver una especie de mano para luego apretar lo que parecía su puño.

Oye, oye… espérate, quién acabará con todos esos molestos sujetos seré yo, no te halagues mucho que no va ser necesario que te muevas de acá, además ninguno de ellos podrá luchar contra mi habilidad especial, eso es casi seguro – respondió la otra sombra que miró amenazante a su compañero que por enésima vez lo ignoró haciendo que se enfade…

Ya cállense ustedes dos, quiero creer que Basilics podrá conseguir la Buster Sword, pero en el caso de no ser así, yo veré a quién envió a conseguirla, así que dejen esa estúpida pelea que no tiene ningún sentido – exclamó nuevamente molesto el líder de las sombras haciendo que sus subordinados dejaran su discusión.

Las dos sombras hicieron una reverencia y dejaron su discusión, ambos miraron el cielo y se dieron cuenta que poco a poco comenzaba aclararse el cielo lo que quería decir que pronto amanecería quitándoles la oscuridad que necesitaban para esconderse, el líder miró con atención todo el lugar… en ese descampado se había llevado la pelea de Quizbel, sin embargo como él había esperado no encontraron ni un rastro de la criatura, al final todo ese recorrido había resultado en vano.

Es mejor irnos de este sitio, pronto la noche desaparecerá y podríamos ser vistos – expresó con autoridad la sombra líder al mismo tiempo que sus acompañantes afirmaban lo dicho por él con un movimiento de su cabeza y sin demora comenzaron a moverse con dirección desconocida…

Las tres sombras se movían con gran velocidad a través de los árboles pero siempre ocultando su presencia… cada uno tenía sus propios pensamientos sin embargo algo tenían muy claro, no les estaba permitido fracasar… así que tendrían que conseguir sus objetivos sin importar las consecuencias…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Después de su terrible batalla con Quizbel las cosas regresan como eran antes aunque los protagonistas sufrieron con Yue, ya que por un momento parecía que él no iba a regresar el mismo de siempre… sin embargo gracias algunas circunstancias todo regresó a la normalidad, además Shaoran se lució un poco contando a todos como encontró la debilidad de Quizbel, en otras palabras se pavoneó… pero en verdad se lo merecía… y hablamos de sorpresas… el giro que ha dado el matrimonio de Touya si deja mucho que decir… cuando parecía que las cosas ya no tenían solución pero ahora resulta que se nos casa en cuestión de días… definitivamente Nakuru sabe cómo manejar a nuestro testarudo médico aunque parece que ya está cambiando, sino solo basta leer la conversación que tuvo con Shaoran… al final dio la impresión que hay una pequeña posibilidad que esos dos se entiendan… pero lean bien, es mínima eh… por otro lado Sakura sigue con su preparación para ser la esposa de Shaoran y ahora si hace algo que parece que le sale muy bien… las artes marciales están que le van como maravilla así que no nos sorprenda que llega a ser muy buena en eso aunque no todo es felicidad pues por un momento ella piensa que por su culpa Meiling está sufriendo aunque no esté tan equivocado… ahora Meiling parece que está en las nubes… ¿a quién estará ayudando? ¿será el mismo chico de la última vez? Y el nuevo enemigo de nuestros protagonistas ya tiene nombre… Basilics será el nuevo oponente que tendrán que enfrentar, ¿Cuáles serán sus poderes? ¿Cómo enfrentaran esta nueva amenaza? ¿Quiénes serán los padrinos de la boda de Touya y Nakuru? ¿alguien más se casa? Están son algunas de las preguntas que serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo.

Criticas, ideas, bombas cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** Sabremos un poco más acerca de la historia de Cloud y lo que tuvo que afrontar, además conocernos un poco más las incursiones a escondidas de Meiling y nuevamente nuestros jóvenes protagonistas se verán envueltos en una batalla a muerte… esto son las cosas que veremos en el siguiente capítulo así que les invito a acompáñame al quinceavo capítulo de esta historia _El misterioso hombre de gabardina._


	15. El misterioso hombre de gabardina

CAP XV: EL MISTERIOSO HOMBRE DE GABARDINA

Las calles de Tomoeda se encontraban desiertas… aunque en ese instante poco le importaba, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que había momentos que deseaba ya no saber más… mientras más se enteraba del tema aparecía un nuevo misterio que solo complicaba más su actual situación…

El dueño de tantas preocupaciones caminaba a paso lento, realmente necesitaba caminar un poco y despejar su mente, era consciente que de ahora en adelante las cosas podrían ponerse peligrosas lo que le hizo pensar en una persona muy especial para él, no podía dejar de pensar que ella corría algún peligro…

El muchacho levantó su mirada y pudo observar el cielo estrellado… se veía tan tranquila la ciudad, tan silenciosa que era impensable que existiera algo que deseaba acabar con toda esa paz… era casi un hecho que algo malo iba a suceder en Tomoeda pero la pregunta era ¿Qué? Y ¿Por qué?

El jefe del clan Li se detuvo frente a un parque muy conocido para él… la figura de un enorme Pingüino que llevaba una especie de corona sobre la cabeza le hacía recordar tantas cosas, muchas cosas buenas… ahí fue en dónde por primera vez sintió tan cerca la calidez de esa niña de ojos verdes que tanto le enloquecía, ahí la consoló cuando ella sufría por un amor no correspondido y en ese mismo lugar fue en donde le pidió que esa misma persona se casara con él… aunque claro ahí también se llevó la prueba decisiva… lugar en donde él dio todo por ella… cómo olvidar ese trágico momento…

La situación era desesperada, el enviado del mal estaba al fin expulsando todo su poder haciendo que el ya debilitado planeta comenzara a retumbar y a estremecerse ante el gigantesco incremento de poder del anciano.

El descendiente de Clow sabía muy bien que si de seguir así las cosas, el planeta terminaría colapsando y así desaparecerían todos, ya no había otra opción… esta era su última oportunidad y aunque lo más seguro era que no lograría salir vivo de eso, él estaría más que feliz si ella lograba sobrevivir… solo eso importaba, ella tenía que vivir… una vez tomada la decisión sujetó con firmeza la mano de la muchacha de ojos verdes y le sonrió, era el momento de decirle adiós.

No pierdas las esperanzas Sakura – indicó el descendiente de Clow que por unos segundos miró a la muchacha, por lo menos no quería olvidarse de su rostro… ahora era momento de utilizar lo que Clow Reed le enseñó por medio de sus escritos… hasta el momento no estaba del todo convencido si sería capaz de lograrlo pero eso era la única posibilidad que encontraba para detener al anciano así que no podía darse el lujo de seguir dudando sin embargo en ese momento sintió que le agarraban la mano…

En ese instante la muchacha que estaba a su lado se había colocado a su lado y con gran firmeza había tomado sus manos para ayudarle a coger la espada… todo eso lo tomó por sorpresa y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que ella pretendía hacer sin embargo el sentirla tan cerca a él le devolvía las fuerzas para no rendirse.

Te ayudaré, usaré todo mi fuerza para ayudarte Shaoran – indicó la hija de Fujitaka que le sonrió, el muchacho no supo que decir… a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho sufrir, ella seguía preocupándose por él… sin embargo sabía que estar ahí con él era muy peligroso, no podía permitir que ella se viera involucrada en su desesperado intento de vencer al enviado del mal pero también era consciente que en su condición actual lo más seguro era que no lograra terminar de completarlo… con su ayuda de seguro lo lograría, aunque fuera como fuera el precio que tendría que pagar por la invocación seguiría siendo el mismo… después de analizar todo simplemente asintió la cabeza y bajó la mirada… esto sería su último esfuerzo, lo último que haría, de seguro toda su energía vital se iría en eso pero si con eso la salvaba entonces estaría satisfecho.

"Perdóname Sakura por no haberte dicho que yo también te amo con todas mis fuerzas, pero ahora ya es tarde… lo único que puedo hacer por ti ahora es dejarte vivir aunque yo muera en el intento… este es el único regalo que te puedo dar… espero que algún día lo comprendas y me perdones" – pensó el líder del comité de magos de oriente que en ese instante comenzó a concentrar todo su poder en su espada, ya no era momento de titubear… era el todo por el todo… si eso no lograba acabar con ese sujeto entonces nada podría hacerlo.

Dios y rey de los Dragones, tú que eres el más poderoso, sabio y que gobiernas sobre todos los dragones nosotros te invocamos y pedimos que nos ayudes con tu fuerza, ¡¡¡Bahamut!!! – gritó el muchacho chino que de su espada se disipó un haz de luz con dirección al cielo, atravesó el aura negra dejando un gran agujero por donde se podía ver el cielo azul… del cielo comenzaron a caer rayos… en el cielo una gran figura aparecía y comenzaba a descender por el camino que había despejado el haz de luz, a los pocos segundo frente a ellos se encontraba un gran dragón negro de enormes fauces, de ojos amarillos y felinos, todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado por una gran luz que se apoderó de todo el lugar, poseía unas poderosas alas que le daban un aspecto imponente.

El hechicero oriental se había quedado sin palabras… era la primera vez que observaba al rey de los dragones… él había leído hace mucho tiempo acerca del legendario Bahamut pero nunca hubiera esperado que Clow Reed fuera uno de los pocos mortales que logró la forma de convocar al dragón, sin embargo gracias a eso ahora tenían una oportunidad para enfrentarse a ese sujeto.

El dragón levantó su mirada y observó a los muchachos que sostenían la espada, luego regresó su mirada hacia el anciano envuelto en una túnica, rápidamente abrió sus fauces y de ella salió una gran ráfaga de fuego azul que comenzó a viajar con gran velocidad mientras su cuerpo desaparecía.

El ataque era directo y no fue necesario que le dijeran nada… se podía ver en el rostro del anciano lo perplejo que se encontraba al ver que el poder del dragón se dirigía hacia él… lo más seguro era que jamás hubiera imaginado que alguien lo pusiera en contra de Bahamut… sin demora el anciano levantó sus manos formando ante él un poderoso escudo, pronto la ráfaga de fuego azul envolvió al anciano levantando un gran cantidad de polvo mientras grandes rayos eléctricos rompían el aire y se dirigían hacia el enviado del mal uniéndose al fuego azul.

Luego de eso una gran explosión se pudo escuchar y el muchacho entendió que ese sonido significaba que al fin el poder de Bahamut había alcanzado a su enemigo… no estaba seguro si eso era suficiente pero era su último intento… ya no tenía fuerza para más, pronto su cuerpo se debilitó y sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban, lo más seguro era que no duraría más que un par de minutos en este mundo, sin más el muchacho cayó de rodillas en el suelo mientras que su vista se nublaba…

En ese instante un punzante dolor se apoderó de todo su ser… aparentemente su esfuerzo no había sido suficiente y no había conseguido acabar con ese sujeto… esta vez ya nada lo salvaría, el muchacho se desplomó en los brazos de la antigua card captor, solo esperaba que por lo menos hubiera logrado hacer algún daño.

Shaoran, tú no me puedes dejar... por favor no te mueras… - la voz de la muchacha llamó la atención del agonizante jefe del clan Li que a duras penas lograba mantenerse despierto, sus parpados comenzaban a sentirse pesados… sin embargo aún podía verla a ella.

Sé fuerte… no mueras… por favor – dijo entre balbuceos el jefe del clan Li que alargó su mano y limpió una lágrima que tenía en el rostro la dueña de la bestia guardiana, la amaba con todas sus fuerzas pero solo le había causado tristezas, le hubiera gustado tanto decirle que él jamás se olvidó de ella pero ahora ya era muy tarde…

Sakura yo te qui... – el muchacho al final no pudo decirle lo que sentía… las fuerzas lo abandonaron finalmente y simplemente se sintió en paz, ya no existía ningún tipo de dolor, todo era calma sin embargo no supo por qué pero escuchó una voz que le hablaba y estaba completamente seguro que no era ni Sakura ni nadie que recordara.

No puedes morir… aún no, aún tienes algo muy importante qué hacer, aún no has peleado con el verdadero origen del mal – la voz retumbaba constantemente, sin embargo no entendía lo que pasaba solo podía ver un pasaje muy oscuro y que al final del mismo había una luz, luz que lo llamaba pero la voz que le hablaba tenía la peculiaridad de llamar su atención y le evitaba seguir… por unos segundos le pareció que no era la primera vez que escuchaba esa voz.

De un momento a otro el hechicero de oriente se encontraba despierto y no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, solamente sabía que tenía abiertos ojos y gracias a ello podía mirar a la persona que más amaba…

Luego le explicaron todo lo que pasó mientras él estuvo muerto… aún se pasaba noches pensando que quería decirle esa voz y sobre todo quién era, aunque también era consciente que todo podía ser simplemente alusiones por lo que no se lo había comentado a nadie ni siquiera a su prometida.

El muchacho comenzó a alejarse del parque mientras seguía su camino con dirección a su casa, lo más seguro era que sus hermanas se encontraran dormidas aunque había una gran posibilidad que estuvieran despiertas esperándolo para darle la reprimenda de siempre… aparentemente ellas aun no comprendían que él ya no era un niño, además era muy escandalosas y lo que necesitaba ahora era toda la tranquilidad posible…

La conversación que había sostenido con su amigo inglés y el muchacho de ojos celestes lo tenían muy inquieto e intranquilo, no era para menos… después de las cosas preocupantes que se dijeron en dicha conversación, los recuerdos de aquella conversación comenzaron a volar por su cabeza…

Hace un buen rato que habían llegado a la mansión Hiiragizawa pero tanto el muchacho chino y el portador de la Buster Sword permanecían en silencio esperando que su amigo inglés regresara, ambos muchachos se encontraban en la misma habitación en donde Cloud contó su historia, había pasado varios minutos desde que el muchacho de gafas les pidió que le esperaran un momento.

Al poco rato apareció el joven inglés que mostraba su acostumbrada pasividad ante la sorpresa de sus dos acompañantes que no entendía como podía verse tan sereno después del enfrentamiento que habían tenido más temprano… sin más demora el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra tomó asiento en su sillón preferido, era momento de comenzar a hablar…

Hace un momento le pedí a Tifa que sacara a pasear por el jardín a Spinel y a Kerberos, estoy seguro que por ahora es mejor que está conversación quede solo entre nosotros tres – indicó con suma seriedad el muchacho de gafas que miró a sus acompañantes en espera de alguna objeción por parte de ellos.

Me has leído la mente Eriol, era justo lo que pensaba decirles… es una suerte que las circunstancias se hayan dado así, la verdad es que no quiero alarmar a nadie con mis ideas, pero de todas maneras necesito hablarlo con alguien – expresó el muchacho de ojos celestes que se veía algo apesadumbrado, se notaba que tenía muchas cosas en la mente y que le inquietaba de sobremanera el no tener una segunda opinión.

Estaba casi seguro que no me habías contado todo, pero me alegra saber que confías en nosotros, significa mucho para los dos – se apresuró a decir el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que a pesar de la situación mostró una sonrisa… por lo visto los problemas personales entre su amigo chino y Cloud habían quedado en el olvido… eso era un excelente comienzo.

Lo que dice Hiiragizawa es cierto, te agradezco el gesto, no tendrás que preocuparte por nada, todo lo que hablemos aquí quedara entre nosotros tres, ninguno de los dos faltaremos a tu voto de confianza – indicó el muchacho de ojos color miel que le mostró una sonrisa al aludido que simplemente asintió con la cabeza… desde que ambos pelearon juntos para vencer a Quizbel se dieron cuenta de las muchas cosas que tenían en común…

El muchacho inglés sonrió al ver que al fin esos dos se llevaban mucho mejor, desde un inicio sabía que iban a volverse muy buenos amigos, aunque no lo esperaba tan pronto sin embargo eso sería muy conveniente pues tenía el presentimiento que necesitarían la colaboración de todos para poder afrontar lo que se les viene.

Lo sé… me alegro que se esté dando esta oportunidad… aunque realmente no sé si esto pueda servir de algo pero es lo único que sé – el muchacho hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas y poder decir sus sospechas y lo poco que sabía, tal vez junto a ellos pudiera concluir algo más constructivo.

Bueno… cuando peleaba con Quizbel, él me dijo algo que en verdad me sorprendió mucho… me dijo que necesitaba mi espada – expresó el muchacho caído del cielo que en ese momento se cruzó de brazos mientras trataba de pensar cuál sería el interés de su enemigo en poseer su arma.

¿Tu espada? Bueno debo admitir que es una excelente arma, aunque claro con el tamaño debe pesar mucho así que dudo que cualquiera pueda usarla, lo que hace más raro su interés en ella – indicó algo extrañado el líder del comité de hechiceros de oriente que no lograba comprender el motivo por el cuál Quizbel quería obtener la espada de su amigo.

Estoy seguro que no es una simple espada… debe tener algo especial, además si no me equivoco con ella se puede convocar magia poderosa ¿verdad Cloud? – preguntó después de unos segundos de meditarlo la reencarnación de Clow Reed mientras miraba la sorpresa de su amigo chino que no se le había pasado por la cabeza esa posibilidad.

Como siempre muy observador Eriol, pues es como tú lo has dicho… con el apoyo de la espada soy capaz de usar magia como lo haces tú, Shaoran; para serles sincero esta espada es única en mi planeta, su nombre es Buster Sword – expresó el muchacho rubio que en ese momento desenfundó su espada y le mostró a sus amigos que la miraron con fijeza por algunos segundos.

Aunque inicialmente la Buster Sword no me perteneció a mí, su verdadero dueño fue mi gran amigo Zack pero después de su trágica muerte, me quedé con su espada y su legado – agregó el muchacho caído del cielo que en ese instante su voz sonó melancólica… el muchacho inglés recordó el nombre de Zack, sabía a la perfección el gran pesar que sentía por haber perdido a su amigo.

Ya veo, si con esa espada se puede hacer magia, entonces puede ser probable que estén tratando de obtenerla quizás para realizar algún conjuro en especial – dijo entre meditaciones el jefe del clan Li que no fue indiferente al cambio de reacción del muchacho rubio… sin embargo no quiso preguntar pues era probable que fuera un tema del cual Cloud no quisiera hablar.

Eso mismo pensé Shaoran… fue ahí cuando recordé otra cosa, la primera vez que luchamos contra el Soldier perfecto logramos vencerle por medio de una poderosa invocación… invocación que se hizo con esta misma espada y me arriesgo a decir que solo con ella se puede realizar esa invocación… - se apresuró a decir la sombra de Soldier dejando sorprendidos a ambos muchachos, de ser así entonces eso podía significar dos cosas…

Entonces tu punto Cloud es que ellos desean la espada para que no vuelvan a usar esa poderosa invocación y puedan derrotarles o para que no puedan derrotar a Él – las palabras de Eriol retumbaron en los oídos del aludido, como esperaba su amigo había deducido lo mismo que él, pensar en esa posibilidad de cierta forma le aterraba, aunque la última vez que se enfrentaron logró vencerle sin ayuda… estaba convencido que en esa oportunidad algo había pasado y por eso no había usado todo su poder.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, tú mencionaste que después de dos años tú volviste a pelear con el Soldier perfecto, entonces eso significa que la invocación que usaron no fue suficiente para derrotarlo entonces eso descartaría la segunda hipótesis de Hiiragizawa – indicó el estudiante de arqueología que hizo un poco de memoria y recordó lo que contó el muchacho de ojos celestes hace unos días atrás.

Pues realmente es algo complicado de contar… después de usar la invocación Alexander le vencimos sin embargo nunca vimos su cuerpo ni nada por el estilo, no quedó rastro ninguno… pasaron dos años y aparecieron tres sujetos muy raros que buscaban los restos del ente extraterrestre que tenía Shinra, después de combatirlos descubrí que ellos eran una forma de cómo se expresaba el espíritu del Soldier perfecto y necesitaban esos restos para traerlo de vuelta y así fue como volví a pelear con Él – explicó lentamente el portador de la Buster Sword que pudo observar los rostros de sorpresa de sus acompañantes que cada vez quedaba más fascinados con su historia.

Ya veo, no cabe duda que todo esto envuelve un gran misterio que aún no podemos comprender, pero por el bien de todos tenemos que descubrir qué es lo que está sucediendo – aseveró el hechicero oriental con firmeza, las cosas cada vez se complicaban aún más.

Si fueras amable Cloud, puedes contarme un poco más a cerca de esa invocación, quizás ahí se encuentre las respuestas que buscamos – sugirió el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que en ese momento se mostró interesado en esa invocación, de alguna forma sentía una gran curiosidad por saber más acerca de eso…

Ah… bueno, no hay problema… la verdad la invocación Alexander hace aparecer a un ángel que viste una túnica blanca y es poseedor de seis alas… cuando apareció frente a nosotros me hizo sentir una gran paz e incluso hizo desaparecer cualquier dolor que sentía en ese momento, para serles sincero era una invocación poderosa pero lamentablemente no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo volver a hacerlo, asumo que en el momento de desesperación hice algo pero no lo recuerdo – expresó un poco avergonzado el muchacho caído al reconocer que lo más probable que esa invocación sucedió simplemente por el azar…

Esto era algo con lo que no contamos… asumo que Tifa piensa que tú realmente sabes como hacer esta invocación… ¿verdad Cloud? – preguntó el muchacho chino que miró directamente a los ojos del aludido que esquivó su mirada inquisidora, su intención no había sido en ningún momento ocultar la verdad, simplemente que no encontró ningún motivo para desengañar a su amiga, probablemente si conociera la verdad se pondría muy nerviosa al saber que no existe ninguna forma de detenerle si volviera a aparecer…

Soy consciente que muchas cosas le he ocultado a Tifa, pero a veces lo hago porqué deseo que se sienta segura… es por eso que no le he contado que últimamente vienen a mi mente visiones de cosas que me han sucedido y que me atormentan pero a veces llegan a ser tan espeluznantes que las siento muy reales… es más entre sueños veo al Soldier perfecto hablándome, lo último que me dijo era que me arrebataría a la persona que me conoce desde niño – respondió con preocupación la sombra de Soldier al recordar las escenas que venían a su mente de vez en cuando y sobre todo entre sueños… no podía olvidar el hecho de esa amenaza aunque aparentemente parecían que solo eran una mala pasada de su mente, a estas alturas todo era posible.

En otras palabras se refiere a Tifa ¿verdad? Ahora entiendo el motivo de tu preocupación… aunque si la última vez venciste a lo que se supone que era su espíritu entonces como es posible que apareciera en tus sueños – indicó algo consternado el muchacho de gafas que al igual que sus dos amigos se encontraba muy confundido, cada vez que parecía que estaban muy cerca de resolver el misterio aparecía algo que volvía a complicar todo…

Lo más seguro es que todo esto tenga conexión con la presencia de Quizbel en la Tierra, además hay que tener en cuenta que como Cloud lo dijo, él mismo se había encargado de eliminarlo sin embargo regresó de la muerte para enfrentarnos – expresó el descendiente de Clow que había estado haciendo memoria de todo lo que había escuchado con la esperanza de lograr encontrar algo que les sirviera y que fuera de ayuda.

Es cierto Shaoran… el pensar que Quizbel regresó de los muertos me hace pensar que Él también podría volver a regresar – atinó a decir con algo de espanto Cloud que de solo imaginarse eso le hacía sentir un helado escalofrío… aunque con cada día que pasaba se convencía que ese pensamiento se haría realidad y que al final lo que le dijo entre sueños era cierto… su lucha continuaría hasta que finalmente uno de los dos borre por completo la existencia del otro…

Es bastante preocupante lo que sugieres Cloud pero es probable, tenemos que ponernos en todos los casos posibles – indicó el hechicero occidental con firmeza al mismo que tiempo que los tres amigos guardaron silencio por unos instantes, tendrían que estar preparados a enfrentar lo que se les viniera.

Es cierto, además hay que recordar lo último que dijo Quizbel antes de desaparecer… creo que después de eso no deberías tener tantas dudas al respecto – expresó el muchacho de ojos color miel que no ocultó su preocupación al respecto, pues las palabras de su enemigo eran muy claras… tendrían que poner todo lo mejor de ellos para salir triunfantes.

Lo que dice Li es muy cierto, lo más seguro que hayan más ataques, hay que ser sumamente cautelosos, no sabemos cuando volverán a atacar… aunque por lo menos sabemos lo que quieren – atinó a decir el muchacho inglés que dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo de Septerra que simplemente tenía su mirada clavada en su gran espada…

El muchacho de ojos celestes aún no comprendían el motivo por el cual querían su espada, no podía asegurar que era para evitar que volviera a usar la invocación de Alexander, lo que había dicho el muchacho chino tenía mucho sentido… esa invocación no había vencido por completo a su enemigo por eso luego volvió aparecer su espíritu aunque eso parecía algo improbable… eran tantas cosas que ya no sabía que pensar, lo único que si era cierto que ahora iría tras él, estuviera donde estuviera…

No había pensado en eso Hiiragizawa, lo más seguro es que traten de atacar a  
Cloud y Tifa, lo mejor será que ustedes siempre estén con Hiiragizawa o con Spinel Sun – sugirió el líder del comité de magos de oriente que no había notado lo pensativo que se encontraba el muchacho portador del Buster Sword, el muchacho comenzaba a sentirse como una pesada carga.

No creo que haya problema por esa parte, solo hay que tratar de mantener al margen de todo esto a Nakuru – indicó la reencarnación del mago de todos los tiempos al mismo tiempo que su amigo chino simplemente asentía con la cabeza, su amigo le había explicado durante el camino hacia la residencia Hiiragizawa sus motivos por los cuales quería que su guardiana no se involucrara en todo eso.

Por nuestra parte no debe haber ningún problema, hablaré con Sakura al respecto, estoy casi seguro que ella estará muy de acuerdo en que su hermano tampoco se involucre en esto, solo esperemos que quién nos ataque pienso lo mismo – atinó a responder el muchacho de ojos color miel que sabía que la única forma que esos dos no se enteraran de nada era que no estuvieran en Tomoeda por un tiempo… tal vez podrían hacer algo para que tenga una larga luna de miel…

En ese momento ambos jóvenes se percataron del silencio en que se había sumergido su amigo rubio, él simplemente tenía su mirada fija en la espada que llevaba en sus manos… de seguro debería sentirse frustrado de no poder hacer algo para cambiar las cosas, ambos muchachos entendían esos sentimientos.

No debes preocuparte Cloud, estoy seguro que todo lo solucionaremos… juntos acabaremos con esto, solo hay que mantenernos unidos y no habrá nada que nos pueda hacer frente – expresó muy seguro en lo que decía el jefe del clan Li que en ese instante le sonrió a su amigo, a cada momento que pasaba con ese muchacho se convencía más que eran muy parecidos…

Gracias por todo lo que tratan de hacer por mí… pero es mejor que no se involucren demasiado conmigo, ha quedado demostrado que solo traigo desgracias a las personas que se relacionan conmigo, es mejor que guarden su distancia si es que quieren vivir – atinó a decir la sombra de Soldier con un tono de voz apesadumbrado… estaba cansado de ver como las personas que él apreciaba terminaban muriendo por su incapacidad… no quería que las cosas se volvieran a repetir…

Entiendo tu pesar Cloud pero tú crees que con eso nos vas a asustar… si eso piensas entonces se nota que no nos conoces, aunque sabemos que en cualquier momento podemos morir, no claudicamos para nada… y estoy seguro que Tifa piensa lo mismo, de lo contrario no seguiría a tu lado ¿no lo crees? – preguntó el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra al mismo tiempo que hacía que el aludido levantara la mirada y viera a ambos jóvenes… era raro pensar que se habían vuelto tan amigos… al final de todo no había sido tan malo llegar a ese mundo…

Gracias… - atinó a decir Cloud que miró con agradecimiento a ambos jóvenes mientras que ellos simplemente le sonreían… ahora era momento que estuvieran más juntos que nunca, pronto aparecería un nuevo desafío y la única forma que tenían para sobrevivir era pelear unidos…

El muchacho chino llegó a su casa y para su suerte la casa se encontraba en total silencio, de seguro sus hermanas se habían cansado de esperarlo, era casi un hecho que mañana tendría que escuchar en silencio la resondrada de su hermana mayor, el pensar en eso le desanimo un poco y simplemente se dirigió a su habitación en puntillas para no levantar a nadie.

Al poco tiempo el muchacho cerró con suavidad la puerta de su dormitorio y de un salto se despabiló en su cama, ahora solo quería dormir un poco, quería olvidarse de todas esas preocupaciones… simplemente quería soñar con su novia a quien protegería con todas sus fuerzas sin importar las consecuencias…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

Con el pasar de las horas la oscuridad que se cernía sobre la ciudad de Tomoeda se hacía más profunda, daba la impresión que la noche pretendiera esconder algo entre sus mantos de oscuridad… a esas horas no había ninguna luz prendida, todo estaba envuelto por las tinieblas.

Las calles estaban desiertas sin embargo se podían escuchar un peculiar sonido que era provocado por el apresurado paso de una persona que corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia lo que vendría ser su casa… sin embargo se había desorientado un poco debido a que no distinguía bien por dónde iba, no se había esperado encontrar todo a oscuras…

Sin previo aviso la muchacha se paró en seco al llegar a una avenida, realmente le parecía algo muy raro que ni siquiera hubiera alguna luz prendida en la avenida pues a veces circulan vehículos y sin luz se podría originar algún accidente… ahora simplemente le quedaba seguir a sus instintos…

La muchacha tomó un poco de aire y con precaución cruzó la avenida para luego echarse a correr nuevamente… era consciente que esta vez se había excedido con el tiempo, sin embargo había sido necesario aunque el resultado final no había sido el deseado…

La muchacha alejó ese tipo de pensamientos de su mente mientras corría, no tenía tiempo para recuerdos, tal vez su amiga estaría más que preocupada por ella si es que aún se encontraba despierta, no obstante ella reconocía que no estaba haciendo bien pero ya no podía evitarlo.

Nuevamente se detuvo, se encontraba en una calle de solo un sentido, ella comenzó a mirar a ambos lados para encontrar alguna idea de dónde se encontraba… sino fuera suficiente que la oscuridad no le dejaba ver bien, no conocía muy bien la ciudad y mucho menos recordaba los nombres de las calles lo que dificultaba todo.

Por un rato más la muchacha siguió corriendo hasta que al fin llegó a la avenida que tanto había estado buscando… sin demora ella se enrumbó hacia una de las zonas más pudientes de la ciudad de Tomoeda.

Después de algunos minutos de correr la muchacha al fin se detuvo frente a un gran portón, al fin había llegado a su destino, como se lo había imaginado todas las luces de la residencia estaban apagadas… lo más seguro era que todos estuviera durmiendo, con prisa la muchacha abrió la cartera que llevaba consigo y comenzó a buscar con avidez un juego de llaves.

Como si el destino le estuviera jugando una mala pasada, ella comenzaba a desesperarse al no encontrar las benditas llaves, ya había sacado todas sus cosas de la cartera pero no había ninguna señal de las llaves… por un momento la idea de pasar la noche en la calle pasó por su mente…

Meiling dejó la cartera a un lado y tomó un poco de aire, si seguía de esa manera no iba a conseguir nada, era necesario que se tranquilizara y recordara dónde había dejado las llaves… en cuestión de segundos la muchacha recordó dónde las había puesto… sin demora metió su mano en su chaqueta y sacó las llaves…

Por unos segundos se quedó observando las llaves, le recordó lo que había sucedido hace un rato, recordó el motivo por el cual había sacado su pañuelo y fue ahí cuando cayeron las llaves, sin darse cuenta lo puso en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta para continuar corriendo.

La muchacha china movió la cabeza, no tenía ningún sentido recordar eso… lo más probable sería que esa habría sido la última vez que se vieran, no entendía por qué el destino se empecinaba en complicar su vida… la muchacha con sumo cuidado abrió las rejas para luego adentrarse en la residencia Daidouji.

Como se lo había imaginado, a esas horas no se encontraba nadie despierto, así que trató de caminar en puntillas para evitar hacer algún sonido y levantar innecesariamente a alguien, mientras caminaba miles de pensamientos vinieron a sumamente, no podía mentirse así misma… se sentía triste, triste porque sabía que ya no lo volvería a verle, él era tan parecido a ella, al fin había encontrado a alguien que sufría algo parecido a ella, que entendía sus sentimientos pero ahora él estaría tan lejos…

Sin darse cuenta los sentimientos de la muchacha quedaron reducidos al simple hecho que ya no le volvería ver, realmente no quería que eso pasara… era un sentimiento muy parecido al que sintió cuando su primo le dijo que quería a otra persona, ella realmente no quería escucharlo, quería decirle que le diera una oportunidad pero sabía que no era lo correcto y aunque era una niña le dolió en lo más profundo del alma…

Era de noche y ambos niños se encontraban en el balcón de la residencia Li mientras que Wei servía dos tazas de té con algunos dulces… el anciano sabía que su joven amo tenía algo muy importante que decirle a su prima.

La niña china miraba el cielo estrellado, ambos niños se encontraban en silencio, la niña china conocía muy bien a su primo y sabía que si ella no empezaba la conversación entonces tendrían para rato, ella sabía muy bien de qué quería hablarle su querido primo y aunque deseaba no saberlo, lo sabía… con lo que sucedió en la tarde era más que obvio de lo que iban a hablar… hasta ese momento no sabía como sentirse…

¿Y de qué quieres hablarme? – preguntó finalmente la niña china, tenía su mirada fija en el cielo, sabía que en ese instante era incapaz de ver a los ojos a su primo, de hacerlo de seguro se pondría a llorar… aunque él no se había dado cuenta, el cariño que tenía por él no era un simple capricho o una tonta promesa de infantes, en verdad se había enamorado de él.

Te prometí que si encontraba a alguien que me gustase, tendría que decírtelo a ti Meiling – dijo rápidamente el niño chino, realmente no sabía cómo era la mejor forma de decirlo, pero pensó que lo mejor forma sería ser directo pues era lo menos que le debía a ella, ser sincero…

La muchacha tomó un poco de aire, tenía que mantenerse firme y mostrarse ante él segura, no podía darse el lujo de romper en llanto frente a él, de hacerlo solo haría que se sintiera culpable y la idea no era esa… no era justo, finalmente él estaba respetando la promesa que se habían hecho años atrás.

¿La encontraste? – atinó a preguntar la niña que puso todo su esfuerzo para verle directamente a los ojos y no llorar frente a él, por unos segundos pudo ver como el niño chino dudaba en responderle, a lo mejor pensaba que iba a malograr la amistad entre ella y la card captor.

Si… - atinó a responder el niño chino… mientras que la niña después de escuchar su respuesta simplemente dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia el firmamento, por un segundo pensó que tal vez ella había mal interpretado mal las cosas y que no se trataba de lo que pensaba sin embargo la respuesta de su primo le quitó toda esperanza… era momento de afrontar la dura realidad.

Ya veo – atinó a decir la niña china que en ese momento tuvo que contener todo su pesar… sentía que no iba a poder terminar esa conversación, sentía que sus ojos le ardían, comenzó a sentir una gran tristeza en su corazón que la acongojaba y no sabía que hacer en una circunstancia como esa.

Se trata de… ¿Kinomoto? – preguntó finalmente Meiling que volteó ligeramente su rostro para poder observar la reacción de su primo que ni bien escuchó mencionar el nombre de la niña de ojos verdes se puso algo nervioso y confuso al ver que su prima se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos ¿acaso era tan obvio?

Oh… ¿Cómo lo supiste? – el descendiente de Clow se veía muy sorprendido ya que no se esperaba que su prima fuera capaz de darse cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía hacia Sakura, si solo había estado menos de un día y ya se había dado cuenta…

Porque cuando estuviste con ella la llamaste por su nombre, es raro que tú le tengas tanta confianza a una mujer ya que solo llamas así a tus hermanas y a mí también – respondió la niña china que trató en todo momento de verse normal como si la noticia no le afectara aunque por dentro sentía el corazón roto, pudo observar la sorpresa de su primo después de haberle explicado como se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, a lo seguro le había sorprendido que ella lo conociera tan bien.

Meiling trató de relajarse estirando sus brazos, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que ya no pudiera contener su tristeza, pero tenía que mantenerse serena… no quería preocuparle además no quería que la viera llorar…

Entonces nuestro compromiso se ha roto – el decir esas palabras fueron una de las cosas más difíciles que tuvo que decir Meiling en su vida, sabía bien que no podía seguir ni un momento más junto a él, necesitaba desahogarse… y solo existía una persona en Tomoeda que podía escucharle… sin demora se dirigió a la mesa y tomó el té que había servido Wei a toda prisa, tenía que irse de ese lugar lo más rápido que podía.

Gracias por el té – atinó a decir la muchacha cuando terminó de beber el té de la taza, la niña sin demora tomó su maleta y se dirigió a la salida de la casa, aunque podía escuchar que su primo la llamaba, en ese momento él ya no podía hacer nada y solo su presencia la lastimaba aunque él no podía comprenderlo.

Aunque ella le había respondido a las preguntas que le había hecho su primo durante su trayecto a la salida de la casa, realmente no lo recordaba bien, en ese momento simplemente podía sentir mucha tristeza y solo le respondía lo primero que le venía a la cabeza, solo recordaba que le había dicho que iba a ir a la casa de Daidouji en un taxi y que de ahí mismo se iría al aeropuerto.

Aunque las cosas no fueron tal como ella dijo pues no tomó ningún taxi para ir a la casa de su amiga, en vez de eso se fue corriendo hacia su casa, de esa forma podía contener las lágrimas un poco más hasta que llegó a la casa de su amiga y en sus piernas al fin pudo soltar todas esas lágrimas que había contenido…

La muchacha china recordó con nostalgia ese suceso de su niñez, asoció la tristeza de ese tiempo con la actual y eran muy parecidas, sin embargo hasta ese momento no se había puesto a pensar lo que realmente sentía por esa persona sin embargo la muchacha reaccionó de golpe al ver en su puerta…

Delante de la puerta que le conducía a su habitación se encontraba su amiga periodista, los ojos de la muchacha denotaban el cansancio que tenía, lo más seguro era que había estado en varias oportunidades a punto de dormirse… Meiling no supo que decirle, la mirada de su amiga denotaba una gran preocupación…

¿Qué te sucede Meiling? ¿Por qué llegas a estas horas? – preguntó la muchacha de larga cabellera azabache que pudo observar el semblante nostálgico de su amiga, por lo visto había algo que la tenía triste… ¿sería posible que el matrimonio del muchacho chino con su mejor amiga estuviera afectándola…? esa idea comenzó a tomar fuerza en la mente de la muchacha de ojos azulados…

¿Tomoyo? ¿Qué haces despierta? No debiste esperarme, no era necesario… - atinó a decir la muchacha china que esquivó la mirada de su amiga, exactamente no sabía que responderle, ni ella misma sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, en ese instante solo quería estar sola y así poner en orden sus ideas, quizás con eso tendría las cosas más claras.

Es obvio amiga, estoy preocupada por ti y no podía dormir, por un momento pensé que algo malo te había pasado – respondió la estudiante de periodismo que miró como su amiga se apoyaba en una pared, su amiga china estaba pasando por algún problema y aparentemente quería solucionarlo por si misma.

Discúlpame Tomoyo, sé muy bien que soy una malagradecida contigo, después de las cosas que has hecho por mí, lo mínimo que te mereces es mi sinceridad, pero la verdad es que ni yo sé lo que me está pasando, es algo complicado de explicar – la muchacha de Hong Kong dejó escapar un suspiro, su cabeza estaba hecho un mar de ideas que la confundían.

¿Tiene algo que ver en todo esto Li? – preguntó la muchacha de armoniosa voz que no quiso dar mucho rodeo al respecto, realmente le preocupaba que su amiga estuviera sufriendo por su primo, a pesar de que ella le había contado que eso había quedado en el pasado sentía que eso no era del todo cierto, sabía que quizás no le incumbía pero si podía hacer algo para mitigar ese dolor lo haría gustosa.

¿Shaoran? Pues de cierta forma, te lo había dicho la vez pasada Tomoyo… ¿te acuerdas? Estoy ayudando a una persona que es como yo, pero ahora esa persona piensa alejarse de mí y la verdad eso me ha dejado bastante aturdida – explicó la prima del jefe del clan Li que dirigió su mirada al suelo, estaba casi seguro que lo que decía no tenía mucho sentido…

¿Te has enamorado de él? – preguntó repentinamente la estudiante de periodismo tomando por sorpresa a su amiga que no se esperaba una pregunta como esa… como siempre Tomoyo tenía la pregunta precisa que te hacía reflexionar…

No lo sé Tomoyo, es un sentimiento que aún no lo comprendo… soy consciente que es algo especial pero no sé si es amor – respondió la muchacha china que seguía con la mirada en el suelo, estaba segura que ese sentimiento se parecía al que una vez sintió por su primo pero a la vez era distinto y justo eso era lo que le hacía estar tan confundida.

Ya veo, entonces tienes bastante que pensar… es mejor que te deje, estoy segura que solo tú puedes responderte esa pregunta, analiza tus sentimientos con calma pero trata de no desvelarte, buenas noches – indicó Tomoyo que sin más se acercó a su amiga y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia su habitación al mismo tiempo que se despedía de su amiga con la mano.

Meiling se quedó parada, apoyada sobre la pared hasta que la imagen de su amiga desapareció de su vista… estaba tan agradecida con ella, de una u otra forma ella siempre sabía como apoyarla, sin demora entró a su habitación y se echó en su cama, seguiría el consejo de su amiga.

Los recuerdos venían y se iban de la mente de la muchacha china, tenía tanto que pensar pero en ese momento se sentía tan cansada, cansada de sufrir, reconocía que temía haberse enamorado de esa persona pues ya no se verían… fue ahí cuando recordó que justo eso le dijo la vez que se conocieron… le dijo que ella temía a enamorarse porque no quería que la lastimaran más, a la mente de la muchacha de Hong Kong vinieron recuerdos sobre lo que había sucedido durante el día…

Hace un par de minutos que había llegado al lugar de siempre, era el mismo parque en dónde se conocieron y desde ahí todos los días se citaban en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora, sin darse cuenta ambos comenzaron a disfrutar pasar el rato con el otro a tal punto que se había vuelto imprescindible verse todos los días.

La muchacha china miró el reloj de pulsera que tenía consigo, ya había pasado alrededor de cinco minutos desde que había llegado, era muy raro que él no llegara, normalmente era muy puntual, mucho más que ella pero esta vez ya llevaba cinco minutos de retraso, no trató de darle mucha importancia, seguro se le había presentado algo y por eso estaba demorando.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar al mismo tiempo que la preocupación de la muchacha de Hong Kong también crecía… habían pasado algo más de una hora y ya comenzaba a pensar lo peor… a lo mejor le había sucedido algo o había sufrido algún accidente, miles de hipótesis comenzaron a formarse en la mente de Meiling y cada una de ellas era peor que la anterior…

La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de la prima del líder del comité de oriente que ya no sabía que hacer, por un instante se le pasó por la mente ir a la estación de policía y denunciar la desaparición de su amigo pero luego recordó que ni siquiera sabía su nombre completo, cuando la muchacha ya no sabía que hacer fue cuando a lo lejos pudo notar la silueta de una persona que se acercaba hacia donde ella estaba sentada… con algo de esfuerzo logró reconocerlo y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo hacia él.

¡Dios Butz! ¡¿Te ha sucedido algo?! ¡¿estás bien verdad?! – preguntó la muchacha angustiada pero más tranquila al ver que al fin había aparecido el muchacho que había estado esperando desde hace un buen rato, lo más seguro era que algo le había hecho demorar.

Butz era el nombre del muchacho que aconsejó a Meiling hace días en ese mismo parque, como era de costumbre vestía su gabardina sin embargo esta vez no llevaba puesto el sombrero por lo que se podía ver su rostro, era de tez clara y con buena presencia… su cabello era de color castaño y sus ojos de color café oscuro.

Discúlpame Meiling, no quise preocuparte, es lo que menos quiero… simplemente se me presentó algo que me tomó más tiempo de lo esperado – atinó a responder el muchacho que evitó mirar a los ojos a su acompañante, sabía que no quería faltarle a la verdad pero aún no sabía cómo explicarle…

Bueno, eso ya no importa… lo único importante es que ya estás aquí… ¿te parece si nos vamos a almorzar? – preguntó la muchacha que en ese instante se aferró del brazo de su amigo sin darle opción a decir que no, Butz simplemente sonrió y respondió a la pregunta de su amiga moviendo la cabeza de abajo hacia arriba…

A paso lento ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar con dirección a un restaurante cercano, mientras caminaba la muchacha china le contaba algunas cosas de su vida en Hong Kong y lo fascinante que era la vida allá.

Al llegar al lugar, tomaron asiento en una mesa y pidieron su orden… por un tiempo dejaron de hablar para que pudieran degustar de los platillos que habían pedido, durante ese lapsus de tiempo una idea comenzaba a rondar la cabeza de Meiling, no estaba segura si era adecuado que ella lo propusiera sin embargo sentía la imperiosa necesidad de preguntarle… así que una vez decidido la muchacha esperó que su amigo terminara de comer para preguntárselo.

Sabes Butz, la verdad creo que ya nada me ata a Japón y bueno… estaba pensando en regresar a Hong Kong y pues pensé que tal vez te gustaría venir conmigo… - atinó a decir la muchacha algo sonrojada ante la cara de sorpresa de su acompañante que no se esperaba que le pidiera algo así… por un instante el muchacho sintió una gran alegría pero también sintió una gran nostalgia que no pasó desapercibido por su amiga.

No pienses que serás una molestia, por eso ni te preocupes… te estoy invitando a pasar unos días allá… mi casa es grande y podrías quedarte ahí… así que no te preocupes por tu estadía… hay tantas cosas que me gustaría mostrarte de Hong Kong – indicó la muchacha que dejó que volara su imaginación y pudo verse a si misma acompañada de Butz en diferentes lugares turísticos de Hong Kong…

El muchacho de ojos café no supo que decirle, simplemente atinó a sonreírle mientras se levantaba de su sitio y se iba a pagar lo que habían consumido, al poco rato ambos salieron del restaurante pero ya no hablaron acerca del viaje, trataron otros aspectos… y así pasó la tarde y gran parte de la noche…

Por un buen rato se quedaron en silencio y solo contemplaron el cielo estrellado… el muchacho sabía que había llegado el momento, pero quería prolongarlo lo más posible, por ratos se convencía que no tenía que hacerlo pero su consciencia le decía que no era justo para ella…

La muchacha no podía mostrarse indiferente a las preocupaciones de su acompañante, ni siquiera necesitaba preguntarle, a simple vista se veía que algo le estaba pasando y aunque se había dado cuenta desde hace varias horas atrás, no había querido decir nada pero ya no podía dejar que las cosas siguieran así, tenía que saber qué le estaba pasando pues todo eso comenzaba a preocuparle.

Y ahora me vas a decir ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó repentinamente la muchacha china rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre los dos, el muchacho dirigió su mirada hacia ella, lo mejor sería decirle la verdad…

Aun existen muchas cosas que no entiendo y quizás jamás las entenderé pero de algo si estoy seguro, estoy feliz de haber llegado aquí aunque como todo tiene un final por lo que no creo que podré ir contigo a Hong Kong – respondió el muchacho de ojos café mientras miraba dirigía a un costado, no se sentía con el valor para mirarla directamente a los ojos… le había sido tan difícil tomar esa decisión, pensar tanto eso le hizo perder la noción del tiempo y por eso llegó tarde a su encuentro…

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿acaso te estás despidiendo? – preguntó nuevamente la muchacha de Hong Kong algo alterada, molesta y triste… en ese momento sentía una gran mezcla de sentimientos que la confundían pero de lo que si estaba segura era que no quería que él se fuera.

Desde un principio las cosas debieron ser así, quizás no lo comprendas ahora pero estoy seguro que esto es lo correcto – respondió el muchacho de gabardina que se dispuso a levantarse pero la voz de su acompañante llamó su atención haciéndolo volver a sentarse.

Tienes razón, no lo comprendo, pero por lo menos puedes explicarme tus razones o no eres lo suficientemente hombre para decírmelas en mi cara – indicó hasta cierto punto molesta Meiling aunque en el fondo tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar… pero sería fuerte hasta el final por lo menos no le daría el gusto de verla llorar por su culpa.

Entiendo, estás en tu derecho de odiarme, quizás sea mejor así… pero no me pidas que te lo explique – dijo el muchacho con un tono de voz suplicante, era en vano decirle sus razones pues ella no lo comprendería e incluso podría ponerle en un enorme riesgo y eso jamás lo permitiría… el muchacho se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a irse.

¿Entonces es así de fácil? Ahora me vas a decir adiós y así todo termina, entonces no significo nada para ti los días que hemos pasado juntos – preguntó la muchacha que no pudo evitar quebrar su voz, ahora solamente su orgullo contenía sus lágrimas… otra vez iba a quedarse sola, no quería eso para su vida, ¿por qué siempre le sucedían esas cosas a ella?

Los días que pasé contigo significaron mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginar, no solo porque me ayudaste mucho a entenderme, gracias a ti he comprendido muchas cosas que desconocía de mi mismo, pero definitivamente tú te mereces algo mejor… - Butz hizo una pausa, no estaba seguro si hacía bien diciéndole esas cosas pero era lo menos que podía hacer, había pensado decirle un montón de mentiras con tal que olvidara que él existía pero no podía, quería decirle lo importante que era ella para él…

Desde que tengo uso de razón siempre he estado solo, yo traigo el mal para quienes me rodean, ya en el pasado he visto sufrir gente importante para mí y no quiero que eso te suceda a ti, no me lo perdonaría nunca… la única forma de mantenerte a salvo es alejándome completamente de ti, para mí no es fácil hacer esto porque tú te volviste muy importante para mí… - el muchacho hizo nuevamente una pausa ante la cara de sorpresa de su acompañante que no se esperaba que él dijera esas cosas aunque no le entendía del todo, ¿acaso era un tipo de delincuente?

Los días que he pasado contigo han sido los mejores de mi vida y siempre los atesoraré en mi corazón pues ahora sé que es sentir algo especial por otra persona, tú me ayudaste a descubrir eso y siempre te estaré agradecido y lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es asegurarme que no te pase nada, por eso lo mejor es que no te vuelva a ver nunca más – después de eso el muchacho le sonrió a la muchacha y se dio media vuelta para comenzar a alejarse del lugar.

Espera Butz… no te vayas, no me importa el peligro que tenga que afrontar, mientras esté contigo sé que nada me pasara, no hagas esto – exclamó entre sollozos la muchacha china que ya no pudo más y dejó caer sus lágrimas sin embargo no hizo que el muchacho se detuviera.

No hay otra opción Meiling, esto no está en discusión… simplemente ya lo decidí – atinó a decir el muchacho de gabardina mientras seguía caminando sin voltear hasta perderse de la vista de su amiga…

Meiling no pudo evitar derramar nuevamente sus lágrimas al recordar la forma en que él se fue, ni siquiera un adiós ni nada, simplemente se fue… sentía una gran tristeza que le oprimía el corazón pero como le dijo su amiga, ahora solo ella podía resolver ese dilema… de seguro iba a ser una larga noche…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

El amanecer en Tomoeda había empezado sin ninguna novedad aparente, incluso hasta la madre naturaleza había decidido dar una pequeña tregua pues el día había empezado con un clima templado a diferencia a los días anteriores en dónde el frío obligaba a muchos a permanecer en casa por lo que no era raro ver en ese día a la gente paseando…

En un lugar apartado de la ciudad se encontraba la figura de un ser que no era humano, había estado en ese lugar desde hace un buen rato, necesitaba pensar detenidamente lo que iba hacer a partir de ahora pues no podía fracasar, definitivamente no era una opción… conocía perfectamente el castigo que recibiría si era derrotado.

"Ya no cuento con el factor sorpresa por culpa del estúpido de Quizbel… tengo que pensar en otra forma de ataque" – se dijo la criatura que en ese instante se encontraba sentado sobre una piedra… necesitaba encontrar la forma de atacar a su enemigo de tal forma que fuera contundente, era consciente que había la posibilidad de enfrentarse no solo al muchacho de ojos celestes y eso podría complicar las cosas.

"Tengo que reconocer que los tipos que andan con la sombra de Soldier no son de subestimar… aunque en el peor de los casos tendré que usar esa técnica" – reflexionó Basilics mientras sonreía… no descartaba la idea de usar esa técnica de ser necesario… aunque estaba seguro que no sería necesario llegar hasta ese extremo.

Por unos minutos el cerebro de la bestia comenzó a idear un centenar de estrategias para empezar su ataque… muchas pasaban por su cabeza pero todas eran descartadas pues los resultados terminaban siendo inciertos, de una u otra forma no podía determinar una buena estrategia y contando que estarían atentos a su ataque entonces solo quedaba un camino.

"Ya no queda otro camino… ésta es la única forma, ya no tiene sentido seguir pensando tanto, desde un comienzo debí haber seguido mis instintos y no hacer caso a ese idiota" – se dijo Basilics que sin demora se levantó de la roca y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hasta salir del descampado y apenas divisó un árbol subió por él y comenzó a desplazarse por medio de saltos.

Sin demora la criatura subió por los techos de las casas y comenzó a avanzar a toda prisa, la única manera que se le ocurría para sacar de su escondite a su enemigo era armando un gran escándalo… a toda prisa la gran bestia comenzó a ser destrozos por los techos de las casas mientras trataba de sentir la presencia de su enemigo.

Los transeúntes corrían desesperados mientras buscaban refugio, Basilics se movía rápido y nadie se atrevía a ver que estaba ocasionando los derrumbes simplemente corrían a toda prisa lejos del lugar sin embargo las desafortunadas personas que habitaban las casas por donde pasaba la criatura no corrían tanta suerte y terminaban sepultados por sus propios techos.

"Maldición, ¿Dónde te has metido maldito Cloud?" – se preguntó ya fastidiado la gran criatura que se había aburrido de destruir los edificios… realmente comenzaba a cansarse de hacer eso y no conseguir ningún resultado, tal vez sería bueno tomar acciones más drásticas.

Pronto se hizo escuchar las sirenas de los automóviles de la policía que se acercaban al lugar en dónde se desataba la ira de Basilics… quizás podría aprovechar un poco de tiempo para divertirse matando a esas moscas inferiores así que mientras corría lanzó una diminuta esfera que nadie se dio cuenta y terminó impactando en uno de los automóviles de la policía provocando una enorme explosión que envolvió a muchos más autos, desencadenando una catástrofe mayor.

Basilics disfrutó del momento y estuvo a punto de detenerse para seguir matando más gente pero fue ahí cuando sintió una presencia muy conocida para él, aunque se sentía muy débilmente pero estaba seguro que era él, al fin lo había encontrado y no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraba… sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su enemigo…

Las cosas en la mansión Hiiragizawa como de costumbre eran tranquilas y apacibles… por el jardín se encontraba un muchacho de ojos celestes descansando acompañado de dos pequeñas criaturas que tenían la apariencia de muñecos de felpa…

Desde el enfrentamiento con Quizbel, la falsa identidad de Kerberos se había quedado como un invitado de la residencia Hiiragizawa y aunque no le hacía mucha gracia deberle favores a la reencarnación de Clow, no tuvo otra alternativa… aunque la relación con el guardián con alas de mariposa había mejorado considerable en esos días que habían vivido juntos.

La cercanía de la criatura hizo que tanto los guardianes como el muchacho rubio se levantaran de golpe… pero su reacción había sido muy tardía, en cuestión de segundos el portón de la residencia Hiiragizawa salió volando con la intempestiva llegada de la bestia que comenzó a buscar a su enemigo.

¡¿Dónde te escondes sombra de Soldier?! ¡Sal y enfréntate a mí! – gritó Basilics mientras se adentraba en la mansión y destruía todo lo que se cruzaba a su paso, dejando a su tras solo destrucción.

El muchacho caído del cielo fue en busca de su espada mientras que ambos guardianes volvían a su verdadera forma, sabían que era momento de pelear y en ese instante solo estaban ellos tres.

Si no sales de una buena vez, destruiré todo este lugar para encontrarte – exclamó embravecido la bestia que comenzó a golpear la casa dejando inmensas grietas en la fachada… fue ahí cuando Basilics supo donde estaba su enemigo y de un salto llegó dónde estaba Cloud y dos imponentes felinos, a su alrededor un hermoso jardín se iba a convertir en el campo de batalla.

¿Tú también Basilics? No sé cómo demonios reviviste pero te aseguro que pronto regresaras al infierno de dónde nunca debiste haberte salido – expresó decidido el portador de la Buster Sword al mismo tiempo que señalaba con su espada a su enemigo… aunque ya lo había vencido en el pasado, estaba consciente que había una gran posibilidad que su enemigo se haya vuelto más fuerte…

Basilics era una bestia que tenía mucho rasgos de un reptil, los dedos de sus manos y de sus pies eran largos y filudos que cada uno de ellos se podían convertidor en una peligrosa arma, además poseía una enorme cola que movía constantemente y que era muy parecida a una lanza, sus ojos eran rojos como el rubí y tenía dientes filudos que le hacían tener una figura siniestra.

Vaya, vaya… como siempre haciéndote el héroe sombra de Soldier, por lo visto estás deseoso de morir… pues no tienes de que preocuparte que te concederé ese deseo – indicó el gran reptil que en ese momento se percató de los guardianes que acompañaban a su enemigo… por unos segundos observó sus miradas desafiantes, estaban dispuestos a pelear para proteger al muchacho rubio pero ¿por qué? No comprendía eso…

¿Qué creen que están haciendo acá? Ustedes no tienen nada que ver con este asunto… esto solo le concierne a Cloud y a mí, si en algo valoran sus patéticas vidas es mejor que se vayan, no estoy de humor para tratar con basuras – expresó de mal humorado Basilics que hizo un gesto menospreciativo a ambos guardianes para que se retiren lo que provocó que ambos guardianes se irritaran, por lo visto los estaba menospreciando.

Te demostraremos que la única basura en este lugar eres tú… te arrepentirás si nos subestimes – expresó con decisión la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados que se plantó a un lado del muchacho rubio haciendo lo mismo el guardián de alas de mariposa… a ciencia cierta no sabían si podrían contra él pero pondrían todo su esfuerzo para vencerle… fue ahí cuando Cloud al fin se dio cuenta que ya no estaba solo en su lucha, ahora tenía amigos dispuestos a morir con él si era necesario, ya no había razón para seguir dudando.

Te quitaremos de una buena vez esa maldita sonrisa tuya Basilics, te lamentaras de haber destrozado la casa de Eriol, te lo haré pagar con creces – dijo el muchacho caído del cielo que corrió con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a su enemigo que seguía riendo, estaba seguro que un corte certero lo acabaría, en un rápido movimiento evitó el tajo que le lanzó Cloud para aparecer a su espalda y lanzarle un manotazo que lo sacó volando por los aires para luego impactar en el suelo levantando un montón de flores.

La risa de Basilics aumentaba mientras se iba a acercando a su enemigo que a duras penas hacía intentos por levantarse, aparentemente el golpe le había lastimado más de lo que hubiera imaginado, teniendo en cuenta que solo había sido un golpe… Kerberos y Spinel se vieron y supieron lo que tenían que hacer, sin demora corrieron ambos por cada costado y rápidamente dieron alcance a Basilics que miró intrigado a ambos.

¿Qué pretenden criaturas inferiores? Pensé que al fin habían entrado en razón – indicó el gran reptil que simplemente los ignoró y siguió su camino hacia donde se encontraba su presa, en su mente solo cabía la idea de vengarse, al fin acabaría con ese maldito.

Ya te dijimos que no nos subestimes – expresó Spinel Sun que de un salto se colocó delante de Basilics tomándolo por sorpresa, sin demora de su boca dejó salir un gran rayo púrpura que con un enorme esfuerzo su enemigo logró esquivar sin embargo a su costado apareció Kerberos que sin pensarlo dos veces dejó salir de sus fauces una gran llamarada que envolvió a un desprotegido Basilics que salió expulsado unos metros hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que gran parte de la vegetación fue consumida por el fuego.

Ambos guardianes corrieron a ayudar al muchacho de ojos celestes que aún no se había levantado, con ayuda de los dos logró reincorporarse y pudo reaccionar del todo, sin embargo cuando levantó la vista, observó que a su frente se encontraba su oponente sonriente sin muestra de ningún daño lo que sorprendió a todos.

Debo admitirlo, para ser unas basuras no lo hacen tan mal, pero con ese tipo de ataques ridículos jamás lograran herirme, tendrán que hacer algo mejor que eso si por lo menos van a entretenerme – expresó entre sonrisas Basilics que de un momento a otro cambió su sonrisa por una mueca de odio… aunque no lo parecía el ataque si lo había lastimado un poco, esas criaturas se habían atrevido a atacarle de esa forma… pronto pagarían esa osadía con sus vidas.

Repentinamente de sus dos manos el gran reptil liberó dos bolas de energía que se dirigieron hacia cada guardián mientras que él corría en dirección al portador de la Buster Sword, ambos guardianes levantaron vuelo para esquivar el ataque mientras que Cloud detenía el ataque de Basilics con su espada, el reptil había usado su mano como una arma y había tratado de traspasar con ella el cuerpo de su enemigo pero en un rápido movimiento el muchacho caído del cielo lo había detenido sin embargo el gran reptil no había abandonado su ataque y ahora forcejeaba esperando que las fuerzas de Cloud no fueran lo suficiente para contenerlo.

Otro drama era lo que vivían los guardianes que hacían mil malabares con tal de esquivar las bolas de energía pues éstas los seguían a donde fueran volviéndose algo bastante complicado y molestoso.

Hagan lo que hagan no podrán escapar de mi ataque, es mejor que se resignen a morir… además este juego acaba ahora aquí mismo… - dijo Basilics que sonrió… sin previo aviso dejó su ataque para alejarse un poco para luego lanzar otra esfera de energía hacia el muchacho que no se esperaba un ataque de ese tipo pues a esa distancia el mismo Basilics sería alcanzado con la explosión.

Muere maldito… este es tu fin - exclamó Basilics que ante la sorpresa de su enemigo dio un enorme salto alejándose por mucho del rango de explosión mientras reía a carcajadas ante la cara de espanto de ambos guardianes y del mismo Cloud que no tenía forma de escapar, luego de eso una gran explosión retumbó los alrededores de la mansión Hiiragizawa…

Cerca al parque del Rey pingüino se encontraban caminando un par de parejas que habían aprovechado el clima para salir a pasear un rato además que conversaban un poco pues hace tiempo que no habían tenido oportunidad.

… eso fue lo último que me escribió en su carta Chiharu – indicó con suma alegría la muchacha de ojos verdes al recordar la carta de su amiga de infancia anunciándole que estaba regresando a Japón aunque no le dijo que día exactamente para que fuera una sorpresa…

¡Qué bueno! Entonces en cualquier momento nos da la sorpresa… - la estudiante de periodismo no pudo continuar hablando cuando su mirada se centró hacia un costado.

¿Qué sucede Tomoyo? – preguntó el muchacho de gafas que dirigió su mirada hacia donde miraba su novia y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se podía ver una densa nube de humo provenir en esa dirección… obviamente algo estaba pasando ya que en esa dirección se encontraba su casa.

Todo el grupo se miró y no fue necesario decir nada, era muy claro que algo estaba pasando y tenía que ser algo malo, justo en ese instante se pudo observar un par de amigas corriendo hacia ellos, se les veía bastante nerviosas… sin pensarlo dos veces el grupo de muchachos corrieron hacia la residencia Hiiragizawa…

Mientras más se acercaban hacia su destino encontraban a más gente corriendo en dirección opuesta hasta que decidieron detener a un muchacho que corría y que se le veía bastante asustado.

Disculpe ¿sabe qué está sucediendo en esa dirección? – preguntó el jefe del clan Li que había tenido que tomar la mano del muchacho para detenerlo, se le veía nervioso y algo tembloroso…

Están atacando la residencia del hijo del embajador de Inglaterra, la policía ha tratado de hacer algo pero fueron repelidos durante el trayecto, se escuchan explosiones y todo, lo mejor es estar lo más lejos posible de ese lugar, ustedes no deberían ir allá es muy peligroso, se notan que son terroristas que no tienen ningún tipo de escrúpulo… - dijo el muchacho tartamudeando un poco que ni bien terminó de hablar se echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas como si su vida dependiera de eso mientras que las dos parejas de novios simplemente se quedaron ahí paradas.

¡Maldición… están atacando a Cloud! ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos! – exclamó preocupado el estudiante de arqueología al mismo tiempo que su novia y su amigo inglés asentían con la cabeza pero rápidamente los tres dirigieron su mirada hacia la muchacha de ojos azulados.

Tomoyo no puedes acompañarnos, es muy peligroso y no sé si podré protegerte allá y jamás me perdonaría si algo te sucede – expresó el muchacho de gafas que en ese momento tenía su mano cogida a la mano de su novia, sabía bien que ella no sería fácil de convencer pero era necesario que entendiera que la situación ya no era como cuando eran niños.

Lo sé Eriol pero quiero estar a tu lado, desde niña he estada expuesta a peligros y ahora menos me asustan ese tipo de cosas – refutó la muchacha de larga cabellera azabache que en ese momento se aferró al pecho de su novio, tenía tanto miedo que él se fuera y ya no regresara… ella ya no podía imaginarse su vida sin él y pensar que estaba a punto de enfrentarse a un peligro como ése le hacía tener un terrible miedo a perderlo.

No te preocupes por Eriol, Tomoyo; nosotros estaremos bien… no nos va a pasar nada, ya veras como solucionamos esto además recuerda que pase lo que pase todo estará bien… así que no te preocupes hermanita – se apresuró a decir la antigua card captor que abrazó a su prima para tranquilizarla… las palabras de su prima hicieron reaccionar a Tomoyo que entendió que ella sería un estorbo y podría dificultar más las cosas, lo mejor que podía ser era creer en ellos y esperarlos con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

Espérame Tomoyo, yo regresaré por ti – indicó el muchacho inglés con una sonrisa, su novia asintió con la cabeza mientras que la estudiante de arqueología se despedía y junto a su prometido salían corriendo juntos, el hechicero occidental se acercó a su novia se despidió de ella con un beso para luego salir corriendo atrás de sus amigos…

La nube de humo comenzó a dispersarse para dejar ver a un muchacho arrodillado que se encontraba apoyado a su espada, se notaba el cansancio que comenzaba agobiarlo y podía verse que de sus brazos caían unas gotas de sangre.

Vaya, vaya… por lo visto el viejo Cloud es más resistente de lo que me esperaba… me pregunto si ellos también lo serán – expresó con satisfacción el gran reptil al mismo tiempo que observaba como los guardianes aun luchaban para librarse de su ataque, en ese instante los dos guardianes se enrumbaron hacia él seguidos aún por las esferas de energía.

Ante la sorpresa de Basilics a unos pocos metros los guardianes hicieron un complicado giro en el aire sacándose al fin las esferas que tardaron en voltear y ante la cara de estupefacción del gran reptil explotaron provocando nuevamente una terrible explosión que sacudió por unos instantes a los cansados guardianes que hacían un esfuerzo por mantenerse en el aire.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados y Spinel Sun lanzaron su respectivo ataque por lo que pronto una gran llamarada de fuego se unió a un potente rayo purpura en dirección hacia donde se encontraba su enemigo provocando una nueva explosión haciendo más densa la nube de humo anterior.

Agotados ambos guardianes descendieron donde se encontraba el muchacho rubio… a pesar de todo no estaba en tan mal condición como parecía, pero estaba realmente sorprendido por la forma de pelear de esos seres mágicos, realmente eran dignos de confianza.

Lo hicieron bien… fue una excelente estrategia – felicitó el portador de la Buster Sword cuando se acercaron ambos guardianes… sin previo aviso algo atrapó por los cuellos a ambos guardianes que respiraban con suma dificultad, Cloud trató de cortar lo que aprisionaba a sus amigos pero en ese instante un fuerte viento arremetía contra él por lo que tuvo que colocar su espada para contenerlo sin embargo la fuerza era demasiada para él y terminó siendo arrastrado hasta estrellarse contra una de las paredes de la mansión.

Estúpidos, cuando ataquen a alguien deben asegurarse que su ataque haya alcanzado a su enemigo antes de celebrar… bueno eso sería un consejo pero como ustedes no tendrán otra oportunidad de ponerlo en práctica entonces solo es una explicación para su muerte – expresó Basilics que salió entre la nube de humo muy tranquilo y desafiante… el gran reptil había esquivado las esferas de energía con un gran salto hacia atrás pero el humo que ocasionó la explosión lo camufló, el ataque combinado pudo esquivarlo sin ninguna dificultad.

El gran reptil disfrutaba cada segundo que torturaba a sus enemigos… de las palmas de sus manos habían salido dos pequeñas serpientes que se habían enroscado en los cuellos de los guardianes, a cada segundo que pasaba la presión era mayor al punto que ambos comenzaban a perder la conciencia…

Esto es el fin para ustedes dos… ¡mueran! – gritó Basilics que lanzó con violencia a ambos guardianes hacia el cielo y de las bocas de las serpientes concentró una gran cantidad de energía que se manifestaba con el crecimiento de rayos… sin demora lanzó su ataque a cada guardián que en cuestión de segundos los envolvió causándoles un gran dolor.

Al poco tiempo comenzaron a caer en caída libre ambos guardianes que presentaban heridas en todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que quemaduras, ambos cayeron a la espalda de la mansión provocando un sonido seco que solo denotaba lo trágica que se había vuelto la situación.

¡Maldito! Pagarás lo que has hecho… - gritó furioso el muchacho de ojos celestes que estaba lleno de rencor… ellos habían luchado para protegerlo y ahora… no, las cosas no se iban a quedar así, no lloraría por ellos, lucharía para honrar sus memorias…

Una gran aura comenzó a rodear a Cloud ante la sorpresa de Basilics que no se esperaba que lograra concentrar tanta energía, sin demora el muchacho comenzó a acercarse hacia su enemigo al mismo tiempo que de su espada salían bolas de fuego que comenzó a esquivar Basilics con increíble agilidad sin embargo con cada esquivada Cloud estaba más cerca de él, por lo que en cuestión de segundos ambos se encontraban frente a frente…

El muchacho llenó de ira lanzó cortes en todas direcciones sin embargo el gran reptil podía leer cada uno de sus movimientos pero en el momento indicado el muchacho dio un salto hacia atrás para alejarse un poco y tomar impulso para hacer un ataque definitivo… con todas sus fuerzas el muchacho lanzó un corte con su espada que convirtió al viento que expulsó en filosas cuchillas que Basilics tuvo que esquivar pero en ese momento Cloud saltó hacia él y arremetió nuevamente por lo que Basilics tuvo que moverse en el aire flexionado su espalda para evitar que cortaran su cabeza pero su mano izquierda no corrió la misma suerte pues se encontró en el camino de la Buster Sword y cayó mutilada en el suelo.

¡Maldito…! – exclamó con dolor el reptil que sin demora estiró su otra mano para sacar una serpiente de la palma y atrapar por el cuello a su enemigo que se encontraba indefenso suspendido en el aire, esperaba acabar con su oponente en ese ataque pues era consciente que si falla era su fin… sin embargo las cosas no habían salido como él esperaba.

¡Ahora morirás Cloud! ¡Ya por mucho tiempo se ha prolongado tu existencia! ¡Esto acaba aquí! – exclamó con excitación Basilics, a cada segundo imprimía mayor presión en el cuello del muchacho caído del cielo que comenzaba a perder la consciencia, el muchacho sabía que de seguir así las cosas no habría ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir…

Lo que siguió después fue algo tan inesperado que ninguno de los dos se lo hubiera esperado… simplemente se escuchó un agudo grito que denotaba en vez de dolor, ira; ¿Cómo se habían atrevido a hacer algo así?

Malditos insectos no pudieron intervenir en otro momento… ya tenía a ese maldito en mis manos, aunque me han ahorrado mucho trabajo, los mataré a todos aquí mismo – expresó molesto Basilics que miraba con odio a los recién llegados… la serpiente que aprisionaba al muchacho de ojos celestes estaba cercenada en el suelo mientras que más lejos se encontraba Cloud que hacía esfuerzos desesperados para volver a respirar y delante de él se encontraba tres personas…

¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda que se agachó para ayudar a la sombra de Soldier que poco a poco se reincorporaba y recuperaba el aliento.

Si gracias… pero… Kerberos y Spinel… ellos… lo siento, no pude ayudarles – la voz del muchacho rubio era débil pero lo suficiente para que la muchacha que estaba con él entendiera lo que quería decirle… sentía tanta vergüenza por no haberlos protegido… la historia se volvía a repetir…

No… no es cierto… él está bien – atinó a decir la estudiante de arqueología que contuvo sus lágrimas… eso no podía estar pasando, en ese momento no le importaba nada más que encontrar a su pequeño amigo, sin pensarlo dos veces y mucho menos dar alguna explicación fue en búsqueda de su mejor amigo.

Los dos hechiceros observaron como la maestra de las cartas salía corriendo en dirección opuesta a su enemigo, no fue necesario decirse algo… lo más seguro era que ambos guardianes hubieran caído abatidos durante el combate… el joven chino sintió una gran pena por su novia mientras que el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra sintió una gran tristeza por su pequeño guardián… sin embargo ambos sabían que no tenían tiempo para eso… su enemigo estaba enfrente de ellos y sin importar cómo, ellos acabarían con ese maldito sujeto.

Ahora pagaran lo que me han hecho, pagaran la osadía de haberme lastimado… - gritó Basilics que comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía en su cuerpo ante la sorpresa de todos que no se explicaban que pretendía hacer… el gran reptil junto sus brazos hacia su cuerpo como si tratara de concentrar todo su poder en si mismo…

No sé que pretendes, pero no te dejaré hacer nada… ¡Dios del fuego ven! – exclamó con firmeza el joven líder del comité que sujetaba con entereza su espada para que luego saliera de ella un enorme fénix que se abalanzó hacia su enemigo, al mismo tiempo que una enorme ráfaga de viento alcanzó al fénix avivando sus llamas dándole más fuerzas ante la sorpresa de Cloud que no se esperaba que sus dos amigos combinaran también sus poderes…

Ante el ataque, Basilics solo optó por sonreír… eran tan estúpidos en pensar que un ataque tan simple como ese sería suficiente para vencerle… sin demora el gran reptil dejó escapar toda la energía concentrada en su cuerpo al momento de estirar por completo sus brazos creando una gran onda de choque que colisionó casi al instante con el ataque combinado de Shaoran y Eriol que no fue rival para el poder de Basilics que continuó con su expansión…

Ambos hechiceros se quedaron atónitos al ver que su ataque había sido destruido fácilmente y lo peor de todo si no hacían algo rápido todo terminaría para ellos y si no fuera suficiente en ese momento Cloud no estaba en condiciones de ayudar, estaba recuperándose de los golpes que había recibido… entonces la reencarnación de Clow tomó una decisión, no podía permitir que su casa fuera destruida, la única forma sería haciendo una gran barrera que cubriera casi todo el lugar, pero eso demandaría mucha energía… entonces solo quedaría su amigo chino y de la muchacha japonesa para continuar con la batalla, ellos tendrían que acabarla.

Li, ahora todo dependerá de ti y de Sakura… tienen que acabar con ese sujeto… - exclamó el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que sin pensarlo más, colocó su báculo delante de él mientras que recitaba unas palabras inentendibles y pronto comenzó aparecer una barrera que comenzó a cubrir todo, en cuestión de segundos el poder de Basilics colisionó con la barrera, viéndose una lucha entre el ataque que insistía por avanzar mientras que la barrera hacia todo lo posible por contener el poder destructivo… al poco tiempo ambos poderes cedieron desapareciendo ante la cara de mortificación del gran reptil y con un Eriol bastante cansado que cayó de rodillas en el suelo con la respiración algo agitada y que era atendido por su amigo chino y por Cloud que se encontraba un poco más recuperado.

"Estos sujetos son persistentes… ese era una de mis mejores técnicas, pensé que con eso era suficiente pero veo que me van a obligar a luchar hasta mi límite… ya no hay otro camino, con esto no existe forma de perder, se arrepentirán de haberme provocado…" – se dijo Basilics que se encontraba bastante frustrado al ver que habían logrado detener su grandioso ataque, en ese instante llegó la hija menor de Fujitaka que se colocó al lado de los tres jóvenes… ya no había otra forma, estaba en desventaja… así que tendría que usar su máximo…

Bien insectos, no lo hacen tan mal… tengo que reconocerlo, pero eso no es suficiente… ahora verán el verdadero poder de Basilics, es momento de que comiencen a arrepentirse de su estúpida osadía – dijo entre sonrisas el gran reptil que comenzó a sacar de su interior una especie de esfera, ante la incredulidad del grupo pudieron observar que Basilics había arrojado un huevo por su boca, pero lo más sorprendente era que no se detenía y volvía hacerlo hasta dos veces más…

Fue en cuestión de segundos en que sucedió todo, los tres huevos se rompieron para dejar aparecer a tres figuras idénticas a Basilics y justo en ese momento se dieron cuenta que la mano de su enemigo y su demás heridas habían sido curadas, el grupo de jóvenes se encontraban perplejos ante lo sucedido… esto era mucho más de lo que hubieran esperado.

Bueno, ahora si estamos listos para empezar la última jugada… espero que estén listos a morir – exclamó el Basilics original mientras el resto de copias corrían hacia uno de los jóvenes que se vieron forzados a separarse para poder salvar su vida del repentino ataque.

El descendiente de Clow corría mientras esquivaba los constantes ataques del Basilics que tenía atrás suyo, pero a cada segundo los ataques de su enemigo se volvían más certeros obligándolo a bloquear el ataque con su espada, por otro lado su prometida no lo estaba pasando muy bien, había hecho usó de la carta Salto para lograr esquivar con más efectividad los ataques de Basilics pero no era suficiente…

¡Vuelo! – gritó la muchacha al mismo tiempo que dos alas aparecieron en su espalda para luego levantar vuelo dejando atrás a su enemigo, sin embargo la copia de Basilics no se iba a rendir tan fácil, en sus manos comenzó a concentrar energía y comenzó a disparar sin cesar en todas las direcciones posibles para derribar a la muchacha.

Volar no te servirá de nada chiquilla estúpida – gritó Basilics que en ese momento luchaba con un cansado Cloud que a duras penas lograba esquivar sus garrazos que buscaban darle en el corazón… la copia de Basilics que luchaba contra Sakura no dejaba de lanzarle bolas de energía y a cada segundo su ataque comenzaba a dejar sin espacios a la muchacha, el ataque esta vez iba a recibirlo por la espalda pero sus alas la protegieron pero obligaron a la carta usar todo su poder por lo que el poder de la carta se desvaneció y la muchacha comenzó a caer sin ninguna salvación al mismo tiempo que su enemigo se acercaba hacia ella para acabar con lo que quedara de la muchacha.

¡¡¡Sakura!!! – gritó el estudiante de arqueología que comenzó a correr con dirección a dónde iba a caer su prometida pero la copia de Basilics que se enfrentaba a él se colocó delante suyo para detener su avance… sin pensarlo dos veces el muchacho hizo aparecer de su espada un dragón chino que despedía rayos y se abalanzó hacia su enemigo sin embargo la copia de Basilics lanzó una ráfaga de aire tan intenso que cortaba el mismo suelo… ambos ataques impactaron e hicieron volar al joven chino que cayó de bruces mientras que su enemigo había salido ileso del ataque y ahora caminaba a paso lento con su cola levantada con toda la intención de acabar con él.

El muchacho inglés a pesar de estar cansado repelía los constantes coletazos que su enemigo le lanzaba… aunque aún podía usar un poco de magia sabía que era insuficiente para derrotar a su oponente, además ahora sus dos amigos estaban en problemas y era un hecho que solo a uno podría auxiliar… por lo que decidió que su amiga tenía más difícil las cosas, entonces el muchacho dejó que su enemigo le atacará… a unos centímetros de él liberó su poder congelante que logró paralizar en casi su totalidad a la copia de Basilics… corrió hacia su amiga y levantando su báculo generó un pequeño tornado que atrapó en el aire a su amiga y la depositó cerca a él.

La cola de la copia de Basilics se lanzó con dirección al corazón de Shaoran que aún no se recuperaba del último ataque sin embargo su instinto de supervivencia hizo que con un complicadísimo movimiento hiciera un giro hacia atrás esquivando parcialmente la cola sin embargo su enemigo comenzó a mover su cola en todas direcciones como si fuera un látigo haciendo que el muchacho se esforzara lo máximo sin embargo un golpe alcanzó su tórax golpeándolo fuertemente y haciéndole estrellar en una pared.

No perderé contra ti… salte de mi camino, tengo que ayudar a Shaoran – exclamó el muchacho de ojos celestes que en ese instante había contenido las dos garras de Basilics que comenzaba a desesperarse al ver que no podía acabar con ese maldito muchacho… con todas las fuerzas que logró reunir el joven rubio empujó con su espada a su enemigo y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lanzó un gran corte que generó una fuerte corriente que lanzó varios metros hacia atrás a su enemigo a la vez que lastimaba parte del pecho del reptil… el portador de la Buster Sword corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia su amigo que ahora estaba a merced del enemigo, en cuestión de un instante antes que la cola de la copia de Basilics acabara con la vida del hechicero oriental, Cloud llegó para dar un certero tajo con su espada cortándole la asesina cola de su enemigo ante el grito de dolor del reptil.

Sakura estaba a salvo y Eriol se acercaba a ella para ver si se encontraba bien sin embargo sintió que algo apretaba su cuello con una fuerza descomunal, al parecer su técnica de congelación no había sido suficiente para detener completamente a su enemigo y ahora estaba aprisionado por la serpiente de mano de la copia de Basilics que disfrutaba el momento, al fin tenía sometido a ese tipo.

La antigua card captor salió en la ayuda de su amigo pero pronto se dio cuenta que tenía prácticamente encima a otra copia de Basilics que había saltado hacia ella para arrebatarle su vida.

¡Escudo! – gritó la muchacha al mismo tiempo que liberaba el poder de la carta Sakura y una barrera la cubría del inminente ataque de su enemigo que al encontrarse con la barrera comenzó a atacarla con desesperación al ver que sus ataques eran repelidos.

Gracias Cloud… tenemos que hacer algo de lo contrario acabaran con nosotros – expresó preocupado el muchacho chino al ver que Basilics y su copia se acercaban a ellos dos, a lo lejos pudo observar que su prometida estaba a salvo pero no sería por mucho… el poder de escudo no soportaría tanto daño además ahora su amigo inglés también estaba en problemas.

Anda ayúdalos Shaoran, yo me encargaré de esos dos… - indicó el muchacho caído del cielo decidido, exactamente no sabía como iba a hacerlo, a las justas podía con uno, luchar contra los dos era casi un suicidio pero sabía que no había otra opción, el muchacho chino asintió con la cabeza pero sus enemigos no le dejaban ninguna vía para salir… estaban acorralados.

Aunque la dueña de las cartas Sakura por el momento estaba protegida de los ataques de su enemigo, sabía que era consciente de que no eso duraría mucho, pero sobre todo le preocupaba el muchacho de gafas que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por liberarse, todo resultaba inútil… el muchacho comenzaba a perder la conciencia por la falta de aire y simplemente dejó caer su báculo perdiéndose así cualquier posibilidad de liberarse.

"Si no ayudo ahora a Eriol entonces ese monstruo lo matará… sin embargo al hacer eso quedaré a merced de quien me está atacando pero no queda otra forma" – se dijo la muchacha al ver como su amigo perdía poco a poco el conocimiento, en ese momento la muchacha salió a toda prisa de la barrera y corrió hacia su amigo al mismo tiempo que lanzaba dos cartas al aire y era perseguida por su enemigo.

¡Fuego! ¡Tierra! – gritó la muchacha al mismo tiempo que el poder de las cartas se combinaban y se transformaban en un objeto filudo cortando de un certero golpe la serpiente que aprisionaba a su amigo, liberando toda la presión que ejercía sobre el cuello del muchacho que cayó al suelo mientras hacía todo lo posible por respirar.

La muchacha sin demora se acercó a su amigo inglés que se veía cansado y trató de ayudarlo sin embargo la copia de Basilics había aprovechado su descuido para aparecer detrás de los dos, ambos estaban desprotegidos… acabaría con los dos de un solo golpe, el gran reptil alzó su mano con la finalidad de degollar a ambos jóvenes de un solo movimiento… la estudiante de arqueología al verse acorralada y sin ninguna vía de escape solo cerró los ojos…

Se escuchó un grito de dolor que estremecía cada una de las partes del cuerpo de Sakura que abrió sus ojos de golpe para darse con una gran sorpresa, en el suelo muy cerca a ella se encontraba una espada ensangrentada, esa espada la conocía muy bien, la había visto desde niña… de la mano del reptil emanaba grandes cantidades de un líquido oscuro que debía ser su sangre, la espada se había clavado en su mano y con mucho dolor tuvo que sacárselo…

Desde lejos se encontraba el joven chino desarmado a merced de su enemigo al mismo tiempo que su amigo de Septerra trataba de ayudarlo pero le era difícil sacarse a la copia de Basilics de encima… era consciente que Shaoran estaba dispuesto a morir pues al deshacerse de su espada estaba completamente indefenso contra su enemigo.

Estúpido, aunque salvaste la vida de ese chica, a ti nadie te salvara… fue una idiotez haberte despojado de tu arma… ¡muere insensato! – exclamó Basilics que comenzó a atacar a Shaoran que solo podía esquivar… cada golpe que daba pasaba cada vez más cerca… con gran agilidad el muchacho esquivaba cada uno de los golpes que le lanzaba su enemigo sin embargo comenzó a atacar también con su cola complicando más las cosas… a lo lejos su novia trataba de ayudarlo sin embargo había tenido que recurrir al poder de escudo para proteger a su amigo inglés y a ella de los ataques de las dos copias de Basilics que golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas la ya debilitada barrera.

"No duraremos mucho si seguimos peleando de esta forma… la única forma de ganar es destruir a los cuatro con un solo ataque" – se dijo Cloud que luchaba con una copia de Basilics que comenzaba a desesperarse por no poder conseguir la cabeza del muchacho rubio.

¡Basilics! Si en verdad quieres ganar tendrás que atacar los cuatro juntos… por separado jamás nos ganaras… ya deberías saberlo, así que esperas… o ¿acaso ya te diste por vencido? – preguntó el muchacho de ojos celestes que había alejado con un movimiento de su espada a su enemigo que simplemente le quedó observando detenidamente, el resto de copias se detuvieron mientras esperaban la decisión de Basilics.

El gran reptil comenzó a analizar la situación… aunque aparentemente él tenía la ventaja, esos tipos se estaban defendiendo muy bien… de seguir así no sería capaz de mantener sus copias… tenía que acabar con esa pelea ahora, de lo contrario estaría muy cansado, era irónico pensar que al final tendría que usar su mayor ataque… ya no había otro camino…

¡Muy bien sombra de Soldier! Tú lo has pedido, conocerás el máximo ataque de Basilics… te arrepentirás de haberme provocado, no quedará ningún rastro de tu existencia – expresó entre carcajadas Basilics que reunía a todas sus copias, una vez juntas cada uno comenzó a concentrar energía en sus manos… aparecieron en cada mano una esfera negra que comenzaba a ganar tamaño…

Van a morir todos acá mismo… - exclamó con algarabía Basilics que después hizo que todas sus copias juntaran sus respectivos poderes con el suyo formando una gigantesca esfera negra que comenzaba generar una gran presión que comenzó a sacar del suelo las flores cercanas… el poder destructivo del ataque era enorme… el grupo de jóvenes no estaban seguros de lo que estaba pensando su amigo rubio pero tenía que ser algo muy efectivo pues si ese ataque los alcanzaba estarían perdidos…

¡Mueran! – gritó el gran reptil que lanzó su ataque hacia los muchachos que se dispusieron a formar una barrera sin embargo el portador de la Buster Sword se colocó delante de ellos y levantó su legendaria espada…

Es todo o nada… guerrero de todos los tiempos, tú que eres dueño de la verdad y de la justicia, necesito del poder de tu espada para hacer cumplir tu justicia y disipar la maldad que nos quiere corromper… invoco tu poder Odín – gritó Cloud mientras que el cielo oscurecía y a lo lejos se podía observar la silueta de alguien montado en un caballo, en ese instante el personaje comenzó a encaminarse hacia el poder de Basilics, tenía una gran espada desenfundada y su caballo poseía seis patas… en cuestión de segundos con un limpio corte desbarató el ataque y siguió su camino hacia donde se encontraba los cuatro Basilics que estaban completamente a su merced… y al igual que con el ataque partió en dos mitades a los cuatro reptiles que no opusieron ninguna resistencia… sin más la poderosa invocación desapareció al igual que las copias de Basilics… pronto el cuerpo del verdadero Basilics comenzó a convertirse en polvo a la vez que Cloud caía al suelo agotado y sus amigos se acercaban a él a ayudarlo…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Aparentemente las cosas no dejan de complicarse… pues nuevas dudas aparecen y con ellas nuevas preocupaciones como las que tiene Shaoran… interesante el recuerdo que tiene cuando enfrentaron al enviado del mal, hay que tener en cuenta que este recuerdo está en base a su perspectiva por lo que es de cierta forma diferente a cómo se describe en el fic anterior… la conversación entre Eriol, Shaoran y Cloud aclararon algunas cosas… aunque han aparecido algunas nuevas, cabe resaltar que en esta parte trata sobre la trama de Final Fantasy VII y Final Fantasy Advent Children sin embargo para los conocedores de ambos saben bien que ha habido algunos arreglos para acomodarlo al fic, como siempre cabe resaltar que todo esto le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y se usa con la finalidad de divertir y no se busca ningún tipo de lucro… Cloud les explica acerca de su espada y de una poderosa invocación, por cierto invocación inventada por este humilde servidor… y comienzan a llegar a conclusiones preocupantes ¿se harán realidad sus temores? Al fin se sabe que tanto hacía Meiling… cabe resaltar que su recuerdo de niñez pertenece a un capítulo del anime Card Captor Sakura para ser más exactos el capítulo 60, sin embargo es algo complicado la relación que mantiene con Butz… otro punto que cabe aclarar que el nombre y las características de Butz las he tomado del juego Final Fantasy V, como ya saben solo uso estos personajes para divertir a la gente sin ningún lucro y nuevamente demostró Tomoyo ser una excelente amiga… y finalmente la batalla contra Basilics se da a lugar, y fue una mucho más complicada que la anterior y probablemente haya cobrado algunas víctimas sin embargo cuando todo parecía perdido, Cloud demostró su poder y logró vencer a su enemigo junto a todas sus copias, la invocación que usó Cloud, Odín; la he sacado del juego Final Fantasy VII así que ya saben… ¿Kero y Spy estarán bien? ¿Volverán a verse Meiling y Butz? ¿Al fin se casaran Touya y Nakuru? ¿Cuál es la verdadera intención de las bestias? ¿Para que necesitan la espada de Cloud? ¿Quién pagará los daños a la mansión Hiigarizawa? Bueno están son algunas de las preguntas que pueden ser contestadas en el siguiente capítulo.

Criticas, ideas, bombas cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** Bueno sabremos las consecuencias de la batalla con Basilics y al fin a pedido del público se hará la esperada reconciliación… Nakuru tendrá algo muy importante que pedirle a Tomoyo que de seguro a más de uno sorprenderá y al fin se dará el esperado matrimonio de nuestro querido médico esto son las cosas que veremos en el siguiente capítulo así que les invito a acompáñame al dieciseisavo capítulo de esta historia _Una sorpresiva boda._


	16. Una sorpresiva boda

CAP XVI: UNA SORPRESIVA BODA

Las horas habían transcurrido desde los eventos ocurridos en la residencia Hiiragizawa y fue necesario actuar rápido de lo contrario las cosas podían complicarse más de lo necesario… con la ayuda del jefe del clan Li, se pudo llevar al hospital al muchacho rubio y a la reencarnación de Clow para tratar algunas de sus heridas y así descartar cualquier complicación…

El muchacho chino tuvo que hacer mil malabares para evitar encontrarse con el hermano de su prometida pues a pedido de ella le había hecho prometer que mantendría fuera de todo eso al doctor Kinomoto, así que el joven Li no le quedó de otra que evitar al médico aunque de cierta forma se sentía aliviado de no tratar con él.

La tranquilidad del hechicero no duró mucho pues cuando examinaban a sus amigos se le vino a la mente el deseo de que hubiera sido mejor que los atendiera su futuro cuñado pues el médico que estaba atendiendo a sus amigos comenzó a hacer miles de preguntas con respecto a las heridas que presentaban los dos muchachos que inspeccionaba por lo que el líder del comité de hechiceros de oriente con la ayuda de su amigo de ojos celestes tuvieron que inventar una serie de accidentes que explicara lo sucedido, sin embargo como era de esperarse la historia que inventaron era poco creíble por lo que fue necesario un poco de "persuasión" por parte del joven de gafas…

Otro dilema era el que vivía la antigua card captor que tendría que hacerse cargo de los dos guardianes y darles los primeros auxilios ya que el resto del grupo ya se había ido al hospital y le habían encargado eso… aunque estaba el detalle que ella no tenía ninguna idea de lo que tenía que hacer…

Sin embargo la suerte no abandonó a la muchacha pues al poco tiempo llegó a la residencia Hiiragizawa, Tifa; claro que había llegado todo apresurada y se le veía algo cansada… lo más seguro era que se hubiera venido corriendo…

¿¿¿Qué??? No puede ser – atinó a decir la muchacha de Septerra que no había podido articular más palabras después de escuchar el nombre del autor de todo ese alboroto, ella había ido a pasear un rato por el centro de la ciudad aprovechando el buen clima y mientras regresaba se vino enterando acerca de un desastre…

La muchacha de Septerra mientras se acercaba a la casa de su amigo de gafas podía escuchar comentarios de los curiosos que venían en dirección contraria acerca de un atentado terrorista, de explosiones e incluso de heridos… al comienzo no le tomó mucha importancia sin embargo a cada momento que se acercaba a su destino se dio cuenta que se trataba de la casa de su amigo pues a lo lejos pudo ver una gran humareda que procedía de la mansión de su amigo, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió con todas sus fuerzas…

¿Todos están bien, no? ¿no le pasó nada a Cloud, verdad? – preguntó angustiada la muchacha que comenzaba a imaginarse lo peor, el pensar que su amigo había resultado herido o algo peor le estremecía cada parte de su cuerpo… él tenía que estar bien…

Tranquilízate Tifa, no tienes nada de que preocuparte… todos están bien, solo tienen algunos golpes y por eso Shaoran los ha llevado al hospital, ya pronto estarán de regreso – respondió la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda que colocó su mano en el hombro de su amiga para tranquilizarla, Tifa luego de escuchar las palabras de la maestra de las cartas logró calmarse, estaba segura que esa muchacha jamás le mentiría, lo podía ver en sus ojos.

Sin embargo… Kero y Spinel – la estudiante de arqueología no pudo continuar… el pensar en la gravedad que presentaba su amigo amarillo le entristecía tanto que no podía contener las lágrimas.

No me digas que ellos… - Tifa no supo que decir, la idea de que los dos guardianes hubieran perdido la vida le parecía algo inconcebible… sería una gran perdida, aunque no habían convivido mucho tiempo, ellos se habían ganado su confianza y en verdad los estimabas.

No… ellos aun están vivos, pero están muy malheridos y yo no sé como curarlos, tampoco puedo llevarlos a algún hospital… he limpiado sus heridas pero de ahí no sé que hacer – indicó acongojada la hija menor de Fujitaka con lágrimas en los ojos, realmente no sabía cómo curarlos y si no hacía algo rápido podría peligrar sus vidas.

Yo tampoco sé mucho de eso, pero tal vez pueda hacer algo… no hay tiempo que perder, llévame a donde están ellos – expresó Tifa que a pesar de la situación no había perdido su entereza, con un poco de suerte las heridas no serían muy graves y podría ella misma solucionar todo ese problema.

Sin demora ambas muchachas se dirigieron hacia una habitación desocupada, en una mesa se encontraba una especie de frazada doblada encima de ella y encima de la frazada se encontraba dos pequeños seres que seguían emanando un poco de sangre por sus heridas.

Esto se ve mal pero creo que podré manejarlo, Sakura tráeme alcohol, vendajes, una aguja e hilo… las heridas están algo profundas, habrá que coserlas… - indicó la muchacha que se recogió su enorme pelo en una larga coleta de caballo mientras que la aludida salía a toda prisa de la habitación en búsqueda de las cosas que su amiga le había pedido.

Durante una hora, la muchacha de Septerra estuvo curando a sus amigos heridos… primero desinfectaron las heridas con el alcohol para luego pasar a cerrarlas cosiéndolas, finalmente vendaron la mayor parte de sus pequeños cuerpos… se podía ver en los rostros inconscientes la tranquilidad que al fin sentían…

La antigua card captor decidió llevarse a su guardián a su casa para poder atenderlo con más calma así que le pidió a su amiga que se encargara del guardián del muchacho inglés, Tifa no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para aceptar la petición de su amiga, luego de eso con sumo cuidado Sakura salió de la mansión Hiiragizawa para regresar a su casa.

La muchacha caminó por las calles aunque su mente estaba en otro lado por lo que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta de su residencia… sin demora entró en la casa, la muchacha confirmó que su padre no se encontraba y con delicadeza trasladó a su inconsciente amigo hacia su habitación para luego depositarlo en su cama… se veía tan indefenso que le inspiraba mucha ternura… por un momento había pensado que lo había perdido… cómo olvidar como se sintió cuando el muchacho rubio le dio la fatídica noticia…

No… no es cierto… él está bien – atinó a decir la estudiante de arqueología que contuvo sus lágrimas… no podía creer lo que le acaba de decir el muchacho de ojos celestes… Kero… su amigo, él tenía que estar bien, ahora lo único que le importaba era encontrarlo así que sin dar ninguna explicación se echó a correr…

A ciencia cierta ella no sabía a dónde tenía que ir y sabía que no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo buscando pues sus amigos y prometido la necesitaban sin embargo en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en buscar a su amigo, aunque no sentía ninguna presencia no claudicó en su búsqueda…

Al poco tiempo la muchacha encontró lo que buscaba, los dos guardianes estaban tendidos bajo una hermosa alfombra de flores que en ese instante estaban teñida con las sangres de los dos guardianes, a pesar de sus heridas ambos aún estaban conscientes y se resistían a dejar este mundo.

¡Kero! – exclamó la muchacha de ojos verdes con angustia que se acercó a toda prisa a su guardián que lentamente abrió el ojo izquierdo para observar a la persona que lo había llamado y que se acercaba, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que era su dueña.

¡Sakurita! Me alegro de verte… estaba seguro que vendrías por mí… - expresó el guardián que a duras penas podía hablar sin trabarse, sentía un enorme cansancio que comenzaba a ganarle y sus parpados le pesaban mucho sin embargo aún tenía muchas cosas que decir.

Yo siempre vendré por ti Kero, jamás te dejaría… no lo dudes nunca tontito… - en ese instante una explosión hizo que la muchacha no continuara hablando, la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados entendió que la pelea aún no había terminado y era necesario que ella regresara.

Te necesitan allá Sakurita, no te preocupes por mí… yo estaré acá esperándote, el mocoso necesita de tu ayuda, yo esperaré a qué regreses – expresó la bestia guardiana del sello que con un gran esfuerzo le mostró una sonrisa a su amiga, no estaba muy convencido de poder mantener su promesa pero pondría su mayor esfuerzo por resistir.

No te puedo dejar Kero, tú me necesitas… - replicó la estudiante de arqueología que podía observar en la mala condición en qué se encontraba su pequeño amigo, tendría que pensar que ella era demasiado tonta para no darse cuenta que él estaba grave.

Siempre te necesitaré Sakura, pero hay una mayor prioridad que atender… el mocoso necesita que lo apoyes, acaben con ese maldito monstruo por favor, yo estaré alentándote desde acá Sakurita… recuerda que tienes un conjuro invencible… - dijo la bestia guardiana de las cartas Sakura que usó todas sus fuerzas para hablarle a su amiga, luego de eso el guardián quedó inconsciente mientras regresaba a su falsa identidad.

Ayuda a Eriol por mí, por favor – fue lo último que dijo el guardián de alas de mariposa que también cayó inconsciente y regresó a su falsa identidad… la muchacha no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas al ver la escena… pero entendió lo que tenía que hacer.

No te preocupes Kero, recordaré tus palabras… y regresaré por ti, no te des por vencido – dijo en voz alta la muchacha de ojos verdes que comprendió que su amigo le había confiado el bienestar de todos, no iba a decepcionarlo… sin importar el método acabaría con esa criatura que tanto daño había ocasionado, además no tenía pensado separarse de su amigo así que regresaría por él… sin más la muchacha salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos y su futuro esposo…

Ahora su amigo se veía tan tranquilo y en paz, que toda la preocupación que había tenido horas atrás se había ido aunque él aun seguía dormido, estaba segura que ya estaba fuera de peligro, era una suerte que Tifa llegara en ese momento porque de lo contrario si hubiera sido un gran problema.

La dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow se echó a un costado del muñeco de felpa, sentía un gran cansancio, después de todo había sido un día bastante agitado, sin mucha demora el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de todo su ser y cuando menos lo esperaba estaba bajo los brazos de Morfeo…

¡¡¡¡Nooooooo!!!! Eso no es cierto… - gritó el muchacho de ojos color miel que se tumbó en el suelo mientras golpeaba con fiereza el suelo levantando polvo… unas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas… no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo…

Vaya, aparentemente eres más débil de lo que pensé… pues hazte a la idea niño estúpido… eres una completa decepción – expresó una voz llamando la atención de la muchacha pero solo pudo ver su silueta, por más que se esforzaba por averiguar quién era esa persona que hacía sufrir a su novio, no lograba ver quién era.

Cállate maldito, no te atrevas a volver a decir eso… no te perdonaré que hables mal de mi… - la voz del jefe del clan Li se apagó de un momento a otro, las imágenes comenzaron a mezclarse formando un torbellino que comenzó a marear a la muchacha que no comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando…

La muchacha de ojos color esmeralda abrió sus ojos, en ese instante escuchaba que alguien la llamaba sin embargo en su mente aún era una mezcla de imágenes y de recuerdos… ¿Qué había sido eso? Otro raro sueño, pero parecía tan real que ya no sabía que pensar.

¡Sakurita! – volvió a decir la falsa identidad de Kerberos por decima vez, su voz era tan suave que apenas se escuchaba sin embargo su insistencia había logrado su cometido, había levantado a su amiga aunque demoró unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar.

¡¿Kero?! – atinó a preguntar la muchacha que se dio media vuelta en la cama para encontrarse con el rostro cansado de su guardián pero con sus diminutos ojos abiertos mientras le sonreía, realmente estaba feliz de poder volver a verla, mientras estaba inconsciente lo único que deseaba era ver de nuevo a su dueña y amiga.

La muchacha no pudo contener las lágrimas que comenzaron a recorrer con rapidez sus mejillas, se sentía tan contenta de que su amigo estuviera sano sin embargo era consciente que su situación seguía siendo lo misma… temía que le dijera que se tenía que ir… definitivamente en el estado que estaba no lo iba a dejar ir aunque que tuviera que encerrarlo…

Me alegro de verte de nuevo Sakura, sabía que tú podrías con ese tipo – atinó a responder el guardián que hizo un gran esfuerzo para sentarse en la cama, en ese momento sintió los estragos de la batalla con Basilics, sentía un gran dolor en la mayor parte de su cuerpo en especial en su tórax.

Yo también me siento contenta de que estés conmigo Kero, por eso… - la muchacha hizo una pequeña pausa, ella también se había sentado en su cama y ahora se secaba el rostro, ya suficiente había llorado además tenía que mostrarse firme y segura, fuera como fuera iba a hacer reaccionar a su amigo, no le iba a permitir que se alejara nuevamente de su vida.

Por eso Kero quiero pedirte que no te vuelvas a ir, quédate conmigo… tú eres muy importante para mí… no quiero que nos separemos, por favor deja esos celos infundados y quédate en casa conmigo – suplicó la muchacha que se mostró lo más serena posible, aunque por dentro era totalmente diferente… la muchacha hacía esfuerzos por mantener sus lágrimas adentro de ella.

Yo quisiera Sakurita… en serio quisiera, pero… tú sabes que no puedo aceptar al mocoso – atinó a decir con la mirada baja el pequeño muñeco de felpa, se sentía avergonzado por su postura pero sabía que era la única que podía optar aunque en su conciencia le decía que regresara, no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

Por favor Kero, deja de pensar así… ya te lo he dicho de muchas maneras… el cariño que te tengo a ti es diferente al que tengo a Shaoran… no tiene sentido que se traten de comparar pues el sentimiento es completamente diferente – indicó la dueña de Yue que miró a su amigo, el guardián esquivó su mirada… él sabía perfectamente que su dueña tenía razón, sin embargo no quería reconocer su error…

Si no regresas conmigo jamás podré dormir tranquila, no me perdonaría si algo te pasara… hoy me di cuenta de eso, me asuste mucho cuando te vi ahí tan lastimado y no saber que hacer para ayudarte – agregó la muchacha al recordar lo que había sucedido horas atrás… aun recordaba cuando regresó por su amigo después de vencer a Basilics, aunque su novio trataba de tranquilizarse, ella no podía serenarse… tenía tanto miedo que su amigo no volviera a abrir sus pequeños ojos.

No digas esas cosas Sakura, nosotros dos sabemos muy bien que tú no tuviste ninguna responsabilidad con lo que sucedió, simplemente pasó porque tenía que pasar – se apresuró a decir la falsa identidad de Kerberos al ver a dónde quería llegar su amiga, no era justo que ella se culpara de algo que fue cuestión de las circunstancias.

Eso no es cierto, todo habría sido diferente si yo hubiera estado ahí desde un principio, ¿tú crees que hubiera permitido que te hicieran algún daño? Yo te habría protegido como fuera – indicó la muchacha de ojos verdes que ya no pudo contener las lágrimas… comenzaba a pensar que no habría forma de convencer a su amigo de quedarse… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terco?

Yo sé que lo hubieras hecho… - el guardián no pudo continuar hablando, miró a su amiga, podía observar como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y recorrían rápidamente de las mejillas de su amiga, en ese instante se sintió como un gran idiota… a cada segundo que pasaba las palabras del descendiente de Clow cobraban más sentido, ese muchacho tenía toda la razón… su comportamiento era infantil y solo estaba logrando entristecer a su dueña… no tenía el derecho para hacerla llorar.

Tú sabes muy bien Kero que yo te quiero mucho, no de la misma forma que Shaoran pero en verdad te quiero como mi amigo y no quiero separarme de ti… no me hagas elegir porque jamás podré hacerlo, ambos son muy importante en mi vida – imploró la muchacha que sin pensarlo tomó con sus manos el pequeño cuerpo de su amigo y lo llevó a su pecho para luego comenzar a acariciarlo y aunque en un inicio el guardián hizo intentos por soltarse a los pocos segundos desistió y se dejó llevar.

En los brazos de su dueña, el guardián al fin comprendió que todo lo que había hecho era una real tontería… su actitud, sus decisiones… todas ellas habían sido una real tontería, pero no podía simplemente olvidarlo… las cosas nunca eran tan fáciles como se deseaba, fue en ese momento que por los pequeños ojos de la falsa identidad del gran felino comenzaron a nacer lágrimas.

Hace varios años en que te convertiste en mi dueña pero para serte franco jamás te vi como eso, siempre te vi como una amiga, mi mejor amiga y jamás dejaras de serlo, aunque tus gustos sean tan malos… yo siempre te querré, sin importa nada… eres lo más importante de mi vida Sakurita – expresó con voz entrecortada el pequeño guardián que en ese instante se aferró con mayor ímpetu del regazo de su amiga mientras que ella seguía acariciándolo.

¡Siento lo mismo Kero! – atinó a decir la maestra de las cartas que bajó su rostro para darle un tierno beso en la cabeza del muñeco de felpa que en ese momento se sintió en su gloria, su destino era estar al lado de su amiga, no tenía que seguir dudando más.

Gracias por lo buena que eres Sakurita, en verdad no me merezco nada de tu gentileza ni de tu cariño… soy un verdadero estúpido que te ha hecho sufrir, soy consciente que no me merezco tu perdón pero si me perdonas te prometo que pondré todo de mi parte para enmendar mis errores – indicó con firmeza la falsa identidad de la bestia del sello que levantó su mirada para ver directamente a los ojos de su amiga.

No tengo nada que perdonarte Kero, solo necesito que me prometas que nunca más nos separaremos y para mi será suficiente – pidió la muchacha que miró a su amigo que asintió con la cabeza.

Te lo prometo Sakurita – atinó a decir el guardián que mostró una gran sonrisa a su amiga y dueña, al fin las cosas serían como antes… aunque no sabía aún como manejar la situación con el prometido de su dueña, ya encontraría una forma de atenuar la tensión y enemistad que había entre ellos dos.

Me alegro Kero, de lo contrario me hubieras forzado a amarrarte a tu cajón para no dejarte ir – dijo la antigua card captor mientras reía seguida casi al instante por su amigo y guardián, ahora solo faltaba que su hermano aceptara su matrimonio y todo sería perfecto…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

La tarde de ese día en Tomoeda fue una de las más agitadas que hubo en la década… un gran cuerpo policial rodeaba lo que quedaba de la ya bastante maltrecha mansión Hiiragizawa mientras que un centenar de periodistas luchaban por conseguir entrevistar a algún habitante de la famosa residencia.

El hijo del embajador de Inglaterra salió a dar declaraciones a la prensa, adjudicando a los desastres ocasionados a su hogar como un simple atraco de delincuentes que habían ingresado a robar las lujosas pertenencias de la residencia y debido a la intervención de "su seguridad personal" lograron frustrar el asalto aunque tuvieron que recurrir a tiroteos y explosiones.

Los periodistas no quedaron muy convencidos con las declaraciones del joven inglés y mucho menos cuando presentó a su "seguridad personal"… un muchacho rubio y otro de ojos color miel que a distaban muy lejos de tener la apariencia de brindar seguridad a alguien, incluso se les veía algo temerosos ante las cámaras…

Vamos muchachos, de esta forma no vamos a convencer a nadie – susurró el muchacho de gafas a sus amigos que rehuían de las cámaras y se veían bastante nerviosos, con esa actitud solo estaban empeorando su actual situación y no estaba seguro si sería capaz de persuadir a tanta gente con su casi incrédula historia.

Es fácil para ti decirlo Hiiragizawa, tú estás acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, pero recuerda que soy el líder del comité y no me puedo ver envuelto en este tipo de cosas – repuso el estudiante de arqueología que en ese momento hacía intentos de esconder su rostro de las insistentes fotógrafos que aún buscaban sacar un par de fotos de la seguridad del inglés.

No entiendo muy bien estás cosas Eriol, realmente comienzan a volverse fastidiosas esas benditas luces – expresó en voz baja el muchacho caído del cielo que se veía bastante fastidiado por los flashes de las cámaras… para él todo ese mundo era nuevo además tenía aun el cuerpo algo lastimado y lo que más deseaba era descansar un poco.

Los entiendo pero deben también entender que está es la única forma de sacarnos a toda esta gente de encima… - indicó el hechicero occidental pero se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo su tiempo, sabía que sus amigos no tenían la culpa y era algo que se les escapaba de sus manos… solo le quedaba usar su método de persuasión, ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a terminar resolviendo todos sus problemas de esa forma.

"Ni modo, es lo único que queda… " – se dijo el muchacho al mismo tiempo que una intensa luz aparecía atrás de él que llamó la atención de todos los presentes que por unos segundos se quedaron absortos con en el resplandor… al poco tiempo la luz desapareció mientras que todos los asistentes se dieron media vuelta y se alejaron de la mansión Hiiragizawa mientras se preguntaban a que habían ido a ese lugar…

Sin embargo el trabajo no había terminado ahí, la noticia acerca del atentado contra la residencia del hijo del embajador llegó a manos de los más importantes noticieros de la localidad, por lo que el muchacho inglés tuvo que hacer unas llamadas para "persuadir" a los dueños de los canales y evitar difusión de dicho suceso.

Ya muy cerca del anochecer la reencarnación de Clow entró la sala de su casa y con muestras de cansancio se dejó caer sobre su sillón preferido, ahora solo necesitaba relajarse un poco, había pasado una tarde muy tensa pero con suerte había logrado evitar que se conociera los detalles de lo sucedido… solo esperaba que ella no se llegara a enterar…

Eres un maldito, ¿Cómo te has atrevido…? Me has traicionado… yo confiaba en ti – exclamó la voz de una persona que se cogía el pecho con un mano y se podía observar como la sangre se escapaba entre sus dedos…

Solo esperaba la mejor oportunidad… no me culpes… me enseñaste muy bien… - explicó la voz de otra persona que estaba detrás de la persona herida y hasta daba la impresión que sonreía.

Si tienes razón… eres un buen discípulo… me gustaría decir que estoy orgulloso de ti, pero… - antes de terminar de hablar la persona escupió sangre por su boca para luego caer de rodillas.

Sin embargo no moriré solo, te lo aseguro… me lo llevaré conmigo… - exclamó el hombre con voz entrecortada mientras que dirigía su mirada hacia un lugar en donde se encontraba otra persona que se veía malherida… luego de eso se pudo escuchar un grito que estremeció todo el lugar y sobre todo que expresaba la tristeza de una persona…

¡¡Nooooooooooooooooooo!! – en ese instante el muchacho de gafas abrió sus ojos, todo eso había resultado bastante raro, más de lo normal aunque últimamente había tenido sueños sin sentido, pero éste fue más real que el resto, ¿Quién podrían ser esas personas? ¿podría ser algún tipo de premonición?...

"¿Qué fue eso? Me pareció tan real que hasta me dio la impresión que yo estaba en ese lugar, me pregunto si esto tendrá algo que ver con esas criaturas que nos atacan" – el muchacho se quedó en silencio mientras meditaba acerca de lo que había visto, había algo en todo eso que no le cuadraba, pero no sabía que era exactamente…

Los pensamientos del hijo del embajador de Inglaterra fueron interrumpidos con la llegada de una persona que se quedó mirándolo al verle tan pensativo.

Disculpa Eriol que te interrumpa pero tu novia ha venido a verte – indicó la muchacha de Septerra que hizo una reverencia para dejar pasar a la estudiante de periodismo que tenía un semblante algo sombrío y que con algo de miedo miraba a su novio que al verla mostró su acostumbrada sonrisa.

No te disculpes de nada Tifa, gracias por hacerla pasar… me alegro mucho de verte Tomoyo – atinó a decir el muchacho que se levantó de su sillón para saludar a la recién llegada, la pareja se saludó con un tierno abrazo lo que le hizo ver a Tifa que en ese momento ellos dos necesitaban estar solos así que sin decir nada salió de la habitación dejando a la pareja.

"Es una suerte que ella lo tenga a él… no puedo evitar sentir enviada… sin tan sólo él lo entendiera…" – se dijo la muchacha mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la residencia Hiiragizawa y se detenía frente a la puerta de una habitación… en dicho lugar se encontraba una persona muy especial para ella pero que sabía que tenía sus problemas… por unos segundos tuvo el impulso de tocar la puerta y decirle que ella estaría siempre a su lado… sin embargo no lo hizo y simplemente retomó su camino… sin saber que en ese momento el dueño de esa habitación justo pensaba en ella…

Había pasado un rato desde que los dos jóvenes se habían puesto a conversar de lo sucedido, el muchacho de gafas le comentó a su novia todos los malabares que había tenido que recurrir para encubrir lo sucedido esa mañana sin embargo no estaba del todo convencido que lo hubiera logrado.

… hace un rato estuve viendo las noticias y pues no han comentado nada referido al ataque, sin embargo aún me preocupa la gente que estuvo por los alrededores antes que llegáramos, espero que no corra la noticia – concluyó el muchacho que aún trataba de buscar alguna solución a ese problema y aunque que sabía que eso escapaba de sus manos, él todavía no quería darse por vencido… fue en ese instante que se percató de algo.

¿Sucede algo Tomoyo…? Desde hace un buen rato veo que no me prestas mucha atención… - preguntó el joven de gafas que no comprendía porque su novia se veía tan pensativa pero sobre todo podía ver en sus ojos una cierta preocupación que él no entendía.

¿No estás herido, verdad? ¿te encuentras bien, verdad? – atinó a preguntar la muchacha que en ese momento soltó unas lágrimas que denotaban toda su preocupación… había estado todo el día intentando ver a su novio pero debido a la inmensa cantidad que rodeaba la casa le fue imposible y ahora que al fin lograba verlo solo quería escucharle decir que todo estaba bien.

Discúlpame Tomoyo por preocuparte, yo estoy bien, con algunos golpes pero no voy a morir con eso – respondió el hechicero occidental que abrazó nuevamente a su novia, aún no estaba muy acostumbrado a que alguien se preocupara por él de esa forma, normalmente ese tipo de cosas lo trataba con sus guardianes pero ahora su situación era diferente, ya no podía pensar solo en él, ahora la tenía a ella…

No bromees con eso Eriol, me siento fatal cuando sé que corres peligro… ¿Cómo está Sakura… y los demás? – volvió a preguntar la muchacha de ojos azulados que miró el rostro de su novio primero con seriedad y luego cambió su semblante por una de preocupación… aún no comprendía ese raro humor que tenía su flamante novio.

No te preocupes por Sakura… ella está perfectamente, tendrías que haberle visto… cada vez se vuelve más diestra en los combates y está ilesa aunque Li recibió algunos golpes pero nada de seriedad… lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de Spy y de Kerberos… ambos resultaron heridos pero no te preocupes que ellos están fuera de peligro, solo necesitan algunos cuidados y ya verás como estarán como siempre - comentó la reencarnación de Clow Reed que logró tranquilizar a su novia pero cuando mencionó acerca de la condición de los guardianes pudo observar su creciente preocupación pero al final sus palabras la tranquilizaron por completo.

Me alegro… por un momento pensé que algo malo les había pasado… tendré que ir a ver a Kero, le llevaré un postre, estoy segura que con eso se recuperará más rápido… - la muchacha en ese instante hizo una pequeña pausa, se había dado cuenta que su novio no había mencionado al joven rubio… ¿le habría pasado algo malo?

¿Cómo está Cloud? no me has dicho nada sobre él – preguntó la estudiante de periodismo que tomó por sorpresa al joven inglés… no se esperaba que su novia preguntara por él.

Pues ahora que lo mencionas, aún sigo muy sorprendido, la verdad no me explico de dónde sacó tanta resistencia… a pesar que Cloud había sido más lastimado que todos nosotros, él derrotó a nuestro enemigo, como me lo esperaba él posee unos poderes mágicos sorprendentes… - respondió el hechicero occidental que no pudo ocultar su admiración por su reciente amigo, aunque en sus adentros él se imaginaba que su amigo de ojos celestes contenía unos poderes impresionantes de lo contrario no habría sido capaz de ganarle al joven chino.

La muchacha de larga cabellera azabache sonrió al ver como su novio hablaba acerca de su nuevo amigo, no había ninguna duda que ese muchacho se había ganado la confianza de su novio y sobre todo su admiración, pero sin habérselo propuesto dirigió su mirada hacia el cuello de su novio… curiosamente el cuello del inglés presentaba una extraña marca que estaba casi segura que antes no había.

¿Qué sucede Tomoyo? Nuevamente te has quedado en silencio – volvió a preguntar la reencarnación de Clow al ver como su novia se había sumergido en sus pensamientos, pero sobre todo lo miraba con su fijeza, como si hubiera encontrado algo en él que la molestara.

¿Qué es esa marca en tu cuello Eriol? – preguntó la estudiante de periodismo que no apartó su mirada del cuello de su novio mientras se acercaba a palpar la extraña marca, el muchacho se levantó de golpe a la vez que pensaba en algo que responderle, era consciente que esa marca era la secuela de su enfrentamiento con Basilics pero no podía decirle a ella que estuvo muy cerca de morir…

Pues… eso… no me había fijado, pues… debe ser una reacción alérgica, si; eso es, es un sarpullido que me sale ahí cuando me expongo a mucha tensión… tú me entiendes ¿no? – dijo lo más rápido que pudo el muchacho inglés que trataba de sonreír para ocultar su reciente nerviosismo, tenía que mostrarse lo más convincente posible pues sabía muy bien que preocuparía a su novia y era un hecho que no utilizaría su método de "persuasión" con ella…

La muchacha de armoniosa voz miró detenidamente al muchacho que tenía en frente, en verdad debería estar muy desesperado para haber dicho eso, a menos que pensara que ella era tan ingenua para creerse algo tan tonto como eso, aunque sabía muy bien que lo había dicho para no preocuparla, en todo caso lo que importaba era que él estaba sano y salvo, el resto ya no interesaba.

Ante la sorpresa del joven de gafas, su novia se levantó de dónde estaba sentada, se acercó lentamente a él y sin darle opción a decir algo, juntó sus labios con los de él para así darse un tierno beso que se prolongó tanto que daba la impresión que nunca terminaría…

¡¡¡Eriol!!! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Qué le ha pasado a la c…?! – se escuchó una voz que venía de lejos y que a cada segundo se hacía más fuerte, pronto la autora de esos estruendos gritos se hizo presente en el lugar en dónde se encontraba la persona que buscaba aunque estaba algo "indispuesto".

La presencia de la guardiana no pasó desapercibida por la pareja que se separó casi al instante mientras que la siempre alegre Nakuru hacia grandes esfuerzos por no reír al ver a los dos sonrojados…

Discúlpenme, no sabía que estabas "ocupado" Eriol – atinó a decir la guardiana que sonrió al ver como su creador y amigo se sonrojaba en las mejillas, aún no se acostumbraba del todo a ver a su creador con novia y le era algo gracioso verle ponerse nervioso por ese tema.

No te preocupes Nakuru – indicó el hechicero occidental que trató de tranquilizarse, como siempre su guardiana sabía ponerle en aprietos, pero ahora todo era diferente a como era antes, normalmente él siempre ponía en aprietos al resto pero ahora recién probaba un poco de su propia medicina.

Bueno a lo que venía Eriol, ¿Qué ha sucedido con la casa? Da la impresión que hubiera habido una terrible pelea en los exteriores… - la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon no comprendía que había sucedido durante su ausencia, ella se había estado casi todo el día con su novio y cuando al fin regresaba a su casa se daba con semejante desastre.

Ah… eso… pues verás… ¿cómo te lo explico?... mira… lo que sucede es que… necesitaba conocer el potencial de Li, así que le pedí que tuviera un enfrentamiento conmigo y pues ya viste los resultados de nuestro encuentro – mintió el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir, era consciente que era una de las cosas más absurdas que había dicho en su vida, con todas las cosas que había pasado se había olvidado por completo de los daños de su casa… ahora solo quedaba esperar un milagro.

Vaya Eriol, tú y tus cosas… no entiendo qué querías hacer pero no crees que fue demasiado… ¿has visto como ha quedado la casa? Ni modo mañana mismo tendré que llamar a alguien que arregle todo este alboroto – exclamó resignada la guardiana que dudó unos segundos en decir algo pues realmente no comprendía los motivos de su creador para hacer algo tan tonto, pero al final sabía que hacía las cosas por algo así que simplemente le quedó hacerse a la idea.

La estudiante de periodismo sonrió un poco al ver la suerte que tenía su novio, ella sabía a la perfección que él quería que su guardiana se mantuviera al margen de todo lo que estaba pasando… fue ahí recién que Eriol sintió que su alma regresaba de nuevo a su cuerpo, realmente ese día había tenido innumerables sobresaltos.

Bueno aprovechando la oportunidad de que se encuentre acá, señorita Daidouji… hay algo que necesito pedirle a usted… a nadie más puedo pedirle esto tan importante – se apresuró a decir Nakuru que rompió el silencio que se había formado entre las tres personas, la pareja de novios se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de la guardiana.

¿A mí? – atinó a preguntar la muchacha aludida que simplemente no se podía imaginar que cosa tan importante tenía que pedirle la guardiana… teniendo en cuenta que no se habían tratado antes y si ahora tenían algún lazo de amistad era por su novio.

Así es señorita Daidouji, como bien sabrá, voy a casarme con mi querido Touya y cómo usted es la novia de Eriol y siendo Eriol una de las personas más importantes de mi vida entonces pensé que sería estupendo que usted fuera la madrina de mi boda – exclamó con emoción la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon mientras dejaba atónitos a sus oyentes en especial a la aludida que se quedó helada por unos segundos… luego comenzó a balbucear sin saber que responder, realmente no se esperaba algo así.

Diga que si por favor, me haría tan feliz si usted acepta… – agregó la prima del muchacho de gafas que comenzaba a preocuparse al ver que la novia de su primo seguía dudando… sin embargo ella ya había pensado en el caso que ella no aceptara… aún podría recurrir a la maestra de las cartas.

El hijo del embajador de Inglaterra observó a su novia y podía ver que ella aún no se recuperaba del todo de la impresión que tuvo con la propuesta de Nakuru, como siempre su guardiana encontraba la forma de poner en apuros incluso a las personas menos esperadas.

Personalmente pienso que deberías aceptar Tomoyo, estoy seguro que Nakuru está más que deseosa con casarse con el hermano de Sakura y lo que menos quiere es encontrar contratiempos… además son este tipo de peticiones que no se pueden rechazar – indicó la reencarnación de Clow Reed con suma sapiencia al recordar que en Inglaterra, él ya había sido padrino de varios matrimonios, aunque estaba aun sorprendido que su prima escogiera a su novia, hubiera incluso apostado a que elegiría a la muchacha de ojos verdes.

La muchacha de ojos con tonos azulados miró a su novio, él tenía toda la razón… aunque sus dudas estaban justo en el hecho de que ellas dos no se conocían mucho, en todo caso sería una buena oportunidad para compenetrarse más con la familia de su novio, ya era momento que ella se involucrará más en el mundo de Eriol.

La verdad es que no me esperaba algo así señorita Akizuki, me ha tomado por sorpresa por lo que no respondí inmediatamente… le agradezco mucho el haberme tomado en cuenta para ocupar ese tan honroso cargo… y claro que aceptó, con mucho gusto seré la madrina de su boda - indicó finalmente la estudiante de periodismo con firmeza mientras sonreía, casi al instante que terminó de hablar Tomoyo, sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo y comenzaban a estrujarla suavemente.

Muchas gracias, en verdad te agradezco que hayas aceptado… esto significa mucho para mí – expresó la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon con suma alegría y casi al borde de romper en llanto mientras abrazaba con mayor fuerza a una sorprendida Tomoyo que no se esperaba esa muestra de afecto, a su costado su novio simplemente sonreía, entendía a su novia… ella no estaba aún acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto de la guardiana.

Me alegro verlas así, tan contentas… pero dime Nakuru ¿para cuándo es el gran día? Asumo que debe ser muy pronto – atinó a preguntar el muchacho de gafas con su acostumbrada sonrisa mientras que la aludida soltaba a su madrina de bodas y dirigía su mirada hacia su creador.

¡Qué bueno que lo preguntas Eriol! Como siempre tan listo… pues déjenme darles la gran noticia… dentro de tres días seré la señora de Kinomoto – exclamó con algarabía la guardiana que no cabía en si misma de felicidad, el solo pensar que dentro de unos días compartiría su vida con su amado médico la enloquecía de felicidad.

Indiferentes a la desbordante alegría de Nakuru, Eriol y Tomoyo aún no procesaban del todo la noticia, ¿realmente estaba hablando en serio? O era una de sus ya acostumbradas locuras… sin embargo por la felicidad que emanaba la muchacha no les dejó ninguna duda…

¿No cree usted que es demasiado pronto? – preguntó después un rato la muchacha de larga cabellera azabache que aún no reaccionaba del todo de la impresión…

Pues no, cuando hay amor, el tiempo es lo de menos – atinó a responder con una gran sonrisa Nakuru mientras salía de la habitación dando brincos de alegría… por lo visto ellos aún no comprendía sus sentimientos…

Vaya, Nakuru como siempre es una caja de sorpresa… acostúmbrate Tomoyo pues por lo visto ella nunca cambiara – expresó el muchacho inglés mientras sonreía, su novia simplemente asintió a lo dicho por su novio moviendo su cabeza mientras pensaba en las palabras de la guardiana, eran unas palabras muy hermosas pero también muy ciertas…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

Los días pasaron volando que realmente parecía que no iba a alcanzar el tiempo para realizar todas las cosas que se tenían que hacer… los futuros esposos tuvieron que ir de un lugar a otro para tener todo en orden, tanto así que el doctor Kinomoto tuvo que pedir sus vacaciones antes de lo previsto pues el tiempo apremiaba y aunque él no estaba tan convencido de casarse tan apresuradamente, eso quedo en segundo plano al ver tan emocionada a Nakuru… si eso la hacía feliz entonces para él era suficiente.

La maestra de las cartas también puso su granito de arena para ayudar a su hermano y a su futura cuñada además su querida prima era la madrina así que lo menos que podía hacer era acompañarla a probarse vestidos, además ambas primas acompañaron a Nakuru a probarse el vestido de novia y aunque Tomoyo hubiera preferido hacer un propio vestido sabía que era imposible terminarlo así que solo les quedó ir a comprar uno así como hicieron con su amiga Chiharu.

Por su lado el joven médico tampoco lo tuvo muy fácil, ya que desde un inicio detestaba vestir de etiqueta sin embargo tuvo que ir en busca de uno para esta importantísima ocasión aunque tuvo que recurrir a la ayuda de su mejor amigo, de lo contrario estaba segurísimo que no sería capaz de comprar uno.

Otro detalle que se presenció en esos días fue el presupuesto que se contaba para el matrimonio, el hijo mayor de Fujitaka no aceptó ninguna ayuda por parte de su padre y mucho menos del hijo del embajador de Inglaterra… era cuestión más de orgullo que otra cosa por lo que al final se decidió que solo habría la ceremonia en la iglesia y de ahí los esposos irían a su luna de miel pues realmente lo de una recepción y todo eso no le llamaba mucha la atención a Touya… aunque claro el tema de la luna de miel ya no dependía de ellos pues Nakuru enfatizó que eso iba a ser el regalo de Eriol por lo que Touya tenía que aceptar sin chistar.

En esos últimos días ambas familias al fin se conocieron personalmente, la familia Kinomoto en su totalidad fue invitada a cenar en la mansión Hiiragizawa en donde el anfitrión presentó a algunos de sus familiares que habían venido desde Inglaterra para el matrimonio de su querida familiar pues no era raro que Nakuru se ganara el aprecio de las personas que la rodeaban, incluso estuvieron Cloud y Tifa que se sentaron en la mesa y fueron presentados como parientes lejanos, como era de esperarse el profesor de historia acompañó a los Kinomoto por petición de ambos hermanos a pesar de que él les había dicho que nada tenía que hacer en esa reunión, ellos insistieron tanto adjuntando que él era parte de su familia.

La cena fue más de lo normal y se hablaron de distinto temas y a pesar de la modesta condición económica de los Kinomoto, no tardaron mucho en ganarse el aprecio de los parientes de Eriol y aunque el anfitrión se mostraba sonriente por dentro tenía una sensación de que algo estaba pasando… la llamada que había hecho más temprano le había dejado una inquietud que no le pasaba…

El muchacho inglés había recibido una llamada desde Inglaterra de su padre, pidiéndole que le excusara por no poder asistir a la boda de su sobrina pues tenía la agenda repleta y no podía librarse de sus obligaciones pero le confirmó que varios de sus parientes estaban viajando hacia Japón, luego de eso el muchacho decidió que sería bueno que su amiga también viniera así que se dispuso a llamarla pero terminó llevándose una gran sorpresa…

… y así están las cosas Kaho, entonces nos veremos en la boda de Nakuru ¿verdad? – preguntó la reencarnación de Clow que al fin había terminado de contarle a su amiga todo lo referido al matrimonio de su prima y algunos por menores que no le había contado en las cartas que le había escrito.

Te agradezco la invitación Eriol, pero la verdad, no creo que pueda ir… tengo algunos pendientes en Inglaterra y me será imposible postergarlos, en verdad lo lamento pero mándales mis sinceras felicitaciones a Nakuru y a Touya de mi parte – contestó la antigua maestra de la primaria de Tomoeda que sonaba por el auricular con una voz un poco apagada como si tratara de ocultar algo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su joven amigo.

¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿sucede algo? – preguntó nuevamente el muchacho que no comprendía que estaba pasando con su amiga, definitivamente algo tenía que estar sucediendo pues ella no era de esas personas que se dedicaban exclusivamente al trabajo, en todo caso le habría comentado algo a él.

Si Eriol, muy en serio… pero por favor hazle presente mis felicitaciones – expresó la propietaria del templo Tsukimine a lo cual su amigo solo respondió con un si dejando así el tema cerrado aunque por dentro no quedó muy convencido de que nada pasara…

La reunión en la mansión Hiiragizawa fue llevadera y no hubo ningún tipo de percance que arruinara el momento, la guardiana no desaprovechó ni una oportunidad en demostrar el inmenso cariño por su futuro esposo y aunque el médico no habló mucho durante la cena, la familia de Eriol quedó más que satisfecha con los Kinomoto…

Así pasaron inevitablemente tres días y el matrimonio de Touya y Nakuru ya era un hecho, así que no era ninguna sorpresa que en ése tan esperado día, desde temprano todas las personas relacionadas con el matrimonio comenzaron con sus respectivas actividades… por el lado de la novia, los familiares del muchacho de gafas trajeron uno de los mejores estilistas de Tomoeda para que arreglara a Nakuru mientras que el resto de la familia alistaban sus mejores trajes para la ceremonia…

En la residencia Kinomoto, las cosas estaban un poco más tranquilas… la hija de Fujitaka había ido a ver a sus amigas de infancia para luego ir a recoger a su amiga Chiharu que regresaban de pasar unos días con los padres de ella, la muchacha de ojos verdes tuvo que salir muy despacio de su habitación para no despertar a su pequeño amigo que aun no se había recuperado del todo de las heridas de la anterior batalla.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar rápidamente ante la desesperación de algunas personas que veían que el tiempo no les iba a alcanzar para todas las cosas que tenían que hacer en ese día pero todo eso le era indiferente para un sobresaliente médico que se encontraba en la casa de su amigo de preparatoria…

El profesor de historia de la preparatoria Seijyu miraba extrañado a su mejor amigo, hasta ahora no se hacía a la idea de verlo dentro de unas horas casado, realmente él nunca pensó que llegaría ese día… con el carácter y el humor que se manejaba su mejor amigo, había momentos que pensaba que no existiría mujer que pudiera con el genio de su amigo, aunque se alegraba mucho de haberse equivocado…

La idea de casarse y compartir tu vida con la persona indicada comenzó a revolotear la cabeza del maestro de historia que comenzó a imaginar miles de cosas pero en todas ellas la protagonista era una persona que él conocía muy bien… la falsa identidad de Yue sacudió su cabeza… no era momento de pensar en esas cosas, mucho menos en ella… al fin y al cabo pronto se iría…

Muy indiferente a los pensamientos de su amigo, el joven médico se encontraba frente a un gran espejo mientras se vestía su ropa de etiqueta, a pesar de que no le gustaba para nada vestirse como un pingüino sabía que no tenía otra opción, no era muy partidario de ese tipo de cosas pero su prometida le fascinaba así que al final todo lo hacía solo por ella…

El doctor Kinomoto ya tenía todo bajo control pero llegó el momento de hacer el nudo a la corbata, lo que más odiaba del traje de etiqueta era la corbata… no lograba comprender que importancia tenía colocarse una tontería como esa en el cuello, de mala gana comenzó a hacer el nudo pero como era de esperarse no lograba hacerlo correctamente por lo que empezó a maldecir la dichosa corbata.

La falsa identidad del juez de las cartas Sakura observó como su mejor amigo se peleaba con la corbata, el médico se veía tan normal como si fuera un día cualquiera… ¿realmente entendía el significado de casarse o lo que eso representaba?

"¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?" – se preguntó Yukito que observaba como su amigo estaba más concentrado en hacer el nudo de la corbata que en pensar acerca de su futuro y esas cosas que se piensan cuando uno se va a casar… ¿Dónde dejó los nervios prenupciales?

¿Qué sucede Yuki? ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó el hijo mayor de Fujitaka al percatarse como su mejor amigo lo miraba con obstinación como si tuviera algo en la cara.

Nada, no es nada Touya, solo te estaba observando como peleas con esa corbata, haber déjame darte una mano – respondió el profesor que sonrió al mismo tiempo que se acercó a su amigo quien le entregó la corbata, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Yukito tenía lista la corbata de su amigo.

Gracias… más bien discúlpame Yuki por molestarte con estás cosas, la verdad detestó tener que vestir así… pero bueno ni modo - expresó malhumorado el médico que tomó la corbata y se lo colocó en su cuello a la vez que se observaba en el espejo, realmente le molestaba vestir así… a quién se le habría ocurrido esa estúpida idea de usar traje en un matrimonio…

No te preocupes Touya, es más quien debería estar agradecido aquí soy yo, siempre recordaré el detalle que tuviste conmigo para escogerme como tu padrino, es algo que jamás olvidaré – indicó la falsa identidad de Yue que le dio una palmadita en la espalda a su amigo y con eso ambos ya se encontraban listos para la boda.

Tranquilo Yuki, tú sabes muy bien que eres la única persona a quién le hubiera pedido que fuera mi padrino así que no tienes nada que agradecer… - se apresuró a decir el médico mientras le devolvía las palmadas en la espalda a su mejor amigo, sin embargo sentía que a Yukito algo le pasaba …

Bueno ahora creo que ya podemos ir a ver a "tu amiga Kasumi" – expresó el médico que pudo observar al profesor de preparatoria sobresaltarse al escuchar el nombre de la profesora de literatura, cosa que intrigó al doctor Kinomoto pues desde esa vez que los vio juntos tenía la sensación que había algo entre esos dos.

Y hablando de ella, ¿pasa algo entre ustedes dos? O me vas a decir que son ideas mías – preguntó el hijo de Fujitaka que miró como su amigo comenzó a ponerse nervioso, era muy raro ver a Yukito en ese estado por no decir que nunca lo había visto nervioso…

No inventes cosas Touya, ella y yo solo somos amigos… además pronto viajará para estudiar una maestría… - respondió el docente de la preparatoria Seijyu que trató de no mostrar su confusión y no era porque no confiara en su amigo, simplemente que él no estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía.

¿Y ese es el problema? Vamos Yuki, no me digas que algo así te detiene… - se apresuró a decir el doctor Kinomoto que pudo ver la confusión del cual era presa su mejor amigo, no estaba seguro el motivo por el cual no habían hablado acerca de eso pero éste era el momento de hacerlo.

No es eso… la verdad es… - el maestro no supo que decir, el recordar el hecho que su colega de literatura pronto viajaría y que lo más probable era que no la volviera a ver comenzaba a atormentarlo.

Aún tenemos tiempo amigo, me puedes contar lo que sientes y piensas… soy consciente que no soy tan bueno aconsejando como tú pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo – expresó Touya mirando su reloj, su amigo sonrió y ambos se dirigieron a unas sillas que habían a la habitación y se colocaron frente a frente para conversar mejor, tal vez se tomarían más tiempo de lo que ellos pensaban…

Las horas comenzaron a pasar rápidamente por lo que los invitados terminaban de alistarse para poder ir a la iglesia en donde se celebraría la unión de dos personas que se querían mucho aunque claro muchos de los invitados aún no podían imaginarse a esos dos casados…

En la residencia Kinomoto se podía escuchar un barullo procedente de la pequeña sala de la casa, un grupo de muchachas estaban intercambiando diferentes ideas acerca de la experiencia que había vivido su amiga en su luna miel.

¿Quién diría que Takashi sería tan romántico? – expresó con cierto tono de envidia Naoko después de escuchar el último detalle que había tenido el esposo de su amiga unos días antes de terminar su luna miel, definitivamente su amiga había tenido suerte.

Tranquila Naoko, ya nos llegará nuestro turno… por lo visto es toda una experiencia… la señora Yamazaki, vaya, no me acostumbro a verte casada Chiharu… quien pensaría que tú serías la primera en dejar la soltería – indicó la estudiante de administración con emoción que pasó su brazo por el cuello de su amiga que se sonrojó a la vez que sonreía.

Para serles sinceras amiga, yo tampoco me imaginé casada tan pronto, pero una cosa si les digo… que fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en toda mi vida, no saben lo feliz que me siento siendo la esposa de Takashi… - expresó sumamente emocionada la muchacha de trenzas que por un segundo sus amigas temieron que llorara de la emoción pero felizmente eso no pasó.

Me imagino Chiharu, pero ya hay otra personita que te acompañara muy pronto en el camino del matrimonio, ¿verdad Sakura? – preguntó repentinamente la estudiante de literatura tomando por sorpresa a la aludida que simplemente reaccionó como era su costumbre… se sonrojó de tal manera que sus amigas tuvieron que aguantarse la risa… su amiga de ojos verdes seguía siendo la misma tímida de siempre.

Bueno… así parece muchachas… las hermanas… de Shaoran… están viendo todo los preparativos… para que sea lo más pronto posible – indicó entre titubeos la antigua card captor que aún seguía sonrojada pero trató de mostrarse lo más serena posible, a pesar de todo aún no se acostumbraba a su próximo matrimonio con el muchacho chino.

Por cierto Chiharu, si no es una indiscreción… ¿A dónde se fue tu maridito? Pues ni bien terminó de saludarnos se desapareció como por arte de magia – preguntó Rika que en ese momento recordó cómo su amigo de infancia las saludó a la volada para luego irse sin decir nada y hasta apostaba que ni su propia esposa sabía a dónde se había ido.

Ah… pues Takashi se fue a ver a Li, supongo que tendrán muchas cosas que hablar con él, así que no se preocupen por Takashi que de seguro que viene con Li – atinó a responder Chiharu mientras tomaba un sorbo de té que su amiga de ojos verdes les había traído a todas hace un buen rato.

Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente… primero se casa tu hermano y luego tú Sakura… da la impresión que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo – indicó con tono sarcástico Naoko que había estado pensando en esa posibilidad, después de todo no parecía una hipótesis tan descabellada como sonaba…

¡Qué cosas dices Naoko! Claro que no es así, no fue nada predeterminado… fue un conjunto de circunstancias – respondió la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow a la vez que una gran gota aparecía en su cabeza, aún recordaba lo intempestiva que fue el anuncio de su hermano… no tenía ninguna duda de que su futura cuñada hubiera presionado un poco para acelerar las cosas.

El grupo de muchachas sonrieron al escuchar la respuesta de la estudiante de arqueología pero en ese momento escucharon que sonaba el timbre de la puerta anunciando la llegada de dos muchachos que venían a recogerlas… la dueña de Kerberos les pidió a sus amigas que fueran a ver a los muchachos mientras ella iba a avisar a su padre que ya se iban pues antes de ir a la iglesia irían a dar unas vueltas por ahí.

La muchacha de ojos color esmeralda subió a toda prisa a la segunda planta para luego dirigirse a la habitación de su padre, grande fue su sorpresa al llegar al lugar, la puerta se encontraba abierta…

¿Te sientes bien papá? – preguntó la dueña de Yue que sentía un cierto miedo que no sabía explicar… su padre se encontraba desparramado en su cama bocarriba, vestido con su ropa de etiqueta, su brazo estaba sobre su frente… se le veía tan taciturno, Fujitaka al escuchar la voz de su hija se levantó de golpe y la miró sorprendido.

¿Sakura…? ¿hija?... – el decano agitó su cabeza, aún no reaccionaba del todo… el patriarca de la familia Li se encontraba todavía aturdido después de lo que había visto… al fin entendía mejor las cosas, aunque podía considerar que todo lo que había visto eran desvaríos producidos por la edad.

¿Te sucede algo papá? – volvió a preguntar la muchacha que se sentó en la cama de su papá mientras lo miraba con preocupación y angustia, era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado… cómo si tuviera alguna culpa que le estuviera carcomiendo por dentro.

No… no es nada hija, solo me siento un poco cansado – mintió Fujitaka que podía observar la preocupación en los ojos de su hija, cada vez que la miraba recordaba lo que había visto… era algo tan doloroso y hasta increíble de creer que prefirió mirar a otro lado, no podía soportar seguir viendo esas cosas.

¿Estás seguro papá? Te veo algo diferente… - atinó a decir la muchacha de ojos verdes que no entendía porque su padre no la miraba a los ojos, le daba la impresión que trataba de ocultar algo… pero ¿qué cosa?... en esos últimos días su padre se había vuelto bastante reservado sin embargo no se había percatado de ese extraño comportamiento de él.

Si Sakura, no me sucede nada… anoche no he podido conciliar muy bien el sueño y por eso me siento cansado y por eso me he quedado dormido, no es nada de que preocuparse hija… - indicó el profesor universitario al mismo tiempo que le sonreía a su hija para tranquilizarla aunque en el fondo no le estaba mintiendo del todo, realmente no había podido conciliar el sueño la noche anterior.

La maestra de las cartas miró por unos segundos a su padre, ahora él le sonreía como siempre, realmente no sabía que pensar al respecto, por un momento tuvo la impresión que su padre le estaba ocultando algo pero ahora, ya no estaba tan segura de eso… a lo mejor era solo ideas suyas y estaba exagerando su preocupación.

Bueno, venía a decirte que ya vino Shaoran y no sé si quieres que te llevemos a la iglesia… - preguntó la muchacha a su padre, a pesar de todo no quería dejar solo a su padre en la casa, además estaba seguro que sus amigos no tendrían ningún inconveniente… ya habría más oportunidades para pasear.

No te preocupes hija, yo de un rato me voy para allá, como aún es temprano para ir a la iglesia me gustaría descansar un poco más, gracias de todas formas hija – respondió el decano universitario que le sonrió nuevamente a su menor hija, iba a extrañar tanto a sus dos hijos…

Está bien papá, descansa… entonces nos estamos viendo en la ceremonia, ¡adiós! – exclamó la muchacha que se acercó hacia su progenitor para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego salir de la habitación, dejando solo a Fujitaka con sus remordimientos y confusiones que cada vez se esclarecían…

Sin demora Fujitaka se tiró nuevamente en su cama mientras trataba de concentrarse para buscar alguna respuesta lógica a las cosas que había aparecido en su mente… de ser realidad lo que veía entonces había sido el causante de mucho dolor…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

Poco a poco se acercaba la hora del tan esperado matrimonio y en la iglesia en donde se iba a celebrar la unión de Touya y Nakuru comenzaban a llegar los invitados… frente a la entrada de la iglesia se encontraba el flamante novio en espera de la mujer que se convertiría en su compañera para el resto de su vida, a su lado se encontraba su mejor amigo que era el padrino de la boda aunque en ese momento el profesor de historia se encontraba conversando con su amiga de trabajo, desde hace un buen rato estaban en el mismo plan… tanto así que parecía que se habían olvidado del resto…

Al otro lado se encontraba el padre del novio, Fujitaka se encontraba bastante calmado aunque en su mente luchaba con un dilema, sin darse cuenta se había apoderado un sentimiento de soledad y tristeza que nunca antes había sentido sin embargo era consciente que era algo que tenía que pasar de todas maneras… simplemente que no se esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

"Hoy día Touya dejará el nido y formará su propia familia y pronto Sakura le seguirá los pasos… de ahora en adelante ellos seguirán sus propios caminos, es triste admitirlo pero pronto solo me quedaré con mis recuerdos" – se dijo algo melancólico el señor Kinomoto que miró de reojo a su hijo, a pesar de la tranquilidad que su hijo mayor trasmitía, él sabía muy bien que Touya estaba ansioso…

Los pensamientos del patriarca de la familia Kinomoto no distaban mucho de la realidad, el joven médico se encontraba parado frente a la iglesia sin decir nada, simplemente estaba esperando que llegara, realmente comenzaba a resultar bastante molesto el estar esperando… y sin darse cuenta comenzó a ponerse nervioso, al punto de tener que jugar con sus dedos para tranquilizarse.

Tranquilo hijo, ya deberías saber que a las mujeres les gusta el suspenso – atinó a decir el profesor universitario que se había acercado a su hijo para susurrarle eso en el oído ante la sorpresa de su hijo que no se esperaba un comentario de ese, ¿acaso era tan notoria su impaciencia?

¿Qué cosas dices papá? Yo estoy muy tranquilo, solo que comienza a molestarme que toda la gente me esté mirando como si me dieran sus condolencias – indicó el doctor Kinomoto que trató mostrarse lo más inmutable posible ante el comentario de su padre, solo esperaba que nadie más se hubiera dado cuenta.

Como tú digas hijo, pero de todas maneras ten en cuenta lo que te he dicho – respondió sabiamente Fujitaka mientras giraba su mirada hacia el lado opuesto y sonreía, definitivamente su hijo no cambiaría, jamás sería de las personas que dan el brazo a torcer fácilmente incluso si estaba equivocado… por lo que a veces pecaba de terco…

Un poco más lejos del novio, con el resto de invitados se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes que conversaban amenamente, en ese momento estaban llenando de halagos al esposo de su amiga de trenzas.

… en resumen solo puedo decir, ¡impresionante! – terminó de decir la estudiante de administración que abrazó a Yamazaki con cierta euforia, la muchacha no se había cansado de recalcar lo mucho que había cambiado su amigo y lo bien que le había sentado el matrimonio…

En definitiva estoy de acuerdo con Rika, no conocía esa parte de ti Takashi… realmente me has sorprendido, solo no consientas tanto a Chiharu que vas a malacostumbrarla – indicó la muchacha de anteojos que hizo que todos sus amigos rieran incluso la aludida, sin embargo después de unos segundos la esposa de Yamazaki mostró un rostro serio que tomó por sorpresa a sus amigos.

Ya, ya muchachas… no me lo aluden mucho que va a empezar a volar muy alto y no habrá nadie que lo haga bajar – expresó con seriedad Chiharu que tomó por un brazo a su esposo y lo jaló a su lado mientras que el resto simplemente volvían a reír ante la ocurrencia.

El estudiante de derecho simplemente sonreía… pero comenzaba a sentirse un poco incomodo debido a que el tema de conversación de todos sus amigos se había tornado hacia él y cualquier cosa que hiciera generaba que ellos comenzaran a hablar al respecto como el detalle que tuvo con su esposa, a quien le regaló una rosa que arrancó de un jardín cercano.

Pero las muchachas solo están diciendo la verdad Chiharu, no sabía que Yamazaki fuera tan romántico y detallista, me ha dejado sorprendida – expresó la antigua card captor con admiración hacia su amigo, en verdad le parecía estupenda la nueva faceta de su amigo de infancia, hasta cierto punto envidió a su amiga, cuánto le gustaría que su prometido fuera más expresivo aunque igual lo quería como él era.

Muchas gracias por los halagos, pero no creo que sea para tanto… estoy seguro que Li de vez en cuando hará algo así ¿verdad? – preguntó repentinamente el estudiante de derecho con una sonrisa que trataba de mostrar inocencia, pero no podía engañar a su esposa, ella sabía muy bien que su propósito era enfocar a todos en su amigo chino que en ese instante se había puesto nervioso ante el comentario.

¿Es cierto Sakura…? Vaya que suerte tienen – expresó con desgano la estudiante de literatura a la vez que se acomodaba sus lentes, comenzaba a pensar que ella a ese paso iba a terminar de solterona y la idea realmente no le gustaba para nada… definitivamente tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

Pues… bueno… - la dueña del antiguo juez de las cartas Clow dudó en contestar, realmente nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso, recordando las cosas que su amigo había hecho ese día por su esposa eran realmente tiernas y pues definitivamente su novio nunca había tenido ese tipo de iniciativas… sin embargo él tenía otra forma de demostrar sus sentimientos…

La verdad es que no me puedo comparar con Yamazaki, digamos que soy un poco más lento para ese tipo de cosas, no tengo mucha imaginación para esos detalles – se apresuró a decir el joven jefe del comité al ver como su prometida estaba en duda, ambos sabían que él no era así y no era necesario que ella buscara alguna forma de no dejarlo quedar mal, la verdad era esa y no había más vuelta que darle…

¡Qué modesto eres Li! ¿acaso ya no te acuerdas cuando dijiste a todos acerca de tu matrimonio con Sakura? Para muchos fue un tremendo bochorno pero para mí fue lo más dulce que alguien podría hacer por la persona que ama – expresó la estudiante de administración que recordó ese momento, a pesar de no haber podido presenciarlo, la muchacha se podía imaginar como debió haber sido aunque claro era muy distante a lo que realmente pasó.

La muchacha de ojos verdes ni bien terminó su amiga de hablar estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, se suponía que él no sabía nada acerca de eso… y ahora cómo iba a explicarle el haberle ocultado eso y peor aún ahora se vería forzada a decirle lo que casi pasó en su casa… sin poder evitarlo la dueña de la bestia guardiana del sello comenzó a sudar frío.

La verdad Sasaki no creo que a eso se le pueda considerar romántico, me imagino el escándalo que debí haber armado – atinó a decir el muchacho de ojos color miel algo sonrojado pero sobretodo apenado, hubiera deseado que no se tocara ese tema pues él solo imaginarse el papelón que hizo y sobretodo el bochorno que debió causarle a su prometida le hacía sentirse pésimo.

La muchacha de ojos color esmeralda se quedó algo confundida al escuchar a su novio, ¿Cómo era posible que no estuviera sorprendido? Incluso daba la impresión que se sentía apenado por ese suceso… si se suponía que él no sabía nada acerca de eso… ¿acaso alguien le había contado?

Shaoran… tú… ¿Cómo sabes acerca de eso? – dijo levemente la hija menor de Fujitaka que se acercó al oído de su prometido, la curiosidad acerca de eso comenzaba a carcomerla pero sobre todo quería saber que tanto él sabía de lo que había pasado esa noche.

Déjame decirte Li que no es tan cierto, aunque lo hiciste con unas copas encima, el hecho no deja de ser lindo… yo pienso al igual que Rika e incluso hasta la canción estuvo maravillosa aunque claro en el momento no pude apreciarla por motivos obvios… y déjenme decirles que esa canción se ha vuelta nuestra canción preferida ¿verdad Takashi? – indicó la señora de Yamazaki con seguridad al mismo tiempo que miraba a su esposo que asentía con la cabeza confirmando lo que ella había dicho, el joven chino simplemente mostró una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras se acercaba al oído de su novia.

Me lo contó Hiiragizawa, entiendo que no me lo hayas dicho, después de todo lo que te hice pasar esa noche… luego me disculparé como es debido Sakura – susurró el descendiente de Clow Reed que trató de mostrarse firme en lo que decía aunque realmente no sabía que iba a decirle a su prometida, realmente no esperaba que las cosas dieran ese giro inesperado.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ustedes dos se desaparecieron después de eso… pues cuando llegamos no los encontramos, me pregunto a ¿dónde habrán ido? – preguntó maliciosamente Naoko que sabía muy bien a dónde quería llegar con su pregunta por lo que no se hizo esperar el sonrojo de la pareja aludida que se pusieron nerviosos mientras trataban de defenderse o decir algo al respecto.

Espera Naoko… no es así… - la estudiante de arqueología no sabía que decir, solo dejaba escapar balbuceos al igual que su futuro esposo que estaba más nervioso que ella… el comentario de su amiga de infancia confirmaba lo que él había temido desde que se enteró… lo más seguro era que él trató de sobrepasarse con su prometida…

El resto de muchachos comenzaron a reír al ver como la pareja trataba de salir del apuro en que los había puesto su amiga de anteojos pero ellos estaban casi seguros que no había pasado nada de esos, pues conociéndolo a ambos, con lo tímidos que eran, las probabilidades eran tan ínfimas…

Sin previo aviso, se pudo escuchar que alguien había soltado un grito de emoción que llamó la atención de todos los invitados… a lo lejos se podía ver una limosina negra adornada con listones que se acercaba a la iglesia anunciando que la novia estaba llegando…

A los pocos segundos la limosina se estacionaba frente a la iglesia, todos los invitados se amotinaron alrededor del vehículo para poder ver a la novia, sin demora bajó del auto, el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra, que abrió la puerta para que una bella muchacha vestida de blanco se pudieran ver ante los aplausos y algunos gritos que llamaban a la novia, atrás de ella salió la madrina acompañada de Meiling, Tifa y por último de Cloud que también vestía de etiqueta y se le veía bastante incomodo con esa ropa.

Pronto la gente comenzaron a tomar sus respectivos lugares dentro de la iglesia… claro que no se sentaron pues era momento de recibir a la novia, aunque no se podía ver el rostro de Nakuru por el velo, todos los que la conocían bien, sabían que en ese instante ella debería tener la sonrisa más alegre de toda su vida.

Ante la llegada de su futura esposa, el médico se impaciento un poco por verla, pero gracias a su amigo y su padre lo llevaron hacia adentro de la iglesia en dónde tenía que esperarla… la profesora de literatura se despidió de su amigo con un movimiento de mano para dirigirse a sentarse dentro de la iglesia, sin embargo ella tenía una sonrisa que hacía pensar que tal vez había hablado algo con su amigo que realmente le había hecho feliz.

La falsa identidad de Ruby Moon tomó el brazo de su primo y comenzaron a caminar hacia la iglesia, al mismo tiempo que la estudiante de periodismo se apuraba por llegar al estrado, como madrina tenía que estar antes que la novia mientras que algunos invitados que recién llegaban tomaban sus respectivos lugares…

Después de recorrer un pequeño tramo, Nakuru se encontraba frente al hombre que más amaba, al lado de él se encontraba la falsa identidad de Yue y la novia de su creador… más un costado se quedaron tanto Fujitaka como la reencarnación de Clow, fue ahí cuando empezó la ceremonia.

Durante los minutos que duró la ceremonia se pudo escuchar algunos gemidos por la emoción… la maestra de las cartas se veía sumamente emotiva ese día y no era difícil verla de rato en rato derramar algunas lágrimas, por lo que su novio le alcanzó un pañuelo, por otro lado la familia de Eriol se veían bastante contentas con la unión.

Así llegó a su terminó la ceremonia del matrimonio con el clásico beso de los nuevos esposos, el médico levantó el velo de su esposa para darle un tierno beso al mismo tiempo que el público estalló en aplausos y la algarabía no se hizo esperar… el médico sonrió mientras miraba a su padre que se veía algo lloroso y luego a su hermana que lloraba de alegría abrazada de su novio.

Sin demora todos los invitados salieron de la iglesia para despedir a los recientes esposos que salieron a toda prisa entre los aplausos y gritos de felicidad que proclamaban los invitados, en cuestión de segundos los esposos llegaron a la limosina, la abordaron para luego arrancara el automóvil y los condujera al aeropuerto ante los aplausos de los invitados…

A los pocos segundos se perdió de vista el automóvil y la gente que había asistido a la iglesia comenzó a irse mientras comentaba algunos detalles de la boda… desde que bien adornado estuvo todo hasta que bella estaba la novia, al poco tiempo ya quedaba poca gente en la iglesia, entre esas personas se encontraban un grupo de muchachos que al fin habían podido reunirse sin embargo no conversaron por mucho tiempo…

Bueno chicos, nosotras ya tenemos que irnos, mañana tenemos que dar un par de exámenes así que tenemos que ir a repasar un poco – indicó la estudiante de administración después de haber conversado un rato con sus amigos de infancia… sin darse cuenta ellos habían sido los únicos que se habían quedado.

¡Qué pena muchachas… nos hubiera gustado conversar más con ustedes! – exclamó algo entristecida la estudiante de periodismo que se despidió de sus amigas con un abrazo, el resto de muchachos también se despedían de sus amigas que usaban los mismos vestidos que usaron para el matrimonio de su amiga pero habían intercambiado por lo que nadie se había dado cuenta.

Lamento decirles que nosotros también nos vamos… estamos algo cansados del viaje y pues nos vamos a descansar – se apresuró a decir la muchacha de trenzas que en ese momento dejó escapar un bostezo mostrando el cansancio del cual era presa y su marido hacía lo mismo.

¿Ustedes también? Bueno pensándolo bien deben estar cansadísimo… ya habrá otra oportunidad para conversar mejor – expresó un poco desanimada la muchacha china que al igual que Tomoyo se sentía triste por no haber podido conversar con sus amigas como lo había hecho la maestra de las cartas que había pasado la mayor parte del día con ellas, aunque en el fondo otra cosa era lo que la entristecía.

Eso no lo duden, ya se verán de nuevo… cuídate Li – se apresuró a decir el estudiante de derecho que se despidió de su amigo de infancia con un fuerte apretón de manos, lo mismo hacía con Eriol, finalmente se despedía de todas sus amigas moviendo su mano de izquierda a derecha.

Sin demora ellos se perdieron entre las calles de Tomoeda al mismo tiempo que Cloud y Tifa se acercaba del grupo que estaba conformado por Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo y Meiling; los visitantes de Septerra habían estado conversando con algunos familiares de la reencarnación de Clow pero los ingleses justo recordaron que tenían un compromiso y se fueron a toda prisa.

¡Qué lindo es todo esto… no sabía que fuera tan emocionante! – exclamó con emoción la muchacha de larga cabellera negra que junto sus manos mientras miraba ilusionada todo el lugar, definitivamente tendría que hacer una ceremonia como esa… era demasiado genial para no hacerla una costumbre en Septerra…

Pues es la primera vez que veo una ceremonia como ésta, déjenme decirles que ustedes tienen costumbres muy peculiares – expresó algo asombrado el muchacho caído del cielo que recordaba la algarabía de la gente, los gritos, los aplausos… hace tanto tiempo que no se había vuelto entre tanta felicidad que realmente lo había estremecido…

Por lo visto las cosas en Septerra son muy distintas… pero ahora que ya conocen como es una boda en la Tierra, podrían llevar esta costumbre y mostrarle de forma práctica a Septerra, así tal vez se hace costumbre allá – indicó con una sonrisa el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que con su comentario hizo que ambos jóvenes venidos de Septerra se sonrojaran pues les estaba insinuando que ellos deberían casarse… pero como era de esperarse tanto el jefe del clan Li y su prometida no entendieron la indirecta a diferencia de la muchacha de dulce voz y de la muchacha china que simplemente sonrieron ante la ocurrencia del inglés…

Un poco más lejos de ahí por la espalda de la iglesia, se encontraban dos amigos conversando… ambos sonreían como si no lo hubieran hecho en años, aparentemente habían logrado atenuar la tensión que había entre ellos.

… así que no te preocupes por el resto – dijo finalmente y muy decidida la profesora de literatura mientras miraba a su colega que tenía su acostumbrada sonrisa, al fin las cosas se habían mejorado, aunque claro no de la forma que debería ser pero era un comienzo.

Vaya Kasumi, tú lo haces ver como si fuera tan fácil – expresó algo desconcertado el docente de la preparatoria Seijyu aunque no dejaba su sonrisa, gracias a la conversación con su mejor amigo logró comprender muchas cosas y aunque aún no tenía varias dudas, no iba a dejar que esas dudas se interpusieran más en su vida.

Hay que ser optimistas Yukito, ya veras que pronto volverán a ofrecer becas y estoy segura que tú podrás coger una, así que con un poco de suerte me iras a hacer compañía – aseveró con confianza la colega de Yukito que nuevamente le sonrió… después de todo lo que había pasado, ella ya había definido sus sentimientos y aunque no estaba segura si eran correspondidos, iba a luchar por ello.

Tienes razón… además hay algo que quiero de… - el maestro de historia no pudo terminar de hablar pues sintió muy cerca de ahí una presencia maligna… era muy similar a la presencia de Quizbel, pero esta contenía mucho más odio en su aura… al parecer al fin daba la cara un nuevo enemigo y justo tenía que aparecer en un momento como ése… ya no le quedaba de otra que plantarle cara…

Kasumi… me vas a disculpar, pero tengo que hacer algo… es importante y no puedo dejarlo para más tarde… luego te voy viendo a tu departamento, nos vemos – se apresuró a decir el joven maestro que besó la mejilla de su amiga para luego alejarse sin darle opción a decir algo.

No sé en que andarás Yukito, pero no te vas a poder escapar de mí tan fácilmente – pensó en voz alta la maestra de literatura que continuó camino con dirección hacia su departamento mientras pensaba que comida sería la adecuada para invitarle a su amigo…

El profesor de preparatoria corrió un poco hasta alejarse por completo de su colega, luego de mirar en los alrededores y cerciorarse de que nadie lo observaba… apareció en su espalda dos enormes alas que lo envolvieron mientras que debajo de sus pies apareció el sello mágico que en vida le perteneciera a Clow Reed…

Cuando las alas se volvieron abrir se pudo observar que ya no había Yukito, ahora se encontraba el juez de las cartas Sakura que levantó vuelo mientras buscaba en los cielos el lugar en dónde se sentía más fuerte la presencia maligna…

¡Sal de una buena vez monstruo! ¡sé muy bien que estás aquí! – exclamó el guardián que seguía moviéndose en el aire buscando a su enemigo, en ese instante pudo observar que debajo de él se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes que también buscaban a la criatura…

En ese instante apareció detrás de Yue un gran sombra que reía, aparentemente parecía satisfecho de algo.

¡Al fin se han reunido todos los gusanos!... acabaré de una buena vez con todo esto – exclamó la gran sombra que estaba detrás del guardián al mismo tiempo que todos observaban a su enemigo imponente en el cielo… en ese momento comenzó a soplar con mucha fuerza el viento que las hojas de los árboles comenzaron a caer sin remedio alguno…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Nuestros protagonistas pudieron vencer al terrible Basilics sin embargo esta vez si hubo algunas bajas como Kero y Spy que resultaron lastimados de seriedad pero gracias a la intervención de Tifa, lograron salvar a ambos guardianes… y como una situación como ésta nos damos cuenta de lo que en verdad sentimos, pudimos ver como el pequeño guardián decidió que su dueña ayudara a su novio en vez de quedarse con él porque sabía que era lo correcto, debido a todas estas circunstancias se dio por fin la reconciliación que algunos me pidieron, aunque para serles sinceros de todas maneras esos dos iban a amistarse aunque el sueño que tuvo Sakura es algo inquietante, complicando un poco más el trama del fic… interesante las maniobras que tuvo que recurrir Eriol para evitar mayor escándalo sobre el ataque a su casa, aunque claro habrá varios que me dirán que son algo inverosímiles pero bueno tengan en cuenta que se supone que con su magia logra persuadir a las personas normales… pero la gran sorpresa que dio Nakuru proponiendo a Tomoyo como su madrina de bodas, aunque dado sus razones pues tiene sentido… ella es la novia de la persona que considera como un padre, entonces desde cierto punto vista es lógico pero lo que si sorprendió a más de uno es que se casaba en tres días, solo a Nakuru se le ocurrían ese tipo de cosas… y por lo visto también tuvo un extraño sueño… ¿Qué serán todos esos sueños? Finalmente llegó el día de la boda y pues nuestros personajes lo vivieron de distinta manera… el novio lo pasó sumamente tranquilo ante la envidia de Yukito que no se explicaba como podía estar tranquilo, sin embargo al final Yukito terminó conversando con Touya acerca de su remolino de sentimientos… por otro lado Nakuru anduvo todo el tiempo con Tomoyo con quien parece a congeniado como era de esperarse… por otro lado Sakura se la pasó conversando con sus amigas aunque al final se llevó un susto con su padre pero al final parecía que todo está bien aunque para serles sinceros estoy seguro que ustedes se han dado cuenta que Fujitaka comienza a tener algunos recuerdos que pueden traer consecuencias posteriores… y si hasta ese momento creían que las cosas ya se estaban poniendo demasiado complicadas, al final de la boda hizo aparición un nuevo enemigo que amenaza con acabar con todos… ¿Quién es el nuevo enemigo? ¿Qué recuerda exactamente Fujitaka? ¿Qué significa el sueño de Sakura? ¿Es un sueño lo que tiene Eriol o un recuerdo? ¿Cómo derrotaran a su nuevo enemigo? ¿Cómo terminaran Yukito y Kasumi? ¿Alguien saldrá lastimado en está ocasión? Estas son unas de las preguntas que serán respondidas en los siguientes capítulos.

Criticas, ideas, bombas cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** La batalla con el nuevo enemigo empieza pero esta vez traerá como resultado una tragedia que hará pensar al joven chino que debe esforzarse mucho más y que ha llegado el momento de hacerlo… y un gran poder se concentrará en Tomoeda que hará temblar incluso a las criaturas enemigas… esto son algunas cosas que veremos en el siguiente capítulo así que les invito a acompáñame al diecisieteavo capítulo de esta historia _Todo lo que hago es por ti._


	17. Todo lo que hago es por ti

CAP XVII: TODO LO QUE HAGO ES POR TI

El viento soplaba con fuerza sacudiendo los árboles al mismo tiempo que arrastraba latas, papeles entre otras cosas pequeñas que habían sido esparcidos por el suelo… sin embargo en ese momento la mirada de todos los presentes estaba sobre el ser que se encontraba frente al antiguo guardián de las cartas Clow…

¿Qué pasa niñatos? No me digan que se han quedado mudos al ver mi omnipotente presencia… para serles sincero no los culpo pero ya es muy tarde para asustarse… llegó el momento que se vayan al infierno – exclamó con sarcasmo la criatura que comenzó a reír a carcajadas ante la cara atónita de sus oponentes…

Los muchachos miraron expectantes a su enemigo… su tamaño era bastante preocupante además que poseía en su espalda dos enormes alas como las de un murciélago que le daban un aspecto aterrador además contaba con cuatro brazos que parecían cuatro espadas y en vez de pies tenía patas como las de un águila… a diferencia de las dos criaturas anteriores sus ojos eran de un color negro intenso pero sus dientes eran tan filudos como los dos anteriores.

Maldición es Ikarus… pero ¿desde cuándo puede volar? – atinó a decir el muchacho de ojos celestes que en ese momento apretó sus puños de impotencia… al igual que las dos criaturas anteriores, Ikarus ya no era el mismo Ikarus que venció el muchacho rubio en Septerra.

Saben que eso nos dificultará más las cosas ¿verdad? – preguntó el muchacho de ojos color miel a sus amigos que simplemente asintieron con la cabeza, todos eran consciente que estaban en una completa desventaja ante su enemigo… aunque ellos podían elevarse no podrían moverse con completa libertad en el aire, haciendo que fueran presas fáciles para su enemigo.

Ikarus esperó expectante alguna reacción por parte de sus enemigos sin embargo ninguno de ellos daban muestra de hacer algo, logrando que la criatura se pusiera de mal humor, realmente esperaba una gran pelea… no obstante esos sujetos simplemente le hacían perder su tiempo.

¡Qué decepción con ustedes niños! Pensé que al fin podría divertirme con ustedes pero por lo visto solo son basura… en fin, tendré que empezar el juego y por lo general cuando sucede eso termina rápido… - expresó con fastidio Ikarus que comenzó a agitar con paciencia sus grandes alas logrando liberar grandes ráfagas de aire que comenzaron a acongojar a sus enemigos que ponían resistencia a ser empujados por el aire…

El guardián de cabellera plateada también era afectado por los vientos que provocaba con sus alas su enemigo alado no obstante comenzó a agitar con todas fuerzas sus alas para compensar un poco las corrientes de aire… no podía permitir que ese sujeto se burlara de ellos de esa forma…

¡Monstruo maldito! Te enfrentarás conmigo y te aseguro que no me detendré hasta acabarte – exclamó con firmeza el juez de las cartas Sakura que tomó impulso para atacar a su enemigo a la vez que concentraba su poder en su mano derecha convirtiéndolo en una seudo espada.

En cuestión de segundos, Yue atacaba con su mano a su enemigo que comenzó a esquivar sus ataques con suma facilidad… como era de suponerse, su oponente era sumamente hábil en el aire tanto así que estaba humillando al guardián que por más que se esforzaba en cortarle con su mano no lograba alcanzarle… daba la impresión que pudiera leer su mente para así prever sus ataques.

"A este paso solo estoy consiguiendo cansarme" – se dijo el guardián que seguía insistiendo con su ataque mientras que su enemigo se divertía esquivando sus constantes ataques… desde abajo sus amigos miraban la pelea sin saber que hacer exactamente para ayudarlo.

¿Este es todo tu poder? ¡Qué ridiculez! Realmente esperé algo mejor – atinó a decir desilusionado la criatura alada a la vez que esquivaba un nuevo ataque de Yue que buscaba cortarle un brazo sin embargo Ikarus se confió excesivamente dejando una gran brecha de su cuerpo sin protección…

Aún es muy pronto para decir que eres el ganador – indicó el antiguo juez de las cartas Clow que no desperdició la oportunidad, con su mano izquierda concentro una gran cantidad de cristales que liberó en cuestión de un segundo quitándole la oportunidad a su enemigo de reaccionar y sin poder defenderse recibió de lleno el ataque del juez…

En tierra, la maestra de las cartas no escuchaba razones, no podía permitir dejar solo a su guardián pelear mientras que ella solo miraba… sin demora lanzó la carta vuelo y liberó el poder de la carta saliéndole en su espalda dos alas, la muchacha sin pensarlo dos veces se elevó… el jefe del clan Li sabía que él jamás había tenido una lucha en el aire pero no podía dejarla ir sola pero cuando se dispuso a seguirla fue detenida por el muchacho caído del cielo que lo tomó por el hombro.

Espera Shaoran… tú sabes muy bien como yo, que no tenemos ninguna posibilidad de ganarle si peleamos en el aire… la única forma de vencerle es hacer que baje y que pelee a nivel del suelo… sé que estás preocupado por Sakura pero estoy seguro que ella estará bien… ella es muy fuerte… - indicó la sombra de Soldier que miró a su amigo, el aludido se quedó sorprendido ante el comentario de su amigo… no se esperaba que le dijera algo así, hasta por un momento le dio la impresión que Cloud tenía más confianza en la antigua card captor que él mismo...

Tienes razón… gracias por hacérmelo ver, bueno… asumo que tienes algo en mente – se apresuró a decir el muchacho chino a la vez que su amigo asentía con la cabeza, aún no estaba seguro de que funcionara pero era lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento.

Por otro lado Ikarus aun no se recuperaba del ataque que había recibido, definitivamente había subestimado a su enemigo sin embargo era consciente que si ese había sido su mejor ataque entonces no tendría de que temer… de todas formas iba a acabarlo pero ahora lo disfrutaría más…

¡Maldito…! ¿Cómo has osado a lastimar mi cuerpo? Te juro que vas a pagar muy caro eso – exclamó con rencor la criatura alada que miró fijamente a su oponente mientras que el juez estaba atónito al ver que su ataque no había surtido el efecto que él esperaba… es más daba la impresión que solo le había ocasionado unos cuantos raspones…

Sin previo aviso Ikarus agitó con violencia sus alas creando unos torbellinos de aire que se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Yue que a las justas podía mantenerse en el aire, pronto los torbellinos lo aprisionaron y comenzaron a llevarlo hacia el suelo en caída libre… al mismo tiempo que concentraba bolas de fuego en sus cuatros manos que los lanzó al suelo obligando que sus enemigos se protegieran del ataque…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la dueña de Kerberos liberó el poder de fuego y de viento de tal forma que logró combinar ambos poderes elementales logrando un conjuro mucho más potente que se dirigió a Ikarus que estaba sorprendido por el esplendido ataque, pronto sus alas lo cubrieron para luego escuchar una fuerte explosión…

El humo se dispersó rápidamente y en el medio de todo se encontraba Ikarus que había logrado salir ileso del ataque pero apretaba con fuerza sus manos al ver como la muchacha desbarataba sus torbellinos con una espada y sacaba a la criatura mágica que estaba casi al borde de la inconsciencia por la falta de aire…

"Esa chiquilla sabía que ese ataque no iba a lastimarme… solo trató de ganar tiempo para ayudar a ese tipo" – reflexionó la criatura con alas de murciélago que aún no se recuperaba de la impresión… jamás se hubiera imaginado un ataque de esa naturaleza, él ya había dado por muerto a su enemigo… realmente comenzaba a molestarle toda esa situación.

Sin demora la muchacha aterrizó cerca de sus amigos que se acercaron a su alrededor para observar la condición del guardián además de asegurarse que la muchacha japonesa estuviera intacta pero ninguno pudo ocultar su admiración por la muchacha de ojos verdes que había actuado magistralmente, como una verdadera experta por lo que no se hizo esperar algunos elogios por parte de ellos.

Bien Ikarus… sé muy bien que quieres la Buster Sword, así que ya es momento que arreglemos algunos asuntos pendientes… ven por mí insignificante monstruo – expresó con firmeza el muchacho de ojos celestes que se colocó varios metros delante de sus amigos al mismo tiempo que le hacía unas señas con su mano libre para que hicieran lo que habían acordado.

Por favor Tomoyo anda con Sakura, él estar aquí es sumamente peligroso – indicó el hechicero occidental mientras miraba a su novia que asintió con la cabeza para luego dirigirse hacia donde su prima al mismo tiempo que el hechicero se dirigía a su respectiva posición que le había indicado su amigo.

No quiero que hagas nada arriesgado Meiling, así que solo mantente junto a Sakura… Tifa anda con Sakura también por favor, preciosa cuida de todas ellas, sé que lo harás perfectamente – se apresuró a decir el jefe del comité de magos de oriente con decisión, sabía que su novia realmente se había vuelto fuerte y que quizás era momento de tenerle un poco más de confianza y ya no protegerla como si fuera de incapaz de hacerlo por ella misma, la muchacha asintió con la cabeza.

La dueña de Yue dejó a su guardián bajó un árbol a la vez que se quedaba al margen de lo que habían planeado sus amigos pues en ese momento lo más importante era proteger a sus amigas y solo ella podía hacerlo, todos dependían que ella las protegiera y eso haría, sin importar lo que sucediera.

No sé que estupidez estén tramando pero ya con anticipación les digo que no funcionara… acabaré primero contigo Cloud y luego con esa estúpida chiquilla que se atrevió a enfrentarse a mí – indicó la criatura alada mientras sonreía para a sus adentros, realmente deberían estar sumamente desesperados para pensar que algo tan infantil como esa supuesta trampa iba a funcionar… no obstante les daría el gusto aunque sea por unos segundos, luego les mostraría el verdadero terror.

En el suelo Cloud se encontraba con su espada desenfundada y en una posición defensiva… solo necesitaba que su enemigo se acercara a él para atraparlo, aunque reconocía que su plan era muy simple y poco preparado pero era lo mejor que tenía además conociendo lo orgulloso que era esa criatura era casi predecible que trataría de matarlo con sus propias manos facilitando las cosas…

Ikarus sonrió antes de lanzarse en picada en dirección a su enemigo rubio a la vez que convertía sus manos en objetos punzantes… ya tenía bien pensado donde clavaría cada una de sus manos… definitivamente ninguna iría al corazón, disfrutaría desmembrarlo vivo para poder gozar con su dolor.

El muchacho portador de la Buster Sword al ver que su enemigo bajaba directamente hacia él, por unos segundos vio su plan caerse abajo pero entonces reaccionó rápidamente y en cuestión de segundos a unos metros que cayera encima de él su enemigo, comenzó a dar grandes saltos hacia atrás alejándose del eminente ataque por lo que Ikarus tuvo que detenerse en seco debido a la velocidad con que llegaba, la criatura casi estaba al nivel de suelo y se disponía a retomar su ataque al ver que su enemigo estaba desprotegido pero fue ahí cuando el muchacho de ojos celestes dio la señal a sus dos amigos que habían estado trepados en dos arboles cercanos…

La reencarnación de Clow tenía su báculo levantado y había estado concentrado energía desde hace un rato, sin demora liberó su poder haciendo que el suelo que estaba debajo de Ikarus comenzara a retumbar, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar del suelo comenzó a salir ataduras de tierra que atraparon por completo a su enemigo… sus dos brazos, piernas y su cuerpo habían sido detenidos por las ataduras, por su lado el joven chino concentraba su poder para atacar junto con su amigo de Septerra ante la mirada de odio de su enemigo.

Este es tu fin Ikarus… morirás en este lugar para jamás volver a regresar… ahora harás compañía a Quizbel y a Basilics en el otro mundo… - expresó con confianza el portador de la Buster Sword que corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia su enemigo que aun forcejeaba por liberarse, por un costado Shaoran se acercaba también con su espada que estaba rodeada por una aura azul pero ante la sorpresa de Cloud observó como su enemigo sonreía…

Todo sucedió muy rápido que nadie entendió lo que realmente había pasado, a unos centímetros de que el muchacho de ojos celestes conectara su golpe, se pudo ver un gran resplandor azul que sacó volando al muchacho varios metros atrás cayendo entre los arbustos… luego de eso la criatura movió sus alas con tal violencia que destruyó las ataduras que las aprisionaban, las agitó nuevamente para formar dos tornados, el primero atrapó desprevenido al descendiente de Clow y lo empujó hasta impactarlo con violencia con un árbol cercano… el segundo comenzó a destruir todo a su paso mientras se dirigía al muchacho de gafas que no tuvo tiempo de levantar algún escudo así que trato de escapar al ataque sin embargo no lo logró del todo y fue sacudido con violencia hasta impactar con otro árbol, todo esto ante la mirada atónita de la maestra de las cartas.

¡Qué tontos! Realmente pensaron vencerme con algo así… ¿acaso se olvidaron que tenía cuatro brazos? ¿en qué pensaban para detener mis alas con esas ataduras tan débiles? – preguntó la criatura alada que caminaba a un inconsciente Cloud que había recibido la peor parte, había recibido el ataque de lleno… a lo lejos Shaoran trataba de levantarse pero tenía una gran contusión en la espalda al igual que su amigo inglés.

¡Agua! ¡Rayo! – se escuchó gritar un poco más lejos de dónde estaba Ikarus que volteó sorprendido, ambos ataques elementales se juntaron para formar un ataque de mayor magnitud… sin embargo esta vez no iba a caer en la trampa, esa chica lo estaba subestimando…

¡No volveré a caer en lo mismo! – gritó furioso la criatura de grandes alas que en ese instante comenzó a agitar sus alas provocando una fuerte corriente de aire como las veces anteriores sin embargo ya no se formaron dos torbellinos, esta vez Ikarus lo junto en uno solo por lo que tenía mucho más poder devastador, sin demora se encontró con el ataque de su enemiga no obstante fue desbaratado fácilmente el ataque de la estudiante de arqueología…

"No puedo permitir que continué, de lo contrario todos estaremos perdidos… le prometí a Shaoran protegerles y cumpliré mi promesa sin importar las consecuencias" – se dijo decidida la muchacha… que sin más lanzó dos cartas al aire, sin demora liberó el poder de ambas, pronto aparecieron dos pequeñas alas en sus tenis y al mismo tiempo que un campo de fuerza cubría a sus amigas…

La hija de Fujitaka se alejó de sus amigas a grandes saltos y como lo había supuesto, el ataque comenzó a seguirla ante la risa de Ikarus que veía como la muchacha se esforzaba por alejarse del ataque que rápidamente lo alcanzaba… la criatura seguía agitando sus alas para darle más alcance a su ataque, disfrutaría tanto despedazando a esa chica que había centrado toda su atención en ella, sin embargo la muchacha había pensado en algo, no estaba segura si funcionaría pero no tenía otra opción.

Espero que no tengas la intención de hacerme caer en una trampa tan tonta como esa… crees que no me he dado cuenta que tratas de acercarte a mí para que yo mismo quede atrapado con mi técnica, no seas ilusa… yo soy quien decide a donde escaparas – indicó entre sonrisas Ikarus al ver como Sakura se esforzaba por acercarse a él, aunque de cierta forma la admiraba pues había logrado darse cuenta de la debilidad de su ataque no obstante no le servía de nada tener ese conocimiento pues definitivamente no le iba permitir acercarse a él.

El jefe del clan Li trataba de levantarse pero tenía un gran dolor en el costado, por lo que no dudaba que podría tener algunas costillas fracturadas, su prometida estaba en peligro pero a esas alturas él no podía ayudarle, lo mismo sucedía con el muchacho inglés que aun trataba de levantarse sin embargo su cabeza aún le daba vueltas por el golpe…

La muchacha de ojos color esmeralda era consciente que las cosas se habían puesto muy difícil para ella pues ya no se le ocurría alguna forma de sacarse de encima el ataque de su enemigo, sería fácil usar escudo para protegerse pero al hacer eso dejaría indefensas a sus amigas y era un hecho que esa criatura aprovecharía para atacarlas en ese instante… mientras pensaba en eso la muchacha se descuido y ahora el potente tornado la había atrapado y comenzó a elevarla… lo más seguro era que trataría de elevarla lo más alto posible para luego dejarla caer con violencia y si eso fuera poco no podía respirar y comenzaba a perder la consciencia, el jefe del clan Li trató de ayudarla pero pronto una esfera azul cayó muy cerca de él provocando una pequeña onda de choque que lo expulsó unos centímetros atrás.

No te entrometas basura… ¡Ella ya es mía! Probará mi vengan… - la criatura alada no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir un gran fuerza que presionaba su espalda… no, realmente eran dos presiones muy fuertes que hicieron caer boca abajo al suelo unos centímetros, Ikarus se encontraba confundido, no sabía que había pasado… sin embargo su ataque había terminado y ahora la dueña de Yue caía casi al borde la inconsciencia pero antes de caer al suelo un manto de aire le amortiguó la caída para luego depositarla suavemente en el piso, al fin el hechicero occidental había logrado levantarse y así pudo ayudarla.

Ikarus dirigió su mirada hacia atrás suyo y quedó sorprendido al ver a dos muchachas que se veían sumamente decididas a pelear con él, eso tendría que ser una broma de muy mal gusto… ¿Qué podían hacer ellas en contra de alguien tan superior como él?

Esto debe ser una broma, no estarás pensando en pelear en contra mía ¿verdad Tifa? – preguntó la criatura que se reincorporó rápidamente, que se acercaba lentamente a la muchacha de larga cabellera negra que estaba acompañada de la muchacha china, ambas estaban en posición de ataque… no esperaba que las cosas se dieran así, pero por lo menos disfrutaría destruyendo a esa odiosa que en el pasado le había ocasionado problemas, era una excelente oportunidad para cobrar su venganza en contra de esos dos.

Ya no voy a permitir que sigas lastimando a Cloud ni a nadie más, ahora yo pelearé contigo, así que ándate con cuidado… Meiling mira si Sakura está bien y por favor cuídala – indicó Tifa que no quitaba la mirada de su enemigo, a pesar de que la criatura era mucho más grande que ella por casi medio metro y a simple vista se podía ver que era mucho más fuerte, no pensaba retroceder, ya era momento de mostrar su valía.

¿Estás segura Tifa? Aunque no lo creas soy muy buena en las artes marciales, sería de gran ayuda… entre las dos tenemos más posibilidades – sugirió la muchacha china que miró de reojo a su amiga, ambas sabían que era casi imposible que ellas pudieran derrotarlo, así que a lo único que podían aspirar era a ganar aunque sea algo de tiempo, eso si ambas peleaban… sin embargo el dejar sola a Tifa con ese monstruo era prácticamente un suicidio.

No lo dudo Tifa, pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer sola, además no podemos dejar desprotegida a Tomoyo… no te preocupes por mí que ya me las arreglaré, soy muy consciente que no tengo ninguna oportunidad contra él pero por lo menos les daré algo de tiempo para que encuentren una forma de acabarlo de una buena vez – indicó la muchacha de Septerra con firmeza, no podía dudar en ese momento, ahora todo dependía de ella y no iba a decepcionar a su amigo rubio, todo el tiempo había dependido de él pero esta vez ya no iba a ser así, ahora ella lo protegería.

La muchacha china miró sorprendida la valentía que mostraba la muchacha que tenía a su lado y aunque hubiera deseado quedarse ahí, sabía bien que no habría nada que hiciera que cambiara de opinión así que sin más corrió hacia su amiga de ojos verdes, sería necesario cargarla hacia donde se encontraba Tomoyo…

Bien Tifa, admito que tienes valor pero tú sabes bien que solo con eso no se puede ganar una pelea… si tanto deseas morir protegiendo a ese inútil de Cloud, así será… - indicó la criatura alada que en ese instante estaba de brazos cruzados, sería muy fácil acabar con esa mocosa con uno de sus poderes pero eso no sería divertido y ya que ella podía luchar cuerpo a cuerpo sería interesante ganarle en lo que dominaba, eso sería más humillante.

Rápidamente la gran criatura soltó sus brazos y dio un giro para dar una patada con mayor fuerza, la muchacha a justo tiempo logró poner sus brazos para evitar que el golpe le diera en el estómago sin embargo la fuerza era demasiada por lo que fue empujada hacia atrás…

Ikarus sonrió y comenzó a lanzar golpes incesantes con el fin de dar un órgano vital de la muchacha que a duras penas lograba esquivar, pronto el cansancio iba apoderándose de ella, su enemigo era demasiado fuerte para ella y su fuerza era incomparable, solo era necesario que lograra acertarle un golpe para que todo terminara para ella, sin embargo tenía que atacarle pues ya no podía seguir esquivando los ataques aunque eso demandara a que bajara su defensa…

Con violencia la muchacha comenzó a dar patadas en todas las direcciones posibles, su enemigo esquivaba con suma tranquilidad cada uno de los golpes que parecían que cada vez estaban más lejos de lograr tocarlo, ante esa situación la muchacha comenzó a hacer saltos hacia adelante con el fin de acercarse lo más posible a Ikarus que seguía evadiendo sus golpes, pronto Tifa se encontró lanzando golpes y patadas que si no eran esquivados, eran bloqueados por su enemigo gracias a sus cuatro brazos, cada segundo que pasaba Ikarus disfrutaba más de la desesperación de su contrincante…

El jefe del clan Li había recuperado la consciencia, a lo lejos pudo observar que Eriol se acercaba hacia donde había caído el joven de ojos celestes de quién no se sabía nada, era consciente que el ataque que había recibido había sido directo y era muy seguro que había resultado gravemente herido… solo esperaba que él estuviera bien, sin embargo en ese momento su preocupación estaba en otro lado, su mirada se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba tres muchachas, una de ellas era su novia pero ella no reaccionaba, por unos segundos la idea de que ella estuviera muerta comenzó a torturarlo, sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a acercarse a ella…

Tifa estaba cada vez más cansada pero no podía darse aún por vencida, su enemigo había rechazada su última patada al mismo tiempo que la empujaba hacia atrás de un manotazo sin embargo la muchacha con un hábil movimiento usó sus manos como piernas para impulsarse del suelo y dar un golpe a su enemigo con sus dos piernas libre, no obstante no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para tumbar a Ikarus que aprovechó para coger a la muchacha y levantarla del cuello…

Este juego se termina aquí mismo Tifa, te diría que hiciste un buen esfuerzo pero sé muy bien que eso no te va a servir de consuelo, bueno… esto termina aquí, ¡muere! – exclamó la criatura con alas de murciélago que se disponía a imprimir mayor fuerza en sus manos para romperle al cuello a la muchacha que a duras penas podía respirar, justo en ese momento la mano de Ikarus no le respondía…

Ante la cara de horror de la criatura vio como su brazo se había congelado y se rompía dejando caer a su victima que a duras penas podía respirar al mismo tiempo que trataba de alejarse de su enemigo, mientras tanto la reencarnación de Clow concentraba su poder para un nuevo ataque…

Basura inmunda, no sé en que momento me has congelado mi brazo, pero te juro que lo vas a pagar – gritó Ikarus que se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas en dirección del joven inglés que había aprovechado su descuido para congelarle su brazo así logrando salvar a su amiga, no obstante era consciente que no podría hacer nada para evitar el inminente ataque aunque claro podía haberse anticipado a esa eventualidad…

Una explosión sacudió la iglesia… se pudo observar como las palomas salía volando despavoridas ante los recientes ataque que se presenciaban por la zona… Ikarus se encontraba incrustado en una de las paredes de la iglesia… no podía creer lo que había pasado, esos sujetos realmente comenzaba a resultarle fastidiosos… esto había ido demasiado lejos, esta vez si presentaba heridas de consideración… sin darse cuenta había caído en la trampa de esos dos hechiceros, justo en el momento que parecía que ya tenía a ese tipo que le congeló el brazo apareció el otro que lanzó un poderoso ataque de fuego que había tomado la forma de un fénix, se detuvo en seco para detener el ataque pero se olvido que el otro había estado antes conjurando algo, un fuerte tornado lo tomó por sorpresa que lo arrastró hasta incrustarlo en la pared de la iglesia y para empeorar aún más las cosas el fénix se lanzó hacia él provocando una explosión que lo lastimó varias partes de su cuerpo…

¿Se encuentra bien Sakura? – preguntó angustiada la estudiante de periodismo a su amiga china que en ese momento había dejado suavemente a la maestra de las cartas que aún no abría los ojos pero todavía respiraba.

Si, ella aún respira… solo debe estar inconsciente, quién en verdad me preocupa es Tifa – respondió Meiling que miraba como su amiga se acercaba lentamente hacia dónde estaban ellas, era consciente que si iba por ella dejaría desprotegidas a sus dos amigas.

Tienes razón… anda por ella Meiling, no te preocupes por nosotras… protegeré a Sakura sin importar nada – expresó con seguridad la muchacha de ojos azulados que miraba como Tifa se arrastraba para acercarse… era evidente que le era difícil respirar sin contar el cansancio que pesaría sobre ella después del esfuerzo de la pelea… en ese momento Tomoyo se sintió más inútil que nunca pero aunque ella no pudiera hacer nada, por lo menos protegería a su prima sin importarle lo que le pudiera suceder…

Tomoyo, tú… - la muchacha china se quedó sorprendida al ver los ojos de su amiga, podía ver en ellos la firmeza que no iba a faltar a su promesa… sin embargo temía por su seguridad, si esa cosa las atacaba no tendrían ninguna posibilidad de salvarse.

Soy consciente Meiling que yo no puedo usar magia ni tampoco sé pelear… Eriol está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por salvarnos y no puedo quedarme aquí sentada esperando que me protejan… yo cuidare de Sakura, así que no te preocupes por nosotras y ayuda a Tifa, ella realmente necesita tu ayuda – indicó la muchacha de armoniosa voz al ver el dilema en que se encontraba su amiga, pero no quería ver a nadie lastimado, si no sacaban a Tifa de ese lugar podía quedar envuelta en la pelea que tenían con Ikarus.

Meiling entendió el sentir de su amiga, la impotencia que su amiga sentía era la misma que ella sentía cuando veía pelear a la antigua card captor y a su primo, la muchacha sonrió a su amiga a la vez que asentía con la cabeza, sin demora la muchacha de Hong Kong corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde se encontraba su amiga que se había quedado arrodillada en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento…

Tendré que admitir que los he subestimado chicos, pero por favor no me digan que eso es lo mejor que tienen… pues de ser así entonces no será divertido matarlos – exclamó Ikarus que se había levantado y ahora caminaba hacia los dos hechiceros que miraban sorprendidos a su enemigo, aparentemente su plan no había logrado lo que ellos esperaban y pronto comenzaban a quedarse sin ideas.

Sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, su enemigo se movió tan rápido que no pudieron verlo y cuando se dieron cuenta ya era muy tarde, estaba a unos metros de ellos… de sus manos despedían pequeños relámpagos azules que ganaban fuerza, la intención era muy clara así que ambos muchachos levantaron un pequeño escudo cada uno para protegerse del inminente ataque que terminó haciéndolos volar para luego caer pesadamente aunque gracias a su rápida reacción no sufrieron mayor daño que el impacto de la caída.

Este juego comienza a ponerse aburrido, estoy seguro que solo necesitan un poco de motivación… - indicó la criatura alada a la vez que se acercaba a ambos muchachos que nuevamente se habían puesto de pie… no estaban seguros sobre qué hacer pero tendría que existir algo que les sirviera contra ese sujeto.

¿Alguna idea Hiiragizawa? – atinó a preguntar el joven de ojos color miel que miraba de reojo a su amigo con la esperanza de que el inglés tuviera alguna idea sobre que hacer al respecto pues la situación se había vuelto muy adversa para ellos pues todos sus ataques no eran lo suficiente para acabar con su enemigo.

Pues no Li, esperaba que tú supieras qué hacer en una situación como ésta – respondió el muchacho de gafas que se limpió la sangre que salía de su boca con su manga, su enemigo estaba muy cerca de ellos y de seguro venía acabarlos… de no ocurrirles algo entonces ese sería el fin para ellos…

Dos muchachas a paso lento se alejaban de Ikarus, una de ellas se apoyaba en la otra pues le era difícil aun caminar, pero en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba, en su mente no había otra preocupación que no fuera su amigo de ojos celestes…

Gracias Meiling por tu ayuda, pero ahora necesito ayudar a Cloud… - atinó a decir la muchacha de Septerra que a pesar de tener un poco nublosa la vista trataba de buscar a su amigo de infancia sin embargo le era tan difícil que a pesar de saber que no podría encontrarlo, no se daba por vencida y seguía buscando con la mirada.

Tranquila Tifa, no te agites… primero te dejaré en un lugar seguro y luego iré por él, mientras esté lejos de ese monstruo estará fuera de peligro… - respondió rápidamente la muchacha china mientras se acercaban a dónde estaban sus dos amigas, sin embargo al estar muy cerca de ellas pudo observar que el rostro de la estudiante de periodismo estaba llena de lágrimas.

¿Qué sucede Tomoyo? ¿le sucedió algo a Sakura? – preguntó rápidamente Meiling a la vez que dejaba a un costado a su otra amiga que ya comenzaba a sentirse mejor, la muchacha china zarandeó por los hombros a su amiga pero se dio cuenta que su amiga de infancia no reaccionaba, simplemente tenía la mirada fija en una dirección…

La muchacha china dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar en donde miraba con fijeza su amiga y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su primo y el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra se encontraban en peligro, ambos eran sujetados por el cuello por su enemigo que a cada segundo imprimía mayor fuerza dejándolos sin aire…

No me digan que no piensan hacer nada para salvar sus miserables vidas… de esta forma es muy sencillo, no me satisface para nada – exclamó fastidiado Ikarus que en ese momento arrojó a los muchachos a unos metros de distancia cayendo pesadamente… con desesperación ambos respiraban, eso estuvo muy cerca sin embargo eran consciente que ese sujeto tenía pensado hacer algo.

Acabare primero con los insectos que solo miran – atinó a decir Ikarus que se elevó unos centímetros del piso para luego dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba la maestra de las cartas y compañía ante la sorpresa de los dos jóvenes que se levantaban y trataban de alcanzarle pero la velocidad de su enemigo era sorprendente…

Espera… estás peleando con nosotros – gritó el estudiante de arqueología que corría con todas sus fuerzas sin embargo terminó tropezándose por lo que terminó dando vueltas en el piso… esto era muy malo, ese sujeto en verdad quería acabarlos y ni Meiling ni Tifa serían rivales para él…

"No me queda otra opción… en mi actual condición sería un suicidio pero no hay otra manera de detenerlo, perdóname Tomoyo" – se dijo la reencarnación de Clow que estaba decidido a realizar la invocación del dios dragón, tanto él como su amigo chino sabían el alto precio que tenían que pagar para pedir la ayuda del poderoso dragón sin embargo ya no había otra opción…

Las muchachas miraron con terror como su enemigo las miraba con cierta satisfacción para luego desaparecer de sus ojos… no era necesario tener magia o algo por el estilo para saber que él ahora venía por sus cabezas, pronto se pudo escuchar un estruendo y cerca a ellas un gran resplandor estalló y una gran cantidad de polvo se levantó…

Eriol cayó de rodillas al suelo apretando con fuerza sus puños… no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo, se sentía tan impotente… su reacción había sido demasiado tarde, si hubiera actuado más rápido y no hubiera estado pensando tanto en las consecuencias, todo eso se habría detenido…

El descendiente de Clow Reed dejó caer su espada, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se mojaran con sus lágrimas que recorrieron rápidamente sus mejillas… ella… su Sakura… tendría que ser un mal sueño, no era posible que ella… no sólo ella, también su prima… jamás las volvería a ver, en ese instante el muchacho apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que comenzó a recorrer sangre por sus manos, solo una idea pasaba por su mente… mataría a ese maldito, lo haría pedazos con todo su poder sin importar que muriera en el intento, ya nada más importaba…

Ambos jóvenes estaban dispuestos a acabar con ese maldito monstruo que les había arrebatado lo que más querían, sin embargo se habían dejado llevar por su venganza que no se habían dado cuenta que su enemigo aún permanecía dentro de la humareda que comenzaba a disiparse para luego darles una gran sorpresa…

Los dos muchachos estaban atónitos al ver lo que estaba sucediendo cuando al fin el humo se disipó por completo, sus respectivas novias, Meiling y Tifa estaban completamente intactas y frente a ellas se encontraba la sombra de Soldier que sostenía la Buster Sword al mismo tiempo que hacía grandes esfuerzos por bloquear los constantes ataques que lanzaba su enemigo…

¡¿Cloud?! – atinó a decir la muchacha de larga cabellera negra que no pudo contener su sorpresa de ver a su amigo de infancia, aun no podía dar crédito a lo que veía… él se encontraba delante de ellas con su espada levantada mientras hacía intentos desesperados por mantener la barrera, fue ahí cuando se percató que debajo de él había un charco de sangre…

Todas ustedes salgan de aquí y váyanse a un lugar seguro… no podré detenerlo por más tiempo – expresó con cansancio el muchacho caído del cielo que presentaba en su pecho una gran herida por donde su sangre se desparramaba… su visión comenzaba a nublarse a causa de la constante perdida de sangre.

Los dos hechiceros corrieron hacia su enemigo para poder sacarlo de encima, estaban conscientes que en esa condición su amigo rubio no podría seguir con esa barrera… Tifa sin pensarlo dos veces tomó por la cintura a Tomoyo y salió corriendo del lugar, sabía bien que en ese momento ellas solo representaban un estorbo.

La muchacha china tomó a su amiga de ojos verdes que aún no recuperaba la consciencia para sacarla de ese lugar pero antes que alguien pudiera hacer algo, la barrera de Cloud se hizo pedazos y de un golpe la criatura sacó del camino al joven de ojos celestes que cayó pesadamente… tanto Eriol como Shaoran atacaron con ataques eléctricos pero fueron repelidos fácilmente por Ikarus que simplemente agitó sus alas desintegrando los ataques…

Sin ningún obstáculo que se interpusiera estiró su mano en donde nació un pequeño torbellino y sin pensarlo dos veces lo lanzó a las dos muchachas que no habían podido escapar…

¡¡Nooooo!! – gritó el jefe del clan Li que corría para tratar de hacer algo aunque él supiera que ya nada podría hacer y esta vez no habría nada que lo detuviera… pero caído como un rayo apareció el juez de las cartas Sakura que concentró la poca energía que aún le quedaba para repeler el ataque.

Saca a Sakura de aquí – exclamó el juez que a duras penas contenía el remolino que ganaba más fuerza a cada segundo… a pesar de sus recientes heridas aún podía hacer algo por proteger a su dueña, la muchacha china asintió… y nuevamente se dispuso a llevar a su amiga mientras que Tifa sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas a la muchacha de armoniosa voz que quería regresar por su mejor amiga.

No escaparan… - indicó la criatura alada que en ese momento sus ojos brillaron para que luego el remolino incrementara su fuerza y tamaño siéndole imposible al guardián seguir conteniendo el ataque, sin poder evitarlo el juez fue arrastrado por el ataque que ahora se enrumbaba hacia las dos muchachas…

Meiling era consciente que ella tenía una oportunidad de escapar del inminente ataque pues el guardián de su amiga le había algo de tiempo pero eso sería posible si dejaba a su amiga y definitivamente no podía hacer eso, al final era un hecho que solo una de las dos tendría la posibilidad de salir ilesa de todo eso, el ataque prácticamente lo tenía delante de ella por lo que la muchacha decidió que la vida de su amiga era mucho más importante que la de ella misma, no soportaría ver destrozado a su primo, sin más lanzó lo más lejos posible a su amiga mientras miraba resignada como el ataque se abalanzaba sobre ella, sin que nadie pudiera hacer la muchacha fue atrapada por el remolino que se dirigía a impactarse sobre una pared de la iglesia…

A pesar de todo Yue aún se encontraba consciente y haciendo un gran esfuerzo comenzó a moverse dentro del torbellino a pesar que al hacer eso lastimaba su cuerpo debido a la gran presión que había, pronto sujetó el cuerpo inconsciente de Meiling y la protegía con su cuerpo antes del impacto…

Un sonido seco retumbó en los oídos del muchacho chino, no quería ni pensar que ella estuviera m… no podía ser así, ella merecía vivir más que nadie, no era justo que tuviera que pasar por algo como eso, sin embargo corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde estaba su novia… su mente solo había una idea…

¿Piensas que te voy a dejar seguir avanzando? No seas estúpido niño – indicó Ikarus que se plantó frente al muchacho que no le tomó importancia y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar con un certero corte le mutiló un brazo ante la sorpresa de todos y sobre de todo de su enemigo que comenzó a aullar de dolor…

El muchacho rubio miraba sin comprender como había logrado hacerlo, lo había hecho parecer tan fácil que realmente parecía ilógico… por otro lado el hechicero occidental que se encontraba con Tifa y Tomoyo miró sorprendido como su amigo corría hacia su novia sin importarle nada más… luego dirigió su mirada hacia donde había terminado el último ataque de su enemigo y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que a pesar de estar lastimado Yue tenía en brazos a Meiling, el ataque de su enemigo no había sido tan grandioso como parecía.

El estudiante de arqueología comprobó que su novia solo estaba inconsciente y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el guardián de su prometida que en ese momento cuidaba de su prima, el guardián solo necesitó hacerle una seña con los ojos para confirmarle a Shaoran que su prima estaba aun viva… el muchacho sabía que todo eso había ido demasiado lejos, era momento de acabar con ese monstruo… tenía muy poca energía pero tendría que ser suficiente para acabarlo aunque corría el riesgo de no lograrlo…

Demonios… subestimé a ese maldito, ahora hay algo más importante que hacer… tú estúpido humano has osado lastimar mi perfecto cuerpo… jamás te lo perdonaré, ya me cansé de jugar… serán testigos de la manifestación del máximo poder, después de esto no quedará nada de ustedes y tampoco de este lugar – exclamó con ira Ikarus al ver que sus enemigos habían salido vivos de su último ataque, sin embargo ya no sería más condescendiente con ellos, aunque sabía que destruiría gran parte del lugar ya no le importaba, solo quería matar a todos esos sujetos de una buena vez… sin demora levantó vuelo y comenzó a acumular una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos.

Él habla en serio… tenemos que hacer algo Li – indicó el muchacho de gafas que se había acercado hacia donde estaba su amigo junto con Tifa y Tomoyo que se acercó a ver a su mejor amiga que seguía sin reaccionar mientras que el cielo retumbaba, estruendos se escuchaban por toda la zona y el suelo comenzaba a temblar ante la acumulación de energía…

Necesito que uses todo lo que te quede de tu energía Hiiragizawa para levantar un escudo que proteja a todos, vayan rápido con Yue y Meiling… - indicó el muchacho chino con determinación mientras le daba la espalda a todos sus amigos, sabía que era muy arriesgado pero quería acabar él mismo con ese sujeto.

Espera Li y ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? – preguntó la muchacha de larga cabellera azabache pero no recibió ninguna respuesta del aludido, en ese instante su novio la tomó de la mano y simplemente le dijo que tenían que irse, entonces entendió lo que iba a hacer su amigo… sin demora todos comenzaron a correr hacia donde estaba Yue, Tifa se desvió para ir por su amigo rubio que se levantaba muy despacio…

No importa lo que hagan, no hay lugar en donde se escondan… todos morirán – indicó Ikarus al ver que se reagrupaban como si tramaran algo, realmente no lo importaba que estuvieran haciendo, nada detendría su destrucción… una enorme esfera de energía estaba encima de él, todos se encontraban reunidos a excepción de Shaoran que comenzó a concentrar su poder en su espada… tanto Cloud y Eriol sabían lo que iba a hacer su amigo, era una locura pero a estas alturas quizás eso sería lo único que funcionara… la criatura alada también se percató que el descendiente de Clow se había quedado solo y que concentraba una gran cantidad de energía, ¿Qué pretendía en esas condiciones?

Acabaré contigo con esto… tú eres temido por muchos, el solo escuchar tu nombre hace temblar a tus enemigos, tu poder no tiene comparación con nada conocido, el poder de reducir todo a la nada… bríndame tu poder Diablo – exclamó con todas sus fuerzas el joven líder del comité mientras liberaba todo su poder ante la sorpresa de todos… pronto una esfera negra comenzó a aparecer por el suelo frente a Shaoran, a los pocos segundos de la esfera negra apareció una criatura con rasgos de dragón pero con cuerpo humanoide, poseía dos imponentes alas y el color de su cuerpo era oscuro… pronto hizo aparecer una esfera negra en su mano mientras lo lanzaba a Ikarus que en ese momento lanzó su ataque… ambos poderes colisionaron pero la esfera negra comenzó a comerse la enorme esfera hasta reducirla a nada… en ese instante la maestra de las cartas recobró el conocimiento y miraba sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

Ikarus estaba atónito con lo que había sucedido, era imposible que su ataque hubiera desaparecido así… era como si esa esfera fuera como un agujero negro y se lo había comido… sin demora Diablo se elevó a los cielos mientras concentraba otra esfera negra pero con mucho más tamaño que la anterior ante la cara de horror de su enemigo que no sabía que hacer…

Antes que alguien pudiera hacer algo, Diablo lanzó su ataque hacia Ikarus que levantó una barrera pero que fue carcomida por el ataque, sin nada que lo protegiera del ataque terminó alcanzándolo, en ese instante sintió una gran presión que comenzaba a consumirlo, era como si la esfera tuviera una gran fuerza de gravedad que lo arrastraba hacia a su centro… poco a poco el cuerpo de Ikarus fue consumido por la esfera hasta no quedar nada de él… después de eso la invocación desapareció como pequeños murciélagos… y el lugar en donde había desaparecido Ikarus cayó polvo… el jefe del clan Li cayó tendido al suelo mientras que su prometida corría con todas sus fuerzas para socorrerlo, atrás de ella corrían el resto de sus amigos.

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

La noche se apoderó de la ciudad de Tomoeda de una manera tan inusitada que nadie se había dado cuenta del cambio, pues la gente no recordaba exactamente que habían estado haciendo horas atrás como si hubieran perdido la noción de esa parte de sus vidas, era algo raro pero que nadie había prestado atención…

En el hospital de la ciudad se encontraban tres muchachas sentadas en la sala de espera, habían pasado ya algunas horas desde su llegada al hospital, los médicos les habían dicho que no había por qué preocuparse sin embargo ellas no estarían tranquilas hasta verlos con sus propios ojos.

Me parece que deberías descansar Tifa, recuerda que el médico te dijo que tenías que descansar – indicó después de un buen rato de silencio la estudiante de periodismo que en ese momento miró a su amiga que se veía cansada sin embargo la aludida simplemente movió su cabeza en negación…

La muchacha de cabellera negra había presentado heridas en especial en sus brazos y sobre todo en su cuello pero felizmente ninguna fractura ni dislocaciones por lo que simplemente le untaron unas cremas para las heridas y luego procedieron a vendarla además de recetarle varias medicinas para calmar el dolor y evitar alguna posible infección.

Tomoyo tiene razón, se te ve cansada… aún no sabemos cuando terminará la operación… anda descansa y cuando sepamos algo te avisaremos – agregó la antigua card captor que también se había percatado del cansancio de su amiga, de seguro lo único que aun la mantenía despierta era el "cariño" por su amigo de infancia que en ese momento se encontraba en cirugía.

Les agradezco a las dos su preocupación, pero sé muy bien que aunque me fuera a dormir no lograría conciliar el sueño, por lo menos hasta que no vea con mis propios ojos a Cloud, no lo conseguiré, además quién debería descansar tendrías que ser tú, Sakura… - respondió la muchacha de Septerra que en ese momento sonrió, entendía que su amiga le decía esas cosas con la mejor de las intenciones pero era gracioso que ella le diera ese consejo cuando en primer lugar la maestra de las cartas tendría que estar en cama justo por indicación del médico.

La hija de Fujitaka se quedó sin nada que poder argumentar… su amiga tenía razón, pues después de revisarla, el médico que la había auscultado determinó que a pesar de no tener ninguna herida, presentaba una cantidad considerable de hematomas por todo su cuerpo por lo que era necesario que descansara el mayor tiempo posible para que el cuerpo pudiera curar naturalmente los vasos sanguíneos rotos… no obstante la muchacha había dejado su cuarto para saber acerca de la condición de su novio y el resto de sus amigos.

Por lo visto ninguna de las dos se van a mover de este sitio hasta que tenga alguna noticia, espérenme aquí mientras voy a buscar a alguien que nos pueda ayudar con un poco de información – se apresuró a decir la muchacha de ojos color azulados que sonrió a sus amigas, ambas eran tan parecidas… ambas se preocupaban por sus seres queridos sin importarles su propia condición, ella tampoco era diferente a sus amigas no obstante ella se encontraba en perfecta condición… aunque todos estaban bien… no era suficiente para ellas, sin más la muchacha se encaminó por los pasillos del hospital…

Mientras la muchacha de armoniosa voz buscaba algún médico que le pudiera decir acerca de la condición de sus amigos, otro dilema se vivía en un cuarto del hospital, un muchacho de ojos color miel se encontraba tendido en la cama, a pesar de que le habían dado algunas pastillas para que pudiera descansar, él no lograba conciliar el sueño… tenía tantas cosas en la mente que no le dejaban tranquilo…

A pesar de que trataba de no pensar en esas cosas, no podía sacarse de la mente lo que había sucedido, probablemente él pudo haber hecho más… sin poder evitarlo el muchacho comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido horas atrás…

Del lugar en donde había desaparecido Ikarus comenzó a caer polvo, el muchacho de gafas se percató que era lo mismo que sucedía cuando derrotaron a sus dos enemigos anteriores por lo que dedujo que ese polvo tendría que significar algo… sin embargo en ese momento no había tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, tendrían que actuar rápido de lo contrario podría haber consecuencias.

Todos estaban reunidos en donde se encontraba el muchacho chino que en ese instante se encontraba tendido en el suelo semiinconsciente, por más que su novia le hablaba el muchacho no respondía… pronto llegaron unas ambulancias que había pedido Tomoyo, pronto los heridos fueron llevados al hospital…

Dentro de una ambulancia se encontraba el joven Li con su novia y acompañándolos estaban Tomoyo y la reencarnación de Clow… el muchacho inglés a pesar de todo solo se encontraba algo golpeado pero estaba en mejor condición que el resto de sus amigos, la hija de Fujitaka a pesar de todo seguía llamando a su novio que aun se sentía mareado y tenía la sensación de que sus parpados pesaban más de lo normal por lo que le era difícil mantener sus ojos abiertos.

¿Te encuentras bien Shaoran? – preguntó por enésima vez la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda que ya no podía ocultar la angustia que sentía el ver que su novio no le respondía, la mirada del jefe del clan Li era perdida y daba la impresión que no sabía lo que estaba pasando… o dónde estaba.

¿Sakura? ¿eres tú? – preguntó el jefe del comité de hechiceros de oriente cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, la mirada del muchacho estaba bastante nublada pero a pesar de eso podía reconocer la voz de su prometida, aunque era consciente que en el estado que estaba podía equivocarse.

Si Shaoran, soy yo… dime ¿Cómo te sientes? – volvió a preguntar la estudiante de arqueología mientras besaba la mejilla de su novio, estaba contenta que él al fin reaccionara pero eso no significaba que estuviera del todo bien.

He… estado mejor… pero… no es nada… de gravedad – alcanzó a decir el descendiente de Clow Reed con algo de debilidad… como era de esperarse se sentía extremadamente cansado, a tal grado que le era difícil hasta hablar, poco a poco el cansancio se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo, su novia lo abrazó con fuerza, por unos segundos pensó que algo malo le había pasado… pero era bastante tranquilizador ver que ya le respondía.

¿Cómo… está… Meiling? – preguntó después de un rato el muchacho chino que aún no recuperaba del todo el aliento, ante la pregunta su novia no sabía que decirle exactamente pues realmente no sabían en qué estado se encontraba su amiga.

No te preocupes Shaoran, ella estará bien… está en la otra ambulancia acompañada de Yukito, Tifa y Cloud… ya verás que todo saldrá bien – indicó la muchacha japonesa que le sonrió a su prometido, realmente él se sentía como un inútil, no pudo proteger a nadie y aunque terminó con su enemigo no era suficiente para él…

¿Y tú cómo estás Sakura? – preguntó el hechicero oriental que miró a su novia, aparentemente se veía bien, no obstante después de todos los golpes que ella debió haber recibido con los constantes ataques de Ikarus le sorprendía verla tan normal.

Por mí no tienes que preocuparte Shaoran, yo estoy bien… por quién deberías preocuparte es por ti mismo, déjame decirte que me sorprendiste, no pensaba que podías hacer algo así – indicó la muchacha de ojos verdes que en ese momento limpiaba con un pañuelo el rostro sucio de su novio que sonrió ligeramente, un leve sonrojo apareció sobre sus mejillas… normalmente siempre terminaba sonrojándose cuando lo elogiaban.

No fue nada… solo era algo que leí en un escrito – atinó a responder el muchacho que se recuperaba lentamente, sentía menos cansancio que al comienzo y poco a poco su visión mejoraba y felizmente ya no sentía ningún mareo, lo que demostraba que se estaba recuperando.

El hijo del embajador de Inglaterra escuchó con atención lo último que había dicho su amigo, en ese momento su cabeza se encontraba en el regazo en su novia que acariciaba sus cabellos pero la mente del muchacho estaba en la conversación que tenían sus amigos de infancia… él sabía muy bien que lo que había hecho su amigo había sido algo extraordinario…

"Es curioso lo mucho que has crecido Li, lograste hacer la invocación de Diablo… sé muy bien que Clow Reed trató de realizar esa invocación pero no lo logró y abandonó su intento cuando descubrió a Bahamut, me pregunto que más te habrás propuesto completar de lo que dejó el mago Clow" – reflexionó el muchacho de gafas que miraba de reojo a la pareja, realmente estaba sorprendido de lo mucho que su amigo se había fortalecido, ahora entendía cómo llegó a ser líder del comité a tan corta edad y el motivo por el cual lo comparaban con Clow, hasta quizás ya sería más fuerte…

Es mejor que duermas un poco Shaoran, ya pronto llegaremos al hospital y ahí te podrán revisar… - sugirió la maestra de las cartas que le sonrió a su prometido, no era necesario ser médico o algo por el estilo para darse cuenta que el estado del joven chino mejoraba.

El descendiente de Clow Reed simplemente asintió con la cabeza… solo esperaba que su prima estuviera bien, no se perdonaría si algo le hubiera sucedido, pues al final el motivo por el cual ella estaba en esa condición fue por proteger a su novia, cosa que él debería haber hecho, esto le había demostrado que no era suficiente sus deseos de protegerla, tenía que hacer algo más efectivo…

El muchacho chino se movió por su cama, aunque no quería pensar en esas cosas, no podía dejarlo, cada vez que trataba de conciliar el sueño venían imágenes a su mente de su novia cayendo víctima de un ataque, sin embargo sin darse cuenta sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, lo más seguro era que al fin las pastillas estaban haciendo el efecto que él necesitaba, a los pocos minutos el muchacho se encontraba bajo el manto de Morfeo…

Por otro lado un joven profesor miraba el techo, le parecía tan familiar que podría haber jurado que se encontraba en la misma habitación en la cual había estado postrado por varios meses después del enfrentamiento con el enviado del mal, sin embargo eso no alejaba sus pensamientos del rostro de una mujer.

El profesor de historia sonrió al recordar lo que sucedió en la mañana… después de todo el consejo de su mejor amigo le había empujado para dar ese enorme paso… aún recordaba perfectamente lo que él le dijo…

… y eso es todo lo que ha sucedido – concluyó el profesor de preparatoria que tomó una bocanada de aire, había estado contándole todo los por menores a su mejor amigo, había tratado de contarle todo con lujo de detalles para que su amigo tuviera una mejor visión del problema por el cual pasaba estaba pasando.

El antiguo capitán de fútbol de la preparatoria Seijyu había escuchado con suma atención toda la historia de su amigo, por un rato se mantuvo en silencio mientras procesaba todo lo que había escuchado, pronto pasó su mano por su barbilla al mismo tiempo que se disponía a hablar.

Pues después de haberte escuchado atentamente, lo único que puedo decirte es que no encuentro cuál es el problema… - atinó a decir el joven médico mientras sonreía ante la cara atónita de su amigo que no se esperaba eso… ¿realmente estaba hablando en serio? ¿o le estaba jugando una broma?

¿En serio has escuchado lo que te he dicho? ¿Cómo puedes decirme que no sabes cuál es el problema? Si está muy claro – se apresuró a decir la falsa identidad de Yue que miraba confundido a su amigo de preparatoria, conocía muy bien al médico y sabía que no era de las personas que le gustaba hacer bromas y mucho menos tomar el pelo a alguien, si no era ninguna de las dos cosas entonces que pasaba por la mente de su amigo.

Pues que puedo decirte Yuki, la cosa está muy clara… Kasumi está enamorada de ti y tú pues… probablemente sientas lo mismo, realmente no podría afirmar eso pero estoy casi seguro que así es – atinó a responder el doctor Kinomoto que pudo observar la cara de estupefacción de su mejor amigo, como lo suponía él no se esperaba que le dijera algo así… el tiempo que había pasado con Nakuru le había ayudado a entender ese tipo de sentimientos y aunque no estaba totalmente seguro, muy en su interior se alegraba de que su amigo hubiera encontrado a alguien…

El maestro de preparatoria se quedó pasmado después de escuchar al joven doctor, realmente no podía asimilar lo que le había dicho… quizás se hubiera reído si otra persona le hubiera dicho eso, sin embargo viniendo de su mejor amigo entonces eso significaba que estaba hablando muy en serio.

¡Qué cosas se te ocurren Touya! No sabía que te hubieras ese sentido del humor… es mejor irnos, ya se está haciendo tarde – atinó a decir el maestro que trató de no darle importancia a lo dicho por el médico, aunque sabía que no era una broma ni nada por el estilo, prefería no profundizar más en el tema… así que sin demora se levantó de su sitio para dejar cerrado el tema.

Espera Yukito, no ganas nada tratando de eludir la realidad, tú eres una persona inteligente y sabes muy bien que esa es la verdad, aún no comprendo del todo porque tratas de irte por la tangente cuando se te habla del asunto, pero lo que te dijo Yue es muy cierto, no tienes nada de que preocuparte – se apresuró a decir el doctor Kinomoto que en ese momento tomó el brazo de su amigo que pretendía dejar la conversación, el profesor miró a Touya, él tenía razón… siempre trataba de eludir ese tema porque temía de cierta manera descubrir lo que realmente sentía… cosa que lo confundía…

El docente se quedó parado sin hacer nada, solo tenía la mirada clavada en el piso, realmente no sabía que decir, era un hecho que él no quería que ella se fuera, es más disfrutaba cada momento que pasaba con ella, pero eso significaba que él la amaba… ¿realmente él podía amar a alguien? Pues al fin y al cabo solo era una identidad falsa que por azares del destino aún existía…

Escúchame bien Yuki, creo saber cual es el motivo por el cual te mantienes al margen… tú piensas que eres solo una identidad falsa que en cualquier momento desaparecerás, crees que no eres alguien para Kasumi porque no eres humano ¿verdad? – preguntó el primogénito de Fujitaka que pudo observar el rostro de estupefacción de su mejor amigo, aparentemente había dado en el clavo… aunque claro tuvo la ayuda del otro yo de Yukito, había hablado directamente a su mente sin que el maestro se diera cuenta… el guardián sabía que la única persona que podría convencer al profesor de historia de que estaba equivocado era justo el médico.

Yukito miró sorprendido a su amigo, estaba más que sorprendido, estaba atónito… nunca se hubiera imaginado que él lograra descubrir uno de sus mayores temores… desde el momento que supo que él no era más que una falsa identidad, sabía que en cualquier momento desaparecería… no obstante trató de hacerse a la idea y se propuso no pensar en esas cosas y dejó que las cosas cayeran por su propio peso, pero desde que apareció Kasumi en su vida, todo eso cambio… realmente quería vivir como una persona normal, sin temer que desaparecería… ahora esos sentimientos habían quedado al descubierto… y no sabía como reaccionar…

Ya te lo dije Touya, no sé que siento por ella, solo sé que me gusta mucho pasar el tiempo en su compañía… no sé hasta cuando permaneceré en este mundo y lo que menos quiero es hacerle daño, que crees que piense cuando le diga que solo soy una falsa identidad de un ser mágico, de seguro la destrozaría… ella merece un hombre de verdad – indicó algo acongojado la falsa identidad del juez de las cartas Sakura que nuevamente tomó asiento, no le sorprendería que su otro yo le hubiera proporcionado esa información a su amigo aunque su mejor amigo lo conocía demasiado bien así que no era tan descabellado pensar que él se había dado cuenta de sus temores.

El médico vio como cambiaba las facciones de su amigo después de lo que le dijo, quizás desde su punto de vista no era un problema, pero tendría que estar en los zapatos de su amigo para poder entender su sentir no obstante tenía un excelente ejemplo para animar a su amigo de preparatoria…

Mira Yukito, probablemente yo no sea el más indicado para aconsejarte en este tipo de cosas… probablemente te estés diciendo que yo no puedo entenderte porque yo no soy como tú y eso es cierto… pero sabes, lo que si sé muy bien es que tú puedes hacer tu vida normal como cualquiera de nosotros o ¿acaso te has olvidado con quién me voy a casar? – preguntó el doctor Kinomoto tomando por sorpresa al profesor que lo miró con cierto grado de asombro, el médico simplemente sonrió al ver la reacción de su amigo.

El docente de preparatoria se hundió en sus pensamientos, ¿Cómo se había podido olvidar de eso? La novia de su mejor amigo no era más que la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon, la guardiana del muchacho que era la reencarnación de Clow Reed, al contrario de él, ella estaba llevando una vida como cualquier persona normal… entonces ¿por qué él no hacía lo mismo?

Vamos Yuki, levanta ese ánimo… ya no te tortures pensando en ese tipo de cosas pues al final no te van a llevar a ningún lado… - indicó el hijo de Fujitaka que colocó su mano en el hombro de su amigo para darle ánimos, estaba seguro que su ejemplo era más que suficiente para hacer reaccionar a la falsa identidad del guardián de su hermana.

Esta vez si me atrapaste Touya, a lo mejor tienes razón y me he estado preocupado por cosas que no me llevan a ningún lado, es momento de dejar esos temores infundados y hacer lo mismo que Akizuki – indicó finalmente el maestro después de unos segundos de silencio, ya no tenía sentido pensar en que solo era una falsa identidad y esas cosas, lo único que debería importarle era que estaba vivo y que tenía que vivir esa vida en toda su plenitud…

Bien Yukito, así quería escucharte… es más ahora pienso aprovechar para darte un consejo con respecto a Kasumi… si no estás seguro de lo que sientes por ella, entonces lo único que puedes hacer para descubrir lo que realmente sientes es acercarte más a ella… aun queda algo de tiempo antes que viaje, entonces aprovecha ese tiempo para conocerla más aún, estoy seguro que así descubrirás lo que ella significa realmente para ti – concluyó finalmente el joven médico que le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de su amigo, el profesor solo se quedó sentado meditando unos segundos, al fin y al cabo su amigo podría tener mucha razón… ya era momento de aclarar sus sentimientos.

Gracias por escucharme y gracias por estar siempre cuando más necesito de un amigo – atinó a decir el docente de preparatoria, pronto se levantó de su asiento y le sonrió a su amigo, el médico le devolvió la sonrisa… le alegraba ver que su mejor amigo al fin reaccionara…

No hay nada que agradecer Yuki, para eso somos amigos ¿cierto?... bueno ya es algo tarde y quizás tu bella doncella ya esté preocupada, es mejor irnos de una vez – expresó el doctor Kinomoto con malicia a la vez que apuraba a su amigo, como jugando se habían pasado bastante tiempo conversando y si no se daban prisa llegarían tarde…

Vaya, si que se ha hecho tarde… vámonos Touya – exclamó la falsa identidad del antiguo juez de las cartas Clow que salía detrás de su amigo, a toda prisa salieron a la calle para esperar algún taxi que los condujera al domicilio de la profesora de literatura de la preparatoria Seijyu, para la suerte de ambos un taxi apareció como traído por la mente, sin demora ambos abordaron el vehículo.

Durante el trayecto el maestro no dijo nada, solo permanecía en silencio, lo que interpretó su amigo que estaba pensando que decir cuando viera a la profesora Ogai, lo mejor era dejarlo pensar eso por si solo…

"Exactamente no sé que decirle a Kasumi, pero creo que cuando llegue el momento sabré decir las cosas de acuerdo a lo que sienta" – se dijo Yukito convencido que las cosas de ahora en adelante mejorarían…

La falsa identidad de Yue al darse cuenta ya era bastante de noche, se había abstraído tanto de la realidad con sus recuerdos que no se había dado cuenta del pasar de las horas… sería bueno descansar… tenía tantas cosas planificadas por hacer que sería una buena idea recuperar sus energías para los días siguientes…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

Después de algunas semanas de incesantes olas de frío que azotaban a la ciudad de Tomoeda, al fin se logró divisar a lo lejos un ligero resplandor que procedía del astro rey que apenas se asomaba por el este… esta mañana el clima era mucho más templado y aunque apenas se podía observar al sol, ya no se sentía el intenso frío que había asolado a la población de Tomoeda…

El cálido día había despertado más temprano de lo normal al hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que descansaba en su mansión, había pasado menos de una hora desde que había conciliado el sueño y aunque tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo al percatarse del buen clima se levantó sin pensarlo dos veces.

El muchacho de gafas salió de su cama pero tuvo la necesidad de estirar los brazos para eliminar por completo todo el cansancio que llevaba encima, después de todo el día anterior había sido bastante agitado, más de lo que él hubiera deseado.

Sin demora el muchacho se dirigió hacia su ropero para buscar algo de ropa para ponerse en ese día, aunque su mente en ese momento se encontraba en otra parte… los recuerdos de lo que había pasado el día anterior lo tenían algo inquieto… por no decir que le preocupaba de sobremanera.

"Las cosas se están complicando a tal punto que me temo que en cualquier momento puede suceder alguna tragedia" – se dijo Eriol que comenzaba a vestirse con la ropa que había escogido, él sabía muy bien que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que realmente pasara algo que en verdad tendrían que lamentar, si esta vez por poco se salvaron… no quería imaginarse que más les esperaba… pronto recuerdos vinieron a la mente del muchacho…

Bueno, por lo visto joven Hiiragizawa, usted se encuentra bien… con algunos golpes en la espalda pero nada que no pueda ser solucionado con una buena vendada, por si las dudas le prescribiré estos medicamentos para el dolor, pero solo tómelos si el dolor es inaguantable, si puede prescindir de ellos sería mejor – sugirió el doctor Calford que le sonrió al muchacho… personalmente no entendía como había recibido esos golpes ya que su rostro no presentaba ninguna evidencia de alguna disputa, no obstante había aprendido de su colega japonés que siempre hay que respetar la privacidad del paciente, además para él era suficiente saber que eran golpes, el motivo o la forma de cómo los tenía ya no importaba…

¿Entonces me puedo ir? – preguntó el inglés esperanzado de salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible pues realmente no le gustaba estar ahí, le parecía bastante deprimente… además tenía que pensar muchas cosas que aún no le quedaban del todo claras.

Si claro, es más… me parece que su novia ya no sabe que hacer para saber acerca de su estado – indicó nuevamente con una sonrisa el médico al recordar que hace minutos se había encontrado con la estudiante de periodismo y que le había hecho un sinfín de preguntas…

La reencarnación de Clow se quedó algo pensativo… no estaba muy acostumbrado a que alguien se preocupara de esa manera por él, claro exceptuando a sus padres y sus guardianes, no había conocido persona alguna que se preocupara por él de esa forma como su novia, sin demora después de darle las gracias al doctor abandonó la habitación… para darse con la sorpresa de encontrarse con su novia que esperaba noticias afuera del cuarto.

¡¡¡Eriol!!! ¡¿estás bien?! ¿Qué te dijo el médico? – preguntó incesantemente la muchacha que no podía ocultar su angustia, temía que el muchacho tuviera alguna herida interna o algo por el estilo pues normalmente ese tipo de heridas eran las más peligrosas… sin pensarlo, la muchacha había abrazado a su novio con todas sus fuerzas.

Tranquila Tomoyo, todo está bien… estoy perfecto, solo unos cuantos golpes pero nada de que preocuparse… mas bien me preocupa el resto, ¿Qué sabes de los muchachos? – preguntó el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que era consciente que el resto de sus amigos habían resultado mal parados en el enfrentamiento con su enemigo alado.

Pues bueno, Sakura y Tifa ya fueron dadas de alta al igual que tú, encontraron varios golpes en Sakura y le dijeron que simplemente descansara para que su recuperación fuera mejor no obstante ella ha llamado a su casa avisando a su papá que Li está en el hospital y que se va a quedar a acompañarlo y para serte franca no me imagino cómo habrá explicado a su padre el hecho que Li esté en el hospital… - la muchacha hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de aire y así poder proseguir, sin darse cuenta habían sucedido varias cosas durante su permanencia en el hospital.

Como te decía, Li no está grave ni mucho menos… pero han encontrado una baja considerable en su sistema inmunológico que hasta ahora no se explican los médicos como ha sucedido, motivo por el cual decidieron que se quedara a pasar la noche acá para que lo pudieran observar y si no pasaba nada, mañana podría irse… con respecto a Tifa, ella tiene heridas algo profundas en sus manos y pies, por lo que está vendada no obstante se quedado acompañando a Cloud… hablando de él su operación fue algo realmente sencillo que los médico aún no pueden explicarlo… las heridas en el pecho no eran tan grandes como parecían al inicio así que con algo de suerte saldrá dentro de unos días – dijo la muchacha de ojos azulados que trató de sintetizar lo más importante de todo, pues no quería agobiar a su novio con detalles, de seguro él necesitaba descansar.

Me alegro que ellos estén bien, pero ¿Cómo está la prima de Li? – preguntó el hechicero occidental al recordar que la prima de su amigo chino había resultado herida en el último momento de la pelea, forzando a su primo a que usara esa invocación… por lo que pudo ver a simple vista podía ser algo serio…

Te refieres a Meiling… bueno, para serte franca pensé que ella estaría bastante grave pero me alegro que me haya equivocado… según los médicos ella tiene varias contusiones y ha tenido un ligero desgarre muscular en el brazo izquierdo, probablemente por el gran esfuerzo que hizo al alejar a Sakura del peligro por lo que le han vendado el brazo y le han recetado unas cremas para untarle, como no es nada grave, a lo máximo en un par de días le dan de alta… - indicó la muchacha de armoniosa voz a la vez que tomaba del brazo a su novio y comenzaban a caminar por los pasillos.

Es bueno saber que todos están bien… - atinó a decir más tranquilo el muchacho inglés que se sentía sumamente aliviado de saber que su último enfrentamiento no había terminado con ninguna tragedia, no obstante la situación cada vez se ponía más peligrosa… tendrían que ser más precavidos de lo contrario la próxima vez no correrían con tanta suerte… el muchacho estaba convencido que eso aún no terminaba…

Me gustaría quedarme con Meiling, no quisiera que ella se quedara sola, ¿no te molesta? – atinó a preguntar tímidamente la muchacha que había estado pensando esa idea desde el momento que se aseguró que su novio esta fuera de cualquier peligro, la muchacha se sentía algo mal por ver que su amiga china no tenía a nadie que velara por su sueños a diferencia del joven chino y del joven rubio.

Para nada Tomoyo, es más pienso acompañarte… y no me digas que me vaya a descansar que no necesito nada de eso, lo único que me haría sentir mejor es estar contigo – se apresuró a decir el muchacho inglés que se adelantó al pensamiento de su novia, no era necesario ser adivino para saber que ella le iba a decir que se fuera a descansar pero eso era lo que menos quería, solo deseaba estar al lado de ella y si ella quería estar con su amiga, entonces él la acompañaría sin pensarlo dos veces.

La muchacha se sorprendió un poco ante el comentario de su novio, no se había esperado un gesto como ese, lo que lo hacía aún más especial, la muchacha de larga cabellera azabache sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, sin demora los dos comenzaron a caminar con dirección a la habitación en donde descansaba la muchacha venida de Hong Kong…

Pronto el muchacho abandonó su habitación y comenzó a caminar en dirección a dónde se encontraba su sillón preferido, siempre que necesitaba pensar o reflexionar sobre algo, sentarse en el sillón que una vez fue usado por el mago de todos los tiempos siempre le ayudaba… nunca se había puesto a pensar acerca de ese extraño fenómeno, ¿Qué tenía de especial ese mueble…? lo más probable sería que jamás descubriera el verdadero significado del enigmático sillón.

El muchacho sin demora tomó asiento en el sillón, había tantas cosas que meditar… era consciente que no era el momento de compartirlo con el resto, pues ahora lo que realmente importaba era que todos se restablecieran pues estaba casi seguro que los problemas no habían terminado… es más estaba casi seguro que en vez de mejorar iban a empeorar aún más…

"Esta vez hemos corrido con suerte y nadie ha resultado herido de gravedad… pero no quiero pensar en lo que nos depara en los días siguientes… pues estoy casi seguro que hay algo detrás de todo esto…" – se dijo la reencarnación de Clow Reed con preocupación mientras se tomaba la barbilla con su mano, realmente no sabía que tan cierta eran sus suposiciones no obstante tenía que ponerse en todas las situaciones posibles además que tenía un presentimiento que le decía que definitivamente eso no había acabado.

"Otra cosa que me he percatado es esa extraña forma de morir de esas criaturas… me pregunto si significara algo el convertirse en polvo… normalmente debería quedar sus restos pero ni bien mueren se hacen polvo como si trataran de ocultar su existencia o algo parecido" – reflexionó el hechicero occidental algo confundido al respecto… en las dos veces anteriores no se había percatado en esa peculiar forma de desaparecer… no obstante esta vez le pareció algo raro pues se suponía que el cuerpo de Ikarus había sido absorbido por el poder de Diablo.

Nuevamente el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra se sumergió en sus pensamientos… aparentemente eso no tenía ninguna explicación lógica pero era un hecho que la tenía… mucho menos pensaba que fuera una casualidad… era enemigo acérrimo de la casualidad, para él no existe la casualidad, la casualidad era la excusa que daba la gente para no aceptar la realidad… la verdad era que las cosas pasan porque tienen que pasar…

"Sin duda Sakura ha mejorado mucho en sus habilidades y ni que decir de Li, pero con el último enfrentamiento me ha quedado claro que tenemos que hacer algo al respecto… de aparecer alguien más fuerte que Ikarus de seguro no seremos capaces de vencerle" – meditó el muchacho inglés a la vez que trataba de examinar la mejor manera de solucionar ese gran problema… era consciente que sus amigos se habían fortalecido, ¿acaso eso no era suficiente? ¿aún necesitaba más poder?

El muchacho recordó que esta vez hubo un factor que fue muy predominante en la batalla que tuvieron… su enemigo era capaz de volar, esto fue una gran desventaja para todos ellos… no obstante ellos tendrían que estar preparados para lo inesperado, esta vez lograron sobrevivir pero quien les garantizaba que la próxima tendrían la misma suerte… habían tantas cosas que considerar que nunca acabaría, en todo caso lo único que podrían hacer es pensar rápido y buscar una forma para vencer a su enemigo… esa sería su única posibilidad de ganar y minimizar las tragedias.

El hechicero occidental tenía muchas dudas aún acerca de todos los acontecimientos y aunque en esos días había cesado de tener esos raros sueños, aún le preocupaban el significado de los mismos… aunque normalmente cuando reflexionaba acerca de ellos, siempre terminaba diciéndose que tenía problemas más urgentes…

Indiferente a los pensamientos del joven inglés, hacia su entrada en la mansión Hiiragizawa una exhausta Tifa… la muchacha había pasado la noche en el hospital al lado de su amigo de infancia, pero por recomendación de los médicos que atendían a su amigo, regresó a casa para comer algo y descansar un poco, luego podría regresar pues la operación había sido todo un éxito y el muchacho rubio había pasado lo peor y ya no había razón de preocuparse, estaba completamente fuera de peligro.

La muchacha de Septerra caminaba a paso lento por los pasillos de la mansión, su paso era lento y de rato en rato se frotaba los ojos para mantenerlos aún abiertos, se había quedado casi todo el tiempo despierta, velando los sueños de su amigo… aunque realmente no se dormía porque temía que cuando se levantara no encontrara vivo a su amigo…

Tifa se dirigía hacia su habitación cuando pasó por dónde se encontraba su amigo inglés… el muchacho estaba tan absorto con sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de su amiga, cosa que extrañó de sobremanera a la muchacha que se detuvo, aunque ella no llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo con él, conocía lo suficiente a Eriol para darse cuenta que realmente algo le preocupaba…

Sin demora la muchacha de larga cabellera negra se acercó a su amigo que tenía su mirada fija en el vacío, era consciente que tal vez estaba siendo inoportuna pero aprovecharía el momento para preguntarle un par de cosas que no lograba comprender y que tenía la sospecha que su amigo podría ayudarle con las respuestas que buscaba.

Hola Eriol, espero no incomodarte – atinó a decir la muchacha que colocó su mano en el hombro de su amigo para llamar su atención pues estaba casi segura que si no lo hacía de esa forma, entonces no lograría llamar la atención de su amigo pues estaba sumamente concentrado en sus pensamientos…

Ah… hola Tifa, discúlpame… no te sentí llegar… - atinó a decir después de unos segundos el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que no pudo ocultar su sorpresa de ver a Tifa, sin darse cuenta se había dejado llevar de sus meditaciones y se había olvidado del resto.

No te preocupes… no estaba haciendo nada en especial… ¿y cómo está Cloud? – preguntó rápidamente el muchacho de gafas que aun seguía algo distraído… tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que había momentos que ya no sabía que hacer con eso…

Pues Cloud está muy bien, los médicos están muy sorprendidos por su rápida recuperación y me han dicho que de seguir así le darán de alta en un par de días… - exclamó con alegría la amiga del joven rubio que por un momento se olvidó de todo el cansancio que sentía, el solo pensar que su amigo pronto estaría de nuevo con ellos le hacía sentir tranquila…

Es bueno saberlo… sabía desde el inicio supe que Cloud no es una persona común y corriente… - atinó a decir el muchacho inglés recordando las veces que su amigo de Septerra demostró su enorme fortaleza, ni que decir de sus habilidades y resistencia… para el inglés todo lo que hacía su amigo rubio era algo sobrehumano…

Entiendo tu sorpresa Eriol, la verdad es que Cloud es sorprendente… la última vez fue capaz de vencer al Soldier perfecto sin ninguna ayuda… a veces pienso que el verdadero Soldier perfecto es Cloud… - atinó a decir la muchacha que no pudo evitar imprimir en su tono de voz una cierta nostalgia que no pasó desapercibida por su acompañante que la miró por unos segundos…

¿Hay algo de lo que necesites hablar Tifa? O ¿algo que preguntar? – preguntó repentinamente la reencarnación de Clow Reed que miró a su amiga, de un momento a otro la expresión en el rostro de la muchacha había cambiado… daba la impresión que tuviera miedo sobre algo.

Antes no lo había pensado… es más ni siquiera me había pasado por la cabeza, pero últimamente siento una escalofrío que se apodera de todo mi ser… la forma tan discreta de actuar de Cloud… la seriedad que siempre muestra, últimamente pienso que lo único que le importa es volverse más fuerte… – la muchacha no pudo continuar hablando… se quedó en silencio, toda esa situación le hacía sentirse tan extraña, era consciente que quizás estuviera exagerando no obstante era así como se sentía…

Entiendo… si no me equivoco, el ser que estuvo a punto de destruir tu planeta era aquel que era considerado el Soldier perfecto, pero él no siempre fue así… todo sucedió debido a que se enteró de sus orígenes… tu temor Tifa es que Cloud está siguiendo eso mismos pasos… temes que él se vuelva como el Soldier perfecto ¿verdad? – preguntó el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra dejando algo aturdida a su acompañante… conocía bien lo observador que era su amigo, pero no esperaba que diera justo lo que estaba pensando… por un segundo tuvo la impresión que le había leído la mente…

La muchacha miró por unos segundos a su amigo y simplemente permaneció en silencio, al final terminó asintiendo con la cabeza… aunque le daba algo de vergüenza de aceptarlo, esa era un temor que había crecido recientemente en ella… y tenía la impresión de que solo su acompañante podría quitarle la duda.

Mira Tifa, yo quiero serte sumamente franco… yo no sé como era esa persona que usted enfrentaron… según lo que me contaron, él tenía poderes incomparables y no tenía compasión de nada ni de nadie, simplemente quería destruir todo lo que le rodeaba, sin importar que tuviera que destruir el planeta si con eso conseguía su objetivo… de ser así entonces déjame decirte que Cloud está muy lejos de ser como ese Soldier perfecto – el muchacho hizo una pausa al ver el rostro de su amiga, pudo observar como esa nostalgia y pesadumbre que la estaba agobiando unos segundos antes desaparecía…

Cloud es una persona de un enorme corazón y de buenos sentimientos… aunque a veces trate de aparentar ser una persona muy fría no lo es para nada, es más se preocupa por todos y sobre todo en ti, así que deja esa temor atrás, Cloud siempre será el Cloud que tú conoces – terminó de decir Eriol que le sonrió a su amiga que no pudo evitar mostrar un leve sonrojo después de que su amigo le dijo que Cloud se preocupaba por ella.

Gracias por tus palabras Eriol… en verdad me has quitado un enorme peso de encima… no pensé que conocieras de esa forma a Cloud, ¿o acaso él te ha comentado algo? – preguntó la muchacha de Septerra que no pudo evitar la curiosidad de averiguar desde cuándo el inglés conocía tan bien a su amigo de infancia…

El hijo del embajador de Inglaterra sin darse cuenta se había metido en un apuro, su intención era animar a su amiga pero ahora todo eso había cambiado… él sabía bien que no podía contarle las cosas que le había confiado el muchacho de ojos celeste, además no era necesario ser muy observador para darse cuenta que esos dos se traían algo…

Para nada Tifa, son simples conclusiones mías… y no es por ser engreído pero normalmente no me equivoco en ese tipo de cosas, así que tranquila… sería bueno que te fueras a descansar un poco, por lo que me dijiste Cloud está muy bien así que ahora deberías concentrarte en recuperarte – se apresuró a decir el muchacho tratando de dar por terminada la conversación, no era bueno que ella siguiera insistiendo con lo mismo…

Si tienes razón, voy a tomar una ducha y luego me iré a dormir un poco, nuevamente gracias por tus palabras… me alegro mucho que seas el amigo de Cloud – la muchacha terminó de hablar y se acercó a su amigo para darle un beso en la mejilla para luego darse media vuelta y así salió de la habitación dejando solo a la reencarnación de Clow que sonrió para si mismo, quizá sería bueno que él hiciera lo mismo que su amiga así que se levantó de su sillón para luego dirigirse a su habitación… después de todo dormir un poco no era una mala idea…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

En el firmamento se podía ver como poco a poco el cielo azul se tornaba lentamente más oscuro, el atardecer de a pocos comenzaba a apagarse para dar paso a la noche… no obstante en el firmamento se podía observar algunas estrellas que se mostraban tímidamente en el infinito cielo que estaba sobre nosotros…

Un muchacho era consciente de todo esto… es más, desde hace varias horas atrás había estado esperando tener la ocasión para hacer lo que él pensaba que era necesario e indispensable… era consciente de los riesgos y todo eso, no obstante por ella sería capaz de correrlos sin inmutarse…

El muchacho había llegado muy temprano a su residencia, su estado era bastante estable, motivo por el cual había sido dada de alta muy temprano… aunque los médicos no se explicaban que era lo que había tenido por lo que insistieron un poco en tenerlo en el hospital no obstante su mayordomo tuvo que hacer unas llamadas para que pudieran sacar a su joven amo sin tanta pregunta.

El jefe del clan Li se encontraba en su casa y aunque le había prometido a su novia que iba a descansar, no podía cumplir esa promesa… después de todo lo que había pasado no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados… esta vez las cosas habían salido bien pero nada aseguraba que la siguiente vez correrían con la misma suerte…

"Lo que ha sucedido ha sido mi culpa… si no hubiera dudado tanto en usar la invocación nada de eso habría sucedido y Meiling no tendría que estar en el hospital…" - se dijo el muchacho mortificado consigo mismo… desde un comienzo sabía que la única forma de vencer a ese enemigo era usando esa invocación pues no había forma de escapar a su ataque aunque volara… no obstante era consciente que nunca lo había usado y que no estaba seguro que funcionaría… además que había mucha posibilidad que pudiera resultar muy mal parado al intentar usar una magia desconocida…

El muchacho sacudió su cabeza, no era momento de buscar alguna justificación a lo que pasó, las cosas ya estaban así y el resto ya no importaba, lo que en verdad debería preocuparle sería buscar alguna forma de evitar que algo similar sucediera… pues era consciente que él no siempre podía cuidar a su novia aunque quisiera…

"Meiling terminó lastimada por proteger a Sakura… ella se sacrificó para que Sakura no sufriera… quién debía proteger a Sakura tendría que haber sido yo y no ella… eso demuestra que no puedo defenderla siempre" – reflexionó el hechicero oriental que tomó asiento en el borde de la cama, pensar en eso le hizo preocuparse de sobremanera… el pensar que le podía pasar algo a ella le enloquecía… no podía permitir eso.

"Tengo que reconocer que Sakura se ha vuelto muy fuerte… como una vez me dijo Kerberos… ella no necesita ningún entrenamiento porque su poder mágico es algo innato en ella sin embargo… ahora no encontramos en una situación que no podemos confiarnos… no puedo arriesgarme a que le suceda algo" – pensó el muchacho de ojos color miel que se levantó de golpe de su asiento… estaba seguro que las cosas se pondrían peor en vez de mejorar…

"Es un hecho que nuestros problemas aún no terminan… Ikarus fue en verdad una amenaza que estuvo a punto de acabar con todos nosotros… estoy seguro quien le siga será alguien con unos poderes sorprendentes… tengo que pensar en algo para protegerla…" – meditó el muchacho que en ese momento se metió en un profunda concentración… tenía que encontrar la mejor manera de proteger a su prometida… estaba seguro que había alguna forma, solo necesitaba pensar un rato sobre eso por lo que tomó asiento de nuevo.

Después de unos minutos el líder del comité de hechiceros de oriente se levantó de la cama de un sobresalto… al fin había encontrado un método, estaba seguro que solo necesitaba pensar y buscar en sus recuerdos…

"Sé muy bien que un hechizo de protección no serviría en contra de esos sujetos… por lo que queda sola una alternativa… no puedo perder mi tiempo en pensar en las consecuencias… esa es el único método efectivo para protegerla" – se dijo el muchacho que en ese momento levantó la palma de su mano y la colocó frente a él, luego cerró muy despacio su mano… sabía que esto era una de las cosas más arriesgadas que había intentado en su vida…

"Si Hiiragizawa supiera lo que pienso hacer, lo más seguro es que trataría de impedírmelo… sin embargo ya he tomado la decisión de hacerlo, ni siquiera Sakura me haría cambiar de opinión… esta es la única manera…" – se volvió a decir el descendiente de Clow con decisión… aunque una parte de él le decía que estaba a punto de hacer una total locura, la otra parte le decía que esa era la única forma de protegerla…

Necesito descansar un poco y concentrar todo mi poder mágico pues estoy casi seguro que esto me llevará a mi límite así que tendré que estar preparado para eso… espero que me disculpes preciosa, pero esta es mi manera de protegerte – pensó en voz alta el muchacho que se tiró en su cama mientras cerraba los ojos… sería bueno repasar un poco lo que tenía que hacer…

Las horas habían pasado y el estudiante de arqueología sentía que había recuperado todas sus energías… exactamente no sabía si eso se debía por la ansiedad que sentía o en verdad había recuperado su condición… ahora que ya estaba mejor solo tenía que esperar que sus hermanas salieran de casa…

Las cuatro hermanas del jefe del clan Li tenían la costumbre de salir a pasear por las calles antes que anocheciera… aunque su hermano menor les preguntó el motivo por el cuál hacían algo tan raro pero como siempre cuando sus hermanas no querían responderle algo se iban por la tangente hasta terminar haciéndole perder la paciencia por lo que al final nunca le respondían…

Pronto el muchacho escuchó que tocaban su puerta… eso quería decir que sus hermanas se disponían a salir de la casa y venían a avisarle…

Shaoran, vamos a salir un momento… ya regresamos – atinó a decir detrás de la puerta la mayor de todas las hermanas Li… la mujer estaba algo confundida pues no comprendía el motivo por el cual su hermano había estado encerrado todo el día en su cuarto.

Esta bien Fan Len – respondió el joven chino con impaciencia que contaba los segundos para que sus hermanas mayores se fueran… aunque sabían todos los riesgos que iba a conllevar a hacer eso… no podía ocultar la emoción de realizar algo tan osado… quizás esto sería la mayor prueba que había afrontado en toda su vida exceptuando por supuesto el enfrentamiento con el enviado del mal…

La primogénita de la familia Li no dijo nada más y comenzó a alejarse de la habitación de su hermano menor… ella conocía muy bien que su hermano era sumamente reservado en sus cosas pero esta vez tenía la impresión que era algo diferente… para empezar el hecho de no haber llegado a dormir dando una excusa inverosímil… luego de eso se había quedado encerrado en su cuarto… de seguro algo le estaba pasando, en todo caso si seguía así tendría que pedir ayuda a la maestra de las cartas…

A los pocos minutos el muchacho pudo observar desde su cuarto a sus hermanas que se alejaban de la casa… con lo que quedaba todo listo para empezar… por un instante el muchacho sintió un frío escalofrío… sabía bien que esta vez el riesgo podía llevar a lo máximo de su expresión… podía acabar ahí con su propia vida, sin embargo no podía retractarse…

Conozco muy bien los inminentes riesgos que conlleva hacer esto, pero definitivamente mi vida a cambio de ello no es una opción… no tengo pensado aún morir… pero está es la única forma de proteger a la persona que más amo – se dijo en voz alta el muchacho de ojos color miel que dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras hacía aparecer entre sus manos su espada… la misma espada que había portado desde niño… la espada que Clow Reed dejó para sus descendientes y que una vez perteneció a Hien Li, el padre de Shaoran; ahora se encontraba al cuidado del joven jefe del clan Li que cargaba con la responsabilidad de usar correctamente tan valioso artefacto… lo primero que hizo el muchacho fue sellar su habitación con su magia para que ni Wei ni sus hermanas interrumpieran…

Pronto el muchacho comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía en su cuerpo por lo que se pudo sentir come resonaba su poder con la casa haciéndola vibrar con fuerza no pasando desapercibido por su fiel mayordomo que se apresuró por ir al cuarto del muchacho chino… cuando cogió la perilla de la puerta sintió como si una fuerte corriente eléctrica pasara por todo su cuerpo desistiendo de su intento…

Una aura negra comenzó ascender desde la residencia Li hacia el cielo… sin demora el cielo se volvió tan negro cubriendo todas las estrellas… la gente miraba con extrañeza lo que sucedía… al poco tiempo daba la impresión que el cielo había desaparecido consumido por un vacío, grandes vientos comenzaron a azotar las zonas cercanas a la casa del joven chino ante la preocupación de los transeúntes ante los inexplicables sucesos…

En la mansión Hiiragizawa, el dueño de dicho lugar miraba con cierta sorpresa lo que sucedía a lo lejos… estaba totalmente seguro que eso no era algo natural sino que estaba siendo forzado por un poder mayor… su pregunta era ¿quién estaba haciendo eso…? Sería quizás otro enemigo… pronto su sorpresa fue mayor al darse cuenta que el poder mágico era de alguien muy conocido para él…

No puede ser… ¿Qué pretendes hacer con todo ese poder Li? Tú sabes muy bien que uno no puede liberar todo su poder de una manera irresponsable… ¿acaso quieres morir?... – pensó en voz alta el muchacho de gafas que no comprendía que trataba de hacer su amigo chino, a pesar de todo le sorprendía que él tuviera tanto poder… su amigo nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo…

Pronto el hechicero occidental se sobresaltó… esa forma de expulsar toda la magia… esa forma de concentrarla, no había otra explicación… tenía que ser eso, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso su amigo estaba loco?... todo eso había estimulado sus recuerdos… ahora comprendía que estaba tratando de hacer su amigo.

Espera Li, no hagas una tontería como esa… no sé de dónde conseguiste información acerca de eso… pero es una locura, ¿tanto deseas proteger a Sakura? – se dijo el muchacho inglés que estaba sorprendido y hasta cierto punto escandalizado por el accionar de su amigo… ¿acaso no sabía lo peligroso que era hacer eso? ¿Qué sentido había en hacer algo que le podría llevar a la muerte? Aunque no podía ocultar su admiración por él… en verdad amaba con todas sus fuerzas a Sakura y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por protegerla… eso era mucho más de lo que él hacía por su novia.

Estoy seguro que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para evitar esto pues conociéndote te habrás puesto en el supuesto de que hacer si yo tratara de interferir… solo me queda desear que salgas bien de todo esto, por favor no mueras Li – dijo finalmente con cierta nostalgia el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que no podía ocultar su preocupación… su amigo estaba que corría un gran peligro y no había nada para detenerlo… realmente estaba dispuesto a dar el todo por el todo con tal de protegerla…

Pronto fuertes vientos comenzaron a sacudir con violencia a toda la ciudad de Tomoeda de tal forma que desde las afueras de la ciudad se podía observar un paisaje algo aterrador por lo que todo este suceso no pasó desapercibido por dos seres que miraban expectantes lo que sucedía en la ciudad…

¿Qué es todo esto señor…? – atinó a preguntar algo atemorizado la criatura que había estado sentado en una roca hace varios minutos pero desde que había sentido una gran liberación de poder mágico se había levantado tratando de explicarse que sucedía…

La otra bestia con forma humanoide se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos… no sabía que decir al respecto… al igual que su camarada podía sentir el tremendo poder que se había liberado… no obstante no lograba comprender el objeto de todo eso… ¿acaso los estaban desafiando?

No lo sé… pero quién sea, debe poseer un enorme poder… no entiendo que pretende… pero en todo caso tenemos que ser precavidos – respondió el líder de las sombras que aún no se recuperaba de la impresión que le había causado el poder que había liberado el joven chino… era consciente que el dueño de ese poder era un enemigo del cual debía tener cuidado…

La otra sombra comenzó a caminar en círculos… sabía muy bien que en contra de un poder de esa magnitud era muy probable que fuera aplastado, era ilógico pensar que una de eses sujetos que acompañaban a Cloud poseyera un poder de esa índole, de haber sido así hubieran acabado muy fácilmente a sus compañeros… entonces solo existía otra persona a parte de ellos que encajaba con lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ya sé de quién se trata… solo puede ser él… eso explicaría ese poder, no esperaba que él nos desafiara tan abiertamente – se apresuró a decir la bestia ni bien había sacado su propia conclusión… no cabía duda, tenía que ser él… ahora entendía por qué tenían que tener cuidado con él.

Hay una gran posibilidad… aunque no estoy del todo convencido que éste sea su poder… sea como sea es algo que no esperaba… - expresó el líder que se sumergió en una profunda meditación en ese momento… había algo en todo que no encajaba… era consciente que ese poder era alarmante pero se suponía que la persona que buscaban tenía que ser mucho más poderoso que eso, aunque claro podía ser solo una pequeña demostración de lo que era capaz de hacer…

¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad de atraparle…! ¡iré ahora mismo por él! – exclamó algo excitado la sombra que se disponía a salir corriendo en dirección en donde emanaba la fuente de toda ese energía… muy adentro de él, se sentía algo nervioso de luchar contra ese sujeto… pero eso era algo que iba a hacer tarde o temprano… así que era mejor de una vez.

¡Detente…! ¡No hagas ninguna estupidez!... – gritó el líder de las bestias, su subordinando se detuvo apenas terminó de escuchar a su líder… aunque no entendía el motivo por el cual lo detenía… ¿acaso tenía miedo?... si era eso entonces la situación era sumamente preocupante.

No te has puesto a pensar que ese sujeto puede estar en compañía de la sombra de Soldier y de todos sus nuevos "amiguitos"… de ser así no tendrías ni la mínima posibilidad de ganar… - indicó con severidad el líder dejando algo sorprendido a su acompañante que no se había puesto a pensar al respecto…

La bestia se había quedado pasmada después de haber escuchado a su líder… era muy probable el escenario que había planteado su acompañante… de ser así no tendría ni la más mínima esperanza de ganar… además ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, no podían darse el lujo de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

Tiene razón señor… me dejé llevar… - atinó a decir la sombra que tomó asiento en el piso resignado… aunque no quería demostrarlo, se sentía bastante preocupado al tener que enfrentar a un sujeto con tanto poder…

"Esto es un suceso sumamente inesperado… hasta el momento no he conseguido nada y el tiempo se acaba… tendremos que actuar pronto, de lo contrario fallaré…" – pensó el líder que mantuvo su mirada fija a la ciudad de Tomoeda que aun era azotada por fuerte vientos y en el cielo se podía ver estruendosos relámpagos que azotaban a la ciudad…

En la residencia Kinomoto, la maestra de las cartas se encontraba acompañada de su fiel amigo, ambos se sentían preocupados por el reciente fenómeno… era difícil no darse cuenta que algo sobre natural estaba sucediendo… además se podía sentir una presencia mágica muy poderosa…

Desde hace unos segundos he sentido un enorme incremento de poder mágico… ¿de qué se tratara? – atinó a preguntar la antigua card captor que se asomó a su ventana mientras miraba los estragos que estaba ocasionando el repentino incremento mágico.

Es algo preocupante la verdad… me pregunto si alguien puede ser capaz de contener tanto poder… es la primera vez que siento algo así… tampoco me imagino con que fin estará acumulando tanto poder - respondió algo desconcertado el muñeco de felpa… era consciente que todo eso era por algo, pero no lograba comprender el motivo… si sus recuerdos no le fallaban, ni siquiera Clow había liberado tanto poder… no obstante había algo en ese poder mágico que le traía recuerdos…

Probablemente sea un nuevo enemigo, sin duda será un adversario muy poderoso y difícil de vencer, tendremos que ir con cuidado en contra de él… quizás está retándonos mostrándonos su poder ¿no lo crees Kero? – preguntó la muchacha japonesa preocupada por la reciente situación en que se encontraba… no había pasado ni un par de días que se habían enfrentado a Ikarus y ahora venía otro sujeto, de ser así no podría seguir resistiendo…

Es una posibilidad Sakura, aunque en verdad lo dudo… la magia que se siente es poderosa, es cierto; sin embargo no puedo percibir ninguna aura maligna que acompañe ese poder… dudo mucho que sean de esas criaturas… - la falsa identidad de Kerberos se quedó en silencio, al fin comprendía porque ese poder mágica le traía recuerdos… aunque estaba bastante mezclado se podía sentir la magia del jefe del clan Li…

Tienes razón Kero, no había fijado en eso… sería bueno que hablara con Shaoran para preguntarle que deberíamos hacer, estoy segura que él sabrá que hacer en esta situación – dijo la muchacha de ojos verdes que aun mantenía su mirada en el cielo… sentía algo de miedo de ver como se agitaba los árboles y los relámpagos que aparecían en intervalos de tiempo constante.

El guardián no sabía si decirle sus sospechas, pues sabía que ella se preocuparía y podría hacer cualquier locura… no obstante si en verdad era él y algo le pasaba de seguro que ella se moriría de la pena… en todo caso tendría que protegerla de lo que fuera…

Escúchame Sakura… no quiero que te alarmes… pero creo que quién está expulsando todo ese poder es el mocoso – atinó a decir pausadamente el guardián para no alarmar a su dueña pero ni bien terminó de hablar pudo ver el rostro de horror de su amiga, cómo había supuesto… lo que le dijo la descontroló…

¿Shaoran…? Tenemos que ir a buscarle, puede estar en problemas… no perdamos el tiempo, hay que irnos… - exclamó exaltada la muchacha a la vez que su guardián asentía con la cabeza y se metía dentro del bolso de su amiga… sin demora abandonaron la residencia Kinomoto…

Sin pensarlo dos veces la hija de Fujitaka liberó el poder de la carta Carrera por lo que en cuestión de minutos se encontraba en el lugar de donde emanaba todo el poder mágico… la muchacha se encontraba frente a la casa de su prometido… no pudo sentir la presencia de ningún enemigo… lo que hizo que todo pareciera aún más confuso, sin demora tocó la puerta y el mayordomo de la familia Li le abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar mientras le contaba lo que había sucedido…

… fue de repente, traté de abrir pero esta cerrada con magia… - terminó de decir el anciano con la esperanza que lo que le había contado a la muchacha le sirviera para hacer algo pues se encontraba preocupado por su joven amo.

Ya veo Wei, haré todo lo posible para solucionar esto – dijo con firmeza la muchacha que se encontraba frente a la puerta de su novio, sin demora cogió la perilla de la puerta y sin ningún obstáculo abrió la puerta, ni bien había abierto bien la puerta vio una inmensa luz que provenía de dentro de la habitación cegándola… luego se pudo escuchar un estruendo ensordecedor…

La muchacha comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, a pesar de todo, sus ojos aún se encontraban en perfecta condiciones… grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la habitación de su novio había quedado hecha un desastre, en ese momento se dio cuenta que él se encontraba tendido en el suelo… la muchacha corrió hacia su novio, se arrodilló en el suelo y trató de hacerle reaccionar, sin embargo el seguía sin responder… justo en ese momento ella pudo ver que en la mano derecha de su novio había un manojo de cartas…

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Cuando se suponía que todo sería felicidad la aparición de otra criatura empañó el momento de nuestros protagonistas que no tuvieron otra opción que luchar en contra de su nuevo enemigo que realmente les dio una dura batalla… a pesar de los esfuerzos de Cloud, Shaoran, Sakura y Eriol para ganar parecía que no era suficiente pues Ikarus era más fuerte de lo que quizás ellos hubieran esperado… pronto la situación se complicó más para todos ellos que no encontraban la fórmula para vencerle… llegado ese momento… Meiling por proteger a Sakura salió lastimada lo que provocó la ira del joven chino que utilizó la invocación Diablo para acabar con su oponente… cabe resaltar que esa invocación lo he sacado del juego Final Fantasy VIII, así que como ya saben los derechos le corresponde a sus respectivos autores, después de la derrota de Ikarus, todos terminaron en el hospital pero nadie con gravedad… ahí comienza Shaoran a pensar acerca de lo que ha pasado y está decidido a hacer algo al respecto… por otro lado Yukito recuerda los consejos que le dio Touya y esto si que fue una sorpresa pues estoy seguro que nadie se puede imaginar al médico de consejero amoroso… podemos decir que es otra sorpresa más del capítulo… como era normal comienza a sospechar que algo raro está sucediendo a su alrededor sin embargo no llega a concluir nada… y finalmente Shaoran decide hacer algo que aparente Eriol conoce… sin embargo parece que es algo sumamente peligroso pero cómo sabemos a Shaoran le tiene poco miedo a la muerte y tomando todas las precauciones posible comienza a realizar su hechizo liberando todo su poder, poder que amedrentó a sus enemigos que no comprendía lo que sucedía… Sakura preocupada por su novio va en su búsqueda pero es tarde ya que él termina su conjuro justo antes que ella entrara a su cuarto… Sakura solo logró a ver unas cartas… ¿Qué son esas cartas? ¿Eriol conoce ese conjuro? ¿Shaoran sobrevivirá? ¿Yukito al fin admitirá que está enamorado de Kasumi? ¿Cloud podrá recuperarse pronto? Estas son algunas de las preguntas que probablemente serán contestadas en el siguiente capítulo.

Criticas, ideas, bombas cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** Veremos el desenlace de la inesperada acción de Shaoran y sabremos un poco más de las enigmáticas cartas… finalmente hará la aparición un nuevo enemigo sin embargo su oponente será el menos esperado… esto son algunas de las cosas que veremos en el siguiente capítulo así que les invito a acompáñame al dieciochoavo capítulo de esta historia _El dueño del corazón de Meiling._


	18. El dueño del corazón de Meiling

CAP XVIII: EL DUEÑO DEL CORAZÓN DE MEILING

Las cosas se habían complicado de sobremanera en la residencia de la familia Li… la maestra de las cartas había ingresado al dormitorio de su novio y había encontrado la habitación hecha un desastre completo y peor aún su prometido se encontraba tendido en el suelo sin hacer nada…

La muchacha sintió un gran vacío en su corazón… el miedo comenzó a invadir todo su ser, por más que zarandeaba a su prometido, él seguía sin reaccionar… a esas alturas no sabía que hacer, a su lado el anciano mayordomo miraba con pesar a su amo… no era justo que le pasara algo… jamás se perdonaría si ese muchacho no abría los ojos…

Pronto unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la estudiante de arqueología… no podía sentir ni la más mínima muestra de vida de su novio… ni siquiera podía sentir su respiración… no podía creer que él la dejara de esa forma… aunque había visto que la mano de su novio tenía unas cartas no le había dado importancia…

Pronto se escuchó un fuerte ajetreo en la puerta principal y se pudo escuchar fuertes zancadas que se acercaban a toda prisa hacia la habitación del jefe del clan Li, en cuestión de segundos hicieron su entrada cuatros mujeres que miraron atónitas la habitación… sin demora su mirada se clavaron en el suelo en donde se encontraba su futura cuñada que lloraba sobre el pecho del muchacho chino…

¡No…! Esto no está bien… no es cierto – atinó a decir Fuu Tie que sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar ante la escena… en su vida se hubiera imaginado que vería ese día… no era justo, no sabía que había pasado pero definitivamente no era justo, su hermano no merecía tener un final así, tan joven… tan cerca de formar una familia con la persona que amaba.

Casi al instante sus otras dos hermanas comenzaron a verter sus lágrimas de tristeza y de dolor al ver que habían perdido a su hermano menor… su único hermano… por su lado Wei no pudo tampoco contener su dolor que también lo expresó con unas lágrimas que comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

Me gustaba hacerle renegar… discúlpame Shaoran… - dijo entre sollozos Fei Mei que comenzó a llorar sin control mientras abrazaba a su otras dos hermanas… la hermana mayor de todas miraba con tristeza la escena y aunque por dentro estaba llorando… no lo demostraba exteriormente… sabía que alguien tenía que mantener la calma aunque la situación era desesperante…

¡¡Shaoran por favor despierta…!! – gritó la antigua card captor que nuevamente comenzó a zarandear el cuerpo de su prometido… no quería aceptarlo, no era justo… él no podía dejarla, no ahora que estaban muy cerca de casarse y ser felices…

Fan Len se acercó a la muchacha japonesa y estuvo a punto de cogerla para separarla del cuerpo de su hermano… sin embargo cuando vio al muchacho de ojos color miel no pudo evitar romper en llanto…

"No siento cansancio… no siento dolor… entonces finalmente terminé muerto…" – se dijo el muchacho chino que trató de mirar a su alrededor, todo era oscuro… no podía ni verse así mismo… en ese momento sintió una enorme paz como nunca antes había sentido…

"Espero que me perdones Sakura, hubiera deseado tanto que las cosas no terminaran así" – se volvió a decir el descendiente de Clow Reed que logró divisar a lo lejos una luz, sin explicarse el por qué comenzó a dirigirse hacia ese lugar como si fuera arrastrado por algo.

¡Detente! – gritó una voz que llamó la atención del muchacho que comenzó a mirar a todos lados pero lo único que veía era oscuridad… no entendía que pasaba, a lo mejor era su imaginación por lo que prosiguió su camino.

¡Detente! ¡Si vas a ese lugar no podrás regresar nunca más…! – expresó nuevamente la misma voz de antes, el joven chino estaba seguro que no eran imaginaciones suyas y con toda la fuerza que pudo se detuvo en medio de la nada… aunque sabía que era imposible ver hacia el esfuerzo en encontrar de donde procedía esa voz…

Sin previo aviso todo el lugar se aclaró dejando ver a una extraña sombra que sostenía una espada… por el tono de voz pudo deducir que la persona que le hablaba tenía que ser un hombre...

Aun no te ha llegado el momento Shaoran… aún tienes muchas cosas por hacer… así que no te dejes derrotar de esta forma… - dijo nuevamente la sombra que en ese momento comenzó a mover su espada, fue ahí cuando el líder del comité de oriente se percató de la empuñadura de la espada… era casi idéntica a la que él portaba…

¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó el muchacho que no entendía que estaba pasando… ¿acaso no estaba muerto? ¿qué estaba sucediendo? Todo era tan confuso…

Eso no importa… solo importa que regreses a dónde te necesitan… hay una persona que no se resigna a perderte… escucha su voz y verás que no te ha llegado tu momento – indicó la sombra que sin decir nada más ante la mirada atónita del muchacho de ojos color miel desapareció sin que el muchacho pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo…

Espera que quieres decir con eso… - el hechicero oriental se quedó en silencio, sabía que no tenía ningún sentido seguir hablando pues esa persona había desaparecido… no entendía que quería decir con eso pero pronto escuchó algo… sin demora se concentró por escuchar el sonido y grande fue su sorpresa…

¡Shaoran! – el muchacho reconoció casi al instante la voz de su prometida… ahora entendía que quiso decirle la sombra, ahora entendía que no era una opción morir… tenía que regresar por ella, en ese instante sin previo aviso una inmensa luz comenzó a expandirse atrapando al muchacho que simplemente atinó a protegerse con sus brazos…

¡… no me dejes! – gritó la muchacha de ojos color como la esmeralda que seguía llorando… no había pasado ni siquiera un par de minutos pero para ella había sido como una eternidad… no podía imaginarse su vida sin él, aún no entendía cómo había sucedido eso… solo una gran tristeza envolvía a todo su ser… nunca más volvería a verle…

Sa… ku… ra… - balbuceó el muchacho de ojos color miel que comenzó a respirar con agitación… a ciencia cierta no sabía que había pasado, lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos y pudo reconocer lo que debería ser su habitación… sin poder entenderlo del todo se encontraba vivo…

La estudiante de arqueología se sobresaltó cuando escucho los balbuceos de su novio… ¿sería posible? En verdad habían escuchado sus ruegos o solo era una mala pasado de su mente… la muchacha levantó el rostro y pudo ver a su novio que la miraba… la debilidad que el muchacho expresaba era sumamente notoria…

¡Estás vivo Shaoran! – gritó de alegría la muchacha japonesa que sin demora abrazó a su novio con todas sus fuerzas… no estaba segura cómo habían pasado las cosas pero poco le importaba, en ese momento solo le alegraba saber que su prometido estaba vivo…

Tenlas… siempre… contigo… - atinó a decir el muchacho que había colocado lo que tenía en su mano dentro de un bolsillo de la chaqueta de su novia mientras hacia un esfuerzo por sonreír, probablemente había usado la poca fuerza que le quedaba para darle a su novia ese encargo… la muchacha no entendió a que se refería su novio pero en ese instante un alboroto se armó en la habitación.

¡Shaoran! Nuestro hermano está vivo… - exclamó con algarabía Fan Len que se abalanzó sobre She Fa para darle un enorme abrazo, el resto de las hermanas se unieron a los dos primeras mientras lloraban de alegría… por un momento pensaron que realmente habían perdido a su hermano menor.

El mayordomo de la familia Li solo sonrió mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos… quería a ese joven como si fuera su propio hijo, se alegraba de sobremanera ver que él aun seguía con ellos, a tal punto que se había olvidado por completo de preguntar qué había sucedido ahí.

Todas las hermanas Li se acercaron a la pareja, con sumo cuidado levantaron al muchacho para luego depositarlo en su cama, el muchacho aún se encontraba consciente y podía ver el rostro de preocupación de todos… realmente no se había esperado que sus hermanas lloraran por él, siempre había pensado que ellas solo les gustaba hacerle la vida imposible…

¡Esta vez si nos has asustado Shaoran! – exclamó She Fa con un tono de reproche, aunque por dentro se sentía muy tranquila, le alegraba de sobremanera ver que su hermano seguía vivo, nunca se imaginó llegar a una situación como ésa… en verdad se había asustado.

She Fa tiene razón… ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer algo así? No hagas algo así ni de broma ¿está bien Shaoran? – indicó con una sonrisa en el rostro Fei Mei que estaba muy cerca a su hermano y a su lado se encontraba la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow que acariciaba los cabellos del muchacho.

El jefe del clan Li se quedó por unos segundos atónito… si su memoria no le engañaba, había pasado ya varios años por no decir toda su vida desde que su hermana Fei Mei había dejado de llamarlo por su nombre… normalmente acostumbraba decirle enano, a lo mejor todo esto tenía su lado positivo… quizás al fin podría llevarse bien con todas ellas.

Discúlpenme… - atinó a decir el muchacho que comenzó a toser sin poder contenerlo, como era de esperarse su cuerpo se había quedado excesivamente débil y era propenso a enfermarse por cualquier cosa…

Vamos muchachas, yo también estoy feliz por ver a Shaoran pero ahora él necesita ventilación y no podemos estar todas aquí… que se quede Sakura cuidándolo… Wei por favor llama a un médico que venga a revisar a mi hermano – se apresuró a decir la hermana mayor de la familia Li ante la protestas de sus hermanas que a regañadientes dejaron la habitación mientras que el anciano Wei salía a toda prisa en busca de la guía telefónica para llamar a un médico.

Pronto llegó a la residencia Li un médico que vino a examinar al hechicero oriental, la novia de éste último tuvo que dejar la habitación para que pudieran examinar a su prometido…

La revisión no tomó mucho tiempo, apenas el médico salió un grupo de mujeres le abordaron con miles de preguntas, Sakura estaba incluida en el grupo y todas preguntaban por la salud del muchacho chino…

Bueno señoritas, no tiene nada fatal pero eso no significa que esté todo bien… a simple vista tiene un tremendo desgaste y por lo que veo ha tenido una baja alarmante de su sistema inmunológico… personalmente aconsejo que lo lleven a un hospital, aunque si procuran tomar todas las precauciones de higiene, no habrá problema en que se quede aquí… eso si eviten que haga ningún esfuerzo, debe reposar en cama hasta que esté más estable – concluyó el médico que por un momento se sintió atrapado por las incesantes preguntas… sin embargo entendía la situación, era casi un milagro que ese muchacho siguiera vivo no obstante su condición era algo bastante extraño pero había aprendido que no tenía que preguntar mucho…

No se preocupe, cuidaremos como a un rey a nuestro hermano, muchas gracias por todo, cualquier cosa le avisamos… permítame acompañarlo hasta la salida – se apresuró a decir Fuu Tie que caminó junto al médico mientras seguía preguntándole que cuidados deberían tener para que su hermano se pudiera recuperar más rápido…

Con esto se malogra todos los preparativos para la boda… ahora solo nos queda posponer todo – exclamó algo mortificada She Fa al recordar todo lo que se habían esforzado por apurar las cosas y ahora todo el esfuerzo sería en vano pues su hermano se encontraba postrado en cama.

Pues no queda de otra hermana, el enano no se puede casar en ese estado… solo nos queda esperar que se recupere – indicó Fei Mei algo resignada pero a la vez tranquila… en verdad se moría por ver a su hermano casado y con algo de suerte que le diera en el primer intento al heredero del clan Li… ver a su hermano menor convertido en papá, eso si sería todo un suceso…

Así es hermanas… no hay de otra, lo más conveniente será no comentarle nada de lo que ha sucedido a mamá, estoy segura que se preocuparía mucho y vendría acá… no es necesario preocuparla de esa manera, esto tenemos que manejarlo nosotras y contigo también Sakura, cuento con ello – expresó Fan Len que le sonrió a su futura cuñada, la aludida simplemente asintió con la cabeza aceptando la petición de la mujer china… por otro lado las hermanas Li se miraron extrañadas después de escuchar a su hermana mayor… era muy extraño que ella dejara a un lado a su progenitora, siendo esto algo tan importante…

Es mejor ir a comprar todos los medicamentos que nos ha puesto en la receta el médico, es mejor que ustedes me acompañen… Sakura hazme el gran favor de quedarte con Shaoran… no me gustaría dejarlo solo – se apresuró a decir Fan Len al ver la cara de duda de sus hermanas… era comprensible que sus hermanas mostraran confusión después de lo que dijo, a lo mejor sería bueno explicarle un poco la situación…

Ah si… no tienes ni que pedírmelo Fan Len, yo encantada de cuidar de Shaoran… - indicó la muchacha japonesa, luego de eso la hermana de su novio le hizo pasar hacia dentro de la habitación en donde descansaba el jefe del clan Li mientras que ella acompañada de sus hermanas se dirigían hacia la salida, por el camino se encontraron a la menor de todas ellas así que las cuatro hermanas salieron de la residencia Li al mismo tiempo que Fan Len escuchaba las preguntas de sus hermanas…

La antigua card captor colocó una silla cerca al borde de la cama en dónde descansaba su prometido, se veía tan en paz que no parecía que hace unos minutos estuvo a punto de morir… realmente no entendía qué había pasado y mucho menos el motivo por el cual el muchacho chino se encontraba postrado en cama, en ese momento colocó su mano dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y recordó lo que le había dicho él hace escasos minutos…

Tenlas… siempre… contigo… - fue lo que le dijo él cuando colocó eso en su bolsillo… con lentitud extrajo del bolsillo de su chaqueta unas cartas… eran las mismas que había visto en la mano de su novio cuando le encontró inconsciente en el suelo… no comprendía por qué el líder del comité de oriente le había pedido que llevara esas cartas…

Confianza… - dijo la hija menor de Fujitaka en voz alta leyendo el nombre que tenía al pie la carta que en ese momento estaba sosteniendo, comenzó a ver el resto de cartas… eran un total de diez pero podía sentir un enorme poder concentrado en ellas… quizás mucho mayor a las cartas que ella poseía…

Valor, Responsabilidad, Sacrificio, Protección, Lealtad, Pureza, Amistad, Sinceridad y Amor – dijo en voz alta la muchacha que leía cada uno de los nombres de las cartas que miraba… la diferencia con las suyas eran notorias… mientras que las de ella eran de un color rosado, las cartas que en ese momento tenía en sus manos eran de un color verde olivo, además no tenían la imagen de algún ser mágico, solamente en toda la carta había algunos adornos y al pie el nombre…

"Todos los nombres de las cartas se refieren a sentimientos que puede tener una persona hacia otra… ¿tendrá algún significado el que estás cartas tengan justo esos nombres?" – se preguntó la muchacha en silencio remirando las nuevas cartas… aún le era todo tan confuso, no lograba explicar de dónde había aparecido esas cartas y cuál eran su objetivo… en ese instante se le vino a la mente la idea de que su novio las había creado… los pensamientos de la muchacha fueron interrumpidos por algo que llamó su atención… su bolso se había abierto desde adentro…

Oye Sakura… casi me asfixió ahí adentro… ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme ahí por tanto tiempo?... vaya, al parecer no estaba equivocado con mis suposiciones, el autor de todo este alboroto es el mocoso chino – indicó el pequeño guardián que al comienzo se mostró algo molesto con su dueña pero pronto cambió el tono de su voz al ver al novio de ella postrado en cama… no tenía que ser médico o algo por el estilo para saber que la condición del descendiente de Clow Reed era bastante delicada… podía sentir que su poder mágico había disminuido a niveles alarmantes.

Tenías razón Kero, por ahora no sé que ha pasado, ahora se encuentra muy débil por lo que está profundamente dormido pero antes de eso él me entregó esto… no estoy muy segura pero creo que él ha creado estas cartas… - expresó la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda mostrando al mismo tiempo la baraja de diez cartas a su guardián que se había quedado boquiabierto por unos segundos… aún no podía creer lo que estaba viendo frente a sus ojos.

Espera… espera… ¿Cómo es eso que el mocoso ha creado esas cartas…? – preguntó aún estupefacto el muñeco de felpa que arrebató las cartas de la mano de su dueña… aún no podía dar crédito a lo que su amiga le había comentado… lo más seguro era que la suposición de su mejor amiga fuera la correcta, eso explicaría la enorme cantidad de energía que había liberado el muchacho de ojos color miel.

Bueno Kero… la verdad es una suposición pues cuando lo encontré tenía esas cartas en su mano y luego me las entregó y me dijo que las llevara conmigo – respondió la maestra de las cartas algo confundida al ver el rostro de sorpresa de su pequeño amigo… ¿acaso esas cartas eran las causantes de que su prometido estuviera así…?

La muchacha se quedó helada al relacionar las cartas con la actual condición de su novio… entonces él casi muere por crearlas… las creó para ella pues de lo contrario no le hubiera dicho que las llevara con ella, aún no sabía cual era el objetivo de esas cartas pero el solo pensar que él pudo morir para hacer algo para ella la rompía el corazón…

Ahora entiendo mejor las cosas… ese chiquillo, realmente es sorprendente… jamás pensé que sería testigo de algo así – atinó a decir el guardián que aún no se recuperaba de su sorpresa… no podía quitar su admiración por el novio de su dueña, a cada momento ese sujeto le sorprendía… se había vuelto tan fuerte que no era raro pensar que ya lo había alcanzado… eso si es que ya no era más poderoso…

Kero… dime la verdad, esas cartas son las causantes de que Shaoran esté en ese estado ¿verdad? – preguntó la muchacha que no pudo ocultar su preocupación y tristeza… ella se sentía agradecida con el joven chino por siempre protegerla pero ella no quería que se arriesgara de esa forma…

No te voy a mentir Sakura, todo encaja… él creó estas cartas usando casi todo su poder mágico… es por eso que está así… no obstante él está en lo que cabe bien… hasta donde yo sé solo existe una persona en el mundo que logró lo mismo… - respondió la falsa identidad de Kerberos que miró detenidamente a su amiga, podía ver que lo que había dicho le había dejado entre la preocupación y la admiración…

El mago Clow, él hasta ahora había sido el único que había podido creer cartas ¿verdad? – volvió a preguntar la muchacha que se tomó unos segundos en responder… aunque sentía mucho miedo por lo que había sucedido, sabía que ya todo esta fuera de peligro… además hasta ese momento no había pensado que lo que su novio había hecho era algo histórico…

Así es Sakura… justo eso fue una de las razones por el cual se consideró al mago Clow como el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos – indicó el guardián que aún miraba la baraja de diez cartas… era consciente que esas cartas eran distintas a las que creó Clow Reed… no sabía por qué pero sentía un mal presentimiento de eso…

Aunque Shaoran solo ha creado solo diez cartas, eso significa que él es tan bueno como una vez lo fue el mago Clow – aseveró con sumo orgullo la muchacha que no pudo evitar mirar a su prometido… como siempre él se exigía más de la cuenta y terminaba sorprendiendo a todos… aunque al hacer esas cosas tan riesgosas le preocupaba tanto… al parecer él no cambiaría esa forma de ser suya…

Bueno no puedo negarte eso… aunque estas cartas son diferentes a la tuyas… siento que encierran algo más profundo… no me hagas caso, sería bueno que las lleves contigo, al fin y al cabo el mocoso lo hizo para ti… no hagas que su esfuerzo sea en vano… - indicó la falsa identidad de la bestia guardiana del sello que pudo ver como el rostro de su dueña cambiaba de expresión.

Lo sé, pero yo no quiero que haga ese tipo de cosas por mí… me gustaría que él comprendiera que lo que menos deseo es que se arriesgue por mí de esa forma… cada vez se arriesga más por mí y no sé cuando se detendrá – dijo la muchacha que bajó la mirada de tristeza… no podía negar que se sentía halagada de saber que su novio estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella pero eso era demasiado…

Mira Sakura, entiendo que te ponga triste toda esta situación, pero tú sabes que el chiquillo te quiere y ésta es la forma en que te lo demuestra… estoy seguro que él preferiría mil veces volver a hacer lo mismo antes que ver que algo te pasara… la idea es que trates de comprender sus sentimientos y no le reproches… además se recuperará pronto, esto no es nada comparado con la paliza que le dio el enviado del mal así que levanta ese ánimo, estoy seguro que una sonrisa tuya será más que suficiente para que él se recupere más rápido - se apresuró a decir el guardián mientras le daba unas palmaditas a su amiga que después de escuchar sus palabras había recuperado el ánimo por lo que le agradeció con una sonrisa…

Gracias por todo Kero… tienes razón, necesitaba escuchar algo así… te agradezco por todo lo que haces por mí – la muchacha no pudo evitar abrazar tiernamente a su pequeño amigo que en ese momento se sintió en su gloria aunque en el fondo no podía quitarse ese mal presentimiento que le traía esas cartas… definitivamente eran distintas a las que creó Clow… por lo que quizás las consecuencias de usarlas también tenían que ser distintas…

* * *

Un nuevo día había llegado a la ciudad de Tomoeda… el frío característico de esos días no se hizo esperar aunque como en los últimos días el intenso frío había disminuido al punto de que ya no era necesario usar ropa gruesa ni nada por el estilo… esto mejoró la vida de la ciudad que en las últimas semanas estuvo apagada por el olaje de frío que había tomado por sorpresa a la población…

Por las calles de la ciudad de Japón circulaban un sinfín de automóviles que iban y regresaban de diferentes sitios… entre todos esos se encontraba uno en especial, era un auto negro muy elegante con lunas polarizadas… era un vehículo costosísimo y pues tenía que serlo pues el dueño del mismo era una persona muy importante, el mismo hijo del embajador de Inglaterra se encontraba frente al volante.

El muchacho manejaba sin saber a donde ir… su cabeza estaba llena de ideas que realmente le confundían, sobre todo la última conversación que había sostenido le había dejado su cabeza hecha un lío, no se había esperado que las cosas terminaran así… el solo recordar eso le hacía sentir que su cabeza le iba a estallar de tantas cosas que tenía que pensar…

El joven de gafas solo había ido a visitar a su amigo chino para ver como se encontraba, además pensaba aprovechar el momento para hablar con él con respecto a lo que había hecho y si estaba seguro de continuar con semejante accionar… aunque sabía casi de antemano la respuesta de su amigo, la idea era tratar de persuadirlo pero también sabía que eso era casi imposible pero no perdía nada intentándolo…

El hechicero occidental había decidido irse en su nuevo vehículo que había adquirido hace poco, sería una buena ocasión para usarlo pues ya tenía unos días en su posesión y por varios motivos no había podido sacarlo, motivos como que estaba lastimado y no podía conducir gracias a su última batalla con Ikarus.

En la cabeza del muchacho venían miles de ideas de cómo persuadir a su amigo de infancia, sin embargo él conocía lo terco que podía ser el jefe del clan Li y más aun cuando se trataba de proteger a la maestra de las cartas, al muchacho chino no le importaba ni lo más mínimo su integridad si con eso protegía a su ser querido.

"Como siempre Li te arriesgas demasiado" – se dijo la reencarnación de Clow Reed que no pudo evitar pensar que algún día él tendría que hacer lo mismo que su amigo, aunque su situación era bastante diferente… de cierta forma comprendía al joven chino, tenía que ser difícil concentrarse en una pelea teniendo que estar pensando que la otra persona esté bien.

"Para Li debe ser difícil proteger a Sakura teniendo en cuenta que ella se expone al peligro de la misma forma que nosotros… aunque Tomoyo no participa en eso, la última vez terminó involucrada en todo este problema y yo no fui capaz de hacer nada…" – meditó el muchacho que comenzó a pensar que si él estuviera en la misma situación que su amigo, lo más probable sería que él hiciera lo mismo… en ese instante el muchacho esbozó una sonrisa… si iba con esa actitud a hablar con su amigo solo terminaría dándole la razón…

El muchacho pisó el acelerador… pensar en ese tipo de cosas no le ayudaban en nada… sería mejor apurarse y llegar a su destino, en todo caso dejaría al destino que decidiera como terminaría la conversación con su amigo, al final no había ningún caso seguir pensando al respecto… lo mejor sería dejar que las cosas se dieran como tenían que darse…

Pronto el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra llegó a su destino, sin demora estacionó su vehículo al frente de la casa para luego salir del auto y dirigirse hacia la puerta… era la segunda vez que se encontraba frente a esa puerta… aún recordaba la primera vez que vio a su amigo chino…

El mayordomo de su amigo había salido a recibirlo, sin demora el muchacho imploró que llamaran al dueño de casa pues tenía algo importante que decirle y si que era importante… era algo trascendental que cambiaría todo, lo más seguro era que su amigo supiera algo al respecto pero el muchacho de gafas sabía bien que lo que traía consigo era algo que decidía las cosas…

Pronto el muchacho chino se acercó a la puerta, como era de esperarse se veía bastante cauteloso… lo más seguro era que no lo había reconocido, aunque realmente Eriol pensaba que él no había cambiado mucho durante esos años sin embargo tenía que considerar que su amigo era bastante despistado.

Disculpe, ¿te conozco? – preguntó al fin el muchacho de ojos color miel… el muchacho se quedó mirando con detenimiento a su visita, esto no pasó desapercibido por su amigo que sintió cierta nostalgia de verle de nuevo, le traía tantos recuerdos, probablemente los mejores de toda su vida.

Veo que no has cambiado nada Li, ¿acaso no me reconoces? te traje muchos problemas hace más de ocho años – indicó el muchacho que empezó a sonreír, no era momento para ponerse melancólicos… además lo mejor sería aprovechar la oportunidad para sonreír un poco pues después eso solo quedaría en un desesperante deseo.

El aludido abrió los ojos de sorpresa… no fue necesario decir más para que él lograra determinar de quién se trataba, las cosas habían salido como el muchacho inglés había esperado… estaba seguro que solo necesitaba decirle eso para que su amigo de infancia lo reconociera.

Hiiragizawa, eres tú ¿verdad? – preguntó el jefe del clan Li con cierta duda, la reencarnación de Clow nuevamente esbozó una sonrisa, como era de esperar del actual líder del comité de hechiceros de oriente tenía que ser sumamente cauteloso…

Así es, te veo muy preocupado Li y verdad ¿la pequeña Sakura sabe que estás aquí? - preguntó repentinamente el muchacho inglés con mucha serenidad, pero por dentro el muchacho se encontraba frente a un gran dilema… sabía a la perfección que esa respuesta era muy importante para el futuro de todos pero tenía que mostrarse tranquilo aunque por dentro la culpa lo consumía lentamente…

Sakura ya sabe que estoy en este lugar – atinó a responder el jefe del clan Li que bajó la vista y luego de unos segundos apretó con fuerza sus puños… eso fue suficiente para el hechicero occidental lograra concluir que las cosas habían salido fuera de sus manos… ahora seguro sus dos amigos deberían estar sufriendo por su culpa, lo más seguro era que lo odiarían cuando supieran la verdad…

Luego el muchacho de gafas comenzó a comentarle a su amigo de los desastres que acontecían en el mundo además de excusarse por los errores que había cometido como el haberle arrebatado el pergamino al comité así como el motivo por el cual lo había mantenido hasta el momento oculto… pero felizmente su amigo chino logró comprenderlo…

Luego de eso el muchacho inglés le entregó a su amigo un pergamino en donde estaba escrito el fin del mundo… el día en que los seres humanos serían juzgados por un ser superior a ellos…

Esto es el... y junto con los desastres que me has comentado significa el fin pero Tomoeda no ha sentido nada del exterior entonces significa que... – indicó el muchacho de ojos color miel que miró a su compañero de infancia… Eriol pudo ver como su amigo esperaba con todas ansias que le dijera que lo que pensaba estaba mal sin embargo no podía hacer eso pues él había llegado a la misma conclusión…

Si amigo, yo también pienso lo mismo… acá empezara todo y la destrucción se extenderá por todo el planeta... – atinó a responder la reencarnación de Clow Reed que se quedó en silencio… las palabras sobraban en un momento como ese… ahora tendrían que pensar detenidamente lo que tenían que hacer…

Luego de eso comenzaron a hablar acerca de posibles formas de solucionar el problema e intentaron a buscar alguna forma de evitar la destrucción de la humanidad pero ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión…

… yo al igual que tú pienso que debemos hacer hasta lo imposible para evitar nuestra destrucción a pesar que eso parezca innecesario, no quiero morir sin haberlo intentado, debemos pensar que encontraremos el método para cambiar nuestro destino – repuso el hechicero occidental que entendía a la perfección los sentimientos del jefe del clan Li, ambos pensaban lo mismo, definitivamente no podían hacer nada pero no esperarían sentados a que algo los salve… lucharían aunque pareciera que era imposible…

Su amigo chino se alegró de escucharle hablar así y luego de contarle acerca del ataque que sufrieron a causa de Tao Tsen llegaron a la conclusión que había alguna forma de salvarse… pero luego comprendieron que la maestra de las cartas se encontraban en peligro por lo que decidieron ir a buscarla…

El muchacho tocó el timbre de la casa, lo más seguro era que el mayordomo de su amigo saliera a recibirlo y a lo mejor lo recordaría aunque había pasado ya un buen tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo ahí… pronto se escucharon unos pasos y la puerta principal se abrió dándole una sorpresa al visitante.

Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo servirle? – preguntó la voz de una mujer que miró detenidamente al muchacho que tenía en frente… por alguna razón se le hacía conocido, no sabía como explicarlo, era una sensación que le decía que le conocía de algún sitio.

Buenos días… busco al joven Li Shaoran – atinó a responder el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que se tomó unos segundos para recuperarse de la impresión… no esperaba encontrarse con una mujer tan atractiva en la casa de su amigo, por un momento se preguntó si la antigua card captor tenía conocimiento de eso…

Bueno Shaoran se encuentra indispuesto en este momento, si gusta puedo entregarle su recado si usted así lo cree conveniente – se apresuró a decir Fan Len, por más que trataba de sacarse la idea de que conocía a esa persona no podía, además sus rasgos físicos y su acento le hacía ver que no era japonés y mucho menos chino… en ese caso ¿de dónde conocía a su hermano?

Pues la verdad solo vine a visitarle para hablar de algunas cosas sin importancia… bueno, en todo caso regresaré otro día, gracias por su tiempo – indicó el muchacho que hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a dirigirse a su carro no obstante se percató que su acompañante no le había quitado la mirada ni un segundo lo que le pareció algo raro, sin embargo se dio media vuelta para empezar a alejarse…

Espere… no me dijo ¿Quién era usted? – preguntó la mujer china al ver que el muchacho se iba, fue casi una reacción involuntaria… no sabía a ciencia cierta porque lo hizo, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, quizás esa era la última oportunidad que tenía para averiguar algo sobre ese chico.

Mi nombre es Eriol Hiiragizawa… - dijo el muchacho que se había detenido y dado media vuelta para responder la pregunta de la hermana de su amigo pero grande fue su asombro al ver la cara de sorpresa de la mujer cuando escuchó su nombre, pero mayor fue su estupefacción cuando vio que ella le hacía una reverencia como si fuera un rey o algo parecido.

La hermana mayor de toda la familia Li al fin comprendió por qué tenía la sensación de que conocía esa persona… era casi como si su sangre le dijera que esa persona era un conocido lejano de ella… definitivamente era un honor el poder tener frente suyo a la reencarnación del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, además de ser su ancestro…

Este… no entiendo por qué estás haciendo esto, pero en verdad me estoy sintiendo incomodando con esto… - atinó a decir el muchacho de gafas algo avergonzado que miraba en todas direcciones asegurándose que no hubiera nadie, sin demora se acercó hacia la hermana de su amigo para que se levantara.

Discúlpeme, no quería avergonzarlo… pensé que esa era la mejor forma de recibirlo… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para alguien tan importante como usted… jamás pensé tener la oportunidad de tenerle en frente mío – expresó Fan Len que se levantó pero sin dejar de mirar con admiración al muchacho en frente suyo… cómo no se había dado cuenta antes… si el parecido con Clow Reed era bastante, al final lo que les dijo su hermano menor resultó ser verdad, él había conocido a la reencarnación de su ancestro.

Vaya, no pensé que era tan famoso… pero dudo que sea para tanto, creo que sería bueno que me digas ¿Quién eres? Y ¿de dónde me conoces? – preguntó el muchacho aún aturdido por la repentina muestra de respeto de la mujer china, en verdad no comprendía por qué le hablaba con tanto respeto y hasta podía asegurar que le miraba con admiración.

Un halago que me hace el interés que muestra en mí, yo soy la hermana de Shaoran; Fan Len Li, mi hermano nos habló mucho de usted cuando regresó a Hong Kong, pero personalmente no le creí… la existencia de usted es un total misterio… en el comité hay muchos que se resisten a pensar que usted existe de verdad – comentó Fan Len que hizo un ademán para que el muchacho inglés pasara pero él se hizo el desentendido… ahora comprendía a que venía todo eso, si ella era hermana de Shaoran significa que también es una de sus descendientes… o mejor dicho una de las descendientes de Clow, aunque encontró bastante interesante el saber que en el comité aún se resistían a aceptar su existencia, ahora comprendía por qué nunca intentaron contactarse con él…

Ahora entiendo mejor, pero no es necesario que hagas todas estas cosas… aunque no te puedo negar que me halaga mucho sin embargo no me parece correcto por que al final no soy Clow Reed, solo soy Eriol Hiiragizawa… así que no me hables con tanto respeto que me hace sentir viejo - indicó el muchacho con una sonrisa… la entendía de cierta forma… no era nada raro pensar que era una gran carga ser la descendencia de alguien tan famoso como Clow Reed aunque él estaba completamente seguro que Clow no hubiera deseado que sus descendientes vivieran bajo esa presión…

La mujer se quedó perpleja por unos segundos… era como lo había dicho su hermano… el muchacho que era la reencarnación de su ancestro era tan modesto y humilde que difícilmente se podría pensar que fuera alguien tan famoso en el mundo mágico… la mujer con algunos titubeos hizo el esfuerzo para hablarle con más confianza.

Bueno como usted… como tú quieras… entonces supongo que vienes a ver el estado de Shaoran… bueno él está bien pero justo ahora se ha quedado dormido – dijo la mujer china que se sintió algo rara hablando con él de esa manera…

Ya veo, no hay problema… vendré en otro momento… - atinó a decir el muchacho algo divertido al ver como la mujer se esforzaba por no cometer ni un error… por un momento le recordó a su amigo chino.

Quizás no sea un buen momento y yo no sea la persona más indicada para decirlo pero en algún momento te enterarás… no sabemos donde se encuentra el objeto que encargaste a tus descendientes guardar… la ubicación solo lo sabía mi padre y él se llevó ese secreto a la tumba – expresó avergonzada la mujer pero que pronto quedó confundida al ver el rostro de extrañeza de su acompañante, parecía que no supiera de lo que le estaba hablando.

Supongo que debe ser una decepción enorme muy grande para ti, pero todo fue tan inesperado… la verdad es que el clan Li por años ha estado buscando eso aunque es muy complicado buscar algo que ni siquiera sabes que es pero… – la mujer china se quedó en silencio… podía ver como su acompañante se veía confundido como si no supiera de lo que le estaban hablando, en ese momento recordó algo que su hermano le comentó hace años… el niño que era la reencarnación de Clow no había recuperado del todo los recuerdos del difunto mago…

La verdad no sé de qué me hablas – atinó a responder el muchacho confundido y algo aturdido, en ese momento su mente comenzó a llenarse de imágenes confusas… no era la primera vez que le pasaba…

Shaoran me comentó algo acerca de que no habías recuperado todos tus recuerdos… bueno, si no lo recuerdas significa que no tiene importancia, por lo menos no aún… en verdad me hubiera gustado saber que era ese objeto y por qué teníamos que guardarlo, pero bueno solo tú lo sabes… - dijo Fan Len algo acongojada al no poder descubrir el tan arraigado misterio que había en su familia…

Bueno si Clow Reed les encargo eso entonces debe ser algo importante… me gustaría seguir hablando contigo pero no me siento bien, me ha comenzado a doler un poco la cabeza… - indicó el muchacho de gafas que en ese momento se tomaba la cabeza… no sabía como explicar pero repentinamente comenzó a sentir mareos…

Claro, está bien… cuando gustes… - atinó a decir la mujer china que observó como el muchacho que era la reencarnación de su antecesor se alejaba tambaleándose… aparentemente lo que la mujer le dijo lo había aturdido de sobremanera… realmente la mujer china no sabía si había sido correcto haberle comentado al respecto aunque tarde o temprano se tenía que saber… pues era urgente…

El hechicero abordó su auto y solo condujo un poco para alejarse de la mirada de la hermana de su amigo… pronto detuvo el auto y se quedó sentado ahí… la cabeza aun le seguía dando vueltas… no lograba comprender que había pasado y por qué se sentía así… era un hecho que tenía que descubrir que estaba pasando, pero por el momento solo quería quedarse ahí hasta que le pasara los mareos…

La reencarnación de Clow seguía manejando por las calles de Tomoeda… aún no sabía a donde ir, varias veces había querido ir a ver a su novia pero sabía que en esas condiciones que se encontraba solo la preocuparía…

"No gano nada dando vueltas sin ningún rumbo, lo mejor será irme a casa y tratar de olvidar este asunto por lo menos hasta que Li se recupere por completo… por el momento ya tenemos suficientes problemas como para estar dando importancia a estas cosas… a lo mejor la hermana de Li tiene razón y no es algo indispensable, de lo contrario ya lo habría recordado cuando me lo comentó" – se dijo el muchacho inglés que sacudió su cabeza para sacarse todas esas dudas que aquejaban su ya cansada mente…

Sin demora Eriol pisó el acelerador a la vez que cambiaba de rumbo con dirección a su mansión… con un poco de suerte su amigo de ojos celestes estaría ya en su casa pues hoy día probablemente le daban de alta y así podría conversar un poco con él, necesitaba aclarar algunas dudas que tenía acerca de sus enemigos, el auto del hijo del embajador de Inglaterra comenzó a perderse rápidamente entre las calles de Tomoeda…

* * *

El día transcurría con normalidad, la gente iba y venía de diferentes lugares… los habitantes de Tomoeda caminaban tranquilamente sin saber que un peligro acechaba muy cerca de ellos… a tal punto que las vidas de todos ellos dependían de un delgado hilo…

Dos seres con forma humana se desplazaban por los arbustos de manera rápida y cautelosa… ambos sabían que tenían que ser extremadamente cuidadosos, los últimos acontecimientos habían cambiado drásticamente sus planes… ahora tenían que hacer las cosas con mayor sigilo.

Al poco tiempo los dos seres se detuvieron en las cercanías de un templo muy conocido en Tomoeda, por no decir el más importante de la ciudad, el actual dueño del templo se encontraba en el extranjero trabajando por lo que había dejado el cuidado del lugar a sus parientes.

¿Es este el lugar, señor? – preguntó la sombra más grande que se detuvo al ver que su líder se paró de improviso a la vez que miraba en todos sitios cómo si estuviera buscando algo sin embargo el aludido no respondió y simplemente siguió mirando a todos lados.

La criatura no pudo evitar sentirse menospreciada ante la actitud de su acompañante que le había ignorado por completo… no obstante él sabía que no podía reclamarle nada y mucho menos oponérsele, el nivel de su líder se encontraba muy por encima del suyo y enfrentarlo era casi un suicidio por lo que decidió simplemente volver a preguntar.

¿Estamos en el lugar correcto? – preguntó la sombra que tuvo que comerse su frustración para mostrarse sumiso ante su acompañante, hace mucho tiempo había peleado contra su líder y los resultados de esa vez no fueron nada satisfactorios para él… fue cuestión de suerte que esa vez no murió bajó las manos de quién ahora era su líder…

¡Cállate! ¡No te das cuenta que estoy tratando de concentrarme! – exclamó con fuerza la sombra líder que no ocultó su molestia por la insistencia de su subordinado… a esas alturas estaba harto de constantes fracasos, hasta el momento no había conseguido nada y el tiempo apremiaba.

La otra sombra solo atinó a callarse sin poder reclamar aunque por dentro tenía unos enormes deseos de apretar ese cuello pero sabía que eso solo podía quedar en su imaginación, no había forma de poder ganarle… pronto su líder comenzó a caminar por lo que no le quedó de otra que seguirle.

El templo Tsukimine se encontraba desierta a esas horas… no había por todo el lugar ninguna alma humana que interfiriera con la búsqueda de las dos criaturas y eso era mejor pues de lo contrario ellos matarían a quien se interpusiera en su camino sin ninguna contemplación…

Sin ninguna razón el líder se detuvo mientras contemplaba un árbol de cerezo… se acercó al árbol y colocó su mano sobre el árbol, pronto comenzó a sentir una energía que reconoció a la perfección.

Al fin lo he encontrado… ya era hora que lo encontrara, comenzaba a aburrirme – expresó con suma satisfacción el líder de las cinco criaturas, realmente se encontraba contento… al fin las cosas comenzaban a salirle mejor, por lo menos tendría algo que presentar pues el momento de dar cuentas está muy cerca… más de lo que él quisiera…

¿Aquí es el lugar? – preguntó la otra criatura que miraba sorprendido el lugar… por más que miraba alrededor no podía encontrar algo especial ahí… todo parecía tan normal que le era difícil creer que ese fuera el lugar que habían estado buscado por tanto tiempo.

No me sorprende tu ineptitud… pero me encuentro tan satisfecho que pasare por alto tu estúpida pregunta – respondió el líder que miró con fastidio a su acompañante… con las recientes derrotas del resto de sus subordinados, el humor del líder había cambiado drásticamente a tal punto que no se le podía decir nada de lo contrario explotaba de la cólera.

Discúlpeme, es que simplemente no logró comprender cómo puede ser este lugar el indicado… no siento nada de extraordinario en este lugar – se apresuró a decir la otra sombra que a pesar de que en ese momento sentía unos deseos irrefrenables de acabar con su acompañante tenía que comerse su propio orgullo y aparentar que no pasaba nada.

Pues no es raro que alguien tan inferior como tú no se de cuenta que este lugar es especial… sobretodo este árbol… aquí se encuentra la clave de todo – respondió nuevamente el líder que clavaba su mirada en el árbol que tenía en frente suyo… aunque parecía lo contrario él tampoco entendía por qué exactamente ese lugar… solo sabía que ahí tenía que ser.

La criatura observó como su líder se quedaba embelesado observando el dichoso árbol, él que se suponía que era la clave de todo su éxito… a lo mejor su acompañante tenía razón y era algo que no lograría entender pues era consciente que había muchos detalles que desconocía y que de seguro su líder si conocía.

Es reconfortante saber que las cosas al fin comienzan a salir como uno esperaba… encontrar este lugar es el inicio de nuestra buena racha, no podemos fallar… no podemos cometer otro error… - comentó la sombra líder que aún mantenía su mirada en el árbol, al fin se encontraba frente al lugar en donde empezaría todo… a partir de ahora las cosas tenían que salir como lo planeado…

Lo sé señor… soy consciente de eso, pero usted sabe de sobra que yo soy diferente al resto… yo no fallaré – se apresuró a decir la otra criatura que esperaba un nuevo insulto de su acompañante pues era la única forma como su líder se expresaba sobre él, daba la impresión que todo su frustración por las derrotas del resto de sus camaradas trataba de desquitársela con él por medio de insultos.

Eso crees… Quizbel, Basilics e Ikarus me dijeron lo mismo y mira como terminaron… ni siquiera lograron aportar nada productivo para nuestra misión… ¿cómo puedo creer en tus palabras? ¿Qué garantía tengo que no terminaras como el resto de ellos? – preguntó el líder que al fin quitó su vista del árbol para dirigir su mirada a su acompañante… clavó sus ojos en su subordinado que se sintió intimidado por unos segundos…

Entiendo su punto de vista, pero yo no soy como ellos… usted sabe que soy mil veces mejores que esos tontos… y si en el peor de los casos soy derrotado, le aseguro que mi muerte no será en vano, no pienso morir sin antes conseguir algo que le sirva – respondió con decisión la sombra que a pesar de sentir algo amilanado por la repentina atención que le había prestado su líder, no dudo en decir eso pues creía fervientemente en su victoria.

Excelente respuesta Slash… digno de ti, soy consciente que últimamente te he tratado como una basura, asumo que entenderás que la presión que he tenido ha sido grande… sabes de antemano que en el único que he confiado es en ti, así que no me decepciones - indicó el líder que comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del árbol de cerezo como si buscara algo, mientras que su subordinado miraba algo confundido a su acompañante… era la primera vez que él le decía algo así… ¿a qué estaba jugando ahora?

Mira Slash… aunque parece un árbol común y corriente, he aquí la llave que nos llevará a lo más alto del universo… he aquí donde podremos al fin cumplir nuestra tan añorada venganza… por eso necesito que te centres en la Buster Sword… ya hemos comprobado que luchar contra esos sujetos se ha vuelto un verdadero problema – expresó el líder que se detuvo a la espalda del árbol, nuevamente colocó su mano sobre el tronco del majestuoso árbol, trató de sentir la misma sensación de antes pero eso no sucedió… confirmando sus sospechas…

Lo sé, entiendo muy bien lo que usted me dice, por eso he pensado una forma de vencerles – se apresuró a decir Slash que no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción, aunque su plan era sumamente sencillo, había tenido que analizar las probabilidades de éxito de hacer las cosas de esa forma y hasta donde él había visto no existía forma de perder.

¿Ah si? Me gustaría escuchar ese majestuoso plan tuyo… me gustaría saber que tanto has mejorado en tus análisis Slash – dijo con cierta curiosidad el líder que dirigió su mirada nuevamente en su subordinado, sabía de antemano que su acompañante se caracterizaba por analizar cada situación para conseguir alguna ventaja extra.

Bueno… para empezar he sacado una conclusión muy provechosa de la muerte del resto… esos sujetos son fuertes cuando están juntos, es más, cuando intentan proteger a alguien se vuelven más fuertes aún, por lo que me atrevo a decir que el gran error de Quizbel, Basilics e Ikarus fue el enfrentarse ellos solos a todos esos tipos… - Slash hizo una pausa, podía ver con cierta delicia que en ese instante tenía toda la atención de su líder… lo que significaba que hasta el momento todo iba bien.

Esa será la clave para mi victoria… iré acabando por pocos a esos sujetos… es casi un hecho que ellos no andan juntos todo el tiempo, iré eliminándolos de a pocos y de esa manera no tendré que esforzarse mucho y menos salir lastimado – finalizó la sombra que mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción, estaba completamente seguro que su plan era perfecto y que no tenía ningún pierde… aunque era sencillo era la mejor estrategia contra sus enemigos.

El líder de Slash se quedó en silencio por unos segundos… la táctica era sencilla pero aparentemente efectiva… aunque había muchos detalles muy importantes que parecía que su subordinado no había pensado.

Interesante lo que me has dicho, pero no te has puesto a pensar que de esa manera te tomará mucho tiempo lograr lo que buscamos y tú sabes muy bien que tiempo es lo que menos tenemos – expresó decepcionado el líder que realmente esperaba algo mejor de su último subordinado pero al parecer lo había sobrestimado.

Para serle sincero si había pensado acerca de eso… pues mi prioridad sería encontrar a la sombra de Soldier pero en el caso que encontrara a sus amigos, acabaría primero de ellos de tal forma que por lo menos podría aminorar sus fuerzas para luego dar un ataque directo al odioso Cloud – respondió con rapidez Slash que no era nada tonto y había pensado sobre eso… hasta donde él podía ver, todo estaba bajo control y no existía ningún punto ciego en su estrategia, era perfecta.

Bien hecho Slash… digno de ti, necesitamos la Buster Sword, luego podremos ir en contra del sujeto… estoy seguro que necesitare de tu ayuda… aunque realmente no sé si eso será suficiente – indicó la criatura líder que en ese momento se sentó en la base del árbol de cerezo… era consciente que lo más fácil de su misión era obtener la Buster Sword, lo otro era un problema superior…

Si es como usted dice, entonces si será un problema, pero él no es perfecto… eso es un hecho, le aseguro que encontraré una forma de vencerle, incluso podríamos convencerle… - dijo Slash que comenzó a meditar al respecto, si era cierto lo que le habían dicho acerca de esa persona entonces ello no tenían ninguna posibilidad de luchar en su contra, no obstante tenía que haber una forma de persuadirlo a ayudarles…

Eso último me gustó Slash… tienes razón, entonces dejo todo en tus manos… estoy depositando toda mi confianza en ti, regresa con resultado positivos… - atinó a decir el líder a la vez que el aludido hacia una reverencia y desaparecía de la vista de su líder.

"El destino de todos esos insolentes será la destrucción… estoy seguro que la muerte de Slash me servirá de mucho" – pensó el líder de las cinco sombras que vinieron a la Tierra… él tenía el presentimiento que su subordinado no iba a sobrevivir pero que al final cumpliría su promesa y su muerte no sería inútil…

"¿Serás capaz de detenernos nuevamente, sombra de Soldier…? ¿podrás detenerlo de nuevo?" – se preguntó la criatura con forma humanoide que no encontró una respuesta a sus preguntas… pronto dejó volar sus pensamientos hacia la persona que le correspondía responder…

El portador de la Buster Sword había salido del hospital y ahora se encontraba en la mansión Hiiragizawa supuestamente descansando sin embargo el muchacho rubio no podía siquiera cerrar los ojos tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza…

"¿Por qué buscan con tanta exasperación la Buster Sword? ¿Qué pretenden hacer con ella?" – se preguntó el muchacho de ojos celestes que miraba en ese momento el techo de su dormitorio… durante todo ese tiempo se había preguntado lo mismo pero no lograba encontrar una respuesta que le satisficiera lo que comenzaba a desquiciarlo….

El muchacho sacudió su cabeza, no pudo evitar ver de nuevo esas imágenes que le torturaban tanto… nuevamente "él" lo atormentaba… a pesar de que ya no quedaba nada de él por qué no podía vivir tranquilo, estaba harto de tener que vivir con ese enorme peso, en verdad quería seguir los consejos de su amiga de infancia pero el dolor y la frustración eran mucho más fuerte que él…

"No sé si esto ya ha terminado pero definitivamente no permitiré que nadie más salga lastimado… mucho menos Tifa, ella es lo único que me queda en mi vida y no dejaré que nadie la aleje de mi lado" – se dijo el muchacho convencido que el peligro aún no terminaba… todo había sido muy fácil y con los recientes hechos estaba seguro que aparecería al igual que Quizbel, Basilics e Ikarus…

"Estoy seguro que te volveré a ver y soy consciente que esta vez serás más fuerte que la última vez… no obstante estaré preparado para vencerte, estoy casi seguro que tú estás detrás de todo y aunque tú no seas "él", estoy seguro que serás el peor adversario que enfrentaremos…" – meditó el muchacho que dejó escapar un suspiro… estaba casi seguro que las cosas se pondrían peor en vez de mejorar pero a pesar de eso no estaba dispuesto a retroceder…

En ese instante el muchacho escuchó como la perilla de la puerta se movía por lo que rápidamente cerró sus ojos para hacerse el dormido, por lo menos tenía que aparentar que dormía de lo contrario preocuparía al resto y de seguro recibiría un sermón de su amiga de infancia.

La puerta se abrió para dejar ver a una hermosa muchacha de larga cabellera negra… entró con sumo silencio a la habitación… la muchacha de Septerra se acercó lentamente hacia la cama donde supuestamente descansaba su mejor amigo…

A los pocos segundos la muchacha se encontró frente a él, su amigo dormía plácidamente… ella había venido a asegurarse que él estuviera descansando pues lo conocía demasiado bien y estaba casi segura que él saldría de esa lugar pero se alegraba de haberse equivocado…

Tifa no pudo aguantar las ganas de acariciar los cabellos rubios de Cloud que aún seguía haciéndose el dormido… el muchacho no sabía que hacer exactamente por lo que decidió que era mejor seguir con los ojos cerrados…

Me pregunto que pasara contigo cuando regresemos a Septerra… seguirás escapándote de mí a la vez que seguirás reprochándote por el pasado… - la voz de la muchacha se podía escuchar un tono de nostalgia… su amigo era consciente que a pesar de lo sucedido hace un año en Septerra cuando se suponía que había superado sus culpas, todo eso no duró mucho tiempo… al final con su actitud solo lograba lastimar a los que quería.

No sé como explicarlo pero creo que el estar aquí te ha cambiado Cloud, realmente espero que al fin dejes de culparte por algo por lo cuál nunca tuviste culpa, yo soy fiel testigo de eso – nuevamente dijo la muchacha que se agachó para darle un tierno beso en la frente de su amigo y con cierto apuro abandonó la habitación pero siempre con bastante sigilo…

El portador de la Buster Sword apenas escuchó que la puerta se cerró, abrió sus ojos… no sabía que pensar al respecto… era consciente que ella tenía toda la razón, realmente su amiga de infancia casi siempre tenía la razón pero él era tan obstinado que no quería reconocer eso…

El muchacho levantó su mano a la vez que la colocaba su mano en su frente justo en el lugar donde había recibido el beso de su amiga, el muchacho rubio no pudo evitar sonreír… era una sensación de cierta forma extraña pero muy especial… en ese momento vino a su mente la imagen de una hermosa muchacha de ojos verdes… era la misma persona que le había fallado hace 3 años y que no pudo proteger…

Ya me olvidaste Cloud… tan débil eran tus sentimientos hacia mí… como ahora ya no soy más que un simple recuerdo piensas hacer cómo si nunca existí ¿verdad? – preguntó la muchacha que miró con reproche al aludido que no entendía qué pasaba… ahora él se encontraba dentro del sueño… y lo peor de todo que no recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido.

No digas esas cosas… ella es… - por un momento el muchacho de ojos celestes no supo que decir… ¿qué realmente significaba Tifa para él? Era un hecho que era más que una amiga, pero entonces… ¿Qué ella era para él?

No lo puedes decir… y si fuera poco ahora traicionas ese sentimiento con esa nueva muchacha que has conocido… te mereces el destino que llevas Cloud, espero que tu propia infelicidad te consuma – indicó la muchacha que desapareció de la mente de la sombra de Soldier… pronto el muchacho despertó exaltado por el rostro del muchacho recorrían gotas de sudor…

El muchacho intuyó que todo eso fue un juego de su mente, mejor dicho un sermón de su consciencia, él era consciente que últimamente tenía sentimientos encontrados, en especial cuando se encontraba cerca de la maestra de las cartas… no sabía por qué pero había algo que le atraía de esa muchacha…

El muchacho se volvió a tirar sobre su cama… sabía que había tratado de disimular ese sentimiento lo más posible pero cada vez se le complicaba más… quizás lo mejor sería alejarse de todos un poco y concentrarse en regresar a su planeta, con resignación Cloud cerró los ojos con la esperanza de poder conciliar el sueño que le librara de tanta preocupación…

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde que el muchacho de ojos color miel estuvo a punto de morir al crear las nuevas cartas… toda esa situación preocupaba de sobremanera al muchacho que era la reencarnación del mago que había ideado la creación de dichas cartas y que conocía perfectamente las consecuencias de las mismas…

El muchacho de gafas se encontraba frente al volante de su lujoso automóvil… en esos días no había logrado conseguir hablar con su amigo chino pues siempre que iba a verlo resultaba que estaba dormido o algo por el estilo y a esas alturas comenzaba a pensar que su amigo estaba tratando de rehuir esa conversación

"Por lo que veo vas a llevar esto sin pensar en las consecuencias, te estás arriesgando demasiado Li" – se dijo el hechicero occidental mientras conducía su auto con dirección a la residencia de su novia, desde el día que estuvieron en el hospital no se habían visto por lo que habían decidido verse y salir a pasear un rato pues después de todo a pesar de los problemas la vida continuaban y no podían andar escondidos…

El muchacho giró el carro en una esquina a la vez que pisaba el acelerador pero pronto tuvo que frenar al llegar a la avenida pues el semáforo le mostraba la luz roja, por lo que tuvo que detener el vehículo… el muchacho dejó escapar un suspiro mientras recordaba una escena de su vida pasada…

El hechicero había decidido que su viaje era indispensable… era consciente que lo más probable sería que no volvería, lo que significa que no la vería de nuevo… no obstante temía por su seguridad… no estaba seguro que todo hubiera terminado, por lo que debía hacer algo antes de irse…

Clow Reed caminó hacia la ventana, asomó su cabeza hacia el exterior de la casa y pudo observar a sus queridas criaturas mágicas descansando bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol… el hechicero no pudo evitar sonreír a la vez que sintió una gran nostalgia, sabía que de ahora en adelante esas criaturas serían su única compañía… pronto sacudió su cabeza, no podía deprimirse por eso, al final lo hacía por el bien del mundo.

El mago se alejó de la ventana y se encaminó al centro de la habitación en donde había una pequeña y modesta mesa, sobre ella se encontraba una baraja de cartas… cartas que le ayudaron mucho en el pasado pero en esta ocasión no podían ayudarle…

"Las cartas Clow han sido creadas para usar magia ofensiva en vez de defensiva, salvo la carta Escudo, las demás han sido creadas para el ataque sobre todo Vacío que es capaz de convertir todo a la nada, todas ellas son cartas que usan magia ofensiva…" – se dijo el hechicero que había tomado todas sus cartas y había separado la carta Escudo del resto… el mago Clow fijó su mirada en la única carta que usaba poder defensivo… en ella se encontraba la clave de todo…

"El poder defensivo de Escudo es tan grande que es capaz de contener el ataque de cualquiera otra carta Clow no obstante no es capaz de detener el poder de Vacío, lo que significa que no es lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger lo que más queremos" – Clow Reed tomó con su mano la carta Escudo… podía sentir todo el poder mágico que la carta encerraba… sabía que era un poder grande pero no lo suficiente para proteger a alguien de una magia más poderosa que las cartas Clow… en ese instante la carta comenzó a brillar como si quisiera decirle algo a su dueño.

Discúlpame amiga, sé bien que no es tu culpa y que haces lo mejor… pero es una verdad de la cual no podemos escapar – dijo en voz alta el hechicero que en ese instante se sintió algo culpable por haber menospreciado de cierta manera a la carta no obstante sabía que quería protegerla sin importar el costo…

Es momento de crearlas… no sé si esto funcione y menos si esto conlleve a graves consecuencias, pero tengo que hacerlo… si quiero proteger a Yuuko después que haya partido, éste es el único camino… la protección máxima… - indicó en voz alta el mago que dejó en la mesa la carta Clow mientras que se dirigía hacia un rincón de la habitación… había llegado el momento de hacer lo que se había propuesto… sabía las consecuencias pero haría lo posible de contener los daños colaterales…

Sin demora el hechicero hizo aparecer en su mano derecho un gran báculo amarillo que tenía la insignia del sol, Clow Reed comenzó a concentrar toda su energía en su báculo al mismo tiempo que bajo sus pies aparecía el símbolo de la luna y el sol, símbolo que caracterizaba la magia del que en ese tiempo era conocido como el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos…

Pronto el poder que acumulaba comenzó a retumbar las paredes de la casa en donde se encontraba… inesperadamente el cielo comenzó a oscurecer y sin previo aviso aparecieron fuertes vientos que levantaban todo a su paso… a la vez que el hechicero sentía como poco a poco las fuerzas lo abandonaban…

El extraño cambio de clima no pasó desapercibido por el mundo mágico en especial de una persona que sabía perfectamente sabía de quien era todo ese poder mágico pero no podía explicarse que estaba intentando hacer… aunque tuvo unos deseos irrefrenables de ir a ver qué pasaba, su orgullo fue más fuerte…

Los guardianes de las cartas Clow se levantaron de golpe de su sueño… no comprendían del todo lo que pasaba… ellos sentían como el poder mágico de su creador se había maximizado pero no comprendían la razón de hacer algo tan imprudente… ¿acaso él quería morir?

Ese poder es de Clow ¿verdad Yue? – preguntó la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados mirando al otro guardián que contemplaba asombrado el cielo… a la vez que estaba admirado por el enorme poder de su creador no comprendía que quería lograr haciendo algo así.

Sabes muy bien que se trata de él, la pregunta es que está buscando expulsando su poder de esa manera tan inconsciente – exclamó el guardián que se convertiría en el futuro en el juez de las cartas Clow, Yue no podía ocultar su angustia… tenía un mal presentimiento.

No lo sé pero tú sabes muy bien que después de lo que pasó él quedó muy afectado… - el guardián no pudo decir nada más… no era necesario tampoco, ambos guardianes pensaron lo mismo… quizás él estuviera haciendo lo que les había comentado hace poco… ambos sabían que de ser eso él corría un gran riesgo…

Kerberos, no podemos dejar que él haga algo como esto… tenemos que impedirlo – exclamó exaltado el guardián con forma de ángel mientras esperaba la respuesta de aprobación de su acompañante pero el gran felino se quedó en silencio… meditaba al respecto…

Sé que lo que hace es peligroso pero no crees que él realmente desea hacerlo para poder estar en paz consigo mismo… - atinó a responder el guardián de ojos dorados que dejó perplejo a su compañero… el guardián de larga cabellera no se había esperado que le dijera algo así… por lo que se quedó en silencio por unos minutos…

Lo sé Kerberos pero ésa no es la forma… muriendo no lograra nada… ése no es el camino, si no me ayudas a detenerlo lo haré solo y no me importara pelear en contra de ti si tratas de impedir que lo haga – dijo el juez al romper al fin su silencio… no permitiría de ninguna forma que su creador muriera de esa forma… él aún tenía muchas cosas por hacer además no podía dejarlos así por así…

Ambos guardianes se miraron fijamente… ambos conocían sus fortalezas y debilidades… pronto el guardián con forma de ángel emprendió vuelo a la vez que su acompañante hacia lo mismo… al final Kerberos decidió que la decisión del otro guardián era la correcta…

Sin demora ambos guardianes se dirigieron a la habitación en donde se encontraba su creador… podía sentir como su energía había disminuido de manera alarmante… pronto irrumpieron en la habitación rompiendo la concentración del hechicero que cayó casi inconsciente al suelo…

¡Clow… responde! – gritó con exasperación Yue al ver que su creador tenía la mirada perdida y no se movía simplemente se encontraba tendido en el suelo sin hacer nada.

No es correcto que hagas este tipo de bromas Clow – indicó la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados que podía sentir que su creador poco a poco recuperaba su energías… el felino sabía bien que Clow Reed estuvo a punto de morir al tratar de conseguir lo que se proponía.

Discúlpenme Kerberos, Yue… no era mi intención preocuparlos… - atinó a responder el hechicero que con ayuda de su guardián de larga cabellera fue colocado en su sillón favorito para que pudiera recuperar el aliento.

¿Qué buscabas haciendo algo así… acaso querías morir? – preguntó Yue que imprimió en su voz un tono de reproche… realmente no sabía que trataba de crear pero sabía bien con que fin lo hacía.

Ustedes saben muy bien por qué lo hacía… lo que era no tiene importancia… simplemente he fracasado… si ustedes no hubieran llegado lo más seguro habría terminado muerto – respondió el mago que había recuperado un poco más el aliento pero no era suficiente… no podía creer que fuera tan difícil crear ese nuevo tipo de cartas…

Entonces me alegro que hayas llegado… y espero que con lo que ha pasado hoy día desista de volver hacerlo… ahora sabes bien que hacer eso es prácticamente un suicidio ¿verdad? – preguntó Kerberos mirando fijamente al hechicero… el aludido simplemente esquivó su mirada, era consciente que no quería dejarlo pero no tenía otra opción.

Sé muy bien las consecuencias de volver a intentarlo y aunque me gustaría decirles que lo volvería hacer… no puedo, no es porque sea un cobarde que teme a la muerte… jamás he tenido miedo a la muerte… simplemente que no tiene ningún sentido hacer esto si yo muero… - dijo finalmente Clow Reed que no pudo ocultar su frustración de no haber conseguido su objetivo… por más que se había esforzado por conseguirlo, no lo había conseguido… si el crear esas cartas era tan difícil entonces no le cabía duda de que usarlas sería algo mucho peor…

El hijo del embajador de Inglaterra reaccionó al escuchar repetidamente el sonido de un claxon, en ese momento sacudió su cabeza mientras que dirigía su mirada hacia el semáforo… como era de esperarse la luz verde se encontraba encendida y por eso los autos de atrás estaban reclamando… sin pensarlo dos veces el muchacho apretó el acelerador y nuevamente el auto se puso en movimiento.

Mientras el carro seguía encaminándose hacia la mansión Daidouji, la mente del muchacho aun estaba muy confundida… últimamente venían recuerdos a su mente en el momento menos esperado… aunque esta vez recordaba ese hecho pero no con tanto detalle, nuevamente el muchacho no pudo evitar la confusión que le ocasionaba la mezcla de sentimientos que había entre Clow Reed y la hechicera de las aguas…

Al poco tiempo el hechicero occidental se encontraba frente a la mansión de su novia, sin demora estacionó el vehículo y bajó del mismo, a los pocos segundos se encontraba tocando el timbre de la residencia con la esperanza que la madre de su novia no se encontrara en su casa…

Para la suerte de la reencarnación de Clow, Sonomi no se encontraba por lo que no pasó muchos minutos para que su novia saliera a recibirlo pues en la casa de ella todos estaban a favor de su relación pero tenían que aparentar en frente de la empresaria pero apenas ella salía todas las personas que trabajan en la casa los ayudaban a verse…

Me alegro mucho que hayas venido Eriol… - indicó la estudiante de periodismo a la vez que saludaba con un beso al recién llegado que solo sonrió y la abrazó con ternura… en verdad estaba contento de poder pasar aunque sea un rato junto a ella…

A mí también me alegra verte Tomoyo… ¿entonces nos vamos? – preguntó el muchacho de gafas a su novia, a la vez que había tomado su mano… tenían que aprovechar todo el tiempo posible, no sabía pero tenía la sensación que algo malo iba a suceder…

Bueno me encantaría, pero lo que sucede es que no quiero dejar sola a Meiling… últimamente anda bastante deprimida y no creo que esté bien dejarla sola – expresó algo triste la muchacha de ojos azulados que no pudo ocultar su pena al ver a su amiga tan afligida… a ciencia cierta no sabía si se debía a que ya no veía a ese extraño sujeto que frecuentaba o si era por la boda de su mejor amiga.

El muchacho se quedó dubitativo por unos segundos… no se había esperado algo así… era bueno saber que su novia era tan solidaria con su amiga, aunque él no conocía muy bien a la prima del jefe del clan Li no podía evitar sentir simpatía por ella, así que solo se podía hacer algo en una situación como ésa.

Pues en ese caso, sería bueno que ella nos acompañara a pasear… seguro salir un rato y conversar le ayudará a levantar el ánimo ¿no lo crees Tomoyo? – preguntó el muchacho a su novia que miró con sorpresa pero a la vez con alegría el comentario de su novio… por un momento pensó que él se molestaría o por lo menos se incomodaría por haber cancelado en último instante su salida…

Me parece genial Eriol, ahora mismo le diré a Meiling, no le hace nada bien estar encerrada todo el tiempo en casa, ahora regreso – la muchacha no pudo contener su alegría que besó en los labios de improviso al hijo del embajador de Inglaterra para luego dirigirse a buscar a su amiga…

En cuestión de minutos tres jóvenes se lanzaron hacia las calles de Tomoeda… y aunque una de esas personas no tenía mucho deseos de conversar, gracias a la comprensión de sus acompañantes no se sintió forzada ni nada por el estilo… en ese momento ella tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que ya no sabía que hacer por lo que simplemente permanecía en silencio disimulando que escuchaba lo que hablaban sus dos amigos…

La muchacha china seguía con el brazo vendado pues no se había recuperado del todo de su lesión producto del gran esfuerzo que tuvo que realizar para salvar la vida de la antigua card captor pero en ese momento esa dolencia era la que menos le importaba… lo que en verdad le dolía era el gran vacío que le había dejado la ausencia de Butz…

El muchacho de ojos café se fue simplemente diciéndole que lo hacía por su bien… que no quería exponerla a ningún peligro, aunque realmente no sabía a qué peligros se refería, ella había estado dispuesta a afrontarlos no obstante eso no fue suficiente para retenerlo a su lado, él simplemente se fue sin decir más…

A pesar de eso, ella por varios días había ido al lugar dónde siempre se encontraban pero como era de esperar él nunca más regresó, después de la batalla con Ikarus al fin ella desistió de seguir yendo a ese lugar pues a esas alturas ya no le quedaba de otra que aceptar la nefasta realidad… él no volvería a ir a su lugar de encuentro…

"No sé a dónde has ido y mucho menos si algún día te volveré a ver… solo sé que gracias a ti pude superar al fin el dolor que me causaba el matrimonio de Shaoran aunque para eso fue necesario reemplazarlo con el dolor que siento de no volverte a ver" – se dijo melancólicamente la muchacha china que tuvo que poner todo de ella para contener las lágrimas, no era justo que malograra el momento de su amiga…

Indiferentes al conflicto emocional que era presa su amiga china, la pareja de novios hablaban de muchas cosas, al comienzo intentaron evitar el tema del matrimonio de Shaoran pues para empezar la muchacha de Hong Kong no sabía que su prima estaba en cama, Tomoyo había decidido que en ese momento su amiga no estaba en condiciones de saber eso… no obstante cuando menos se dieron cuenta estaban en eso y fue ahí cuando al fin Meiling comenzó a intervenir en la conversación…

Los tres jóvenes comenzaron a conversar tranquilamente mientras caminaban por las calles que a esas horas extrañamente se encontraban solitarias lo que simplemente presagiaba que el peligro los estaba acechando desde muy cerca y que traería un cambio drástico en los futuros eventos…

Entre los arbustos una sombra se movía rápidamente pero de una manera sigilosa, había desaparecido por completo toda su presencia… estaba en búsqueda de la presencia de una persona que conocía hace años pero terminó equivocándose y ahora seguía a tres personas que caminaban…

"De estas tres personas, solo el que va al medio posee poderes mágicos… el resto son seres ordinarios… no obstante esa persona posee un poder mágico considerable" – se dijo la sombra que seguía al grupo de amigos, él estaba seguro que no era la primera vez que sentía ese poder mágico…

"Al fin lo recordé… este sujeto estuvo en las peleas contra Quizbel, Basilics e Ikarus… este sujeto les causó varios problemas… lo que quiere decir que es uno de los amigos de la sombra de Soldier, ésta es la oportunidad que estaba buscando… acabaré con este sujeto pero antes le diré que me diga dónde se esconde ese odioso sujeto" – meditó Slash contento de ver que las cosas estaban saliendo de cierta forma como él lo había planeado… era casi un hecho que ese muchacho sería incapaz de vencerle… además de seguro trataría de proteger a esas dos personas que lo acompañan por lo que estaría aún en más desventaja…

Aún no lo he dicho a Sakura pero espero que se pueda… sería un gran privilegio para mí, si me dejan confeccionar su vestido de novia – indicó la muchacha de armoniosa voz con ilusión… la muchacha no pudo evitar imaginarse el confeccionar el vestido de novia de su prima… y mucho más emoción tuvo cuando se imaginó a la maestra de las cartas caminando al altar con ese mismo vestido…

Ay Tomoyo… tú nunca cambiaras, desde niña tenía esa manía de confeccionar… aunque no sé si esta vez se pueda, mis primas y la familia de Shaoran son excesivamente tradicionales por lo que no me sorprendería que le dieran a Sakura el vestido que usó una vez mi tía, es decir la madre de Shaoran – expresó con seguridad la muchacha china que sabía muy bien por qué lo decía pues en el tiempo en que ella era la prometida del jefe del comité, una vez conversó con su tía y ella le manifestó el deseo que ella vistiera el vestido que ella usó cuando se casó…

El hijo del embajador de Inglaterra sonrió al ver como su novia se ilusionaba con el hecho de confeccionar el vestido de su mejor amiga, además al fin habían hecho que la prima de Li sonriera y se olvidara de sus problemas, la conversación continuó amenamente que hasta el inglés se olvidó de sus propios problemas pero eso no duró mucho…

Bueno lo importante es que esos dos se nos ca… - la reencarnación de Clow Reed se quedó helado, no podía ser… ¿por qué justo ahora…? ¿por qué tenía que aparece en ese momento…? Definitivamente el poder era maligno y no era necesario pelear en contra de él para saber que era mucho más fuerte que sus anteriores enemigos…

¿Sucede algo Eriol? ¿Por qué te has quedado en silencio? – preguntó rápidamente la estudiante de periodismo que se extrañó al ver que su novio de repente se había quedado en silencio además tenía un semblante de preocupación… no entendía que estaba pasando…

Maldición… esto no está nada bien… este es el peor momento en que podía aparecer ese sujeto… - atinó a decir con preocupación el muchacho de gafas… podía sentir el enorme poder que su enemigo había desplegado… ahora solo le quedaba resistir a que llegaran sus amigos a apoyarlo pues con su novia y la muchacha china le sería imposible pelear en contra de ese sujeto…

Las dos muchachas entendieron al instante a lo que se refería el hechicero occidental… no cabía ninguna duda que un nuevo enemigo había aparecido… el muchacho con un gesto con su mano les indicó a las dos que se colocaran atrás de él mientras sacaba su báculo con el símbolo del sol y buscaba por todas partes a su enemigo…

Pronto pudo observar que a su izquierda las hojas de los arbustos comenzaron a moverse, sin demora alejó a sus dos acompañantes de ese lugar… al instante salió algo entre las hojas con un enorme salto para luego caer al frente del muchacho que quedó sorprendido de ver a su imponente enemigo…

Es momento de dar comienzo a mi plan… acabaré primero contigo, pero puedes colaborar diciéndome dónde se encuentra la sombra de Soldier y procuraré que tu muerte sea rápida… - expresó con sarcasmo Slash que comenzó a reírse ante la cara de impotencia de su enemigo.

Slash era una criatura con forma humanoide de por lo menos dos metros de altura, poseía una cabeza de un tigre y su cuerpo mostraba una gran musculatura además de estar cubierto de pelos dorados, las uñas de sus manos y pies eran largas y filudas que daba la impresión que eran de acero, a simple vista se podía ver que poseían una fuerza descomunal.

Me estás subestimando demasiado… si crees que vas a conseguir alguna información de mí de manera fácil, déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado… no te diré nada – indicó con seguridad el muchacho inglés que en ese momento colocó su báculo en su delante… era consciente que se encontraba en desventaja… quizás su mejor opción sería protegerse hasta que llegara alguien…

"Lo mejor será atacar precavidamente y defenderme lo mejor que se pueda hasta que llegue el resto aunque en las actúales circunstancias no puedo esperar la ayuda de Li ni de Cloud… con la ayuda de Sakura tendrá que ser suficiente para vencer a este monstruo…" – se dijo el muchacho que era conocedor que su actual situación era alarmante, pronto una pequeña gota de sudor recorrió su rostro… cosa que no pasó desapercibida por sus acompañantes…

Vaya que gran confianza te tienes niño… normalmente no doy mi nombre a quién voy a matar pero haré una excepción por ésta vez… mi nombre es Slash, recuérdalo por qué será lo último que escuches, por lo menos haz que esto sea divertido – el gran felino sonrió al ver el rostro de nerviosismo de su enemigo, ambos sabían que la ventaja lo tenía Slash por lo que era tonto tratar de ocultar lo obvio.

Ya te dije… no me subestimes maldito monstruo… - gritó el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que en ese momento de su báculo salieron a toda velocidad un centenar de esferas rojas que buscaban con desesperación a su enemigo que simplemente sonrió…

En cuestión de segundos, Slash comenzó a esquivar con suma facilidad el ataque de Eriol que veía atónito como su ataque era insuficiente ante la gran velocidad de su enemigo… que saltaba de un lado a otro esquivándolo todo…

Vamos chico… no me digas que esto es todo lo que tienes… estoy seguro que puedes hacer algo mucho mejor que esto – exclamó con ironía el gran felino que aún continuaba esquivando el ataque de su enemigo… Slash no entendía por qué lo atacaba de esa forma… él estaba seguro que el hechicero sabía que ese tipo de ataques no podrían hacerle nada…

Aún tengo mucho más cosas que mostrarte… así que te sugiero que no bajes la guardia – respondió Eriol que en ese momento nuevamente se concentraba en su báculo, pronto en un radio de cincuenta metros de dónde estaba Slash comenzaron a brotar picos de tierra que comenzaron a acercarse entre ellos ante la sorpresa de la criatura que aún no terminaba de esquivar el primer ataque de su enemigo, pronto quedó atrapado por los picos de tierra quedándose sin ninguna salida.

Bien… todo ha salido de acuerdo al plan… ahora toma esto… - expresó el muchacho de gafas que levantó su báculo y todas las esferas que había esquivado Slash se habían hacia el cielo… con un movimiento de su báculo comenzaron a precipitarse con fuerza en dirección de Slash.

El gran felino levantó su mirada y observó como una lluvia de esferas se dirigían hacia él… trató de moverse pero cada vez que lo intentaba los peñascos de tierra se acercaban más a él apretándolo con mayor fuerza… el ataque ya estaba casi encima de él cuando de repente sonrió ante la cara atónita de Eriol…

Las cosas sucedieron muy rápido… a unos metros de distancia entre Slash y el ataque del muchacho inglés, el gran felino con sus garras logró destrozar la parte de los peñascos que aprisionaban su mano y luego con un rotundo golpe destruyó casi la totalidad de la prisión de tierra que había creado su enemigo, con un rápido movimiento escapó del lugar para luego escucharse una explosión.

No lo haces nada mal… por un momento comencé a dudar de tus capacidades pero por lo que veo eres muy hábil en la batalla, desde un inicio tenías planeado hacer eso… es una pena que no funcionara conmigo, si en verdad deseas acabar con esto debes intentar usar más poder… soy consciente que esto no es lo máximo que posees… la pregunta es por que no peleas con la seriedad debida… - dijo Slash que se quedó en silencio mientras se sacudía la tierra que tenía encima a la vez que pensaba que tramaba su enemigo…

El hijo del embajador de Inglaterra veía indignado como su enemigo se burlaba de él… comenzaba a preocuparle el hecho que no sintiera la presencia de ninguno de sus amigos… a su atrás dos muchachas miraban angustiadas como el hechicero se veía indefenso ante su poderoso enemigo…

Ya sé que pretendes… estás guardando lo más que puedas tu poder para cuando lleguen tus amigos y así combatir todos juntos en contra mía… vaya, si que has planteado una estrategia interesante, lamentablemente déjame decirte que nadie vendrá a ayudarte… si tu esperanza estaba en eso, olvídate de ello… ahora solo somos nosotros dos… ah claro y ellas también – expresó con malicia Slash que dirigió su mirada hacia dónde estaban las dos amigas… si llegaba el momento que se encontrara en desventaja, sin duda ellas les servirían si las cosas llegaran a ponerse feas.

"Maldición… si este sujeto dice la verdad entonces estoy perdido… lo única oportunidad que tengo para pelear con todas mis fuerzas en contra de este tipo es cuando Tomoyo y Meiling estén lejos de este lugar" – reflexionó la reencarnación de Clow preocupado de su situación… gotas de sudor comenzaron a recorrer su rostro… tenía que pensar rápido pues sobre sus hombros no solo estaba su vida sino también las dos muchachas que lo acompañaban.

Vamos chico… es momento que me muestres de que estás hecho… de lo contrario me veré en la obligación de atacarte – sugirió el gran felino que mostró una sonrisa a su oponente que en ese momento no tenía ninguna idea para salir del problema… ese sujeto era mucho más listo de lo que se hubiera esperado… se adelantaba a cada uno de sus movimientos como si pudiera leerle la mente…

Te lo dije desde un inicio… no me subestimes por qué lo vas a lamentar… - exclamó con firmeza el muchacho inglés que nuevamente concentró su poder en su báculo, esta vez tenía que ser un ataque lo suficientemente fuerte que mantuviera ocupado a su enemigo para que diera oportunidad a sus acompañantes a alejarse de ese lugar…

Slash se cruzó de brazos en espera del ataque de su adversario… él era consciente que en esa confrontación no podía perder, ese muchacho hiciera lo que hiciera no podría vencerle… pronto el poder de Eriol comenzó a ser mayor a cada instante… la concentración de energía comenzó a levantar el polvo del suelo ante la mirada sorprendida de su enemigo.

"Esto tiene que ser suficiente para entretener a ese sujeto… aunque con esto gaste mucha energía, no tengo otra opción… solo espero que no se de cuenta…" – reflexionó el muchacho de gafas que en ese instante soltó una pequeña esfera amarilla que salió disparada hacia Slash, pero ante la sorpresa de éste la esfera a cada metro que se acercaba crecía más y más…

¡¡¡No me vencerás!!! – gritó Slash que soltó sus brazos y se dispuso a recibir con las manos el ataque de su enemigo… era grande y poderoso pero estaba confiado de poder detenerlo…

Pronto el ataque impactó con los manos de Slash y comenzó a impulsarlo hacia atrás… el gran felino comenzó a ser arrastrado hacia atrás sin que pudiera hacer algo… pronto Slash comenzó a usar todas sus energías para contener el ataque del muchacho inglés que miraba con satisfacción que su plan estaba funcionando…

¡Tomoyo! ¡Meiling! Salgan de aquí… es peligroso que sigan a mi lado, ¡aléjense lo que más puedan de este lugar! – exclamó el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra a la vez que les indicaba a las dos muchachas el camino más rápido de escape, ambas muchachas sabían que en ese momento solo era un estorbo así que sin demora comenzaron a correr con la intención de alejarse del lugar…

Por otro lado el gran felino seguía luchando en contra de la gran esfera, al fin había contenido su avance pero no podía desvanecerla… en ese momento observó como las dos muchachas que acompañaban al hechicero corrían con desesperación escapando del lugar… al fin comprendía para que había hecho todo eso…

¡No los dejaré escapar… ustedes morirán aquí y ahora mismo! – exclamó Slash que simplemente se movió dejando avanzar la esfera de Eriol para luego de un manotazo enviarlo al cielo… el muchacho inglés corrió hacia donde iban las dos jóvenes a la vez que conjuraba una barrera que las protegiera, era casi seguro que su enemigo las atacaría pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando su enemigo apareció en frente de él con una gran sonrisa…

Aquí terminas tú… - atinó a decir Slash que en ese momento tomó por el cuello a un indefenso Eriol que trataba de zafarse pero ya era muy tarde la criatura lo había levantado y comenzaba a hacer mayor presión en el cuello del muchacho por lo que se le hacía difícil respirar… sin demora el gran felino levantó su mano libre y liberó una pequeña ráfaga de aire que alcanzó a las dos muchachas y las hizo retroceder varios metros hacia atrás por lo que cayeron pesadamente en el suelo.

No van escapar chiquillas… es mejor que se resignen a morir… - exclamó Slash que comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía en su mano ante la impotencia del muchacho de gafas que con desesperación movía sus manos para liberarse de su enemigo… pronto el muchacho desistió…

"Ese monstruo las matará si no hago algo… no hay otra opción que atacarle, aunque hasta distancia lo más seguro será que también salga lastimado pero no hay otro camino" – se dijo el muchacho que se concentró toda la energía posible en su báculo que aún sujetaba con su mano, su enemigo estaba tan concentrado en eliminar a las dos muchachos que no se percató que había aflojado su presión y el muchacho podía respirar mejor…

Morirán chiquillas… despídanse de este mundo – gritó Slash que a unos segundos de soltar su poder sintió como una gran luz crecía a un costado de él… con cierto temor giró su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el báculo de su enemigo que concentraba una gran energía… la reencarnación de Clow a pesar de ser consciente que atacar a esa distancia era una locura no se amedrentó ni un instante…

¡Muere…! – gritó el muchacho que liberó su ataque que impactó en el vientre desprotegido de Slash que comenzó a llevarlo hacia atrás soltando a Eriol sin embargo el poder de expansión del ataque atrapó al hechicero que también salió volando para impactar con fuerza en un árbol…

Ante lo sucedido ambas muchachas corrieron en el auxilio del hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que estaba tendido en el suelo sin hacer ningún movimiento, el corazón de Tomoyo latía con gran fuerza… temía que algo malo le hubiera sucedido… a simple vista el golpe que había recibido había sido tremendo…

Mientras tanto Slash seguía siendo impulsado por el ataque de su enemigo, en un rápido movimiento el gran felino se plantó con fuerza en el piso con sus pies aguantando la presión de la esfera de luz y luego con ayuda de sus manos envió el ataque al cielo, sin poder evitarlo la bestia cayó de rodillas en el suelo cogiéndose el vientre mientras hacia esfuerzos de no gritar de dolor.

¿Te encuentras bien Eriol? – preguntó angustiada la muchacha de armoniosa voz que en ese momento tenía su brazo debajo de la cabeza de su novio mientras le hablaba con fuerza para hacerlo reaccionar… grande fue su alegría cuando él abrió sus ojos.

¿Qué haces aquí Tomoyo…? Te dije que te fueras de aquí… tienen que irse – atinó a decir con debilidad el muchacho de gafas que sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas además de sentir un gran dolor en la espalda.

Nos iremos junto Eriol, no pienso dejarte con ese monstruo – expresó la muchacha angustiada a la vez que abrazó con fuerza a su novio que en ese momento se había sentado en el piso, el muchacho comenzó acariciarle el cabello… no quería que a ella le pasara algo por lo que si no había otra opción moriría defendiéndola…

Esto ya fue suficiente… ¿cómo te has atrevido a atacarme de esa forma? Maldito estúpido pagarás muy caro tu osadía… los matare a todos juntos – expresó con furia Slash que comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos… volaría ese lugar… ya no le importaba nada, en su mente solo le importaba destruir a ese sujeto…

Tomoyo llévate a Hiiragizawa lo más lejos que puedan… no hay mucho tiempo – indicó la muchacha china que en ese instante se quitó el vendaje mientras daba varios pasos hacia adelante ante la miradas sorprendidas de la pareja de novios… ¿acaso ella pensaba…?

Sin darles tiempo de objetar algo la muchacha de Hong Kong salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia dónde se encontraba Slash, el gran felino miró sorprendido a la muchacha… ¿era tan estúpida que pensaba sacrificarse para salvar a sus amigos? Eso era una tontería pero si eso quería le daría el gusto…

La muchacha al darse cuenta que había llamado la atención de su enemigo comenzó a correr hacia un costado con todas sus fuerzas… ella sabía que su vida realmente no tenía una buena razón por la cuál luchar o mantenerse viva, en todo caso sería mejor si con su muerte le daba la oportunidad de escapar a sus amigos…

¡Estúpida! ¡Jamás serás más rápida que mi ataque!... – gritó el gran felino que liberó su enorme poder en dirección de la muchacha china que aún corría con desesperación con la esperanza de lograr esquivar el ataque de su enemigo… sin embargo como lo había dicho Slash, el ataque en poco tiempo se encontraba encima de Meiling que simplemente esperó resignada la muerte…

Se pudo escuchar un tremendo estallido que levantó una enorme nube de humo que cubrió el alrededor… la muchacha de larga cabellera azabache apretó su rostro con el pecho de su novio mientras lloraba por su amiga… no podía imaginar que no volvería a ver a su amiga china sin embargo el rostro del hechicero de occidente y de su enemigo mostraba lo asombrados que estaban…

Pronto comenzó a disiparse la nube y se pudo observar la silueta de dos personas… una delante de la otra, la persona que estaba en frente tenía los brazos extendidos hacia adelante como si hubiera hecho algún conjuro o algo similar… el gran felino rugió de rabia al ver que su ataque había sido repelido…

¿De quién es el enorme poder? – atinó a preguntar estupefacto la reencarnación de Clow Reed que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras una gota de sudor recorría su rostro… el poder mágico de la persona que había protegido a Meiling era tan enorme que podía cubrir todo Tomoeda solo con su presencia… el polvo poco a poco comenzó a dispersarse.

¿Butz? ¿pero cómo…? – atinó a preguntar la muchacha china que no comprendía de dónde había aparecido el muchacho de gabardina y sobre todo desde cuando tenía poderes mágicos… ¿qué significa todo eso?

No hay tiempo para responderte Meiling… ponte detrás de mí… este sujeto es peligroso – respondió Butz que con su mano protegió a su acompañante pero sin quitar la mirada en Slash…por una razón esa criatura le hacía recordar algo… cómo si lo conociera de algún sitio o tuviera algún lazo de parentesco…

Slash miró con impotencia al recién llegado a la vez que apretaba sus puños con tal fuerza que pronto comenzó a caer gotas de sangre por sus manos… ahora la situación había cambiado drásticamente en su contra… uno de sus mejores ataques había sido detenido con suma facilidad por ese sujeto…

"Ese es el hombre que hemos estado buscando por tanto tiempo… sin embargo dudo mucho que pueda hacer algo en contra de él… debe haber una forma de vencerle y llevarlo conmigo…" – se dijo el gran felino que rugía de impotencia… a lo mejor sería buena idea retirarse pero al hacer eso perdería la oportunidad de atrapar a ese sujeto además de acabar con el hechicero… además no podía regresar con las manos vacías… tendría que encontrar la forma de vencerles en esa misma batalla…

Al fin muestras la cara… espero que tú hagas las cosas más interesantes, estoy harto de pelear con insectos… - exclamó con firmeza la criatura que comenzó a reírse… a pesar que sabía que no le podía ganar sabía que tenía que mostrarse seguro de sí mismo, no podía dejar ver su preocupación…

No sé de dónde me conoces o por qué me buscas pero estás muy equivocado si piensas que voy a pelear contigo, no tengo ningún interés en luchar contra ti… yo solo quiero protegerla… - respondió el muchacho de gabardina ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes que no se esperaban esa afirmación… entonces eso quería decir que esa persona solo había aparecido para proteger a la muchacha venida de Hong Kong…

¡Maldito, no me subestimes…! – gritó Slash que concentró dos esferas de fuego en sus manos y lo lanzó con rapidez hacia su enemigo, en un rápido movimiento de manos, Butz levantó una barrera mágica que consumió por completo la energía destructiva del ataque de su oponente ante la mirada atónita de Slash…

Al verse sobrepasado ampliamente, el gran felino comenzó a atacar con todas sus fueras por lo que sin pensarlo comenzó a lanzar de sus manos infinidad de bolas de fuego a Butz que levantó nuevamente su barrera y detuvo cada uno de los ataques de Slash que atacaba sin cesar con la esperanza que alguno de sus ataques alcanzaran a su enemigo… de repente el gran felino detuvo su ataque para luego caer de rodillas al suelo mientras comenzaba a escupir lo que parecía sangre por sus fauces…

"¿Por qué me está pasando esto? ¿acaso tan grande es el poder de este sujeto que me ha lastimado sin que me diera cuenta…? No, él simplemente se ha defendido de mis ataques… entonces la única explicación… ese maldito sujeto…" – gruñó Slash mientras trataba de reincorporarse… ahora entendía qué le estaba pasando… Butz nunca lo había lastimado… todo se debía al ataque que había recibido del muchacho inglés, sin darse cuenta ese ataque le había causado más daño de lo que él mismo había imaginado…

El hijo del embajador de Inglaterra pudo recuperarse del todo y se reincorporó… con cierta satisfacción celebró al ver que su último ataque había lastimado considerablemente a su enemigo y felizmente él no había recibido tanto daño como había imaginado… ahora comprendía que quién fuera esa persona que estaba protegiendo a su amiga no era su enemigo…

Tomoyo, ve dónde está Meiling… estoy seguro que esa persona te protegerá… tengo que acabar con esa criatura de una buena vez y no podré atacarle si veo que puedes salir lastimada… - atinó a decir el muchacho de gafas con seriedad… la aludida sabía que su novio estaba decidido a acabar con su enemigo así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza para luego salir corriendo hacia donde estaba su amiga china…

Meiling intentó volver a preguntarle a su amigo ¿dónde había estado? ¿Cómo tenía esos extraordinarios poderes mágicos? Pero sabía bien que él en ese momento solo estaba concentrado en protegerla… pronto observó a su amiga que se acercaba y no fue necesario que dijera nada a su acompañante que con solo mirarle le dijo que podía traer a su amiga…

La reencarnación de Clow Reed comenzó a concentrar gran parte de su poder mágico en su báculo… era consciente que podía usar los conocimientos de su vida pasada para conjurar una invocación poderosa pero era momento de demostrar que él también había aprendido algunas cosas como Eriol…

¡Morirás insecto…! ¡morirás por tu insolencia! – exclamó Slash que se había recompuesto y ahora alzaba sus manos para concentrar encima de ellas una gran cantidad de energía que comenzaban a volverse más densa y compacta hasta tomar la forma de una esfera era un hecho que perdería pero por lo menos mataría a ese chiquillo, entre carcajadas el gran felino lanzó su ataque a su enemigo que seguía concentrando su energía…

Invoco al guerrero mítico, guerrero ninja que lucha por la justicia, te pido que acudas a mi llamado y uses tu espada de la verdad y nos liberes de la maldad que nos rodea… invoco tu poder Gilgamesh –exclamó con rapidez el muchacho inglés liberando así todo el poder concentrado en su báculo… pronto el cielo se oscureció y sin aviso cayó desde arriba un encapuchado que sostenía en su mano una gran espada mientras que el ataque de Slash se acercaba a cada instante a su enemigo…

Con rápidos movimientos Gilgamesh se colocó delante del ataque y con un corte directo de su espada partió en dos el ataque, dirigiéndose una parte hacia donde estaban un grupo de muchachos ante la cara de horror de Slash pero fue en ese momento que observó como nuevamente Butz protegía a esa muchacha… fue ahí cuando al fin entendió… sin embargo su dicha no duró mucho pues Gilgamesh se encontraba frente a él y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo partió en cuatro con dos movimientos veloces de su espada.

Al fin lo he conseguido… su final está más cerca de lo que creen, ya verán que pagaran caro todo lo que nos han hecho… - dijo el gran felino antes de convertirse en polvo al mismo tiempo que la invocación desaparecía, el muchacho de gafas en ese momento cayó al suelo de rodillas agotado pero no pudo ocultar su sorpresa después de escuchar las últimas palabras de su enemigo.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Este capítulo ha estado lleno de emociones y de sorpresas, empezando nada más con la creación de las nuevas cartas que por poco nos mandan al otro mundo a nuestro siempre sufrido Shaoran que esta vez la vio bien cerca, tan cerca como cuando se enfrentó al enviado del mal… por unos minutos todos los dieron por muerto y sus hermanas sufrieron por la aparentemente muerte de su hermano menor al igual que Sakura pero para suerte de todos el muchacho chino no se nos fue sin embargo quedó muy delicado de salud… sin embargo con los cuidados de su novia de seguro se recuperara pronto… por otro lado Eriol fue a visitar a su amigo para hablar sobre las nuevas cartas y no pudo evitar recordar la vez que se vieron cuando vino a entregarle el pergamino de la profecía, recuerdo que se encuentro en el fic El enviado del mal y la prueba decisiva, como muchos han leído el fic anterior podrán darse cuenta que esta parte se cuenta desde el punto de vista de Eriol… pero el inglés terminó ese día con una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con la hermana mayor de su amigo chino, y después de una plática tocaron un tema que conmocionó a Eriol… aparentemente Eriol tiene serios problemas con sus recuerdos… por otro lado las dos criaturas se encuentran en búsqueda de algo y aparentemente ese algo está en el templo Tsukimine y en especial en el árbol de cerezo en dónde Sakura hace muchos años usó para activar la magia de Regreso… y regresando nuevamente a Eriol, nos muestra una escena de su vida anterior que nos explica que Clow Reed hace tiempo intentó hacer lo mismo que Shaoran pero no fue capaz de terminarlo… ¿eso quiere decir que Shaoran es más fuerte que Clow? Aunque aún no se sabe cuales son las consecuencias que trae el usar dichas cartas… y cuando las cosas no podían empeorar hace su aparición Slash complicando las cosas a Eriol que tenía que lucha y defender al mismo tiempo a Tomoyo y Meiling y cuando parecía todo perdido hasta el punto que Meiling había decidido sacrificar su vida, hace su aparición Butz que muestra unos enormes poderes que humilla a su rival que finalmente termina derrotado por la invocación de Eriol… comentar que el nombre de Slash lo he sacado del juego Megaman X4 así que ya saben que el personaje le pertenece a sus creadores… al igual la invocación Gilgamesh lo he sacado del juego Final Fantasy VIII ¿Qué será ese objeto que Clow Reed encargó a sus descendientes? ¿Quién es realmente Butz? ¿Por qué lo buscan? ¿Por qué tiene esos fantásticos poderes? ¿Cuáles son las terribles consecuencias de usar las nuevas cartas? ¿Por qué nadie ayudó a Eriol? ¿Por qué Slash dijo esas últimas palabras?... estas son algunas de las preguntas que serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo.

Criticas, ideas, bombas cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** Una siniestra maniobra será elaborada por el último de las criaturas que desean la Buster Sword y quizás nuestros protagonistas se encuentren en un gran problema, Eriol y Cloud hablaran de lo sucedido y a lo mejor lleguen a conclusiones siniestras, un sórdido plan será llevado a cabo y como consecuencia nuestros protagonistas se llevaran un duro golpe que puede significar el fin del mundo… esto son algunas de las cosas que veremos en el siguiente capítulo así que les invito a acompáñame al diecinueveavo capítulo de esta historia _La Trampa._


	19. La trampa

CAP XIX: LA TRAMPA

La noche tomó por sorpresa a los habitantes de la ciudad de Tomoeda que no se esperaban que el cielo oscureciera tan temprano… pero esto no fue tomado en consideración por los habitantes de Tomoeda que no podían imaginarse que esto se debiera a algo sobrenatural sin embargo éso solo presagiaba que nuevamente nuestro planeta estaba siendo amenazado por una fuerza incomprensible para los sobrevivientes del holocausto que ocasionó la llegada del enviado del mal…

En las afueras de la ciudad todo era oscuridad y solo se podía observar el campo abierto que era cubierto por un manto estrellado y por donde lo vieras solo había arena y nada más…

En uno de los lugares más arrinconados del lugar se podía observar algo más que oscuridad, aunque era débil y apenas perceptible se podía ver una pequeña luz que era ocasionada por una pequeña fogata… sin embargo por esos lugares era imposible que una persona viviera, lo que significaba que quién fuera que estuviera en ese lugar no era de Tomoeda…

Sentado sobre el único árbol de cerezo que había en la zona se encontraba la figura de un ser con forma de persona pero de características distintas… frente a este ser se encontraba una pequeña fogata que reflejaba su sombra hacia el árbol que estaba detrás de él y deja ver a un ser siniestro…

El nefasto ser se mantenía en un profundo silencio como si estuviera analizando algo o estuviera escuchando atentamente algo, su concentración era tal que ni siquiera movía ni un dedo… simplemente permanecía con los ojos cerrados sin hacer nada más que estar sentado.

Inesperadamente el ser humanoide abrió sus ojos de par en par… y esbozó una enorme sonrisa como si hubiera conseguido algo… sin demora comenzó a reírse a carcajadas que no hubiera sido extrañado que sus risas se escucharon por todo el llano del descampado que formaban las afueras de la ciudad de Tomoeda…

¿Tan fácil era…? No lo puedo creer… - exclamó con jolgorio el líder de las bestias que amenazaron a Cloud y compañía, la criatura humanoide comenzó a jugar con sus manos con la arena que tenía bajó sus pies a la vez que volvía a reír a carcajadas… las cosas no podían estar mejor que nunca…

Bien hecho Slash, gracias a ti al fin tenemos algo… estaba seguro que tú conseguirías algo que todos esos incompetentes no lograron… gracias a ti estamos a un paso de conseguir la victoria… pronto la sombra de Soldier sufrirá en carne propia lo que es el terror de la muerte… - dijo en voz alta la temida criatura a la vez que miraba el cielo con satisfacción… la Tierra era un planeta mucho mejor de dónde venía… aún no entendía por qué justo ahí… lo único que sabía que aquí empezaría todo.

Nuevamente la criatura con forma humanoide permaneció en silencio a la vez que se sumergía en sus pensamientos… al fin tenía algo que le servía, solo tenía que pensar meticulosamente como conseguirlo de la manera más rápida y efectiva… tenía que reconocer que esos sujetos se volvían a cada momento más fuertes…

"Debo ser cuidadoso… esos sujetos durante este tiempo se ha vuelto muy fuertes… si no voy con cuidado podría lamentarlo como mis estúpidos subordinados…" – meditó el único sobreviviente de todas las criaturas que invadieron la Tierra, de repente dio un golpe seco en el suelo con su puño… a pesar de todo no podía ignorar el hecho de que todos quiénes estuvieron a su mando fueron acabados por esos sujetos…

Una mezcla de sentimientos comenzaron a apoderarse del líder que por un lado sentía satisfacción de saber qué estaba muy cerca de conseguir sus dos objetivos pero por otro lado sentía unos deseos irrefrenables de acabar con todos esos sujetos pero sabía que una pelea de esa magnitud le costaría mucho por lo que de pelear en contra de todos ellos no podía asegurar su victoria…

La bestia se encontraba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que a su alrededor algo estaba sucediendo… algo que definitivamente no era normal y que era provocado por alguien… el pequeña fuego que alumbraba el lugar en donde estaba sentado comenzó a ganar un gran tamaño sin ninguna explicación y para cuando se dio cuenta a su frente se encontraba una gran llamarada que ardía con gran fuerza…

La criatura con forma humanoide reaccionó de golpe y se levantó de un salto de su sitio… era consciente que eso no era normal… además podía sentir una débil presencia que se encontraba mezclada con el enorme fuego que ahora tenía en frente suyo… la expresión del rostro de la criatura cambió drásticamente cuando reconoció de quién era esa presencia… no pudo ocultar su gran miedo…

"No puede ser… ¿pero cómo? Aún faltaba tiempo… estoy seguro de eso, por qué justo ahora cuando al fin había conseguido lo necesario para cumplirle…" – se dijo con pavor el líder de las sombras que se había quedado paralizado del miedo… era consciente que hasta el momento no le tenía ningún resultado y definitivamente eso no le iba gustar nada… sin duda acabaría con su vida por haberle fallado…

Genovha… - se escuchó una voz que provenía de la gran llama que en ese momento había disminuido su tamaño considerable pero aún se mantenía bastante imponente… mientras que el aludido a penas escuchó su nombre comenzó a temblar a la vez que hacía un esfuerzo por decir algo sin embargo solo tartamudeaba…

¡Genovha! ¡Esa es la forma de presentar tus respetos hacia mí!... – exclamó con fuerza la voz de antes mostrando así su fastidio a la vez que la intensidad del fuego creció con intensidad como si respondiera a las reacciones del ser que hablaba con Genovha…

Dis… discul… pe… - dijo entre balbuceos Genovha que a pesar de que sentía que su cuerpo se encontraba paralizado se arrodilló para hacer una reverencia al fuego que en ese momento nuevamente disminuyó su intensidad como si hubiera calmado su ira gracias a la reverencia del aludido…

Bien Genovha, ¿Dónde se encuentra él? ¿Dónde está la espada? – se podía sentir que en el tono de voz que provenía del fuego estaba ansiosa como si lo único que le importaba era esas dos cosas por las cuales había preguntado, sin embargo el silencio de su acompañante comenzó a preocuparle lo que hizo que nuevamente su humor cambiara.

¡¿Dónde están?! – la voz se hizo fuerte y denotaba su gran ira a la vez que la fuerza de las llamas cobraban fuerzas ante la cara de horror de Genovha que no encontraba las fuerzas para decirle que aún no había conseguido nada… estaba seguro que sería capaz de matarlo solo para quitarse la cólera…

Señor… yo… aún no tengo nada… - atinó a decir entre balbuceos el líder de las sombras que no pudo evitar temblar ante la eminente ira que sus palabras desatarían en la voz que le hablaba…

Ante el rostro de espanto de Genovha el tamaño de la llama creció tanto que parecía que llegaría a tocar el cielo… pronto comenzaron a salir despedidas pequeñas bolas de fuego que arrasaban todo lo que tocaban, no obstante la criatura humanoide estaba tan horrorizada que no podía moverse ni siquiera para salvar su vida.

¡Estúpido insolente! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso tan frescamente?! ¡¿acaso no valoras tu miserable vida?! – la intensidad de la llama no disminuía y el tono de voz que salía de ella era más desesperada que antes… lo más seguro que estaba a punto de llegar a su límite de tolerancia… hasta daba la impresión que mataría a Genovha sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Señor… yo… solo necesito… algo de tiempo… ya tengo la forma de conseguirlo… - indicó con su voz muy baja la bestia que se mantenía firme y trataba de todas las formas posibles de ocultar su miedo pues sabía bien que lo que menos le gustaba a su acompañante era que fueran cobardes…

Después de hablar Genovha, las bolas de fuego dejaron de salir de la gran llamarada que en ese instante comenzó a disminuir su intensidad por lo que comenzó a encogerse ante la mirada de alivio de Genovha que por un instante se dio por muerto… ahora solo dependía de que le convenciera de que le diera algo más de tiempo…

¿Ah si? ¿en verdad has conseguido la forma de obtener mis trofeos? ¿incluso vencerle a él? ¿Hablas en serio Genovha? – preguntó con un tono de voz mucho más tranquilo mientras que el aludido solo asentía con la cabeza a la vez que trataba de calmarse.

Si señor… así es, incluso a él… solo necesito algo de tiempo para conseguirlo, por eso le pido que me lo conceda… - imploró la criatura con forma humanoide que en ese momento bajó la cabeza aún nervioso por saber la reacción de quién le hablaba… aunque de cierta forma sabía que él no tenía otra opción que aceptarlo pues era el único que podía hacer ese trabajo.

¿Cómo puedo confiar en tus palabras Genovha? Te puse a cargo de cuatro de mis mejores hombres y veo que ninguno ha sobrevivido… aunque la vida de Quizbel, Basilics, Ikarus no fueran muy importantes, dejaste que mi mejor estratega muriera bajo las manos de la sombra de Soldier, ¡¿Cómo esperas que te crea?! – la voz nuevamente se volvió brusca y desafiante, comenzaba a hartarse de tanta incompetencia.

El aludido se mantuvo en silencio, era consciente que con la finalidad de encontrar la forma de lograr sus objetivos no había dudado en sacrificar a sus subordinados… estaba casi seguro que "él" hubiera hecho lo mismo con ellos si hubiera sido necesario… no obstante era responsable de sus muertes…

Esto no fue mi culpa, no sabíamos que en este lugar existían sujetos tan fuertes y mucho menos que se aliarían con el miserable de Cloud, eso jamás estuvo dentro de mis expectativas… - dijo finalmente Genovha rompiendo al fin el silencio que se había formado por unos segundos, al final la muerte de todos ellos sirvió para saber como luchar en contra de ellos además con su último suspiro Slash le mostró el camino para conseguir sus objetivos…

Excusas y más excusas… no puedo creer que hayas llegado a ese punto Genovha… a pesar de las nuevas habilidades que todos ustedes adquirieron, no fue lo suficiente para acabar con unos insectos… ¿eso es lo que quieres decirme? – aunque la voz no había perdido su tono de voz, se podía ver un cierto interés en la voz que hablaba a Genovha…

Quizbel, Basilics e Ikarus cayeron vencidos por los poderes combinados de esos sujetos… no pudieron vencerlo ni con sus nuevas habilidades… esos sujetos eran muy fuertes… Slash estuvo a punto de acabar con uno de ellos pero en ese momento apareció ese sujeto y él no pudo vencerle… - indicó Genovha que en ese instante vino a su mente los diferentes combates que sostuvieron sus súbditos y como los amigos de Cloud lucharon desesperadamente para vencerles…

Así que Cloud encontró una buena compañía… que interesante, esto hace más grandes mis deseos de volverle a ver, entonces Genovha supongo que después de todo si me aseguras que puedes conseguir todo, eso significa que estás muy seguro de eso ¿verdad? – la voz se volvió un poco más suave y tranquila, lo que hizo que el aludido se sintiera mucho más aliviado pues en toda la conversación tenía el enorme temor de ser asesinado simplemente por un repentino cambio de humor de "él".

Genovha por unos segundos no supo como reaccionar… por un instante le dio la impresión que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que su enemigo se hubiera juntado con gente poderosa incluso por el tono de voz incluso le dio la impresión que estaba contento de saber eso… al poco tiempo la bestia con forma humanoide simplemente asintió con la cabeza afirmando con seguridad lo que había dicho antes.

Bien… veo que estás muy seguro de conseguirlo… eso me da gusto Genovha, entonces te daré el tiempo que me has pedido pero eso si te exijo que no mates a ninguno de esos sujetos, quiero acabar con cada uno de ellos con mis propias manos en especial a nuestro estimado Cloud – exclamó hasta con cierta exaltación la voz que provenía de la llama, pronto el fuego creció ante los ojos de sorpresa del aludido que trató de mostrarse sereno a pesar de todo.

No se preocupe señor… yo no fallaré, eso no lo dude – atinó a decir con algo de pavor el líder de las sombras que tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo sin atreverse a mirar directamente a las llamas… no estaba del todo seguro de conseguir lo que se había propuesto fácilmente pues ahora no podía matar a ninguno de esos sujetos lo que complicaría definitivamente todo.

Eso espero Genovha, además no te conviene para nada decepcionarme… sabes muy bien lo que te espera si fallas – la voz se volvió amenazante e hizo temblar nuevamente al aludido que simplemente atinó a mover su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo con frenesí.

Supongo que después de la muerte de todos ellos habrás adquirido un enorme conocimiento acerca de esos sujetos que acompañan a la sombra de Soldier… espero que sepas usarlo correctamente… recuerda que los quiero vivos a todos –volvió a decir la voz que provenía de las llamas pero esta vez su tono era más tranquilo.

Sin que se diera cuenta el fuego de la fogata volvió a su tamaño natural y la presencia que se sentía antes desapareció por completo, sin poder evitarlo la criatura con forma humanoide dejó escapar un suspiro que denotaba el enorme alivio que sentía que al fin esa temible presencia hubiera desaparecido del lugar… al fin podía decir que estaba a salvo.

Eso estuvo muy cerca… - atinó a decir en voz alta el líder de las cinco criaturas que llegaron a la Tierra, nuevamente tomó asiento bajo la protección del enorme árbol de cerezo… necesitaba pensar detenidamente su siguiente paso, pues tenía que ser definitivo, no podía permitirse ningún error.

Genovha cerró sus ojos mientras comenzó a buscar alguna forma de conseguir su objetivo sin tener que pelear con esos sujetos… estaba seguro que ya tenía la forma solo necesitaba concentrarse y encontrarla dentro de todo la información que tenía… ésa era la única forma.

A la mente de Genovha comenzaron a llegar imágenes de la batalla que tuvo Slash con la reencarnación de Clow, en ese momento apareció Butz defendiendo a una muchacha… aparentemente esa persona era muy especial para ese sujeto… además esa chica era amiga del hechicero que acompañaba al muchacho rubio…

Vaya después de todo es un estúpido por dejarse llevar por algo tan vulgar… - expresó en voz alta el líder de las criaturas decepcionado al ver que ese persona con ese enorme poder podría preocuparse por una insignificante mujer… fue entonces cuando Genovha al fin comprendió que la llave a todos sus problemas estaba prácticamente a su lado…

Era tan simple… ¿cómo no lo pudo ver antes? Ahora podré matar dos pájaros de un tiro y no tendré la necesidad de ensuciar mis manos con esos sujetos… - se dijo Genovha que comenzó a reír a carcajadas, al fin había conseguido el plan perfecto… no había margen de error…

Necesitaré unos días para llevar a cabo el plan pero ahora si todo está en su lugar, ya no habrá nada que salve a todos esos miserables… sufrirán algo peor que la misma muerte – expresó con satisfacción la criatura con forma humanoide que nuevamente comenzó a reírse de tal forma que parecía que sus carcajadas se podían escuchar por todo Tomoeda…

* * *

Abrió con lentitud la puerta de su habitación… se sentía agotado, ese día había sido realmente agitado para él, a pesar que era bastante temprano solo quería estar tendido en su cama… a lo mejor con algo de suerte podría conciliar el sueño aunque con tantas cosas en la cabeza lo veía bastante difícil…

El muchacho inglés aun se encontraba bastante aturdido por la pelea que tuvo que enfrentar en la mañana sin contar que aunque no quiso decirle a su novia, sentía su cuerpo bastante adolorido, en especial la parte de su espalda… ese criatura estuvo a punto de matarlos a todos si no hubiera sido por la aparición de esa persona… ¿Quién diablos era? ¿Por qué tenía esos tremendos poderes?

La mente del muchacho de gafas comenzó a llenarse de dudas, todo era confusión y en vez de entender las cosas se enredaban más con la aparición de seres desconocidos sin tener en cuenta las últimas palabras de Slash… eso si le preocupaba de sobremanera… ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Pronto llegó a la mente del hechicero los recuerdos de esa mañana…

Al fin lo he conseguido… su final está más cerca de lo que creen, ya verán que pagaran caro todo lo que nos han hecho… - dijo el gran felino antes de convertirse en polvo al mismo tiempo que la invocación desaparecía, el muchacho de gafas en ese momento cayó al suelo de rodillas agotado…

El muchacho de gafas había tenido que usar mucha energía para lograr la invocación además durante la confrontación con Slash había utilizado una gran cantidad de su poder mágico por lo que su condición no era una de las mejores sin embargo en ese momento su mente estaba concentrada en dos cosas, la primera era esa persona que había aparecido y lo segundo era las palabras que había dicho antes de morir su enemigo.

La estudiante de periodismo al ver a su novio estaba en el suelo de rodillas salió corriendo a su encuentro, a los pocos segundos la muchacha se encontraba al lado de su novio que se veía muy cansado.

¿Te encuentras bien Eriol? – preguntó angustiada la muchacha de armoniosa voz mientras ayudaba a ponerse de pie a su novio que a pesar de su situación actual le mostró una sonrisa a su novia tomándola por sorpresa pues no se esperaba ese gesto…

No te preocupes Tomoyo, se necesita mucho más que un monstruo como ése para acabar conmigo, solo necesito descansar un poco y ya veras que estaré como nuevo, gracias por preocuparte pero todo está bien, así que tú tranquila – respondió la reencarnación de Clow Reed que hizo un gran esfuerzo para hablar sin pausas, aunque no le gustaba mentirle a su novia, no tenía otra opción… no quería preocuparla innecesariamente, además estaba seguro que podría recuperarse de todo eso y el dolor que se sentía en su espalda ya pasaría.

¿En serio? No estarás diciendo eso solo para no preocuparme ¿verdad? – volvió a preguntar la muchacha de larga cabellera que conocía al muchacho que tenía a su lado, era muy lindo que él no quisiera preocuparla pero no ella no quería eso además había visto el tremendo golpe que había recibido al golpearse con el árbol así que difícilmente podía estar tan bien como él aseguraba…

Bueno, definitivamente he estado mucho mejor, pero no es nada serio… así que tranquila Tomoyo, además hay algo que tengo que hacer y que es sumamente importante – respondió el hechicero occidental a la vez que dirigía su mirada hacia dónde se encontraba una pareja, su novia miró hacia el lugar dónde estaba fija la mirada del hechicero y comprendió al momento a qué se refería…

Tomoyo hizo pasar el brazo de su novio sobre su cuello para que se pudiera apoyar y así ambos comenzaron a caminar a paso lento hacia dónde se encontraba un misterioso muchacho de ojos café que se encontraba en compañía de la siempre alegre Meiling pero que esta vez no se le veía tan sonriente…

¿Cómo? ¿tú? No entiendo nada Butz – atinó a decir sumamente confundida la muchacha china que tenía su mirada clavada en su amigo que simplemente rehuyó a esa mirada… él no sabía como explicarle algo que ni él mismo sabía… lo único que era cierto era que su presencia en ese lugar era un peligro para ella…

Esto no debió suceder… yo prometí que me alejaría de tu vida Meiling… - indicó el muchacho de gabardina que no contestó la pregunta de su amiga al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda… eran tantos sentimientos encontrados que no podía explicar lo que sentía en ese momento…

No digas esas cosas Butz, si no hubieras aparecido, yo estaría muerta… - la muchacha venida de Hong Kong repentinamente se quedó en silencio, ella sabía bien que en ese momento realmente le importaba poco de dónde había sacado él esos poderes o por qué lo buscaban… solo quería decirle que no se volviera a separar de su lado.

Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo pero la verdad no me importan, lo único que deseo es estar a tu lado, no quiero separarme jamás de ti – indicó con agitación la muchacha china que sin darle tiempo de reaccionar abrazó al muchacho que tenía en frente…

El muchacho de ojos café sonrió y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la muchacha que estaba aferrada a su pecho… ahora al fin entendía que ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento, incluso no era necesario decirlo… ambos sabían que sus mentes y corazones estaban unidos en uno solo, no obstante él sabía que eso no podía ser…

Me gustaría tanto que las cosas fueran tan simples… pero la realidad es otra, justo ahora te acabo de poner en una situación muy peligrosa… aunque no puedo negarte que estoy feliz de verte de nuevo, siempre atesoraré en mi corazón los momentos que pasamos juntos… cuídate mucho Meiling… - expresó con nostalgia Butz que en ese momento se separó de su amiga que se encontraba perpleja sin saber que hacer… el muchacho giró su mirada y observó como una pareja se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos…

El muchacho levantó su mano y se despidió de la persona que quería con un simple movimiento de su mano y sin que pudiera hacer algo la muchacha china, el muchacho de gabardina desapareció frente a los ojos de todos que miraron con sorpresa cómo se esfumó frente a sus ojos.

En ese preciso momento Meiling cayó de rodillas mientras comenzaban a caer por sus ojos una gran cantidad de lágrimas al mismo tiempo que sus amigos lograron llegar a dónde estaba ella… con sumo cuidado la estudiante de periodismo se separó de su novio para luego agacharse y consolar a su amiga…

El hijo del embajador de Inglaterra se quedó mirando la escena… tenía tantas dudas que revoloteaban su cabeza… ¿quién era esa persona? ¿De dónde lo conocía Meiling? ¿Por qué tenía esos enormes poderes? ¿Por qué le ayudó? ¿Cuál era su objetivo? Y aunque por unos segundos estuvo dispuesto a preguntarle a la muchacha china desistió al ver el estado en qué se encontraba… aparentemente la prima del jefe del clan Li era mucho más que solo su conocida…

Tranquila Meiling… no te pongas así… ¿es él, verdad? ¿es la persona especial que al fin te sacó a Li del corazón? ¿verdad? – preguntó la muchacha de armoniosa voz que le habló a su amiga al oído para que solo ella pudiera escuchar…

Sí… pero jamás lo volveré a ver – atinó a responder la muchacha venida de Hong Kong que no pudo contener las lágrimas que nuevamente salían a borbotones de sus ojos a la vez que su amiga colocaba la cabeza de su amiga en su pecho para que pudiera desahogarse…

No digas esas cosas Meiling, aunque pareciera que las cosas no puedan mejorar, nunca te rindas… tú me dijiste que ya no lo volverías a ver pero ya viste que se han visto de nuevo aunque las circunstancias no hayan sido las mejores pero estoy segura que el destino de ambos es el estar juntos… de lo contrario no te hubieras enamorado de él – expresó la heredera de la familia Daidouji que miró directamente a los ojos de su amiga a la vez que le sonreía… tenía que mostrarle la seguridad que tenía en sus palabras.

La muchacha china miró a su amiga, ella se veía tan confiada de lo que decía que realmente quería creer que su amiga estaba en lo correcto… tenía razón de muchas cosas… en especial en una, ella estaba enamorada del muchacho de ojos café.

Gracias, mil gracias Tomoyo – atinó a decir Meiling que abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su amiga, tenía tanta suerte que su amiga siempre estuviera en el momento preciso… de seguro de no haber estado ahí, ella se hubiera dejado arrastrar por la tristeza…

La reencarnación de Clow Reed se veía algo sorprendido por las cosas que había dicho su novia, no cabía duda que la estudiante de periodismo tenía un tacto especial que le permitía aconsejar al resto, ahora comprendía cómo la maestra de las cartas había sido capaz de pasar por ochos largos años en espera del joven chino.

Es mejor irnos de aquí, en cualquier momento puede pasar alguien y nos veríamos en problemas si nos encuentran aquí – sugirió el muchacho de gafas de la manera más sutil para no malograr el momento, no hubiera deseado hacerlo pero era consciente al riesgo que se exponían al estar en ese lugar.

Lo que dice Eriol es cierto Meiling, es mejor irnos de aquí… - se apresuró a decir la muchacha de ojos azulados a la vez que su amiga asentía con la cabeza y ambas se reincorporaban, pronto el grupo de muchachos comenzaron a alejarse del lugar, las dos muchachas caminaban tomadas de la mano mientras que atrás de ella un joven seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos…

Luego de un rato, el grupo llegó frente a un enorme portón que cubría la entrada de una bella mansión que le pertenecía a una de las personas más exitosas de Japón, por lo que no era raro que su hija estuviera siempre acompañada de un centenar de agentes que cuidaran su seguridad aunque últimamente por alguna razón no cumplían su deber y cuando eso sucedía era normalmente cuando ella paseaba con su novio…

Al fin llegamos… - atinó a decir mucho más tranquila la heredera de la familia Daidouji que dejó escapar un suspiro dejando ver la tensión que había sentido durante todo el trayecto pues al final nada les aseguraba que estuvieran fuera de peligro.

Así es, dudo que aquí pase algo extraño… por lo que me gustaría aprovechar esta oportunidad para preguntarle unas cosas a Meiling, si no le fuera mucha molestia – se apresuró a decir el muchacho de gafas que había estado pensando al respecto, sabía bien que no era el mejor momento pero algo así no podía esperar más tiempo…

No había necesidad de ser adivino o algo por el estilo para intuir de que iba a preguntar el inglés… la muchacha china bajó la mirada… acto que no pasó desapercibida por su amiga que le clavó una mirada reprochadora a su novio que simplemente permaneció inmutable, entendía que ella no entendiera la gravedad del asunto y el peligro que podían encontrarse todos ellos…

Hiiragizawa tiene toda la razón de estar preocupado Tomoyo, aunque yo no pueda sentir la magia no soy nueva en esto… hasta yo me encuentro bastante conmocionada con lo que ha sucedido – indicó la muchacha venida de Hong Kong que comprendía la preocupación del novio de su amiga, era evidente que el poder de Butz era tremendamente superior al de cualquiera de sus amigos…

Me alegra mucho que lo comprendas Meiling, realmente no quisiera incomodarte con estas cosas, pero debido a las circunstancias me veo obligado a preguntarte algunas cosas que me ayuden a entender lo que ha sucedido – expresó el hechicero occidental que miró a su amiga y se convenció definitivamente que el tema le resultaba completamente incomodo pero ya no había otra opción…

La aludida simplemente asintió con la cabeza en señal de conformidad con el novio de su amiga, aunque de cierta forma podía imaginarse lo que le iba a preguntar, ella sabía que desconocía mucho del muchacho de ojos café y al final poco podría ayudar para calmar la curiosidad del inglés pero por lo menos podía mostrarse cooperativa…

¿De dónde conoces a esa persona? ¿hace cuánto? – preguntó rápidamente el muchacho de gafas que no podía ocultar su ansiedad por conocer todo acerca de esa misteriosa persona… ese hombre era capaz de destruir todo por lo que habían peleado si se le antojaba…

Hace ya semanas… la verdad la manera de cómo nos conocimos fue tan casual que hasta ahora no me lo creo… - respondió la muchacha china que hizo una pausa… lo mejor sería contar lo más superficialmente esa parte de su vida, en verdad no quería recordar que su encuentro se originó por el dolor que ella sentía por el matrimonio de su primo…

Un día tuve la necesidad de caminar solas, tenía muchas cosas en mente así que mientras caminaba me hundí en mis pensamientos y sin darme cuenta me perdí por las calles, al darme cuenta me encontré con un lugar desconocido para mí… pero en ese momento no le tome mucha importancia así que tomé asiento en una banca para respirar un poco de aire fresco y al rato él apareció de la nada… - la muchacha esbozó una sonrisa al recordar el momento en que conoció a Butz, en esa ocasión hubo varias oportunidades en que estuvo a punto de darle un golpe y dejarlo ahí pero aparentemente su destino era conocerse… quererse…

La estudiante de periodismo miró a su amiga, ahora comprendía al fin mejor las cosas… no era necesario que su amiga china diera más explicaciones… para ella todo estaba claro, esa vez que su amiga desapareció fue el mismo día en que conoció a ese persona… la única razón por la cual ella necesitara caminar sola era por qué estaba sufriendo por su primo… pero esta vez ella quiso superarlo por si sola y gracias a esa persona ella al fin logró enterrar el sentimiento de amor que la unía con el jefe del clan Li.

Ya veo, es probable que esa persona te haya llevado hacia él aprovechándose de que estabas desconcentrada… no le sería ningún problema para alguien con esos tremendos poderes hacer algo así, la pregunta es ¿con qué fin lo hizo? – indicó preocupado el muchacho inglés que se cruzó de manos mientras pensaba al respecto… era muy confuso todo, ¿por qué acercarse a Meiling?

Espera… ¿qué estás insinuando…? Butz nunca me utilizó… nuestro encuentro solo fue una casualidad de la vida… él jamás haría algo así… él es una buena persona… - exclamó algo histérica la muchacha venida de Hong Kong al ver que el novio de su amiga insinuaba que el muchacho de gabardina se había aprovechado en ese momento de su tristeza para conseguir algo… eso no era cierto, Butz sentía lo mismo… él no sería capaz de usarla…

Disculpa que te sea franco Meiling, pero yo no creo en las casualidades… tiene que haber algún motivo por el cuál se conocieron… además no deberías confiarte de alguien que apenas conoces hace unas semanas… no quiero ser brusco contigo pero es probable que esa persona solo te haya mostrado un lado amable para no levantar sospechas… - el hechicero occidental no pudo continuar hablando… al frente suyo se encontraba una hermosa muchacha de ojos café que comenzó a llorar sin control mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza… al parecer sus suposiciones fueron demasiados frías…

¡Cállate! ¡¿Qué sabes tú de Butz?! Tú crees que todas las personas hacen las cosas por un interés… déjame decirte que no todos son tan calculadores y fríos como tú… - exclamó entre gimoteos la muchacha china que se lanzó al pecho del aludido a la vez que golpeaba con sus puños el pecho del muchacho mientras sollozaba sin poder contener su tristeza…

El hijo del embajador de Inglaterra abrazó a la muchacha que en ese momento rompió en llanto… él entendía de cierta forma el sentir de la muchacha china… ahora no tenía ninguna duda que ella estaba enamorada de esa persona… realmente había sido un estúpido hablándole así sin pensar en sus sentimientos…

Discúlpame Meiling, no era mi intención… solo trataba de ser imparcial… tú bien sabes del gran poder de esa persona, de ser nuestro enemigo, dudo mucho que podamos ser rivales para él… - indicó el muchacho de gafas que imprimió en su voz un tono suplicante… pronto la aludida se secó las lágrimas con sus manos mientras miraba el rostro arrepentido del novio de su amiga.

Lo sé, discúlpame a mí… no tenía derecho a decirte esas cosas… - la muchacha venida de Hong Kong bajó la mirada avergonzada por haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos… en ese instante se acercó la estudiante de periodismo que abrazó a ambos jóvenes a la vez que sonreía…

Creo que no vamos a llegar a ningún lado así, que les parece si nos tomamos un merecido descanso dentro de la casa… pienso que ya ha sido suficientes emociones por un solo día… podemos dejar esto para después ¿verdad Eriol? – la muchacha miró a su novio que simplemente le sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza… ya no tenía ningún sentido seguir con eso, además si esa persona sentía algo por Meiling entonces no podía ser una mala persona…

Los tres jóvenes entraron en la mansión Daidouji y fueron recibidos por los empleados del lugar que se apresuraron a atenderlos…

El hijo del embajador de Inglaterra seguía dando vueltas alrededor de su cama, por más que había tratado conciliar el sueño no había sido capaz de alejar de su mente todas las preocupaciones que llevaba encima… por más que trataba de ignorar el hecho de la existencia de Butz no podía…

En ese momento el muchacho se levantó de golpe de su cama… sin darse cuenta se había acordado de que no era la primera vez que sentía esa enorme presencia… hace varios días atrás había sentido esa presencia cuando estaba de visita en la casa de su novia… en esa vez perdió el rastro de esa presencia pero estaba seguro que era la misma que emanaba Butz, además ese tipo de presencia mágica era inconfundible pues era muy diferente a las presencias que él conocía… aunque existía otra persona que tenía una presencia similar…

"Si mis suposiciones no están erróneas, cabe una gran posibilidad que él lo conozca, con algo de suerte sabré quién es ese individuo que responde al nombre de Butz" – se dijo así mismo el hechicero occidental que sin demora abandonó su habitación, no había tiempo que perder… sentía que estaba muy cerca de revelar el secreto del muchacho de gabardina.

A los pocos minutos la reencarnación de Clow Reed se encontraba frente a la puerta de una habitación, sin pensarlo dos veces tocó la puerta y desde adentro del cuarto se escuchó una voz que le indicaba que entrara…

Hola Cloud, espero no molestar pero hay algo sobre lo que quiero hablar contigo, es sobre lo que sucedió en la mañana… entiendo que no hayas podido ir pero estoy seguro que habrás sentido ese enorme poder que apareció repentinamente – indicó un poco más sereno el muchacho de gafas que se sorprendió al ver el rostro de confusión de su amigo rubio que en ese momento había dejado a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo y miraba confundido a su amigo.

¿Lo qué sucedió en la mañana? ¿enorme poder? ¿de qué me hablas Eriol? – preguntó rápidamente el portador de la Buster Sword que no comprendía de qué le hablaba su amigo… él había estado despierto durante todo el día y no había sentido nada especial y mucho menos la aparición de un gran poder.

"No sintió nada… es justo como lo dijo Slash… eso significa que Sakura y Li tampoco deben estar enterados al respecto… ¿qué demonios está pasando? ¿en qué momento usó una barrera para encerrarnos?" – se preguntó el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra preocupado al ver que las cosas en vez de mejorar empeoraban… ahora cada vez las palabras de Slash tenían más sentido…

Bueno en la mañana hizo su aparición un nuevo enemigo, su nombre era Slash y era poseedor de un gran poder… para serte sincero no entiendo por qué me atacó precisamente a mí pero por para serte sincero esta vez si vi a la muerte muy de cerca… - el muchacho inglés hizo una pausa… aún sentía los estragos de su enfrentamiento con el gran felino, aunque había negado en todo momento aún sentía un gran dolor en su espalda.

Dijiste Slash… maldición… él también regresó, debí saberlo… alguien con sus aptitudes era sumamente necesario… él era uno de los enemigos más fuerte con quién me enfrentado… ahora entiendo por qué la pasaste mal pero lograste vencerlo tú solo… eres extraordinario Eriol… - expresó con admiración el muchacho de ojos celestes que conocía bien los poderes de su antiguo enemigo y teniendo en cuenta que el resto de enemigos habían aumentado su poder entonces eso significaba que Slash era un enemigo imponente…

Realmente el mérito no es para nada mío, lo más seguro era que yo perdiera pues me encontraba con Meiling y Tomoyo y me era imposible pelear y protegerlas… justo cuando pensé que estaba perdido todo, hizo su aparición una persona con una presencia mágica abrumadora… su poder era tan grande que estoy seguro que ninguno de nosotros podría enfrentarse a él – el hechicero de occidente se quedó en silencio al ver el rostro de horror de su amigo… exactamente no entendía por qué se puso así pero podía ver un gran miedo… ¿qué podía ser?

Y repentinamente comenzó a proteger a Meiling y parecía que Slash lo conocía y pelearon pero esa persona humilló a ese monstruo, le hizo ver como un niño… fue ahí cuando aproveché la oportunidad para atacar a Slash y así acabar con él, la persona que ayudó a Meiling se llama Butz – terminó de decir Eriol que observó como el rostro de su acompañante cambió de miedo a sorpresa y de confusión… cómo si no supiera de quién le estaban hablando.

¿Butz? – atinó a preguntar la sombra de Soldier que no comprendía nada de lo que había pasado… ¿de dónde había aparecido esa persona? Aunque se sentía sumamente aliviado de qué no fuera la persona que él pensaba… por un momento no pudo contener el temor que tenía de enfrentarlo nuevamente…

Vaya, esperaba que tú me dijeras algo acerca de esa persona… quise hablar con él pero se fue antes que pudiera decirle algo y Meiling no sabe mucho de él, lo único que logré darme cuenta fue que su presencia de cierta forma tiene un parecido con la tuya por eso pensé que quizás esa persona venía de Septerra y fue por eso que vine a preguntarte por él… - respondió desanimado el muchacho de gafas que dejó escapar un suspiro, realmente esperaba que su amigo de ojos celestes le diera alguna información que le ayudara pero nuevamente se encontraba como al inicio…

Esto cada vez se pone peor… ahora ha aparecido alguien con poderes extraordinarios y no sabemos cuáles sus intenciones… si es cierto que protegió a la prima de Shaoran entonces quiero creer que por lo menos por el momento no tendremos que preocuparnos por él – indicó Cloud que se veía sumamente pensativo… las cosas se complicaban más y ellos solo podían quedarse esperando que las cosas pasen… tenía que haber algo que pudieran hacer…

Espero lo mismo Cloud, espero lo mismo… - atinó a decir el muchacho inglés a la vez que se quedaba ahí en medio del cuarto sin decir nada, ambos jóvenes se quedaron pensando en silencio tratando de buscar alguna explicación a todo lo que estaba pasando…

* * *

Sin darse cuenta pasaron dos días desde la batalla contra Slash y durante todo ese tiempo no pasó nada sobrenatural ni sospechoso así que solo les quedó disfrutar de la momentánea paz… el muchacho de gafas aún consciente de la condición de su amigo chino decidió que era mejor que ni él y su novio supieran acerca de la pelea con Slash, lo mejor era que él se recuperara…

Un nuevo día se cernió sobre Tomoeda y aunque no se podía observar la presencia del astro rey, el clima de ese día era bastante templado y casi era imperceptible el frío que había azolado en días anteriores…

En la residencia Kinomoto, la hija menor de la familia Kinomoto se había despertado más temprano de lo normal y no era para menos, ese día tenía varias cosas que hacer… aprovecharía que tenía el día libre para pasar el día con su prometido que a pesar de todo aún se encontraba postrado en cama.

¿No piensas ir conmigo, Kero? – preguntó la muchacha de ojos verdes al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a su ropero para buscar algo de ropa para ponerse ese día mientras que el aludido aún permanecía en lo que se había convertido en su mini habitación…

La verdad no Sakurita… siento que mis ojos me pesan, además de sentir un gran cansancio, no he podido dormir mucho – respondió medio adormecido el pequeño guardián que se movía sobre lo que era su cama, la verdad que tenía una gran pereza de levantarse, además ese día no tenía humor para ver los arrumacos y mucho menos escuchar las palabritas que se decían la pareja de novios… para unos días había estado bien pero tenía que tomarse un descanso de lo contrario tanta amor le enfermaría.

Eso te pasa por haberte quedado hasta tan tarde jugando Kero… a ese paso te vas a quedar ciego, bueno entonces le mandaré tus saludos a Shaoran… pero eso sí cuando regrese hablaremos muy seriamente de esa manía que tienes por los videojuegos – dijo la muchacha que imprimió en su voz un tono de seriedad que parecía que no fuera ella misma pero a su pequeño amigo no podía engañarle, sabía bien que simplemente estaba tratando de mostrarse severa pero realmente no iba a regañarle pues no era la primera vez que tocaban el tema de su vicio por los videojuegos…

Si, esta bien Sakura, como tú digas – expresó de mala gana el muñeco de felpa que en ese momento se dio media vuelta mientras cerraba sus ojos para poder reconciliar el sueño, aunque su mejor amiga pensaba que él la acompañaba porque le preocupaba su novio, la verdad era muy distinta… al no poder oponerse a su matrimonio, por lo menos le dificultaría las cosas al muchacho chino, por tal razón iba con ella a verlo, así su amiga ya no se podía tan melosa con ese sujeto aunque la última vez no le importó que él estuviera ahí y lo besó sin ninguna vergüenza… razón por la cual ese día había decidido quedarse… lo más probable era que ya no le intimidaba su presencia.

La antigua card captor después de darle un pequeño beso en la frente a su guardián abandonó su habitación para bajar a la primera planta… aunque ella se había esforzado por levantarse sabía que a esas horas su padre ya debería encontrarse despierto y probablemente ya estuviera preparando el desayuno.

Grande fue el asombro de la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda al entrar a la cocina y darse con la sorpresa que la cocina se encontraba vacía y estaba tan cual cómo ella lo dejó la noche anterior, esto dejó algo confundida a la muchacha por lo que subió nuevamente a la segunda planta con dirección a la habitación de su padre…

Mientras caminaba no pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo, eran muy pocas veces que su padre no se levantaba temprano, normalmente cuando no se levantaba se encontraba enfermo o tenía alguna dolencia, pero la noche anterior ella había conversado con él y se veía bastante sano y normal, el pensar eso le hizo preocuparse más por lo que apuró el paso al extremo que en segundos se encontraba corriendo…

Al estar a unos pasos de la habitación de su progenitor pudo ver que la puerta de la habitación estaba entre abierta, sin pensarlo dos veces miró de reojo y observó a su padre echado en su cama, se veía bastante tranquilo sin embargo había algo que no la convencía por lo que tocó su puerta con su mano para despertar a su padre.

¿Te sientes bien papá? – se apresuró a preguntar la estudiante de arqueología apenas vio que los ojos de su progenitor se abrieron y miraron en dirección a ella, los ojos de su padre denotaban un gran cansancio, no era difícil intuir que no había dormido bien.

Hola hija… parece que me quedé dormido, ahora mismo me levanto – dijo el señor Fujitaka que en ese momento se dispuso a levantarse pero su hija rápidamente se puso a su lado y lo retuvo a la vez que lo volvía a recostar.

Tranquilo papá, mejor quédate a descansar… sino me equivoco hoy día no tienes clases hasta más tarde así que mejor descansa un poco más, no hay necesidad de que te levantes ahora, voy a ir a ver a Shaoran así que te voy a dejar tu desayuno preparado para cuando levantes, descansa y cuídate papá – indicó la hija menor de la familia Kinomoto que arropó a su padre al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la frente.

Gracias por todo hija, mándale mis saludos al joven Li y dile que espero que mejore – atinó a decir el amable decano universitario a la vez que cerraba nuevamente sus ojos aunque no estuviera del todo seguro de poder dormir pero por lo menos tendría que intentarlo, aunque corriera el riesgo de ver nuevamente todo… pero no podía preocupar a su hija con esas cosas hasta no estar seguro…

La muchacha japonesa sonrió al recordar que ella le había dicho a su padre que su novio estaba enfermo, sin demora la muchacha abandonó la habitación de su padre, en cuestión de segundos se encontraba en la cocina preparando su desayuno y el de su padre, trataba de no pensar en nada pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza una sensación muy rara… últimamente su padre estaba algo extraño, pronto agitó su cabeza y continuó preparando el desayuno.

Después de unos minutos, la muchacha se sentó en la mesa junto a su desayuno… pronto comenzó a comer pero mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar sentir cierta nostalgia, se sentía tan solitaria su mesa… a su mente vino el recuerdo de su hermano y de su padre sentados en la mesa con ella… era la primera vez en bastante tiempo que se sentaba sola en la mesa y de cierta forma sentía algo de tristeza pero no sabía por qué…

La muchacha comió lo más rápido que pudo para luego lavar su respectivo servicio y después de hacer una rápida limpieza a la cocina, se dirigió a la puerta principal de la residencia Kinomoto, ya se había atrasado más de lo esperado así que tendría que apresurarse… al poco tiempo la muchacha se encontraba en las calles de Tomoeda…

Sakura caminaba con dirección a la casa de su prometido, ya había quedado con las hermanas de él para aprovechar ese día y seguir con su preparación, aunque había salido muy bien en lo referido a la instrucción de artes marciales era un total desastre referido a artes manuales…

La dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow no pudo evitar recordar la última manualidad que sus futuras cuñadas le pidieron que hiciera… era un pequeño florero con una linda decoración que a simple vista parecía fácil pero cuando puso manos a la obra, el resultado de dicha manualidad no fue exactamente muy parecido al original…

Bueno no podemos esperar que le salga a la primera… - atinó a decir algo decepcionada Fuu Tie al ver lo que parecía una taza más que florero sin contar que la decoración no se parecía en nada al original… en definitiva la novia de su hermano no tenía la menor noción de arte…

Pues tampoco esperaba que le saliera tan mal… - dijo en voz baja Fei Mei para que la maestra de las cartas no la escuchara, el resto de las hermanas rieron en voz baja ante la ocurrencia de la mujer china pero pronto Fan Len puso seriedad en el grupo.

Bien Sakura, aparentemente las artes manuales no son tu fuerte pero no te preocupes, justo para eso estamos nosotras, para enseñarte como hacerlo… así que ahora tendrás que ponerle mucho empeño – indicó con tranquilidad la mayor de todas las hermanas Li a la vez que la aludida asentía con la cabeza para luego mirar su reciente creación… definitivamente tendría que practicar mucho…

En la nuca de la estudiante de arqueología apareció una gota al recordar ese momento y en especial el recordar el supuesto florero que había creado… realmente era mala haciendo esas cosas… pero para ella eso era complicado, no eran como las artes marciales… sin darse cuenta la muchacha ya estaba a menos de una cuadra de la casa de su novio.

Pronto tocó la puerta de la casa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las hermanas de su prometido le hicieron pasar a la habitación en dónde se encontraba el jefe del clan Li, el muchacho de ojos color miel se encontraba sentado en su cama mientras leía un libro que a simple vista se veía muy antiguo…

Hola Shaoran… me alegro de verte mejor – indicó la muchacha de ojos verdes que se acercó a la orilla de la cama de su novio para saludarle con un beso a la vez que el aludido dejaba a un costado el libro que estaba leyendo para responder al saludo de su novia.

Eso es gracias a ti preciosa, cada vez que vienes a verme me hace sentir mejor – atinó a responder el muchacho chino para después besar a su novia, por unos segundos sus labios permanecieron unidos y durante ese pequeño lapsus ambos se sentían en el cielo.

La muchacha se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras que el descendiente de Clow se acomodaba la almohada para poder sentarse en una posición más cómoda para poder conversar con su novia.

Asumo que está vez no has traído a tu chaperón ¿verdad? – preguntó repentinamente el líder del comité de oriente que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver el rostro de confusión de su novia, por lo que el muchacho tuvo que señalarle su bolso para que ella entendiera a quién se refería.

No seas así Shaoran, Kero no es mi chaperón… él venía con toda la intención de ver como seguías pero el día de hoy no pudo porque no ha dormido bien pero de todas maneras te manda saludos al igual que mi papá – respondió la muchacha japonesa al comienzo un poco molesta con su prometido pero cuando mencionó a su padre no pudo evitar mostrarse algo preocupada por lo que su tono de voz cambió, sin embargo su novio no se percató…

Bueno… como fuere, mándales mis saludos a tu papá… - atinó a decir el joven jefe del clan Li que desvió su mirada… dijera lo que dijera su novia no iba a convencerle acerca de las intenciones del guardián de ojos dorados… estaba casi seguro que él solo venía espiarlos y no darles oportunidad de dejarlos a solas…

La dueña del juez de las cartas Sakura miró con cierto recelo a su prometido, a pesar de haber hecho todo lo posible para que su novio y guardián se lleve aunque sea algo mejor, todo había parecido inútil hasta el momento, ambos se mostraban reacios en el asunto y hacían lo más posible para evadir el tema… no entendía por qué estaban empecinados con llevarse mal aunque claro por lo menos ya no se ofendían…

Cambiando de tema, ¿qué sabes de Meiling y de Cloud? – preguntó el muchacho chino sacando de sus pensamientos a su prometida que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

Bueno ayer hablé por teléfono con Meiling y me dijo que se encontraba mucho mejor, incluso ya se había quitado las vendas y ya podía mover su brazo con normalidad – indicó la muchacha de ojos verdes al recordar la conversación con su amiga china, en ese momento le vino de nuevo el presentimiento de que algo le escondía su amiga pues durante toda la conversación, la voz de su amiga era algo taciturna y cortante…

Con respecto a Cloud no sé mucho la verdad, lo último que supe de él fue que había dejado el hospital y se había ido a la casa de Eriol, Tifa me aseguró que vigilaría que Cloud descansara aunque no entiendo bien por qué dijo eso – atinó a decir la muchacha japonesa con extrañeza al recordar el tono de seriedad que imprimió en su voz su amiga de Septerra cuando le dijo eso…

El estudiante de arqueología sonrió al ver la cara de confusión de su prometida, entendía bien a qué se refería la muchacha de larga cabellera negra con eso… cómo era de esperarse el joven rubio no era de esperar pacientemente que las cosas pasaran… de seguro ni bien se sintiera mejor saldría de cama, por lo menos eso haría el joven chino aunque para su mala suerte sus hermanas lo conocían bien y estaban siempre vigilando que estuviera en cama…

No importa eso preciosa… es bueno saber que ellos están mejor, aunque para serte franco no estaba muy preocupado por Cloud… y no me malentiendas, no es que no me importe Cloud… sino que yo sé que él es demasiado fuerte para ser vencido por algo así… realmente quién me preocupaba era Mei… ella nunca debió salir herida… - expresó el jefe del clan Li que titubeó un segundo al ver el rostro de su acompañante cuando mencionó que no le preocupaba la condición del muchacho de Septerra… pero finalmente no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por el estado de su prima.

Cambia esa cara Shaoran, pensé que ya habíamos hablado acerca de eso… lo que sucedió con Meiling no fue culpa tuya, en todo caso si alguien es culpable de eso, soy yo… ella arriesgo su vida para protegerme… y aunque no pareciera, me siento muy culpable por eso, todo eso se hubiera evitado si hubiera podido vencer a ese monstruo – dijo la hija menor de Fujitaka que en ese momento bajó la mirada… nunca había hablado de eso con su novio por la simple razón que deseaba no pensar en eso… de cierta forma se sentía cansada de que siempre terminara siendo protegida por alguien… había momentos que comenzaba a pensar que en vez de ayudar se convertía en un estorbo…

El hechicero oriental se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando su novia… definitivamente ella no se daba cuenta del enorme potencial que poseía, se estaba subestimando en demasía…

Entiendo lo que dices Sakura… muchas veces me he sentido así… siempre tengo la sensación que pude hacer más, pero eso no es tu caso… tú siempre das lo mejor que puedes… nunca te rindes sin importar la adversidad – se apresuró a decir el muchacho que sabía que en ese momento su acompañante se sentía afligida y hasta cierto punto se sentía inferior…

Pero eso no es suficiente… si aunque sea pudiera acercarme al poder que tienes tú, estoy segura que dejaría de ser un estorbo para ti y el resto – atinó a decir la muchacha con cierta nostalgia que ya no podía ocultar su sentir… aunque era triste admitirlo pero así se sentía últimamente… siempre terminaba siendo ayudada por su novio o algunos de sus amigos.

No digas esas cosas preciosa… aún no te has dado cuenta del enorme potencial que tienes… déjame decirte algo, yo he vivido toda mi vida en entrenamiento para mejorar mi potencial mágico en cambio tú… el poder en ti es natural… tú nunca has tenido un entrenamiento en magia pero ya de por sí tienes más poder que la mayoría de personas que conozco, estoy seguro que todos ellos que han entrenando duro estarían sumamente deseosos de tener aunque sea una porción del poder que tienes… no te menosprecies Sakura, o ya no recuerdas que fuiste la única que logró lastimar al enviado del mal… - el muchacho de ojos color miel imprimió en su voz un tono de seguridad que hizo reaccionar a la aludida… su novio tenía razón, ella jamás había entrenado y mucho menos había tenido batallas mágicas… es más las decisiones que tomaba en las batallas eran más que todo instintivas…

Gracias Shaoran por decirme eso, en verdad me has levantado el ánimo… no sé que haría sin ti – atinó a decir la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda a la vez que abrazaba a su prometido con todas sus fuerzas… realmente lo que él le dijo le subió el autoestima…

No hay nada que agradecer preciosa, solo he dicho la verdad… - indicó el descendiente de Clow Reed que abrazaba a su novia a la vez que le acariciaba su hermoso cabello, era consciente que todo lo que le había dicho era verdad… ella tenía un instinto natural para usar la magia, de seguro con el entrenamiento adecuado llegaría a ser más fuerte que cualquiera… de repente ambos se separaron, sintieron una extraña sensación que les oprimía el corazón… cómo una señal de que algo malo estuviera sucediendo…

El hijo del embajador de Inglaterra conducía su automóvil a toda velocidad, en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera llegar a su destino… a esas alturas todo se había reducido al hecho que tenía que llegar a ese lugar a toda prisa, en su preocupación no se había acordado que podía usar su magia para llegar más rápido…

El semáforo que se encontraba frente a él le mostró la luz roja lo que obligó al muchacho frenar el auto, lo que hizo de muy mala gana, no tenía tiempo para perderlo esperando el cambio de luz… ¿cómo no estar preocupado? Después de la llamada que había recibido hace unos minutos…

El muchacho se encontraba en su residencia tratando de descansar un poco cuando de repente Tifa entró en su habitación, la muchacha fue a avisarle que le llamaban por teléfono y aparentemente por el tono de voz de la persona que llamaba era algo sumamente urgente… eso extrañó de sobremanera al inglés por lo que se apresuró en atender…

Grande fue la sorpresa del muchacho de gafas al saber que la llamada era de la mansión Daidouji, era la sirvienta que siempre apoyaba los encuentros de los novios, pero ahora su voz sonaba quebrada incluso llorosa… realmente no entendía bien que pasaba pero era consciente que no le iba a dar ninguna buena noticia.

La mujer le informó al joven hechicero que la residencia Daidouji había sido atacada por quién sabe quién y que la muchacha de armoniosa voz había salido lastimada en el percance aunque no era nada de gravedad, la muchacha reclamaba hablar con él y no quería contar a nadie lo que había sucedido… ni bien terminó de hablar la empleada, el hechicero salió corriendo de su casa para subirse a su vehículo y salir disparado en dirección a la casa de su novia…

La luz del semáforo pasó de roja a verde y en ese mismo instante, la reencarnación de Clow pisó el acelerador y el auto arrancó nuevamente, rápidamente el vehículo comenzó a ganar velocidad por lo que en poco tiempo llegó a su destino.

El muchacho bajó del vehículo a toda prisa… en el portón de la residencia se podía ver una infinidad de gente que deberían ser periodistas que buscaban alguna información que les sirviera para sus primeras planas, el muchacho tuvo que entrar por otra puerta para no ser divisado por la gente… ahí ya lo esperaba la empleada que se veía bastante nerviosa.

Me alegro mucho que haya llegado joven, la señorita se encuentra nerviosa y como le dije antes, se niega a hablar con nadie… ni siquiera con la policía, la señora ha dicho que ella ha perdido el habla debido al trauma pero los uniformados no lo han creído del todo… la señorita le pidió a su madre que lo llamara – indicó la mujer que a pesar de todo trataba de serenarse… pero todo había sido tan extraño y sobrenatural que no sabía que pensar.

¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Tú no sabes algo? – preguntó el muchacho que cada vez entendía menos… no podía imaginarse que podría querer el enemigo con ella y si no resultó herida ni nada por el estilo entonces para que el ataque y exponerse así… aunque el muchacho quería permanecer sereno y pensar las cosas no podía… sentía una tremenda culpabilidad por haber metido a su novia en todo eso… no era justo que ella pasara esas cosas…

Pues no joven… repentinamente sentimos una extraña sensación y sin darnos cuenta, nos encontramos tendidos en el suelo profundamente dormidos… eso le sucedió a todo el personal – respondió la sirvienta que en ese momento pasaron por una pared que se encontraba destrozada pero daba la impresión que la pared hubiera sido carcomido por una energía esférica o algo parecido… el muchacho al pasar por ahí pudo sentir débilmente algo de magia… lo que confirmó que esto era obra de unos de sus enemigos…

Mientras caminaban burlaron a muchos de los sirvientes e incluso a muchos agentes policiales que buscaban alguna evidencia alrededor, no podía comprender quien haría algo así durante el día y sin que nadie pudiera notarlo… hasta cierto punto era incomprensible, pronto el muchacho y la sirvienta llegaron a una grande puerta, no cabía duda que esa era la habitación de Sonomi Daidouji.

La puerta se abrió y se observó a una madre que abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a su hija y a una bella muchacha que se veía bastante llorosa… el ver eso le partió el alma al muchacho de gafas… todo eso era su culpa, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido involucrar en todo eso a la persona que más amaba?, tanto madre e hija se percataron de la llegada de las dos personas y se separaron… la mujer de negocios se acercó al muchacho para luego acercar sus labios a los oídos del muchacho.

Por favor cuida de mi Tomoyo, si ella confía plenamente en ti entonces no tengo ninguna razón para oponerme… solo tú puedes ayudarla… ella queda en tus manos – dijo en voz muy baja la madre de la estudiante de periodismo para luego salir de la habitación ante el rostro sorprendido del muchacho que no se esperaba algo así por parte de la señora Daidouji.

Apenas salió Sonomi acompañada de su empleada, el joven hechicero sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó hacia la cama de su novia y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas… en su vida no había sentido tanto miedo como ahora… el pensar que algo le hubiera pasado por su culpa le aterraba…

Tranquila Tomoyo, ya estoy aquí… nada malo va ocurrirte… - atinó a decir el muchacho inglés mientras acariciaba lentamente los finos cabellos de su novia que en ese momento comenzó a sollozar mientras apretaba con fuerza hacia ella el cuerpo de su novio.

¡Fue horrible Eriol! ¡Quise evitarlo pero… no pude hacer nada! No pude evitar sentir miedo – atinó a decir entre sollozos la muchacha de armoniosa voz que trataba de serenarse pero le era imposible, el solo recordar lo que había sucedido la atemorizaba…

¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Quién te atacó Tomoyo? ¿Qué demonios buscaba? – preguntó el muchacho que se veía bastante furioso… sea quien sea no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya… había tocado una de las cosas más sagradas que tenía en su vida y eso jamás le perdonaría.

Uno de esos monstruos entró con un campo de energía a su alrededor que carcomió la pared… Meiling y yo estábamos conversando cerca de ahí y se apareció de repente, tomó a Meiling y antes de irse me dijo que si queríamos verla viva no lo busquemos, que él se contactara con nosotros… quise hacer algo pero… lo siento… - la muchacha de ojos azulados se veía bastante desmoralizada… aunque quiso ayudar no pudo hacer nada por el miedo que le infundía el ser que secuestró a su amiga…

No te disculpes Tomoyo, no tienes la culpa de esto… el único culpable de todo esto soy yo… debí prevenir un ataque como éste… jamás debí dejarlas solas, lo que ha sucedido aquí es mi culpa… - indicó el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que se guardó su rabia para sí… sentía tanta impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada tanto así que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del detalle que él no sintió para nada la presencia del sujeto que raptó a Meiling…

No digas eso Eriol, tengo miedo por Meiling… ese monstruo le puede hacer cualquier cosas… ¿por qué ella? ¿por qué justo ella?... no es justo Eriol, no lo es… - indicó la muchacha que en ese momento rompió en llanto.

No sé como pero rescataremos a Meiling… no te preocupes Tomoyo, a ella no le sucederá nada malo, te lo prometo – exclamó el joven hechicero que abrazó nuevamente a su novia mientras pensaba que posibilidades tenía de cumplir su promesa… ahora se encontraban a total merced del enemigo… aunque aún no entendía por qué precisamente Meiling fue la secuestrada… podía haberse llevado también a Tomoyo… el viento comenzó a resoplar con violencia anunciando que la noche pronto llegaría y con ella la oscuridad se apoderaría de la tranquila ciudad de Tomoeda…

* * *

Las horas pasaron lentamente como si quisiera torturar con cada minuto que pasara a un grupo de jóvenes que sentían que se encontraban con las manos atadas… y no era para menos, esta vez sus enemigos habían llegado demasiado lejos, tenían la vida de la muchacha china en sus manos y si hacían una mala jugada, ella podría pagar las consecuencias y definitivamente eso no podían permitir.

Un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban reunidos en la majestuosa residencia del hijo del embajador de Inglaterra… desde hace un par de horas que se había reunido en espera de alguna noticia de su amiga, pero hasta el momento no tenían nada que les sirviera para encontrar a su amiga.

A pesar de todas las precauciones que tomó el muchacho de gafas para evitar que el descendiente de Clow se enterara acerca del rapto de su prima, todo fue en vano pues justo cuando Eriol le contaba a Sakura acerca de lo sucedido, el jefe del clan Li escuchó la conversación cuando fue a buscar un poco de agua de la cocina.

El muchacho inglés junto con la maestra de las cartas tuvieron que hacer grandes esfuerzos para contener a Shaoran que había enloquecido al saber que la vida de su prima corría en peligro…

Déjenme, Mei necesita de mi ayuda… tengo que ir a encontrarla, no se dan cuenta que su vida está en peligro – dijo alterado el muchacho chino que hacía esfuerzos por librarse de los brazos de su amigo y de su novia que hacían todo lo posible por contenerlo.

Tienes que tranquilizarte Shaoran, en este momento no puedes hacer nada… aún no te has recuperado del todo, aún te encuentras débil… - exclamó la muchacha de ojos verdes que tenía sujetado el brazo de su prometido, comprendía como él se sentía, ella quería también buscar a su amiga pero en este momento hacer algo así era una imprudencia…

Li, escucha a Sakura… en este momento ir a buscarla solo empeoraría las cosas, además en las condiciones que te encuentras solo lograras que te maten… yo soy culpable de lo que está pasando… mis descuidos ocasionaron todo esto, yo te prometo que la recuperaremos – indicó con seriedad el hijo del embajador que por un instante bajó la mirada pero luego miró a su amigo… después de todo si alguien era culpable de todo eso, era él… lo mínimo que podía hacer era recuperar a Meiling de una manera u otra.

Hiiragizawa… tú… - el estudiante de periodismo dejó de forcejear, era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en el rostro de su amigo inglés… él realmente estaba decidido a cumplir su promesa… no hubo necesidad de decir más… el muchacho chino sabía que tanto su novia como su amigo tenían razón, en ese momento él no era más que un estorbo.

Discúlpenme, me deje llevar por mis impulsos… aún no me encuentro en condiciones para ayudarles, por favor Sakura, Hiiragizawa; tráiganme a Meiling a salvo – atinó a decir el muchacho de ojos color miel que se veía bastante calmado por lo que los aludidos lo soltaron, aparentemente al fin el líder del comité había entendido la situación.

No te preocupes Li, es una promesa… - indicó el hechicero occidental que estiró su mano para luego terminar en un apretón de manos con su amigo chino… no estaba seguro acerca de lo que les esperaba pero era un hecho que no rompería su promesa.

Todo saldrá bien Shaoran, nosotros traeremos de vuelta a Meiling, tú solo descansa pues no queremos preocupar a Meiling cuando regrese ¿verdad? – preguntó la muchacha japonesa que abrazaba a su prometido, necesitaba sentir la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de su novio… eso le daba la seguridad de que todo saldría bien.

Pronto la antigua card captor junto con la reencarnación de Clow salieron de la residencia Li con dirección al lugar de encuentro, en dónde ya se encontraban Cloud, Tifa, Kerberos y Spinel, lamentablemente la falsa identidad de Yue se encontraba en Tokio atendiendo unos papeles de su antiguo trabajo…

La noche se había apoderado de la ciudad de Tomoeda… el frío comenzó a aumentar de manera alarmante, lo que significaba solo un mal presagio… el grupo de jóvenes se encontraban sentados alrededor de la chimenea que débilmente brindaba un poco de calor…

Todo el mundo en la habitación permanecían en silencio… en ese instante no había nada que pudiera ser más importante que encontrar a la muchacha china, en todos se podía sentir un aire de preocupación… este nuevo accionar del enemigo había tomado a todos por sorpresa y no se podía imaginar que seguiría después.

El joven hechicero occidental se levantó de su sillón favorito, con parsimonia se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas, el cristal se encontraba empañado debido al frío… definitivamente algo iba a suceder y no sería nada bueno…

"Vaya que obedientes…" – el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra se sobresaltó, no entendía que había pasado, por un momento hubiera jurado que alguien le hubiera hablado… pronto el muchacho sacudió su mente, de seguro la preocupación le hacía escuchar cosas… Eriol volteó su mirada hacia sus amigos y grandes fue su sorpresa al ver que el resto de sus amigos, se veían tan desconcertados como él…

Cloud… no puedo estar equivocada… es él… - atinó a decir Tifa que en ese momento mostraba una reacción de miedo en su rostro, no podía equivocarse… aún recordaba bien esa voz, a pesar de que habían pasado varios años, jamás olvidaría esa voz.

Lo sé Tifa, esa voz… es él… - indicó con impotencia el muchacho rubio que en ese instante apretó con fuerzas sus puños, cómo se lo había esperado… él también había revivido, lo que significaba que sus problemas solo habían empeorado en vez de mejorar…

¿Ustedes también lo han escuchado? – preguntó sumamente confundida la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow que no comprendía que estaba pasando… había escuchado una voz que decía algo pero no entendía de dónde venía esa voz, era la primera vez que escuchaba esa voz…

Sí… no puedo equivocarme, es Genovha… - atinó a responder el muchacho de ojos celestes que se levantó de su asiento… no iba a permitir que ese sujeto hiciera lo que quisiera… hizo todo lo posible por sentir la presencia de su enemigo pero todo era inútil…

"Como siempre tan impaciente sombra de Soldier, pero no te esfuerces inútilmente… jamás podrás encontrarme, la única forma que me encuentres es que yo lo desee…" – nuevamente la voz habló directamente a las mentes de todo el grupo, incluso del joven chino que en ese momento se encontraba recostado en su cama…

¡Cómo diablos sabe lo qué estoy haciendo! – exclamó alterado el joven de Septerra que en ese momento desenfundó su espada… había una alta posibilidad que ese sujeto estuviera cerca de la mansión… esa era la única explicación para que pudiera saber lo que estaba haciendo…

Es imposible que esté dentro del perímetro de la casa, me aseguré de levantar una fuerte barrera alrededor… aunque lo destruyera, yo sabría que está aquí – se apresuró a decir la reencarnación de Clow, no entendía del todo que estaba pasando pero si ese sujeto ponía tan nervioso a su amigo rubio, entonces sería un enemigo muy peligroso…

"Ya dejen de perder el tiempo en tonterías… sé muy bien lo que quieren, desean recupera a la mujer que responde al nombre de Meiling, aún está viva por el momento, les daré una oportunidad de recuperarla… pero háganlo pronto porque no me caracterizo por ser paciente…" – dijo la voz que comenzó a reír a carcajadas ante la cara de indignación del grupo, en especial del portador de la Buster Sword… ese sujeto se estaba burlando de ellos…

Pronto todos se sobresaltaron… a penas había desaparecido la voz, pudieron sentir una presencia maligna que comenzaba a expandirse, era mucho más fuerte y tenebrosa que de las criaturas anteriores, esta vez las cosas serían más difíciles…

Se encuentra en el parque del Rey Pingüino – exclamó asombrada la estudiante de arqueología mientras que el resto confirmaba lo que ella había dicho… era impresionante pensar que había estado tan cerca…

El joven chino se había levantado de su cama, sabía que había prometido quedarse pero no podía permanecer tranquilo, ese gran poder se encontraba en el parque del Rey Pingüino y ese lugar se encontraba bastante cerca de su casa… sin pensarlo dos veces salió por una ventana de su cuarto y comenzó a correr hacia dónde se sentía con mayor fuerza el poder maligno…

En cuestión de minutos el joven chino llegó al parque… en ese lugar había sucedido tantas cosas y ahora se volvería a convertir en un campo de batalla… el muchacho comenzó a buscar con la mirada tratando de encontrar a su enemigo pero no había ningún rastro de él.

Sal de una buena vez… pagaras muy caro lo que has hecho… ¿Dónde tienes a Meiling?- exclamó el hechicero oriental a la vez que hacía aparecer su espada… era consciente que no se encontraba con todo su potencial, pero eso tendría que ser suficiente para recuperar a su prima…

Vaya, vaya… acaba de aparecer alguien muy imprudente… ¿en verdad crees que puedes vencerme tú solo? ¡que tontería! – se escuchó una voz que provenía de entre las hojas de un enorme árbol de cerezo, pronto hizo su aparición un ser que tenía la forma de una persona de por lo menos dos metros de altura, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una poderosa armadura roja, su cabeza estaba protegida por un casco rojo que tenía la forma de la cabeza de un dragón, la armadura que cubría sus manos poseía unas poderosas garras de acero que las convertía en una poderosa arma.

El descendiente de Clow Reed miró a su imponente enemigo… no solo su apariencia era impresionante, su poder mágico era mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado… aparentemente había cometido una imprudencia al ir solo a enfrentarlo sin conocer los verdaderos poderes de su enemigo, realmente comenzaba a preocuparse pero no podía mostrar su dubitaciones frente a él…

¿Qué sucede niño? ¿acaso no me ibas a hacer pagar lo que hice? Estoy esperando tu ataque… o a lo mejor ya te diste cuenta que no tienes el poder para vencerme y te estás arrepintiendo de haber venido solo – preguntó Genovha que se cruzó de brazos mientras sonreía… realmente disfrutaría matar a ese sujeto, pero tendría que hacerlo rápido, podía sentir varias presencias que se acercaban.

Cállate, no me subestimes… te haré comer tus propias palabras… - gritó el líder del comité de magos de oriente que sin pensarlo dos veces corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia su enemigo al mismo tiempo que concentraba su magia en su espada, pronto un poderoso fénix apareció a su lado y se lanzó hacia su enemigo que seguía con los brazos cruzados…

Sin demora el fénix colisionó con el enemigo que no hizo ningún movimiento para esquivar el ataque, una gran explosión se creó con el ataque del muchacho chino, sin embargo aún podía verse la silueta de Genovha.

¿Eso es todo? ¡Qué decepción! – exclamó aburrido el líder de la criaturas pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que atrás de él apareció el joven chino y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar lanzó un fulminante ataque que cortó en dos al imponente enemigo.

Te lo dije… no me subest… - el muchacho no pudo terminar de hablar… se había quedado perplejo al ver que los dos pedazos del cuerpo de su enemigo se desvanecía como si simplemente hubiera sido una imagen… pronto llamó su atención unas carcajadas que provenían de su detrás…

¡Qué ingenuo! Por lo que veo aún no te das cuenta con quién te estás enfrentando… si en verdad piensas vencerme, tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso… aunque para serte franco, tú jamás podrás ganarme… tengo la ventaja de mi lado – dijo Genovha que comenzó a reír nuevamente… sabía que su oponente jamás podría ni siquiera tocarle, hiciera lo que hiciera él siempre estaría un paso adelante…

¡Cállate…! Esto recién ha comenzado… haré que te arrepientas de haber tocado a Mei… te mostraré de lo que soy capaz… - exclamó con furia el descendiente de Clow Reed, el muchacho comenzaba a hartarle la arrogancia de ese sujeto… solo le estaba provocando… había llegado el momento de mostrarle su verdadera fuerza aunque era consciente que probablemente eso demandaría de casi todas su energía…

El muchacho se plantó firme en el suelo a la vez que colocaba su espada frente a él y comenzaba a concentrar toda la energía posible al mismo tiempo que murmuraba palabras incomprensibles, todo esto ante la mirada tranquila de su enemigo que se encontraba cruzado de manos… pero pronto esa mirada cambió cuando pudo sentir el poder de su enemigo…

"Esa presencia… es la misma presencia… no puedo equivocarme… es la misma de aquella vez, ese poder es el mismo que se sintió hace pocos días… entonces ese poder le pertenece a este sujeto… tengo que acabar con esto pronto, es momento de ponerme serio…" – se dijo la criatura de armadura roja que se veía bastante alterado por el repentino descubrimiento… soltó sus brazos, le mostraría lo terrible que era su poder, mientras que delante de Shaoran se formó la figura del Ying Yang.

Sin previo aviso, el muchacho de ojos color miel lanzó su ataque que se convirtió en un poderoso haz de luz que se dirigió hacia Genovha que comenzó a concentrar una barrera delante de él para contener el ataque… sin embargo ante su sorpresa el ataque a unos centímetros de él cambió de dirección y se elevó, y fue ahí cuando apareció a su lado su enemigo que lanzaba un corte con su espada al mismo tiempo que con su otra mano lanzaba una esfera de energía…

Genovha interceptó la espada con sus garras de acero pero le fue imposible esquivar la bola de energía que le dio de lleno en el pecho ante la cara de satisfacción del hechicero oriente pero pronto eso cambiaría al ver como su enemigo sonreía y desvanecía como la primera vez… nuevamente su enemigo apareció unos metros atrás suyo, Genovha comenzó ha mover sus brazos formando círculos al mismo tiempo que concentraba su poder, luego junto sus manos y extendiendo una mano hacia arriba y la otra hacia abajo liberó un tremendo poder que era similar al ataque de su enemigo, pero éste no era un haz de luz, era una gran llamarada que arremetía al joven chino que trató de alejarse esquivando el fuego sin embargo la presión que ejercía el ataque lo arrastró hasta impactarlo con la figura de un gran pingüino, dejándolo por unos segundos incrustado en la escultura para luego caer de rodillas al piso.

Admito que eres bueno… realmente pensé que te iba a atrapar con ese ataque, pero lograste esquivar mi ataque en última instancia… pero claro, eso estaba dentro de tus expectativas… - indicó con cierto sarcasmo la criatura de armadura roja que nuevamente se cruzó de brazos… mientras que el muchacho se reincorporaba lentamente… se veía bastante cansado…

Piensas muy rápido, a pesar de la situación, admirable… sin embargo no es suficiente para vencerme, realmente es una lastima que te esperances en ese inútil ataque… - dijo entre risas Genovha a la vez que lanzaba de su mano una esfera de fuego hacia el cielo para luego escucharse una explosión ante la cara de sorpresa del joven Li que no se esperaba eso…

"¿Cómo demonios supo de mi ataque…? Estaba tan alejado que era imposible que sintiera su poder, ¿Cómo lo hace? Si las cosas siguen así, este sujeto va acabar fácilmente conmigo" – se dijo sumamente preocupado el líder del comité de hechiceros de oriente que comenzó a sudar… sabía que se encontraba en problemas, sino fuera suficiente el tremendo poder de su enemigo, él se sentía muy cansado hasta el punto que sentía que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban… había hecho demasiado esfuerzo con su ataque y más aún el esquivar el ataque de su enemigo, aún no se había recuperado del todo… pronto su visión comenzó a verse borrosa, inesperadamente el muchacho volvió a caer de rodillas…

Supongo que ya va siendo hora de terminar esto, realmente esperaba que me dieras una mejor batalla, en fin… acabaré con tu suplicio ahora mismo… - expresó con fuerza Genovha que por medio de saltos subió a la copa de un árbol de cerezo que estaba cerca de él, sin demora tomó impulso para dar un tremendo salto, en la alturas dio medio giro para colocar sus manos en dirección de su enemigo, estiró sus manos hacia abajo a la vez que las juntaba… pronto comenzó a girar a toda velocidad convirtiendo su cuerpo en un poderoso taladro en donde la punta eran sus garras… sin demora se lanzó en dirección del joven chino que se encontraba totalmente indefenso…

Las cosas sucedieron en cuestión de segundos… a unos centímetros de que la criatura de armadura roja lograra tocar al hechicero oriental una especie de ráfaga apareció y se llevó al muchacho ante la cara de sorpresa de su enemigo que no pudo detenerse e impacto con el suelo provocando una inmensa grieta…

¿Te encuentras bien Shaoran? – preguntó angustiada la maestra de las cartas que depositaba a su novio en una banca del parque, no podía evitar sentirse angustiada por la condición de su prometido que no reaccionaba del todo, el aludido a pesar de todo pudo reconocer la voz de su novia… no sabía realmente lo que había pasado, lo único que importaba era que ella estaba con él.

Sakura… gracias… por… ayudarme – atinó a decir el muchacho que a duras penas pudo hablar, sus parpados le pesaban mucho y le era difícil mantenerse despierto… el esfuerzo había sido más de lo esperado… la muchacha apenas escuchó la voz de Shaoran lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas… por un momento pensó que algo malo le había pasado… era una suerte que hubiera usado la carta Carrera, de lo contrario podía haber sucedido un desastre… pronto un grupo de jóvenes se acercaban a toda prisa a donde se encontraba la pareja.

El portador de la Buster Sword se desvió del grupo para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba un tremendo foso, podía sentir el terrible poder mágico de su enemigo… pronto una figura muy conocida para él se pudo observar saliendo del gran agujero… el muchacho rubio apretó sus puños con fuerza…

Al fin has llegado sombra de Soldier, ya me estaba preocupando que no llegaras… esperaba ansiosamente verte de nuevo… - exclamó con sarcasmo Genovha que se plantó frente a su oponente que tenía la mirada fija en él, en ese momento no había otra cosa en la mente de Cloud que acabar con ese sujeto.

Oh… ya veo, aún crees que tengo que ver con la muerte de tu amiguita… vaya, que sentimental, tú sabes muy bien quién la mató, no trates de buscar culpables o excusas para no aceptar la realidad… tu debilidad le arrebató la vida a esa cetra – expresó la criatura con armadura roja que sonrió de satisfacción al ver el rostro de ofuscación de su enemigo… sin darse cuenta caería en su juego.

¡Cállate maldito! Te regresaré de nuevo al infierno, pero esta vez me aseguraré de que no que salgas nunca más de ahí – exclamó con firmeza el muchacho de ojos celeste que sin pensarlo dos veces se echo a correr en dirección de su oponente que se encontraba cruzado de brazos esperando pacientemente el ataque.

El muchacho caído del cielo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas un corte con su espada que fue esquivado fácilmente por su enemigo que seguía con los brazos cruzados… esto irritó más al joven rubio que comenzó a lanzar cortes en todas las direcciones posibles sin embargo todos sus ataques eran esquivados por su enemigo que simplemente sonreía.

A lo lejos, el muchacho inglés observaba como su amigo atacaba con insistencia a su enemigo, pero por más que se esforzaba no conseguía ni siquiera tocarlo… no sabía por qué pero tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso, regresó su mirada hacia donde estaba la pareja de novios, lo más seguro sería que su amiga protegería a Shaoran por lo que no podrían contar con su ayuda… pronto los dos felinos se colocaron al costado del hechicero occidental… casi al instante apareció a su costado Tifa, todos ellos sabían que era momento de entrar en acción pues Cloud no podría seguir peleando solo.

Vamos Cloud, no me digas que este es todo el poder que puede ofrecer el hombre que fue capaz de pelear con Él… ¿en serio luchaste en contra de él? A lo mejor solo fue suerte ¿verdad? – preguntó con sarcasmo Genovha que en ese momento giraba en sus propios talones para esquivar una estocada circular que le lanzaba su oponente.

El muchacho rubio se detuvo… de esa forma no podría ganarle, solo estaba logrando cansarse… tendría que atacarle de una manera más efectiva aunque eso demandara gastar más su energía… sin demora comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía que se manifestaba como una serie de rayos que salían de sus manos…

Veo que piensas atacarme con mayor seriedad… aunque sabes que eso te va cansar más de lo que ya estás, ¿estás seguro de hacerlo? No me gustaría que el juego terminara tan pronto – indicó la criatura de armadura roja con satisfacción pero en ese instante una poderosa ráfaga de aire lo tomó por sorpresa sin darle opción a defenderse por lo que fue arrastrado por la poderosa corriente hasta impactar en un árbol, lo que hizo que se levantara una gran nube de polvo.

La sombra de Soldier sin pensarlo dos veces aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzar su ataque justo al lugar en donde había impactado su enemigo… sin demora un gran trueno salió de sus manos con dirección a dónde había quedado Genovha, pronto una gran explosión retumbó el lugar.

Bien hecho Eriol… - atinó a decir el joven rubio, en ese momento su amiga comenzó a correr a su encuentro pero pronto entre el polvo salió una sombra que corrió a toda prisa en dirección a Tifa que no se había percatado del inminente peligro…

El portador de la Buster Sword sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia su amiga, pronto se pudo ver a su enemigo que estiraba su palma en la cual había concentrado una gran cantidad de energía, en un rápido movimiento el muchacho rubio de empujón alejó a su amiga del peligro para recibir de lleno el ataque de Genovha que impactó con su pecho que estuvo apunto de arrastrarlo pero en un ágil movimiento de piernas, la criatura de armadura roja logró hacer que soltara su espada, luego de eso Cloud fue impulsado varios metros hacia atrás…

Eres un maldito cobarde, atacas a personas que no pueden defenderse para sacar ventaja de eso… pagaras caro lo que has hecho – exclamó con firmeza el hechicero occidental que comenzó a lanzar ráfagas de hielo de su báculo que buscaban con avidez a su enemigo… Genovha recogió la Buster Sword ignorando el ataque… a unos centímetros la criatura expulsó su poder creando una terrible onda de choque que desbarató fácilmente el ataque de Eriol…

"Ese poder es tremendo… maldición, ese ataque alcanzara a Tifa, ella no tendrá ninguna opción de salvarse si eso la alcanza, a esa distancia ese ataque es mortal…" – el muchacho sabía lo que tenía que hacer… era consciente que él tenía más posibilidades de salir ileso de ese ataque, sin demora el muchacho conjuró una barrera que protegió a su amiga pero para su sorpresa la onda de choque cambió de forma, se comprimió para tomar la forma de una lanza y se dirigió a toda velocidad al hechicero que se encontraba desprotegido…

Kerberos y Spinel aparecieron al lado de la reencarnación de Clow, sin demora juntaron sus poderes para formar una pared de energía que protegiera al muchacho del ataque… pronto el ataque impactó con la defensa conjurada por los guardianes… poco a poco el ataque comenzaba a ser repelido por la fuerte defensa, sin embargo ante la sorpresa de ellos, apareció por los cielos Genovha y lanzó una esfera negra, pronto una explosión nuevamente se escuchó en el parque… una densa nube de polvo cubrió todo el lugar…

Interesante, no esperaba eso… - atinó a decir Genovha que se cruzaba de brazos mientras descendía lentamente al suelo, la cortina de humo se dispersó y dejó ver a Eriol y los felinos en el suelo adoloridos pero nada de seriedad, a lo lejos se encontraba la maestra de las cartas que lanzaba dos cartas al aire… en la banca se encontraba su novio que había perdido la consciencia.

La barrera que conjuraste me tomó por sorpresa pero eso no volverá a suceder, te recomiendo que desistas de atacar, realmente no tengo ningún interés de pelear contigo, ¡ya me voy cansando de esperarte! ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡¿Qué la mate?! Eso quieres… - gritó con todas sus fuerzas Genovha a la vez que pisaba el piso, la muchacha de ojos verdes detuvo su ataque, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, y no solo ella se veía confundida, el resto de sus amigos se veían igual.

Sé muy bien que estás aquí, ya viene siendo hora que aparezcas… si no te presentas en este momento, te juro que la mataré aunque después me mates… ¿crees que tu obstinación sea más valioso que la vida de esa mujer que proteges? – preguntó más calmado la criatura de armadura roja que comenzó a buscar con la mirada algún movimiento que delatara la posición de la persona que buscaba, sentía que estaba tan cerca de lograr su cometido que no existía nada que malograra ese momento…

"No me cabe ninguna duda, está buscando a tal Butz, pero ¿por qué?, ¿de dónde se conocen?" – se preguntó el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que ayudaba a reincorporarse a su guardián y a la bestia de ojos dorados que no se había recuperado del todo del último ataque de su enemigo que pudo haber acabado con ellos si no hubiera sido por el poder de la carta Escudo que su amiga de ojos verdes había liberado para protegerlos, por otro lado Tifa corría hacia donde se encontraba tendido su amigo de infancia.

¡Tú ganas!, no sé que buscas conmigo, pero si con eso libero a Meiling, no importa que pase conmigo – dijo una voz que salía entre los arbustos, todas las miradas se centraron a ese lugar y pronto se pudo observar a un muchacho que vestía una gabardina salir de entre la oscuridad…

Sabia decisión, ahora ven hacia mí… - indicó Genovha que hizo un gesto con su mano indicándole a Butz que se acercara hacia él… Cloud que se apoyaba de Tifa miraba atónito lo sucedido y sobre todo su mirada se centró en la mano izquierda de su enemigo, en ella se encontraba su legendaria espada.

Tanto Sakura como Eriol intentaron hacer algo al respecto pero ambos sabían que ahora no podían hacer nada, si hacían alguna imprudencia podían poner en riesgo la vida de la muchacha china, apenas el muchacho de ojos café estuvo a unos centímetros de la criatura de armadura roja, cayó desmayado a causa de la magia de este último.

Al fin lo he conseguido, ya nada se interpone en mi meta, sé que puedo matarlos a todos ahora mismo, pero eso no sería suficiente para que paguen lo que han hecho, pronto sufrirán el peor terror que ni siquiera la muerte amortiguará, si buscan a su amiga ella se encuentra en ese lugar… pronto nos volveremos a ver y de seguro será la última… - indicó entre risas Genovha que en ese instante comenzó a brillar con una intensidad que obligó a todos a cubrirse los ojos, en cuestión de segundos la luz desapareció al igual que Genovha y de Butz… sin demora Eriol corrió hacia donde indicó su enemigo y entre los arbustos encontró el cuerpo inconsciente de Meiling… aunque recuperaron a su amiga, todos sabían que las cosas estaban peor que nunca y que ahora su futuro era sumamente incierto…

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** El final de este capítulo nos trae una atmosfera de incertidumbre, la verdad a estas alturas cualquier cosa puede pasar… el último enemigo hace su aparición y como era de esperarse, es el más fuerte de los cinco aunque tiene una inquietante conversación con el verdadero causante de todos estos extraños sucesos, este personaje es realmente poderoso pero aparentemente necesita algo… por lo que le confía a Genovha que consiga lo que necesita por lo que elaboró un plan para conseguirlo, por otro lado Eriol se encuentra sumamente preocupado por la situación, la aparición de Butz, las últimas palabras de Slash le dejaron muy inquieto, después de pensar un poco las cosas llegó a la conclusión que Butz era de Septerra por lo que Cloud podría conocerle pero grande fue su decepción al saber que su amigo rubio no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era esa persona, además aparecieron más dudas que complicaban más las cosas ¿Por qué nadie sentía la presencia de sus enemigos? Por otro lado Sakura y Shaoran vivían en la ignorancia del ataque de Slash por lo que siguieron sus vidas normales, sea la situación que sea Kero y el joven chino jamás se podrán ver bien eso parece un hecho, sin embargo Shaoran tiene otras cosas en su mente, cosas que le preocupan pero gracias a las palabras de Sakura le hace reaccionar aunque la situación da un giro tremendo cuando Sakura confiesa su sentir pero esta vez Shaoran la anima y la alienta, y con concretos fundamentos, con eso Sakura supera ese sentimiento de inferioridad y todo parece felicidad pero la realidad es otra… Eriol es avisado de un atentado en la mansión de Tomoyo, el muchacho se apresura a llegar y cuando habla con su novia se entera que un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido y ha secuestrado a Meiling, cuando al fin Genovha se descubre Shaoran trata de enfrentarlo pero debido a que aun no se había recuperado es derrotado fácilmente y cuando su enemigo estuvo a punto de liquidarlo llegó Sakura a rescatarle, sin esperar nada, Cloud se enfrasca en una pelea con Genovha que termina con la victoria de este último y apoderándose de la Buster Sword, aprovechando que Tifa estaba desprotegida también atacó a Eriol que decidió protegerla pero su enemigo se había adelantado a su decisión en última instancia cambió su ataque hacia Eriol… con la intervención de Kerberos, Spinel Sun detuvieron el ataque en primera instancia pero Genovha les volvió a atacar y gracias a la ayuda de Sakura lograron sobrevivir al ataque, finalmente Genovha dice su verdadero objetivo que es capturar a Butz, cosa que logra para luego escapar con el muchacho de gabardina ante la impotencia de todos que solo tuvieron que contentarse con recuperar con vida a Meiling… ¿para qué necesita la Buster Sword y a Butz? ¿Qué sucederá con Butz? ¿Qué sucede con Yukito? ¿Qué cosas atormentan a Fujitaka? ¿Qué harán los protagonistas en la actual situación? ¿Quién era el ser que hablaba con Genovha? Estas son unas de las preguntas que serán contestadas en los siguientes capítulos.

Criticas, ideas, bombas cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** Los protagonistas se encuentran en una situación preocupante, se encuentran en la deriva sin saber que hacer y tratando de buscar alguna solución, la situación de Butz es mucho más confusa aún ya que ni él mismo sabe lo que pasa y finalmente se lleva la confrontación que decidirá probablemente el futuro de los protagonistas… esto son algunas de las cosas que veremos en el siguiente capítulo así que les invito a acompáñame al veinteavo capítulo de esta historia _El fin de los tiempos se acerca._


	20. El fin de los tiempos se acerca

BUENAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI MODESTO FIC, PRIMERO DEBO DAR LAS GRACIAS A anxelin QUE SIEMPRE ME APOYA CON EL FIN ADEMÁS DE UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL KARLA, MI ALMITA GEMELA GRACIAS POR TODO... BUENO LA NUEVA CONDICION PARA LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION VA TENER QUE SER QUE ME DEJEN REVIEWS PUES ESTA HISTORIA ESTA POR TERMINAR Y CASI NADIE HA COMENTADO SI LES HA GUSTADO O NO... ESPERO QUE COMENTEN EN REVIEWS PARA VER SI LA HISTORIA VA POR BUEN CAMINO O NO, NORMALMENTE NO HARIA ESTO PERO CASI NADIE COMENTA SOBRE EL FIC Y QUISIERA VER MIS PUNTOS FLOJOS, GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO A TODOS Y SIN MAS LES DEJO CON EL CAPITULO CAP XX: EL FIN DE LOS TIEMPOS SE ACERCA

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que el grupo había abandonado el parque de Rey Pingüino, aunque el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra trató de encontrar la presencia de su enemigo, todo era inútil… como era de esperar la criatura había desaparecido sin dejar ni un rastro.

¿Cómo se encuentra Meiling? – preguntó la maestra de las cartas que se había acercado hacia su amigo, la muchacha de ojos verdes había dejado a su guardián cuidando a su prometido que aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados… el esfuerzo que había realizado había sido más de lo que su cuerpo podía resistir.

No te preocupes Sakura, Meiling solo se encuentra desmayada… - atinó a responder el hechicero que aún no había desistido en su búsqueda… tenía la esperanza de que Butz lograra expulsar un poco de su magia para así poder encontrarlos pero ya varios minutos habían pasado desde que Genovha se lo había llevado…

¡Qué bueno!, Shaoran también está desmayado, debe estar excesivamente cansado… - la muchacha japonesa no dijo nada más, pudo ver el semblante de preocupación que tenía su amigo inglés, definitivamente era bueno que sus amigos estuvieran bien pero no podían olvidarse del hecho que su enemigo se había logrado lo que buscaba…

Eriol, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer acá, es mejor irnos de aquí – indicó Spinel Sun que se colocó en ese instante al lado de su creador, sabía bien que su dueño seguía buscando a su enemigo, no quería rendirse… el guardián entendía bien que su creador sentía que todo lo sucedido era culpa de él aunque todos supieran que no era así…

Tienes razón Spinel, no queda nada que hacer aquí, es mejor irnos antes que aparezca gente y quedemos relacionados con este desastre – se apresuró a decir el muchacho de gafas que no pudo ocultar su malestar, aunque habían recuperado a su amiga, ellos realmente habían perdido en contra de su enemigo.

Todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza y se dispusieron a irse, el joven chino aún permanecía dormido por lo que lo colocaron sobre el lomo de Kerberos que se elevó lo más alto posible para no ser visto por las personas, lo mismo hizo Spinel Sun que llevó sobre su cuerpo a Meiling, el resto del grupo se alejó a toda prisa, aunque Cloud caminaba apoyado del hombro de su amiga de infancia.

Durante el trayecto el grupo de jóvenes permaneció en completo silencio, ninguno de ellos tenían algo realmente que decir… su futuro no era muy venidero pues desconocían los planes de su enemigo que ahora tenía la espada del muchacho rubio y al amigo de Meiling… la pregunta era que relación tenían tanto la espada como Butz…

Después de varios minutos de caminata, el grupo llegó a la mansión Hiiragizawa, los guardianes descendieron levemente en el jardín de la mansión, ambos guardianes depositaron en el suave césped sus valiosas cargas mientras que el resto del grupo ingresaba por el portón de la majestuosa mansión.

El líder del comité de hechiceros de oriente comenzó a reaccionar lentamente, en cuestión de segundos se reincorporaba del césped a la vez que movía su cabeza, en ese momento todo le daba vueltas y no solo eso, sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba diez veces más, pronto comenzó a tambalear hasta caer de rodillas…

Meiling… - el muchacho intentó volverse a poner de pie para acercarse al cuerpo de su prima pero el cuerpo no le respondía, nuevamente su visión se volvía borrosa y la cabeza le daba vueltas… nunca hubiera pensado que esto serían las consecuencias de haber creado las nuevas cartas.

Mocoso… - susurró la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados algo conmovido por ver la tenacidad del hechicero oriental, a pesar de que era notorio que estaba cansado y que no se encontraba en una buena condición, trataba de reincorporarse.

Espera Shaoran, déjame ayudarte… - exclamó la antigua card captor que se apresuró en llegar a dónde estaba su novio, con rapidez colocó el brazo de él sobre su nuca para que lograra apoyarse, a pesar de todo ella no podía evitar sentirse muy aliviada de ver que su novio había despertado, era sumamente confortable para ella.

Gracias Sakura… - atinó a decir el descendiente de Clow que tenía la mirada clavada en el piso, no sabía exactamente lo que había pasado pero al ver el semblante de los guardianes estaba seguro que las cosas no habían salido como debería ser, probablemente gracias a su imprudencia.

¿Meiling, está…? – la voz del muchacho se cortó al solo imaginarse que su prima estuviera… de ser así, el único responsable sería él… nunca debió enfrentarse a ese sujeto sabiendo que no estaba del todo recuperado, solo había empeorado las cosas…

No te preocupes Shaoran, ella está bien, solo está inconsciente, de seguro pronto despertará, solo hay que dejarla descansar – respondió la muchacha que trató de mostrarle una sonrisa a su prometido, pero no pudo… era consciente de la terrible situación en que se encontraban… su enemigo era quien controlaba la situación… el muchacho chino después de eso confirmó sus sospechas, algo realmente malo había sucedido…

Es bueno ver que has despertado Li, es ahora que necesitamos la colaboración de todos… vamos a la sala de estancia, por favor Spinel lleva a Meiling a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y regresas lo más pronto posible, tenemos cosas muy importantes que decidir… - indicó con seriedad el muchacho inglés que había llegado dónde estaba la pareja acompañado de sus amigos de Septerra, el muchacho de ojos celeste había decidido caminar solo a pesar que sentía un gran dolor, Eriol trataba de mostrar tranquilidad aunque por dentro fuera todo lo contrario…

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron al lugar en donde ya varias veces se habían reunido, pronto todos tomaron asiento a la vez que la reencarnación de Clow prendía el fuego en la chimenea para luego dirigirse a su sillón, por unos minutos todo el mundo permaneció en silencio hasta que la falsa identidad de Spinel Sun entró en la habitación, completándose así todo el grupo.

Bueno, debido a que algunos desconocen los últimos acontecimientos, en especial Li, relataré a grandes rasgos lo que ha sucedido… - el inglés tomó un poco de aire, en verdad no se sentía con muchos ánimos de hablar pero tenía que hacerlo, tal vez si lo hubiera comentado antes, quizás todo eso se habría podido detener… en ese instante el muchacho tenía la atención de todo el grupo…

Hace algunos días, cuando paseaba junto a Meiling y Tomoyo hizo su aparición una criatura… el poder de ese sujeto era bastante grande y para serles sincero no estaba seguro de poder ganarle, sin embargo me pareció bastante extraño que apareciera así… me dio la impresión que nos hubiera estado siguiendo, así que sin ninguna otra opción tuve que enfrentarle – el muchacho de gafas tomó nuevamente una pausa, observó los rostros de confusión de su amigo chino, de la muchacha de ojos verdes, de Tifa y de los guardianes, la sombra de Soldier sabía acerca de eso así que no había sorpresa alguna en él aunque daba la impresión que su mente estuviera en otro lado.

Durante la confrontación con Slash me di cuenta que no le podría ganar mientras tuviera que proteger a Tomoyo y Meiling, por lo que decidí solo defenderme con el fin de hacer tiempo hasta que Sakura, Kerberos, Yue o Spinel llegaran pero Slash me enfatizó que nadie vendría a ayudarme – el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra había pensado mucho al respecto y sabía que esa parte de la historia era muy importante, ¿por qué esa seguridad de su enemigo?

Eso cambió todos mis planes, era consciente que tenía todas las de perder y Slash también lo sabía… las cosas se complicaron mucho, pero Meiling decidió sacrificarse para que Tomoyo y yo pudiéramos escapar… - el muchacho de gafas pudo observar el rostro de sorpresa de sus amigos, en especial del muchacho chino… él hasta ahora no entendía por qué había decidido hacer algo así…

El jefe del clan Li aún no se recuperaba del todo, la vida de su prima nuevamente había estado en riesgo y él sin saber nada… ¿acaso no podía hacer nada por ella? El momento cuando ella más lo necesitaba, él le había fallado… ¿Por qué Hiiragizawa no le había contado nada al respecto?

Cuando parecía que ese maldito monstruo iba a acabar con la vida de Meiling apareció Butz… en ese instante replegó su poder mágico y era tan inmenso que para serles sincero nadie de nosotros sería capaz de detenerlo, hasta puedo asegurar que ni siquiera todos juntos podríamos vencerle… - el muchacho de gafas nuevamente se detuvo… las caras de todos sus acompañantes mostraba sorpresa… incluso el muchacho rubio, le había comentado acerca del poder del muchacho de gabardina pero no le había dicho todas sus suposiciones.

Con ese inmenso poder puso en ridículo a Slash y sin ningún problema pudo eliminarlo pero no lo hizo, solo se defendió de lo que le lanzaba en su desesperado ataque Slash… pero eso no era todo, Slash le hablaba a Butz como si supiera quien era y se centró solo en él, olvidándose por completo de mí, puso todo su ser en vencer a Butz a pesar de saber que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de vencerle, fue así como aproveché la oportunidad para acabar con ese sujeto… no obstante antes de morir dijo que lo había conseguido… recién ahora entiendo a qué se refería… - el muchacho inglés bajó la mirada, las cosas habían estado tan claras pero él no se había dado cuenta, quizás si él hubiera logrado interpretar las palabras de su enemigo, toda esa situación se habría podido evitar…

Slash quería atrapar a Butz sin embargo se dio cuenta que jamás le ganaría peleando no obstante encontró una debilidad en él… la prima de Shaoran, ¿eso es a lo que te refieres, verdad Eriol? – preguntó después de unos minutos el portador de la Buster Sword rompiendo al fin el silencio que se había formado en la habitación, todos dirigieron su miradas en el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que se mostraba pensativo.

Eso mismo pienso Cloud, lo que desconozco con que fin… es algo que ni siquiera me puedo imaginar – atinó a responder el hechicero occidental que a pesar de todo se mostraba sereno, estaba casi seguro que era algo muy malo lo que iba a suceder en Tomoeda.

Maldición, Hiiragizawa debiste decirnos esto desde un inicio… tal vez… - el descendiente de Clow Reed no pudo continuar hablando, sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho que le obligó a toser sin control, a su lado su novia le ayudaba a reincorporarse, entendía la indignación de su prometido pero también conocía a su amigo inglés y creía en sus decisiones.

Lo sé Li, no te voy a negar que en un momento pensé hacerlo… pero, creí que sería algo que podría manejar, en esas condiciones tú solo te expondrías a salir lastimado y sabía bien que Sakura no es muy buena mintiendo… por eso no les dije nada a ustedes, Kerberos, Spy y Tifa discúlpenme por no decirles pero jamás me imaginé que sucedería algo así… - la reencarnación de Clow se veía bastante avergonzado, quizás debió confiar más en el resto de sus amigos pero él se encontraba tan acostumbrado a solucionar las cosas por si solo, que no le gustaba depender tanto del resto…

Entonces Cloud sabía acerca de esto ¿verdad Clow? – preguntó repentinamente la falsa identidad de la bestia guardiana que había estado muy atento a todo lo dicho en esa habitación y sobre todo en las reacciones de las demás personas… desde un inicio se había percatado que el joven rubio no estaba en lo más mínimo sorprendido por lo que estaba contado el muchacho de gafas.

Así es, Eriol me contó eso, aunque de manera superficial… él esperaba que yo conociera a ese tal Butz… a lo mejor no me hubiera contado nada sino hubiera supuesto eso – indicó con tranquilidad el muchacho de ojos celestes, sabía bien de las cualidades de su amigo de gafas pero había que reconocer que era sumamente reservado…

Ya no podemos hacer nada para cambiar las cosas, sea como sea ya se dieron así y ahora deberíamos centrarnos en buscar alguna forma de solucionar todo esto… - se apresuró a sugerir la maestra de las cartas con firmeza, esa conversación comenzaba a irse por la tangente, ya no importaba si Eriol se equivocó o si era muy reservado, el punto era que se encontraban en una situación muy adversa y debían concentrarse en pensar que hacer…

Sakura tiene razón, ahora no sabemos que va a suceder pero tampoco podemos quedarnos a esperar a que las cosas sucedan ¿verdad? – preguntó Tifa que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio, aunque no podía evitar sentirse algo resentida con su amigo de infancia que no le había comentado nada acerca de eso… ¿Por qué siempre tenía esa manía de apartarla de lo que le preocupaba?

Esta situación es tan parecida a la de meses atrás, cuando la profecía estaba en su punto crítico… - atinó a decir la falsa identidad de Spinel Sun que bajó su mirada, se encontraban en una situación sumamente adversa pero sobre todo no podían anticiparse a lo que iba a suceder… el recordar el enfrentamiento con el enviado del mal hizo que todos se estremecieran a excepción de los amigos de Septerra que miraban con confusión al resto de sus amigos…

¿Profecía? – atinó a preguntar la muchacha de Septerra sin comprender a qué se refería el guardián de su amigo, la palabra no le sonaba ni en lo más mínimo, es más era la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra.

Es cierto Tifa, tú no sabes nada acerca de eso… Spinel se refiere a una profecía que hablaba acerca del fin del mundo a manos del enviado del mal que sería el encargado de practicar el juicio final a los humanos extinguiendo todo rastro de su existencia… - se apresuró a contestar el muchacho de ojos color miel que había recuperado el aliento, poco a poco su condición mejoraba… ahora comprendía que realmente su debilidad estaba en su poder mágico, no podría hacer magia hasta no recuperarse del todo de lo contrario pondría en riesgo su propia vida…

¿El enviado del mal? – volvió a preguntar Tifa que se veía muy confundida sin embargo mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que su amigo de infancia no se veía sorprendido por eso… era como si él supiera acerca de eso.

Un ser divino que tenía unos poderes incomparables… ninguno de nosotros fuimos capaces de vencerle, sin embargo gracias a Sakura apareció el mensajero del cielo quién era otro ser divino y él fue quién venció al enviado del mal dando a toda la humanidad una segunda oportunidad – respondió el muñeco de felpa recordando los momentos duros que tuvieron que pasar gracias al enviado del mal, sin embargo fue en ese momento que comprobó el inmenso amor del joven chino por su amiga aunque jamás lo reconocería, menos frente a él.

Por unos instantes Tifa no dijo nada… pronto su rostro mostró un gran miedo, su manos comenzaron a temblar lentamente ante la sorpresa de todo el grupo que no se explicaban que le estaba sucediendo en especial el muchacho rubio…

¿Qué te sucede Tifa? ¿Por qué te has puesto así? – preguntó angustiado el portador de la Buster Sword que zarandeaba a su amiga pero ella no reaccionaba… tenía la mirada fija en el vacío, pronto una lágrima recorrió su mejilla…

No lo vez Cloud… Él… Él volverá… - balbuceó la muchacha de larga cabellera negra que seguía con la mirada perdida, su mejor amigo se quedó estupefacto al escucharla… ¿Tifa había concluido lo mismo que él…? No, eso no podía ser cierto… la última vez había terminado con Él…

¿Quién volverá? ¿de qué hablas Tifa? – preguntó la antigua card captor que no entendía a qué se refería su amiga, sin embargo fuera quien fuera tendría que ser alguien realmente perverso para poner tan nerviosa a la muchacha de Septerra… podía sentir todo el miedo que ella transmitía en ese instante.

Tranquila Tifa, eso no va a pasar… no queda nada de Él, tú lo viste… además si vuelve lo venceré como la última vez, te lo prometo Tifa, pero tranquilízate… de esta forma solo haces que todos se pongan más nerviosos – indicó el muchacho rubio que imprimió en su voz un tono firme para convencer a su amiga, la aludida miró a su amigo y se tranquilizó… él tenía razón, con esa actitud solo empeoraba las cosas, además su amigo ya lo había vencido la última vez sin ayuda…

Entiendo, Tifa se refiere a un ser que estuvo a punto de destruir Septerra… pero gracias a Cloud y sus camaradas lograron vencerle… si lo pensamos detenidamente es muy parecido a lo que sucedió hace meses acá, aunque claro… ellos lograron vencerlo con sus propias fuerzas en cambio nosotros fuimos salvados por el mensajero del cielo – expresó después que el clima en la habitación se calmó, todo el grupo había escuchado con atención lo que había relatado la reencarnación de Clow y le parecía bastante sorprendente lo que él había contado…

Lo que dice Eriol es correcto hasta cierto punto, realmente la primera vez que peleamos contra él no podíamos ganarle, y cuando todo parecía perdido, en un momento de ira y desesperación a mi mente vino un conjuro que era la invocación más poderosa que he presenciado, con esa poderosa invocación le vencimos – indicó la sombra de soldier que bajó la cabeza, a pesar de todo él sabía que la segunda vez que se enfrentaron, su enemigo no poseía el mismo poder aterrador de la primera vez, esa sensación le había perseguido durante todo ese tiempo.

Todos quedaron perplejos al escuchar las palabras del joven rubio… su mundo había sufrido algo muy parecido a lo que pasó en la Tierra hace unos meses… ¿acaso había alguna conexión entre esos hechos…? Por unos minutos la habitación se sumergió en un largo silencio…

Hay algo que me preocupa desde hace un rato, Hiiragizawa dijo que ese tal Slash le aseguró que nadie llegaría a ayudarle, ¿cómo sabía eso? Además ahora que lo pienso en todas las oportunidades que hemos enfrentado a esos sujetos, el resto que no se encontraba involucrado en la pelea no sentía ninguna presencia mágica… - indicó con suma seriedad el estudiante de arqueología que había estado meditando al respecto, aunque tenía una idea acerca de lo que estaba pasando pero había algo que no encajaba.

Una barrera mágica… eso tiene que ser, una barrera que nos aísla del resto – se apresuró a decir la falsa identidad de la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados que entendía hacia dónde quería llegar el novio de su dueña, eso significaba que cada vez que enfrentaban a uno sus enemigos quedaban encerrados en la barrera… sin embargo había algo que no estaba bien en eso.

Es cierto Kero, justo que están hablando de eso, he recordado que la vez que nos atacó ese monstruo alado en la iglesia, ni mi hermano ni Nakuru sintieron su presencia, pero con todas las cosas que pasaron no le tomé mucha importancia, es más eso también explicaría como Genovha secuestró a Meiling sin que nadie se diera cuenta – indicó algo alterada la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow al darse cuenta que todas las dudas a sus interrogantes estuvo al frente de sus ojos y no se había dado cuenta… sin embargo los tres hechiceros se veían reacios a la teoría de la bestia guardiana.

A simple vista pareciera eso Sakura, pero… la verdad esto es más complicado que una simple barrera, estoy seguro que Eriol y Shaoran están de acuerdo conmigo – expresó el muchacho rubio con desánimo, por más que trataban de solucionar algo no podían, daba la impresión que sus enemigos siempre estaban a un paso más adelante que ellos.

Lo que dice Cloud es cierto Sakura, en lo primero que pensé fue en eso pero de ser una barrera podríamos sentir la magia de la barrera, sea lo que sea que hagan es mucho más que una simple barrera… - dijo con cierta preocupación el muchacho de gafas que se cruzó de brazos en ese momento, no quería decirlo pero hacer algo así no era algo común incluso ni él mismo era capaz de hacer algo así.

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó de la mansión Hiiragizawa, su situación era preocupante… aparentemente no había ninguna salida pero definitivamente tenían que hacer algo, no podían quedarse simplemente esperando.

Sea lo que sea que esté pensando hacer Genovha, tenemos que hacer algo… no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, si es necesario tendremos que buscarlo en toda la ciudad, dividámonos en grupos y busquémoslo – exclamó con firmeza la muchacha de Septerra que en ese momento se había levantado de su sitio, tenían que evitar que Genovha logre sus cometidos… tenía que superar su temor, con miedo no iba a lograr nada.

Bien dicho Tifa, no podemos simplemente quedarnos esperando el fin, hagamos lo que esté en nuestras manos para detener lo que esté planeando Genovha, sé que parece algo imposible pero debemos intentarlo, apoyo la idea de Tifa – indicó el muchacho caído del cielo que miró con orgullo a su amiga, ese era el valor que tanto le gustaba de su amiga, el nunca rendirse… la aludida no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver como su amigo le clavó la mirada.

Pues no hay más que hablar, hagamos posible el encontrar a ese sujeto, hay que acabar con su ambición sea la que sea – expresó Eriol, mientras el resto asentía… aunque pareciera imposible de lograr, ellos lo volverían posible… de fracasar a lo mejor ya no habría futuro para nadie…

* * *

Una imponente sombra caminaba en círculos, la oscuridad ocultaba gran parte de su ser y una pequeña fogata iluminaba el lugar en donde se encontraba, poco a poco comenzaba a quedarse sin ideas… parecía que hiciera lo que hiciera no lograría su cometido, a pesar de sus incesantes intentos…

"Definitivamente es un hueso duro de roer, era de esperar… sin embargo el tiempo que me dieron se agota… " – la criatura comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus pisadas, estaba cansado de hacerle la misma proposición y escuchar siempre la misma respuesta…

"Ya ha pasado siete días desde que tengo a este sujeto sin embargo a pesar de las torturas que lo someto se rehúsa a colaborar" – se dijo fastidiado la criatura de armadura roja que ya no sabía que hacer, ni siquiera torturando a ese sujeto lograba persuadirlo…

Con desánimo Genovha dejó de caminar, estaba cansado de todo eso, todo el día había estado torturando a ese sujeto y como era de esperar él seguía sin ablandarse, lo mejor sería descansar un poco, con una mente despejada podría idear algo mejor…

La criatura de armadura roja con parsimonia se acercó a la pequeña fogata que apenas podía iluminar el lugar, recostó todo su ser sobre un árbol que se encontraba a su espalda, y simplemente cerró los ojos…

Recuerdos abordaron la mente del líder de las cuatro criaturas que perecieron en manos de Cloud y compañía… a su mente llegaba los recuerdos de las batallas de sus súbditos con esos sujetos, realmente eran buenos… no obstante jamás podrían vencerle a él pues siempre estaría una paso delante de ellos, pronto recordó el momento que secuestró a la muchacha que se había convertido en su carta de triunfo…

La criatura con forma humanoide había trabajado todo el día durante esos dos días, en base a los recuerdos que había obtenido de Slash, trazó un perímetro por donde tendría que vivir la mujer que buscaba, ella tenía que vivir por ahí, tenía que ser sigiloso y a la vez estar muy atento, el encontrar a esa mujer era su mayor prioridad.

Después de una exhaustiva búsqueda encontró el lugar en donde vivía la muchacha china… sin embargo esa era la primera parte de su plan, tenía que ser sumamente cuidadoso pues tenía que evitar pelear de lo contrario la mujer que necesitaba podría salir lastimada además tenía que asegurarse que la sombra de Soldier participara de la pelea de lo contrario de nada serviría.

No tuvo que esperar mucho Genovha para que las condiciones se dieran, pronto la criatura con forma humanoide estuvo listo para actuar.

"Perfecto, esa mujer se encuentra en compañía de la otra persona que estuvo en la pelea con Slash, eso es excelente… ahora tendré a alguien que entregue mi mensaje" – se dijo la criatura de armadura roja con delicia al ver que todo estaba perfecto, no sentía la presencia mágica de nadie cerca, era él y esas dos indefensas muchachas, la situación no podía ser mejor…

Genovha se encontraba observando la mansión Daidouji desde los arbustos que lo cubrían, sin demora la criatura trepó a la copa del árbol para tomar un gran impulso y así dar un tremendo salto que le hizo pasar el portón de la mansión-

Pronto la criatura con forma humanoide comenzó a buscar a su víctima, solo fue necesario recordar la esencia que desprendió en la batalla con Slash, sin demora logró encontrarla en la segunda planta por lo que levitó unos metros sobre el piso a la vez que una gran esfera de energía le envolvía.

Genovha comenzó acercarse a su destino y apenas su campo tocó la pared que tenía enfrente comenzó a carcomerla por lo que en pocos segundos un enorme orificio había en la pared mientras que al otro lado Meiling miraba con extrañeza lo que estaba pasando, pronto pudo observar una esfera de energía que comenzaba a adentrarse en la mansión…

Todo esto no pasó desapercibido por la dueña de casa que pudo escuchar el crujir del cemento al contacto con el poder de Genovha, la muchacha se encontraba en la primera planta pero sin demora al escuchar el extraño sonido se apresuró a subir, de seguro algo podía pasarle a su amiga.

Meiling se quedó atónita al ver que dentro de la esfera se encontraba un ser que tenía puesto una armadura roja y su casco era la réplica de la cabeza de un dragón, la esfera que en ese momento lo cubría desapareció repentinamente para dejar ver en todo su resplandor a su imponente enemigo.

¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué buscas aquí? – preguntó rápidamente la muchacha china al mismo tiempo que tomaba una posición de defensa, aunque sabía que poco podía hacer pero por lo menos no se dejaría matar sin pelear…

Vaya si que eres osada niña, en verdad piensas que tienes alguna oportunidad en contra mía… claro, ambos sabemos que tú ya sabes que eso es solo un sueño, tú ni siquiera podrás tocarme – aseveró Genovha que en ese instante se cruzó de manos, no entendía por qué esa gente tenía esa manía de pelear cuando no tenían ninguna posibilidad de ganar, ¿Qué sentido tenía eso?

¡Cállate…! Tú no sabes nada de mí… - gritó la muchacha de ojos café que se dispuso a atacar a su enemigo pero la voz de su enemigo la detuvo, lo que escuchó fue algo que la dejó pasmada.

¡Oh si! Claro que sí sé mucho de ti, piensas que es mejor morir peleando a resignarse… vamos no seas tonta, ¿acaso no quieres verle de nuevo? – preguntó Genovha mientras sonreía, la aludida se había quedado petrificada cuando escuchó la pregunta ¿Cómo él sabía eso? ¿a qué se refería con eso de verle de nuevo? ¿acaso se refería a él…?

Veo que tienes muchas preguntas en tu cabeza, no me sorprende que alguien tan inferior no entienda estas cosas, no malgastes tu vida de esta manera tan tonta, es mejor que te tranquilices – volvió a decir la criatura con forma humanoide que seguía de brazos cruzados y había clavado su mirada en la muchacha, podía ver cualquier reacción de ella como si fuera un libro abierto…

La muchacha venida de Hong Kong sacudió su cabeza, no podía dejarse confundir por las palabras de ese sujeto, era necesario obligarle a liberar su magia para que el resto de sus amigos llegaran y acabaran con ese sujeto, solo tenía que distraerlo por poco tiempo, era lo único que podía hacer…

¡Qué ingenua…! – exclamó resignado Genovha al ver que la muchacha que tenía e frente se acercaba a toda velocidad, lo mejor sería mostrarle la dura realidad, en un rápido movimiento Meiling lanzó un golpe que su enemigo esquivó moviendo un poco su cuerpo, sin embargo Meiling aprovechó el impulso que había tomado para golpear para lanzar en pleno aire un patada circular pero nuevamente su enemigo esquivó el ataque, ante esto Meiling comenzó a lanzar todo tipo de golpe que pudiera mientras que su enemigo seguía esquivando con suma facilidad todos los ataques.

Admito que tienes coraje pero con eso no vas a ganarme, y aunque esperas que libere mi poder para que tus amigos lleguen, te voy adelantando que no te esfuerces, ellos jamás vendrán así que tus intentos por distraerme son en vano… - indicó con una sonrisa en el rostro Genovha mientras que su enemiga detenía sus golpes y se alejaba de él caminando hacia atrás, en su rostro denotaba todo el miedo y frustración que sentía en ese momento.

La muchacha no entendía como ese sujeto podía anticiparse a todo lo que ella hacía, parecía como si él pudiera leer su mente como si de un libro abierto se tratase, sin embargo a pesar de todo tenía que hacer algo, no podía aceptar su derrota tan fácilmente.

Parece que aún no comprendes en la situación en qué estás… puedo matarte si ahora mismo lo deseo, solo tendría que tronar mis dedos para acabar con tu existencia – se apresuró a decir Genovha que comenzó a reír con satisfacción, no había forma de que sus planes fueran truncados, esta vez todo saldría como tenía que ser.

Pero no lo harás… no sé que estás buscando de mí pero sé bien que me necesitas – indicó con decisión la muchacha china que sonrió con el fin de mostrarse muy segura de lo que había dicho, ante el comentario de Meiling, su enemigo dejó de reír… la muchacha era más lista de lo que hubiera esperado no obstante eso no cambiaría su destino.

Interesante… pues si, te necesito pero me eres útil viva o muerta, es lo mismo… es más deberías estar agradecida conmigo por que te permitiré verlo nuevamente – expresó con tranquilidad la criatura de armadura roja que se cruzó de brazos, era momento de jugar con sus sentimientos…

Ya me lo habías dicho eso antes… te refieres a Butz ¿verdad? Quieres hacerle algo a él y tratas de usarme como carnada… jamás te ayudaré, prefiero morir aquí antes que dejar que le hagas algo a él – exclamó con decisión la muchacha de Hong Kong, jamás le ayudaría a hacerle daño a Butz, si tenía que morir ahí… ese sería su destino.

La criatura con forma humanoide sabía bien que ella hablaba muy en serio… definitivamente la necesitaba con vida, de lo contrario las cosas podrían salir fuera de su control y todo lo que había logrado se iría por la borda, no podía permitir eso, tendría que ser más convincente.

Bien… supongo que morir no te importa, pero que dirías si en vez de tomar tu vida, tomó la vida de tu amiga y de todas las personas que habitan este lugar… te aseguro que no es para mí nada difícil desaparecer este lugar – aseveró Genovha que pudo ver el rostro de terror de su oponente, ambos sabían que él decía la verdad… ahora dependería de ella su siguiente movimiento…

La muchacha se quedó pasmada… era consciente que él la quería viva pero no podía arriesgar la vida de todos… tampoco quería que le pasara algo a Butz por su causa… los pensamientos de la muchacha fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su amiga que la llamaba con preocupación, pronto la muchacha supo lo que tenía que hacer.

El tiempo se terminó niña, tú decides… ellos o tú… - indicó Genovha que en ese momento se soltó de brazos y estiró su mano en dónde comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía, Meiling cerró sus ojos y pidió perdón…

En cuestión de minutos la estudiante de periodismo entró en la habitación dónde estaba su amiga y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un ser que llevaba puesta una armadura pero sobre todo en su brazo se encontraba desmayada su amiga china… la muchacha no supo que hacer solo se quedó mirando…

Es mejor que no hagas nada estúpido que realmente no tengo ánimos de matarte, además me eres útil… dile a Cloud y a todos tus estúpidos amigos que estén atentos, si desean recuperar a esta persona con vida, tendrán que hacer todo lo que yo les diga… en la noche les daré más detalles… - exclamó entre risas Genovha ante la cara de terror de la muchacha de ojos azulados que no pudo hacer nada más que mirar cómo ese sujeto se iba con su amiga, trató de seguirlos pero sus piernas estaban como congeladas… pronto la habitación comenzó a desmoronarse por la fuerte presión que ejerció Genovha al salir del lugar…

Sin demora un centenar de empleados llegaron al lugar para auxiliar a la dueña de la mansión Daidouji que había resultado algo herida por el desprendimiento del cemento del techo de la habitación… a lo lejos Genovha disfrutaba del momento y pensaba cómo sería bueno obtener la Buster Sword sin tener que matar a nadie…

Pronto Genovha reaccionó… cómo no lo había visto antes, esa misma persona sería la clave para que ese tipo obedeciera su voluntad… el punto débil de ese sujeto era esa mujer, mientras pudiera amenazar su vida, él jamás podría ir en contra de sus designios… era tan fácil.

Con prisa la criatura con forma humanoide se levantó a la vez que se apresuraba hacia un lugar en donde se encontraba una persona que luchaba por liberarse de una especie de barrera que lo cubría y que no le permitía escapar.

A pesar de todo el tormento que has recibido, aún persiste en no colaborar… ¿aún no comprendes que jamás escaparas? ¿Por qué alargar este sufrimiento? Por lo que veo no quieres aceptar la verdad – indicó desilusionado Genovha al ver que el hombre que estaba frente a él se resistía a aceptar su destino, ¿tan difícil era aceptar algo así?

Cállate maldito monstruo… yo no soy lo que tú dices… jamás seguiré ese destino, mientras yo esté consciente jamás lo seguiré – expresó con firmeza Butz que en ese instante concentraba en sus manos grandes cantidades de energía que las lanzó sin demora pero pronto chocaron contra una especie de pared invisible que le regresó el ataque dándole de lleno el cuerpo por lo que lo empujó hacia atrás.

¡Qué sujeto para más estúpido!, no entiendes aún que hagas lo que hagas jamás saldrás de ahí, no importa cuanto lo intentes… no podrás salir de ahí, espero que esto te sirva de escarmiento – indicó Genovha que en ese momento hizo un movimiento con su mano y del suelo comenzaron a brotar ráfagas de electricidad que atacaron a un indefenso Butz que recibió los relámpagos sin poder defenderse, causándole un gran dolor que le hizo retorcerse en el piso.

Después de unos minutos la criatura con forma humanoide nuevamente hizo un movimiento con su mano y el ataque cedió, pronto el muchacho de gabardina dejó de sentir dolor pero pronto vinieron imágenes a su mente que comenzaron a torturarlo, sin poder evitarlo el muchacho lanzó un grito de desesperación.

Espero que con esto hayas entendido que esa es tu realidad, deja de luchar en contra de eso y acéptalo de una buena vez, no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo – expresó con molestia Genovha que comenzaba a desesperarse al ver que su prisionero no daba su brazo a torcer, tendría que usar su último recurso para persuadirlo…

No, no es cierto… lo que tú dices es una vulgar mentira, serías capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que haga lo que tú quieres pero no caeré en tu juego, te aseguro que saldré de este lugar y te arrepentirás por todo lo que has hecho – indicó con todas las fuerzas el muchacho de gabardina que en ese momento se reincorporaba con lentitud, no dejaría que ese sujeto siguiera jugando con él de esa manera… tenía que pensar en alguna forma de escapar de ese lugar.

Vaya, a pesar de la condición en que te encuentras, aún te atreves a amenazarme, ¡qué sujeto tan latoso! – expresó malhumorado la criatura de armadura roja que miró con fijeza a su prisionero, era consciente que si él se liberaba acabaría con él sin que pudiera hacer algo en contra, sin embargo no podía mostrar su temor frente a él, era momento de usar su último recurso.

Es cierto que no soy rival para ti, realmente no hay nadie en este mundo que pueda en contra tuya sin embargo hasta el más fuerte tiene una debilidad ¿no crees? – preguntó Genovha que hizo un gesto malicioso que el muchacho de ojos café comprendió casi al instante… con rabia el muchacho apretó con furia sus puños… ese tipo se estaba pasando de la raya.

¿Qué quieres insinuar con eso? El problema es conmigo no metas a nadie más en esto – exclamó con exaltación Butz al ver que su enemigo solo sonreía como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, solo existía algo en contra lo que él no podía ir en contra… era algo ilógico pensar que una simple muchacha podía influenciar tanto en él.

Oh… resultaste ser un sentimental como esos sujetos… ¡es estúpido pensar como has desperdiciado tu enorme potencial! ¡eres un verdadero fracaso! – expresó con molestia la criatura con forma humanoide que hizo un movimiento con su mano y nuevamente emergieron del piso unas grandes cantidades de rayos que se abalanzaron sobre Butz ocasionándole un enorme dolor que hizo que el muchacho se tirara al suelo en dónde empezó a retorcerse.

Por varios segundos lo único que pudo sentir el muchacho de ojos café fue un intenso dolor a causa de los relámpagos que pasaban por cada una de sus células… pronto la criatura con armadura roja hizo nuevamente un movimiento con su mano y los rayos se detuvieron, Butz comenzó a sentir un gran alivio mientras trataba de recuperar el movimiento de su cuerpo…

A pesar que te torturo constantemente, aún te resiste a seguir mis órdenes… aparentemente tienes una tremenda fuerza de voluntad, te felicitaría pero eso comienza a volverse un fastidio… quizás sea momento de comprobar si la persona que proteges tiene esa misma determinación – indicó Genovha que disfrutó la reacción del muchacho que con todas sus fuerzas se reincorporó con un solo movimiento mientras trataba de llegar a dónde estaba su enemigo pero una especie de pared se interpuso.

No se te ocurra tocar a Meiling, si le haces algo te juro que lo pagarás – gritó con fuerza el muchacho de gabardina que comenzó a golpear a la nada, sin embargo con cada golpe que daba al aire se podía observar una especie de pared que se interponía entre él y su enemigo.

Vaya, vaya… nuevamente con las amenazas, aún no comprendes que en tu actual situación no estás en posición de exigir nada, maldito estúpido te traeré la cabeza de esa chiquilla para que veas lo que conseguiste con tu necedad – expresó con firmeza Genovha que se deleitaba con la desesperación de su prisionero, sabía bien que con eso no habría forma de que siguiera negándose.

El muchacho de ojos café miraba con furia a su enemigo a la vez que apretaba con fuerza sus puños, era consciente que no tenía ninguna opción… de no hacer lo que le pedía entonces las consecuencias lo pagaría la muchacha china y eso no era justo, ella no tenía por qué verse involucrada con eso, al final lo que él le dijo era cierto, solo traía desgracias a sus seres queridos…

Maldito cobarde, te escudas detrás de una mujer… - exclamó con rabia Butz que apretó con tanta fuerza su mano que un delgado hilo de sangre comenzó a viajar por su mano hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

Di lo que quieras, al final no me interesa tu opinión, solo quiero que sostengas la Buster Sword y la verdad te será revelada, además cumplirás con tu destino, destino que renunciaste… ya va siendo momento que lo hagas, no me caracterizo por tener paciencia – indicó con una sonrisa Genovha, sabía muy bien que su enemigo no tenía otra opción, al fin vería cristalizada sus ambiciones, al fin conseguiría su objetivo, el motivo por el cual había regresado a la vida.

El muchacho dirigió su mirada hacia un lugar apartado, ahí se encontraba abandonada en el suelo una imponente espada… era la espada que usaba el muchacho de ojos celestes, Butz miró detenidamente la espada, podía sentir una sensación que provenía de la espada, como si la arma lo llamara… él sabía que no podía arriesgar la vida de Meiling, sin otra opción caminó lentamente hacia la espada…

¡Vamos cógela y verás que jamás te mentí! – expresó con ansiedad la criatura de armadura roja al ver como el muchacho a unos pasos de la espada empezaba a dudar… no podía dejar que se arrepintiera, estaba muy cerca de conseguir el éxito de su misión…

Butz sin pensarlo más, se agachó para tomar la poderosa espada, apenas cogió la empuñadura del arma sintió como si su cabeza comenzaba a girar como si fuera un trompo, pronto una cantidad de imágenes comenzaron a abordar su cerebro a la vez que una variedad de recuerdos regresaban a su mente…

El muchacho comenzó a convulsionar a la vez que se movía sin sentido, pronto comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que movía la espada en todas las direcciones posibles como si no supiera que hacer… pronto los ojos del muchacho de gabardina se hicieron completamente blancos y con un certero corte partió el aire y pudo pasar lo que se suponía que era una barrera.

Excelente, al fin has recordado todo, ahora sabrás muy bien lo que tienes que hacer, es momento que cumplas tu destino – dijo con tranquilidad la criatura con forma humanoide que se mantenía sumamente sereno a pesar de que ya no existía nada que detuviera a Butz a atacarle.

El aludido no dijo nada y simplemente comenzó a correr a toda prisa al mismo tiempo Genovha le seguía los pasos, la criatura no podía contener la emoción de haber conseguido su objetivo.

"Al fin todo está en su sitio, solo es cuestión de un poco de tiempo y este planeta conocerá su destino al igual que todos esos molestos sujetos… después de todo el sacrificio de este tipo no sirvió para nada y será él quién traiga la destrucción" – se dijo sumamente satisfecho Genovha que no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas para poder seguir el paso de su acompañante que solo corría…

* * *

El maestro de historia entró a toda prisa al salón en dónde hace algunos minutos esperaban sus alumnos para recibir la clase del día, no había podido evitar llegar tarde a su centro de trabajo… las cosas se habían complicado más de lo que hubiera deseado, no tenía muchos días de haber regresado después de arreglar sus papeles de su anterior trabajo para darse con una tremenda noticia…

Hacia escasos minutos había llegado a su apartamento después de haber estado varios días lejos de Tomoeda, dejó por un lado sus cosas y se dirigió a su dormitorio, sin demora se cambió de ropa para ponerse vestimentas más ligeras y sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró sobre su cama, sería bueno descansar un poco; ya tendría tiempo para hacer el resto…

La mente del joven profesor estaba llena de cosas, su vida había cambiado drásticamente en el último mes a tal punto que no podía ni siquiera imaginarse lo que sucedería el día siguiente, desde que había regresado a Tomoeda para prevenir del holocausto de la profecía su vida había cambiado drásticamente, su tranquila vida en Tokio se convirtió de repente en una vida llena de peligros, no era que le molestara pues sabía bien su misión, no obstante había momentos que extrañaba su vida tranquila…

Pronto el maestro cerró sus ojos, pudo ver rápidamente escenas de su regreso a Tomoeda, la bienvenida que recibió apenas llegó… hasta ese momento no se había preguntado quién fue él que le hirió y con qué propósito, en ese tiempo no se preguntaron por eso pues no había tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, el descubrir cómo detener la profecía era de máxima prioridad…

Intempestivamente vino a su mente la imagen de una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes que hizo que el docente se abstrajera de sus pensamientos, para la falsa identidad del juez de las cartas Sakura eso se había vuelto bastante frecuente así que no se sorprendió y simplemente se levantó de su cama para dirigirse a la cocina y tomar un poco de agua para refrescar su mente…

Yukito con parsimonia se dirigió a su comedor, en una mano llevaba una pequeña jarra de agua y en la otra un vaso, pronto se sentó en una silla y colocó el vaso y la jarra en la mesa, con cuidado comenzó a servirse un poco de agua en el vaso que tomaba de a pocos…

Sus sentimientos hacia la maestra de literatura no estaban aún del todo claros sin embargo su cercanía con ella le había hecho dudar más acerca de lo que sentía, había llegado a pensar que simplemente se estaba aferrando a la idea de encontrar una razón para seguir siendo Yukito y aunque en varias oportunidades su otro yo le decía que esa era la excusa que daba para no aceptar sus sentimientos, siempre terminando disconforme con su otra personalidad…

Pasaron varios minutos en el cual el profesor se quedó divagando sobre sus sentimientos cuando escuchó el sonido del timbre, el sonido le sacó de sus pensamientos y con cierto desánimo se levantó a atender la puerta, aunque no se imaginaba quién podía buscarle pues nadie sabía que regresaba ese día, por un instante le vino a su mente la imagen de su amiga, sin demora sacudió su cabeza, era imposible…

La falsa identidad de Yue con lentitud abrió la puerta del apartamento pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba… definitivamente no se esperaba que ella estuviera ahí, sin embargo la expresión de su rostro denotaba que no traía para nada buenas noticias…

¿Sakura? ¿Cómo supiste qué llegaba hoy? – atinó a preguntar sumamente confundido el maestro de preparatoria que no se esperaba para nada la intempestiva visita de la antigua card captor, le había dicho que iba a irse por unos días de Tomoeda pero nunca le dijo el día exacto de su regreso.

Hola Yukito, me alegro de encontrarte… en verdad he estado viniendo desde hace unos días esperanzada de encontrarte, necesito hablarte de algo muy importante – dijo con cierta prisa la muchacha de ojos verdes que tenía un semblante bastante sombrío por lo que su amigo le hizo pasar adentro de la casa para que pudieran conversar más cómodamente.

Pronto los dos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el comedor, en donde ambos se sentaron frente al otro, la falsa identidad del guardián alado se encontraba sumamente intrigado por la repentina llegada de la muchacha, probablemente algo tendría que ver esas criaturas que estuvieron combatiendo… a lo mejor sus suposiciones de que no había terminado era cierto.

Disculpa que haya venido sin avisarte antes Yukito pero en verdad es urgente que te ponga al corriente de lo que ha sucedido en los últimos días… en este momento todos nos encontramos en un gran peligro – se apresuró a decir la estudiante de arqueología que no pudo ocultar su preocupación, la situación era apremiante, el riesgo en que se encontraba era enorme.

¿Qué está sucediendo Sakura? ¿Qué ha pasado mientras estuve fuera? – preguntó el profesor de la preparatoria Seijyu que pudo ver la preocupación en la muchacha que estaba en frente, sus palabras no eran nada alentadoras… no había otra explicación, tendría que haber aparecido uno de esos sujetos…

Es algo largo de contar por lo que trataré de ir directo al punto, una bestia atacó a Eriol que se encontraba con Tomoyo y Meiling, pronto Eriol se encontró en dificultades para enfrentarlo y cuando parecía que ese monstruo iba acabar con ellos apareció una persona que era un conocido de Meiling – la muchacha hizo una pequeña pausa al ver el rostro de confusión del maestro de preparatoria, como era de esperarse estaba siendo demasiado directa pero bueno esa parte de la historia no era muy importante.

Esta persona tenía unos enormes poderes que demostró sin ningún problema poniendo en ridículo a la criatura que se enfrentaba a Eriol, finalmente fue derrotado por Eriol que aprovechó la oportunidad para vencerle sin embargo esto fue solo el principio del declive para nosotros, un enemigo nuevo apareció, él es mucho más fuerte que los cuatro anteriores y secuestró a Meiling con el único fin de atrapar a su amigo de ella, el muchacho con increíbles poderes, a base de chantajes logró someterlo además de arrebatarle su espada a Cloud y sin más se fue aduciendo que era nuestro final – concluyó la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda dejando atónito a su amigo que no sabía que pensar al respecto, en verdad todo eso lo había tomado por sorpresa.

No puedo creer que estás cosas hayan pasado en mi ausencia, ahora entiendo por qué estás tan preocupada, sea lo que sea que haga ese sujeto definitivamente todos estamos en peligro… tenemos que hacer algo pero ¿han logrado averiguar algo? ¿tienen alguna idea de dónde puede estar?– preguntó el docente que quería saber algo más al respecto, encontrar algún cabo suelto en la historia que le ayudara a revelar el misterio del muchacho que secuestraron y la espada del muchacho rubio.

Bueno han pasado varios días desde la última vez que vimos a ese monstruo llamado Genovha y no sabemos nada de él, a pesar que nos hemos dividido en grupos para buscar alguna seña que nos permita encontrar su escondite pero hasta ahora todo ha sido inútil, no hemos conseguido nada – dijo con desánimo la maestra de las cartas al recordar las largas horas de caminata sin tener ningún resultado… comenzaba a pensar que todo era inútil…

Ya veo, la situación es difícil pero no podemos darnos por vencido, tenemos que seguir insistiendo en encontrar a ese sujeto, no podemos dejarle que logre su objetivo – aseveró con firmeza Yukito, a pesar de no saber las intenciones de su enemigo, era un hecho que no traerían nada bueno por lo que tenían que detenerlo a toda costa.

Es cierto Yukito, justa por esa razón vine a avisarte… no sabemos que esté preparándonos ese sujeto, quizás trate de atacarnos con el fin de evitar que lo detengamos, por eso quería prevenirte de esto, tú eres el único que no sabías nada acerca de eso y eras por ese motivo eras un blanco fácil – expresó la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow que miró a su amigo que como de costumbre le devolvió una sonrisa, entendía el sentir de la muchacha, su preocupación y el desánimo de ver que las cosas no estaban resultando, pero no podían rendirse.

Es muy probable Sakura, te agradezco que hayas venido a decírmelo, sin embargo es muy peligroso que andes sola… - el docente de historia hizo una pausa, había algo raro ahí… ¿Por qué la muchacha estaba sola? ¿en dónde se encontraba su novio? ¿habría pasado algo?

Eso ya no importa Yukito, lo bueno es que no ha pasado nada y ahora ya sabes la situación – se apresuró a decir la hija menor de Fujitaka al ver el rostro pensativo de su acompañante, pronto el maestro le clavó su mirada cómo si tratara de sacarle lo que realmente le preocupaba, la muchacha simplemente miró a otro lado.

¿Ha sucedido algo con Li? – preguntó repentinamente después de unos segundos de silencio el profesor de preparatoria, si había algo que siempre le había gustado ser al profesor es ser directo y no dar tanta vuelta, pues al final las cosas podían confundirse si te ibas con mucho rodeo, las cosas podían interpretarse mal.

La aludida simplemente no supo que responder, aunque ella sabía muy bien que a pesar de todo, y del peligro que los acechaba, su cabeza estaba en otra parte y que la visita a su amigo no era solo para decirle del peligro, la verdad era que quería hablar con él, su amigo siempre le hacía ver mejor las cosas.

Con Shaoran todo va bien, realmente el problema soy yo, últimamente me siento algo contrariada – atinó a responder la antigua card captor que se sentía de cierta incomoda, realmente no sabía cómo empezar a hablarle acerca de las dudas que tenía últimamente.

Vamos Sakura, dime lo que sea, tú sabes muy bien que puedes hablarlo conmigo o con mi otro yo – indicó Yukito con su acostumbrada sonrisa, tenía que darle confianza a la muchacha para que pueda decir lo que había venido a hablarle, a esas alturas ya no le quedaba ninguna duda que ella había ido sola justo porque necesitaba hablar con él acerca de algo que ni su guardián podía enterarse, mucho menos su novio.

Lo sé Yukito, solo que no sé cómo explicarlo… desde que Genovha desapareció, todos hemos estado buscándolo y para poder abarcar mayor terreno nos hemos dividido en grupos que rotan y últimamente he pasado más tiempo de lo que hubiera esperado con Cloud – la muchacha se quedó en silencio ni bien terminó de mencionar el nombre del muchacho de ojos celestes, el profesor se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver como su acompañante se ponía nerviosa como si tratara de ocultar algo.

¿Ha sucedido algo entre ustedes dos? - preguntó repentinamente la falsa identidad del juez de las antiguas cartas Clow que observó como la muchacha se sonrojó de golpe mientras se esforzaba por recuperarse a la pregunta que le habían hecho.

¡Cómo dices esas cosas Yukito! Yo amo a Shaoran – expresó algo alterada la muchacha de ojos verdes que miró con cierto reproche al mejor amigo de su hermano, ¿cómo podía insinuar algo así? Ella estaba muy segura de sus sentimientos sin embargo su amigo no estaba tan distante de su actual problema que de cierta forma la aquejaba.

Discúlpame Sakura por dudar de ti, simplemente pensé que te referías acerca de eso, no quise dudar de tus sentimientos hacia Li, fue una tontería decir eso – se apresuró a excusarse el maestro de la preparatoria Seijyu que en ese instante se sintió un tonto por haber sugerido algo así… entendía la indignación de la muchacha… pero a pesar de todo tenía la impresión de que algo había pasado…

Está bien Yukito, creo que yo he tenido la culpa, debí haber hablado dejando de dar tantos rodeos, aunque no me lo han dicho, siento que Cloud siente algo por mí más que simple amistad – dijo la hija menor de Fujitaka que sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo levemente sobre sus mejillas, había pensado muy detenidamente acerca de eso y cada vez se sentía más segura de eso.

Entiendo, para serte sincero hace tiempo que he tenido esa misma impresión que tú sin embargo no quise decir nada al respecto pues supuse que eran ideas mías…a veces te quedaba mirando fijamente como si te conociera de algún otro lado – indicó el profesor recordando las diferentes ocasiones que se había percatado de que el portador de la Buster Sword se quedaba fijamente mirando a su amiga.

Para serte sincera no me he dado cuenta hasta la última vez que nos tocó investigar, nos encontrábamos por las afueras de Tomoeda, durante el camino me estuvo contando sobre su planeta y las cosas que tuvo que vivir, sin darme cuenta tropecé con una roca que me hizo perder el equilibrio, sin demora me tomó por la cintura para evitar que me cayera pero en ese momento se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos, por un segundo no vi otra cosa que su rostro… - la muchacha japonesa hizo una pausa… trató de evocar el momento en que sucedió las cosas y así poder contarle a su amigo como se sintió y sobretodo la reacción del joven rubio.

Pasó un segundo, dos, tres… hasta que me di cuenta que él simplemente se había quedado estático sin apartar la vista de mí, en ese momento no supe que hacer así que simplemente me zafé de sus brazos de manera algo brusca lo que hizo que Cloud reaccionara de golpe, me dio la impresión que estaba algo ausente, cuando trate de pedir una explicación, él simplemente me pidió disculpas y me dijo que era momento de regresar y sin más nos dimos vuelta y durante todo el camino no hablamos de nada aunque en varias oportunidades quise decir algo pero no sabía que decir exactamente – dijo finalmente la maestra de las cartas que se veía bastante confundida, realmente no sabía si eso interpretarlo como una declaración de amor o simplemente un mal entendido, por unos segundos la pareja de amigos permanecieron en silencio…

Ya veo, definitivamente algo pasa por la mente de ese muchacho, sin embargo no podría aventurarme a decir que está enamorado de ti, siento que hubiera algo más pues de ser de lo contrario no creo que hubiera desaprovechado la oportunidad dado las circunstancias que se presentaron – dijo meditabundo Yukito mientras pensaba acerca de lo sucedido, en verdad no estaba seguro de lo que podía estar pasando por la mente de la sombra de Soldier pues no lo conocía suficiente…

Supongo que no lo has comentado nada de esto a Li ¿verdad? – preguntó repentinamente la falsa identidad de Yue que tomó de sobresalto a su acompañante.

Es lo que menos quiero hacer, últimamente Shaoran y Cloud se llevan bien, y lo que menos quiero es que por mi culpa eso se malogre, tengo la esperanza de que haya sido una malinterpretación mía, sin embargo necesitaba hablarlo con alguien y sabía que podía contar contigo para que esto solo quede entre nosotros – respondió la antigua card captor que se veía en cierta forma algo preocupada por toda esa situación… hubiera deseado hablar acerca de eso con su mejor amiga pero en esos días ella había estado acompañando a su amiga china que se sentía desolada por saber que era la causante de la captura de Butz…

Si tienes razón Sakura, lo mejor será que evites estar a solas con él, por lo que me voy a ofrecer para acompañarte cuando salgas a investigar, de esa forma no habrá mayor problema – aseveró Yukito que sonrió para levantarle el ánimo a la muchacha que en ese momento se encontraba algo triste por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Gracias Yukito, pero seguro ¿qué está bien? Normalmente salgo en las noches y tú tienes que trabajar temprano, no quiero incomodarte con mis cosas – indicó la muchacha apenada de importunar a su amigo con sus problemas, había ido simplemente a escuchar un consejo, no quería comprometerle con nada que no quisiera.

Para nada, no te preocupes por eso Sakura, eso déjamelo a mi, yo sé cómo arreglármelas, lo único que importa ahora es que estés bien y que encontremos a ese Genovha, no podemos dejarle salirse con la suya, tenemos que detenerle si o si – indicó con firmeza el profesor que se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la muchacha japonesa a quien le colocó su mano sobre su hombro mientras le sonreía, tenía que transmitirle sus ánimos, pronto la muchacha levantó la mirada y le sonrió a su amigo, se alegraba de haber decidido hablar con él.

Es mejor que regreses Sakura, no queremos que Li se preocupe más de lo debido, cualquier cosa me avisas – expresó la falsa identidad del guardián de alas de ángel, la aludida asintió con la cabeza y se levantó del asiento, al poco tiempo ambos se encontraba afuera del apartamento, la muchacha comenzaba a alejarse del lugar mientras se despedía con la mano de su amigo.

"Espero que las cosas salgan como debe ser… ahora lo que menos necesitamos es separarnos… aunque no me sorprendería que Cloud estuviera enamorado de Sakura, ella es sumamente especial y podría cautivar a cualquiera…" – pronto Yukito se quedó pensando al respecto y llegó a algo que realmente no hubiera deseado ver… por primera vez veía a Sakura como una mujer y no como la pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo, la falsa identidad de Yue sacudió su cabeza, no era momento de pensar en esas cosas… sin más entró en su apartamento…

Esa noche, la muchacha de ojos verdes llamó al mejor amigo de su hermano para comunicarle que tenían que salir a buscar a su enemigo así que sin demora ambos se encontraron en la casa de ella y comenzaron su búsqueda que terminó a altas horas de la madrugada y lo peor de todo sin ningún buen resultado…

El maestro se dispuso a dictar su clase a pesar de que sentía que los parpados le pesaba, había dormido muy poco y se había quedado dormido por eso había llegado tarde a clase, a pesar del cansancio tenía que cumplir con su obligación así que empezó la clase a la vez que pensaba como solucionar ese problema para evitar que se repitiera.

Después de un par de horas, Yukito concluyó su clase dejando una tarea de investigación acerca de la revolución francesa, al poco tiempo el salón quedó vacío e hizo su aparición una atractiva mujer que tenía en una mano un portafolio, sin embargo no entró en el salón, solo se quedó esperando en la puerta.

El profesor de historia sonrió al ver a su amiga y sin demora alistó sus cosas para salir del salón de clase, pronto ambos colegas comenzaron a charlar amenamente mientras se alejaban del salón y se dirigían a la salida…

* * *

Dos jóvenes caminaban cerca del parque del Rey Pingüino, aunque habían pasado varias veces por ese lugar aún tenían la esperanza de encontrar algo que les sirviera sin embargo por enésima vez se llevaba una desilusión cuando pasados unas horas no conseguían nada que les pudiera servir…

Han pasado varios días Eriol y pareciera que solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo – indicó el muchacho de ojos celestes que en ese momento lanzó un puñetazo hacia el tronco de un árbol que se encontraba a su costado, el potente golpe hizo que una decena de hojas se precipitaran al suelo.

Entiendo como te sientes Cloud, hay momentos que pienso lo mismo, por más que buscamos no logramos dar con ese sujeto, pareciera que la tierra se lo hubiera tragado al muy miserable – expresó con fastidio el hechicero occidental que entendía a la perfección el sentir de su amigo, él sentía la misma frustración pero no podían dejarse embargar por ese sentimiento.

No obstante, no podemos darnos el lujo de quedarnos de brazos cruzados, Genovha tendrá que aparecer en algún momento y por lo menos podemos atacarlo por sorpresa… es eso mejor a esperar que nos ataque – sugirió el muchacho de gafas que miró a su amigo, pronto el portador de la Buster Sword se recompuso a la vez que asentía acerca de lo dicho por su amigo, definitivamente si iba a morir sería peleando…

Tienes razón Eriol, discúlpame, me dejé llevar por la frustración… no podemos dejarle que se salga con la suya, estoy seguro que pronto dará la cara y estaré listo para cobrarme lo que me hizo – indicó con seguridad el muchacho caído del cielo que apretó sus puños con fuerza, su acompañante sonrió al ver que su amigo había recuperado la confianza.

Así es, pero por acá no creo que se encuentre, es hora de ir a las afueras de la ciudad, esos descampados son excelentes candidatos para convertirse en el escondite que ese monstruo podría haber escogido – expresó el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que a pesar de todo no estaba muy animado del todo, habían buscado varias veces por ahí sin embargo él aún tenía el presentimiento que ahí estarían.

Espero que esta vez tengamos suerte y encontremos aunque sea algo que sea de utilidad – dijo el muchacho rubio que no pudo evitar en ese momento pensar lo que sucedió hace pocos días en la noche, si desde un inicio estaba algo confundido al respecto, ahora se encontraba peor que nunca, no sabía que era esa mezcla de sentimientos que tenía en su interior.

¿Sucede algo Cloud…? – preguntó repentinamente el muchacho inglés al ver que su amigo sin previo aviso se había perdido en sus pensamientos… aunque realmente no era tan raro como parecía pues en los últimos días el muchacho se quedaba muy pensativo… y aunque no estaba seguro del todo, sentía que unos ojos verdes tenían que ver con esa repentina distracción de su amigo.

No me sucede nada Eriol, solo… estuve pensando… - atinó a responder la sombra de Soldier todavía algo distraído, sus recuerdos y sueños comenzaban a agobiarlo al punto que casi no dormía aunque no lo había dicho a nadie pues solo traería pánico al resto…

En unos ojos verdes ¿quizás? – preguntó la reencarnación de Clow que por primera vez observó a su amigo sonrojarse levemente a la vez que se ponía sumamente nervioso… era una escena única…

¿Qué hablas Eriol? No sé de dónde sacas esas ideas… es mejor que nos vayamos de una vez – respondió alterado el muchacho de ojos celestes que sin decir más comenzó a caminar a toda prisa, a su atrás su amigo simplemente sonreía aunque sabía que eso se volvería un problema… era mejor no insistir más en el asunto pues en este momento necesitaban estar más juntos que nunca… sin demora el muchacho apresuró el paso…

En otro lado de la ciudad de Tomoeda, por las calles aledañas a la mansión Daidouji, tres hermosas muchachas caminaban a paso lento, por lo que no era extraño ver cómo algunos jóvenes se quedaban embobados mirándolas, sin embargo estas miradas eran ajenas a ellas que ni siquiera les prestaba atención, los pensamientos de las muchachas se encontraban centradas en cosas más importantes.

El grupo de muchachas tenían un buen rato caminando sin decir nada… daba la impresión que se hubiera acabado los tema de conversación sin embargo había mucho que hablar pero todo eso centraba en la extraña relación que había entablado la muchacha china con en el secuestrado Butz y como era de esperarse ese era el momento menos indicado para recordar esas heridas pues se suponía que habían salido a distraerse…

La muchacha de ojos castaños tenía su mente ocupada en recuerdos y sentimientos de culpa que la carcomían sin ninguna tregua desde el momento que supo que ella había sido la causa de que capturaran al muchacho de gabardina y aunque sus amigas le decían que no tenía que sentirse así que no fue culpa de nadie, ella sabía en el fondo que la única culpable de todo era solamente ella…

La heredera de la familia Daidouji observó a su amiga y luego dirigió su mirada hacia su prima, ella estaba igual de preocupada por su amiga china, entonces ambas decidieron que ya era momento de romper el hielo, no podían dejar que su amiga se sumiera en la depresión…

Tranquila Meiling, estoy segura que pronto daremos con Butz, todos estamos poniendo lo mejor de nosotros para encontrarlo, verás que solo es cuestión de tiempo – dijo repentinamente la maestra de las cartas a la vez que abrazaba a su amiga haciéndola reaccionar de golpe, la aludida levantó la mirada y observó la sonrisa de su amiga, por un instante tuvo la sensación de que lo que ella decía era cierto.

Es cierto Meiling, verás que todo saldrá bien, pronto volverás a ver a esa persona que amas – aseveró la estudiante de periodismo a la vez que le daba unas palmaditas a la aludida que sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó de manera escandalosa, a tal punto que toda su cara parecía un tomate maduro.

Tomoyo… creo tú… estás exagerando… - balbuceó la muchacha venida de Hong Kong que no supo que decir, aunque nunca había hablado acerca de sus sentimientos parecían bastante obvios sin embargo no entendía por qué le daba tanta pena decirlo.

No te apenes Meiling, es algo normal lo que sientes… que no te de vergüenza, nosotras sabemos que significa amar a otra persona – expresó con seguridad la antigua card captor ante la cara de sorpresa de su amiga china que no se esperaba que le dijera algo así, la muchacha se quedó sin nada que objetar.

¿Es tan notorio? – atinó a preguntar la muchacha china que simplemente bajó la mirada mientras sus mejillas nuevamente tomaban un intenso color carmesí, ya no tenía sentido seguir negando algo que era obvio para sus amigas.

Realmente es solo notorio para las personas que aman como tú lo haces Meiling, así que tranquila, no te de pena… todo saldrá bien, ¿verdad Sakura? – se apresuró a decir la muchacha de armoniosa voz mientras dirigía su mirada hacía su mejor amiga que le devolvió la mirada acompañada de una nueva sonrisa, tenían que verse ambas muy confiadas para poder dar confianza y tranquilidad a su amiga.

Claro que sí Tomoyo, pase lo que pase todo estará bien, así que tranquil… - la muchacha de ojos verdes dejó de hablar intempestivamente, no sabía si estaba segura de lo que podía percibir… era algo caprichoso el destino, al fin se presentaba la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas…

Muy cerca de las afueras de la ciudad, se detuvo un lujoso automóvil y de él salieron dos muchachos sumamente confundidos que miraban en todos lados aunque sus rostros denotaban preocupación…

¿Lo puedes sentir Eriol? – preguntó irritado el muchacho de ojos celestes que en ese instante apretó sus puños con furia, era el colmo… se estaba pasando de listo… ¿Qué pretendía con hacer eso?

Si Cloud, esa presencia es de Genovha… ¿Qué está tramando? Se hace más fuerte en dirección a Tomoeda – expresó el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que miró a su acompañante, el muchacho rubio asintió con la cabeza y se metieron de nuevo al auto y dieron media vuelta con dirección a la ciudad.

Todos sintieron la presencia maligna de la tenebrosa criatura de armadura roja, y sin demora se pusieron en alerta… aunque aún no podían distinguir el centro de toda ese energía sabía que era cuestión de minutos el localizar a su enemigo.

¿Qué te sucede Sakura? – preguntaron al unísono las dos muchachas que acompañaban a la aludida, estaban intrigadas por la repentina reacción de su amiga que permanecía en silencio, su rostro denotaba preocupación y hasta cierto punto temor.

Siento una presencia, la presencia de Genovha… se siente muy fuerte… está dentro del templo Tsukimine – respondió la estudiante de arqueología que aun no se recuperaba de la impresión, estaban muy cerca del lugar, no podía perder el tiempo… tenía que apurarse a detener a ese sujeto aunque por dentro tuviera un gran temor…

Eso quiere decir que Butz debe estar con él, Sakura déjame ir contigo, tengo que verle, esto es muy importante para mí, por favor, te prometo no volverme un estorbo – suplicó la muchacha de ojos castaños que miró a su amiga con la intención de convencerle, la aludida no sabía que hacer, sabía que era muy peligroso y que ella no sería capaz de protegerla si la cosa se complicaba…

No te preocupes Sakura, yo estaré con Meiling… te prometo que nosotras no seremos un estorbo, pienso que ya es momento que dejemos ser un estorbo para todos ustedes – se apresuró a decir la muchacha de largo cabello azabache convenciendo finalmente a su mejor amiga que simplemente asintió su cabeza.

Esta bien, pero si las cosas se ponen peligrosas, prométanme que saldrán de ese lugar a toda prisa – indicó la hija menor de Fujitaka mirando a sus dos amigas en espera de la respuesta de ellas, ambas asintieron con la cabeza, luego sin demora comenzaron a correr a toda prisa con dirección al templo Tsukimine.

Pronto todos supieron el lugar en donde se encontraba Genovha, de la mansión Hiiragizawa salieron Spinel Sun y montada encima de él estaba Tifa, por otro lado Kerberos abandonaba la residencia Kinomoto; a base de excusas y de dejar plantada a su colega de literatura abandonó la preparatoria Seijyu el profesor Tsukishiro que por medio del trayecto se convirtió en Yue.

El jefe del clan Li se encontraba encerrado dentro de su dormitorio, sus hermanas le habían prohibido estrictamente que saliera de ahí sin importar el motivo, sin embargo podía sentir la presencia maligna de su enemigo, sabía bien de lo que era capaz de hacer ese sujeto… no podía dejar que lucharan solos… sabía que por la ventana sería imposible escaparse así que sin otra salida voló la chapa de su cuarto y a penas aparecieron sus hermanas les hizo caer en un profundo sueño, sin demora salió de la casa hacia el lugar en donde procedía el poder de su enemigo…

Pronto tres muchachas llegaron al templo Tsukimine, dos de ellas solo seguían a la tercera muchacha que en la entrada del lugar se había detenido, buscaba de donde procedía con mayor fuerza la energía, grande fue su sorpresa el ver que provenía de la zona más apartada del templo, sin demora aceleró el paso seguida de sus dos amigas y en cuestión de segundos llegaron hacia donde se encontraba un gran árbol… era el mismo que hace mucho tiempo había usado Sakura para regresar al pasado y conocer al mago Clow… pero ahora se encontraba al lado del árbol Butz que trataba de atravesar el tronco del árbol con la espada de Cloud, al lado del muchacho de gabardina se encontraba Genovha cruzado de brazos pero pronto volteó su mirada para ver a las tres muchachas…

¿Cómo? ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? ¿Cómo encontraron este lugar? – preguntó sumamente sorprendido la criatura de armadura roja que no se reincorporaba aún de su sorpresa, no entendía cómo lo habían encontrado, era imposible… algo había pasado…

Al fin te encontramos, aléjate de esa persona… aquí termina tus planes… - indicó con voz firme la maestra de las cartas que había liberado el hechizo de su báculo y ahora lo sostenía con firmeza aunque era consciente que no sería capaz de vencerle sola… tendría que hacer que se alejara del muchacho para que sus amigas pudieran sacarlo de ese lugar.

Vamos niña, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir cuándo por dentro te mueres de miedo? Dudo que puedas ser lo suficiente fuerte para poder entretenerme y mucho menos dejaré que esas mocosas se lleven a mi trofeo – repuso con una gran sonrisa Genovha que se soltó de brazos y comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía ante la sorpresa de la muchacha que no se explicaba como él había sabido eso.

Tomoyo, Meiling… ustedes deben aprovechar el descuido de ese sujeto para sacar a Butz de este lugar, no sé que esté pasando pero estoy seguro que aún no ha logrado su cometido y nuestra prioridad es sacarlo de aquí, evitaré con todas mis fuerzas su ataque, ustedes deben aprovechar para esconderse y esperar la oportunidad – indicó la muchacha de ojos verdes con seguridad mirando de reojo a sus amigas que asintieron con la cabeza.

Insensata, acaso no entiendes que no pueden luchar en contra de mí, por lo que veo estás muy confiada de poder resistir mi ataque… mocoso ingenua, ustedes morirán ahora mismo… - gritó la criatura de armadura roja que lanzó su ataque que era una especie de remolino pequeño, el cual estaba rodeado por unas pequeñas esferas azules, el ataque ganó rápidamente velocidad a la vez que se dirigía a las tres muchachas…

Un carro se estacionó afuera del templo Tsukimine, dos muchachos salieron a toda prisa del lugar, podían sentir la presencia de su enemigo y de su amiga… eso quería decir que el enfrentamiento había empezado, a toda prisa corrieron al lugar y al poco tiempo pudieron ver como su enemigo lanzaba su ataque a las tres muchachas, sin demora Cloud trató de correr hacia el lugar pero chocó contra algo y cayó pesadamente al suelo…

¿Qué demonios está pasando? – preguntó confundido el muchacho de ojos celestes a la vez que trataba de reincorporarse a la vez que su amigo se acercaba y tocaba el aire.

Es una barrera… es una como nunca he visto… a pesar de que no se puede observar tiene un poder defensivo admirable, dudo que alguno de nuestros ataques pueda hacer algo en contra de eso – respondió el muchacho de gafas a la vez que adentro de la barrera se había levantado una enorme cortina de humo mientras que su enemigo se reía a carcajadas.

Pronto llegaron Kerberos, Spinel Sun, Tifa y Yue, rápidamente la reencarnación de Clow les comentó sobre la extraña barrera que se había colocado frente a ellos sin embargo los guardianes no lo pensaron dos veces y lanzaron sus mejores ataques con el fin de romperla pero sus intentos eran inútiles…

Chiquilla espero que estés ahora muerta, lamentablemente tus amigos solo podrán contentarse con ver tu muerta pues jamás podrán entrar aquí… ni siquiera tendrán la oportunidad de vengar tu muerte… aunque las dos chiquillas hayan escapado, no interesa… nada pueden hacer en contra de mí – aseveró con suma confianza Genovha que nuevamente se cruzó de brazos mientras seguía riendo pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la cortina de humo comenzaba a disiparse y la figura de alguien se veía claramente dentro del humo.

El jefe del clan Li llegó al templo Tsukimine y vio a todos reunidos, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que todos solo se encontraban mirando…

¿Qué demonios hacen aquí parados? Tenemos que ayudar a Sakura – indicó el muchacho de ojos color miel que había hecho aparecer su espada, todos los presentes voltearon su mirada para ver al recién llegado.

Lo hemos intentado descendiente de Clow, pero es imposible, no podemos hacerle ni siquiera una pequeña grieta a la barrera que está en frente de nosotros, hemos atacado todos juntos pero nada parece funcionar – respondió el juez de las cartas Sakura que se veía algo agitado, se encontraba arrodillado en el piso y lentamente se reincorporaba.

Eso no puede ser cierto, no puedo dejar que Sakura pelee sola, ese sujeto la matará – exclamó con fuerza el líder del comité de hechiceros de oriente que sin decir nada corrió hacia donde estaba su enemigo, a unos centímetros de la barrera pudo sentir el enorme poder mágico que encerraba, sin importarle nada lanzó un corte con su espada pero como era de esperarse la espada se detuvo apenas tocó la barrera creando una fuerte presión que sacó volando al muchacho a unos metros hacia atrás cayendo pesadamente en el suelo.

Entiendo como te sientes Li, pero parece que no podemos hacer nada, solo debemos creer en Sakura, sé muy bien que tú también sabes del enorme potencial que ella tiene, solo nos queda creer en su poder – indicó la reencarnación de Clow que se acercó a ayudar a su amigo a levantarse, el aludido solo miró hacia donde estaba su enemigo y enfrente de él una bella muchacha aparecía después de haberse dispersado todo el humo que la cubría…

Interesante niña, debo admitir que me has dejado sorprendido… no esperaba que poseyeras el poder necesario para contener mi ataque y no solo eso permitiste que las otras dos chiquillas escaparan… aunque realmente no importa dónde estén, ahora si te mataré, tus amigos no pueden ayudarte… hay una barrera que jamás podrán pasar así que como verás solo somos tú y yo – expresó algo molesto la criatura de armadura roja que nuevamente soltaba su brazos, tendría que acabar con esa niña lo más pronto posible, había algo en ella que le hacía dudar…

No me vencerás… - atinó a decir la muchacha de ojos verdes que se aferró con fuerza de su báculo mientras volteaba su mirada y veía a todos sus amigos y a su novio que golpeaba el aire tratando de poder entrar… ahora todo dependía de ella, la vida de sus amigas y de todos… solo ella podría acabar con esa amenaza…

Empecemos con esto… - indicó con una sonrisa Genovha que corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la muchacha que sin pensarlo dos veces levantó su báculo y liberó el poder de la cartas escudo, su enemigo lanzó un corte con sus garras pero el poder de la carta se antepuso protegiendo a su dueña, pronto Genovha comenzó a atacar con más ímpetu sin embargo el poder de la carta resistía los constantes ataques…

Excelente poder de defensa pero eso no será suficiente para detenerme… recién he comenzado, no creas que podrás detenerme lo necesario para que tus amigas liberen a ese tipo, hagan lo que hagan jamás podrán moverlo, él ya no es la persona que era, ahora solo es un instrumento – expresó Genovha que de un salto se alejó de su contrincante, juntó sus dos manos y comenzó a girar a una velocidad sorprendente hasta convertirse en un taladro y con suma rapidez se dirigió hacia la muchacha que al ver el ataque afianzó el poder de escudo para contener el ataque..

El impacto hizo sonar un gran estruendo, detrás de la barrera el joven chino insistía con romper la barrera pero sus intentos eran en vanos, a pesar de que le habían dicho que era inútil, él seguía insistiendo… dentro de la barrera el ataque de Genovha comenzaba a carcomer la barrera de la estudiante de arqueología que veía que no iba a resistir mucho tiempo…

"Tengo que hacer algo, sino todo acabará acá… la única forma es dejar escudo y usar vuelo y luego atacarlo con agua, tierra, fuego y viento desde el aire" – se dijo la muchacha que después de analizarlo era su mejor opción, no había otra oportunidad, así que en el momento menos pensado salió de la protección de escudo de un salto y usó vuelo pero antes que pudiera elevarse su enemigo dejó de girar al mismo tiempo que soltó de su mano una pequeña esfera de fuego hacia la muchacha que con una gran habilidad logró esquivar aunque quemó una de sus alas lo que hizo caer pesadamente al suelo haciendo que soltara su báculo lejos de dónde de ella había caído.

Admito que eres muy avezada niña, aunque da la impresión de que eres una inocente paloma, realmente eres toda una feria en esto… sin embargo no te va a funcionar, déjame decirte que era una excelente idea atacarme con los elementos sin embargo no iba a funcionar de todos modos – indicó con una gran sonrisa la criatura de armadura roja que comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su enemiga que seguía tendida en el suelo, afuera de la barrera el joven chino se desesperaba a la vez que trataba de cortar con su espada la barrera… pronto todos sus amigos comenzaron a hacer lo mismo… quizás todos juntos lograrían conseguir algo…

"Como supo que iba a atacarlo de esa manera… este sujeto parece que supiera todo lo que voy a hacer… y ahora sin mi báculo no puedo hacer ningún conjuro" – dijo la muchacha que se reincorporaba lentamente a la vez que su enemigo se acercaba lentamente…

Ahora ya no tienes ninguna opción de defenderte de mí, ahora que no tienes tu báculo no podrás defenderte de mi ataque, muere niña – gritó Genovha que lanzó de un dedo un delgado rayo rojo que si dirigió al corazón de la muchacha, ella simplemente cerró sus ojos y pronto se escuchó un sonido seco que hizo temblar a su novio que cayó de rodillas… no quiso ver, ella no tendría ninguna opción de salvarse…

Tranquilo Shaoran, ella está bien… es más fuerte de lo que esperábamos – atinó a decir el muchacho rubio que hizo reaccionar a su amigo que miró hacia donde estaba su prometida y grande fue su sorpresa al ver se encontraba protegida por el poder de Escudo…

¿Cómo…? No es posible… se supone que no podías usar magia sin ese báculo, entonces… ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó sumamente furioso el líder de las criaturas que no entendía que estaba pasando… ¿esa niña estaba jugando con él…? Eso no podía ser…

Era justo lo que quería comprobar… ahora conozco tu secreto, eres capaz de leer el pensamiento de tu enemigo por eso puedes adelantarte a cada uno de sus movimientos, eres un tramposo… lo supuse desde el momento que dijiste que te iba a atacar con los elementos, era casi imposible que adivinaras con esa precisión, por eso pensé eso para ver si mi sospecha era cierta, caíste en mi trampa – indicó con firmeza la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda que se levantó del suelo y con una gran rapidez se movió hacia su báculo, en verdad se sentía agradecida con las hermanas de su novio que le enseñaron a usar el poder de las cartas Clow sin hacer uso del báculo como hace muchos años lo hacía el mago Clow…

Todos afuera de la barrera estaban sorprendidos por la tremenda habilidad que demostró su amiga, sobretodo su prometido… el muchacho inglés sonrió de satisfacción, al final ella había logrado completar su conexión con las cartas como lo había hecho el mago Clow, era de esperarse de alguien tan talentosa como ella…

No creas que ya me ganaste con esto chiquilla, el hecho que sepas mi habilidad no te hace inmune a ella, no tendrás de todas maneras ninguna oportunidad aunque déjame felicitarte por tu astucia – indicó indignado Genovha que trataba de mostrarse sereno pero se sentía de cierta forma preocupado, esa muchacha estaba demostrando ser mucho más de lo que él esperaba, tendría que ponerse serio… sin demora comenzó a lanzar con su manos una serie de rayos que comenzaron a extenderse por todos lados…ahora solo tenía que esperar que ella pensara lo que iba a hacer para matarla…

Ante el ataque la muchacha liberó el poder de la carta vuelo nuevamente y dos alas aparecieron en su espalda a la vez que se elevaba… pronto ideó un ataque sorpresa, atacaría directamente a su enemigo, primero se elevaría hasta perderse de vista y luego descendería en caída libre y con el poder de espada lanzaría un ataque a su enemigo por la espalda… trató de pensarlo lo más rápido posible, sin demora levantó vuelo lo más alto posible a tal punto que escapó de la vista de su enemigo que sonreía…

Pronto la muchacha caía a toda velocidad en dirección de su enemigo con una mano empuñando una espada pero para su sorpresa, su enemigo se dio media vuelta y lanzó un potente haz de luz que dio de lleno a la muchacha pero ante la sorpresa de Genovha la imagen de la muchacha se deshizo, pronto sintió una tremenda presión en la espalda que le hizo salir volando hacia delante hasta impactarse con una de las paredes del templo…

Te confías demasiado en esa habilidad, ahora se ha vuelto tu mayor debilidad… sabía que ibas a leer mi mente así que pensé solo una parte del plan, cuando estuve en el cielo convoque a Espejo que me suplanto y te atacó por tu espalda mientras que yo te iba a atacar por delante, creíste que yo era quien te atacaba por detrás por lo que descuidaste por completo tu defensa y así aproveche para atacarte – aseveró la muchacha que descendió al suelo a la vez que desaparecía las alas de su espalda, sin embargo no había confesado que hacer eso le costaba mucha concentración y esfuerzo por lo que era necesario acabar rápido con esa pelea.

Maldita chiquilla, te estás pasando de lista… ya me estoy hartando de todo esto… ahora te mataré a golpes… - vociferó amargo Genovha que se reincorporó muy rápido y comenzó a expulsar su energía pronto aparecieron diez cuerpos idénticos a él, que sonrieron… los diez cuerpos corrieron hacia la estudiante de arqueología con la intención de clavarles sus garras… rápidamente la muchacha liberó el poder de Pelea y Fuerza… en rápidos movimientos esquivó las garras de sus enemigos, sin embargo comenzaron a atacar nuevamente con furia y la muchacha comenzó a esquivar los ataques a la vez que trataba de asestarles un golpe…

Dos muchachas que se habían escondido desde hace un buen rato habían logrado deslizarse hacia donde estaba un muchacho que portaba una gran espada, la oportunidad se había presentado, en su afán por matar a Sakura, Genovha se había olvidado por completo de ellas, así que éste era el momento de actuar.

Butz, tienes que detenerte… no puedes seguir haciendo esto, tenemos que irnos de aquí – indicó Meiling con un tono suplicante pero el aludido ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que decía la muchacha y simplemente siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

Poco a poco la muchacha vencía a sus enemigos con un certero golpe que hacía desaparecer a las copias… pronto quedó mano a mano con el original, ambos se encontraban forcejeando para tumbar al otro… gracias a la carta Poder la hija menor de Fujitaka podía contener todo la fuerza de su enemigo… sin embargo era muy peligroso tenerlo tan cerca así que con el movimiento que le enseñó Fan Len logró arrojarlo varios metros lejos de ella… sin nada que pudiera hacer, su enemigo salió despedido cayendo pesadamente…

La muchacha comenzaba a sentirse cansada, era la primera vez que hacía uso de tantas cartas al mismo tiempo, sentía como las fuerzas comenzaban a irse de su cuerpo mientras que su enemigo no denotaba ninguna muestra de cansancio, solo mostraba una gran molestia…

Esto fue demasiado, ya estoy harto de ti… a pesar que burles mi habilidad no significa que me vas a vencer, ahora voy a destruirte maldito mocosa… - indicó la criatura de armadura roja que comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía, pronto Genovha sonrió mientras comenzaba a recitar un conjuro…

Dios Ifrit, demonio del averno, tú que controlas el fuego eterno del infierno, te exijo que uses todo tu poder para acabar con mi enemigo… no dejes nada de su existencia – exclamó Genovha que había levantado sus manos hacia el cielo, pronto la figura de un gran hombre cabra apareció frente a él, sus ojos despedían llamas de fuego y su cuerpo estaba ardiendo en llamas, el ser levantó su mano en dirección de donde estaba la maestra de las cartas y gigantescos remolinos de fuego se formaron quemándolo todo y tomaban rumbo hacia ella.

La muchacha se quedó expectante viendo el poderoso ataque de la invocación, era consciente que el poder de Escudo no sería lo suficientemente poderoso para detener ese ataque, en ese instante recordó que esa invocación la había visto antes y había sido contrarrestada con otra invocación que convocó el joven chino, sin embargo ella no conocía como hacer ese conjuro, en ese instante se aparecieron delante suyo dos cartas, Agua y Hielo… pronto entendió lo que tenía que hacer…

Ustedes dos van a ayudarme a conseguirlo ¿verdad? Gracias por estar siempre conmigo – atinó a decir la estudiante de arqueología mientras que los remolinos de fuego cada vez estaban más cerca de ella, pronto la muchacha sujetó con fuerza su báculo mientras que las dos cartas que estaban delante de ella comenzaron a brillar con gran intensidad.

Diosa del eterno frió, tú que eres la reina del Ártico, necesito de tu poderosa tormenta polar para detener el peligro que me acecha, usa tu poder para detener el mal que me aqueja, te invoco Shiva – exclamó con fuerza la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda, pronto apareció frente a ella, una hermosa mujer vestida de blanco, su pelo y ojos eran completamente blancos al igual que su piel, sin demora levantó sus dos manos y grandes corrientes heladas salieron de ellas…

Sin demora la poderosa tormenta de nievo contuvo las llamas que buscaban a la muchacha, al medio de los dos oponentes comenzó a formarse humo por la evaporación del hielo a causa del fuego… las dos invocaciones usaban su máximo poder y ninguno de los dos retrocedía, ahora todo dependía del poder de los invocadores…

Poco a poco el poderoso fuego de Ifrit comenzó a abatir a la invocación de hielo… la muchacha sabía que seguir así perdería… tenía que hacer algo, todo su poder se encontraba concentrado en su báculo para darle todo su poder a Shiva sin embargo necesitaba más poder… nuevamente agradeció el hecho de poder usar el poder de las cartas sin el báculo, sin demora liberó el poder de agua y de hielo, combinando ambas logrando así un ataque de hielo mucho más potente de lo que ella había visto, pronto el poder combinado de ambas cartas se unieron a la tormenta de hielo de Shiva incrementando el poder de ataque haciendo retroceder a Ifrit…

No puede ser, está chiquilla va a vencer a Ifrit… - atinó a decir Genovha sorprendido de que su invocación estaba siendo vencido, no había forma de evitarlo… no solo había convocado una invocación sino que también aumentó el poder de la invocación, era algo sorprendente… sin nada que pudiera ante el poder de Shiva combinado con las dos cartas Sakura sometió a Ifrit que desapareció después de ser abatido por el ataque que siguió su rumbo hacia Genovha que solo sonrió mientras el ataque nórtico lo alcanzaba y lo sacaba volando por los cielos para luego caer pesadamente…

Indiferentes al combate de su amiga, dos muchachas trataban de convencer a Butz de dejar lo que estaba haciendo sin embargo el aludido ni siquiera se inmutaba y no hacía caso…

Meiling, no hay forma de hacerle entrar en razón, ¿Qué podemos hacer? – preguntó angustiada la muchacha de armoniosa voz que se veía preocupada por su prima que aún seguía combatiendo con su enemigo.

Lo sé Tomoyo, pero no puedo dejarlo ahí, es necesario recurrir a acciones más drásticas – indicó la muchacha china que sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó al muchacho de gabardina y trató de tocarlo pero pronto sintió como si quemara y lo soltó inmediatamente… su mano estaba roja pero no podía detenerse…

Butz, detente por favor, regresa conmigo por favor… ¡¡¡yo te amo!!! – exclamó con fuerza la muchacha china que a pesar de saber las consecuencias abrazó al muchacho que al escuchar sus palabras por primera vez dio muestras de reacción… pronto comenzó a verse humo que provenía de la ropa que comenzaba a calentarse de la muchacha china…

Sin previo aviso el muchacho de ojos café soltó la Buster Sword y su cuerpo dejó de quemar, miró directamente a los ojos de la muchacha que lo abrazaba, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ellas, dijo el nombre de la muchacha china y simplemente se dejó caer perdiendo el conocimiento…

Meiling, ¿estás bien? – preguntó la estudiante de periodismo que corrió a ver a su amiga que en ese momento sostenía a un inconsciente Butz, sus brazos mostraban mínimas muestras de quemaduras que a simple vista no eran de mucho cuidado…

Sí, pero Butz está inconsciente, es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, ya no tenemos nada más que hacer… - respondió la muchacha venida de Hong Kong a su amiga, cada una colocó un brazo del muchacho sobre sus hombros para poder llevarlo cargado, todo esto ante la mirada de estupefacción de su enemigo…

Deténganse malditas chiquillas, dejen a ese tipo en ese lugar, maldición… ahora todo está perdido… todo por lo que he luchado ha sido en vano… pagaran muy caro por esto malditas… - expresó furioso la criatura de armadura roja que se había levantado después del último ataque, se podía observar un líquido verdoso salir por varias partes de su cuerpo, él sabía que estaba lastimado pero se necesitaría mucho más para vencerlo…

Primero te mataré a ti y luego a esas mocosas que se atrevieron a malograr mis planes… necesito de tu poder, tú que eres el juez de los muertos, tú que eres temido entre los vivos y los muertos, rey de las profundidades del infierno, invoco al señor de las tinieblas, invoco a Hades – gritó Genovha que ni bien terminó de realizar su conjuro apareció frente a él un hombre fornido, de cabellera oscura y alto que portaba en su mano una gran espada, los ojos del hombre emanaban una gran cantidad de odio, pronto desenfundó su espada e hizo aparecer 4 esferas de energía que tenían un color distinto cada una de ellas; rojo, azul, verde y amarillo… estas esferas representaban los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza, pronto se juntaron en una sola esfera que se tornó tan negra como la oscuridad… sin demora la esfera se dirigió en rumbo de su oponente…

La antigua card captor se quedó parada mirando como el ataque se dirigía hacia ella, estaba agotada… sabía que no tenía ninguna forma de esquivar ese ataque… la única posibilidad que tenía era usar un ataque más poderoso pero no sabía una invocación más poderosa… tenía una en mente pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo invocarla… además no estaba segura si el dios de los dragones acudiría a su llamado, esta vez se había quedado sin opciones pero de pronto sintió un cálida sensación que provenía de su chaqueta… en ese instante salió la carta esperanza de su bolsillo…

No debo rendirme… no aún, pase lo que pase todo estará bien… ¡Esperanza! – gritó la muchacha de verdes pupilas liberando el poder de la carta más poderosa… pronto salió de la carta un poderoso haz de luz más resplandeciente que la última vez… sin demora el ataque de la maestra de las cartas colisionó con el poder de Hades, la esfera negra fue consumida por la luz de la carta esperanza desvaneciendo el ataque ante la sorpresa de Genovha que no comprendía que estaba pasando…

Esto no puede ser… destruiste mi último ataque… - atinó a decir la criatura de armadura de roja que observaba como cada segundo el ataque de su enemiga se acerca más a él, era consciente que nada de lo que hiciera podría detener su fin… ahora comprendía por qué había tenido esa sensación tan rara antes de empezar su pelea… esa niña poseía un potencial tan abrumador… el destino le había designado para que fuera quien terminara con su vida… pronto su mente se puso en blanco su cuerpo era perforado por el haz de luz provocado por la carta esperanza.

… finalmente he fallado… he sido derrotado… esto es el fin… - atinó a decir Genovha que caía pesadamente al suelo al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se convertía en polvo como el resto de sus subordinados, a la vez la barrera que impedía el paso a sus amigos se desvaneció, sin demora el joven chino corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia su prometida que sentía que no tenía fuerzas ni para mantenerse en pie… atrás de él corrieron el resto de sus amigos.

¿Te encuentras bien Sakura? – preguntó el muchacho de ojos color miel que tomó por la cintura a su novia que se encontraba tan cansada que ya ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie pero no podía ocultar su alegría, a pesar de todo pudo vencer a su enemigo y aseguró la paz para todos…

Lo conseguí Shaoran, lo vencí… acabo al fin todo – atinó a decir la muchacha que poco a poco sentía que las fuerzas le vencían… había usado todo sus fuerzas para vencer a su enemigo, pronto aparecieron a su lado sus dos guardianes que se mostraban angustiados por su dueña pero a la vez se encontraban orgullosos por los grandes avances de la muchacha.

La reencarnación de Clow fue a ver a su novia acompañado de su guardián y de Tifa, mientras que el muchacho caído del cielo se acercaba a recoger la Buster Sword, por unos instantes observó el árbol que hace minutos el muchacho de gabardina intentó atravesar… por un instante tuvo la sensación de sentir algo…

Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Sakura, te lo dije antes… tú tienes un poder extraordinario… pudiste tú sola contra ese sujeto, eres admirable preciosa – aseveró el jefe del clan Li que en ese momento se acercó para darle un beso en la frente a su prometida que sonrió ante el comentario pero sin habérselo propuesto cerró sus ojos para luego perder la consciencia…

¡¡Sakura…!! – gritó el descendiente de Clow Reed al ver que su novia se había desmayado, pronto los guardianes también comenzaron a llamarla pero la muchacha permanecía dormida, pronto todos se acercaron hacia donde estaba el joven hechicero oriental que trataba de reanimar a su prometida sin embargo ella no reaccionaba… el viento comenzó a soplar con mayor fuerza lo que hizo caer las hojas de los árboles…

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Este capítulo si trajo algunas sorpresas, pero vamos con lo sucedido en este capítulo, después de haber enfrentado contra Genovha y haber perdido en contra de él, todos regresaron a la mansión Hiiragizawa para conversar acerca de lo sucedido… Shaoran se recupera de a pocos y no deja de sentirse mal por haberse convertido en una carga sin embargo había cosas muy importantes que hablar y Eriol contó lo sucedido a sus amigos que desconocían acerca de algunas cosas, además recordaron acerca del enviado del mal y lo sucedido en Septerra… aunque no llegaron a ninguna conclusión, decidieron no quedarse de brazos de cruzados… por otro lado Genovha recuerda como secuestró a Meiling mientras tortura a Butz que no puede hacerle nada ¿Quién conjuraba esa barrera? Finalmente Genovha pudo someter a Butz por medio de la espada de Cloud… lo que si fue toda una sorpresa en este capítulo fue la confesión de Sakura, aparentemente los sentimientos de Cloud comienza a traicionarlo ¿Cómo terminara eso? Y como era de esperarse se dio el enfrentamiento contra Genovha pero esta vez el encargado de enfrentar a esta amenaza es la misma Sakura que con gran habilidad y talento innato logró pelear al mismo nivel que su enemigo, primero descubriendo su habilidad de leer la mente y luego burlar ese habilidad convirtiéndolo en una debilidad de su enemigo, por primera vez Sakura hace uso de una invocación como es Shiva que ya se ha nombrado en el fic anterior al igual que Ifrit, ambas invocaciones son del juego Final Fantasy VII al igual que la invocación de Hades, así que ya saben… los personajes les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores… finalmente Sakura vence a Genovha usando la carta Esperanza logrando así conseguir detener sus planes ¿Habrá terminado todo? ¿Shaoran se enterará de los sentimientos de Cloud? ¿Cómo regresaron Cloud y Tifa a Septerra? ¿Qué pasara con Butz? Todas estas preguntas serán probablemente contestadas en los siguientes capítulos…

Criticas, ideas, bombas cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** Las cosas están muy tranquilas después de la derrota de Genovha aunque la llegada del médico puede causar algunos inconvenientes, Eriol conversa con Shaoran y al fin sabremos el verdadero peligro que conlleva el usar las cartas que creo, y unos extraños sucesos podrían desencadenar el más terrible desafío de los protagonistas… esto son algunas de las cosas que veremos en el siguiente capítulo así que les invito a acompáñame al veintiunoavo capítulo de esta historia _La llegada del señor oscuro._


	21. La llegada del señor oscuro

CAP XXI: LA LLEGADA DEL SEÑOR OSCURO

La amenaza de Genovha había desaparecido junto con sus planes y ambiciones al ser derrotado por el poder de la maestra de las cartas y de la carta Esperanza que acabaron con la vida del siniestro ser que antes de morir dijo unas palabras que hicieron que la nueva dueña de las cartas Clow recobrará la tranquilidad.

Después del fatídico encuentro en el templo Tsukimine en donde la hija de Fujitaka demostró sus habilidades y lo mucho que había avanzado en su uso con la magia, a pesar de haber sido derrotado la amenaza, las preocupaciones del grupo no desaparecieron pues el esfuerzo que hizo la muchacha fue más de lo que su cuerpo pudo soportar…

Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Sakura, te lo dije antes… tú tienes un poder extraordinario… pudiste tú sola contra ese sujeto, eres admirable preciosa – aseveró el jefe del clan Li que en ese momento se acercó para darle un beso en la frente a su prometida que sonrió ante el comentario pero sin habérselo propuesto cerró sus ojos para luego perder la consciencia…

¡¡Sakura…!! – gritó el descendiente de Clow Reed al ver que su novia se había desmayado, pronto los guardianes también comenzaron a llamarla pero la muchacha permanecía con los ojos cerrados, pronto todos se acercaron hacia donde estaba el joven hechicero oriental que trataba de reanimar a su prometida sin embargo ella no reaccionaba… pronto el jefe del clan Li miró la ropa de su novia que comenzaba a teñirse de color rojo…

Sin demora el muchacho abrió la chaqueta de su novia y observó una infinidad de cortes en los brazos mientras que en otras zonas había señas de quemaduras que a pesar de no ser muy severas tenían que ser atendidas lo más pronto posible para evitar cualquier tipo de infección.

Esto es el resultado de los ataques de Genovha, es necesario llevarla a un hospital Li, acá cerca está el auto… no hay que perder más el tiempo – sugirió el muchacho inglés que se acercó a observar las heridas de su amiga, realmente no podía ocultar la sorpresa el ver tremendo crecimiento de ella… no solo había enfrentado sola a la criatura más poderosa de todas sino que había vencido dos invocaciones, cosa que realmente ni él mismo estaba seguro de ser capaz de lograr…

El aludido asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a irse a toda prisa junto con su amigo inglés pero pronto la voz de su prima le detuvo.

Esperen, hay que llevar a Butz también… él se ve muy mal, no podemos dejarlo así – suplicó la muchacha china que miró a su primo y al inglés, ambos se miraron… realmente no sabían si era conveniente ayudar a esa persona pues desconocían sus intenciones sin embargo entendían el sentir de la muchacha…

Bien, entonces Meiling y Butz vendrán con nosotros, lamentablemente ya no queda más espacio en el carro así que será mejor que todos regresen a la mansión, a penas tengamos alguna noticia les haremos llegar – indicó el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra con seriedad al ver los rostros de protestas de los dos guardianes de su amiga, a pesar de todo tenía una sensación de que aún faltaba algo por resolver y era necesario que estuvieran juntos.

Sin ninguna protesta al respecto, todos asintieron a la vez que Meiling llevaba al muchacho de gabardina apoyada de la reencarnación de Clow a la vez que el muchacho de ojos color miel llevaba en brazos a su prometida que seguía inconsciente, mientras tanto el resto seguía su camino en dirección a la residencia Hiiragizawa…

Una vez todos adentro del vehículo, el muchacho de gafas pisó el acelerador y solo se escuchó el rugir del motor, pronto el vehículo se perdió entre las calles de Tomoeda con dirección al hospital.

En el hospital fueron internados tanto Sakura como Butz, aunque este último se encontraba en un estado alarmante… estaba desnutrido, su vida pendía de un hilo tan fino que los médicos no se explicaban cómo aún podía estar vivo, fue ahí cuando descubrieron que el muchacho de ojos café estaba en estado de coma… por otro lado la antigua card captor había caído inconsciente por el cansancio y dolor de sus heridas, no era algo sorprendente pues después de todas las heridas y quemaduras no era sorprendente que no soportara…

Ambos fueron llevados a emergencia en donde fueron examinados exhaustivamente, para la tranquilidad del jefe del clan Li, su prometida no tenía nada de seriedad… solo necesitaba bastante reposo, además sus heridas habían sido zurcidas y para las quemaduras se habían aplicado cremas pues las quemaduras no eran de gravedad por lo que no era necesario ningún tipo de cirugía reconstructiva… con un poco de suerte al día siguiente podrían darle de alta.

La situación del muchacho de gabardina era un caso aparte, su cuerpo se encontraba en un estado de desnutrición desorbitante, la deshidratación que presentaba era alarmante lo que hacía pensar a los médicos que era todo un milagro médico el que siguiera con vida, sin demora le colocaron suero para tratar de hidratar lo más pronto posible el cuerpo del paciente.

Una vez ambos muchachos supieron la condición de Sakura, decidieron que sería bueno comunicarlo al profesor de historia para que él fuera que hablara con el padre de ella, de seguro algo se le ocurriría para explicar que la muchacha se encontrara en el hospital pero para suerte de todos ellos el decano había tenido que atender unos asuntos fuera de Tomoeda y no regresaría hasta el día siguiente…

El líder del comité de hechiceros de oriente decidió quedarse en el hospital acompañando a su novia mientras que su amigo regresaba a su mansión para informar de todo pues de seguro estarían esperando noticias, y aunque el hechicero occidental hubiera querido aprovechar para hablar con su amigo chino de otra cosa, decidió dejarlo para otro momento…

La reencarnación de Clow llegó a su mansión en donde informó a todos de la condición de la muchacha de ojos verdes para tranquilidad de todos, sin embargo se reservó la condición de Butz, él sabía que la condición de esa persona era bastante alarmante pero sería mejor que su amiga china fuera mañana, sería mejor que descansara por ese día, ya habían tenido suficiente para ese día.

Al día siguiente, el descendiente de Clow llevó a su novia a su casa, ella se encontraba bastante mejor pero aun se sentía bastante débil… por lo que acordaron que le diría a su progenitor si le preguntaba acerca de su condición, tendría que decir que esta agripada o algo por el estilo, no era bueno levantar mucha sospecha…

Las cosas sucedieron de la manera prevista y el decano dio por hecho que su hija estaba enferma aunque ella últimamente sentía que su padre se mostraba algo distante con ella y cuando cruzaban sus miradas, él rápidamente rehuía a la de ella… pero la muchacha siempre terminaba sacándose esas ideas de su cabeza…

Los días pasaron rápidamente hasta convertirse en semanas, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho en esos días, la estudiante de arqueología permanecía aun en su casa de la misma forma que su prometido que se encontraba en una especie de castigo impuesto por sus hermanas mayores por haberse escapado de su casa, pero gracias al descanso ambos se habían recuperado satisfactoriamente… sin embargo otra era la realidad del muchacho de ojos café, él seguía en el hospital en estado de coma y era visitado constantemente por la muchacha china que no perdía las esperanzas de verle abrir los ojos.

Un nuevo día llegó a Tomoeda y como en los últimos días un clima mucho más templado se hizo presente, la gente comenzó a realizar sus labores cotidianos y la residencia Kinomoto no era la excepción, el decano de la universidad de Tomoeda se había levantado temprano como de costumbre, luego de hacer sus quehaceres mañaneros, se dirigió a la habitación de su menor hija que aún descansaba, a paso lento se acercó hacia ella y luego le dio un tierno beso en la frente… sin demora el profesor universitario abandonó su residencia con dirección a su centro de labores…

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar convirtiéndose en horas, con parsimonia una preciosa muchacha japonesa comenzó a abrir sus ojos, pronto se sentó en su cama mientras se restregaba los ojos para quitarse el cansancio que llevaba encima, últimamente le había dado por dormir más de lo normal… de un cajón salió un soñoliento muñeco de felpa que saludó a su dueña, él también se veía bastante cansado, aparentemente su amiga le había contagiado su somnolencia.

Buenos días Kero, vaya es bastante tarde… es una suerte que no tenga clases, me gustaría seguir durmiendo – indicó la muchacha de ojos verdes que en ese momento dejó en su lugar el reloj de mesa para volverse a tirar en su cama, tenía que admitir que después del enfrentamiento con Genovha se había sentido mucho más tranquila y quizás por eso dormía tan plácidamente.

No digas esas cosas Sakurita, ya no son horas para seguir durmiendo además ¿cómo poder dormir cuándo me estoy muriendo de hambre? – preguntó la falsa identidad de Kerberos que aún no se despertaba del todo pero su deseos de comer eran más fuerte que eso, con lentitud se acercó flotando hacia su amiga y comenzó a zarandearla con el fin de despertarla.

Esta bien, esta bien… tú solo piensas en comer Kero, eres un glotón, déjame arreglarme aunque sea – protestó de mala gana la muchacha que debido a la insistencia del guardián tuvo que levantarse, se dirigió al baño para minutos después dirigirse a su ropero para escoger la ropa que usaría en ese día, después de un rato la antigua card captor bajaba a la primera planta acompañada de su inseparable amigo.

Ambos caminaban sin preocuparse dentro de la casa pues sabían a la perfección que el señor Kinomoto no se encontraba pues antes la hija del decano había ido a revisar en el dormitorio de su padre y estaba vacío… pronto ingresaron a la cocina, la muchacha vio la alacena en busca de algo que pudieran desayunar.

Luego de escoger algunas cosas para preparar el desayuno, se dispuso a prender la cocina para preparar el desayuno de los dos, el guardián se sentó cerca a su dueña a la vez que le ayudaba a cocinar alcanzándole las cosas, inesperadamente sonó el timbre de la puerta lo que intrigó a la muchacha pues no esperaba a nadie.

Voy a ver quién es Kero, por nada del mundo salgas de la cocina, te encargo el desayuno, no dejes que se queme – indicó con una sonrisa la dueña de las cartas Sakura, el aludido simplemente no dijo nada… definitivamente no le gustaba andar oculto, en ese instante la muchacha acarició la cabeza de su pequeño amigo quitándole así su malhumor.

A toda prisa la maestra de las cartas salió de la cocina para dirigirse a la puerta principal de la residencia Kinomoto, mientras más se acercaba le intrigaba más saber de quién se trataba, sin demora abrió la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al ver al maestro de historia con su acostumbrada sonrisa pero aún mayor fue la sorpresa que se llevó al ver que detrás de él se encontraba dos personas que no había visto en buen tiempo y que no esperaba ver por lo menos no ese día.

Buenos días Sakura – atinó a decir el profesor de historia que sonreía, entendía a la perfección que la muchacha se encontrara tan sorprendida, él tampoco había procesado del todo la repentina visita que le hicieron a su casa…

Di algo monstruo… no es para tanto ¿no crees? – indicó el primogénito de la familia Kinomoto que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver a su hermana, aunque en todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera trato de disimularlo, había extrañado a su pequeña hermana…

¡Touya! No molestes a Sakura, discúlpalo cuñada – se apresuró a decir la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon que le llamó la atención a su marido, aunque por dentro sabía que esa era la forma de él de demostrar sus sentimientos, en ese tiempo de convivencia había aprendido muchas cosas del médico.

¡Hermano! ¡Nakuru! ¿Cuándo regresaron? ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? – atinó a preguntar la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda a la vez que abrazaba a su cuñada y de ahí saltar al pecho de su hermano que al comienzo trató de hacerse el desentendido pero al final terminó abrazando a su hermana.

Queríamos sorprenderlos monstruo, deja de preguntar tanto y déjanos entrar que el equipaje pesa – expresó con sarcasmo el médico a la vez que se separaba a su hermana que se había emocionado tanto que no se había dado cuenta de eso, pronto hizo pasar a todos hasta la sala, pronto tomaron asiento en los diferentes muebles dejando a un costado las maletas.

Yo también estoy tan sorprendido como tú, Sakura; sin previo aviso me llamaron al departamento y era Touya que me pedía que lo fuera a recoger del aeropuerto, al comienzo pensé que era una broma pero luego recordé que Touya no es de las personas que hacen bromas – dijo el profesor de la preparatoria Seijyu recordando lo que había sucedido hace una hora cuando recibió la llamada de su mejor amigo.

¿Y papá? – atinó a preguntar el galeno que desde hace rato se había estado preguntando, pronto fijó su mirada en el rostro de su hermana… había algunos arañazos por las mejillas… le parecía raro pues ellos no tenían gatos por lo menos hasta donde él sabía… sin embargo trató de no prestarle atención.

Bueno papá se fue temprano a trabajar, pero regresará para la hora de almorzar… ¿y como lo pasaron en su viaje? ¿Cómo es América? – preguntó la estudiante de arqueología muy interesada en saber acerca del extranjero… había visto últimamente películas americanas y le llamaba de sobremanera su forma de vivir y costumbres…

Pues bueno Sakura, realmente no es muy diferente a Europa, aunque claro hay muchas cosas como las costumbres pero sobre todo la comida… visitamos un país sudamericano en donde su comida era tan exquisita que realmente tuvimos que hacer un gran esfuerzo por dejar el país… una enorme variedad de platos… uno tan delicioso como el otro, si no me equivoco el nombre del país era Perú… - indicó la prima del hijo del embajador de Inglaterra a la vez que trataba de recordar el lugar en donde estuvieron y de donde tenía lindos recuerdos.

La muchacha escuchaba atentamente a la esposa de su hermano que hablaba sobre su viaje, los lugares que conocieron, las anécdotas y tradiciones de los distintos sitios que visitaron, pronto sin habérselo propuesto la hija menor de Fujitaka se arremangó las mangas de su blusa…

El médico simplemente permanecía en silencio escuchando los relatos de su flamante esposa mientras que su mejor amigo y su hermana le escuchaban atentamente pero sin darse cuenta su mirada se cruzó con la parte de los brazos recién descubiertos de su hermana, pudo observar a simple vista que había varios raspones…

¡… Sakura! ¡Déjame verte tus brazos! – interrumpió de improviso el doctor Kinomoto ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, su esposa lo miró algo fastidiada al haber sido interrumpida en su relato mientras que tanto el docente como la antigua card captor se miraron sin saber que hacer.

Hermano, no creo que sea necesario… - la muchacha trató de disuadir a su hermano mayor pero sabía que era en vano, él ya se había levantado de su asiento y se acercó a su hermana, ella sin otra opción, simplemente estiró sus brazos, el médico remangó por completo sus mangas y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que los brazos de su hermana estaba llena de cicatrices que a pesar de no ser graves no dejaban de ser alarmantes…

¿Puedes explicarme qué te ha sucedido? ¿qué ha pasado mientras he estado ausente? – preguntó seriamente el joven médico a la vez que clavaba su mirada en su hermana que en ese momento tenía la mirada en el piso, pronto el doctor dirigió su mirada a su amigo que también le rehusó mirarlo a los ojos, en ese instante Nakuru se acercó y se vio espantada por las heridas en el brazo de la muchacha.

¿Qué sucede? Dímelo de una vez Sakura ¿o tal vez tú Yukito? – preguntó fastidiado el hijo mayor de Fujitaka, los aludidos simplemente permanecieron en silencio mientras que la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon no se explicaba que pasaba… ¿habría pasado algo malo mientras estuvieron ausentes?

Sin previo aviso, la falsa identidad de la bestia guardiana del sello hizo su aparición en la sala, aunque en ese momento nadie le prestó mucha atención, sin embargo el muñeco de felpa había estado escuchando atentamente la conversación y sabía bien que esos dos no se atreverían a decir nada, pues en ese caso él le contaría…

Es mejor que te sientes, es algo largo de contar – indicó con seriedad la falsa identidad de Kerberos que miró con fijeza al médico, ellos no habían tenido ningún tipo de trato, es más ni se hablaban pero en los momentos más cruciales el médico había demostrado la confianza que depositaba en él para cuidar a su dueña, en respuesta a eso le contaría lo sucedido…

Normalmente el doctor Kinomoto no hubiera hecho caso al guardián de su hermana, sin embargo la firmeza con que le habló le hizo ver que él hablaba en serio, así que sin más el médico se dirigió a su sitio a la vez que Yukito y Sakura contemplaban sorprendidos la actitud del guardián… sin embargo no le dijeron nada para detenerlo.

Pronto el guardián comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido desde el momento que el jefe del clan Li se enfrentó con el muchacho de ojos celeste, luego contó acerca de las dos personas que vinieron de Septerra y de la aparición de las cincos bestias incluyendo la que atacó en la iglesia, a cada momento que el guardián hacía una ligera pausa se podía observar el rostro de sorpresa, confusión y hasta cierto punto de molestia del doctor Kinomoto, por otro lado su esposa solo escuchaba con cierto terror todo lo que había sucedido sin que ella se enterara.

… al final Sakura tuvo que enfrentarse sola ante el último enemigo que para serte sincero era el más fuerte de todos, pero eso no fue suficiente para detener a Sakura, ella lo venció usando increíblemente su poder sin embargo salió lastimada y esas cicatrices son el resultado de ese terrible enfrentamiento – concluyó la falsa identidad del gran felino de ojos dorados que no pudo ocultar el orgullo que sentía al recordar la tremenda hazaña que había realizado su dueña.

Por unos segundos la habitación permaneció en silencio, la esposa del médico no sabía que decir al respecto, ni se había imaginado que hubiera pasado todas esas cosas y ella sin darse cuenta de nada, hasta cierto punto no entendía por que su creador la había apartado de todo eso…

El doctor Kinomoto se cogía el mentón con una de sus manos, estaba tratando de analizar todo lo que le había dicho el guardián de su hermana… era bueno saber que ella se había vuelto más fuerte pero ella no debía haber estado en ese peligro… ¿en dónde estaba ese odioso sujeto? ¿No se suponía que tenía que protegerla? Sin embargo había cosas que le preocupaba más.

No es justo… yo debí estar aquí para ayudar, no debieron excluirnos de esto – atinó a decir con un tono de resentimiento el primogénito de la familia Kinomoto que había pensado al respecto, él era consciente que no tenía grandes poderes pero de seguro hubiera podido ayudar en algo…

Yo tampoco me explico por qué Eriol no me dijo nada de esto, incluso me engaño con respecto a esos dos muchachos que están viviendo en la mansión… ¿Por qué? – preguntó la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon sin entender los motivos que llevaron a su creador a ocultarle la verdad y más aún mentirle de una manera tan descarada.

Hermano, entiendo cómo te sientes… pero creí que lo mejor era que siguieras tu vida normal, tú ya tenías tus propios planes y no era justo arruinártelos por estás cosas… ustedes dos sufrieron mucho con el enviado del mal – la muchacha hizo una pausa, los aludidos simplemente bajaron la cabeza… cómo podían olvidar esos tan terribles sucesos… en ese tiempo la guardiana había dejado de existir en este mundo por unos minutos.

Y sé que no puedo hablar por Eriol, sin embargo creo entender sus razones por lo que te ocultó las cosas Nakuru, él solo quería que fueras feliz, quería que tuvieras una vida propia y no ser siempre su guardiana… yo daría todo en mi vida si es que pudiera alejar a mi hermano de todo esto, es por eso que te lo oculté hermano, solo quería que tuvieras una vida normal – expresó la muchacha de ojos verdes que no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara, realmente era la primera vez que se expresaba tan abiertamente sus sentimientos hacia su hermano… ambos eran normalmente reservados en ese aspecto, el profesor de historia miró a la muchacha… definitivamente ella había madurado…

El muñequito de felpa comenzó a acercarse hacia su dueña pero para la sorpresa de todos, el médico se levantó y se sentó al lado de su hermana para que ella colocara su cabeza en su pecho… pronto el hermano mayor comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su hermana.

Bueno, bueno… creo que ya no importa eso, al final todo está solucionado y no hay por qué preocuparnos – se apresuró a decir la prima de la reencarnación de Clow que se percató que el ambiente se estaba poniendo bastante melancólico así que era mejor tratar de cambiar de tema, cosa que entendió Kero.

Eso será para ti, las preocupaciones para mí no han terminado… mientras viva cierto chiquillo no tendré paz – indicó el pequeño muñeco amarillo de mala gana… el doctor Kinomoto frunció el ceño, ¿por qué tenía que hacerle acordar justo en ese momento? Como le gustaba fastidiar ese muñeco.

El profesor de la preparatoria sonrió mientras veía como su mejor amigo refunfuñaba ante el comentario que había lanzado el guardián al mismo tiempo que su esposa trataba de tranquilizarlo mientras que la maestra de las cartas reprendía a su pequeño amigo por el comentario vertido…

"Por lo visto hay cosas que nunca cambiarán… pero hay otras cosas que sí, viene siendo momento de que yo defina algo que tengo que pendiente" – se dijo el docente con firmeza mientras que el clima en la residencia Kinomoto se ponía algo tensa con la repentina llegada de un invitado que no se esperaba encontrarse con el médico… pronto se convirtió la residencia Kinomoto en un campo de batalla…

* * *

Poco a poco el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse mientras que las luces de los postes se prendían en señal de que pronto la noche tomaría a la ciudad de Tomoeda, por las concurridas calles de la ciudad, un joven caminaba pensando en muchas cosas, a pesar de que podía haber salido conduciendo en su automóvil, él había optado por caminar, pues de esa forma podría aprovechar el tiempo en meditar…

Hace varias semanas que las cosas estaban a pedir de boca, todo parecía paz y tranquilidad tanto que parecía mentira que hace poco el planeta estuvo asediado por seres de otro planeta que aunque no sabían del todo que era lo que pretendían, era un hecho que eran una amenaza…

Aunque sus enemigos habían sido vencidos pues ya había pasado un buen tiempo de su último enfrentamiento, él tenía una extraña sensación que no lo dejaba en paz… tenía la sensación que había sido demasiado fácil…

Pronto el muchacho recordó un tema escabroso… había dejado ese tema por mucho tiempo y ya era momento de tocarlo, ya no podían seguir eludiendo a la realidad, era momento de afrontarlo… sin más el muchacho cambió de rumbo… además había estado investigando al respecto, quizás no sería mucho lo que él pudiera hacer pero era mejor eso a nada, así que sin demora se dirigió a un nuevo destino…

En otro lado de la ciudad de Tomoeda, en una de las tantas residencias, un muchacho se encontraba tirado en su cama… se sentía con pocos ánimos, después de todo cómo podía sentirse animado después del mal día que había tenido, por lo menos así lo veía él… se suponía que iba a dar una sorpresa y terminó siendo el sorprendido…

Se encontraba frente a la puerta principal de la residencia de su prometida, normalmente no era de detalles ni nada por el estilo pero después de tantos días sin verse había decidido que sería una excelente idea llevarle un ramo de rosas a quién sería su futura esposa, sin embargo fue grande la sorpresa que se llevó cuando le abrieron la puerta…

¡Sorpresa papá! – exclamó con suma satisfacción el doctor Kinomoto a la vez que abría la puerta de su casa y se disponía a abrazar al recién llegado… sin embargo a escasos centímetros de lograrlo se dio con la desagradable sorpresa que no era la persona que espera, es más era la que menos deseaba ver…

El líder del comité de oriente se quedó helado sin saber que decir sin embargo pronto el médico reaccionó y tomó su distancia mientras miraba al sujeto que se encontraba frente suyo… sus miradas se cruzaron y sin poder evitarlo empezaron a maldecir sus benditas suertes…

¿Qué demonios haces aquí mocoso? – preguntó agriamente el joven doctor que no ocultó en lo más mínimo el disgusto que le causaba ver a ese sujeto que era el novio de su hermana, sin embargo su mirada se clavó en el ramo de rosas que llevaba en las manos su futuro cuñado, lo que solo empeoró su sentido del humor…

Para empezar, no soy ningún mocoso y en segundo lugar creo que es obvio por quién estoy aquí – respondió malhumorado el descendiente de Clow Reed que realmente no se sentía con humor para soportar al hermano de su prometida, ese sujeto sabía como hacerle perder la paciencia… sin darse cuenta estrujó el ramo de rosas que llevaba en su mano de la cólera.

Chiquillo condenado… no trates de pasarte de listo… - el médico estuvo a punto de hacer algún movimiento en contra del muchacho que tenía en frente pero sin previo aviso apareció su esposa y lo tomó por un brazo, a la vez que el resto se acercaba a la entrada de la residencia…

Ahora entiendo por qué demorabas tanto en regresar… - atinó a decir la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon que miraba con reproche a su esposo para luego saludar al muchacho con una sonrisa, gesto que fue devuelto por el muchacho de ojos color miel, pronto la antigua card captor tomó por el brazo a su novio a la vez que lo hacía entrar y alejarlo lo más posible de su hermano…

Vaya, lo que faltaba… - indicó el muñeco de felpa que se cruzó de brazos, el novio de su dueña no podía haber venido en peor momento, justo cuando discutían por su culpa, se le ocurría venir… si que tenía mala suerte el muchacho chino, sin embargo el guardián pudo ver cierta resignación en la mirada del doctor…

El médico miró fijamente a la pareja de novios, aunque el hechicero oriental le ponía mala cara, no había odio ni rencor en sus ojos, por más que se llevaran mal no había ese tipo de sentimiento en él, desde la última vez que hablaron no habían tenido ni el más mínimo roce, quizás verle tan inesperadamente le hizo reaccionar mal…

¡Qué sorpresa Shaoran! Veo que al fin pudiste salir de tu casa – exclamó la estudiante de arqueología tratando de llamar la atención, era lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, sentía que en cualquier momento se desataría una pelea campal entre su hermano y su novio.

Así es Sakura, te traje esto… espero que me disculpes que estén algo estrujadas – atinó a decir el jefe del clan Li que entregó el ramo de rosas a su prometida que las recibió sin saber que decir, sus mejillas simplemente se tornaron de un color carmesí a la vez que todos miraron con alegría el presente del muchacho.

La muchacha de ojos verdes se había quedado sin habla, era la primera vez que su prometido que tenía un gesto de ese tipo con ella, y no era que él no fuera detallista… pero era la primera vez que le regalaba un ramo de rosas, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al cuello de él y lo besó ante la cara de sorpresa de todos en especial de su hermano…

¡Sakura! – expresó con tono de voz alto el médico que miraba indignado la actitud de su hermana, el profesor de historia y la prima del muchacho de gafas se encontraban preocupados por la reacción del galeno sin embargo ante la sorpresa de todos simplemente se dio media vuelta y se dirigió nuevamente a la sala.

Por unos segundos todos se miraron sorprendidos por la repentina reacción del médico, simplemente se encogieron de hombros y decidieron acompañarlo a la sala, a lo mejor él al fin había aceptado la relación de ellos, aunque era una posibilidad muy remota, seguía siendo una posibilidad y sería excelente ver si era cierto…

El grupo ingresó a la salita de la residencia Kinomoto en donde ya se encontraba sentado Touya que se encontraba cruzado de brazos y con la mirada fija en el suelo, levantó el rostro al escuchar los cuchicheos de los recién llegados y no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de molestia al comprobar que el sujeto chino venía con ellos, sin demora todos tomaron asiento en espera de que alguien inicie la conversación…

¿y que más conociste en tu viaje Nakuru? – preguntó la muchacha japonesa tratando de retomar la conversación que dejaron y de esa forma romper el hielo que se había formado en la habitación, la aludida se dispuso a contar otra de sus anécdotas pero fue interrumpida intempestivamente.

¿Tú también estuviste de acuerdo en ocultarme las cosas? – preguntó repentinamente el doctor Kinomoto que dirigió su mirada a su futuro cuñado dejando sorprendidos a todos, en especial al aludido que no se esperaba algo así… realmente no sabía que decirle… lo más seguro era que su novia le hubiera contado a su hermano todo lo que había sucedido…

Simplemente fue decisión de Sakura… no tenía por qué consultármelo, tanto Hiiragizawa como Sakura decidieron que ustedes ya habían tenido suficiente de todo esto, que ya no era necesario que siguieran con esto, ellos querían que tuvieran una vida normal – respondió después de unos segundos el líder del comité de magos de oriente que miró al médico, no entendía a que venía esa pregunta pero no tenía motivos para mentir… la verdad era tan simple como él lo había manifestado…

¿piensas lo mismo que ellos? – volvió a preguntar el médico con insistencia pero con un tono tajante, los presentes se miraban sorprendidos y hasta cierto punto preocupados por saber a dónde iba a llevar todas esas preguntas… no entendían que buscaba el médico.

No esperaba que te interesara mi opinión… personalmente yo desearía tener una vida normal y común, asumo que cualquier persona desearía lo mismo… - atinó a responder el descendiente de Clow que por un instante sintió cierta nostalgia al recordar todos los deberes y responsabilidades que esperaban por él… por primera vez se preguntó si su novia merecía tener esa vida llena de responsabilidades y obligaciones…

No podemos escapar de nuestro destino… por alguna razón tenemos el poder de cambiar las cosas, hace años hubiera deseado evitar que Sakura tuviera que ver con esas dichosas cartas sin embargo entendí que por algo ella había sido elegida, pensé que mientras pudiera ayudarla sería suficiente… sin embargo el saber que ella estuvo en un gran peligro… - en ese momento el primogénito de Fujitaka apretó con fuerza los puños, sentía una impotencia de no haber sido capaz de ayudarla… sentía que se había convertido en un estorbo para ellos.

Suponía que tú la protegerías… ¿has visto sus brazos? – preguntó levantando la voz el hermano de la maestra de las cartas que en ese momento se levantó de su sillón… realmente no podía controlar su impotencia… sin darse cuenta estaba volcando todo esos sentimientos hacia el joven chino.

Lo sé… yo… lo intenté… pero… - el muchacho chino se quedó sin palabras… realmente se sentía culpable de eso, aunque no se lo había dicho a nadie, pensaba que pudo hacer algo más, después de todo él había sido en parte responsable de la captura de Butz…

¿Lo intentaste…? Solo eso puedes decir chiquillo… - expresó furioso el doctor Kinomoto que en ese momento tuvo que ser sujetado por su mejor amigo que no entendía cómo habían terminado discutiendo de eso, al principio parecía que se estaban entendiendo pero después su amigo de infancia explotó…

Touya tranquilízate, ¿a qué viene eso?... Discúlpalo Li, él se encuentra algo cansado con lo del viaje y está fastidiado por no haberle dicho nada – se apresuró a decir la falsa identidad de la guardiana con alas de mariposa que primero miró a su esposo y luego dirigió su mirada al novio de Sakura, la señora de Kinomoto trataba de justificar a su esposo pero ella sabía bien que eso no era factible.

Por favor Nakuru no interfieras en esto… necesito que él me conteste - el médico se veía decidido en no dejar las cosas así por así, en ese preciso momento el muchacho de Hong Kong se levantó de su asiento ante la sorpresa de su prometida que temía lo peor…

Tú no sabes lo que tuve que sufrir al ver cómo Sakura se enfrentaba a ese sujeto y no poder hacer nada para ayudarla…así que no hables de cosas que no sabes – respondió molesto el joven líder del comité que miró desafiante al médico que se mostraba un poco más tranquilo… cómo si la respuesta que le había dado le hubiera tranquilizado.

El médico se quedó en silencio, su amigo de infancia lo observaba sin entender que buscaba armando ese escándalo pero de algo estaba seguro… él no tenía ninguna intención de pelear con el novio de su hermana… daba la impresión que estuviera buscando otra cosa…

Entiendo… nosotros nos vamos, no le digas a papá de nuestra llegada Sakura, más tarde regresaremos para darle la sorpresa, llevaremos nuestras cosas a un hotel en dónde nos quedaremos por el momento… luego hablamos Yukito – indicó el hijo mayor del decano de la universidad de Tomoeda a la vez que hacía un gesto con su mano despidiéndose de todos que aún no comprendían que estaba pasando…

Pronto la pareja de esposos abandonaron la residencia Kinomoto ante la sorpresa de todos que simplemente permanecieron parados sin saber que hacer… a duras penas pudieron despedirse del médico y de su esposa, el más afectado con todo eso era el muchacho chino que no comprendía que buscaba con esa actitud su futuro cuñado.

Una vez salieron de la casa la pareja de esposos, todos tomaron asiento mientras dejaba escapar unos largos suspiros de tranquilidad aunque el joven chino no pudo quitarse el amargo sabor de boca que le había causado esa conversación…

El sonido del timbre de su casa lo sacó de sus pensamientos… no se encontraba con ánimos de levantarse de su cama pero para su mala suerte se encontraba solo en casa, de seguro sus hermanas habían salido acompañadas de Wei, últimamente se les había dado por costumbre salir en compañía del anciano mayordomo.

Sin ninguna otra opción, el muchacho se levantó de un salto de su cama y a toda prisa se dirigió a la entrada de su casa para recibir a la visita, a los pocos minutos abrió la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su amigo de infancia.

¿Hiiragizawa? ¿Qué te trae por acá? – preguntó sumamente sorprendido el muchacho de ojos color miel que no se esperaba la visita de su amigo, sabía bien que esa visita no era para nada del tipo social, el rostro del inglés denotaba cierta preocupación.

Bueno un asunto que hemos dejado de lado, y ya viene siendo hora de atenderlo… - se apresuró a contestar el hechicero occidental que miró directamente a los ojos de su amigo, el aludido le hizo pasar sin decir nada, con todas las cosas que habían pasado se había olvidado de ese escabroso asunto.

El jefe del clan Li sabía que estaría de más tratar de hacerse el desentendido o algo por el estilo, era mejor tratar ese tema en su cuarto pues corría el riesgo de que sus hermanas llegaran y se enteraran de todo… pronto el dueño de casa condujo a su visitante a su dormitorio dónde podrían hablar más cómodamente.

El muchacho de gafas tomó asiento en una silla que había cerca de la cama de su amigo, mientras que el muchacho chino se sentó al borde de su cama, por un rato ambos estuvieron simplemente ahí sentados sin decir nada, pero ambos sabían de que iban a hablar…

Sé muy bien lo que me vienes a decir Hiiragizawa pero no es una opción decirle a Sakura acerca de las cartas… y es definitivo – dijo finalmente el líder del comité de magos de oriente que aplicó firmeza a su tono de voz, sabía bien que su amigo tenía la intensión de persuadirlo pero era mejor decirle desde un comienzo que era una perdida de tiempo tratar de convencerlo…

Pero tú sabes que ella debe saberlo, no es justo que ella las use sin saber las consecuencias… lo que haces es sumamente peligroso Li, debes pensar en Sakura y como se sentirá… - repuso el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que de cierta forma entendía la posición de su amigo sin embargo sabía que esto no era algo tan simple, las consecuencias de ello eran funestas…

Lo sé, desde el momento que las creé, yo sabía muy bien lo que conllevaba… así que por ese lado soy consciente de las consecuencias… tú sabes muy bien que si Sakura supiera jamás las usarías y no habría tenido sentido el haberlas creado – respondió el muchacho venido de Hong Kong que trataba de convencer a su amigo que sus razones eran justificadas…

Sé bien que tú eras consciente de las consecuencias… pero no es justo que tú decidas por Sakura, ¿Qué sentido tiene que la protejas si tú mueres? – preguntó el muchacho inglés que estaba vez habló con severidad a su amigo, esa actitud de sobre proteger a su prometida era comprensible pero no justificaba que hiciera algo tan peligroso.

A mí realmente no me importaría morir si con eso la salvo, sé que puede hasta sonar cursi pero lo que más deseo es que ella viva y si con mi vida lo consigo entonces que así sea – respondió el joven chino que sabía que sus palabras no eran del todo ciertas… definitivamente él quería vivir… vivir para estar al lado de la persona que amaba pero si tenía que sacrificarse por ella lo haría con gusto.

¡Vamos Li! El papel de mártir no te queda… ambos sabemos que Sakura ya no necesita que ni tú ni yo la protejamos… ella realmente se ha vuelto muy fuerte, incluso más de lo que yo mismo esperaba… ahora su control con las cartas Sakura es total, incluso aprendió a usar invocaciones solo con observarnos y con apoyo de las cartas… ¿tú sabes cuánto tiempo le llevó a Clow conseguir lo que Sakura puede hacer? – el muchacho de anteojos se veía de cierta forma mortificado… ya era momento de que su amigo se dejara de tonteras… ambos sabían lo fuerte que era la muchacha de ojos verdes… definitivamente tenía un talento innato que ninguno de los dos tenía…

Lo sé, no sabes cuán orgulloso estoy de ella, logró vencer a ese sujeto… descubrió su habilidad de leer la mente y convirtió su fortaleza en la debilidad de Genovha, luego hizo uso de las cartas sin necesidad del báculo, fue una suerte que mis hermanas le mostraran esa habilidad del mago Clow… pero lo que realmente fue lo más sorprendente fue la manera que convocó a Shiva… y la forma que incrementó el poder de la invocación con el apoyo de las cartas Sakura… sin contar el enorme poder que tiene cuando usa la carta Esperanza, carta que por cierto ella misma creó… - indicó con admiración el jefe del clan Li que desde ese día no había dejado de pensar lo mucho que había mejorado su novia, si ella tuviera el entrenamiento adecuado de seguro sería mucho más fuerte que ellos dos…

Es cierto Li, estoy seguro que Clow jamás habría pensado en usar las cartas Clow para incrementar el poder de las invocaciones y de haberlo sabido, no aseguro que hubiera sido capaz de conseguirlo… entonces deja esa actitud, ella ya no es la misma Sakura que viste por primera vez, no debes arriesgar tu vida de esa manera – esta vez el inglés imprimió un tono suplicante en su voz, era consciente que está sería la última oportunidad de convencer a su amigo de desistir de su decisión, si le decía a la maestra de las cartas sobre el peligro de usar las cartas, ella dejaría de usarlas…

Gracias por preocuparte amigo, pero desde el momento que las creé sabía de las consecuencias… sé que esas cartas usaran mi fuerza vital para defender a quien las porte… - expresó el muchacho con cierto desánimo al recordar el fatídico destino que le esperaba si las cartas tendrían que ser usadas.

En otras palabras si la vida de Sakura corre peligro, las cartas usaran tu propia vida para salvarla… en fin, por lo menos le habrás dicho el motivo de los nombres de las cartas… ¿verdad? – preguntó de repente la reencarnación de Clow que pudo ver el rostro de incomodidad que le mostró su amigo, respondiendo de esa manera a su inocente pregunta…

Bueno… la verdad no pensé… que fuera necesario… - atinó a decir el estudiante de arqueología que no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la pregunta de su amigo, el inglés sonrió ante la respuesta de su amigo, cómo se lo había imaginado su amigo chino no había tenido el suficiente valor para decirle a la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow acerca de los nombres de las cartas.

No creo que tenga nada de malo que sepa eso, los nombres de las cartas representan los sentimientos que tiene el creador hacia la persona que van a proteger, justo esa es la razón por la cual esas cartas sólo van a funcionar con Sakura – indicó el muchacho de gafas que no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como su amigo se incomodaba con el tema, sin embargo había algo que tenía que hacer… no estaba del todo seguro si funcionaría pero tendría que intentarlo…

Bueno Li, veo que no hay manera de convencerte… solo nos queda hacer algo, hay que tratar de romper lo más que se pueda el vínculo entre tú y las cartas, de esa forma quizás logremos que use lo menos posible tu energía vital – dijo después de unos segundos de silencio el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que llamó la atención de su amigo que le miró detenidamente.

¿En verdad se puede Hiiragizawa? He tratado de buscar alguna forma pero no he conseguido nada… el mago Clow no ha dejado nada escrito – expresó el muchacho de ojos color miel que se levantó de su asiento, el poder lograr lo que su amigo sugería sería algo muy importante…

Pues para sincero no lo sé Li, como esto jamás lo completo Clow solo quedó como pensamientos, pero viene siendo algo… quizás entre los dos logremos conseguir algo, en todo caso es mejor que empecemos a colocar seguros mágicos… no quisiera que se repitiera el mismo espectáculo como cuando creaste las cartas – contestó el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que en ese instante se levantaba de su asiento y hacía aparecer su báculo… su amigo chino asintió con la cabeza e hizo aparecer su espada, pronto ambos jóvenes comenzaron a concentrar su energía para crear los seguros mágicos.

"Es imperante que logremos esto… por alguna razón tengo la sensación que todo esto no ha terminado… " – se dijo el descendiente de Clow que al igual que su amigo inglés tenía una extraña sensación que le impedía estar convencido de que las cosas estuvieran totalmente seguras…

* * *

La noche llegó a Tomoeda sin mayor novedad, las cosas seguían tan igual como en los días anteriores, las horas comenzaron a transcurrir y poco a poco las calles de la ciudad comenzaban a quedarse solitarias, la noche se hacía más densa y las personas regresaban a sus casas a descansar…

La madrugada tomó rápidamente las desiertas calles, todo era total silencio a excepción del chillido de los grillos que habían en los distintos parques de la ciudad, sin embargo era el preámbulo para un extraño suceso que sería el causante de mucho dolor…

En el templo Tsukimine se veía tan apacible a pesar de lo que había sucedido unas semanas atrás… el enfrentamiento entre la maestra de las cartas y la criatura de armadura roja ocasionó varios destrozos en el lugar pero eso no fue problema para el grupo pues el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra habló con la antigua profesora de primaria y se hicieron los arreglos correspondientes sin el problema de dar explicaciones al resto.

De improviso la parte del cielo que cubría el templo se hizo diferente… el cielo que era oscuro comenzó a alterarse al punto de poder verse un remolino de dónde comenzaron a salir rayos azules que se precipitaron rápidamente al suelo, pronto el suelo comenzó a retumbar con ímpetu sin embargo todo esto solo sucedía en el perímetro del templo, para ser más exacto en las cercanías del árbol de cerezo del templo…

Del árbol comenzó a aparecer una especie de agujero dimensional del tamaño de un melón, a los pocos segundos del interior del agujero comenzaron a salir truenos rojos, pronto del agujero salió una mano hacia fuera… la mano comenzó a moverse buscando acomodarse, rápidamente se colocó de tal forma que la mano cogía el extremo inferior del agujero…

Sin previo aviso la mano comenzó a imprimir fuerza con el fin de ensanchar el agujero que daba la impresión de que oponía resistencia sin embargo a los pocos minutos la fuerza comenzó a ganar haciendo que el agujero comenzara agrandarse a paso lento… no se había abierto mucho cuando del interior salió otra mano que ágilmente se colocó para empujar el extremo superior del agujero.

Las dos manos comenzaron a ejercer una gran cantidad de fuerza y el agujero no pudo más que doblegarse y está vez el tamaño del agujero comenzó a ganar diámetro de manera sorprendente, a tal punto que por ese agujero podría salir con facilidad una persona, justo en ese momento las manos dejaron de hacer fuerza y comenzó a salir el cuerpo de una persona…

Primero salió una pierna y luego el resto del cuerpo… con un rápido movimiento sacó todo su cuerpo soltando sus manos de los extremos del agujero que al ver que no había ninguna fuerza que trabajara sobre él se cerró por completo en cuestión de segundos… ante la mirada de alguien que se veía satisfecho.

Pronto se pudo observar que la persona tenía una larga cabellera blanca, sin demora el ser comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones como si tratara de buscar algo, luego de un rato bajó su mirada mientras esboza una sonrisa.

Lentamente comenzó a caminar mientras miraba con atención el lugar en dónde se encontraba, su mirada se clavaba en cualquier cosa, sin importar que fuera algo insignificante, se encontraba sumamente atento a todo lo que sucediera a su alrededor…

Al fin lo he conseguido… al fin soy libre – se dijo el sujeto en voz alta que no pudo contenerse y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, su rostro mostraba una gran satisfacción… pronto comenzó a caminar a paso lento mientras miraba con fijación todo lo que lo rodeaba.

El sujeto de cabellera larga se sentó en el piso frente al templo Tsukimine, dirigió su mirada hacia un trozo de madera seca que se encontraba cerca de él y en ese instante comenzó a flotar frente a él y se movió hasta quedar a unos centímetros de él… el sujeto miró con fijeza el pedazo de tronco y sus ojos en ese instante brillaron y el tronco se encendió formando así una pequeña fogata…

El sujeto después estiró un poco su mano y una sensación lo abordó, a su mente vino imágenes de Genovha que se enfrentaba con la antigua card captor, no solo eso comenzó a venirle a su mente todas las imágenes que había tenido en su mente la criatura de armadura roja.

Por varios minutos la persona llenó su mente de diferentes recuerdos de las criaturas que en vida amenazaron al planeta, después simplemente esbozó una sonrisa… ahora su mirada se centraba en el fuego que débilmente avivaba con el fin de brindar un poco de calor el lugar…

Ahora entiendo, nunca pensé que encontrarías personas de ese nivel… no cabe duda que has tenido suerte hasta el momento… - dijo nuevamente en voz alta la persona de larga caballera blanca que comenzó en ese instante a jugar con sus manos… se veía sumamente emocionado.

No me sorprende la derrota de esos incompetentes… por un momento estuvieron a punto de arruinarlo todo, pero igual todos tus esfuerzos han sido en vano, ya nada puede detener el destino que te espera a ti y a todos ellos – indicó el hombre que seguía con la mirada clavada en el fuego, en ese momento el fuego cobró mucho mayor fuerza a tal punto de convertirse en una gran llamarada que iluminó todo el templo.

Él también trató de pasarse de listo… definitivamente me lo pagara, sin embargo hay personas que deben ser castigadas primero, en especial mi viejo amigo… te recordaré el terror – el hombre ahora dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, lentamente comenzaba a aclararse, pronto ya no tendría ningún sentido la existencia de la fogata…

Este es el mundo que me ofreciste… admito que es algo conmovedor ver que existe algo así, sin embargo es una pena que ya no tenga ningún significado para mí… solo será parte de mi plan – volvió a decir el hombre de larga cabellera que sonrió nuevamente y dejaba volar sus pensamientos… pronto el amanecer se hizo presente por lo que un simple movimiento de su mano apagó el fuego…

El hombre se levantó de su sitio para luego caminar alrededor del templo, pronto pudo escuchar voces que provenían del lugar, aunque por un momento tuvo el deseo de desaparecer todo el lugar sabía bien que eso iba en contra de sus planes así que sin demora se alejó del templo para dirigirse hacia el árbol de cerezo que se encontraba en la parte posterior del templo.

Pronto pagaran su osadía por tratar de oponerse a mi voluntad, al final solo compartirán el destino de este planeta y de toda creación – expresó entre risas el hombre que una vez estuvo frente el árbol de cerezo, colocó su mano en el tronco e inmediatamente apareció un agujero dimensional como el de la primera vez, sin embargo esta vez se agrandó por si solo, su tamaño era exacto para que el hombre de caballera larga entrara por él sin problemas.

Ahora les prepararé el mejor lugar para que sea su tumba… pronto nos veremos de nuevo Cloud… - dijo finalmente el hombre que volvió a reír a la vez que entraba por el agujero y desaparecía del lugar, una vez que entró por completo el agujero que había creado se cerró automáticamente…

Indiferentes a estos sucesos, el día continuo normalmente para el resto de ciudadanos de Tomoeda que siguieron con sus respectivas rutinas, sin embargo las cosas no eran igual como en los días anteriores… últimamente en esa casa las cosas se ponían bastante agitadas…

Me alegro que hayan conocido tantos sitios – expresó el profesor universitario que miró contento a la esposa de su hijo que había estado contando acerca de su viaje por América del Sur, a su costado el médico simplemente seguía comiendo su desayuno, al frente de él su hermana simplemente escuchaba con atención a su cuñada.

No puedo negarte papá que ha sido una experiencia grata – dijo después de unos segundos el doctor Kinomoto que no podía negar los buenos ratos que había pasado con su esposa en su luna de miel, nunca había sido tan feliz en toda su vida, ahora entendía por que todos se habían empecinado en alejarlo de todo esos problemas…

Que bueno escucharte así Touya, es bueno tener de nuevo reunido a mi familia, me alegro que hayan venido a tomar desayuno – expresó el decano que no ocultó su sonrisa al verse rodeado por sus seres queridos, ellos le habían dado la sorpresa el día anterior… se alegraba sobre todo ver a su hijo cambiado, se le veía mas sereno y más contento, ahora solo faltaba que su hija se casará para que al fin sus dos hijos estén encaminados.

Gracias por sus palabras señor Fujitaka, no sabe que bien me hace sentir escucharle decir que somos una familia… siempre he soñado por llegar a este momento que ya no puedo ser más feliz – la señora de Kinomoto no pudo contener la emoción y unas lágrimas se dejaron ver recorriendo sus mejillas pronto el doctor reaccionó y abrazó a su esposa… era esa ternura que ella emanaba lo que le había cautivado…

Tranquila Nakuru, no es momento para ponerse a llorar – indicó el hijo mayor de Fujitaka que secó las lágrimas de su esposa que a pesar de eso no podía contener sus lágrimas, su cuñada la miró pero entendía a la perfección por qué ella lloraba… por unos instantes la maestra de las cartas se imaginó en el altar junto a su prometido, de seguro ella lloraría de la misma forma que la esposa de su hermano…

Lloro de felicidad Touya, es la primera vez que siento que mi vida tiene un verdadero significado, lo que tengo ahora es todo lo que había soñado… ahora entiendo a Eriol – atinó a decir la falsa identidad de la guardiana de alas de mariposa que trató de serenarse pero no podía, se sentía tan bien que no podía contener esa alegría que se convertían en lágrimas.

No tienes que agradecerme nada Nakuru, yo debo agradecerte el haber aparecido en la vida de mi hijo, nunca antes lo había visto tan feliz como ahora… me alegro que él al fin forme su propia familia – expresó el decano universitario que le sonrió a la aludida que solo sonrió ante el comentario del patriarca de la familia Kinomoto.

Mi papá tiene razón Nak… - la muchacha de ojos verdes no pudo decir nada más… ante el asombro de todos los presente su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse hasta desaparecer por completo ante las caras de atónitos de sus familiares que no podía explicarse que había sucedido…

¡Sakura! ¿Qué pasó…? Touya tenemos… - el profesor de la universidad de Tomoeda no pudo decir nada más, sin ninguna explicación sus parpados comenzaron a sentirse tan pesados que no pudo mantenerlos abiertos y sin más cayó tendido al suelo.

El médico se apresuró a levantar a su padre para llevarlo a un mueble en donde pudiera descansar, no era necesario que recibiera explicaciones, sabía bien que su esposa había desplegado un poco de su poder mágico con el fin de hacer dormir a su padre, ambos sabían que algo terrible acaba de suceder.

Esto debe guardar relación con lo que nos contaron Nakuru, probablemente Sakura se encuentre en un gran problema, tenemos que ir a ver al mocoso, él debe saber que hacer – expresó el doctor Kinomoto a la vez que colocaba a su padre en un mueble, su esposa asintió con la cabeza y así ambos salieron pero antes de abandonar el lugar, la guardiana trató de percibir la presencia de Kerberos pero como era de esperarse él tampoco se encontraba en la casa, sin más opción se dirigieron a la residencia Li.

En la mansión Hiiragizawa las cosas seguían normalmente, dos muchachos se encontraban conversando sobre un tema muy importante para uno de ellos, lo habían tocado durante toda esa semana y hasta el momento no tenían nada concreto.

Sigue sin haber ninguna novedad ¿verdad Eriol? – preguntó el muchacho de ojos celestes que a pesar de todo no perdía la esperanza de escuchar alguna respuesta por parte de su amigo que le levantara el ánimo…

Lamentablemente tengo que decirte que no hay ninguna Cloud, aún no encuentro nada que nos ayude a regresarlos a su planeta – respondió el muchacho inglés cabizbajo, podía entender el sentir de su amigo, se sentía como si tuviera las manos atadas.

Ya veo, comienzo a perder las esperanzas, creo que no volveré a ver a Septerra… - indicó la sombra de Soldier que bajó la mirada, sentía cierta nostalgia el no volver a ver a sus seres queridos, en especial a los niños… ellos tenían una fe ciega en él y realmente quería volver a verlos.

No hay que ser pesimistas Cloud, estoy convencido que encontraremos la forma de regresarlos… tiene que haberla, estoy seguro que Tifa te diría lo mismo – se apresuró a decir la reencarnación de Clow Reed al ver que su amigo se desmoralizaba, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que decía, tenía que animarlo pues con pensamientos negativos no conseguirían nada.

Si… ella diría lo mismo, si Tifa no estuviera conmigo no sé que sería de mí, en realidad yo no sería nada sino fuera por ella, si por mi fuera hace muchos años hubiera desaparecido de este mundo, sin embargo ella nunca dejó que me rindiera – atinó a decir el muchacho caído del cielo que recordó todos los momentos en que su amiga de infancia estuvo con él, ella siempre lo apoyó cuando más lo necesitaba… realmente le debía mucho…

Ya veo, es bueno saber que al fin te has dado cuenta, al fin aclaraste tus sentimientos… - indicó con una sonrisa en el rostro el hechicero occidental que hizo sobresaltar a su amigo que dirigió su mirada hacia él, pronto el muchacho rubio trató de decir algo pero las palabras no salían… sin embargo un grito llamó la atención de los dos…

Sin pensarlo mucho, el portador de la Buster Sword comenzó a correr, sabía bien que la voz era de su amiga, eran poca las cosas que podían asustarla… si ella había gritado tenía que ser algo muy malo, pronto llegó a la habitación de donde provenía el grito, para su sorpresa no había nadie dentro del cuarto…

¿Qué está sucediendo… se suponía que Tifa tendría que estar acá? – preguntó el muchacho de ojos celestes a su amigo inglés sin embargo no recibió ninguna respuesta, pronto volteó su mirada y grande fue sorpresa al ver que su amigo no se encontraba… ¿Qué sucedía?, si ambos corrieron juntos… ¿Dónde estaba?

Sin saber que hacer el muchacho caído del cielo comenzó a llamar a su amiga de infancia y al inglés por la mansión pero no recibió ninguna respuesta… después de un pequeño lapsus de tiempo tampoco se pudo escuchar la voz del muchacho rubio, el silencio reinó en la mansión Hiiragizawa…

En el hospital de Tomoeda, dos muchachas se encontraban dentro de la habitación de un paciente, un joven de cabello castaño se encontraba tendido en la cama mientras que una joven hermosa de ojos café estaba sentada al pie de su cama, más lejos de la cama se encontraba la heredera de la familia Daidouji acompañando a su amiga.

Aún no se cuando Butz abrirá los ojos, cada día que pasa parece que estuviera más lejano el día en que pueda volver a hablar con él – indicó entre sollozos la muchacha china que ya no podía aguantar la tristeza de su corazón, le rompía el alma ver a la persona que amaba tendida en esa cama como si estuviera muerto…

Entiendo como te sientes Meiling, pero lamentablemente no puedes hacer nada por él… lo único que puedes hacer es tener mucha fe, estoy seguro que él pronto despertará, solo hay que creer en eso – indicó la estudiante de periodismo que sonrió a su amiga, no sabía por qué pero tenía el presentimiento que el muchacho de gabardina despertaría en cualquier momento.

Gracias por tus palabras Tomoyo, si no estuvieras aquí conmigo, de seguro ya me hubiera vuelto loca – expresó la muchacha china que recobró los ánimos después de escuchar a su amiga, realmente necesitaba escuchar esas palabras para recuperar su ánimo… la muchacha colocó su cabeza sobre la cama para relajarse… sin embargo le extrañó que su amiga no dijera nada y simplemente se hubiera quedado callada, con parsimonia levantó su rostro y se dio con la sorpresa que su amiga ya no se encontraba en la habitación… pero era imposible, no había escuchado para nada el abrir la puerta… parecía como si ella se hubiera esfumado, ¿qué sucedía?…

Una mujer ingresó al hospital de Tomoeda, ni siquiera tuvo que ir a recepción pues conocía perfectamente a donde iba, no era la primera vez que iba hacia ese cuarto… sabía que su hija y la amiga de ella se encontraban en ese lugar, aunque no había sido mucho el tiempo que había pasado en compañía de la muchacha china había aprendido a tenerle una estima muy grande…

La señora Daidouji se cruzó con una enfermera que le indicó que su hija y su amiga se encontraban en el cuarto del muchacho que hasta el momento era un misterio médico, sin demora entró en la habitación pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo vacío… no entendía que estaba pasando, pronto salió de la habitación y preguntó por todos lados, nadie había visto salir a las das muchachas…

"¿Dónde están? Nadie las ha visto… el único que me puede ayudar es Fujitaka, ahora solo puedo confiar en él" – se dijo la mujer de negocios que salió a toda prisa del hospital con dirección a la residencia del decano con la esperanza que el profesor pudiera hacer algo por ella…

El profesor de historia había terminado la clase del día, se sentía de cierta forma cansado… no sabía como explicarlo, por lo que pensó que sería una buena idea ir a la sala de profesores a descansar un rato, pues aún tenía que dictar clase, sin más que decidir se dirigió al lugar en cuestión y para su suerte se encontró con su colega de literatura.

Ambos sabían que había quedado una conversación pendiente, el viaje de ella estaba cada vez más próximo y pues había algo que tenían que hablar y que por incontables ocasiones no lograban terminar esa conversación, sin embargo esta vez tenía que ser definitiva pues ella ya no podía seguir así.

Kasumi… no me esperaba encontrarte hoy, pensé que no tenías clase – indicó el docente de historia que estaba algo sorprendido de ver a su colega en el colegio, no esperaba encontrársela en ese día, es más ni siquiera se le había pasado esa posibilidad por la mente…

Tuve que venir a ver unos papeles que necesito que el colegio me facilite, me van a ser de mucha ayuda en la maestría – respondió la mujer profesora que trató de mostrarse indiferente aunque no lo podía ser por lo completo, sabía que al fin se daría esa conversación… esta vez nada podría interrumpirlos o por lo menos eso esperaba.

Es cierto, tu viaje… la verdad es que hay algo que debo decirte… no sé si sea tarde, sin embargo me siento en la obligación de decírtelo – expresó con seriedad el joven profesor de la preparatoria Seijyu, lo que dejó sorprendida a la maestra, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Yukito hablar con ese tono de voz.

Kasumi volteó su mirada hacia la ventana… no sabía si quería escuchar lo que él le iba a decir, era consciente que podía ser algo que no quisiera escuchar aunque también existía una gran probabilidad de que le dijera lo que ella había anhelado desde hace buen tiempo, pronto el silencio se formó en la habitación…

¿No ibas a decirme algo, Yukito? – preguntó la profesora de literatura después de unos minutos de silencio, realmente no entendía qué pretendía su colega, primero le hablaba con ese tono tan serio y ahora se quedaba mudo, pronto dirigió hacia su amigo y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se encontraba sola en la habitación, no había ningún rastro del aludido…

El automóvil del doctor Kinomoto se estacionó de manera violenta frente a una residencial, aún no sabía que preguntar y menos cómo presentarse en esa casa, pero en su mente la preocupación era tanta que hasta se había olvidado que no se llevaba bien con el novio de su hermana y que sería la última persona que le pediría algo…

Pronto descendieron del auto, el médico y su esposa; se apresuraron hacia la casa pero a pocos pasos de la puerta pudieron escuchar voces femeninas que venían de adentro, sin embargo el galeno decidió que no importaba lo que estuviera pasando adentro, lo único que importaba era encontrar la forma de recuperar a su hermana…

Después de unos minutos abrió el mayordomo de la familia Li que tenía un rostro de preocupación, y no era para menos… sin demora el hijo mayor de Fujitaka se presentó como el hermano de la maestra de las cartas, y al escuchar eso el anciano mostró un hilo de esperanza.

¡Qué bueno que haya llegado! Podría comunicarle a la señorita Sakura que si puede venir, la situación es un caos en esta casa, el joven Shaoran desapareció sin explicación alguna mientras conversaba con sus hermanas, en este momento ellas están algo nerviosas y no saben que hacer quizás la señorita pueda ayudarnos – indicó el anciano mayordomo que depositó su esperanza en la novia de su joven amo, sin embargo el ver el rostro desilusionado de la persona enfrente suyo tuvo el presentimiento que ella no podría venir…

Lo mismo ha sucedido con Sakura, justo venimos aquí para ver si él podía ayudarnos… - atinó a decir el médico desilusionado… ahora ya no le quedaba ninguna duda que esto tenía que ser obra de los sujetos con quienes pelearon aunque no lo entendía pues se suponía que ya todos habían sido derrotados o quizás aun quedaba alguien más…

La guardiana hizo una reverencia y junto a su esposo se despidieron del anciano que quedó desalentado con la noticia… la pareja de esposos caminaban lentamente hacia el automóvil…

Touya, vamos a ver a Eriol, de seguro él sabrá que hacer… - se apresuró a decir la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon que trataba de buscar alguna solución a su reciente problema, ella sabía si alguien podía hacer algo ante esta adversidad era su creador.

Podemos ir, pero lo más seguro que él tampoco esté… solo espero que logren vencer a su enemigo, protege a Sakura, no permitas que le suceda algo… - indicó el doctor Kinomoto que tomó la mano de su esposa con fuerza, ella abrazó a su esposo… ahora ellos solo podían esperar y rezar por que sus seres queridos regresaran de dónde estuvieran sanos y salvos…

* * *

Ella corría con todas sus fuerzas… no entendía por qué lo hacía, pero un fuerte presentimiento le obligaba a correr a toda prisa, pronto la figura de un hombre se puso delante de ella, sin embargo no podía ver de quién se trataba, solo podía ver su silueta pero podía sentir algo perverso proveniente de esa persona.

La muchacha se detuvo a unos metros del individuo, pronto pudo escuchar una risa que comenzó a expandirse por todo su alrededor como si quisiera cubrirlo todo, en ese momento pudo ver a otras personas que se encontraban al frente de la silueta.

La muchacha no entendía que estaba pasando… la siniestra silueta se veía muy tranquilo mientras que las otras personas se veían alterados, llenos de indignación… no sabía cómo podía asegurarlo sin embargo podía sentir que eso sentían, incluso tenía la sensación que los conocía de algún sitio, aunque en ese momento solo eran siluetas oscuras…

Al final han decidido venir y ponerse frente a mí, por lo que veo aún tienen la esperanza de conseguir algo… ¡qué ridiculez! – indicó la voz de un hombre que era tenebrosa pero a la vez tenía un tono muy confiado, aunque no podía ver el rostro de esa persona, la muchacha estaba segura que él estaba sonriendo en ese momento.

Acabaremos esto de una buena vez… terminaré lo que Clow Reed debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo – indicó la voz del muchacho inglés que en ese momento se veía bastante desafiante… la muchacha de ojos verdes se sorprendió al ver a su amigo… pronto la imagen de la persona que acompañaba a Eriol se hizo visible…

Pagaras todo lo que has hecho maldito, pagaras cada uno de tus crímenes, me aseguraré que esta vez todo terminé aquí y ahora, no volverás a hacer daño a nadie más – aseveró el jefe del comité de magos de oriente que en ese momento apretaba su puño izquierdo mientras que con el derecho sujetaba su espada, su mirada era desafiante…

El aludido simplemente volvió a sonreír… la maestra de las cartas no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia ellos, no entendía que estaba pasando pero definitivamente ellos se encontraban en un gran peligro… lo podía sentir, tenía una sensación que le oprimía el pecho… ese sujeto tenía que ser el responsable de haber desaparecido de esa manera de su casa…

Palabras dignas del último descendiente de Clow Reed, aunque claro eres muy insensato si piensas que vas a conseguir algo, lo mismo va para ti muchacho que eres la reencarnación de Clow Reed, realmente disfrutaría matarte pero tú no eres Clow, no es lo mismo… la verdad es que no siento deseo de luchar contra dos moscas… - expresó el sujeto que giró su cuerpo, la muchacha de ojos verdes pudo ver que en uno de sus ojos estaba protegido por un lente… como una especie de monocular.

Eriol, Shaoran; estoy aquí para ayudarles… - gritó la antigua card captor que seguía corriendo sin embargo por más que lo hacía no lograba acercarse es más parecía que cada vez estaba más lejos de ellos… todo eso no tenía ningún sentido lógico… a pesar de haber gritado con todas sus fuerzas ninguno de los dos se dieron por aludidos… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Maldición… no dejaré que sigas burlándote de nosotros… - indicó con firmeza el muchacho chino que en ese momento corría hacia su enemigo, pero antes que pudiera atacarlo apareció un hombre que bloqueó el ataque… la sorpresa de todos no se hizo esperar pero sobre todo del muchacho de ojos color miel, parecía que estuviera en shock…

La muchacha japonesa a lo lejos pudo observar que esa persona vestía las mismas ropas que su novio cuando era niño, era la vestimenta que usaba cuando iba en búsqueda de las cartas Clow… ¿qué quería decir eso?

Muy pronto para sorprenderse… esto es el inicio, ¿verdad impostor? – preguntó a lo lejos otra voz que dejó boquiabierto al aludido que en ese instante estaba pasmado, la estudiante de arqueología se quedó algo confundida… esa voz le era conocida, no recordaba de dónde pero sabía que la había escuchado antes… pronto apareció debajo del sujeto el símbolo del sol y de la luna, además de un báculo dorado con el emblema del sol…

Lo que siguió después fue algo que la hija menor de Fujitaka no podría describir con ninguna palabra… era demasiado para darlo como una realidad, ella corría para hacer algo sin embargo todo sus intentos eran inútiles ante sus ojos tanto su prometido como su amigo eran asesinados por esas dos personas…

¡¡¡¡Nooooooooo!!!! – gritó la muchacha que cayó de rodillas… sin demora tomó su cabeza con sus manos mientras las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos, no entendía que estaba pasando… ¿ellos estaban muertos? No podía ser cierto… eso era un mal sueño, no podía ser realidad… ni siquiera hicieron el intento de defenderse… ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? ¿dónde estaba? El dolor invadió por completo su corazón y sin darse cuenta perdió el conocimiento…

Poco a poco la muchacha volvió a abrir los ojos, sentía que las fuerzas le habían abandonado… lentamente comenzó a reincorporarse, no sabía que había pasado, mucho menos tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pronto reaccionó… su prometido se encontraba en peligro… tenía que ayudarlo.

En ese momento la muchacha se percató que no se encontraba en el mismo lugar de antes… parecía un lugar tranquilo pero donde nada habitaba… había solo tierra y peñascos pequeños, luego de eso no había nada… Sakura comenzó a caminar tratando de buscar algo que le ayudara saber donde estaba, su mirada se dirigió al cielo y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el color del cielo era naranja.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Habrá sido un sueño?" – se preguntó la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda que siguió caminando, realmente se sentía tan confundida, no estaba segura de lo que había visto, era probable que hubiera sido un sueño pero no estaría tranquila hasta ver con sus propios ojos a su prometido, solo así estaría tranquila.

La muchacha siguió vagando por unos minutos más, ante su sorpresa a lo lejos pudo divisar un cuerpo tendido en el suelo, sin pensarlo corrió hacia ahí con todas sus fuerzas, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero estaba segura que esa persona no era otra más que su novio.

A cada paso que daba la muchacha la imagen de su prometido era más clara, no había ninguna duda de que él era, pero entonces no había sido un sueño… entonces él estaba… la muchacha movió su cabeza para sacarse esa idea…

¡¡Shaoran!! ¡Despierta por favor…! No puedes dejarme ahora – exclamó sumamente exasperada la muchacha cuando encontró a su novio, sin demora comenzó a zarandear a su prometido con el fin de que él reaccionara… por unos segundos la tensión que sintió la muchacha llegó al límite…

Lentamente el hechicero oriental comenzó a abrir sus ojos, no entendía del todo lo que pasaba… solo había escuchado la voz de alguien que le llamaba, pronto sus ojos se encontraron con los de su novia que en ese momento estaban con lágrimas… ella sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Qué alivio! – atinó a decir la muchacha de ojos verdes mientras ayudaba a su novio a reincorporarse, el muchacho sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas… además sentía cansancio pero no se explicaba por qué.

¿Dónde estamos Sakura? – preguntó el muchacho de ojos color miel que se había puesto de pie, lo último que recordaba era que estaba discutiendo con sus hermanas pero de repente una extraña sensación lo envolvió y de ahí no sabía nada más…

No lo sé Shaoran… - respondió la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow que miraba a su alrededor buscando algo que le indicara en dónde estaba pero como en veces anteriores solo veía arena y peñascos… sin embargo lo que más le preocupaba era ese cielo naranja…

La pareja de novios al ver que no tenían otra opción comenzaron a caminar a paso lento, realmente no sabían hacia donde ir así que simplemente lo dejaron a su destino… no habían caminado más que un par de minutos cuando de pronto apareció una terrible presencia…

¿Qué demonios…? – expresó el joven hechicero que sin demora apartó hacia atrás a su novia a la vez que hacía aparecer su espada y con el otro brazo la protegía, una gota de sudor recorrió rápidamente el rostro del muchacho… era consciente que esta vez la diferencia era inmensa…

La maestra de las cartas se había quedado sin palabras, su mirada era perdida… no comprendía de dónde provenía ese inmenso poder… era tan grande que era capaz de cubrirlo todo… no estaba segura hasta que punto había de comparación, pero era hasta cierto punto tan grande como el poder del enviado del mal…

"Ese poder es inmenso… tan grande como el que una vez mostró el enviado del mal… ¿qué demonios está pasando…? Definitivamente no es él, entonces ¿Quién puede poseer un poder como ése?" – se dijo sumamente preocupado el descendiente de Clow Reed que trataba de buscar con la mirada hacia todos los lados sin embargo solo podía observar arena…

Ante la sorpresa de ambos muchachos del suelo comenzó a aparecer la silueta de una persona que sonreía… en cuestión de segundos el hombre se encontraba frente a ellos dos, tenía un semblante tranquilo… unos ojos verdes que mostraban paz, una larga cabellera blanca que llegaba a su cintura sin embargo su ropa era bastante peculiar… Shaoran no había visto una vestimenta así, pronto se dio cuenta que su vestimenta tenía un parecido a la de su amigo rubio…

¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó con firmeza el jefe del clan Li… a pesar que por dentro sentía una gran preocupación, era consciente que el poder de su enemigo era devastador sin embargo no podría mostrarse temeroso, si tendría que morir lo haría peleando…

Me gusta ese tono… orgulloso hasta el final, eso dice mucho de ti muchacho… pero eso no te salvara de tu destrucción – expresó el hombre que seguía sin inmutarse… en ese instante la pareja de novios observaron que amarrado a su cintura tenía enfundada una enorme espada… más grande incluso que la de su amigo de ojos celestes.

Déjate de hablar tonterías… ¿a qué estás jugando? – volvió a preguntar el muchacho de ojos color miel que no estaba dispuesto a dejarse burlar de esa manera tan escandalosa… era consciente de sus limitaciones pero a pesar de eso no se rendiría… tenía que protegerla.

Tú nos has traído a este lugar, ¿verdad? – preguntó repentinamente la dueña de las cartas Sakura dejando sorprendido a su prometido… lo que sugería su novia era lo más lógico, ese sujeto los había llevado a ese lugar pero ¿cómo? Y ¿Por qué? Todo era tan confuso…

Interesante… eres muy observadora muchacha, pronto todas sus preguntas serán respondidas, aún faltan los principales protagonistas de esta historia… - expresó el sujeto de larga cabellera blanca que sonrió mientras observaba con detenimiento a Sakura…

A los pocos segundos se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban a toda prisa hacia dónde estaban ellos, sin previo aviso se escuchó un aterrador grito que parecía que desgarraba el cielo mientras que el sujeto de larga espada sonreía de satisfacción al ver el rostro de terror de los recién llegados…

¡¡¡¡¡Noooo!!!!! ¡Esto no puede ser cierto! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas una hermosa muchacha que cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras que pesadas lágrimas se precipitaban al suelo… no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban… no era justo, él tenía que estar muerto… a su costado, su acompañante se quedó petrificado.

¡Sephiroth! Tú tienes que estar muerto… esto no es posible… - atinó a decir el muchacho de ojos celestes que se había quedado pasmado al ver a la persona que había marcado tanto su vida, el responsable de la mayoría de sus desventuras… el hombre que era capaz de destruirlo todo solo con desearlo…

La pareja de prometidos voltearon su mirada y vieron la reacción de sus dos amigos… podían observar el rostro de horror que tenían, hasta donde ellos sabían existía solo un ser que podía despertar ese terror en sus amigos… el mismo que estuvo a punto de destruir Septerra, el soldier perfecto… el hombre que se encontraba frente a ellos tenía que ser esa persona… Sephiroth.

En eso preciso momento hizo su aparición el muchacho de gafas acompañado de los guardianes de la maestra de las cartas junto con el guardián del inglés… por el rostro de sus amigos de Septerra, Eriol entendió que su temor se había vuelto realidad, se encontraban frente al soldier perfecto.

Es muy pronto para que te atemorices, mi viejo amigo… - indicó el soldier perfecto que comenzó a reírse ante la cara de terror de todos los presentes, sobre todo del aludido que no reaccionaba, estaba paralizado sin saber que decir y mucho menos que hacer.

Se supone que tú ya no existes… ¿cómo es posible que estés frente a nosotros? – preguntó repentinamente el hechicero occidental que había mantenido su distancia acompañado de su guardián, era consciente que el poder de su enemigo era abrumador sin embargo tenía que saber la verdad de todo eso… no podía dejar las cosas así.

Vaya, por lo que veo viejo amigo, haz conseguido gente que valora muy poco su vida… parece que aún no se han dado cuenta de la dura realidad… todos ustedes morirán aquí mismo, por lo que deberían mostrar más respeto a su verdugo – expresó con sarcasmo el hombre de larga cabellera blanca que se mostraba de cierta forma fastidiado por el reciente comentario.

¿Respeto? No hables tonterías… no nos dejaremos matar sin antes pelear, así que no nos subestimes – indicó a toda prisa el guardián de cabellera plateada, él junto a Kerberos se habían acercado a su dueña… sabía que hasta el momento no tenían ninguna posibilidad de ganar pero ya una vez habían enfrentado al enviado del mal, así que nuevamente lo harían sin importar las circunstancias…

Las palabras del guardián hizo reaccionar a todo el grupo a excepción de Tifa que seguía sumida en los recuerdos y el dolor que le causaba el ver nuevamente a ese sujeto, en ese momento el muchacho caído del cielo abrazó a su amiga, entendía lo que ella sentía… ese hombre les había arrebatado tantas cosas en el pasado, y ahora nuevamente se encontraba parado frente a ellos amenazándolos… había acabado con todo su pueblo y con todos sus seres queridos…

¿Por qué estas aquí…? Cloud ya te había vencido en el pasado, entonces ¿cómo…? – preguntó de repente la estudiante de arqueología que al fin había ganado el valor para confrontar a su enemigo, ella aún no se reincorporaba de la tremenda impresión que le había causado sentir el inmenso poder de su contrincante… sin embargo no podía seguir así, ahora más que nunca tenía que mantenerse calmada y serena.

¿Vencerme…? ¡Ridículo…! No puedo creer que mi viejo amigo haya pensado que me había derrotado… supongo que antes de sus muertes les explicaré acerca de la supuesta victoria de su aclamado Cloud – exclamó con un tono divertido el hombre de cabellera larga que pasó su mano por su cara mientras reía, era un excelente momento para acabar con todas sus esperanzas.

Hace tres años en Septerra, tuve la imperiosa necesidad de enfrentarme a Cloud y a su panda de inútiles amigos… realmente resultaron molestos, sin embargo llegaron hasta el final, tuvieron la osadía de oponerse a mí… mi victoria era segura pero ante todo pronóstico, mi viejo amigo logró hacer una poderosa invocación que jamás había visto… - el soldier perfecto apretó sus puños a la vez que hacía una pausa, el recordar ese suceso era bastante humillante para él, se confió de manera excesiva…

De seguro dieron mi muerta como un hecho… lamento decirles que yo jamás morí, no entiendo como pudieron considerar algo así… sin embargo el choque del poder de la invocación Alexander y mi poder provocó una ruptura entre el espacio – tiempo y sin poder evitarlo caí preso en el limbo – Sephiroth observó el rostro de espanto de Tifa, era muy pronto para que pusieran esa cara, aún no había empezado a mostrarle el verdadero significado del dolor…

¡Mientes! No existe tal cosa… - se apresuró a decir la muchacha de Septerra que se levantó de improviso dejando sorprendido a su amigo que no esperaba que reaccionara de esa manera… al parecer había superado su terror, ambos sabían que realmente no importaba el motivo por el cual su antiguo enemigo estaba delante suyo, ahora tendrían que enfrentarlo nuevamente y no podían darle el gusto de verlos derrotados sin pelear…

¿Miento? No seas tonta, no tengo necesidad de hacerlo… no me sorprende que tu limitado conocimiento te haga decir esos disparates… el limbo es un espacio en donde no existe nada… es simplemente un espacio dimensional infinito del cual no puedes escapar, en otras palabras estuve prisionero ahí… - respondió el hombre de larga cabellera blanca que observó el rostro de estupefacción de todos los presentes… por un instante dirigió su mirada hacia la sombra de Soldier…

¡Oh si!, tienes mucha razón en pensar en eso querido Cloud, entonces ¿cómo fue posible qué después de dos años de mi supuesta derrota aparecieran tres entes que se suponían que era mi esencia?... Muy fácil de responder; al quedar atrapado en el limbo, mi ser desapareció de Septerra por lo que fue necesario reemplazarlo por una esencia que se dividió en una trinidad: Loz, Yazoo y Kadaj… pero al unirse con las células de mi madre pudieron completarse y así me volviste a ver, pero claro… ellos eran una trinidad y la idea era que los tres se unieran con las células, sin embargo solo Kadaj lo logró, además el maldito de Rufus disparó a las células de mi madre lo que distorsionó su pureza… en finas cuentas querido amigo, tú te enfrentaste a mi otro yo que poseía solo la quinta parte de todo mi máximo poder… - una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en el rostro del soldier perfecto al ver el rostro de impotencia del portador de la Buster Sword, con eso probablemente le había quitado la última esperanza que tenía…

Por lo menos con esa ventaja fuiste capaz de vencerle Cloud, me alegro de no haber podido ver ese horrible espectáculo pues dentro del limbo no hay tiempo… no sé cuanto tiempo habré estado ahí sin embargo en un momento dado sentí una gran expulsión de energía que rompió el espacio – tiempo del limbo y para serles franco esa energía no provenía de Septerra – volvió a agregar Sephiroth recordando lo que sucedió después de esa ruptura… pero no era necesario que supieran más… después de acabar con ellos tendría que arreglar cuentas, pero primero disfrutaría acabando con sus vidas.

¿Expulsión de energía? Si es cierto lo que tú dices, entonces solo pudo haber habido una expulsión de energía de tal magnitud para lograr tal proeza… la muerte del enviado del mal fue lo que ocasionó la ruptura del limbo – reflexionó el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que no podía creer aún lo que estaba escuchando… junto a él, todos sus amigos bajaron la cabeza, todos eran conscientes que ellos eran los causantes de que ese sujeto se encontrara frente a ellos.

¿El enviado del mal? Vaya que nombre para más ridículo, realmente no interesa que fue lo que ocasionó esa expulsión de energía, lo único importante es que me dio la oportunidad de poder cumplir mi anhelo más grande – expresó con satisfacción el soldier perfecto que sonrió nuevamente… levantó sus manos para luego fijar su mirada en ellas, al fin se encontraba libre…

Pero eso no fue suficiente, a pesar de eso no pude escapar pero pude usar mis poderes, por lo que me encontré con la imperiosa necesidad de hacer volver a la vida a viejos compañeros, aunque esta vez tuvieron un retoque – indicó con sarcasmo el hombre de larga cabellera blanca que miraba con atención cada una de las reacciones de todos sus enemigos…

Entonces tú fuiste quien mandó a esos monstruos tras la espada de Cloud y de ese tal Butz… ¿con qué propósito? – preguntó el antiguo juez de las cartas Clow que comenzaba a hartarse de todo eso, ese sujeto se estaba burlando de todos ellos de manera escandalosa… sin embargo el aludido no respondió simplemente mostró una sonrisa.

Tú debes saber como podemos regresar a Septerra ¿verdad? ¡Responde! – dijo finalmente el muchacho caído del cielo que miró detenidamente a su antiguo enemigo, el aludido sonrió nuevamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos… era momento de comenzar todo…

Saben… durante el tiempo que estuve atrapado en el limbo, solo una cosa me mantuvo cuerdo en ese lugar… mi deseo de acabar a esos infelices que se atrevieron a enviarme ahí… lamentablemente para ustedes se mezclaron con Cloud y compartirán su mismo destino, ahora les haré sentir el verdadero significado de dolor – indicó el soldier perfecto que en ese momento soltaba sus brazos a la vez que miraba fijamente a todos, los aludidos se quedaron impactados después de escuchar las palabras de su enemigo… en especial el muchacho de ojos celestes… probablemente todo estaría perdido…

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** El final de este capítulo nos ha llevado al clímax de la historia… misterios y enigmas probablemente sean resueltos en manos del ser capaz de reducir todo a la nada… pero vayamos por el inicio, a pesar de la derrota de Genovha, las cosas no terminaron del todo bien pues Sakura tuvo que ser hospitalizada por las heridas y quemaduras que había presentado después de su fatídico enfrentamiento, no obstante la cosa no fue seria y al día siguiente fue dada de alta y las cosas estuvieron tranquilas por unos días hasta que una inesperada visita interrumpió la tranquilidad de la residencia Kinomoto… Touya regresó a la historia después de una ausencia de varios capítulos, y como era de esperar las cosas no pudieron salir más tranquilas después de que se enteró de todas las cosas que sucedieron mientras estuvo ausente y peor aún cuando la llegada de Shaoran a la casa empeoró todo… sin embargo esta vez no terminó en una pelea como parecía en un inicio… ¿será que se van comprendiendo? Por otro lado al fin se descubre el misterio tras la nuevas cartas, el peligro que conlleva usarlas es mortal para el creador, además que sabemos el motivo de sus nombres… a pesar de todo Eriol no fue capaz de convencer a su amigo chino y no le quedó de otra que tratar de romper ese vínculo lo más que se pudiera ¿lo lograran? Cuando parecía que las cosas al fin regresaban a su cauce, hace su aparición el mal que tendrán que enfrentar nuevamente los protagonistas y aparentemente lleva a todos a un lugar muy extraño… Touya no puede evitar que su hermana desaparezca frente a sus ojos y solo le queda esperar que regresen con bien… finalmente el nuevo enemigo se hace presente y el horror se apodera de nuestros chicos de Septerra, sin ningún reparo Sephiroth cuenta su historia y explica lo que sucedió con él, cabe resaltar que el nombre Sephiroth pertenece a un personaje del juego Final Fantasy VII y como saben ese personaje le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, aquí solo se usa sin ningún interés de lucro solo para divertir, para los que han jugado el juego verán que he tratado de apegarme un poco a la historia del juego pero he hecho ciertas modificaciones para que pudiera adaptarse al fic, así que los que no han tenido la oportunidad de jugar el juego no desconozcan del tema, la trinidad que menciona Sephiroth son personajes de la película Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, así que ya saben… recomiendo que vean esa película, en todo caso cualquier duda acerca de la historia ya saben pueden hacerme sus consultas a mi correo personal y con gusto les aclararé las que tengan… Ahora se viene la batalla final ¿lograran vencer a Sephiroth? ¿Sakura tendrá que usar las cartas? ¿Qué significó lo que vio Sakura? ¿Era un sueño o qué era? ¿Tifa podrá reponerse de su miedo? ¿Dónde está Tomoyo y Meiling? ¿Será posible vencer a alguien tan perfecto? ¿Qué sucederá con Butz? Estas son unas de las preguntas que serán respondidas en los siguientes capítulos.

Criticas, ideas, bombas cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** La confrontación final empieza, sin embargo las posibilidades de ganar nuevamente son ínfimas sin embargo una gran batalla se llevará a cabo, sin embargo la aparición de un personaje y su verdadera identidad será revelada lo que podría emparejar la balanza del resultado de esta tan difícil batalla… esto son algunas de las cosas que veremos en el siguiente capítulo así que les invito a acompáñame al veintidosavo capítulo de esta historia _Enfrentando un pasado doloroso._


	22. Enfrentando un pasado doloroso

CAP XXII: ENFRENTANDO UN PASADO DOLOROSO

Las miradas de incertidumbre y de preocupación se hizo presente en todos… eran conscientes que esta vez las cosas eran muy diferentes… esta vez no se trataba de una entidad divina ni nada por el estilo, era un ser súper dotado y que no tenía comparación… en esta oportunidad no habría nada ni nadie que los viniera ayudar, ahora se encontraban completamente solos…

… ahora les haré sentir el verdadero significado del dolor – expresó sumamente satisfecho el soldier perfecto que sonrió al ver el rostro de terror de todos sus oponentes… ver esa expresión en los rostros de sus enemigos le fascinaba, era lo que había deseado por tanto tiempo…

El muchacho de ojos celestes apretó con fuerza su espada, al fin entendía lo que había pasado hace dos años, aunque nunca le había dicho a nadie, muy dentro de él sabía que en esa ocasión no se había enfrentado contra todo el potencial de Sephiroth… sin embargo no se esperaba que solo hubiera sido la quinta parte… entonces la primera vez que pelearon tampoco peleó con todo su poder…

Te entiendo mi viejo amigo, entiendo la frustración que sientes… pero aún es muy pronto para poner esa cara… esta vez si te mostraré mis verdaderos poderes, así que necesito que por lo menos me entretengas un rato, claro que todos ustedes también pueden ayudarle – indicó con sarcasmo el hombre de cabellera larga que volvió a sonreír al ver los rostros de mortificación de los hechiceros…

¡Es mejor que no nos subestimes! – expresó el muchacho de ojos color miel que en ese instante levantaba su espada, sabía bien que ninguno de sus ataques podrían resultar letales ante el poder de su enemigo pero no podía darse el lujo de mostrar debilidad ante ese sujeto.

Vaya, vaya… es bueno saber que aún no han perdido el espíritu de pelea a pesar de saber la realidad… supongo que me entretendrán un poco – expresó con satisfacción Sephiroth que en ese momento desenvainaba su enorme espada, pronto su poder mágico comenzó a expandirse nuevamente… pronto su presencia mágica cubrió todo…

¡Maldición, no te burles de nosotros! – exclamó con furia el guardián de ojos dorados que sin pensarlo levantó vuelo y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia su enemigo, en ese instante se unieron al ataque Spinel Sun y el juez de las cartas Sakura, sin demora lanzaron sus respectivos ataques que se dirigieron a toda velocidad a Sephiroth que no prestó atención a los ataques… a unos centímetros de su cuerpo, los tres ataques se desvanecieron ante la cara de asombro de todos los presentes que no se explicaban qué había sucedido.

¿Eso es todo? No me digan que ese es todo su poder – preguntó fastidiado el antiguo amigo de Cloud que miró con desprecio a los guardianes… no entendía por qué trataban de pelear en su contra con ese nivel tan inferior… era ilógico enfrentarlo con eso…

Nuestros ataques han sido repelidos sin necesidad de mover ni siquiera un dedo… - expresó aun anonadado el guardián de cabellera plateada que no se explicaba cómo había sido capaz de hacer eso… ¿acaso su poder era tan insignificante en comparación al poder de su enemigo?

¡Esto va a terminar aquí! – gritó el muchacho caído del cielo que sin previo aviso corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde se encontraba su antiguo amigo, el muchacho rubio tenía clavada su mirada en su oponente… su cuerpo y alma estaba centrado en acabar al hombre que hace años le arrebató una parte importante de su vida…

Sephiroth dirigió su mirada en dirección a donde venía su enemigo, podía ver en su rostro el deseo de acabarlo, el odio que sentía hacia él… por el momento ese sentimiento haría que las cosas fueran entretenidas… todo terminaría cuando ese sentimiento fuera reemplazado por el miedo y el terror…

El muchacho de Septerra a unos centímetros de su enemigo se impulsó del piso para poder dar un salto más alto y así imprimir mayor fuerza en su ataque, así saltó encima de su enemigo y lanzó con todas sus fuerzas un corte con su espada que tenía la intención de partir en dos a su oponente pero en un rápido movimiento el soldier perfecto giró su muñeca cambiando la dirección de su espada bloqueando el ataque de Cloud sin ningún problema… a pesar de eso el muchacho rubio no se dio por vencido e insistió en aplicar más fuerza a su ataque para romper la defensa de su enemigo pero nada parecía inmutar a Sephiroth.

A pesar de todo sigues manteniendo esas llamas en tu mirada… eso me gusta mucho de ti Cloud, es una pena que no supiste usar ese poder, ahora solo te queda la desesperación y el dolor… pronto entenderás el significado de esas palabras… - expresó el hombre de larga cabellera blanca que sujetó con sus dos manos su espada y sin mucho esfuerzo repelió completamente el corte de su enemigo, por unos segundos la sombra de Soldier estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer al piso pero con un gran esfuerzo logró ponerse de pie en frente de su enemigo, sin demora se colocó en posición de ataque para nuevamente arremeter…

¡Deja esta tonta lucha Cloud, tú sabes perfectamente que no podrás vencerme…! Tu espada jamás podrá vencer a la poderosa Masamune… ya viene siendo hora que lo entiendas… - expresó con fuerza el soldier perfecto que paralizó a su enemigo… él conocía a la perfección el poder de Sephiroth y lo poderosa que es la espada que porta… pronto el muchacho desistió de su ataque, era verdad que no importaba lo que hiciera… jamás podría alcanzar el poder de su enemigo.

Esa es la actitud que debes tener cuando te enfrentas a mí… es mejor que esperes tu muerte tranquilamente Cloud… - indicó con una amplia sonrisa el hombre de cabellera blanca que se sentía satisfecho de ver vencido a su enemigo, sin demora levantó un brazo en dirección del muchacho de ojos celestes, pronto nació en la palma de su mano un remolino que tomó por sorpresa a Cloud dándole de llenó en el pecho sacándolo volando por los aires…

¡Cloud! – gritó Tifa que corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde se dirigía su amigo, pronto el muchacho impactó con violencia en el suelo, causándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda, su amiga de infancia corría sin pensar en nada más que no fuera en socorrerlo, incluso olvidó a su imponente enemigo.

"Ese sujeto va acabar con todos nosotros si no hacemos algo… con suma facilidad ha logrado vencer a Cloud" – se dijo el muchacho chino que no sabía que hacer exactamente, a su lado su novia se preguntaba cómo se encontraría su amigo… realmente la situación se veía bastante mal… ¿qué esperanzas podían tener?

En ese instante el estudiante de arqueología sintió una fuerte concentración de magia… a un costado de la pareja, un joven inglés concentraba una gran cantidad de magia en su báculo, a los pies del muchacho el emblema del sol y la luna se hacía más grande y brillaba con mayor intensidad…

Acabaré con esto de una vez… no seguirás causando dolor a nadie más – exclamó el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que a cada segundo concentraba más su poder mágico, era consciente que era casi improbable que lo venciera con algo así pero por lo menos lograría causarle algún daño… sabía bien que su amigo rubio tenía mucho sentimientos encontrados y no podría pelear contra ese sujeto… le había arrebatado tantas cosas a su amigo que era momento de parar todo ese sufrimiento…

No digas tonterías niño, con ese tipo de poder jamás podrás terminar conmigo… ya va siendo hora que les demuestre que no estoy para juegos tontos… - expresó el soldier perfecto que colocó su enorme espada frente a él… sin pensarlo más, Eriol dejó escapar todo el poder concentrado que tomó forma de un poderoso haz de luz que en cuestión de segundos se encontraba frente al enemigo.

Sephiroth corrió al encuentro del ataque empuñando a Masamune, en un rápido movimiento cortó por la mitad el imponente ataque de su enemigo haciendo que se desvanezca con el aire ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes que no se esperaban que el ataque fuera repelido de una manera tan sencilla… pronto una densa de nube se levantó cubriendo al hombre de cabellera larga.

¡Dios del trueno, ven! – gritó el descendiente de Clow Reed que se había alejado de su prometida de manera cautelosa y ahora se dirigía hacia su enemigo con su espada en su frente, de ella salió un poderoso dragón chino que despedía rayos por todo su cuerpo, con toda prisa el dragón se lanzó hacia la nube de polvo que no se disipaba del todo… pronto una nueva explosión se escuchó y una expansión de relámpagos alrededor

"Estoy seguro que no ha sido capaz de bloquear ni esquivar mi ataque… fue una excelente oportunidad que dejó después de detener el ataque de Hiiragizawa, descuidó por completo su defensa" – se dijo el muchacho chino que se detuvo mientras esperaba que la nube de polvo se disipara del todo y pudiera retomar su ataque…

Poco a poco el polvo comenzó a disiparse y ante la sorpresa de Shaoran se podía observar la figura de su enemigo que se veía completamente intacto del anterior ataque… el muchacho no se podía explicar cómo lo había conseguido, el ataque había sido directo, por lo menos debería haberle causado alguna herida…

¿Por qué pones esa cara? No me digas que realmente pensabas lastimarme con esa insignificancia… espero que eso no sea todo tu poder, de lo contrario me vas a defraudar completamente, no van a ganarme con esos trucos de niños – expresó altaneramente el portador de Masamune que en ese instante jugaba con su espada, no podía negar que no se había esperado el ataque sin embargo era algo menor…

¿Truco de niño?... ahora te mostraré si mis ataques son trucos de niño… - expresó el líder del comité de oriente que no pudo controlarse… no permitiría que ese sujeto se burlara de esa manera de él… a lo lejos su novia veía como él caía en las provocaciones de su enemigo y temía por su seguridad…

Ramuh, dios del trueno, creador del rayo del juicio ven a mí – gritó con fuerza el muchacho mientras se oscurecía el cielo, pronto un anciano de larga barba blanca apareció frente a Shaoran y lanzó una esfera de luz que comenzó a desplegar gran cantidad de rayos eléctricos, mientras que el enemigo miraba con suma tranquilidad la imponente presencia de la invocación.

¡Intrigante…! Pero ese poder es insuficiente para acabar conmigo… un verdadero ataque es ¡así! – exclamó con euforia el soldier perfecto que en ese instante clavó su espada en el piso, una mano sujetó la muñeca del otro brazo y comenzó a concentrar su energía, pronto en la palma de su mano se podía observar como nacían una gran cantidad de rayos que salían dispersados en todas las direcciones posibles, el poder en su palma creció de manera desmesurada en un segundo… y sin más lo lanzó en contra del ataque de Ramuh…

En cuestión de segundos ambos ataques se encontraron, pero a escasos centímetros de colisionar ambas técnicas, el ataque de Sephiroth se expandió de manera inmediata destruyendo el ataque de la invocación y arremetiendo hacia todos… el radio del ataque crecía de manera sorprendente mientras que los rayos crecían de tamaño, por lo que era seguro que alcanzaría a todos…

El joven chino no pudo reaccionar ante el inminente ataque, sin embargo Ramuh se colocó delante él para protegerlo sin embargo poco pudo hacer para detener el ataque y sin más la invocación fue destruida aunque logró contener la mayor cantidad del ataque, sin ninguna oportunidad de defenderse, el jefe del clan Li recibió de lleno el restante del ataque por lo que salió expulsado hacia atrás…

Kerberos tenemos que montar una barrera con todas nuestras energías… - indicó el juez de las cartas Sakura, el aludido simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron hacia su dueña que trataba de ir hacia donde estaba su novio, pronto los guardianes aparecieron delante de ella y convocaban una barrera para protegerla del ataque, lo mismo hacía por su lado Spinel Sun para proteger a su creador que aún no se sobreponía de su último ataque.

El ataque continuó hasta colisionar con las barreras de los guardianes, los seres mágicos tuvieron que apelar a toda su resistencia para seguir deteniendo el ataque de su enemigo pero gracias a la oposición de Ramuh, el poder destructivo del ataque había descendido bastante por lo que fue posible que sus barreras resistieran todo el ataque, una vez terminado los guardianes cayeron al suelo completamente agotados…

¡Qué estupidez!, no entiendo por qué buscan la muerte… piensan que pueden proteger a esos humanos con sus míseros poderes mágicos, estas criaturas mágicas realmente son estúpidas – expresó de mala gana el soldier perfecto que en ese instante recogió su espada, a pesar de todo ellos habían sobrevivido a su ataque… al final parecía que lo divertirían más de lo que hubiera esperado.

¿Se encuentran bien Kero, Yue? – preguntó angustiada la muchacha de ojos color verde que trataba de reanimar a sus guardianes que habían caído tendidos en el suelo, pronto ellos de a pocos comenzaron a reaccionar.

Sakurita, anda con el mocoso… no te preocupes por nosotros, solo necesitamos descansar un poco – indicó el guardián de ojos dorados que trató de mostrarse sereno… él era consciente que habían usado mucha energía y que habían llegado al límite… era increíble pensar que ese sujeto solo con un ataque los había llevado hasta ese punto.

La muchacha observó a los dos guardianes, no estaba del todo segura que estuvieran bien, pero tenía que confiar en ellos… sin demora se dirigió a su novio que también seguía tendido en el suelo ante la mirada extrañada de su enemigo que no comprendía que buscaba la muchacha…

No te esfuerces Spinel, es mejor que descanses y recuperes tus energías… ese sujeto es realmente poderoso, más de lo que me puedo imaginar… venció a Ramuh usando su propio elemento, el rayo… y no solo eso, también estuvo apunto de acabar con todos con ese ataque, es la primera vez que veo algo así… - atinó a decir la reencarnación de Clow que aun no se recuperaba de la impresión, ese sujeto era tan poderoso que era obvio que ellos no podrían alcanzar su enorme poder… era impensable que tanto poder concentrara una sola persona.

El muchacho caído del cielo se encontraba tendido en el piso, boca arriba… su mirada era perdida, había sido arrojado bastante lejos del lugar en donde se encontraba su enemigo, sabía que tenía que luchar pero era consciente que no tendría ninguna oportunidad de vencerle…

La muchacha de Septerra trataba de buscar con la mirada a su amigo, sin embargo no lograba dar con él… ni siquiera podía sentir su presencia, comenzaba a temer que él hubiera renunciado a pelear y se dejara derrotar por el pasado… a lo lejos pudo observar el cuerpo tendido de una persona, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia allá…

La dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow se encontraba tratando de reanimar a su prometido que yacía tendido en el suelo y a pesar de que le hablaba no reaccionaba, comenzaba a sentir terror de pensar que él no volvería a abrir sus ojos… sin poder evitarlo, la muchacha comenzó a derramar lágrimas de impotencia, se sentía tan indefensa en contra de su enemigo que simplemente sonreía…

No llores por favor Sakura, no voy a morir tan fácilmente… - atinó a decir el estudiante de arqueología que lentamente abría los ojos para la alegría de su novia que lo abrazó con fuerza, por un momento había pensado que él realmente la había dejado… era un tremendo alivio saber que todo estaba bien…

¡Que persistencia…! Hubiera sido mejor que no abrieras los ojos, hubiera matado rápidamente a esa muchacha para que te acompañara en el más allá… ahora tendré que acabar con ustedes dos de la peor forma… - indicó el hombre de larga cabellera que en ese momento se quedó en silencio al sentir la llegada de dos personas más… ante la sorpresa de todos, dos hermosas muchachas llegaron al campo de batalla ante la sonrisa de su enemigo…

Vaya, vaya… al fin llegaron las últimas personas que faltaban unirse a la fiesta… ahora recién podremos empezar este show… - expresó con una amplia sonrisa el portador de Masamune mientras que la muchacha de armoniosa voz se dirigía hacia su novio y su amiga china se iba hacia donde estaba su primo…

¿Tomoyo? ¿Qué hace aquí?... ¿Por qué está ella aquí? – preguntó el hechicero occidental al ver a su novia que se acercaba hacia él, no entendía el motivo por el cual su novia se encontraba en un lugar tan peligroso como ese… ella no tenía ningún poder mágico para representar una amenaza…

¡Oh! ¿Todavía lo preguntas? Es obvio para qué están aquí… ellas compartirán el mismo destino que ustedes, de una u otra forma ellas están involucradas en esto por lo que tendrán el placer de ser eliminadas por mí – indicó con ironía Sephiroth que comenzó a reír al ver el rostro de indignación de su oponente, podía sentir como lo odiaban…

¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreves? – expresó exaltado el descendiente de Clow Reed que de un salto se reincorporó… esto era demasiado, ese sujeto estaba jugando con ellos… tenía el poder suficiente para acabar sin ninguna dificultad con todos ellos.

Interesante… veo que ambos desean acabar conmigo, pues por mí no se contengan… es más, deseo que me ataquen con todos sus poderes, estoy seguro que será fascinante – dijo excitado el soldier perfecto que en ese momento hacia un ademán a los dos muchachos que lo miraban fijamente, pronto ambos amigos sabían que ya no quedaba otra opción… quizás uniendo sus fuerzas conseguirían algo…

Antes de que su prometida y su prima pudieran decir algo, el muchacho chino salió corriendo hacia su enemigo, su mirada estaba fija en él… sabía que no podía darse el lujo de darle alguna ventaja, tendría que aprovechar el mínimo descuido que su enemigo hiciera… el joven inglés dejó a su guardián que cuidara a su novia, sin más comenzó a correr hacia su amigo a la vez que levantaba su báculo y concentraba su poder mágico nuevamente.

¡Li! Hagamos lo que Sakura nos enseñó… Dios Ifrit, demonio del averno, tú que controlas el fuego eterno del infierno, usa tus poderes para vencer a nuestro enemigo… - exclamó el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra logrando así realizar la invocación, pronto la figura de un gran hombre cabra apareció frente a él, sus ojos despedían llamas de fuego y su cuerpo estaba ardiendo en llamas, el ser levantó su mano en dirección de Sephiroth y gigantescos remolinos de fuego se formaron quemándolo todo y tomando rumbo hacia él…

¡Dios del viento, ven! – gritó el muchacho de ojos color miel que apareció al costado de su amigo inglés y levantaba su espada, al instante hizo acto de presencia una gran ave que se dirigió hacia el ataque de Ifrit, inmediatamente el ave se juntó con el fuego, los remolinos ganaron mucho más poder que antes… el poder destructivo creció desmesuradamente ante la mirada tranquila de su enemigo que esperaba pacientemente el ataque.

Pronto las grandes llamadas cubrieron al portador de Masamune que simplemente se quedó mirando a sus enemigos, pronto todo alrededor de Sephiroth quemaba y su cuerpo había quedado cubierto por las enormes llamas del ataque que no cesaban y seguían destrozándolo todo…

¡¿Aun no lo han comprendido? Con esos ataques jamás lograrán vencerme… - se escuchó una voz que provenía de las llamas… ante la sorpresa de todos, las llamas comenzaron a ceder, dentro del remolino de flamas se podía observar a su enemigo que movía su espada de un lado a otro sin cesar con el fin de cortar las llamas mientras avanzaba hacia adelante… a los pocos segundos se encontraba frente a frente a Ifrit…

El hombre de larga cabellera lanzó hacia arriba su espada, luego estiró sus brazos a los costados al mismo tiempo que concentraba energía en las palmas de sus manos, en cuestión de segundos dos pequeñas bolas de fuego se podían observar en sus manos… sin dar tiempo de reaccionar, junto sus dos manos hacia adelante logrando conjurar un poderoso tornado de llamas que impactaron de lleno en la invocación que fue arrastrado hacia atrás para luego desaparecer… ante la risa del soldier perfecto.

Esto aún no acaba… - indicó el hechicero oriental que nuevamente tenía su espada enfrente de él, era consciente que hacer algo así le causaría mucho cansancio pero no había otra opción, tenía que dar todo de sí, tendría que aprovechar el descuido de su enemigo…

Tú eres temido por muchos, el solo escuchar tu nombre hace temblar a tus enemigos, tu poder no tiene comparación con nada conocido, el poder de reducir todo a la nada… bríndame tu poder Diablo – exclamó con todas sus fuerzas el joven líder del comité mientras liberaba la invocación… pronto una esfera negra comenzó a aparecer por el suelo frente a Shaoran, a los pocos segundos de la esfera negra apareció una criatura con rasgos de dragón pero con cuerpo humanoide, poseía dos imponentes alas y el color de su cuerpo era oscuro… pronto hizo aparecer una esfera negra en su mano a la vez que miraba al soldier perfecto…

Ahora sigo yo… invoco al guerrero mítico, guerrero ninja que lucha por la justicia, te pido que acudas a mi llamado y uses tu espada de la verdad y nos liberes de la maldad que nos rodea… invoco tu poder Gilgamesh –exclamó con rapidez el muchacho de gafas liberando así todo el poder concentrado en su báculo… pronto el cielo se oscureció y sin aviso cayó desde arriba un encapuchado que sostenía en su mano una gran espada, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia Sephiroth que observaba las dos invocaciones… sin demora el soldier perfecto se elevó hacia los cielos para enfrentarse a las dos invocaciones.

Gilgamesh con rápidos movimientos se colocó en frente del portador de Masamune, y en cuestión de segundos atacó pero sus ataques eran bloqueados con facilidad por su enemigo que con rápidos giros de Masamune contenía los ataques, la invocación dio un salto hacia atrás y tomando impulso se lanzó hacia Sephiroth que bloqueó el ataque pero fue empujado hacia atrás, en ese instante Diablo apareció atrás suyo y lanzó su esfera negra, sin poder reaccionar el soldier perfecto fue llevado hacia el centro de la esfera y comenzó a desaparecer en el infinito vacío…

No pudieron evitar sonreír ambos jóvenes al ver que su enemigo había desaparecido dentro del vacío que había creado Diablo, pronto todos sintieron un gran alivio al ver que su enemigo había sido derrotado… pero toda esa tranquilidad duró unos segundos pues la voz más temida se hizo presente.

¡Es muy pronto para que crean que me han ganado! ¡Esto no ha significada nada para mí! – expresó el soldier perfecto, en ese instante la esfera negra se dividió en dos, separándose en dos partes y entre ellas hacía su aparición Sephiroth que sonreía… Gilgamesh se acercó para atacar nuevamente pero su enemigo se lanzó hacia él por lo que fue inevitable el choque de espada, sin embargo Masamune partió en dos la espada enemiga y no solo eso, también partió en dos a Gilgamesh que después de eso desapareció…

Diablo comenzó a atacar con sus esferas de gravedad, pero ningún ataque podía soportar el terrible corte de la espada de Sephiroth que avanzaba sin detenerse… a los pocos segundos se encontraba frente a la invocación que poco pudo hacer para evitar ser derrotado por el tremendo poder del soldier perfecto…

Ambos jóvenes miraban con sorpresa como sus invocaciones habían sido vencidas… ese sujeto había vencido a todas las invocaciones, usando la especialidad de cada una de ellas… el solo pensar que tendrían que enfrentar ese inmenso poder hacia que ambos se quedaran helados por unos segundos… ahora entendían por qué tanto Tifa y Cloud temían a esa persona…

Parece que en verdad se están esforzando… es una pena que solo hasta aquí llegue sus poderes… lamentablemente para ustedes, ahora me toca atacarlos… me pregunto si son lo suficientemente buenos para defenderse de mi ataque – indicó el hombre de larga caballera blanca que comenzó a reír mientras levantaba su brazo… pronto en la palma de su mano comenzó a brillar, significando que en cualquier instante liberaría su poder…

¡Mueran de una vez! - expresó Sephiroth con una amplia sonrisa, el cielo oscureció repentinamente y entre carcajadas, el soldier perfecto movió su brazo hacia abajo e inmediatamente del cielo comenzaron a descender grandes rocas incandescentes como si de meteoros se tratasen ante la mirada atónitas de los dos jóvenes que era la primera vez que veían un ataque así…

Los dos muchachos se miraron fijamente… eran conscientes que probablemente su poder no sería suficiente para defenderse del terrible ataque, pero ya no tenían otra opción… era momento de dar el todo o nada, ahora sus vidas dependían de su determinación de no dejarse vencer…

Tenemos que alejarnos lo más posible de aquí… yo me llevaré a Sakura, tú encargarte de la mocosa – se apresuró a decir la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados con firmeza, el aludido simplemente asintió con la cabeza, cogió de la cintura a Meiling y salió volando…

Kero, no puedo dejar a Shaoran y a Eriol solos… - reclamó la maestra de las cartas que miró a su guardián que se había acercado a ella, el felino sabía a la perfección que ella tenía razón, sin embargo el ataque de su enemigo cada vez se acercaba más a ellos y si no trataban de escapar quedarían atrapados…

Ahora solo nos queda confiar en ellos Sakura, si nos quedamos no podremos escapar ilesos de su ataque… estoy seguro que el mocoso no desea que te suceda algo Sakura, la única forma de ayudarlos es escapar a su ataque y contraatacar, esa es nuestra única oportunidad – expresó el guardián que miró a su dueña, la muchacha miró a su viejo amigo, no quería aceptarlo pero él tenía razón… poco era lo que podía hacer en ese instante, solo le quedaba en creer en las fuerzas de su novio y su amigo.

La muchacha subió al lomo del guardián y éste sin demora levantó vuelo… mientras las rocas incandescentes comenzaban a aproximarse hacia donde estaban dos jóvenes que miraban fijamente a su enemigo… definitivamente pelearían hasta el final, aunque en la actual situación tenían todas las de perder, no se rendirían… ambos comenzaron a concentrar su poder mágico, uno en su espada y el otro en su báculo mientras a cada segundo el ataque estaba más cerca de ellos…

Pronto los dos muchachos levantaron una enorme barrera que los cubrió por completo… las rocas incandescentes se encontraron con el poder mágico y comenzaron a desaparecer ante la mirada de fastidio de Sephiroth que contemplaba como su ataque era repelido en varias oportunidades…

¡Estúpidos…! Hagan lo que hagan, todo será inútil… ustedes jamás podrán igualar mis poderes, malditos insectos… - el soldier perfecto enloqueció de repente e hizo que las rocas desaparecieran, sin embargo en su espada había concentrado una esfera de color azul… sin pensarlo dos veces lo lanzó hacia los dos muchachos que seguían levantando su barrera…

El tamaño de la esfera era pequeña por lo que viajaba a una velocidad impresionante, en un segundo el ataque chocaba con la barrera pero ante la sorpresa de todos, la esfera azul comenzó a carcomer la barrera de energía a la vez que continua con su paso hacia los dos jóvenes que se esforzaban por fortificar su barrera sin lograr detener el poderoso ataque ante la carcajada de su enemigo…

En los cielos, tres muchachas observaban con horror como el hombre de cabellera larga celebraba, los guardianes sabían que tenían que hacer algo pero eran consciente que poco podían hacer… además tendrían que descuidar a las muchachas, la antigua card captor estaba decidida a hacer algo sin importar que fuera insignificante…

¡Cloud! ¡Cloud! – gritó Tifa que trataba de reanimar a su amigo de infancia que aún yacía tendido en el suelo… él se encontraba de cierta forma inconsciente, su mente divagaba en recuerdos, recuerdos de su pasado que le recordaban que el poder de su enemigo era incontrolable…

Con desánimo el muchacho abrió sus ojos, su amiga se alegró de verle despertar pero le extrañó verle así, no sabía como explicarlo pero veía sus ojos sin vida… no entendía por qué tenía la impresión que él había perdido los deseos de seguir viviendo…

Tenemos que ir a ayudar al resto Cloud, ellos están peleando en contra de Sephiroth y no creo que puedan continuar sin nuestra ayuda – se apresuró a decir la muchacha de Septerra que ayudaba a levantar a su amigo que no reaccionaba del todo, sin embargo podía sentir que él estaba diferente…

No tiene caso Tifa… no tenemos ninguna oportunidad de ganar… no ahora que está utilizando todos sus poderes – atinó a decir con pesadez el muchacho de ojos celestes dejando atónita a su amiga… jamás se hubiera imaginado escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su amigo…

No me mires así Tifa, tú sabes a la perfección que es cierto lo que digo, no seremos capaces de vencerle, no tiene sentido pelear… es mejor resignarnos – expresó el muchacho caído del cielo que bajó la mirada, era consciente que estaba sonando como un cobarde… pero que más podía hacer, sabía que jamás podría compararse con Sephiroth, hiciera lo que hiciera… el muchacho dio un puñetazo en el suelo tratando de expulsar su impotencia…

Sé muy bien que Sephiroth es un monstruo, ¿acaso te has olvidado que él mató a mi padre y a todos los de la villa? ¿no te acuerdas que por poco me mata a mí también? Cuando lo vi nuevamente, sentí un gran pavor… no pude contener las lágrimas de ver a ese monstruo frente a mí nuevamente… todo mi cuerpo se congeló, pero luego recordé algo… ¿sabes que? – la muchacha buscó la mirada de su amigo pero él la evitó… realmente no entendía para que seguían hablando de eso… realmente había perdido las esperanzas.

Recordé que mi padre jamás me perdonaría si me daba por vencida, nuestros amigos… nuestros camaradas, no podemos fallarles… tenemos que vengar la muerte de cada uno de ellos, sus almas no descansaran mientras ese asesino siga en frente de nosotros… - expresó después de unos segundos que se mantuvo silencio esperando la respuesta de su amigo, sin embargo se dio cuenta que él realmente había perdido todo deseo de pelear… no podía aceptar que él se diera por vencido de esa manera… ese no era el Cloud que tanto admiraba y del que siempre estuvo enamor…

No puedo creer esto… dónde quedó el Cloud que conozco… que siempre he admirado, la persona que me dijo que me protegería siempre… la persona de la quien siempre estuve enam… - la muchacha no dijo nada más… simplemente se levantó, su amigo la miró detenidamente… pudo verla decepcionada de él… pero que podía hacer…

Veo que ya no contamos contigo, si gustas quédate aquí… ya no eres la persona que conocía… dejaras que la muerte de Aeris y de Zack sea en vano, estoy segura que ellos están tan decepcionados de ti como lo estoy yo ahora… iré con nuestros amigos, y pondré todo de mí para acabar con la maldad que representa Sephiroth… - por unos segundos la muchacha miró a su amigo con la esperanza que él reaccionara pero todo fue en vano el simplemente permaneció sentado en el piso con la mirada perdida… sin más la muchacha salió corriendo en dirección de su enemigo…

El pequeña esfera comenzaba hacerse camino hacia los muchachos que seguían desplegando todo su poder con el fin de reforzar su barrera, pero poco a poco sus energías iban disminuyendo… no podrían seguir conteniendo el ataque de su enemigo que cada vez se acercaba más a ellos con la finalidad de arrebatarles la vida… a lo lejos la hija menor de Fujitaka comenzaba a desesperarse al ver que la vida de su novio corría peligro… no había tiempo de buscar algún punto débil de su enemigo… tenía que atacarlo como sea para aunque sea llamar su atención, cuando se disponía a usar el poder de sus cartas la voz de una persona llamó la atención de todos los presentes en especial del soldier perfecto.

¡Sephiroth! Yo… Tifa, seré tu oponente… pondré fin a todo esto – exclamó con firmeza la muchacha de Septerra que miraba desafiante a su enemigo… el aludido miró con sorpresa la decisión de la muchacha, ella realmente quería pelear con él a pesar de que era consciente que la iba a matar sin ninguna dificultad… ante la sorpresa de todos, el hombre de cabellos blancos desvaneció su ataque dejando en libertad a los dos muchachos que cayeron de rodillas al suelo respirando agitadamente.

Bien niña… tus ojos me muestran esos deseos de pelear para vengar la muerte de tus amigos y de tu padre, me gusta eso… pero pronto esos ojos observaran el horror que mi poder puede lograr – expresó el portador de Masamune que comenzó a descender con rapidez, odiaba que ella lo viera de esa forma… él quería ver a todos temerosos y que suplicaran por sus vidas pero ellos no… peleaban como si pudieran ganar, entonces tendría que demostrarles la dura realidad para que se resignaran como lo había hecho el muchacho rubio.

Sephiroth se dirigió a la muchacha que se encontraba esperándolo, sabía bien que ese sería lo último que haría en su vida, pero por lo menos moriría peleando, era lo menos que podía hacer por sus amigos y su familia que perecieron bajo la mano del soldier perfecto, a lo lejos todos se reunían con los dos muchachos que aún no se recuperaban del todo…

¿Te encuentras bien Eriol? – preguntó la estudiante de periodismo que vio como su novio respiraba agitado, por su lado hacía lo mismo su prima que revisaba que el muchacho chino estuviera bien.

No te preocupes Tomoyo, yo estoy bien… pero me preocupa Tifa, ella realmente quiere pelear con ese sujeto aunque sepa que no puede ganar, es una gran persona… no es justo que muera de esa forma – atinó a decir el embajador de Inglaterra que miraba hacia donde se encontraba dos personas que se miraban fijamente.

Para que veas lo generoso que soy, no pienso usar mi espada… y más aún ni siquiera pienso usar los brazos… así que si quieres matarme esta es la mejor oportunidad que tendrás, así que aprovéchala – indicó el hombre de cabellera larga que en ese instante clavó su espada en el piso para después cruzarse de brazos mientras sonreía, la muchacha simplemente apretó los puños de impotencia…

Sin demora la muchacha se lanzó hacia su enemigo que con un rápido movimiento esquivó la embestida de su oponente, pero sin perder el tiempo la muchacha dio una patada circular sin embargo nuevamente su enemigo la esquivó agachándose, ante esto la muchacha comenzó a lanzar todo tipo de golpes que su enemigo siguió esquivando con aparente facilidad…

Tifa a pesar de eso no se rindió, dio unos cuantos saltos hacia atrás para tomar impulso y volver arremeter hacia Sephiroth que permanecía impasible mirando con satisfacción como la muchacha se desesperaba al ver que no podía tocarle… una serie de patadas y puñetazos llegaron hacia el soldier perfecto que con elegancia siguió esquivando mientras que su oponente comenzaba a agotarse… sin embargo su deseo de aunque sea darle un golpe le hizo sacar fuerzas de donde no habían, pronto comenzó a hacer movimientos excesivamente complicados que hasta el mismo Sephiroth se tuvo que esforzar por esquivar dejándolo de cierta forma sorprendido… la muchacha tuvo que retroceder para tomar un poco de aire… el cansancio comenzaba a agobiarla, de seguir así no lograría conseguir nada.

¿Eso es todo? No me digas que eso es todo… ¿en verdad pensabas vengar a alguien con eso? – preguntó con sarcasmo el portador de Masamune que comenzó a reír ante la cara de frustración de la muchacha, en ese instante el descendiente de Clow se dispuso a ayudar a su amiga pero fue detenido por Eriol que simplemente movió la cabeza de un costado a otro… él entendía que esto era algo que Tifa tenía que hacer por sí sola, si la ayudaban jamás se lo perdonaría…

No pienso rendirme, sin importar la situación… no perderé sin haber dado mi máximo esfuerzo – contestó la muchacha de Septerra que esta vez se vio más decidida que al comienzo lo que hizo dudar por un segundo a su enemigo, fue esta pequeña distracción que la muchacha aprovechó, sin demora se acercó a toda velocidad hacia su enemigo al punto de estar separados unos centímetros de él, sin embargo en ese instante saltó para ganar mayor fuerza y en el aire lanzó una patada hacia abajo…

El soldier perfecto no había podido reaccionar a tiempo, sin otra opción tuvo que usar sus brazos para protegerse de la repentina patada, bloqueando de esa forma el ataque sin embargo la muchacha aún no había acabado, usó los brazos de su enemigo para ganar un leve impulso y hacer una patada circular que fue bloqueado nuevamente con los brazos, después de eso saltó hacia atrás y se lanzó nuevamente hacia Sephiroth que esta vez se dispuso a contraatacar y con un ágil movimiento tomó de la pierna a la muchacha para luego lanzarla varios metros hacia atrás…

La concesión se acaba de terminar… ahora pienso aliviarte del peso que llevas encima… ya no tendrás que cargar con la venganza de los muertos, deberías agradecérmelo, ahora morirás – expresó el portador de Masamune que en ese instante recogía su espada y caminaba a paso lento hacia donde se encontraba la muchacha que aun no se recuperaba, ante esto ambos muchachos se apresuraron a ayudarla…

Ahora acabaré con tu vida y te reunirás con tu padre – expresó el soldier perfecto que en cuestión de segundos apareció en frente de la muchacha que seguía tendida en el suelo, sin demora se dispuso a hacer un corte con su espada pero nuevamente una voz irrumpió en el lugar.

Es suficiente Sephiroth, no permitiré que hagas más daño… tu pelea es solo conmigo, así que deja al resto fuera de esto, te prometo que esta vez pondré fin a esto sin importar las consecuencias – expresó la voz de la sombra de Soldier que caminaba hacia su enemigo, en su mano el muchacho traía la Buster Sword, espada que una vez le perteneció a su mejor amigo Zack, un soldier de primera clase y entrañable amigo de Sephiroth.

¡Cloud! – dijeron todos al unísono al ver al muchacho de ojos celestes ponerse en frente de su eterno enemigo, era reconfortable ver que su amigo se unía a ellos para pelear, por unos instantes pensaron que él había abandonado todo y se había dejado llevar por la frustración.

Discúlpame Tifa, me he comportado como un maldito cobarde, pero te prometo que acabaré con él, no importa la forma, lo conseguiré… te prometí que te protegería y lo cumpliré, me esforzaré para que tú estés orgullosa de este idiota que nunca supo valorar la excelente mujer que tenía a su lado… yo… también siento lo mismo que tú – indicó con decisión el muchacho caído del cielo que se había acercado a decirle eso a su amiga mientras la ayudaba a reincorporarse, la aludida se quedó perpleja con lo último que le dijo, ¿Qué trataba de insinuar? ¿Qué él también estaba enam…?

¡Bien, bien! Muy valientes palabras Cloud pero ya no eres un niño para decir las cosas tan a la ligera… ¿realmente piensas vencerme?, vamos viejo amigo, no digas ridiculeces, tu destino como el de todos ellos es perecer en este lugar – recriminó Sephiroth que sostenía con firmeza su enorme espada, no esperaba que su enemigo se volviera a poner en frente suyo, estaba seguro que él había perdido toda esperanza de luchar…

Ya no hay nada más que decir Sephiroth, terminemos esta pelea… - atinó a decir el muchacho rubio que se alejó unos pasos de su amiga para después colocarse en posición de ataque, ya no tendría más miedo, esta vez ya no lucharía por venganza, esta vez lucharía para que los seres que quería no perecieran…

El soldier perfecto pudo observar la decisión de su enemigo, si ese era su deseo, entonces lo acabaría sin contemplación… le mostraría lo terrible que era su poder, le haría arrepentirse de cada una de sus palabras, sin dar tiempo de reacción el hombre de largos cabellos desapareció instantáneamente de la vista de todos y reapareció a unos centímetros de su enemigo, en cuestión de segundos lanzó un poderoso corte que buscaba partir en dos a su oponente pero Cloud en un ágil movimiento bloqueó el corte con su espada pero la fuerza que imprimía su enemigo era tanta que tuvo la necesidad de usar las dos manos para contener la estocada…

Sephiroth aprovechó eso para impulsarse hacia adelante y así caer detrás del muchacho, nuevamente lanzó un corte que bloqueó su oponente, por unos segundos se miraron fijamente… con un movimiento de su muñeca se alejó de su enemigo, era consciente que tendría que ponerse un poco más serio si quería eliminarlo, así que después de unos segundos volvió a retomar su ataque…

El soldier perfecto comenzó a lanzar cortes en diferentes sentidos que el muchacho rubio comenzó a esquivar al comienzo pero mientras más se acercaba su enemigo le era mucho más difícil a tal punto que había limitado todos sus movimientos a solo defenderse… si trataba de atacar sería alcanzado por los cortes, Sephiroth sabía muy bien eso por eso no cesaba su ataque, con rápidos movimientos de su mano podía cambiar la dirección de corte de su espada que por su enorme tamaño tenía un alcance inimaginable…

¿Qué sucede Cloud? No dijiste que ibas a terminar esto, solo defendiéndote no podrás derrotarme, eso te lo aseguro… - dijo entre risas el portador de Masamune que seguía atacando mientras observaba como su enemigo esquivaba con suma dificultad sus ataques…

"Maldición, de seguir así, él acabará conmigo… pronto comenzaré a cansarme y no tendré la fuerza necesaria para vencerle… solo me queda recurrir a medidas desesperadas…" – se dijo el muchacho de ojos celestes que en ese instante tomó la decisión de que era todo o nada, colocó su espada delante de él y comenzó a girar a la vez que avanzaba, de esa manera comenzó a bloquear los ataques de su enemigo a la vez que se le acercaba, pronto su enemigo detuvo su ataque y fue ahí cuando el muchacho aprovechó para comenzar a atacar, comenzó a atacar en todas direcciones posibles pero su enemigo con cierta facilidad esquivaba sus ataques, los cortes venían de la izquierda a la derecha y viceversa pero el soldier perfecto adivinaba todos sus ataques y los esquivaba, hecho por el cual se comenzaba a desesperar el muchacho.

Por unos segundos solo el sonido de los chirridos de las espadas que chocaban se escuchaban, el rostro del muchacho caído del cielo denotaba cansancio a diferencia de su enemigo que se le veía sumamente tranquilo, Cloud en ese instante lanzó un corte con todas sus fuerzas y Sephiroth lo detuvo con su espada, chispas salieron como resultado del choque de las espadas… en ese momento Cloud solo podía ver a Sephiroth y Sephiroth solo veía a Cloud, por unos segundos permanecieron así, forcejeando el uno contra el otro, sin embargo el soldier perfecto con un movimiento de su muñeca logró zafarse del forcejeo aunque tuvo que soltar su espada, el portador de la Buster Sword no se esperó algo de ese tipo así que no tuvo opción de reaccionar, su enemigo con rapidez se colocó delante de él, primero lanzó una patada circular hacia la mano de su enemigo haciéndole perder el control de su espada por consiguiente cayendo al suelo, luego comenzó a lanzar una serie de puñetazos que apenas pudo bloquear el muchacho que ya se encontraba cansado, por lo que no se hizo esperar una serie de patadas que alcanzaron a Cloud que poco pudo hacer para defenderse, una patada le cayó de lleno en el estómago lo que le hizo caer de rodillas mientras se tomaba el vientre… al ver eso, su enemigo simplemente retrocedió hacia donde se encontraba su espada.

Es irrisorio Cloud, pensé que con ese discurso que diste ibas a ser un mejor contrincante pero veo que eres tan despreciable como todas esas basuras… realmente ya no me diviertes… será mejor que acabe contigo de una vez – expresó malhumorado el portador de Masamune mientras que su enemigo escupía sangre al piso, aparentemente esa simple patada le había causado más daño de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado, realmente había sido un tremendo golpe que había lastimado con seriedad órganos importantes…

Aún no… no pienso dejarme derrotar de esta manera – exclamó la sombra de Soldier que con debilidad se reincorporó, sabía desde un principio que no sería capaz de vencerle, pero por lo menos tendría que causarle alguna herida seria que les facilitara a sus amigos su pelea, era lo menos que podía hacer… era momento de esforzarse una vez más… a lo lejos su amiga miraba perpleja la situación, quería ir a ayudarle pero sabía que sería un estorbo sin embargo temía por la vida de él…

El portador de la Buster Sword recogió su espada, de cierta forma se sentía frustrado por haber sido lastimado tan seriamente con un solo golpe, pero ya nada se podía hacer, ahora tendría que hacer un último esfuerzo…

Invoco a los caballeros legendarios, caballeros que han luchado por la justicia y la verdad que con sus actos han traído paz a nuestro mundo, que bajo el mando de su benevolente rey han conseguido traer esperanza, invoco a los caballeros de la mesa redonda – expresó la sombra de soldier que en ese momento levantó su espada y ante la sorpresa de todos hicieron su aparecieron doce entidades con majestuosas armaduras, esta vez la mirada de su enemigo ya no era confiada ni burlona, ahora su mirada denotaba seriedad…

Los doce caballeros se formaron para lanzar su ataque hacia su oponente que por primera vez en toda la batalla había adoptado una postura de ataque, sin previo aviso los doce guerreros se lanzaron en contra de Sephiroth que también se lanzó a su encuentro, sin demora tres caballeros que portaban unas poderosas hachas atacaron pero en cuestión de un segundo el soldier perfecto bloqueó el corte de las tres hachas con su solo movimiento circular de Masamune y sin perder el tiempo con un movimiento circular en sentido contrario partió en dos a sus tres enemigos…

Sin dar tiempo a nada, los nueve caballeros restantes se lanzaron hacia su enemigo que retomaba su postura de ataque, sus oponentes ahora rodeaban al portador de Masamune, todos comenzaron a concentrar distintos poderes mágicos que hizo que el viento resoplaron con mayor intensidad que Cloud tuvo que apelar a usar su fuerza para evitar ser arrastrado por las corrientes de aire que habían aparecido… los nueve caballeros lanzaron sus respectivos ataques mientras que Sephiroth alzaba su espada, la cual comenzó a brillar pronto una intensa luz comenzó a propagarse… la luz comenzó a consumir los ataques que tocaba, en cuestión de segundos la luz atrapó a los caballeros que nada pudieron hacer para ser extinguidos con el poder destructivo del ataque de Sephiroth.

El resultado del último ataque del hombre de cabellera blanca hizo que la tierra retumbara además de generar una onda de choque que sacudió todo el lugar, una densa nube de polvo se levantó cubriendo al muchacho de ojos celestes que simplemente atinó a cubrirse… el polvo se disipó rápidamente para dejar ver a una nueva entidad, este se veía diferente que los anteriores, además su casco tenía la forma de una corona y llevaba una capa…

El nuevo caballero con una increíble velocidad se lanzó hacia su enemigo que ya lo esperaba, con gran habilidad el soldier perfecto bloqueó el ataque pero el caballero hizo un movimiento con su espada que su enemigo tuvo que nuevamente bloquear, sin embargo el ataque no había terminado, con nuevos movimientos el caballero insistió atacando a Sephiroth que no le quedó de otra que retroceder para evitar ser cortado con los incesantes ataques…

Ambos contendientes se miraron… a pesar de no decirse nada, ambos sabían que sería el último ataque, sin previo aviso los dos corrieron uno en contra del otro… ambos iban con la intención de matar a su contrario, pronto se escuchó el sonido del acero mientras que los dos contrincantes lanzaban su ataque… ambos cruzaron después de lanzar su ataque y después de dar unos pasos más se detuvieron, ante la sorpresa de todos, el caballero cayó al suelo para luego desaparecer mientras que Sephiroth permanecía de pie…

Eso estuvo muy bien Cloud, no obstante, no fue suficiente para vencerme… si tienes algún truco más es momento que lo saques – indicó el hombre de larga cabellera que dirigió su mirada a su oponente, el muchacho se encontraba casi en estado de shock, había dado todo lo que tenía y ni siquiera le había causado ningún rasguño.

Sin ninguna otra alternativa para vencer a su enemigo, el muchacho caído del cielo cayó de rodillas al suelo, a la vez que apretaba sus puños y golpeaba el suelo… en ese instante en su interior existía una infinidad de sentimientos encontrados… no podía contener la impotencia que sentía en ese momento, la frustración de no poder hacer nada y finalmente la humillación que le hacía sentir ese sujeto…

Ya no siento ninguna amenaza de ti ni de nadie de tus estúpidos amigos… ya viene siendo hora que demos por terminado todo esto… pero primero empezaré contigo, mi querido amigo… es hora de mostrarte el infierno… - expreso el portador de Masamune que no oculto su sorpresa.

El soldier perfecto miró desafiante a su antiguo subordinado… ya era momento de acabar con él, pronto la sombra de Soldier sintió como una inmensa cantidad de poder mágico se concentraba en la espada de su enemigo, eso solo significaba que esta vez él le iba atacar con todas las intenciones de que no escapara… sin embargo él le había prometido a su amiga pelear hasta el último momento, así que no se dejaría matar tan fácilmente…

El muchacho de ojos celestes se reincorporó a la vez que concentraba en su espada todas las energías que le quedaban… pronto una pequeña luz comenzó a brillar de la Buster Sword… ante la sorpresa de su enemigo que no se esperaba que Cloud se levantara nuevamente, la tierra nuevamente comenzaba a retumbar a la vez que comenzaba a aparecer grietas en el suelo alrededor del hombre de cabellera blanca… el cielo nuevamente se volvió oscuro lo que presagiaba la expulsión de un gran poder, pronto una esfera roja apareció frente a Sephiroth… que sin dudarlo lanzó hacia su enemigo, mientras avanzaba el ataque dejaba un rastro de destrucción que preocupó de sobremanera a Tifa… su amigo no sería capaz de sobrevivir a un ataque así…

No moriré sin pelear Sephiroth… se lo prometí a Tifa y no pienso retractarme… tú eres el único que puede brindar protección contra la oscuridad, tu luz es capaz de contener cualquier maldad, necesito que me brindes un poco de tu poder, invoco a Garnet – exclamó el muchacho rubio al ver que el ataque de su enemigo se acercaba con una velocidad impresionante, pronto en el piso se abrió un pequeño foso por donde apareció un pequeño ser humanoide de color verde que en su frente tenía un gran rubí, sin demora se colocó delante del muchacho de Septerra y estirando sus manos formó un poderoso escudo que se interpuso al ataque del soldier perfecto que miró expectante como su ataque era detenido pero seguía muy tranquilo…

¡Estúpido! ¡¿Acaso no entiendes que solo tratas de evitar lo inevitable? – gritó el portador de Masamune que por primera vez se veía exaltado, nuevamente comenzó a concentrar nuevamente su poder mágico para formar una nueva esfera roja que sin demora la lanzó a su enemigo, todos observaron con horror como el ataque se juntaba con la anterior y formaban una esfera inmensa que sin demora comenzó a carcomer la barrera que había formado la invocación…

Todos eran consciente que si no hacían algo sería el fin para su amigo rubio, Tifa se levantó y a pesar de lo adolorida que se encontraba trató de correr hacia su amigo pero el cuerpo no le respondía, a lo mucho podía caminar a paso lento… sin embargo ella seguía con el afán de ayudar a su amigo aunque sabía que la verdad era que iba a morir junto con él…

El jefe del clan Li miró a su amigo inglés… ambos solo asintieron, eran conscientes que ésta era la única oportunidad que tenían para tratar de vencer a su enemigo, sin pensarlo dos veces ambos besaron a sus respectivas novias tomándolas por sorpresa, luego de eso se enrumbaron a toda prisa hacia donde se encontraba Cloud que ya veía como Garnet era vencido por el ataque…

Cloud es hora de atacar con todas nuestras fuerzas… - expresó la reencarnación de Clow Reed que venía acompañado de su amigo chino, ambos mientras corrían concentraban su poder mágico en su respectivo objeto mágico, ya no había razón para contenerse, tenían que acabar como sea con su enemigo, el aludido miró a sus amigos… se sintió agradecido de haberlos conocido, ellos estaban dispuestos a morir junto con él por lo que asintió con firmeza y nuevamente concentraba su energía en la Buster Sword ante la cara de sorpresa de Sephiroth.

Los muchachos se colocaron uno a un costado del muchacho caído del cielo, pronto la barrera de Garnet fue destruida por completo por el ataque de su enemigo y la invocación desapareció consumida por el ataque pero en ese instante los tres muchachos liberaron sus ataques que se juntaron en uno logrando contener la esfera roja, poco a poco comenzaron a alejar el ataque de los muchachos que habían escapado en ese instante de la muerte ante la cara de sorpresa de todos…

Por los rostros de los muchachos se podía observar como caían gotas de sudor, el esfuerzo que hacían era mucho más de lo que sus cuerpos podían soportar, pronto ambos ataques quedaron balanceados, se encontraba en la mitad de la distancia de los combatientes, el rostro del soldier perfecto denotaba la ira que sentía al ver que su ataque había sido contenido…

¡Malditos…! Aún piensan que podrán vencerme… ya es momento que acabe con esas esperanzas suyas… - gritó con satisfacción el hombre de cabellera larga que en ese instante miró su ataque e hizo centellar sus ojos e inesperadamente el tamaño de la esfera roja creció nuevamente ante la sorpresa de sus enemigos que vieron como ahora la esfera era incontenible y comenzaba a avanzar a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos…

Oh no Eriol, Li, Cloud… ¿por qué tiene que pasar esto? ¿por qué?– expresó aterrada la muchacha de armoniosa voz que cayó de rodillas sin poder evitar derramar lágrimas al ver que no podía hacer nada para ayudar, pronto su prima se acercó para reconfortarla aunque por dentro ella sentía igual que su mejor amiga, no obstante tenía que ser fuerte, ahora le tocaba ella ayudarles…

No te preocupes Tomoyo, yo no permitiré que a ninguno le pase nada… te prometo que todo se va arreglar – indicó la muchacha de ojos verdes que abrazó a su amiga, entendía lo que ella sentía… era normal que su amiga se sintiera así, debería ser difícil para ella tener que ver todo eso, a su costado su amiga china se agachaba para consolar a su amiga…

Pronto la antigua card captor se puso de pie y con decisión comenzó a avanzar, estaba completamente decidida a ayudarlos… tenía que actuar rápido porque su novio y sus amigos ya no podrían seguir aguantando, a lo lejos el soldier perfecto observó cómo ella se separaba del grupo, entonces comprendió que vendría a desafiarlo… no era necesario que hiciera eso…

¡Qué impaciencia! ¡Hubiera sido mejor que esperaras tu turno pero bueno complaceré tu deseo de morir! – indicó Sephiroth que en ese instante estiró su mano hacia adelante y dejó salir una esfera de color verde que con rapidez se dirigió hacia la muchacha que no se esperaba que él la atacara, en ese instante aparecieron desde atrás los tres guardianes que se disponían a atacar a su enemigo, sin embargo el ataque en ese instante estalló convirtiéndose en miles de pequeñas dagas que arremetieron hacia los guardianes y la muchacha, al ver esto, los tres hicieron lo posible por formar una barrera para protegerla pero sus esfuerzos fueron infructíferos y los ataques pasaron causándoles heridas por todos lados sin embargo lograron proteger a la muchacha por lo que salió ilesa de todos los ataques.

¡Qué criaturas tan estúpidas…! Persisten en proteger a esas moscas… se merecen su destino – expresó malhumorado el portador de Masamune que miró a la muchacha, al mismo tiempo que su ataque cada vez se acercaba más a sus enemigos que ya no tenían más fuerza para más y caían de rodillas al suelo…

¡Kero! ¡Yue!, ¡Spinel! ¿se encuentran bien? Por favor digan algo – imploró la muchacha de ojos verdes que se arrodilló para ver a los guardianes, sin embargo los tres se encontraban tendidos en el suelo sin reaccionar, por unos segundos el mundo de la muchacha se redujo a que todos sus seres queridos estaban siendo aniquilados por ese sujeto, su novio, sus amigos… ya poco podían hacer para evitar que el ataque los destruyera… sin previo aviso su guardián abrió los ojos…

Sakura… tú eres la única… que puede vencer a ese sujeto… todo depende de ti ahora… - expresó el juez de las cartas Sakura que débilmente hablaba, el último ataque le había lastimado de sobremanera, sentía un intenso dolor por todas las partes de su cuerpo al punto que le era imposible ponerse bien…

Pero… yo… - la muchacha tartamudeó, en verdad no se imaginaba ¿qué podía hacer ante su enemigo?, el poder que el soldier perfecto poseía era incomparable, ¿qué posibilidades tenía? Sin embargo lo que decía su guardián era cierto… si ella no hacía algo inmediatamente, perdería a todos…

No dudes Sakurita, tú posees un conjuro invencible… ese sujeto no podrá contigo… - expresó el felino de ojos dorados que a duras penas se mantenía consciente, las heridas que le había ocasionado el último ataque de su enemigo habían sido de mucha seriedad, las cosas se habían complicado al punto que solo su mejor amiga podría salvarlos de todo eso.

Él tiene razón, tú eres la única esperanza… - se apresuró a decir el guardián del muchacho de gafas que por unos segundos logró articular palabras, casi al instante cayó inconsciente debido al dolor que le causaba sus heridas… ahora todo dependía de la maestra de las cartas…

La muchacha observó a sus guardianes, ellos confiaban plenamente en su victoria, necesitaba que esa confianza se la trasmitieran… era cierto, ahora solo ella podía pelear contra ese sujeto, por más difícil que fuera… no permitiría que sus seres queridos cayeran ante sus ojos sin hacer nada…

"Pase lo que pase todo estará bien" – se dijo la hija menor de Fujitaka recordando el conjuro que hace años le había permitido salir victoriosa en más de una oportunidad, ahora ella era la única esperanza de todos… y no los defraudaría, pronto la muchacha sacó una carta, era la más poderosa que tenía y si ella no lo conseguía probablemente nada sería capaz de detener a su enemigo, sin demora lanzó la carta al aire que comenzó a girar…

¡Esperanza! – gritó la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda a la vez que golpeó la carta con su báculo liberando así el poder de la carta más poderosa… pronto salió de la carta un poderoso haz de luz más resplandeciente que la última vez… sin demora el ataque de la maestra de las cartas se dirigió a una velocidad sorprendente hacia donde se encontraba el ataque de su enemigo que abatía a tres muchachos que ya no podían resistir más y se resignaban a perder sus vidas ante el inminente ataque.

Todo sucedió de pronto, el poder de la carta esperanza se interpuso en el camino del ataque de Sephiroth protegiendo a los tres muchachos que finalmente cayeron tendidos en el suelo, totalmente agotados… ante la sorpresa del portador de Masamune que observó como su ataque era inefectivo con el poder de la carta, pronto la luz de Esperanza comenzó a desvanecer la esfera roja hasta no dejar nada de la misma, y ante la sorpresa del soldier perfecto se dirigió hacia él…

"Esto no puede ser… no sólo destruyó mi ataque sino que ahora se dispone a atacarme directamente… ¿cómo puede ser posible esto?" – se preguntó el hombre de larga cabellera que no se explicaba cómo esa muchacha había sido capaz de destruir su ataque y no solo eso ahora lo amenazaba… eso era algo que él no lograba entender… ¿de dónde había sacado tanto poder…?

Aún no comprenden que jamás me ganaran… insisten en atacarme… ¡que ridiculez! – expresó Sephiroth que observaba el haz de luz que a cada segundo se acercaba más a él… en ese instante sintió que había algo diferente en ese ataque, sin embargo no le prestó atención y simplemente estiró su mano formando así una poderosa barrera, sin demora el haz de luz colisionó con la barrera y fue contenido sin embargo ante la sorpresa del soldier perfecto, el poder de Esperanza comenzó a carcomer su barrera…

Sephiroth no comprendía cómo era posible que esa niña consiguiera algo así… su barrera comenzaba a ceder ante el ataque… sin otra opción el portador de Masamune estiró su otra mano concentrando mucho más poder, logrando de esa forma fortificar su barrera que se hizo mucho más poderosa, pronto comenzó a contener el poder destructivo del haz de luz de la carta Esperanza… sin embargo la antigua card captor no se había rendido aún, frente a ella se elevaron Fuego, Viento, Rayo y Agua… pronto las cartas liberaron su poder y se juntaron para incrementar aún más su poder… fuego con viento y rayo con agua y sin más se juntaron al poder de Esperanza para incrementar su poder de ataque, lo que hizo que nuevamente el haz de luz recobrara fuerza mientras trataba de destruir la defensa conjurada por su enemigo ante los ojos de sorpresas de todos los presentes que no se explicaban de dónde ella sacaba tanto poder…

Sin embargo el ataque de la dueña de las cartas Sakura comenzó a ceder ante la poderosa defensa del soldier perfecto, poco a poco el ataque de las antiguas cartas Clow comenzó a desaparecer al ser incapaces de destruir la barrera de su enemigo, pronto la muchacha de ojos verdes comenzaba a sentir los estragos por usar tanta magia… el cansancio comenzaba a apoderarse de ella por lo que comenzó a perder la concentración y cayó de rodillas al piso, fue en ese instante que su enemigo aprovechó para destruir por completo su ataque.

¡Tú…! ¡Debes morir ahora mismo…! Tú ya no tienes otra oportunidad, tu destino está firmado – expresó el portador de Masamune que aun no se recuperaba de la impresión, por unos segundos esa muchacha le había ocasionado serios problemas, acabaría con ella sin ninguna contemplación… no podía dejarla con vida ningún segundo más, de lo contrario podría llegar a convertirse en un serio problema… al terminar de hablar Sephiroth empuñó con fuerza su espada, en ese momento Masamune comenzó a brillar con gran intensidad, incluso con una intensidad mayor que del ataque anterior… pronto una esfera negra comenzó a formarse delante de Sephiroth que comenzó a ganar tamaño rápidamente.

Sin demora el hombre de larga cabellera lanzó su ataque que se dirigió a la muchacha japonesa que realmente se sentía agotada para contrarrestar el ataque, además ese ataque era mucho más potente que el anterior… no se imaginaba que a su enemigo le restara tanto poder, a lo mejor desde un inicio nunca tuvieron una posibilidad de ganar… sin embargo ella se defendería por más inútil que fuera, era lo menos que podía hacer… a lo lejos el rostro de horror de su novio que a duras penas se levantaba a pesar de ya no tener fuerzas logró levantarse.

¡Huye Sakura…! ¡Sal de aquí! – gritó el muchacho de ojos color miel que a duras penas podía caminar, casi arrastrándose se movía… sin embargo el deseo de protegerla era mucho más fuerte que cualquier cosa, era consciente que era inútil escapar sin embargo tenía que decírselo… pero en ese instante pudo ver la mirada de ella, sus ojos reflejaban su decisión de no huir ni tampoco rendirse… su amigo de gafas tenía mucha razón, ella había crecido mucho… estaba tan orgullosa de ella…

La maestra de las cartas con ayuda de su báculo nuevamente se puso de pie, el ataque estaba cada vez más cerca de ella y definitivamente tenía que hacer algo, pronto una carta salió de su chaqueta y comenzó a girar ante la mirada de sorpresa de la muchacha al ver que la carta había salido por si sola… y de improviso todas las cartas salieron y se colocaron delante de su dueña…

Entiendo… ustedes tampoco quieren rendirse, bien… todas denle su poder a Escudo, juntas conseguiremos salir airosas de todo esto… ¡Escudo! – gritó la estudiante de arqueología que al chocar su báculo con la carta hizo que el resto de cartas le pasaran su poder a Escudo, pronto el poder concentrado de todas las cartas hicieron que la carta liberara una poderosa barrera como nunca antes vista…

La barrera se interpuso en el camino del ataque del portador de Masamune que observaba como su ataque era detenido por la defensa de su enemigo, definitivamente esa muchacha tenía algo que la hacía especial pero él no comprendía que cosa era… sin embargo el ataque era mucho más potente y comenzaba a diezmar la defensa de la maestra de las cartas pero el coste de eso era la disminución del poder destructivo del ataque…

¡Sakuraaaaaaaaa! – gritó el jefe del comité de hechiceros de oriente que hacía lo posible por correr sin embargo a las justas podía dar algunos pasos, ante sus ojos observó como el poder de escudo era destruido por el ataque de su enemigo, ella había utilizado todo el poder de las cartas para convocar esa barrera lo que significaba que ella se encontraba completamente indefensa…

"Esto es el fin, al final no pude protegerlos… discúlpame Shaoran, pero en verdad hice todo lo que pude por vencer… me hubiera gustado ser tu esposa, te amo con todo mi corazón Shaoran…" – se dijo la hija menor de Fujitaka que miró por unos segundos a su futuro esposo, quería recordar su imagen y llevársela al más allá… luego miró el ataque de su enemigo, ya no había nada que la salvara, ahora moriría pero lo haría sin remordimientos por lo que no cerró los ojos…

El muchacho chino se detuvo, sintió como si los pensamientos de su novia habían llegado a su mente… ¿ella se estaba despidiendo de él…? Tenía que hacer algo para salvarla pero en la actual condición era poco lo que podía hacer… pronto unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de los ojos del muchacho, era la impotencia de no poder hacer nada… de no protegerla y verla morir ante sus ojos, pero luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa… había olvidado que aún existía una forma de protegerla…

Ante la impotencia de todos, el ataque dio de lleno con la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo para ayudarla, pronto una tremenda explosión se escuchó en donde había caído el ataque de Sephiroth ante las carcajadas de este último que celebraba la muerte de su enemigo.

¡Este es el destino que le espera a todos ustedes! – exclamó con suma satisfacción el soldier perfecto que miraba la cara de horror de todos, al fin había acabado con esa molesta mosca, en verdad le había causado problemas pero al final su inmenso poder había prevalecido…

¡Sakuraaa…! ¡Maldito monstruo cómo pudiste hacer algo así! – expresó la muchacha china que sin pensarlo salió corriendo en dirección de su enemigo, ya nada tenía importancia, si iba a morir lo haría peleando, ya nada tenía significado… pero por lo menos intentaría vengar la muerte de su amiga, mientras corría la muchacha no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas mientras recordaba viejos momentos vividos con su amiga japonesa…

A diferencia de Meiling, la muchacha de ojos azulados había caído en la absoluta depresión… estaba tendida en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente, aún no podía asimilar que su mejor amiga y prima había desaparecido, no podía aceptar que ya no la volvería a ver… eso significaba que todos iban a terminar como su prima, pronto la muchacha perdió la esperanza de todo…

Ese miserable mató a Sakura… ahora ella también se ha convertido en una víctima de ese maldito, aunque muera en el intento vengaré su muerte – expresó el muchacho caído del cielo que con ayuda de la Buster Sword trataba de ponerse en pie, se encontraba completamente agotado pero ya nada importaba… pelearía hasta que su cuerpo ya no se pudiera mover, sin embargo le sorprendió la actitud tan despreocupada de su amigo de gafas, parecía que a él no le había afectado en lo más mínimo el deceso de la muchacha de ojos verdes.

¡Maldición! ¡Nosotros éramos sus guardianes y no hicimos nada para defenderla… nuestro pecado jamás será perdonado hasta que acabemos contigo, no descansaremos hasta verte acabado! – exclamó el antiguo juez de las cartas Clow que se había levantado junto al felino de piel dorada, ambos tenían lágrimas en los ojos, sin embargo su mirada era más decidida que nunca… con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaba y con lágrimas aún en los ojos se dirigieron a su enemigo… ya no les importaba si morían en el intento, pero acabarían con ese sujeto…

El portador de Masamune observó como todos se dirigían hacia él… era impensable que trataran de pelear contra él en esas condiciones sin embargo ellos se veían más decididos que nunca a matarlo… ¿por qué sucedía eso? Se suponía que deberían estar muriéndose de miedo y esperando pacientemente la muerte, ¿Por qué nuevamente se enfrentaban contra él? Ellos sabían que jamás le ganarían… entonces ¿por qué? Por unos segundos Sephiroth no reaccionó…

La explosión que había ocasionado el último ataque de Sephiroth había levantado una gran cantidad de polvo alrededor de la zona afectada que había cubierto el lugar, sin embargo poco a poco la densa nube de polvo se iba dispersando hasta dejar ver la silueta de una persona que se encontraba dentro del lugar, poco a poco se observaba la figura de una hermosa muchacha que estaba ilesa…

¡Sakura está viva…! – gritó Tifa que cojeaba mientras caminaba, al parecer se había lastimado la pierna enfrentándose a su enemigo, sin embargo su mirada estaba perfectamente bien, podía observar claramente la imagen de su amiga que permanecía parada y sobretodo se encontraba ilesa…

Los guardianes y Meiling al escuchar las palabras de Tifa se detuvieron y miraron en dirección a Sakura y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ella estaba bien, no tenía ninguna herida… todos los presentes no se explicaban lo que estaba pasando… ¿cómo pudo sobrevivir a un ataque de esa magnitud? Sephiroth se quedó pasmado al ver que la muchacha seguía viva y sin ninguna herida… eso tenía que ser una broma… no podía ser cierto…

¿Está viva…? ¿pero cómo? Es imposible que haya podido sobrevivir a un ataque así sin ninguna protección – expresó sumamente confundido el muchacho caído del cielo que también se había quedado parado… no entendía que estaba pasando ahí, ella tenía que haberse protegido con algo pero no tenía con qué, entonces cómo lo había conseguido…

La maestra de las cartas aún no se recuperaba de la confusión, ella tampoco se explicaba qué había pasado, ella simplemente se había quedado parada mientras esperaba que el ataque acabara con ella pero eso no sucedió… ni siquiera la tremenda explosión logró causarle ningún daño… fue entonces que la muchacha dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo y pudo observar un juego de diez cartas tiradas en el piso…

"Estas cartas… son las cartas que Shaoran me dio… ¿ellas fueron las que me salvaron?" – se preguntó la muchacha que se agachó a revisar las cartas que hace un mes le había entregado su prometido pero para su sorpresa, las cartas se habían convertido en simples papeles… eso le hizo recordar la vez que sus cartas se sacrificaron para salvarla del enviado del mal… en esa ocasión ellas también se convirtieron en papel… eso solo significaba que las cartas de su novio habían hecho lo mismo…

Pero la expresión de sorpresa duró muy poco a la muchacha de ojos verdes pues fue cambiada por una expresión de horror, un inmenso dolor en su corazón comenzó a agobiarla… no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… sus ojos tenían que mentirle, no podía ser cierto… a lo lejos podía observar a su novio tendido en el suelo bajo un gran charco de sangre…

La antigua card captor salió corriendo hacia su prometido sin importarle nada, en ese momento su mundo se había reducido a su novio que yacía en el suelo a varios metros de distancia de ella, sin más corrió olvidándose de todo… no le importaba su enemigo ni nada, solo quería ver a Shaoran y asegurarse de que él estuviera vivo… no soportaría perderlo…

Esto no es lógico, debiste haber muerto con mi ataque… entonces esta vez si me aseguraré de enviarte al otro mundo – dijo el hombre de larga cabellera que se dispuso nuevamente a atacar a una desprotegida Sakura, pero en ese instante tres guardianes aparecieron para impedirle que atacara… el soldier perfecto los miró con cierto desprecio, realmente no entendía por qué protegían a esos tipos sin importarles sus propias vidas… era algo ilógico desde su punto de vista…

La estudiante de arqueología llegó hacia dónde estaba su novio, con delicadeza lo puso boca arriba y con suavidad levantó su cabeza mientras le hablaba pero el muchacho no respondía parecía inconsciente, ante esto la muchacha comenzó a gritar su nombre mientras sus lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y resbalaban rápidamente por sus mejillas…

Al final no fuimos capaces de romper por completo el vínculo entre las cartas y Li… espero que por lo menos haya sido lo suficiente para que Li no muer… - el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra se había levantado y apretó con fuerza su báculo, sentía una gran impotencia… solo esperaba que él estuviera bien… aunque en una situación como la actual no sabía si sería mejor que muriera o que sobreviviera…

¿De qué estás hablando Eriol? ¿A qué vínculo te refieres? – preguntó rápidamente la sombra de soldier que miró a su amigo, no entendía nada de lo que decía pero definitivamente su amigo inglés sabía el motivo por el cual el muchacho chino se encontraba en tan mal condición, realmente no comprendía que había pasado… de un momento a otro su amigo apareció tendido en el suelo y bajo a él un charco de sangre…

Li creó unas cartas para proteger a Sakura, sin embargo estas cartas usan la energía vital de su creador para proteger a la persona que las lleva… en otras palabras esas cartas usarían la vida de Li para salvar la vida de Sakura, sin embargo nosotros tratamos de romper ese vínculo pero aparentemente no lo conseguimos del todo y ésta es la consecuencia de usar esas cartas… - respondió el hechicero occidental que tenía la mirada hacia el suelo, de cierta forma se sentía culpable, quizás debió hacer algo más para convencer a su amigo aunque si no hubieran existido esas cartas era un hecho que Sakura no hubiera sobrevivido…

Entiendo… Shaoran es un gran tipo, estoy seguro que él no va a renunciar a la vida de esta forma, sin embargo poco va a poder hacer ahora… tenemos que ir a protegerlo – indicó Cloud con firmeza, tenía la impresión de que conocía desde hace mucho tiempo al jefe del clan Li, de cierta forma eran parecidos… su amigo de gafas después de escucharlo simplemente asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a correr a toda prisa…

Por favor responde Shaoran… - volvió a decir entre lágrimas la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow que acariciaba el rostro de su prometido con el fin de hacerlo reaccionar pero él permanecía en silencio, la muchacha abrazó a su novio mientras lloraba… no comprendía que le había pasado, ¿qué había pasado después del ataque de su enemigo?

Lo… siento… Sakura… - el muchacho débilmente pudo pronunciar esas palabras pero eso fue suficiente para que le devolviera la tranquilidad a su prometida que lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas aunque en ese momento no entendía por qué le decía eso… lo único que importaba era que él estaba aún vivo.

No te angusties Shaoran… solo trata de descansar… - expresó la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda que en ese momento se sentaba y colocaba la cabeza de su novio sobre sus piernas para que él pudiera descansar, la muchacha acarició los cabellos del hechicero oriental que se esforzaba por hablar…

Me alegro de haber creado las cartas… gracias a ellas aún puedo verte a mi lado… aunque he tenido que pagar un precio muy alto – dijo el muchacho chino que a duras penas podía mantenerse consciente… sentía que le dolía cada milímetro de su cuerpo, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a renunciar.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso Shaoran? – preguntó la hija menor de Fujitaka que no entendía que tenía que ver las cartas, en ese instante recordó que después del ataque de su enemigo encontró en el piso las cartas que creó su novio… entonces sus suposiciones eran correctas, las cartas la habían defendido… pero qué tenía que ver eso con la actual condición de su futuro esposo…

Esas cartas… son diferentes a las tuyas… solo sirven para proteger a la persona que las lleva… son consideradas la defensa absoluta… pero para lograr esto toman la energía vital de su creador… - respondió el muchacho de ojos color miel que pudo ver como los ojos de su novia nuevamente se inundaba de lágrimas… cómo su amigo inglés le había dicho, su accionar le causaría tristeza pero a pesar de eso había conseguido salvarle la vida…

Quieres decirme que esas cartas con tal de salvarme son capaces de usar tu propia vida… - la muchacha no pudo evitar estallar en llanto, él nuevamente se había arriesgado para protegerla… no era justo, él le había prometido no hacer algo así… pero esta vez estuvo muy cerca de morir por protegerla…

No llores Sakura… es lo que menos quiero… aunque parece lo contrario, no estoy tan mal como se me ve – se apresuró a decir el líder del comité de hechiceros de oriente que estiró su mano y comenzó a secar las lágrimas de Sakura, pronto comenzó a reincorporarse haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano… realmente su condición era mala pero ya no quería hacer sufrir más a su novia…

Esta vez será diferente Shaoran, yo me encargaré de protegerte… no permitiré que nada te haga daño, te lo juro… - indicó la firmeza la estudiante de arqueología que en ese momento se secaba por completo las lágrimas y ayudaba a Shaoran a reincorporarse… no importaba que ese sujeto sea infinitamente más poderoso que ellos… no permitiría que nada ni nadie los separara…

Sephiroth miró con parsimonia como los guardianes se disponían a pelear con él nuevamente, era claro que ellos jamás serían capaces ni siquiera de tocarlo, mucho menos en las condiciones que se encontraban pero a pesar de eso ahí se encontraban parados enfrente de él, sus rostros no denotaban el miedo que deberían tener pues era obvio que ellos conocían el resultado de su enfrentamiento… pero sobre todo le importunaba el hecho que esa muchacha estuviera viva, comenzaba a molestarle todo eso…

¡Malditas basuras…! No se entrometan en esto… tengo que acabar con esa chica de una buena vez… - expresó malhumorado el soldier perfecto que sin previo aviso lanzó un corte con su espada que cortó con violencia el aire creando una poderosa ráfaga que impactó de lleno a los guardianes que trataron de resistir la fuerte presión que ejercía la ráfaga sobre ellos sin embargo terminaron cediendo, saliendo así disparados en distintas direcciones dejando el camino libre a su enemigo que comenzó a caminar a paso lento.

La mirada del hombre de cabellera larga se centró en la pareja de novios que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia… ya comenzaba a hartarse de esos dos, parecía que de una u otra forma se las arreglaba para salir con vida de sus ataques… ya venía siendo hora que los mate…

La antigua card captor observó como su enemigo se acercaba hacia ellos, realmente no sabía que hacer… había usado todo su poder mágico en la última confrontación, aunque no lo demostraba se encontraba muy cansada y para empeorar su prometido estaba mucho peor que ella… aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, ella sabía que se encontraban indefensos ante él…

Sin previo aviso el soldier perfecto estiró su brazo hacia adelante y de su mano apareció una pequeña esfera que disparó sin demora, la pequeña esfera comenzó a ganar velocidad rápidamente y se dirigía a la pareja pero antes que lograra su cometido una barrera los cubrió protegiéndolos de la explosión que originó la colisión del ataque con la barrera ante la sorpresa del dueño del ataque.

No permitiré que sigas sacrificando más vidas… - expresó el muchacho rubio que apareció a un costado de su enemigo que a pesar de eso no se inmutó y con un rápido movimiento bloqueó el corte que el muchacho caído del cielo había lanzado esperando tomarlo por sorpresa… sin embargo Cloud insistió con su ataque y comenzó a lanzar nuevos cortes por la izquierda y por la derecha, de frente o de costado… pero a pesar de su incesante ataque su enemigo lograba anticiparse a sus ataques y bloqueaba cada uno de ellos…

A un costado la reencarnación de Clow concentraba su poder mágico, aprovecharía que su amigo estaba distrayendo a su enemigo para atacarlo… quizás sería la única posibilidad de conseguir algo, aunque a simple vista se veía que su plan sería infructuoso pero era lo único que podían hacer…

El portador de la Buster Sword comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo comenzaba a no responderle… después del enorme esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer antes al enfrentarse a su enemigo, sin embargo no podía darse aún por vencido… lanzó un corte circular que su enemigo bloqueó colocando su espada en vertical, por unos segundos los dos contendiente forcejeaban pero en ese instante Cloud dejó de hacer presión y con un salto comenzó a lanzar patadas que su oponente simplemente tuvo que esquivar con movimientos sumamente rápidos…

El hechicero occidental aprovechó el repentino descuido de su enemigo y sin más liberó el poder concentrado en su báculo, pronto bajo los pies de Sephiroth aparecieron peñascos que comenzaron a envolver al soldier perfecto que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y quedó atrapado con el ataque, al ver esto el muchacho de ojos celestes retrocedió unos metros por medio de saltos…

¡Te confiaste…! Esta vez si acabaré contigo – expresó la sombra de soldier que sin más corrió hacia su enemigo, mientras apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada, estaba dispuesto a dar el último tajo… en ese corte se encontraba las esperanzas de todos, no podía darse el lujo de fallar… ésta sería la única oportunidad que tenía de acabar con ese sujeto… no podía desperdiciarla.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que los presentes aún no se recuperaban de la impresión, a unos centímetros de que la Buster Sword cortara a su enemigo, una gran concentración de energía se dispersó de manera violenta destruyendo la prisión que tenía sometido a Sephiroth… el muchacho rubio recibió de lleno el impacto de la onda de choque por lo que salió volando hacia atrás cayendo pesadamente en el suelo.

El hombre de cabellera blanca en ese instante se dirigió al inglés que atinó simplemente a mirar sin saber que hacer, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el soldier perfecto apareció en frente del muchacho inglés, sin demora el portador de Masamune lanzó una tremenda patada hacia el estómago de su enemigo que simplemente atinó a protegerse con su báculo, el hechicero occidental logró bloquear la poderosa patada con su báculo pero la tremenda fuerza de su enemigo le hizo retroceder hacia atrás con violencia por lo que perdió el equilibrio y terminó cayendo al suelo.

Con esto ya no molestaran más… - expresó complacido Sephiroth al ver tendidos en el suelo a sus dos oponentes, después de eso se dispuso a caminar con dirección a la pareja de novios, el joven chino observaba impotente como sus amigos estaban arriesgando sus vidas para protegerlos… no podía permitir eso, ellos ya no podían seguir protegiéndolos… sin embargo para su sorpresa comenzaron a levantarse nuevamente… el rostro de su enemigo denotaba la ira que le provocaba que ellos se volvieran a poner de pie…

Por lo que veo, realmente quieren que los mate… entonces les cumpliré el deseo – exclamó sumamente irritado el hombre de larga cabellera que esta vez se veía más desafiante que nunca… estaba cansado de que se levantaran… los mataría pero con un gran sufrimiento que desearían no haberse levantado…

Pronto el portador de Masamune estiró su mano y ante la sorpresa de los dos jóvenes sintieron una fuerza que empezaba a jalarlos… no se podían explicar que estaba sucediendo, pero era un terrible presión que los jalaba… sin poder hacer resistencia se dejaron arrastrar… a los pocos segundos los dos muchachos se encontraba uno al lado del otro…

¡Morirán lentamente! – dijo extasiado Sephiroth que comenzó a reír a carcajadas, en ese instante los dedos de la mano estirada comenzaron a contraerse lentamente y en ese preciso momento ambos jóvenes sintieron como una terrible presión ejercía sobre sus cuerpos…

"¿Qué demonios está pasando? Siento como si mis huesos estuvieran a punto de romperse debido a esta presión…" – se dijo la reencarnación de Clow mientras sentía un inmenso dolor ocasionado por la presión que ejerció su enemigo a sus cuerpos, el dolor comenzaba a incrementar de manera desorbitante… ambos sentían que de seguir así sus cuerpos no resistirían más y terminarían por resquebrajarse… en ese instante el muchacho de ojos celestes escupió sangre…

¿Qué les estás haciendo? Esto no puede estar pasando – expresó la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow que se sentía impotente, no sabía que exactamente le estaba haciendo a sus amigos pero definitivamente era algo que al final iba a terminar con sus vidas… tenía que haber algo que ella pudiera hacer, sin embargo cómo hacerlo sin dejar desprotegido a su prometido, pronto la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de ella…

Lo estoy matando de a pocos… espero que con esto al fin entiendan que fue una estupidez el enfrentarse a mí… desde un inicio ustedes nunca tuvieron una posibilidad de ganarme, es imposible que míseros humanos se enfrentaran a mí… a un ser perfecto, a la reencarnación de dios – indicó extasiado el soldier perfecto que comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras contraían cada vez más los dedos de su mano haciendo que la presión que agobiaba a sus enemigos fuera aun mayor…

El día en la ciudad de Tomoeda transcurría como cualquier otro día, las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde la vez que fue derrotado el enviado del mal, en especial en el hospital de Tomoeda en donde había menos trabajo que antes… el número de pacientes había descendido en las últimas semanas solo con la salvedad que había un paciente que aún permanecía en coma desde hace varias semanas…

Las probabilidades de que el paciente se recuperara eran ínfimas… los médicos tenían pocas esperanzas en su recuperación ya que solo era necesario recordar en la condición en que lo ingresaron al hospital para hacerse a la idea de que no se recuperaría… a pesar de eso, todos los días iba una enfermera a revisar si había alguna novedad en la condición del paciente.

Como todos los días, una enfermera hacía su recorrido en el área de cuidados intensivos, revisando si había una mejoría en los pacientes… durante varios minutos fue pasando de habitación en habitación hasta que finalmente llegó a la habitación en donde se encontraba un muchacho en coma, era todo un misterio cómo había terminado así y peor aún, a pesar de todos los días que habían pasado, no mostraba ni una señal de mejoría…

La enfermera entró en la habitación y como era de costumbre se dirigió hacia unos aparatos que se encontraban conectados al paciente, la enfermera comenzó a observar las medidas que marcaban las distintas máquinas en búsqueda de alguna señal de mejoría pero después de unos segundos simplemente movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de que todo seguía igual que antes…

Sin otra cosa más que hacer la mujer se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero un repentino chillido de las máquinas llamó su total atención… sin demora se acercó a las máquinas y para su sorpresa las máquinas indicaban que el paciente estaba en condición normal, la cara de confusión de la mujer no se hizo esperar pero pronto se escuchó un terrible grito de la enfermera ocasionado por un brusco movimiento proveniente de la cama que la tomó por sorpresa.

La mujer miró con estupefacción hacia la cama y no podía dar crédito lo que sus ojos le mostraban… el paciente se encontraba sentado en la cama, se veía tan saludable como si nada hubiera pasado… era algo ilógico, no podía ser que él se viera así tan sano después de haber permanecido varias semanas en coma…

¿Señor…? ¿se encuentra bien? – atinó a preguntar la enfermera que aún no se recuperaba del asombro… el paciente se encontraba sentado en la cama pero no hacía ningún movimiento simplemente estaba ahí con la mirada fija… parecía que hubiera sido un movimiento involuntario.

El aludido aún no sabía bien que estaba pasando, tenían infinidad de recuerdos que lo confundían… no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, todo era confuso en su mente, veía en su mente una infinidad de imágenes borrosas que no lograba comprender, pero en ese instante pudo escuchar una fina voz…

No estaba seguro si alguien le estaba hablando o se lo estaba imaginando, pero a cada segundo la voz se hacía más clara en su mente, poco a poco se dio cuenta que realmente no le estaba hablando… la voz estaba cantando algo, no podía precisar exactamente que era… pues a duras penas lograba escuchar pero pronto todo se hizo claro en su mente…

Namida yori mo yasashi uta wo Las lágrimas son como un canto de amor

kanashi miyouri sono nukumori wo Deseas ver lo cálida que es la tristeza

sekai ga sounami mo El mundo está lleno de

kanpani kawarutu wa omowana ikedo trampas pero sé que aún tienen arreglo

shizuka ni yami wo toukashite Sentirás una silenciosa oscuridad dentro

aruite aruite miyouto omou pero sólo piensa en la luz, la verás, la verás

Yuuguritemo chikazukeru tanai Pero si razonas tus miedos los afrontarás

Yume no kakera daisuki na hito a nadie le gusta ver sus sueños marchitarse

Omai ga hina ai no katashi wa Ella es todo para ti, pero no la puedes amar

Zutto zutto sagashi tsuzukete por más desesperanza, sigue adelante.

Anata no tame ni Tu destino se acerca

Dekiru koto nante y tu fuerza aumentará

Daishitakoto naikamoshiranai tu don es ser tan fuerte como el mar.

Demo soredemo furete itai yo Pero cuando sientas mucho dolor

kanashii mi youri sono nukumori wo y tristeza, ten fe y no dejes de pelear.

Kuru kuru mawaru Ven, ven y gira

Chikyuugi Tierra

kuru kuru kawaru ven, ven y cambia

Chikan sekai no hate ni para retrasar el fin del mundo

Ai wo yono kobi sakebi con tu voz de amor, el brillo de tu armadura

El paciente en eso reaccionó… era la primera vez en su vida que escuchaba esa canción pero definitivamente conocía la voz de la mujer que lo cantaba… aunque jamás le había escuchado cantar… estaba seguro que tenía que ser ella, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero estaba completamente seguro que así era…

¿Meiling? ¿Dónde estás Meiling? – preguntó de repente el muchacho que reaccionó de golpe, lo que hizo que la enfermera nuevamente se llevara un susto pero esta vez se recuperó más rápido que la primera vez al ver que su paciente se desesperaba llamando a esa persona, a la vez que trataba de desconectarse de los aparatos que vigilaban sus signos vitales.

Tranquilícese por favor, recién se ha levantado del coma, no puede alterarse de esta forma – suplicó la enfermera que se apresuró a retener al muchacho que trataba de salirse de la cama, el paciente al ver esto desistió de tratar de huir, no quería lastimar a la mujer que se preocupaba por su salud.

Está bien… ¿dónde me encuentro? ¿dónde está Meiling? Y no me diga que no está que sé muy bien que ella ha estado aquí – indicó con firmeza el paciente que miró a los ojos a la enfermera… no iba a permitir que nada malo le pasara a esa muchacha, sin darse cuenta ella se había convertido en lo único valioso de su vida… por lo que no consentiría ninguna mentira de nadie sobre el paradero de ella…

Bueno señor Butz, usted se encuentra en el hospital de Tomoeda, hace varias semanas que fue traído aquí en una condición deplorable, los médicos que lo atendieron perdieron las esperanzas de su recuperación sin embargo… ahora lo veo y la verdad tampoco puedo creerlo… - la enfermera había visto el nombre del paciente en el historial médico que había a un costado de su cama, la mujer por unos segundos se quedó mirando al muchacho, realmente era bastante simpático pero pronto se dio cuenta que él aún seguía esperando alguna respuesta referido a la muchacha que respondía al nombre de Meiling.

Con referido a la persona por la que usted pregunta, la verdad no la conozco… pero si ha habido una muchacha que venía a visitarlo todos los días, a veces venía acompañada de una amiga, se suponía que debería habérmela encontrado pero raramente el día de hoy no la he visto – agregó la enfermera que justo en ese momento pensó en eso, cuando hacía su ronda siempre se cruzaba con la muchacha china pero en ese día no la había visto para nada… era algo raro, de seguro se le había presentado algo urgente que atender.

El muchacho de ojos castaños se quedó sumamente pensativo… eso quería decir que la muchacha de Hong Kong había estado pendiente de él, pero por qué justo el día que despertaba no se encontraba… tenía que haber sucedido algo que le impidiera venir… pero ¿qué?...

Ahora que está más tranquilo, llamaré al médico para que lo revise y quizás nos diga cómo fue que terminó en el estado que llegó al hospital – indicó la mujer que en ese momento interrumpió los pensamientos del muchacho que por unos segundos se había quedado absorto en sus pensamientos, sin más la mujer salió de la habitación dejando solo al paciente…

El muchacho de gabardina se quedó pensativo tendido en la cama, en ese instante llegaron unos recuerdos que él hubiera deseado olvidar para siempre, en un segundo su mente se llenó de su terrible pasado, el muchacho reaccionó de golpe, sentándose de nuevo en la cama…

Ahora lo sé… siempre pensé que no tenía ningún motivo para vivir… pero ahora todo es diferente, sé muy bien que él se encuentra aquí… ahora soy el único que puede detenerle – se dijo en voz alta Butz que miró con fijeza el techo como si pudiera ver a través del concreto y observara el cielo… al fin había encontrado una razón para no rendirse y mantenerse vivo… era algo extraño pensar que por conocer a una persona su vida cambiara tanto…

Kuru kuru mawaru Ven, ven y gira

Chikyuugi Tierra

kuru kuru kawaru ven, ven y cambia

Chikan sekai no hate ni para retrasar el fin del mundo

Ai wo yono kobi sakebi con tu voz de amor, el brillo de tu armadura

Meiling tiene razón… yo soy el único que puede retrasar el fin del mundo… y no importa los medios que tenga que usar, no permitiré que nada le pase – dijo en voz alta el muchacho de ojos castaños que en ese momento se arrancó los dispositivos que conectaban su cuerpo a las máquinas, sin más se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación con la firme decisión de no permitir que llegara el fin del mundo…

Parece que ya no pueden soportar más dolor ¿verdad? – preguntó sumamente divertido el soldier perfecto que había detenido la contracción de sus dedos pero el dolor en sus oponentes no había disminuido en lo más mínimo… ambos sentían un intenso dolor proveniente de todo su cuerpo, si no hacían algo, sin duda ese iba a ser su final.

La antigua card captor sabía bien que sus amigos corrían un terrible peligro… tenía que hacer algo para alejarlos de su enemigo, pero la pregunta era ¿qué podía hacer? Había usado todo su poder y no había conseguido ni siquiera hacerle un rasguño… a lo lejos sus guardianes se encontraba tendidos en el suelo, mientras que a lo lejos la muchacha china trataba de contener a dos muchachas que estaban desesperadas por salir a ayudar a las personas más importantes de sus vidas y aunque ella quería hacer algo sabía que solo iría a sacrificar su vida.

Tienes que dejarme ir… tengo que ayudar a Cloud, si no hago algo ese monstruo lo matará – dijo sumamente exaltada la muchacha de Septerra que trataba ayudar a su amigo de infancia pero era retenida por la muchacha china, en el estado actual que se encontraba Tifa, no podía poner mucha resistencia…

Ella tiene razón Meiling, si no hacemos algo matará también a Eriol – dijo entre lágrimas Tomoyo que a pesar que no forcejeaba era sostenida por el brazo de su amiga, la muchacha de ojos castaño no dejaría que su amiga diera su vida en vano, ellas poco podía hacer… solo quedaba una alternativa…

Entiendo cómo se sienten, pero ustedes no pueden hacer nada… - atinó a responder la muchacha china ante la mirada atónita de sus dos amigas que no entendían por qué decía cosas así… en especial su amiga de armoniosa voz, la conocía bien para saber que ella no era así pero entonces por qué decía esas cosas…

Entonces qué quieres… que simplemente nos quedemos sentadas viéndoles morir… no soy una maldita cobarde – dijo furiosa Tifa que no comprendía como ella podía decir esas cosas… aunque sabía que no iba a lograr mucho, no dejaría de pelear… era mejor eso que dejarse matar.

No he dicho eso, solo les digo que ustedes no pueden hacer nada… tú estás muy lastimada y Tomoyo no podría pelear con ese sujeto, con eso solo lograrían acrecentar el número de víctimas… - respondió la muchacha china dejando confundidas a sus dos amigas pero en ese instante su amiga de la primaria de Tomoeda comprendió lo que ella quería decir…

Entonces… tú… Meiling… iras… - la muchacha no pudo continuar pues en ese instante la aludida las soltó y sin decir nada, simplemente salió corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigos… la muchacha china era consciente que no podría hacer nada pero con un poco de suerte les daría tiempo de escapar… mientras se acercaba a su enemigo sintió nostalgia al recordar a Butz…

"Después de todo, nunca le dije lo que sentía por él" – se dijo la muchacha de Hong Kong mientras corría hacia su enemigo… aunque en varias oportunidades le había mostrado de cierta forma sus sentimientos jamás le había dicho que lo amaba… era un hecho que esto sería lo último que haría… era una gran tristeza no haber podido verle una vez más…

El soldier perfecto disfrutaba complacido viendo los rostros de dolor de sus enemigos, solo necesitaba hacer un movimiento más para acabar con esos dos sujetos, en ese momento sintió los pasos de alguien que se acercaba hacia él a toda velocidad… Sephiroth volteó su mirada y observó como una muchacha se acercaba a toda prisa hacia él, era irrisorio que siguieran tratando de oponerse a él cuando desde un inicio sabían que era imposible que hicieran algo.

Con una sonrisa dibujada en la boca, el soldier perfecto sujetó a Masamune con su mano libre y lanzó un corte horizontal generando una terrible corriente de aire que dio de lleno a la muchacha que tuvo que detenerse y protegerse pero la fuerza del viento era tremendo por lo que la muchacha salió disparada hacia atrás cayendo pesadamente en el suelo.

¡Ridículo! ¿Qué pensabas hacer?... Es estúpido lo que has hecho… pero me ahorraste mucho tiempo – indicó el hombre de larga cabellera que aún no liberaba a los otros dos muchachos pero comenzó a alejarse de ellos un poco, ahora su mirada estaba centrada en la muchacha que se encontraba tendida en el suelo y que no podía aun recuperarse del golpe.

Pensaba dejarte al final, pero veo que estás deseosa de morir… quería ser benevolente contigo ya que fuiste una pieza clave en todo esto… pero por tu insolencia, te mataré aquí y ahora mismo… serás la primera – indicó el portador de Masamune que en ese momento clavó su espada en el piso y estiraba su mano a la vez que estiraba el dedo índice.

Nuevamente la reencarnación de dios comenzó a reírse a carcajadas al mismo tiempo que de su dedo índice comenzaba a brillar una intensa luz roja, el jefe del clan Li sabía que eso solo significaba una cosa… iba a atacarla y era seguro que ella moriría con ese ataque, tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla, ya no había tiempo de reparar en las consecuencias… tenía que actuar sin importar el después, esto sería su última oportunidad y probablemente su último ataque.

Dios y rey de los Dragones, tú que eres el más poderoso, sabio y que gobiernas sobre todos los dragones… - el muchacho no pudo terminar de realizar el conjuro que convocaría al más poderoso de todos los dragones… ante la sorpresa de él mismo escupió sangre mientras se desplomaba… su novia se apresuró a ayudarle, pero no pudo hacer mucho, la condición del descendiente de Clow era preocupante… y ahora Sephiroth se disponía a matar a la muchacha china.

¡Muere…! – gritó Sephiroth, después de eso un delgado rayo rojo salió de su dedo que se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el corazón de la muchacha china que simplemente se había quedado petrificada… la estudiante de arqueología dejó a un costado a su novio y salió corriendo para ayudar a su amiga aunque sabía que era imposible que llegara a tiempo y más que su amiga sobreviviera a un ataque así…

Una gran nube de polvo se levantó de manera inesperada cubriendo a la muchacha china… nadie sabía realmente que había sucedido, simplemente se había escuchado una explosión y después de eso se había levantado una enorme nube de polvo que cubrió alrededor de la muchacha china, sin embargo el rostro del soldier perfecto había cambiado… ya no tenía el mismo semblante que al inicio.

Pronto el polvo comenzó a disiparse para dejar ver a la muchacha de ojos café intacta pero además delante de ella se encontraba otra persona que no lograban reconocer… en ese instante pudieron sentir una enorme presencia mágica que comenzaba a llenarlo todo… el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra a pesar del dolor logró reconocer ese poder… aunque no comprendía que hacía ahí…

Finalmente viniste… aunque no tiene sentido el que hayas venido, el destino de todos ellos y de su planeta no cambiará… incluso el tuyo se acaba de firmar en el momento que te plantaste frente a mí – expresó el portador de Masamune que miraba detenidamente hacia el lugar en dónde había lanzado su último ataque… sin embargo esta vez su mirada era distinta…

Estás equivocado Sephiroth… todos somos capaces de cambiar nuestro destino, ya sea para bien o para mal… eso dependerá de las decisiones que tomemos… unas más difíciles que otra – respondió el muchacho de gabardina que se mostraba sereno y también miraba fijamente al aludido, en ese instante la muchacha de Hong Kong reaccionó… había cerrado los ojos para recibir el ataque de su enemigo pero ahora se encontraba atrás de él.

¿Butz? ¿pero cómo? ¿estás bien? – preguntó aún confundida la muchacha china que aún no se recuperaba de la impresión, las cosas pasaban muy rápido y cada vez menos entendía, ¿qué hacía él ahí? ¿cómo había llegado a ese lugar? ¿cómo se había recuperado tan de repente? La cabeza de la muchacha iba a explotar de tantas dudas…

Es peligroso que sigas aquí Meiling, anda con tus amigos… no puedo permitir que te suceda algo, jamás me lo perdonaría… - respondió con firmeza el muchacho de ojos café que volteó su mirada hacia la muchacha que por unos segundos permaneció quieta, pero después de unos segundos simplemente se alejó, no sabía bien por qué lo hacía pero sentía que tenía que hacerle caso.

Por lo que veo nada ha cambiado… sigues siendo el mismo estúpido, que pena me das… hermano – indicó tranquilamente el hombre de larga cabellera blanca que en ese momento soltó a los dos muchachos que cayeron pesadamente al suelo, sin más su enemigo caminó hacia Butz mientras que todos los presentes no entendía que estaba pasando ahí… ¿acaso habían escuchado bien? ¿lo había llamado hermano?

¿Hermano? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? – preguntó la maestra de las cartas que regresaba con su amiga china hacia donde estaba el jefe del clan Li que aún tosía sangre, mientras que dos muchachas aprovecharon la confusión para acercarse a dos muchachos que aún se retorcían de dolor en el suelo.

¿Te encuentras bien Cloud? – preguntó angustiada Tifa que trataba de reanimar a su amigo que solo estaba tendido en el suelo, pronto el aludido dirigió su mirada hacia ella y atinó a sonreírle, sin demora la muchacha le ayudó a reincorporarse, se sentía aliviada que él estuviera bien…

Eriol… Eriol… - atinó a decir la muchacha de armoniosa voz que abrazó a su novio que a duras penas se mantenía consciente… el dolor que sentía era tremendo pero el ver que su novia estaba bien era suficiente para devolverle las fuerzas para levantarse… a lo lejos dos personajes se acercaban lentamente pero sin quitarse la mirada…

El silencio comenzó a angustiar a todos… Sephiroth solo podía observar a Butz y Butz solo podía observar a Sephiroth… era complicado saber que iba a suceder en ese momento pero era un hecho que el único que podría tener una oportunidad de enfrentar al portador de Masamune era Butz…

¿Qué sucede hermano? No me digas que nuevamente te has olvidado que somos hermanos… no creo que seas tan ridículo para llegar a ese extremo – indicó el soldier perfecto que en ese momento sonrió por primera vez desde la llegada de su supuesto hermano… a pesar de todo sabía que no había nada de qué preocuparse…

No, para nada lo he olvidado Sephiroth… justo por eso estoy aquí, vengo a ponerle punto a final a tu ambición – respondió el muchacho de ojos café con decisión, Meiling no comprendía lo que estaba pasando… era la primera vez que veía a Butz así, incluso le parecía que era otra persona… no sabía como explicarlo, pero definitivamente esa persona ya no era el mismo Butz que ella había conocido…

Vaya la confianza tuya, lo mismo dijeron todos esos insectos y mira en el estado que se encuentran ahora… deberías medir más tus palabras hermano mío – se apresuró a decir el hombre de larga cabellera que nuevamente sonrió, ¿por qué tenían esa necedad de enfrentarlo…? ¿era tan difícil aceptar la realidad? Ellos jamás le ganarían hicieran lo que hicieran.

¿De qué están hablando? No puede ser cierto que seas su hermano… Butz – preguntó con fuerza la muchacha china que cada vez comprendía menos… llamando la atención de ambos hermanos… las dudas no abandonaban la cabeza de la muchacha ¿por qué él había cambiado…? ¿acaso le había mentido todo este tiempo?

Por unos segundos el aludido permaneció en silencio, realmente no sabía que decir… incluso para él era difícil aceptar la realidad que escondía… sin embargo si alguien merecía saber la verdad era ella… aunque eso significara renunciar a ella, no era justo mentirle en algo tan importante como su real existencia…

Así es Meiling… yo soy el hermano de Sephiroth, realmente soy su hermano mayor… - atinó a decir el muchacho de gabardina que no pudo evitar bajar la mirada… de cierta forma sentía vergüenza, aunque él sabía que era totalmente diferente a su hermano, no podía evadir el hecho que tenían la misma esencia…

¿Pero cómo…? Si Sephiroth fue un experimento… entonces tú… - la muchacha de Septerra no pudo continuar hablando al darse cuenta de la verdad… si eran hermanos eso significaba que Butz era al igual que Sephiroth un experimento, pero ¿cómo no supieron de su existencia? No lograba comprender del todo…

Así es… yo al igual que Sephiroth, soy un experimento de mi padre Hojo, el me implantó en mi madre Lucrecia y así fui concebido, pero una persona muy cercana a mi madre al saber lo que había hecho Hojo y los planes que tenía para mí, me secuestró a los pocos días de nacido pensando que de esa forma salvaría a mi madre, esa persona cuidó de mí por varios años sin embargo… - el muchacho hizo una pausa, no era muy fácil decir todas esas cosas… al fin y al cabo él era como Sephiroth… ¿dónde residía la diferencia entre ellos?

Mi padre, el científico Hojo no se había detenido con sus experimentos y por mucho tiempo estuvo buscándome hasta que al final logró dar con nosotros… sin embargo esta persona logró ocultarme antes que me encontraran, cuando se encontraron supe la verdad… - expresó el muchacho de ojos café mientras que recuerdos de su niñez regresaban de manera violenta a su mente…

Bien, bien Vincent… has escapado de mí ya por mucho tiempo, pero después de todo al fin logré dar contigo – expresó un científico de gafas que sonreía satisfecho, a su lado se encontraban una media docena de soldados y a simple vista se veían sumamente fuertes…

Di lo que quieras Hojo, no importa lo que hagas jamás lo tendrás… no permitiré que arruines la vida de ese niño como lo hiciste con Lucrecia – indicó Vincent que miró desafiante al científico… era consciente que se encontraba frente a los guerreros más fuerte de Shinra… soldier de primera clase, no tendría ni una posibilidad en contra de ellos…

Valientes palabras Vincent, pero realmente ya no me importa esa niño… ahora tengo uno mucho mejor que él, al fin he conseguido al guerrero perfecto… Sephiroth se convertirá en el soldier perfecto, invencible… al fin conseguí fusionar al cien por ciento las células humanas con las células del ente extraterrestre… esta vez fue una fusión en su totalidad… puliré todas sus habilidades al máximo y se convertirá en el ser invencible, la arma definitiva… aunque ahora que lo pienso, me hubiera gustado poner a prueba las habilidades de Sephiroth con su hermano mayor… pero sé bien que no me vas a decir dónde está… - atinó a responder el científico que se veía absorto en sus pensamientos ante la mirada de indignación del aludido.

¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tus hijos…? – preguntó indignado Vincent que no lograba comprender cómo ese tipo era capaz de hablar de esa forma de sus hijos, si ya de por sí era horrendo que experimentara con su hijo, ahora lo había hecho de nuevo…

Vamos, no me salgas con esas cursilerías… tú eras uno de los mejores integrantes de los Turcos, organización capaz de cometer los peores horrores de este mundo, así que no me salga con esas cosas, además gracias a ti fui capaz de conseguirlo… si no hubiera sido por ti, Lucrecia jamás hubiera aceptado… - respondió Hojo que sonrió al ver la cara de confusión del muchacho, era divertido ver cómo era capaz de jugar con sus sentimientos.

No pongas esa cara, gracias a tu idea del secuestro… Lucrecia quedó tan vulnerable que no fue capaz de rechazar mi nuevo experimento, el haber perdido su hijo le causó una tremenda conmoción emocional que terminó convirtiéndola en mi perfecto conejillo de indias – agregó el científico que comenzó a reírse a carcajada ante la cara de furia de Vincent que trató de atacarle pero rápidamente aparecieron a sus costados los soldados que lo sujetaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

Maldito… ¡¿cómo te atreviste a hacerle algo así? ¿qué has hecho con Lucrecia? – preguntó el ex miembro de los Turcos que forcejeaba para liberarse sin embargo todo era en vano, los soldados lo tenían muy bien sujetado.

Yo no rapté a su hijo… su deseo de ser madre fue mayor que su razón por lo que aceptó realizar de nuevo el experimento, una pena que no le deje conservar a su hijo, era una mala influencia para el niño… él no necesitaba de los vanos sentimientos humanos… con eso creo que finalmente Lucrecia terminó por enloquecer y desapareció… hasta ahora no sé dónde estará pero para lo que importa… ya cumplió su función – indicó con suma tranquilidad el científico que solo acrecentó la ira de Vincent que forcejeó con más ímpetu lo que originó que fuera golpeado por los soldados…

Vaya que impaciencia Vincent, tu amor por Lucrecia terminó siendo la destrucción de ella… te habría convenido quedarte tranquilo, pero en fin… todo tiene un final y el tuyo llega ahora mismo - indicó el científico que se dispuso a dar la orden de ejecución pero en ese instante hizo su aparición una nueva persona.

Espera Hojo, él aún puede sernos útil… por sus características sería un excelente voluntario para los experimentos de metamorfosis que habíamos empezado – expresó la voz de un hombre que aparecía detrás del científico, su figura denotaba cierta pasividad.

Usted tiene razón, ¿cómo no lo había pensado? Bueno es hora que duermas Vincent, y con un poco de suerte conseguiré que me digas dónde dejaste al niño – indicó el científico que con un movimiento de su mano indicó a sus soldados que golpearan en la nuca al aludido dejándolo inconsciente y así llevándolo sin saber que el niño que buscaban se encontraba oculto y había escuchado todo lo que habían hablado…

Después de saber la verdad de mi existencia, enloquecí, por lo que corrí y corrí sin parar hasta el punto que me propuse olvidar lo que había escuchado y tanto fue mi poder de convencimiento que terminé perdiendo la memoria… lo único que logré recordar fue mi nombre… de ahí en adelante viví solo en la calle… - terminó diciendo el muchacho de gabardina ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes a excepción de su hermano…

Los dos muchachos de Septerra estaban tan sorprendidos de lo que había contado el hermano mayor de su enemigo… no entendían por qué su amigo de armas Vincent jamás les había contado sobre la existencia de Butz, aunque era probable que Hojo hubiera alterado la memoria de su amigo…

Maldito Hojo, por lo menos ahora está en el infierno pagando por todos sus pecados – indicó el muchacho de ojos celestes que recordó cuando se enfrentaron al científico, aunque fue una dura batalla consiguieron vencerle y terminaron con sus ambiciones…

Bueno hermano, esto comienza a volverse aburrido… dijiste que ibas poner punto final a esto… ya viene siendo hora que dejes tanto de hablar y que me muestres que no eres un insecto cómo éstos… - indicó el portador de Masamune que levantó su espada mientras comenzaba a concentrar su poder mágico… pronto una aura roja comenzó a envolverlo…

Nosotros tenemos los mismos poderes Sephiroth… - expresó el muchacho de ojos café que también comenzó a concentrar su poder mágico, a los pocos segundos una aura azul rodeó todo el cuerpo del muchacho al igual que con su hermano menor…

Ya lo veremos… - atinó a decir el soldier perfecto que miraba con detenimiento a su enemigo, pronto se pudieron observar relámpagos en el cielo encima de los dos combatientes al mismo tiempo que una fuerte brisa soplaba a su alrededor anunciado la tremenda pelea que se iba a dar y que probablemente definiría el destino de todos…

-0-

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Este capítulo ha estado lleno de emoción y de acción… cómo era de esperarse nos encontramos en la recta final de este fic y la última confrontación se lleva a cabo en contra del ser perfecto, él que se hace llamar la reencarnación de dios, la pelea empieza y todos son abatidos por el inmenso poder de su enemigo, Sephiroth es poseedor de un poder tremendo que hace ver insignificantes a todos los protagonistas al punto de quitarle en un inicio todas las esperanzas de ganar a Cloud que por un momento había desistido a pelear y se había dejado ganar por la impotencia, sin embargo Tifa con palabras certeras que le hacen ver su error… Shaoran y Eriol combinaron sus ataques para vencer a su enemigo pero nada parecía ser lo suficiente ante él, ni siquiera cuando combinaron sus invocaciones, Sephiroth venció a todas las invocaciones que se le pusieron adelante… pero eso no fue suficiente para hacer retroceder a los protagonistas y así por un instante Tifa luchó contra el hombre que le arrebató su familia y amigos pero a pesar de esforzarse no pudo hacer mucho en contra de él pero cuando parecía todo perdido apareció Cloud que al fin había reaccionado, pronto se da la pelea de estos dos rivales pero nuevamente los poderes de Sephiroth apabullan a Cloud que realiza una nueva invocación… cabe aclarar que la invocación de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda le he sacado del juego Final Fantasy VII así que ya saben… sin embargo esta invocación termina siendo derrotada también por Sephiroth que ataca a Cloud que realiza otra invocación para protegerse, Garnet es una invocación de Final Fantasy VIII así que se debe a su creador… pero cómo era de esperarse no fue suficiente para detener el ataque pero Eriol y Shaoran acudieron en su ayuda pero no era suficiente por lo que Sakura se ve forzada a usar todo su potencial en la carta Esperanza que por un momento pone en aprietos a Sephiroth, ante esto el soldier perfecto decide matarla pero ahí salen a relucir, al fin, las cartas de Shaoran que salvan a Sakura del ataque de su enemigo aunque por poco casi matan a Shaoran, así es que al fin Sakura se entera de la verdad detrás de las cartas… pero la amenaza aún no ha terminado, Cloud y Eriol por tratar de proteger a Shaoran y Sakura son atacados por Sephiroth que estuvo a punto de matarlos pero Meiling salió en su ayuda pero su enemigo decidió que sería mejor matarla a ella primero y cuando parecía que era su fin apareció Butz… Butz cuenta su historia a la vez que revela que es el hermano mayor, en la historia menciona a un viejo amigo de Cloud y Tifa; Vincent, también menciona a Hojo y Lucrecia, todos ellos son personajes de Final Fantasy VII así que y saben… bueno cabe resaltar que la historia que relata no tiene nada que ver con el juego, es una historia adaptada para este fic… ahora la única esperanza que existe reside en los hombros de Butz ¿podrá Butz vencer a Sephiroth? ¿por qué está confiado Sephiroth? ¿Qué sucederá con los protagonistas? Estas son algunas de las preguntas que serán contestadas en el siguiente capítulo.

Criticas, ideas, bombas cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** Butz se enfrentará con todas sus fuerzas a su hermano y dará a lugar a una tremenda confrontación, sin embargo sucederá algo que podría cambiar el resultado de esta pelea por lo que solo quedará una ligera luz de esperanza… esto son algunas de las cosas que veremos en el siguiente capítulo así que les invito a acompáñame al veintitresavo capítulo de esta historia _El poder de la unión hace el milagro._


	23. El poder de la union hace el milagro

CAP XXIII: EL PODER DE LA UNIÓN HACE EL MILAGRO

El cielo se había vuelto oscuro en dónde se observaba el constante aparecer de relámpagos además se podía escuchar los estruendosos truenos que azotaban el lugar, claras señales de la tremenda pelea que iba a empezar… el resultado de dicho combate decidiría el destino de todo un planeta… ahora el destino del mundo estaba en las manos de dos hombre que se miraban fijamente.

A un costado se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes acompañados de tres criaturas mágicas que habían recuperado hace poco el conocimiento, la mirada de todos estaba centrada en la pelea que iba a empezar… pero qué tan seguros podían estar de qué Butz sería capaz de vencer a su hermano menor… no podían dejarle toda esa responsabilidad solo a él.

Iré a ayudarle – atinó a decir el muchacho rubio que a duras penas se mantenía consciente, a pesar de todo aún sentía dolor por todo su cuerpo… el último ataque de su enemigo había sido devastador sin embargo sabía que podría sobreponerse al dolor… además él tenía una cuenta personal que atender en contra del soldier perfecto…

No digas tonterías Cloud, ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿acaso no te das cuenta en el estado qué estás? – se apresuró a decir la muchacha de larga cabellera negra que miró a su amigo de infancia de manera suplicante, ellos ya habían hecho lo que podían y ahora solo les quedaba esperar… pronto la muchacha no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor al toparse su pierna lastimada.

El aludido no supo que decir… simplemente atinó a mirar a sus amigos y cómo se imaginaba pudo ver el rostro de impotencia de ellos e incluso de los guardianes… todos sabían que en las condiciones actuales no serían de ayuda, simplemente se convertirían en un estorbo para el muchacho de gabardina.

… no podemos quedarnos aquí sentados esperando que esa persona solucione esto, tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer – indicó el antiguo juez de las cartas Clow que estaba de rodillas en el piso, sabía que ya le quedaba pocas fuerzas pero no podía rendirse aún, tenía que haber algo que podrían hacer.

La antigua card captor se encontraba al lado de su novio que aparentemente estaba peor que el resto, ella al igual que ellos sabía que tenían que hacer algo pero todos sus amigos estaban agotados y lastimados, no había mucho que pudieran hacer… sin embargo, a pesar de estar cansada ella aún podía pelear… la muchacha observó a sus amigos y vio en sus miradas la frustración que sentían al no poder hacer nada.

Es cierto, esto no puede quedar así, yo le ayudaré a vencerle – atinó a decir la estudiante de arqueología que en ese instante sorprendió a todos en especial a su prometido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, la muchacha de ojos verdes dejó al cuidado de su novio a la muchacha china que no supo que decir y sin decir más comenzó a alejarse del grupo a pesar de que su novio le llamaba… ella ya había tomado la decisión y no había marcha atrás.

Muy indiferentes a estos… los hermanos se miraban fijamente, a cada segundo que pasaba sus respectivas auras se hacían más fuertes, pronto los rayos comenzaron a ser más intensos indicando que en cualquier momento empezaría su confrontación… el suelo comenzó a temblar de manera brusca y no se hizo esperar resquebrajaduras en la tierra, haciendo dudar si ese lugar sería lo suficiente fuerte para resistir una pelea cómo la que iba a iniciarse.

La muchacha de ojos verdes a paso lento comenzó a acercase a dónde se encontraba los hermanos, la muchacha apretaba con fuerza su báculo, realmente no sabía que podría hacer para ayudar pero por más insignificante que fuera sería mucho mejor que simplemente quedarse esperando.

¿Qué haces? – atinó a preguntar el muchacho de gabardina que había dirigido su mirada hacia Sakura al percatarse que se acercaba hacia ellos, aunque sabía de antemano que pretendía ella… no podía dejar que hiciera algo así… esa pelea solo le correspondían a él, de cierta manera Sephiroth era algo que él solo debía solucionar…

Sé que es poco lo que puedo hacer pero quiero ayudarte – atinó a responder la estudiante de arqueología que se mostró firme aunque por dentro sentía algo de miedo, era consciente que esta vez se encontraba en una situación de vida o muerte…

Agradezco tu gesto pero no necesito tu ayuda, esto es algo que tengo que solucionar por mí mismo, es mejor que regreses con tus amigos – indicó el hermano mayor de Sephiroth que rápidamente regresó su mirada hacia su enemigo, ellos ya habían sufrido lo suficiente… no era justo que siguieran sacrificándose en una pelea que realmente no les concernía… esto era algo que solo él podía atender.

La muchacha simplemente se quedó parada por unos segundos, realmente no sabía que pensar… ¿acaso tan insignificante podría ser ayuda para ser despreciada de esa manera? Sin embargo tenía que reconocer que esta pelea estaba fuera de su alcance y tal vez lo más inteligente sería hacerle caso… sin más la muchacha dio media vuelta mientras regresaba con sus amigos.

Vaya, vaya… en verdad crees que podrás ganarme… te estás confiando demasiado hermano, y no es que esa chiquilla pudiera hacer algún cambio en el resultado de nuestro enfrentamiento, eso ya está decidido… tu destino es el mismo que el de todas esas basuras – expresó con una sonrisa el soldier perfecto que en ese momento colocaba delante de él a su enorme espada, sabía que en cualquier momento la pelea con su hermano iba a empezar… era consciente que esta vez tendría que ponerse realmente serio.

Ya te lo dije Sephiroth, nosotros tenemos los mismos poderes… todo dependerá de nuestra fuerza de voluntad – respondió el muchacho de gabardina que en ese instante hizo que el aura azul que cubría todo su cuerpo se intensificara rápidamente ante la sorpresa de todos que no se esperaban que todavía tuviera más poder…

Entonces deja de hablar y demuéstramelo con hechos… contigo no tendré benevolencia así que es mejor que estés listo a morir… - la aura roja que cubría al portador de Masamune también creció desmesuradamente a la vez que los relámpagos aumentaban y los sonidos de los truenos se hacían más pronunciados, el suelo retumbaba con mayor fuerza anunciando que el inicio de una pelea épica iba a empezar…

Sin previo aviso el hombre de cabellera blanca se lanzó hacia su hermano empuñando su espada, pronto lanzó un tremendo corte que creó una tremenda corriente de aire que cortaba el piso por donde pasaba, a pesar de eso el muchacho de gabardina corrió hacia su enemigo y con un rápido movimiento esquivó el ataque y se lanzó a Sephiroth con una patada, su hermano menor bloqueó la patada con su brazo, pero Butz recién empezaba a atacar… comenzó a dar tremendas patadas en todas las direcciones pero a pesar de eso su hermano con ayuda de sus brazos los bloqueaba…

Sephiroth es un monstruo… por más que Butz lo ataca, bloquea todos sus golpes – indicó la muchacha de armoniosa voz que al igual que todo el grupo observaba atentamente la confrontación de los dos hermanos, eran conscientes de que esa pelea era definitiva…

Te equivocas, aunque Sephiroth detiene sus ataques, poco a poco Butz está que lo hace retroceder con sus golpes, eso quiere decir que ni siquiera Sephiroth puede detener su ataque del todo… - atinó a decir el muchacho rubio sumamente sorprendido… era consciente que esos dos se encontraban en una dimensión distinta a él… sus poderes eran abrumadores…

Butz comenzó a usar sus manos para atacar a su hermano que también comenzó a con estocadas de su espada pero el muchacho de gabardina los esquivaba con rapidez, pronto la ventaja de usar Masamune se hizo evidente pues poco a poco Sephiroth comenzó a alejar a su enemigo de él, el tamaño de la espada le otorgaba mayor alcance de ataque a diferencia de Butz que solo podía usar sus piernas y manos, sin embargo el muchacho de ojos castaños por medio de saltos se acercaba a su hermano…

En un complicado movimiento Butz esquivó la espada de su hermano que buscaba cortarle la cabeza, aprovechando que su hermano había descuidado su defensa al atacar, se inclinó para apoyarse con su mano en el suelo y así poder tener libres las piernas, apoyándose con la mano logró dar una patada directa al estomago de su hermano que a duras penas logró bloquearlo con su espada, sin embargo la fuerza fue tremenda por lo que el soldier perfecto fue empujado varios metros hacia atrás…

Esto… no debe estar pasando… ¡Bien… tú lo has querido así…! ¡Esta vez no me contendré! – expresó furioso la reencarnación de dios que aún no podía creer que hubiera sido atacado de esa forma… después de todo no era palabrería lo que le había dicho su hermano… sin embargo eso no sería suficiente para vencerlo, se lo demostraría…

El portador de Masamune comenzó a concentrar su energía en su espada, nuevamente el suelo comenzó a retumbar a la vez que las pequeños montes eran resquebrajados por los rayos que impactaban de lleno con ellos, al ver esto el hermano mayor de Sephiroth comenzó a concentrar energía en sus manos… pronto sus dos manos comenzaron a resplandecer…

¡Muere maldito…! – gritó Sephiroth que estiró su espada y comenzaron a salir de ella una infinidad de bolas rojas como si fueran balas disparadas de una metralleta, el ataque se dirigió a toda prisa hacia dónde estaba su hermano mayor que estaba listo para contener el ataque.

El hombre de gabardina comenzó a lanzar de sus manos una infinidad de esferas azules que volaron a toda velocidad hacia el ataque de su enemigo, pronto las esferas rojas chocaron con las azules provocando una infinidad de explosiones, sin demora una inmensa nube de humo comenzó a llenar todo el lugar pero ninguno de los dos oponentes dejaba de atacar, lo que generó que en el suelo se formaran tremendas grietas, de seguir así todo desaparecía…

"Probablemente el poder de ambos sea el mismo… entonces ¿qué decidirá el resultado de esta batalla?" – se preguntó el muchacho de ojos color miel que a pesar de sus heridas observaba perplejo las tremendas habilidades que demostraban los dos hermanos, definitivamente ellos se encontraban en un nivel diferente al de todos ellos…

El muchacho de ojos café no podía ver nada a causa de la densa nube que cubría todo el lugar, sin embargo sabía que su hermano aún seguía atacando por lo que él no podía detenerse, pero de pronto el soldier perfecto apareció muy cerca de él, Butz estaba perplejo… en ese instante observó que su hermano con una mano sostenía la espada y con la otra había concentrado una gran cantidad de energía… ahora entendía cómo él se había podido acercar sin que se diera cuenta…

Imbécil, te confiaste mucho en tu poder, para poder vencerme se necesita mucho más que eso… ¡ahora muere! – exclamó el amigo de Cloud que en ese instante lanzó su ataque a su desprotegido hermano que no pudo hacer más que recibir el ataque en el cuerpo… el ataque comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia atrás hasta que colisionó con un peñasco que se desmoronó con el impacto, con la risa de Sephiroth llegaron las esferas rojas que comenzaron a caer al lugar en dónde había caído su hermano mayor… no se hizo esperar una tremenda explosión que sacudió todo el lugar al mismo tiempo que sobresaltaba a todos que no se esperaban que las cosas terminaran así…

Con eso ya no molestará… ahora les toca a todos ustedes – expresó el soldier perfecto sumamente seguro de la muerte de su hermano, por lo que cesó su ataque y ahora se dirigió hacia un grupo de jóvenes que se veían aún sorprendidos por la derrota de Butz, pronto todos se dispusieron a pelear… era lo único que podían hacer, ya no había otra opción…

Lentamente la reencarnación de dios caminaba hacia sus enemigos… pero raramente su mirada se encontraba centrada en la muchacha china… luego dirigió su mirada hacia el resto de personas… en los escombros del peñasco comenzó a escucharse el sonido de las pequeñas rocas que se movían… Sephiroth volteó incrédulo al escuchar ese pequeño sonido… era imposible… pronto una expulsión de energía levantó todos los escombros y una presencia mágica ya conocida se hizo presente nuevamente…

Ya te lo dije antes Sephiroth, esto es algo que solo nos incumbe a los dos… no metas a nadie más en esto… - dijo el muchacho de ojos castaños que comenzó a limpiarse la ropa del polvo ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos en especial de su hermano menor que no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban… eso no debía estar pasando…

Imposible… recibiste un ataque directo… maldito, realmente te estás convirtiendo en algo molesto – indicó con rabia el portador de Masamune que en ese momento apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada, eso se estaba complicando más de lo esperado, de seguir así no le quedaría otra opción que tomar esa medida… solo necesitaba que cometieran el mismo error…

Sin previo aviso Butz levantó los brazos al mismo tiempo que concentraba entre ellos una gran cantidad de magia que había tomado la forma de una esfera purpura… entre sus manos el ataque comenzaba a ganar tamaño, su hermano sabía que ese no era un simple ataque…

El muchacho de gabardina lanzó su ataque hacia el soldier perfecto que sin demora comenzó a correr en dirección del ataque ante la sorpresa de Butz, en cuestión de segundos Sephiroth se encontraba a unos centímetros de la esfera purpura, con un movimiento circular de su espada, la reencarnación de dios logró cortar el ataque de su hermano en dos que tras eso el ataque simplemente se desvaneció ante la sorpresa de Butz…

El hombre de larga cabellera aprovechó la distracción de su oponente y con una velocidad impresionante apareció delante de él y lanzó un corte con el fin de partir en dos a su enemigo pero en una rápida reacción el muchacho de ojos castaños sujetó la espada con sus manos evitando así el ataque…

Por unos segundos los dos hermanos comenzaron a forcejear… por un lado el soldier perfecto imprimía toda su fuerza en su espada y así cortar en dos a su enemigo, por el otro lado el muchacho de gabardina aplicaba toda su fuerza en detener la espada con sus manos pero comenzaba a ser mucho más complicado de lo que él esperaba.

Antes que pudiera darse cuenta, el hombre de cabellera blanca lanzó una patada que dio de lleno en el estómago de su hermano mayor, pronto el muchacho de ojos café sintió una gran presión que lo empujaba hacia atrás, de inmediato un tremendo dolor se apoderó de todo su ser y sin más salió disparado hacia atrás para luego colisionar con un peñasco que se hizo pedazos…

El portador de Masamune sonrió, ahora si estaba seguro que lo había lastimado… se lo tenía bien merecido, ya estaba cansado de todo eso… era cierto que él era fuerte pero jamás podría compararse con él, con eso golpe de seguro lo comprendería… al final no era necesario a recurrir a medidas desesperadas.

A lo lejos, Butz salía entre los escombros… esta vez el ataque de su hermano menor había sido efectivo, pronto el muchacho se tomó el vientre con su mano, aún podía sentir un gran dolor en esa zona… después de todo él tenía razón… había una diferencia entre ellos, ahora estaba casi seguro que de seguir así, terminaría siendo derrotado.

Esto no va bien… él tampoco podrá vencerlo – expresó el guardián de alas de mariposa, había estado observando atentamente la pelea y podía ver que a diferencia de su enemigo, Butz se encontraba algo agitado además de que hasta ahora no había podido atacar a su hermano… lo que indicaba que la situación se estaba poniendo a favor de su enemigo.

Si no hace algo, ese sujeto lo vencerá… - dijo indignado la bestia guardiana del sello que no comprendía cómo podía ser posible que su oponente pudiera tener tanto poder, a pesar del enorme poder del muchacho de gabardina… ¿acaso no era suficiente?

Parece que el descanso se va a terminar… de seguir las cosas así, tendremos que pelear nuevamente para ayudar a Butz, lo apoyaremos con todo lo que tengamos, eso será la única oportunidad que habrá para vencer a Sephiroth – expresó con seriedad el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que en ese momento se apoyaba en su novia, no estaba seguro que eso les daría alguna ventaja pero era lo único que podían hacer…

"Tengo que atacarlo esta vez con todas mis fuerzas… aunque realmente no estoy seguro que sea suficiente o si seré capaz de conseguirlo… pero debo intentarlo" – se dijo el muchacho de ojos castaños que ahora caminaba hacia su hermano, la situación se estaba complicando más de lo que hubiera esperado… sin darse cuenta había gastado mucha energía y comenzaba a sentirse cansado a diferencia de su hermano que se le veía bastante tranquilo…

Butz sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a concentrarse, pronto de su mano comenzó aparecer una energía azul en forma de viento que giraba alrededor de su mano de manera irregular, ante esto el muchacho con su otra mano comenzó a moverla de tal forma que comenzaba moldear la energía de tal forma que girara de forma regular y así formara una esfera azul, dentro de la esfera se podía observar como giraba la energía azul a toda velocidad…

La reencarnación de dios no podía ocultar su sorpresa… sabía bien que el ataque que había creado su hermano era distinto a todo lo que él había enfrentado, realmente era algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado, en ese instante su enemigo comenzó a correr a toda prisa en dirección a él… no podía dejarse tocar por ese ataque.

¡No te dejaré…! – gritó Sephiroth que en ese instante comenzó a concentrar energía en sus manos, pronto el soldier perfecto empezó a lanzar rayos de energía hacia su hermano que comenzó a esquivar cada uno de los ataques a la vez que se acercaba más a su enemigo que comenzaba a desesperarse al ver que sus ataques eran evadidos con suma facilidad.

Al ver que su oponente se acercaba más hacia él, sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer… lo atacaría de manera directa y lo mataría antes que pudiera lanzarle ese ataque, además solo tenía que mantenerse alejado lo suficiente y su hermano jamás lograría lastimarlo, con su espada sería suficiente para mantener su distancia… rápidamente ambos hermanos corrían uno en contra del otro…

A pocos metros de distancia, la reencarnación de dios comenzó atacar con su enorme espada lo que hizo que el muchacho de gabardina se detuviera para conseguir esquivar la espada de su hermano, pronto el hombre de cabellos largos lanzaba cortes con su espada a toda velocidad y en todas las direcciones posibles mientras avanzaba por lo que Butz comenzó a retroceder para esquivarlos…

"Maldición… no puedo acercarme, si esto sigue así no podré mantener por más tiempo mi ataque y se desvanecerá… debo pensar en algo y pronto" – se dijo el muchacho de ojos café que se veía preocupado ante la actual situación, su enemigo sabía que solo tenía que mantener su distancia y esperar que el poder se desvaneciera, el muchacho observó que a pesar de todo el ataque en su mano aún permanecía con todo su potencial sin embargo eso no duraría por mucho más tiempo…

El portador de Masamune sabía bien que su hermano jamás conseguiría darle si seguía tan alejado, ese ataque era poderoso pero mientras no estuviera cerca jamás serviría… lo mismo sabía Butz por lo que era momento de tomar medidas desesperadas, si no hacía algo entonces todo se perdería…

Ante la sorpresa de su hermano menor, el muchacho de gabardina corrió hacia su enemigo de manera directa, sin demora el hombre de larga cabellera blanca atacó con su espada que la estiró hacia delante para que su hermano lo esquivara pero grande fue su asombro al ver que él no hizo nada para esquivar su ataque y fue atravesado por un costado por su espada…

¿Pero qué…? – atinó a decir el soldier perfecto que no entendía que había pasado, sin embargo pronto entendió lo que su enemigo había buscado, cuando intentó sacar a Masamune del cuerpo de su hermano no pudo, Butz sostenía de una mano la espada y no dejaba que la sacaran de su cuerpo, a base de gran dolor el muchacho de ojos castaño jaló con todas sus fuerzas la espada haciendo que su hermano fuera arrastrado por la fuerza al estar sujetando la empuñadura de Masamune, pronto ambos quedaron uno en frente del otro separados por escasos centímetros.

¡Esto es el final Sephiroth…! – gritó el muchacho de gabardina que sin pensarlo dos veces estiró su mano que tenía la esfera azul hacia el pecho de su hermano menor que no pudo hacer nada para esquivarlo, aún no podía creer que su hermano llegara a ese extremo con tal de vencer…

Casi inmediatamente que el ataque tocara el pecho de Sephiroth, el hombre de cabellera blanca sintió una terrible presión… pronto una gran energía lo cubrió, en ese instante sintió como una fuerza trataba de destruir su cuerpo a la vez que lo hacía girar en el aire, sin mucho que pudiera hacer el ataque lo arrastró hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que era cubierto por una energía azul, la potencia del ataque fue tal, que pronto Sephiroth desapareció de la vista de todos…

El muchacho de ojos castaños cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras que una mano apretaba con fuerza la herida de su pecho por la cual emanaba una considerable cantidad de sangre… el precio que tuvo que pagar para lanzar su ataque fue muy alto pero en definitiva eso había valido la pena, de seguro había conseguido vencer a su enemigo.

Sin demora un grupo de jóvenes se acercaron al malherido Butz que se apoyaba en el piso mientras que debajo de él se comenzaba a formar un pequeño charco de sangre, había tenido una enorme suerte de que ningún órgano vital hubiera sido comprometido con el ataque, la muchacha china apenas estuvo cerca de él no pudo evitar abrazarlo, por unos segundos su mente solo se enfocó en él por lo que le sonrió…

¡Increíble! Lo que hiciste fue algo extraordinario – expresó la estudiante de periodismo que sonreía junto a su novio, sentía un tremendo alivio al ver que al fin el terrible Sephiroth había sido vencido… no cabía duda que ni siquiera él podría sobrevivir a un ataque como ése además hasta ahora no había aparecido… el aludido simplemente sonrió

Nunca había visto un ataque como ése… - atinó a agregar el muchacho de ojos color miel que no cabía en su sorpresa, no podía imaginarse el poder destructivo de ese ataque… pero ¿era posible pensar que el soldier perfecto había sido vencido?… sin embargo no se podía sentir su presencia, parecía que al fin lo habían conseguido…

Y espero que no tengas que verlo nuevamente – respondió el muchacho de gabardina que trató de mostrarse tranquilo pero por dentro tenía una infinidad de sentimientos encontrados… aunque no quería reconocerlo, él hubiera deseado evitar esta confrontación… aún había mucho por hacer… todo esto recién había empezado…

Pronto el rostro de los hechiceros y los guardianes cambió drásticamente… era imposible, no podía ser cierto, una tremenda presencia comenzó a cubrirlo todo, la esencia mágica que sentía le permanecía a una de las personas más peligrosas que pudieron haber conocido… era impensable que ese ataque no hubiera acabado con él…

¡Maldito…! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimarme…? ¡Esto ha sido suficiente…! ¡Ya estoy harto de todo esto…! ¡Los mataré a todos ustedes en este mismo momento…! ¡Destruiré todo este lugar! ¡Reduciré todo a la nada! – exclamó la voz del portador de Masamune que en ese momento apareció a unos metros del grupo que aún estaba en shock… Sephiroth se veía bastante maltrecho además unas largas líneas de sangre recorrían su cuerpo y su rostro… a simple vista se podía ver que no había salido muy bien parado del último ataque de su hermano mayor.

Sin dar tiempo de reaccionar, la reencarnación de dios levantó su espada hacia el aire y comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de poder mágico, pronto aparecieron relámpagos en el cielo a la vez que el suelo temblaba y se resquebrajaba ante el inmenso poder de Sephiroth… esta vez su oponente estaba dispuesto a destruir todo lo que se pusiera en su camino sin importar nada…

Deben alejarse lo más que puedan de aquí… esta vez no sé si podré conseguirlo pero pondré todo de mí para detenerlo… - indicó el muchacho de ojos café que estaba atónito ante la inmensa cantidad de energía que concentraba su hermano menor… ya no sabía qué hacer exactamente en contra de todo ese poder, las ideas se le habían agotado…

No podemos dejarte todo esto a ti… quizás consigamos algo si nos unimos – se apresuró a decir el hechicero occidental que conocía bien que el ataque que estaba reuniendo su enemigo era tan tremendo que lo más seguro sería que ni siquiera juntando todos sus poderes podrían contener eso…

Es demasiado tarde… solo aléjense lo más lejos que puedan… no me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente – respondió Butz que ahora centraba su mirada en su contrincante… una enorme esfera tan negra como la misma oscuridad se podía observar que se formaba delante de la espada de su hermano… ante esto el grupo no le quedó de otra que alejarse del muchacho, a lo mejor solo se convertiría en un estorbo para él.

Butz… no pienso dejarte, si he de morir… entonces lo haré contigo – indicó con firmeza la muchacha china que en ese instante se separó de sus amigos y corría hacia la persona que quería para luego tomarlo por el pecho y aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas de él.

Si tengo que morir lo haría feliz si lo hago a tu lado Butz, no me pidas que te deje porque no lo haré – se apresuró a agregar la muchacha de Hong Kong que se aferró con mayor fuerza de Butz… a lo lejos su primo trataba ir por ella pero fue detenido por su prometida… en ese momento el joven Li entendió que esa era la decisión de ella y lo único que podía hacer era respetar su decisión…

El muchacho de ojos castaños no supo que decir… se sentía tan halagado de que ella sintiera algo tan sublime por él… el muchacho simplemente se quedó ahí sin decir nada… solo asintió con la cabeza…

"No puedo dejar que Meiling muera acá… sé que en mi actual condición poco puedo hacer… pero ahora solo queda una opción… no pensé que tendría que llegar a depender de esto, mucho menos sé si funcionará, sin embargo no queda otra alternativa… es lo único que puede vencerle" – se dijo el muchacho de gabardina que en ese instante comenzó a concentrar todo el poder mágico que le quedaba en sus manos, sin demora empezó a ser movimientos con sus manos mientras que el ataque de su hermano seguía concentrando mayor poder…

El tamaño de la esfera era enorme, sin demora Sephiroth hizo un movimiento con su espada, de esa manera lanzó su devastador ataque hacia su hermano que seguía haciendo movimientos con sus manos, el ataque avanzaba lentamente pero dejaba un rastro de destrucción por donde pasaba, ante la sorpresa de todos comenzaron a salir de las rajaduras del suelo lava…

¡Esta es la única forma de derrotarte! ¡Invoco al guardián del poder… el encargado de dar justicia en el mundo, préstame tu luz para apartar de nuestro lado la oscuridad que quiere agobiarnos… te invoco Alexander! – exclamó con todas sus fuerzas el muchacho de ojos castaños a poca distancia de que el ataque le cayera encima, casi al instante una enorme luz se abrió paso por el cielo para dejar ver a una figura celestial, era un ángel muy parecido a Yue pero poseía seis alas y una hermosa túnica blanca.

Alexander extendió su mano y contuvo el poderoso ataque del portador de Masamune dejando sorprendido al dueño del ataque que en ese momento estaba boquiabierto al ver a la invocación que tiempo atrás lo venció y exilió en el limbo… tanto Tifa como Cloud también estaban sorprendidos de ver a la poderosa invocación, ¿significaría que esta vez si lo derrotarían? A sus costados el resto de sus amigos miraban sorprendidos a la invocación, por unos segundos recordaron al mensajero del cielo… repentinamente una cálida sensación comenzó a apoderarse de todos… era como una brisa que aliviaba sus heridas… pronto la sensación de dolor comenzaba a desaparecer a la vez que recuperaban paulatinamente sus fuerzas…

Por unos segundos todo se quedó inmóvil, nadie se atrevía a dar ni un paso en falso, pero de repente el poderoso ángel comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de luz en su mano y con una velocidad abrumante se dirigió hacia su enemigo que simplemente colocó su espada delante para luego salir a su encuentro, a lo lejos la antigua card captor pudo observar una mueca de felicidad por parte de su enemigo, cosa que la confundió tremendamente, ¿acaso se alegraba de que sería derrotado?

La colisión de la invocación con la reencarnación de dios fue inminente, una gran luz se apoderó del lugar cegando a todos por unos segundos… Butz cayó tendido al suelo, estaba realmente exhausto, la muchacha china se apresuró a atender al muchacho, aunque su herida había dejado de sangrar… las fuerzas de su cuerpo lo abandonaban…

Resiste Butz, no te des por vencido… ahora menos que nunca puedes dejarme – se apresuró a decir la muchacha de Hong Kong que vio tendido al aludido en suelo sin reaccionar, pronto comenzó a zarandearlo logrando así que regresara en sí.

Gracias Meiling por convertirte en la fuerza que necesitaba… sin ti, esto jamás podría haber sido… - expresó el muchacho de gabardina que hizo un esfuerzo para sonreír sin embargo la aludida no pudo contener las lágrimas a la vez que lo abrazaba con fuerza…

Un poco alejados de la pareja, un grupo de amigos se recuperaban… aún no podían creer que algo así hubiera sucedido, lo más increíble que se sentía bastante mejor incluso el jefe del clan Li que no se explicaba muy bien que había pasado… simplemente dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar en dónde se enfrentaron Alexander y Sephiroth… ahora solo había una inmensa capa de polvo que no permitía ver nada…

Finalmente lo consiguió… derrotó a Sephiroth… - dijo sumamente entusiasmada la muchacha de Septerra que aún no cabía en su felicidad, era seguro que ese sujeto había sido derrotado, esa invocación fue lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlo en el pasado y ahora tendría que haber sucedido igual.

Esa invocación realmente era poderosa… y ha sucedido lo que nos comentaste Cloud, nuestras heridas de una manera han sido curadas… es una suerte que Butz conociera esa invocación – expresó la reencarnación de Clow que esta vez se veía más tranquilo que la vez pasada, él sabía bien que esa invocación había vencido ya una vez a su enemigo, no había razón para pensar que lograra escapar.

Sin evitarlo todos comenzaron a sonreír mientras exhalaban con fuerza para luego dar largos suspiros… sin embargo la muchacha de ojos verdes no se veía tan alegre como el resto de sus compañeros lo que se percató su guardián de ojos dorados que se acercó a la muchacha.

¿Qué sucede Sakurita? ¿Por qué no celebras con los demás? – preguntó la bestia guardiana del sello que miraba algo confundida a su dueña, normalmente ella era una de las más emotivas pero raramente en esta ocasión no se le veía para nada contenta, es más tenía un semblante que denotaba su preocupación.

Pues… la verdad, no sé cómo explicarlo… no estoy muy segura pero antes de que Sephiroth se encontrara con la invocación, juro que le vi sonreír de satisfacción… era como si hubiera estado esperando algo como eso – respondió la estudiante de arqueología que aún no comprendía que estaba pasando, aún tenía en su mente la sonrisa de su enemigo ¿qué significa eso?

¿Qué quieres decir con eso Sakura? – se apresuró a preguntar el guardián con alas de mariposa pero no fue necesario que ella le respondiera, pronto sintieron una presencia mágico mucho más tenebrosa que la de Sephiroth… era una sensación tan terrorífica que causaba escalofríos… el poder que esa presencia emanaba era diez veces más poderosa que la del soldier perfecto…

¿Qué demonios significa eso? – se preguntó sumamente exaltado el muchacho de gabardina que se levantó de golpe, no entendía que estaba sucediendo… de dónde provenía ese inmenso poder… ni siquiera él tendría alguna oportunidad en contra del dueño de semejante poder… a pesar de no poder percibir la magia, Meiling entendía que la situación estaba empeorando… solo era necesario ver el rostro de terror de su acompañante para entender que todo estaba saliendo mal…

Por unos segundos el silenció reinó, nadie se atrevía a moverse o decir algo, solo trataban de encontrar el lugar de dónde provenía esa tremenda presencia, pero era casi imposible porque la presencia mágica se sentía por todos lados, había cubierto todo el lugar en dónde se encontraban… pronto se escuchó un aplauso, todos los presentes buscaron de dónde provenía el sonido y se dieron con la tremenda sorpresa que venía del lugar en dónde se había levantado la tremenda cortina de polvo que ahora estaba casi totalmente esparcida por lo que dejaba ver la silueta de alguien…

¡Felicitaciones hombre! Realmente te esforzaste… lamentablemente desde un inicio esto estaba decidido… el destino es cruel con los débiles – expresó nuevamente la voz que estremeció a todos los presentes en especial al hermano de Sephiroth que no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando… ¿eso quería decir qué su esfuerzo fue en vano…?

Pronto el polvo se disipó por completo y al fin dejo ver al ser siniestro que antes había aplaudido… todos los presentes esperaban ver al soldier perfecto pero grande fue su sorpresa que no era exactamente él quien había aparecido…

Un hombre alto caminaba hacia ellos, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una especia de armadura que lo cubría por completo, la armadura tenía la forma de las armaduras de los caballeros de la edad media… el color de la armadura era de un color negro tan intenso como la misma oscuridad de la nada… solo con observar la armadura te perdías en el infinito… además pequeños rayos rojos salían despedidos de la armadura dándole un aspecto aterrador…

¿Quién eres? ¿… Sephiroth? – atinó a preguntar a lo lejos el muchacho caído del cielo que aún no podía reponerse de lo que había sucedido… aún no estaba seguro del todo pero la persona que se encontraba frente a ellos definitivamente no era su enemigo, su presencia mágica era distinta y mucho más avasalladora que la del soldier perfecto…

¡Oh! ¡Cloud! Ya no reconoces a los viejos amigos… antes me admirabas fervientemente… es cierto, ya no soy el mismo de antes… ahora al fin les mostraré a todos el tremendo error que cometieron al provocarme – respondió el hombre de armadura que en ese momento mostró a todos a Masamune, arma que simbolizaba que él seguía siendo Sephiroth… pero entonces ¿por qué había cambiado?

Esto no puede estar pasando… tú debiste haber sido derrotado… ¿por qué ahora eres diferente…? – preguntó el muchacho de ojos castaños que con su brazo alejó a su acompañante sin embargo ella no se alejó, permaneció cerca de él… ya se lo había dicho antes, si iba a morir entonces lo haría junto a él.

¡Vaya! Al fin hablas hermano… por un momento pensé que estabas tan asustado que no podías pronunciar ni una sola palabra, es bueno ver que aún no has perdido los deseos de pelear – respondió el portador de Masamune que sonrió ante la mirada de impotencia del muchacho de gabardina, por unos segundos el hombre de armadura permaneció en silencio que le pareció eterno a todos que se habían quedado paralizados…

Fuiste muy estúpido hermano al pensar que me vencerías de la misma forma que el inútil de Cloud lo hizo hace tres años, aunque claro lo de él fue simplemente una coincidencia… - el hombre de armadura negra nuevamente hizo una pausa, disfrutaba con cada segundo que pasaba pues sabía bien que ellos estaban completamente indefensos ante él… su muerta esta vez sí era segura.

Alexander… poderosa invocación, la primera vez que la enfrenté no estuve preparado para su tremendo poder pero tampoco fue lo suficientemente fuerte para matarme… pero claro, siendo tan estúpidos pensaron que esta vez lo lograrían o por lo menos me encerrarían de nuevo en el limbo… no pensé que fueras tan iluso hermano – indicó el portador de Masamune que se acercaba lentamente al muchacho de ojos castaños que no atinaba a hacer nada, simplemente permanecía de pie, a su costado Meiling trataba no romper en llanto… no podía evitar sentir miedo…

Estaba seguro que usarían esa asquerosa invocación en mi contra nuevamente, durante mi encierro en el limbo encontré la forma de poder absorber el poder de la invocación y hacerla mía… por eso después de tu último ataque me di cuenta que la única forma de acabar con esto era hacerte llegar a tu límite y obligarte a hacer la invocación así que siéntete orgulloso de haber ocasionado este holocausto – agregó nuevamente el hombre de armadura que a pocos metros del muchacho de gabardina se detuvo, pronto sonrió al ver el rostro de estupefacción del aludido…

"Eso quiere decir que todo esto es mi culpa… caí en su juego…" – se dijo el muchacho misterioso de Septerra que estaba perplejo… al final todo había sido su culpa, ¿pero cómo podría haberlo imaginado? A partir de ahora todo lo que sucedería sería expresamente su culpa…

La culpa te consume ¿verdad? Pues haces bien… te dije que sería inútil todo lo que hicieras en mi contra… gracias a ti ahora ha nacido un nuevo Sephiroth, mucho más poderoso que antes… ante ustedes se encuentra ¡NeoSephiroth! – exclamó con algarabía el nuevo Sephiroth a la vez que su energía se replegaba creando una poderosa corriente que se dirigía a todos, ante esto Butz trató de contenerlo con sus manos pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la fuerza era tremenda y que poco a poco lo hacía retroceder…

"No puedo creer que no pueda con esto… ¿acaso la diferencia se ha vuelto tan grande?" – se dijo el muchacho de ojos castaños que hacía todo lo posible por contener la fuerte presión de aire que se había liberado… el muchacho tuvo que apelar a toda su fuerza para conseguirlo, pronto cayó de rodillas cansado mientras que Meiling se acercaba a socorrerlo…

El poder de ese sujeto es increíble… ahora ni Butz podrá en contra de él – atinó a decir el joven chino que estaba pasmado… el poder de su enemigo era tremendo… ahora ni siquiera su hermano era rival para él… eso quería decir que la situación estaba peor que al inicio… ¿qué posibilidades había…? ¿acaso esta vez sí sería su final? Tendría que haber otra opción…

Tienes razón descendiente de Clow… no queda mucho que podamos hacer – atinó a decir el guardián con forma de ángel que miraba atónito lo que había sucedido a escasos segundos… era obvia la diferencia de poder entre los hermanos… ahora la situación se había vuelto completamente adversa para ellos… ¿quedaría alguna forma de vencer…?

¿Te encuentras bien Butz? – preguntó sumamente preocupada la muchacha china que observaba al muchacho que aún no se recuperaba, gotas de sudor recorrían el rostro del aludido que respiraba agitado… era impensable que algo tan sencillo lo hubiera forzado tanto…

No me digas que ese simple ataque te ha fatigado tanto hermano… pensé que ibas a poner punto final a mi ambición… espero que lo que dijiste no queden solo en palabras – indicó el soldier perfecto que reía al ver la condición actual de su hermano… no había tenido ni siquiera que levantar un dedo y ya había empezado a tener una amplia ventaja…

Tienes que irte de aquí Meiling… esta vez ya no podré protegerte – respondió el muchacho de gabardina que al fin comenzó a reincorporarse… la aludida nuevamente hizo caso omiso al muchacho que en ese instante tenía su mirada puesta en su hermano…

Ya no te vez tan tranquilo como al inicio… ¿Qué sucedió con tu excesiva confianza en ti mismo? Ya no confías en tus poderes – indicó el portador de Masamune que seguía riendo con el fin de provocar a su enemigo, el muchacho de ojos castaño sabía que tenía pocas posibilidades y mucho más si Meiling seguía a su lado…

¡Te he dicho que te vayas! ¡Solo me estorbas! – gritó Butz al ver que la muchacha de Hong Kong no se iba… realmente no quería decir eso pero quizás ésa sería la única forma de alejarla de él… en ese momento el peor lugar en dónde se podía estar era a su lado, probablemente su destino estaba sentenciado pero no iba a irse sin por lo menos llevarse a su hermano…

La muchacha china quedó en shock por unos segundos, no se esperaba que él le gritara y peor que le dijera que era un estorbo, aunque ella era consciente de eso pero le dolió tanto que él las dijera… sin más se alejó sin poder evitar derramar unas lágrimas, en verdad quería estar a su lado hasta el último momento…

Sabes que eso fue inútil… solo has alargado su vida unos segundos más… esos estúpidos sentimientos te hacen muy débil – expresó malhumorado el nuevo Sephiroth que miró con cierto desprecio a su hermano mayor, a pesar de que sabía que no tenía posibilidades de vencerle… aún seguía delante de él con deseos de arrebatarle su vida.

Tú eres el holocausto que yo cree… entonces yo mismo me encargaré de arreglar esta calamidad – indicó con seguridad el muchacho de ojos café que en ese instante estiró su mano de dónde comenzó a aparecer una energía azul en forma de viento que giraba alrededor de su mano de manera irregular, ante esto el muchacho con su otra mano comenzó a moverla de tal forma que comenzaba moldear la energía de tal forma que girara de forma regular y así formara una esfera azul, dentro de la esfera se podía observar como giraba la energía azul a toda velocidad… era la misma técnica que había usado anteriormente para atacarle pero esta vez se veía diferente…

Aún piensas que esa técnica mediocre va a poder conmigo… veo que aún tienes deseos de pelear conmigo pero con eso jamás lograrás nada – indicó el hombre con armadura que observaba con fastidio como su enemigo concentraba su energía para atacarlo… ambos eran conscientes que al realizar ese ataque haría que las fuerzas de Butz disminuyeran abruptamente…

Pronto el ataque del muchacho de Septerra se encontraba listo… era consciente que esta vez lo más seguro no significaría mucho en contra del poder de su hermano menor pero era lo único que podía hacer… aunque no se le ocurría cómo acercarse al portador de Masamune para poder atacarlo… sin pensarlo mucho decidió simplemente correr hacia él y atacarlo… el resto dependería de las circunstancias…

Sin más Butz corrió hacia su enemigo que simplemente permanecía parado sin hacer nada… el muchacho de gabardina mientras se acercaba hacia él no pudo evitar sentir impotencia al ver como su hermano lo menospreciaba… le demostraría que a pesar de todo lograría aunque sea lastimarle… a pocos metros de su objetivo, Butz estiró su mano que tenía el ataque hacia NeoSephiroth…

Pronto una luz se apoderó del lugar cegando a todos por unos instantes… al abrir nuevamente los ojos grande fue la sorpresa al ver que el ataque de Butz seguía en su mano mientras que en el otro lado se encontraba la mano de su enemigo que detenía el avance de su ataque ante la sorpresa del muchacho de gabardina.

¿Qué sucede? No me digas que esto es todo… incluso me deje atacar para que no fallaras y solo he tenido que alzar mi mano para detener tu grandioso ataque… - indicó sumamente divertido el soldier perfecto mientras contenía tranquilamente con su mano el ataque a diferencia de su hermano que estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo con el fin de lograr acertar su ataque a su enemigo.

Si no piensas hacer nada mejor, entonces ya viene siendo momento de poner punto final a esto… ¡ahora vas a morir hermano! ¡lamentaras el momento en que te opusiste a mi voluntad! – exclamó con seguridad el portador de Masamune que en ese momento empezó a expulsar su poder, con lo cual consiguió que poco a poco el ataque de Butz se le regresara hacia él… la fuerza de NeoSephiroth era tremenda y su hermano no podía contenerla…

De manera improvisa, el ataque se regresó hacia Butz que a duras penas logró conjurar una barrera que lo protegiera, sin embargo el poder del ataque era tremendo y en cuestión de un abrir y cerrar de ojos destruyó la defensa mágica para luego darle de lleno al muchacho de gabardina que apenas tocó su cuerpo sintió una tremenda presión, pronto una gran energía lo cubrió, en ese instante sintió como una fuerza trataba de destruir su cuerpo a la vez que lo hacía girar en el aire, sin mucho que pudiera hacer el ataque lo arrastró hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que era cubierto por una energía azul…

Por varios metros hacia atrás fue empujado el muchacho de ojos café para caer muy lejos del grupo de muchachos que aún no se recuperaban de la impresión… uno de los mejores ataques que habían visto había sido repelido como cualquier cosa y el muchacho de gabardina estaba completamente derrotado… a un costado de ellos el portador de Masamune comenzaba a acercarse a ellos que aún no atinaban a hacer nada…

Ahora es el momento de que ustedes sientan en carne propia el terror de la impotencia… - expresó el hombre de armadura que en ese instante dejó de caminar, en una de sus manos comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía que comenzaba a tomar la forma de una esfera que brillaba con intensidad…

Sin pensarlo dos veces el muchacho de gafas junto al líder del comité de hechiceros de oriente y el muchacho rubio se colocaron delante a la vez que se concentraban en hacer un conjuro… su enemigo simplemente sonrió al ver que sus oponentes no se habían resignado todavía… sin demora estiró su mano para luego dejar salir la energía concentrada en su mano que salió disparado hacia sus enemigos…

Como lo habían imaginado, el ataque era tremendo y lo más seguro sería que el muro mágico que habían conjurado no sería suficiente para detenerlo, sin embargo con un poco de suerte lograrían contener en algo el poder destructivo del ataque… en cuestión de segundos el ataque impactó en la defensa mágica que no fue rival para el ataque y siguió adelante…

Los tres guardianes se alistaron para intentar contrarrestar el ataque… los tres comenzaron a concentrar todas sus energías en su próximo ataque… pronto un rayo púrpura junto con una llamarada y cientos de cristales se juntaron en una sola ofensiva en contra del ataque enemigo… en segundos se encontraron los ataques y nuevamente el ataque del soldier perfecto salió victorioso… ahora no había nada que se interpusiera lo que alegró de sobremanera a su enemigo que comenzaba a saborear su victoria…

La muchacha de ojos verdes sabía que aún no había recuperado sus energías por lo que sus cartas seguían sin poder ser usadas… ya no existía otra forma de detener ese ataque… ¿entonces eso sería el fin…? Se resistía a pensar eso… siempre existía una forma… tenía que haberla… si ellos perdían en ese lugar sería el fin del mundo…

Pronto una explosión se escuchó al mismo tiempo que se levantaba una enorme cantidad de polvo, el portador de Masamune comenzó a reír a carcajadas… al fin había acabado con esos sujetos tan molestos… era imposible que salieran ilesos a eso, a lo mejor aún seguían con vida pero en el estado que deberían encontrarse, de seguro hubieran deseado mil veces haber muerto…

Por unos segundos solo se pudo escuchar la risa estrepitosa del soldier perfecto que celebraba su victoria… sin embargo de un momento a otro, todo quedó nuevamente en silencio… la reencarnación de dios había dejado de reír… su mirada estaba plantada hacia el lugar en dónde había lanzado su último ataque.

El polvo se había disipado por completo y se podía observar a un grupo de personas que aún no comprendían qué había pasado y por qué habían salido ilesos del ataque de su enemigo, pero más sorprendente era ver que delante de todos ellos se encontraba una persona que a duras penas se podía mantener en pie, casi de inmediato Meiling se levantó y corrió hacia la persona que les había salvado la vida…

Llegue… a tiempo… - atinó a decir el muchacho de gabardina que sin poder resistirlo más se desplomó pero antes que se golpeara llegó a cogerlo la muchacha china… el estado del muchacho era preocupante… la mayor parte de su ropa estaba corroída, además su cara estaba bañada de sangre además que su ropaje presentaba varias manchas de sangre de diferentes zonas de su cuerpo…

¡Qué persistente eres hermano…! No entiendo cómo sobreviviste y mucho menos entiendo por qué los protegiste… era mejor que te hubieras quedado en el suelo esperando pacientemente tu muerte… solo buscas un mayor sufrimiento – indicó el nuevo Sephiroth que miró con cierta pena a su enemigo… realmente no entendía por qué tenía ese afán de pelear en contra de él, a pesar de todo insistía en oponerse a su voluntad.

No conjuré… una barrera por nada… absorbió gran parte… del poder del ataque… - dijo el muchacho de ojos café que se había reincorporado con ayuda de la muchacha china, su cuerpo denotaba a simple vista signos de cansancio y que no podría seguir peleando sin embargo Butz permanecía desafiante… a pesar de todo no le daría el gusto a su enemigo de verlo derrotado o pidiendo clemencia…

Ya veo… sin embargo eso no será suficiente… acaso no te has visto… ya no tiene sentido pelear con alguien en ese estado… y el resto de basura ni siquiera podrá rozarme… realmente no tiene sentido continuar con esto – expresó el portador de Masamune que miraba al grupo que se había juntado con su hermano, todos lo miraban con deseos de acabar con él… no entendía por qué no se resignaban… sus ojos mostraban sus deseos de seguir peleando…

¿Cuál es tu objetivo final…? ¿Qué te propones hacer después de esto? – preguntó la antigua card captor que ya estaba harta de toda esa destrucción y de ese dolor… desde hace un buen rato se había estado preguntado si tenía sentido seguir peleando… ¿realmente ellos sabían por qué peleaban?

¿Mi propósito? ¿mi objetivo? Interesante pregunta niña… pienso que ya que van a morir sin importar el qué… no tendrá nada de malo si conversamos un poco… - respondió NeoSephiroth mientras sonreía ante la cara de impotencia de todos los presentes que querían hacer algo pero sabían que sus intentos en contra de su enemigo serían infructuosos.

Hace tres años mi objetivo era ir junto a mi madre hacia la Tierra Prometida… y para conseguir eso tenía que destruir el planeta de los seres que se atrevieron a humillar a mi madre… ella había viajado por una infinidad de mundos destruyendo todo a su paso sin embargo fue vencida por esa insignificante raza que se atrevió a encerrarla… - mientras hablaba se notaba los cambios de humor que expresaba el hombre de larga cabellera… las palabras de su enemigo hicieron recordar a los muchachos de Septerra el terror que tuvieron que pasar para evitar que él destruyera su planeta…

Sin embargo ese sueño fue frustrado por la interferencia de uno de mis subordinados en soldier… y terminé encerrado en un lugar en dónde lo único que me mantenía vivo era mi deseo de vengarme… no obstante fue ahí en dónde me di cuenta que ese sueño que perseguía era tonto… yo era un ser superior y por lo tanto todo tenía que estar bajo mis pies… ¿por qué solo ir a la tierra prometida… si podía tener todo el universo a mi disposición? – el portador de Masamune hizo una nueva pausa mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo… por unos instantes NeoSephiroth se perdió entre sus pensamientos mientras que sus enemigos lo miraban sorprendidos…

Pero para cumplir mi nuevo sueño tenía que escapar de ese maldito lugar que era el limbo… y las circunstancias se dieron al ver una ruptura en el espacio – tiempo sin embargo con eso no era suficiente para salir de ahí… no se puede salir del limbo con algo así… pero para mi suerte las circunstancias fueran propicias para mi liberación… - expresó el hombre de armadura que recordó que gracias a la ruptura con el limbo pudo comunicarse con esa persona que le dio todas las pautas para su liberación… pero que prácticamente lo había traicionado…

Déjenme decirles Tifa y Cloud que su llegada a la Tierra fue algo tan inesperado que ni siquiera yo lo había planeado… solo fue una dulce coincidencia… me ahorraron el tiempo de buscarlos aunque claro, el resto de sus estúpidos amigos no tendrán el placer de morir en mis manos… pero no todo puede ser perfecto – expresó con algarabía el soldier perfecto que dejó escapar una sonrisa burlona que enfureció a los aludidos en especial a su ex subordinado…

Eso quiere decir que fue tu culpa… tú nos trajiste aquí ¿verdad? – preguntó sumamente desafiante la sombra de soldier que en ese momento se colocó delante de todos… estaba harto de todo, realmente odiaba a ese sujeto… todo lo malo que le había sucedido era por su culpa…

Digamos que de cierta forma… necesitaba un poder similar al mío desde fuera del limbo, así que recordé a mi querido hermano mayor, sin embargo si quería que las cosas salieran como quería, no podía abrir el espacio – tiempo desde Septerra por lo que fue necesario llevar a mi hermano a la Tierra pero al hacerlo aparentemente también los llevó a ustedes… parece ser que estuvieron en el lugar y en la hora equivocada… - respondió el hombre de cabellera blanca que sonrió al ver los rostros de indignación de sus enemigos… podía sentir esa mezcla de sentimientos que los embargaba…

Ahora entiendo… nosotros fuimos a las afueras de la ciudad porque sentimos una presencia muy grande pero que de cierta forma parecida a la de Sephiroth... entonces la presencia que sentimos era la de Butz… eso quiere decir que nosotros vinimos a la Tierra por pura coincidencia… a quién querían traer era a Butz, no a nosotros – dijo la muchacha de Septerra que apenas podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba… entonces ese padecimiento que había vivido hace semanas atrás había sido ocasionado por un error…

Pero eso no explica por qué tenías ese ensañamiento con la espada de Cloud… si solo necesitabas a Butz entonces ¿por qué esas criaturas nos atacaban constantemente para quitarle a Cloud su espada?- preguntó casi irritado el muchacho de ojos color miel que no podía ocultar su indignación… ese sujeto había jugado con ellos todo el tiempo… no podía ser que todas esas peleas hubieran sido por nada…

Oh… si, si… tienes razón… me había olvidado de mencionar la tan afamada Buster Sword… realmente fue vital en todo esto, así que la presencia de sus buenos amigos aquí fue sumamente importante… sin la Buster Sword no se hubiera conseguido mi liberación… pero quién mejor que mi buen hermano para que les aclare esa duda ¿verdad? – preguntó el soldier perfecto que miró la cara de sorpresa de los aludidos a la vez que dirigían sus miradas hacia el hermano de Sephiroth que aún se apoyaba un poco de Meiling… el aludido apretó con fuerza su puño…

Yo… la verdad… - el muchacho de gabardina hizo una pausa, realmente sentía vergüenza de lo que iba a decir… había sido tan débil a pesar del sacrificio de la gente que lo protegió… la risa burlona de su hermano no se hizo esperar… aparentemente él conocía la verdad…

… antes de que Vincent fuera capturado, él me entregó algo que me dijo que era valioso y que había conseguido rescatar junto conmigo… me dijo que con ella sería capaz de hacer mucho y el futuro de todos dependería del uso que le diera… - el muchacho de ojos castaños nuevamente hizo una pausa mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la espada del muchacho de ojos celeste… todos se sorprendieron al entender la indirecta… eso quería decir que la Buster Sword pertenecía en principio a Butz…

Espera… eso no puede ser cierto… esta espada la pertenecía a Zack… él siempre la tuvo… - se apresuró a decir el portador de la Buster Sword que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando… toda su vida había pensado que esa espada era la de su mejor amigo, por eso ahora la llevaba siempre con él por qué le recordaba el sacrificio que su amigo hizo por él…

Lo siento… la verdad es que Vincent me entregó la Buster Sword antes que fuera capturado y yo huí con ella en mis manos… a pesar de ser pesada podía usarla sin ningún problema… pero con el pasar de los días comencé a aborrecer mi destino… Shinra no había cesado su búsqueda, mi padre aún anhelaba encontrarme… y siempre la gente que era importante por mí terminaba siendo asesinada por protegerme o haberse involucrado conmigo… - el muchacho de gabardina hizo nuevamente una pausa… le era tan difícil recordar los años duros que tuvo que vivir bajo el miedo y el odio hacia su propio destino…

Finalmente decidí que había sido suficiente sufrimiento… no iba a permitir que más gente muriera por mi culpa… la única forma era dejando atrás mi pasado, y la única forma de dejarlo era dejando la Buster Sword… la espada que Vincent me entregó y que me confió… también decidí volverme un ermitaño, alejándome por completo de la ciudad… viviendo en las afueras de la ciudad, en dónde solo había arena y soledad… así olvidé quién era realmente… - dijo finalmente Butz que bajó la mirada… sentía tanta vergüenza de todo lo que había sido su pasado y sentía remordimientos de las decisiones que había tomado… quizás mucho sufrimiento se pudo haber evitado si él se hubiera mantenido firme…

Así es hermano… siempre fuiste débil… esos estúpidos sentimientos te hacen tan inferior cómo esas moscas… por eso jamás podrías compararte a mí, sin embargo gracias a tu estupidez… soldier logró encontrar la preciada espada pero ya había perdido su valor pues yo ya tenía la poderosa Masamune… entonces decidí que esa espada sería el galardón para el hombre más destacado de la primera clase de soldier y pues ahí entra mi buen amigo Zack… - se apresuró a decir el hombre con armadura negra que sonrió al ver a su enemigo tan decaído… así quería verlos a todos…

Aunque en eso me equivoqué… pensé que jamás necesitaría esa espada, pero la verdad es que me fue muy útil… sin ella, mi hermano jamás hubiera recordado lo que es… gracias a su contacto con la Buster Sword logró revivir todos los recuerdos que había suprimido… sin esos recuerdos él jamás hubiera aceptado su realidad y sin eso no hubiéramos podido sincronizar y crear una abertura en el espacio – tiempo… algo así solo se podía conseguir con poderes similares… uno dentro del limbo y el otro desde el exterior… - dijo con tranquilidad el soldier perfecto que se veía divertido… podía observar los rostros de estupefacción de todos sus enemigos… al final todo estaba muy bien planeado y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos nunca lo habrían detenido…

Seguro pensaron que al vencer a Genovha se había acabado todo… pues lamentablemente para ustedes, su intervención fue muy tarde… aunque admito que se esmeraron, todo era inútil… tanto esfuerzo para nada… realmente me dan lástima – indicó el portador de Masamune que sonrió al ver a su hermano mayor acabado, podía sentir toda la impotencia que sentía… pero todo ese sentimiento de rencor no cambiara su destino…

Desde un inicio no había forma de ganar… ¿es eso lo que quieres decir? Eso no puede ser cierto – preguntó indignado el antiguo juez de las cartas Sakura que aún no se recuperaba de todo lo que había escuchado… no podía creer que sin importar lo mucho que se hubieran esforzado jamás habrían conseguido algún resultado…

Pues que puedo decirte… es ridículo pensar que unos seres tan inferiores pudieran tener una oportunidad de vencer mi voluntad… me preguntaste por mi propósito, pues realmente no ha cambiado mucho… aún quiero la destrucción de Septerra, aunque claro que el plan ha cambiado… - respondió el hombre de larga cabellera que dirigió su mirada a la estudiante de arqueología que por unos segundos quedó pasmada…

Aun deseo destruir ese maldito planeta aunque ya no podré usar a Meteor, pues probablemente el Lifestream protegería al planeta nuevamente… por lo que me vi forzado a tomar otras medidas… para mi suerte supe de la existencia del planeta Tierra… entonces planeé algo más interesante… utilizar toda la energía de la Tierra para destruir Septerra, lamentablemente para ustedes luego de eso el planeta Tierra caerá por pedazos… es por eso que necesito que la Tierra esté intacta, es justa esa la razón por la cual los he traído aquí… un planeta en dónde no existe nada… un excelente lugar para morir, no puedo darme el lujo de hacer algún daño a la Tierra… necesito que esté con toda su vitalidad para usarla a mi favor… - dijo finalmente la reencarnación de dios que sonreía de satisfacción al ver los rostros de horror de todos los presentes… parecía que estaban perplejos por sus planes, cómo esperaba… su limitadas existencias jamás comprenderían sus ambiciones…

Eres un maldito retorcido… ¡realmente era la reencarnación del mal! – aseveró el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que aún no podía dar crédito a todo lo que había escuchado… ese sujeto solo pensaba en la destrucción… tenía que haber una forma de detenerle de lo contrario sería el fin para la Tierra y Septerra… no podían permitirle que hiciera lo que quisiera…

Ya se los había dicho desde un inicio que soy un ser superior por lo que tengo el derecho de imponer mi presencia… ustedes son simples basuras que se interponen en mi camino constantemente, pero ese problema ahora mismo pienso solucionarlo… - expresó el portador de Masamune que se veía bastante decidido a acabar con todos sus enemigos de una buena vez…

Escúchame Meiling, tienes que alejarte con todos tus amigos de aquí… - indicó el muchacho de ojos castaños que en un rápido movimiento se reincorporaba a pesar de sentirse bastante débil… ya no podía seguir lamentándose por el pasado… solo tenía una oportunidad… era el momento de reivindicarse consigo mismo…

¿Qué vas a hacer Butz? Tú ya no puedes pelear contra él… - se apresuró a decir la muchacha china que veía la intención de su acompañante de enfrentar una vez más a su hermano… pero ¿qué podía hacer él en esas condiciones? Solo iría a una muerta segura…

Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para vencerle… esto es muy importante para mí, ésta es la forma de redimirme por mis errores pasados, debes entenderlo Meiling – respondió el muchacho de gabardina que miró a los ojos de la muchacha que quería… realmente iba a extrañar verla… sabía que esta vez arriesgaría todo, pero ésa es la única forma…

La muchacha de Hong Kong observó al muchacho que la miraba… podía ver en sus ojos la firmeza de sus palabras… dijera lo que dijera no le haría cambiar de idea, eso era seguro… sin decir nada solo lo abrazó para alejarse sin poder evitar derramar unas lágrimas, lo más seguro sería que ésa sería la última vez que le veía… era duro pensar que su destino era el de desaparecer… pronto se reunió con sus amigos a quién les pidió que se alejaran lo que más pudieran…

Ambos hermanos se miraron por unos segundos… ellos sabían que esta vez uno de los dos caería… aunque todo estuviera a favor del hermano menor, Butz no se iba a rendir… iba a pelear con todo lo que tuviera sin importar el qué… ya no había otro momento de darle el todo por el todo…

Bien hermano… acabaré con esto lo más pronto posible – expresó el soldier perfecto que miró con cierta lastima a su enemigo, realmente no entendía que le motivaba a enfrentarse a él… aunque sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad, él insistía en ponerse en su delante.

El muchacho de ojos castaños comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía por todo su cuerpo, esto dio como resultado que algunas pequeñas piedras que estaban alrededor levitaran ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes que no se esperaban que Butz pudiera concentrar tanto poder a pesar de su actual condición…

¡Intrigante! No esperaba que tuvieras tantas fuerzas guardadas, sin embargo eso no será suficiente… ni siquiera tendré que moverme de tus ataques – expresó sumamente confiado el portador de Masamune que sin más clavó su enorme espada en el piso para luego cruzarse de manos…

No me importa lo que pase, aunque mi cuerpo termine hecho pedazos, te prometo que no moriré solo… te llevaré conmigo – exclamó con fuerza el muchacho de gabardina que en ese momento hizo que toda la energía que había concentrado se direccionara a sus manos…

Sin demora el hermano mayor de NeoSephiroth comenzó a lanzar una lluvia de esferas rojas que salían de sus manos, las esferas se lanzaron a toda velocidad hacia su enemigo que ni siquiera se mostraba preocupado por el ataque, incluso daba la impresión que no le estaba tomando importancia al ataque… en cuestión de segundos las esferas de energía se encontraban a unos centímetros de su objetivo… pero antes que lograran tocarle sin razón aparente comenzaron a desvanecerse…

¿Qué demonios? – preguntó confundido el hermano de Sephiroth que no entendía por qué su ataque se desvanecía antes de tocar a su oponente… ante esto el muchacho incremento el número de esferas que salían de su mano a la vez que incrementa su poder destructivo… sin embargo el resultado seguía siendo lo mismo…

No sé que te sorprendes… con este ataque mediocre ni siquiera tengo que moverme… solo necesito desplegar un poco mi presencia para detener esta insignificancia… si realmente quieres hacerme algo, tienes que atacar de esta forma – ni bien terminó de hablar el hombre de armadura negra en un rápido movimiento desapareció para luego aparecer al costado de su hermano…

Sin darle tiempo a nada le dio un tremendo golpe a la altura de la boca del estómago que hizo su contrincante escupiera saliva, el dolor era tremendo por lo que Butz no pudo evitar caer de rodillas en el suelo a la vez que se cogía el vientre… aún no podía creer que un simple golpe le pudiera causar tanto daño…

Esto es solo el inicio… aún tienes que jugar conmigo – susurró el hombre de larga cabellera que se había agachado para hablarle al oído de su oponente mientras que en una de sus manos se formaba una especie de esfera que emitía pequeños relámpagos…

Sin darle tiempo a nada, NeoSephiroth impactó su energía en el tórax de su hermano, lo que hizo que el muchacho saliera disparado hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que escupía sangre por la boca… luego Butz comenzó a caer nuevamente hacia el piso pero antes que tocara el suelo, fue recibido por una tremenda patada circular que lanzó su enemigo haciendo que el muchacho saliera disparado hacia un costado hasta estrellarse con violencia en la base de una colina…

Supongo que con eso ya no molestarás… - atinó a decir el portador de Masamune que regresaba con una velocidad impresionante hacia el lugar en dónde había enterrado su espada, sin demora la retiró de la tierra y ahora miraba maliciosamente en dirección de un grupo de jóvenes que aún no sabían que hacer exactamente…

Bueno ahora creo que si podré desaparecer a estas moscas de una buena vez… - expresó el soldier perfecto que en ese momento levantó su espada y de inmediato descendió de los cielos un potente rayo que cubrió por completo el cuerpo del nuevo Sephiroth…

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, la reencarnación de dios apuntó su espada en dirección de todos sus enemigos y sin previo aviso de Masamune comenzaron a salir ráfagas electrificadas que se dirigían a toda velocidad a sus oponentes que no se esperaban un ataque de ese tipo… en ese mismo momento el hechicero occidental sabía que solo él podía hacer algo para contrarrestar ese ataque… el resto de sus amigos estaban cansados… sin pensarlo dos veces corrió para ponerse delante de todos sus amigos…

Concentrando lo más que pudo su energía el muchacho inglés logró conjurar una poderosa barrera con la finalidad de contener el ataque de su enemigo sin embargo las ráfagas eléctricas lo rompieron con suma facilidad… sin otra opción el muchacho de gafas decidió tomar medidas extremas y concentrando todo lo que le quedaba de energía se interpuso entre el ataque y sus amigos recibiendo de lleno la electricidad que recorrió rápidamente su cuerpo haciéndole retorcer de dolor a la vez que lo tumbaba al suelo para que luego saliera humo de su cuerpo…

¡Eriol! – gritó la estudiante de periodismo que olvidándose de todo, salió corriendo hacia dónde yacía su novio, la muchacha comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre pero el aludido no reaccionaba… pronto la angustia se apoderó de todo su ser a la vez que sus amigos se acercaban y observaban con impotencia la escena… ¿sería el final del hechicero?

¡Ingenioso! No me esperaba que usara su cuerpo de escudo concentrando todas sus energías, algo temerario realmente pues había pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir pero parece ser que su barrera contuvo en algo mi ataque, pero en el estado que se encuentra solo le queda esperar la muerte pero me encargaré que ésta no sea para nada tranquila – dijo el hombre de larga cabellera que mostró cierto fastidio, no esperaba que uno de esos sujetos hiciera algo así… no entendía por qué siempre se preocupaban por el resto cuando deberían preocuparse por si mismos…

La reencarnación de dios comenzó a acercarse hacia dónde se encontraba tendido el cuerpo de su enemigo que seguía inconsciente… ahora acabaría con su vida sin ninguna contemplación…

¡Acabará con todos…! ¡Primero fue Butz y ahora Hiiragizawa…! ¡Vamos a morir! – exclamó con angustia la muchacha china que no pudo contener el miedo que embargaba su corazón, ese hombre había acabado con la persona que amaba y ahora había abatido a su amigo de infancia… uno a uno iban cayendo… ¿qué posibilidad de sobrevivir existía…?

El líder del comité de hechiceros de oriente entiendo el sentir de su prima, definitivamente la situación ya no podía ser más adversa que la actual… definitivamente tenía que hacer algo… a su costado su prometida no se explicaba cómo podía existir alguien que disfrutará arrebatando vidas y pensando sólo en destrucción.

La sombra de soldier miró a su amiga de infancia… aunque ella no se mostraba como Meiling, sabía a la perfección que por dentro ella estaba completamente atemorizada… la última esperanza que tenían había desaparecido con la derrota del hermano mayor de su enemigo… ahora era poco lo que podían hacer pero era momento de actuar y no pensar en las consecuencias… ambos muchachos se acercaron a las personas que más les importaba en sus vidas…

Los días que he pasado a tu lado han sido los mejores de toda mi vida, me alegro de haber regresado a Japón y haber podido encontrarte… gracias por quererme como lo haces… tú te has convertido en lo más importante en mi vida, y por ti daría mi vida si es preciso… - indicó el muchacho chino en el oído a su prometida… la muchacha no entendía a qué venía eso… y trato de decir algo pero su novio colocó su dedo en sus labios impidiéndole decir algo…

Tú siempre has estado conmigo y me has apoyado en los peores momento de mi vida, has creído en mí cuando ni siquiera yo mismo creía en mí… gracias a ti, soy lo que soy ahora… me pasaría toda mi vida intentando darte las gracias y ni siquiera así alcanzaría… eres una persona excepcional Tifa, estoy seguro que encontraras la felicidad que realmente te mereces… - indicó el portador de la Buster Sword mientras miraba directamente a los ojos a su amiga de infancia que no se había esperado eso…

Te amo con todas mis fuerzas Sakura, me hubiera gustado tanto casarme contigo y compartir mi vida con la tuya… pero esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti – expresó el descendiente de Leed Clow que sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, besó a su prometida a la vez que la tomaba por la cintura… había imprimido en ese beso todo lo que ella significaba para él… era su forma de despedirse…

El muchacho rubio miró de reojo a su amigo que se despedía de su prometida… su amiga y él habían permanecido por unos segundos en silencio… hubiera querido decir algo más… sin embargo las palabras se atracaban en su garganta… quizás sería mejor así, no tenía sentido decir algo en un momento como ése…

Kerberos, Yue y Spinel deben hacer lo posible por alejar a Daidouji y a Hiiragizawa… - indicó el estudiante de arqueología que se había alejado un poco de su prometida que aún no se recuperaba del beso que le había dado su novio… el muchacho la miró por unos instantes para luego dirigir su mirada a los guardianes, específicamente hacía el felino de ojos dorados…

Te la encargo… protégela con tu vida – atinó a decir el hechicero oriental mientras que el guardián simplemente asentía con la cabeza, entendía que el muchacho iba a sacrificarse para darles tiempo de escapar… en ese momento, el muchacho se había ganado el respeto del guardián…

La muchacha de ojos verdes al fin entendió lo que estaba intentando hacer su futuro esposo… no podía hacerse a la idea de que él se sacrificara de esa manera… no iba a permitirlo, habían jurado estar juntos… no podía romper esa promesa… sin darle tiempo de detenerlo se alejó de ahí… al ver esto Cloud, corrió tras su amigo sin decirle nada más a su amiga…

Eres un tonto Cloud… - atinó a decir la muchacha de Septerra a la vez que lágrimas recorrían a toda prisa sus mejillas, la mirada de Tifa permaneció fija en dirección de dónde se encontraba su amigo de niñez que corría junto al lado del estudiante de arqueología.

La maestra de las cartas se aprestó a correr tras su novio, pero pronto fue sujetada por su viejo amigo, el guardián había mordido la ropa de la muchacha para evitar que corriera, ella estuvo a punto de decirle que la soltara pero podía observar el rostro de determinación de su amigo… él no la dejaría ir sin importar lo que pasara…

El hombre de armadura se detuvo al ver que dos personas se acercaban a toda prisa… realmente no entendía qué pretendía viniendo hacia él… ¿acaso aún no era suficiente todo el poder que había mostrado…? ¿Por qué seguían interponiéndose en su camino? ¿Por qué simplemente no aceptaban su destino…? Esas preguntas comenzaron a venir a su mente lo que lo aturdieron por unos instantes…

Shaoran y Cloud llegaron hacia dónde se encontraba tendido su amigo inglés… aún se veía que no había recuperado la consciencia pero para tranquilidad de todos, su corazón palpitaba normalmente sin embargo era un peligro seguir ahí… el muchacho chino le hizo una seña a su amiga para que se alejara de ese lugar… seña que vieron los guardianes y se dispusieron a recoger al hechicero herido y a su novia.

Los dos muchachos se pararon a unos metros de su enemigo que permanecía quieto… aunque eran conscientes que sus posibilidades de vencer eran tan ínfimas… era lo menos que podían hacer… esta vez darían lo máximo de los dos… quizás lograrían ocasionar un milagro que los llevara a la victoria…

Bien, bien… solo han conseguido darles un poco más de tiempo, pero sus destinos están ya decididos… no importa lo que hagan, no interesa cuántas moscas me ataquen… el resultado siempre seguirá siendo el mismo, ya deberían saberlo pero parece que no quieren entender… si es así, entonces me encargaré de mostrarles la dura realidad – indicó el soldier perfecto que sacó de su mente todas esas dudas… no podía perder el tiempo preguntándose cosas así… solo eran basuras que iba a desaparecer en un instante…

Los aludidos no dijeron nada… sabían a la perfección que su situación actual era muy desfavorable, lo más probable sería que ellos dos no regresaran con vida… pero si con eso conseguían darles una oportunidad de vida a sus seres queridos… sería más que suficiente, sin pensarlo más ambos levantaron sus espadas, ante la sorpresa de su enemigo las hicieron chocar produciendo un agudo chirrido que indicaba la forma que habían decidido pelear…

¡Intrigante! ¡¿En realidad creen que de esa forma van a ganarme? ¡Les demostraré lo muy equivocados que están…! ¡Les daré el gusto de pelear como quieran… ya que el resultado final seguirá siendo sus muertes…! ¡Haré que se arrepientan de no haber esperado tranquilamente la muerte, me terminarán rogando que los mate…! – exclamó exaltado el hombre de larga cabellera blanca que se veía bastante sulfurado… sin demora colocó su enorme espada en frente de él mientras que esperaba el ataque de sus enemigos… no se había esperado que decidieran pelear solo con espadas…

Los dos muchachos se miraron por un segundo y luego dirigieron su mirada hacia su enemigo, sin pensarlo se lanzaron hacia su oponente que ya los esperaba… los tres sabían que ésta sería la última vez que se enfrentarían… sin importar lo que pasara tanto Cloud como Shaoran darían de todo de sí con el fin de vencer a su omnipotente enemigo que simplemente esperaba darles el golpe de gracia…

En un rápido movimiento el descendiente de Clow lanzó un corte diagonal buscando alcanzar un órgano vital de su enemigo, pero NeoSephiroth con un ágil salto hacia atrás esquivó el espadazo pero de pronto el portador de la Buster Sword apareció atrás de él, sin pensarlo el muchacho rubio atacó con un corte horizontal de su espada, ante esto el hombre de larga cabellera giró sobre sus talones para dar media vuelta y poder bloquear el repentino ataque…

Instintivamente los dos amigos comenzaron a atacar con todas sus fuerzas, pronto los cortes de sus espadas comenzaron a llegar en distintas direcciones buscando acabar con su enemigo pero para la sorpresa de todos, su oponente con movimientos casi imposibles de imaginar conseguía detener cada ataque que buscaba matarlo… la velocidad del nuevo Sephiroth era impresionante sin contar la increíble fortaleza que tenía, poco a poco comenzó a hacer retroceder a sus contrincantes…

No se rindan aún… esto recién ha empezado… - expresó extasiado la reencarnación de dios que comenzaba a imprimir mayor ímpetu en sus bloqueos… pronto la situación se había vuelto adversa para los dos amigos que veían cómo su enemigo de manera discreta comenzaba a atacarlos con tal violencia que en cada golpe ponían en peligro sus existencias…

Los dos muchachos sabían a la perfección que seguir así terminarían siendo derrotados… con rápidos saltos hacia atrás se alejaron lo más posible de su enemigo que se veía hasta ese momento tranquilo, a diferencia de ellos que a pesar de no demostrarlo se encontraban cansados… era casi inimaginable pensar la gran cantidad de energía que poseía NeoSephiroth… daba la impresión que para él no existían los límites.

Sin darles tiempo a nada, el soldier perfecto apareció frente a su antiguo camarada y en un rápido movimiento atacó con su espada sin embargo en una veloz reacción, el muchacho de ojos celestes bloqueó la espada con la Buster Sword, por unos segundos forcejearon pero pronto Cloud sintió una terrible presión… al ver que su enemigo se encontraba completamente indefenso, el jefe del clan Li se lanzó a darle el golpe decisivo… tenía que aprovechar la tremenda oportunidad que su amigo le estaba ofreciendo… era seguro que no escaparía de algo así por más veloz que fuera…

Todo sucedió muy rápido que nadie pudo ver que había pasado exactamente… en el suelo se encontraban de rodillas ambos jóvenes, sus espadas estaban tiradas a un costado de ellos mientras que ambos se sujetaban con fuerza el vientre con sus manos… pronto ambos escupieron un poco de sangre…

El hombre de armadura negra se encontraba parado frente a sus enemigos mientras sonreía… realmente se estaban esmerando por vencer… pero cómo era de esperarse no eran más que seres inferiores, pensaron que con un ataque tan simple podrían vencerle, era realmente una tontería, antes que la espada de Shaoran llegara a tocarlo, NeoSephiroth le lanzó una tremenda patada en el vientre a su antiguo subordinado lo que le hizo caer de rodillas, luego con un ágil movimiento de su mano, golpeó el estómago del muchacho chino con la empuñadura de Masamune pero con tal violencia que le hizo caer en seco al suelo…

¿Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer? ¿dónde quedaron esas energías…? No importa cuánto se esfuerce una basura, jamás dejará de ser una basura – expresó con satisfacción el hombre de cabellera blanca que veía cómo sus dos oponentes aún se retorcían de dolor… realmente había sido una estupidez de parte de ellos enfrentarse a él con ese tan decaído nivel…

Los dos muchachos sabían que jamás lograrían vencer a su enemigo si seguían así… ¿pero qué más podían hacer? Ese sujeto era realmente poderoso… por más que se esforzaban, el resultado seguía siendo el mismo… en ese momento a sus mentes vinieron las imágenes de las personas que querían proteger… no podían rendirse, ya no era por ellos… ahora tenían que pelear por sus seres queridos… si ellos perdían entonces significaba que no habría futuro para nadie…

El portador de Masamune se disponía a darles el golpe de gracia pero repentinamente ambos se pusieron de pie… el nuevo Sephiroth no comprendía cómo había sido posible que nuevamente se hubieran levantado, si hace segundos se retorcían de dolor pero sobre todo podía ver en sus ojos ese enorme deseo de no darse por vencido, ¿acaso eran tan estúpidos que no se daban cuenta que no tenían ninguna posibilidad en su contra?

Por el futuro de todos, no podemos darnos por vencidos… no importa que ni siquiera uses tu máximo poder, lucharemos hasta que no quede nada de nosotros… así que prepárate – dijeron al unísono ambos jóvenes que se veían más que desafiantes… esta vez lucharían en cuerpo y alma… sin importar lo que sucedería tenían que ganar…

La reencarnación de dios se había quedado perplejo… ¿qué era esa fuerza que los empujaba a enfrentarse una y otra vez en contra de él? Era una sensación tan extraña que le hacía sentir nostalgia… no entendía por qué esos sujetos le hacían sentir eso… todo eso comenzaba a agobiarlo… ¿acaso había algo más fuerte que el poder…?

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar los dos muchachos se lanzaron hacia su enemigo que aún no se había recuperado de la tremenda impresión que había recibido, pronto una infinidad de cortes de espada le llegaron en todas las direcciones posibles, con gran trabajo el hombre de armadura comenzó a esquivar… sin embargo sus enemigos no se detenían en su incesante ataque, esta vez los dos se estaban apoyando en sus ataques…

NeoSephiroth comenzó a detener con cierta dificultad los espadazos que le lanzara su antiguo subordinado, pronto el muchacho rubio retrocedió para darle paso a su amigo que con similar habilidad comenzó a atacar a su enemigo que seguía sin poder contraatacar, pronto ambos embistieron lo que hizo retroceder por primera vez a su enemigo que a duras penas podía con ambos…

Pronto un corte circular y un corte horizontal llegaron al soldier perfecto que bloqueó el primero con su espada pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo con el segundo por lo que apeló a esquivarlo sin embargo el corte rasgó su imponente armadura ante la sorpresa de su dueño que no se esperaba algo así… pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para preocuparse por eso porque el ataque de sus enemigos aún no había terminado, ambos lanzaron un corte que bloqueó su enemigo sin embargo aprovechando el descuido del nuevo Sephiroth ambos lanzaron una patada que no vio venir su enemigo recibiéndolas de lleno haciéndolo retroceder unos metros hacia atrás…

El rostro de sus enemigos mostraban cansancio sin embargo el portador de Masamune podía sentir que su espíritu de lucha no había disminuido ni siquiera un poco… podía ver cómo en los ojos flameaba una llama que le indicaba que no estaban dispuestos a perder… incluso se habían atrevido a tocarlo… ¿de dónde sacaban esas energías para seguir oponiéndose a su voluntad? Todo eso tenía que ser una mentira… era imposible que ellos siguieran de pie…

Nuevamente los dos muchachos arremetieron en contra de su enemigo que todavía no se había reincorporado, el soldier perfecto vio venir el ataque y de un rápido giro hacia atrás consiguió esquivar la arremetida de los dos jóvenes, sin embargo ellos no desistieron y nuevamente volvieron a la carga sin embargo su enemigo con suma elegancia comenzó a detener sus insistentes espadazos… ante esto NeoSephiroth comenzó a aumentar abruptamente la velocidad de sus ataques…

Los dos amigos comenzaron a verse en serios problemas al no poder contener semejante velocidad… ahora habían pasado de atacantes a atacados, poco a poco su enemigo hizo que retrocedieran mientras hacían un tremendo esfuerzo por evitar que la espada enemiga los alcanzara… pronto el hombre de larga cabellera lanzó un tremendo corte circular que ambos se alistaron a esquivar pero su oponente con un simple movimiento de muñeca hizo cambiar la dirección de la espada en último segundo logrando lastimar a ambos muchachos que cayeron nuevamente de rodillas al suelo… pronto comenzó a caer gotas de sangre proveniente de sus recientes heridas…

¡Qué persistentes! Si no se hubieran movido en el último momento, ya estarían descansando en paz… por lo que veo les fascina el sufrimiento… ¡Qué sujetos tan obstinados…! – exclamó con más tranquilidad la reencarnación de dios que sonreía al ver a sus enemigos agotados y lastimados… realmente fueron muy hábiles para sacar en el último segundo su cuerpo y así evitar ser cortados en dos… pero era obvio que esta vez todo estaba a su favor… se sentía tonto de haber dudado tanto…

Los dos muchachos estaban agotados… ese sujeto era demasiado poderoso para ellos, por más que se esforzaban parecía que no era suficiente… a lo lejos pudieron ver las caras de preocupación de sus seres queridos… pronto recordaron el motivo de su pelea, no podían dejarse vencer… sin pensarlo más, nuevamente se pusieron de pie ante la sorpresa de su enemigo que no comprendía cómo se habían puesto de pie nuevamente…

¡Malditos! ¡Aún osan enfrentarse a mí…! ¿acaso no se dan cuenta que es inútil…? ¡Esta vez acabaré con sus miserables existencias! – gritó el hombre de armadura negra que estaba harto de ellos… ya no sabía que hacer para quitarles ese deseo de pelear ¿qué demonios pretendían…? No podía comprender por qué se esforzaban en pelear si sabían de antemano que jamás le iban a ganar…

El nuevo Sephiroth sacudió su cabeza a la vez que se lanzaba a atacar a sus enemigos… los mataría sin contemplación… pronto sus sablazos llegaron como relámpagos, la velocidad que imprimía en cada corte era tremendo, sus dos enemigos a duras penas lograban contener la arremetida tan violenta por lo que nuevamente se vieron en la posición de solo defenderse…

El portador de Masamune parecía inagotable… poco a poco la tremenda presión que ejercía con su espada convertía al aire en una poderosa arma por lo que no se hizo esperar pequeños cortes en distintas partes de los cuerpos de sus enemigos, sin embargo ellos dos aún no se rendían e insistían en atacar…

A una distancia considerable de la batalla se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes que no comprendían por qué tenían que llegar a ese extremo… la muchacha china aún se encontraba tendida en el suelo maldiciendo su destino, a su costado se encontraba su amiga de ojos azulados que aún se encontraba al lado de su novio que aún no daba señas de recuperación… unos metros más adelante de ellas se encontraban dos muchachas… una de ellas miraba con fijeza la lucha aunque realmente sólo lograba ver siluetas que se movían a una increíble velocidad mientras que su otra amiga trataba con todas sus fuerzas de ir tras su prometido sin embargo era sujetada por sus dos guardianes…

A cada segundo que pasaba, la pelea se volvía más intensa… por unos segundos solo se llegaba escuchar el chirrido provocado por el acero de las espadas que chocaban… pronto el constante golpeteo de las espadas generó chispas que salieron dispersas en distintas direcciones, iluminando así, el rostro de los combatientes… los dos muchachos denotaban un inmenso cansancio a diferencia de su enemigo que se veía bastante tranquilo pues sabía que en cualquier momento esos dos caerían…

¡Es momento que de por terminado toda esta estupidez…! – exclamó con violencia el soldier perfecto que en ese momento incrementó más su velocidad con la finalidad de acabar con sus dos contrincantes pero para su tremenda sorpresa ellos continúan peleando a pesar de su tremenda velocidad… no había ninguna explicación a eso a menos que ellos hubieran podido igualar su velocidad… pero eso era imposible…

Pronto los ataques de los dos amigos no se hicieron esperar forzando a su oponente a retroceder para evitar ser lastimado… el joven jefe del clan Li atacaba por la izquierda mientras que el muchacho caído del cielo atacaba por el otro flanco, a pesar de su tremenda velocidad, le era sumamente difícil al nuevo Sephiroth esquivar los distintos espadazos que venían de los diferentes lados…

Un espadazo del hechicero oriental llegó con la intención de cortar la cabeza de su enemigo pero con un rápido movimiento agachó la cabeza pero casi de inmediato, la sombra de Soldier dio un salto y lanzó un corte vertical aprovechando que su oponente no podía verlo… casi por instinto NeoSephiroth logró levantar su espada para contener el reciente ataque pero su enemigo no desistió y continuó haciendo presión por lo que el hombre de larga cabellera no pudo mover su espada…

Al fin se había dado la oportunidad que habían esperado… sin pensarlo dos veces, Shaoran se lanzó a darle el corte final a su enemigo que se encontraba indefenso… su contrincante vio venir el ataque y haciendo uso de todo su fuerza en el último segundo logró rechazar a Cloud con su espada sacándolo volando por los aires, en un rápido movimiento bloqueó la espada del descendiente de Clow y con la misma fuerza que usó con su antiguo subordinado, lanzó varios metros hacia atrás al muchacho chino…

El hombre de armadura negra estaba totalmente sorprendido… de cierta forma estuvo en peligro… esos dos sujetos lo habían llevado a una situación muy riesgosa… había tenido que apelar a mucho más de la fuerza que él debería usar para enfrentarles, no entendía qué estaba pasando… ¿de dónde sacaban esas tremendas fuerzas para confrontarlo…? Se suponía que ya deberían estar acabados, no debería quedarles nada… sin embargo nuevamente se habían puesto de pie… entonces fue ahí cuando vio sus rostros, luego de eso entendió un poco mejor las cosas…

"Estos sujetos… realmente quieren ganar… " – se dijo el hombre de larga cabellera que observaba los rostros de sus dos oponentes… su mirada era perdida, lo más seguro era que debido al tremendo esfuerzo y a la gravedad de sus heridas, ambos estuvieran al borde de perder la consciencia, a pesar de eso seguían de pie… lo único que les empujaba a moverse era su tremendo deseo de vencer…

Ya entiendo… ustedes dos ya están resignados a morir por lo que ya no tienen miedo a la muerte, lo que los ha convertido en unos terribles adversarios – dijo después de unos segundos la reencarnación de dios que aún no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo… realmente era sorprendente la tremenda voluntad de esos dos… sin embargo no podía darse el lujo de mostrar esas vacilaciones, ya estaba cansado de todo eso… esos sujetos solo estaban logrando confundirlo… tenía que matarlos de una buena vez…

Ante la sorpresa de todos… los dos muchachos corrieron hacia su enemigo con una velocidad tan sorprendente que por unos segundos llegaron a ser tan veloces como su enemigo… esto tomó por sorpresa al nuevo Sephiroth que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar… usando su espada solo lograría esquivar una espada pero así quedaría completamente a la merced de la otra espada… por lo que no quedaba otra opción…

Una tremenda luz se apoderó de todo el lugar… el aire comenzó agitar con violencia todo lo que encontraba en su camino… el grupo de amigos tuvieron que sujetarse mutuamente para evitar salir volando por los terribles vientos que azotaron… aún no sabían que había sucedido exactamente… sin embargo pudieron sentir la tremenda presencia de su enemigo…

El portador de Masamune se encontraba al medio de una gran destrucción… el suelo estaba desgarrado y se había formado una especie de cráter a su alrededor, muy cerca del perímetro del cráter estaban tendido en el suelo dos muchachos que a duras penas se mantenían conscientes, su enemigo se veía hasta cierto punto furioso… aún no podía entender cómo había llegado a ese extremo.

"Estos malditos gusanos me han obligado usar mi poder mágico para defenderme… ¿cómo han sido capaces?" – se preguntó el soldier perfecto que observaba a sus desfallecientes contrincantes… nuevamente habían salido vivos de su ataque… en el último segundo NeoSephiroth logró expulsar su poder mágico para repeler el último esfuerzo de sus enemigos por arrebatarle la vida, pero los dos muchachos consiguieron convocar una barrera que los protegió en gran parte de su expulsión de poder pero de seguro estarían muy débiles… ya nada los salvaría…

Bien, bien… admito que se han esforzado pero ya no habrá más juegos… sus vidas se acabaran ahora mismo… - indicó el hombre de larga cabellera que comenzó a caminar hacia dónde se encontraban los dos muchachos tendidos… con un gran esfuerzo el muchacho de ojos celestes se puso de pie aunque a duras penas se mantenía en pie…

¡Bien… tú morirás primero Cloud! ¡Nunca debiste desafiarme…! – gritó el nuevo Sephiroth que a una corta distancia lanzó un espadazo en vertical para acabar con la vida de su adversario que se veía extremadamente agotado… sin embargo en su mano aún sujetaba con firmeza su espada…

¡Deben dejarme ir; Kero, Yue! – exclamó la muchacha de verdes pupilas que aún forcejeaba para liberarse de sus guardianes que la sujetaban para impedirle que cometiera la imprudencia de enfrentarse a ese sujeto… ella no tenía ninguna oportunidad en su contra.

Tranquilízate Sakura, de esa manera no vas a conseguir nada… ¿Qué piensas hacer en contra de ese sujeto? – preguntó el antiguo juez de las cartas Clow que fijó su mirada en la mirada llorosa de su dueña que por unos segundos permaneció en silencio… realmente no había pensado en eso… lo único que pasaba por su mente era la idea de ir a socorrer a su novio…

No lo sé… cualquier cosa… no puedo quedarme aquí tranquila mientras veo que lastiman a Shaoran… ese sujeto va a matarlos… - expresó sumamente alterada la antigua card captor que en ese momento todo su ser estaba centrado en la escena que miraba a lo lejos… su enemigo iba a darles el golpe de gracia… tenía que hacer algo, no importaba lo que fuera… mientras pudiera salvar a su prometido y a su amigo.

No, así no te dejaremos ir Sakura… tú no tienes ninguna intención de pelear con ese sujeto… tú estás pensando en sacrificarte para salvarles la vida… ¿tú crees que eso está bien…? ¿Realmente crees que con eso será suficiente…? ¿en verdad crees que de esa forma los salvarás? Dejarte ir así sería una locura… ¡Él me confió tu cuidado…! ¡Li jamás me perdonará si te dejo ir en ese estado! – aseveró con firmeza la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados que miró con detenimiento a su mejor amiga… la aludida se quedó perpleja ante las palabras de su guardián… él tenía toda la razón… ella en el fondo pensaba dar su vida si con eso conseguía salvarlos, prácticamente había renunciado a pelear…

Ante la sorpresa de todos, la muchacha se tranquilizó… pronto los dos guardianes no necesitaron sujetarla… a pesar de eso ella tenía la mirada clavada en el piso… por unos segundos el silencio reinó pero después de un corto tiempo la muchacha japonesa levantó la mirada a la vez que su rostro esbozaba una sonrisa…

Discúlpenme… Kero, Yue; tienen toda la razón… me dejé llevar por el miedo, olvidé lo mucho que he aprendido en todo este tiempo… no puedo dejar que todo termine aquí, si nosotros caemos, no habrá futuro para nadie… tampoco pienso permitir que le suceda algo a Shaoran… no pienso quedarme aquí mirando como los matan… por favor no traten de detenerme… - indicó la hija menor de Fujitaka con un tono de seriedad que sorprendió a todos… no era característico en la muchacha hablar con ese tono tan serio… por unos segundos parecía cualquier otra persona menos la Sakura de siempre…

La heredera de la familia Daidouji trató de decir algo pero fue detenida por el guardián de su novio, el felino negro simplemente movió la cabeza de un lado a otro… la muchacha de armoniosa voz entendió que no importaba lo que ella fuera a decirle… su mejor amiga no cambiaría de opinión…

Nosotras iremos contigo Sakura… - expresaron al unísono Meiling y Tifa, ambas muchachas habían superado sus temores gracias a la determinación de la dueña de las cartas Sakura… estaban decididas a dar el todo por el todo sin importar las consecuencias…

No muchachas… esta vez no pueden ayudarme, ustedes dos ya han hecho mucho… esta vez tengo que hacerlo yo misma, por favor no insistan… esto es algo que tengo que hacer… - expresó la muchacha de ojos verdes que vio los rostros de desánimo de sus amigas que bajaron la mirada… pero pronto sus manos sujetó los respectivos hombros de sus amigas, las cuales al sentirlo levantaron de inmediato la vista y se encontraron con la sonrisa de su amiga… entiendo así que no había de qué preocuparse…

Por favor Kero y Yue cuiden de todos… ahora solo ustedes pueden defenderlas… - atinó a decir la maestra de las cartas mientras les sonreía a los aludidos y comenzaba a alejarse en dirección a su enemigo y en dónde dos jóvenes se encontraban indefensos…

"Esa es la Sakura que siempre admiré… esa determinación de no rendirse te hace sobreponerte a todo sin importar la situación, recuérdalo siempre Sakura, pase lo que pase todo estará bien" – pensó el gran felino de pelaje dorado mientras veía como su dueña y mejor amiga se alejaba a toda prisa…

El rostro del soldier perfecto denotaba malestar… su mirada estaba llena de sorpresa a la vez de rencor… sus ojos rojos se inyectaron aún más de sangre… aun no podía entender cómo era posible… ¿Por qué sucedía eso? ¿Por qué insistían en resistirse? ¿Por qué no simplemente darse por vencidos? ¿Qué les empujaba a seguir?

El muchacho caído del cielo había bloqueado el espadazo final de su enemigo gracias a la Buster Sword sin embargo la tremenda fuerza de su enemigo lo hubiera superado de todas maneras por eso su amigo se encontraba a su lado, con su espada estaba dando apoyo a la espada de Cloud, ahora las dos espadas se resistían a ceder ante la tremenda fuerza de Masamune… por unos instantes el forcejeo se hizo muy parejo para la sorpresa de su enemigo…

"¿Por qué…? ¿De dónde sacan esas fuerzas para continuar enfrentándose a mí? ¿Por qué insisten en protegerse sin importar sus propias vidas? ¿De dónde proviene esa extraña fuerza que tienen?" – se preguntó sumamente confundido la reencarnación de dios que no podía entender cómo sus enemigos insistían en pelear… no importaba lo que él les hiciera seguían poniéndose de pie, pero sobre todo no entendía esa manía que tenían por proteger al otro, sin importar su propia seguridad…

El portador de Masamune comenzó apelar a todo su potencial lo que hizo que ambos amigos sintieran una tremenda presión que apareció de golpe… a pesar de que ellos usaban toda su fuerza ya no pudieron mantener el equilibrio y poco a poco comenzaron a ceder, finalmente cayeron de rodillas mientras su enemigo seguía infringiendo mayor fuerza… la espada de su enemigo cada vez se hacía más pesada, ambos sabían que si desistían, la espada cortaría en dos a Cloud y también a Shaoran al estar tan cerca ya que Masamune era una espada enorme y también lo alcanzaría…

Los dos muchachos comenzaron a sentir los estragos de sobre esforzarse, de sus manos comenzaron a brotar hilos de sangre que se precipitaron rápidamente al suelo, ambos eran conscientes que ya no podrían seguir resistiendo… esta vez sería seguro su final, a pesar de eso seguían resistiendo hasta donde ya no pudieran más… era lo menos que podían hacer… pronto sintieron que las fuerzas los abandonaban… y su enemigo se dio cuenta de eso…

¡Esta vez si morirán malditos! ¡Nunca debieron oponerse a mí… eso solo era un sueño! ¡Los sueños nunca se cumplen… tuvieron la pésima suerte de cruzarse en mi camino, ahora solo les queda la resignación…! – expresó con euforia el hombre de armadura negra que sonreía viendo cómo sus enemigos llegaban a su límite, por unos segundos saboreó su victoria… ya nada los salvaría… así que simplemente dejó de hacer tanta presión y sonrió al ver que ya no les quedaba energías…

Ante la indignación del nuevo Sephiroth que se dio cuenta que una tremenda fuerza apareció lo que le hizo retroceder mientras que los dos muchachos se reincorporaban… los tres combatientes observaron con sorpresa la aparición de una nueva espada, el muchacho chino conocía esa espada… volteó su mirada y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su prometida a su lado… no comprendía en qué momento había aparecido… sin embargo había llegado justo a tiempo…

No pienso permitir que sigas lastimando a los que me importa… esta vez te detendré de cualquier forma – expresó con seguridad la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda ante la sorpresa de los tres combatientes que no comprendían del todo cómo había aparecido y de dónde sacaba tremenda fuerza… pronto el joven chino comprendió que había utilizado la carta carrera y la carta fuerza…

Estoy harto de esos estúpidos sentimentalismos que los lleva a protegerse sin importarles sus vidas… parece que no entienden que mi poder supera cualquier cosa… estoy cansado de verles arriesgar sus vidas ni siquiera por protegerse a si mismos sino protegiendo a otros… es estúpido y se los demostraré ahora mismo – indicó el soldier perfecto que en ese momento se alejó de sus enemigos, los dos muchachos cayeron tendidos, estaban agotados… sin embargo la aparición de la muchacha japonesa les había salvado la vidas.

NeoSephiroth sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, se lanzó con su espada hacia adelante hacia la muchacha de ojos verdes, con suma rapidez la muchacha bloqueó la embestida y comenzó su arremetida contra su enemigo que no entendía cómo esa muchacha podía tener tanta fuerza…

Sakura… no pelees… contra él… puede… matarte… en cualquier… momento – atinó a decir el líder del comité de oriente que a duras penas podía hablar, estaba muy agotado… sus respiración era agitado al igual que su amigo rubio que estaba de rodillas en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento…

La aludida no respondió, simplemente siguió peleando con todas sus fuerzas… gracias al poder de las cartas fuerza y carrera podía pelear contra su enemigo que aún no se recuperaba de la sorpresa de ver cómo esa muchacha peleaba en contra de él… por unos instantes comenzó a pensar que ese sentimiento tan desinteresado de proteger a otros era la clave de su fortaleza…

"Se supone que yo soy perfecto… soy la perfección hecho persona… entonces por qué estos sujetos tan inferiores siguen oponiéndose ante mí… ¿acaso el poder no es suficiente? ¿acaso hay algo más?" – se preguntó el hombre de larga cabellera que no comprendía todo lo que estaba sucediendo… en vez de que ellos se rindieran, parecía que se hacían más fuertes… todo eso era ilógico… no podía estar pasando eso…

Pronto la ira y la confusión se apoderaron del nuevo Sephiroth que comenzó a atacar con furia ante la sorpresa de su enemiga que poco a poco veía como era superada… en cada golpe, el soldier perfecto depositaba toda su ira mezclada con su confusión… poco a poco la muchacha comenzó a retroceder ante los violentos espadazos… sin embargo ella seguía serena mostrando una enorme entereza…

Pronto NeoSephiroth lanzó un tremendo corte que la muchacha a duras pudo contener… sin poder evitarlo la muchacha cayó al suelo debido al espadazo… su enemigo sonrió, ahora al fin acabaría con su vida… sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó un nuevo corte pero en el último instante fue bloqueado por la espada del estudiante de arqueología…

No voy a permitir que le pongas un dedo encima… primero tendrás que acabar conmigo – indicó el descendiente de Clow Reed que a duras penas se mantenía en pie… por su rostro se resbalaban gotas de sudor que denotaban el cansancio del cuál era preso sin embargo a pesar de eso se encontraba frente al portador de Masamune dispuesto a dar su vida por su prometida…

El hombre de armadura imprimió mayor fuerza en su espada para vencer a su enemigo pero de inmediatamente apareció el joven rubio que esta vez se dispuso a devolver el favor a su amigo, pronto nuevamente ambas espadas se encontraban conteniendo la fuerza brutal de Masamune… pero cómo en la vez anterior el poder de su enemigo comenzó a apabullar a los dos jóvenes… sin previo aviso la dueña de Yue se levantó y se dispuso a atacar a su enemigo que se vio forzado a alejarse para evitar ser cortado al mismo tiempo que miraba con perplejidad la tenacidad de sus enemigos…

"No lo entiendo… a pesar de que ellos saben que jamás podrán ganarme, siguen intentando matarme… el valor que están demostrando es mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado ver en mi vida, siento que debería admirar ese valor… siento las ganas de perdonarles sus vidas… " – se dijo así mismo la reencarnación de dios que por primera vez experimentaba una extraña mezcla de sentimientos… sin entender por qué vino recuerdos de su madre… aunque él jamás la había visto, a su mente vino la imagen de Lucrecia… pronto el hombre de larga cabellera sacudió su cabeza…

¡Maldición! ¡¿En qué demonios estoy pensando…? ¡Me estoy dejando llevar por esos inútiles sentimientos…! ¡De seguir así terminaré como el estúpido de mi hermano! ¡Ya estoy harto de eso…! ¡Ahora mismo acabaré con ustedes…! – indicó el soldier perfecto que estaba harto de esa confusión… era estúpido pensar en esas cosas, lo único que importaba era el poder y él era quién tenía más poder, no había razón para dudar… solo el poder importaba, el resto era solo insignificancia a la que se aferraban los débiles.

El hombre de armadura negra clavó su espada en el piso, sin demora levantó sus brazos hacia el cielo, las palmas de sus manos estaban dirigidas hacia arriba, muy por encima de sus manos se comenzó a concentrar una inmensa cantidad de energía que crecía de manera desorbitante al mismo tiempo que atrás de NeoSephiroth aparecieron chorros de lava originados por las tremendas gritas en la tierra a causa de la tremenda energía que acumulaba NeoSephiroth, indicando así que el planeta ya no podría seguir resistiendo semejantes ataques.

Los dos amigos observaban el creciente ataque de su enemigo, estaba vez no habría nada que detuviera algo de esa magnitud… incluso había la posibilidad que ese planeta en dónde se encontraban no resistiera un ataque como ése… pronto la resignación invadió los corazones de ambos muchachos… esa actitud no pasó desapercibida para la antigua card captor que por unos segundos también se sintió igual que ellos pero pronto vinieron a su mente las imagen de su padre, luego la de su hermano y así vio en su mente a todos sus seres queridos… si ellos no hacían algo entonces sería el fin de todo… no podían renunciar, tenían que detener la ambición de su terrible enemigo.

¡No podemos rendirnos…! ¡Esto aún no ha terminado…! ¡Todos dependen de nosotros… así que no estoy dispuesta a resignarme…! – expresó con seguridad la hija menor de Fujitaka que tenía la mirada fija en su enemigo que seguía concentrando más y más energía, sus dos acompañantes al escucharla reaccionaron de inmediato… ella tenía razón, no podían dejarse vencer… sin embargo ¿qué podían hacer?

¿Cómo detendremos ese ataque Sakura? – atinó a preguntar el muchacho de ojos celestes que estaba admirado por la tremenda fortaleza de la muchacha, a simple vista no parecía que tuviera ese tremendo valor… realmente su amigo tenía mucha suerte de que ella lo amara…

Solo hay una forma… es lo único realmente poderoso que podría detener eso, estoy segura de que seré capaz de conseguirlo ya que Shaoran ya me lo ha mostrado una vez – indicó la muchacha japonesa que se mostraba serena pero por dentro sentía cierto temor, era consciente del peligro al que se iba a exponer pero eso ya no importaba, si conseguía detener ese ataque y con un poco de suerte también vencería a su enemigo…

Espera Sakura, no estarás pensando… no… definitivamente no, no te dejaré que hagas eso, ¿acaso sabes las consecuencias de hacer eso? En todo caso yo seré quién lo haga – se apresuró a decir el muchacho de ojos color miel al entender las intenciones de su prometida… era excesivamente arriesgado, eso era algo que no se podía hacer simplemente con mirarlo una vez… además las consecuencias de conseguirlo era sumamente peligrosas…

Ni tú ni Cloud pueden hacerlo, se encuentran totalmente agotados… sus cuerpos no serán capaces de soportarlo y solo conseguirán morir, yo soy la más indicada para llevarlo a cabo – refutó la maestra de las cartas a su novio que no estaba dispuesto a ceder… ella realmente no entendía lo que significaba hacer algo así… a su costado Cloud no entendía de qué hablaban sin embargo tenían que hacer algo pronto porque en cualquier momento su enemigo lanzaría su ataque y sería el fin de todo…

No sabes lo que dices, esto es diferente a lo que has hecho, no se puede hacer simplemente con haberlo visto una vez… tú también estás cansada así que es probable que mueras si llegaras a conseguirlo y no pienso arriesgarme a que te suceda algo, además… - el jefe del comité de magos de oriente no pudo continuar pues fue interrumpido por su novia que se había acercado hacia él y lo había tomado de la mano y ahora le sujetaba con delicadeza…

Confía en mí Shaoran, te prometo que no pasara nada… estoy segura que con la ayuda de ustedes dos no sucederá nada malo, cree en mí por favor, recuerda que pase lo que pase todo estará bien – imploró la dueña de Kerberos a su futuro esposo que la observaba, podía ver en sus ojos la seguridad que tenía en sus palabras… ella ya había demostrado antes que era capaz de conseguir lo que parecía imposible… ya no era la misma chica que él tenía que defender, ya era momento de aceptar la realidad… ahora ambos peleaban juntos… finalmente el muchacho asintió con la cabeza.

Cloud, es necesario que pongas tu mano en el báculo de Sakura y concentres todo el poder que tengas en él, yo haré lo mismo… no debemos escatimar en energía… esto será el todo por el todo… ¿entienden verdad? – preguntó el joven chino que era consciente que esto sería lo último que podrían hacer para conseguir la victoria… si esto fallaba ya no habría ninguna esperanza, justo por eso era necesario que pusieran todo de sí… sería su último ataque, los aludidos asintieron con la cabeza, luego de eso los dos muchachos cogieron el báculo de la muchacha de ojos verdes, ante la mirada de fastidio de su enemigo que ya había terminado de concentrar su energía, en el cielo se encontraba una tremenda esfera de energía que fácilmente podría destruir el planeta entero… de repente el hombre de cabellera blanca comenzó a flotar en el aire.

¡Estúpidos! ¡No importa lo que hagan, esto es su final! ¡Deberían esperar su muerte tranquilamente…! ¡Ustedes escogieron el camino del sufrimiento…! ¡mueran! – gritó el portador de Masamune que al fin lanzó su ataque que había concentrado por unos minutos, el tamaño de la bola de energía era tremenda y comenzó a descender lentamente ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos los presentes que se esperaban lo peor…

¡Pase lo que pase todo estará bien! ¡Dios y rey de los Dragones, tú que eres el más poderoso, sabio y que gobiernas sobre todos los dragones, nosotros te invocamos y pedimos que nos ayudes con tu fuerza! ¡Bahamut! – gritó la maestra de las cartas con todas sus fuerzas, del báculo de la muchacha se disipó un haz de luz con dirección a las estrellas, sin demora atravesó el cielo hasta desaparecerse de la vista… del firmamento comenzaron a caer rayos… en el cielo una gran figura aparecía y comenzaba a descender por el camino que había marcado el haz de luz, a los pocos segundo frente a ellos se encontraba un imponente dragón, sin embargo esta vez Bahamut lucía distinto que la vez que Shaoran lo utilizó para atacar al enviado del mal, su cuerpo era de un color rojizo oscuro además el tamaño de sus alas era mucho más grande además su figura era mucho más imponente… incluso se podía sentir una presencia mágica sumamente poderosa…

El hijo del embajador de Inglaterra había recuperado hace un rato la consciencia y estaba completamente sorprendido al ver que su amiga había conseguido invocar a Bahamut… su sorpresa no estaba solo en el hecho de que ella hubiera sido capaz de invocarlo con solo haberlo visto una vez sino que había conseguido que tuviera mucho más poder que antes, cosa que ni Clow Reed había logrado…

El jefe del clan Li aún no podía creer que su prometida hubiera sido capaz de conseguir la invocación pero eso no era todo, era diferente a la que él había conseguido hace meses atrás… no cabía ninguna duda que ella era extraordinaria… lo mismo pensaba el muchacho rubio que aunque era la primera vez que veía esa invocación, podía ver que tenía un tremendo poder… tanto así que quizás fuera mucho más poderoso que el mismo Alexander.

El dragón levantó su mirada y observó a los muchachos que sostenían el báculo, luego regresó su mirada hacia el hombre que llevaba puesta una armadura negra, sin demora abrió su fauces rápidamente y comenzó a lanzar una gran cantidad de ráfagas de fuego azul que comenzaron a viajar con gran velocidad en dirección del ataque del portador de Masamune, pronto las ráfagas de fuego colisionaron con la energía enemiga y dio lugar a una tremenda explosión que sacudió el maltrecho planeta, unas tremendas corrientes de aire aparecieron como consecuencia de la explosión…

Por un rato el planeta fue sacudido por la explosión, ni bien terminó… Bahamut alzó vuelo sin quitarle la vista a su enemigo que se veía aún sorprendido de ver cómo su ataque había sido detenido… sin demora el dragón abrió nuevamente su fauces y una inmensa cantidad de ráfagas de fuego azul se precipitaron hacia su enemigo al mismo tiempo que la invocación desaparecía…

La reencarnación de dios era consciente que este ataque era distinto a todos los que había presenciado en su vida… pronto sacó de la tierra su espada y comenzó a concentrar toda su energía para detener el ataque que se le venía encima… en cuestión de segundos el fuego azul lo envolvía a la vez que se generaba una tremenda explosión que sacudió todo a su alrededor… nuevamente una tremenda corriente de aire arremetió por lo que fue necesario que los guardianes apelaran a su poder mágico para resistir el tremendo impacto…

Sakura había sido arrastrada por la fuerte corriente de aire que originó la explosión, la muchacha se encontraba tendida en el suelo… lentamente se reincorporó pero para su sorpresa no podía ver nada, todo se encontraba oscuro, comenzó a llamar a su prometido pero nadie le respondía… luego llamó a su prima pero tampoco recibió respuesta, pronto se dio cuenta que se encontraba sola…

"Entonces no pude cumplir la promesa a Shaoran… solo espero que con eso, todo se haya acabado" – se dijo la muchacha de ojos verdes que se resignó a lo que parecía la realidad, su vida finalmente había terminado… aunque aún le quedaba el consuelo de volver a ver a su madre…

¡Aún no debes morir…! ¡Tienes algo muy importante que hacer! – expresó una voz que llamó la atención de la muchacha pero por más que trató de ver quién era solo podía ver oscuridad, pronto pudo escuchar otra voz, era alguien que la llamaba, inmediatamente reconoció la voz…

¡Sakura! ¡Lo prometiste…! – gritó de desesperación el descendiente de Clow que llamaba desesperadamente a su novia que seguía sin responder… por más que se esforzaba por escuchar el latido de su corazón, solo existía el silencio, a su costado se encontraba su amigo de Septerra que tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo…

Poco a poco la estudiante de arqueología abrió lentamente los ojos… aún no comprendía que había pasado pero lo primero que pudo ver fue la cara sollozante de su prometido que lloraba de impotencia… pronto el joven chino reaccionó al sentir la respiración de su futura esposa…

¡Sakura! – atinó a decir el muchacho de Hong Kong que sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó a la aludida que solo sonrió aunque no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado, por unos segundos hubiera jurado que ella había muerto, era reconfortante saber que había sido capaz de canalizar todo la magia entre los tres de manera equitativa así evitando que ella sufriera las consecuencias de la invocación… Cloud se levantó contento de ver que su amiga había sobrevivido, era sorprendente ver que alguien tan tierna como ella fuera poseedora de tremendo poder…

¿Dónde está él? ¿Le vencimos? – atinó a preguntar la hija del decano Fujitaka que a duras penas intentaba reincorporarse, su novio rápidamente le ayudó a pararse mientras su mirada se fijaba en la inmensa cortina de polvo que se había levantado…

No lo sé Sakura, hace un buen rato que ha desaparecido su presencia… pero no puedo asegurarte que le hayamos vencido… no obstante déjame decirte lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, conseguiste invocar a Bahamut solo con mirarme y no sólo eso, conseguiste que alcanzara su máximo nivel… realmente eres sorprendente… en verdad me has superado – indicó el hechicero oriental mientras le sonreía a su novia, no podía ocultar su tremenda admiración por su novia, ella realmente era fuerte… y sin duda llegaría a ser mejor que cualquiera de ellos…

La aludida sonrió ante lo que le dijo su novio, no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando su amigo de Septerra corroboró lo que Shaoran le dijo, nunca había pensado que ella fuera tan especial… mucho menos imaginarse que fuera más fuerte que su prometido, le era casi imposible imaginarse que fuera más fuerte que él, sin embargo pronto la sonrisa de su rostro se esfumó cuando el polvo finalmente se dispersó y dejaba ver la silueta de alguien muy conocida por ella…

El polvo se dispersó por completo para poder dejar ver a la reencarnación de dios de una manera que ninguno de los presentes se hubiera imaginado… el casco de su armadura había sido destruido por completo y se podía observar con claridad el rostro de Sephiroth, de su cara brotaban varias líneas de sangre… su mano derecha sujetaba a Masamune que por primera vez se veía gastada… además la parte de la armadura del brazo derecho estaba agrietada además de que gotas de sangre caían de su mano lastimada…

El portador de Masamune se cogió el rostro con su mano libre, lentamente colocó la palma de su mano delante de su mirada… la expresión de sorpresa incluso de susto no se hizo esperar en el rostro de la reencarnación de dios, no podía creerlo… lo que había en su mano era sangre, era su sangre… por unos instantes el hombre de armadura simplemente permaneció de pie en silencio.

¡Se han atrevido a lastimarme! ¡Malditas basuras…! ¡Esto lo pagaran con algo peor que su muerte! ¡ya estoy harto de todas sus estupideces…! ¡en especial ustedes dos… los mataré! – gritó exaltado el hombre de larga cabellera que señalaba en ese momento a Sakura y Shaoran, pronto se pudo sentir su tremenda presencia mágica…

A lo lejos, un grupo de muchachos estaban perplejos después del despliegue de poder… sin embargo aún no comprendía cómo ese sujeto podía seguir vivo después de eso, los guardianes estaban seguros que su enemigo estaba dispuesto a acabar con los tres jóvenes que estaban completamente indefensos… ya habían usado todo lo que tenían… entonces entendieron que era el momento de hacer algo… sin importar que eso significaría arriesgar sus vidas…

Discúlpanos Eriol por dejarte todo a tu cargo pero ha llegado el momento de hacer algo… gracias por todo, siempre fuiste más que mi creador… eres mi amigo, por favor no mueras Eriol – atinó a decir el felino negro que miró por unos segundos a su creador, sin darle tiempo a decir nada salió corriendo acompañado de los otros dos guardianes…

El hombre de cabellos blancos se lanzó hacia sus tres enemigos que estaban completamente exhaustos, ya poco podían hacer para defenderse… no les quedaba ni la más mínima fuerza para poner resistencia… el invocar a Bahamut les había agotado de manera extrema… su enemigo lo sabía bien por eso estaba seguro de que esta vez no escaparían de su destino.

El soldier perfecto se encontraba a corta distancia de sus enemigos cuando de pronto recibió una infinidad de cristales por un costado lo que hizo detenerse, el ataque había conseguido llamar su atención, su mirada se dirigió hacia el lugar de dónde provino el ataque, ahí se encontraban parados los tres guardianes…

No te permitiremos que los dañes, nuestra misión es protegerlos, por eso nosotros nos enfrentaremos a ti – indicaron al unísono los tres guardianes que comenzaron a concentrar toda su energía para su última batalla contra su enemigo que simplemente sonrió mientras que la muchacha de ojos verdes les gritaba que se alejaran…

Bien, si lo que desean es morir protegiendo a esas basuras… pues entonces les cumpliré el deseo, muéstrenme lo mejor que pueden hacer que no pienso contenerme – indicó el portador de Masamune que estaba frenético, sin demora se alejo de los tres jóvenes para ponerse delante de los tres guardianes que se encontraban listos para enfrentarse en contra de su enemigo.

Sin demora ambos felinos corrieron hacia su enemigo mientras atacaban juntos, pronto una llamarada y un rayo purpura atacaban a su contrincante por ambos flancos… rápidamente el juez de las cartas Sakura se elevó en el cielo mientras concentraba en sus manos una gran cantidad de energía, velozmente comenzaron a salir una inmensa cantidad de cristales que se precipitaron hacia su enemigo…

Los tres ataques llegaron de golpe sin embargo el portador de Masamune con un simple movimiento de su espada desbarató los dos primeros ataques, sin embargo los cristales le dieron de lleno pero ante la sorpresa de los tres guardianes, los cristales se evaporaron al entrar en contacto con la armadura de su enemigo que empezó a reír a carcajadas…

¡Estúpidos! ¡¿Qué pretenden con eso? ¡Un verdadero ataque es así! – expresó el hombre de armadura negra que en ese instante estiró su brazo hacia adelante, pronto de su palma nació una tremenda concentración de energía que no dudo en lanzar formando un haz de luz inmenso que se dirigió a toda a prisa a sus enemigos que no tuvieron opción de defenderse recibiendo de lleno el ataque… mientras que a lo lejos su dueña gritaba desesperada al ver cómo ellos resultaban heridos sin que pudiera hacer algo.

Los tres guardianes salieron volando por el poder de su enemigo… a los pocos segundos cayeron pesadamente en el suelo con todos sus cuerpos ensangrentados… se podía ver que el ataque había sido devastador para ellos y ahora se encontraban tendidos en el suelo sin reaccionar ante la indignación de todos que observaban como su oponente disfrutaba del momento…

Buscaron su perdición… no me culpen de eso… no se pongan tristes que ahora siguen ustedes… - indicó con malicia la reencarnación de dios que se dispuso a atacar a los tres muchachos… ante esto el líder del comité de hechiceros de oriente usó la poca energía que le quedaba para generar una ventisca que se llevó a su novia hacia dónde se encontraba el resto del grupo…

Sin darles tiempo de reaccionar unas tremendas descargas eléctricas se abalanzaron hacia sus desprotegidos cuerpos de los dos amigos que cayeron tendidos en el suelo mientras se retorcían de dolor… las electricidad salía disparada de los dedos de su enemigo que se reía a carcajadas disfrutando el dolor de sus enemigos…

Eso fue realmente inútil… hubieras usado eso para escapar, ya me tienen hartos esos estúpidos sentimentalismos… - expresó fastidiado el nuevo Sephiroth que se mostraba molesto… estaba cansado de ver cómo se protegían, sin pensarlo aumentó la intensidad de su energía intensificando la descarga eléctrica causándoles más dolor a sus enemigos…

La muchacha de ojos verdes fue depositada a un costado de su mejor amiga que rápidamente se apresuró a revisarla, inmediatamente sus otras dos amigas se acercaron para ver la condición de la antigua card captor que ya de por si no tenía ni las fuerzas para ponerse de pie…

¿Te encuentras bien Sakura? – preguntó la muchacha de Hong Kong que ya se encontraba de cierta forma más calmada… ahora solo le importaba la seguridad de todos sus amigos… ya luego lloraría la muerte de su ser amado, tenía que pensar en encontrar la forma de cumplir su deseo… el de derrotar a su hermano y así su muerte no fuera en vano…

Debo ir… de nuevo, tengo… que ayudar… a Shaoran… - atinó a decir la hija menor del profesor Kinomoto que difícilmente podía hablar, se encontraba completamente agotada… ya ni sus piernas le respondía… cómo lo había dicho su novio, el haber invocado a tan poderosa criatura le había costado muy caro sin embargo tenía que hacer algo de lo contrario, su enemigo iba a matar a todos…

Tú ya hiciste suficiente Sakura… si alguien debe vivir eres tú… tú eres la única que podrá vencer a ese monstruo, aléjate con Tomoyo, Meiling y Tifa de aquí, busquen la manera de salir de este lugar y prepárate para enfrentarlo nuevamente… nosotros haremos lo posible por retenerlo y darte todo el tiempo posible para que estés preparada… estoy seguro que el comité te ayudara si les explicas la situación - indicó el muchacho de gafas que dejó atónitas a todas las muchachas que no se esperaban que dijera algo así menos su novia que no comprendía que quería decir con esas palabras…

Eriol… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó la muchacha de armoniosa voz que tenía un dolor punzante en el pecho, ella realmente sabía que quería decir con eso sin embargo temía escucharlo de sus propios labios… Tifa simplemente bajó la mirada de resignación…

Lo sabes bien Tomoyo, tengo que quedarme con Cloud y Li, tenemos que hacer lo posible por detener a ese sujeto para que puedan escapar, ahora ustedes serán la última esperanza y la protegeremos sin importar los costos… aunque eso signifique que sacrifiquemos nuestras vidas pero es lo único que podemos hacer… ¡si lo han comprendido es mejor que se marchen! – expresó con firmeza el muchacho inglés… por dentro se moría al pensar que ya no la volvería a ver… pero esta vez estaba tomando una decisión ya no como la reencarnación de Clow sino como Eriol Hiiragizawa… sin darle tiempo de refutar algo, besó con pasión a su novia para luego salir corriendo hacia su enemigo…

El grupo de muchachas no pudieron evitar derramar lágrimas al ver en la situación en que se encontraban… sin embargo sabían que más no podían hacer… con un tremendo dolor comenzaron a alejarse, Sakura era ayudada de su prima y su amiga china mientras que Tifa caminaba un poco atrás, en sus corazones el sentimiento de tristeza se hizo más intenso… pero siguieron alejándose…

El grupo de amigas realmente no sabían hacia donde ir y mucho menos tenían idea de cómo salir de ese lugar… sin embargo tenía que haber una forma… eso era lo único que podían hacer, sin darse cuenta pasaron por el lugar dónde había quedado el cuerpo de Butz, la muchacha china no pudo evitar fijar su mirada hacia ese lugar… pero grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar un sonido entre los escombros, sin perder tiempo dejó que Tifa ayudara a su amiga de ojos verdes a caminar mientras que ella corría hacia el lugar, al poco tiempo todo el grupo sacaba entre los escombros a un muy lastimado Butz pero que seguía consciente…

La muchacha de Hong Kong no pudo evitar abrazar al muchacho al ver que él seguía vivo… fue tanta su alegría de verle vivo que se olvidó por completo de la actual situación en la que se encontraban, sin embargo la condición del muchacho de gabardina se veía bastante crítico… todo su cuerpo estaba magullado, pronto el resto de muchachas dirigieron sus miradas hacia dónde seguía la batalla… el hechicero occidental también estaba siendo azotado con las descargas eléctricas de su oponente… los tres jóvenes se encontraban a merced del soldier perfecto…

El muchacho de ojos castaños aún no se recuperaba del todo, pero podía ver cómo las tres muchachas que acompañaban a su amiga sufrían, pronto dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar de la batalla y comprendió que esas personas eran sus seres queridos… no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa al ver cómo estaba su hermano menor, aparentemente esos muchachos habían conseguido mucho más de lo que él pudo hacer, pronto vino una idea a su mente… de cierta forma era descabellada pero esa podría ser su última esperanza…

Quiero preguntarles algo, ¿estarían dispuestas a morir si con eso salvan a esas personas? – preguntó repentinamente Butz dejando sorprendida a su amiga, las aludidas no entendieron el por qué de una pregunta cómo esa en un momento como ése… sin embargo la respuesta fue casi inmediata…

Si… no me importaría morir si con eso salvo su vida – dijeron al unísono los tres muchachas que no dudaron ni un segundo en responder, una sonrisa se dibujó en el lastimado rostro del muchacho de Septerra… esa era la respuesta que necesitaba escuchar…

Tal vez hay una esperanza… tal vez puedan conseguir hacer la invocación ancestral, los sentimientos que los unen a sus seres queridos son tan fuertes que es posible que lo consigan… la invocación de Gabriel sería lo único capaz de vencer a mi hermano… todos juntos de seguro lo conseguirán, yo haré lo posible por detenerle lo necesario, ustedes solo deben concentrarse en conseguir la invocación – dijo de repente el muchacho de ojos café que dejó totalmente confundidas a las aludidas, sin darles tiempo de decir algo el muchacho se alejó con una velocidad sorprendente…

Bueno ya es hora de darles el golpe de gracia… - atinó a decir el portador de Masamune que ya había dejado de flagelar a sus enemigos con su electricidad y ahora se disponía a cortarlos con su espada pero ante su sorpresa apareció frente a él su hermano mayor.

Ya fue suficiente Sephiroth, acabemos esto de una buena vez… te dije que terminaría esto yo mismo así que ahora solo preocúpate por mí – indicó el muchacho de gabardina al mismo tiempo que los tres amigos desaparecían de la vista de su oponente que aún no reaccionaba de ver nuevamente frente a él a su hermano que lo había dado por muerto…

¡Qué obstinado eres! ¡¿Realmente piensas vencerme? Me hubieras dejado darles el último golpe, solo has conseguido que sea mayor su sufrimiento, en fin… esta vez si me aseguraré de matarte si eso es lo que tanto deseas – indicó el hombre de larga cabellera que se dispuso a atacar a su enemigo, aunque por dentro quería reconocer la persistencia de su hermano, por más castigo que había recibido seguía de pie, cosa que de cierta forma era admirable…

Los tres muchachos aparecieron de repente frente al grupo de muchachas que no se explicaban cómo habían aparecido ahí, sin pensarlo dos veces fueron a asistir a los jóvenes que aún se retorcían de dolor en el suelo mientras que la muchacha de Hong Kong tenía su mirada fija en el lugar en dónde empezaría nuevamente la lucha entre los hermanos…

¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿dónde está Sephiroth? – atinó a preguntar el muchacho caído del cielo que buscaba con la mirada a su enemigo pero le era imposible pues su cabeza le estaba dando vueltas y era poco lo que podía ver pues todo lo que observaba estaba borroso.

Se encuentra con Butz, él los rescató de Sephiroth y parece que nuevamente va a pelear con él… pero dudo mucho que pueda conseguir algo – expresó la muchacha de Septerra que trataba de no desmoronarse ante la actual situación, pero sabía bien que era poco lo que podía hacer el hermano mayor de su enemigo, no existía fuerza que pudiera detener a su oponente…

Todos los presentes tenían la mirada perdida, ya no importaba lo que hicieran… no existía forma de escapar y mucho menos vencer a su enemigo… ya lo habían intentado todo lo posible y nada había funcionado, la maestra de las cartas miró a lo lejos los cuerpos tendidos de sus guardianes que se habían sacrificado por salvarles… esa escena le hizo reaccionar de golpe… no podían dejar que las cosas se quedaran así, aún quedaba algo aunque no sabía bien que era pero era lo último…

¿Recuerdan muchachas lo que nos dijo Butz?, aun queda una forma… - se apresuró a decir la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda llamando la atención de todos los presentes, los muchachos la miraron confundidos sin entender de que hablaba pero sus amigas asintieron…

¿De qué hablas Sakura? – preguntó el jefe del clan Li que no se imaginaba que podían hacer para contener a ese monstruo… pues a alguien con ese poder y esa crueldad no podía ser considerado como una persona, pronto la atención de todos se enfocó en la respuesta de la aludida.

Bueno, Butz nos dijo que había una forma de vencer a su hermano, nos dijo acerca de una invocación ancestral llamada Gabriel; nos dijo que todos juntos lo conseguiríamos y que él solo nos podría dar un poco de tiempo – respondió la estudiante de arqueología dejando sorprendidos a sus amigos con excepción de Cloud que se veía algo reacio ante lo dicho.

Vaya, ¡qué esperanza nos ha dado!... esa invocación es una leyenda en Septerra – se apresuró a decir el muchacho rubio que se veía de cierta forma mortificado, realmente esperaba algo que fuera más convincente, ahora todas sus esperanzas se centraban en un mito… pronto el rostro de todos sus amigos denotó su confusión ante su reciente comentario.

La invocación de Gabriel es un mito, dicen que solo podrá ser convocado por un conjunto de personas que no solo tendrán que unir sus poderes sino también sus corazones… la verdad hasta donde yo sé, nadie ha sido capaz de conseguir dicha invocación por lo que se ha considerado siempre como una simple leyenda – indicó el muchacho de ojos celestes recordando lo que una vez le comentó su mejor amigo cuándo estaba vivo…

¿Unir los corazones? ¿acaso eso es posible? – preguntó la muchacha china que había escuchado todo y no entendía del todo, realmente comprendía la suspicacia de Cloud al pensar que esa invocación solo era una leyenda, no se imaginaba en que forma podía hacer algo así.

Si se puede, no de manera física sino por medio de nuestros sentimientos… ahora entiendo las palabras de Butz, si esta invocación es posible entonces hay que hacerlo juntos… entonces todos debemos concentrarnos en conseguirlo… - indicó el muchacho chino que miró a su prometida que sonrió, él toda la razón… si unían sus fuerzas de seguro un milagro surgiría…

¿Incluso nosotras? – preguntó la estudiante de periodismo que no entendía que podían hacer ellas que no poseían magia para ayudar, siempre se había sentido inútil al no poder ayudar a sus amigos y esta vez realmente quería ayudar pero no quería convertirse en un estorbo.

Así es Tomoyo, aunque nosotras no podamos usar la magia, no significa que no la poseamos… todos los seres humanos poseen magia, solo que algunos son capaces de utilizarla… así que esta vez tenemos que juntar nuestro poder y corazones para conseguir el milagro que Butz espera – respondió Tifa que miró a Tomoyo y Meiling, las tres muchachas sonrieron… ellas de cierta manera siempre se habían sentido como un estorbo pero esta vez sería diferente… esta vez pondrían su granito de arena para conseguir la victoria.

Pronto todo el grupo sonrió, incluso la sombra de soldier que había estado indeciso al respecto, sin demora el muchacho rubio levantó su espada al aire, inmediatamente el joven chino hizo lo mismo, en seguida la antigua card captor y la reencarnación de Clow levantaron sus respectivos báculos, finalmente las tres amigas levantaron sus manos hacia el cielo y pronto el grupo comenzó a enfocarse en mente y alma en lo que sería su última esperanza.

Los dos hermanos se miraban fijamente… por un tiempo habían permanecido en silencio… simplemente habían permanecido de pie sin decir nada y mucho menos hacer algo, pronto Butz estiró su mano y dejó salir una infinidad de bolas de fuego que se dirigieron a toda prisa a su hermano menor que ni siquiera tuvo que moverse por lo que recibió el ataque de lleno.

No entiendo por qué persistes en pelear conmigo, tú sabes mejor que nadie que jamás me vencerás, entonces ¿por qué alargar de esta manera el sufrimiento?, ¿por qué no simplemente esperas la muerte con resignación? Tú no tienes nada que ver con esos sujetos ¿Por qué los proteges? Me parece todo una estupidez – indicó el nuevo Sephiroth que salía ileso del último ataque de su enemigo que a esas alturas se veía bastante agotado pero a pesar de eso permanecía en pie, intentando buscar la manera de vencer a su oponente.

Tú jamás comprenderás, tú solo piensas en obtener más poder y más… tú solo piensas en ti mismo así que jamás entenderás lo que es querer proteger a un ser querido, eso te da una fuerza superior que la que puedes conseguir por medio del poder – respondió el muchacho de ojos café que comenzaba a tambalear, pronto su visión comenzó a nublarse mientras sentía que su cuerpo se debilitaba de sobremanera…

Me hablas del amor hermano, vamos, no me digas que crees en esas estupideces, esos sentimientos te han vuelto débil… tu amor mira a dónde te ha llevado, estás a punto de morir… eso es más que una tontería creado por lo seres débiles… nosotros somos diferentes… no tendríamos que pelear, somos seres superiores ¿Qué tiene de malo someter a los débiles? Ese es nuestro derecho por ser los más fuertes – indicó el portador de Masamune que sin haberse dado cuenta quería darle una oportunidad a su hermano de detener esa pelea…

Por lo que veo aún no lo entiendes, esto no se basa en quién es más fuerte… todos los seres vivos tienen derecho a vivir… no somos nadie para arrebatarles ese derecho, en verdad es una pelea innecesaria pero mientras sigas en esa posición yo siempre me opondré a ti- atinó a decir el muchacho de gabardina que realmente quería hacer reaccionar a su hermano pero parecía que todo era inútil… él jamás cambiaría…

¡Eres un idiota! ¡Si tan seguro estás que el amor es mucho más fuerte que el poder entonces demuéstralo… vénceme ahora mismo! ¡Lo tuyo son solo palabras vacías hermano… en definitiva jamás llegaremos a estar de acuerdo así que solo te queda morir protegiendo tus estúpidas convicciones! – expresó el soldier perfecto que sin pensarlo comenzó a concentrar una tremenda energía en su mano que sin dudarlo lo lanzó a su hermano que solo pudo observar el ataque, pronto una terrible explosión sacudió el lugar…

Por unos segundos una densa nube de polvo cubrió el campo de batalla… poco a poco comenzó a dispersarse el polvo dejando ver la figura de una persona que caminaba con pasividad… sin embargo a pesar del polvo se podía ver los ojos del soldier perfecto… sus ojos estaban completamente rojos, inyectado de sangre que denotaba su furia, su rencor…

¡¿Qué demonios pretenden? ¡No estarán esperanzándose en vencerme uniendo todas sus fuerzas! ¡Es ridículo…! No importa cuántas moscas sean, el resultado seguirá siendo el mismo, jamás podrán compararse su insignificante poder al de un dios – indicó el hombre de larga cabellera que había salido de la nube de polvo y que tenía su mirada fija hacia dónde se encontraba un grupo de muchachos que se estaban concentrando en algo, pronto su enemigo sintió un extraño presentimiento… no sabía cómo explicarlo, fuera lo que estuvieran haciendo parecía peligroso por lo que sería adecuado acabar con ellos…

¡Ahora los mataré cómo lo hice con mi hermano! – exclamó el nuevo Sephiroth que se dispuso a atacar a sus enemigos, sin demora comenzó a concentrar su energía, ellos estaban tan compenetrados en la invocación que se habían aislado de toda realidad, en ese instante para ellos solo había la invocación…

¡Espera…! Antes de ir… por ellos… tendrás que vencernos… - dijo una voz que venía desde atrás del hombre de armadura que simplemente dio la vuelta para ver a sus oponentes, ambas bestias guardianes se veían bastante maltrechas y a las justas se podían poner en pie pero a pesar de todo eso, ellos se encontraban nuevamente delante de su enemigo.

¡Malditos! ¿Qué pretenden ahora? ¿acaso no pueden esperar tranquilamente la muerte? ¿tanto les gusta el sufrimiento? – preguntó el hombre de cabellos blancos que no comprendía el motivo que los llevaba a levantarse nuevamente… sería acaso que el amor que hablaba su hermano era realmente algo más fuerte que el poder y por eso ellos eran tan tenaces.

Jamás lo entenderás… nosotros confiamos en que nuestros amigos te venzan y acaben con todos tus planes… los protegeremos sin importar el costo – dijeron al unísono ambos felinos que se veían desafiantes y listo para atacar, no sabían que estaban haciendo sus amigos pero definitivamente era algo para eliminar a ese monstruo, eran conscientes que ya poco podían hacer pero aunque sea por unos segundos llamarían la atención de su oponente, era lo único que podían hacer para ayudarles…

Ante la sorpresa del soldier perfecto, aparecieron debajo de los dos guardianes unos emblemas que brillaban con intensidad, a los pies del felino de alas de mariposa apareció el emblema del sol y la luna mientras que a los pies del guardián de ojos dorados apareció el emblema de una estrella… pronto los dos guardianes concentraron todo su poder ante la incredulidad de su enemigo que no se explicaba de dónde provenía ese poder…

Pronto ambos felinos corrieron hacia su enemigo que permanecía parado sin atinar a hacer algo, de las fauces de ambos guardianes se comenzó sentir una terrible emanación de magia, sin pensarlo dos veces ambos guardianes lanzaron su ataque, una llamarada y un rayo púrpura que de inmediato se juntaron formando un violento ataque que comenzó a levantar el polvo del suelo, ante esto el rostro de su enemigo denotaba su ira… de inmediato se lanzó hacia el ataque y recibió el poder con su espada conteniendo de esa manera el ataque pero de improviso sus enemigos aparecieron a sus costados y le atacaron por lo que tuvo que apelar a expulsar su poder mágico creando un tremendo campo de energía que sacó volando a sus enemigos…

¡Esto es el final para ustedes! – indicó el soldier perfecto que aprovechando que sus enemigos estaban en el aire y no podían defenderse, les lanzó unos delgados cristales que salieron de sus manos que de inmediato se dirigieron a sus enemigos, pronto los dos guardianes estuvieron expuesto a una lluvia de cristales que les ocasionó una infinidad de cortes por todo el cuerpo mientras que otros atravesaron sus cuerpos, sin más los dos felinos cayeron pesadamente al suelo al mismo tiempo que comenzó a formarse debajo de ellos un charco de sangre.

¡Se lo merecían! Nunca debieron desafiarme de esa manera… - atinó a decir NeoSephiroth que nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia el grupo de jóvenes, nuevamente sintió ese extraño presentimiento… lo mejor sería acabar con eso antes que las cosas pudieran complicarse, así que sin demora retomó su dirección hacia ellos…

¡Detente! ¡No pienso dejar que el sacrificio de todos sea en vano! ¡Sin importar lo que me suceda! ¡Te detendré! – exclamó con completa seguridad el antiguo juez de las cartas Clow que en ese momento tambaleaba, se encontraba completamente exhausto… su visión era nublosa y tenía su cuerpo bastante lastimado sin embargo no pensaba aún rendirse… lo único que lo mantenía en pie era su fuerte voluntad de ayudar a sus amigos.

¡¿Tú también? ¡Maldito insolente! ¿Qué piensas hacer en ese estado? ¿acaso no te das cuenta que estás más muerto que vivo? – preguntó fastidiado el hombre de armadura negra que no pudo evitar apretar con fuerza sus puños, realmente comenzaba a exasperarlo ese asunto de los sentimientos y el amor… aunque no quería las palabras de su hermano mayor resonaban en su cabeza…

Ya… te lo… dije… no… pienso… retractarme… ¡te detendré! – indicó el guardián con forma de ángel que miró con decisión a su enemigo que no lograba entender lo que estaba sucediendo, realmente estaba dispuesto a morir sin importar lo que pasara…

El rostro de sorpresa del portador de Masamune no se hizo esperar cuando de repente apareció a los pies del guardián de larga cabellera, el emblema de la estrella… pronto el juez de las cartas Sakura hizo aparecer un arco de luz al mismo tiempo que una flecha luminosa aparecía en su mano… sin embargo esta vez era distinto, el color de sus armas no eran el acostumbrado verduzco, esta vez eran de un color dorado radiante… seña fiel que Yue iba a poner todo de sí en ese ataque, sin demora se dispuso a lanzar su ataque que sería sin duda, el último.

¡Muere monstruo! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas el guardián de cabellera plateada que lanzó su ataque ante el rostro de ira de su enemigo que veía cómo la flecha viajaba a una tremenda velocidad hacia él… no podía creer que con ese cuerpo fuera capaz de atacar de esa forma, todo eso tenía que ser una broma… era imposible concebir algo así…

La reencarnación de dios desplegó su poder para detener el avance del ataque, poco a poco la flecha comenzó a avanzar cada vez más lento pero para la incredulidad del nuevo Sephiroth seguía avanzando… esto lo irritó más, ese ser inferior se atrevía a forzarlo a pelear con seriedad… pronto desplegó con violencia su poder que detuvo en un instante el ataque ante la confusión de su oponente que no se esperaba que su flecha fuera detenida de esa forma.

¡Miserable! Tú te sientes muy orgulloso de tu ataque, entonces te haré el favor de devolverte esta gracia, realmente fuiste estúpido al pensar que me vencerías con ese nivel… ¡muere! - expresó de inmediato el soldier perfecto que hizo girar la flecha para que apuntara a su oponente… sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, con su poder lanzó la flecha hacia Yue que no tenía fuerzas ni para mover algún músculo… sin más remedio, su propia flecha se incrustó en el lado derecho de su pecho, pronto el dolor se apoderó de todo su ser a la vez que caía tendido al suelo para luego escupir sangre por la boca…

Insensato, tú mismo buscaste tu destrucción… ahora solo te queda esperar con resignación tu muerte… - atinó a decir el nuevo Sephiroth que se alejó de su enemigo que seguía tendido en el suelo, la túnica del guardián se había teñido de un color rojo carmesí al mismo tiempo que en el suelo comenzaba a formarse un charco de sangre…

Ahora sin ningún obstáculo que se le opusiera, el soldier perfecto comenzó a caminar en dirección al grupo de jóvenes que seguían concentrándose en su última esperanza, pronto vinieron a la mente de su enemigo, la infinidad de cosas que habían sucedido durante su enfrentamiento, cómo poco a poco ellos se habían vuelto más fuerte y cómo habían conseguido lastimarlo e incluso lo llevaron a matar a su hermano… definitivamente, los humanos eran una raza despreciable que debía desaparecer… ya no jugaría más, esta vez se aseguraría de matarlos para que nunca más vuelvan a ser una molestia.

Ya es hora de que desaparezcan de este mundo… van a pagar todo lo que me han hecho incluso se atrevieron a lastimarme… pero esto se termina aquí y ahora mismo, pero primero morirás tú, la causante de que mi hermano se opusiera a mí – indicó el hombre de armadura negra que señalaba con su dedo a la muchacha china que estaba absorta en la convocación… de manera casi instantánea, NeoSephiroth apareció a unos metros de ella, inmediatamente se dispuso a darle el golpe de gracia… su espada se encontraba ya levantada para darle el espadazo que acabaría con la vida de la muchacha…

¿Tú? ¿Pero cómo…? – el portador de Masamune se había quedado sin palabras, realmente no se explicaba lo que estaba sucediendo… era algo incomprensible… ¿cómo era capaz de estar ahí? Ninguna lógica sería capaz de explicar lo que estaba sucediendo… su espada era detenida por dos manos que la sujetaban con gran fuerza.

Parece… que soy… un hueso duro… de roer – atinó a decir el muchacho de gabardina que mostró una sonrisa en su rostro ante la indignación de su hermano que no se explicaba cómo era capaz que él estuviera vivo… se suponía que debía haber muerto con su ataque sin embargo se encontraba nuevamente delante de él.

Butz tenía la mayor parte de su ropaje desgarrado además toda su ropa estaba ensangrentada, sin embargo él sabía bien que la última esperanza de vencer a su oponente era con la invocación que tenían que conseguir esos muchachos, por lo que los protegería a cualquier costo.

Insiste en oponerte a mi voluntad, insistes en proteger a esos sujetos… ¿por qué? – preguntó repentinamente el soldier perfecto que sacó su espada a un costado, pronto Butz sintió cómo se había librado de un tremendo peso, podía ver el rostro de indignación pero sobre todo de confusión de su hermano menor, aparentemente comenzaba a entender que el poder no lo era todo…

Simplemente… porque… es lo correcto – atinó a decir el muchacho de ojos café que se mostró seguro, sin embargo su respuesta provocó la ira de su enemigo que sin pensarlo le propinó un tremendo puñetazo en la boca del estómago que hizo que Butz cayera de rodillas al suelo a la vez que se sujetaba con las manos el vientre…

¡No me salgas con esas estupideces ahora! ¡dime por qué lo haces! – reclamó el portador de Masamune que había dejado guardado su espada, al no recibir ninguna respuesta por parte de su hermano, lo tomó por el cuello y lo levantó mientras le apretaba con fuerza, poco a poco su enemigo comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire.

¡Vamos responde…! ¡Si valoras en algo tu insignificante vida! ¡Respóndeme! – volvió a reclamar el hombre de armadura negra que cada vez apretaba con más fuerza el cuello de su enemigo, sin embargo a pesar de eso él permanecía sin pronunciar palabra alguna… por unos segundos, el soldier perfecto esperaba que su hermano pidiera por su vida sin embargo eso no sucedió…

Ante la negativa de Butz de responderle, el hombre de larga cabellera blanca comenzó a golpear la cara de su hermano con su puño, pronto un centenar de golpes cayeron de lleno en el rostro del muchacho de gabardina que simplemente atinó a recibir cada uno de los golpes sin objetar nada…

¿Eso fue suficiente para que abras la boca? – preguntó completamente furioso el portador de Masamune que había detenido sus puñetazos y ahora miraba fijamente el rostro golpeado de su hermano, pero ante su indignación, su enemigo solo optó por sonreír…

¡¿Te estás burlando de mí? – atinó a decir enfurecido que se dispuso a golpear nuevamente a su hermano pero se detuvo al ver que Butz estaba intentando decir algo, tal vez al fin había optado por responder.

Después de todo no lo entendiste… el poder no es todo, es cierto que es necesario… pero no es suficiente… pronto lo entenderás cuando seas derrotado por esos muchachos – indicó el muchacho de gabardina ante la estupefacción de su enemigo que no se esperaba que le dijera algo así… ¿estaba tratando de provocarlo?

Eso es un tontería… jamás seré vencido, ya estoy harto de que me digas esas estupideces… te mostraré cómo voy a matar a todas esas basuras en este momento, te demostraré que esa idiotez de los sentimientos son solo pura habladurías – indicó la reencarnación de dios que concentró una pequeña energía en su mano, pronto lanzó el ataque al cuerpo de su hermano haciéndolo volar hasta estrellarse en un peñasco quedando incrustado en la base de la inmensa roca.

Indiferentes a lo que estaba sucediendo, el grupo de jóvenes se sentían de una manera que nunca en su vida habían sentido, era un sentimiento de calidez y paz que les embargaba todo su ser… era una sensación un poco extraña pero a la vez sumamente placentera… pronto una poderosa luz envolvió a todo el grupo ante la sorpresa de su enemigo que no se explicaba que estaba pasando… sin demora el hombre de armadura negra tomó su espada y se dispuso a acabar con todo pero de improviso una abrumadora presencia le hizo detenerse…

"¿Qué demonios es esta sensación…?" – se preguntó el portador de Masamune que simplemente permaneció de pie sin comprender lo que estaba pasando… ¿acaso no habían sido fanfarronadas por parte de su hermano mayor? Eso no era posible… él jamás perdería…

Tengo la impresión de que todos fuéramos uno solo, cómo si fuéramos hermanos… ahora el tiempo ha venido y nos ha unido en esta batalla, solo tenemos una meta que es la de salvar al mundo… - indicó el muchacho de ojos celestes mientras todos sus amigos simplemente asentía… en ese instante, todos los muchachos sabían que había llegado el momento de liberar la invocación final… pronto a sus mentes vinieron palabras cómo si con fuego mismo los hubieran grabado…

¡Invocamos al guerrero de todos los tiempos, el guardián de la justicia y de la verdad, bríndanos tu poder para desaparecer la oscuridad que trata de destruirnos, usa tu espada sagrada para iluminar nuestros futuros destruyendo el mal que nos acecha! , ¡Te invocamos Gabriel! – gritaron al unísono todo el grupo de amigos con decisión, pronto una gran luz se formó y se dispersó a toda velocidad hacia el cielo ante la mirada atónita de su oponente que no se imaginaba lo que podía suceder…

Por unos minutos el silencio reinó en el lugar, el grupo había quedado tendido de rodillas en el suelo, el cansancio era obvio por lo que todos respiraban agitadamente, un poco más lejos de ellos se encontraba su oponente que tenía la mirada fija en el cielo… parecía que estuviera esperando algo…

¿Qué sucede? Se supone que dijimos el conjuro… entonces ¿por qué? – preguntó sumamente alterado el muchacho de ojos color miel que no entendía que estaba sucediendo… él había sentido el enorme poder de la invocación por unos segundos, se suponía que habían hecho todo bien… sin embargo no había ninguna señal de la legendaria invocación… ante la sorpresa de todos, su oponente comenzó a reírse a carcajadas…

¡Patético! ¡Patético! ¡¿Pero qué podía esperar de los humanos? Al final, todo lo que me dijiste hermano terminaron siendo pura charlatanería… te lo había dicho, no importaba cuántas moscas se juntaran, el resultado seguiría siendo el mismo… jamás podrían igualar el poder de un dios… - expresó entre carcajadas el nuevo Sephiroth ante la cara de frustración de todos sus enemigos… el muchacho rubio no pudo contener la impotencia que sentía y comenzó a dar puñetazos al suelo, después de todo no serían capaces de vencerle…

He sido excesivamente benevolente con todos ustedes, esta vez me pondré realmente serio, no hay duda que esta vez si perecerán… es mejor que estén preparados a morir… pero antes debo asegurarme que nadie más intervenga – indicó el soldier perfecto que en cuestión de segundos lanzó una esfera de energía hacia el lugar en dónde había caído su hermano, pronto una gran explosión se escuchó mientras que la muchacha china miraba con terror cómo la persona que quería caía ante el deseo de destrucción de su enemigo sin embargo el resto de sus amigos no podían darse el lujo de rezar por Butz, pronto todos se pararon para defenderse de lo que vendría ser el ataque final de su oponente…

Ante la perplejidad de todos, el portador de Masamune en cuestión de segundos desapareció de su vista para aparecer a unos centímetros de su antiguo subordinado, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar clavó su espada en su hombro muy cerca a su pecho, en un rápido movimiento lanzó una patada que le dio de lleno en el estómago a su enemigo sacándolo volando a la vez que retiraba su espada…

Lamentablemente el primero en conocer el horror de la muerte es mi viejo amigo Cloud, pensaba dejarlo para el final pero pensé que sería más divertido si lo dejaba morir de a pocos, así sería mayor su sufrimiento… justo como se lo merecen los que osan enfrentarse a mí – indicó con sarcasmo NeoSephiroth mientras caía tendido en el suelo su enemigo, de la herida de Cloud emanaba una gran cantidad de sangre por lo que el muchacho comenzó a ponerse pálido muy rápidamente… a lo lejos su amiga de infancia corrió a socorrerlo, no podía creer que todo terminara así… las lágrimas salían a toda prisa de sus ojos mientras que por dentro se sentía morir al ver a su amigo…

Intempestivamente el nuevo Sephiroth volvió a desaparecer frente a los ojos de sus oponentes, un segundo después el hombre de larga cabellera apareció detrás del hechicero occidental que ni siquiera pudo darse vuelta porque su enemigo le lanzó un potente rayo de su mano que traspasó un costado de su abdomen lo que hizo que saliera disparado hacia adelante cayendo después al piso… el muchacho inglés al igual que su amigo rubio comenzó a perder una gran cantidad de sangre… a lo lejos su novia veía caer a su novio sin que pudieran hacer algo para evitarlo…

Ahora le tocó a este hechicero que se empeñó en oponerse a mi voluntad, pero al igual que Cloud deseo que muera con sufrimiento… sería muy benevolente de mi parte si lo matara de un golpe, sería sumamente aburrido además les dije que sufrirían tanto que desearían morir… - expresó el nuevo Sephiroth que reía nuevamente a carcajadas al ver los rostros de horror de sus enemigos… comenzaba a disfrutar cada segundo que pasaba, incluso empezaba a considerar la idea de darles una oportunidad de defenderse…

Sería demasiado amable si dejo que se defiendan… pero por lo menos dejaré que ustedes peleen por sus vidas… al fin y al cabo, no pueden hacer nada para salvarse – se apresuró a decir el hombre de cabellera blanca que miró con malicia a las tres muchachas que no poseían magia, sin previo aviso NeoSephiroth hizo tronar sus dedos y las muchachas sintieron como su cuerpo era movido por una fuerza extraña pero tremenda por lo que poco pudieron hacer para oponer resistencia… en un instante las tres muchachas chocaron quedando en un solo lugar, sin previo aviso apareció unas paredes casi invisibles que encerraron a las muchachas… de inmediato las muchachas comenzaron a tener problemas para respirar debido a que estaban encerradas y para empeorar de repente comenzó a achicarse el lugar que las encerraba…

Me pregunto que las matará primero, el no tener oxígeno para respirar o ser aplastadas… será interesante ver cómo deciden morir, pueden esperar que sean aplastadas por las paredes o tratar de liberarse logrando usar el poco oxigeno que tienen y morir asfixiadas… sea de una u otra forma no tienen escapatoria – indicó el portador de Masamune que nuevamente se río al ver que las muchachas no sabían que hacer, por un lado Meiling y Tifa golpeaban las paredes sin mayor resultado mientras que Tomoyo trataba de buscar alguna abertura…

¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo has sido capaz…? No importa lo que pase, no te saldrás con la tuya… - expresó sumamente alterado el muchacho de ojos color miel que sin dudarlo se lanzó hacia su enemigo, pronto estuvo a escasos centímetros de su enemigo que simplemente permanecía parado… pronto dio un espadazo buscando cortar el cuello de su oponente pero con suma facilidad su enemigo esquivó el ataque.

Por lo que veo no estás dispuesto a dejarte matar… sin embargo no importa lo que hagas, tu destino será el mismo que el resto de tus patéticos amigos – indicó con firmeza el nuevo Sephiroth que en ese momento esquivaba los constantes cortes que le lanzara su oponente que comenzaba a desesperarse al ver que por más que se esforzaba no conseguía atinarle…

El muchacho chino comenzó a atacar en todas las direcciones posibles gracias a rápidos movimientos de su muñeca sin embargo no podría mantener ese ritmo, pronto el muchacho dio un espadazo circular que su contrincante evadió dando un enorme salto y luego con una pirueta apareció a la espalda del muchacho que estaba completamente indefenso, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar lo tomó por el cuello para luego alzarlo mientras aplastaba su garganta.

¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? No me ha costado nada tenerte en esta situación, debilucho… - dijo de manera burlona el portador de Masamune que sonreía mientras apretaba con fuerza la garganta de su enemigo… podía ver los intentos desesperados del muchacho por liberarse pero todo era inútil, su destino era morir cómo el resto de sus insignificantes amigos…

La maestra de las cartas se encontraba aterrada… todo sus amigos habían caído… sus amigas estaban a punto de morir… su prometido estaba luchando desesperadamente por liberarse sin ningún resultado… a lo lejos vio tendidos los cuerpos de sus guardianes… toda esa destrucción había sido causado por ese hombre… y ahora pretendía arrebatarle a la persona que más quería… tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que las cosas terminaran… sin saber qué hacer exactamente salió tras su enemigo que miraba con cierta sorpresa su actitud…

La muchacha japonesa mientras corría lanzó cuatro cartas al aire… realmente sabía que no serviría de nada pero por lo menos podría llamar su atención, sin embargo los cabellos de su enemigos crecieron desmesuradamente y como si fueran cuerdas, atraparon a la muchacha impidiendo que hiciera cualquier movimiento, no obstante la muchacha trató de zafarse pero mientras más fuerza usaba, era mayor la presión que ejercían los cabellos sobre ella, comenzando a sentir un terrible dolor por todo su cuerpo a la vez que aparecían heridas.

Estoy cansado de que se defiendan el uno con el otro… en especial ustedes dos… por eso les daré la oportunidad de morir juntos para que así no puedan seguir con esa tontería – expresó el nuevo Sephiroth que sonreía mientras que el joven chino al ver que su novia estaba en peligro comenzó a golpear la mano que sujetaba su cuello pero todo era infructuoso… sin darle tiempo de hacer algo, su enemigo lo lanzó al aire y estiró sus manos, sus dedos se alargaron hasta dónde estaba el muchacho y ante el rostro de horror de Sakura los dedos traspasaron sus muñecas y pies…

El hechicero de oriente quedó crucificado en el aire, colgado por los dedos de su enemigo que se habían cubierto en terribles punzones que habían abierto grandes heridas en el muchacho, pronto comenzó a correr la sangre de las heridas formándose bajo el cuerpo suspendido del descendiente de Clow un gran charco de sangre, lentamente el hechicero sentía que las fuerzas lo abandonaban y poco a poco perdía la consciencia…

"Tengo que hacer algo, de lo contrario Shaoran morirá… todos morirán… esto no puede estar pasando… si solo hubiéramos conseguido la invocación… esto es el fin…" – se dijo la muchacha de ojos verdes que trataba de liberarse pero mientras más se esforzaba mayor presión ejercía los cabellos sobre su cuerpo, pronto comenzó a abrirse heridas por todo su cuerpo, la sangre comenzó a correr mientras que la muchacha exhalaba su último suspiro mientras perdía el conocimiento debido al intenso dolor al cuál era sometida…

Por unos minutos la risa de un demente se apoderó de todo el lugar, al fin había vencido a todos los seres que se interpusieron en su camino… ya no existía nadie ni nada que pudieran interponerse a su voluntad, pronto sintió la satisfacción que le daba la dulce venganza… venganza que había esperado por tanto tiempo, sin embargo de golpe detuvo su risa…

Del cielo apareció una intensa luz que se abrió paso por las nubes y se dejó caer al suelo, formando así una especie de camino celestial… pronto apareció la imagen de alguien que descendía a toda prisa hacia la tierra, en cuestión de segundos una figura se hizo presente en el lugar de la batalla ante la mirada de estupor de la reencarnación de dios que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando…

Frente a NeoSephiroth se encontraba la figura de un poderoso ángel, poseedor de diez alas cubierto de un manto tan blanco como el mismo infinito, solo bastaba verlo unos segundos para perderse en esa infinidad que trasmitía, en su mano derecha portaba una poderosa espada envuelta en llamas mientras que un aura sagrada cubría todo su cuerpo…

El portador de Masamune dejó caer a los dos muchachos que habían quedado aprisionados por él… el nuevo Sephiroth sabía bien que esta vez se encontraba con el mayor desafío de su vida, por unos segundos no pudo evitar dudar en su victoria… jamás hubiera esperado que algo así estuviera sucediendo…

No importa quién se ponga delante de mí, yo jamás perderé… soy el ser perfecto – expresó el hombre de armadura negra que sin demora se lanzó hacia la invocación de Gabriel que simplemente se quedó de pie, pronto las dos espadas chocaron provocando un gran estremecimiento en el planeta… una gran luz cubrió todo… luego salió disparado hacia atrás Sephiroth cayendo pesadamente en el suelo.

¡Maldito! ¡No me vencerás! – exclamó la reencarnación de dios que se dispuso a retomar su ataque, pero en cuestión de un pestañeo Gabriel apareció en frente de él lanzando un poderoso corte que estremeció el cielo como si fuera un rayo, sin demora su enemigo trató de bloquear la espada…

No… no puede ser… - atinó a decir boquiabierta el hombre de larga cabellera que no podía dar crédito a lo que veía… logró bloquear el espadazo de la invocación pero Masamune no fue capaz de contener todo el poder y terminó siendo partida en dos, ahora en las manos de NeoSephiroth solo quedaba un pedazo de su poderosa espada que ahora se había vuelto inservible…

Horrorizado por lo que estaba sucediendo, el soldier perfecto comenzó a retroceder sin saber que hacer… su poderosa espada había sido rota en dos con un simple espadazo de la invocación… ¿eso quería decir que su poder era insignificante en comparación a su enemigo? Todo eso tendría que ser una mentira… no podía imaginarse el perder cuándo estaba tan cerca de lograr su venganza…

No pienses que con eso ya me has ganado… necesitaras mucho más que eso para vencer a un dios – expresó altaneramente el hombre de cabellera blanca que se dispuso a concentrar toda la magia que podía… acabaría con ese sujeto con un solo ataque… él jamás sería vencido, sin importar el enemigo que estuviera frente a él… su poder era inigualable.

Sin previo aviso, el ángel se acercó desafiante a su oponente que concentraba en sus manos una gran energía, el planeta comenzó a resquebrajarse por la tremenda concentración de poder mágico, la situación de seguir así terminaría con la destrucción del pequeño mundo…

Gabriel se lanzó hacia su enemigo que no se esperaba un ataque de frente, sin embargo NeoSephiroth no se inmutó, estaba seguro que el poder que estaba concentrando en sus manos sería suficiente para detener la espada de su contrincante… en cuestión de segundos el choque se dio… una gran explosión se dio lugar a continuación mientras que el suelo seguía resquebrajándose y aparecían por todos lados geiser de lava… ajenos a todo esto se encontraban dos oponentes… ambos se miraban aunque la mirada de uno era tranquila a diferencia del otro que sus ojos denotaban su odio y rencor pero pronto el sonido de una gota que cayó al suelo indicaba el resultado del enfrentamiento…

La escena era casi impensable, aún se podía ver la espada llameante de Gabriel que había traspasado la energía oscura de su enemigo para luego clavarse en el cuerpo de Sephiroth… de la herida emanaba la sangre del portador de Masamune que aún no conseguía reaccionar… sentía como poco a poco su vida se alejaba de su cuerpo… esto se convertiría en su final…

Esto… no puede… estar sucediendo… yo no… puedo perder… soy… el ser perfecto… soy un dios… - atinó a decir entre balbuceos el hombre de armadura negra que no pudo evitar después de hablar escupir sangre por su boca, pronto la sangre que salía de su herida formó un gran charco de sangre…

Por unos segundos el hombre de cabellera blanca pudo ver una serie de imágenes que vinieron a su mente, desde el momento que se enfrentó a ese grupo de muchachos, el enfrentamiento con su hermano, su renacimiento como NeoSephiroth… todo eso no había sido suficiente para ganar… no entendía cómo había sucedido su derrota, él era mucho más poderoso que todos ellos… entonces al final su hermano tenía razón… el poder no lo era todo… había algo más que él desconocía… aunque jamás lo sabría pero por lo menos se los llevaría consigo…

El ángel retiró su espada mientras volaba hacia dónde se encontraba el grupo de jóvenes que se habían enfrentado al poderoso Sephiroth… mientras que su enemigo cayó tendido al suelo con una sonrisa… pronto de su cuerpo comenzó a emanar una extraña energía que comenzó a cubrir todo el planeta… Gabriel sabía que iba a suceder así que sin demora junto a todos los muchachos incluyendo a los tres guardianes…

El planeta comenzó a resonar junto con la energía de Sephiroth mientras que los geiser de lava aumentaban de tamaño… pronto el planeta se convirtió en un lugar lleno de pequeños volcanes… al poco tiempo el planeta comenzó a brillar al mismo tiempo que se resquebrajaba para luego hacer una apocalíptica explosión que retumbo en esa dimensión a la vez que salían despedidos infinidad de restos del fallecido planeta que se dispersaba por el espacio dando así fin a la ambición de un ser que solo deseaba tener mucho más poder y destruir toda creación.

-0-

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Modestamente pienso que fue una de las mejores peleas que he tenido que escribir durante estos dos fics… soy consciente que tengo mis limitaciones pero creo que esta pelea fue brutal… me disculpo si hubo mucha sangre y más por todo el sufrimiento que tuvieron que pasar los protagonistas… probablemente el esfuerzo que hicieron fue mucho mayor que cuando se enfrentaron al enviado del mal… sinceramente me siento conforme con este capítulo, en todo caso me disculpo si no llega a cumplir las expectativas de los lectores… revisando un poco el capítulo que ha sido el más largo de todo el fic, podemos empezar hablando con la pelea entre los hermanos… cómo se esperaba, los poderes de ambos eran muy equilibrados, al ver esto Sephiroth obligó a su hermano ir hasta el extremo y realizar la invocación que en el pasado le había vencido, es decir Alexander, cabe resaltar que el nombre de la invocación lo he sacado del juego Final Fantasy VII pero la descripción no es la misma… es una invención para este fic… pero cómo era de esperarse de alguien tan siniestro como Sephiroth, él deseaba que hicieran esa invocación pues había encontrado la forma de usar su poder para su beneficio, y así lo hace renaciendo como NeoSephiroth… un ser mucho más poderoso y despiadado que antes, con sus nuevos poderes juega con su hermano que estaba agotado… al ver su amplia superioridad decide hablar un poco y explica lo que planea hacer además obliga a Butz a contar su pasado… a pesar de la tremenda desventaja, Butz pelea nuevamente con su hermano pero cae derrotado sin remedio… luego Eriol cae también herido tratando de proteger a sus amigos complicando aún más la situación, ante esto tanto Shaoran como Cloud deciden que es momento de dar el todo por el todo, después de una emotiva despedida se alejan del grupo para enfrentar su destino… con tremenda determinación pelean con NeoSephiroth pero en más de una ocasión caen rendidos por el poder avasallador de su enemigo sin embargo ante la sorpresa de él, ellos se ponían de pie… y cada vez que se levantaban se volvían más peligrosos… esta parte es realmente bastante interesante porque muestra que a veces la fuerza de voluntad y el deseo de proteger a tus seres queridos te vuelve una persona capaz de conseguir lo que la lógica dice que es imposible… luego se une Sakura a la pelea después de hablar con sus guardianes que le hicieron ver las cosas mucho mejor, en este capítulo se ha visto cómo todos los personajes han madurado, en especial Sakura… ella a pesar de ser siempre una persona sumamente tierna, cuando tocan lo que quiere, es capaz de convertirse en una fiera, es así que lo demuestra cuando pelea con el soldier perfecto, su determinación le lleva a usar una de las invocaciones más poderosas y no solo eso, además consigue que Bahamut evolucione y tenga tanto poder que fue capaz de lastimar seriamente a su enemigo… sin embargo Sephiroth no se moría con nada… al ver la situación, Eriol decide que la única oportunidad que les quedaba era que las muchachas escaparan… al ver el tremendo potencial de Sakura, se da cuenta que solo ella podría vencer a su enemigo por eso decide que ella tenía que sobrevivir a esa pelea sin importar el costo… esta parte es una de las más dramáticas de este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado el crecimiento de Sakura… y cuando todo parecía perdido, Butz trae una nueva esperanza… una invocación legendaria… pero esto requería tiempo así que el muchacho decidió sacrificarse… y así lo hace pero no logra contener el tiempo necesario… fue ahí cuando aparecen los guardianes dispuestos a morir protegiendo a sus dueños… supongo que muchos habrán sentido pena al ver cómo Spinel, Kerberos y Yue caían vencidos… pero algo que cabe resaltar que en muchas partes del capítulo, Butz logró confundir a su hermano… Sephiroth al ver la tenacidad y valentía de sus enemigos comenzaba a dudar de sus propias convicciones… finalmente nuestros protagonistas terminan el conjuro pero para su mala suerte no sucede nada y ahí comienza la aniquilación… primero Cloud, luego Eriol… luego Tomoyo, Meiling y Tifa… finalmente Shaoran y Sakura tuvieron un mayor sufrimiento… el pobre muchacho chino terminó crucificado en el aire… cuando todo parecía perdido hizo aparición la invocación y con suma facilidad acabó con Sephiroth, que no tuvo mejor idea que dejar expulsar toda su energía y así hacer estallar el planeta… ¿Qué pasó con nuestros protagonistas? ¿Escaparon de la explosión? De ser así ¿a dónde fueron? ¿realmente vencieron a Sephiroth? ¿Ahora qué pasara? Todas estas preguntas serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo…

Criticas, ideas, bombas cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** Como todo tiene un inicio, también tiene un final, pues queridos lectores llegamos al capítulo final de este fic, muchas cosas sucederán en este capítulo final así que les invito a que me acompañen en el desenlace de este fic… el veinticuatroavo capítulo de esta historia _Un futuro juntos._


	24. Un futuro juntos

CAP XXIV: UN FUTURO JUNTOS

Después de muchos días de frío y de inexplicables cambios climáticos, se hizo presente el astro rey… al inicio apareció lentamente cómo si no estuviera convencido de aparecer… pero pasado varios minutos, se mostró con toda su intensidad, cómo si quisiera decirle al mundo que al fin todo había pasado y que seguía existiendo un futuro para todos…

La gente había salido de sus casas con el fin de poder sentir el caluroso clima que se cernía sobre una de las ciudades de Japón que últimamente había experimentado cosas extrañas… sin embargo los pobladores de la ciudad de Tomoeda no le dieran mucha importancia a esos sucesos, solo querían disfrutar del excelente clima con el cual habían amanecido…

Para el resto del mundo, nada había sucedido en especial… era otro día más, por lo que simplemente seguían con su rutina diaria, indiferentes a los acontecimientos que habían tenido que afrontar un grupo de jóvenes que habían tenido que sacrificarse para darle al mundo una esperanza de continuar…

El ser que se proclamaba así mismo como la reencarnación de dios había sido vencido finalmente, un grupo de muchachos junto con tres criaturas mágicas se opusieron al deseo de destrucción de un demente sediento de poder, dándose así, una tremenda confrontación por el destino no solo de la Tierra sino de todos los mundos que este ser imponente amenaza con destruir solo por un capricho…

Las ambiciones de Sephiroth habían sido detenidas y un nuevo día se abría sobre la apaciguada ciudad de Tomoeda… las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, las personas salían de sus casas con dirección a sus distintos lugares de trabajo pero mientras caminaban disfrutaban del paisaje que en este día se veía más que hermoso… cómo si el planeta quisiera demostrar que estaba vivo…

Los rayos solares ingresaron con todo su esplendor por la ventana de una habitación, con el pasar de los minutos, la dirección de los haces de luz cambiaron… pronto una muchacha que había perdido la noción de tiempo y espacio sintió como la luz le daba de lleno en el rostro… al poco tiempo empezó a sentir cómo el calor comenzaba a fastidiarle… no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando, pronto sus parpados comenzaron a abrirse lentamente de manera involuntaria…

Con parsimonia comenzó a abrir sus ojos que le permitieron ver el exterior que le rodeaba… lo primero que pudo notar era que sobre ella había un techo… un techo que no era conocido para ella, en ese momento se percató que se encontraba tendida sobre una cama o algo muy parecido pues era bastante cómodo, pronto sintió cómo el sol le daba directo a los ojos lo que le obligó a mirar hacia otro lado… su mirada no era muy clara aún…

Pronto se percató que se encontraba en alguna habitación… sin embargo era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar, realmente no entendía que estaba pasando… de seguro estaba soñando o algo parecido, no había ninguna explicación lógica para lo que estaba viendo…

La mirada de la muchacha se detuvo cuando distinguió que a un costado de su cama, se encontraba una silla y sentado sobre ella se encontraba una persona que daba la impresión que estaba velando por sus sueños… este hecho le llamó de sobremanera la atención y aunque quiso ver de quién se trataba, no lo consiguió… sentía que todo su cuerpo le pesaba y ni siquiera podía forzar sus parpados para que se abrieran mucho más rápido…

Poco a poco pudo observar la silueta de una persona… sin embargo podía sentir una sensación de paz viendo a esa persona… era algo complicado de explicar, pero el tener cerca a esa persona le transmitía una sensación de seguridad y de paz que ella aún no podía explicar… lo que si era seguro que de una u otra forma, ella conocía a esa persona… no podía explicarlo, solo lo sabía…

A cada minuto la silueta se hacía más clara… pronto pudo observar que esa persona llevaba unas gafas… fue ahí cuando esa persona se percató que la muchacha estaba mirándolo de reojo, sin demora se acercó para acariciar sus cabellos al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la frente… fue ahí cuando la muchacha al fin se dio cuenta de quién se trataba…

Estoy tan feliz de que al fin hayas despertado mi pequeña, no sabes lo preocupado que he estado por ti… - dijo la voz de un hombre con suma ternura muy cerca del oído de la muchacha que reaccionó de golpe… esa voz… esa sensación que le transmitía… no podía ser otra persona, abrió sus ojos de golpe para confirmar lo que ya se había imaginado…

¡Papá! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está él? – dijo de inmediato la muchacha que trató de sentarse en la cama pero le fue difícil… sentía un tremendo dolor por todo su cuerpo, ante esto el aludido se apresuró en ayudar a la muchacha, con sumo cuidado la acomodó de la mejor manera… podía ver los ojos de preocupación de su hija…

Tranquila Sakura, no tienes nada que temer… todo está bien – respondió el profesor universitario que en ese momento se acomodó en su silla a la vez que se acomodaba la montura de sus anteojos, sin poder contenerlo dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima, se sentía tan feliz de ver que al fin su hija recuperada… últimamente comenzaba a pensar lo peor…

La aludida no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando… lo último que recordaba era que su enemigo había vencido a todos sus amigos y que finalmente la había atrapado a ella y a su prometido… ella trataba de escaparse para ayudarlo pero mientras se esforzaba era peor… pronto su corazón comenzó a agobiarse al recordar lo que había sucedido… sus amigos y sobretodo su novio…

¿Y Shaoran…? ¿Dónde está Shaoran, papá? ¿Cómo está él? – preguntó rápidamente la muchacha de ojos verdes entre sollozos... aún recordaba cómo su oponente lo había lastimado, al punto de casi crucificarlo, recordaba la impotencia de no poder ayudarlo mientras que Sephiroth simplemente reía viéndolos morir… por un instante sintió un gran vacío en su corazón… no quería imaginarse su vida sin él…

El padre de la muchacha colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija para tranquilizarla… ella recién se había levantado y no podía descontrolarse de esa manera… era comprensible que estuviera tan preocupada por él, sin embargo tenía que cuidarse primero ella…

Tranquila hija, el joven Li se encuentra bien… no debes ponerte nerviosa, recuerda que te dije que todo está bien – respondió tranquilamente Fujitaka que miró a los ojos verdes de su hija, la aludida miró con fijeza los ojos de su padre, sabía que él jamás le mentiría con algo así… podía ver su sinceridad en su mirada… la muchacha no sabía que había pasado exactamente pero sentía un gran alivio al saber que su novio estaba bien…

¿Qué ha sucedido papá? ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó la maestra de las cartas que no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad, de cierta forma se sentía segura ahí, junto a su padre… aunque aún tenía mil y un dudas que revoloteaban su cabeza… ¿Qué había sucedido con Sephiroth? ¿Cómo consiguieron regresar a la Tierra?

Es algo complicado de explicar hija, pero nos encontramos en el hospital de Tomoeda… llevas varios días en esta habitación, pero recién hoy has recuperado la consciencia – respondió el amable señor que le sonrió a su hija que no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo… se suponía que habían perdido en contra del soldier perfecto sin embargo ahora todo estaba tranquilo cómo si nada hubiera pasado…

El rostro de la muchacha comenzó a denotar la inmensidad de dudas que venían a su mente, su progenitor no demoró en darse cuenta… era comprensible, hasta ahora él tampoco comprendía todo lo que estaba pasando… si hace algunos meses se lo hubieran dicho jamás lo hubiera creído…

Papá… acerca de Tomoyo, Meiling y el resto de chicos… - la antigua card captor no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para abordar a su padre, desde hace un buen rato se había estado preguntando por sus amigos, sin embargo no sabía cómo preguntarlo, pronto sintió cómo un nudo se le formaba en la garganta… trataba de encontrar la forma de hacerlo sin tener que dar explicaciones…

No te preocupes por tus amigos Sakura, felizmente todos ellos están bien… - indicó el progenitor del doctor Kinomoto que desde el inicio de la conversación había estado esperando esa pregunta por parte de su hija… por un instante el profesor bajó la mirada… sabía que pronto tendrían que llegar a ese tema… algo que quisiera más que cualquier cosa evitarlo, pero eso no era justo… ni para ella ni para él mismo…

Pero… ¿cómo fue que nos encontraron? – preguntó la estudiante de arqueología que había pensado al respecto, era consciente que era una pregunta que tal vez le traería complicaciones cuando tuviera que dar explicaciones, pero al final de una u otra manera tendría que explicar lo sucedido así que sería mejor saber cómo los encontraron para tratar de armar alguna teoría convincente.

Como te lo dije hace un rato, todo eso es algo complicado de explicar… - el patriarca de la familia Kinomoto hizo una pausa… el momento había llegado… después de todo, esa conversación era inevitable, pero quizás sería mejor que hablaran de eso en otro momento, quizás cuando ella saliera del hospital y estuviera mejor.

Quizás sea mejor que hablemos de eso después… cuando te sientas mucho mejor, recién has recuperado la consciencia y no quisiera que nada te alterara hija – dijo finalmente el decano que miró a otro lado, por dentro sabía que eso era una excusa… solo quería posponer algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no tener que conversar…

La muchacha observó cómo cambió de ánimo de repente su padre, era la primera vez que le veía rehuir la mirada… esto le hizo preocuparse de sobremanera… su progenitor no era así, definitivamente algo estaba sucediendo y sin importar las consecuencias, tenía que saber que sucedía… no estaría tranquila sabiendo que algo estaba pasándole a su padre, y peor aún si ese algo podría estar relacionado con ella y su otra vida…

Ya estoy bien papá… no te preocupes por eso – atinó a decir la dueña de las cartas Sakura que estaba decidida a no dejar el tema, por alguna razón sentía que tenía que hacerlo… era un hecho que su padre sabía algo, además de una u otra forma tendría que explicar qué le había pasado… de seguro su padre estaba esperando por esa explicación…

Entiendo… parece que es algo inevitable… - Fujitaka hizo una pausa, estaba consciente que a partir de esta conversación, sus vidas iban a cambiar de una manera drástica… definitivamente ya no iba a ser lo mismo… pensar que todo eso podía terminar mal le aterraba…

Sonomi fue a buscarme a la casa y me dijo que su hija había desaparecido y que no la encontraba por ningún sitio… - indicó el profesor de la universidad de Tomoeda mientras evocaba a su mente los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido días atrás en dónde una verdad le fue revelada…

La mujer de negocios llegó a toda prisa a la residencia Kinomoto… había desplegado a toda su seguridad por todo Tomoeda en búsqueda de su hija pero hasta ahora no había conseguido ningún resultado… su última esperanza se encontraba en el padre de la mejor amiga de su hija, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero estaba segura que sólo él podría ayudarla…

La señora Daidouji tocó la puerta pero nadie salía abrirle… lo que le hizo pensar que no había nadie y cuando estuvo a punto de abandonar, se dio con la sorpresa que la puerta no estaba cerrada del todo así que entró a la casa y grande fue la sorpresa al encontrar a Fujitaka tendido en el sofá… sin pensarlo se acercó al mueble y trató de despertarlo, al ver que no reaccionaba comenzó a zarandearlo…

Poco a poco el intento de Sonomi hizo que el profesor comenzara a recuperar la consciencia para la tranquilidad de la mujer que comenzaba a pensar lo peor… al poco rato el hombre se reincorporó aun algo aturdido…

¿Sonomi? ¿qué ha pasado? – atinó a preguntar aún mareado el decano universitario a la vez que se cogía la cabeza… sentía que todo le daba vueltas, no recordaba del todo lo que había pasado…

¡Qué me preguntas a mí! Yo te encontré tumbado en el sofá… - respondió algo fastidiada la progenitora de Tomoyo que no comprendía que estaba pasando… en definitiva había sucedido algo, por un instante se olvidó que estaba buscando a su hija…

Sakura… ¿dónde está Sakura? – preguntó repentinamente el profesor que había recordado lo que había pasado antes que se desmayara… su hija había desaparecido frente sus ojos, rápidamente buscó con la mirada y no encontró a su hijo y a su nuera… ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

¿Qué le pasó a Sakura? No me digas que ha desaparecido… - se apresuró a decir Sonomi que esperaba ansiosa la respuesta de su acompañante… no podía explicarse que estaba sucediendo…

Estaba junto delante de mí, conversando con Touya y Nakuru cuando de pronto simplemente desapareció… quise ir a buscarla y de ahí no recuerdo nada… asumo que fue ahí cuando me desmayé… - respondió agobiado el profesor Kinomoto a la vez que hacía memoria de lo que había pasado antes…

Eso no puede ser cierto, mi Tomoyo también ha desaparecido… la he buscado en todo Tomoeda y nadie la ha visto… ¿qué les ha pasado Fujitaka? – preguntó sumamente nerviosa la mujer que no pudo evitar romper en llanto, comenzaba a pensar que jamás las volvería a ver… no había ninguna explicación a lo que estaba sucediendo…

Pobre de mis niñas… ¿por qué les ha sucedido esto Fujitaka? Deben estar sufriendo… me moriré si no las vuelvo a ver – dijo entre sollozos la mujer de negocios que no podía contener las lágrimas, pero ante su sorpresa sintió los brazos del profesor que la rodeaban…

Eso no va a suceder Sonomi… te prometo que las vamos a encontrar, no sé cómo pero las volveremos a ver… - indicó con seguridad el decano que consolaba a su acompañante que no pudo evitar creer en sus palabras, de alguna forma él conseguía tranquilizarla…

Unos segundos más tarde se separaron y se dispusieron a salir en búsqueda de sus respectivas hijas, pero antes que pudieran abrir la puerta, entraron a la residencia el hijo mayor de Fujitaka acompañado de su esposa… ambos se sorprendieron de sobremanera de ver a los dos padres…

Rápidamente, el joven médico comenzó a armar una explicación al desmayo de su padre que parecía lo suficientemente convincente sin embargo, el patriarca de la familia Kinomoto sabía que su hijo le estaba mintiendo… no entendía la razón pero de seguro era una muy buena por lo que decidió no decir nada al respecto y simplemente fingió estar de acuerdo con lo contado por su hijo.

Tenemos que buscarles, no podemos esperar que pasen recién veinticuatro horas de desaparecidos para que la policía empiece a buscarlos, durante todo ese tiempo puede pasarles cualquier cosa – se apresuró a decir Sonomi que se veía bastante nerviosa, la madre de la muchacha de ojos azulados no estaría tranquila hasta que viera con sus propios ojos a su hija.

Los esposos Kinomoto trataron de persuadir a la empresaria pero no había nada que le quitara eso de la cabeza, ella estaba convencida que tenían que buscarlos, propuesta que fue respalda casi de inmediato por Fujitaka que a pesar de no verse tan nervioso como Sonomi, estaba muy preocupado por su hija… pero sobre todo le sorprendía que su hijo estuviera de cierta manera despreocupado, lo que le hizo pensar que él sabía más de lo que intentaba aparentar…

Bien, bien… iremos a buscarlos, pero vamos a ir juntos, no puedo dejar que se vayan por su parte en ese estado, pueden sufrir algún accidente o algo por el estilo… pero eso si, primero necesito que se tranquilicen de lo contrario será más difícil buscarlos – expresó el doctor Kinomoto a la vez que miraba a su esposa, ambos sabían que no tenían otra salida… no se habían esperado que Sonomi hubiera ido a buscar al decano… ahora ya no podían dejarlos inconscientes porque de seguro ya no se tragarían la misma explicación…

La falsa identidad de Ruby Moon miró de reojo a su esposo, podía ver la molestia y la preocupación que reflejaba su rostro… ellos habían demorado en regresar por ir a la mansión Hiiragizawa solo para confirmar sus sospechas, ahí no había nadie… entonces habían decidido esperar a que regresaran, era lo único que podían hacer, pero ahora no podían hacer eso… dijeran lo que dijeran tanto como Sonomi como su suegro irían a buscarlos y en el estado actual que se encontraban se exponían a una infinidad de peligros…

Sin otra opción, el grupo de personas se dirigieron al automóvil del galeno… sin demora el doctor encendió el motor del vehículo y en cuestión de segundos, el carro se perdía entre las calles de Tomoeda llevando la esperanza de un par de padres que darían cualquier cosa por ver nuevamente a sus hijas…

El auto del doctor Kinomoto estuvo rodando por un buen rato, sin embargo la búsqueda seguía siendo infructuosa… en la parte trasera del vehículo se encontraban dos preocupados padres… tanto como Fujitaka como Sonomi miraban a todos lados posibles tratando de encontrar a sus respectivas hijas, pero todos sus intentos eran inútiles… poco a poco comenzaban a perder las esperanzas…

En la parte delantera del vehículo se encontraban sentados la pareja de esposos que trataban de mantener la calma… aunque por dentro ambos tenían el mismo miedo… no sabían a ciencia cierta a qué se enfrentaban sus seres queridos, solo les quedaba tener fe en su triunfo… pues de ser derrotados lo más seguro sería que no habría futuro para nadie en este mundo…

La falsa identidad de Ruby Moon volteó hacia atrás y pudo observar la angustia de ambos padres… por dentro ella se sentía tan impotente… no sabía que estaba pasando con su creador… cada hora que pasaba le hacía sentir peor, el muchacho inglés significaba mucho para ella y no se podía imaginar su vida sin él, sin previo aviso los ojos de la guardiana se abrieron completamente, esto sorprendió de sobremanera a su esposo que la miró confundido…

¿Qué pasa Nakuru?... ¿Qué has sentido…? No me digas… - preguntó casi de inmediato el galeno que miraba de reojo a su reciente esposa al mismo tiempo que reducía la velocidad del carro, por un momento a la mente del médico vino la posibilidad de que la guardiana hubiera podido sentir algo que les ayudara encontrar a todos los desaparecidos… por lo que tuvo que detener el auto para poder conversar…

Es eso… aunque es levemente… puedo sentir débilmente… una presencia… - atinó a decir la prima del hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que aún no se recuperaba de la impresión… pronto sintió como una punzada que se clavaba en el corazón, la presencia mágica era muy débil, tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento podría desaparecer por completo…

La señora Kinomoto sin pensarlo dos veces salió del vehículo sin decir más… estaba segura que esa pequeña presencia mágica le pertenecía a la maestra de las cartas… pero era tan débil que era casi imperceptible… no le sorprendía que su esposo no llegara a sentirla pero solo podía sentir la presencia de ella… pronto salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia dónde provenía esa presencia.

Touya comenzó a llamar a su esposa, pero la aludida no se detuvo, peor aún apuró más el paso, en ese momento los personas que estaban en la parte trasera del auto, le preguntaron que estaba sucediendo con Nakuru, para lo que el médico no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en algo…

Nakuru parece que las ha encontrado… tengo que seguirle… - indicó el médico que sin pensarlo arrancó el auto para seguir a su esposa, para ahorrar tiempo el galeno cruzó el parque del Rey Pingüino, cuando Fujitaka observó el lugar vinieron rápidamente infinidad de imágenes que comenzaron a flagelarlo… en ese momento sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar…

La guardiana había desplegado su poder mágico para que su esposo pudiera seguirla, pronto la muchacha se detuvo frente al templo Tsukimine, ya no podía sentir la presencia de la muchacha de ojos verdes… al poco tiempo llegó el doctor Kinomoto con compañía, la muchacha miró a su esposo, el aludido entendió a la perfección lo que iba a hacer…

¿Qué está sucediendo hijo? ¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó el profesor universitario que trataba de mantenerse consciente a pesar del tremendo dolor de cabeza del cuál era presa, sentía como le daba vueltas todo pero su deseo de encontrar a su hija era mayor…

Papá, tienen que quedarse aquí… es probable que Sakura esté aquí, deben quedarse en el carro, tal vez ella llegue a ustedes antes que la encontremos… solo cree en mí, la encontraremos… luego habrá tiempo para explicaciones, ahora solo importa regresar a salvo con ella - indicó el primogénito de la familia Kinomoto que miró con decisión a su padre… el aludido no sabía por qué pero sabía que él tenía razón así que solo asintió con la cabeza…

Fujitaka se acercó a hablar con la empresaria que se veía sumamente nerviosa apunto de un colapso nervioso, la llevó al auto para que pudiera tranquilizarse un poco, mientras le aseguraba que su hijo regresaría con buenas noticias… sin otra opción la mujer solo le quedó aceptar…

Los dos esposos corrieron hacia adentro del templo pero a simple vista todo estaba bien… no parecía que hubiera habido una confrontación o algo por el estilo… la guardiana miró a su esposo y éste entendió lo que ella tenía que hacer y solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de que estaba de acuerdo… casi al instante apareció a los pies de Nakuru el emblema del sol y la luna, pronto una luz la cubría por completo para que luego dejara ver a la guardiana de alas de mariposa…

Sin pensarlo dos veces la guardiana alzó vuelo para poder tener un rango de visión mayor y así encontrarlos… fue ahí cuando consiguió verlos detrás del enorme árbol de cerezo, sin demora le dijo a su esposo, así ambos se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia el lugar en dónde se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes que se debatían entre la vida y la muerte…

… luego de eso los trajimos a todos al hospital – indicó el decano de la universidad de Tomoeda que pudo observar el rostro nervioso de su hija, era seguro que estaba buscando una manera de explicar lo sucedido… no era necesario ser adivino para saber eso… su hija era muy transparente…

Mira papá… puedo explicar lo que ha pasado… - trató de decir la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda pero las palabras comenzaron a trabarse en su garganta, no podía pensar algo que decir al respecto… ni siquiera ella sabía que había pasado exactamente… solo podía imaginarse que de alguna forma había conseguido ganar…

No tienes nada que explicar hija… yo ya lo sé todo… - se apresuró a decir el patriarca de la familia Kinomoto dejando confundida a su hija, ya no había razón de hacer que su hija se esforzara en pensar algo que justificara lo que él había visto… aún recordaba el tremendo dolor que sintió al ver a su hija ensangrentada y no solo ella, sino todos sus amigos estaban sumamente graves…

La muchacha se quedó helada por unos segundos… no sabía que decir y mucho menos que pensar… ¿a qué se refería su padre al decir que lo sabía todo? ¿Qué realmente sabía? De seguro su hermano tuvo que decirle algo para tranquilizarlo pero ¿Qué le dijo exactamente? Era consciente que si decía algo que no debía podía complicar las cosas mucho más…

¿Qué sabes exactamente…? – atinó a preguntar tímidamente la estudiante de arqueología, por unos segundos la habitación permaneció en silencio mientras que la muchacha japonesa esperaba sumamente nerviosa la respuesta de su padre… en el fondo tenía algo de miedo de la respuesta que le iba a dar su padre… más por saber la reacción de su padre acerca de su otra "vida"…

Pues lo sé todo Sakura… - el señor Kinomoto hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de aire, lo que iba a decir no era nada fácil, sin embargo ya era momento de que las cosas estuvieran en su respectivo sitio… por otro lado, para Sakura, esa pausa se volvía infinita…

Sé que tú y tu hermano poseen poderes mágicos… sé también que Nakuru comparte su existencia con un ser mágico al igual que Yukito, además el muñeco de felpa que siempre llevas contigo es también un ser mágico que te protege, el joven Li y el joven Hiiragizawa poseen también poderes mágicos… - dijo finalmente el profesor de la universidad de Tomoeda dejando boquiabierta a su hija que no se esperaba que le dijera algo así…

La muchacha se quedó fría por un buen rato… no sabía que decir… no se esperaba que su padre supiera la verdad de todo, no sabía cómo tenía que reaccionar… tendría que negarlo o hacerse la desentendida… no sabía cómo actuar antes esa situación… jamás en su vida se hubiera imaginado que llegaría el día en que su progenitor supiera toda la verdad…

"Tengo que tranquilizarme… alterándome de esta forma no voy a conseguir nada…" – se dijo la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow que tomó un poco de aire para tranquilizarse, fue justo ahí cuando se dio tiempo para ver la reacción de su padre, él se veía bastante tranquilo… parecía que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo tener conocimiento de esa verdad… así que la muchacha decidió que no había ninguna razón de seguir ocultando la verdad…

Pero cómo lo supiste… - atinó a decir la muchacha que a pesar de todo se veía un poco más tranquila, el ver que su padre no estaba horrorizado con todo eso le daba cierta paz que no se hubiera imaginado… muchas veces había pensado decirle la verdad pero siempre pensaba que sería algo que tal vez su padre no podría manejar…

Touya me lo contó todo cuando le dije que… - el profesor Kinomoto no pudo continuar hablando… su mirada denotaba una tremenda nostalgia, sin previo aviso el amable señor dirigió la mirada hacia otro lado… no tenía el valor para mirar directamente a los ojos a su hija, estaba a punto de decir lo más difícil que había dicho en toda su vida…

Recordaba lo que sucedió hace meses en la parque del Rey Pingüino… - indicó el profesor de la universidad de Tomoeda que dejó atónita a su hija menor, la muchacha no se había esperado que él le dijera algo así… eso quería decir que el recordaba haber sido el enviado del mal… eso no podía ser posible… era ilógico… el anciano les había dicho que cuando tomó control del cuerpo de su padre, él ya no era consciente de nada…

Durante todo este tiempo había tenido sueños extraños y a mi mente venían imágenes confusas… al comienzo no les tomé mucha importancia pero poco a poco se hicieron más frecuentes, mucho más desde que se casó tu hermano… no les dije nada porque no quise preocuparlos, pero cuando te perdiste fue el detonante de todo… cuando Touya nos dejó en el carro, pudo ver en el cielo algo que volaba, ese algo era Nakuru… pronto en mi cabeza todas las imágenes al fin fueron claras… - el decano guardó silencio, ya no podía continuar hablando mientras no supiera lo que pensaba su hija al respecto… no estaba seguro de lo que iba a suceder pero en definitiva esto iba a cambiar sus vidas por completo…

Papá… yo… - la dueña de la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados se había quedado sin habla, no sabía que decir al respecto… aún se encontraba en shock, la noticia había sido demasiado para ella… podía haber esperado que su hermano le contara a su padre de los poderes pero jamás se imaginó que él recordaría lo que pasó en el fatídico día del juicio final…

Perdóname Sakura… perdóname por todo el daño que te hice… todos sufrieron por mi culpa pero sobre todo tú, sé que no hay palabras que puedan reparar el tremendo dolor que les causé… - el amable profesor no pudo contenerse más y ante la sorpresa de su hija rompió en llanto, las lágrimas que salían de los ojos del profesor recorrían rápidamente sus mejillas para luego precipitarse al suelo…

No digas esas cosas papá, no tengo que disculparte nada… tú no eres culpable de nada, solo fuiste una víctima más – se apresuró a decir la muchacha de ojos verdes que le dolió en el alma ver tan abatido a su padre, con todas las fuerzas que pudo sacar se levantó de la cama para abrazar con todas las fuerzas que tenía a su progenitor que seguía acongojado…

Estuve a punto de matarlos… a las personas que más amo en este mundo… eso jamás podré perdonármelo… discúlpame por todo hija, no tengo ni el valor de verte a los ojos – dijo Fujitaka que también abrazó a la muchacha japonesa que tampoco pudo controlar las lágrimas, ella sabía lo mucho que él debió haber sufrido al saber la verdad, debía haber sido muy difícil para él aceptar todo eso…

No digas esas cosas papá, yo no tengo que perdonarte nada… tú eres el mejor padre que alguien puede tener, pase lo que pase nada cambiará eso para mí, te quiero mucho y eso es lo único que importa… - indicó la muchacha que en ese momento soltó a su padre para tomar con las manos el rostro de su padre mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos…

El señor Kinomoto se quedó mirando fijamente el rostro de su hija, ella decía todo eso de corazón, no lo decía solo para hacerlo sentir bien… eso le hizo sentir una tremenda paz, desde que supo la verdad se estuvo atormentando con la posibilidad de que su hija le guardara algún resentimiento por lo que sucedió ese día, pero al igual que su hijo mayor, ella le dio todo el apoyo que necesitaba, pronto el maestro le mostró una sonrisa…

Gracias hija, gracias por todo… - atinó a decir el decano que abrazó con fuerza a su hija mientras dejaba caer unas lágrimas de felicidad por su rostro mientras que la maestra de las cartas respondía el abrazo al mismo tiempo que acariciaba delicadamente el cabello de su progenitor, el hombre que la había criado desde que era una bebé… y a quién le debía todo lo que era…

Por unos segundos la habitación permaneció en silencio… padre e hija expresaban sus sentimientos no con palabras sino con un tierno abrazo, ambos sentían que al fin se habían quitado un gran peso de encima… al poco rato ambos se separaron y sonrieron mutuamente, Fujitaka con sumo cuidado ayudó a su hija a recostarse nuevamente en la cama.

Siento que me acabo de liberar de un gran peso… no me gustaba ocultarte esta parte de mi vida pero creí que podía ponerte en peligro o preocuparte por las cosas que hacía – indicó la muchacha de verdes pupilas al mismo tiempo que su padre le acomodaba las almohadas para que estuviera más cómoda.

En otras circunstancias tal vez no lo hubiera entendido, sin embargo lo que haces es algo muy noble aunque eso me preocupe mucho, pero si ese es el camino que has escogido entonces solo me queda apoyarte hija… - indicó con seguridad el progenitor de Touya que le sonrió a su hija, en el fondo estaba muy orgulloso de su hija, a pesar de los riesgos, ella hacía todo por el bien del resto… era algo digno de admirar pero a la vez era algo triste porque vivía sacrificando su propia vida…

Gracias por siempre apoyarme… no sería nada de lo que soy sin ti… te lo debo todo a ti… - indicó la antigua card captor que a pesar de que ya estaba acomodada en la cama, abrazó nuevamente a su padre que solo sonrió y le respondió el abrazo… la muchacha se sentía feliz que todo hubiera regresado a la normalidad… poco ya le importaba lo que hubiera sucedido con el soldier perfecto, ahora todo estaba bien… mientras abrazaba a su padre nació una idea, tal vez el hecho de que él fuera el receptáculo del enviado del mal fue el causante de que tanto ella como su hermano tuvieran poderes mágicos…

Por un buen rato, padre e hija permanecieron abrazados… era una hermosa escena que estaba siendo observada desde afuera, con la puerta entrecerrada… el doctor Kinomoto observaba la escena… había ido a ver cómo seguía su hermana y se dio con la sorpresa de verla despierta y abrazando a su padre, era una escena muy conmovedora como para interrumpirla… cuando se dispuso cerrar la puerta grande fue su sorpresa al ver que había alguien más en la habitación…

"Tú siempre has estado con nosotros protegiéndonos… siempre has cuidado de todos en especial de Sakura… gracias por estar siempre con ella, mamá" – se dijo para si mismo el médico al ver la imagen de su madre a un costado de su hermana y de su progenitor… con sumo cuidado el médico cerró la puerta para dejarlos solos… el joven doctor se quedó parado por unos segundos afuera de la habitación en silencio pronto unas pequeñas gotas se precipitaron al suelo… sin más Touya continuó con su camino mientras se limpiaba el rostro…

-0-

Los días comenzaron a volar rápidamente hasta convertirse en semanas… la recuperación de todos los que combatieron al portador de Masamune era notable, las primeras en abandonar el hospital fueron Meiling y Tomoyo que solo presentaron unas cuantas contusiones y un cuadro preocupante de asfixia… había sido una suerte que llegaran al hospital en el tiempo justo, pues de haber demorado más, lo más seguro sería que no habrían podido escapar de la muerte…

Un caso aparte era Tifa, su cuerpo presentaba una serie de contusiones sobre todo en una de sus piernas, esto originó que su caso se complicara de sobre manera, pues la falta de aire empeoró su condición… razón por la cual ella seguía hospitalizada aunque era una suerte que los golpes recibidos no habían comprometido ningún órgano vital.

Por otro lado, el profesor de historia se encontraba tendido en una cama del hospital, su situación había sido sumamente complicada, pues había perdido mucha sangre sin contar la herida que tenía en el pecho, había comprometido uno de sus pulmones… el doctor Kinomoto tuvo que intervenir casi de inmediato a su amigo, y nuevamente tuvo que entregarle parte de sus poderes mágicos para salvarle la vida… ahora ya se encontraba fuera de peligro pero seguía en cuidados intensivos…

Las bestias guardianas habían sido tratadas por la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon y con la ayuda del médico lograron salvarles la vida… aunque fue algo sumamente complicado pues ambos guardianes habían llegado en un estado sumamente crítico… sus cuerpos presentaban una infinidad de cortes por dónde perdían una gran cantidad de sangre… los poderes mágicos de Ruby Moon fueran sumamente vitales al punto que la señora Kinomoto terminó perdiendo la consciencia al entregar casi todo su poder mágico…

La reencarnación de Clow se encontraba en el área de recuperación… a diferencia de Yukito, el único problema que presentaba el muchacho era la pérdida de sangre ya que la herida que presentaba en el costado del abdomen no había comprometido ningún órgano vital sin embargo aún sería necesarias algunas cirugías de reconstrucción pues la herida había sido muy seria y presentaba una gran quemadura… lo bueno era que no sería una operación complicada… a parte de eso presentaba una serie de moretones que no eran de mayor cuidado.

En la misma área en dónde estaba el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra se encontraba el muchacho de ojos celestes que al igual que su amigo el mayor problema que tuvo que confrontar era la pérdida de sangre debido a la profunda herida que presentaba cerca del pecho… lo que había sido una tremenda suerte de que no hubiera comprometido los pulmones pues de haber sido así lo más seguro era que el muchacho no habría sobrevivido a la transfusión de sangre… todo el abdomen del muchacho caído del cielo estaba vendado y se le había prohibido estrictamente que hiciera algún esfuerzo pues podría abrirse la herida teniendo como resultado una hemorragia… aunque su cuerpo se encontraba tan adolorido por el tremendo esfuerzo que había realizado al punto que le era hasta difícil sonreír…

Otro caso era el del joven líder comité de magos de oriente, él aun permanecía en cuidados intensivos, su cuerpo había sufrido tremendamente, el muchacho chino había llevado a su cuerpo hasta el límite, era toda una suerte que él siguiera vivo cuando lo internaron en el hospital… a parte de eso presentaba una peligrosa pérdida de sangre, y si eso no hubiera suficiente, su tipo de sangre era muy escasa lo que hizo peligrar su vida… sin embargo la suerte no lo había abandonado… su hermana Fei Mei compartía el mismo tipo de sangre, la mujer al saber el estado de su hermano no dudo en darle toda su sangre si era necesario…

El muchacho estuvo varias horas en la sala de operaciones, los médicos incluyendo su futuro cuñado batallaron por salvarle la vida… su situación era bastante grave, hubo que suturar las heridas de sus manos y piernas para contener la hemorragia, luego vino la transfusión de sangre para finalmente medicarlo para evitar posibles infecciones por haber tenido heridas abiertas por tanto tiempo, lo más duro fue mantener sus signos vitales estables… en más de una oportunidad su vida corrió peligro pero gracias a la rápida reacción del doctor Kinomoto, todo quedó como un simple susto… ahora el paciente solo descansaba plácidamente aunque no había recuperado la consciencia del todo, andaba anestesiado la mayor parte del día… daba la impresión que hubiera recibido la misma paliza que cuando vino después de vencer al enviado del mal…

Pero el caso del joven chino no fue nada comparado con el caso del muchacho de gabardina, cuando llegó al hospital sus signos vitales estaban por debajo de lo normal… prácticamente Butz era un muerto desde el punto visto clínico… tenía varios huesos rotos, había perdido una inmensa cantidad de sangre y a duras penas respiraba… sin embargo lo que más le sorprendía a todo el personal era que el muchacho aún permanecía consciente pues no dejaba de llamar a alguien…

Ni bien Butz llegó al hospital fue enviado directamente a la sala de operaciones junto con el descendiente de Clow Reed, un gran número de médicos se centraron en el caso del muchacho de ojos castaños, por casi doce horas el muchacho permaneció en cirugía… felizmente su tipo de sangre fue fácil de conseguir por lo que no hubo problema en la transfusión de sangre.

La mayoría de médicos no tenían esperanzas en que Butz resistiera la intervención quirúrgica debido a la frágil condición que presentaba pero ante todo pronóstico, el hermano mayor de Sephiroth salió vivo de la sala de operaciones y fue llevado al área de cuidados intensivos, a pesar de eso los médicos aún pensaban que él no pasaría de esa noche, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el muchacho aún luchaba por mantenerse con vida, poco a poco el muchacho se convirtió nuevamente en el caso más especial del hospital de Tomoeda.

Con el pasar de los días, la condición de Butz fue mejorando considerablemente ante el asombro de todo el personal que desde un inicio lo habían dado prácticamente como un muerto en vida, pero a pesar de su rápida mejoría, permanecía en cuidados intensivos pues su condición no era del todo estable…

En los días que llegó su hermana y sus amigos al hospital de Tomoeda, el doctor Touya Kinomoto estuvo tan ocupado que hacía turnos completos… sin contar a la infinidad de preguntas que tuvo que ser sometido con respecto a los pacientes que había traído… pasó bastante tiempo dando respuestas a distintas preguntas que le hacían sus colegas en especial el doctor Jubei que no había día que no hiciera siempre la misma pregunta acerca de lo sucedido en ese día…

El joven médico hizo todo lo posible para que no saliera del hospital la información de que habían llegado nuevos pacientes en un estado muy delicado… sobretodo porque entre ellos se encontraba el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra, sin embargo eso no fue posible y pronto el hospital estuvo invadido por un ciento de periodistas que trataban averiguar lo que había sucedido… con todo el alboroto que se armó no fue raro que al poco tiempo tocaran a la puerta del hospital, agentes policiales que buscaban explicación acerca de lo sucedido…

Ante este nuevo hecho, tuvo que entrar en acción Nakuru… la esposa de Touya rápidamente salió a hablar a la prensa diciendo que su primo había tenido un accidente automovilístico, fallas del vehículo que conducía y para hacer verídico este manifestación, la guardiana tuvo que disponer del auto de su creador y dejarlo con la apariencia de un digno carro chocado… no hubo necesidad de forzar mucho la mentira pues ella y su esposo habían dicho lo mismo a los médicos por lo que no fue difícil convertir esa mentira en una verdad irrefutable…

Las investigaciones acerca de un posible atentado al hijo del embajador se hicieron de inmediato, pues de repente las memorias de los periodistas recordaron algo sucedido en la mansión semanas atrás… sin embargo la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon se encargó de todo, así que no dejó nada que averiguar… con eso también justificaron la llegada de Cloud, Shaoran y Tifa… ya que los dos primeros habían sido presentados como su seguridad personal semanas atrás mientras que la muchacha de Septerra fue presentada como una "amiga" del inglés que viajaba junto a él en el día del accidente…

Acerca de la explicación que dieron acerca de Yukito fue bastante simple… un asalto, no hubo necesidad de dar mucho detalle aunque el doctor Kinomoto hizo malabares para esconder el historial clínico del profesor de historia pues había estado meses atrás ya en el hospital y por razones muy raras… como fue cuando llegó a Tomoeda y después del día del juicio final…

Referido a la muchacha china y su amiga de ojos azulados fue otro tema… pues no sólo tenían que convencer a los médicos sino también a la progenitora de Tomoyo, a un inicio tanto Nakuru como Touya habían estado dispuestos a contarle una historia increíble acerca de raptos y cosas así pero gracias al hecho de que Fujitaka sabía toda la verdad, ya no fue necesario mentirle… Nakuru haciendo uso de toda su magia logró cambiarle los recuerdos de ese fatídico día… con eso consiguiera que la mujer de negocios apoyara su explicación acerca de que las muchachas habían estado dentro de un incendio… con eso justificaban los signos de asfixia…

El doctor Kinomoto no tuvo necesidad de explicar mucho acerca de la condición de su hermana… simplemente dijo que ella había sido atropellada por un auto mientras conducía su bicicleta y que el conductor se había dado a la fuga… debido a eso tuvo que hablar con la policía para que explicara algunos detalles más acerca del accidente, cosa que el médico tuvo que hacer de mala gana… pues había momentos en qué no sabía que responder, pero al final no hubo problema mayor y los agentes policiales quedaron satisfechos con la explicación…

Un caso aparte era del hermano mayor de Sephiroth, el primogénito de Fujitaka no sabía nada acerca de él y su esposa menos… ellos realmente no sabían que decir de él pues ni lo conocían… pues lo que su hermana le contó acerca de esa persona era poco por no decir nada… pues hasta ese momento la maestra de las cartas desconocía por completo la identidad del muchacho…

Ante este dilema, el galeno simplemente dijo que no sabía nada de él, que lo trajeron pero de ahí desaparecieron sin decir más, pero por la forma de cómo estaban sus vestimentas el médico dijo que podría haber sido un mendigo o algo por el estilo que había sido masacrado por algunos desalmados que no encontraron nada mejor que hacer que golpearlo hasta dejarlo así…

Prácticamente durante una semana el hijo mayor de Nadeshiko no tuvo descanso, por un lado curando a los heridos y por otro tratando de dar explicaciones acerca de los motivos por el cuál habían llegado en ese estado al hospital… todo eso lo tenía bastante agotado… incluso mucho más que la vez que enfrentaron al enviado del mal… en esa ocasión no hubo necesidad de dar explicaciones ni nada por el estilo pues había habido una infinidad de desastres en todo el mundo por lo que lo que en ese día abundo fue heridos y muertos…

Cuando finalmente Touya logró zafarse de responder preguntas, el médico pensó que al fin tendría un poco de paz, sin embargo eso no duró mucho pues al poco tiempo tuvo a su alrededor a las cuatro hermanas del novio de su hermana que le preguntaban un sinfín de cosas que el galeno realmente no tenía respuesta, recordaba a la perfección a las cuatro mujeres que hace años había conocido cuando su hermana había ganado un viaje a Hong Kong…

Después de que Fei Mei donó sangre a su hermano menor, se le vino un interrogatorio al joven médico que no pudo eludir… a su pesar tuvo que soportar a las cuatro mujeres que le exigían respuestas que respondieran sus dudas, las mujeres pusieron a prueba la paciencia del doctor Kinomoto, que no demoró mucho en exasperarse pero gracias a la intervención de su esposa la cosa no pasó a mayor…

… ¿todo eso ha pasado? ¿cómo se le ocurre a Shaoran no decirnos nada acerca de eso? ¿en qué estaba pensando? – preguntó un tanto molesta Fan Len pero que no podía ocultar del todo su preocupación por su hermano… no entendía esa manía de él de complicar las cosas a ese extremo… ¿por qué le gustaba exponerse de esa manera?

¡Es un idiota! ¿Por qué tiene que arriesgarse de esa manera…? De haber sabido que algo así estaba sucediendo hubiéramos traído a la élite del comité para que tratara este asunto… él no tenía porque verse inmiscuido en todo esto… mucha gente depende de él, ¿cuándo le entrará eso en su cabeza? – indicó sumamente fastidiada y medio llorosa Fei Mei que no comprendía la actitud tan temeraria de su hermano, parecía que no había sido suficiente lo que había vivido en el día del juicio final… que seguía exponiendo su vida de esa manera tan irresponsable…

Les entiendo… yo también me sentí así cuando supe que Eriol me apartó de todo este asunto… ahora solo deben pensar que él está bien y que solo necesita que ustedes le comprendan para que se pueda recuperar lo más pronto posible… - indicó la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon que entendía de cierta forma el sentir de las cuatro mujeres, ella tampoco entendía por qué su creador se arriesgaba tanto… sin embargo lo único que importaba en ese momento era que estaba bien…

Si… ella tiene razón… ahora debemos ver cómo evitamos que mi madre se preocupe por esto… ella no debe enterarse por lo que ha pasado Shaoran – se apresuró a decir She Fa que se imaginaba lo que sucedería si su progenitora se enteraba acerca del actual estado de su hijo, sin duda ella vendría a Japón a asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien y de ahí de hecho las ahorcaría por haberle dejado hacer todo eso…

Pues si… gracias por todo y espero que Sakura se recupere pronto, cuando esté mejor nos gustaría visitarla – indicó Fuu Tie a la vez que todas las hermanas hacían una reverencia y salían de la habitación en dónde se encontraban, el hermano mayor de Sakura, él simplemente asintió no muy convencido de dejar a su hermana con esas mujeres a solas…

Así la pareja de esposos se quedaron solos mientras se relajaban un poco, esos días habían sido sumamente agitados… no solo para el médico sino también para su esposa que tuvo que salir a hablar por su creador, luego hacer ciertos arreglos para que su historia fuera convincente y sobre todo mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba en la mansión Hiiragizawa cuidando de los dos guardianes que seguían sin recuperar la consciencia.

La guardiana había usado una inmensa cantidad de energía mágica tanto para salvar a los dos guardianes como para arreglar las diferentes escenas de accidentes que se habían suscitado en sus explicaciones, lo que le había agotado de sobremanera a tal punto que se quedaba profundamente dormida sin razón alguna… esto preocupó de sobremanera a su esposo que recordaba muy bien cómo su mejor amigo estuvo a punto de desaparecer cuando estaban en la preparatoria…

Felizmente con el pasar de los días, la muchacha comenzó a recuperar su vitalidad acostumbrada lo que hizo pensar a la pareja de esposos que las cosas estaban mejorando, sin embargo no fue tanto así pues cuando menos lo esperaron hicieron su arribo a Tomoeda los padres de Eriol…

El embajador de Inglaterra junto con su esposa llegó a la ciudad de Tomoeda… ambos sin demora se dirigieron acompañados de su seguridad personal además de algunos periodistas que se habían enterado del arribo de tan importante persona política, por lo que nuevamente la tranquilidad del hospital central de Tomoeda fue rota… un ajetreo se armó afueras del hospital causado por los periodistas que exigían su derecho a informar a la gente…

La llegada de los padres de Eriol tomó por sorpresa a la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon, ella no se hubiera imaginado que vendrían… seguro ellos se habían enterado de lo que había pasado por las noticias… sin demora la muchacha salió a hablar con sus tíos que estaban bastantes nerviosos…

La falsa identidad de la guardiana de alas de mariposa nuevamente tuvo que contar la historia del accidente automovilístico, pero los padres de su creador no aceptaron del todo esa historia pues no creían que eso hubiera sido un problema del vehículo… ellos insistían que eso había sido un atentado en contra de su hijo… ante esto la muchacha tuvo que explicarles que se había hecho ya las respectivas investigaciones y que se había confirmado que había sido una falla del carro…

No convencidos del todo, los padres de la reencarnación de Clow terminaron aceptando lo que dijo su sobrina aunque antes le dijeron que enviarían a gente especializada a verificar dicha investigación de la policía de Tomoeda pues según ellos era muy probable que los que atentaron contra la vida de su hijo estuvieran relacionados con la policía… sin embargo aún había algo más… ellos estaban decididos en llevarse a su hijo a Inglaterra, no pensaban dejarlo por más tiempo aquí… pues según ellos, su vida peligraba… pues lo que habían atentado en contra de su vida podrían regresar para terminar el trabajo.

Nakuru apeló a todos sus argumentos para convencerles que no se lo llevaran pues no estaba aún en condiciones de viajar… sin embargo la decisión del embajador estaba tomada y no estaba dispuesto a ceder, ante esto la muchacha tuvo que recurrir a su esposo para que tratara de convencerlo, a pesar de la protesta del médico que no entendía cuál era la obstinación de su esposa por retener al inglés en Tomoeda… sin otra opción, el médico habló con el embajador y después de darle una serie de argumentos, el embajador terminó aceptando que se quedara hasta que se recuperara pero mientras eso pasaba, ellos permanecerían en Japón… se alojarían en la mansión de su hijo… además mostraron interés en conocer a la novia de su hijo, esto alteró un poco a su sobrina que no sabía que hacer para evitar eso… primero porque no era buena idea de que vieran a Tomoyo también internada en el hospital y peor aún si ellos se quedaban en la mansión, Nakuru no podría atender a los dos guardianes heridos, por lo que solo quedó una opción…

No se hizo esperar la protesta del doctor Kinomoto al saber las intenciones de su esposa… ya que al no poder seguir atendiendo a los dos guardianes en la residencia de su primo, solo quedaba que Touya tuviera a los dos pequeños en su casa… un rotundo no salió de la boca del galeno que no estaba dispuesto a ser de niñera de esos dos… pero al final no le quedó de otra que aceptar pues era la única opción, tampoco podían dejar a su suerte a los dos guardianes y si eso no era suficiente calamidades para el joven doctor, Nakuru le había dicho que iba a quedarse con sus tíos por lo que tenían que separarse por un tiempo, solo hasta que el muchacho de gafas pudiera recuperarse por completo y hablara con sus padres.

El humor del médico estaba peor en los días venideros, no sólo tenía que estar separado de su esposa sino que ahora tenía que atender a esos dos muñecos de felpa, sin contar que tenía que soportar las preguntas de las amiguitas de su hermana que casi todos los días venían a ver si ella había despertado, realmente comenzaba a molestarle todo eso, incluso sus amigas de la universidad habían venido, sin proponérselo el médico terminó conociendo a todas las amistades de su hermana… sin olvidar que tenía que soportar a las hermanas del muchacho chino que siempre encontraban alguna forma de incomodarlo con el tema del matrimonio, en especial la hermana que le donó sangre…

El embajador de Inglaterra y su esposa venían todos los días a acompañar a su hijo, el médico con ellos no tenía mayor inconveniente, por ahí llegó también la compañera de trabajo de su mejor amigo, se veía angustiada cuando habló con Touya, el médico le tranquilizó diciéndole que Yukito estaba fuera de peligro y que era cuestión de tiempo que se recuperara… finalmente el médico recibió la visita de una persona que no se había imaginado ver por esos días…

Es un gusto volverte a ver Touya… - atinó a decir la antigua maestra de la primaria de Tomoeda que trató de mostrarse lo más normal posible, todo lo que había sucedido era algo complicado de entender y necesitaba algunas respuestas… pues era difícil pensar que alguien pudiera dejar en ese estado a la reencarnación del hechicero de todos los tiempos…

Supongo que has venido a preguntarme acerca de ese inglés ¿no? – atinó a preguntar el médico que trató de no darle mucha importancia al asunto, aunque por dentro se preguntaba en que momento había llegado pues los padres del hechicero occidental habían llegado días antes y ella no se había aparecido junto con ellos…

Tan perspicaz como siempre, pues no pensarás que me voy a creer el cuento del accidente… ¿qué realmente ha sucedido aquí…? – preguntó la mujer que miraba con detenimiento a su acompañante… no quería que él le saliera por la tangente… quería saber que había sucedido exactamente…

Pues es algo largo de contar… sería mejor hablar de esto fuera del hospital… - indicó el primogénito de Fujitaka que miró a la mujer que le enseñó a comprenderse cuando era un adolescente, por cierta razón había una conexión entre ellos que nunca había comprendido… Kaho asintió con la cabeza aceptando la propuesta del médico, el doctor Kinomoto dejó el historial médico del paciente que estaba visitando en su respectivo sitio y ambos salieron de la habitación para luego dirigirse a la salida del hospital…

La ex pareja se dirigió a un cafetín que quedaba cerca del hospital, pues Touya había pedido permiso por un rato por lo que no podía alejarse mucho del hospital, ambos se sentaron en una mesa desocupada y pidieron una taza de café para acompañar la conversación…

El galeno sin perder el tiempo comenzó a contarle todo lo que sabía acerca de lo que había sucedido en Tomoeda en su ausencia… el rostro de confusión de la antigua maestra no se hizo esperar… ahora entendía por qué el muchacho inglés le había pedido información acerca de ese tal Cloud Strife… sin embargo las cosas que su acompañante le había relatado eran preocupantes… no sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento que todo eso tenía alguna relación con las cosas que sabía…

… eso es todo lo que sé, la verdad no sé que ha pasado con ellos después de desaparecer, pero ellos deben haber ganado pues de lo contrario ya hubiera pasado algo realmente malo en estos días – concluyó el doctor Kinomoto después de relatar todo lo que sabía… hace varios días se había preguntado lo mismo pero siempre había llegado a lo mismo… ellos debieron vencer, sin embargo el conseguirlo casi les cuesta la vida…

No entiendo por qué Eriol no me contó todo esto… - atinó a decir la ex profesora de la primaria de Tomoeda que clavó su mirada en la taza mientras que con su cuchara removía el líquido negro cómo si haciendo eso pudiera encontrar una explicación a la actitud de su joven amigo…

Pues no lo conozco mucho para hablar por él, pero, pienso que lo hizo por el mismo motivo que apartó de todo este asunto a Nakuru… - se apresuró a decir el joven médico al ver cómo la mujer se deprimía, el médico estaba un poco sorprendido al ver esa reacción de su acompañante, era la primera vez que la veía ponerse así…

Según me dijo Sakura, él piensa que ya era momento de que Nakuru tuviera una vida normal y dejara de pensar cómo su guardiana… de ser así, pienso que desea lo mismo para ti Kaho… tú siempre has estado a su lado, quizás sea momento que vivas como cualquier otra mujer… que dejes esa obligación de cuidar de la reencarnación de Clow - agregó el joven doctor que miró a su antigua pareja, ella levantó la mirada y simplemente le mostró una sonrisa de agradecimiento… definitivamente él había cambiado…

Luego de un rato de conversar de otras cosas, los dos salieron del cafetín… el médico se fue al hospital mientras que la antigua profesora se dirigió a la mansión Hiiragizawa para conversar con los padres de su amigo, tal vez la guardiana necesitaría una ayuda extra para explicar ciertas cosas al embajador…

Así los días pasaron… y así comenzaron a recuperarse todos los que lucharon en contra de la reencarnación de dios que estuvo a punto de acabar con todos ellos y cumplir así sus ambiciones…

-0-

Había pasado casi algo de dos meses de que Sakura y sus amigos habían enfrentado al soldier perfecto, la mayoría de los que lucharon en ese decisivo día habían abandonado el hospital… los únicos que aún permanecían en el hospital era el jefe del clan Li y el profesor de historia, increíblemente el muchacho de gabardina había abandonado el hospital, la recuperación del muchacho había sido casi exponencial…

El hechicero occidental había abandonado el hospital una semana antes, acompañado de sus padres y de su novia que se encontraba perfectamente… sus padres conocieron a la muchacha de armoniosa voz cuando ella fue a visitarlo al hospital pues coincidieron en el día de visita, pronto el inglés explicó a sus padres que ella había estado de viaje… la muchacha simplemente asintió a todo lo que él decía, lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar que su novio tratara ese asunto.

Pronto comenzaron a congeniar los ingleses con la muchacha japonesa, al poco tiempo ella ya se había ganado el aprecio de los padres de su novio… además de tener muchas cosas en común pues finalmente la muchacha pertenecía a una clase social que era muy similar a los de ellos por lo que encontraron temas en común… finalmente los señores Hiiragizawa se llevaron una excelente impresión de ella…

Con los días venideros, el muchacho les reiteró a sus padres que no había sido ningún atentado ni nada por el estilo, simplemente había sido un accidente cómo lo había explicado su guardiana, al ver la seguridad en su hijo, sus padres al fin desistieron de hacer más investigaciones al respecto pero le pidieron que considera la posibilidad de regresar a Inglaterra…

Les agradezco su preocupación, pero todo está bien… además no puedo irme de Japón aún… cómo ven, tengo un muy poderoso motivo para quedarme aquí – atinó a responder el hechicero occidental mientras dirigía su mirada a su novia que solo bajó la mirada mientras se sonrojaba con intensidad… al ver esto el embajador de Inglaterra desistió por completo de esa idea… no había visto tan feliz a su hijo como lo era ahora… si aquí estaba su felicidad, no había motivos para arrancársela, además esa muchacha era adecuada para él…

La progenitora de Eriol sonrió y abrazó a su hijo, estaba tan feliz de ver cómo había cambiado su hijo, en Inglaterra él era bastante reservado con sus cosas pero ahora, todo eso era diferente… era más abierto en sus sentimientos, de seguro su novia tendría que tener mucho en ese cambio, sin previo aviso soltó a su hijo para abrazar a Tomoyo tomándola por sorpresa a la vez que le decía en el oído de que estaba feliz de que estuviera con su hijo…

Todo parecía felicidad pero muy dentro del muchacho de gafas aún quedaba la incertidumbre de saber lo que había pasado… no entendía por qué había acabado de esa forma… se suponía que estaban derrotados, ese sujeto los había vencido… pensaba que cuándo hablara con Sakura podía responder sus preguntas pero fue grande su sorpresa al saber que ella tampoco sabía que había pasado… lo único que podía concluir de todo eso era que de alguna forma habían conseguido vencer a Sephiroth…

El muchacho de gabardina constantemente era visitado por Meiling que se había recuperado por completo, pero siempre que ella llegaba él se encontraba dormido… sin embargo la muchacha no desistía en ir a verlo para conversar… ambos tenían que hablar de algo muy importante, la muchacha de Hong Kong no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a sus sentimientos y eso lo sabía bien Butz…

El hermano mayor del portador de Masamune sabía que no era posible que existiera algo entre ellos, estaba convencido que él solo traía desgraciadas a las personas que quería y lo mejor que podía hacer por ellos era alejarse, era consciente que le causaría un gran daño pero estaba convencido de que lo superaría, sin más… una noche se escapó del hospital sin decir nada, saliendo del hospital antes que Eriol…

"Espero que algún día lo comprendas Meiling… estoy seguro que pronto olvidaras todo este sin sabor… encontraras a alguien que realmente merezca tu amor… olvídame, será lo mejor… aunque yo jamás te pueda olvidar…" – se dijo el muchacho de gabardina afuera del hospital, por unos segundos se quedó mirando el edificio… extrañaría todo eso… pero sería lo mejor, no tenía ningún derecho, ya le había causado tanto sufrimiento… sin más Butz salió corriendo perdiéndose entre las calles…

Grande fue la tristeza que se apoderó de Meiling al día siguiente cuando se enteró que la persona que quería se había marchado sin decir ni siquiera adiós… hubo una mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado se encontraba triste por haberlo perdido y por otro lado se sentía furiosa de que siempre las cosas le salieran mal… primero fue el descendiente de Clow y ahora Butz… cuando finalmente pensó que las cosas saldrían bien para ella, él decide dejarla sin decir nada… ni siquiera tuvo el valor de despedirse… sin poder evitarlo la muchacha se puso a llorar…

El muchacho de ojos celestes a diferencia de su amigo inglés pasó una semana más en el hospital debido al tremendo esfuerzo que había sometido a su cuerpo, lo había llevado al límite como el muchacho de ojos color miel pero su condición era mucho mejor sin contar que su poder de recuperación era mucho más elevado que su amigo oriental…

Sin embargo el muchacho caído del cielo no se percató mucho del pasar del tiempo pues siempre su mente se ocupaba de un montón de ideas, hipótesis de lo ocurrido ese día… por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en el asunto… no comprendía lo que había sucedido, era ilógico que ganaran cuando habían sido vencidos por completo por su enemigo… pronto su mente se enfocó en algo… ¿qué le sucedió a Sephiroth? ¿Realmente le ganaron? ¿Estaría muerto…?

"¿Qué te pasó Sephiroth? ¿Por qué no acabaste con todos? ¿Qué pasó con tu venganza? ¿Realmente te vencimos? ¿En verdad has muerto?" – se preguntó el muchacho de Septerra nuevamente mientras daba vueltas en su cama, esas preguntas a cada rato venían a su mente cómo una tortura sin embargo en esos días, dormía tranquilo… ya no venían a su mente esos recuerdos de su pasado que lo atormentaban… tenía la impresión que al fin se había sacado esa culpa por la muerte de Aeris…

Durante la permanencia en el hospital, el muchacho rubio fue visitado constantemente por su amiga de infancia que siempre pasaba por lo menos unas cuantas horas acompañándolo… a pesar de que no era muy recomendable que hiciera eso pues los médicos le habían recetado mucho reposo para que su recuperación fuera más rápida, sin embargo la muchacha hizo caso omiso…

Los primeros días, Tifa venía sola a visitarla pero luego comenzó a llegar junto a la maestra de las cartas… el portador de la Buster Sword no podía ocultar del todo su incomodidad de ver a ambas muchachas juntas… a pesar de todo lo sucedido en la pelea en contra del soldier perfecto, el muchacho aún seguía de cierta manera confundido… realmente no sabía cómo explicar la mezcla de sentimientos de los cuales era presa…

Hace poco vi a Eriol, él se ve muy bien y parece que pronto va a salir del hospital… espero que pronto le sigas los pasos… te estás recuperando de manera sorprendente – indicó la muchacha de ojos verdes mientras le sonreía a su amigo que simplemente hacía un gesto de agrado mientras rehuía la mirada, trataba de no darle mucha importancia a todo eso pero inconscientemente le seguía afectando de sobremanera.

Es cierto, sobretodo con esa medicina llamada Tomoyo que no se despega de su lado, de seguro de un momento termina abandonando el hospital – expresó la muchacha de Septerra que se sentía bastante tranquila… a pesar de no saber exactamente que había pasado con su enemigo, ella estaba más que satisfecha con el resultado… sin importar que hubiera pasado con Sephiroth, lo único que realmente valía para ella era que él había desaparecido de sus vidas…

Tifa se percató cómo su amigo se perdía en sus pensamientos… la muchacha podía ver cómo él se abstraía de todo… había momentos en que ella sentía que él era tan distante que le hacía pensar que quizás nunca sucedería nada de lo que ella esperaba… quizás lo sucedido entre él y Aeris era más fuerte que cualquier cosa… no lo sabía realmente pero comenzaba a considerarlo como una terrible posibilidad.

Finalmente el muchacho de Septerra fue dado de alta, así que ya podía dejar el hospital… aunque no lo quería reconocer, sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba… lo más seguro era que necesitaría mucho más reposo para recuperar su condición normal pero él tenía que salir de ese lugar… ya no soporta estar todo el día metido ahí… aunque realmente no sabía que haría después…

El muchacho comenzó a arreglar sus cosas para salir… su amiga de infancia estaba demorando más de lo normal así que había decidido ir avanzando, no había razón para esperar… lo que más quería era salir del hospital, aunque hasta el momento no había pensado que hacer después de salir de ahí… a pesar de conocer las causas de su llegada a la Tierra no habían sido capaces de encontrar la forma de regresar a Septerra, por lo que prácticamente estaban condenados a seguir en la Tierra, pensar en esa idea le deprimía de cierta manera…

Realmente no podía quejarse… en este planeta conoció gente que se había convertido casi en su familia… sin embargo él sabía que no encajaba en un lugar como ése… de cierta forma extrañaba su planeta natal… aún había tantas cosas que podía hacer allá, además había muchos niños que esperaban su retorno… él se había vuelto sin proponérselo en su guía… pero ahora eso ya no sería posible…

Sin previo aviso, los pensamientos del muchacho de ojos celeste fueron interrumpidos por la inesperada llegada de alguien… Cloud comenzó a mirar en distintas direcciones buscando a la persona que había entrado en su habitación, pero para su sorpresa no lograba encontrar a esa persona, pero estaba seguro que alguien más estaba en la habitación… pues esa presencia le era conocida…

Al fin vas a salir… si que te tomaste tu tiempo… en fin, es momento de que hablemos de algo importante… - le dijo una voz que se escuchó por toda la habitación, el muchacho seguía buscando con la mirada, sin embargo no conseguía encontrar nada… comenzaba a exasperarlo el no encontrarlo, le daba la impresión que estaba jugando con él y no iba a permitírselo…

A un costado del muchacho rubio hizo aparición la figura de alguien que no se esperaba ver en lo más mínimo… ahora entendía por qué no podía encontrarle, sin embargo le intrigaba de sobremanera lo que él le tuviera que decir pues hasta donde Cloud recordaba no tenían nada de que hablar…

¿Y qué es eso importante que tendríamos que hablar? – atinó a preguntar el muchacho de ojos celestes que no bajaba la guardia, realmente no sabía que esperar de esa persona… sin importar lo que hubiera pasado, él no podía confiarse así no más… siempre se había caracterizado por ser cauteloso en algunos aspectos…

Pues de algo que sé que te interesa mucho de seguro… – indicó la sombra que estaba detrás del muchacho caído del cielo… apenas escuchó lo que le dijo su acompañante, el aludido se quedó atónito sin saber que decir… no se esperaba que esa persona le propusiera eso… ¿acaso sabía algo al respecto?

La habitación permaneció por varios segundos en silencio mientras que Cloud trataba inútilmente de reincorporarse de la noticia… esto significaría que existía una remota posibilidad de que todo fuera como antes… pronto el viento resopló con fuerza indicando que algo importante iba a suceder…

Los días pasaban inexorablemente y las cosas en el hospital estaban por decirlo de alguna manera un poco complicadas, poco a poco se comenzaba a perder esa acostumbrada tranquilidad que siempre gozaba el centro médico…

Todo esto era causado cuando dos personas que se encontraban en el hospital tenían "la suerte" de encontrarse, estos encuentros se habían vuelto inevitables debido a que uno era el paciente del otro, lo que hacía que las cosas en el hospital salieran de su acostumbrada rutina.

En una de las habitaciones de el área de recuperación se encontraba tendido en su cama de mal humor, un muchacho que maldecía entre dientes su suerte… no veía las horas de salir de ese lugar… quedándose ahí solo se estaba enfermando en vez de sanarse, todo sería más fácil si él cooperara un poco…

El muchacho de ojos color miel se sentó en su cama mientras se cruzaba de brazos, ya no sabía que hacer exactamente… estaba cansado de las continuas discusiones con su médico… lo que no entendía porque siempre terminaban peleando, aunque las cosas entre ellos eran más tranquilas que antes, pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que ese tipo siempre buscaba fastidiarlo…

"No sé porque siempre termina siendo él mi médico, pareciera que él mismo buscara todo esto… hasta diría que le encanta discutir conmigo" – se dijo el muchacho algo desconcertado por su reciente discusión con quién sería su futuro cuñado… realmente no lo entendía, no importaba lo que hiciese jamás sería suficiente para el médico…

El muchacho chino se perdió en sus pensamientos tratando de explicarse las cosas que sucedían con el hermano de su prometida… sin duda, la relación de ambos era muy distinta a lo que habían tenido cuando empezó su relación con la maestra de las cartas… no sabía a ciencia cierta si era que el joven doctor simplemente se había hecho a la idea de soportarlo o esa conversación que tuvieron cuando Fujitaka anunció su matrimonio había cambiado su forma de ser con él… lo que si era un hecho de que ese clima de hostilidad ahora era totalmente diferente… con algo de pereza se recostó en su cama… con un poco de descanso se le iría el mal humor de seguro…

Indiferente a los pensamientos del joven líder del comité de oriente, una bella muchacha golpeaba con su mano la puerta de la habitación de su novio… la muchacha comenzó a esperar pacientemente que le dijeran que pase pero ante su sorpresa pasó unos segundos y no recibió respuesta alguna… volvió a llamar a la puerta pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo, así que la muchacha asumió que estaba durmiendo así que con sumo cuidado entró en la habitación…

Los ojos verdes de la muchacha se conmovieron al ver a la persona que amaba acostada en la cama, dormía con tanta paz que sintió que sería un crimen si lo levantaba, aunque había ido con las ganas de conversar con él de muchas cosas pero en especial de su boda… sin embargo no se sentía capaz de arrebatarle esa paz que su prometido en ese momento emitía…

Con delicadeza y en completo silencio se acercó a la cama de su novio, acercó al borde de la cama una silla que estaba por ahí y sin demora se sentó al lado de su prometido que seguía con los ojos cerrados… la muchacha japonesa lo miró por un rato… estaba tan feliz que todo al fin había terminado… estaba segura que al fin habían superado todo, ya no habría nada que interrumpiera su paz, de una u otra forma habían vencido al soldier perfecto, aunque durante todo ese tiempo ninguno de los que lucharon ese día no hablaron de lo que sucedió pues nadie recordaba… todos habían llegado a la conclusión que habían conseguido vencer…

La antigua card captor no pudo evitar contagiarse de la tremenda tranquilidad que emanaba su prometido al dormir así que sintió unas terribles ganas de acostarse en la cama, en ese momento tenía la impresión que la cama le hablaba y le invitaba a tomarse una siesta… incluso sus parpados comenzaban a pesarle así que sin otra alternativa dejó descansar su cabeza en la cama para luego quedarse dormida…

Después de un buen rato, el jefe del clan Li recuperó la consciencia y sin demora abrió sus ojos, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la cabeza de su novia a un costado suyo, sintió pena al ver la forma tan incómoda en que se había quedado dormida pues solo la parte de su cabeza estaba en la cama mientras que el resto de su cuerpo se había acomodado en la silla en dónde se suponía que debería estar sentada…

Pobre Sakura, debe haberme venido a ver y se habrá quedado dormida mientras esperaba que me despertara… - dijo en voz alta el estudiante de arqueología, que por un instante pensó en dejar dormir a su futura esposa, sin embargo era consciente que si la dejaba así por más tiempo terminaría con un serio dolor de cuerpo…

El hechicero oriental comenzó a dar palmaditas en la espalda de su prometida a la vez que la llamaba por su nombre con el fin de levantarla, cosa que consiguió después de un rato, la muchacha con suma pereza logró reincorporarse y cómo era de esperarse sentía un pequeño dolor en el cuello y en parte de su espalda debido al dormir en una mala posición.

¿Te sientes bien preciosa? No hubiera querido despertarte pero si seguías así ibas a terminar con un serio dolor de espalda – indicó el muchacho chino tratando de excusarse por interrumpir el sueño de la muchacha que a duras penas se reincorporaba, cómo era de costumbre le era muy difícil despertarse…

No te preocupes Shaoran… me quedé dormida… no pasa nada – aseguró la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow que sonrió a su novio mientras trataba de no darle mucha importancia a ese fastidioso dolor que tenía, ya de seguro le pasaría además había de otras cosas de que hablar.

Me alegra verte de tan buena salud, de seguro pronto saldrás del hospital, le diré a mi hermano que arregle eso – indicó la estudiante de arqueología que observaba con felicidad cómo su novio se había recuperado, pero le sorprendió el ver su repentino cambio de humor, ¿acaso había dicho algo que le molestase?

No es necesario Sakura… no niego que ya estoy cansado de estar aquí pero si tengo que salir quiero que sea porque realmente estoy bien… - se apresuró a decir el muchacho que fingió una sonrisa… en verdad deseaba más que nada salir de ese lugar sin embargo lo menos que quería era deberle algún favor a su futuro cuñado, sería seguro que él le restregaría eso de por vida…

Ya veo… bueno, si tienes razón, supongo que ya no hay motivos para apresurar las cosas, al fin y al cabo todo ha regresado a la normalidad, todo es tranquilidad – indicó la muchacha de ojos verdes que sonrió después de decir eso, ya había pasado dos meses de ese fatídico día en que tuvieron que enfrentarse a Sephiroth, la muchacha comenzaba a sostener la hipótesis que la invocación que conjuraron fue la causante de su victoria, de alguna forma había aparecido y había derrotado a su enemigo…

En cierta forma Sakura, asumiendo que realmente vencimos a ese tipo, todo está bien… pero ya viene siendo hora que regrese a Hong Kong, ahí me espera un sinfín de problemas y de responsabilidades que de solo pensarlas me abruman… - el descendiente de Leed Clow hizo una pausa al ver rostro de cierta confusión de su acompañante, ya venía siendo hora que él le contara un poco más de lo que sucedía en Hong Kong.

En Hong Kong no todos están conformes con mi actual cargo, por no decir la gran mayoría… - indicó el muchacho con un tono de resignación, él conocía bien cómo era su situación en su país natal, aunque de cierta manera los comprendía, después de todas las cosas que había hecho, cómo podían esperar en confiarle un cargo tan importante a él…

¿Por qué dices eso Shaoran? No me has contado todo ¿verdad? – atinó a preguntar la dueña de las cartas Sakura que buscó la mirada de su novio sin embargo no pudo pues él le rehuía, realmente no entendía bien todo eso… ¿de qué se trataba todo eso?

El cargo del jefe del comité de oriente siempre ha sido entregado a un descendiente del legendario mago Clow que obviamente tiene que haberse ganado el puesto después de pasar por una serie de pruebas que midieran sus habilidades y su toma de decisiones, este cargo ha estado en mi familia desde mucho tiempo atrás, el último jefe del comité reconocido por todo el mundo mágico fue mi padre… Hien Li – respondió el joven chino que al mencionar el nombre de su progenitor su rostro mostró un gran dolor y una tristeza que rápidamente se dio cuenta su novia que estaba algo sorprendida pues era la primera vez que escuchaba el nombre del padre de su prometido.

Después de muchas cosas, mi madre se quedó con el cargo hasta que yo pudiera seguir con el legado de mi padre, sin embargo muchos piensan que soy demasiado joven y que no tengo madera de líder… estoy seguro que cuando regrese, habrá muchos que pidan que deje el cargo… y en el caso de que continúe, estoy seguro que todos esos tipos van a estar buscando problemas para conseguir que me termine hartando de todo y deje el cargo… por lo que yo puedo ver no tendré la tranquilidad que desearía… - expresó algo acongojado el hechicero oriental que sabía que su futuro no era tan alentador cómo él quisiera… a veces deseaba dejar todo y tener una vida normal sin embargo sabía que si hacía algo así, estaría defraudando a su padre…

La maestra de las cartas sabía que si su prometido le había contado todo eso en ese momento era por algún motivo… ella no se imaginaba que la vida de él fuera tan complicada, aunque sus hermanas le habían dicho que él tenía muchas obligaciones por ser el líder del comité pero no se imaginaba la terrible presión del cuál era presa su novio por tener ese cargo…

Seguro te estarás preguntando a que viene todo esto… - el muchacho miró a su prometida que había tomado por sorpresa… no se esperaba que él le dijera eso… por lo que ella simplemente permaneció en silencio… el muchacho no estaba seguro de decir lo que iba a decir sin embargo se sentía en la obligación de hacerlo…

Yo no puedo ofrecerte una vida de tranquilidad como la que tú desearías, últimamente he estado pensando en esto… no me es fácil decirlo… pero… no creo que sea justo que tengas que vivir con tantos problemas… es por eso que pienso que estarías mejor quedándote acá – atinó a decir el muchacho de ojos color miel que en ese momento tenía su mirada clavada en la cama, no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a su prometida…

Por unos segundos la habitación en silencio… el descendiente de Clow no sabía que pensar o que esperar… realmente no sabía que hacer, de cierta forma él sabía que era lo mejor… ella siempre había permanecido muy aparte del mundo mágico y todo eso, además se había vuelto tan fuerte que ya no era necesario que la protegiera… lo más seguro era que había actuado egoístamente, no había pensado en el futuro de ella ni de todas las personas que dependían de él y mucho menos la responsabilidad que tenía por ser el hijo de Hien Li…

La antigua card captor permanecía en silencio, no se había recuperado del todo… nunca antes habían hablado de su futuro con esa seriedad como en ese momento… ella de cierta forma se había hecho a la idea de qué tendría que vivir en Hong Kong pues era consciente que su novio tenía responsabilidades allá y pues no podía ser egoísta pensando que él las dejaría por estar con ella… sin embargo no entendía muy bien lo que quería decir su novio…

Estás tratando de decirme… que cancelas el compromiso… - atinó a decir la muchacha de ojos color verde que sentía cómo su corazón palpitaba a toda velocidad… y todo su mundo giraba en espera de la respuesta que su novio le diera… nunca antes le había parecido que su vida dependiera de una simple respuesta…

… si… - atinó a decir el muchacho chino que bajó la mirada no se sentía capaz de mirarla directamente a los ojos… se sentía tan frustrado e impotente… hubiera deseado mil veces no tener que decir eso pero estaba consciente que la verdad era así… no tenía nada que ofrecerle…

La muchacha comenzó a llorar… no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… tenía que ser mentira, eso no podía estar sucediendo, las cosas no tenían que terminar así, justo cuando pensaba que nada podía ir mal, él le dice algo así… no comprendía porque las cosas estaban así…

La antigua card captor se tomó el rostro con las manos mientras hundía su cabeza en la cama… no sabía que decir, ella no quería que toda esa felicidad se fuera así por así… no era justo que simplemente se terminara por cosas como las responsabilidades, estaba dispuesta a afrontarlas sin importar el qué, mientras estuvieran juntos no habría nada que le hiciera retroceder…

¡Sakura! – dijo la voz del hechicero oriental que tomó con suma suavidad la espalda de la muchacha que se sobresaltó y levantó el rostro mientras dejaba ver las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas a toda prisa ante la mirada atónita del muchacho de Hong Kong.

No puedo aceptar el separarnos… no me importa las responsabilidades o los problemas que se tengan afrontar… lo único que quiero de verdad es estar siempre a tu lado, tal vez no tenga la vida tranquila que hubiera imaginado pero si me das a escoger entre eso y tú, definitivamente me iría contigo hasta el mismo infinito si es necesario… por eso no quiero que digas esas cosas, lo prometimos ¿te acuerdas? Siempre juntos… - se apresuró a decir la muchacha de ojos verdes que sin pensarlo abrazó a su novio con todas sus fuerzas mientras que el aludido simplemente permanecía en silencio…

Lo recuerdo a la perfección Sakura… te agradezco mucho que me quieras cómo lo haces… no sé que sería de mí sin ti – indicó el muchacho que acarició el cabello de su prometida mientras ella lo abrazaba aún con más fuerza como queriendo decirle que no se separaría de él nunca…

Aunque no sé de dónde has sacado la idea de que nos íbamos a separar… - atinó a decir el muchacho de ojos color miel algo confundido por la repentina reacción de su novia… aún no entendía lo que había pasado…

¿Cómo? Pero si tú me acabas de decir eso… - respondió casi al instante la muchacha japonesa que miraba con incredulidad a su futuro esposo… no comprendía por qué él decía eso si él hace unos minutos le había dicho que cancelaba su compromiso… sin embargo el rostro del aludido denotaba su confusión al respecto, lo que hizo que la muchacha se exaltara un poco.

Tú me dijiste que ibas a cancelar el compromiso porque no podías ofrecerme la tranquilidad que quería, que las responsabilidades y los problemas que te esperan en Hong Kong eran tan agobiantes que no querías eso para mí… - se apresuró a decir la estudiante de arqueología recordando lo que su novio le había dicho, pero ante su sorpresa, su prometido se veía tan confundido como ella misma.

¿En qué momento dije eso? Yo estaba durmiendo cuándo escuché tus sollozos, cuando me desperté estabas llorando y me sorprendí más al ver que estabas dormida por eso traté de levantarte… - expresó aún aturdido el muchacho que no comprendía que había pasado exactamente…

La aludida simplemente se quedó en silencio, no sabía que decir… realmente se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta… últimamente tenía sueños muy extraños, aunque éste parecía en particular muy real… sin embargo su prometido no tenía ningún motivo para mentirle así que simplemente le abrazó nuevamente mientras se decía que solo había sido un mal sueño…

El jefe del clan Li le acariciaba el cabello al mismo tiempo que le decía que debido a la tensión que había estado expuesta tanto por el enfrentamiento con el soldier perfecto y el saber que su padre sabía toda la verdad le habían hecho tener ese mal sueño aunque por dentro él sabía que eso no era del todo cierto…

"Eso debió ser otra de las premoniciones de Sakura…" – se dijo para sí mismo el muchacho que había tenido esos pensamientos desde que había recuperado el conocimiento, era consciente que en Hong Kong la vida sería algo complicado para ambos… y que quizás ella desearía tener una vida más normal, sin embargo con lo que ella le dijo no era necesario más dudas… su destino era indiscutiblemente el estar juntos…

El muchacho chino sonrió para sí mismo mientras abrazaba a su prometida con delicadeza a la vez que le secaba las lágrimas, con suma dulzura se acercó a sus labios para darle un tierno beso que representaba el fin de todas sus dudas… ella tenía razón, mientras estuvieran juntos podrían contra todo, ya lo habían demostrado en el pasado pero él no lo recordaba… de cierta forma fue conveniente que ella tuviera esa premonición… quién sabe que hubiera pasado si realmente hubieran tenido esa conversación…

Los dos jóvenes sonrieron contentos de ver que todo había sido un malentendido, Sakura se sentó al borde de la cama mientras que su prometido se sentaba en la cama y le rodeaba con su brazo por la cintura, pronto estuvieron conversando de distintas cosas y así comenzó a pasar el tiempo…

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un joven que estaba indeciso en tocar la puerta… realmente no estaba del todo seguro que hacer eso fuera lo más correcto, sin embargo su amigo había insistido que lo hiciera que de cierta manera se sentía obligado a hacerlo… aún podía recordar la conversación que había tenido con el inglés…

El muchacho rubio se encontraba fuera de una gran mansión… aún no podía creer lo que había pasado, de cierta forma se encontraba emocionado… la noticia que le habían dado era tan buena que no podía evitar compartirla con las personas que se habían convertido en sus amigos… a su costado se encontraba su amiga de infancia que no cabía en sí de felicidad…

Al poco tiempo, una empleada de la mansión les hizo pasar, luego los condujo por diferentes pasadizos hasta llegar a una grande habitación en dónde la mujer les pidió que esperaran que pronto vendrían a recibirlos… sin más los dos recién llegados tomaron asiento para esperar.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que aparecieron dos personas que ellos conocían muy bien, ambos sonreían al ver a los dos amigos sentados, de inmediato los dos jóvenes de Septerra se levantaron de sus asientos para saludar a sus dos amigos…

Me alegra de verlos Cloud, Tifa, no me esperaba una visita de ustedes… - indicó la dueña de casa que sonreía viendo a los dos amigos, pues con todas las cosas que habían pasado, no había tenido mucho tiempo para verse pues para el resto de personas la presencia de los dos jóvenes de Septerra eran unos completos desconocidos…

Es cierto… desde que viven en la casa de Sakura no había tenido oportunidad de verlos… con mis papás en mi casa me ha sido muy difícil moverme con libertad – indicó el hechicero occidental que abrazó a su novia, estaba contento de ver a sus amigos… sin embargo sentía que había algo que les hacía más felices de lo normal… podía verlo en Tifa e incluso en su amigo rubio, lo que le hizo sospechar algo…

Pues si… realmente el padre de Sakura es una excelente persona, no exagero al decir que no he conocido alguien tan amable en mi vida… más si contamos el hecho que para él somos unos desconocidos… - aseveró la muchacha de Septerra recordando las diferentes atenciones que había tenido el progenitor de su amiga con ellos, ante esto el portador de la Buster Sword asintió corroborando lo dicho por su amiga de infancia.

Y a qué se debe esta visita, estoy segura que vienen a darnos una excelente noticia, solo tengo que ver lo radiante que se ve Tifa para saber eso – se apresuró a decir la muchacha de ojos azulados que hizo una mueca que hizo que ambos amigos de Septerra se sonrojaran en especial Tifa… el muchacho de gafas simplemente sonrió al ver la reacción de ambos…

Pues la verdad así es… es algo realmente importante… queríamos decirlos a ustedes primero – indicó rápidamente la sombra de Soldier tratando de no darle importancia el comentario de su amiga, aunque él sabía que se había sonrojado levemente… en definitiva ella era muy parecida al inglés….

Por un instante el salón quedó en completo silencio… los dos novios esperaban con paciencia que su amigo les dijera ésa tan importante noticia aunque por dentro se imaginaban de que trataba… al fin esos dos estaban juntos cómo debía haber sido desde un inicio.

Bien… la noticia es… ¡vamos a regresar a Septerra! – exclamó con euforia Tifa que dio un brinco de felicidad, hasta el momento ella no podía creerlo del todo, se sentía tan contenta de poder regresar a su lugar de origen, dónde seguro sus amigos ya deberían haberlos dado por muertos después de tanto tiempo desaparecidos…

La pareja de novios se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la noticia que les dio su amiga, ellos estaban esperando que les dijeran que habían empezado una relación pues era casi obvio que esos dos andaban en algo pero lo que les dijo su amiga los descuadró por unos segundos… era lo que menos se esperaban…

¿Pero cómo…? ¿Están hablando en serio? – atinó a preguntar todavía bastante confundido el muchacho de gafas que aún no se recuperaba de la noticia… no se imaginaba cómo ellos podrían regresar a su planeta pues a pesar de todo lo que habían investigado no habían encontrado ninguna forma de hacerlos regresar así que no se imaginaba cómo ellos podían haberlo conseguido…

Entiendo que sea un poco difícil de entender… para serte franco Eriol, yo hasta ahora tampoco me lo creo del todo pues después de todo lo que investigamos, sin embargo no habíamos contado con algo, mejor dicho con alguien… - respondió la muchacha de largo cabello negro que miraba a los novios, ella por dentro no podía contener la alegría que le inundaba todo el ser…

¡Butz! – dijo la muchacha de Septerra que dejó atónitos a la pareja de novios que no se habían esperado escuchar ese nombre… mientras que afuera de la habitación una persona se había quedado pasmada al escuchar ese nombre… pensó que jamás volvería escuchar hablar sobre esa persona.

Así es, él me fue a ver al hospital… me dijo que él podía regresarnos a Septerra, con la ayuda del árbol de cerezo que se encuentra en el templo en dónde Sakura peleó con Genovha… pues él usó ese árbol para llegar a dónde estábamos peleando con Sephiroth… así que hará lo mismo para regresarnos a Septerra – indicó el muchacho caído del cielo que no ocultó la alegría que le causaba el hecho de regresar a su planeta…

Increíble… - atinó a decir la muchacha de armoniosa voz que no podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado… aunque de cierta forma ese árbol siempre había sido algo especial, pues con su ayuda su prima había regresado al pasado cuando era una niña…

Tienes razón… me había olvidado por completo eso… además Butz posee los mismos poderes que Sephiroth antes de que absorbiera a Alexander, cómo no habíamos pensando en él antes… - indicó el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra reprochándose de cierta manera el hecho de no haber considerado al hermano mayor de su enemigo.

Bueno, lo importante es que vamos a regresar… - expresó con entusiasmo Tifa que no cabía en sí de felicidad… la idea de regresar y ver a todos sus amigos le hacía tan feliz… pues ya comenzaba a resignarse a quedarse en la Tierra y no volver a ver a sus queridos y aunque se sentía contenta con sus nuevos amigos, sentía que ella no pertenecía a este lugar por eso el saber que iba a regresar le ponía tan feliz.

Ante lo dicho por Tifa, el resto de grupo sonrieron, aunque por dentro les daba algo de tristeza saber que tenían que separarse, todos sabían que sin importar dónde estuvieran… siempre tendrían su amistad… en ese momento hizo su entrada una persona en la habitación tomado por sorpresa al grupo.

No pude evitar escuchar… realmente me siento contenta de saber que al fin podrán regresar a su planeta – indicó la recién llegada que mostró una gran sonrisa mientras que el resto trataba de mantenerse indiferente ante la complicada situación, pues no era ningún secreto acerca de lo sucedido entre Meiling y el muchacho de gabardina…

Gracias por tus palabras… - atinó a decir la muchacha de Septerra que abrazó a la muchacha china que simplemente sonrió ante el gesto, Tomoyo se unió al abrazo mientras que las tres muchachas sonreían, ambas sabían que tenía que ser difícil para Meiling toda esa situación pero era sorprendente la entereza que ella mostraba.

Aprovechando el momento, Eriol llevó a un costado de la habitación a su amigo rubio, tenía que hablar de algo con él, lo más probable era que no fuera nada importante pero se sentía en la obligación de decirlo…

¿Qué sucede Eriol? – atinó a preguntar el portador de la Buster Sword que estaba un poco confundido por la repentina reacción de su amigo, no se imaginaba que podía querer hablar con él a solas… aunque por dentro sentía que si sabía lo que le iba a decir.

Pues creo que sabes bien de que quiero hablarte… es acerca de Sakura – indicó el muchacho inglés que dejó pasmado a su acompañante que se quedó frío por unos segundos… como siempre su amigo era bastante directo cuando se lo proponía… por unos segundos no supo que decir, realmente no estaba seguro de que decir al respecto, pero al final supo que tenía que decir.

Sé bien a dónde quieres llegar, soy consciente que he sentido algo muy especial por ella pero déjame decirte que eso quedó atrás al fin entendí ese sentimiento… - expresó con voz baja el muchacho de ojos celestes que se veía algo intimidado hablando de ese tema… realmente para ese tipo de cosas era bastante tímido y se cohibía…

Es bueno saberlo Cloud, sin embargo pienso que deberías decírselo a Li antes de irte, siento que él se merece tu sinceridad – dijo el muchacho inglés que miró la cara de sorpresa de su acompañante al escuchar su consejo, de cierta forma le entendía, cualquiera diría que estaba loco…

¿Qué le diga? ¿Pero que cosas dices Eriol? ¿Acaso quieres que me odie? – preguntó algo exaltado el muchacho caído del cielo que no comprendía lo que quería conseguir su amigo con eso… la relación con el muchacho chino era bastante buena y decir algo así solo haría que se enemistaran…

Sé que suena bastante incoherente pero Li es mucho más maduro de lo que cualquiera puede pensar… estoy seguro que si le explicas todo, él te lo agradecerá por haber sido sincero, además podría ayudarte a entender muchas cosas mejor – indicó la reencarnación de Clow que le sonrió a su amigo mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda dejándolo confundido…

Antes que el muchacho rubio pudiera objetar algo, su amigo lo llevó dónde estaba el resto de muchachas conversaban… aunque Tifa se había ofrecido a hablar con Butz, Meiling simplemente le dio las gracias pero le dijo que ya no era necesario… si su decisión había sido esa, ella no pensaba hacer más… luego de eso las tres mujeres simplemente sonrieron mientras hablaban de otras cosas…

Después de haberse tomado varios minutos para decidirse, el portador de la Buster Sword tocó la puerta, a lo mejor su amigo tenía razón y no tenía por qué dudar… después de todo él le había ayudado tanto que lo mejor sería serle sincero con él, aunque realmente ya no tenía importancia porque al fin había comprendido todo, pero sentía que si no lo decía iba a ser un peso que cargaría siempre y ya estaba cansado de que el pasado rigiera su vida…

Sin más el muchacho tocó la puerta y casi de inmediato una voz le dijo que pasara, con parsimonia el muchacho de ojos celestes abrió la puerta y grande fue la sorpresa de encontrar al muchacho de Hong Kong acompañado de su prometida, ambos lo miraron con alegría…

¡Qué sorpresa Cloud! No te esperaba… - atinó a decir el descendiente de Clow Reed que miraba algo sorprendido a su amigo de armas… por alguna razón sabía que su amigo rubio había venido a decir algo importante… por un instante tuvo la sensación que ésta sería la última vez que le vería… era una extraña sensación que no podía explicar…

Se te ve muy recuperado Cloud… - dijo la maestra de las cartas mirando el aspecto del aludido, se veía que se recuperaba bastante rápido sin embargo pudo ver que la mirada del muchacho era esquiva… cómo si estuviera nervioso o algo por el estilo… por un segundo la muchacha se le quedó mirando fijamente tratando de explicarse que pasaba…

El portador de la Buster Sword se sentía sumamente incómodo con su actual situación… no se había imaginado que se encontraría con la muchacha de ojos verdes… si de por si era una situación complicada hablarlo con su amigo, sería mucho más estando la persona involucrada… ante esto Cloud desistió hablar sobre el tema… de seguro sería lo mejor…

Bueno sí… realmente he venido a despedirme de ustedes – expresó con cierta reserva el muchacho caído del cielo que trataba de mantenerse sereno aunque por dentro tenía unos enormes deseos de salir corriendo… no entendía por qué estaba tan nervioso… ¿tendría algo que ver la presencia de Sakura?

¿Despedirse? ¿De qué hablas Cloud? – preguntó el líder del comité de hechiceros de oriente que no entendía nada, ¿qué quería decir con despedirse? ¿a dónde podía irse su amigo? Todo eso comenzaba a confundirlo de sobremanera… nada tenía lógica… a su costado, su novia se veía tan confundida como él, no entendían lo que quería decir su amigo de Septerra…

Pues verán… encontramos la forma de regresar a Septerra… - expresó con cierta alegría el muchacho de ojos celestes al recordar que volvería a su planeta…después de todo el tiempo que había pasado se había resignado a no regresar, extrañaba de cierta forma el vivir con los huérfanos pues ellos de una u otra forma lograban sacarle una sonrisa…

¿Hablas en serio Cloud? – atinó a preguntar la antigua card captor que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… hasta donde ella sabía, todo lo que su novio y su amigo inglés habían investigado no les había servido de nada pues no existía ningún escrito que dijera acerca de la existencia de más dimensiones a excepción de un libro que dejó Clow Reed pero simplemente lo mencionaba como una posibilidad… por lo que cruzar dimensiones se había vuelto hasta el momento imposible de conseguir.

Así es… la verdad es que cuando me lo dijeron por primera vez tampoco pude creerlo – indicó el muchacho de Septerra recordando su conversación con el hermano mayor de Sephiroth, realmente si otra persona se lo hubiera dicho no lo hubiera creído pero viniendo de él, con el inmenso poder que poseía era capaz de convertir cualquier cosa en realidad…

¿Y cómo vas a conseguir eso? – preguntó el muchacho de ojos color miel que se encontraba un poco excéntrico al respecto… no estaba seguro que su amigo supiera muy bien lo que estaba diciendo, cruzar dimensiones era algo que estaba más allá de todo lo que sabían… solo esperaba que su amigo no se esperanzara de algo imposible…

Realmente yo no lo voy a hacer sino el hermano de Sephiroth… él es el único en este plano dimensional que es capaz de conseguir tal hazaña – aseveró la sombra de soldier dejando atónitos a la pareja que no se esperaban que mencionaran al muchacho de ojos castaños…

El jefe del clan Li pronto comenzó a reflexionar en el asunto… se había olvidado por completo de Butz… en definitiva él se encontraba muy por encima de todos ellos ya que poseía los mismos poderes de su hermano menor y en base a eso, si Sephiroth podía regresar a Septerra desde la Tierra eso significa que él conocía la forma de cruzar las dimensiones entonces era muy probable que Butz también pudiera…

¿Butz? Pero pensé que él se había ido sin decir nada – atinó a decir la estudiante de arqueología que no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, su amiga china había sufrido mucho desde que se enteró que el muchacho de gabardina había desaparecido del hospital, y ahora resultaba que el muchacho de ojos castaño seguía cerca de ellos…

Pues parece que así es, todo sucedió cuando salía del hospital… él apareció delante de mí y me dijo que sabía la forma de regresar a Septerra, por medio del árbol de cerezo del templo en dónde Sakura peleó con Genovha… por ahí Sephiroth pensaba regresar a Septerra… - respondió el muchacho rubio tratando de abreviar toda la explicación pues los detalles eran lo de menos…

Ya veo, tiene mucho sentido… aunque ¿estás seguro de confiar en él? – preguntó repentinamente el jefe del clan Li mirando a su amigo que no se había esperado la pregunta, mucho menos su prometida que se quedó en silencio… por unos segundos la habitación quedó en un profundo silencio…

Pues la verdad sí… es algo raro viniendo de alguien como yo, pero pienso que si deseara hacernos algún mal ya lo hubiera hecho… además tiene todas las de ganar, ninguno de nosotros podría vencerle así que si no ha hecho nada hasta ahora es porque realmente no tiene ningún deseo de perjudicarnos – respondió el portador de la Buster Sword que miró por un segundo a la pareja… antes ni de broma hubiera confiado en la ayuda de Butz pero su estadía en la Tierra le había enseñado que desconfiando de todos no iba a llegar a ningún sitio…

Tienes razón Cloud… - atinó a decir Shaoran que sonrió para sí mismo… su amigo tenía toda la razón, sin embargo no solo eso le causaba alegría, sino el ver cómo había cambiado el aludido, ya no era la misma persona arisca que había conocido… aún recordaba la vez que pelearon… en definitiva no desearía nunca más tenerlo como enemigo…

Estoy feliz de que al fin regresen aunque ya me había hecho a la idea de que se quedarían entre nosotros – indicó la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow que no pudo ocultar la repentina tristeza que se había apoderado de todo su ser… realmente iba a extrañarlos pues de una manera u otra se habían vuelto parte de su vida…

A un costado su novio trataba de animarla diciéndole varias cosas que en ese momento el muchacho caído del cielo no prestó atención… en ese instante todo su mundo giraba en decidir si hablaba acerca de su sentimientos o no… una parte de él le decía que no tenía ningún sentido pero la otra parte le decía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por esas personas que fueron siempre tan sinceras con él…

… ¿crees que sea posible? – preguntó la muchacha de ojos verdes a su amigo de Septerra esperando que le dijera que si… su novio le había dicho que si Butz podía llevarlos a Septerra entonces también podría hacerlos regresar a la Tierra sin embargo ante su sorpresa Cloud no respondió nada… su mirada era perdida cómo si estuviera hundido en sus pensamientos…

Es cierto… esto vendría a ser una despedida, pero antes de irme me gustaría confesarle algo a los dos… tal vez después de eso no tengan muchos deseos de verme pero siento que debo hacerlo – indicó con un tono de seriedad el muchacho rubio que llamó la atención por completo de la pareja de novios que no sabían que podía decirles pero de algo si era seguro, que era algo bastante importante para Cloud.

Ambos novios se quedaron a la expectativa… no se imaginaban que les diría su amigo pero por un instante tuvieron la impresión que sería algo que cambiaría sus vidas… el silencio comenzó a hacerse infinito hasta que al fin, el muchacho de ojos celestes comenzó a hablar…

La verdad no sé como decirlo… nunca he sido bueno para decir estas cosas… es más esperaba decírselo solo a Shaoran, pero ya que estás aquí Sakura también te lo diré… la verdad es que cuando los conocí fue un momento que significó mucho en mi vida, no me imaginaba encontrarme con alguien con tremendo potencial como el de Shaoran, sin embargo cuando vi por primera vez a Sakura tuve la sensación de que la conocía… - el muchacho caído del cielo hizo una pausa para ver las reacciones de sus amigos, pero hasta el momento ambos permanecían muy tranquilos incluso más de lo que él hubiera esperado…

Sé que suena ridículo pero desde ese momento no pudo evitar pensar en Sakura… y a cada momento que venía su imagen a mi mente me convencía que no era algo normal… que había algo en ella que me hacía sentir así… en especial su mirada… cómo si la conociera de antes, era un sentimiento confuso – el portador de la Buster Sword dejó escapar un suspiro mientras seguía examinando la reacción de la pareja, su amigo permanecía impasible sin embargo su novia se veía algo confundida con sus palabras…

En verdad pensé que era algo pasajero y traté de no darle tanta importancia… además con la aparición de nuestros enemigos mi mente estuvo de cierta manera despejada pero la situación cambió drásticamente cuando Genovha se llevó mi espada y a Butz… - el muchacho rubio pudo observar como su amigo titubeó por primera vez desde iniciada la conversación… era de esperarse pues en ese momento él se encontraba en cama y no sabía nada de lo que había sucedido…

Fue en ese momento en que pasé mayor tiempo con Sakura y brotaron con mayor fuerza esos sentimientos que desde el inicio yo había menospreciado, por más que me esforzaba por retenerlos no pude… hasta el extremo de considerar que me había enamorado de ella… - el muchacho se detuvo al ver los rostros de sorpresa de sus acompañantes, no estaba seguro si era correcto continuar hablando o mejor era que se fuera… por unos segundos se mantuvo en silencio esperando que alguno de los dos dijera algo pero el silencio siguió reinando por lo que optó por seguir…

Realmente fue una decisión muy complicada para mí, porque yo sabía lo que tú sentías por Shaoran y viceversa, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía controlar esos sentimientos que afloraban en mí… por eso traté de evitarte lo mayor posible… no quería incomodar a nadie con mis cosas y simplemente decidí que la resignación era mi único camino… - Cloud volvió a hacer una pausa mientras tomaba un poco de aire a la vez que trataba de juntar todo el coraje que podía para continuar… sus dos amigos solo lo miraban si decir nada… realmente ya no sabía que decir… era la primera vez en su vida que se encontraba en una situación como ésa.

Cuando nos enfrentamos a Sephiroth pensé que había aclarado esos sentimientos, pero no fue así… sin embargo cuando Butz me dijo que podía regresarnos… entonces me encontré en la situación de no verte más y fue ahí realmente cuando entendí lo que sentía… entendí el sentimiento que me unía a Sakura… Sakura, tú esencia, tu mirada era idéntica a la de una persona de Septerra que quise mucho pero que no pude salvar… - el muchacho de ojos celestes apretó sus manos en ese momento, al fin dejaría salir ese sentimiento de culpa que lo había agobiado por varios años…

Aeris era una chica especial… y cuando más lo pienso es muy parecida a ti Sakura, estaba dispuesta a dar su vida si con eso salvaba a sus seres queridos… y eso hizo, trató de detener la magia de Meteoro por si sola para evitar que nosotros salgamos heridos, al final conseguimos encontrarla pero antes que pudiéramos hacer algo, fue asesinada por Sephiroth… ese maldito la mató frente a mis ojos y yo no pude hacer nada… solo me quedé mirando cómo atravesaba su cuerpo con Masamune – la sombra de soldier tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo mientras apretaba con más fuerza sus manos… al contar lo que había sucedido en su pasado sentía como si lo hubiera vivido nuevamente… la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada para salvarla…

Inconscientemente pensé que Sakura era Aeris y que la vida me había dado una segunda oportunidad para hacer lo correcto… pero cuando supe que iba a regresar a Septerra entendí que eso era lo que sentía… eso no era amor, simplemente era la culpa que llevaba por dentro que me forzaba a sentirme así… lo comprendí perfectamente en ese momento… - el muchacho nuevamente hizo una pausa… ya no sabía que decir, ya había dicho todo lo que pensaba decir pero la pareja no había dicho nada hasta el momento…

Seguro se preguntaran, porque les he dicho todo esto… pues la verdad no hay ninguna en especial, solo quería ser sincero… sé que suena algo ilógico pero ya está hecho… ahora entendería si me piden que salga de aquí, es más no los culparía – dijo el muchacho caído del cielo al ver que ninguno de sus dos acompañantes decía algo al respecto… miró a ambos pero ninguno de los dos reaccionaba simplemente miraban al vacío…

Al ver que sus amigos simplemente permanecían en silencio… Cloud lo tomó como si le estuvieran diciendo que no tenían nada que decirle… ante esto, el muchacho hizo un ademán de despedida y se dio media vuelta, cuando se dispuso a abrir la puerta una voz le detuvo…

¡Espera Cloud! Aún no hemos terminado la conversación – expresó la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda tomando por sorpresa a su amigo que por unos segundos no reaccionó… simplemente permaneció parado cogiendo la perilla de la puerta, con lentitud dio media vuelta para ver a su amiga que se había parado y se acercaba lentamente hacía él…

A ciencia cierta no sabía que podía decirle… de reojo observó a su amigo y él se veía bastante serio… daba la impresión que las cosas no iban a terminar del todo bien… comenzó a pensar que tal vez no había sido una buena idea después de todo… pero por más raro que pareciera se sentía más aliviado…

Gracias por haber sido tan sincero con nosotros… lo que acabas de hacer es algo muy digno de admirar Cloud… esto solo confirma lo que siempre supe, eres una persona de nobles sentimientos, solo que no encontrabas la forma de expresarlos – indicó la muchacha japonesa que miró directamente a los ojos de su amigo que estaba hasta el momento perplejo, no se había esperado que ella le dijera algo así… pronto miró directamente los ojos verdes de la muchacha, los que eran tan parecidos a los de Aeris, pero esta vez no causaron la confusión de veces anteriores…

¿Lo dices en serio? – atinó a decir el portador de la Buster Sword que aún estaba algo aturdido por las palabras de su acompañante… tal vez solo le decía eso para hacerle sentir bien y en definitiva él no necesitaba eso…

Claro que sí Cloud, de no ser así no te lo dijera… en cierta forma me siento halagada que hayas sentido algo por mí pero me alegra que fuera solo una confusión… yo te aprecio como un buen amigo… - respondió la dueña del juez de las cartas Sakura que le sonrió al aludido que aún no se reincorporaba del todo, pronto su mirada se dirigió al prometido de su amiga y grata fue su sorpresa al ver que él le sonreía y asentía con la cabeza, en señal de que estaba acuerdo con lo que había dicho su novia…

Sin previo aviso, la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda se acercó al rostro de su amigo, más específicamente a su oído para susurrarle algo que solo necesitaba él escucharlo… ella también tenía que ser más sincera con él… esto era algo que se sentía en la obligación de decirlo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer para corresponder el acto de sinceridad que había ofrecido su amigo.

Ella te quiere de verdad… no dejes que pase más tiempo, el destino de ambos es estar juntos… así como Shaoran y yo, así que no dudes más y sean felices… - susurró la estudiante de arqueología dejando atónito al muchacho caído del cielo, por unos segundos el aludido no pudo reaccionar, pero cuando se dispuso a decir algo, la muchacha besó su mejilla para luego alejarse de él…

Todo había sido muy rápido para el gusto de Cloud, no había entendido del todo… ¿a quién se refería ella? Aunque la respuesta era bastante obvia él aún no podía asimilarlo… pues había una gran diferencia entre suponer y que te lo digan como un hecho… por unos segundos se quedó mirando a la pareja…

Gracias por todo, estoy seguro que nuestros caminos de una u otra forma se volverán a unir… no les diré adiós… un hasta pronto es suficiente – indicó el muchacho rubio cuando al fin reaccionó, después de todo el inglés había tenido razón… al fin sentía que se había sacado un enorme peso de encima… no sabía por qué pero sentía que finalmente podía vivir sin mirar atrás…

Con un ademán con su mano, el muchacho de ojos celestes se despidió de la pareja de novios para luego salir de la habitación mientras en su cabeza resonaban las palabras de su amiga… en definitiva había sido toda una suerte haber conocido a toda esa gente, sin duda los iba a extrañar…

-0-

En la tierra de Hong Kong las cosas no estaban del todo tranquilas… los miembros del comité de magos de oriente exigían con fiereza la presencia inmediata de su actual líder… ellos no concebían el motivo por el cual él permanecía tanto tiempo lejos cuando en ese momento las cosas estaban bastante complicadas…

Ye Lang Li se encontraba en su oficina dando vueltas… realmente no entendía que estaba sucediendo… hace poco se había comunicado con sus hijas, pues hace un buen tiempo que no sabía nada de ellas y de lo que estaba pasando en Japón… sin embargo en vez de tranquilizarla, la conversación telefónica que tuvo con su hija mayor de cierta forma le había dejado con cierto sabor de preocupación…

La matriarca de la familia Li no pudo resistir más la preocupación de no saber que sucedía con sus hijos en Japón, a pesar de la discusión que había tenido hace poco con los miembros del comité, no había podido mantener su preocupación alejada… ya había pasado algo más de un mes sin saber nada… la mujer tomó sin dudas el teléfono… comenzó a marcar el número telefónico de la residencia en dónde habitaban todos sus hijos…

En la residencia del descendiente de Clow Reed repentinamente comenzó a sonar el timbre del teléfono de la casa… a toda prisa el mayordomo de la familia Li salió de la cocina para dirigirse hacia la sala en dónde se encontraba el aparato de comunicación… sin demora el anciano levantó la bocina…

Residencia de la familia Li, ¿con quién desea hablar? – preguntó cortésmente el anciano Wei que en ese momento dirigía su mirada hacia un reloj que estaba colgado en la pared…

Buenas Wei… necesito hablar con Shaoran… - respondió la voz a través del auricular del teléfono, el mayordomo reconoció casi al instante a quién le pertenecía la voz que le hablaba, no pudo evitar sentir un sobresalto… no se esperaba para nada que ella llamara…

Señora Li, es un gusto escucharla… pero el joven no se encuentra - atinó a decir el anciano que no sabía que decir exactamente… sin darse cuenta se había puesto algo nervioso, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por la viuda…

Entonces pásame con Fan Len… - se apresuró a decir la señora Li pero ante su sorpresa no recibió respuesta por parte del mayordomo cosa que le sorprendió además sentía algo rara en la voz del mayordomo…

¿Sucede algo Wei? – preguntó la mujer de Hong Kong que se sorprendió un poco al percatarse que al aludido se le escuchaba algo nervioso, cómo si tratara de ocultar algo…

No sucede nada señora… solo que no esperaba su llamada… bueno ahora voy avisarle a la señora Fan Len que usted desea hablarle – indicó a toda prisa el mayordomo tratando recuperarse de la impresión… sin demora se fue a buscar a la hija mayor de su patrona…

A los pocos segundos apareció la mayor de todos los hermanos Li, la mujer llegaba hecha un manojo de nervios… aún no sabía que iba a decir o que excusa iba a inventar para todo lo sucedido… no se había esperado que su madre llamara… la mujer china tomó una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse… con lentitud tomó la bocina del teléfono y contestó la llamada…

Hola mamá, es un gran gusto escucharla… ¿cómo va todo por allá? – atinó a decir Fan Len que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir… realmente no sabía que iba a decirle…

Es un gusto escucharte hija… las cosas siguen aquí como siempre… pero lo que realmente me importa es saber que está sucediendo allá… hace más de un mes que no se han comunicado conmigo ¿Qué está pasando Fan Len? – preguntó casi de inmediato Ye Lang que era de las personas que no le gustaban dar tantos rodeos… siempre le gustaba ir directo al punto…

No sucede nada mamá… todo esta bien… tú sabes que estamos algo ocupadas con la preparación de Sakura y pues se nos pasó llamarte… - se apresuró a responder la hermana mayor del muchacho de ojos color miel que no sabía que decir… ella era consciente que su progenitora no era ninguna tonta y tendría que darle una explicación mucho más convincente…

La viuda de Hien Li se quedó en silencio por unos segundos… realmente no comprendía lo que le estaba pasando a su hija, podía sentir el mismo nerviosismo en su hija como el que había sentido en el mayordomo… en definitiva algo estaba sucediendo y estaban tratando de ocultárselo…

No sé a qué estás jugando Fan Len pero no estoy de humor para eso… quiero saber exactamente que está sucediendo… - dijo Ye Lang con un tono sumamente serio que hizo sobresaltar a su hija… la aludida conocía a la perfección ese tono de voz… su madre siempre lo usaba cuando estaba empezando a molestarse y en definitiva algo que nunca deberían hacer era molestar a la señora Li…

No sé porque lo dices mamá… todo está bien… - la mujer china se quedó en silencio… sabía perfectamente que su progenitora no le estaba creyendo en lo más mínimo… era consciente que ella estaba segura de que había pasado algo, el seguir negando solo empeoraría la situación… sin embargo no era una opción decirle a su madre de lo que había pasado realmente… de hacerlo en definitiva las cosas no terminarían bien…

Fan Len trató de pensar en los pocos segundos que tenía en algo que pudiera explicar el motivo por el cual no se habían comunicado con su madre… sabía bien que su progenitora era una especialista para sacar la verdad sin embargo no se había esperado que también lo consiguiera por medio telefónico… ante esto sus hermanas se habían acercado a ver que pasaba…

Las cuatro hermanas se encontraban sumamente nerviosas… la idea de que su madre tomara el primer vuelo que encontrara a Japón las comenzaba a aterrorizar… si ella descubría que su hijo estaba en el hospital, de seguro ellas no vivirían para contarlo… pronto el miedo se apoderó de todas ellas…

Bueno, tienes razón mamá… había preferido no decirte nada… pero ya que insistes en saber… - Fan Len hizo una pausa… tanto sus hermanas como su progenitora a través del auricular quedaron a la expectativa de escuchar lo que la mujer china iba a decir…

La verdad es que Shaoran ha tenido un problema con Sakura… - dijo finalmente la hermana mayor del muchacho de Hong Kong dejando boquiabiertas a sus hermanas que no esperaban que dijera algo así mientras que su madre se preocupó de sobremanera ante la repentina noticia que le había dado su hija mayor…

¿Qué quieres decir con eso Fan Len? ¿A qué problema te refieres? ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Ye Lang que no pudo contener su preocupación… no entendía bien lo que quería decir su hija… pronto la idea de que se había cancelado el compromiso comenzó a rondar su cabeza… en definitiva tenía que darse ese matrimonio… si era necesario ella misma iría a reconciliarlos… por otro lado sus otras hijas se miraban confundidas sin entender en que estaba pensando su hermana mayor…

Bueno realmente el problema no es Sakura, es Shaoran y el hermano de Sakura… - respondió la mujer china que dejó más confundidas a sus hermanas mientras que su progenitora entendía menos de lo que ella hablaba… realmente su hija estaba desquiciándola con esas repentinas pausas que hacía…

¿Qué tiene que ver el hermano de la maestra de las cartas en todo esto? Es mejor que me digas las cosa de una buena vez Fan Len que realmente me comienza alterar todo esto… - inquirió la progenitora de Shaoran que cada vez comprendía menos lo que estaba pasando…

Si disculpe mamá… no es mi intención molestarle con estas cosas, pero bueno ha habido problemas con el hermano de Sakura, la verdad es que él no se llevaba para nada bien con Shaoran y está que nos retrasa un poco lo del matrimonio… - respondió con tono de seriedad Fan Len que cualquiera que le escuchara creería que estaba muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo…

Pero no has hecho nada para solucionar ese problema Fan Len… tú sabes que es muy importante ese matrimonio… - la voz de la esposa de Hien Li se escuchaba bastante fastidiada… ella realmente se había esperado un problema realmente serio y no algo de esa índole…

Claro que sí mamá… no te preocupes por eso, entre todas tenemos ese asunto bien manejado, es por eso que no te hemos dicho nada… no queríamos fastidiarte con algo tan insignificante… - dijo rápidamente la hermana mayor de las hermanas Li que se sentía algo más tranquila al ver que aparentemente tenía la situación bajo control…

Ye Lang dejó volar por unos segundos su imaginación… ella conocía perfectamente a su hija mayor… sabía que no era de las personas que se pusieran nerviosas por cosas tan simples como esas… hasta el momento no podía creer que eso fuera el motivo por el cual no se había comunicado con ella… en definitiva debería haber algo más y que estaban tratando de ocultarle…

Ya veo… solo eso ha sucedido ¿verdad Fan Len? No hay nada más que deba saber ¿verdad? – preguntó la señora de Li dejando atónita a su hija que ya se había imaginado que tenía todo controlado… cómo era de esperarse, su madre no era alguien a quién podían engañar fácilmente…

Claro mamá… todo está controlado aquí, no hay nada de que preocuparse – atinó a responder Fan Len que comenzó a sudar frío… sabía a la perfección que en ese momento no podía darse el lujo de titubear, de lo contrario su madre descubriría que le estaba ocultando algo…

Bueno, de ser así entonces no habrá ningún problema en que viaje a Japón para ver cómo van las cosas por allá – expresó con suma tranquilidad Ye Lang dejando helada a su hija mayor que no pudo reaccionar por unos segundos… lo que más había temido estaba a punto de hacerse realidad… ¿ahora que podía hacer? ¿qué debería decirle a su madre? Las cosas se complicaban de sobremanera…

¿Venir?... no… creo… que sea necesario… ya te dije… que todo está… bien… - dijo entre balbuceos la mujer china que no sabía que decir mientras que el resto de sus hermanas comenzaban a sudar frío mientras revoloteaban por toda la habitación… la idea de que su madre viniera era fatal… las mataría al descubrir que su hermano estaba hospitalizado…

La viuda de Li sonrió al ver el nerviosismo de su hija, era una de las pocas veces que la escuchaba balbucear a su siempre segura hija mayor… de seguro había sucedido algo que sus alocadas hijas habían ocasionado, pero de seguro ellas podrían solucionarlo por si mismas pues de ser algo de preocupación en definitiva le habrían dicho… sus hijas podían ser muchas cosas pero jamás le ocultarían algo de cuidado… realmente lo había olvidado… dejó que su instinto materno se antepusiera a la razón…

¿Cómo le va a la maestra de las cartas en su preparación? – preguntó repentinamente la madre de Shaoran cambiando completamente el tema de conversación, lo que confundió a su hija que trató de reponerse lo más rápido posible para poder responderle algo coherente…

Pues mamá, ella lo hace muy bien… cada día que pasa me siento más convencida que ella es la mujer ideal para Shaoran – respondió la mujer china que no sabía realmente que esperar… aún quería seguir insistiendo en decirle a su madre que no viniera pero tenía que hacerlo con cuidado para evitar levantar sospechas…

Es bueno saberlo hija… - atinó a decir Ye Lang que hizo una pausa… pronto su imaginación le dejó ver a su hijo vestido de etiqueta en el altar… esa imagen le robó una sonrisa de felicidad…

No sé que haya pasado por allá Fan Len pero confiaré en que es algo que pueden manejar ustedes… cuando llegue Shaoran dile que me llame que quiero hablar con él… salúdame a tus otras hermanas – agregó la señora Li para luego cortar la comunicación dejando sumamente confundida a su hija que no podía imaginarse que haría a partir de ahora su madre… por unos segundos se quedó con la bocina mientras escuchaba el ulular de la comunicación finalizada…

Las hermanas Li miraron por unos segundos a su hermana mayor que no reaccionaba, simplemente permanecía aferrada a la bocina del teléfono… no estaban seguras que había dicho su madre pero en definitiva era algo que había dejado en shock a Fan Len que seguía sin decir nada…

¿Fan Len? ¿está todo bien? – preguntó She Fa un poco asustada en escuchar la respuesta de su hermana mayor… en definitiva el peor de todos los casos era la venida de su madre a Japón… ya podía imaginarse el reproche de ella debido a la condición de su hermano menor…

Eso creo… - atinó a responder la primogénita de Ye Lang que colgaba el teléfono pero permanecía con la mirada perdida… sus hermanas la miraban cada vez más confundida sin entender lo que le pasaba…

¿Qué quieres decir con eso Fan Len? No nos dejes en ascuas… dinos de una buena vez lo que te dijo nuestra madre… - protestó Fei Mei que estaba cansada de todo ese aire de misterio, era mejor que les dijera lo que había dicho su progenitora para estar preparadas a lo que se viniera… sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna.

Por unos segundos la habitación quedó sumida en un profundo silencio, Fan Len no reaccionaba del todo… pronto la desesperación invadió cada uno de los cuerpos de sus hermanas que comenzaban a enloquecer con el silencio de su hermana mayor… ante la sorpresa de ellas, la menor de todas se acercó a Fan Len y la tomó por los hombros…

Reacciona de una buena vez Fan Len… - exclamó la menor de todas las hermanas Li que comenzó a zarandear a la aludida ante la perplejidad del resto de sus hermanas que no se esperaban esa repentina reacción… era un hecho que Fuu Tie era toda una caja de sorpresas…

Fan Len reaccionó de golpe… su mente se había sumergido en tantas posibles explicaciones acerca de las últimas palabras de su madre que no se había dado cuenta que había dejado volar su imaginación al punto de quedar absorta en sus pensamientos hasta alejarse por completo de la realidad…

Ya basta Fuu Tie… - atinó a decir la hermana mayor del jefe del clan Li que tomó los brazos de su hermana menor para evitar que siguiera zarandeándola, casi de inmediato la aludida sacó sus brazos de los hombros de Fan Len, después de todo había conseguido hacer reaccionar a su hermana.

¿Ahora si nos vas a decir que te dijo mamá? – preguntó She Fa clavándole la mirada a su hermana que simplemente respondió a su pregunta asintiendo con la cabeza, Fuu Tie se alejó de su hermana mayor para colocarse junto al resto de sus hermanas…

Pues mi mamá llamó preguntando por qué no nos habíamos comunicado con ella… en seguida asumió que algo estaba pasando acá… así cómo escucharon le dije que había habido un problema con Shaoran y el hermano de Sakura… - Fan Len hizo una pausa para continuar hablando pero fue interrumpida.

¿De dónde se te vino esa idea? – preguntó Fei Mei que sonreía al ver la ocurrencia de su hermana mayor… realmente ella siempre encontraba la forma de arreglar las cosas por más difíciles que se vieran… en realidad era una persona con mucha habilidad…

No es ninguna idea inventada por mí… parece que ninguna de ustedes se han dado cuenta que en verdad ellos no se llevan muy bien… - se apresuró a contestar Fan Len dejando atónitas a sus hermanas que no se imaginaban algo así… ellas habían visto todo bien entre ellos… ¿de dónde ella había sacado esa teoría?

Entiendo sus caras, pero aunque parece que todo va bien entre ellos, puedo sentir un clima de hostilidad entre ambos… no sé por qué pero parece que a pesar de no caerse bien, por lo menos hacen el intento de llevar la fiesta en paz – agregó la hermana mayor de todas las hermanas Li mientras observaba los rostros confundidos de sus hermanas…

Sin embargo esa explicación no fue suficiente para convencer a mamá, y como les dije antes había decidido venirse Japón… - al escuchar eso todas las hermanas se alteraron… realmente pensaban que su madre no vendría, querían creer que había sido un malentendido… la idea de morir jóvenes comenzaba a rondar su mente…

En verdad traté de disuadirla pero ya saben cómo es ella… cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido, me cambio de tema preguntándome acerca de la preparación de Sakura… para que finalmente me dijera que confiaba en nosotras en solucionar el problema que hubiera acá… realmente no sé que pensar – concluyó Fan Len mientras dejaba a sus hermanas más confundidas que al inicio… ellas conocían a su madre y sabían que era de las personas más rectas que conocían… normalmente no se hubiera quedado tranquila hasta saber de que se trataba…

Entonces ¿eso quiere decir que no vendrá? – atinó a preguntar Fuu Tie dejando pensativas a todas sus hermanas… ninguna de ellas a ciencia cierta sabía que iba a hacer su madre… pero estaban seguras que si venían tendrían problemas pues ella era capaz de percibir la magia en cualquier lugar incluso lograba discernir de unas heridas normales de unas heridas causadas por magia…

No lo sé pero tenemos que ir a ver a Shaoran… mi mamá quiere hablar con él, tal vez él pueda sacarle algo – se apresuró a decir la mujer china mientras que el resto de sus hermanas asentían con la cabeza y salían a toda prisa de la habitación mientras que en sus cabezas quedaba la duda de lo que haría su madre…

Ye Lang seguía recordando… la conversación con su hijo menor no fue muy relevante… simplemente confirmó que todo estaba bien y aunque por un segundo tuvo las ganas de preguntarle por su relación con su futuro cuñado se abstuvo de hacerlo, la mujer china ya no deseaba inmiscuirse en la vida de su hijo… sin embargo si eso peligraba el eminente matrimonio tendría que entrometerse aunque él se molestara…

Los pensamientos de Ye Lang Li fueron interrumpidos por un repentino golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación en dónde se encontraba… sin demora preguntó quién era y detrás la puerta se escuchó la voz de alguien conocido para ella así que le dio permiso para entrar… sin demora la puerta se abrió y dejó ver al visitante…

¿Qué sucede Zagato? – preguntó sin demora la señora Li mirando al recién llegado que de inmediato hizo una reverencia como muestra de respeto a la progenitora del jefe del clan Li.

Disculpe que la moleste señora… pero hay algo importante que debo comunicarle – respondió el hombre de cabellera oscura que se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo con la mirada clavada en el piso.

Está bien Zagato, ya te he dicho que no tienes que hacer eso… - indicó Ye Lang mientras que con un ademán de la mano le indicaba a su subordinado que se pusiera de pie, cosa que el aludido hizo sin demora pero de manera lenta… tomándose su tiempo…

Lo recuerdo señora, pero no me parece correcto… - atinó a decir Zagato que tenía su mirada esquiva como si tratara de esconder algo, por dentro sabía que lo que iba a decir iba a cambiar las cosas…

Bueno… entonces ¿qué tienes que decirme? – preguntó nuevamente la viuda de Hien Li que miró con cierta atención a su acompañante… por alguna razón tenía la sensación de que ocultaba algo… no entendía por qué… era la primera vez que él le transmitía esa sensación…

Realmente no es algo que me gustaría decirle… pero pienso que estoy en el deber de decírselo – dijo el hombre de ojos negros que hizo una pausa… estaba seguro que todo esta noticia era como una terrible granada… solo bastaba que él lo dijera para liberar el gatillo y dejará escapar toda esa destrucción…

Dilo de una vez Zagato… sea lo que sea dilo… - exclamó algo alterada Ye Lang Li que no comprendía porque tanto rodeo de su asistente… ella sabía que él conocía a la perfección que ella detestaba dar tanto vueltas a algo… le daba la impresión que lo estuviera haciendo propósito…

Discúlpeme señora no es mi intención molestarla… solo pretendía que estuviera preparada para recibir la información que le he traído… - nuevamente Zagato se tomó unos segundos dejando en suspenso a la actual líder del comité que miró con poco agrado la pausa de su subordinado…

Como usted sabe ya llegaron los candidatos de las distintas partes del mundo para recibir el entrenamiento mágico en Hong Kong, pero esto no le ha caído para nada bien al resto de miembros del comité… - la señora Li no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al escuchar a su asistente… ya se imaginaba que esos viejos no mostrarían cooperación en todo ese asunto…

Y como usted los conoce… no son de los que se quedan sin hacer nada… he averiguado por una buena fuente que han estado reuniéndose a sus espaldas… no sé dónde exactamente pero en poco tiempo daré con el lugar… el punto es que están pensando en derrocarla del liderazgo y declarar a toda su familia como traidores al mundo mágico… - esta vez el hombre de ojos oscuros pudo observar el rostro de incredulidad de su acompañante… podía observar como ella vacilaba ante la noticia que le había dado…

Esos viejos… no puede ser… ¿estás seguro de lo que has dicho? – preguntó la viuda de Hien Li que trataba de mantenerse tranquila… lo que le había dicho su asistente era sumamente preocupante… quizás sería el momento más oscuro en toda la historia del clan Li…

Como le dije señora… esto lo he obtenido de una excelente fuente, digna de confiar… usted no sabe cuánto daría porque no fuera así… - Zagato no pudo decir más y simplemente bajó la mirada… se podía imaginar cómo se sentía ella… probablemente no existían palabras que pudieran tranquilizarla en un momento como ése…

No tenemos mucho tiempo Zagato… si así quieren jugar esos viejos… entonces yo también me pondré dura… se arrepentirán de todo esto… te lo juro… - indicó la mujer de Hong Kong que aunque por fuera parecía muy segura, en realidad Ye Lang estaba tan preocupada que no sabía a ciencia cierta que tenía que hacer en una situación como ésa…

¿Qué haremos señora? – preguntó el hombre de cabellos oscuros mirando a la mujer que no podía ocultar del todo su preocupación… tenía que actuar rápido y pensar aún más rápido… si les daba tiempo a esos viejos, sería el fin de su familia… tenía que ser más inteligente que ellos…

Para empezar Zagato debemos reunir a todas las personas que sean leales al actual comité y a la familia Li… debemos asegurarnos de tener la mayor cantidad de aliados si llegara el momento de algún tipo de confrontación… - indicó Ye Lang Li que miró el rostro tranquilo de su asistente… no entendía cómo él podía permanecer tan tranquilo ante lo que iba a suceder…

Entiendo señora… no se preocupe por eso… me haré cargo de todo eso… no dude de mi capacidad de persuasión… - se apresuró a decir Zagato mientras hacía un ademán para salir de la habitación en que se encontraban, sin demora se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta…

Gracias Zagato… no sé que haría sin ti… - atinó a decir la viuda de Hien Li que sentía un gran alivio al saber que tenía a su lado a alguien tan fiel como su asistente… gracias a él ahora podría anticiparse a la traición de los miembros del comité, de ahora en adelante todo dependería de las decisiones que ella tomara…

No hay nada que agradecer señora… yo vivo para servir a los designios de Lord Reed… - atinó a decir el hombre de ojos negros que se dio media vuelta para contestar a la mujer china, sin más volvió a girar para dirigirse hacia la salida de la habitación…

"Podía haber esperado su negatividad o que no me apoyaran pero que hicieran esto… jamás pensé que esos viejos fueran tan cobardes…" – se dijo para si Ye Lang que aún no podía creer lo que ellos pensaban hacer… podía esperar cualquier cosa de ellos pero inmiscuir a toda su familia en eso… desde su punto de su vista era una bajeza…

"Dame la sabiduría que necesito para sacar a toda la familia bien librada de todo esto, te lo pido por favor querido Hien" – suplicó la progenitora de Shaoran mientras miraba el cielo por la ventana que estaba cerca de ella mientras su mente viajaba al pasado recordando los tiempos en que su esposo estaba vivo…

Indiferente a todo eso, el hombre de oscuro cabello cerró la puerta dejando sola en la habitación a Ye Lang… pero entre la oscuridad del pasillo se pudo ver como Zagato dejaba escapar una gran sonrisa…

-0-

Poco a poco el sol comenzaba a ocultarse… pronto el manto de la noche cubriría todo el cielo con una infinidad de estrellas… el astro rey lentamente comenzaba a perderse por el oeste sin embargo esto era indiferente a un pequeño grupo de personas que caminaban a paso lento…

Dos jóvenes acompañados de una hermosa muchacha caminaban por la calles de Tomoeda… en ese momento el cielo tenía un característico color naranja que indicaba que en cualquier momento el sol se ocultaría para dejar pasar a la noche… pero ellos caminaban sin ningún apuro.

Sus pasos eran sumamente lentos, ellos sabían que lo más probable sería que no volverían a pisar ese suelo por mucho tiempo… así que querían disfrutar lo más que se pudiera el tiempo en ese lugar… lugar que les traía muy buenos recuerdos aunque también algunos desagradables… sin embargo ellos seguían convencidos que a pesar de todo lo sucedido había sido una tremenda suerte el haber llegado ahí…

El muchacho de ojos celestes caminaba junto a su amiga de infancia y a su otro costado con el muchacho de gabardina… desde que habían abandonado el hospital de Tomoeda todo el grupo había permanecido en silencio, simplemente caminaban… sus mentes estaban concentradas en otras cosas por lo que no había tiempo para hablar, pronto en la mente de Cloud vinieron recuerdos de ese día…

Los dos muchachos de Septerra esperaban a fuera del hospital… de cierta manera se sentía un ambiente algo complicado debido a que los dos permanecían en silencio, ninguno de los dos tenía mucho interés en conocer al otro… después de todo Butz seguía siendo el hermano de Sephiroth y para Cloud eso era una gran impedimento para que él pudiera relacionarse con el muchacho de gabardina… después de todo nada le garantizaba que él no enloqueciera como su hermano menor y ya no quería confiar en alguien para que luego lo traicionara…

Los minutos comenzaban a pasar y la situación se volvía más incómoda… ambos lo sabían… el muchacho rubio comenzaba a desesperarse, no se había imaginado que su amiga de infancia demoraría tanto en despedirse… de haberlo sabido la hubiera acompañado… pero ahora ya era tarde… si iba por ella sería una terrible muestra de desplante para su acompañante y no sería correcto pues al final gracias a Butz, él podría regresar a Septerra.

El muchacho de gabardina trataba de no mostrar mucho interés en la actual situación que se encontraba… se esforzaba por mantener su mente en otras cosas pero no podía… la imagen de Meiling venía a cada instante a su cerebro y eso le aturdía… realmente no quería hacerlo sin embargo sabía que era lo correcto…

De manera imprevista la mirada de Butz se cruzó con la de Cloud… ambos muchachos se sobresaltaron de cierta manera y dirigieron sus miradas en direcciones contrarias a toda prisa y fue en ese momento que el muchacho de ojos castaño se dio cuenta que ambos se estaban comportando como unos niños… entendía porque su acompañante era algo reacio con él pero no había razón de ese comportamiento pues él era completamente distinto a su hermano… fue ahí que Butz se dio cuenta que quizás hablando un poco podría sacarse a Meiling de la cabeza…

Hey Cloud… - atinó a decir el hermano mayor de Sephiroth que dirigió su mirada a su acompañante que estaba algo sorprendido de que Butz le hablara… realmente no se imaginaba de lo que podían hablar pues lo único que los hubiera podido relacionar era Sephiroth…

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó secamente la sombra de Soldier que seguía con la mirada hacia otro lado, no tenía intención de confraternizar con esa persona… aunque les había dicho al resto que no había de que preocuparse, en el fondo él no estaba del todo convencido de que fuera alguien de confiar…

Aún me sigues viendo como el hermano de Sephiroth… ¿verdad? – preguntó repentinamente Butz que dejó atónito al portador de la Buster Sword… no se había esperado que él le dijera algo así… por un segundo tuvo el impulso de responderle que no tenía nada que hablar con él pero al final trató de hacerse el desentendido…

Ah… no sé de que me hablas… - atinó a responder el muchacho caído del cielo que trataba de mostrarse sereno… pronto volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia otro lado, no tenía intención de hablar de eso y menos con él… el muchacho comenzaba a desesperarse al ver que su amiga no regresaba.

Piensas que soy como él ¿no? – volvió a preguntar el muchacho de gabardina que en ese momento parecía abstraído de la realidad… ante esto Cloud no supo que contestar… por unos segundos ambos quedaron en silencio… el muchacho rubio realmente no entendía lo que su acompañante buscaba con todo eso… en realidad Butz era bastante complicado…

No sé de dónde sacas esas ideas… nunca he insinuado algo así y mucho menos lo he dicho – dijo finalmente la sombra de Soldier que aún no se recuperaba del todo de la impresión… por alguna razón podía sentir una terrible soledad en las palabras de su acompañante…

Tu boca dice una cosa pero tu corazón siente otra… supongo que es normal… al final soy un monstruo como mi hermano – indicó con un tono melancólico el muchacho de ojos castaños que dirigió su mirada al cielo, cada vez se convencía más acerca de eso… tal vez llegado un momento él terminaría enloqueciendo como su hermano lo que lo convertía en un constante peligro para toda creación…

El muchacho rubio no supo que decir… realmente no entendía lo que Butz buscaba… por un instante sintió una inmensa rabia, en definitiva él no era nadie para decirle lo que sentía o no… pero pronto pudo observar la figura solitaria y nostálgica de Butz y por un segundo le recordó a él…

Eso es lo que supuestamente digo yo o es lo que te dices a ti mismo… - respondió el muchacho caído del cielo después de unos segundos de silencio… la respuesta de Cloud dejó sorprendido a su acompañante, no se había esperado una respuesta como ésa… pero sabía a la perfección que él le había dicho la verdad… él se sentía un monstruo…

El portador de la Buster Sword observó como el muchacho de gabardina se hundía en sus pensamientos… sabía bien que su conversación había terminado ahí pero repentinamente tuvo el impulso de no dejarla ahí… por alguna razón tenía el deseo de hablar con él así que simplemente se soltó…

Yo admiraba a Sephiroth… cuando lo veía a él siempre me decía que esperaba ser algún día aunque sea la décima parte de lo que él era… todos los días me esforzaba por ser mejor… puse todo mi esfuerzo en volverme fuerte… fue ahí cuando conocí a Zack… él también admiraba a Sephiroth aunque nunca me lo dijo, pero no era necesario… yo lo sabía… pero Sephiroth tuvo que enloquecer y por poco casi nos mata a los dos… - el muchacho de ojos celeste hizo una pausa… su acompañante le miraba con sorpresa… sin embargo le escuchaba con suma atención…

Aprovechándose de nuestro estado, nos capturaron y comenzaron a experimentar con nosotros… querían volvernos como Sephiroth… sin embargo gracias a Zack escapamos de ese lugar pero él por defenderme… dio su vida para que yo pudiera continuar… - nuevamente Cloud hizo una pausa, en ese momento apretó con fuerza sus puños… poco a poco todo el dolor que había sentido en el pasado comenzaba a regresarle…

Si tan solo Sephiroth no hubiera cambiado… Zack estaría vivo… mis amigos, mi familia, la familia de Tifa… todos ellos estuvieran vivos… también Aeris… ella no habría tenido que sacrificar su vida para salvarnos… Sephiroth la mató delante de mis ojos y no pude hacer nada para ayudarle… - el muchacho de gabardina escuchaba con sorpresa lo que le contaba su acompañante… ahora entendía porque él guardaba tanto rencor a su hermano menor… le había arrebatado tantas cosas en su vida… ahora entendía porque no podía aceptarle, le recordaba a su peor enemigo…

Pensar que tú y él son hermanos… que tienen la misma esencia… nada me garantiza que no enloquezcas como él y me lo arrebaten todo nuevamente – dijo finalmente la sombra de Soldier que bajó la mirada en ese momento, no entendía bien porque había dicho esas cosas, pero era lo que sentía estando sentado al lado de esa persona…

Es cierto… científicamente nosotros fuimos iguales… desde que peleé en contra de mi hermano me he estado diciendo lo mismo… - la voz del muchacho de ojos castaño se sentía apagada, triste… en el fondo esperaba escuchar algo más alentador pero sabía que esa era su triste realidad… lo que le dijo Cloud confirmaba que la decisión que había tomado era la correcta.

Aunque le dije al resto que no había problemas en confiar en ti… por dentro no podía confiar… estaba convencido de eso… pero ahora… - el muchacho rubio hizo una pausa mientras bajaba la mirada, sin darse cuenta había contado mucho de sus cosas personales…

El muchacho de gabardina estaba aturdido… no estaba muy seguro si había escuchado bien… aun resonaba en su cabeza lo último que dijo su acompañante… "pero ahora", qué significaba eso… pronto el cuerpo de Butz sintió una extraña sensación de paz y de esperanza que no podía explicar…

Ahora creo que he estado equivocado… - cada palabra que pronunció el muchacho caído del cielo resonó como eco en el cerebro del muchacho de ojos castaños… no podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado… ¿él hablaba en serio? O solo lo decía por compromiso…

Butz se dispuso a preguntarle a su acompañante si lo decía de corazón pero en ese instante ambos sintieron la presencia de Tifa que abandonaba el hospital… a toda prisa la muchacha de Septerra se acercó a los dos muchachos que se habían quedado en completo silencio…

Disculpen la demora… me fue difícil despedirme de todas las chicas… aunque me dijeron unas cosas que no comprendí del todo… - expresó algo agitada Tifa que había salido del hospital casi corriendo pues era consciente que ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que había entrado.

Descuida… - indicó el muchacho de gabardina que trató de mostrarse sereno… sin embargo le intrigaba de sobremanera lo que le había dicho el muchacho de ojos celestes… en verdad deseaba saber lo que pensaba, pero con la inesperada llegada de la muchacha se había echado todo a perder…

Bueno… entonces ya es momento de partir… - atinó a decir la sombra de Soldier que tenía la mirada esquiva… tal vez lo mejor sería que las cosas quedaran así… después de todo ya no tenía sentido hablar de algo que solo traía malos recuerdos…

Esperen… sé que es mucho pedir pero me gustaría pasear un rato… quizás ya no regresemos y me gustaría recordar este hermoso lugar… - indicó la muchacha de Septerra que miró suplicante a sus dos acompañantes que se encontraban algo distraídos… realmente ellos no habían considerado la posibilidad de no volver a regresar…

Ahora que lo dices Tifa, es un hermoso lugar… sería una lástima no contemplarlo aunque sea una vez más, pero depende de Butz… - atinó a decir el portador de la Buster Sword que miró a su alrededor y contempló el hermoso paisaje en el que se encontraba… tan diferente a Septerra que después del holocausto ocasionado por Sephiroth se encontraba bastante maltrecho…

Por mí está bien… no hay ningún apuro… Septerra no se va a mover… - respondió finalmente el hermano mayor del soldier perfecto que entendía a la perfección como se sentía los dos jóvenes… había sido una gran suerte haber podido salvar a tan hermoso planeta…

Sin más, los tres jóvenes se dispusieron a caminar sin ningún rumbo en especial… solo querían caminar mientras contemplaban la belleza del planeta que los había acogido por un breve tiempo pero del cuál tenían gratos recuerdos y en dónde habían conocido gente extraordinaria…

El muchacho rubio sonrió… sin darse cuenta habían caminado horas tras hora… y ya estaba cerca la noche, era momento de regresar… al fin volvería a ver a los huérfanos que esperaban de él… y a lo mejor seguiría el consejo de la maestra de las cartas, quizás ya era momento de ser feliz…

Tifa permanecía en silencio, desde hace un rato había clavado su mirada en el suelo… pronto regresaría a Septerra, a lo mejor sus amigos ya se habrían cansado de buscarlos… a lo mejor ya los habían considerados muertos… le alegraba regresar pero pronto tuvo la sensación de que las cosas serían igual como antes y la verdad era que no quería eso… la indiferencia y hasta cierto punto frialdad de Cloud le hacía daño… quizás antes no tanto pero con todo lo que habían vivido recientemente sentía que los lazos que los unían se habían hecho más fuertes y la idea de regresar para que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes le hacía sentir de cierta forma vacía…

La muchacha dirigió su mirada al cielo… poco a poco todo oscurecía, no podía evitar dejar de sentir una tremenda nostalgia que le embargaba el corazón, pronto su mundo quedó reducido a la idea de que Cloud jamás podría olvidar a Aeris… quizás sería bueno decirle al muchacho de cabellos rubios que Aeris había sido novia de su mejor amigo y que ahora estaban de nuevo juntos en el más allá… pero sabía que eso no iba a cambiar las cosas…

La muchacha dejó escapar un suspiro, realmente comenzaba a perder las esperanzas… durante la pelea con el portador de Masamune, tuvo la sensación que el mismo sentimiento los unía pero después de ese terrible día… él jamás volvió a insinuar nada, es más parecía incómodo cuando le iba a visitar, a esas alturas ella ya no sabía que pensar, tal vez lo de ellos jamás sería…

El pensar que ellos no estarían juntos le hizo sentir un tremenda presión en el corazón… la muchacha tenía clavada su mirada en el suelo… sabía que ella no sería capaz de verle sin sufrir, tal vez sería una buena idea tomarse un largo viaje cuando llegaran a Septerra, a lo mejor viendo gente nueva, las cosas mejorarían…

Pronto a la mente de la muchacha vinieron recuerdos de la conversación que había tenido hace poco en el hospital… sus amigas le habían dicho algo que le había confundido de sobre manera…

… y así fue – concluyó la muchacha de Septerra que no podía ocultar la emoción que la embargaba el hecho de regresar a su planeta en dónde seguro sus amigos los esperaban, aunque a lo mejor ya muchos de ellos hubieran perdido las esperanzas de volverlos a ver.

Ya veo… sin duda solo alguien como él puede ser capaz de algo así, es sorprendente – atinó a decir la muchacha de armoniosa voz que se encontraba bastante sorprendida de escuchar una de las hazañas del muchacho de ojos celeste, realmente era un tipo capaz de lograr cosas que a simple vista parecían imposibles…

Si que lo es, sino fuera por él no habría sobrevivido al gas venenoso – indicó la muchacha de larga cabellera negra que sonrió al recordar cómo gracias a la intervención de su amigo de infancia había conseguido escapar de la cámara de gas cuando fue hecha prisionera por Shinra.

Es curioso cómo sin darnos cuenta hemos terminado hablando de Cloud… hasta el punto de que Tifa se puso a contarnos sus anécdotas con él – indicó con cierto tono de malicia la muchacha china que hizo que la aludida se pusiera algo nerviosa, pronto el resto de chicas sonrieron al ver cómo su amiga se había puesto tan nerviosa con el repentino comentario…

No sé a que viene eso… Meiling, yo sólo lo comenté porque es algo que siempre le agradeceré como muchas otras cosas más… además ustedes preguntaron - trató de excusarse Tifa que sin darse cuenta había caído en el juego de la muchacha de Hong Kong que sonreía maliciosamente.

Es cierto Tifa, pero nadie mejor que tú para contarlo… dudo que exista otra persona que lo cuente con tanta pasión – indicó la muchacha china que imprimió en su voz un tono algo sarcástico que esta vez hizo que la aludida se sonrojara… en realidad su amiga era experta poniendo en apuros a las personas…

Ya Meiling… deja de atormentar de esa forma a Tifa… recordemos que esta es su despedida… aunque sea algo corta, tratemos que sea una inolvidable – se apresuró a decir la antigua card captor para sacar a su amiga del aprieto en que le había llevado la prima de su prometido, la muchacha de ojos verdes estaba buscando el mejor momento de decirle lo que sabía… era lo menos que podía hacer para corresponder la sinceridad de Cloud…

Es cierto… ¿en verdad no habrá ningún problema que demores un poco Tifa? – preguntó la muchacha de ojos azulados que miró a su amiga que ya estaba más tranquila después de la intervención de Sakura, no sabía por qué pero tenía el presentimiento que su prima sabía algo que ellas desconocían…

No lo creo, estoy seguro que a Cloud y a Butz no les molestará esperar un poco – respondió la muchacha de Septerra que en ese momento tomaba un sorbo de té de su taza, las cuatro muchachas se encontraban en la cafetería del hospital… Tifa había ido a despedirse pero entre todas decidieron que sería bueno tomar algo en la cafetería mientras conversaban… sin embargo la conversación se había tomado más tiempo de lo imaginado…

Tifa sin darse cuenta había mencionado el nombre del hermano mayor de Sephiroth, al escucharla, Meiling no pudo evitar tener un sobresalto… todas las presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia la muchacha china que por unos segundos se quedó completamente inmóvil, sin atinar a decir nada…

Yo, la verdad… - Tifa no sabía que decir exactamente, era consciente de la estrecha relación que había entre su amiga y el muchacho de gabardina, también sabía que ellos no se habían visto hace varios días y que no habían quedado en buenos términos… pues Butz había desaparecido sin decir nada.

No te preocupes Tifa, no tienes nada de que disculparte… todo está bien – se apresuró a decir la muchacha de ojos castaños que trató de mostrarse bastante tranquila aunque por dentro era poseída por un remolino de emociones, por un lado tenía el deseo de salir corriendo de ese lugar e ir hacia donde él se encontraba y por otro lado deseaba no sentir nada al respecto, quería sentir indiferencia al hecho de que él estaba tan cerca…

El grupo de muchachas quedaron en silencio… realmente todas eran consciente de cómo debía estar sintiéndose su amiga china… sin embargo todas ellas sabían que no podían hacer nada al respecto, al fin y al cabo era una decisión que solo le concernía a ellos… Butz ya había decidido alejarse de Meiling mientras que Meiling había decidido ya no luchar por Butz, si él quería alejarse, ella no haría nada para seguirle…

¡Qué sucede chicas! No olviden que ésta es la despedida de Tifa… no estamos seguras de si la veremos de nuevo así que no podemos arruinar este momento por cosas como ésa – dijo después de un rato la muchacha venida de Hong Kong que le sonrió a sus tres amigas tratando de mostrar que la noticia no le había afectado en lo más mínimo…

Mei tiene razón, hay algo que nos gustaría darte Tifa – indicó Tomoyo que sin demora sacó algo de su bolso, era un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo dulcemente decorado con un hermoso lazo rojo, con rapidez la muchacha se lo entregó en las manos a su amiga, la aludida miró sorprendida a la muchacha de armoniosa voz que simplemente sonrió mientras que sus otras amigas le animaban a que abriera el regalo que tenía en sus manos.

Con sumo cuidado, Tifa comenzó a abrir el regalo… al poco tiempo se pudo ver de lo que se trataba… era un finísimo marco de caoba, hermosamente decorado con alto relieve, en un extremo con la figura de la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados y en el otro con la figura de la pantera negra con alas de mariposa, al centro del marco protegía por medio de un delicado cristal una fotografía… la muchacha de Septerra observó con suma sorpresa lo que la fotografía mostraba…

¿Pero cómo…? ¿Cómo es eso posible…? – preguntó sumamente atónita la muchacha de larga cabellera negra que no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo… en su vida había visto algo así… estaba segura que no existía ninguna magia que lograra retratar algo de esa manera…

Bueno fue hace poco, la puse en automático… espero que sea un lindo recuerdo para ti… lo tomé con una de las cámaras más potentes que hay en la actualidad – indicó la muchacha de larga cabellera azabache que sonrió acompañada del resto de sus amigas pero ante su sorpresa pronto comenzaron a caer lágrimas de los ojos de su amiga…

¿Estás bien Tifa? – preguntó sumamente preocupada la estudiante de arqueología que se acercó a su amiga… realmente no sabía que le había pasado, sin pensarlo la abrazó para consolarla.

Estoy bien chicas… solo… no me esperaba esto, realmente gracias… gracias por todo, en verdad las voy a extrañar… a todas… - indicó entre sollozos la muchacha de Septerra que ya no podía contener las lágrimas que salieron a borbotones, sin demora sus amigas la abrazaron, ellas también la iban a extrañar pues habían pasado tantas cosas…

Nosotras también Tifa… - atinó a decir la antigua card captor que abrazó a su amiga… por unos segundos estuvieran todas abrazadas, luego retomaron sus respectivos asientos… ya había llegado el momento de despedirse…

Bueno creo que ya es hora que me vaya… - atinó a decir la muchacha de larga cabellera negra que se secó los ojos mientras esbozaba en su rostro una sonrisa… estaba tan agradecida con ellas… todas asintieron y pronto las cuatro se levantaron de la mesa y comenzaron a caminar… pero de pronto Sakura se detuvo en seco…

Eres una excelente persona Tifa, estoy segura que él se dará cuenta muy pronto, tú siempre has estado a su lado pero ha tenido una enorme venda en los ojos, pero te aseguró que ya se le cayó y recién puede ver lo que ha dejado pasar por tanto tiempo – indicó la maestra de las cartas que tomó por sorpresa a su amiga que no se esperaba eso, al igual que el resto de muchachas que no sabían por qué ella había dicho eso…

¿Qué quieres decir con eso Sakura? – preguntó confundida la mejor amiga de Cloud que sabía a la perfección a qué se refería pero quería escucharla de su misma boca, no quería malinterpretas las cosas aunque lo que ella le había dicho era bastante obvio a quién se refería…

Tú lo sabes muy bien, ¿verdad Tifa?, tu corazón no puede mentirte, así que lucha por lo que tu corazón te pide… estoy segura que todo saldrá bien… - respondió la muchacha de ojos verdes que abrazó a su amiga y le daba un beso en la mejilla… sin dejarle decir algo más…

Sakura tiene razón… todo saldrá bien, solo lucha por lo que más quieres Tifa… estoy segura que todo tendrá que ser como debió ser desde un inicio – agregó la estudiante de periodismo que abrazó a su amiga para despedirse de ella, Meiling asintió a lo dicho por su amiga y también se acercó a despedirse de Tifa pero cuando la abrazó, Tifa logró decirle algo en el oído…

Gracias por todo chicas… espero pronto volverles a ver… solo les diré hasta pronto porque sé que nos volveremos a ver – indicó la muchacha de Septerra que se alejó a toda prisa de sus amigas, antes de perderse de sus vistas, Tifa se despidió moviendo su mano de un lado a otro, luego de eso salió del hospital en dónde le esperaban dos personas…

La muchacha de larga cabellera negra sonrió al recordar eso, ellas tenían razón… después de todo no había motivo de darse por vencida… habían pasado muchas cosas… pronto miró de reojo a su amigo que estaba pensativo… en definitiva no iba a renunciar a él, a lo mejor su amiga de ojos verdes tenía razón y al fin se le había caído esa enorme venda de los ojos…

Indiferente a los pensamientos de los buenos amigos de Septerra, el muchacho de ojos castaños tenía la mirada perdida… su cabeza estaba llena de ideas y pensamientos que lo agobiaban… aunque constantemente se decía que su decisión había sido la más correcta, su corazón no se resignaba a dejarlo todo… aún le intrigaba de cierta manera lo que iba a decir el muchacho de ojos celestes sin embargo sabía que no habría nada que pudieran decirle que hicieran retractarse…

Mientras caminaba a paso lento, su mente se perdía entre tantas posibilidades… por un instante se vio así mismo abrazando a Meiling, ambos se encontraban sentados bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, se encontraba sobre un hermoso campo de césped con una infinidad de flores que adornaban un paisaje de ensueño… pronto aparecieron dos pequeños niños que corrían alrededor de la pareja que sonreía… sin previo aviso un terrible fuego comenzó a apoderarse de todo el lugar… pronto lo que parecía un hermoso campo quedó reducido a cenizas… atrás la figura de Sephiroth reía sobre la destrucción… pero cuando Butz miró más de cerca se dio con la ingrata sorpresa que el rostro no era de su hermano menor sino era él mismo…

Con tristeza el muchacho de gabardina sacudió su cabeza tratando de despejar esas ideas que le atormentaban… a lo mejor eso le venía a la mente por lo que hizo… tal vez hubiera sido más valiente si por lo menos se hubiera despedido de ella pero sabía que no sería capaz de decirle adiós mirándola a los ojos… jamás había sentido algo así por nadie, en verdad era un gran dolor para él alejarse de ella…

El hermano mayor de Sephiroth dejó escapar un suspiro, después de lo que estaba haciendo de seguro ella debería estar odiándolo… sería lo mejor, ella no tenía que sufrir por sus decisiones, lo mejor sería que lo odiara, así podría encontrar a otra persona más idónea para ella, se lo merecía… era una excelente persona…

Sin proponérselo recordó a Vincent, aún no estaba del todo seguro si había sido lo más correcto que él le hubiera salvado de su padre… a lo mejor solo había retrasado lo que era inevitable, su naturaleza era la de un destructor… un ser capaz de reducir todo a la nada con solo desearlo… mientras viviera seguiría siendo un terrible peligro…

"Vivir…" – se dijo el muchacho de gabardina que miró con desánimo el cielo, desde hace pocos días había considerado la posibilidad de dejar de existir… estaba convencido de que jamás habría paz mientras el siguiera caminando sobre algún planeta… sin embargo hasta ahora no encontraba la forma de acabar consigo mismo… si tan solo supiera cómo fue que derrotaron exactamente a su hermano menor…

"Sephiroth… ¿realmente tú estás muerto…?" – se preguntó el muchacho de ojos castaños que del todo no concebía que su hermano hubiera muerto… era consciente del tremendo poder que él poseía… entonces cómo era posible apagar semejante poder…

"¿Realmente esos chicos consiguieron invocar a Gabriel?" – se preguntó Butz que no sabía que pensar… después de todo él vio que ellos no lo habían conseguido… después de eso simplemente perdió la conciencia y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba nuevamente en ese habitación del hospital unido a una serie de artefactos que medían algo…

El muchacho de gabardina en ese momento pateó una pequeña piedra… había tantas cosas que aún le atosigaban… era consciente que a pesar de la eminente derrota de su hermano las cosas no habían terminado… no se lo había dicho a nadie porque sabía que eso era algo que él tenía que solucionar… ya los había involucrado en algo en lo que no tenían que ver… aunque sabía que si les decía algo, esos chicos no dudarían en pelear de nuevo pero no era justo…

"Mientras más tiempo permanezco en este lugar, más riesgo correrá ella…" – se dijo Butz que con un rápido movimiento de su cabeza miró alrededor de dónde se encontraba… en definitiva la Tierra era muy distinta que Septerra, era un mundo hermoso que estuvo a punto de desaparecer por la ambición de su hermano… el pensar en eso le entristecía…

"Si tan sólo él hubiera entendido…" – meditó el muchacho desanimado… había intentando persuadir a su hermano a dejar esos planes de destrucción que él tenía pero fue en vano… Sephiroth solo pensaba en conseguir su venganza sin importar las consecuencias… él había perdido todo rastro de humano, quizás si su madre Lucrecia hubiera podido criarlo tal vez las cosas hubieran sido distintas…

"Hojo fuiste un demente… me pregunto si eras consciente del holocausto que ibas a ocasionar con tus acciones" – el muchacho de gabardina meditó sobre lo que se había preguntado hace unos segundos… no podía llamar a ese hombre padre pues hasta dónde sabía ningún padre haría algo así… menos usar a la mujer que amaba para sus locuras, su madre debía haber sufrido mucho… pronto le vino a la mente la idea de verla… ¿seguiría aún con vida?

Al pensar en su madre, no pudo evitar que a su mente regresara como un relámpago la imagen de la muchacha china… ella sería una excelente madre sin duda… pronto la idea de formar una familia y vivir una vida tranquila se convirtió en algo inalcanzable para él… su destino le tenía otra cosa… una vida de soledad y de dolor… eso lo que a él le esperaba cuando regresara a Septerra…

¿Realmente eso quiero? – por primera vez el muchacho se estaba cuestionando si en verdad su decisión era lo que quería… normalmente siempre se decía que era lo mejor para el resto pero jamás se había preguntado si eso era lo mejor para él… en definitiva él quería estar con ella a pesar del tremendo riesgo que eso representaba pero quería intentarlo…

El muchacho de gabardina nuevamente sacudió su cabeza, tenía que sacarse esas ideas de su cabeza, pensar de esa forma no le ayudaba en nada… solo hacía que sus decisiones se complicaran más de lo que ya estaban… no podía olvidarse que tenía algo muy importante que hacer en Septerra… sin importar lo que decidiera, él tenía que regresar… era algo que tenía que hacer por el bien de todo…

Butz sonrió al recordar los buenos momentos que había vivido con Meiling… aún recordaba cuando ella le había invitado a Hong Kong, aunque él no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde era eso o cómo era… él estaba feliz de que ella se lo hubiera pedido… en ese tiempo la hubiera acompañado hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario sin embargo no pudo decir que iría con ella… desde ese tiempo había sentido presencias malignas alrededor de él, cómo si estuvieran tratando de encontrarlo… al final sus sospechas habían sido correctas y eran los seguidores de su hermano menor…

Ahora el muchacho de ojos castaños era consciente de su pasado, de su presente y también de su futuro… sabía lo que tenía que hacer… ni siquiera a los dos muchachos de Septerra podía decirles lo que les esperaba en su planeta natal… lo mejor sería mantenerlos al margen de todo… ya habían hecho suficiente, esta vez haría las cosas de la manera correcta, actuaría pensando en el bienestar de todos…

Pronto la voz de su acompañante sacó a la fuerza de sus pensamientos a Butz que dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que le había hablado… pronto miró a su alrededor y entendió por qué se habían detenido…

Llegamos… ¿verdad? – volvió a preguntar el portador de la Buster Sword mirando al hermano mayor de su peor enemigo, el aludido demoró en reaccionar pues se encontraba viendo el lugar en dónde se encontraba…

¿Sucede algo Butz? – preguntó la muchacha de largos cabellos negros que miró un poco confundida al aludido que por unos instantes se había perdido en sus pensamientos, la muchacha no se podía imaginar que podría distraer de esa manera al hermano mayor de Sephiroth… pronto vino a su mente la imagen de alguien…

No es nada… yo solo… no importa, este es el lugar, es momento de que regresemos a Septerra – atinó a responder el muchacho de gabardina que tenía la mirada acongojada pero trataba de mostrarse sereno… no había razones de mostrar sus dudas… en ese instante el muchacho dirigió su mirada hacia el inmenso árbol de cerezo que se encontraba frente a ellos… a esas horas, no se escuchaba ningún sonido, era un completo silencio en el templo Tsukimine…

Los dos amigos asintieron con la cabeza a la vez que se colocaban cada uno a un costado del muchacho de ojos castaños, ambos sabían que al fin había llegado el momento que habían esperado… ésta era la última oportunidad que ellos tenían para volver a su planeta, si esto fallaba entonces no regresarían nunca… y a pesar de que Butz les había asegurado que iban a regresar, no podían evitar sentir cierto nerviosismo… pronto los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes.

El hermano mayor del soldier perfecto juntó sus dos manos y comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía… sin demora concentró toda su energía en su mano derecha que comenzó a brillar fuertemente, pronto una aura dorada rodeó toda la mano mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba su brazo derecho…

Después de unos segundos que la aura dorada rodeara su mano, el muchacho de gabardina estiró ese brazo hacia adelante extendiendo la palma de su mano hacia el frente, ante la sorpresa de sus acompañantes su mano se cerró de un golpe como si una fuerza le obligara, con gran esfuerzo y con suma lentitud comenzó a abrir nuevamente su puño pero al mismo tiempo observaron que apareció una grieta en el árbol que se encontraba frente a ellos.

Mientras el muchacho de ojos castaños más abría su puño, la grieta que había aparecido en el árbol de cerezo se ensanchaba… dentro de la grieta se podía ver un espacio infinito… los dos muchachos de Septerra estaban completamente sorprendidos por lo que estaba pasando… sin duda solo una persona como Butz podría conseguir algo de esa naturaleza…

Las cosas para el hermano de Sephiroth no eran tan fáciles como parecían… no se había imaginado que abrir un portal entre los dos mundos fuera tan difícil… a cada segundo que pasaba se convencía que no sería capaz de conseguirlo… era consciente que si querían llegar a Septerra tenía que abrir por completo el portal pues de no hacerlo corrían el riesgo de quedar atrapados entre los dos mundos si trataban de cruzar el portal medio abierto…

"No lo conseguiré… esto no va nada bien… ¿cómo demonios lo hizo Sephiroth?" – se preguntó sumamente angustiado Butz que veía como no podía abrir por completo el portal… no se había esperado que las cosas terminarían así… las personas que lo acompañaban habían depositado toda su confianza en él, tenía que haber otra alternativa, pero de pronto sintió dos manos que se posaron en sus hombros…

Nosotros te ayudaremos… - atinó a decir Tifa que se mostraba muy segura, ambos amigos se habían dado cuenta que el aludido estaba teniendo problemas para conseguir abrir el portal y aunque no sabían en qué podían ayudar, lo iban a intentar… no podían quedarse simplemente viendo sin hacer nada.

Butz simplemente asintió con la cabeza indicando que aceptaría su ayuda… pronto una tremenda cantidad de energía recorrió todo su cuerpo… era algo muy raro pero le dio una sensación de paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo… sabía que había llegado el momento de sacar todo de sí… abriría el portal de un solo movimiento, sino lo conseguía ahora entonces sería imposible… sin pensarlo dos veces, liberó toda su energía logrando extender por completo su mano al mismo tiempo que abría por completo el portal…

Tifa abrazó a su amigo de infancia tomándolo por sorpresa… la muchacha no cabía en su felicidad… al fin regresarían… después de todo lo que pasaron y de las cosas que tuvieron que vivir lejos de sus amigos, ahora los volverían a ver… por su lado Cloud sonreía aunque no estaba seguro del todo cómo sería las cosas cuando regresara a Septerra, aún no sabía cómo enfrentar esa nueva posición que lo habían llevado sus sentimientos…

El muchacho de gabardina sonrió al ver la felicidad de sus dos acompañantes, se notaba que estaban felices de poder regresar, él no podía sentir lo mismo pues era consciente de lo que iba a tener que afrontar en Septerra… la situación era completamente diferente para él…

Bien, ahora necesitan pasar a través del portal para aparecer en Septerra… - indicó Butz que trató de sacarse esos pensamientos… ya no importaba lo que pensara… las cosas ya estaban hechas… solo le quedaba seguir hacia adelante aunque deseaba más que nada regresar por ella… el muchacho de ojos celeste asintió con la cabeza pero su amiga miraba en distintas direcciones como si estuviera buscando algo… sin más los tres muchachos se dirigieron hacia el portal pero la voz de una persona los detuvo…

¡Espera! – gritó la voz de una mujer que detuvo a los tres muchachos… la voz no era muy difícil de reconocer en especial para Butz que se quedó helado… los dos amigos voltearon a ver a la muchacha que los había detenido sin embargo Butz no volteó… no se sentía capaz de poder verla a los ojos…

¡Meiling! – dijo el portador de la Buster Sword que estaba confundido de verla ahí… ¿en qué momento había llegado? No había sentido en ningún momento su presencia al llegar a ese lugar… lo que significaba que ella había estado en ese lugar antes que ellos… pero ¿cómo? Entonces miró de reojo a su amiga y entendió todo… ahora comprendía por qué ella había sugerido en dar unas vueltas antes de dirigirse al templo…

Me alegro que te hayas decidido… - indicó la muchacha de larga cabellera negra que sonrió al ver que su amiga finalmente había seguido su consejo, la muchacha después de despedirse de sus amigas regresó para decirle a Meiling que no lo deje ir… que al igual que ella, él estaba sufriendo… finalmente le dijo a dónde iban a ir para regresar y ella se encargaría de darle tiempo para que se decidiera, la presencia de su amiga indicaba que ella había decidido pelear por Butz…

Gracias Tifa… Butz antes que te vayas necesito hablar algo contigo – se apresuró a decir la muchacha china que dirigió su mirada al aludido que seguía dándole la espalda… no sabía cómo reaccionar ante algo así… en su vida se hubiera imaginado que ella estaría en ese momento… el muchacho simplemente se mantuvo en silencio…

Ante esta situación, el muchacho rubio se alejó del portal y se dirigió hacia el hermano mayor de Sephiroth que le miró algo sorprendido ante su repentina reacción… no sé imaginaba que podía decirle en un momento como ése…

En el hospital te dije que me había equivocado al no confiar en ti… pues es cierto, tú no eres como Sephiroth… tú no eres un monstruo como crees, eres una persona como cualquier otra… con sentimientos y con el valor de proteger lo que realmente quieres… eso te hace diferente a tu hermano que no conoció lo que es el amor y el valor de proteger lo que más amas… no sigas atormentándote pensando que no eres digno de ella… si realmente la amas no la dejes ir… te lo digo por experiencia… yo he vivido atormentándome por el pasado y estaba cegado por eso y no podía observar el hermoso futuro que esperaba por mí… no cometas el mismo error… la vida es solo una y el tiempo es cruel… vive como una persona como lo hubiera deseado tu madre… estoy seguro que a Vincent le hará muy feliz saber que el niño que protegió siguió un camino correcto – el muchacho de ojos celestes colocó su brazo en el hombro del aludido que estaba completamente sorprendido por lo que él le había dicho… realmente no sabía que decir… su amigo rubio sonrió por lo que le devolvió la sonrisa…

Nosotros iremos avanzando Butz, no te preocupes, tú tómate tu tiempo – indicó Tifa que se había acercado a los dos muchachos y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la mano de su amigo lo que provocó un sobresalto en su amigo que la soltó… la muchacha se entristeció un poco ante esto pero para su sorpresa el muchacho la tomó de la mano, los dos sonrieron y tomados de la mano se dirigieron hacia el portal para luego desaparecer…

Cuando desaparecieron, Meiling se acercó a Butz y abrazó su espalda, quería sentir su calor y la paz que el estar con él le transmitía… el muchacho sin demora se dio media vuelta y la abrazó… finalmente entendió todo, lo que decía Cloud era cierto… ya no había razón de dudar más… los dos se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas… no era necesario decirse nada… los dos sabían a la perfección cómo se sentían…

Gracias por quererme como lo haces Meiling – atinó a decir el muchacho de gabardina mientras acariciaba el cabello de la muchacha que en ese momento tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la persona que más amaba.

No des las gracias, yo soy quién debería darte las gracias a ti, gracias por existir y estar a mi lado – se apresuró a decir la muchacha mientras se aferraba con más fuerza al pecho del hijo de Lucrecia, sentía que si lo hacía así, él jamás se alejaría de su lado…

Quisiera decirte que quisiera quedarme contigo… pero… - el muchacho iba a decir algo pero la muchacha colocó su dedo en los labios de Butz indicándole que no dijera más…

No digas nada más amor mío… no importa lo que tengamos que afrontar… mientras estemos juntos estoy segura que podremos superarlo… sin importar lo que me digas yo no pienso dejarte ir… iré a dónde vayas sin importar el resto… sé que suena egoísta pero estoy segura que todos ellos me comprenderán… al final siempre han querido lo mejor para mí, y eso solo lo tendré mientras esté a tu lado así que no pienses en decir que nos separaremos… pues tenemos un futuro juntos… - indicó con firmeza la muchacha de ojos castaños que le sonrió a su acompañante, pronto recordó como sus amigas le animaron a buscarlo… de no ser por ellas de seguro estaría en esos momentos llorando al saber que no le volvería a ver…

El muchacho de gabardina se quedó sin palabras… realmente no sabía que decir… se sentía tan conmovido por la tremenda muestra de afecto por parte de ella… sabía que las cosas iban a ser difíciles pero quería creer en sus palabras… estando juntos podrían superar cualquier cosa… el muchacho lentamente acercó su rostro hacia ella… pronto sus labios quedaron muy cerca por lo que los dos podían sentir la respiración del otro… en cuestión de un segundos sus labios se unieron sellando el amor que ambos sentían… al mismo tiempo que las estrellas brillaban con más intensidad…

-0-

Los días pasaron inexorablemente hasta convertirse en semanas y así se convirtieron en meses… había pasado dos meses desde que Cloud y Tifa habían regresado a su planeta de origen… el árbol de cerezo que se encontraba en el templo Tsukimine permanecía tan igual como siempre… no había quedado ningún rastro del portal que había abierto el hermano mayor de Sephiroth…

El jefe líder del comité había salido hace un mes del hospital y estuvo casi un mes con descanso médico en su residencia, después de todo, el enfrentamiento con el portador de Masamune le había llevado casi al borde de la muerte… realmente el muchacho chino había llevado a su cuerpo al límite creando las cartas de protección sin contar que estuvieron a punto de matarlo cuando usaron su poder defensivo… por todas esas cosas el cuerpo del muchacho chino demoró mucho más de lo normal en recuperarse de todas las heridas que había sufrido…

Actualmente eso ya no era un problema para el descendiente de Clow Reed que se había recuperado por completo… sin embargo con todo lo sucedido había descuidado bastante sus estudios universitarios pero gracias a la ayuda de su prometida, logró sobrellevar los exámenes que tenía pendientes además de la infinidad de trabajos que le esperaban para ser desarrollados.

Por otro lado su prometida se las había arreglado para salir de los problemas que les había ocasionado el haber faltado tanto a la universidad… con la ayuda de su progenitor lograron justificar sus inasistencias y disminuyeron en gran cantidad la infinidad de papeleos que tenían que realizarse…

Otro problema que tuvieron que afrontar tanto la maestra de las cartas y sus futuras cuñadas era las repentinas llamadas provenientes de Hong Kong… las hermanas de Shaoran tuvieron que sortear infinidad de excusas para explicar la permanencia de su hermano menor… sin embargo en las últimas llamadas que tuvieron con Ye Lang Li, dio la impresión que ella estaba tranquila de saber que no tenían planeado regresar aún…

El líder del comité de hechiceros de oriente sintió que su madre ocultaba algo la última vez que conversaron… era la primera vez que sentía en la voz de su madre cierto tono dubitativo, sin embargo sus hermanas le dijeron que dejara de preocuparse por cosas innecesarias… lo que al final el joven muchacho tuvo simplemente que aceptar, además era casi imposible que algo preocupara a su madre pues ella de alguna manera siempre conseguía tener las cosas bajo control.

Poco a poco las horas pasaban lentamente, el sol había permanecido brillante durante toda la mañana pero lentamente el astro rey comenzaba a amenguar por el oeste… pronto el cielo comenzó a dejar de tener ese característico color azul para volverse con los minutos de color naranja…

Bajo el cielo naranja, una pareja de novios caminaban a paso lento… no tenían ningún apuro, es más querían disfrutar del paseo pues le transmitía tanta paz y tranquilidad… además había pasado un buen tiempo que no habían tenido la oportunidad de dar un tranquilo paseo… con las eventualidades que los agobiaron en los últimos tiempos, no habían podido dedicarle un poco de tiempo a su relación… pero al fin todo era tranquilidad y ya nada podría oponerse a su felicidad…

Los novios caminaban tomados de la mano… en ese momento no había nada que pudiera perturbar la tranquilidad que sentían sus corazones, después de tanto tiempo podían decirse así mismos que al fin las cosas iban a ir para mejor, al final todo había terminado y no existía ninguna preocupación que los agobiara…

Pronto los dos jóvenes se detuvieron frente a un parque… en el centro de dicho lugar se podía observar la enorme figura de un pingüino que portaba en su cabeza una corona, este parque era muy conocido para ambos jóvenes, significaba mucho para ellos dos… habían pasado muchas cosas, tanto buenas como malas… sin embargo esta vez las cosas vislumbraban un futuro radiante…

La pareja de novios se dirigieron hacia unas bancas que habían a un costado de la figura del pingüino, una gran muestra de alegría se reflejaba en el rostro de los dos jóvenes… ya no había razón para sentir preocupación o miedo… al fin todo había acabado, sus problemas, sus angustias, todo lo negativo se habían ido…

Sin mucha prisa ambos tomaron asiento, casi de inmediato se abrazaron mientras contemplaban el cielo… pronto se haría de noche sin embargo eso no les preocupaba en lo absoluto, después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar, lo menos que se merecían era un tiempo para ellos dos… pues debido a miles de circunstancias no habían podido disfrutar del todo de su relación… relación que pronto se convertiría en un lazo que los uniría hasta el fin de sus días…

La antigua card captor no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar ese tema… debido a sus clases y diferentes actividades no había podido atender ese asunto, mucho menos su prometido que a duras pena consiguió ponerse al corriente con sus clases y los exámenes… con suerte consiguieron ambos salvar el ciclo pues con las cosas que sucedieron no tuvieron mucho tiempo de asistir a clases…

¿En qué piensas preciosa? – preguntó el muchacho de ojos color miel mientras miraba el delicado rostro de su prometida, el muchacho la conocía bien y podía ver en el rostro de su novia un semblante pensativo, le daba bastante curiosidad saber en qué pensaba ella al punto de abstraerse de esa manera…

Nada en especial Shaoran… solo recordaba un poco las últimas semanas que nos pasábamos metidos de lleno en la universidad – atinó a responder la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow que sonrió mientras acariciaba el rostro de su prometido, sentía tanta tranquilidad que le parecía que era mentira… después de todo hace poco el mundo estuvo a punto de ser destruido por completo…

Si es cierto… me pregunto cómo le habrá ido a Yamazaki con su último examen – indicó el jefe del clan Li divagando en su mente mientras recordaba lo que su amigo de infancia le había comentado pues al igual que ellos, Yamazaki se había reincorporado a la universidad después de su luna de miel por lo que estaba relativamente atrasado así que le fue un poco complicado retomar sus estudios…

Pues ahora que lo mencionas, Chiharu me llamó a la casa temprano y me comentó que saldrían fuera de Japón para encontrarse con los padres de Chiharu, me dijo que no habría ningún inconveniente pues Yamazaki había terminado el ciclo sin ningún contratiempo así que podían irse sin preocupaciones – se apresuró a decir la muchacha de ojos verdes a su novio a la vez que recordaba la llamada telefónica de su amiga de niñez… a través de la bocina se le escuchaba bastante alegre… el matrimonio le había sentado bien a su amiga… pronto Sakura comenzó a dejarse llevar con sus pensamientos nuevamente…

¿De nuevo preciosa? Vamos, dime en qué estás pensando tanto – preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio el hijo de Ye Lang que miró a los ojos a su prometida, ella nuevamente se había abstraído de la realidad… en definitiva estaba pensando en algo que no quería decirle…

La aludida miró a su novio… no pudo evitar sonrojarse de cierta manera, esto hizo que el muchacho se sorprendiera un poco pero intuía el motivo del sonrojo de su prometida… debido a la universidad se había puesto en espera el asunto del matrimonio aunque sus hermanas no se habían detenido ni un segundo…

Pues pensaba… en lo bien que le ha sentado el matrimonio a Chiharu… me estaba preguntando si sería lo mismo conmigo – dijo con la mirada tímida la estudiante de arqueología que no pudo evitar sonrojarse al mismo tiempo que su prometido se sonrojaba ante su comentario… después de todo aún no se hacía a la idea de que iba a casarse, de cierta manera se sentía algo extraño pues cada día estaba más cerca ese día…

La verdad es que no sé si seré una buena esposa para ti… tus hermanas me han enseñado mucho pero a veces pienso que no es suficiente, siendo tú una persona tan importante… - la muchacha de verdes pupilas no pudo continuar, sintió como se le trababa la lengua… sin darse cuenta estaba confesando uno de sus mayores temores a su novio que se había quedado algo sorprendido ante la repentina confesión de la muchacha… él sabía que debía ser un problema para ella tener que afrontar todo los cargos que él tenía encima pero no pensó que todo eso le estuviera agobiando…

No digas esas cosas Sakura… no tienes por qué sentirte así, tú eres una persona muy valiosa… la verdad es que vales mucho más que cualquier persona que yo conozca en el comité, no dejes que eso te asuste pues me has demostrado que tu potencial no tiene límites, yo soy fiel testigo de todo lo que puedes hacer y no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario… además yo te amo a ti porque como eres y no cambiaría nada de ti… si esos cargos míos se vuelven un peso para ti, te juro que no dudaré ni un segundo en renunciar a todo eso – indicó con firmeza el joven líder del comité de oriente que acarició con suavidad el rostro de la muchacha que tenía en frente… en ese momento no quería que nada la perturbara… no estaba seguro de lo que les esperaba cuando fueran a Hong Kong pero estaba seguro de lo fuerte que era el sentimiento que la unía a ella y para él solo eso importaba, el resto era secundario…

La muchacha japonesa no pudo contener la emoción… cada una de las palabras de su novio le habían devuelto la confianza que ella necesitaba… hace varios días se había estado atormentando con ese tema pero estaba tan feliz que él pensara así… había llegado a creer que tal vez él no la quisiera si no llegaba a estar al nivel que debía tener como su esposa, sin embargo con lo que le había dicho le había tranquilizado por completo, sin pensarlo lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas… se sentía tan bien a su lado…

Gracias por todo Shaoran… no sé qué sería de mi vida si no estuvieras conmigo, eres el soporte que complementa mi vida – atinó a decir la muchacha que no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas mientras se aferraba con mucho más fuerza al pecho de su prometido… la muchacha había colocado su cabeza sobre el pecho de él y podía sentir como le transmitía su calor… eso le hacía sentir tanta paz que le hacía olvidarse de toda preocupación…

No hay nada que agradecer Sakura, antes te había dicho que el único que debe agradecer soy yo, tu paciencia y tu comprensión han hecho de mí lo que soy ahora… si no te hubiera conocido realmente no sé cómo sería ahora… - indicó el muchacho de Hong Kong al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el cabello de su prometida… por unos minutos se quedaron así, sin decir nada simplemente abrazados…

La muchacha alejó un poco su cuerpo de su novio para mirarle a los ojos… la muchacha podía perderse fácilmente dentro de esas pupilas que tenían ese característico color miel que adoraba tanto… su prometido sonrió a la vez que se acercaba a los labios de ella que se acercó también para terminar juntando sus labios demostrando así sin palabras el amor que los unía, sentimiento que no había podido ser aminorado a pesar de las infinidad de adversidades que se habían presentado…

Después de un rato, los dos muchachos se abrazaron… la hija de Fujitaka colocó nuevamente su cabeza en el pecho de su prometido que la abrazó tiernamente a la vez que con su mano jugaba con el fino cabello de la muchacha de ojos verdes… el hechicero oriental dirigió su mirada al cielo… finalmente las cosas estaban saliendo como siempre quiso… ahora no existía nada que se interpusiera en su felicidad con su novia.

Estando en tus brazos Shaoran, siento tanta paz… hace tiempo que no disfrutábamos de un tiempo para nosotros ¿no lo crees? – atinó a comentar la antigua card captor que seguía aferrada al pecho de su novio, en ese momento no existía nada que pudiera interrumpir esa tranquilidad que sentía…

Tienes razón… ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí, los dos solos… aunque oportunidad hemos tenido pero si no era por ese muñeco, era tu hermano… - expresó el muchacho chino que no pudo ocultar del todo su incomodidad al recordar la incontables veces que esos dos los habían interrumpidos con excusas tan inverosímiles que ni siquiera ellos mismos podían creer…

No seas así Shaoran… tú sabes bien que esa es su forma de mostrarme su cariño, admito que a veces llega a ser incómodo pero yo los quiero así – indicó la hija menor del decano universitario que levantó la cabeza para mirar a su novio por unos segundos, luego regresó su cabeza al pecho de él… sabía bien que esos dos siempre ponían de mal humor a su novio…

Linda forma de expresarlo… en fin, aunque ahora que lo menciones dónde se ha metido ese muñeco, es raro no haberle visto en todo el día… normalmente a estas horas debería estar dándome dolores de cabeza – se apresuró a preguntar el joven hechicero al percatarse de que el guardián de su acompañante no se había aparecido durante todo el día y no era porque extrañara al muñequito sino que le parecía raro que no estuviera interrumpiendo como siempre lo hacía…

Se encuentra en la casa de Eriol, me dijo que se iba a quedar ahí pues tenía muchas cosas que hacer con Spinel – respondió la muchacha de ojos verdes recordando lo que le dijo su pequeño amigo muy temprano ese día antes que se marchara… a pesar de que se encontraba medio dormida escuchó lo que él le decía…

Ya veo… últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con el gato negro de Hiiragizawa… - atinó a decir el estudiante de arqueología que recordaba que su novia le había comentado en varias oportunidad como el muñeco de felpa se iba a la residencia del muchacho de gafas y pasaba horas enteras con el otro guardián.

Pues si… la verdad me alegra mucho que ellos se llevan bien, antes simplemente competían pero parece que con los últimos sucesos se han vuelto amigos sinceros… aparte que tienes muchas cosas en común, y lo mejor de todo es que Kero ya no anda metido en los videojuegos todo el día – indicó la muchacha japonesa recordando cómo su guardián había entablado una extraña amistad con el guardián de su amigo… después de todo ambos compartían una gran similitud… además aunque no lo admitía… el muñeco de felpa quería darles algo de espacio a la joven pareja pues al final había comprendido que ellos tenían que estar juntos, pero claro jamás lo diría porque ante todo tenía que mantener la cabeza alta en frente a ese "mocoso".

Y hablando de cosas en común… en los últimos días que fui a la universidad me di con la sorpresa que había dos personas que conocemos estaban que se llevan más que bien… pienso que ya tienen muchas cosas en común… - expresó con cierto tono de sarcasmo el muchacho de ojos color miel evocando en su memoria las imágenes de lo que había visto hace un poco de una semana cuando estaba terminado de dar sus últimos exámenes.

Me imagino a que te refieres… de seguro me hablas de Takeda y de Hikari, ¿verdad? – preguntó la dueña de la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados que sabía de antemano lo que le iba a comentar su prometido… hace pocos días sus amigas le habían ido a contar la novedad…

Pues sí, parece que ya fueron a contarte… esperaba ser yo el que te diera la noticia, en verdad creo que esos dos son el uno para el otro – respondió el jefe del clan Li algo sorprendido, no se había esperado que su novia estuviera enterada, pues él sabía bien que el capitán del equipo de baloncesto había estado enamorado de la maestra de las cartas… de cierta forma se sentía más tranquilo el saber que Takeda estaba con otra persona aunque no se hubiera esperado que fuera la siempre extrovertida Hikari…

La verdad ellas mismas vinieron a contarme… Hikari me confesó que siempre estuvo enamorada de Takeda pero por cosas que ambos sabemos eso no pudo ser, pero al fin Takeda se dio cuenta de lo que valía mi amiga… me alegro mucho por ellos dos… Takeda es una persona extraordinaria y ni que decir de Hikari, aunque siempre es tan alocada pero eso no le quita lo excelente persona que es – asintió la muchacha de ojos verdes mientras recordaba como su amiga le contó de su reciente relación con el capitán de baloncesto, en verdad ella no se había dado cuenta de lo que su amiga sentía por Takeda pero al final se alegraba de corazón de que esos dos se juntaran… eso había sido lo mejor para todos…

Ah… pero de seguro no sabías que Yaganisawa ya tiene un pretendiente – se apresuró a decir Shaoran que sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de su prometida, estaba seguro que eso no sabría pues su amigo le había llamado hace poco para contarle expresamente eso…

¡Qué bueno! ¡Me alegro mucho por Naoko! Ahora ya podrá salir junto a Rika y su novio, podrán salir en parejas… ya me estaba pareciendo injusto que no encontrara a nadie – indicó la estudiante de arqueología que no pudo ocultar su alegría… le alegraba tanto saber que las cosas a sus amigas les estaba yendo tan bien… ahora no cabía duda que a todos les esperaba un hermoso porvenir…

Pues sí, aún no me creo cómo fue posible que Mihara terminara conociendo al hermano menor del profesor Terada… en verdad pienso que era su destino conocerse, me alegro por ellas, ahora serán tan felices como nosotros ¿no lo crees? – indicó el líder del comité de hechiceros de oriente que le sonrió a su novia mientras la apretaba con delicadeza con sus brazos…

Tienes razón… mis amigas lo merecen, han pasado también por muchas cosas… ya era momento que disfruten de la vida… el amor es capaz de cambiar a las personas y hacerles ver lo hermoso que es la vida – expresó la antigua card captor que dejó volar sus pensamientos mientras recordaba las tantas penurias que tuvo que pasar para estar con su novio, pero desde que empezaron su relación todo había sido felicidad aunque habían tenido ciertos tropiezos por circunstancias externas pero en sí, ella jamás se arrepentiría de haber esperado al muchacho chino…

Has dicho una verdad universal… sino simplemente tenemos que ver a tu hermano… aunque no quiera admitirlo ha cambiado mucho desde que empezó su relación con Akizuki y mucho más desde que se casó con ella, lo bueno es que el cambio ha sido para bien aunque claro aún sigue dándome pelea pero es mucho mejor a como era antes - dijo con suma tranquilidad el descendiente de Clow Reed dejando algo sorprendida a su prometida pues sin darse cuenta era la primera vez que él hablaba bien de su futuro cuñado…

El muchacho de ojos color miel comprendió la sonrisita que le había mandado su novia, sin darse cuenta había hablado bien del malhumorado doctor Kinomoto aunque ya no era tan malhumorado como antes… el médico había cambiado su mal carácter y por decirlo de una forma, ahora era una persona más tranquila y apacible hasta cierto punto pues a pesar de todo el amor no hacía imposibles, el médico cuando se ponía de mal humor no había nadie capaz de controlarlo a excepción de su esposa que de alguna forma había encontrado la forma de manejar al siempre colérico Touya Kinomoto.

Me alegra mucho que ustedes dos se estén llevando mejor… - atinó a decir la maestra de las cartas que no pudo ocultar la gran felicidad que le causaba el saber que la relación de su hermano con su novio había mejorado bastante, a lo mejor no era tan imposible pensar que algún podrían llegar a ser amigos…

Espera Sakura… no te estés imaginando cosas, es cierto que las cosas han cambiado un poco pero no como lo estás pensando, simplemente hemos aprendido a tolerarnos… pienso que eso es lo máximo que le podemos pedir a tu hermano, así que no trates de presionar que puedes terminar empeorando las cosas – se apresuró a decir el jefe del clan Li al ver como su prometida se perdía en sus pensamientos… casi podía ver lo que ella se estaba imaginando, pero lo cierto era que él jamás le caería bien a su hermano, pues de todo había una larga historia atrás y eso no se podía olvidar y mucho menos ignorar… además él tampoco tenía muchos deseos de fraternizar con su futuro cuñado, para él las cosas estaban bien así, no pedía ni más ni menos…

La muchacha hizo una mueca de desilusión, en verdad hubiera deseado mucho más entusiasmo por parte de su novio con respecto al tema de su hermano mayor, aunque ella era consciente que había muchas cosas que tenían arreglarse para que esos dos se hablaran como amigos… en todo caso era más factible que su novio se llevara mejor con su guardián que había cambiado mucho su actitud después de los últimos sucesos… al recordar a su pequeño amigo, la muchacha no pudo evitar que a su mente viniera la imagen de una persona… pronto sintió como una sensación de nostalgia se apoderaba de todo su ser…

¿Qué sucede Sakura? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara de tristeza?– preguntó de inmediato el muchacho de Hong Kong al ver como el rostro de su prometida cambiaba de semblante, un semblante que denotaba tristeza… estaba algo confundido por el repentino cambio de su novia, tal vez debió ser más sutil con el tema de su hermano, pero él pensaba que ella ya sabía acerca de eso…

Si es por lo de tu hermano… en verdad no fue mi intención, solo quería que no te hicieras falsas ilusiones, tú lo conoces como es él y bueno yo… - Shaoran comenzaba a quedarse sin palabras que decir, realmente no sabía que decir en un momento como ése, su intención no había sido deprimirla… conocía bien como ella quería a su hermano… tal vez debería poner más esfuerzo en llevarse mejor con el médico…

Te entiendo Shaoran, no es por eso que estoy así… es que sin darme cuenta me puse a pensar en… Yukito – dijo finalmente la muchacha japonesa que en ese momento fijó su mirada hacia el suelo… no pudo evitar sentir tristeza al recordar al profesor de historia…

Yukito… entiendo… - atinó a decir el líder del comité que simplemente abrazó a su acompañante, entendía a la perfección lo que estaba sintiendo ella pues de cierta manera él había sufrido algo parecido… en verdad era algo complicado de explicar con palabras… simplemente era algo que se sentía…

En verdad pensé que lo había superado… no es la primera vez que sucede algo así pero no puedo evitar sentir una nostalgia cuando lo recuerdo… - indicó la muchacha de ojos verdes que seguía con la mirada esquiva en el suelo, se suponía que algo así no debería afectarle pero por alguna extraña razón cuando recordaba al maestro sentía una terrible nostalgia que le cambiaba por completo el estado de ánimo.

No te sientas mal Sakura, es normal que te sientas así… después de todo Yukito es alguien muy cercano a ti – indicó el muchacho de ojos color miel que trataba de animar a su prometida pues realmente se había deprimido… pero él sabía que ella solo necesitaba escuchar algunas palabras de ánimo para que regresara a ser la de siempre.

Lo sé… pero esto no debería ser así… tal vez estoy siendo egoísta – atinó a decir la estudiante de arqueología que a ciencia cierta no sabía que pensar… no le gustaba sentirse así pero cuando menos lo esperaba le venía eso a la mente y no podía controlarlo…

No eres egoísta Sakura, es un sentimiento muy normal… no te tortures con eso, además no tienes por qué estar triste, todo ha sido para bien ¿no lo crees? – se apresuró a decir el hechicero oriental mientras levantaba el mentón de su novia con la mano y la veía directamente a los ojos… entendía que ella se sintiera así pues después de todo Yukito había sido el primer amor de su vida y era normal que le guardara un cariño especial…

La muchacha de ojos color esmeralda se quedó en silencio por unos segundos… realmente las palabras de su novio tenían mucho sentido, no había razón para sentirse triste… al fin y al cabo todo había sido para el bien del maestro, después de todo ella había tomado la decisión correcta…

Tienes razón Shaoran, ha sido por la felicidad de Yukito, pero me es difícil hacerme a la idea que ya no lo veré como antes – dijo después de unos segundos en silencio… la muchacha aún no procesaba del todo lo que había pasado con el profesor… aún podía recordar cada una de las palabras que le dijo él y la decisión que ella había tomado sin pensarlo dos veces…

Comprendo… sé que debe ser duro para ti, después de haber estado algo lejos por motivo de su trabajo, ahora lo tienes que ver partir una vez más… aunque ya no esté tan cerca como antes, él va ser feliz… ya no estará más solo – indicó el muchacho chino que acarició el rostro de su prometida… conocía como era su novia y lo sentimental que podía ser, en momentos como esos… ella solo necesitaba ser escuchada y ser comprendida.

Es cierto… aún recuerdo lo que me dijo antes de irse, fue para mí una sorpresa cuando me dijo que se había enamorado… - la muchacha hizo una pausa mientras trataba de evocar en su mente lo que había ocurrido hace una semanas atrás cuando se encontraba en su residencia…

Al comienzo no podía creerlo pero cuando pude procesar la idea me sentí muy feliz por él, en seguida supe que se trataba de su compañera de trabajo… la señorita Ogai había cautivado a Yukito sin embargo él temía decirle sus sentimientos a causa de la existencia de Yue… - la antigua card captor volvió a quedarse en silencio mientras tomaba un poco de aliento, a pesar de que ya se lo había contado varias veces a su novio siempre que lo recordaba le parecía que fuera la primera vez que lo decía…

Así es Sakura pero gracias a tus palabras le hiciste ver que no tenía porque temer, tus palabras le dieron ánimo a Yukito a no rechazar esos sentimientos, tú le ayudaste al fin a decidirse… - indicó el estudiante de arqueología que le sonrió a su prometida pero ante su sorpresa ella aún conservaba su semblante nostálgico, cosa que no comprendió del todo.

Así fue, pero fue entonces cuando me dijo que ella iba a estudiar fuera de Japón… y que tal vez no la volvería a ver por lo que le quedaba solo una opción que era ir con ella… - la muchacha sintió un nudo en la garganta que por unos segundos le impidió decir algo… aún recordaba el rostro melancólico del profesor de historia al decirle que si quería que las cosas con Kasumi funcionaran tenía que irse con ella…

Sin embargo él no podía irse porque sentía que tenía que protegerme… a pesar de que todo había terminado… Yukito sentía que era su obligación y por eso no podía irse… - la maestra de las cartas no pudo contener las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer rápidamente ante la mirada de su novio que se afligía al ver la tristeza de su prometida…

Pero tú tomaste la decisión por él… tú le dijiste que no tenía ninguna obligación contigo, que tú deseabas más que todo su felicidad, fue una de las decisiones más nobles que has tenido Sakura, a pesar de que ibas a extrañar mucho a Yukito decidiste que él merecía ser feliz como Yukito Tsukishiro y dejara de ser simplemente el guardián Yue – atinó a agregar el joven hechicero que abrazó con más fuerza a su prometida, comprendía lo triste que debió haber sido, el tener que renunciar al profesor… después de todo él era como parte de su familia…

En verdad quiero su felicidad Shaoran, pero el pensar que tal vez no lo vea de nuevo me hace sentir tan triste – indicó la muchacha que se aferró al pecho de su novio con más fuerza, la muchacha no encontraba la forma de expresar la mezcla de sentimientos del cuál era presa… por una parte era feliz pero siempre le había sido difícil decir adiós a sus seres queridos.

Tranquila Sakura, no tienes porque sentirte culpable, yo entiendo a la perfección como te sientes... así que créeme, solo necesitas asimilar la idea y luego comprenderás que si ése es el camino de su felicidad, no hay motivo para estar triste… - el muchacho de ojos color miel sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por su prometida que observó como su futuro esposo se perdía en sus pensamientos… se había olvidado por completo que él estaba pasando por algo similar de cierta manera…

Lo siento Shaoran, me dejé llevar por mi nostalgia y me olvidé por completo de que tú sientes lo mismo, en verdad discúlpame… a veces puedo llegar a ser tan egoísta… - dijo la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda que no pudo ocultar su malestar al ver que con sus pensamientos había conseguido deprimir a su novio que en ese momento se veía bastante taciturno… el semblante de su rostro cambió al de un rostro que denotaba un gran pesar…

No te preocupes Sakura… no tienes nada que disculparte, te lo había dicho… el pensar que está lejos me pone melancólico… realmente no lo puedo evitar, pero cuando recuerdo que ahora está siendo realmente feliz me doy cuenta que no tengo motivos para estar triste… ella es feliz y eso es lo único que realmente importa - indicó el estudiante de arqueología que de manera drástica cambió el semblante de su rostro, pronto una sonrisa se dibujó en la faz del muchacho dejando algo sorprendida a su acompañante…

Por unos segundos la maestra de las cartas se quedó observando a su novio, al fin comprendió que lo que él decía era cierto… no había razones para estar triste, si Yukito era feliz con Kasumi entonces ella tenía que estar feliz por él pues al fin empezaba una vida normal con la persona que quería… la sonrisa de su prometido le devolvió la tranquilidad que hace un buen rato no conseguía…

Tienes toda la razón Shaoran… la verdad es que yo también extraño a Meiling - atinó a decir la hija menor de Fujitaka mientras nuevamente colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de su prometido, la muchacha aún no se hacía a la idea de que su amiga china no estaba más con ellos que había momentos que realmente olvidaba que ella se había ido…

Yo también la extraño Sakura, aunque ahora al fin ella es realmente feliz, está con la persona que llena de felicidad su vida y aunque no sé cuando la volveré a ver mientras siga siendo feliz por mí está bien, su felicidad es lo que siempre he querido pues ella es una de las personas que más lo merecen - expresó con cierto tono nostálgico el descendiente de Clow Reed que en ese instante a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de cuándo su querida prima se despidió de él…

El hechicero oriental se encontraba aún en su cama leyendo un libro que a pesar de que ya lo había leído una vez, se encontraba en la necesidad de volver a leer para tratar de matar el tiempo pues ya no soportaba el estar postrado en la cama… no veía las horas de salir del hospital y continuar con su vida normal sin embargo el doctor Kinomoto aún no le había dado de alta y por lo que se podía ver no tenía ni la menor intención de dejarlo salir, por lo que Shaoran pensaba seriamente que el médico sabía que él detestaba estar en el hospital y por eso estaba tratando de mantenerlo por más tiempo en ese lugar

El muchacho se encontraba concentrado en su lectura cuando intempestivamente a su mente vino la imagen de su prima… el estudiante de arqueología no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante esto… comenzó a sacudir su cabeza pero por más que se esforzaba no podía quitarse la imagen de su prima de la cabeza, cosa que comenzó a confundirle de sobremanera pues en definitiva no era nada normal…

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" - se dijo el muchacho chino que no comprendía que estaba pasando en su cabeza, pronto comenzó a cuestionarse muchas cosas, pronto comenzó a pensar que eran sentimientos de culpa por ser el causante de la infelicidad de su prima aunque no estaba del todo seguro si ella aún sentía algo por él… aunque hasta donde él sabía todo ese asunto estaba en orden… sin embargo todo se complicó más cuando la imagen de su prima que estaba proyectada en su mente comenzó a hablarle…

Shaoran necesito hablarte - la voz de la muchacha de Hong Kong era fuerte y muy clara cómo si le estuviera hablando cara a cara, lo que hizo que el líder del comité nuevamente se sobresaltara por lo que poco casi cae de su cama al piso… estaba completamente confundido, no entendía que estaba pasando, hasta el momento no había ninguna lógica que explicara lo que estaba pasando…

Tranquilízate Shaoran… estoy hablando directamente a tu mente por medio del poder de Butz… - se apresuró a decir la muchacha al ver que su primo se descontrolaba más a cada segundo que pasaba, sabía bien que lo que iba a decirle era algo muy importante para ello pero había una gran posibilidad que él no entendiera pero tenía que hacerlo, se sentía en la obligación de decirle…

¿Cómo demonios quieres que me tranquilice? - dijo en su mente el jefe del clan Li que por primera vez pudo contestar a su prima… sin darse cuenta había aceptado el hecho que su prima le estaba hablando y que no era ninguna locura de parte de él… aunque no se había detenido a pensar en eso simplemente respondió de manera instintiva.

Tienes que hacerlo Shaoran… necesito decirte algo muy importante y para eso tienes que estar tranquilo - indicó Meiling que trató de mostrarse serena aunque su voz no podía ocultar del todo el nerviosismo que llevaba dentro, iba a hacer algo que iba a cambiar de manera drástica su vida y en verdad necesitaba el apoyo de su primo aunque ella sabía que era pedir demasiado…

Espera… me dijiste que estás hablando a mi mente con el poder de Butz… eso quiere decir que estás con él… ¿acaso se arreglaron? - preguntó sumamente preocupado el hechicero oriental que a pesar de todo se mostraba sumamente reacio al hecho de la posible relación con el hermano mayor de Sephiroth… a pesar que habían peleado en el mismo bando, eso no era suficiente garantía para confiar completamente en él… mucho menos pensar que él estuviera con su querida prima.

Eso es precisamente de lo que te quiero hablar… - la muchacha hizo una pausa, tenía que pensar detenidamente lo que iba a decir, tenía que encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que su primo comprendiera lo que ella estaba sintiendo… aunque era consciente que probablemente él no la entendiera pero por lo menos tenía que decirle lo que había decidido hacer.

Bien Shaoran, déjame hablar hasta que termine… esto muy importante para mí y me harías muy feliz si me das tu apoyo… - la muchacha se tomó nuevamente unos segundos para reunir todo el valor para decir lo que tenía que decir, al fin y al cabo esta conversación iba a ser decisiva así que tenía que ser completamente sincera con él.

Siempre te dije que todo estaba bien cuando me preguntabas acerca de tu relación con Sakura… siempre te respondía lo mismo con una sonrisa, pero la verdad es que no era así… por dentro sufría, realmente pensé que lo había superado pero cuando oficializaste tu compromiso con ella sentí por primera vez que te perdía definitivamente… eso me derrumbó, no sabía qué hacer con ese dolor pero fue ahí cuando él apareció… - la muchacha se tomó nuevamente unos segundos para luego retomar su confesión.

Mi primera impresión que tuve de Butz no fue la mejor, sin embargo esa vez que nos vimos fue algo mágico por así decirlo, hasta ahora no sé cómo explicarlo, sólo te puedo decir que hubo una conexión entre ambos, algo especial que ambos sentimos y que no pudimos ignorar lo que hizo que nos viéramos muchas veces más hasta el punto de volvernos inseparables - Meiling tomó un poco de aire, trataba de ordenar sus ideas.

Cuando me di cuenta, yo ya estaba completamente enamorada de él y no podía evitarlo… la verdad es que jamás pensé que me enamoraría de otra persona que no fueras tú, pero sucedió cuando menos lo pensaba, no te voy a negar… ahora te puedo decir con certeza que lo amo con todas mis fuerzas - la muchacha de ojos castaños hablaba entrecortada, la verdad le era algo complicado y difícil tener que confesar sus sentimientos a su primo que hasta el momento no había dicho nada pero que escuchaba con suma atención...

Desde ese momento las cosas no salieron como yo hubiera querido... muy dentro de mí sabía que él sentía algo por mí por lo que pensé que las cosas tenían que salir bien pero de manera intempestiva él me dijo que tenía que alejarse, la verdad no comprendí por qué lo hacía sin embargo no quiso explicarme nada simplemente se fue... ahora sé que lo hacía para protegerme... ahora él ha comprendido que no necesito que me proteja de esa forma... que solo quería estar junto a él - la muchacha no pudo evitar mostrar un leve sonrojo después de lo último que había dicho... era la primera vez que hablaba de sus sentimientos tan libremente.

En pocas palabras quieres decirme que ustedes dos ahora ya son pareja ¿verdad? - la pregunta del joven de ojos color miel tomó de sorpresa a su prima que se quedó por unos segundos helada, aunque la respuesta era bastante obvia no se había esperado que él lo preguntara tan abiertamente, es más estaba esperando tantearlo un poco antes de decirle que ella había empezado una relación con el hermano de Sephiroth.

Bueno... Shaoran... pues... así es... Butz y yo somos pareja - respondió finalmente la muchacha de Hong Kong que al comienzo empezó entre tartamudeos pero al final afirmó con seguridad la relación que había iniciado con el muchacho de gabardina aunque no estaba segura de lo que pensaba su primo al respecto, su opinión del tema era muy importante para ella.

Me alegro por ti Meiling... si ambos se quieren entonces todo debe estar bien - indicó el muchacho chino después de unos segundos de silencio mientras pensaba en la reciente noticia que había recibido, aunque no estaba del todo seguro si Butz era alguien adecuado para su prima pues después de todo compartía la misma esencia de su hermano menor, sin embargo nunca había visto a su prima de tan buen ánimo en esos últimos meses...

La muchacha sintió una gran tranquilidad al ver la reacción de su primo, por un momento pensó que él se opondría o diría algo en contra de su reciente relación con el hermano mayor del soldier perfecto sin embargo ella sabía que era muy pronto para cantar victoria aún no le había dicho la última decisión que había tomado y que sin duda era la más difícil de su vida.

Gracias Shaoran, sabía que podía contar con tu apoyo, pero aún hay algo que debo decirte... - la muchacha trató de continuar hablando pero sin proponérselo sintió como en su garganta se formaba un nudo que le impedía hablar... por unos segundos la muchacha china no pudo decir nada, lo que hizo que su primo sintiera cierta preocupación pues presentía que escucharía algo que no le agradaría del todo.

Bien, la verdad es que Butz no puede quedarse en la Tierra... yo soy consciente de eso, así que he decidido irme con él a Septerra - dijo la muchacha de Hong Kong sin pensarlo pues sabía que si se esforzaba en buscar las palabras correctas para decirlo solo complicaría las cosas, era consciente que la decisión que había tomado no le caería nada bien a su primo pero tenía que decírselo de todas maneras...

El descendiente de Clow Reed se quedó helado después de la noticia que había recibido... en su cabeza retumbaba las palabras que su prima le había dicho... irse, Septerra, en la mente del joven chino no concebía semejante noticia... para él no existía ninguna lógica que explicara lo que iba a hacer su prima... era algo inaceptable...

¿De qué demonios hablas Meiling? ¿Irte? ¿Ir a Septerra? ¿Acaso te das cuenta de lo que eso significa...? - el muchacho de ojos color miel aún no comprendía de que estaba hablando su prima, en su mente no concebía semejante idea... ¿realmente estaba hablando en serio? parecía que ella no comprendía lo que significa hacer algo así... para él todo eso era una locura.

Meiling se quedó en silencio, se sentía abrumada por las preguntas y mucho más por la reacción de su querido primo, en su cabeza se había imaginado que sucedería algo parecido pero era la primera vez que veía a su primo actuar de esa manera, el siempre correcto jefe del clan Li se encontraba totalmente descontrolado...

Entiendo... en verdad entiendo tu reacción, soy consciente que todo esto suena loco... pero si lo piensas detenidamente, estoy segura que tú harías lo mismo en mi situación, si Sakura tuviera que irse, estoy completamente convencida que te irías con ella sin dudarlo ni un segundo... - la muchacha de Hong Kong imprimió en su voz un tono de seguridad que dejó sorprendido a su primo que no se esperaba un argumento como ése... pronto el muchacho comenzó a cuestionar su actitud, ella tenía toda la razón, él haría cualquier cosa por estar con la mujer que amaba... pero a pesar de eso no podía imaginarse estar lejos de su prima...

Pero Meiling... te das cuenta de lo que eso significa... no nos volveremos a ver... yo... - el estudiante de arqueología no supo que decir, no encontraba algo que decir al respecto... sabía que su prima finalmente había encontrado a alguien a quien querer y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, Butz parecía una persona buena y que la quería de verdad... sin embargo él no podía aceptar que para que ella fuera feliz tuviera que alejarse completamente...

El descendiente de Clow Reed se quedó en completo silencio, estaba seguro que se estaba comportando de manera infantil y hasta de cierta forma egoísta, pero le era tan difícil hacerse a la idea de que no volvería a ver a su prima, ella siempre había estado a su lado, siempre estuvo cuando necesitaba escuchar un consejo… pero ahora sería diferente, cada uno haría su vida por su lado y eso no le gustaba para nada…

Shaoran… en verdad necesito que me apoyes en esto, solo a ti te he dicho todo esto, la verdad es que no pienso decírselo a nadie, pues estoy segura que nadie estará de acuerdo con mi decisión… - la muchacha china no pudo continuar hablando, sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta… todo esto era bastante difícil para ella, pues después de todo ella estaba renunciado a todo, a su mundo, a sus seres queridos…

¿Estás segura de todo esto Meiling? Te das cuenta que con esta decisión estás renunciado a toda tu vida acá, que allá estarás sola y que probablemente no nos volverás a ver en un buen tiempo… - preguntó el muchacho de ojos color miel que se había serenado… los segundos en silencio le habían servido para serenarse, además podía entender la situación de su prima, no podía seguir comportándose de esa forma… solo quería que ella se diera cuenta de lo trascendental que era la decisión que había tomado en su vida.

Meiling se quedó en silencio, trató de responder de inmediato pero las palabras se trabaron en su boca, realmente no lo había pensado de esa forma, claro que en su mente se había formado eso pero era diferente pensarlo a que otra persona te lo dijera con todas sus letras… pronto su mundo se veía reducido al hecho de que ya no vería a todos sus seres queridos, ahora estaría sola… por un instante la muchacha comenzó a dudar acerca de su decisión pero pronto pudo sentir unas manos que la tomaban con suavidad por los hombros…

Gracias por preocuparte por Meiling, ella realmente te estima mucho, entiendo que te preocupes por ella pero si hay algo que puedo decir a todo esto es que jamás estará sola… yo siempre estaré con ella, jamás permitiré que le suceda algo, y volverá a ver a sus seres queridos cuando deseé, pues puede regresar a la Tierra cuando ella lo quiera – se apresuró a decir el hermano mayor de Sephiroth que miró a su novia mientras le sonreía, la muchacha ante esto recobró toda la seguridad que tenía en su decisión… no tenía porque temer, estarían siempre juntos, éste era el camino que ella había decidido seguir.

El jefe del comité de hechiceros de oriente se quedó por unos segundos mirando la escena, podía ver como ambos se miraban… realmente podía decir solo con verlos que ellos se amaban de verdad, a pesar de sus dudas al respecto, estaba completamente seguro que esos dos serían felices, así que no había ninguna razón para oponerse, después de todo era la felicidad que él nunca pudo ofrecerle a su querida prima.

Discúlpame Meiling, en verdad me he comportado de una manera egoísta e infantil, no me daba cuenta que esto era realmente importante para ti, ahora comprendo que tu felicidad se encuentra con Butz, tú lo amas y él te ama a ti, solo me queda desearte lo mejor, puedes irte con él salvo con una condición… - la cara de sorpresa de la muchacha de Hong Kong no se hizo esperar… en verdad no comprendía que condición podía haber, hasta el momento parecía estar saliendo como en sueño pero ahora su primo salía con algo así, a veces su primo se podía convertir en una persona realmente impredecible.

El muchacho de ojos color miel miró a la pareja, podía ver la cara de confusión que ambos presentaban, por un momento le dio el control de la situación y no pudo evitar sentir cierta nostalgia al pensar que ella se iría… por otro lado su prima se moría con cada segundo que su primo permanecía en silencio, ¿acaso buscaba ofuscarla? Pues si esa era su idea lo estaba haciendo muy bien…

La única condición que necesito Meiling, es que me prometas que vas a ser inmensamente feliz con Butz, que no dejarás que nada empañe la felicidad que has encontrado porque no me cabe ninguna duda que la has encontrado… - indicó el líder del comité de hechiceros de oriente con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, por dentro estaba feliz por ella, al fin sería feliz…

Meiling no podía contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a resbalarse por sus mejillas… no podía contener tanta felicidad en su ser, sabía que su primo le entendería… había vivido tantas cosas con él pero había llegado el momento de que cada uno siguiera su propio camino… su propia felicidad…

Gracias Shaoran… gracias de verdad… sabía que tú me entenderías, a tu forma pero sabía que al final comprenderías… gracias primo querido… gracias por todo – dijo entre sollozos la muchacha proveniente de Hong Kong que en ese momento tenía los ojos empapados de lágrimas que no se detenían… pero esta vez esas lágrimas representaban no tristeza, sino una inmensa alegría…

No tienes que agradecer nada Mei, tú sabes muy bien que tú eres muy especial para mí y jamás me opondría a tu felicidad, en todo estos años eso he buscado para ti, tal vez demoré un poco en darme cuenta pero es un hecho que Butz es la felicidad que has buscado – indicó con un tono bastante conmovedor el muchacho chino que sonrió para sí, estaba contento por ella, después de todo, él había sido el causante de mucha tristeza para ella, lo menos que podía hacer para compensar todo eso era apoyarla.

Gracias por todo, te prometo que siempre será feliz, porque la amo de verdad y no dejaré que nunca jamás vuelva a sentirse sola, mi único deseo es que mi amada Meiling sea feliz – indicó el muchacho de gabardina que no pudo ocultar su sonrisa al ver que al fin las cosas iban a salir bien para él, al fin las cosas comenzaban a tener un mejor futuro para él… era curioso, pues era la primera vez que pensaba acerca de su futuro, normalmente esa palabra la había desterrado por completo pero ahora podía pensar en un futuro en el cual no estaría solo, la tendría a ella también.

La reciente pareja de novios no pudieron contener su felicidad y se besaron mientras desaparecían de la mente del muchacho de Hong Kong que regresaba a la realidad, por los ojos de Shaoran comenzaron a asomarse unas pesadas lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas hasta estrellarse con la cama…

La estudiante de arqueología pudo observar cómo su prometido se había perdido en sus pensamientos, la muchacha no pudo evitar sentir cierta nostalgia, de seguro él estaba recordando la despedida de su prima, su novio le había contado cómo fue que Meiling entró en sus pensamientos para despedirse… ella era consciente que a pesar de todo eso debió ser difícil para él pues había vivido toda su vida con Meiling.

¿Te encuentras bien Shaoran? – atinó a preguntar la muchacha de ojos verdes al ver que su futuro esposo aún permanecía en silencio, tal vez él comenzaba a deprimirse con los recuerdos y era lo que menos deseaba, además se encontraban ahí para hablar de cosas felices…

Si… no pasa nada… solo recordaba la última vez que hablé con Meiling… - atinó a decir el hechicero oriental que reaccionó de golpe al escuchar que su novia le hablaba, no se había dado cuenta que se había dejado llevar por los recuerdos al punto de escaparse de la realidad.

Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde eso, es una pena que no se haya podido despedir de nadie, asumo que fue mejor así, hubiera sido muy difícil despedirnos de ella – indicó la estudiante de arqueología que no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pesadumbre al recordar a la siempre alegre Meiling, era una pena que ya no pudiera verla, le debía tanto… gracias a ella había sido capaz de decirle sus sentimientos a Shaoran cuando era niños y gracias a su apoyo pudo soportar la separación que ella y su novio tuvieron a causa del enviado del mal…

Es cierto, las chicas se molestaron con ella por haberse ido sin decir nada pero al final tuve que decirles que los padres de Meiling se encontraban enfermos y por eso su repentino viaje, felizmente lo entendieron y se contentaron con eso – expresó el jefe del clan Li que recordó cuando le contó a sus amigos de infancia sobre el viaje de su prima, en verdad hubiera deseado no tener que mentir pero no podía decirles lo que en verdad había pasado.

La verdad pienso que no debemos ponernos tristes Shaoran, ahora Meiling debe ser muy feliz por lo cual deberíamos estar contentos, así como lo dijo Tomoyo ¿lo recuerdas? – preguntó la maestra de las cartas a su prometido que la miró por un instante, su rostro mostraba una gran sonrisa, parecía que todo rastro de nostalgia había desaparecido de su ser.

El muchacho chino recordó las palabras de su amiga de armoniosa voz cuando él le dijo que su prima se había ido con el hermano de Sephiroth, aunque al comienzo su amiga se deprimió al rato mostró una sonrisa para luego decirle que si ella era feliz entonces no había razón para estar tristes pues lo más importante que su amiga china había encontrado al fin la felicidad…

Al pensar en eso le hizo recordar a la pareja Daidouji y Hiiragizawa, la relación de esos dos estaba mejor que nunca, incluso más desde el momento que Sonomi había permitido que el muchacho de gafas visitara a su hija, al parecer la empresaria había cambiado mucho su forma de pensar con respecto a Eriol después de lo sucedido con Genovha, eso sería una buena explicación para que ella cediera de esa forma aunque cabía la posibilidad de que al final se rindiera a los encantos del inglés y a la insistencia de su hija con respecto a lo importante que era para ella su relación con el hechicero occidental… al final las cosas no podían irles mejor a esos dos…

El descendiente de Clow sonrió al recordar todo eso… ahora ya no había razón de preocuparse ni nada por el estilo, al fin las cosas estaban como debieron estar desde un inicio, sin pensarlo colocó su brazo sobre el cuello de su prometida para atraerla hacia él, pronto la muchacha se dejó llevar y colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio, la muchacha sonreía, después de tanto tiempo podía sentir tanta paz, el saber que ya nada interrumpiría ese momento mágico… al fin podría ser completamente feliz con su prometido…

Vaya, mira el cielo Sakura… mira el hermoso espectáculo que nos muestra las estrellas – indicó el muchacho de ojos color miel que miraba con sorpresa el bello anochecer que los había atrapado sin darse cuenta, su novia miró al cielo y también se quedó deleitada por el hermoso firmamento, después de unos segundos reaccionó de golpe… sin demora miró el reloj de pulsera que llevaba puesto y no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño quejido…

¿Qué te sucede preciosa? ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó el estudiante de arqueología que no pudo ocultar su confusión y hasta cierto punto su angustia al escuchar el quejido de su novia, pronto se volvió hacia ella esperando encontrar el problema pero ella parecía estar en otro lado, su mirada estaba clavada en su reloj…

¡Shaoran! Mira la hora… me había olvidado por completo que tenemos una cena en la casa de mi hermano, a lo mejor ya están preocupados por nosotros – expresó algo exaltada la muchacha al ver que ya había pasado aproximadamente un poco menos de media hora de la hora que ella había quedado con su padre para encontrarse a cenar.

Tranquila preciosa, tu padre sabe que estás conmigo, no creo que se preocupe, pero se me ocurre una mejor cosa, estamos muy cerca de tu casa… vamos allá y los llamamos diciendo que estamos en camino ¿qué te parece? – preguntó el descendiente de Clow Reed mientras trataba de calmar a su prometida que en ese instante seguía alterada, después de todo su padre conocía toda la verdad, a la vez que conocía los riesgos que conllevaba tener ese poder, ella no quería preocupar innecesariamente a su progenitor sin embargo las palabras de su novio eran muy razonables así que solo le quedó asentir.

La pareja de novios se levantaron de la banca en dónde se habían sentados horas atrás y sin demora abandonaron el parque del Rey Pingüino, sin más se dirigieron a paso acelerado a la residencia Kinomoto, durante el trayecto ambos permanecieron en silencio, en ese momento la muchacha de ojos verdes solo quería llegar rápido para hablar con su padre.

En cuestión de unos minutos, la pareja se encontraban entrando a la residencia Kinomoto que en ese momento se encontraba completamente vacía, el decano universitario había llevado consigo al guardián de su hija a la cena, pues después de todo, Kero era parte de la familia Kinomoto.

Ya que estamos aquí, me gustaría mostrarte algo, por favor anda a mi habitación, apenas termine la llamada subo – indicó la dueña de la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados al mismo tiempo que se dirigía hacia el teléfono de su casa a toda prisa, sin demora levantó la bocina a la vez que marcaba un número telefónico.

El aludido simplemente asintió con la cabeza, sin demora subió por las escaleras al segundo piso de la casa para luego dirigirse hacia la habitación de su prometida, a los pocos segundos se encontraba dentro del cuarto de su novia… la miró con detenimiento, como si tratara de recordar hasta el mínimo detalle que ahí encontrara… sin duda esa habitación no había cambiado casi nada desde su última visita cuando era un niño, pues con su hermano era imposible que él entrara a la habitación de ella pues de seguro haría todo un drama de eso, sin proponérselo hizo una mueca al recordar eso, pero la llegada de su novia interrumpió sus pensamientos.

¿En qué piensas Shaoran? – preguntó repentinamente la muchacha japonesa al ver como su prometido se había perdido en sus pensamientos, en ese instante sintió un fuerte escalofrío al pensar que él estuviera recordando algo de lo que pasó esa vez en su casa… pronto la muchacha comenzó a sudar frío…

Pues nada en especial, mejor por qué no me muestras lo que me querías enseñar, debe ser algo importante para que hiciéramos una parada acá ¿verdad? – se apresuró a contestar el muchacho de ojos color miel que no comprendía porque de repente ella se había puesto algo nerviosa, trató de no darle importancia, de seguro solo le parecía.

¡Ah si…! ¡Tienes razón!, Ven siéntate en la cama, quiero mostrarte algo… – la muchacha se acercó hacia su cómoda y abrió un cajón del cuál sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto y sin demora se lo acercó a su novio que miraba algo confundido sin entender de qué se trataba.

El líder del comité de hechiceros de oriente trató de decir algo antes de abrir el paquete pero estaba seguro que su prometida no le diría nada a menos que abriera el paquete, con sumo cuidado comenzó desenvolver el paquete, a los pocos segundos logró visualizar de que se trataba, en verdad le daba algo de intriga pues no entendía bien que significaba, pero cuando observó con más detenimiento lo que tenía en sus manos no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa…

¿Esto…? Pero… ¿cuándo…? – atinó a preguntar bastante confundido el muchacho de ojos color miel que no comprendía cómo era posible que tuviera eso en sus manos… no encontraba una explicación a eso…

¿Sorprendido? Vaya Shaoran, no puedo creer que se te haya ido algo tan importante como esto, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? – preguntó la muchacha japonesa que se mostraba de cierta forma algo molesta con su prometido, cómo podía ser tan olvidadizo.

El hechicero oriental se quedó en silencio mientras hacía esfuerzos por recordar… en ese instante recordó algo extraño que sucedió cuando él se encontraba en el hospital… ahora entendía la obstinación de la estudiante de periodismo por hacer que todos se juntaran alrededor de la cama en dónde se encontraba postrado el muchacho de ojos color miel… en ese instante no le prestó mucha atención pero al fin entendía de que se trataba todo eso.

Sakura yo no sabía nada de esto, realmente ha sido una sorpresa… Daidouji siempre con sus ocurrencias… pero esta vez ha sido una grata ocurrencia… - indicó el muchacho chino mientras observaba con detenimiento lo que era un marco de madera que contenía adentro una fotografía.

Pues si Shaoran, Tomoyo lo hizo pensando en ellos… quizás no lo veamos en tiempo pero por lo menos tendremos un recuerdo que nos hará jamás olvidarlos, realmente voy a extrañarlos – indicó la estudiante de arqueología mientras miraba con detenimiento la fotografía que sostenía su novio…

Lo sé preciosa, pero lo importante es que ellos han regresado a dónde pertenecen y de seguro serán felices con los suyos – indicó el descendiente de Clow mientras abrazaba a su novia que al sentir su brazo sonrió mientras apegaba su pecho al cuerpo de su prometido…

Es mejor que nos movamos Sakura, tu padre nos está esperando – atinó a decir el estudiante de arqueología que un segundo antes había revisado la hora en su reloj de pulsera, sin darse cuenta ya había pasado un buen rato desde que habían llegado a la residencia Kinomoto.

La muchacha de ojos color esmeralda asintió con la cabeza a la vez que se levantaba, sin embargo había algo que quería decirle a su novio pero no sabía cómo decirlo exactamente, este hecho no pasó desapercibido por el joven chino que observaba como su prometida dudaba en decir algo.

¿Qué sucede Sakura? Hay algo que necesitas decirme – preguntó el muchacho de ojos color miel que miró directamente a su novia, no había razón para dudar, siempre se habían tenido mucha confianza así que no había motivo para no decir las cosas de frente.

Siempre estaremos juntos ¿verdad Shaoran? – preguntó repentinamente la maestras de las cartas que dirigió su mirada a los ojos de su novio, quería ver la respuesta en sus ojos, esos ojos que le encantaban tanto y que nunca le habían mentido.

Así es Sakura… no tienes por qué dudarlo, nosotros tenemos un FUTURO JUNTOS – respondió con total seguridad el jefe del clan Li que sin darle tiempo de reaccionar besó en los labios a su novia que simplemente se dejó llevar… por unos segundos la pareja se olvidó de todo, sólo eran ellos dos… después de todo habían pasado tantas peripecias pero al fin había terminado todo eso…

Shaoran dejó el cuadro de la fotografía en la cómoda de su novia, mientras ambos salían a toda prisa de la habitación para que finalmente abandonaran la residencia Kinomoto, pronto los dos jóvenes se perdieron por las calles de Tomoeda… en la cómoda se encontraba una fotografía en dónde se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes que sonreían, todos alrededor de una cama de un hospital, en el medio de la cama se encontraba Shaoran que abrazaba a su novia que se había sentado a su costado, a la derecha de ellos se encontraban Meiling, Eriol y Tomoyo que parecía que recién llegaba, y en lado izquierdo estaban Cloud y Tifa que sonreían… era la misma foto que Sakura le había regalado a Tifa antes de que regresara a Septerra… era un regalo que indicaba que todos ellos aunque estuvieran lejos estarían unidos y les haría recordar que tienen un FUTURO JUNTOS…

-0-

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Pues llegamos al tan esperado final, la verdad he pasado mucho tiempo escribiendo este capítulo final, el más largo que he escrito la verdad, pero creo que merecía la pena, pues es el final y tenía que ser lo mejor detallado posible, espero no haberme excedido con el capítulo… analizando el final vemos como Fujitaka reacciona al saber la verdad sobre sus hijos y sobretodo de que fue el enviado del mal, hubo momentos emotivos en esta escena pero creo que ya venía siendo hora que Fujitaka supiera todo pues no podían seguir engañándolo de esa manera tan escandalosa, también podemos ver como hacen aparición en el fic los padres de Eriol, era de esperarse que aparecieran al tener a su hijo hospitalizado, fácilmente Tomoyo se ganó a los padres de su novio, así que no sería raro pensar que hay un posible matrimonio… podemos ver las consecuencias en los protagonistas después de la tremenda contienda que tuvieron que enfrentar en contra del soldier perfecto, una de las partes más complejas y hasta cierto punto más tensa de este capítulo final creo sin temor a equivocarme es la confesión de Cloud, cabe resaltar que tuvo un empujoncito para dar tremendo paso de su amigo de gafas, pero no solo eso al fin se pudo comprender la mezcla de sentimientos que agobiaban a Cloud, al final terminó dándose cuenta que lo que sentía por Sakura era solo un recuerdo de lo que sintió por Aeris y tanto Sakura y Shaoran supieron entender la situación y todo terminó con un final feliz… y hablando de finales felices podemos ver que Cloud y Tifa al fin pueden regresar a su mundo gracias a la ayuda de Butz, que se disponía irse sin darse una oportunidad con Meiling, sin embargo gracias a la insistencia de sus amigas, Meiling optó por dar una última oportunidad con Butz y fue a buscarlo antes que dejara nuestro planeta, finalmente los dos se abrieron y dejaron que ya no decidiera sus mentes sino sus corazones, aunque debido a algo Butz no puede quedarse en la Tierra por lo que tiene que regresar a Septerra junto a Meiling pero no antes de despedirse de Shaoran que al comienzo no le hizo ninguna gracia la idea de que su prima se fuera a otro mundo, al final terminó entendiendo los sentimientos de su querida prima y simplemente le quedó decir adiós… y ya que mencionamos a Shaoran no puedo dejar de mencionar lo que sucede en Hong Kong, la cosa parece que se está complicado de sobremanera tanto así que suena a una revolución en el mundo mágico, finalmente las cosas para nuestros dos protagonistas principales parece ir de maravilla y ya es un hecho lo su matrimonio, el final termina en la habitación de Sakura mostrándole a su novio la foto en que se encuentra todos sus amigos, incluso con los muchachos de Septerra, pues al final de todo ellos se convirtieron en sus amigos, pelearon hombro con hombre en contra del dueño de la destrucción que deseaba desaparecer toda creación, sin embargo a pesar de toda esa adversidad no fue suficiente para separar a Sakura y Shaoran, pues en definitiva ambos tienen un FUTURO JUNTOS…

Así ha llegado al fin este humilde fic, seguro con muchos errores, con ciertas incongruencias, soy consciente de todo eso sin embargo puedo decirles con satisfacción que estoy contento de haber terminado este fic, quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por haberme acompañado a través de esta aventura, seguro algunos habrán sufrido y se habrán identificado con cada una de las pericias que los protagonistas han afrontado, nuevamente les doy gracias por apostar por mi fic y llegar hasta el final, no puedo decir que esta es una obra de arte pero si les puedo decir que es mi obra de arte y estoy contento de eso… gracias a todos!

**¿FIN?**

Bueno como dije al iniciar este fic, podía ser el final de toda la historia que me había planteado pero mientras fui escribiendo capítulo tras capítulo me di cuenta que me sería insuficiente para culminar de la manera idónea esta historia con este fic, por eso fue que pensé que la historia que planteé para Sakura y Shaoran tendría que ser una trilogía… es por eso que con los más capítulos comencé a dejar cosas sueltas así como no contesté muchas cosas que se dejaron libres en el primer fic, por lo tanto se han quedado muchas cosas por lo que puedo decir que hay mucho material para escribir un nuevo fic.

Eso era en un principio pero como se habrán podido dar cuenta, ya en los últimos capítulos del fic se me ha hecho completamente difícil subirlos debido a que el tiempo no me facilita el poder seguir escribiendo, el trabajo y problemas personales me han impedido publicar con el ritmo normal los últimos capítulos, es por eso que por un momento no pensé que podría terminar el fic, pero gracias a muchas personas que me apoyaron con sus palabras pude terminar porque no me sentía capaz de defraudar a las personas que han seguido con tanto ahínco mi humilde fic… ahora quiero serles bastantes franco, han quedado muchas cosas pendientes en este fic, como lo que aqueja a Butz, los problemas de Hong Kong, el tan esperado matrimonio de nuestros protagonistas y entre otras cosas… pero no quiero mentirles, el tiempo no creo que me facilite escribir un nuevo fic, sin embargo tampoco quiero abandonar el fic, por lo que lo único que puedo concluir es que tal vez no ahora, ni dentro de un mes, pero estoy seguro que a paso lento podré continuar, hasta el momento solo tengo el título del nuevo fic, espero que sepan comprender, con el tiempo verán que podrán leer esta nueva aventura que les prometo que será definitiva… el título es: "El pasado es nuestro principio"

Criticas, ideas, bombas cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo 


End file.
